All the fun of the fair
by yangatheart
Summary: The boys have a holiday in Blackpool after their exams. Fun, friendship and more... Rated T for earlier chapters M coming later.
1. Chapter 1

**PART ONE**

**CRAIG**

We grinned as we made our way out of the building and none of us turned back to give it a second glance. There was no hint of regret, just a feeling of euphoria at the thought of the beginning of the rest of our lives. I high fived my friends before slinging my arm around John Pauls shoulder.

I whooped loudly "No more exams!" i shouted, almost deafening JP. "So when do you go to Manchester?" i asked Sarah. She had landed on her feet, securing a modeling contract with an up and coming cosmetics firm. She was to become the new face of 'Sparkle' lipstick and eyeshadow and to tell the truth i couldn't be more happy for her. We had split up a couple of months ago because i found that between working in the pub, spending time with John Paul and revision, we really didn't have much time left to spend together.

"Next Tuesday" she said, a massive smug grin plastered on her face. "What about you two" she said looking at me and John Paul, "when's the big day?".

"Duh, tomorrow!" we both said in unison and burst out laughing. It was like a twin connection, we often found ourselves answering together or saying the same thing. I figured it's because we're best friends that we are so in tune with what the other thinks or feels. Sometimes it doesn't work though, like the time John Paul blurted out that he was in love with me and was gay.....Totally didn't see that one coming.

She shook her head, looping her arm through Hannahs. "God help the good people of Blackpool!, they won't know what's hit them when you two roll up in town". We laughed, we had been talking about the holiday for weeks, it had got us through numerous hours of bottom numbing revision and we were looking forward to it so much, we couldn't stop going on about it.

Honestly it's ridiculous how excited i am. When me and Sarah split up we cancelled our holiday to Tenerife and JP decided not to go to soccer camp in the U.S. I carried on saving though, so when he suggested us going away to Blackpool, i thought 'what the hell' and since then he has been saving most of his money from his job as DJ at The Loft.

I had never been to Blackpool even though realistically it's not that far away, we only live in the next county. John Paul said that his family went there quite a bit when he was younger and he's told me some stories that had me clutching my sides with laughter. He told me how one time Mercedes and Jacqui bought some fake dog poo from a joke shop and they put it on the pavement underneath their hotel room window. Apparently the passers by were tripping over themselves trying to dodge it! Seriously when JP told me, i almost wet myself.

He was being a bit evasive recently about what we were going to do there, if it was me i would have an itinerary set up of places to visit and things to do....but no, not John Paul. He was being very hush, hush and secretive about it all. I cast a furtive glance towards him, noticing the smile on his face. Yep i was really looking forward to this vacation!

**JOHN PAUL**

We made our way to The Dog for a celebratory drink, i couldn't stay long as i still had to pack but i made myself comfortable on the couch before Craig came back with the drinks and plonked himself down next to me. I shifted over slightly so that his leg wasn't pressed against mine quite so much. Jesus, how the hell was i going to cope with being in the company of Craig Dean for a whole week. Don't get me wrong, it was awesome and i couldn't wait, i had been looking forward to this for weeks but i knew that mentally and physically this week would probably be the death of me.

I couldn't believe that HE was my best friend. I felt like the luckiest bloke on the face of the earth. Alright so when i told him i had feelings for him, he lost it for a bit, even going so far as to punch me but after a short while he had apologised and our friendship had become stronger than ever. I knew he felt bad for what he'd done but...honestly i couldn't really blame him. It must have been a bit of a shock having your best mate tell you he was in love with you and thought he might be batting for the other team. All things considered i think i came out of it quite well.

Hannah was laughing at something Craig was saying about all male models as he put on that ridiculous camp voice again. Seriously.....and i'm the gay one!

I looked at my watch and did some mental arithmatic. 19Hours, 42 minutes and fourteen..thirteen..twelve seconds before the bus would come to take us to the train station. I finished my drink and jumped up.

"Sarah, good luck in Manchester" i said leaning over to give her a hug. "Keep in touch and don't forget us when you're famous" . She giggled and hugged me back.

"Hannah, if i don't see you tomorrow, take care. We'll send you a postcard" she smiled at me and blushed. I still cared about her and got the impression she wasn't really over me yet, i just hoped she would meet someone soon who could treat her the way she deserved to be treated...like a princess.

Craig got up too. "You're alright mate, you live here" i said with a chuckle. "Gotta go pack", i slapped him on the back. "See you in the morning yeah".

"Ten fifteen McQueen" he called out as i waved. This was one thing i would not be late for!


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

**CRAIG**

Typical, he was bloody well late again. What did i have to do? Tape a flaming alarm clock to his backside or what? Honestly, i love him to bits but his tardiness takes the p*ss.

The bus was due in...i checked my watch...twelve minutes and he should have been here ages ago. Okay well...not ages...maybe five minutes, but still. He could have at least made the effort just this once.

I took the rucksack off my back and put it next to the blue holdall. It took flipping ages to pack. I couldn't think what i might need to wear so i packed a bit of everything. I knew there were clubs where we were going but there was lots of other stuff as well. Darren had been banging on about 'The Big One' for days, i think he was a bit jealous that we didn't invite him but i didn't want that prat spoiling our holiday. It was nice and warm at the moment but i knew how fickle British summers can be so i packed some winter stuff as well as my swim shorts. John Paul said the beach wasn't up to much but that there was an ace indoor water park. I turned around as i heard my name being called.

John Paul was approaching with his sisters in tow, my eyes raked over Mercedes, from her high heals to her gently sloping breasts and i winked at her appreciativly as she got close. I heard her mutter "Perv" under her breath but chose to ignore it, if she didn't want people to look then she shouldn't have it all on show.

Jacqui came right up to me and pointed a finger in my face. "You look after im, do you hear" she said waggling her finger about.

I was well scared of Jacqui, who wouldn't be, so i just nodded and backed away.

Tina gave him a big hug and slipped him what looked like a twenty. He hugged her back and she glanced at me before whispering something in his ear. I heard him say he'd be fine before pulling away and kissing her cheek.

I heard the bus approaching so gave him a nudge before picking up my bags. He waved a final farewell as we got on board.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do" called Mercedes with a sly wink just before the door closed behind us. We put our bags in the luggage hold and made our way to the back of the bus. We could see the McQueen sisters waving as the bus pulled away, taking us on the first leg of our journey.

**PART THREE**

**JOHN PAUL**

An hour later and we were boarding the train at Liverpool Lime Street station. According to the timetable the journey should only take an hour and twenty minutes and then we would be arriving at Blackpool North. Our holiday flat wasn't far from the train station so we would be able to walk there instead of spending money on a taxi. I had left the booking of train tickets and sorting out the accomodation to Craig. He was a bit anal when it came to planning stuff like that, he seemed to think if he didn't make the arrangements then everything would go t*ts up.

We found some seats that had an empty table next to the windows and sat down. As soon as the train set off Craig started with the verbal diarrhoea. He was listing all the places and telling me all the things he wanted to do and my head felt like it might explode. We had only booked the flat for seven days and i wondered how he thought we were going to fit everything in to a week, so i asked him.

He pulled a stupid face and shrugged. "It's not like we have a curfew you know. We can stay as long as we want, so long as the money doesn't run out".

I smiled and nodded. God i loved Craig when he was like this, all laid back, without a care in the world. He started prattling on about the Pleasure Beach and which rides he was going to go on, leafing through the booklet he had picked up from the tourist information. I sat back and gazed at him, trying not to make it obvious that i was looking at the way his lips move when he speaks and the way his eyes dance when he's all animated, like at the moment....

"Oi, John Paul" he was clicking his fingers in front of my eyes. I blinked and focused back on his face. "What do you think then?" he was saying. I had no idea what the heck he was on about.

"Sorry mate, what?"

He gave an exaggerated sigh, "I was saying, shall we go on 'The Big One' or 'Infusion' first, what do you think?"

I shook my head. "Don't know, not bothered really" i answered honestly. I was looking forward to all the attractions and tourist traps but i hadn't thought much beyond having Craig to myself for a week. He just shrugged and carried on flicking through his leaflets. I got up to get a couple of coffees from the dining cart, taking my time, giving myself a mental talking to. It wasn't a good idea to keep spacing out or Craig would soon realise that i wasn't as over him as i liked to make out. I took the hot, steaming cardboard cups back towards the seats just in time to see Craig bouncing about on his seat, looking for me over the back of it.

"John Paul, John Paul!" he said it a little louder the second time. His face lit up as he waved a leaflet at me. I took it from him and looked at it, it was a picture of the beach. I looked back at him my eyebrows furrowed as if to say...so what. He started jabbing his finger at the picture. "They've got donkey rides!" I slapped my forehead. Oh My God!

Twenty minutes later and the train pulled in at the station. We got all our bags together before stepping down onto the platform and making our way through to the terminal. Craig got distracted by the abundance of brochures and booklets available so it was another five minutes before we got out of the station into the bright sunshine.

Craig took out one of the maps that he had just picked up and started to look for the street we were staying on. He found it and we set off walking.

"So the flat we're staying in is directly across the road from the beach" he said looking from the map to me for confirmation. I hadn't really been paying attention, i was too busy looking at how his eyelashes fanned out over his cheeks when he was looking down. I smiled and nodded, which he took as confirmation.

Five minutes later and we were stood in front of a garishly painted block of holiday flats. I snorted as i saw the bright yellow paintwork and the butterflies that adorned the front of the building we were going to be staying at for the next week. In the corner of the window was a rainbow sticker. I wondered if Craig realised that our home for the week was smack in the middle of Blackpools gay district.


	3. Chapter 3

**PART FOUR**

**CRAIG**

Okay so it was a little different than what i imagined but it was paid up for the week and i figured we weren't going to be spending that much time there anyway. I walked up to the door and rang the bell. Actually when i pressed it i realised it wasn't a bell it was one of those chimes that plays a tune. This one was the 'Queen' classic 'I want to break free' but it sounded awful. It was monotone and tinny. A woman answered the door and welcomed us inside. She told us to call her Babs and that if we saw him her husband was Norman. She looked to be in her forties but i wasn't sure because of all the make up. She ushered us through to the reception area...a desk with a bell and a jar of mints...and went through a list of rules.

No overnight guests

£10 refundable deposit for lost keys

No loud noise after eleven

Bags of rubbish to be put out before ten o clock

Come in after twelve, use the side door.

She pointed out the fire doors before handing us our keys and showing us to the room. She explained that it was newly refurbished and that we were lucky as at this time of year all the rooms were fully booked. "It's gay pride week" she said by way of explanation. She unlocked the door and we stepped through into the room.

A massive bed dominated one end of the room with a door leading off into what must be the bathroom. There was a little kitchenette with a kettle, sink and microwave and a two seater settee and window seat.

"Don't forget to turn the electrics off when you leave the room" she said as she started to leave.

As she was talking i did a double take. "Ehm, there's only one bed" i said. "I booked a double".

"This is a double".

"But it's only got one bed" i told her. "I thought a double had two beds".

"No dear, that's a twin and we don't have any left" she said. She hesitated wondering what i was going to do.

I looked at John Paul and he shrugged. I could've sworn he was fighting a grin. "Right, well, no problem" i said and closed the door behind her as she left.

John Paul snorted and burst out laughing. It was infectious and before i knew it, i was laughing right along side him.

"Should have seen your face" he giggled.

"Don't know what you're finding so funny, apparently i snore!" I chucked my bag on the bed and started to unpack. "Stick the kettle on" i said. John Paul makes the best brews and i was ready for a little relax before exploring the town. He went over and flicked the switch, taking down two mugs from the rack and putting teabags in them.

I had my clothes out and hung up in no time. There were hidden cupboards all over the room and as i went exploring i found a drop down ironing board, a stuffed cat and enough brushes and mops to kit out an aisle at Asda. John Paul dragged the small coffee table over to the window seat and put the mugs down. Then went back over to the bed to unpack his own stuff.

"Ahh" i sat down with a contented sigh and watched as he unpacked in the most random way i had ever seen anyone unpack. He would remove one item, unfold it and put it away, before doing the same again with the next thing.

It was funny seeing him move around, sorting his stuff out. I guess being best friends doesn't necessarily mean you know someone. I became aware that as much time as we spent together there was still so much i still had to learn about him and i hoped that this holiday would bring us closer together. I'd had it at the back of my mind for a while now that i might ask him to come to Dublin with me when i start uni and get a flat together but i decided not to rush it and wait until i got my results.

**PART FIVE**

**JOHN PAUL**

I set to task, keeping myself busy while Craig sat drinking his tea. I don't know why i suddenly felt so nervous, after all it wasn't my fault that we were sharing a bed, but the images that were flying about in my mind had very little to do with friendship. I was kicking myself that i hadn't brought any pyjamas with me, i always slept in my boxers. I wondered what Craig wore in bed. It was funny that although we had been friends for almost a year we had never been in a situation where we slept in the same room. I knew so much about him and yet so little.

I glanced over at him from beneath my lashes and was surprised to see him staring back at me. He seemed to be scrutinising what i was doing and had an odd dreamy look on his face. His mind was obviously elsewhere because he hadn't noticed i was looking back at him.

When the landlady had ushered us into the room and i clocked that there was just one bed i thought Craig might freak out but he didn't and that surprised me.

When he first found out i was gay he hadn't handled it well, who could blame him, and he acted as though i might jump his bones at any minute but after a while he had accepted it and we were able to move on. In some ways i think it brought us closer as mates because it was him that i turned to when i needed to talk. He even tried to set me up once with one of his sisters friends but i told him i wasn't interested. It was hard to explain to him how i knew i was gay, after all, the only man i ever had those sort of feelings for was him.

I remembered the night i told him i loved him. It was a few days after me and Hannah had given each other our virginity. I already knew i had strong feelings for Craig but i hoped that if i slept with Hannah they would go away or be transferred onto her...they hadn't , so after he had an almighty bust up with Sarah i had followed him outside and confessed everything. During football practice a few weeks later after people knew the truth he had given me a good pounding and we had stopped being friends. I pined for him though and he missed me too because he eventually apologised and i accepted. Not long after this i told him i had confused feelings of friendship for something more. He seemed to accept what i told him and since then we had been practically inseperable.

I hadn't exactly embraced my sexuality so far, it was very difficult to go lusting after other blokes when you've already found your soul mate but i had to accept that my feelings for him were unrequited and would never be reciprocated. I made a mental promise to myself that when we got back to Hollyoaks i would try harder to get over my love for Craig and move on, find someone who might return my feelings, find someone who wasn't straight.

Until that time i had to find a way of getting through each night without him finding out that i still loved him. I was getting hard just thinking about us lying next to each other in bed and i hoped he was joking about the snoring otherwise that was going to keep me up thinking about him even longer.

I went into the bathroom where i could already smell the unmistakable scent that was Craig Dean. Bless him i thought as i saw his toiletries all lined up neatly on the shelf above the bath. He had put his tooth brush in a glass from out of the kitchen and his flannel was folded precisely over the edge of the sink. I took out my flannel and put it next to his, folded over the same way and popped my toothbrush in the glass too.

Craig glanced up as i re entered the room. "Look at this" he said gesturing at the different pamphlets and booklets. "I started a list of things to do". The excitement in his voice was infectious so i sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table and looked at what he had written.

"Bloody hell Craig, there's enough here to last a lifetime" i said laughing.

His sheet of paper was filled with things to see and do. He had even put a heading at the top of the page like you do at school.

**THINGS TO DO IN BLACKPOOL**

**Pleasure Beach – Bling, Big One, Ice Blast, Infusion, Valhalla**

**Dr Who museum**

**Hypnotist – Ken Webster (Saturdays)**

**Sandcastle water park**

**Clubs - Heaven and hell, Jellies, Club Sanuck, The Syndicate**

**Bungee swing**

**Donkey ride**

**Circus casino**

**Ripleys Believe It Or Not**

**Blackpool Tower**

**Stanley Park**

**Pier Amusements**

**Funny Girls ( lap dancing club?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**PART SIX**

**CRAIG**

"What do you think then" i asked him as he looked over the list. He looked up at me his mouth hanging open like a fish. It made a change John Paul being at a loss for words.

"I'll make you a deal, if we do all this, you have to promise that you'll go along with anything i want to do". He seemed to be expecting me to baulk at the idea but i thought it was fair so i stuck out my hand for him to shake on it.

"Deal!" I looked at my watch and saw that it was already a quarter past two. "What's first then".

We looked at the list he held in his hand and settled on the Dr Who museum. It wouldn't need a full day to go round it and it wasn't too far away from where we were situated. I grabbed the leaflet and stuffed the keys to the flat in my pocket before following John Paul out of the building.

As we stepped out onto the footpath my senses were assaulted by the smell of the sea air mixed with...candyfloss? I hadn't taken much notice of my surroundings on the way here, i was too busy following the map but now as i looked around i noticed just how bustling the place was. From what i could gather most of the attractions were at either end of the beach part of the town centre. We were pretty much smack bang in the middle of it all. We turned right out of the flat and headed in the direction of the Central Pier which i saw was directly across the road from where we wanted to go.

I asked John Paul how old he was last time he came here.

"About Twelve, i think". I tried to picture him as a twelve year old coming here on holiday with his family. I could almost imagine him wanting to do things but not being able to because of his pushy sisters. I said as much to him. He bobbed his head in agreement, "Yeah, it was a bit like that i suppose".

We carried on walking, chatting about our families. I told him how we used to go on camping holidays before my dad left us. I explained that it used to be my dream to go to Disney World.

"Me too! I used to have a crush on Minnie" he said. I looked at him.

"I thought you're gay"

"I am, i was about six at the time" he laughed. I bumped into him and he bumped me back.

We arrived at the museum and paid at the ticket booth. As we entered the building i could here the familiar thrum of the theme music as it played throughout the entrance. I was a bit of a sci fi geek on the quiet and John Paul was one of the few people who actually knew this about me. I had been hooked on Dr Who ever since it came back on the televison a few years ago and had tried too see as many of the old episodes as possible. I prefer the newer ones and admitted once that if i did fancy blokes then Christopher Eccleston would be top of my list. Everyone else thinks David Tennant is better but i disagree.

We walked around the different props and i shrieked with laughter when John Paul did an impression of the Oods. He was walking round with this stupid vacant expression on his face but it was funniest when he nearly bumped into a couple who had their tongues down each others throats. We ran into the next room where we were surrounded by Daleks and Cybermen. Being the mature young men that we are, we decided it would be fitting to have a battle of our own. We were waving our invisible weapons around and making shooting noises when two security guys came in and asked us to keep the noise down. I tried blaming it all on John Paul but i don't think he gave a sh*t.

When we walked into the room with the Weeping Angels i froze and John Paul almost bumped into me. "Don't blink" i said. The Weeping Angels had only been in one episode but it was one that had given me the creeps for ages. If you blinked or fell asleep the stone statues moved closer to you until they got you. It sounds stupid but it was well scary. He turned towards me and i could have sworn that one of them moved. My fingers curled around his bare arm, making me feel more at ease. "Let's get out of here".

John Paul nodded and went to open the door. He pushed against it but it wouldn't budge.

"Come on, stop taking the mick" i said impatiently, my eyes darting around the room.

"It won't open" he stopped moving and held his breath "did you see that" he said pointing towards one of the Angels.

I was getting goose bumps now and the hair was standing up on the back of my neck. I tried telling myself that they weren't real and that they were off the TV but it didn't help.

He pointed at the statue behind me, the one with it's hands covering it's eyes. "Craig, don't turn around" he said, his voice filled with fear. I stood very still, trying to keep my eyes wide open, my muscles becoming tense. I couldn't help myself and ...very slowly i turned.

"Gotcha" he yelled as his arms circled around me. I spun around and almost decked him. He doubled over laughing, clutching at his stomach. I glared at him before storming out of the room, down the maze of corridors and into the foyer. I still had a face on when he joined me a couple of minutes later. "Thought i lost you for a minute" he said. He looked at me sheepishly, "Sorry mate, thought it would be funny".

"Yeah well....I hate those things" i replied sullenly.

He stuck his hands in his pockets. "I know". He actually batted his eyelashes at me, "Forgive me?"

I could feel the smile tugging at my lips. "Suppose so". He nudged me with his shoulder and the smile broke out. I couldn't stay mad at him for long.

**PART SEVEN**

JOHN PAUL

We looked round the Dr Who stuff for ages. Looking at him i never would have realised he was a closet sci fi geek. He didn't look like the stereotypical 'Trekki' but the more enthusiastic he became the easier it was to picture him with a tight blue long sleeved t shirt and Vulcan ears. I was glad it hadn't taken him long to snap out of his sulk because as cute as he looks when he's pouting, he can be really petulant when he gets in a bad mood. Honestly, i never expected him to get THAT scared. It would serve me right if he ended up having nightmares or something.

We made our way out of the building, blinking as our eyes adjusted to the brightness of the daylight. I was starving so when Craig suggested finding somewhere to eat i was somewhat relieved. We passed various hot dog and hamburger stands but nothing looked particularly appetising. We were heading in the direction of the world famous Tower so when Craig got excited and grabbed my sleeve i assumed it was because he had seen it towering above us.

"Look" he said pointing across the road. Unbelievable, he had spotted the golden arches of the McDonalds and was dragging me there.

We ordered the food and sat down in one of the booths. I hadn't realised how hungry i was until i bit into the Big Mac. Craig was just as bad. He was trying to ask me what we should do next around a mouth full of fries.

"I dunno" i answered before taking another giant bite. The problem with McDonalds burgers is that when you get half way through them, they start to fall to pieces. I could feel a sliver of lettuce dangling from my mouth but before i had chance to lick it, Craig reached over and snagged it between two fingers before popping it into his mouth.

"So what do you reckon?" he said, slurping his milkshake through the straw. "Clubbing or pubbing?"

"Definitely pubbing, if that's even a word" i said "Cause i feel knackered". He nodded his agreement, then leaned over and snaffled a few more of my fries, stuffing them in his mouth. I looked around at all the different people. There was a group of sullen faced goths munching on their food in silence, some Japanese tourists who were excitedly looking through the pictures on the digital camera and various other groups and couples. One couple were so wrapped up in each other that i wanted to tell them to 'get a room'. I hated feeling that pang of jealousy when i saw people together, i was happy for them but at the same time i wished i had the chance to experience that sort of intimacy with someone i care about.

Craig must have seen what i was looking at because he nudged me, causing me to spill my drink and gestured towards them.

"She looks as though she's eatin him alive, poor bloke" he chuckled. I agreed as i licked the chocolate milkshake from the back of my hand. When i looked back at him he was staring at me so i threw a french fry across the table to break his reverie, unfortunately it hit him square between the eyes and i saw a wicked glint in them before he picked up a piece of lettuce and flung it my way.

"You don't want to go there" i taunted as i pulled the milkshake towards me.

"Oh yeah?....Says who?"

I lifted the straw from it's lid and held it between my finger and thumb. He raised his eyebrows and, holding his hands palms up, waggled his fingers gesturing to me. I put my other finger on the end and pulled it back.

He looked at me, laughing. He didn't really think i was going to do it until he looked me in the eye and saw the determination. His smile quickly vanished and he shook his head.

"You wouldn't dare"

I let go of the end and the droplets of chocolate milkshake splattered across his face spraying him with the sweet, sticky liquid. The look of shock distorted his usually handsome face into an almost comical picture.

"I cannot believe you just did that" he said picking up a wad of tissues and wiping himself down.

"Craig" he looked up at me. "Never dare a McQueen!" He laughed, still dabbing at his face.

"Do that again and i'll make you lick it off" he said by way of a threat.....Ooh i wish!


	5. Chapter 5

**PART EIGHT**

CRAIG

We ended up at a pub just on the corner where the flat was so we didn't have to go far to get back to the flat. We sat chatting for a while, waiting for the pool table to become free before taking over it for the next few hours. As usual John Paul whooped my ass, so i had to get the last round of drinks in. It's pretty embarrassing really, after all, i do live in a pub.

I stifled a yawn with my hand as i tried to look attentive at something John Paul was saying. I wasn't bored or anything, i was just shattered. After the last few weeks of late nights revising, this was the first time i had really relaxed and i think my body was giving in to exhaustion.

As another yawn escaped from me, John Paul offered to get more drinks in. I shook my head declining his suggestion.

"I'm done in" i said as i finished my pint. He acknowledged what i said with a quick bob of his head but he seemed reluctant to leave. He carried on slowly sipping at his drink, glancing around the room so i stood up and shrugged my jacket on.

"Are you coming?" I didn't want to sound impatient but i wished he'd hurry up.

He waved a hand at his drink. "You go on without me, i'll catch up with you in a bit".

I sat back down. "Don't be daft, i'm not gonna leave without you". I looked around trying to see if there was someone John Paul wanted to talk to. I couldn't understand why he was so reluctant to leave or so desperate to stay.

"Fine then!" he said downing the rest of his drink. He seemed really aggravated and i felt a twinge of guilt that i was spoiling his evening. I threw an arm around his shoulders and winked.

"Just think, if we have a really good sleep tonight, we'll be up for anything tomorrow". He muttered something under his breath, sounded like "yeah right" and then bent down to tie his lace, my arm slipping from it's current position.

"What's up with you?" i asked him. I couldn't understand what he was so p*ssed about. I racked my brain trying to remember if i had said something to bug him but i was coming up blank.

"Nothing" he said, sighing. I trailed behind him as he made his way outside into the cool seaside air. He adjusted the collar of his jacket, pulling it up around his neck and looking left and right to get his bearings, he set off. I fell into step beside him, casting furtive glances at his face. I couldn't tell what he was thinking about but he looked like he was fighting demons.

**PART NINE**

JOHN PAUL

He kept glancing at me so i tried to keep any telltale expressions off my face. My sisters always said they could read me like a book, but tonight i hoped Craig couldn't. When he started yawning i was hoping he would go back to the flat on his own and be asleep by the time i got there. Fat chance. As soon as i suggested it he offered to stay and i didn't dare bring it up again in case he started questioning me further.

What was i supposed to say? "I've spent all day thinking about sharing a bed with you". Yeah right! He'd run a mile, thinking his friend was some kind of sex pest or something. No it was better to just drop the subject and act like nothing was wrong.

We walked back to the flat in relative silence,Craig occasionally pointing at something and asking questions. A group of girls went passed dressed from head to toe in pink and black. The one wearing the 'Bride to be' sash drunkenly stumbled towards us.

"Giz a kiss" she cried, throwing her arms around me. I tried to back away but she had a vice grip so there was nothing for me to do but endure the onslaught of her mouth as it attached itself to mine. I could hear Craig next to me, giggling his head off. When i eventually managed to disentangle myself from her , i pointed at Craig.

"My mate fancies you". Craig lifted his head up at my words but before he had chance to do or say anything she threw herself at him a look of ecstasy covering her face. The rest of the hen party stood around, roaring with laughter at their friends complete lack of inhibition. She eventually let him go, tottering back to her friends. Craig just stood there, wondering if that just happened. I went up to him and saw that he had bright red lipstick all round his mouth so i took out my mobile, told him to say cheese and took a picture before he had chance to stop me.

He came towards me, his stance menacing.

"Delete it!" he threatened, trying and failing to control his smile.

I shook my head at him "Nope" and held the phone towards him, my thumb hovering over the send button.

"Don't you dare" he shrieked trying to grab it from me. Suddenly a look of recognition covered his face as he remembered my earlier words about daring the McQueens. His eyes widened as my thumb moved ever so slightly. He tried to take it from me again but i held it above my head, out of his reach.

"Pleaseee John Paul". He sounded pathetic, but in a way it was a turn on, hearing him say my name like that. I held the phone towards him, waiting for him to try and take it from me. At the last second, just before our fingers connected, i pressed the button. "Nooooo" he yelled.

I showed him the phone with the words **SAVED IN FILE** lighting up the screen and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you" he said affectionately, "You're the best friend EVER". I wasn't going to tell him that the file held dozens of pictures of him from the last few months, he might think i'm a loony.


	6. Chapter 6

**PART TEN**

JOHN PAUL

We got back to the flat and made our way through the front door as it wasn't after twelve yet. We crept up the stairs and let ourselves into our room. Craig threw his keys onto the side table and flicked on the light before shrugging out of his jacket and hanging it on the back of the door.

I went over to the kettle and filled it with water before switching it on.

"Brew time" said Craig rubbing his hands together. I knew it was something we Brits liked to drink but i had never seen anyone else get so much enjoyment out of it as Craig did. Saying that, he did tell me once that i make a better cuppa than anyone else he knows. He went into the bathroom and for a few minutes i could hear the sound of running water and the water being emptied from the sink. He came back out and i busied myself, wiping down the counter and washing the tea spoon as he started to get undressed. I tried my best not to look at him as he pulled his t shirt over his head and started to unbutton his jeans. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of his smooth torso, the olive skin pulled taut across his abdomen as he stretched. I wasn't paying attention to what i was doing and the scalding tea sloshed over my hand as i moved the mugs out of the way.

"Aargh...Sh*t!" i exclaimed, waving my hand about and blowing on it. Craig came straight over, taking my hand in his and turning the tap on. He held it under the cool water, letting it run over my hand as the scolded skin began to smart and blister.

"Keep it there" he instructed before going off in search of the first aid box he'd found earlier. He was soon back with the little green box and a towel. He turned the tap off and dabbed my hand with the towel. The skin all above my thumb was puckered and red where the tea had spilled. He lifted it towards his lips blowing on it gently and i closed my eyes as i felt his breath caress the back of my hand. Next he applied some cream, delicately rubbing it into the hot flesh in soothing circular motions. My breathing was becoming more laboured as he held my hand, continuing his ministrations. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me, his chocolate brown eyes looking at me intently. I jerked my hand away and stood up quickly, sending the first aid kit flying.

"Sorry" i mumbled bending down, gathering stuff up.

Craig helped me but he seemed a bit baffled at my actions. I shoved the things i picked up at him, mumbled thanks and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I ran my thumb over the patch of skin that Craig had been touching, closing my eyes, remembering the sensation. I sat down on the edge of the bath for a few minutes, calming myself down before brushing my teeth and washing ready for bed.

I could still hear Craig shuffling around in the other room, rinsing the cup and opening and closing cupboard doors. After a short while it went quiet, so i gave it a few more minutes before going back in.

All the lights were out apart from the tiny wall light behind the microwave. I could make out Craigs outline in the bed and i was pleased to see that he was asleep already, laying on his side with one hand tucked under the pillow and the other resting on his hip above the duvet. I stood for a moment, watching him sleep. His eyelashes lay on his cheeks, the soft, brown lashes, stark against his skin and his lips were curled in a gentle smile. My fingers itched to reach over and touch him, to smooth that stray curl of hair back from off his forehead.

I shook myself mentally and told myself to snap out of it. I made my way around the bed, pulled back the cover and got in making as little noise as was possible. The bed dipped beneath my weight and i held my breath as Craig shifted onto his back, throwing his arm above his head. When he didn't wake up i let the breath i had been holding out and settled down for a night of pure torture.

**PART ELEVEN**

CRAIG

I lay there under the covers controlling my breathing, making sure it was slow and steady. John Pauls reaction tonight had confimed what i had thought for months... he still had feelings for me.

When he had told me he loved me at Hannahs party it had been a shock, to say the least and then when people assumed i was gay too i had laid into him bringing an abrupt end to our friendship.

When i apologised he explained that he had let his feelings towards me as a friend cloud his judgement and that although he loved me he didn't actually like me that way.

I had bought it and we got our friendship back on track. Since then i picked up on a couple of things that i don't think he was even aware of.

I would catch him looking at me sometimes and when i touched him he would pull away like tonight. I wanted to reassure him that he could be himself around me and that actually it was flattering having someone as great as him, like someone like me.

When i was around Sarah i felt uncomfortable because i didn't want to hurt John Paul and i found that, that was my biggest concern. His friendship meant EVERYTHING to me and i wasn't going to let my relations with anyone else jeopardise that.

I loved JP to pieces and it hurt me that he felt he couldn't be honest. I had done everything i could think of to make him feel at ease with me but obviously that hadn't worked. Starting from tomorrow i was going to make a bigger effort to show him that i don't care who he likes, boy or girl and that i am his best mate, no matter what he says or does. I also wanted to make sure that, above all else, he was comfortable around me.

I listened for what seemed like hours for his breathing to change before shifting to a more comfortable position. I turned onto my side, facing him, looking at him, propping my head up on my hand. A street light was shining outside and the moonlight was coming through a gap in the curtain, illuminating his features.

He looked so peaceful in sleep, relaxed and happy. I wanted to reach out and stroke his pale cheek to see if it was as cold as it looked and i clenched my hand to stop myself.

'Where had that come from?' i wondered, confusion clouding my face. I suppose it was inevitable that different thoughts were going to cross my mind when i was spending so much time in his company, especially in such close proximity to him....Yeah that was it, that explained the weird random thoughts.

I settled my head back onto the pillow and closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to take hold. I lay there thinking about tomorrow and what we were going to do, trying to get my body to relax. The more i tried to sleep the more alert i seemed to become. It was frustrating because two hours ago i was shattered and could have easily fallen asleep in the pub, but now i was led in a comfy bed and i was having trouble falling asleep because of stupid thoughts whizzing through my mind....Bloody brilliant!


	7. Chapter 7

**PART TWELVE**

JOHN PAUL

The sunlight streaming through the curtain alerted me to the fact that it was morning. I rubbed my eyes, letting them adjust to the daylight. I was surprised i had managed to sleep so well considering the circumstances.

I started to stretch but became aware that i was pinned to the bed by a heavy object and looking down i saw that Craigs.....Yes CRAIGS arm was resting across my waist on top of the duvet. I turned my head on the pillow to find my face about two inches away from his. If i craned my neck, just a little bit, our lips would meet and.....i threw that thought out before it took hold. He was asleep on his side facing towards the window and a ray of sunshine cut across his features, making him look like a God.

Snap out of it John Paul, i told myself. I didn't know how long it would be before Craig woke up but i didn't want him to see us in this position, especially as the erection straining against the confines of my boxer shorts was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore. I wasn't prepared to have my mate wake up and get an eyeful first thing in the morning.

He remained asleep.....Thank goodness.....as i eased out from beneath the covers. He smiled in his sleep and snuggled over to the side of the bed that i had just vacated, rubbing his cheek into the pillow and hugging the corner of the duvet.

I considered sitting on the chair and watching him until he awoke but thought better of it and went to take a shower instead. I gathered the shower gel from the shelf and stepped into the cubicle, turning the water on so that it fogged up the bathroom.

As the hot water beat down on me, i lathered myself with the citrus gel, rubbing it all over my body, letting the scent absorb into my skin. I closed my eyes and pictured Craig lying next to me this morning but instead of getting out of bed i imagined that i HAD leant over and kissed him. My hand travelled down from my chest and over my stomach until it reached it's mark. I wrapped my fingers around my cock and started to pump it, drawing the foreskin back and forth as i pictured myself trailing kisses down Craigs throat to his chest, stopping to lick and bite his sleep warmed flesh. I leaned back against the cold glass, a vivid picture in my mind of Craig gripping the sides of my head as i touched every inch of his skin, probing and caressing his body, tasting him with my tongue, eliciting moans from deep within his throat. My hand stroked my throbbing cock up and down as the hot water and soap mingled, making it wet and slippery. I could feel the pressure building as i neared my climax and the image of Craig flipping me onto my back and taking hold of my cock in his strong beautiful hand sent me over the edge.

My cheeks were still flushed as i stepped out of the shower some time later, having washed away the evidence of my mid morning ministrations. I crept into the main room with the towel slung around my hips. I pulled out a fresh t shirt and boxers and got yesterdays jeans off the back of the settee, putting them on hastily trying to avoid staring at Craig as he lay there, on my side of the bed, still fast asleep. I finished getting ready, stuffing the keys and my wallet into my back pocket before scribbling him a note on the pad he made his list on.

**Craig,**

**gone for coffee, back soon. JP. Xxx**

I left it in front of the kettle where i knew he would find it and quietly let myself out.

The fresh air was just what i needed and as i made my way down one of the streets leading away from the beach, i felt invigorated. I soon found what i was looking for in the shape of a small indoor market. I bought a bag of mixed danish pastries, a carton of milk and a small box of tea bags. I didn't want to be out too long but it was fun looking around the stalls at some of the tat that tourists bought.

As i made my way out of the side entrance i spotted a small shop that specialised in confections. I remembered as a kid nearly making myself sick eating the Blackpool fudge and as i looked around at the massive array of flavours i couldn't help myself. I knew Craig would love this stuff as he has a major weakness for sweet things so i picked the flavours with him in mind. I pointed out the ones i wanted and the lady behind the counter started putting it into a bag. Mint chocolate chip, orange chocolate cream, dairy fudge and caramel, raspberry explosion, strawberry dream and vanilla chocolate truffle. The cellophane bag was bulging as she tied it with a ribbon, making it look fancy.

I was well pleased with myself as i made my way back to the flat. I wondered if Craig was up yet and what he would want to get up to today.

**PART THIRTEEN**

CRAIG

I awoke slowly looking around as i sat up in bed. My first thought was that i wasn't in the flat at The Dog and my second thought was that my best friend still carried a bit of a torch for me. Speaking of John Paul, where the heck is he. I listened for any sounds coming from the bathroom but the door was ajar and i couldn't see or hear anything inside. A familiar scent of lemons and mint? assaulted my senses. It was unmistakable John Paul.

I threw the duvet back and stretched on the side of the bed. I felt refreshed and i'd had the best nights sleep than i'd had in ages. I went into the bathroom and had a quick shower before getting dressed and making up the bed. It was only when i straightened the pillows that i realised i had got out of the wrong side. Not in the sense that i was in a bad mood but in that at the beginning of last night i had got into the side farthest from the window and this morning i was at the window side......Weird.

I went to make a brew and that's when i saw John Pauls note propped in front of the kettle. I read it and a smile appeared. Short but sweet. I folded the note and tucked it into the back of my wallet before flicking the switch and waiting for the kettle to boil.

John Paul had already set a mug up with a tea bag and the teaspoon of sugar that i liked, so i started opening cupboards, looking for something to eat. My stomach growled in anticipation but i was going to be disappointed as i couldn't find anything at all.

Taking the tea over to the window seat, i flopped down and looked outside, watching the people pass by below. From where i sat, in the bay window, i could see the illuminations strung up, traversing the street, ready for the switch on at the end of August. John Paul had told me about the Blackpool lights and the Firework Championships that were held each year in autumn and we had already agreed to come back later this year to see them.

It was a gorgeous day and looking across the street at the promenade and beach i could see that the sea was out and there were already a few people setting themselves up on the sand, putting blankets down and assembling deckchairs and wind protectors. I was glad that the school summer holidays hadn't started yet as it meant the place wasn't over run with children although there were a few, digging away, making sandcastles and writing in the sand.

Something drew my eyes back to street level as i spotted the familiar pale blue t shirt and dirty blond hair of John Paul as he walked towards the flat. He was carrying a couple of bags, swinging them lightly as he strode briskly up the street. It was something i had always admired in him, his couldn't give a sh*t attitude, and the confidence that seemed to radiate from him. It made me proud to be associated with him, to be his friend.

He looked up at the window as he approached, a smile suddenly spreading across his face as he saw me, sitting there, watching him. I lifted my hand in a wave. When he disappeared from view i got up to open the door for him, so that he wouldn't have to root in his pocket for his keys. He came in huffing and puffing having run up the stairs. He smiled as he walked past me to put the bags down on the unit and i followed behind, trying to get a glimpse of his purchases.

"Hey, not that one, cheeky" he said snatching one of the bags away and covertly tucking it away, out of sight, inside his bag.

"What've you brought me then?" i asked, taking a sneaky peek inside the other bag. He came back over, automatically picking the kettle up, filling it and flicking it on. He took a paper bag from inside the carrier and held it under my nose. I inhaled deeply, letting the wonderful smell of fresh baked danish pastries assault my sinuses. I detected the scent of cinnamon and chocolate and vanilla custard. Hmm, yum!

"Found them at the market not far from here, thought you might be hungry". As if in response my stomach growled noisily and i looked sheepish as i took the bag of warm pastries from him.

I opened it and stuck my hand in, pulling out a custard crown with roasted almonds on the top. I closed my eyes as i bit into it, savouring the delicious, sweet taste.

I looked at John Paul as he quickly turned away, going back to making the tea.

"You...are...the...best!" i told him, grinning my appreciation.

**PART FOURTEEN**

JOHN PAUL

'Get a grip' i berated myself as i felt a hot flush creep up the back of my neck, extending to my cheeks and ears. Luckily Craig had taken the bag of treats back over to the window seat, so didn't appear to have noticed. I took my time making the tea, putting the teabags away in the cupboard and making sure the fridge was turned on before putting the milk away.

When i couldn't stall any longer, i carried the mugs over to where he was sat. Craigs long legs, crossed at the ankles were propped up on the table, so i gave them a nudge with my knee, trying to make room. He looked up as he removed them reaching for the mug of hot tea. I was careful not to spill it as i passed it to him, our fingers accidentally touching, a jolt of electricity shooting through my body. I looked away quickly so he wouldn't see the tell tale signs of desire in my eyes.

I got one of the cushions off the settee and threw it down in front of the window seat ready to sit down as i had done yesterday but he moved up and patted the seat next to him.

"Plenty of room here" he said watching me, waiting for me to sit down. I hesitated before joining him, bringing the cushion with me, placing it next to me, acting as a barrier. Craig glanced at it and raised his eyebrows but said nothing. He offered me the danishes and i took one, not even checking to see what it was. I had a bite, not noticing until it was too late that it was a cinnamon one. I started coughing and spluttering, making a right mess as i tried to swallow it, tears springing to my eyes.

Craig jumped up, slapping me on the back, trying to make it better but making it worse. I gulped some tea down but the hot liquid scorched my throat and brought more tears with it. Craig was trying to calm me rubbing my back in lazy circles with the palm of his hand a real look of concern etched on his face.

"Breath, come on John Paul, deep breaths". He mimicked what he was saying, taking deep, even breaths, getting me to copy him. Eventually the convulsions subsided and i started to feel a bit better.

"Take it you aren't a fan of cinnamon swirls then" he said, lightening the mood.

"Yeah" i looked up at him from my bent position. "Thanks for that".

He looked back at me intently and i wondered if i had something on my mouth. His gaze flicked up to meet mine and he reached out, smoothing his knuckles across my cheek, wiping away the last of my tears.

"Your welcome" he said sincerely before his expression changed and he sat back down picking up his list. "What's the agenda for today then?"

I shrugged. I could've sworn we shared a moment but the atmosphere changed so rapidly that i must have imagined it.

**PART FIFTEEN**

CRAIG

I looked at him as he followed my instruction, taking slow, deep breaths, i thought i might have to do the Heimlich manouvre for a minute but eventually he calmed down.

He had worried me but i didn't want to look like an idiot so i made a joke about him not liking the danish. He was still hunched over, trying to compose himself as he mumbled his thanks.

He seemed embarrassed and i couldn't help wondering what i would have done if he hadn't started breathing properly....Jeez, it didn't bare thinking about.

He had a tiny bit of pastry stuck to his bottom lip and i started to reach out to it before realising what i was doing my hand already outstretched. I looked up at him to see if he'd noticed and saw the remaining tears glinting on his pale cheeks. My hand seemed to move direction of it's own accord, brushing away the watery droplets as he inhaled a shaky breath. I pulled away muttering a reply, mentally kicking myself for my actions.

Bloody hell Craig, i berated myself, he's going to think you're coming onto him if your not careful. I didn't want him to think that i was messing with his head or taking the p*ss. I didn't know what was wrong with me, acting so impulsively, i just knew that i had wanted to make sure he was okay, that he was feeling better.

I sat back down asking him what we should do today, changing the subject so that i didn't have to dwell on my actions, second guessing what i had done.

He took the list back off me, thinking about it before gesturing out the window.

"It's a nice day, what do you say we check out the beach and go clubbing tonight?"

I thought about it for all of two seconds. "Sounds good to me". I gathered up the club leaflets to peruse on the beach, stuffing them in a sports bag i brought from home, along with the rest of the pastries, a towel, and some sun cream. I have an olive complexion, but i still have to be careful otherwise my nose burns which i find really irritating. I looked over my shoulder at John Paul to see him pulling some khaki shorts on where his jeans had been. 'Good idea' i thought and fished out a pair of my own.

"Oh my God! Tell me you're not really going to wear those" he said, gesturing at my black and orange board shorts.

I pulled a face, pretending to be offended. "What do you mean?, you're just jealous". He laughed and took out his phone, snapping another picture before i can stop him.

"Seriously? You're going to wear them?" he said again gesturing at my shorts, covering his eyes as though blinded.

"You've got no room to talk" i said. "At least the colour of my skin isn't blinding"..."You look like an albino".

That got a rise out of him and i laughed as he chucked his jeans at me.

"Get your ar*e in gear Dean, before the tide comes back in". I slung the bag onto my shoulder and pocketing the keys, we made our way outside into the hot, sunny day.


	8. Chapter 8

**PART SIXTEEN**

JOHN PAUL

Despite what i told him i actually thought Craig looked pretty damned hot in those hideous shorts. The black and orange set off the Mediterranean, tan colouring of his skin, making it look even darker if that was possible and he was right, i felt like an unbaked loaf of bread with my pasty looking skin and pallid complexion.

Whenever we went out, just the two of us, it was usually Craig that got the most attention, being flirted with and chatted up and that was before i'd tell them i was gay. He didn't seem to realise though. Don't get me wrong, he lapped up the attention but he wasn't at all vain, in fact if anything i think he is quite insecure. He told me once about his past relationships and how they hadn't gone well because he had been suckered in and used, several times and i think it knocked him, bruising his male ego. Saying that, having a bloke tell you he fancies you might dent your self esteem too.

We stopped at a refreshment shack on the promenade to get some cans of pop and some crisps before making our way down the concrete steps to the beach. It was busier now than it had been when i went out this morning but there was plenty of space as it wasn't weekend yet. I pointed out to Craig that most of the people we know will be working their a*ses off right now and he grinned before throwing his bag on the sand.

"Ah, this is the life" he sighed, a look of pure contentment covering his face. He lay down on his back, his fingers laced together behind his head, squinting up at the cloudless sky.

I rooted around inside his bag until my fingers snagged on my sunglasses. I jammed them over my eyes before settling onto my stomach, facing Craig, my sunglasses shielding my unabashed perusal of his body from him. We chatted about football, which was great as i didn't really have to concentrate in order to hold the conversation. I watched as his adams apple bobbed up and down as he spoke, becoming animated at what he was saying. My eyes wandered over the discreet bulge in his shorts and up over his torso until they rested on my favourite part of Craigs body.

The amount of times i had to restrain myself from leaning towards Craig and kissing the mole above his lip were in numerable. I had fantasised about licking it, sucking it, nibbling and biting it and because of where it was situated right there above his lip, i had spent hours simply imagining kissing him, in every way possible.

Okay so now i was beginning to feel like a perv, checking him out from behind my sunglasses, lusting after him like a dirty old man. Poor bloke didn't realise what he was doing to my sanity sending me loopy with lust. I checked myself. No not lust. It was more than that. Every waking hour, and more often than not, every sleeping hour i was thinking about Craig Dean. If i was with anyone else i was thinking of him and if i was with him i wanted.....More.

My family, especially Mercedes and Jacqui couldn't understand how i knew i was gay, as i had never really experienced what it was like to be with a man. I had tried to explain to them, without mentioning Craig, that having the sort of feelings i have for men, again Craig, wasn't something a straight bloke does. Also the way i felt about Hannah, or in my case, didn't feel about Hannah, was another sure sign i was gay. As awful as it sounds after me and Hannah 'did the deed' i felt revulsion. Not at her but at myself, i felt that i had betrayed who i was, my very identity.

They took me out once to a gay bar in Chester and i got a bit friendly with one man who was paying me particular attention but aside from a kiss, which didn't live up to my expectations and a quick fumble, i had never really been with a bloke.

I was beginning to wonder if i was destined for a life of celibacy. It really wasn't good if i could only picture myself with one man, especially when that man was as straight as an arrow.

Craig turned over onto his front, his toes digging down, burying deep, finding the cool sand.

"Who's playing Saturday then?" he asked and we continued talking footy.

My gaze travelled from his feet, up over his muscular calves and legs to his thighs. Although they were clad in the garish board shorts i could imagine the firm, lean flesh, covered in a sprinkling of hair. We had showered together often enough after football practice for me to remember that he wasn't particularly hairy anywhere on his body except his head. I studied the shape of his behind encased in the black and orange fabric. A giant palm tree was pulled taut across his small, firm backside and my hand was itching to give it a cheeky slap but i figured he probably wouldn't appreciate that. I licked my lips as my eyes travelled from his bum to the narrow hips above it. I could see some light, downy hairs just at the bottom of his spine and i wondered if they were as soft as they looked and again i had to refrain from reaching out and touching them.

I lingered there for a while, tilting my head to a different angle to get a better look. Then my perusal took me up to his shoulders to the back of his neck. I imagined myself tugging on it, bringing him in for a kiss, playing at the short curling strands of hair at the nape. My imagination was becoming a bit too vivid and my breathing more laboured.

I hadn't realised i was staring until....

"Are you checking me out?" Craig was looking over his shoulder at me. Sh*t, how long had he been looking?

I blinked, shaking my head to clear it....How...wha...how could he know? I shoved the sunglasses farther up my nose, trying to think of a reply, something witty or sarcastic. Couldn't think of anything

"You wish" i blurted out, then winced. Pathetic! He shrugged and pulled out the information fliers and leaflets on the clubs. He tossed a couple to me and i was glad of the distraction.

**PART SEVENTEEN**

CRAIG

'Are you checking me out?'. Sh*t, what the f*ck did i say that for?As soon as i said it i knew i had embarrassed the hell out of John Paul but i couldn't help it. 'Nice one Craig, you d*ckhead, yeah thats how you get your mate to feel comfortable around you. Actually it was me that was uncomfortable and i don't mean in the not feeling at ease sense. I had been led there a while before i realised that he wasn't really paying attention and that behind his sunglasses his eyes were fixed on me. I started watching him from beneath my lashes, seeing his head tilting to one side as he looked at me and i became increasingly uncomfortable....Down there.

As my cheeks had grown hot and the bulge in my shorts took on a life of it's own, i had to turn over, hiding my bodies reaction to his scrutiny. I dug my toes into the sand, trying to cover up my unease, asking him about the fixtures for this Saturday. I was having to concentrate, to hold up my end of the conversation. Even lying on my back i could feel his gaze raking over me and hear the sound of his quickening breaths. I looked over at him to see if he really was looking or if i just imagined it. I couldn't tell for sure but i was freaking myself out so i made that flippant remark without even thinking first.

"You wish". Boll*cks, what the f*ck could i say to that. My growing erection was proof enough of his off the cuff comment. I reached for the club leaflets, tossing a couple to him, anything to distract myself from letting this conversation go any further.

I stared at the pamphlet in front of me, paying no attention to the words written on it. The sea was out, otherwise i would have gone running into it to cool off. Instead i had to lie there, with a burgeoning erection and no idea why it was there in the first place. My mind was muddled up and i couldn't even remember when it first appeared. A couple of fit girls had gone past earlier, 'yeah' i thought, thats what i must have been thinking about. The fact that John Paul was there had just made him spring to mind. I was probably being paranoid about him checking me out too. Talk about an over active imagination. Poor bloke was probably watching passersby or looking out to sea.

After i recited the alphabet backwards a couple of times my semi disappeared and i was able to sit back up.

"Any luck finding a good one?" i asked gesturing to the club fliers.

He looked up at the sound of my voice but didn't make eye contact, passing one of the sheets of paper over to me.

"This one looks okay". I looked at the writing emblazoned across the front. The Syndicate nightclub.

"Sounds good to me" i said, waiting for him to reply. Jeez the tension was palpable and i had done a p*ss poor job of being his best mate, making him feel like he could be himself around me. I put my hand on his shoulder, willing him to turn around. He didn't he just flinched and stared off into the horizon.

"F*ck John Paul, i was only kidding around" i said trying to get the conversation flowing. He put his head in his hands and sighed, shrugging my hand off his shoulder. I reached over and got one of the cans out of my bag, pulling the tab and passing it to him.

"Thanks". Well it was a start i figured, at least he'd spoken to me. I pointed to a woman reading a novel a few yards away. "Guess who?". It was a game we played back home when we were chilling in the park revising or sitting outside the pub.

He looked at her, tilting his head and squinting to make out her features trying to guess which famous person she resembled.

"Cher?"

"Nope!"

"That woman out of 'The Adams Family?'.

I shook my head. "Uh uh".

He clicked his fingers as it came to him. "Ozzie Osbourne!"

The woman looked up as we burst out laughing, the coke i was drinking going down the wrong way making it spray out of my nose. He laughed even harder as he rooted in my bag for a tissue. He pulled one out of the pastry bag, passing it to me as coke dripped from my nose, down my chin. Aside from throwing up everywhere on my eighteenth birthday, this was probably one of the most undignified things i had ever done. I looked at him rolling around in the sand and was glad that, at the expense of losing my dignity, at least we had our frienship back on track.

**PART EIGHTEEN**

JOHN PAUL

Thank goodness Craig had managed to break the tension. It was bad enough that he called me out on watching him but then i had sat there trying to think of something to say to break the awful silence.

The club that i had picked looked like a good one and i was looking forward to going out later and being in a crowd, where i could put a bit of distance between us.

I looked up as i heard a high pitched shriek, smiling when i realised it was coming from a little girl of about five who was being chased by her older, faster sister. The animated expressions on their faces made me nudge Craig, who was applying sun cream to his nose. His eyes followed my nod as i inclined my head in their direction.

He grinned as he saw the smallest child dive onto the sand before her sister could tackle her. We watched as they tickled each other the sound of their laughter tinkling in the air. They went back over to their mum who was watching them playing. She passed them their buckets and spades, applying more sun cream liberally to their skin. She looked at us as the girls headed in our direction, smiling and nodding tentatively. She turned around on her blanket to face this way, opening her book but glancing up now and then to watch her children.

We watched as they set about building a sand castle just a few yards from where we sat. The older one saw us watching and waved. We waved back which seemed to encourage her to become more assertive. She nudged her sister, who looked over and giggled, her tiny hand flying to her mouth as she whispered something back. They got up from the growing pile of sand and started to come towards us.

"Hannah...Lauren, come here sweethearts" their mum called before they reached us. The girls hesitated looking at each other before turning around and running back to her. She said something to them, her voice carrying enough that i heard her telling them to leave us in peace.

They headed back to their mound of sand and continued building. Craig got up and brushed the sand from his shorts before making his way past the girls to their mum. He crouched down and said something to her, which she answered with a few words and a nod. They talked a while longer before he walked back, plonking himself down across from the children. I watched as he introduced himself and asked if he could join in. The oldest, Hannah, looked over at her mum for confirmation and receiving a smile and a nod she accepted his help.

He sat in the sand like a Greek Adonis, shoveling it into a big pile, digging deep to where it was damp and easier to mould. They chatted away and it was amazing to see how well he interacted with them. The little one, Lauren, was covering his leg with sand, taking quick peeks at him to see if he had noticed. If he had, then he wasn't letting on. He just kept scooping and digging and filling buckets. He looked over at me to see me smiling back.

Lauren started climbing onto his back and he pretended he couldn't move because his leg was stuck. She pointed at him, telling Hannah to look, pleased with her handywork. Hannah thought it was hilarious and started piling sand onto his other leg as well. He laughed, trying to fight off the cute , little cherubs.

Their mum was laughing too, the book forgotten as she lay watching them.

Craig looked at them imploring them to help pull him up. They took a hand each, tugging and pulling to no avail. Hannah looked at me from beneath her eyelashes, shyness overcoming her once again.

"Can you help us?, he's stuck" she said, her voice tentative. I got up and went over to them.

"He might be too heavy, maybe we should just.... leave him here?"

Hannah and Lauren looked at each other in shock, their eyes wide.

"We have to try" said Lauren. "the sea might get him".

I nodded agreement, looking down at Craig as i took hold of one of his hands. The girls gripped his other one, their little fingers wrapped tightly around his fingers. I shook my head, picturing what we must look like to others watching.

"On three then.....One.....Two.....Three!" We heaved, finally managing to tug him up out of the sand.

"Yay", they cheered, giving us both high fives. Lauren pulled on my shorts as i turned to go.

"Thank you" she said and i ruffled her hair as she beamed up at me.

After another hour or so their mum started gathering things together and called to the girls that they had five more minutes.

They put the finishing touches to their castle, which Craig had helped turn into a masterpiece. They had collected some shells which lined the drawbridge to the castle entrance and had used lolly sticks to make lines in the sand as windows.

The three of them stood back to admire their efforts and posed as the girls mum came over to take a picture. She thanked Craig, who smiled shyly, and helped them pack their stuff together. As they set off, Lauren ran back followed by Hannah and gave him a big hug. He winked at them as they sped off to catch their mum back up, waving until they disappeared out of sight.

He chuckled as he came back over taking a long drink from his can, flopping back down.


	9. Chapter 9

**PART NINETEEN**

CRAIG

That was fun, behaving like a kid and messing in the sand, building castles and playing with those little girls. It was thirsty work though, i thought as i had a long drink. I burped loudly as the fizzy liquid hit my stomach.

"Pig!" I looked at John Paul.

"You could have helped you know, instead of sitting on your backside, letting me do all the work".

"What, and spoil your fun? I don't think so" he said showing me one of the pictures he had taken on his phone.

I noticed he had taken off his t shirt and that his shoulders were catching the sun. I asked him if he had any lotion on.

He shook his head no but said he'd be fine.

"Don't be stupid, you'll burn if your not careful". I reached into my bag and took out the suncream. "Turn around" i said, tapping the bottle impatiently.

"No, honestly, i'll be fine". He said his voice raising a bit.

"John Paul. Turn around". I wasn't asking politely anymore, i was ordering. He huffed but turned his back to me anyway. I squeezed some of the lotion into my palm, the coconut scent wafting in the air. I rubbed my hands together, warming the milky liquid before smoothing them over John Pauls back. His skin was hot to touch, he'd be lucky if he hadn't burned already. I smoothed the lotion into his back, making sure it was rubbed in fully before turning my ministrations to his shoulders. I poured out more cream, splitting it between my hands and put them gently on his shoulders. He tipped his head forward, his chin resting on his chest as i worked the liquid into his skin. It was softer than i imagined, not that i ever recall thinking about it, and the muscles more defined beneath the surface than they looked. The back of his neck was flushed and i had a brief thought to touch it, to work out the kinks that were evident in the tension he held in his stance. I mentally shook myself again, finishing off the task. I felt the stirrings in my groin again but i wasn't going to give it chance again.

I took off running. "Race you" i yelled over my shoulder as i pelted full tilt towards the water. I saw him hesitate for a brief moment before chasing after me, calling me a cheat.

The sea was still way out and i was well in front by the time i reached it. I ran into the freezing cold water, forgetting i was in Blackpool and not abroad, the temperature of the sea taking my breath away. I was about to call out to John Paul to stay out of the water but it was too late. He leapt over the waves towards me, grabbing me round the waist and wrestling me into the foaming water.

I fought back, trying to get a grip on his slick, oily skin. The suncream was making it difficult to keep hold of him and he was laughing as he tossed me into the water time and again. I came up coughing and spluttering and as he came over the concern etched on his face, i swiped my leg under his foot, causing him to disappear beneath the surface. He rose up out of the sea, wiping a hand over his face before shaking the water from his hair like a wet dog.

I didn't know why but he appeared more toned than usual the muscles in his upper arms more noticeable and defined.

"You're gonna get it Craig Dean" he said menacingly as he advanced towards me. I stood my ground, unwilling to accept defeat, my legs parted and hands held out ready to put up a fight. I kicked water at him as he got nearer. "Playing dirty eh?" he stopped and i thought he might give in.

"Truce?" he said holding his hand out. I quirked an eyebrow. Was he really going to give in so easily? I wasn't sure and my hesitancy cost me as he tackled me into the waves knocking the breath right out of me. I came up for air but went under again, holding my breath.

He let go of me and after a few moments i felt his strong hands pulling me out of the water. It was difficult but i kept my breathing shallow and my eyes closed. I could feel John Paul standing inches from my head. He patted my face but i kept still.

"Come on Craig, stop taking the p*ss" he muttered. I felt him kneel down next to me, shaking my shoulders. He started to sound frightened as i stayed motionless.

"Craig, wake up". I could feel him leaning over me, his face very close to my mouth. For a second i anticipated the feel of his mouth against mine as he gave me the kiss of life, my heart speeding up in my chest at the unexpected thrill that coursed through my body but instead of his lips touching mine he pressed his fingers to the pulse pounding in my neck.

I couldn't fake it any longer, so i grabbed a handful of wet sand and threw it at him. He toppled backwards at the sudden assault and i lunged at him, straddling his legs. I pinned his hands above his head, grinning at him, mocking him.

"Give up?"

"You bast*rd" he yelled trying to kick me off him.

"Yeah whatever....Do you give up?" i asked again. His chest was heaving and he was wriggling around trying to dislodge me. Suddenly he stopped moving, averting his eyes from my face. Sh*t! I held still but there was no mistaking the slight pressure i could feel from John Paul against my inner thigh. I don't know why but i looked down quickly then met his gaze. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were darting all over the place. I could see his embarrassment, his humiliation but i didn't budge. I wanted him to realise that things like this weren't going to make me run away again.

He shifted beneath me, removing his hands from my loosened grip and shoved me off him. He ran into the water, going a few meters out, letting the waves crash over him.

I hesitated a minute before following. He had his back to me and he jumped when i rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Oi, talk to me" i said, keeping my voice even. He tensed and i thought he might run away again.

"Go away Craig". I stood my ground. I wasn't going anywhere.

I tried the lighter approach. "We all get em you know".

He looked at me, shaking his head. "You don't know what you're talking about".

"So....Tell me" i implored.

His forehead wrinkled and he looked worried. "John Paul, it's normal you know..."

"What getting turned on by your best friend?" he was trying to be sarcastic, trying to wind me up but it wasn't working.

"Yeah" i thought for a second. "Look John Paul, it's no secret you're gay, so of course you're gonna react when you're near a bloke".

"Your not just any bloke though are you" he was practically shouting. "You're my BEST FRIEND!" I didn't have anything else to say to that. I could understand his anger at himself but i thought it might have more to do with him not wanting me to know about his feelings.

I gripped his arms, turning him towards me, the surf lapping around our feet. "If it makes you feel any better i once got an erection when i was messing about with Steph". That got his attention. He raised his eyebrows and i nodded my confirmation, drawing a cross over my chest with my finger. He looked at me, a hesitant smile appearing on his lips. I failed to mention it was when i first hit puberty and she was having a sleep over with a load of her friends, trying on bras and stuff.

"Come on, last one back makes the tea!" I set off running with John Paul at my heals.

**PART TWENTY**

JOHN PAUL

I beat him back....just. When it comes to traffic and crossing roads i have always been a bit more of a risk taker than Craig. I ran into the flat, locking myself in the bathroom before he had chance to persuade me to let him go first. As he came through the door i called out that he had to stick the kettle on. I grinned as i heard him muttering that i was taking advantage of his kind nature. Yeah right. In the year i had known Craig Dean i could count on two hands the amount of times he had brewed up.

He made me jump, banging on the door. "How long are you gonna be? I smell like seaweed" he complained.

"Serves you right for that stunt you pulled" i called back as i turned the shower on. It didn't take long for the water to become hot at this time of day so i stepped into the shower, letting it beat down onto my hair and skin, washing away the saltiness of the North Sea.

I was still attempting to push the embarrassment of this afternoon to the back of my mind, trying not to dwell on it. I couldn't help feeling like an idiot. It seemed like the harder i tried to keep my distance from Craig, the closer he got. He was a glutton for punishment these days, having to put up with my mood swings and outbursts. I was surprised he was still sticking around but every time i did something i thought he might shy away from he came back a better friend and more supportive than ever.

Regardless of what he said, most men wouldn't be as understanding as he was if their best mate suddenly got a hard on in their presence, especially in such close proximity.

Oh well, if he can laugh it off, then i'm just going to have to try harder to as well. At least he thought it was random, a one off. If he ever knew how often it actually happened i had no doubt he would head home as fast as the train could take him.

CRAIG

The bathroom door opened, steam escaping as John Paul came out, a navy blue towel around his waist, hung low on his hips and another in his hand, drying his hair.

"It's all yours" he said gesturing behind him.

"Thanks, teas on the table" i said as i went past him into the bathroom locking the door behind me. He had left the shower running and i stepped beneath the hot spray, turning so it hit me in the face. I poured some shower gel into my hand and lathered it into my hair and over my skin getting rid of the grittiness of the sand and sea, scrubbing and rinsing until i felt clean again. Then i just closed my eyes, standing under the strong jets of water, letting them run over my body, rinsing away my disturbed thoughts.

I didn't know what was wrong with me lately, i wanted to be the best friend i could to John Paul but i couldn't understand why i was looking at him differently, noticing things that i hadn't before and that, to be totally honest, i shouldn't be noticing. Like his eyes for example, why was it driving me crazy that i couldn't come up with the right colour to describe them. Why was i noticing that he had filled out recently, putting a couple of pounds of muscle on in all the right places and why the hell didn't i freak out on the beach this afternoon like any other red blooded male would have.

John Paul was right, it wasn't an everyday occurrence seeing and feeling your best friend get an erection around you. What was worse though was that i wasn't repulsed by it, in fact i found it kind of flattering. He might not realise it but i think he's a good looking bloke, so do a lot of people but he is so modest that he just can't see it. A mental picture flashed before my eyes of John Paul standing there as he was minutes earlier, clad in a towel with beads of moisture clinging to his alabaster skin. Yep, he was definitely a good looking lad. I switched the setting to cold for a couple of minutes before getting out, feeling refreshed and ready for action.


	10. Chapter 10

**PART TWENTY ONE**

We decided that instead of hanging around inside we would go and explore the town a bit. We wanted to find the nearest Off Licence to pick up some drinks to keep back at the flat and find somewhere that sells convenience food. We had agreed that if we ate out all the time the money would run out faster, so we wanted to pick up some food to keep in the flat.

We walked in the direction of the 'Pleasure Beach', the theme park situated at the far end of Blackpools golden mile. It was the opposite direction to where we were going later but i hadn't seen any of that end of town yet and i wanted to investigate.

On the way there we stopped for some chips which we ate on a bench outside a 'Yates' wine lodge, whilst drinking a pint and watching the various goings on.

From our vantage point near the roadside we could see and hear the massive 'Big One' rollercoaster. Craig kept craning his neck to look at it going down the steep slope from the top of the 235ft drop. He kept nudging me telling me to look. It was kind of cute seeing his excitement the first couple of times but now my patience was wearing thin.

"Poke me again and i'll....." i didn't finish the sentence.

He rolled his eyes. "Ooh you'll what?" he replied sarcastically, waving his hands around.

I laughed, i wasn't going to let him goad me into reacting. We chatted some more, enjoying the early evening sun and having a couple more pints. I noticed a lot of same sex couples walking past, holding hands, laughing and talking. They all seemed so relaxed, enjoying each others company and i wondered if i would ever look that happy with someone.

"It'll happen you know, just give it time" said Craig, covering my hand with his, nodding in the direction of a male couple that i had been looking at. I smiled in agreement but i'm not sure it reached my eyes. His hand was warm and mine tingled where his thumb was stroking the back of it. He mustn't have realised what he was doing because when i looked down and his eyes followed mine he removed it hastily.

"Shall we get another round in?" i asked, changing the subject.

"Nah, let's find somewhere else shall we?" He stood up ready to leave and i joined him, shrugging my jacket on. We set off again getting nearer to the noise of the rides. I gestured across the street at a large glass fronted building telling him it was the water park. His attention was diverted from the Pleasure Beach and he grabbed my sleeve dodging the cars and crossing the tram tracks.

We approached the 'Sandcastle' water park and he pressed his face to the glass of the locked doors, trying to see inside. We couldn't see the water from where we stood but there was a huge poster just inside the doorway that had a picture of the poolside with all the slides and flumes highlighted.

"Tomorrow?" he said raising his eyebrows.

I chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"It's either that" i gestured at the Sandcastle "or the Pleasure Beach, it's up to you". He looked from one to the other but couldn't seem to make up his mind.

"Come on". I slipped my arm around his shoulders pulling him into my side in what i hoped was a 'matey' hug. There wasn't really anything past the water park, so we crossed back over to the other side.

We passed another amusement arcade and once again i had to steer Craig away from it. I had already explained that the best ones were near the Tower but he persisted anyway. I'm sure he was just trying to make me feel bad so he could get his own way. Honestly, he was like a little kid. If i let him do everything he wanted all at once he would run out of money in no time.

As we passed a crazy golf course, he looked at me imploringly, his big brown eyes asking for permission. This guy had me wrapped around his little finger.

"Go on then" i replied to his unspoken request.

**PART TWENTY TWO**

CRAIG

I started cheering as we made our way to the shed that housed the putters and balls. The attendant passed us two adult clubs and a fluorescent yellow and orange ball as well as a score card and pencil.

John Paul stuffed the card and pencil into his back pocket and when i raised an eyebrow at his actions he laughed.

"I know how competitive you are Craig, this way you can't cheat" he said. Okay so he was probably right but...he could have given me the benefit of the doubt.

We walked over to the first hole and i bent down on the balls of my feet to scrutinise the angle of the slope. John Paul stood off to the side looking bored, twirling his putter between his fingers. This one looked easy, it didn't have any obstacles like some of the others i could see.

I placed the orange ball ( John Paul said it reminded him of my shorts) on the white marker and perfected my stance. John Paul snorted but i chose to rise above it and ignore him. I swung the putter back and hit the ball. It sailed down the fake grass slope, hit the low wall at the back of the hole and flew onto the ninth opposite.

"What was that!"

"Shut up" i said as i went to get my ball back. I put it back on the marker and set myself up again. "Right practice over, this one's for real". He looked over at me shaking his head but decided not to challenge me. This time when i took my shot i hit it lighter and it stopped a couple of feet short of the hole. "Stupid club" i muttered as i tapped the ball. It still didn't go in, stopping an inch away. I barely touched it this time and it fell in. "Yes!"

John Paul put his ball on the marker and hit the yellow ball with a swift, smooth stroke. It made it's way down the gentle incline and stopped just short of the hole. He tapped it in for two.

"Beginners luck" I stated before moving on to the next. I put my ball down and studied the hole like last time. This one had a steep incline and two hills that needed to be avoided. I hit the ball and it rolled directly towards the hole. I pumped my fist in the air but the ball missed it's mark by the smallest degree. John Paul was laughing his ass off at my presumptuous gesture. I tapped the ball home and stood to the side, gesturing for him to go.

He shuffled his feet a bit before taking aim. Tapping the ball lightly it took off down the slope, he missed the hole but the ball bumped the wall and started coming back. Plop. It landed straight in on the rebound.

"That's not fair" i said as he took out the score card. He poised with the pencil and looked at me.

"How many Craig?". He asked trying unsuccessfully to keep a straight face.

""Two" i replied.

"Sorry, can't hear you, how many?" God he was loving this.

"TWO" i said louder this time. I hesitated before telling him what i was thinking. "You only got it in because you saw the line i took".

He doubled over laughing. He was being a prat so i went to the next hole. I saw him scribble on the score card.

"Hole in one for John Paul" he said loud enough for me to hear.

If he wanted to play dirty, he was about to go up against the master.

"After you" i said waving towards the next hole.

"What's up, afraid i'm going to copy you" he answered, cheeky sod. This hole had a windmill in the middle with a tunnel going through it. The hole was a few feet directly behind it. He stood ready to take his shot and as he swung the club back i cleared my throat loudly. His shoulders jerked up at the unexpected noise and his shot went well off the mark. He threw me a dirty look and hit the ball again. This time it went through but stopped short. One more tap and it went in.

I shook my head with mock sincerity. "Oh well, better luck next time".

He waited at the end of the hole and with no distractions mine went straight through, just missing going in. One faint tap and it fell in.

I couldn't keep the smugness out of my voice as i asked. "How many John Paul?"

His reply was muffled by the pencil in his mouth but i clearly heard him call me a 'Cretin'.

The next few holes were relatively straight forward and he let me go first but by the time we were on the seventh hole i was behind by two strokes.

"Ladies before gentlemen" i said moving behind him.

"Pathetic". He eyed up the obstacle. We had to hit the ball over a hill with a gap in it and around a shallow pool of water. As he bent over the putter and brought his club back to strike the ball, i leaned towards him and blew on the back of his neck. The putter connected with the ball and sent it flying towards the fence surrounding the course. He turned towards me, shaking his head and biting his lip.

"Dirty tactics Craig? What's wrong?, feeling threatened?" he laughed, waiting for my response.

I held my hands out palms up and shrugged my shoulders. "Don't know what you mean" i replied with wide eyed innocence.

He laughed, not taken in by my performance and ran to get the ball.

I was having a great time and it was good to see John Paul letting his hair down for a change. Honestly, that man was so tightly wound sometimes that i thought he might snap. I almost put my ball in the hole to claim a hole in one but he was on his way back so i thought better of it.

**PART TWENTY THREE**

JOHN PAUL

I scooped up my ball from the far side of the course and chuckled to myself. Craig was on a roll tonight, trying unsuccessfully to wind me up and attempting to put me off the game. Seriously i don't know how he managed to fail his exams last year, he's so competitive. God help me if i won, he would probably sulk for days and if he won i'd never hear the end of it. I had to take the shot again but i made sure Craig wasn't behind me. It went over the hill easily enough but landed just in the water nearest the hole. I gave it a little nudge with the putter and it toppled in.

Craig made his way confidently to the marker and placed his ball down. His first shot went over the hill fine but landed right in the middle of the water. He had to bend over it at a funny angle so he didn't get his shoes wet. He took a swipe at the ball but the putter dragged through the water and it didn't connect well. It only moved a few inches so he tried again. This time he swung the club back and hit it harder. The water arched into the air covering his jeans and shoes and he wasn't impressed to see the ball was only just out of the hazard. He rubbed down his jeans, muttering and cursing under his breath. As he looked towards me i tapped the face of my watch. This seemed to p*ss him off even more. He was scowling at the ball like it was his nemesis and he took a deep breath before tapping the ball towards the hole. It teetered on the edge, so he jumped near it, the wooden flooring beneath the fake grass shaking slightly and the ball went in.

I quirked an eyebrow but he chose to ignore me.

The last hole, the ninth was the trickiest yet. You had to hit the ball between a narrow canyon and up a steep hill with water in the top of it. On the green there were four shallow holes that you had to avoid and in the centre was the one you had to hit.

I let Craig go first. I was in the lead by three shots and i couldn't see how he was ever going to win this back. He lined the ball up and swung the putter, sending the ball through the long, narrow gap and up the slope. We ran around the back to see where it had landed. The ball had stopped short of the holes but he was in for a hard time as it was right behind one of the fakes. He weighed up his options and decided to go for a double like in pool. He hit the ball off the back wall and it sailed between two of the fake holes, resting just next to the real one. He tapped it in and did a little dance, taking his ball out and throwing it in the air.

"Woo, in for three" he said clapping me on the back.

"That means i have six shots to draw level" i reminded him.

"Yeah well, good luck!" he said grinning. Strange, i couldn't detect a note of sincerity in his voice.

I made sure Craig wasn't behind me as i got ready to swing. He was standing across from me leaning against one of the floodlights nonchalantly with his arms crossed and i made the mistake of looking up. 'Jeez you've gotta be kidding me' i thought. He smiled warmly before taking his bottom lip between his brilliant white teeth and biting on it, his fingers running through his hair. I couldn't tell if he was doing it to distract me or if was just being nice. I smiled back and drew the putter back. As i cast one last glance towards him before the club connected with the ball he...winked at me. What the f*ck....He WINKED at me. The ball sailed between the gap and over the hill. He ran off to see where it landed but i was rooted to the spot, my mouth hanging open, lost for words.

I couldn't believe he had used my feelings towards him to gain an unfair advantage. Honestly, the man has no morals whatsoever. I was incredulous, i wasn't mad at him, far from it, it was great that he felt comfortable but this.....This bordered on flirtation.

I finally got my feet moving and went to see where the ball had gone. He was stood at the side, shaking his head with his hands on his hips.

"It's disappeared" he said, looking around. I didn't believe him. I walked towards him and he backed away his hands held up in surrender. "Honest".

"Don't play the innocent with me Craig Dean, not after the stunts you've been pulling". I looked at his jeans, they were covered by his shirt so i couldn't tell if he had it in his pocket or not. He saw where my gaze was directed and backed even farther away as i advanced. I reached towards him and he squealed like a girl.

"I haven't got it!" he was laughing as i grabbed him, trying to feel if it was hidden in the pockets. He doubled over giggling, which reminded me he was ticklish. He had my hand trapped between his, forcing me to stop the search.

"Looking for this?" The attendant was holding up my yellow ball.

"Told you i didn't have it" said Craig between fits of giggles.

I went over to collect in from the man and he explained that if the ball falls into one of the fake holes it goes through a tunnel back to the hut.

"Oh" i replied as i looked towards a grinning Craig.

"It's so people don't nick them" he explained.

"What about mine?" asked Craig now he had his breath back.

The attendant jerked a thumb toward a hill with holes in it. There was a sign on that top that read.

**Ring the bell to play again**

We went over and saw that the ball had to go in the middle hole to 'ring the bell'. There were three other holes around it. One directly in front and the other two at either side and if you hit the top of the slope it would vanish beneath the hill. He perfected his stance once more before hitting the ball. It went up the slope at an angle between the left one and the front middle but it slowed before reaching the top. It made it's rapid descent and landed smack in the middle hole. The bell rang and the few other people on the course cheered as Craig held his hands up in victory. I was half expecting him to pull his shirt over his head and do a lap of honour.

The attendant came back over and handed Craig some tickets for a free game.

He whooped loudly. "McQueen, you're going down".


	11. Chapter 11

**PART TWENTY FOUR**

CRAIG

That was brilliant, and beating John Paul was the icing on the cake. So yeah, okay, i played on his weaknesses but it was so funny seeing the look on his face when i winked at him, i thought he was going to get lock jaw his mouth was hanging open that much. I pocketed the free passes for another time and we set off in search of beverages, preferably the alcoholic variety.

The noise from the Pleasure Beach had died down by the time we finished playing but the bars along the front were open well into the night. We found a sports bar that had motor racing on the big screen and some video games machines and pool tables.

John Paul went to grab a table away from the giant screen as i got the drinks in. I carried them back on a tray, putting the individual drinks on the beer mats in front of us.

"What's that lot?" he asked, gesturing towards the different sized and coloured drinks.

I started pointing at the various glasses. "A bit of everything....Vodka shots, schnapps, lager and this my friend is Cognac" i said gesturing to the ball shaped glass. I don't know why i picked up so many different drinks but i thought it might be fun to get mashed.

John Paul reached for the lager and took a sip. I looked at my watch and saw that it was later than i thought.

"Reckon we should skip the club and stay here instead?".

He looked around and nodded his agreement. "Yeah, can't be bothered walking back to the other end of town". He challenged me to a re match on the pool tables. I agreed, after my success on the crazy golf, i was prepared to take him down again.

We played a few games back to back before taking a breather.

"Try one of these" i said handing him one of the shots glasses. He took it and held it to his nose, sniffing it. He wrinkled his nose and put it back on the table.

"No thanks, i'll stick with this" he said picking up the other glass of lager. I shrugged and threw back the schnapps. It was sweet and peach flavoured. I hadn't bothered asking what flavours they were, i thought it might be a nice surprise. Next i had a pear flavour vodka and then....Cranberry?

John Paul was smiling at me shaking his head. "You're gonna be hammered if you carry on like that".

"Nah, there's nothing in them, anyway....I can hold my alcohol".

He laughed and reminded me of the time we went to The Loft and i nearly ended up in a fight with Sonny and Justin. I went a bit sheepish at that, remembering how he saved me from a beating.

"Yeah, thanks for that, think i forgot to mention it at the time". He blushed but acknowledged my thanks. He seemed to be debating whether or not to say something, so i waited.

He looked down at his drink, playing with the beer mat. "That's when i knew you know, that night.... that's when i knew".

I thought back, trying to recall the night, the conversations we had and his reactions.

"What, that you were gay?"

He shook his head. "No i'd already worked that out. No i mean, that i loved you" he said in a rush, barely whispering.

The words played in my head and my heart started beating faster. This was the first time in months that he had actually brought up his feelings for me and i found that i wanted to hear more. We had avoided the subject ever since he said he was confused and had backtracked over his earlier declaration.

He picked up the cognac and swirled it around in the glass before taking a sip. He didn't say anything else.

"How did you know?" the words came out before i could stop them and this time it was me that couldn't look him in the eyes.

A hollow laugh escaped his lips and he looked straight at me. "Come on Craig, you don't need me to spell it out".

"No i....." i tried to find the right words to explain my question, to make him understand. "No, John Paul, I don't know. I've never had those sorts of feelings for someone".

"What about Sarah and Darlene?".

I hesitated as i thought it over. "I thought i did but....I can't have, can i? If i really had loved them i don't think i would have got over it so fast, found other things more important"....i trailed off, finding it difficult to explain.

JOHN PAUL

He seemed sincere but i always thought that the relationships with both Darlene and Sarah had been intense. I hadn't known Darlene but the message that came across when people spoke of her was that Craig had been heartbroken when he found out she slept with Darren. And Sarah, well, she was the reason i told Craig how i felt in the first place and he had been gutted when he saw her kissing Rhys. To hear him say that he hadn't loved either of them, that he had never been in love, came as a shock to me.

I'd f*cked up a bit just then, telling him it was in the club that i knew i loved him. It was a contradiction of what i told him months ago about my feelings for him being confused. He didn't seem to notice though....Thank God.

He had asked me how i knew. Jeez, there weren't enough hours in the day to explain all the reasons why i knew i was in love with him.

It had started out much like any friendship, spending time with him and getting to know him better but over time it had changed. I was looking forward to seeing him a bit too much, if i wasn't with him i wanted to be and i would wonder where he was and who he was with. I always dressed smart for school, but i would pick out a deodorant that he said he liked the smell of and bring him clothes to school when he couldn't get his washed in time. I started to pick a bar of chocolate up every day to give him at lunch time, just so i could see his face light up, his gorgeous brown eyes twinkling. That was another sign. I didn't just think of his eyes as brown, i came up with hundreds of words to describe them but none of them did him justice.

That night at the club he was talking about the States and saying how he had never had a friend like me before and i found i was staring at his mouth as he spoke, gazing at the mole above his lip and listening to his husky voice. When he took my face between his hands, i had thought for a split second he was going to kiss me but he called me his brother and planted one on my forehead. That's when i had known i was hopelessly and irrevocably in love with Craig Dean.

Of course, i couldn't tell him that, not now. I had spilled my guts once before and i wasn't prepared to do it again. It was one thing him knowing that i was attracted to him, what red blooded gay wouldn't be, but it was something else for me to tell him i loved him again.

I drained the lager from my glass and got up.

"Want another?" i asked changing the subject. He blinked and opened his mouth to say something else but closed it after a couple of seconds.

"Yeah, go on then".

I went to the toilets, splashing some water on my face before making my way over to the bar. I stood to one side, waiting to get served, looking at Craig through the mirror behind the bar. He was rubbing the back of his neck, deep in thought. It pained me that i couldn't open up to him, be completely honest, but i knew it was for the best.

With the amount of alcohol he was consuming i was sure that by tomorrow he wouldn't remember our conversation. I ordered four bottles of Stella and paid the bar man. A movement in the mirror made me look up. Craig had got to his feet and was rummaging in his pocket for something. He pulled out his wallet and took a piece of paper out, looking at it intently.

The bar man asked me something and i looked away from Craig.

"Sorry what?"

"I was asking if he 's your boyfriend" he said gesturing towards Craig. I wish.

I shook my head, "no, my best mate". He seemed taken aback.

"Oh you're not" he hesitated...."gay then?"

I laughed. "Yeah, i am but we're.....just friends. He prefers women" i replied by way of an explanation.

"Right, well.....do you fancy a drink sometime?".

I hesitated, he seemed nice enough, good looking but.....I looked in the mirror again. "I can't, we're on holiday".

He smiled and took a piece of paper out of his jeans scribbling on it. "If you change your mind" he said passing it to me before walking away. I looked down at the slip of paper with his name and number on it, shoving it into my pocket.

I turned around, the bottles dangling from my fingers to see Craig staring at me, an odd expression on his face. He blinked and smiled.

CRAIG

Tosser! That was my first thought when i saw that creep behind the bar lean towards John Paul, flirting with him. I saw him scribbling on a bit of paper and give it to him. F*ck anyone could see that John Paul wasn't experienced enough to be picked up in bars. I was sure it must be unethical and against work practice to use your work time to prey on innocent men. He probably picked a different one up every night.

John Paul started walking back to the table so i plastered a smile on my face, my cheekbones aching.

"Fancy a game of air hockey?". I took his question as a sign that he was dropping our earlier conversation.

"Yeah, go on then" i gulped the rest of the cognac down and picked a bottle up. John Paul raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

The pr*ck behind the bar kept looking over but John Paul wasn't paying any attention. I wanted to shout at him to perv on someone else but there were a group of blokes talking to him that looked like regulars, so i held my tongue.

I was starting to get in a bad mood and knew that i needed to snap out of it before i ruined the evening. Part of it was that, despite John Pauls obvious reluctance i had wanted to continue our earlier conversation. I wanted him to tell me once and for all, what his feelings were towards me. I didn't want to keep tiptoeing around the subject. I wanted to tell him 'It's okay, i won't run away this time' but whatever his reasons for keeping it bottled up i wasn't going to ask. It would seem conceited and that's not what i was trying to be.

He threw his hands up as the air hockey puck flew past my paddle into my goal.

"I wasn't looking" i complained. I fished the puck out of the tray and knocked it back in his direction, willing myself to concentrate.

"That's two" he said as it shot past me once again. "Your making this too easy".

Never one to walk away from a challenge, i hit the puck and sent it spinning off the side, zigzagging towards his goal. He got there quick enough to stop it but didn't hit it back hard enough, which meant that it had slowed right down by the time it got to me. I sent it whizzing past his paddle and into the mouth of his goal before he even moved.

"Score!" i shouted and the occupants of the bar looked over. I hung my head in embarrassment as about twenty pairs of eyes looked my way, the guys at the bar clapping. I held my hands up in mock appreciation as John Paul guffawed across from me.

He beat me seven/two but i wasn't really trying very hard. The last bottle of beer had made my head feel fuzzy and the paddle felt disconnected from my hand. We went back over to the table and i saw that there was still one shot left. I offered it to him but he declined again so i tipped my head back, knocking it back. My eyebrows furrowed as i tried to place the taste.

"What's up with you?" he asked, seeing my confused expression.

"Can't tell what it is" i slurred, pointing at the empty shot glass.

He lent over the table "let's have a taste then". I looked over at him and started to lean over, pursing my lips and closing my eyes, waiting.

"Tastes like liquorice to me". My eyes flew open as he dipped his index finger back into the glass and he put it in his mouth licking the clear liquid off.

He hadn't noticed me messing around, thank goodness, so i asked him if he wanted another drink.

"Go on then" he caught my hand as i started past him. "No more weird ones though, yes". I nodded and went to the bar. The prat bartender was talking on his mobile, looking at John Paul as he spoke. He held up a finger to indicate he wouldn't be a minute so i went back over to John Paul.

"Listen, why don't we find somewhere else on the way back?"

"Yeah, okay" he smiled and got up. The barman glanced up as we walked towards the door and looked like he was going to say something. I placed my hand on John Pauls back as he went outside, looking round and waving as i shut the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**PART TWENTY FIVE**

JOHN PAUL

It had dropped a few degrees as we stepped outside. Craig was in a strange mood tonight, he was up and down like a bloody yoyo.

To be fair, i was surprised he was still standing as he'd drunk more tonight than i had ever seen him consume before, and as much as he thought he could handle his liquor, i begged to differ.

He walked next to me, his hands shoved deep into his pockets, bumping into my shoulder every now and then. We went past a few pubs but he didn't suggest going in, he just kept his head down, watching where he was going.

"This one looks good" i said as we moved abreast to a pub that had loud, off key music coming from it. He looked up pulling a face at the garish pink neon sign but shrugged and followed me inside.

I got some drinks from the bar and sat down next to him.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong".

He sighed and looked at me from under his heavy eyelids. "Nothing". The expression on his face told me he was lying.

"Right well, i'm off then". I stood up calling his bluff. His head jerked up and he tugged me back down with my sleeve.

"Are you gonna ring him?" he asked. He looked straight at me a sour expression distorting his features. I didn't know what he was on about so i asked him. "That bloke in the bar, the one that was leering at you instead of working, are you gonna ring him?".

Recognition dawned on me. He meant the barman at the sports bar. I shook my head. "No, why would i?"

"He gave you his number" he spat out. Jeez, what the f*ck was wrong with him tonight.

I stood up and turned my pockets out, showing him they were empty. "I didn't keep it" i explained, "why would i?. I'm on holiday with you".

He seemed relieved. "Oh, right, well, i thought you might .....abandon me, that's all" he laughed shakily and picked his drink up, looking around for the first time.

"John Paul".

"Yeah?".

"You brought us to a karaoke bar?"

"Uh huh".

"Right.....where's the song list then?". I looked up and he smiled and this time it reached his eyes.

Someone was singing an awful rendition of the Wham song 'Wake me up before you go go' and our faces held the same grimace. I reached over to the next table and snagged one of the song lists.

He leaned over the laminated sheet, his finger trailing down the names of the artists and songs. I caught a whiff of the scent that was Craig Dean. It wasn't a scent i could describe all i knew was that when he came near me and it assaulted my senses i had an overwhelming desire to throw him on the table...floor...wherever and lick all over his body until it was ingrained on my tongue....in my body. I inhaled deeply. I found the heady mixture of his masculinity, aftershave and shampoo intoxicating and i had to physically grip the bench to stop myself from reaching out this time and taking hold of him.

Craig was so wrapped up in what he was reading that he hadn't noticed i wasn't breathing and i let out the breath i was holding in one long burst. He turned towards me and gave me such an intense look that i had to turn away. I could feel his gaze burning into me, it felt so hot that i thought it might leave a mark. Out of the corner of my eye i could see that he was still scrutinising me and i wondered what i had done to p*ss him off this time.

CRAIG

I was studying the song list when i felt a hot gust of air tickle the back of my neck, making the dark hair on my arms stand on end and a shiver run down my spine. I turned to John Paul, realising it was his breath that i felt, to find him looking at me, his eyes dark and hooded. I had never seen that particular expression on his face before and i was curious. I found the intensity and darkness of his eyes captivating but i couldn't read him, couldn't figure out what he was thinking. Then he turned away the deep cobalt blue eyes hidden and i sat watching, trying to figure him out, trying to place what the look on his face revealed.

He started to squirm and i realised i was still looking at him.

"You've got some muck on your face" i said, trying to lighten the mood. He reached up to rub it at the same time i put my hand out to remove the invisible speck of dirt. Our fingers touched for the briefest of seconds and i pulled away before he could, seeing the deep red flush creep up his neck. There was that tell tale sign again, the one that told me what he was thinking about. I pretended not to notice so that he didn't become more embarrassed.

I pointed at the song on the list that i'd found.

"Twist and Shout?".

"Hell yeah" i confirmed, nodding and grinning. During the last few months i had introduced John Paul to one of the best films ever. 'Ferris Buellers Day Off' had got us through many boring hours of revision and this was my way of paying homage to it.

"Right then". He found a pencil and scrap of paper and wrote the song and disc number down. "You sure?" he asked, his own grin lighting up his features. I bobbed my head and he went off to hand my selection in to the woman at the bar.

We drank and chatted for a bit, listening to others singing their choices. It always surprised me how some people took karaoke really serious. I had only had a go at it once before, at The Dog. Darren wanted to make Tuesdays our busiest night but no one would get up to sing so he'd paid Steph and Me a tenner each to get the ball rolling. Tina Turners 'The Best' wasn't exactly my cup of tea but we'd belted it out anyway to the cheers and catcalls from the other punters. Suffice to say, Tuesday karaoke nights soon became a thing of the past.

I finished the rest of my drink and as it got later i felt i needed some Dutch courage. I ordered two double vodkas, downing them in quick succession. Then i got two more bottles of lager and headed back to our seat.

John Paul watched me as i crossed the floor, approaching the bench where he sat. He eyed up the drinks, eyebrows raised. He probably thought i was an alcoholic the way i'd been putting drinks away tonight and i couldn't blame him. It wasn't like me to drink SO much but this holiday was about having fun and thats what i was going to do.

The woman with the big hair and microphone called my name and i prodded John Paul, gesturing to the little stage.

"No chance mate" he laughed. The smile on my face disappeared as i tried to pull him up, but he wouldn't budge.

"Come on John Paul" i pleaded. "You go up in front of people all the time". I was beginning to sound like a whiny child but i didn't care.

He snorted and remained firmly in his seat. "Yeah playing records, not singing". He shook his head. "No way".

Some of the other patrons were getting impatient and started chanting my name, tapping their hands on the table and stamping their feet. John Paul put his hand on my back and gave a gentle shove. I took the microphone and stepped reluctantly onto the stage. As the countdown to the song began i put the microphone to my lips....

"This ones for you..... John Paul McQueen!" Cheers erupted as the crowd turned to look where i was pointing and he stood up to take a bow.

.com/watch?v=VNPp6x7j9I8

JOHN PAUL

I took a bow as Craig succeeded in making me the centre of attention, even if only for a second. As the now familiar beat of the popular Beatles song started, i sat back down and, like the rest of the audience paid rapt attention to the man on stage. He had been running his fingers through his hair all evening which meant he resembled the character from the movie he loved so much. A young Matthew Broderick was hot but Craig Dean outshone him like the brightest star in the sky.

I was grinning like a proud parent as i watched his hips sway as he belted it out. He had watched the film so many times that he didn't have to look at the screen for the words as the lyrics and tune of the song were ingrained in his memory. He'd forgotten his inhibitions, and was singing into the microphone like a pro, leaning over it, working the crowd. I smiled to myself. He wanted to be an entrepreneur and go into business but in my opinion he'd missed his vocation. The way they were responding to him as he stood up on that stage, he could make millions in Hollywood.

God he was beautiful. He oozed sex appeal and he looked like a model with his open grey shirt and fitted waistcoat and the snug fit of his jet black jeans left little to the imagination as he rocked his hips, moving to the beat. He was looking at me now as he sang, the dark eyes dancing with merriment. This was a side of Craig i had never seen before, confidence radiated from him and he just seemed so carefree and unfazed by the attention.

The majority of the pub were up and dancing by the time the song came to an end and they clapped and cheered, showing their appreciation as Craig finished the lyrics. He grinned at me as he handed the microphone over.

Someone walked behind me, slapping me on the back. "You lucky b*stard, waking up with that". The bloke pointed at Craig with his bottle, eying him up like a kid with candy. I smiled in agreement. Yeah, i was lucky, at least for this week.

Craig smiled and waved as he attempted to make his way over. He kept being stopped by people wanting to praise him for his performance, asking him if he would do another song. He eventually made it back and i handed him his lager which he drank thirstily.

"Think you've got a few admirers" i said, nodding in the general direction of the dance floor. He chuckled but somehow managed to look bashful. He swayed slightly and i put my hand on his arm to support him. He steadied himself as two girls not much older than us came over.

"That was fantastic" the shorter of the two gushed.

"Yeah, you were brilliant" said the other. She hesitated for a second before her friend dug her in the ribs with her elbow. She gestured from me to Craig. "You make a well cute couple" she said before they took off giggling.

He glanced down at my hand which was still holding his arm before looking back at me, his eyes questioning. I didn't want things to become tense again so i nodded in the direction of the bloke from before.

"He says i'm a jammy b*stard as i get to wake up with you every day".

"Yeah well....He's got that right" he replied smugly taking another drink from the bottle.

I laughed. "I think the fame's gone to your head". He threw back his head and laughed.

We finished our drinks and i suggested we make another move. It was well after one a.m. and we still had quite a way to go before reaching the flat.

He agreed and we made our way to the exit much to the dissatisfaction of Craigs fans. It took about ten minutes of Craig promising to come back sometime before we finally made it outside.

**PART TWENTY SIX**

JOHN PAUL

The night had turned much colder and Craig shivered as we set off walking. He was still swaying and i think the fresh air was making him even more drunk.

"Come ere you" he said, his smile in his voice. I came closer and he put his arm around my shoulders, the warmth from his body radiating through our clothes instantly making mine tingle. He pulled me into his side, hugging me closer, our hips bumping until our steps mirrored each others.

"Me and you John Paul, me and you are gonna be friends forever". He said pointing at his chest, jabbing himself with his finger.

I nodded my head murmuring my agreement.

"And I, don't care if you're gay" he said his voice rising, the words slurring from his lips.

I smiled, turning my head to look at him. "That's good to know" i chuckled.

"Aaand, if you ever, EVER need me.....I'm here" he said earnestly.

"Thanks Craig". I wanted to tell him everything, to spill my guts, to tell him i was in love with him but i couldn't think of the right words. He was watching the expression on my face, looking at me intently, waiting for me to say something.

The words wouldn't come and as hard as it would be to tell him, it would be even more difficult if i did say something and he didn't remember. Eventually he heaved a sigh and looked away.

The silence grew tense, heavy, in the cool, silent night. We continued to walk, his arm still around my shoulders and i became aware of how well our bodies fit together. I could understand how the girl in the pub thought we looked good together. With his striking eyes and dark brown hair, he looked like Italian royalty and i could see how my own paler complexion and blond hair/ blue eyed mix would be complemented by him. I cast a sideways glance in his direction but i could only see his profile as he stared straight ahead. He seemed to be lost in thought, blinking every so often, otherwise his features remained still.

We came towards a small row of shops and his arm dropped away as we went to look through the windows. The gaudy souveniers held Craig captivated as he pointed at the ones he thought his mum and Steph might like, pressing his nose against the glass to get a better look. I held back, watching as he became more animated over the blown glass Blackpool Tower and the I heart Blackpool T shirts. Luckily at this time of night the shops were shut so i was able to drag him away with little fuss.

"We have to go back there so i can get one of those tea towels for my mum" he rambled. I nodded and explained that at the other end of town there were loads more shops with even more stuff in. "Oh and we have to pick up one of those funny postcards for Hannah and Sarah" he gushed as though he hadn't heard me.

"Okay, tomorrow yeah" i replied. I figured it would be a distant memory by then, what with the distractions from the Pleasure Beach and the Sandcastle. Actually he was right, we did want to pick up some things for family and there was nothing worse than them getting a postcard after you've come home.

There were very few people on the street at this time of night and most of the vehicles going past were taxis. Across the road a refreshments van was just closing it's shutters for the night. Craig ran over, waving his hand, shouting for the man to wait. He spoke to him briefly, fishing in his pocket for some change and handing it over as the man passed him a bag from behind the counter containing blue and pink candy floss.

He giggled as i crossed the road, waving it in the air as he came towards me.

"Look what i've got" he said, holding the bag right in front of my face. I could smell the sugary confection as it hung an inch away from my nose, the sickly sweet scent assaulting my senses.

"Hmm, nice" i said grinning at his childlike behaviour.

"Here, hold this for a sec" he said passing me the clear bag as he stuffed his change in his pockets. I took the bag and continued walking, waiting for him to catch up. I turned round at the sound of coins dropping and hitting the pavement, his muttered curses clearly audible in the quiet night. I shook my head at the picture he made, bending down trying and failing to pick up the pennies, looking around to see if anyone was watching.

I was stood parallel to the steps leading down to the beach and decided to go and hide from him. I checked that he wasn't watching as i made my way down them onto the cold, damp sand. The tide was further in than it had been earlier that day and i could hear the waves crashing into the beach, see the foamy water from the glare of the moon.

I kept walking along the wall at the edge, trying to remain in it's shadow so he couldn't see me. I heard him call my name a couple of times and thought about replying but kept quiet anyway. I hadn't realised that the next set of steps was so far away and after a bit i began to panic. I hadn't heard Craig for a couple of minutes and i was kicking myself for playing such a stupid prank on him. I checked over my shoulder but still couldn't see him and i was starting to get really worried. What if he'd hurt himself, or wandered off looking for me?. I'd never forgive myself. I called out his name but he didn't answer so i pulled out my phone, quickly finding his number and pressing call. I held it to my ear until i heard his voice.

"Hi, this is Craig, i'm not here at the moment, so leave a message".

"SH*T" i swore loudly as i jammed the mobile back into my pocket. I was walking really fast now, casting furtive glances over my shoulder at the empty beach. The next set of steps were about a hundred yards away and i sped up even more, desperate to get back to street level.

As my foot connected with the bottom step i felt a hand grip my shoulder and a menacing voice whisper in my ear.

"Looking for me?". I almost wet myself as i spun around, coming face to face with Craig. When he saw the look on my face he broke into a maniacal laughter.

"F*ck you Craig" i shouted with a mixture of relief and anger. He'd scared the hell out of me and was now laughing hysterically, tears streaming down his face. I punched him in the arm and he fell on his knees in the sand trying his best to catch his breath.

"What was that for" he asked, the laughter etched all across his face.

"You scared me" i said. He calmed down a bit as he realised just how upset i was.

"Sorry" he mumbled. "Hang on.....you tried to hide from me remember?" he said as the extent of my prank dawned on him. I couldn't argue with that so i held out my hand as a peace offering.

"Truce?" he looked at it before lifting his dark eyes to meet mine. "Truce!" he answered grasping it between his.

I lost my footing as he tugged on my hand, bringing me crashing down onto the sand next to him. My startled eyes met his as he leaned over me to grab the candy floss. I got onto my knees and held it above my head.

"You want it" i asked cheekily, taunting him with it, holding it just out of reach. "Come and get it". I set off running down the beach, could hear him close behind me, the soft thumping of his footsteps as they hit the sand. I checked over my shoulder, just in time to see him leap at me, tackling me to the ground. He lunged for the bag and i rolled over, trying to dodge his hands as they grappled with mine and he fought to recover it from me. He knelt over me, straddling my knees, much like he had this afternoon and i think he must have thought the same thing because he glanced down and blatantly looked at the front of my jeans.

My cheeks flamed instantly, the redness obscured by the darkness as i felt myself becoming turned on. He grinned lasciviously eyeing my crotch , which only made me harder, then his gaze flicked back to mine. He grinned as he reached over and snatched the candy floss from my grasp.

"Got it!" he shouted triumphantly, holding it above his head like a trophy.

I was glad that it was dark and he hadn't seen the way my body reacted to his hot heated gaze. I got my breathing back to normal as he stood up and brushed the sand off. He held out his hand, which i eyed with distrust, before taking it and letting him haul me to my feet.

"Never mess with the best" he said as he ran up the steps, two at a time. I shook my head. It was going to be a long night.

**PART TWENTY SEVEN**

CRAIG

John Paul ran up the steps and fell into step beside me. I had just had one of the best days of my life and i knew that it was because i was with John Paul. When i'd straddled him on the beach i had used it as an opportunity to show him just how ambivalent i was as far as his sexuality was concerned. However, feeling him tense beneath me as i blatantly looked him over had made me far from ambivalent, had in fact made me more aware of him sexually than i ever thought possible.

Was it really possible for a straight guy to get aroused at the look of desire coming from another red blooded male?. I hoped so because otherwise i was going to be in a whole heap of trouble. I remembered an article i read in one of Sarahs magazines once. It was about teenagers experimenting with both sexes and how it was completely natural to be curious. This made me feel better. I was bound to take an interest in John Pauls sex life. After all we're best friends, i'm straight, he's gay and we see each other nearly every day.

It was funny what the girl at the karaoke said about us being a cute couple. It hadn't offended me and the smile on John Pauls face when she said it was luminescent. I'd actually felt proud to be associated with him and the fact that she thought i was in his league was an extra ego boost. I felt a fuzzy feeling start in my stomach as i recalled the way he looked at me when i was singing. Seeing him sat there, giving me the thumbs up and smiling had given me the confidence to belt the song out and give it my all.

I was also made up when he showed me he'd thrown that number away. I mean.....I want him to be happy and get a boyfriend but not a slimy git like that. No he could do better, he deserved better. Not just some pervy bloke, chatting you up in the pub. No he deserved someone who would look after him and make him laugh, someone who appreciated his kindness and his dry sense of humour and wouldn't take him for granted. Yeah John Paul deserved the best, but not until after the holiday.

I think the drink was finally going to my head because he looked over at me and my face went red.

"You okay? You've gone quiet". I shrugged. What was there to say. At some point my best mate was going to meet someone who thinks he's as great as i do and i'll lose him forever. The thought sent a shiver down my spine.

"Here, take this" said John Paul, taking off his jacket and handing it to me. I shook my head but he wrapped it around my shoulders anyway. See that's what i mean. He always puts others first even if it means he misses out. I pushed my arms into the sleeves and turned the collar up, inhaling deeply.

"Thanks". He blushed again. It was funny but when we were back home he never seemed as nervous as he has so far on holiday. Then again i knew John Paul wasn't very good at accepting compliments. I got the impression he was used to doing things for people and then receiving no acknowledgment for it. Well i wasn't going to be like that. If he ever did anything nice for me i'd make damned sure i showed my appreciation.

I thought back to last night when i had led in bed and promised myself that i would make sure John Paul knew i was okay with his sexual preferances and that i was just happy to be his best friend and i think that today i achieved that. I wasn't so sure that i had succeeded in making him feel comfortable around me though. I think i might have missed the boat on that one.

We arrived back at the flat and John Paul had to take the key from me as i couldn't fit it in the lock. He said it was because i was p*ssed but then he had to wiggle it about to get it open too. The side door led through the back of the house to the stairs. As i got about half way up the carpet moved and i fell down onto my knee. The shock of it made me giggle and when John Paul looked at me he started laughing too. I looked at my watch, my eyes widening as i saw the time. I pointed at the door leading to Babs's living quarters and he put a finger to my lips his eyes rounded like saucers. I had another fit of giggles as we crept upstairs, shushing each other.

When we eventually got the stubborn door open, i fell through it landing in a disheveled heap on the carpet. John Paul almost fell on me as he tripped over my foot, stumbling over until he regained his footing which set me off with another bout of laughter. I sat crossed legged in the middle of the floor and took off his jacket and my waistcoat, passing it back to him, thanking him again. He smiled shyly, taking it from me and placing it on his lap.

I opened the bag of candy floss and John Paul wrinkled his nose as i delved my hand in pulling out a pink wad of spun sugar.

"Your teeth'll fall out if you eat all that" he chided. God he sounded like my mother and that wasn't a good thing.

"Want some?" i asked as i popped it into my mouth, my eyes closing in ecstasy.

"Go on then, just a bit".

I licked my lips, tasting the sugar coating them as i pulled out some of the blue candy floss, holding it out to his mouth between my fingers. His tongue came out and caught the underside of the confection drawing it between his lips. "It's good" he said as it melted on his tongue. I licked my index finger and thumb where i'd just held it, watching him as he savoured the taste. I took another wad out, biting it and licking it, watching as the candy floss turned to liquid in my fingers before eating it.

He started laughing again and i turned inquiring eyes towards him.

"Your tongues red" he snorted pointing at me impolitely.

"Let's have a look at yours". He stuck it out and it was the brightest blue i had ever seen. "Matches your eyes" i said.

We went into the bathroom and stuck our tongues out in front of the mirror. I looked at him as an idea popped into my head.

"If we put the red and the blue together.....Do you think they'll go purple?" i asked.

He turned his wide eyes towards me, flicking from my mouth to my eyes and i saw that startling blue again. "What you mean?......". I didn't give him chance to complete his sentence as i went into the other room bringing the bag of candy floss back.

"Here" i put a bit of blue candy floss into his open mouth as i tried some of the pink. We let it disintegrate before sticking our tongues out at each other again. I burst out laughing again. It wasn't exactly purple, more of a burgundy colour but it was close enough. We stood there for ages, tongues poking out, looking in the mirror, grinning like a couple of idiots. Suddenly he yawned and stretched, his arm flexing high above his head.

"It's all that sea air" he said as he covered his mouth, another huge yawn escaping.

He went in the other room to get his things for bed as i used the bathroom, then he came back, knocking on the door lightly. He came in as i squeezed the toothpaste onto my toothbrush, holding it out to him. He picked his brush up too and i put some paste on it. We stood side by side brushing our teeth, looking up now and then to check them in the mirror. I rinsed by brush off and spat the water into the sink barely missing his brush.

I started to feel a bit dizzy so i sat on the toilet seat, resting my head in my hands.

"You okay?". I nodded, taking a few deep breaths. The smell from the candy floss suddenly turned my stomach and i thought i might throw up. John Paul seemed to sense my discomfort as he filled the glass with tap water, handing it to me carefully so i didn't spill it. I took a sip trying to inhale through my mouth. I stood up and blinked rapidly as the room started to spin, grabbing hold of the sink. My knees went wobbly and i felt disorientated.

"Come on" he said as he hooked his arm around my back and guided me towards the bed. The duvet was already pulled back and he'd put the small kitchen light on again, which was good as my eyes were beginning to throb. We managed to get to the bed before my legs gave way and i fell haphazardly on top of it, dragging John Paul with me. My brain didn't seem to be functioning properly and my limbs didn't feel as though they were attached to my body as he tried to get out from under my arm.

"Sorry" i muttered as he stood before me with his hands on his hips. I closed my eyes, trying to clear the fuzziness but they grew so heavy i couldn't open them properly. I felt him untie my laces and remove my shoes, heard him throw them on the floor. I was fumbling with the zipper of my jeans trying to get them open but the blasted zip wouldn't come down. I managed to pry my lids open far enough to see him looking down at me, confusion and concern etched on his face. I was getting lost in the blueness of his eyes as he worked the zip down, sliding the jeans off my legs as i raised my hips off the bed. He took them over to the settee, folding them neatly before coming back to the bed. He started to unbutton my shirt, his fingers deft at the task he was undertaking. I blinked at him and managed to lift my hand to his face, brushing my fingertips across the smooth skin on his cheek as his blue eyes flew up to connect with mine. I watched as they darkened when i moved my fingers to the front of his shirt.

"I lo......" i whispered, before my eyelids slid shut, plunging me into darkness.


	13. Chapter 14

**PART TWENTY EIGHT**

JOHN PAUL

I stood back, surveying the situation, trying to decide what the best plan of action would be. He was sprawled across the bed diagonally and he still had most of his clothes on. I stepped forward, taking hold of his foot, working the shoelace undone as he lay there inert on the bed with his eyes tightly closed. I wasn't sure if he had suddenly fallen asleep until i saw his hands move to the zipper of his jeans, twisting and turning the fabric, his fingers losing their grip on the small metal tab.

He opened his eyes then, looking at me so intently. He stopped struggling with the zip so i reached down and took it between my fingertips, working the metal teeth open. Then as he lifted his hips up to help, i slid his jeans over his firm, tanned thighs and down his legs. I tried not to think about how close my face was to Craigs groin and diverted my gaze elsewhere only to see the faint trail of dark hair that led from underneath his shirt down beneath the waistband of his boxers. My breathing was becoming laboured so i took the jeans and busied myself folding them up, laying them on the settee.

He was still lay there inert as i came back over, his soft brown eyes having trouble focusing. I started to unbutton his shirt as fast as possible so i could get him safely tucked up in bed for the night, my self restraint wearing thin. I was starting to question my own self control around him and seeing him almost naked like this, i wasn't sure i could stop myself much longer.

I jumped as he touched my face and i looked at him, our eyes connecting. I inhaled deeply as his fingertips brushed lightly over my cheek before making a trail down my throat to the front of my shirt. My mouth opened into a silent oh as his hand rested hot and heavy above my heart. I looked at him, wondering if he knew what he was doing to me as his fingers clenched in the fabric, his eyes roving over my face, searching.

"I lo......" he breathed, before passing out.

I pulled back as his hand slid from it's current position to the bed. I stared down at him my brows pulled into a frown, he mumbled something but it was barely coherent and try as i might i couldn't work out what it was he tried to say. I looked down at him, his face, serene in sleep, the caterpillar like eyelashes resting on his flushed cheeks. I couldn't stop my hand from reaching out and cupping his cheek, feeling the dark stubble as my thumb grazed over the top of it. He turned his face into my hand and i looked at his eyes to check he was still sleeping. I mentally chastised myself for my lack of restraint. I didn't think he'd be too happy if he knew i was pawing at him whilst he slept. I leaned down and removed his socks then managed to roll him enough to take the shirt from beneath him. Casting one long, last, lingering look over his beautiful form i pulled the duvet over him, gently brushing a feather light kiss on his cheek. He smiled in his sleep, burying his cheek deeper into the pillow as a contented sigh escaped his lips.

There was no way i would be able to sleep yet, so i made a brew and sat at the window, cupping the hot drink between my palms, the steam rising, casting a trail of condensation on the window.

As i sipped at the tea, the hot liquid scorching my tongue, i tried to relax, to let the tension flow from my body. I was wound as tight as a drum and my muscles ached from how i'd been holding myself tonight. It wasn't easy convincing someone you don't fancy them when your body is sending out all the wrong signals.

Aside from using the bathroom and my walk this morning i had spent every second of the last two days in his company and it was killing me.

It wasn't just the physical feelings either, he was torturing me mentally too. This flirting thing that he kept doing was driving me nuts. I'm sure in his own way he thinks he's making me feel at ease, comfortable even, over my sexuality but i don't think he realises that it makes me want to take our friendship to a whole new level and not being able to do anything about it was making my head spin. Half of the time my head was filled with thoughts and images of what me and Craig would be like together and the rest of the time i was chastising myself for having those thoughts in the first place. Honestly, i felt like i might explode.

Maybe i should have taken a leaf out of Craigs book and got rip roaring drunk instead. At least then i could make a pass and pretend i didn't remember it. But no....i couldn't do that. For one it could really ruin our friendship and secondly i didn't want to do anything cheap and tawdry, my feelings for him were too pure and i didn't want to taint them. Not that i wouldn't get knocked back anyway i reminded myself casting a furtive glance at his handsome sleeping form.

Checking my watch i saw that it was almost 3am. I was reluctant to join Craig in bed but looking at the settee it didn't hold much appeal to me. I took my time rinsing the cup and changing out of my clothes turning the light off before making my way to bed. I drew the cover back and slipped between the crisp, cool sheets, leaving the duvet draped back off my body. Craig was in the same position, turned on his side facing the window. I lay on my side facing him, my elbow propped up and my head held in my hand. His breathing was slow and even and a hint of a smile played on his lips. I probably had a dreamy expression on my face as i watched him sleep.

After a while my eyelids grew heavy and i lay down with my back to him, thinking it might help me sleep. I was drifting off as i felt him shift, moving nearer. I held my breath as he wrapped his arm around me, like i'd found him this morning, and snuggled closer, the warm air from his lungs teasing the back of my neck. My heart was beating rapidly and i thought it might wake him up. I shifted forward slightly, away from him but he pulled me in tighter, murmuring incoherent words in his sleep. I relaxed into him, telling myself i would move in a minute, as soon as i knew he wouldn't wake up.

**PART TWENTY NINE**

CRAIG

Before i even opened my eyes i knew exactly where i was and i smiled, the contented smile of a very happy man. I smoothed my cheek against the warmth of the pillow as memories from last night slowly surfaced. I clearly remembered playing crazy golf and beating John Paul, using dirty tactics to gain the advantage and i felt my face grow warm as i pictured the look on his face as i tormented him. I also recalled going into a sports bar and getting lots of drinks, becoming p*ssed off with the bar man and playing pool. Things after that became a little more fuzzy though.

I snuggled further into the pillow, wrapping my arms around it as i tried to remember the rest of the evening. A pink neon sign sprang to the forefront of my sleep addled brain. The other thing that sprang to mind was that my head wasn't resting on a pillow. I cracked my eye open, squinting against the glare of the sunlight streaming through the open curtains, glancing down at the hard surface of the 'pillow'. I tried not to move my head as i didn't want to waken my sleeping best friend. He wasn't snoring exactly but he was led on his back and breathing in deep, heavy waves. My arm was wrapped around his torso and the other was beneath his head under the pillow. I lifted my free hand to wipe away the drop of drool that was escaping from my lower lip, making sure not to disturb him before placing my hand on his stomach.

I blinked rapidly, trying to focus my eyes. Had he ended up on my side of the bed last night? I craned my neck slightly but even from my low vantage point i could see that nope he was right on the edge of his side of the bed.

Jeez, how long had i been in this position? I hoped John Paul hadn't woken up during the night. I flexed my fingers, trying to relax them as they lay tense against his skin. I accidentally stroked against the fine blond hair trailing down his abdomen as i replaced my hand to it's former position. A vivid image played in my mind. John Paul sprawled beneath me on the wet sand , laughing, then becoming embarrassed as i looked him up and down. My brows furrowed as i tried to remember more. Was it real, had it really happened or had my brain conjured it from nowhere? And if it was real then what the hell was i doing on top of him in the first place? And what was i playing at, giving him the once over?. The questions formed rapidly in my mind.

As my boxers became tight beneath the duvet i realised that apart from them....I was naked. I couldn't even remember how we got back to the flat let alone getting undressed. Another thought occurred to me, brought on by my current position.......Had something happened with John Paul?. I couldn't see how, i mean....surely i would know?, but still.....it would explain things. I thought about it for the briefest of seconds before disposing of the idea. Firstly, i didn't fancy John Paul, definitely not! Secondly, if we had.....then i would know. Surely? I lifted my head, looking at him intently. Yeah i would definitely know!

He began to stir, moving beneath me so i thought now was the ideal opportunity to get up, dashing into the bathroom before he had chance to see me in all my morning glory. I locked the door, barricading myself in, turning on the shower. My head was beginning to pound from the hangover that hadn't bothered me whilst i was led down. I turned the shower to a cooler setting and stepped inside the cubicle, letting the water sluice down over me. I stood facing into the torrent of water, my hands pressed against the tiles.

I pounded the wall. What the f*ck was wrong with me. Okay so i woke up sprawled all over John Paul, close to bare ass naked and i couldn't remember much from the night before. Typical day right, i thought cynically. I was beginning to over analyze things and my head was fried as it is.

By the time i finished showering i was in a great mood, whistling the old Beatles tune 'Twist and Shout'. I was looking forward to going out again and spending another day with John Paul. I stepped out of the shower, grabbing the towel and drying myself off. My eyes fastened on the half eaten bag of candy floss on the floor and i had a sudden flashback. My gaze flew to the mirror and i stuck my tongue out. The faint stain was still there as confirmation of our playfulness the night before.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Something seemed different but i couldn't place what it was. My brown eyes stared back but i had a vivid image of dark blue ones, gazing down at me from above. I could see John Paul looking at me, not taking his eyes off me as he pulled the zip of my jeans down and slid them off disposing of them on the settee. A deep red stain covered the face staring back at me in the mirror and i began to shake as the memory became clearer.

Oh My God!.....I suddenly got the whole picture. Him quickly unbuttoning my shirt and me reaching up to caress his face. SH*T! Did i tell John Paul i loved him?. My breathing had turned ragged as i stood there, rooted to the spot. I didn't know what to think anymore and i certainly didn't want to face John Paul.

I tried to pull the rest of what happened from my recent memory but it was a blank. No matter how hard i tried i couldn't remember what else had happened.

The glass tumbled into the sink as i reached for it, knocking it over. I put my finger to my lips trying to shush it, not wanting John Paul to wake up until i sorted my head out. I drank greedily from the glass of water, wiping my mouth on the back of my hand.

I sat on the floor in front of the shower and took some deep breaths, steadily calming myself. The more i thought about it the less of an issue it became. So i told John Paul that i love him. Big deal. I do love him. He's my best mate. I'm bound to love him. It really isn't worth stressing about. As for the other thing....well....i'd probably just made that up, let my imagination run riot.

As i unlocked the door and went back into the other room, i cast a quick glance at the bed to make sure he was still asleep. He was just as i left him so i went in search of my clothes. I pulled a fresh t shirt on and some briefs, looking round for my jeans. They were folded on the back of the settee, just as they had been in my recent flashback. Sh*t...... i hadn't imagined that part then. I ran my fingers through my hair, looking for the rest of my stuff and putting my trainers on before heading out the door feeling flustered.

JOHN PAUL

I patted the bed next to me before i even woke up properly, the coldness of the sheet confirmation that Craig had vacated the bed long ago. The sun was pouring through the curtain in what looked to be another glorious day. I listened intently for any sounds of movement but there were none and i realised that i was alone in the flat. I threw back the cover and padded barefoot across the carpet to the little kitchenette. I checked around in case he'd left a note but there wasn't one and i tried not to feel disappointed.

My stomach growled loudly, indicating that it might be later than i thought and i checked the time on my phone. A little before one. Christ it was late. I wondered what time Craig had got up. If i was a betting man i would have said that i'd be the first one up today. I sent him a quick text, asking where he was but didn't receive an instant reply so went for a shower.

When i finished getting ready for the day i checked my in box but there was still no reply so i had my brew looking out of the window at the holidaymakers below. Parents walked by holding the hands of over excited children and couples passed by talking and laughing. One particular couple caught my eye. They held hands casually their fingers intertwined, the female of the pair carrying a massive purple striped dolphin that her lover must have won for her. They looked so good together, their body language showing a true connection.

Sometimes when i was with Craig i felt like the luckiest man alive. He would laugh at my lame jokes and look at me a certain way and i would feel the constant knot in my stomach tighten. I cursed the heavens for sending me my soul mate in the form of my best mate, a straight one at that. Last night i detected a change in him, it was as though he had decided to let any preconceptions fly out of the window and just be himself with me, totally and completely.

I checked my messages again in case one had slipped through my radar in the last two minutes. Nope, still nothing. Where the bloody hell was he. I thought he'd be itching to get out today and explore the town some more. It wasn't like him to just up and leave either, he was the reliable one, the one who didn't forget things and was always on time. I got up, sighing and put my phone and wallet in my pocket, making sure to close the door behind me on my way out. I wasn't going to spend the day hanging around the flat and i was starving.


	14. Chapter 15

**PART THIRTY**

As i walked towards the town centre shops i took my phone out, plugging the headphones in to listen to some tunes i had downloaded before coming to Blackpool. I told myself i'd give it until half past before ringing him. Something felt off about the whole situation and i was beginning to feel nervous. Had i done something or said something to make him want to avoid me? I didn't think so and although i had a few drinks last night i didn't think there was anything i was forgetting.

I scrolled down to Craigs name, my thumb pausing over the call button before pressing. I waited for it to ring, willing it not to go to voicemail. It didn't but he didn't pick up either.

Dejected, i put the phone back in my pocket listening to the lyrics to the Maroon 5 song that was playing. There were loads of fast food places but i felt like something more substantial so i went into one of the cafes instead. As i looked around i saw that it was a throwback to the seventies complete with formica tables and checkered tablecloths. I sat down as the waitress came over, taking her order pad from the front of her apron. After ordering a hot chocolate and an English breakfast with extra toast, i reached over and took the morning paper off the empty table next to me. My phone started vibrating in my pocket and i breathed a sigh of relief as i took it out and saw Craigs name flashing.

"Hiya, where are you?" i asked, my voice sounding breathless even to my own ears. He said he was in the centre near the Tower. "Oh right, well.....your just around the corner from me if you wanna join me for some lunch". I felt oddly awkward, as if i was talking to a stranger instead of Craig. He said he'd be there soon and i gave him the directions, saying i'd order something for him. "Right, see you soon then" i finished, ending the call. The waitress came over with my drink and i ordered the same for Craig but with whipped cream and marshmallows too.

**PART THIRTY ONE**

CRAIG

I pocketed the phone and looked around for the Argos store that John Paul said the cafe was near. I still didn't feel ready to see him but neither could i avoid him all day. I spent the last couple of hours wandering listlessly from shop to shop not really paying attention to what i was looking at. When his message came through i read it but hadn't wanted to reply in case he wanted to join me straight away. I still hadn't remembered everything from the night before, i was sure, and i didn't know what to do about it.

I knew i was being stupid and that i would either have to ask him outright if something had happened between us, or i'd have to drop it altogether and never think on the subject again. And that was the other thing, i was more freaked out about something having happened and me not remembering it, than i was about the possibility of something having happened in the first place and that confused me....What the f*ck did that mean.

I was browsing around Burtons, a mens clothing store, looking at the accessories when his call came, the phone vibrating in my pocket. I knew it was inevitable that he would ring eventually and i took the mobile out, staring at it as if it was a foreign object. I must have been looking at it too long as it eventually stopped it's persistent buzzing, showing i had a missed call.

The sales assistant came over and asked if he could help. I declined, continuing to look at the brown leather bracelet on the stand in front of me. I fingered the tough cords, turning it over in my hands before deciding on the purchase and taking it to the counter. I paid for it and stepped outside with the little bag, folding it over and pocketing it. I took out my phone and rang John Paul back.

When he spoke, he sounded almost as nervous as i felt. I told him where i was and agreed to join him for lunch. There was something about the exchange that bothered me. It was like i wasn't speaking to my best friend, it was like speaking to a stranger, the conversation awkward and forced. Aside from when he initially told people he was gay and the events soon after that, we had never felt weird around each other and i didn't like it. I told him i would be there soon and he said he'd order something for me.

The cafe was right where he said it would be and it didn't take me long to get there. As i approached from across the street i could see John Paul sitting in the window, reading a newspaper. I stood still as i watched him pick up a mug and sip from it leaving a foamy brown mustache on his upper lip. I was smiling as i stepped through the door and he must have sensed it was me because he looked up smiling too.

I took a deep breath and sat down opposite him.

"Anything new going on in the world?" i asked gesturing to the paper.

"Not much" he showed me the front of the paper, it was a local one which he promptly put down as the waitress brought our food and my drink.

"Thanks" we said in unison. I picked up my knife and fork. "This looks good" i said, tucking into the bacon with gusto. I was famished, i hadn't eaten yet even though i'd been up for ages because it was only after talking to John Paul that my stomach had settled down.

We stayed silent for a while as we ate. My excuse was that i was too busy eating but i don't know why he was so quiet. Usually it takes more than a fry up to get him to stop talking. He seemed to be avoiding looking at me and it started to make me paranoid. It was another sign to me that things had taken place last night, why else was he not being himself around me.

My brain went into overdrive as i sat there chewing at my food. Had he made a pass at me and i'd knocked him back? Did i catch him with an erection again?. F*ck. Seriously. What the hell had happened?. I knew for definite, was absolutely positive that we hadn't.....You know.....because there was no way i wouldn't know.....if we'd done THAT. But other things, well there was no physical way of knowing was there?. If we'd kissed, for example, or....other stuff, maybe that would explain why i hadn't felt weird this morning when i woke up holding him, why it hadn't felt.....wrong.

I continued going through the motions of eating but i was dying to ask him. But, how to go about it though? What should i do, just blurt out.....'Did we get off with each other last night'? OR 'You know last night when you were ripping my shirt off and i told you i loved you....What happened next?'. Yeah right, i could just imagine the reaction that would get. Because of course, if something had happened he would be well offended that i didn't remember and if it hadn't happened, well....he'd just think i was a raving loony and call the men in the white coats.

It was only when John Paul cleared his throat and pointed at my t shirt with egg splattered down it, that i realised i'd been sat there with my mouth hanging open, staring into space for God knows how long. Who cares what had happened....or not, John Paul was going to think i was a freakin nut job either way, the way i was acting. I rubbed the back of my neck chastising myself. 'Snap out of it Dean'.

It was only as i pushed my plate away that i saw the hot chocolate that John Paul had ordered for me. It had marshmallows and whipped cream on the top that was slowly sinking into the now luke warm drink. I lifted my eyes to his and smiled. It always amazed me how thoughtful he could be.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the small bag from Burtons, sliding it across the table towards him.

"Got this for you". He looked at it, then at me, his eyes questioning. "Thought you might like it" i said as he picked it up, opening it. His mouth opened in a silent oh, as he lifted the slim, leather wristband out, turning it between his fingers a smile lighting his whole face.

"Wha....why.....Thanks" he eventually managed to get out. He fumbled with the strap, trying and failing to fasten it around his wrist.

I reached over, tying the thin cords together, securing it in place. The brown leather stood out against his pale skin and it looked good on him, went with his clothing.

He lifted his eyes from his wrist to meet mine, a silent question lurking there.

"I wanted to get you something, you know.....like a friendship thing" i said gesturing, not wanting to sound like an idiot. God it was difficult, why did everything i say sound so stupid. I knew that i wanted to tell him how important his friendship is to me, how important he is to me, but i was cr*p at articulating what i wanted to say and i didn't want to sound like a girl, getting all emotional and stuff.

"Well thanks, it's.....great". It didn't sound like he was so good at saying what he wanted to either.

I poked the hot chocolate, eating the cream and marshmallows off the spoon, turning it over and licking the sticky pink goo off the back of it. He was looking at me again, staring at my mouth and i found myself unconsciously drawing the spoon into my mouth, watching him. F*ck! Things were getting tense again. This was ridiculous. I was flipping flirting with him again but i was well aware that this time it wasn't to win a game or gain the upper hand. This time i was testing him, wanting to see his reaction. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, clearing his throat, his blue eyes darting all over the place.

Jeez, what was wrong with me. My heart started beating faster and i had an almost uncontrollable urge to......No, i shook my head, i was taking John Pauls restraint too far, if i pushed too much he might run off or something. I was getting a kick out of seeing his desire for me, it was like nothing i've ever felt before, seeing how much he wanted me and my hand was starting to shake as i put the spoon back on the table, drinking from the mug instead. It wouldn't do for him to think i was some sort of cock tease, for him to think i was using him to stoke my ego, i wasn't, but the thrill that was going through me was undeniable.

I left to use the bathroom before things got too.....Heated.

Standing in front of the mirror, i didn't recognise the face looking back at me. This man had almost black eyes, hooded with heavy lids. His skin was flushed, making the tanned skin even darker and his hair looked unkempt as if he hadn't combed it for days. I splashed some water on my face, getting my breathing under control. I was starting to question my intentions with John Paul. We'd only been away a couple of days and my reaction towards him was coming as a big surprise. I wasn't gay, i knew that but i wasn't exactly being myself and the things i was thinking, and feeling, and doing weren't the actions of a bloke who is sexually ambivalent towards his friend.

Girls....That was it, that's what was missing, we weren't around any girls so my sexual frustrations were transferring to John Paul instead. That was it. Okay so now i had that cleared up, we could get on with our day.


	15. Chapter 16

**PART THIRTY TWO**

JOHN PAUL

I fiddled with the leather bracelet, turning it between my fingers, playing with the brown cords. I didn't know what was up with Craig today. He seemed distant and fidgety and he couldn't seem to look me in the eyes. That's what made receiving the unexpected gift such a surprise. I wasn't used to being given presents for no reason and after his surly behaviour over lunch it wouldn't really have shocked me if he said he wanted to go home, so when he took the bag out and gave it to me, i didn't really know what to think.

As he came out of the toilets i smiled, noticing the slight spring in his step. Maybe i didn't have anything to be worried about after all.

"Come on John Paul" he said, standing impatiently, waiting for me to get up. "You promised me some rides remember?". We paid the check and set off in the direction of the flat. Craig said he needed to go change and we wanted to pick up the provisions that we didn't bother getting yesterday. We found the nearest Spar shop and walked out 10 minutes later, our arms laden with carrier bags full of snacks and alcohol. Craig was huffing and puffing, carrying the bags containing the bottle of Smirnoff Black and the cans of lager and a bottle of Coca Cola for mixing. I was getting off lightly, only having crisps and pot noodles a bag of After Eight mints that he insisted on getting and a few other essentials. We got back to the flat and put the stuff away in record time. Craig changed into a loose white t shirt that showed off his tan and brought out the intensity of his eyes before we left again, heading across the road to walk to the Pleasure Beach along the promenade.

Even from where we were near the central pier we could hear the sound of the rides and the shrieks of the riders as they flew through the air at warped speeds. Craig nudged me, pointing at the 'Big One' as it roared through the air on it's track before dipping down the mountainous slope.

"Don't start this again" i laughed recalling with amusement his childlike behaviour of last night.

"What?". "Okay, i'll stop, but you have to admit.....It looks bloody fantastic". I had to agree but at the same time i was nervous. I'd gone on rides before but none like the ones on this theme park. I think the worst rides i'd ever gone on were the Gravity Wheel and The Waltzer at the annual fairground and looking up at the Towering structure before me, i gulped. We crossed back over as we approached the main entrance, the tracks of the rollercoaster directly above our heads. It whizzed passed, the speed and momentum fluttering my shirt and ruffling our hair.

"Awesome". Craigs breathy statement made me turn to him and i saw him pointing towards something spinning through the sky in the distance. I pulled one of the park maps from a stand and opened it out in front of us, tapping at a picture of one of the rides.

"It must be that one" i said. "Bling". We read the description and Craigs eyes opened wide in anticipation.

"Come on" he said pulling me towards the ticket booth. We bought our wristbands, which i made sure to put on the opposite wrist to my new present, and went through the turnstile onto the park. We stood there looking around at the rides, the sights and sounds overwhelming.

"What's first on the agenda then". It was less than an hour since we'd eaten and i didn't think i was ready to be thrown through the air at 60mph, just yet. I tapped the map.

"Avalanche it is" he said with a twinkle in his eye. We stayed there a couple more minutes deciding which rides were definitely on the agenda before making our way to the start.

The park didn't seem too busy, probably because the schools hadn't broken up for the summer yet. Most of the people milling around were either our age (other students who had finished their exams) or families who had taken the children out of school for a holiday.

We got in the short line and nervous anticipation took over. It didn't look so bad on the map but as we neared the front of the line i saw the actual ride. It was just like a toboggan, no rails or wheels or anything. As far as i could tell you just had to sit in this open pod thing and slide down the slope. It sounds pretty tame until you realise there isn't anything keeping the bloody thing attached to the track. I tugged on Craigs arm.

"You don't think it'll flip over, do you?". He laughed shaking his head.

"God John Paul, you're a riot". Apparently Craig thought i was joking. We stepped up to the barrier, next in line and i leaned over watching the couple in front traverse down the slope. The next cart shuddered forward.

"Front or back?"

"Huh" i looked at Craig, not understanding.

"Do you want to go in the front or behind" he replied, pronouncing every word slowly as if i was a child.

"Oh, front" i smiled. If i had to go on this flaming ride i may as well get something out of it.

The attendant gestured us forward. Craig stepped in, parting his legs so i could tuck myself between them, his powerful thighs resting against my hips. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all. As the toboggan set off Craig let out a whoop and i settled back against him, feeling his arms snake around my waist, holding me in place as it picked up speed. Screw feeling nervous about the ride.....i'd just died and gone to heaven.

We got out at the bottom and i suggested going again.

"Maybe later, we want to go on all the fast ones at least once". Great! I stood next to him, still feeling the imprint of his legs against mine, and i hoped all the rides had seats like that.

We made our way to the next big ride that was nearest to us. Ice Blast was a massive steel tower that rose into the air. As we approached i could see five pairs of legs dangling down from about 100ft in the air. The bench seat came back down with a jerk and the riders got off. As we queued for the ride Craig pointed across the park towards a rollercoaster that was spinning and twisting it's way around a metal track suspended over water. I gulped, i wasn't looking forward to that one. It was called Infusion and i remembered Josh telling me and Hannah about it late last year. He'd been here on a class trip and said it was brilliant but as i eyed it up i can't say i was too thrilled with the prospect of going on it.

The line moved again and we were at the front. A heavy set bloke got on by himself and then me and Craig took our seats. Two girls that had been stood behind us chatting got into the last two seats. The padded harness came down and i looked at Craig for reassurance but he wasn't looking back at me. He was turned towards the pretty brunette in the seat next to him.

Suddenly the seat jerked, bouncing us a couple of times before shooting about 50ft into the air. I grabbed hold of the rubber padding covering my chest as i looked out at the vast park in front of us. I leaned towards Craig to point out some of the rides but again his attention was diverted by the girl sat next to him. She was covering her mouth, trying to hold back the shrieks. The hydro electric pump slowly lowered us almost to ground level before taking off into the air again. This time we almost reached the top and the rush of adrenaline made me laugh out loud. Craig turned to me behind his harness, grinning his head off. He raised his eyebrows as the seat came back down to ground level. I was expecting the safeties to come off, so when it rocketed all the way to the top again 100ft off the ground, i really wasn't expecting it. I'm not sure if it was the speed of the ride or the brunette next to Craig putting her long, manicured fingers on his knee, gripping it with perfectly rounded nails that made my stomach turn but by the time the ride was over i felt like i might vomit.

**PART THIRTY THREE**

JOHN PAUL

I stood off to the side as Craig fell into conversation with the girls. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut and bent over, my hands on my knees taking deep even breaths. I wasn't aware Craig was nearby until he placed a reassuring hand on my back.

"You okay? You've gone as white as a sheet" he sounded concerned.

"No....I mean.....yeah, i'm fine". F*ck, i was stammering like an idiot and he must have noticed because he gave me this really funny look as if he couldn't work out what the hell i was doing.

His eyes flicked towards the girls who were waiting for him over by the amusements.

"Oh sorry, am i keeping you" i said sarcasm dripping from my voice as i followed his gaze.

He scrunched his face up as he gestured in their general direction.

"No...but....they suggested going on the rockets and i thought it might be a laugh".

God, he really was a f*cking moron sometimes.

"Right well....you'd better go and join them eh?". He set off towards them and i ran in the opposite direction. He must have looked over his shoulder and seen i wasn't behind him because he shouted my name but i ignored him and bolted into the nearby restroom.

I slammed into one of the cubicles, locking the door behind me pulling my knees up to my chest. I could hear Craig calling my name outside but i didn't reply. I didn't want to see him. I know it's childish and immature but i couldn't face him, didn't want to hear his concern or his probing questions, didn't want to step outside and see him flirting with someone else.

F*ck! I was so angry at myself, i thought i was keeping things together quite well but i was obviously kidding myself. It was days.....no weeks since i'd last seen Craig taking any sort of interest in a girl and even though he hadn't done anything but speak to her i was wracked with jealousy. I needed to get a f*cking grip on myself. I knew i was being stupid but....God it hurt. I didn't want him to be flirting with anyone else, i wanted him to want me.

That's it, there was the crux of it. I wanted.... my best friend.... Craig Dean.... to want me!

It was the first time i had actually allowed that thought to materialise completely in my mind. Until this point although i'd had daydreams and fantasies concerning Craig, unrealistic scenarios popping into my head of us as a couple, that's all they were, fantasies. I knew they were never going to happen so what was the harm in it?, but i had never allowed them to manifest and be turned into an actual coherent thought.

And now, seeing me strop off like a mardy teenager was really gonna make him want to be near me. I laughed at the ridiculous position i had put myself in as tears streamed down my face. I wiped them away angrily, hiccuping as my shoulders shook.

"John Paul?". Oh please God ....No!

CRAIG

Okay so, i managed to well and truly balls that one up then, i thought to myself as i could clearly hear John Pauls sobs echo around the empty restroom.

"John Paul?" he hiccuped again, then it went quiet.

"I know you're in there". I waited, still no answer. I slid down the length of the cubicle door until i was on the floor with my back to him.

"Go away". His voice trembled as he forced the words out. I shook my head, then realised he couldn't see me.

"Nope, not until you tell me what's wrong". I waited, holding my breath, willing him to say something. I wasn't good at all this heart to heart crap but in this case it was important. I'd royally screwed up deciding to act nonchalant towards him, pretty much ignoring him. When i got on the ride and the girl next to me started flirting, saying if she got scared she might have to hold my hand, i looked at her and felt....nothing....much. She was pretty but she didn't spark any desire in me, i couldn't even picture myself snogging her but she presented a welcome distraction from everything that was going through my mind about John Paul. So i'd flirted back, even agreeing to her suggestion of going on another ride together.

When John Paul told me to go with her and then ran off, my only thought was to go find him, sort things out.

"I'm sorry"......

A few seconds later the door unlocked and i jumped up from my position on the floor. He opened the door tentatively.

"What have you got to be sorry for" he asked. His tears had left tracks down his cheeks and i hated that i made him hurt so bad.

I thought about what i was going to say, what i could do to make things right again and my dilemma over this morning and last night was taken out of my hands as soon as i opened my mouth.

"What happened last night?" the words came tumbling out before i could stop them.

He looked confused.

"What you mean.....you don't remember?".

I ran my fingers through my hair. This was going to be difficult.

"Come here". We stepped outside and i gestured towards a bench beneath the tracks of the giant rollercoaster. We sat down and he remained silent until i was ready to continue.

I sat hunched over on the bench, wringing my hands together trying to come up with the right words.

"I.....I remember beating you at golf". I couldn't help it, even at this tense time i had to rub it in and he rolled his eyes nodding.

"And then going to that sports bar". Again he nodded his assent.

"Do you remember me beating you at pool?" he asked. I feigned a laugh. "Oh and air hockey" he said just to put me in my place.

"Yeah okay point taken". We laughed and i found myself relaxing.

"Go on then, what else".

I took a deep breath trying to decide if it was relevant bringing up the barman. No, as far as i was concerned, he was totally irrelevant.

"Candy floss!" i said with a sigh.

"Candy floss?"

"Yeah, i remember walking along and buying candy floss" he was looking at me like i was thick or something. I was gesticulating too, which probably also made me look like a prat.

"What about the karaoke?". He was looking at me for some kind of recognition but i held my hands up and shrugged, confused.

"What karaoke?".

He burst out laughing.

"F*ck me Craig" i raised an eyebrow. "You're not telling me you've forgotten getting a standing ovation for your rendition of 'Twist and Shout'?

Now that he mentioned it, there was something niggling me about that song today but he had to be taking the p*ss. There was no way in hell that i'd got on a stage and sung in front of loads of people. No way at all.

He noticed my denial and took out his phone, scrolling through until he found what he wanted. He held it towards me and there was a picture of me on the stage looking like i was having the time of my life. I was leaning over the microphone, obviously singing and looking straight at the phone, a huge grin on my face. A vague recollection was forming but it remained just out of reach.

"You did knock a few back though and you've got lots of fans". He chuckled. "You even said you'd go back sometime". The pictures were slowly but surely forming and i felt myself blushing as i remembered one girl saying she thought me and John Paul looked cute together. I felt a fluttering in my stomach and looked at my watch, seeing if it was time to eat. I nodded as John Paul continued telling me what i'd had to drink.

"Yeah, it's coming back now". He laughed at my embarrassment and i shook my head, joining in.

"So, what else can't you remember?".

I snorted loudly and he turned to me an expression of chagrin covering his features.

"If i could remember, i wouldn't be sat here now, would i?". He rolled his eyes heaven wards as i continued.

"Right....well....we got the candy floss and you disappeared" i gave him a light punch on the arm so he knew i wasn't mad. "Then i found you and we.....fought?". I couldn't find the right word and as John Paul turned red, i decided not to elaborate on this part. I continued.

"Right well, we got back to the flat, had candy floss and mucked about in the bathroom" i stated. He again bobbed his head in agreement. Sh*t, now came the tricky part.

"It's after that that everything goes....kind of fuzzy". He's looking at me like he doesn't really know what to say and my eyes keep slanting towards him looking for....something to make this easier.

"Well, tell me the bits you know and i'll try to fill in the gaps". I took a deep breath and it all spilled out.

"Right, so....we tried to get purple tongues" that received a chuckle. "Then i think the nausea set in" yep, head nods, i was on the right track so far.

"We managed to get to the bed and you took my shoes off...........then my jeans....". F*ck! I was blushing madly now and he laughed nervously. We couldn't seem to make eye contact either, not that i was trying. I rubbed my neck as all the tension in my body seems to have gone straight to that point.

"Go on" he prompted.

"You started to take off my shirt, i told you i loved you and then we....."

**PART THIRTY FOUR**

JOHN PAUL

He took a deep breath before saying something i hadn't been expecting.

"Candy floss" he stated, like it was supposed to mean something important.

"Candy floss?" What the f*ck? That's what he remembered?.

"Yeah, i remember walking along and buying candy floss". I couldn't believe it. He'd gone from us being in the bar to candy floss? What about the rest of it?. He seemed nervous about this whole conversation and he was using his hands expressively. I thought he might take my eye out.

"What about karaoke?" surely he couldn't really have forgotten that. How do you get up on stage in front of loads of people, sing better than anyone on X Factor, and not remember it?.

"What karaoke". Okay so maybe you can. I laugh derisively. I knew alcohol could addle your brain sometimes but i'd never experience it myself. How the hell can you forget what was....for me....one of the highlights of my life.

"F*ck me Craig, your not telling me you've forgotten getting a standing ovation for your rendition of 'Twist and Shout?". He was still looking at me like i'd grown two heads or something so i took out my phone and settled on one of the pictures. I held it out to him and the longer he looked, the more his expression changed. He was beginning to remember.

"You did knock a few back though and you've got loads of fans". I thought that might make him smile. He chuckled and i could see the corners of his mouth twitch up a little, the mole on his lip becoming more kissable as his face brightened. "You even said you'd go back sometime". "Tell you what though, you fair knocked them back, lager, double vodkas, the lot".

"Yeah, it's coming back now". We laughed as he ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head, trying to cover up his embarrassment.

This wasn't the cool, calm and collected Craig Dean i was used to. He still seemed to be on edge and yet he obviously remembered the candy floss part which was the most embarrassing for me. Christ, i hope he managed to forget the part on the beach. As far as i was concerned the less he remembered about my reactions....the better.

"So, what else can't you remember?". Craig made a noise and i realised my slip up. Stupid f*ucking question John Paul. If he knew, he wouldn't be asking would he?.

"If i could remember, i wouldn't be sat here now, would i?". He was being a d*ck, not making this easy for either of us but i chose to ignore it.

"Well, tell me the bits you know and i'll try to fill in the gaps" i said. I wasn't a bloody mind reader and to be honest i just wanted this talk over with. I was the screwed up one and yet he was acting like he'd been on the Red Bull all night.

"Right....well....we got the candy floss and you disappeared". I opened my mouth to apologise again but he tapped me on the arm, cutting me off. "Then i found you and we.....fought?". Right....fought....that's what you call it. More like bloody foreplay. I could feel the hot flush rush up my neck, staining my cheeks, so i was glad when he didn't elaborate.

"Right well, we got back to the flat, had candy floss and mucked about in the bathroom" i nodded my agreement, i didn't feel the need to tell him about the walk back, me giving him my jacket and him falling about on the stairs drunk. I waited for him to continue, to get his thoughts in order.

"It's after that that everything goes....kind of fuzzy". He's sitting there, casting glances at me, like he wants me to say something...do something to make this better but...well....i really don't know where he's going with it. I start thinking back myself in case there's something i've missed but i'm coming up blank.

"Well, tell me the bits you know and i'll try to fill in the gaps". It's the best i can come up with, so i wait.

"Right, so....we tried to get purple tongues" i laugh, yeah that was fun even if at one point i thought he meant get them purple by kissing. "Then i think the nausea set in". I nodded, curse the bloody sickness, i'd been having a cracking night and he nearly throws up.

"We managed to get to the bed and you took my shoes off...........then my jeans....". He starts blushing and rubbing his neck again which shows how nervous he is. I try to laugh to lighten the mood but i don't quite manage to pull it off, sounding as awkward as he looks. Is he this on edge because he saw me looking at him last night? Saw me getting turned on while he lay there helpless. God i hoped not, i don't quite know what i'd say to explain myself.

"Go on". I prompted him although i wasn't convinced i wanted to hear what i thought was coming next.

"You started to take off my shirt, i told you i loved you and then we....." his voice trailed off.

Whoa, back up a second. He said he loved me. What the f*ck!

No i couldn't get my head around it. When did he say that.

Now it was my turn to act like an amnesiac. I dragged my hands over my face as i tried to recollect the major f*ck off event he was talking about. I clearly remembered him touching my face with the lightest caress imaginable and then starting to say something as he blacked out. But i couldn't for the life of me get that he was saying he loved me. I sat there trying to digest this nugget of information.

A little voice in my head was telling me not to read into it so much. Course he loves you you're his best mate, will be for years to come.

I hadn't realised that we'd been sat there for a while, neither of us saying anything until he let out a loud sigh.

"I just.....can't remember what happened next". His brows were knitted together and the uncertainty in his voice was palpable. I was about to tell him that nothing happened but he didn't give me chance.

"Look....Did we.....Like.....Kiss?.... Or anything?".

Recognition finally dawned on me. So that's what this was all about. That's why he'd left this morning without waking me up, and was why he hadn't been himself today. His last thought was that something else had happened. He didn't realise that there wasn't anything else to remember because he'd passed out. Well except me acting like a lovesick puppy.

"Well did we?". He was getting agitated now, well more than he had been already and i thought it best to answer him.

"Is that what all this is about? You've been freaking out because you thought we kissed?". He inhaled a shaky breath. It made a change for me to be the rational one.

"Well yeah" he breathed. "you're my best friend". He was looking at me now for the first time in ten minutes, waiting for my reply.

His answer surprised me. He didn't sat you're a bloke or your gay just 'you're my best friend'. Hm.

I turned towards him on the bench, taking hold of his face between my hands, forcing him to look at me. His brown eyes flicked up and i took a deep breath.

"Nothing happened". The breath he was holding whooshed out and a smile broke across his face as i continued. "You passed out, i took your shirt and socks off and tucked you in". The look of relief was evident and it was like another nail in my coffin. Another sign of wishful thinking on my part.

"We had a good night though, yeah?" he was back to his cheery self and i was glad.

"Yeah" i smiled. "Oh Craig!". He turned back to me as we stood up to leave.

"What?".

"If i had kissed you.....you wouldn't have forgotten". I don't know where the confidence came from but there it was. He stood there gawping at me, trying to gage if i was joking and i walked ahead with a smile.


	16. Chapter 17

**PART THIRTY FIVE**

CRAIG

"Nothing happened" i breathed a sigh of relief and started grinning as he continued."You passed out, i took your shirt and socks off and tucked you in".

That was it then, i had my answer. I should have known better than to knock everything out of proportion but that was just me. I always over thought things, jumped to stupid conclusions. I looked at John Paul and he seemed a bit dejected, his shoulders slumped, staring into the distance. I thought about everything i remembered about last night and felt myself grinning like the village idiot.

"We had a good night though, yeah?".

"Yeah". He smiled before standing up. "Oh Craig". I turned to look at him, waiting to hear what he wanted to say.

"What?".

"If i had kissed you.....you wouldn't have forgotten" he said and walked away.

I must have stood there for at least a minute resembling a fish before snapping myself out of it. Sh*t what did he go and say that for. An image flashed in my head of us in bed this morning and i felt myself growing hard again. This must be his idea of bloody payback for my flirting the last couple of days.

I could see him gazing at me last night and now i knew that that look on his face was because he wanted to kiss me. My breath caught at the realisation and i licked my suddenly dry lips, trying to block out the image.

Well that's it then. From now on, no pandering to making John Paul feel secure. He obviously wasn't bothered about winding me up so why should i hold back. I thought about it some more. Oh John Paul, paybacks a bitch. 0-1 to you but not for long.

I jogged to catch up and he turned round.

"Coming then?" he shouted laughing at my discomfort.

"In your dreams" i muttered beneath my breath, a wicked gleam in my eye.

**PART THIRTY SIX**

**.com/videoplay?docid=2638385093368639071#docid=4154868528345224378**

They walked back towards the main section of the park, both thinking of ways to wind the other up. They approached the 'Revolution' and Craig mentioned going on it. John Paul shook his head.

"I don't think it's my cup of tea" he said, hoping Craig wouldn't push the subject. No such luck.

"Aw come on, if you won't go on this" he gestured at the coaster as it went upside down, "then how are you going to go on that!" he nodded towards the 'Big One'.

"Wasn't intending to" he replied matter of fact. Craig shook his head and pushed John Paul towards the queue. He looked at him with those big Bambi eyes and wasn't surprised when John Paul gave in.

They stood on the blue metal steps near the top looking out at the people below. Craig nudged John Paul in the ribs.

"Pete Waterman" he said pointing towards a man with long grey hair surrounded by a bevy of women. John Paul looked at him and burst out laughing.

"You mean Peter Stringfellow" he chuckled leaning over, clutching his sides. Craig looked at him confused.

"Why.....what did i say?". John Paul laughed even harder which wound Craig up even more. "Prat" he muttered and John Paul looked at him pretending to take offence.

"Idiot" he replied giving him a shove.

Craig pulled a face at the pathetic excuse for an insult.

"Dick".

John Paul snorted.

"Tosser".

Craig raised his eyebrows.

"Prick!"

John Paul smiled sweetly.

"Wanker!"

Craig was determined to win.....but.....He couldn't think of anything, which sent John Paul into another wave of laughter, pointing at Craig, making him feel like every insult they just called each other.

"Come on you Idiot, prick, wanking, tosser. It's our turn" and he threw his arm around Craig as they stood at the front of the queue.

A few minutes later they got off the ride and John Paul had to admit it wasn't as bad as he thought it might be. The ride itself had only lasted a few seconds and he shut his eyes through most of it, luckily Craig hadn't noticed otherwise he would have been in for a day of constant piss taking.

He took the map out of his back pocket and they scanned it, picking what to go on next.

"I vote for 'The Big One'" said Craig.

John Paul raised his eyebrow at the unintentional innuendo and it didn't go unnoticed by Craig.

"Yeah right, you wish" John Paul pretended to look shocked as he looked closer at the map.

"Tell you what" he coerced. "Dodgems, Steeple Chase.....then 'The Big One'" he stuck his hand out and Craig shook it.

"Deal". They ran in the direction of the dodgems, grappling for the black car. Craig didn't look impressed when John Paul got there first. By the time he found a free one over the other side, there was only a pink one left.

"Ooh, suits you" guffawed John Paul with a wink. Craig stood there with his hands on his hips until the ride operator came over.

"Problem?" he looked at Craig and even he seemed to be holding it back.

"Nah". Craig got in the hot pink car and we set off.

The rules stated that you weren't deliberately supposed to bump other riders but as most of us were around the same age, we took no notice.

**PART THIRTY SEVEN**

JOHN PAUL

I just noticed the hot pink car careening towards me in time to spin the steering wheel sharply to the left to avoid being hit. Craig seemed determined to bump me, probably to save face. After all, it was bad enough having the pink car without letting a non driver beat you.

We chased around the track, the rails above us sparking from the connecting poles. We rammed into each other a few times and then i bumbed into the tyres at the side, coming to a standstill. I set off after him again and managed to send him into another car before hightailing it to the opposite end of the track. I turned the car to face him and he was at the other end, facing me.

The look of determination on his face was hilarious. He hated losing at anything, just look at his reaction when he won the golf and then lost pool and air hockey. He was a major sulker but although he was awful when he was in a mood, i couldn't ever bring myself to forfeit. Anyway, he looked especially cute when he was pouting.

"Oi McQueen" he shouted from across the rink. I looked at him to see him grinning from ear to ear pointing at me and then doing a thumbs down, gesturing that i was going down. I nodded at him as we faced off against one another, the other cars on the black surface all but forgotten. I floored the accelerator pumping the peddle trying to make it go faster. We were almost on top of each other when his eyes flicked to the side and widened.

"John Paul!" he shouted. Not quickly enough. I felt the impact as another car crashed into the side of me, throwing my head to the side. The lad in the other car shouted a quick apology before taking off after his mate again. Craig pulled his car up alongside mine.

"Are you alright" he asked, the concern in his voice evident.

"Yeah, i'm fine" i tried to shrug it off but Craigs face was thunderous as he reached out and swiped his finger under my lip.

"You're not, you're bleeding" he said, showing me the evidence on his finger. I licked the blood from my bottom lip, noticing that Craigs eyes followed the movement.

"F*cking prick" the expletive flew out of his mouth as he started to get back in his car, rage and anger emanating from him.

"Don't.....Craig.....Just leave it" his gaze went back to me as i put a calming hand on his arm. He sat there for a minute, huffing and puffing. "Come on" i placated, "forget it, it was an accident". He looked over at the lad as he carried on chasing his friends.

Luckily the bell rang, signalling the end of our time and we got out of our cars, me steering him to the exit and away from the lad who'd bumped me.

CRAIG

Seriously, i was ready to deck that lad if i'd gone near him, and his stupid mates. We were heading towards the refreshments stand near the 'Steeplechase' and i could see John Paul was still licking at his lip and pressing on it with his fingers where he'd bitten it. He had full lips as it is without them puffing up even more.

We ordered a couple of hot dogs and some chips sitting on a bench eating them with a nice cold lager. He was still eyeing up the 'Big One' and it was quite endearing how nervous he was. Wasn't going to stop me making him go on it though.

"So what do you wanna do tonight" i asked. Unfortunately the park shut at nine so we couldn't stay all night. I looked at my watch, still hours to go yet though.

"Dunno.....Hypnotist?". I thought about it and shook my head.

"It's not on tonight" it was a shame really because the venue was located just outside the park gates. I thought about it a bit longer, throwing out his suggestion of clubbing. After last night i wasn't in the mood for another bender. At least not yet.

I had a thought but i wasn't sure he'd go for it so decided not to mention it until later. We sat there for a bit in a comfortable silence.

See that was the thing with me and John Paul, we didn't feel it necessary to fill every moment with useless chatter, when we weren't talking it wasn't awkward. Well....most of the time. I was glad that we managed to clear things up earlier this afternoon. I hated it when things weren't right between us and i knew that today it had been completely my fault. I was stupid to think that John Paul would ever do anything to take advantage of me, especially when i was drunk.

I kicked any negative thoughts aside as John Paul pointed out the girls from earlier.

"We could join them, if you want" he said dipping another chip in the tomato sauce. Strangely enough, i didn't want to. I was quite happy where i was and who i was with.

"Nah" i replied shaking my head. "Anyway, you're just looking for an excuse not to ride on that" i said pointing again at the giant rollercoaster. It was gigantic, the trail of carriages barely visible as it approached the top of the steep slope. I chuckled as John Paul gulped, his adams apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed hard. He was looking at it now, silently shaking his head, unaware of his involuntary reaction.

I threw an arm around his shoulder.

"Don't worry, i won't let anything bad happen....I promise".

A group of what must be college students walked past the bench we were sat on and i heard one of them mutter something like 'f*ckin queers' under his breath and i felt John Paul physically stiffen. He didn't look up from the tray of chips in his hand. I did and i glowered at him and had an overwhelming urge to knock the lads lights out, to defend my friend but i didn't bother. He wasn't even worth it, bloody narrow minded jackass. I realised my arm was still around him and that the jibe was probably meant for me too. I shook my head and pulled John Paul closer.

"Me and you mate, me and you". He looked at me and nodded as a shy smile played on his lips.

"Now...drink up.....you've got a big one to ride". Beer spurted out of John Pauls mouth at my innuendo and i figured that pretty much tied us 2-2.

**PART THIRTY EIGHT**

JOHN PAUL

He was seriously playing with fire today....and i loved it. I don't know if you'd call it flirting or what but every time he said something like that a thrill burst through me ending just below my waistline. I must have been walking around with a semi most of the afternoon but for once i didn't care. I had the best mate in the world sat beside me and i felt like at this moment in time....nothing could touch me.

We got up, chucking the paper trays in the bin before heading to the 'Steeplechase'. There wasn't anyone else queuing so we got straight on the horses and jerkily set off around the track. Craig was yelling and shouting at his horse, pretending to whip it to make it go faster. At one point i was laughing so hard i almost fell off. And of course when i beat him he wasn't a happy bunny.

"What happened to you" i asked as he finally caught up with me outside the rides exit.

"Bloody horse wouldn't get a move on" he mumbled.

"Thought you said you were a good rider" i said with a wink. 3-2. "What was it called again?".

"Lightning!" We burst out laughing, nudging into each other as we got to the 'Big One'.

I looked up at the monstrous, metal beast before me, craning my neck to see the top.

"Sh*t Craig, it's f*cking huge" i said. 4-2

"Yeah" he breathed. "That's what she said" he elbowed me in the ribs and we got in line guffawing, which made the rest of the wannabe riders turn around. 4-3.

God, what a turn of events. The day had started off so cack and within the space of a couple of hours we had taken our friendship to a new level. It felt so easy not having to second guess everything i was saying and doing and i think he felt like that too.

We waited in line, shuffling forward every couple of minutes as new riders got on and off. This was by far the biggest line we had endured so far but it seemed to be going down pretty quickly so....Not long now. My stomach was churning and i was fidgeting like crazy. Craig turned around as i stood on the back of his foot for like the fifth time.

"Jesus, John Paul, have you got ants in your pants or what?" he was pulling a stupid face as he looked at me in consternation.

"Wouldn't you like to know" i said giving him a sly wink. 5-3

He rolled his eyes as if he wasn't playing along. Yeah right. I totally knew he was keeping score just as much as i was. We finally got to the front of the queue. I could see his mind working overtime trying to come up with some witty remark but he was beaten to it.

"Ready to ride the Big One lads". We burst out laughing as the ride operator let us into our seats.

The easy banter had calmed me up until now but as we were fastened into our seats with belts and harnesses the panic started to set in.

"Alright?" asked Craig. I couldn't speak, just shook my head. "It's okay, i'm here". I nodded, feeling reassured by his calmness.

The ride set off at a crawl, edging towards the 235ft peak. It was clattering and clunking, taking forever to get to the top.

"Breath" he said and as i looked at him my fears dissolved to almost nothing. I took a deep breath, staring straight ahead, gripping the bar so tightly my knuckles were white. We reached the top and just before the momentum of the front carriages sent us over the edge Craig shouted in my ear.

"Take it like a man John Paul" .5-4

I looked at him and he gave me the sexiest wink imaginable. If we hadn't been strapped in i would have grabbed him and kissed him there and then and beggar the consequences.

The carriage flew over the edge and all i could see for a second was the sky, then i couldn't see anything except the blur of Blackpools sea front and the golden mile. We were travelling at such a speed that every turn and corner either threw Craig into me or vice versa. He was giggling like a little kid and though i couldn't see it i could just imagine his smile spread across his face. I gripped onto the bar in front as we went over a series of hills and bumps and then before we knew it, the ride was finished and we were, very shakily, getting out.

Craig threw his arm around me as i nearly lost my balance a couple of times.

"That was fun" i said, as we made our way out of the exit to the photo booth.

"Over a bit too quick though" He stated.

"So i've heard" i replied with a wink, licking my finger and drawing a line in the air. 6-4. He rolled his eyes and gave me a slap on the arm. Always a sore loser.

We stopped to look at our images on the screens in front of the entrance. Craig had his arm in the air, his hand balled into a fist and the biggest grin plastered across his face and i was next to him, my eyes half shut but amazingly i was smiling too. I did a double take as i noticed his other arm was around the back of the seat, resting across my shoulders.

I took my wallet out and went to purchase the picture, getting a ticket to pick it up later. Craig came over to join me, getting a closer look at the image.

"It's a good picture" he said. "Might get one myself". I smiled at him and nodded. He looked at me for a few more seconds, then gestured towards the toilets. "Back in a minute".


	17. Chapter 18

**PART THIRTY FIVE**

CRAIG

"Nothing happened" i breathed a sigh of relief and started grinning as he continued."You passed out, i took your shirt and socks off and tucked you in".

That was it then, i had my answer. I should have known better than to knock everything out of proportion but that was just me. I always over thought things, jumped to stupid conclusions. I looked at John Paul and he seemed a bit dejected, his shoulders slumped, staring into the distance. I thought about everything i remembered about last night and felt myself grinning like the village idiot.

"We had a good night though, yeah?".

"Yeah". He smiled before standing up. "Oh Craig". I turned to look at him, waiting to hear what he wanted to say.

"What?".

"If i had kissed you.....you wouldn't have forgotten" he said and walked away.

I must have stood there for at least a minute resembling a fish before snapping myself out of it. Sh*t what did he go and say that for. An image flashed in my head of us in bed this morning and i felt myself growing hard again. This must be his idea of bloody payback for my flirting the last couple of days.

I could see him gazing at me last night and now i knew that that look on his face was because he wanted to kiss me. My breath caught at the realisation and i licked my suddenly dry lips, trying to block out the image.

Well that's it then. From now on, no pandering to making John Paul feel secure. He obviously wasn't bothered about winding me up so why should i hold back. I thought about it some more. Oh John Paul, paybacks a bitch. 0-1 to you but not for long.

I jogged to catch up and he turned round.

"Coming then?" he shouted laughing at my discomfort.

"In your dreams" i muttered beneath my breath, a wicked gleam in my eye.

**PART THIRTY SIX**

**.com/videoplay?docid=2638385093368639071#docid=4154868528345224378**

They walked back towards the main section of the park, both thinking of ways to wind the other up. They approached the 'Revolution' and Craig mentioned going on it. John Paul shook his head.

"I don't think it's my cup of tea" he said, hoping Craig wouldn't push the subject. No such luck.

"Aw come on, if you won't go on this" he gestured at the coaster as it went upside down, "then how are you going to go on that!" he nodded towards the 'Big One'.

"Wasn't intending to" he replied matter of fact. Craig shook his head and pushed John Paul towards the queue. He looked at him with those big Bambi eyes and wasn't surprised when John Paul gave in.

They stood on the blue metal steps near the top looking out at the people below. Craig nudged John Paul in the ribs.

"Pete Waterman" he said pointing towards a man with long grey hair surrounded by a bevy of women. John Paul looked at him and burst out laughing.

"You mean Peter Stringfellow" he chuckled leaning over, clutching his sides. Craig looked at him confused.

"Why.....what did i say?". John Paul laughed even harder which wound Craig up even more. "Prat" he muttered and John Paul looked at him pretending to take offence.

"Idiot" he replied giving him a shove.

Craig pulled a face at the pathetic excuse for an insult.

"Dick".

John Paul snorted.

"Tosser".

Craig raised his eyebrows.

"Prick!"

John Paul smiled sweetly.

"Wanker!"

Craig was determined to win.....but.....He couldn't think of anything, which sent John Paul into another wave of laughter, pointing at Craig, making him feel like every insult they just called each other.

"Come on you Idiot, prick, wanking, tosser. It's our turn" and he threw his arm around Craig as they stood at the front of the queue.

A few minutes later they got off the ride and John Paul had to admit it wasn't as bad as he thought it might be. The ride itself had only lasted a few seconds and he shut his eyes through most of it, luckily Craig hadn't noticed otherwise he would have been in for a day of constant piss taking.

He took the map out of his back pocket and they scanned it, picking what to go on next.

"I vote for 'The Big One'" said Craig.

John Paul raised his eyebrow at the unintentional innuendo and it didn't go unnoticed by Craig.

"Yeah right, you wish" John Paul pretended to look shocked as he looked closer at the map.

"Tell you what" he coerced. "Dodgems, Steeple Chase.....then 'The Big One'" he stuck his hand out and Craig shook it.

"Deal". They ran in the direction of the dodgems, grappling for the black car. Craig didn't look impressed when John Paul got there first. By the time he found a free one over the other side, there was only a pink one left.

"Ooh, suits you" guffawed John Paul with a wink. Craig stood there with his hands on his hips until the ride operator came over.

"Problem?" he looked at Craig and even he seemed to be holding it back.

"Nah". Craig got in the hot pink car and we set off.

The rules stated that you weren't deliberately supposed to bump other riders but as most of us were around the same age, we took no notice.

**PART THIRTY SEVEN**

JOHN PAUL

I just noticed the hot pink car careening towards me in time to spin the steering wheel sharply to the left to avoid being hit. Craig seemed determined to bump me, probably to save face. After all, it was bad enough having the pink car without letting a non driver beat you.

We chased around the track, the rails above us sparking from the connecting poles. We rammed into each other a few times and then i bumbed into the tyres at the side, coming to a standstill. I set off after him again and managed to send him into another car before hightailing it to the opposite end of the track. I turned the car to face him and he was at the other end, facing me.

The look of determination on his face was hilarious. He hated losing at anything, just look at his reaction when he won the golf and then lost pool and air hockey. He was a major sulker but although he was awful when he was in a mood, i couldn't ever bring myself to forfeit. Anyway, he looked especially cute when he was pouting.

"Oi McQueen" he shouted from across the rink. I looked at him to see him grinning from ear to ear pointing at me and then doing a thumbs down, gesturing that i was going down. I nodded at him as we faced off against one another, the other cars on the black surface all but forgotten. I floored the accelerator pumping the peddle trying to make it go faster. We were almost on top of each other when his eyes flicked to the side and widened.

"John Paul!" he shouted. Not quickly enough. I felt the impact as another car crashed into the side of me, throwing my head to the side. The lad in the other car shouted a quick apology before taking off after his mate again. Craig pulled his car up alongside mine.

"Are you alright" he asked, the concern in his voice evident.

"Yeah, i'm fine" i tried to shrug it off but Craigs face was thunderous as he reached out and swiped his finger under my lip.

"You're not, you're bleeding" he said, showing me the evidence on his finger. I licked the blood from my bottom lip, noticing that Craigs eyes followed the movement.

"F*cking prick" the expletive flew out of his mouth as he started to get back in his car, rage and anger emanating from him.

"Don't.....Craig.....Just leave it" his gaze went back to me as i put a calming hand on his arm. He sat there for a minute, huffing and puffing. "Come on" i placated, "forget it, it was an accident". He looked over at the lad as he carried on chasing his friends.

Luckily the bell rang, signalling the end of our time and we got out of our cars, me steering him to the exit and away from the lad who'd bumped me.

CRAIG

Seriously, i was ready to deck that lad if i'd gone near him, and his stupid mates. We were heading towards the refreshments stand near the 'Steeplechase' and i could see John Paul was still licking at his lip and pressing on it with his fingers where he'd bitten it. He had full lips as it is without them puffing up even more.

We ordered a couple of hot dogs and some chips sitting on a bench eating them with a nice cold lager. He was still eyeing up the 'Big One' and it was quite endearing how nervous he was. Wasn't going to stop me making him go on it though.

"So what do you wanna do tonight" i asked. Unfortunately the park shut at nine so we couldn't stay all night. I looked at my watch, still hours to go yet though.

"Dunno.....Hypnotist?". I thought about it and shook my head.

"It's not on tonight" it was a shame really because the venue was located just outside the park gates. I thought about it a bit longer, throwing out his suggestion of clubbing. After last night i wasn't in the mood for another bender. At least not yet.

I had a thought but i wasn't sure he'd go for it so decided not to mention it until later. We sat there for a bit in a comfortable silence.

See that was the thing with me and John Paul, we didn't feel it necessary to fill every moment with useless chatter, when we weren't talking it wasn't awkward. Well....most of the time. I was glad that we managed to clear things up earlier this afternoon. I hated it when things weren't right between us and i knew that today it had been completely my fault. I was stupid to think that John Paul would ever do anything to take advantage of me, especially when i was drunk.

I kicked any negative thoughts aside as John Paul pointed out the girls from earlier.

"We could join them, if you want" he said dipping another chip in the tomato sauce. Strangely enough, i didn't want to. I was quite happy where i was and who i was with.

"Nah" i replied shaking my head. "Anyway, you're just looking for an excuse not to ride on that" i said pointing again at the giant rollercoaster. It was gigantic, the trail of carriages barely visible as it approached the top of the steep slope. I chuckled as John Paul gulped, his adams apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed hard. He was looking at it now, silently shaking his head, unaware of his involuntary reaction.

I threw an arm around his shoulder.

"Don't worry, i won't let anything bad happen....I promise".

A group of what must be college students walked past the bench we were sat on and i heard one of them mutter something like 'f*ckin queers' under his breath and i felt John Paul physically stiffen. He didn't look up from the tray of chips in his hand. I did and i glowered at him and had an overwhelming urge to knock the lads lights out, to defend my friend but i didn't bother. He wasn't even worth it, bloody narrow minded jackass. I realised my arm was still around him and that the jibe was probably meant for me too. I shook my head and pulled John Paul closer.

"Me and you mate, me and you". He looked at me and nodded as a shy smile played on his lips.

"Now...drink up.....you've got a big one to ride". Beer spurted out of John Pauls mouth at my innuendo and i figured that pretty much tied us 2-2.

**PART THIRTY EIGHT**

JOHN PAUL

He was seriously playing with fire today....and i loved it. I don't know if you'd call it flirting or what but every time he said something like that a thrill burst through me ending just below my waistline. I must have been walking around with a semi most of the afternoon but for once i didn't care. I had the best mate in the world sat beside me and i felt like at this moment in time....nothing could touch me.

We got up, chucking the paper trays in the bin before heading to the 'Steeplechase'. There wasn't anyone else queuing so we got straight on the horses and jerkily set off around the track. Craig was yelling and shouting at his horse, pretending to whip it to make it go faster. At one point i was laughing so hard i almost fell off. And of course when i beat him he wasn't a happy bunny.

"What happened to you" i asked as he finally caught up with me outside the rides exit.

"Bloody horse wouldn't get a move on" he mumbled.

"Thought you said you were a good rider" i said with a wink. 3-2. "What was it called again?".

"Lightning!" We burst out laughing, nudging into each other as we got to the 'Big One'.

I looked up at the monstrous, metal beast before me, craning my neck to see the top.

"Sh*t Craig, it's f*cking huge" i said. 4-2

"Yeah" he breathed. "That's what she said" he elbowed me in the ribs and we got in line guffawing, which made the rest of the wannabe riders turn around. 4-3.

God, what a turn of events. The day had started off so cack and within the space of a couple of hours we had taken our friendship to a new level. It felt so easy not having to second guess everything i was saying and doing and i think he felt like that too.

We waited in line, shuffling forward every couple of minutes as new riders got on and off. This was by far the biggest line we had endured so far but it seemed to be going down pretty quickly so....Not long now. My stomach was churning and i was fidgeting like crazy. Craig turned around as i stood on the back of his foot for like the fifth time.

"Jesus, John Paul, have you got ants in your pants or what?" he was pulling a stupid face as he looked at me in consternation.

"Wouldn't you like to know" i said giving him a sly wink. 5-3

He rolled his eyes as if he wasn't playing along. Yeah right. I totally knew he was keeping score just as much as i was. We finally got to the front of the queue. I could see his mind working overtime trying to come up with some witty remark but he was beaten to it.

"Ready to ride the Big One lads". We burst out laughing as the ride operator let us into our seats.

The easy banter had calmed me up until now but as we were fastened into our seats with belts and harnesses the panic started to set in.

"Alright?" asked Craig. I couldn't speak, just shook my head. "It's okay, i'm here". I nodded, feeling reassured by his calmness.

The ride set off at a crawl, edging towards the 235ft peak. It was clattering and clunking, taking forever to get to the top.

"Breath" he said and as i looked at him my fears dissolved to almost nothing. I took a deep breath, staring straight ahead, gripping the bar so tightly my knuckles were white. We reached the top and just before the momentum of the front carriages sent us over the edge Craig shouted in my ear.

"Take it like a man John Paul" .5-4

I looked at him and he gave me the sexiest wink imaginable. If we hadn't been strapped in i would have grabbed him and kissed him there and then and beggar the consequences.

The carriage flew over the edge and all i could see for a second was the sky, then i couldn't see anything except the blur of Blackpools sea front and the golden mile. We were travelling at such a speed that every turn and corner either threw Craig into me or vice versa. He was giggling like a little kid and though i couldn't see it i could just imagine his smile spread across his face. I gripped onto the bar in front as we went over a series of hills and bumps and then before we knew it, the ride was finished and we were, very shakily, getting out.

Craig threw his arm around me as i nearly lost my balance a couple of times.

"That was fun" i said, as we made our way out of the exit to the photo booth.

"Over a bit too quick though" He stated.

"So i've heard" i replied with a wink, licking my finger and drawing a line in the air. 6-4. He rolled his eyes and gave me a slap on the arm. Always a sore loser.

We stopped to look at our images on the screens in front of the entrance. Craig had his arm in the air, his hand balled into a fist and the biggest grin plastered across his face and i was next to him, my eyes half shut but amazingly i was smiling too. I did a double take as i noticed his other arm was around the back of the seat, resting across my shoulders.

I took my wallet out and went to purchase the picture, getting a ticket to pick it up later. Craig came over to join me, getting a closer look at the image.

"It's a good picture" he said. "Might get one myself". I smiled at him and nodded. He looked at me for a few more seconds, then gestured towards the toilets. "Back in a minute".


	18. Chapter 19

**PART THIRTY NINE**

CRAIG

I splashed some cold water on my face, running my fingers through my hair before looking at my reflection in the mirror. The man staring back at me had a gleam in his eye and a smile covering his face that i had never seen before. I studied myself, turning my face from side to side and running my hand over the faint shadow covering my jaw and chin, trying to see what was different.

Coming here today and having that chat with John Paul had made me feel so much better. I had a constant feeling of butterflies in my tummy and that nervous anxiety feeling that you usually get when you're anticipating something happening and i put it down to the rides. I wasn't prepared to let myself think what else it could be. I wiped my damp hands on my jeans and went back out to join John Paul. I grabbed a couple of bottles of water and made my way back over.

He was studying the map again and looked up as i approached. He squinted against the rays of sunlight, the bright, hot sun making his hair look blonder and his skin turning a pinkish colour.

"You look hot" i said pointing at his face.

"Thanks" he replied in the campest voice possible with a massive grin on his face.4-7.

"No, i mean....you look like you're gonna burn". I shook my head, passing him the bottle of water.

"Cheers mate". He drank thirstily and i watched transfixed as his adams apple bobbed up and down with each swallow. Funny, i'd never noticed things like that before and i unconsciously reached up to feel my own, tilting my head back to make it more prominent.

"So.....what're we going to ride next?" 5-7. He saw my raised eyebrows and sly smirk and choked on his water at my innocent remark, his face became stained with a blush that travelled all the way from his neck, up his throat to his cheeks.

"Erm.....ah.....i...." he held his hands up and shrugged as nothing would come to him.

"Take your time" i said sarcastically. It was so funny watching John Paul become flustered and a gibbering idiot in front of me.

He gave me a withering look and spread the map out on the wall we were leaning on.

"Water caves?" he'd gone all nervous again. "And then maybe.....Infusion?". I clapped my hands together and grabbed his t shirt pulling him along.

"Sounds like a plan". He almost tripped as he tried folding the map back up and stuffing it in his pocket, whilst being dragged backwards by me.

We got to the caves pretty quickly and there was no big queue so we were getting into the plastic boats in record time. John Paul was sat in front again but that was okay because it meant i could sit back and relax, look at the things around us and listen to the sound of the waterfalls and rivers.

The lights were flickering, casting a mellow glow throughout our surroundings. This was the tamest ride we'd been on by far and i think even John Paul was a little bored.

I dipped my fingers into the water that we were travelling through and couldn't resist flicking the droplets at John Pauls back. He let out a very girly scream turning around with a pretend scowl on his face.

"Watch it Craig".

"Why....what are you gonna do about it" i asked cheekily. The blueness of his eyes changed in the light and i knew i was in trouble.

He dragged his hand across the water that was running down the fake cave walls and flicked it at me sending a shower of water straight into my face. I laughed, wiping the water from my face and leaned forward rubbing his cheeks with my wet hands. He twisted round in his seat, the laughter coming from his mouth making his shoulders shake. We sat there for what was no more than a few seconds before the laughter died out and John Paul turned to face the front again his back to me once again.

I shifted in my seat, trying to make myself more comfortable, fidgeting with my damp jeans. The water had absorbed into the tough material, making them feel tighter. The little boat continued on it's way through the tunnel eventually making it's way back into the bright sunshine. I blinked, letting my eyes readjust to the light and hopped onto the wooden platform as we pulled up. John Paul stumbled out too and i put out a hand to steady him.

"Thanks". We set off in the direction of Infusion, chatting about the other rides we still had to go on. I looked at my watch to see that we still had a few more hours.

As we headed in the direction of the suspended, looping rollercoaster i spotted a big group of girls, about our age who looked like they'd been having a laugh the beach. I smiled at John Paul, placing my hand on his arm, stopping him mid stride.

"I'll be back in a minute" i said inclining my head in their direction and left him standing there as i jogged over to the pretty blond in a floaty summer dress.

**PART FORTY**

JOHN PAUL

So yeah, for the second time today Craig had deserted me in favour of a pretty face. I watched as he jogged over to the girls, smiling and gesturing in my direction. The cute blond one that he was talking to directly, flicked her long smooth hair away from her face and tipped her head back, her tinkling laughter carrying over to where i stood. They talked some more and i could hear the deep baritone of Craigs voice reach my ears. He bent his head lower saying something privately and she nodded, peering over in my direction and reached into her bag.

I turned away stuffing my hands in my pockets. I was determined not to let this spoil my day, ruin the fun that i'd had so far. I wasn't going to begrudge Craig having fun and meeting up with a girl if he wanted to. I was quite happy having the flat to myself for the evening and listening to some music.

I heard Craig approach in a jog.

"John Paul...... oi....... John Paul!" he said a little louder. I turned around to see him lift his hands to my face, cupping my cheeks before smearing some coconut scented suncream into my face. He rubbed it in taking care to dab the tip of my nose and smooth his thumbs over my cheekbones. Then he stroked both of his hands down the column of my throat to my neck, blending the lotion into my skin.

I must have been stood with my mouth open because he placed his finger under my chin and closed it gently.

"That's better" he whispered softly, standing back to admire his handywork, wringing his hands together.

"Thank you" i said as sincerely as i knew how. He smiled and inclined his head, his soft eyelashes feathering onto his cheeks.

"Your welcome". He heaved a sigh and grinned. "Now come on, lets get cracking eh?".

The line was pretty big but going down fast so we stood there talking about last night, waiting for it to go down.

"You're just jealous because i beat you" said Craig somewhat smugly.

"Yeah right, at least i don't chuck a strop every time i get beat at something".

"That's cause you're so used to losing". I pretended to be offended by his comment but i wasn't really. The thing was, i don't think i ever put as much effort in as Craig to win things in the first place. I never wanted anything enough to fight for it.

We moved forward in line and it was at that point that i heard the screams coming from over head. A picture flew into my mind of the film 'Final Destination3' and i think i started hyperventilating. Craig passed me the last of his water and i gulped it down taking a deep breath.

"You're not gonna pass out are you?" he asked. He was looking around as if trying to decide if we should stay or not.

"No....i'll be fine". My breathing quickly settled and we watched as some riders walked passed us to the exit. They were dripping water and almost all parts of their clothing had damp patches but they were chattering excitedly and i felt a thrill.

"Not sure we should go on this" said Craig as he eyed up the last batch of riders.

"Why?". It was weird, he was the one who had wanted to go on this all day.

"I'll get all wet".

"So".

"My t shirt will stick to me" he moaned.

"So?". I remembered Craig hated getting wet, even when it was just raining.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?". He said, a smile twitching at his lips.

"Yeah.....and....?". He blushed and i gave him a shove.

CRAIG

"My t shirt will stick to me". I knew i was whining but i hated feeling wet.

"So?". Why the heck did he keep saying that and why did he have that devilish twinkle in his eye, as if he was picturing me just like that. Wet t shirt, sticking to me. I wanted to wipe the smile off his face, see him blush and go all nervous again.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?". Sh*t, where did that come from. That was what i was thinking not what i was supposed to be saying. I could feel myself holding in a smile as it started to have the desired effect. John Paul getting fidgety. Then he seemed to gain some confidence and stood taller, looking right at me.

"Yeah.....and....?". I felt my cheeks redden and looked away. This wasn't the same easy banter anymore. I felt my stomach doing somersaults and it wasn't in anticipation of the ride.

This brazen attitude of John Pauls was unnerving me....a lot. He seemed to have forgotten that a few months back he'd denied ever fancying me and i think even a blind man could have picked up on the sexual tension sparking in the air around us. For ages now i'd been okay, comfortable even, with the fact that John Paul was gay and we'd had a kind of unspoken rule that we just not talk about it. Yet over the last couple of days it had been virtually impossible to ignore, especially now after my mood and our subsequent conversation this afternoon.

Since our heart to heart earlier it was like all the cards were dealt but not quite laid on the table. John Paul clearly fancied me and i wasn't being conceited but there are just some things a man of our age cannot cover up like his reaction to me yesterday.

Today however, this last few hours, it was like he'd decided he wasn't going to hold back any longer, didn't care that i knew he liked me and was going to drive me crazy in the process.

As someone who had only ever gone out with girls, fancied women, i found my reaction to my best friend confusing. I was never much good at flirting, found it difficult being myself around women and yet here i stood with John Paul, being teased for like the tenth time today and i was blushing and grinning and flirting back.

We had been keeping a silent tally all afternoon, winding each other up, teasing and coming out with blatant innuendos but the last one even i blushed at, and that's not a regular occurrence for me.

John Paul nudged me and i had no choice but to look at him.

"Nothing to say?" he said teasing, looking at me beseechingly. His eyes were gazing at me in earnest and the smile came back.

"Another point to you then?". He grinned wickedly back, pretending to count on his fingers.

"8-5" he laughed and held up his clasped hands as if he'd just won a race. I wasn't going to let him take the glory that easily.

"The day's not over yet McQueen" i told him with all the cockiness i could muster.

"Doesn't matter, this is one battle you're not going to win Dean" and somehow.....i thought he might be right.

**PART FORTY ONE**

JOHN PAUL

We finally got to the front of the queue and we watched as the people in front of us were harnessed into the ride. Craig put his hand on my back between my shoulder blades and gently guided me forward. As far as i could tell, you got fastened into your seats and when they set off you were tipped over until you were looking at the ground.

If the 'Big One' was scary, this one was an absolute beast. Instead of looking at the sky whizzing past i was going to be looking straight down as the water and the ground shot past below me. I didn't have time to worry though as we were ushered forwards towards our seats. I let Craig go first so that i wasn't on an end but that meant that i ended up sandwiched between him and a harassed looking bloke and his wife.

As the harness was lowered i took a deep breath, letting my eyes wander over the steel structure before me, seeing the way the metal rollercoaster twisted and turned like a corkscrew. Craig was swinging his legs happily next to me making the seats rock, so i put my hand out, placing it on his thigh, halting his movement. It tensed and the muscle bulged slightly beneath his jeans as he looked down at it before he turned his face to me, raising his eyebrows.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" he whispered holding a finger up, batting his very long eyelashes.. "We haven't even had our first date yet". He sounded serious but the wicked glint in his eyes belied his tone of voice.8-6.

I removed my hand as though burned and i could still feel the tingling imprint of his leg on my palm.

Overhead, i heard the mechanics kick into gear and the faint grinding of metal against metal. I gripped hold of the blue harness around my front as we slowly set off, the platform i had moments ago been stood on, disappearing from beneath my feet. Below, i could see people looking up, much like we had earlier and i spotted the bench that we had sat on whilst we talked.

Craig looked over grinning and i tried to make the same face but i don't think i pulled it off because he unclenched my fingers from the rubber and took my hand in his.

"Don't forget to smile for the camera" he said as the ride took off down the massive slope. The air in my lungs left me but i didn't know if it was because of the contact with Craigs warm, dry palm or the ride itself. We spun and dived and twirled, the ride taking us over vast pools and through jets of water. My hair was clinging to my scalp and certain parts of my clothing were saturated.

Ninety seconds later,a bright flash nearly blinded me as we went into the last few seconds of the ride and Craig let out a whoop.

"F*cking awesome" he yelled as the ride went through it's last loop, barreling past the jets of water.

It was only as the ride pulled into the exit that i realised Craig still had his hand wrapped securely around mine. He must have felt some kind of reaction from me because he let go, shoving the harness away from his body before tucking his hands firmly into his pockets.

"Wanna go again?" he asked with a sly wink. 8-7. He was catching up to me with the points and i wracked my brain for something funny or witty to say.

"Wouldn't want to wear you out". He laughed at my pathetic response but drew a line in the air anyway.9-7.

There was another bank of screens as we left the ride and we took a few minutes to watch for our picture to come up. Amazingly it was another good shot. Craig must have seen the camera before the shot was taken because our entwined hands were held up once again his smile reached from ear to ear and he looked like he was laughing. I on the other hand was smiling but i didn't even look like i was on a ride, i looked.....dreamy. It sounds girly but .....that's the only way to describe it. I wasn't looking at the camera, i just seemed to be staring into space but it was a good picture.

I started to take out my wallet but Craig placed his hand on my arm.

"I'll get this one". I looked at him and he nodded, smiling. "Back in a sec". He ran over and spoke to the lady in the kiosk, pointing at the number on our picture, paid and walked away smiling. "Gotta go back before the park closes" he said and we set off walking again.

It was unspoken that the next ride would be Bling. The massive axle was high in the sky as we approached, the screams perfectly audible from where we stood 100ft below. The giant turning gondolas were spinning around and the huge arms of the ride were turning fast in all different directions.

My eyes widened as the axle spun the boat like cages through the air at high speed. Craig saw my reaction and nudged me with his elbow.

"I'm not going to have to hold your hand again.....am i?". I pulled a face as if i was offended and got the reaction i was after when he threw his arm around me.

"Come on....Race you" he said and pelted to the entrance getting in line before i even had chance to set off. He looked at his watch and i raised an eyebrow to question the time.

"Park closes in an hour" he said, his voice kind of deflated.

"What haven't we been on?" i yanked the map out of my pocket and opened it out. He leaned over and i could feel his warm breath on my neck as he scanned the paper.

"Think we've been on pretty much everything. Lets go on this" he indicated the line we were in. "And then the 'Grand National".

I frowned at him. I didn't recall him mentioning this ride earlier and i asked him what sort of ride it was.

"Rollercoaster" was his succinct reply. I waited for him to elaborate. "It's a rollercoaster with two carriages on different tracks" he explained. "One of us goes in the blue and the other in the red carriage and whoever wins...." I looked at him warily.

"Whoever wins.....what?".

"Well....they win and the other...." he left his sentence unfinished again and that made me nervous.

"The other....what?" I waited ages for him to continue.

"Okay.....If i win you have to do something i want" was his reply. Realisation dawned on me over what he was saying.

"So if i win.....You have to do what i want?" i said back. He rubbed his collar bone and nodded. The idea seemed to suddenly throw him, as if he hadn't quite thought it through.

"Deal". I stuck out my hand before he had chance to change his mind. He looked at it but didn't take it.

"What's up.....Scared you'll lose?" i asked. He narrowed his eyes at me, looking at my outstretched hand warily. I raised my eyebrows. "Chicken!". His mouth twisted into a grimace as i teased him.

"Deal".


	19. Chapter 20

CRAIG

I was mentally chastising myself for walking into that one. I was having what was, to be honest, the best afternoon of my life. The banter with John Paul was flowing easily and i felt alive.

I had the feeling it wasn't just because of the rides that i was having these major adrenaline rushes. I could literally feel the blood coursing through my body, my nerves singing to me, that fun sickly sensation dancing around inside my tummy but i wasn't ready yet to admit to myself what it was and i'd pushed it to the back of my mind, compartmentalising it until i was ready to deal with it.

All afternoon whilst i was with John Paul i had an idea i wanted to test out and it required me winning the bet/deal/forfeit whatever, as i knew that otherwise he might not go for it. I needed a distraction from him, from our friendship and from whatever the else you could call this.....thing going on with us. At lunch i had the answer....girls. Although i had chatted to the brunette earlier, then hadn't been the time to try out my theory. I'd needed to sort out things with John Paul first and anyway i was looking for a distraction, some lighthearted fun.....not a girlfriend.

First though i had to get him to ride Bling. To be fair i love fairground rides but i tend to stick with rollercoasters rather than spinning rides that make you want to throw up. I eyed up the ride before me. John Paul would really take the mick if i told him i didn't want to go on it.

I remember a few years back, going on the waltzer with Steph and the bloke in charge of the ride kept spinning us round, making her scream. Within seconds of getting off the ride the whole contents of my stomach had been violently hurled onto the ground in front of me and i swore never to go on a waltzer ever again. I shuddered at the memory.

"Are you cold?". John Pauls voice made me jump, fetching me out of my reverie. I got another sudden flashback from last night, one that he hadn't mentioned earlier today. I could clearly picture him taking off his jacket and handing it to me, wrapping it securely around my shoulders and me tucking it around myself, embracing it's warmth. Why hadn't he brought that up?.

"No, i'm fine, just nervous about the ride, i guess". My honesty paid off. He didn't take the piss, just laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah me too". He shuffled about a bit, fidgeting as he stared at the mechanical monster in front of us.

"Wanna give it a miss?".

"What, and go home telling everyone we chickened out....No way!" I had to agree. If we went back to Chester and told people we'd not been on the newest ride at Blackpool, we'd never hear the end of it.

"Were just gonna have to shut our eyes and think of something nice until it's over". I said, a bit more confidently than i was feeling.

"Shouldn't be too hard". As the words slipped out of his mouth i looked over at him. At first i thought he was trying to score another point but he didn't nudge me or wink or......anything. He just inhaled a deep breath and stared at a point behind my head.

"Good one mate". I bumped him chuckling, trying my best to cover up the strange thought that was popping into my head too. "That's 10-7 to you, i think i've got some catching up to do".

He attempted to laugh at his inadvertent attempt at humour but his smile didn't quite reach his piercing blue eyes. Whoa.....Piercing blue? Where did that come from. I mentally checked myself, looking at John Paul to remind myself that he's my friend......just......friend.

Bloody hell. I inhaled a shaky breath. I'd better win the Grand National.

We finally reached the front and it was almost a relief not to have the awkward silence surrounding us. We got into the gondolas, making sure we were secured in place. There were a mixture of other people in with us and to be fair, every one of them looked like they were cacking it too.

A loud buzzer went off and the ride slowly swung into motion. John Paul was sat across from me and i had a couple of Japanese tourists sitting next to me. I couldn't tell what they were saying but from the fluid, rapid sounds coming from the ladies mouth and the look on her face, i'd say she was terrified.

John Paul was sat back and had his eyes closed, a serene expression on his face. I watched him as the ride picked up speed, saw the way he gulped as the swinging motion became twists and spins. His knuckles were white again where he gripped the side and i had an uncontrollable urge to reach out and seek comfort myself in the touch of his hand. I couldn't attempt to though as the harness kept me restrained from doing so.

I hadn't realised he had opened his eyes until i looked up from his hands to see the blue pools staring back at me, not breaking contact. I wanted to look away, this wasn't how you were supposed to look at your best friend but i couldn't look away. They were magnetic, drawing me in, making it impossible to look away.

It was only as the went upside down unexpectedly that the force was broken and he laughed as the ride made our stomachs lurch. The woman next to me was holding onto her arm for dear life and John Paul saw it too. The ride continued on and by the end i don't know which was louder, her cries or John Pauls shrieks.

We staggered away from Bling a few minutes later, our equilibrium completely out of whack, swaying and clutching onto each other to keep upright. The lady that had been next to me shot past, running to the toilets covering her mouth and John Paul raised his eyebrows.

"Nice" he said sarcastically. I thought i might barf myself but managed to hold it back.

"That wasn't so bad then?" he said, half stating, half questioning. I looked at him in earnest and somehow he managed to keep a straight face.

"You scream like a girl" i told him, fighting but not succeeding to keep the laughter at bay. He hesitated, pretending to look offended and then a smile crept onto his face, lighting up his eyes.

"Yeah well.....you snuggle like a baby!".

**PART FORTY TWO**

JOHN PAUL

Priceless, absolutely....priceless. The look on his face said it all. I had been tempted to keep that little nugget of information to myself especially as he might change his mind about sleeping in the same bed but.....I just couldn't resist. He blushed, his eyes darting about all over the place, looking at everything, anything but me.

I could tell from his reaction that he knew he'd cuddled up to me in bed, he just obviously didn't know i was aware of this. God he looked so cute when he was flustered. I had to hold myself back from throwing my arms around him and planting a great big smacker on his lush lips.

Sidling up next to him i gave him a nudge and he narrowed his eyes at me, the smallest of smiles playing at his lips.

"Below the belt, McQueen!" he challenged. 10-8 to me though.

"Just how i like it" i replied smirking and giving him a jaunty wink. Ooh 11-8. There was no way he was catching up to me now. Every time he said something witty, or sarcastic or filled with innuendo, i had a response and it was killing him.

We got to the 'Grand National' ride and there wasn't much of a queue, so we stood back, surveying the TV screen, watching the races intently. I was trying to gage which was the best carriage to go in, which was most likely to win because this was one bet i didn't want to lose. I wanted it so badly......i already had his forfeit in mind but the results of the races seemed pretty random. Craig was also studying the screen, his eyes narrowed and he was rubbing the 5 o'clock shadow on his chin.

I found i wasn't focusing on the races anymore, i was too busy watching him stroking his face, licking his mouth and biting down on his bottom lip, taking it between is brilliant white teeth, worrying it until it started puffing up. I tried to get my breathing under control and stuffed my fists into my pockets to cover the signs of the erection that was quickly growing in my jeans.

For about the millionth time this week i conjured up what it would be like to take his face between my palms, smoothing my thumbs over his rough cheekbones as i gazed into the chocolate pools of his eyes. I could almost feel him as i pictured myself leaning in, the full length of my body flat against his before pressing a soft but firm kiss to his lips. I licked my lips as i imagined the taste of him, sweet and heady and intoxicating as my tongue slid against the seem of his mouth, awaiting entry, gaining entrance to the hot, moist depths.

"Is that for me?". Sh*t, Craigs voice broke through my reverie and i let out an involuntary strangled noise as i looked at him. I blushed like crazy as he pointed towards my lap where my hard on was straining against the confines of my jeans. F*ck, that's all i needed, him getting weirded out again by his sex pest mate. B*llocks!

"Sorry..... Craig i......" i started to say in earnest but he cut me off.

"Pass it here then" he was gesturing impatiently waving his hand and i looked at him bemused.

"Wha.....?"

"Give me the map, you gormless idiot" he laughed at my befuddled state but he clearly had something else at the forefront of his mind as he didn't notice the straining denim of my jeans. I laughed and passed it over to him without further comment, happy to hide my embarrassment.

He took another look at the plans of the park saying he thought we might have time for just one more ride and which one did i fancy going on. I thought about it for all of two seconds before answering.

"Avalanche". I grinned as he looked confused.

"Avalanche? What's so special about that?" He didn't give me chance to answer. "I thought you might want to go on the 'Big One' again or 'Revolution', why avalanche?".

I shrugged my shoulders not giving him an answer.

"Alright then, Avalanche it is". I clapped inside, doing a happy dance at the thought of Craigs long firm legs pressed against mine again and i sighed contentedly.

He seemed to have something else on his mind, looked like he was contemplating saying something and the way he was holding himself set me a little on edge. He opened his mouth to speak and then hesitated, before closing it again. It was getting painful to watch so i just asked him outright.

"What you thinking Craig?".

"Huh?" he appeared surprised that i'd noticed. Despite him knowing me better than i knew myself sometimes, he still didn't seem to get that i picked up on pretty much everything he did, could interpret his body language as well as my own....well that's what i thought anyway.

"Whatever it is that has you rubbing a hole in the back of your neck.....Spit it out". He licked his lips, his tongue sweeping over the pink surface as he debated with himself.

"Well.....You know i said about the bet" he gestured at the ride as it took off with more passengers. I nodded and held out my hands, waiting for him to continue. "I was thinking....If i win, i want you to come with me to that 'Funny Girls' club tonight, you know.....The lap dancing club".

Ah, so that was it. He wanted me to join him whilst he ogled scantily clad women.....yeah, that made perfect f*cking sense. No wonder he was so keen on winning. Was i that much of a nuisance that he had to prove to me that it was women he liked. Jeez, i wasn't a total idiot. Anyone can see that Craig bloody Dean has no interest in blokes whatsoever, especially not ones that resemble unbaked bread, although now it was unbaked bread with sunblushed tomatoes, thanks to the sunburn.

I could just picture him sat there whilst some hot amazonian woman gyrated in front of him, rubbing her chest in his face.

I wasn't going to let on that it bothered me though, so i just smiled thinking about my own forfeit for him should he lose. I'd debated with myself whether or not it might be pushing the boundaries too far but after what he'd just suggested as my forfeit i figured it would serve him right. Welcome to my world Craig Dean.

"What's that grin for?" he asked looking puzzled. "Didn't think you'd be that happy about going to the club".

"Just thinking about you're forfeit that's all". The grin was getting bigger and he started to fidget, looking anxiously at the floor, kicking at a hard piece of chewing gum. It was fun watching him squirm, waiting for me to tell him his possible fate.

"If you lose.....You have to kiss me".

There i'd said it and i couldn't take it back. Even if i could, i probably wouldn't. It was something that could completely balls up,our friendship but.....I didn't think so. After the last couple of days i figured we could weather anything. Hopefully he'd just look at it as indulging his best mate in a bit of harmless fun and not freak out. In hindsight i realised that maybe it was pushing the boundaries of our friendship too far but....too late to back out now.

I watched the range of emotions flicker across his face. Confusion, shock and .....something else that i couldn't put my finger on. No revulsion or distaste so that was a bonus and he hadn't said an outright No! At least not yet, so.....fingers crossed.

CRAIG

"If you lose.....You have to kiss me" He stated boldly. I couldn't believe he actually said that and i was even more shocked at my response to his challenge. I should have felt taken advantage of or offended or repulsed but i wasn't. Instead i felt the same nervous tension i'd felt all day coming back ten fold. Butterflies weren't just fluttering in my stomach, they were performing the Cancan and certain other parts of my body were responding also.

I was pretty sure it was because at the back of my mind all the time was the fact that John Paul fancied me. He had a crush on me so , i suppose, it's only natural that he might pick a dare like that.

I became aware that the physical and emotional reactions i was experiencing at his words weren't necessarily those of someone who likes his friend as nothing more than a mate and it was scaring the living sh*t out of me. That's why it was imperative for me to win 'The National. I wanted to prove to myself that girls were still the most divine creatures on planet earth and that my 'responses' to John Paul were brought on by nothing but affection for my best friend and the situations we found ourselves in.

Over the last couple of days i'd had a few involuntary reactions towards John Paul but i hadn't looked into them too thoroughly because of the close proximity i shared with him at the time. I didn't presume it was unusual for a bloke to get an erection first thing in the morning, even if it was his gay, best mate that he was snuggling with, as John Paul had so nicely pointed out fifteen minutes ago.

But....kissing him. That would be really weird, no going back, kind of territory. That could change everything between us. My mind played out the different scenarios, from falling out, feeling repulsed and throwing up to the ever so slight possibility that i might like it, might just want to do it again. F*ck! Where the hell had that come from.

I was pretty sure that the first of my scenarios wouldn't happen, as far as i was concerned me and John Paul had one of the best friendships ever, we were solid and it would take more than a kiss, albeit a somewhat awkward one, to knock that off track. The second scenario was another long shot. It wasn't like i was new to the idea that John Paul liked to kiss boys, or at least i assumed he did, we'd never really discussed it, so the thought of us kissing didn't disgust me at all and i sure as hell wouldn't throw up over it because that would just be bloody insulting to him.

No, neither of those scenarios worked for me. Then again, the other ones i'd come up with didn't exactly thrill me either. The vague possibility that i might like it, didn't sit too well with me. What me and John Paul have is special, you can't beat it and i wouldn't be keen on ruining it because of a stupid bet. If we kissed it might make us feel awkward and we sure as hell wouldn't be able to have the same sort of banter that we'd experienced today. So i wasn't happy with how that version played out either.

There was a third option that was trying, so far unsuccessfully, to fight it's way into my conscious thoughts and that was that i might like it.....a lot..... and things could be different but.....better? I snorted at the invading notion, pushing it firmly away before it could make me seriously consider it.

He looked up as the impolite noise escaped me. Cr*p, how long had it been since one of us had spoken. The tension in the air was palpable as we both stood there unmoving, waiting for the other to break the silence.

I cleared my throat gesturing towards the ride.

"So whose gonna choose first?". I tried to act calm, unfazed but i was doing a p*ss poor job of it.

"Dunno?, toss for it?" He tried a smile and quick wink at his failed attempt to up the score. I took out a fifty pence coin and threw it in the air, catching it and slapping it onto the back of my hand.

"Call it". I looked at him, almost challenging.

"Tails". He didn't break the eye contact, just kept staring at me with those piercing eyes. I looked down, removing my fingers from on top of the coin.

"Tails it is.....You choose. Red or blue?". It was a stupid question, everyone knew he supported Liverpool, had done since he was a kid.

"Gotta be reds mate". I took a breath. He was trying to keep things light and i wasn't prepared for it to be my fault again if things went t*ts up.

"So ahh.....It's a deal then. I win we go to the...." i cleared my throat again. "Club and if you win, we erm....."

"Kiss....Yeah" he finished for me. He didn't seem too put out by the whole thing and i thought maybe i was over thinking it too much. After all, what was a quick snog between two mates.

"Yeah.....kiss.....but, no tongues.....agreed?" i held out my hand and he took it, giving it a firm shake.

I looked at the screen again as the carriages came trundling back. That was the fifth time in a row that the blue cars had won so i hoped they could hold out for just one more ride.

John Paul stepped up to the vacated seats at the front of the red carriage and i made my way over the little bridge to the blue one. We both managed to get seats right at the front as there weren't many riders at the end of the day. He grinned as he stepped in, giving me a thumbs up and i returned the gesture, smiling back.

A wayward thought popped into my head that there were a lot worse things i could do than kiss my best friend but i pushed it away to the deepest, darkest recesses of my mind.

The countdown started and the claxon sounded a split second before the cars set off, with mine in the lead.

We weren't really strapped in for this ride, we just had a metal bar across the lap area, so i was free to wave my hands as i went over the hills and bumps, sending that funny tickling sensation through my tummy and groin. I had to look over my shoulder to see John Paul as his cart was a good few yards further back than mine.

I squelched the feeling of disappointment that tried to rear it's head and focused on the mental image of pretty ladies with glittery costumes on. The track veered to the left, giving John Pauls car the inner lane and i held my breath as he pulled up alongside me, waving and grinning like a freaking idiot. It lit up his face and made his eyes even more twinkly than usual. What the f*ck.....Twinkly.....what the hell kind of word was that to describe his eyes. They were blue....end of!

The mental chastising complete i leaned forward trying to encourage my carriage to go faster and i could hear him laughing as my competitive streak reared it's ugly head again. As mine edged in front again i heard his growl of frustration but i didn't dare turn around. I felt like i was flying around the course now, the wind from the speed rushing through my hair and making my t shirt stick to my chest.

We went over another series of bumps and his car took the lead, this time by more than a small margin. I grinned at him as he went past, showing him i held no hard feelings and a small part of me started to half hope he would win.

I could see the winning post at the bottom of the next hump. Our carriages were doing battle for first place, mine taking over from his and then his edging past mine. My nerves were on edge as we were neck and neck going into the last few yards. The bell rang as my car shot over the finish line in.....

**PART FORTY THREE**

JOHN PAUL

First place! F*cking first place to Craig again. He let out an almighty whoop as his car crossed the line a millisecond before mine and i was glad he wasn't looking at me because i knew that disappointment was written all over my face.

He didn't have to make it so bloody obvious how thrilled he was though. Talk about denting my ego. I guess that at least answers the question i'd been asking myself about the 'chemistry' i thought we'd shared the last few days. His delight at winning and therefor going to a lap dancing club was proof enough just how 'not gay' he is. I plastered a smile on my face as i joined him at the exit.

"First place mate, you must be thrilled" i think i sounded a bit too enthusiastic about the result but he didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, was close though, thought you had me beat at one point". Was it just me or did he sound just a little bit disappointed. Nah, i shrugged it off. I had to stop this wishful thinking, it was getting me nowhere.

"So, have you got plenty of notes to stuff down their g-strings?" i asked in what i hoped was a 'couldn't give a toss' kind of voice. He pulled his face.

"I'm not having one" he said, and i physically relaxed. "Just thought it might be a laugh to go, that's all". "Besides.....i can rub it in to Darren that i've been to one" he chuckled smugly.

Okay so maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe it wouldn't be the most difficult thing in the world to join him on his exploration of discovery, so long as i didn't have to watch some bimbo gyrating over his c*ck all night, i thought maybe i could manage it. Besides, we were making our way back to Avalanche so for the next few minutes it would be me that got up close and personal to Craig.

We got to the entrance and the attendant put out his arm, blocking the way in.

"Sorry lads, that was the last ride" he said pointing towards the toboggan hurling it's way down the slope. SH*T, just my sodding luck, oh well, may as well get used to the beginning of a cr*p evening. I grabbed Craigs wrist, turning it over to see the time indicated on the watch. Yep, the park was closing. We had just enough time to race to the photo shop to pick up our pictures before heading home.

We got to the photo shop and i picked up my pictures, looking at them before carefully putting them in to the carrier bag so they wouldn't crease. Craig was taking longer to pick up his purchase and i craned my head to see what was taking so long. He turned around a massive smile lighting his eyes, holding up two mugs. They had the picture of us from Infusion on them and he brought them over to show me.

"His and hers" he said with a laugh. "This ones for you". He handed me one and i looked at the clear picture on the front. I'm sure the love i felt for him was shining in my eyes as i thanked him and he didn't know it yet but i'd treasure it forever.


	20. Chapter 21

CRAIG

What was wrong with me? I sounded like a right soppy beggar. The look on John Pauls face was worth it though. He looked like all his Christmases had come at once.

I wasn't one for buying unnecessary gifts but today i just couldn't help myself. First i'd seen the leather bracelet whilst browsing round the shop this morning and i couldn't resist getting it because i knew how much John Paul liked mine and then when i had seen the mugs in the display case, i couldn't resist getting us one each. I could just imagine us sat in our flat in Dublin, drinking tea from the mugs and thinking back on this holiday.

I was made up when i won the race because i hate to lose at anything but i still felt a bit disappointed for John Paul. He didn't seem bothered that he lost though, which should have made me feel better but didn't. It got me thinking that maybe i had read more into his idea for a forfeit than i should have. What if i was wrong and John Paul did only see me as a friend. I mean, there was still obvious desire there but you can feel that for anyone can't you?

Maybe he'd only said about us kissing to wind me up, like we had been doing all day.....Yeah, that was it. This was his idea of payback for me making him go to the club and ribbing him all day. He thought it would be funny to take the p*ss out of his friend by getting him all hot and bothered about a kiss that would probably never happened.

Thinking about it now, it wouldn't surprise me if he'd laughed his head off if he had won. He was no doubt well miffed that he wouldn't get to see the expression on my face as i would have stood waiting for his kiss, eyes closed in anticipation.

I sure as hell wasn't going to let him know that i'd been thinking of nothing else since he'd said it. Don't get me wrong, i didn't want it.....no way.....but, when someone says they want you to kiss them, you're not likely to think of much else.....are you?.

I took the mug back off him and put it in it's box in the bag so it wouldn't break. My stomach growled noisily as we made our way out of the park gates onto the street. We didn't have long to get back to the flat and changed before heading out again so we picked up some hot potatoes with cheese and set off back.

It was a short walk that we spent in relative silence, most of the noises coming from us as we tried to juggle the tray of potatoes and our purchases. I burned my tongue more than once as i put the hot, salty food in my mouth without blowing on it. He laughed as the tray almost spilled onto the footpath and i floundered around, trying to keep it upright.

John Paul finished first, so he took the bag off me, swinging it by his side as he hummed a happy tune. The melody was easy to pinpoint as the Beach Boys classic 'Wouldn't it be nice' which is one of my favourite old songs. I found myself bobbing my head, keeping tempo with the music. I almost tripped for like the fourth time as i threw the rubbish in the bin and he stopped suddenly and passed me the carrier bags, a grin spreading over his face.

"Hop on". He bent over gesturing to his back and i leaped on laughing as he almost dropped me. His skin was warm beneath his t shirt and i could feel the faint trace of his upper arm and chest muscles where my arms wrapped around him. I accidentally brushed my hand across his nipple as i adjusted my hold on him, tightening my grip and he sucked in a gasp at the contact. My heart started pounding so loud i was sure he would be able to hear it.

He continued walking, balancing my weight on his back, every now and then doing a little jump to lift me back up as i slid from my position. It was funny, him carrying me like this. I'd seen children doing it with their parents and the occasional couple but never had i imagined John Paul carrying out such a playful task.

I was aware of his backside pressed against the front of my jeans as i once again slid down but he didn't seem to notice. He just bent over further and lifted me back up. The friction against my jeans was making 'little Craig' jump to attention and i sincerely hoped he wouldn't notice. I kept trying to think of things to make it go away but nothing seemed to work.

I pictured the Museum with the Dr Who memorabilia but with that came the image of us larking around and John Paul doubled over laughing, so that didn't work. It should've but it didn't. Neither did thinking about crazy golf. I just kept picturing his eyes as he mocked me, the way they sparkled , the blueness piercing as he looked at me. Still not working.

Luckily or unluckily....i'm not sure which, we arrived back at the flat and he unceremoniously deposited me on the bottom step taking his key from his pocket.

The door opened as he put the key in the lock and Babs ushered us inside.

"Ooh, hello. Been anywhere special?" she asked. We told her we'd been to the Pleasure beach and she lapped up our stories about the rides. I was well aware that time was getting on and that we didn't have long to get ready as it is. John Paul was telling her about the woman throwing up after Bling so i nudged him, trying not to be impolite. He looked at the time on my watch, smiling kindly at Babs.

"Craig has to go get changed" he said to her and i nodded.

"Going somewhere nice are you?". God i felt like i had a 200watt light bulb shining in my face.

"Thought we might check out funny girls" i said, mumbling under my breath as a blush crept up my face. She looked from me to John Paul and raised one eyebrow.

"Didn't think that would be your kind of thing" she said looking from me to John Paul. I thought it was a bit rude actually, i mean, why wouldn't a couple of young men want to go. Then i realised she probably thought we both bat for the other team and that it might be a sit unusual to go somewhere like that. I put on a fake smile and headed for the stairs.

"Better go get ready". John Paul just stood there, a questioning look on his face as he looked at Babs.

"I'll be up in a minute yeah" he breathed, "might just sit down here for a bit first" he finished gesturing at Babs who was bobbing her head enthusiastically. I shrugged my shoulders, making my way to the flat.

**PART FORTY FOUR**

JOHN PAUL

I eventually got back into the flat twenty minutes later after Babs had told me all about the things that go on at 'Funny Girls'.

Craig was freshly showered and was towel drying his hair, sat on the bed as i walked in shutting the door behind me. It looked particularly dark when it was wet and was standing up in little tufts that i had to keep myself from reaching over and flattening.

I said a quick hi, gathered up my clothes for the evening and locked myself in the bathroom. Sh*t, was it obvious i was hyperventilating at the picture of him sat there on my side of the bed with just his boxers on, his smooth tanned chest, glowing in the lamp light. Christ, i was never gonna sleep tonight.

"Don't take long, yeah" he shouted through the door. I answered back something noncommittal and set about getting myself ready for the evening. After a tepid shower, i couldn't bring myself to have a cold one, i got out and dried myself off thinking about the conversation with Babs. It was fun and enlightening and i found that i was quite looking forward to this evening.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, taking in the sweep of my hair and the paleness of my skin, tinged with a faint rust colour where i'd caught the sun. I smiled as i remembered Craig getting me the suncream and rubbing it into my skin and my flesh became covered in goosebumps. I hopped into the clothes i'd picked out, changing in record time. I didn't want to clash with what Craig might be wearing so i'd grabbed my black jeans and a grey shirt with buttons on the pockets that our Mercedes had bought/nicked for my birthday. I turned from one side to the other checking myself out. Might not turn a straight bloke gay but....it'll do.

I winked at my reflection, smiling, before leaving the bathroom. My breath caught in my chest as i saw Craig. He was dressed different to last night with a dark blue short sleeved military style shirt and his smart charcoal grey jeans. He looked up as i came in a smile spreading across the whole of his face.

"You scrub up well" he said politely pointing at my clothes. I don't know why but i suddenly felt shy, nervous and i was glad when he passed me a glass of coke. I took a sip....Oh and vodka, by the taste of it. I wasn't one for hard liquor but tonight was going to be the exception. I downed the drink, passing the glass back to him for a refill. He raised his eyes skyward. I knew what he was getting at. When i drink lager i'm fine, can keep up with the best of them but vodka.....that was another matter. The one time i'd drunk lots of it, i'd woken up the next day, sprawled on the patio in our back garden with Craigs red, striped cardie on. Then i threw up. Not sure if it was from the alcohol or the cardie but anyway....

He poured another glass, waiting expectantly for me to tell him to stop. I eventually raised my hand, making a cut off motion. He topped it off with coke and passed me the glass, holding his towards me.

"Cheers" we clinked glasses and i threw half the contents of mine down my neck in one go. He took a couple of sips of his, closing his eyes as the liquid slid down his throat, licking his lips as he swallowed. I gulped and drank the rest of the vodka feeling the liquid burn a trail down to my stomach.

"Better be making tracks, don't you think". He nodded in agreement, finishing his drink and following me out of the door.

"Have fun". We turned to see Babs stood at her door, waving us off. I turned around giving her the thumbs up, ignoring Craigs bemused luck.

We walked in the direction of the club, chatting about our families and some of the stuff we get up to when we aren't around each other. It seemed weird to think we both have this other life that neither of us knows much about. I mean, i know about his family, they run the pub after all but hearing him talk about them was nice.

For example....i'd always thought of Darren as being a bit of a c*ck, a big head who thinks he's the bees knees when actually everyone takes the p*ss out of him behind his back. Craig talked about him with an affection in his voice that i'd not heard before. He regaled me with a story about a bike race they had once done with Jack to raise money for charity (and themselves). It was a mischievous side to Craig that made me wish we had met years ago. And Steph. The love he had for his sister was second to none. They seemed to share this humour and easiness that i didn't have with mine and he was very protective of her which was evident when he told me how she had been taken advantage of so many times.

I, in turn, entertained him with the many stories of the McQueen sisters. From Jacqui's jailbird antics to Mercies vast relationship difficulties. We doubled over laughing as i told him some of the things Carmel has come out with over the years too. He got to the point he was gasping for breath, bent over clutching his ribs.

"Stop" he said between laughs. "I can't breath". For some reason we found this funny too and it took ages to get ourselves under control.

We carried on walking and he turned to me.

"So....they were okay.....you know about....". I knew what he was getting at.

"The gay thing"? He nodded. "Well yeah, i mean...they didn't have much choice really but....yeah, they were supportive". I thought about it for a second. "I think more than anything they just want to see me happy". He seemed to agree with this, bobbing his head. He hesitated opening his mouth to speak, so i waited.

"Are you?". It came out as barely a whisper and i wasn't sure i'd heard him. He cleared his throat. "Are you....happy?". He repeated it loader this time and i thought about my answer. Was i?....Happy?. I thought i was.....am, but these last few days had made me want something, desire something that i knew wasn't possible and it made me sad. Having said that, being around Craig was still a million times better than some people probably felt in an actual relationship.

"John Paul". I looked at him as he'd stopped walking, turning to face me and cupped my cheeks in his hands. "Are...you...happy?". His voice was insistent and probing.

"Yeah....yes, i'm happy". The half truth slipped easily from my lips and he must have been satisfied with my answer because he patted my face and smiled at me.

"Good, i'm glad. No one deserves to be happy more than you". I smiled and just hoped that it reached my eyes.

We turned the corner to come face to face with the art deco style, pink neon sign of 'Funny Girls'. Craig rubbed his hands gleefully, shifting from one foot to the other as we queued to go in. The music was pumping out and i could feel the vibrations from it beneath my feet. We paid to go in and he commented on how easy it was and that he thought we might get checked for i.d. I just shrugged as a reply and followed him through the glittery gold doors.


	21. Chapter 22

**PART FORTY FIVE**

CRAIG

We walk in and straight away i notice how packed it is. The blokes outnumber the girls about six to one which is to be expected considering the sort of place this is. We manage to grab a table on the upper tier but directly in front of the stage and i rubbed my hands together in anticipation. I've never been to a strip club, i was hoping Jake might go to one for his stag do but it didn't pan out.

John Paul got up to get the drinks in and i surveyed my surroundings. I was a bit surprised that there wasn't a pole on the stage and that the chairs didn't exactly look like the sort you might sit at for a dance. It was probably my own fault for assuming that things you see on the telly are like that in real life, besides there were probably private booths in the back or something.

John Paul came back with the drinks, vodka and cokes again, and sat down. He didn't seem too unhappy about being here, which i was glad about. If he had hated it or said he wanted to leave i wouldn't have stuck around either. I leaned back in my chair, clasping my hands behind my head and sighed. Ah, this was the life.

This was just the kind of distraction i needed to take my mind off other things. There were a few other pairs at the table and i smiled as i cast my eyes around them. They all seemed to be in couples, holding hands and talking intimately, whispering in each others ears. I looked at John Paul to see if he'd noticed that all the couples seemed to be of the same sex.

Two blokes sat directly opposite us and they were holding hands and gazing into each others eyes as if they were the only ones in the room. One of them kept leaning right into his friend and whispering into his ear. At least i think he was whispering, he was getting really close, he could've had his tongue stuck in there for all i know. I had a passing thought that it was a strange place for two gay blokes to come to but then i figured i'd brought John Paul so....

Then there was a couple in their late twenties. The bloke kept casting furtive glances around. He didn't look comfortable but then neither would i, coming to a lap dancing venue with my girlfriend. She was rubbing his leg as if to reassure him.

Lastly there were a couple of girls. They didn't look much older than us and although attractive, they didn't appeal to me. It was probably a good job because the way the red head just stuck her tongue down her mates throat, i don't reckon i'd have been in luck anyway.

Then of course there was me and John Paul. I cleared my throat, dragging my gaze away from the two girls necking next to me and he nudged me inclining his head towards the two blokes. They seemed to have taken the girls lead and were groping each other with abandon.

"I dare ou to tell the to get a oom" he said above the noise. I looked at him my brows wrinkled.

"What?". He leaned in closer and cupped the back of my neck, which sent a thrill down my spine.

"I said, i dare you to tell them to get a room". He spoke louder and leaned back grinning when he saw my eyes flick from one couple to the other.

"No way!" i giggled. There was something a bit odd about this place i thought as i looked around more closely. It wasn't the fact that there were loads of men, it was that most of them seemed to be paired up. Before i had chance to think anything else, the lights dimmed and a woman walked onto the stage.

F*ck me, she was tall. I looked her up and down, taking in the floor length, red sequined gown, stilettos and fire engine red lipstick. She was a bit too old for my taste and seemed over confident but she had the longest legs i'd ever seen and they were peeking through the slit in her dress that went all the way up to her hip.

She walked up to the microphone and bold as brass introduced herself as Betty Legs Diamond, which for some reason earned her a round of applause and wolf whistles from the crowd. Personally i didn't see what the big deal was. Yeah so, she had nice legs but her voice was well rough, not like the girls i know, and she came across as cocky and a bit arrogant.

I turned to John Paul to see what he thought and was surprised to see him looking right at me, his head resting in his hand, a smile toying at his lips.

"What are you grinning at?". I don't know why but i got the impression he was laughing at me.

"Nothing" the smile got even bigger so i turned my back on him, facing the dark haired woman on stage. I knocked the vodka back and plastered a smile on my face to show John Paul just how happy i was to be here. He snorted and i rolled my eyes. Honestly, he could be so childish sometimes.

Another very tall woman walked on stage, giving a jaunty wave. She was introduced as DJ Zoe and if it was possible, she had even longer legs than the other one. She was wearing a thigh length black cocktail dress, over the knee patent leather boots and had massive blond hair. There was something about her that i couldn't put my finger on though and i wondered if i'd seen her before. John Paul snorted behind me again and i turned around to shoot him what i hoped was a withering look.

He chuckled. Flipping cheek. Seriously, someone should teach him some manners.

DJ Zoe took the microphone and again a tidal wave of applause broke out throughout the crowd.

"Welcome one and all, we have a fun filled line up for your enjoyment this evening" she said in a husky voice, raising a murmur from the audience. I dug John Paul in the ribs with my elbow, getting his attention.

"Shortly the lovely ladies will be coming on stage to dance and put on a show before we have a little fun and games with all of you". She swept her arm out gesturing towards the crowd. Hell yeah, i thought, i'll join in with that. I turned and said as much to John Paul. His reply was a raised eyebrow and what he probably figured was hidden smile. It was good that he wasn't being funny about us being here and if anything seemed to be enjoying himself even if it was at my expense.

The house lights went down and the stage lights lit up, flashing and dazzling and the music was turned back up as the girls danced on stage to the tune of 'It's raining men'. I watched for about a minute before it clicked.

"Oi, John Paul" i whispered as loud as i could. He didn't hear me so i leaned closer, talking right into his ear. "Some of those women are blokes you know". I sat back, waiting for his shocked response. I didn't get one.

"No Craig.....ALL of those women are blokes" He leaned back looking into my eyes, waiting for what he had said to register.

My gaze flicked back to the stage. Nah, not all of them, that one with the....oh wait....no...there's the adams apple, but that one.....nope....can see the chest hair....Sh*t. He was right, they were all men dressed as women.

I wanted to stand up in indignation. What the hell kind of a place was this? People getting their kicks watching blokes prancing around in sparkly dresses and thigh high boots. The look i shot John Paul said it all but he was too busy laughing at me to take any notice.

Bloody hell, snogging John Paul would have been better than this any day.

"It's a cabaret show" said John Paul taking pity on me.

"How long have you known" i asked unable to keep the consternation out of my voice.

"Babs told me before we came out". He grinned pointing at the stage, "reckon they might strip for you?" he started laughing again as i choked on my drink nearly spilling it down me.

"Pr*ck". I said. He rolled his eyes.

"D*ck". I rolled mine back.

"W*nker". He shook his head.

"Craig, you can be so childish sometimes" he said turning to face the stage again. That was it, now i really was in a mood. Cheeky sod, he started it.

I reached for the rest of my drink but it was all gone so i nicked his as well.

"Ready for another drink?" he seemed surprised, like he expected me to leave or something.

"Yeah, go on then, same again". He smiled and handed me his empty glass.


	22. Chapter 23

**PART FORTY SIX**

JOHN PAUL

Jesus Christ, it took him long enough to click that the men were in drag. I half expected him to walk out in front of everyone but he handled it pretty well considering. It wasn't that he was closed minded or anything....he wasn't but i knew he had been looking forward to naked ladies not a bunch of men hamming it up in womens clothing.

The show itself was actually really good, especially if you could get past the whole 'men in dresses' part. I could imagine Craigs face as he stood at the bar watching the Britney Spears 'Baby one more time' re enactment. I craned my neck to see him. He was chatting to the man behind the bar, laughing and gesticulating wildly. I wondered what they were talking about. Whatever it was, at least Craig hadn't gone into a sulk.

I watched as he made his way back over, carrying the four spirit glasses between his fingers.

"Thanks mate" i said reaching for one. He pulled it back, passing me two of the others instead. I looked at him questioning but he wasn't paying attention so i forgot about it.

The ladies came onto the stage for an encore, singing and dancing to one of the popular Supremes classics. When they finished and the crowd cheered, Craig joined in with the best of them, whistling and cheering. I sat there proudly. The bloke that was with his girlfriend didn't look impressed with the whole thing and it just made me beam even more to see Craig drop his preconceptions and just go with the flow.

Ms Diamond came back onto the stage, thanking and shushing the audience.

"We're going to take a short break and get our breath back" she said with a wink, "and then we'll be looking for volunteers to help with a little competition, so don't go far, we'll be back shortly". She flounced off stage and DJ Zoe took over playing some tunes.

Some of the people got up for a dance, whilst others went to the bar. Me and Craig just sat there sipping at our drinks, trying to avoid looking at the two couples that were making out again.

"Wonder what the prize is?". Craigs question broke through my thoughts.

"Huh?".

"The competition, i wonder what the prize is? That bartender said they give away all sorts of good stuff". Oh so that's what they'd been chatting about.

"Dunno, could be anything". The couple nearest to me were getting agitated with each other, raising their voices and i couldn't help overhearing.

"They're only men in costumes" she was saying to her boyfriend.

"Yeah well, what do you expect me to say, i don't want to watch nancy boys prancing around, do i?" he was getting more aggressive as she tried to calm him down. Craig and the two girls were looking at him now as well.

"But....you said you didn't mind coming" she pleaded.

"Yeah well, you never said we were going to be sat with a bunch of queers though did you" the bloke shouted.

The two men that were wrapped around each other broke apart and it looked like one of them was going to say something before his boyfriend placated him, holding his arm under his sleeve.

It was actually Craig who stood up, towering over the man.

"No one asked you to sit with us, did they" he kept his tone level, not letting on that he was getting wound up.

The man stood up, a good few inches taller than Craig and definitely bigger. Craig stood his ground as the bloke looked him up and down, a sneer distorting his face. He pulled his girlfriend to her feet, casting a glance around the table before leaving, dragging her along behind him.

The man across from us looked over and smiled.

"Nicely done, i'm Dean by the way and this" he rubbed the mans hand he was holding "this is Ollie".

"Craig, John Paul" he answered pointing from himself to me. The two girls introduced themselves as Kelly and Laura and we all started chatting, the tension from around the table dissipated.

Turns out that they were staying a few days too. The lads had come over from Yorkshire and there accents hinted at their Northern roots. The girls on the other hand had met at a club a couple of days earlier and decided to stay for the weekend.

"So, how long have you two....known each other" asked Dean, waving from me to Craig.

"Oh we're not....." I didn't get chance to finish as Craig cut in.

"We met first day back at sixth form, last year" he replied. I caught his eye and he looked back. "Yeah, i had to repeat a year and John Paul here was in the same class". He hugged me close affectionately. "The rest as they say....is history". He smiled and i couldn't help returning it.

I took a long swallow of my drink, breathing deeply as the vodka hit the back of my throat. God that was strong. I watched as Craig talked easily to our new aquaintances, laughing at the things being said and replying with ease. They were all hanging on his every word and i imagined that's what i look like when he's talking too.

The house lights came back up again as Ms Diamond walked onto the stage. Three of her dancing companions tottering behind her.

She took the microphone between her perfectly manicured fingers and coughed into it before making a risqu`e comment that had everyone laughing. She said she was looking for volunteers to 'play a little game' and that her assistants would be helping her choose the lucky participants. I half expected Craig to jump up waving his hands but thankfully he didn't.

They went their separate ways into the audience picking out pairs of people. The one that they called 'Candy' who was wearing a baby doll nightdress came towards our table. I kept my head down refusing to make eye contact as she passed, her eyes sweeping over the table. I felt Craig shift next to me but he didn't do or say anything, which i was grateful for.

Unfortunately Dean and Kelly didn't have quite so much restrain and started pointing at Craig. He was looking at them sternly, shaking his head but it was too late.

"It looks as though we have our last candidate here" she called into her microphone, waving so the spotlight could find her. The light hit us square in the face as she pulled Craig to his feet. Cheers went up from all around, especially from the occupants on our table. She leaned over to Craig but spoke so no one else could hear.

"What's your name pretty boy?". I snorted to myself as he hesitated, looking flustered.

"Craig".

"Craig.....well Craig, who are you here with?". I ducked my head trying to become invisible as he put his hand on my shoulder, the whole room looking in our direction. He said my name and Candy raised her eyebrows, fluttering her lashes at me.

"John Paul eh? Ooh lala, come on then boys, let's see what you're made of" she lifted me under my arm until i was standing beside Craig. He nudged me and i poked him back, trying to keep a straight face.

She walked us up to the stage, telling everyone that she thought her choice was going to win, bantering with the other assistants. I could feel my cheeks flaming as the crowd looked in our direction, all their attention focused on the candidates on stage.

Ms Diamond came over to each of us separating the individuals in the pairs from each other. Craig stood to one side of the stage with two other men as i stayed on the left with their partners. She started to come up to each of us one by one and we had to introduce ourselves. She went to Craig first and he said his name but she told him to speak up as if he was a naughty school kid. He repeated his name louder and she winked at him, muttering to the audience.

"He's got longer eyelashes than me". The crowd laughed, Craig blushed and i just smiled in his direction. She was right, he did have the longest eyelashes i'd ever seen on a bloke.

She asked the next man his name which was Carl and then she pointed to the one on the end. He raised his eyebrows and flexed his muscles gaining him an ooh from the some of the audience. He looked like one of those blokes who studies himself in the mirror all the time, arrogant prat! He said his name was Spike and of course that got him a load of stick from Ms Diamond.

"Is that because you look like you've got one shoved where the sun don't shine or because you look like a dog?". He didn't even look fazed by the insult, just carried on smirking at the crowd. I gave myself a mental reminder to stay on Ms Diamonds good side.

Oh Christ, she made her way over to us and i became conscious that i was younger than the rest of the men on my side by about ten years. She started with the man on the end, the one that had come up with Carl.

"My, my your lovely" she said with a leer, "if you like roadkill". The poor bloke looked well insulted and Carl shook his head at him as if to deny Ms Diamonds remark. "What's your name?".

"Daniel".

"Well Daniel, don't start crying yet, the game hasn't even started". He did look like he was close to tears. I was getting worried, wondering what she was going to say when she got to me, if she was going to be horrible or not.

She moved on to Spikes friend. He seemed quite reserved compared to Spike and i noticed he was much less comfortable on the stage than his mate was. He looked a bit out of place too. He was dressed much smarter than the rest of us in black pants and a black long sleeved shirt with an ivory fastening at the top. She looked him up and down and i knew he was in trouble.

"Bless me father for i have sinned" she said saucily. "What's your name?".

"Kieron". He didn't look at her as he answered and i felt a bit sorry for him. Spike looked over quickly and blew him a kiss before turning his attention back to everyone else.

I looked across at Craig who was watching that Spike bloke preening for the crowd. He was making a particular hand gesture by his side that only i could see and i started giggling to myself. Unfortunately that's when Ms Diamond came over to me. She looked at Craig who wasn't paying attention before turning back to me, speaking through the mike for everyone to hear.

"So blue eyes" she purred, "is your boyfriend calling Spike a w*nker or just showing us what he's going to do to you later" she winked and asked me my name. That comment earned her an almighty blush from Craig, a p*ssed off glance from Spike and a stuttered John Paul from me. She patted me on the cheek.

"Don't worry blue eyes, i don't bite". Like hell!


	23. Chapter 24

**PART FORTY SEVEN**

CRAIG

F*ck, f*ck, f*ck. All evening i had managed to keep my thoughts about John Paul and his intended forfeit to the back of my mind and with one lewd comment from this Ms Diamond 'lady' the whole bloody saga had come flooding back.

When i was making the w*nker sign at that idiot Spike i was doing it for John Pauls eyes only, i hadn't realised she was watching everything i was doing too. Then when she questioned John Paul about me doing it to him later i didn't know where to look. I knew i'd turned bright red and that he was embarrassed too because he couldn't even get his name out properly, poor guy.

The problem was, when she said it and he blushed, i could just picture that that's what he'd look like in bed, his face flushed, whilst getting jerked off, by me. So yeah, by the time we sat down to start the competition all thoughts of winning flew straight out of my head.

She told us what the prizes were, getting lots of oohs and aahhs from the crowd but f*cked if i knew what they were, i was just trying my best not to stare at John Paul as he played with the bracelet, fiddling with it in his lap. Sh*t....my eyes were straying....there again. Eyes up Dean, i reprimanded myself.

"So....are we all ready to play Mr & Mr?" Ms Diamond yelled startling me and getting a load of cheers from the seats.

I looked at John Paul, meeting his eyes for the first time since....., well since she asked him if i'd be w*nking him off later. He looked as shocked as i did. Hang on, no one said this was a couples contest, we didn't stand a bloody chance.

She explained the rules. 3 rounds.

First round=How well do you know your partner.

Second round=You or Him.

Third round=Multiple choice.

She also told us that the couple who knew each other the least would get sent off after the second round. So yeah, that'd be us then.

They did a drumroll and Ms Diamond turned to Carl.

"If roadkill could be anyone famous, who would he be?" she quirked her eyebrows at Carl as Candy wrote Daniels answer down on a small white board.

"Erm.....Jordan?" that answer got screeches of laughter from the audience.

"So you think he'd want to be a woman with great big t*ts then?" even Daniel was laughing.

"Well he fancies Peter Andre" was his reply. Candy turned the board around to show Daniels answer of David Beckham. Candy put a big cross on the scoreboard next to their names. Ms Diamond turned to Spike

"If Priesty could be anywhere, where would he be". God i wished that was my question, there's no way we would have got that wrong. Spike didn't hesitate with his answer and spoke as soon as Kieron had told his answer.

"In bed....with me". Eww, the thought of it turned my stomach, luckily, unlike the John Paul scenario, i was unable to picture it. Slimy git.

Candy turned the board round and i was surprised to see it was the correct answer. Jesus, his head won't fit through the door when he goes home if this carries on.

John Paul looked at me as Ms Diamond approached, standing beside me. He gave me a thumbs up and a reassuring smile.

"So Lashes, what is Blue Eyes speciality in the kitchen?". F*ck, i thought about it but he'd never really cooked anything, we tended to get a take out if we stayed in. I looked over at him as he leaned back to whisper his answer to Candy. I contemplated it a bit longer. The only thing i could think of was....

"Tea!" sh*t, i shouted it. "He makes a wicked cup of tea" i breathed as the answer came to me. The brilliant smile he flashed me told me i was right before i even saw the board.

She walked over to John Pauls side of the stage, glowering down at Daniel who looked as though he might just wet himself. She asked him a question which he got wrong and then she asked Kieron one as well. I waited, anxious to see if he got his right. He didn't and Spike shot him a right filthy look. Honestly, some people are so competitive.

Ms Diamond sidled up next to John Paul and he seemed to have picked up my nervous habit because he was rubbing his neck. She flirted with him, asking if he came here often. I couldn't tell if she fancied him or was just trying to put him off his game. She sat herself on his knee as she asked the next question.

"What was Lashes wearing the first time you met?". B*llocks, there was no way he was going to get that right, i couldn't even remember. I knew what he was wearing though. Dark pants, white school shirt, dark tank top, school tie and a snazzy little ipod that he kept firmly attached at all times.

I probed my mind to remember exactly what it was i'd had on. Oh God yeah, that jacket my mum got me especially for my first day back at Hollyoaks Comp. Candy bent down to get my answer, so i told her yellow jacket and school uniform. She wrote it down and Ms Diamond asked John Paul the answer. I had my fingers crossed that he might remember at least a bit of it.

He looked right at me, never taking his eyes away from mine and he spoke confidently and clear.

"Yellow Shakers jacket with blue writing, white trainers, black pants, burgundy school tie with a white stripe, white shirt. Oh and the most gorgeous pair of brown eyes i've ever seen" he finished breathlessly. I swallowed, my mouth suddenly becoming dry.

Honestly, you could hear a pin drop. Candy held up my board, showing that we gained a point but i wasn't really taking any notice.

My best friend is sat across from me, looking at me like i'm his lover or something and at that moment i wished he had won the race earlier and that he had got the kiss he wanted. I had an overwhelming urge to get up and cross the stage and give him a kiss that he'd never forget, that i'd never forget but i couldn't.....this wasn't the time or the place.

"Yoohoo, Lashes" i blinked and looked at Ms Diamond. "What's your answer?".

"Huh, wha....what's the question?". I hadn't been paying attention for ages and i looked at the board to see that Spike and Carl must have got their last questions right. Sh*t, had i been staring at John Paul all that time. I was surprised i hadn't set the fire alarms off with the heat i was radiating.

"What is the one thing John Paul values above all else".

"Music" the words were out of my mouth before i even had chance to think about them.

Candy shook her head as she turned the white board around.

"Friendship". I swallowed as i looked towards John Paul again but he was fidgeting, avoiding looking at me, smiling at the faces around our table that were watching us.

"Ooh, better luck next time". She turned to the score board, counting up the points. "We have a tie so far for the lead with Spoke and Priesty and Lashes and Blue Eyes taking the lead. Carl and Roadkill, you're taking up the rear". She laughed at her own joke along with everyone else.

"We'll take a quick break for drinks and some music before continuing on with round two" she winked and flounced off stage leaving Candy and the other assistants to tell us when to come back.

I legged it over to our table, gulping the vodka and coke down like it was water.

"Thirsty mate?". I looked at Ollie who had spoken i think for the first time.

"Bloody petrified is more like it". He laughed, thinking i was joking.

"You're doing great" said Laura, trying to put me at ease. There was only one person who ever managed to do that and i couldn't see him anywhere. I looked around but he'd disappeared.

I plonked myself down on the seat and tried to pay attention to what the others were saying but my mind was elsewhere, focused on events of the last few days.

I felt stupid and shallow for thinking John Paul would answer music to his last question. I mean, he really does love music but there's no way he'd put it before his family or friends, i should have guessed that.

There was also something unnerving about the way he'd looked at me, when the word 'friendship' left his lips. Was he trying to reassure me that he only wanted me as a friend and didn't mean anything by asking for a kiss as his prize if he'd won this afternoon or was it his way of telling me he knew nothing was ever going to happen anyway. God, i'm so confused.

I glanced up to see John Paul making his way over but he was stopped by that pr*ck Spike before he made it. Him and Kieron were talking to him, looked like they were reasoning with him. I started getting out of my seat to find out what was going on but was distracted by the question Dean asked.

The next time i looked back over he wasn't there anymore and i couldn't see him. I finished my drink and went to the toilets before going back onto the stage.

**PART FORTY EIGHT**

JOHN PAUL

"Yellow Shakers jacket with blue writing, white trainers, black pants, burgundy school tie with a white stripe, white shirt. Oh and the most gorgeous pair of brown eyes i've ever seen".

I'm looking across at Craig and see his adams apple bob up and down as he licks his lips, swallowing. God, that was brave. I don't know what the hell came over me to make me say that but the reaction i'm getting isn't the shy embarrassment i was expecting.

His eyes are boring into me, the chocolate pools turning my insides into a puddle of mush. He's staring at me as Ms Diamond asks Carl the next question, biting his lip, then running his tongue over it, soothing the abused flesh. He shifts in his seat, adjusting the fit of his jeans, blinking but then re focusing on me.

I can feel the heat of his gaze and it's making me hard, the intensity burning into me. I try to gain his attention, moving in my chair but he remains still, unblinking. I can't help wondering what it is he's thinking about.

Ms Diamond asks Spike a question which he answers correctly before going to stand beside Craig. I'm getting nervous now as she hovers next to him, waiting for some sign that he is paying attention. I don't think the likes of Ms Diamond is used to being ignored and i'm hoping she won't do anything to make him look like a prat.

She asks him what i value above all else and i think about it for a split second before telling Candy my answer. Ms Diamond taps her foot next to Craig, waiting for his answer but he's still on another planet.

"Yoohoo, Lashes". She's waving her hand in front of his face and he blinks, as if waking from a trance. "What's your answer". He mustn't have heard the question because she has to repeat it.

"Music". What the heck kind of answer was that. Candy prompted me to reveal my answer as she turned the board around.

"Friendship".

I looked down at the bracelet, reminding myself that he does know me, does care about me or he wouldn't have bought me the gift but i couldn't look at him as i revealed my answer.. I looked to the table, seeing the beaming faces of our new aquaintances as they gave a thumbs up, encouraging.

Why the hell had i done that? I may as well have a tattoo on my head saying 'Craig Dean, I Love You. You Mean Everything To Me'. Sh*t! The first thing i thought of was Craig. Not my mum, or my sisters or any of the other things i love in life, just Craig. I couldn't very well say that though because although everyone at Funny Girls might expect it, i thought it was probably a bit much for him, so i'd whispered 'friendship' instead.

It wasn't a lie. Craig was the best friend i'd ever had and nothing could change that. If me getting a hard on around him didn't make him run a mile, i figured i was safe and that our friendship would remain in tact no matter what. Still, when he got the answer wrong and said music i couldn't help feeling a little bit put out. Is that what he really thought of me, that i value music more than my family, my friends and ....him? Because if that's what he really thought then maybe he didn't perceive me the way i thought he did.

Ms Diamond called a break and i was relieved when Craig left before me, heading towards the table. I went to the toilets to get my head together. I couldn't be bothered analysing everything, i just wanted to freshen up and have a drink.

As i made my way back to the table Spike stopped me with Kieron hanging behind.

"You want to tell your boyfriend to watch his back" said Spike, getting in my face. "No one treats Spike like that". I almost laughed. Did he really just refer to himself in the third person. Craig was right with his gesture. This guy really was a tosser.

That Kieron bloke grabbed Spikes arm trying to draw him back but he wasn't finished yet.

"You might want to think about letting us win, if you know what i mean" he finished with a wink.

"Is that some kind of a threat?" i asked. "Cause if it is, then i'm quaking in my shoes". What a w* he thought i found him intimidating he had another thing coming and there was no way i'd throw the competition so he could win. Besides, Craig wouldn't be too happy.

"Spike....leave it" Kieron pleaded. He decided to listen to his boyfriend and walked away, but not before attempting to glare at me....Idiot.

I glanced over to see Craig leaning towards Dean, listening to what he was saying so i went in search of refreshments at the bar, staying out of his way.

"Bottle of lager please mate". The barman handed me the drink and i payed, surveying the room. Quite a few people were up and dancing to the music that DJ Zoe was playing and i found myself watching them, smiling at the happy couples, enjoying seeing their responses to each other and the comfortable ways they interacted together.

Love shack started playing which was our cue to return to the stage so i finished my drink and slowly made my way over. Craig was already back on his chair and i started to walk past, avoiding looking at him.

He grabbed my hand, halting me mid stride.

"What did he want?" he inclined his head in Spikes general direction.

"Nothing much, just venting". I tried to keep it light, not show Craig i was bothered about before. "Guess what?.....he speaks about himself like he's a different person" there was laughter in my voice as i explained.

"You're kidding" he giggled. "What....a.....prat!" He hesitated, like he wanted to say more.

"Sorry i got the question wrong, didn't think about it properly" he said, still holding onto my hand. Is that what he thinks? That i'm p*ssed off because he got it wrong. 'Shows how well you know me' i felt like shouting at him but that wasn't really fair. I was angry at myself not Craig. It's not his fault i'm acting like an idiot.

"S'okay, i wouldn't have got it right either". Bullsh*t, course i would, we all knew Craig wanted the exam results to go to Trinity more than anything else.

Ms Diamond made her way onto the stage to rapturous applause from the audience. I heard the gang at the table shout "Go Craig" and looked to see him laugh.

"We have fans" he said giggling. I inclined my head towards my seat.

"Better get going". I felt nervous, it wasn't like me to be at a loss for words, even around Craig. He squeezed my hand before i left.

"Good luck". I nodded before taking my seat next to Kieron.

His brows were furrowed as he watched me sit down and he attempted a tentative smile. I could tell he didn't have a clue what was up with me. I was behaving like an ass and i knew it wasn't fair but i couldn't help myself. He'd said he didn't think about his answer before giving it and i should let it drop because i wasn't prepared to have more tense moments like this morning so i attempted a smile in return. His face instantly lit up and i knew i couldn't stay mad for long.

Ms Diamond took to the mike, clearing her throat, instantly getting everyones attention. She explained the rules of the next round. We had to hold up a card with 'Him ' or 'Me' written on it and our answers had to coincide with each other. So if i hold up 'Him' for Craig then he had to hold up 'Me' for himself.

We were going first this time and i was a bit worried about the questions we might get asked. Craig seemed reasonably at ease and keen? There was an eagerness about the way he was sat that belied the strange situation. He caught me looking at him and gave me a thumbs up. I grinned back rolling my eyes.

Spike was throwing Craig a look that could've killed but then saw me watching and did a funny little finger wave. I kind of smiled and nodded back but was a bit wary. Something about him just creeped me out.

Candy and another assistant 'Dolly Part'em' pulled a screen between the two sides and Kieron, Daniel and i could no longer see the others. To say i'm relieved is an understatement.

"This ones for Blue eyes and Lashes, we'll start easy" Ms Diamond said blowing me a kiss. I pretended to catch it putting it in my pocket. Perhaps if i soften her up a bit, she might take pity and be nice.

"Which of you " she pointed from me to him "is most likely to ruin a date by turning up late?". I grinned looking to Craig before realising i couldn't see him. In all the time we'd been friends, i don't think i'd ever got somewhere first, let alone on time. He knew it too, it was a standing joke between us that if we were meeting up he would tell me a time at least fifteen minutes before the actual time.

I held up the 'Me' sign and the cheers from our table told us we were right. I don't know what Craig or Spike was doing on the other side of the screen but someone wolf whistled and laughter erupted.

Ms Diamond turned to Daniel and asked him a simple question too, which by the sounds of things Carl replied the same and then Kieron and Spike got theirs right too.

She made her way to the other side of the screen and i wished i could see Craig. It was really strange, him only a few feet away from me yet i couldn't see him. I shut my eyes and his image sprang up behind my eyes and i wondered if there would ever come a time when i couldn't picture him clearly.

"Are you and your sexy boyfriend ready for this one?" i heard her ask Craig. I couldn't hear his response clearly but she popped her head round the screen. "You want to keep an eye on this one, he's cheeky" she told me with a wink. Typical Craig, put him in a room with a bunch of razor sharp drag queens and he still manages to wrap them round his little finger.

"Who gives the best blow jobs?". Well, nothing like getting straight to the point. The blush covered my face immediately and i was glad the screen was there. I thought about it logically as i knew Craig would be. He wasn't gay so had never given one. I hadn't either but he wasn't to know that. So i held up the 'Me' sign, holding my breath.

Ms Diamond popped her head round to see my answer looking at the audience.

"It's always the quiet ones" she said with a wink as Candy put another point up on the board for us. The relief at getting the question right didn't come, i was too bothered about Craig thinking i give blow jobs to blokes all the time.

It wasn't so bad though. Carl and Daniel were asked who's better in bed. Talk about a subject that can ruin a relationship. Daniel, the quieter of the two held up the 'Him' sign but seemed a bit miffed when their answers matched. I could just picture the bust up they might have later.

Spike and Kieron got theirs wrong though. When they were asked who holds out longer during sex Kieron said 'Me' and i assume Spike put 'Me' as well because they didn't get a point.

Ms Diamond came towards me and said that if we got our next question right we would automatically be in the final. Fingers crossed it's an easy one.

"Who's the best kisser?" she asked acting like an innocent school girl. I knew what i was going to say. I'd seen Craig kissing Sarah and it looked delicious. It made me jealous but it also, always, every single time, without fail, gave me butterflies. The thought of those lips kissing me anywhere turned me to jelly. I held up the 'Him' sign, waiting for a response.


	24. Chapter 25

**PART FORTY NINE**

CRAIG

"Are you and your sexy boyfriend ready for this one?". Ms Diamond was looking at me expectantly.

"I'm ready for anything" i said giving her a sly wink. Bloody hell, i was flirting with a bloke dressed as a woman. Her head disappeared around the side of the screen as she said something to John Paul.

This second round wasn't so bad. I thought the questions might be a bit personal but so far they'd been pretty tame. Our first question couldn't have been easier. John Paul was late for everything where i was a bit of a stickler for punctuality.

Ms Diamond focused her attention back on me.

"Who gives the best blow jobs?". Okaayyy, no beating around the bush anymore then. It was an easy answer, at least as far as i was concerned, seeing as it wasn't something i'd ever done but it took me a while to answer because i had to fight with my sub conscious to get rid of the image that was playing out to me. I didn't want to be able to picture John Paul giving some random bloke oral sex. It was just....wrong. A second thought entered my head that i might be good at them, after all i liked receiving them but i banished it quickly.

I picked up the 'Him' sign, holding it up for Ms Diamond to see. We got the point which i was pleased about but i couldn't get the thought of John Paul giving out blow jobs, like sweets at Halloween, out of my head.

John Paul being gay wasn't an issue, hadn't been for a long time. I know what two blokes get up to in bed, not in a graphic sense but.....technically and it doesn't bother me. Each to their own, that's what i say but the thought of HIM with another bloke made me feel....what? Upset, bothered, irritated....all of the above? Sh*t, why?. Surely it shouldn't bother me that he has sex, after all, i've had my fair share of sex with my exes but if it wasn't any of those thing, what else could it be?

Jealousy, jealousy, jealousy a little voice was chanting in my head but i didn't take any notice, really i didn't. I couldn't be jealous, after all, whatever John Paul got up to in the bedroom didn't reflect on our friendship at all. He never ditched me to go on dates and was always there for me when i needed him, to chat or have a laugh with. I'd turned to him on many occasions in the last few months and he'd never let me down. On one occasion he even came away from his sisters birthday party because me and Sarah had fallen out....again.

The little voice was back again telling me i wasn't jealous because of the friendship thing, that i was jealous at the thought of him having sex with anyone else, but i pushed it away, it's persistence not paying off this time. Yeah right, jealous! I almost laughed aloud then realised where i was.

Ms Diamond was just finished with the second round of questions and i checked the board to see that we are a point in front of the other teams. As if she read my thoughts I heard her say that if we get the next one right we'll automatically be in the final.

"Who's the best kisser?" she asked coquettishly from the other side of the screen.

Oh, come on! This was so unfair, really, it was getting ridiculous now. No sooner had i got one picture of John Paul out of my head, another one pops up. I put my head in my hands, trying to think what John Paul would put.

Stuff that! All i could think about was his lush, pink, full lips and the way they smiled. There was no way he wasn't a good kisser.I had seen him kiss Hannah a few times but for obvious reasons he hadn't been too invested in it. Again the thought flew into my head that if he'd won the race i probably would have had that kiss, would know by now just how good he is. So i went with my instinct and held up the 'Him' board.

"Ooh, sorry boys, better luck next time" Ms Diamond seemed disappointed but for some, strange reason i felt thrilled. So John Paul mustn't have said himself, he must, for whatever reason, think i'm a good kisser. This information sent a warm, tingly feeling from my heart down to my tummy and beyond. Soppy beggar. I pulled myself together and concentrated on what the others were answering.

"Roadkill, which of you, is the most romantic?". B*llocks to that. We had to fess up about blow jobs and kissing and they get asked who's romantic. It didn't seem fair. There was no fumbling about by Carl as he produced the 'Me' sign. I raised my eyebrows and he explained in a whisper that it was his idea to come here this week. Not exactly the most romantic thing i could think of but they got the right answer so....that tied them with us.

"Priesty baby. If one of you had to sleep with a woman, who would it be?".

Oh come on! I wanted to ask for a re match because that question was right up our street. I was surprised when i saw Spike pick up the 'Him' sign and i thought we might be in with a chance of them getting it wrong. I figured with the way he was flirting with the audience and loving the attention from both men and women he might like both sexes but....not according to him. Ms Diamond gave them a point.

"Well, well....we have a tie break situation, so this question is for all of you". I wanted to see John Paul, give him a smile or something. I missed him behind that screen and i wanted to see the reactions on his face when he was giving his answers.

"Who's talks dirtiest?". Ms Diamond asked coming around to our side of the screen. She winked at me. "Hand gestures don't count Lashes" she said to me. Cheeky bugger, it looked like i wasn't going to live that down for the whole night.

I thought about it.....Talking dirty.....I can't say i'd ever tried it with my ex girlfriends, let alone John Paul. He swore sometimes, so did i......but who to pick for dirty talk. I was stumped. I couldn't picture John Paul coming out with lewd comments or suggestive remarks before today but.....today had changed all that. He did like to tease and he had a wicked sense of humour. It was quite easy to picture him in a scenario where he could be talking dirty and being playful.

Saying that, i think today i had seen a different side to myself also. Flirting with him, the provocative banter and the innuendo, it was fun, i liked it and i could easily see myself doing that in the bedroom....with the right person.

I picked up the 'Me' sign before i had chance to second guess myself.

Glancing over at the other two, i can't say i was surprised to see that Spike also had the 'Me' card in front of him and Carls said 'Him'. I waited to see what Ms Diamond had to say.

She walked over to the side of the partition, gesturing for Dolly and Candy to draw it back.

"The couples going into the final are......Carl and Roadkill.... and......Blue eyes and Lashes". An almighty cheer broke out from the two couples on our table as well as the rest of the crowd. I looked over at John Paul and he was grinning as he held up the 'Him' sign, waving it at me.

Ms Diamond thanked Spike and Kieron for taking part, handing them goody bags and the third place prize.....A two day pass to Alton Towers with one night in the hotel. I quite liked the sound of that prize myself, lucky bastards. Spike didn't look too happy though, he shoved past Kieron, shooting me a filthy look. Arrogant w*nker.

I got up from my seat, walking over to John Paul tentatively. I hoped that whatever was bothering him before was water under the bridge and that we could just enjoy the rest of the evening.

"So.....you think i have a filthy mouth then?" i grinned so he knew i was joking.

"Nah, it's just....i'm such an angel" he batted his eyelashes innocently and laughed. "Drink?".

"Thought you'd never ask". We made our way to the table and i saw that his drinks still stood untouched. He must have been thirsty because he knocked them back quicker than Lennox Lewis in a fight so i went to the bar for some more.

When i got back to the table i was bombarded with questions from the group.

"So you're telling me that out of you two" Laura points from me to John Paul, "it's actually Craig that talks dirtiest? huh, funny" she finished. John Paul opened his mouth, probably to correct her on our relationship , so i put a hand on his knee to silence him. I didn't see the point of bringing it up and it was interesting for me to hear what they had to say.

"What do you mean?" i asked.

"Nothing.....it's just.....even though you seem more confidant than him, i would have guessed that he loses control in the bedroom." She looked to the others holding up her hands. "I can just imagine him letting rip, using a few choice words that's all". She was laughing as she tried to talk her way out of it, digging herself deeper.

I glanced over to see the tips of his ears turning red at her suggestion. Actually, i think she's right....i bet he is a bit of a demon. Christ....where did that come from.....must be the alcohol.

"I'll tell you what though" we both looked to Kelly as she spoke. "You make a cracking couple, dead sexy and so in tune with each other". I blushed at her words but she hadn't finished."You can see the chemistry between you whilst you're up on stage, it blows me away" she was slurring her words and Laura shot us an apologetic look. She wasn't finished yet though.

"Something else....hang on....i can't remember" she paused and we all looked on, a bit skeptical, "oh yeah....are you two.... sure.....you only met last year, cause you act like you've known each other longer". She sat back, arms folded, completely satisfied with her observations.

What she said made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. I found myself smiling, knowing that it's obvious to other people that me and John Paul have a strong connection made me feel we are special. I knew from the first time we met that he was going to be someone important to me....i just hadn't realised how much. I looked at John Paul to see his eyes shining with pride too and i took his hand giving it a quick squeeze.

**PART FIFTY**

JOHN PAUL

His hand is on my knee, it's on my knee! I nearly interrupted Laura to correct her about me and Craig as a couple but he put his hand there and so far hadn't removed it.

I was almost hyperventilating listening to the conversation between Craig and Laura about talking dirty.

"What do you mean?".

"Nothing.....it's just.....even though you seem more confidant than him, i would have guessed that he loses control in the bedroom." I snorted beside Craig but he didn't seem to notice, was too invested in what she was saying. "I can just imagine him letting rip, using a few choice words that's all".

I should have felt insulted or been indignant but the look that crossed Craigs face stopped any of those feelings from surfacing. I was blushing though and it made me feel more hot and flustered. What was it about me that she felt i might lose control or let rip as she said. Did i give off some sign that i was a right dirty beast under the covers or what? Craig seemed to find it an amusing concept though. He was looking at me differently than usual.

Oh God, i hoped he didn't suddenly start seeing me as some sort of uncontrollable, rampant, sex mad, gay boy or something. I cringed at the thought.

The flow of the topic seemed to awaken Kelly from her drunken stupor too as she piped up....

"I'll tell you what though....You make a cracking couple, dead sexy and so in tune with each other". She was pointing to us both and as i looked at Craig, i saw it was his turn to blush. "You can see the chemistry between you whilst you're up on stage, it blows me away". My breath caught at her words. Was it that obvious to other people how much i like him? I always thought i'd managed to hide it well. No one else where we live had ever found out about my secret love for Craig but here, it seemed to be like wearing an A board with the advertisement of my feelings for all to see.

"Something else....hang on....i can't remember" oh Christ, she hadn't finished yet? "oh yeah....are you two.... sure.....you only met last year, cause you act like you've known each other longer". For someone as plastered as she obviously was i thought she was pretty observant. Of course me and Craig hadn't known each other longer than that but i did feel like i'd known him all my life sometimes.

He took hold of my hand and squeezed it. I looked at him, applying the same pressure back and saw an identical smile on his face that i figured was on mine.

"See, that's what i mean" she babbled, "you're made for each other, awwww". Kelly and Laura looked at each other, wrinkling their noses in a cute way.

Craig looked.....what?.....proud... pleased... smug? I couldn't put my finger on the play of emotions that was crossing his face at that moment but it gave me butterflies....and not in a bad way.

He finally let go of my hand, running his fingers through his silky smooth hair, making it stand on end.

"We'd ah....better get back up there" he stood up and finished his drink. He hovered for a minute, deciding whether or not to wait for me.

"I'll just be a minute" he nodded and made his way over towards the stage, stopping to chat with Carl on his way. I sipped at my drink, feeling lightheaded and deliriously happy.

I was sensing a change in Craig, in his actions and his demeanor. I wasn't sure if it was because of the amount of time we'd been spending together or because of the people we were with but he was being touchy feely and more open with his actions. Don't get me wrong....i'm not reading into it, i know he isn't coming onto me or anything but his behaviour is similar to when he and Sarah were going out. Attentive and comfortable....natural even.

I looked back over at him, now talking to Daniel as well. I think it's fantastic the way he's just gone with the flow of things tonight and integrated himself with people he wouldn't necessarily talk to under normal circumstances, he just seems.....happy. I studied him more, yep, he really seemed happy. Probably because he didn't have school to think about anymore. Yes, that was it. He didn't have the weight of passing his exams on his shoulders anymore so he was able to relax and just enjoy himself. He'd already said he was sure he'd done well and i had no reason to doubt him, he was, after all, one of the smartest students in our year.

Ms Diamond came back onto the stage. She turned to Craig.

"Where's lover boy?" she said for all to hear. Sh*t, i should be up there. Craig looks over seeing the startled expression on my face and he grins, pointing towards me.

"Come on Blue Eyes, don't keep a lady waiting" she was back to flirty mode. It was weird but i kept forgetting 'she' was a 'he'.


	25. Chapter 26

I ran up onto the stage and Craig gave me a really....sexy.....wink. I don't know if it was for my benefit, the audience or Ms Diamond but everyone saw it and it sent my pulse racing.

"And then there were four" she whispered huskily into the mike. "Who wants to go first?". I looked at Craig, who shook his head and neither of the other two volunteered either. "No commers?" she cackled at her own joke. "Well just have to toss for it then". The crowd were in stitches at her rude behaviour, egging her on.

Carl called heads as he was nearest to her and they chose to go second.

"Okey dokey, Blue Eyes. I'm going to ask you a question with multiple choice answers and you have to pick A, B or C and it match the answer Lover boy gives" she explained. Craig held the letter cards on his lap out of my view.

"If Lashes was a mode of transport, which would you describe him as....."

"A. A Motorbike....Fast, dangerous, bold and risky.

B. A horse and carriage....Romantic, whimsical, dreamy and likes to take his time.

C.A speed boat....Adventurous, breathtaking, rousing with an adrenalin rush?"

Ms Diamond waited expectantly as i weighed up the options. Definitely not A. Yes he was reliable but the other two answers summed up Craig much better. I couldn't decide between the other two. In my opinion he was very dreamy looking but i'm not sure he'd like being described that way. The question was obviously asked in relation to sex and i could picture Craig taking his time and enjoying the moment.

Then again i would also describe him as breathtaking. He certainly takes my breath away on a regular basis. Rousing, yep, i could tick that box for Craig also. In the end i made the decision on what i figured he would be most likely to put for himself.

"I'm gonna go with C" i answered. Candy passed Ms Diamond the card Craig was holding.

I let the breath i was holding out with a rush. Same answer, probably best i didn't go with the romantic answer then. He grinned giving me a thumbs up as we heard Carls question. Thank goodness i didn't have his question. He was asked which landmark Daniel was most like and most of the descriptions were pretty lewd to say the least, talking about towering erections and big ones.

Craig was trying his best to hold back the laughter and i could see Daniels shoulders shaking next to me. In the end they got it right, both agreeing that he was like The Blackpool Tower.

Ms Diamond turned to Craig.

"I don't know what you're finding so funny, it's your turn". He sat up straighter in his chair, like he did at school when the teacher asked a question.

"If Blue Eyes was described as a meal, which would he be". I listened as she gave the options.

A. A Haute cuisine starter....Sophisticated, sublime, tasty but leaves you wanting more.

B. Main course....A steak dinner....Hearty, satisfying, meaty and filling.

C. Dessert....Toffee Pavlova....Sweet, indulgent, mouthwatering and delicious".

Ms Diamond looked at him, a lascivious smile on her face. She folded her arms and tapped her foot as Craig and i contemplated our answers. F*ck it....i picked C for no other reason than Craig has a sweet tooth. It's not like he was going to pick an answer based on what i might be like in bed anyway.

**PART FIFTY ONE**

CRAIG

"I don't know what you're finding so funny, it's your turn". I made myself comfortable as i awaited the options. I'm not sure if we just got lucky with our answers for the first question or if John Paul really did picture me as being breathtaking and adventurous but either way, i wasn't going to complain. I listened as Ms Diamond started my question.

"If Blue Eyes was described as a meal, which would he be". I listened as she gave the options.

A. A Haute cuisine starter....Sophisticated, sublime, tasty but leaves you wanting more.

B. Main course....A steak dinner....Hearty, satisfying, meaty and filling

C. Dessert....Toffee Pavlova....Sweet, indulgent, mouthwatering and delicious".

I think the point of the question was to choose the option with the words that best described John Paul in bed but for the life of me i couldn't seem to get past the mental picture of him led there with toffee sauce, cream and meringue smeared all over his naked chest. Now correct me if i'm wrong but that is not something i should be thinking let alone be able to picture in the most vivid detail.

I took a deep breath and tried my best to focus on the task at hand. Okay so did i think John Paul was sophisticated....no, not in the least so that ruled that part out. Then i thought about the rest of the words and i could imagine that he could leave his lover wanting more.

Tasty....well that's the same as the kiss thing right, i mean....course he'd be tasty, you only had to look at his lips to want to dive right in. I couldn't help my mind wandering...i bet they taste like lager and strawberries and chocolate. Oh yeah, i could imagine that.

The steak dinner option was a bit below the belt, if you know what i mean so i didn't let my thoughts linger there for too long. Meaty....seriously....What the f*ck!

As for the dessert option, i was literally salivating at that one. Sweet....yep, i'd say he ticks that box. I certainly think he's cute....and i'm a bloke.

Indulgent....mmm, maybe, i think he'd be unselfish and attentive if that's what they meant.

Mouthwatering and delicious....I swallowed, my mouth suddenly dry. Yeah, tick for that one too.

So i answered C and we got it right. John Paul looked over, a massive smile on his face giving me a wink and the thumbs up as the others were asked their question.

I couldn't catch my breath as his blue eyes bore into me. My heart was racing at a hundred miles an hour and i was sitting there with the biggest f*ck off hard on i've ever experienced.

F*ck it.... i wasn't going to kid myself any longer that it was brought on by anything else but the thought of me....licking Toffee Pavlova....off my best friend, then kissing what had to be the fullest, lushest lips i had ever seen.

Yeah so, you can imagine the turmoil i'm going through at the moment. B*llocks!!!! I turned my head at the shout of triumph that was coming from Carls mouth. I take it they got their last question right then.

Ms Diamond explained that there was going to have to be another tie breaker to decide on the winning couple. We were each handed a board to write our answers on and each couples answers had to match. I looked at John Paul, who smiled his reassurance.

"What is your favourite position?". Her smile was wicked.

The wind was knocked from me again. This was what hell had to feel like. It was utter torture. Absof*ckinglutely unrelenting. Was it not bad enough thinking what i had been all night, without imagining what bloody sex positions he likes as well. My mind went blank, i couldn't even think of any.

I looked at Carl and Daniel who were scribbling away like ferrets. Not that ferrets scribble mind...

My eyes strayed over to John Paul, even though i was telling them not to. I was confused.

He seemed to be at as much of a loss at what to put as i was. He was clutching the piece of chalk so hard i was surprised it hadn't snapped and his jaw was clenched as he looked down at the black board in his hand. He licked his lips as he touched the chalk to the board, then he hesitated and drew his hand back again.

I was transfixed with his movements, his slim, long fingers holding me mesmerised and i got a sudden lump in my throat as i imagined them trailing over me, his touch, light as a feather, teasing over my skin. My breathing hitched in my chest and he looked up as if alerted by the sound.

His eyes narrowed as he saw i was staring back. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes clouded over.

He wrote something down hastily and glanced away.

"If you want, i can give you two some privacy" Ms Diamond said sarcastically. I wasn't even aware she was speaking to me until i saw the glint in her eye, directed at me.

"Oh, sorry". I looked back down at the blank board, gulped and wrote my answer.

"Come on then lads...lets see what you're made of". We turned our boards round and i snorted with laughter as i saw how close John Pauls answer came to mine.

He'd put Centre Forward to my Goalie. He looked at my board and started laughing too, great minds think alike. Carl and Daniel had the same answer though, well kind of. Carl put me on top and Daniel had put me on bottom, so they won....but that was okay. This was one competition i was alright with losing.

Ms Diamond pursed her lips. She didn't seem overly impressed with our answers but congratulated us on second place. She handed us our goody bags and an envelope. We thanked her and did a jaunty little wave to the crowd as they cheered us on.

We did the gentlemanly thing and shook hands with Carl and Daniel before making our way off stage.


	26. Chapter 27

"Bloody hell, that was intense". John Paul nudged me, expecting an answer.

"Erm, yeah....intense". I rubbed the back of my neck. I couldn't for the life of me think of anything coherent to say.

Ms Diamond handed Carl and Daniel their goody bags and their 1st prize....An all expenses paid trip to Euro Disney, staying in the five star hotel. John Paul dug me in the ribs, his eyes wide open as we heard what we'd missed out on.

"I wish i'd put something else now" he commented, clearly gutted at having missed out on meeting Minnie Mouse.

"Yeah, me too". 'Like what?' i felt like asking.

I hadn't even found out what our prize was yet, i had more pressing issues on my mind.

We took our seats back at the table as the others congratulated us on second place.

"Show us what you've got then". I was brought back to earth with a bump as Kelly prodded me asking to see the prize we got. I passed her the goody bags to look at while handing the envelope to John Paul to open. Kelly raised her eyebrows, showing Laura the contents.

"Jesus Christ" he breathed next to me. I was about to ask Kelly what was in the bags until i heard John Pauls voice filled with amazement.

"What?". He passed me the contents of the envelope.

"F*ck me, your kidding" he shook his head. Inside were two tickets (without dates) for 'Santadays Holidays' 3 night break in Lapland. We looked at each other thinking it must be some kind of joke.

"Ooh....cool". Dean snatched the tickets and letter from me. "You know last year it was a trip to New York".

"What, they give out prizes like this all the time?" i had to ask. If that was the case i'd be back every week.

"Nah, it's Pride Week innit, they always save the best prizes for this week" replied Dean.

"Oh....right", i glanced at John Paul who already had his mobile out, no doubt texting Michaela to make her jealous. "How are you gonna explain how you won" i whispered. He shrugged.

"I hadn't thought of that". He put the phone back in his pocket and stared at the tickets, grinning from ear to ear. We'd talked about holidays before and i remembered he'd never been abroad.

"You'll have to get a passport" he nodded, not taking his eyes off the prize in his hand. I had flipping grasshoppers jumping around inside at the thought of another holiday.

Laura and Kelly were giggling at something Dean said and i tried to tune into their conversation to take my mind off things.

"So then he said....'Are you dissing Spike, because if you are Spike'll knock your block off' seriously, the bloke is mental....who talks about themselves like that?". Laura almost had her drink come out of her nose as she tried to laugh and swallow it at the same time.

"What a w*nker".

"Yeah well, that Kieron bloke had to drag him off before he hit someone. Talk about a sore loser". I couldn't help but agree as i remembered his reaction at them getting their last question wrong.

I looked at John Paul, his eyes wide as he looked at the information on the tickets and i was really happy for him, it wasn't often things went his way and after the disastrous year he'd had so far, it was nice that he would have something positive come out of it.

The drink in front of me was going flat so i drank it down and tried to get my head straight because i knew i couldn't carry on like this.

**PART FIFTY TWO**

CRAIG

I could tell John Paul was looking at me but i didn't want to meet his gaze. I was sure that if he looked into my eyes he would be able to read all the conflicting emotions going on inside.

Sh*t, was it really just this morning that i'd been freaking out at the idea that something had happened between us. I was coming to the conclusion now, that i'd been more bothered that something had happened and i'd not remembered it, than at the thought of something actually having occurred.

What did that mean....that i was starting to see him as more than my friend?...that i fancied him?....that i wanted more than what we already have?

My head was messed up. I chanced a fleeting look in his direction....Bad idea. He had his head cocked towards me, his forehead wrinkled in confusion, as he pretended to listen to the conversation between Ollie and Dean.

I turned away quickly but not, it appears, quick enough. He nudged my elbow and i had no choice but to meet his eyes.

"What's up....are you okay?". The concern in his voice was evident. I licked my lips and nodded, the lie coming out of my mouth before i could even stop it.

"Yeah, yeah....think i'm just a bit drunk, that's all". He smiled, the worried look disappearing, being replaced with one of affection. He rubbed my shoulder.

"Do you want me to get you a drink of water?".

"That'd be great". The relief i felt when he left was ridiculous. My shoulder still tingled where his hand had been seconds earlier and the breath i was holding was released.

I nodded as Ollie commented on the music, feigning interest. Occasionally i'd smile at something that was said or laugh as one of them cracked a joke or wound each other up. They were really great people but at this moment in time i was finding it difficult to be myself and join in, it would be false and i hated that.

I looked up as John Paul arrived back with a glass of water and some crisps and i smiled appreciatively.

"Thought you might be hungry too". I was actually, i was ravenous. I thanked him and tucked into the bag of ready salted. His eyes crinkled as he looked at me, devouring the snack. I offered him some but he shook his head.

The music from the DJ booth started back up and i let the heavy beat of the latest 'P!nk' song wash over me. I was able to tune back out of the conversation going on, without seeming rude. John Paul shifted next to me but instead of looking at him i closed my eyes, letting my thoughts take over.

When had things changed? Was it just today? Because of the banter and the flirting?

I realised it had started before that. Last night i'd been jealous of that barman. It wasn't just because i didn't want John Paul taken advantage of, it was because i didn't like the thought of anyone else mattering to him, didn't want to see him look at other people the way he looks at me.

Even before that, i'd got a thrill at the mini golf. Trying to put him off his game had been fun and i wanted to win but it was more than that.....I got a kick out of seeing the way he reacted to me, the play of emotions that crossed his face over and over again.

The more i thought about it the more i realised this has been coming for months. Back in Hollyoaks i'd split up with Sarah so i had more time to be with my best friend. Looking back, the fact that i held John Paul in higher regard than Sarah, an up and coming model and a nice girl, should have been a sign to me, a flashing beacon, warning me that my priorities were changing.

I didn't know what i was thinking with the physical stuff though. It was definitely only over the last couple of days that any thoughts of kissing or touching had even entered my mind. And that, scared the crap out of me.

I liked the softness of girls skin and running my fingers through their hair but then i'd look at John Paul and see that he has smooth skin too and his lips....well, they're as pink and full as any of the girl's i'd gone out with.

I knew i wasn't gay....I'm still attracted to girls. If it wasn't for being around John Paul i'm pretty bloody sure i'd still be with Sarah but still, i couldn't deny that i was becoming attracted to him in a physical way. Perhaps it was just because of the close proximity of sharing a room.....a bed, that was bringing on these feelings?

Yeah, i tried to convince myself that was it. That and having to think about John Paul kissing, giving blow jobs, being covered in Pavlova and all the other stuff that had come up tonight. So....i decided i could move on from this, make out nothing had changed and get my life back in order....Yeah....right....who was i kidding!?

JOHN PAUL

I couldn't believe we'd won a three night break to Lapland. Things like that just don't happen to me. I'm a McQueen, we don't get lucky and win things, we beg, borrow and steal...but never win things. Craig seems to be taking it in his stride but for me this is....massive. I can't get the stupid flaming grin off my face. I'm already preparing a mental list of everything i'll need. Passport, gloves, scarf.....the list is endless.

Craig was sat there drinking the pint Dean had just brought over. I wanted to chat about it, discuss the break but he didn't seem himself anymore. He'd said the alcohol was going to his head but i think there's more to it than that. It's like he's being....distant, vague....i don't know but the relaxed Craig from earlier had disappeared.

He's probably tired, i thought. Yeah, that was it. I sat chatting with the others as Craig spaced out again. I left him to it though. There's nothing worse than people constantly asking if you're okay when you feel fine. Dean and Ollie were telling me about some of the other prizes that had been won over the years but i thought ours was best. The Disney one would have been good too but Lapland. That was something else.

"Fancy coming back to ours for a drink?". I looked to Craig to see what he thought and he inclined his head as confirmation. Kelly and Laura said they were up for it too. They put their jackets on as i gathered the bags and envelope together, taking care to put the tickets deep in my pocket.

We left the club minutes later, walking out into the cool night air. Craig hung back a little from the rest of the group as we walked back in the direction of the flat. Turns out theirs is on the next road to ours, so we wouldn't have far to walk back later. I was glad they'd invited us back for a drink, it seemed a shame if we'd ended the evening there. Of course they couldn't have come back to ours, what with the rules about overnight guests and things.

We walked into the flat and i was surprised to see how similar it was to ours. Dean offered us all a drink, which i took gratefully, swallowing the ice cold lager like a dying man in the desert.

Craig was perched on the edge of the chair where Laura was sat but he didn't look comfortable, in fact something about his demeanor made me think he was going to bolt.

Sure enough, minutes later he stood abruptly, shoved his hands in his jeans and said he was leaving.

"I'm gonna...i'm gonna get going". He grimaced as his voice came out loud above the noise of the conversations in progress. I looked at him puzzled but he refused to look back.

"I'll come with you", i put my unfinished drink down and made to get up.

"No!....i mean....no, it's okay" he shifted nervously. "I've just....got a headache that's all". The others were looking from me to him like they were watching Wimbledon or something.

"It's okay, i don't mind...really". I almost sounded like i was pleading with him. He heaved a sigh and turned to me, a frown creasing his forehead.

"John Paul, it's fine" his words were forceful. "Stay here, i'm just gonna head back to the flat and go to bed". The way he said it left me with no other option but to stay. If i'd insisted on going it would have created a scene and i didn't want that.

I raked a hand through my hair, frustrated, as he gathered the goody bags up, saying goodbye to the others and that he hoped he'd see them again. He was being stubborn and it p*ssed me off. What was the big deal....did he think i was going to keep him up talking all night or what?

He went to the door and lingered, waiting for me to come over.

"Have fun yeah" he smiled and rested his hand on my arm. "I'll see you in the morning". He almost sounded like he was asking a question, as if he half expected me not to be there.

"Yeah....you will" i whispered. My arm was resting across the door frame, preventing him from leaving and i couldn't help but lean in and kiss his cheek. His brown eyes flew to mine at the brief contact, searching my face for answers to some unspoken question but before i had chance to say anything he had ducked under my arm and left.

"What was that about?" asked Dean.

"I have no idea" i replied honestly.


	27. Chapter 28

**PART FIFTY THREE**

CRAIG

I had to get out of there fast, it felt....claustrophobic. I wasn't ready to go back to the flat, that was just an excuse to leave but i couldn't be around John Paul any longer. My head was fried. What i'd gone through this morning was nothing compared to this.

I lifted my hand to my cheek where moments earlier his lips had grazed the skin. I felt like i'd been burned and that's what was bothering me. I didn't used to feel like i'd been struck by lightning whenever our skin came into contact but that's how i felt now. Tonight i'd been turned on more by a mere glance from him and from the thought of him covered in Pavlova than i had ever been in my life before, even now reminding myself of it my jeans became....tight.

"Argh!" the couple walking past looked at me like i'm a loon. "Sorry" i tried to smile, to reassure them i'm not mental but i don't think it worked. I'd be lucky to get back to the flat in one piece at this rate. Someone might think i've escaped the nut house and beat me up or ring the police.

I probably looked a right state, walking down the street carrying two bright pink gift bags and fidgeting and twitching like an alcoholic waiting for his next drink. I took a deep breath and tried to think rationally about my feelings and what they might mean.

By the time i got back to the flat an hour later, after a massive detour through the town, i'd come up with nothing....well nothing concrete anyway. I WAS NOT going to suddenly jump John Pauls bones just because i was having some...impure thoughts. Neither was i going to pretend that there wasn't something there to explore. Tomorrow was a new day and i vowed to myself that i would try to keep things normal until i could fathom things out.

With that in mind i let myself into the flat trying to be as quiet as possible so i wouldn't disturb Babs. I filled the kettle up and turned it on, discarding my clothes on the way into the bathroom. A shower was just what i needed to relax and take my mind off things.

Twenty minutes later....It turns out that showering whilst you're thinking things through about your best mate isn't the best option. It started off okay, washing my hair and scouring at my flesh with the shower gel and flannel but then i began analysing things again and, what do you know, my c*ck decides it's time to play.

I spent the next five minutes trying to ignore it and the five after that getting rid of it, trying my best not to think about John Paul. Unfortunately every time i passed the message to my brain not to think about John Paul it assumed i was thinking about him again and decided to stand to attention. So by the time i eventually got out of the shower and dried off i was less relaxed than when i first went in there.

I flicked the kettle on, waiting for it to boil again, my impatience showing through my rapidly drumming fingers. I made a brew and sat at the window, watching the waves crashing against the breakers in the moonlight. The tea wasn't as good as John Pauls so i poured the rest away, getting between the cold sheets and beneath the duvet.

My brain was going at a hundred miles an hour, thoughts whizzing through like a high speed train, jumbled, garbled, screwed up thoughts.

I was half anticipating the key turning in the lock, the sound of him coming home.....Home? ....where had that come from?

The thing is, none of this was as simple as just my feelings. So far i hadn't even considered what John Paul would make of all this. What would he do if i told him? Would he engulf me in his manly arms and f*ck me stupid or would he laugh his ass off that it was me for a change that was screwed up. I knew he'd gone through a lot when he came out but at least he could say for definite he was gay and get on with things. It wasn't a simple as that for me.

How the hell are you supposed to tell your best mate that you ...think you like him...you might want him...you love him...but you're not gay and if he wasn't around, you'd probably be shagging girls every night of the week?

Yeah....how do you say that?

I puffed out my breath as i lay there, my hands folded across the bed, staring at the shadows on the ceiling. I must have led like that for ages because when i did hear the key in the lock and John Paul tiptoeing through to the bathroom, it was almost 2 a.m. I lay still my eyes closed until i heard the soft click of the door as he closed it behind him. He took a shower which i was surprised about at this time of night and i could hear the different tasks he was undertaking in there.

As the door opened and he clicked the light off, i heard the insistent vibrations of his phone. He quickly picked it up and took it to the window seat.

"Hey" he whispered, "yeah, just got back and took a shower"....."Nah, he's fast asleep" i could almost feel his gaze on me as he spoke and i tried to control my breathing, then he laughed quietly in response to the other person.

"Listen, thanks again for letting me bend your ear"....."uh huh" i peaked at him from under my eyelids, he was nodding as the person on the other end said something. "Yeah....i know..." he hesitated as they said something else."I wish" he chuckled at something funny. "Speak to you soon then....take care...bye". He ended the call and i wondered which of our new friends he'd been talking to and more importantly...what about.

JOHN PAUL

As i came out of the bathroom i heard my phone vibrating from on the settee. I chanced a quick glance at Craig to see that it hadn't woken him before hurriedly picking it up and taking it over to the seat near the window.

"Hey" i tried to be as quiet as possible.

"You managed to stagger home then" asked Dean with a laugh.

"Yeah, just got back and took a shower".

"What about Craig? Did you speak to him?" i could hear the concern in my new friends voice as he mentioned Craigs name.

"Nah, he's fast asleep" i looked over at his sleeping form, the silhouette of his body visible beneath the duvet.

"Your looking at him now, aren't you?". The question was asked lightly but considering our discussion over the last couple of hours, it was loaded. I couldn't lie to him but at the same time i didn't want to betray myself so i said nothing in reply.

"Listen, thanks for letting me bend your ear". After Craig had left, i told them all the truth. That me and Craig were just mates, that i was in love with him and had been for ages. That spending time with him was the best thing in the world but at the same time....i wanted more. And they'd all sat there, not judging or criticizing just...listening.

"Just remember what we said, what you said. If your friendship is the most important thing then enjoy that. Don't feel guilty because you like him and you feel you shouldn't because that's just bullsh*t. He's lucky he has you as a friend and your lucky you have him. Some people spend a lifetime looking for their soulmate and you found yours on your doorstep, whether he realises it yet or not".

"Uh huh". I was listening to what he was saying but i still didn't believe him. How can i not feel guilty. Just look at how tonight turned out , Craig getting overwhelmed by the whole gay scene, poor guy probably thought i was trying to ram it down his throat or something.

"We still think there's something there you know". I nodded in acknowledgment of his words.

"Yeah....i know". Personally i think they're all wrong but each of them thought they saw a glimmer of something between me and Craig. I agreed but told them it was a close bond....like brothers....at least from his side.

"You never know...you might turn him, stranger things have happened" he finished with a laugh.

"I wish" God, how i wish. I couldn't help chuckling at his optimism.

"Anyway, we'll let you go, you'd best get some sleep if your going to look your best for Lashes tomorrow". He was really laughing on the other end of the phone now.

"Speak to you soon then". My voice sounded rough as i started choking up.

"Give us a ring tomorrow, let us know how you're getting on, see if he's recovered from his 'hangover'".I started to answer but he hadn't finished. "Look after yourself John Paul".

"Take care...bye" i whispered as he hung up. I looked back at Craig as he lay in bed. I wanted nothing more than to get in beside him, curl up against his back and snuggled down to sleep but....something just felt different tonight.

I went over to the bed, my legs moving of their own volition and looked down at his sleeping form, the need to reach out and touch him almost unbearable. I hesitated, my arm already extended towards him and without really thinking about what i was doing i touched his cheek, drawing the back of my knuckles across the faint, dark stubble on his jaw. I closed my eyes, savouring the brief contact. He moved slightly, turning into my touch, his lips parting as he let out a breath.

"I love you Craig Dean" i whispered removing my hand. I reached over him, his breath tickling the skin above the waistband of my shorts as i picked up the pillow. Something told me it wasn't a good idea sharing a bed with him tonight. Whether it was because of this mornings conversation or his distance towards the end of this evening, i didn't know. I just knew that i didn't want the holiday ruining and if that meant sleeping on the settee and feigning an alcoholic stupor tomorrow, then that's what i'd do.

I dug out the spare blanket from the top of the wardrobe, plumped the pillow beneath my head and settled down to a restless sleep.

**PART FIFTY FOUR**

CRAIG

He ended his conversation and i could sense that he was stood looking in my direction as a heavy sigh escaped him. Making sure my breathing was steady and under control i closed my eyes, trying to appear relaxed in sleep. I felt his presence as he approached the bed and expected to feel the covers being drawn back, the weight of him as he slid beneath the duvet but it didn't come.

Instead, i had to stop myself from flinching at the unexpected but exquisite touch of his fingers as they fluttered across my face in the most gentle of caresses. His knuckles skimmed over my jaw and i couldn't stop the involuntary sigh that escaped my lips as i nudged my cheek nearer to his strong, warm hand.

"I love you Craig Dean". The words came out so quietly, so softly that if there had been any other noise in the room i might have missed it, but there wasn't and i hadn't.

He'd finally said it again. Albeit when he thought i was asleep but still....he'd said it. I had to remind myself he thought i was sleeping and fight back the urge to grab his hand, keeping it in place as he removed it.

Although the flat was still warm from the hot weather we'd been having, my face felt cold the instant the contact was broken. I felt the warmth of his body though as he bent over me and i half expected him to kiss me again but then i realised with disappointment, he was just reaching for the pillow on his side of the bed.

I opened my eyes for the briefest of seconds, catching a glimpse of his pale skin and the faint arrow of blond hair leading into his shorts. I wanted to clear my suddenly dry throat but refrained from doing it, knowing if i did he would know i had been awake all this time.

He stepped away from the bed and i could hear him rummaging around in the wardrobe, looking for something. I kept my eyes closed but listened intently to his movements. I heard his bare feet cross the floor to the settee and the muffled sounds of the springs adjusting as he made himself comfortable.

Why was he choosing to sleep on the settee instead of the bed? Had my actions this evening for some reason made him wary around me or was he just being considerate because he thought i needed the sleep. I racked my brain to remember everything that had happened but there was nothing i could think of that would warrant him sleeping elsewhere.

I lay there stewing about it for ages, until i heard his breathing become deeper and the soft snores emanating from him indicated he was fast asleep. I shoved the duvet back and sat on the edge of the bed, deciding what to do.

His sleeping form was obscured by the back of the settee, so i got up, tiptoeing over to the seat at the window.

From my new vantage point i could see that he was led on his back with one arm thrown behind his head and the other covering his stomach and i was able to make out the gentle rise and fall as he breathed deeply. The blanket that was covering him was wrapped around his torso and lower body, ending just below his knees. The outside lights created a soft amber glow across his chest and arms, making him appear almost God like in stature.

My gaze flicked over him as he slept, taking in the chiseled cheekbones, the kind that models would kill for, to the masculine strength of his upper arms from all those hours pummeling on the punching bag. How had i never noticed before now just how attractive he was, how alluring and majestic and all those other words used to describe physical perfection.

I ran my fingers through my hair at the same time systematically kneading the back of my neck. I was staring openly and unabashed at him as he lay there, so fascinated by the strong, defined shape of his body that i jumped a little as he moved in his sleep.

The blanket slid a little lower, revealing the same hint of his flesh that i'd come face to face with earlier, as he turned over onto his side, unconsciously pushing his bottom into the back of the settee as he moved. The arm that had been thrown behind his head now wrapped around the pillow, bringing it close to his chest, his head now resting on the arm of the seat.

Before i even thought about what i was doing, i was off the seat and ransacking my clothes drawer, tossing the clothes around until i found what i was looking for, buried beneath the numerous t shirts and jeans. As i went back over to John Paul i let my eyes linger on his face, serene and angelic in sleep. He'd probably kill me if he knew i was using words like angelic to describe him but the way his eyelashes rested on his cheeks and his mouth was opened in a silent oh, i could think of no better word. He did look like someone you could imagine had come down from the heavens and it was easy to picture him as one of the figures in a Di Vinci painting.

I lifted his head, gently placing my favourite black and white cardigan beneath it, attempting in vain not to waken him.

Crouching down i reached out and brushed a few strands of dirty blond hair from his forehead. I had an overwhelming urge to lean forward and press my lips against his, instigating another kiss. As if he could tell what i was thinking, his lips curved into a smile as he rubbed his cheek against my snowflake cardie.

Heaving air into my lungs i knew i was fighting a losing battle against the part of me that was saying this wasn't right, he's a man and i like girls. I do and....that hasn't changed but being with them had felt nothing like this.

Being with Natalie had been purely physical. She wasn't a particularly nice person, was out for what she could get most of the time and had toyed with my affections since day one. It was my naivety and inexperience that had drawn me to her in the first place, all those adolescent hormones jumping around the place.

Darlene was the one i had felt the strongest emotional bond with, unfortunately she had changed and i hadn't seen her for the scheming, lying bitch that she had become. Thank God Darren had stepped up and shown me just what a cow she really was.

Then there was Sarah.....Sarah had been everything a bloke could ask for in a girlfriend. Loyal, well except for her indiscretion with Rhys, gorgeous looking, not too picky and the sex had been....really good. But it hadn't been enough, not once John Paul had come on the scene.

Actually, no, at first we had been a happy little group...Sarah, Hannah, me and John Paul, we went on dates together, hung out after school together, hell, even had massive snogging sessions together (well, in the same room anyway) but after John Paul came out and we got our friendship back on track, she hadn't stood a chance.

Who would pick spending time with their girlfriend, shopping, gossiping and talking about modelling, when they could hang out with their best mate, playing football, drinking and having a laugh. That's what i told myself when i ended it with Sarah but now i could see there was more to it than that.

I let out a huge sigh, my breath teasing across his face. His eyelashes fluttered open and he looked into my eyes, blinking to focus. Sh*t.....I thought fast and placed my hand on his cheek, shushing him as i stroked his face. His eyelids slid back down as he fell back asleep, just like baby Charlie does when i do the same to him.

I stood up from my crouched position, lingering over him for one last second before getting into the cold, empty bed. It didn't feel right, the emptiness. I wanted John Paul to get back into bed to fill the void. I wanted to feel the warmth from his body radiate towards me as it had on previous nights, and above all else, i wanted him next to me so i could wrap my arms around him and snuggle into him, getting another cracking nights sleep.

"Night John Paul" i whispered into the darkness.


	28. Chapter 29

**PART FIFTY FIVE**

JOHN PAUL

His scent was intoxicating and i caressed my face against him, his skin chafing my cheek....hang on, chafing? i thought opening a bleary eye, since when did Craigs smooth chest feel like that? I realised as i woke up that i wasn't snuggled up in bed next to Craig, i was cuddling up to 'snowflake' like it was a teddy bear (or Craig).

I looked at the offending object. Snowflake, as i liked to call it, was the most ridiculous item of clothing i had ever seen and it had counted for hours of endless piss taking on my part. It was like a bad joke.

"What's black and white and has snowflakes all over it???" Craigs cardie!!! Honestly it was hideous but...for some reason...he really loved it. And now, somehow, it was cradled in my arms as if it was the owner himself. Yeah, i know...in my dreams.

My head was resting on the arm of the settee and i knew before i even changed position that it would be hours before the ache in my neck would go away. Swinging my legs over the side of the cushions i stretched my arms up, turning my head from side to side, trying to work out the kinks. It felt slightly cooler than the last few days and i couldn't help shivering beneath the flimsy blanket.

I shrugged into Craigs cardigan, zipping myself into it like it was a second skin, then looked over the back of the settee to see that he was still in bed. He was awake though, staring up at the ceiling with his hands folded behind his head. I'm not sure why but i wrapped the blanket around me, covering up my modesty before making my way over.

He must have been deep in thought because he looked startled as i hovered near the end of the bed. I wasn't sure how he was going to behave today after the way he left so abruptly last night, so i certainly wasn't expecting the dazzling smile that lit his face like a Christmas tree.

"Morning sunshine, good night last night eh?". To say i was speechless at the change in Craig this morning to how he was the last time i saw him was an understatement.

"Er, yeah, fine thanks" i managed to get out. Great, he sounds like Mr Happy and i'm acting like a ruddy simpleton. "You feeling okay?".

He stretched his arms towards the wall behind him, the muscles of his upper arms and shoulders tautening as he expelled a yawn.

"Fanfriggingtastic" he said with boyish enthusiasm. It seemed that sleeping without me next to him had given him a really good nights sleep. Unlike me, who had dreams of Craig gazing at me and stroking my face. Honestly, it didn't seem to matter what was thrown at him, he always came away better off.

His eyes were drawn to the black and white garment i was currently wearing and he quirked his eyebrows at my choice of apparel.

"Suits you" he said with an easy grin. I felt like i'd been sucker punched. The last time anyone, well Sarah, had tried to get away with wearing Snowflake, he had pouted for hours, eventually making her give it back when he threw a strop. So to say his laid back attitude was a surprise was an understatement.

"Fancy a cup of tea?" he asked. The mono syllable reply wouldn't seem to come. "I know i don't offer very often but you don't have to act like that" he laughed at the lack of words coming from my mouth and the dumb expression on my face.

"Tea...yeah....sounds good" i managed to get out eventually. He grinned and threw the duvet back, exposing his olive skinned perfection for me to drool over. I turned away quickly as he set about making up the bed, leaning over it, straightening the covers, giving my gaze an unwarranted glimpse of his boxers straining across his small, firm backside.

"Shit!" Oh crap, did i just say that out loud? He turned his head towards me, still bent over the bed.

"Something wrong?". I shook my head at the look of concern etched across his face.

"No, just....." i waved my hand about as if i'd forgotten but he didn't seem to notice anyway. He just finished fixing the covers neatly and then went past me into the kitchenette to fill the kettle and turn it on.

As stupid as it sounds, i didn't really know what to do with myself so i went back to the settee with the bloody blanket still wrapped around my waist, thankfully covering up my appreciation of a semi naked Craig in a morning. There he stood, happy as Larry with nothing but his boxers on and i was sat here like a nineteenth century nun, maintaining her dignity. He turned around, casually leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms folded across his chest.

"So...ah....last night, .....it was....fun yeah?" he cleared his throat, not quite meeting my gaze.

"Erm, yeah....yeah, not bad". I thought about it for a second or two. "The gang at the table seem nice". God, what was wrong with me? Why couldn't i think of anything better to say. Then i remembered the prize and i couldn't help the grin that spread.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked, clearly wanting to be let in on what i found so pleasing.

"Craig, we're going to Lapland" he smiled and nodded back.

"I know" he said it like he thought i was a fuckwit or something. I walked over to him, tucking the blanket firmly in place before taking hold of his forearms.

"No...Craig....We're going....to Lapland" i pronounced each word individually, until the magnitude of what i was saying, sank in.

There you go! The smile that spread across his face now was what i'd been waiting for. It made his gorgeous brown eyes dance and the skin around the edges crinkle in the most adorable way.

"Fuck, yeah we are!" he replied with the enthusiasm i'd been waiting for. He pulled me into his chest, wrapping his arms around me in a big hug. I sank into his embrace for a second, breathing in his scent deeply before pulling back, maintaining some distance between us. His face showed, i don't know....disappointment maybe? But then as fast as it had come the look disappeared and i was left thinking i'd imagined it.

"Did you get on alright with Dean and the rest of them after i left?". He asked the question lightly but at the same time was looking at me eagerly for an answer. He seemed a bit tense as he turned back to finish making the tea.

"Yeah it was fine, we had a bit of a laugh, you know discussing stuff from last night". His shoulders visibly relaxed as he turned back to me, handing me the hot tea.

"What....us?". Oh God, i didn't want to hear him going on the defensive about last night, not when he was in a really good mood.

"No" i shook my head, the lie falling from my lips easier than i ever thought it could. "We talked about that Spike bloke the most actually, apparently the bouncers had to chuck him out for starting a fight" i shrugged, like it wasn't important, that way he wouldn't pursue it.

He continued to stir his tea, taking in what i was saying before flinging the spoon into the sink.

"So...that's it then....nothing else?".

"Well, there was one thing" i laughed at the memory. "Dean was telling us how he and Ollie got together" he shifted back again, propping himself up, his legs crossed at the ankles as he listened. "Apparently, they were both set up on blind dates and they'd arranged to meet in this bar near where they live" he sighed impatiently, waiting for me to get to the point. "Anyway, it was only on the way home that they realised the people they were actually being set up with were still back in the pub" i waited for him to laugh or something. "See...they'd both been set up with other people but thought it was each other they were meeting". Getting a reaction to what i thought was a funny story was like trying to sell condoms to the Pope, honestly, i was getting nowhere.

"Cool". That's it. Cool. No laugh, no smile, no anything? Just....cool. He seemed to mentally shake himself and eventually laughed, although it seemed forced.

"I forgot to ask you to get their numbers, don't suppose you did?"

"Yeah, course i did. They said to ring today actually, let them know if you were okay or not". I had a sip of the tea Craig had made and tried not to wrinkle my face in disgust. He might be the most beautiful man on the face of the earth but he makes an ugly cup of tea that's for sure. I drank it anyway not wanting to offend him. I took the mug over to the sink, trying to side step around him but as i went one way he did to, it was like doing a funny dance.

He laughed nervously and gripped my arms holding me still. I looked across at his big wide eyes as he stepped out of the way, leaving me to empty the remnants of my drink into the sink. He was stood off to one side as i turned around, massaging the back of his neck, the tell tale sign that he was anxious about something.

"Craig, what's um...what's up?". I wasn't prepared to have a repeat performance of yesterdays conversation so i just came right out and asked him.

"Nothing" he managed to look put out at my question, obviously not willing to accept that sometimes it's easier to get things out in the open. If that's how he wanted to play it then fine, there was nothing else i could do about it.

"Right well...i'm just going to er....shower". What the f*ck is wrong with me? I can't even string a sentence together. He smiled, inclining his head, acknowledging he'd heard but the look of confusion remained.

I got my stuff together for the day and locked myself in the bathroom, almost but not quite missing the "Bollocks" that erupted from Craigs mouth seconds later.

**PART FIFTY SIX**

CRAIG

"Bollocks" the expletive flew from my mouth as John Paul closed the bathroom door behind him, rendering any chance of conversation futile until he came back out.

Frustration was emanating from every pore of my being by the time he withdrew from the room. I had tried, unsuccessfully, numerous times to bring up last night but he had managed to evade my questions skillfully and i was too much of a coward to just come right out and tell him what was on my mind.

For whatever reason John Paul didn't seem to want to bring up last night which included the contest and the questions and the answers we'd given. Well that and all the lustful, long, lingering looks. Okay though, that was fine with me. The longer i had to sort out my own issues the better.

But then, i wanted to talk about the club, and the contest. I wanted to ask him about each individual question we were asked, and find out why he had given the answers that he had.

I wanted to hear him tell me that when he answered 'speedboat' to the question he had pictured me in bed, the way i had when i answered the food question.

I wanted to find out if Laura was right....was he the sort of person to 'let rip' as she said, in the bedroom and talk dirty?

And best kisser! Well, i wouldn't mind accessing his thoughts on that either. I knew why i'd answered his name but that didn't explain his response. It could be nothing but if the sexual tension flying around the place at the moment was anything to go by, then i wouldn't mind collecting all the insight i could get. Did he get a persistent image of us kissing in his head last night too? And if so, how the bloody hell did he manage to get rid of it long enough to act normal? Because i sure as hell couldn't.

These were all things i was curious about.

If John Paul wanted to make out things were the same as before though and hadn't changed at all then that was okay. As far as he was concerned the night out had been fun and we'd walked away with a fantastic prize, so everything was great....just flaming great! I yanked the comb through my hair in frustration.

As far as he knew, i hadn't heard his declaration of love last night and therefor nothing had changed. He wasn't to know that even before i'd heard the words whispered in the darkness, my head and heart were already fighting a losing battle.

How the hell i managed to miss him waking up this morning, i don't know. One minute i was letting my imagination run away with me, daydreaming about a life filled with fun and laughter and the next i was brought out of my reverie by the actual image of John Paul, standing by the bed wearing 'Snowflake', as he likes to call it.

The urge to take the micky was strong indeed. How many times had i worn that cardie only to have the afternoon spent defending my favourite article of clothing as he took the piss out of it? Then i looked him over more thoroughly and saw how the soft woolen fabric clung to the contours of his body, outlining the shape of his arms and waist and hips. The want to laugh soon evaporated and was taken over by the need to pull him closer and smother him in kisses for looking so God damn cute.

Luckily....i hadn't. I'd managed to keep things light and playful, like they had been since we got here, well, mostly anyway. I hoped i hadn't sounded over eager or happy though, otherwise he'd wonder what i'd been taking.

It was frustrating though. I was finally managing to sort things out in my head, come to terms with the fuck off huge realisation that, yes, i do like / fancy my best friend, who happens to be a bloke and i might want to....i don't know.....but either way, he'd well and truly put the kibosh on it by skirting around answering my questions about last night.

I was no longer in a quandary as to his feelings for me. I love you, whispered to your mate when you think he's asleep is actually pretty self explanatory, so i didn't have to convince myself he likes me but even to me in my position, knowing how much he likes me, it isn't so easy to just blurt out that you changed your mind from all those months ago. That actually, he was the person i wanted to spend my time with too.

At the back of my mind was the niggling feeling that John Paul had to know what i might be thinking and yet....he didn't want to talk about it, was avoiding the subject even being brought up.

Of course, i had the added pressure of deciding if all this is even worth it. Don't get me wrong, course it would be worth it but what if things went wrong or one of us changed our minds. Could we still manage to keep our friendship? I'm fairly sure i want to explore my new found feelings further but at the same time i don't want to jeopardise our existing friendship, after all, that is what John Paul had said was the thing he valued the most.

How could i possibly think about risking our current relationship for...what?.....a fling?, a holiday romance? Or flirtation that could amount to nothing. No, John Paul has the right idea. Forget about it, pretend it doesn't exist.

So, i decided there and then to follow his lead and not think about last night.

JOHN PAUL

Craig was eagerly waiting to use the bathroom when i stepped out. He had his clothes for the day bundled up in his arms and couldn't wait to get in there. Poor bloke was probably terrified of me perving on him as he got changed, and after the fiasco of last night....who could blame him.

I did think it was funny and ironic that he thought he was going to a club with half naked women and instead he'd ended up surrounded by some of the most outrageous, camp men society has to offer. I honestly hadn't known that was the case until i spoke to Babs whilst Craig was getting ready and she'd told me what sort of venue it was. And admittedly, Craig really didn't seem to mind that almost every couple there was of the same sex, in fact he had been getting on really well with everyone at the table after the stroppy bloke and his girlfriend had left. But at the same time, it wasn't exactly what he'd signed up for when he won the bet and for that, i felt a bit guilty.

I picked up the blanket, folding it up, before putting it back away in the cupboard for tonight. My gaze fell on Snowflake, which lay abandoned with the damp towel on the floor. I held it close, breathing in the masculine scent of Craig Dean that emanated from within it's folds. My eyes closed as i inhaled deeply. God, i really wish it had been Craig wrapped in my arms last night instead of his cardie.

Something Daniel had said to me after Craig left last night came to mind. When i told them me and Craig weren't a couple he, in particular, had been surprised. He said that the way Craig behaved around me showed a loyalty and attentiveness that he'd rarely seen over the years. According to Dean, Daniels a bit of a relationship expert as he studied psychology and behaviourism at university for four years. He even went on to say that he wouldn't be surprised if Craig harboured romantic feelings towards me without him even realising it yet. At that point i snorted, laughing away the giddy feeling that tickled in my lower belly. It seems that a university education isn't everything it's cracked up to be, if that's the sort of rubbish they teach you. I know....i was being cynical but what he'd said was preposterous.

After that the others had all felt the need to chip in their thoughts on the subject too. Laura said she thought we made a lovely couple even if it wasn't real and that i should just kiss him and see what he does. I had no choice but to explain to her in GREAT detail, why you can't go around snogging your mate but she'd shrugged and said to hell with it, i should do it anyway.

Kelly had still been inebriated and rambled on about the chemistry between us and what a hot twosome we make. "Can't believe you haven't even known each other a year" she'd kept repeating over and over shaking her blond curls, her glazed eyes looking me over, a wistful expression covering her face.

Then there was Dean. Somehow he managed to be the voice of reason. Explaining that although he also was sure there was something special between me and Craig, there was no point me thinking, let alone doing anything unless i was 100% sure. He'd told me how he had seen friendships that weren't as important as ours struggle and fail through the years over things less significant than this. He also pointed out that if our friendship really was the most valued thing to me, then that was what i had to make my priority. It wasn't worth jeopardising that unless i knew what the risks were and what the outcome might be.

So when Craig started bringing up yesterday evening, the last thing i wanted to do was make him aware of all this. The last thing i wanted was for him to think i'm trying to turn him or something.

I didn't want to discuss the quiz and the answers we had given either. I'm well aware he knows how much i fancy him, the last few days have proven that, but thankfully i've managed to keep him in the dark about the true extent of my feelings. If i was to start explaining why i'd chosen certain answers, i'm sure he would be able to read the love i feel for him written all over my face.

So, i decided to play dumb and not take him up on his curiosity. It was better for all concerned if i continued in my role as best friend and continued to hide the other side of me. The side of me that wished they were right, that Craig returned my feelings and wanted more from me than i could ever hope possible.

I looked down at his cardigan still clutched tightly in my hands and they began to tremble as a realisation hit me. I hadn't had the cardigan with me when i went to bed, so why had i woken up with it? Had i sleepwalked over to the drawers and taken it out or had Craig somehow given it to me in the night. That thought alone sent a shiver down my spine.


	29. Chapter 30

**PART FIFTY SEVEN**

JOHN PAUL

By the time we ventured out for some fun it was mid afternoon. We decided we were going to the club tonight for definite, so we headed to the Sandcastle for some fun in the pool. It was a little cooler today and there were a few clouds in the sky, so we figured today was the perfect day for it.

At first, i thought we might never come to a decision over what to do.

After Craig came out of the bathroom neither of us seemed to have anything to say, the silence being worse than any i'd felt before. It was like we'd fallen out or something. The atmosphere was thick with tension and yet there was no real reason for it, at least, not as far as i was concerned.

That first hour had been spent looking through the brochures and eating junk food out of the cupboard. Eventually i got up to go to the shop for a magazine, asking Craig if he wanted anything. He kind of shrugged and said he'd come with me, which as far as i was concerned defeated the object of me getting away from him in the first place, but it turned out for the best. When we got outside he seemed to relax a little and i steered the conversation to the safe topic of what to do with our day. When we'd decided, he perked up a bit and when i suggested looking in a few of the souvenir shops first, his sunny demeanor from this morning returned.

He managed to find the same tea towel as the other day that he wanted to get for his mum and he bought a 'Kiss me quick' hat for Darren. I don't think he could wait to give it to him, he was so excited and giggling over it, imagining his step brother wearing it to attract the girls at the Dog. We joked that the females of Hollyoaks wouldn't stand a chance against Darrens charms any more.

He took the cap, messing about trying it on and tapping his cheek, leaning in towards me. I gave him a quick, chaste peck, stepping back abruptly, turning to hide my blush, feigning interest in one of the glittery cowboy hats.

He also managed to get Steph the present he wanted. A black, i heart Blackpool t shirt. I could just imagine her wearing that, strutting down the street in her cowboy boots and denim skirt.

I didn't have quite as much luck finding what my sisters might like. They were so bloody fussy all the time, it probably didn't matter what i bought, they wouldn't appreciate it. In the end i got each of them a pink stick of rock in the shape of a giant cock. It had the vein and everything, i figured they might find it amusing.

Craig didn't look impressed so i said i'd get him the matching boobs but he told me to put them back before exiting the shop and waiting for me outside. Of course, i only got them for four of my sisters, i thought Tina might like something a bit less....lewd, so i found her a stick of rock with her name in it.

As we walked further, Craig spotted the shop with the fudge in it. I still hadn't given him his little present i got him on the second day so i steered him in the other direction, back towards the flat. We picked up more provisions and dropped them back off, getting our stuff together for the swimming pool. I crossed my fingers that the hideous board shorts wouldn't make another appearance and my prayers were answered when i noticed them hanging out of his drawer as we left.

We'd only woken up late, just after half one, but it meant we were reasonably well rested, so when Craig suggested going to the Sandcastle and clubbing later, i was well up for it. I had an ulterior motive for agreeing of course. The way i saw it, if i was in a swimming pool i could keep my distance from Craig, give him a bit of space to chill out. There would be no need for close contact or innocent flirtations. I mean, you can't get much safer than a public pool....right?

As for the clubbing, it might give me the perfect opportunity to meet more people. I'm not a wallflower by any stretch of the imagination but at the same time, i wasn't like Craig who had random strangers coming over for a chat. So, yeah, i was looking forward to hanging out in a real club, not like the Loft, and attempt to socialise.

So that's how we found ourselves twenty minutes later entering the confines of the changing room, in the warm, humid, glass building that housed the Sandcastle water park. The heat that was coming from the water meant that before i was even changed, i was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and as i looked over at him i saw that Craig was perspiring too, the salty moisture clinging to the mole on his upper lip. As i watched, his tongue darted out, licking it before disappearing back into the confines of his mouth.

We went into the changing rooms, separate ones thank goodness and changed into our bathing suits. I'd opted for a pair of sporty, navy blue shorts that stopped short just above my knees but i wasn't prepared for the sight that awaited me as i approached the lockers. Craig stood, casually putting his clothes into one of the lockers, the muscles on his shoulders and back flexing, in a tiny pair of black swim pants that molded to his small, pert backside, leaving little to the imagination.

Jesus, they should carry a government health warning on a body like that. He turned around and gestured at my clothes.

"Are you putting them in?".

"Eh...oh....er..yeah" come on John Paul, stop stuttering like a fuckwit, i berated myself. Honestly, how on earth anyone as cool as Craig ended up picking me as his best mate is beyond me. I shoved the clothes in quickly, waiting, agitated as he took his time locking the door and wrapping the key on the band around his wrist.

"Race you in there" i yelled, taking off before he even registered what i'd said.

"Oi, you cheated" he laughed as he caught up to me, waist deep in the water.

I looked around at the various water slides and activities, impressed at the massive array on offer. It was a Friday so relatively quiet, like the Pleasure beach yesterday. There didn't seem to be overly long queues which i was grateful for because there was nothing worse than standing, cold and wet, waiting to go on a slide that lasts thirty seconds.

"Craig!!!" i shouted as a wave of water hit me square between the eyes. He had the cheek to try and look sheepish as he stood in the water, waiting for my retaliation, biting on his lip.

The thing is, as lovely and warm as the water is, i didn't trust my body not to react to him, so i did nothing.

"Chicken" he taunted as i walked further into the pool, flicking the water off my face as i went. I stopped walking and hesitated as i listened to his soft chuckles behind me. I clenched my fists, trying my best to resist grabbing him and chucking him beneath the water. Rise above it John Paul, i mentally told myself, using all the self control i could muster. I continued on my way until the water was up to my chest. I shook my head as he started making clucking noises. No doubt if i turned around he'd be stood there waving his arms around like a chicken too.

I dived beneath the water, blocking out the throaty laugh that i heard him release as he realised how much he was winding me up.

CRAIG

Today was shaping up to be a really good day, i thought as we headed back to the flat for our swim gear.

At first i thought me and John Paul were never going to overcome the awkwardness that seemed to surround us for who knew what reason but as soon as we left the flat and headed into town, things returned to normal.....well as normal as they can be in my situation.

I managed to find some gifts for my mum, Steph and Darren as well as some postcards for our friends. I even managed to get a sneaky peck on the cheek off John Paul when i tried on the cap i was buying for my step brother. John Paul found some novelty rock in the shape of giant penis's for his sisters which i have to admit, made me blush a bit. Seeing him handle the hard phallic shaped confection sent me into a bit of a panic, so i had to go and wait outside. But yeah, on the whole, the little shopping trip was productive.

As we walked along chatting like we usually do, i couldn't help noticing how easy John Paul was finding things between us. For someone who last night confessed to loving me, even if he didn't know i'd heard, he was doing a very good job of hiding it from me. I would have laughed it off if anyone else had told me what he'd said but i had heard it with my own ears so i knew it to be true.

His blasé attitude this morning had set me back, i have to admit, but the apathetic way he was acting now just felt insulting. It made me want to throw caution to the wind and do everything within my power to get a rise out of him.

Earlier, when i suggested going swimming and later to the club, i expected him to say no or shy away from it, but he hadn't, in fact, he had seemed eager to go to both places. That's why, when we arrived back at the flat, i decided to get out my skimpiest pair of swim shorts to take with me. Unlike the baggy orange and black board shorts that i wore to the beach the other day, these clung to me like a second layer of skin. I already knew that the sight of me almost naked could make John Paul flustered so i made it my mission today to provoke a reaction from him, by any means necessary.

We entered the changing rooms chatting and laughing in anticipation of the fun that lay ahead, dumping our towels and bags down on a bench. As John Paul pulled off his t shirt, i wasn't prepared for the kick to the groin reaction i got from the sight of his pale, toned frame, covered in a thin film of sweat brought on by the tropical climate of the pool. I could taste the salty mist that covered my skin as i licked my lips at the sight of him. We went into different cubicles which i was glad about....if i'd stayed around him much longer, it would have been ages before i could come out in my swimming pants.

When i did eventually venture out, he still hadn't made an appearance, so i grabbed a locker and bundled my bag and clothes in there waiting for him to join me. I felt his gaze burning into me before i was even alerted to his presence and it sent a jolt of electricity straight through me.

"Are you putting them in?". Somehow i managed to keep the breathlessness out of my voice as i spoke, looking at him over my shoulder.

"Eh...oh....er..yeah". Bless him, he was stammering. I moved slowly out of his way, my eyes flicking over his gorgeous body in the navy blue shorts as he pushed his things haphazardly into the locker. He really didn't know how handsome he looked. If anything he looked a bit scared as he stood there with so few clothes on. I knew he had a bit of a complex when it came to his body, especially as he was so pale and he always seemed to cover himself up, folding his arms and things.

I tried not to be too obvious as i looked him up and down. He had caught the sun a bit the other day, his skin a light shade of pink around the shoulders but the usual alabaster tone still covered the rest of him. He reminded me at that moment of a marble statue i'd seen in a museum in London of the Greek God Apollo from his near translucent skin to his physique in general. He looked virile and powerful, the muscles clearly emphasised as he strained, quickly trying to fit his clothes and bag into the confined space.

When he stepped back, i took my time locking the door, watching surreptitiously from beneath the blanket of my eyelashes as he stood awkwardly, getting more impatient as he waited for me. God, there really was something so pleasing about torturing him, watching him squirm. I finally managed to strap the key around my wrist when i saw him take of.

"Race you in there". He was off in a flash and out of sight before it even registered what he'd said. I took off after him, chasing him into the pool, wading into the water as it splashed against my thighs. John Paul was already in quite deep with just his upper body remaining dry.

"Oi, you cheated". I couldn't help laughing at the look of innocence he was wearing. He turned away looking towards the slides so i took the opportunity to splash him, sending a wave of water straight towards him.

"Craig!". I bit my lip as he turned back towards me at the same time the water hit him square in the face. I meant to make him jump but i'd succeeded in making him look like a drowned rat. An adorable one but still...

He stood there, indecisive. I could see that he wanted to retaliate, to splash me back but he didn't, somehow he managed to restrain himself. I on the other hand was finding it hard to restrain myself at all.

"Chicken". I tried my best to provoke a reaction and i could see he was using all his restraint not to retaliate. He walked further into the pool until just his shoulders were visible and i could almost hear the voices in his head, one telling him to get me back and the other telling him to ignore me. The good side won out as he ignored the chicken sounds i was making, shaking his head before diving beneath the water.

First point to John Paul, i thought, laughing as he swam away.

**PART FIFTY EIGHT **

JOHN PAUL

The thing is, within the first five minutes i knew that my intention of staying as far away from him as possible was proving futile. He had no intention of letting me off that easily. He was back to the Craig that i spent the afternoon with yesterday. The one that went out of his way to get a rise out of me...and NO i don't mean THAT kind of rise...well yeah he does get that kind, but that's not what i mean....oh forget it.

Every time i swam away from him, he'd catch up with me and try to lure me into letting my hair down. In the end, there was only one thing for it. As he turned his back on me to see who it was that was shrieking down one of the slides, i dived beneath the water, heading in his direction. I must have been quick enough for him not to see me because when i grabbed his legs, he put his hand out, grabbing at my shoulder as i lifted him effortlessly off his feet. He floundered for a few seconds, trying to get a grip on my slick skin but he didn't manage it as i sent him hurtling into the pool, his gorgeous arse hitting the water first.

He came up spluttering and i was literally shaking with laughter at the look of shock on his face.

"Weren't expecting that, were you?" i raised an eyebrow, waiting for his denial.

"I'll get you back".

"Yeah right, scrawny little thing like you....Huh, you wish". He puffed out his chest as if to make himself look bigger. I wasn't going to tell him what i really thought about his toned, firm build. I didn't want him getting a big head or anything.

"I'm not scrawny" he looked down at himself uncertainty etched across his features before he looked back at me. "Am i really scrawny?". His brown eyes shone at me as he asked the question.

I didn't answer him, just swiped my hand across the surface of the water, spraying him with a fine mist of water.

"You'll pay for that McQueen".

"I don't think so".He was trying his best to be intimidating, he really was but it didn't have the desired effect on me. I swam towards the side, the deft strokes of my arms, slicing through the water, bringing me to the side of the pool. I wasn't the best swimmer in the world but i was confident in the water and was pretty fast when i put the effort in. Craig on the other hand, of course was better. He looked like an Olympian as he cut through the water barely making a ripple.

I pulled myself out but Craig hung back in the water, eyeing up the side of the pool.

"Come on, Master Blaster's waiting for us". He ducked under the water before rising back up, slicking his hair from his eyes and wiping his face with his hand. Putting his hands flat on the poolside he hauled himself out, the muscles in his upper arms tensing from the pressure. I sucked some air into my lungs and set off in the direction of the giant, rollercoaster water slide.

Water slide rollercoasters don't bother me the same way normal rollercoaster rides do. For one thing, you know if you fall out, you're going to land in water and obviously, they don't go as fast. That's what i kept telling myself as the dinghy i was in careened down the water filled slide towards the deep pool of water at the bottom. I was clinging to the rubber buoyancy for dear life as it dipped and twisted and rocked in the shallow tube. Every so often it lifted out of the water and i thought it was going to go over the side into nothingness. Of course it didn't but that's not to say it didn't feel like it would.

The dinghy hit the pool of water, throwing me back with the momentum. I tipped myself out, grabbing onto it to bring it to the edge of the pool. I heard a loud whooping noise, turning to see Craig gripping the handle of his raft as it sailed into the middle of the pool.

"Whoo, that was brilliant" he said, dragging the dinghy from the water. He was absolutely beaming at me as i helped him pull the rafts out.

"Not bad, could have been worse i suppose". He nudged me, shaking his head.

"John Paul...that girly scream you let out yesterday on Bling, was nothing compared to what i just heard come out of your mouth" he chuckled at my reaction.

Feigning indignation, i crossed my arms.

"Take that back Craig" i tried to act insulted but i could feel the smile tugging at my lips.

"Nope, shan't" he shrugged, giving his head a shake. "Fact is fact John Paul....you still scream like a girl".

CRAIG

I flopped onto my back, lazily drifting over to him but funnily enough, everytime i got close, he shot off again. Either i was giving off some kind of pungent odour, or he was running scared. I opted for the latter. I could think of no other logical reason for him to avoid me, after all, it was me that was having a major crisis, not him.

It was pathetic really but i needed a sign that he wanted more than friendship too, which sounds stupid right?. You see, the problem is that i know he loves me and i know he gets turned on around me but there are so many ways to interpret that. Hell, i love Steph but Eww....you know? And as for getting turned on, some blokes can do that at the drop of a hat, can't they? I used to get a boner when i saw Stifflers mum in American Pie because she has amazing....ehm....assets, but she wasn't really my type, if you know what i mean.

The thing is, as confident as i can be sometimes, other things, like declaring feelings and stuff, freak me out. As i've said in the past, whenever i expressed my emotions before, they got stamped all over and i was laughed in the face, so actually, my confidence isn't great. The friendship answer John Paul gave last night was going over and over in my mind like a mantra and no matter how hard i tried i just could not get rid of it. So i figured if i push him hard enough, maybe he'll react. That way, i don't have to. For all i know, he hasn't attempted anything with me because really, he doesn't like me that way, you know, like a **boyfriend?** the little voice whispered. My other voice was telling me that was ridiculous, he hasn't tried anything because you're straight and you might kick him in the nuts if he does but the insecure part just kept persisting.

I threw more water at him but he turned away AGAIN. Bloody hell, he wouldn't let me within three feet of him. I started doing handstands beneath the water and when that didn't work i shouted "race you" and took off, only to look back and see him stood exactly where i'd left him. I felt defeated. He'd won, he'd knocked all the fun out of the day and for what, because he felt like behaving like a mature adult for a change.

Someone screamed as they went down the slide and i turned to glower at them.

WHAT THE??? My legs were taken from under me as a pair of strong masculine arms circled around them, knocking me backwards. I flailed around, trying to get a hold of him but the slippery surface of his skin prevented me from getting a firm grip. The next thing i knew i was tossed back into the pool like i weighed nothing, my backside hitting the water with a splash.

I was so happy i had the old JP back that i laughed on my way under, swallowing about a gallon of water on my way to the bottom. I rose to the surface, coughing and spluttering because the water went down the wrong way.

"Weren't expecting that, were you?". I scowled at him as he stood in the water, probably pissing himself laughing.

"I'll get you back". I already had about a thousand ways to wipe the smug grin off his face. He didn't seem too threatened by my words though.

"Yeah right, scrawny little thing like you....Huh, you wish". That stopped my thoughts in their tracks. Is that what he really thought. I looked down at myself. Okay so, i'm never going to be Mr Universe or anything but i wouldn't describe myself as scrawny, i voiced my thoughts to him but he just stood there with his arms crossed whilst i surveyed myself.

"Am i really scrawny?" i needed to hear him tell me he was joking before i built up a complex but the cheeky bastard ignored me and to wind me up even more, splashed me with more water.

"You'll pay for that McQueen". He was really asking for it now but he didn't even seem fazed. He could at least pretend to look intimidated by me.

"I don't think so" he replied before setting off to the side. I waited a minute, watching him swim, the sinew in his arms and legs bulging as he effortlessly cut through the water. I took off after him but hung back as i watched him getting out of the pool. The dark blue fabric of his shorts tautened across his backside as he pulled himself out and i noticed how they hung low on his hips, dragged down from the weight of the water they had absorbed. I was cursing myself now for wearing such tight fitting swimwear. I'd been so focused on getting John Paul hot and bothered, that i hadn't really thought of the consequences for me.

"Come on, Master Blaster's waiting for us". I was certain he'd seen me blatantly staring at his body so i ducked under the water to hide the blush that was spreading across my cheeks. By the time i climbed out of the pool to join him, he'd set off towards the slide. I was kind of hoping it we would be able to go down together, so it would be more of a laugh but when we got to the top the lifeguard said it was one person per dinghy only.

I held my hand out for John Paul to go first as he was kind of hovering behind me. He stepped forward, placing the little boat in the water at the top of the tube. He looked back at me in trepidation before stepping into the boat. The surge of water from the top of the slide pushed his dinghy forward sending him off down the slide with a high pitched shriek. I shook my head as the lifeguard looked over.

"He always does that" i said laughing as i could still hear his faint cries echoing through the open topped tube.

"Been together long have you?" he asked eyeing me up.

"We're not....um....you know....er, yeah about a year?" i didn't wait for a reply. I got in the dinghy and as soon as the light turned green, i set off after John Paul, the chuckles of the lifeguard dying off as i got further away.

It was no wonder John Paul was shrieking, the inflatable was going pretty fast down the slide and everytime it went around a bend it tipped up the side of the slide. I gripped the handles for dear life until i saw the vast pool of water approaching. I could just see him at the edge of the pool getting ready to exit the water. I whooped loudly and he turned around, the grin on his face lighting up his eyes.

I tipped myself into the water and made my way over to John Paul.

"Whoo, that was brilliant" . His grin was infectious and i couldn't help smiling back at him as he helped me drag the dinghy's out of the pool. He elbowed me, almost knocking me over from my crouched position, saying it could have been worse. I snorted....who was he kidding.

"John Paul...that girly scream you let out yesterday on Bling, was nothing compared to what i just heard come out of your mouth". He pretended to look shocked but we both knew the truth. He stood there with his arms folded waiting for me to retract my statement. The longer he stayed there the harder it was for him to maintain his indignation. He asked me to take it back but i shook my head.

"Nope, shan't" i shrugged, giving my head a shake, he wasn't getting off that easily. "Fact is fact John Paul....you still scream like a girl".


	30. Chapter 31

**PART FIFTY NINE **

JOHN PAUL

I'm sure i could think of a thing or two to get Craig Dean to scream like a girl but i kept my opinions to myself, although thinking about it, it would be quite funny to see the blush creep up his face if i were to describe it. I snorted at the thought and he asked me what was so funny. I shrugged, which annoyed him even more because he thought i was keeping something from him. Typical Craig, always paranoid, thinking someone is out to get him.

We wanted to go on 'Sidewinder' which was a vertical drop thrill ride but it was closed to the public for the next hour because of a stag party or something, so we opted to have a crack at the 'Dueling Dragons'. The green and red patterned slides intertwined with each other, snaking their way from near the roof to a deep pool of water at the bottom. We stood at the bottom of the steps watching as the mouths of the slides simultaneously spat out one rider and then seconds later another. I could tell Craig was trying to weigh up which was the fastest but the way the slides twisted and spiraled together there was no easy way to work it out.

That being said, when we reached the top we did 'Rock, paper, scissors' to establish who would pick their slide first. My hand covered his fist as his rock lost out to my paper and i chose to go on the right hand slide. He hunched his shoulders like he didn't care but i knew, secretly, he was kicking himself. He should know by now that i always pick paper. There was a different lifeguard operating this one and i was trying to see the riders before us show up on the tv screen he was watching so i could cheat and get a head start. The light above the slides turned to amber so we both gripped the bar across the slides, ready to throw ourselves down.

The buzzer sounded as the light turned green. Craig launched himself down and i was a split second behind him. I'd already figured out that if you lay back and cross your ankles it makes you go faster, plus, i' have a bit bigger build than him so that should increase the momentum. I made sure i didn't let out anymore involuntary squeals as i rocketed down the tube. Although this slide was faster, it wasn't as scary because it was a full tube, not just a half one like the last ride, so there was no chance me flying over the edge or anything. The water was gushing, pushing me faster and faster but i couldn't see the end of the slide as i was on my back.

I heard a shout from the other slide a split second before i hit the water. I turned my head to the side in time to see the splash next to me dying away. The water surrounded me, encasing me in it's depths and i was momentarily disorientated, not knowing which way was up. I felt Craig's hand pull underneath my elbow as i surged from the water. He threw his head back, flicking his almost jet black hair from his eyes.

God i was drowning. Not in the water but in the deep brown puddles of his eyes. He blinked a couple of times, the clear droplets of water clinging to his spiky eyelashes as a slight frown creasing his forehead.

Then i noticed his expression soften and the muscles in his jaw relax as the tiniest smile imaginable tugged at the corners of his mouth. I couldn't stop my eyes inadvertently dropping to his lips as his tongue peaked out ever so slightly, moistening them. His hand tightened slightly where he was still holding my arm and my eyes flicked back up to meet his.

The brown pools had turned almost black and the intensity with which he was looking at me was unnerving. I gulped, at which point his eyes slid away, focusing on my throat. He put his hand out, cupping the side of my neck, his thumb brushing the underside of my jaw. My breathing was ragged now but hopefully undetectable through the noise of the other swimmers.

A sharp whistle blast broke the moment and as Craig's hand dropped back into the water and a ready smile appeared on his face, i almost thought i had imagined it. My body was reacting strongly to the contact and the butterflies were back in my stomach almost as if in anticipation of something happening.

I couldn't blame them...even i thought i'd detected something different about the way he was looking at me. I glanced over at him now. He had his back to me as he walked to the steps at the far side of the pool. Looking back over his shoulder he called for me to come on.....

So, just me then?

CRAIG

Fuck that was close! I finally managed to get near enough to his flailing limbs to grab his elbow and lift him to the surface. I hoped to God he wasn't playing some kind of trick on me like i had with him on the beach the other day.

I shook the water out of my face and looked at him, making sure he was okay. He didn't appear to have swallowed much water and he wasn't choking or anything so i figured he's okay. From the expression on his face he seems to think i'm some kind of knight in shining armour coming to his rescue. Then i realise he's looking at me very intently, his blue, blue eyes fixed on mine and i wonder if this is it....

Is this the sign i've been waiting for? I can't help the thrill that shoots through me and i feel like i'm going to throw up as the nerves kick in. I'm standing in the middle of a swimming pool filled with water and yet my mouth suddenly feels like it's filled with sawdust. I lick my lips and notice his eyes are drawn to the involuntary action.

I want to clear my throat but i'm sure that if i do the moment will disappear. He looks like he's going to draw away and i can't help holding onto his arm, stopping him from moving away. His eyes fly back up to meet mine and i can see that they've changed colour. They're no longer the colour of Steph's topaz ring, now they look more magnetic, like a cobalt blue. They appear darker, glazed over, with huge pupils.

He swallows...hard...and i can't stop my eyes from following the action. It's like i'm possessed or something, my body taken over by a poltergeist. I reach out to him....i don't even remember doing it....but i can feel the heat from his skin and as i move my thumb over his jaw, i can feel his pulse thrumming against my fingers.

I'm just about to tighten my grip and pull him in when one of the lifeguards blows her bloody whistle. John Paul flinches as if waking from a dream and i quickly drop my hand, smiling to cover up how exposed and vulnerable i feel. Jesus Christ, i didn't know if i wanted to kiss the lifeguard or wrap the whistle around her neck for interrupting us.

The worst thing was, John Paul just stood looking around to see who it was that was getting the whistle blown at them, like none of it had ever happened. So all this wanting to make out in the pool regardless of who's watching.....just me then!

JOHN PAUL

The afternoon was going too fast for my liking. We had another nine go's on the dragon water slides because Craig kept insisting it was best of three, five, seven etc until he was eventually in the lead, then of course he was happy to call it quits and then i dared to go on the Master Blaster again, this time not screaming like a girl.

We were still waiting to go on the Sidewinder and kept watching for them to open it but as yet.....nothing. There was another big slide but as it was for two people riding together, i was reluctant to suggest it to Craig. I didn't want him thinking i was forcing him into uncomfortable situations. What i did suggest was pizza, so that's how we found ourselves lounging around in the rainforest cafe, eating pizza and entertaining ourselves watching the various antics of the other swimmers.

"Look at that poser over there" said Craig, pointing out a good looking bloke with a six pack chatting to some girls. I looked at the guy in question. He was good looking and definitely thought he was something else. Thing is, Craig seemed a bit jealous but in my eyes he is SO much better looking.

That's the thing with Craig, he doesn't have to do anything special to look gorgeous, he just is.

"Close your mouth John Paul, you'll catch flies" Craig spat the comment out like he was angry or something. I hadn't even realised it was open until he said that. I felt like telling him it wasn't my fault the girls were talking to that other bloke and that if it bothered him that much he should just go over there and do something about it. I didn't though because he just might and i certainly don't want to see him getting off with somebody else.

"Sorry". Hang on.....why was i apologising, it wasn't my fault he was acting like a prat. I'd only been picturing all the things i like about Craig, i hadn't even been aware i was still staring at the other bloke.

"Are you still up for the hypnotist tomorrow?" i thought it best to change the topic and keep him in a good mood.

"Yup....do you think we should see if Dean, Ollie and the girls want to come too?". I thought about it.....It would be fun to see the others again but i have to admit i was a little reluctant so soon after my chat with them. I didn't want them being obvious and doing something that Craig might pick up on.....You know, like asking him if he fancies me or getting us to play truth or dare or something. Oh my God, i can just picture it.

I couldn't think what to say though. He might think it strange if i said no but at the same time, i really wasn't sure it was a good idea yet, so i shrugged and told him i didn't mind either way.

CRAIG

"Right....well....i'll invite them then". I sighed at his noncommittal reply. I'm actually surprised at his lack of interest. After he spoke to one of them on the phone the other night, i thought he'd be well up for it and if i'm being honest, i want to find out what i missed last night after i left. I know it's my own fault for not sticking around but....come on, i had a valid reason.

He nodded as i told him i'd ring them but he didn't look best pleased. He started looking around the pool again, hunched over with his elbows on his knees. I looked at where his gaze was directed and felt a stab of jealousy as i saw him looking at the freakin Adonis, preening in front of the group of girls.

He shouldn't be looking at that bloke, he's supposed to love me....fancy me.....so why is he paying attention to some bloke with an ego the size of the Grand Canyon. I shook my head. It was beyond me why the good looking blokes get more attention than the intelligent ones like me or the ones with a great personality like John Paul. He blinked and turned back to me.

"Sidewinders open" he gestured at the slide situated where the bloke was sitting. I stood up and stretched, noting with satisfaction that he was looking at me now.

His gaze seared into my skin making it prickle and tingle under the scrutiny of his eyes, then he must have realised how blatant he was being and turned away finishing off the last of his drink.

"Last one there goes at the front" and with that i took off.

**PART SIXTY**

JOHN PAUL

He's a bloody cheat! Don't ever play him at monopoly because seriously, you wouldn't stand a chance.

He set off running towards the steps leading up to the Sidewinder slide and the same lifeguard as before blew her whistle gesturing him over. He looked like a little kid standing there with his hands behind his back as he got a telling off for running. I could see him nodding and casting his eyes down so he didn't have to look at her. Poor Craig....but good for me because i got to the top of the slide first.

I looked over the railing waiting for him to join me, fidgeting in anticipation of feeling his legs against mine again. He slowly climbed the steps to join me, a scowl creasing his face.

"She's got it in for me that one" he shook his head, clearly not impressed.

The small queue in front of us shuffled forward to a point where i could see what it was we were going on.

"You've got to be kidding me". The slide in front of us was like a sheet of plastic, bent in the middle. The description said it was a vertical drop thrill ride that lets gravity take it's course. I say it's a death wish.

We craned our necks as a couple got into the yellow dinghy, teetering on the edge of the slide, before tipping over the edge. They disappeared for a couple of seconds before i could see them on the other side of the slide. I got nearer the edge and looked down. The slide itself was like a steep ravine in the form of a giant U shaped runway. There were no big walls at the side to stop you going over the edge or anything and it sent a cold shiver running down my spine.

Craig put his hand on my shoulder as he looked down too.

"Hey...at least if we die, it'll be together eh?". I smiled at him. He had a way of making things okay without even trying. But really, i was ready to chicken out. The lifeguard motioned us to the front and handed us one of the dinghy's which we lay at our feet at the top of the slope.

Don't ask me how Craig managed to end up in front of me but when we were motioned to do so he stepped into the front of the little boat before i had chance to say anything.

"Erm Craig? I think you'll find i won the race". I waited for him to get up but he didn't, he just patted the area behind him.

"Quit whining John Paul, you're holding the queue up". I looked behind me and then at the lifeguard who raised his eyebrows and grinned, gesturing for me to get in behind Craig.

"There's no one else there" i leaned forward and whispered in his ear. He looked back over his shoulder a look of innocence adorning his face.

"Oh no, ah well, you're in now" for some reason he seemed quite smug about being wrong. See, that's what i mean about the cheating. Actually though, the situation worked out well in the end.

This time his legs were pressed against mine, the soft dark hairs on just below his knees brushing against my calves and his feet were almost touching mine too. I was expecting him to hold onto the handles, his fingers maybe covering mine but i can't say i was disappointed when he wrapped my arms around his chest, clasping them together in front of him.

"Is this okay?" he leaned backwards as he asked, his breath tickling my ear and sending a thrill through my body.

I couldn't find my voice so i just nodded my head. Oh God! I could feel my chest against his back, the heat from it radiating through me.

"Ready?". The lifeguards words broke through my thoughts jolting me back to the realisation that i was about to go over the edge of a massive slope and it might just be the last thing i ever do. If it was possible Craig shuffled even further backwards until his backside was pressed firmly into the apex of my thighs and i sighed contentedly as i went over the edge.

The raft dropped dramatically down and the whiteness of the slide was a blur. My arms tightened around him and i gripped my hands together as the dinghy sailed up the other side of the slope, seemingly soaring into nothingness. It was breathtaking. The little raft never left the slope but it had felt like flying and the adrenaline was surging through me at a hundred miles an hour.

The dinghy eventually came to a standstill as it lost it's momentum and i waited for Craig to get out.....I looked at him, waiting to see why he was still sitting there but my movement must have disturbed him because he shook his head and pulled himself to his feet, holding his hand out to me. His hand clasped around mine as he hauled me to my feet the warmth spreading throughout my whole body.

"What did you think?" i asked.

"Definately worth the wait" he stated confidently. "You?"

"Ditto, shall we go again?"

"Sounds good to me....you want me to go behind this time?"

"Yeah, why not". His eyes crinkled as he smiled and i found myself returning his smile with a grin a mile wide.

CRAIG

I managed to persuade him three more times to go on Sidewinder, each time taking it in turns to go at the front. It was weird how comfortable i felt pressed up so close to him. When he went at the front my chest was pressed against his back, my arms wrapped around him clinging to him tightly and if i hadn't felt so terrified i would have had an erection the size of Blackpool Tower. I kept telling myself it should feel strange, awkward even...but it didn't. In fact it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Unfortunately, i still wasn't picking up any clear signs that he might want more than this too.

Physically, i knew he wanted me, at least to some degree but mentally and emotionally, i'm not so sure. I don't want to sound like a girl, banging on about feelings all the time but if i just wanted a quick shag i could find that anywhere. No i was thinking something....more.

I wanted him to strike up the banter from yesterday, hell, i'd even tried bringing it up myself a few times but either he was blatantly ignoring my attempts or he was oblivious. Either way, it wasn't helping my cause at all. I even got him to make a bet as to who would win on the dragons again, hoping he would pick a kiss as my forfeit but when i lost, deliberately i might add, he told me he gets to pick where we go for dinner. How lame is that?

We explored the pool a bit more and found an oasis that we hadn't come across before, probably because we were so busy on the slides and things. This part was fantastic though. It had water cannons and jets and blasters. No one else was using it so me and JP darted between the rocks and boulders, trying to get each other with the water. At one point he disappeared and i couldn't find him until i heard him call me from above. I looked up....bad move! He emptied the contents of one of the hanging buckets straight on to my head. Ooh, he was in for it now.

I chased up the wooden steps and over the rope bridge looking for him but all i got was another face full of water as he sprayed me with one of the static cannons. I spluttered, shoving my hair out of my face, before taking back off after him.

Bloody hell he was quick. No sooner had i caught up with him before he was off again. I never really thought of John Paul as being fast but he sure as hell outdid me.

"Craig, come here". I looked over the balcony and saw him on the decking below. He shot a jet of water at me but i was quick enough to dodge it this time. I sent a burst of water in his direction, laughing my head off as i almost knocked him off his feet with the force of the blast. He clung to the rope railing, his shoulders shaking as he creased over with laughter. He tried getting me back but his aim was well off.

I took the opportunity to sneak off, hiding behind the clear blue blanket of a waterfall, waiting for him to make an appearance. It felt like ages until i saw the outline of him and the dark blue of his shorts but i stood there patiently, waiting for the right opportunity.

He walked directly in front of me and a wicked smile erupted from me as i snaked a hand out, my fingers wrapping around his wrist. I expected him to be startled and scream or something. What i didn't expect was for him to jump so much that he lost his footing and fell backwards into the deep pool behind him, taking me with him. It was only as i hit the actual water that i lost my grip on his wrist.

I finally surfaced coughing and spluttering water coming from my mouth, making my eyes tear up.

"Fucking hell Craig, you scared the shit out of me" he said. He wasn't angry though, he was laughing so hard he was gasping for breath. He saw the distress i was in and i hoped i might get a cuddle or something. No such luck. "Serves you right for trying to kill me" was all he said before abandoning me and taking his position in the crows nest, ready to do battle again.

I tried, really i did but he was just too good today. He wasn't willing to let me gain victory and for once, i was okay with that.

It was coming up to closing time and there were very few people still in the pool as we were stood beneath the giant coconut, waiting for it to spill it's load. According to the brochure it holds 600 gallons before it tips over causing a massive cascade of water to erupt from within. We looked at each other with apprehension as the huge brown vessel began to tilt.

Less than ten seconds later we were clutching onto each other for dear life as the water knocked us flying off our feet into the decking and over the edge into the pool below. We came out looking like a couple of drowned rats and giggling our heads off. Yeah, i know, really mature.

"Fancy a quick one?" i asked pointing towards my favourite slide. He contemplated it, looking towards Sidewinder but then shook his head gesturing towards the exit.

"I think we should get going" i frowned, disappointed that he wanted to go. He must have picked up on it. "We don't want to get kicked out, do we?". I guessed not.

By the time we made our way out of the pool towards the showers i had pretty much convinced myself to give up. There was no way i was going to make any sort of a move on him when he clearly has no intention of overstepping the boundaries of our friendship.

So with resignation, i accepted that.

Of course, that didn't mean i couldn't carry on letting my eyes feast on him as he showered, watching as he rubbed the scented gel into his skin and hair. Oh to be the soapy lather that was meandering down his chest into the waistband of his shorts. Whoa...where had that one come from!

It was all well and good imagining us kissing and stuff but since when had i felt comfortable thinking about....below the belt. My eyes wandered back there and i still didn't freak out. John Paul had his eyes closed so the soap didn't go in his eyes, which meant i had unrestricted access to the sight before me.

I was frigging mesmerised as i watched his hands running over his body, soaping his chest in lazy circles. I licked my lips as i watched him rub across his shoulders, down his toned pecks to glide across his nipples. I narrowed my eyes to see if they react to touch the same way mine do but i couldn't make it out beneath the creamy, white lather. He started to rinse the water away, twisting and turning his head beneath the spray, washing the remnants of soap away. I grabbed the gel from the tiled floor and set to work on my hair, getting myself sorted for tonight, making sure i was doing something when he did eventually open his eyes.


	31. Chapter 32

**PART SIXTY ONE**

JOHN PAUL

I opted for us going to Harry Ramsdens for fish and chips for tea. We sat at a table across from one another and chatted for ages about what we'd been up to so far this week and the things we still wanted to do.

Craig pulled out his phone and rang Dean, arranging to meet up tomorrow night to go to the hypnotist and then Dean said he'd ring the girls and see if they wanted to go too. I was looking forward to it but at the same time i couldn't help feeling apprehensive about the whole thing.

The dinner was fantastic and i felt that conversation between me and Craig was back to normal. This was one of the things i liked the most about us. We could talk for hours about nothing in particular and have a good laugh whilst doing it.

I wouldn't have minded getting an early night and staying in but Craig was definitely on a high about going out tonight. No doubt he was looking forward to chatting up girls and being around people with the same sexual preferences as him.

Who knows....i might even pull?

We made our way back to the flat and i threw myself down on the bed, closing my eyes for a minute, telling myself to relax. It was only seven o'clock so i thought i might get a couple of hours sleep before venturing back out. Then i felt the bed give beneath Craig's weight as he lay down beside me and that idea went straight out the window.

I stayed there for about ten minutes, listening to his breathing, trying to work out if i should talk or stay quiet. I didn't want to get off the bed straight away, he might think i'm avoiding him, but at the same time i wanted to chill out and there was no way i could do that with him less than a foot away. Had he fallen asleep? I chanced a look at him and his eyes were closed, a faint smile playing on his lips. Something in his arms caught my eye and i realised it was Snowflake.

"Craig" i whispered his name not really expecting a response as i propped myself up on my elbow.

"Yes John Paul?" I chuckled....he sounded like a teacher getting pestered by one of his students. His eyes opened and he looked at me, taking a couple of seconds to focus.

"How did i get Snowflake?".

"What do you mean?". He cleared his throat and sat up, looking down at me from his vantage point.

"Well....i didn't have it with me when i went to sleep and yet it was there when i woke up. So i was just wondering....."

"......If i'd given it to you?" he finished.

"Well, yeah....it's just....i know how much you like that cardie, i remember you going ballistic at Sarah when she took it without asking and yet..." my hand flailed around as couldn't think of the right words and i wished i hadn't brought it up in the first place now.

"And yet i gave it to you?" he seemed confused that i was asking such a stupid question in the first place.

"Yeah" there wasn't much more i could say.

"Why do you think John Paul?" he looked at me intently, his eyes searching mine for something.

"Because we're friends?". Duh course it is...there's not likely to be any other reason is there. He sighed and rubbed away at his neck.

"Friends? Friends...yeah...that's why!" He shoved himself off the bed, taking his cardigan with him. He looked bloody furious but i didn't know what i was supposed to have done wrong.

"Craig?" he carried on walking around the room pacing like a caged tiger. "Craig!" he looked up then, turning to face me, his features contorted and i have never seen him look so hurt in all the time i've known him. He ran his fingers through his hair roughly, looking at me from beneath his lashes. He seemed to be contemplating what to say as he took a deep breath then let it out again. I waited, letting him calm down. If there's one thing i know about Craig it's that when he has something on his mind or something is bugging him the best way to deal with it is to let him sort it out in his own time. Craig is not someone who responds well under pressure.

He sat down on the settee and i automatically made my way over to the kettle and flicked it on.

"Vodka". I looked over raising my eyebrows as he spoke. He inclined his head as a silent response to my silent question.

I got a couple of glasses down and poured a splash of the clear liquid into them before looking in the fridge for the coke. Craig came over and taking the glass swallowed his neat, pulling his face as it hit the back of his throat. As he put the empty glass back on the unit i noticed that his hand was trembling slightly.

He leaned his hip against the cupboard door and folded his arms across his chest.

"You were asleep and snuggled up to the pillow, so i gave you my cardie" he said, barely above a whisper. He looked directly at me and i got the impression he was waiting for some kind of recognition.

"You mean you....?" i left the sentence unfinished, waiting for him to tell me more.

"I placed it beneath your head as you slept...yeah". He almost sounded defiant speaking about his actions. He wasn't looking at me now though, his eyes were staring at something invisible on the wall.

Suddenly a really clear image sprang to life in my mind of Craig's face mere inches from mine and him stroking my cheek. My eyes flicked to his and at the same time he looked back at me. I wanted to ask him if it was real but something inside me told me to leave it.

"Thank you". He smiled at the sincerity in my voice and pulled me into a hug.

"Reckon we should get some sleep before the big night?".

"Definitely". I think we might need it.

The club was jumping when we arrived just before eleven. We had rung the number on the leaflet to get ourselves on the guest list, which meant we didn't have to queue up to get in. The bouncers eyed us up as we went through the double doors into the main venue but they didn't ask for any ID so we carried on through.

It has three floors but the third level was for private parties so was closed to us. We had to shout over the thumping of the music, leaning in to hear what the other was saying. The room we stepped into was the 'Party room' which played chart music, pop, indie and dance. The DJ was someone off the club reps programme on the telly but i didn't recognise the name. There was another level we could check out if we wanted which plays Electronic dance but we figured we would stick with this for now.

We made our way to the bar and ordered some drinks. As usual having Craig with me meant that we didn't have to wait long to get served. The girl behind the bar passed us our drinks, flirting outrageously with Craig as he passed her the money. He took the drinks, flashing her a gorgeous smile as we walked away.

The club was quite well lit compared to a lot of places and it was easy to find a spare booth fairly close to the dance floor. I looked around admiring the décor. The stools and booths were red and chrome which i thought looked minimal and classy. The floor had lots of oval circles on it though and i could just imagine what that would look like at two in the morning after a load of drinks. Talk about making you dizzy.

We listened to the music and talked, somehow managing to hold a conversation above the noise. The dance floor was filling up nicely but it was too soon for me to get out there and do my thing. I needed a few more bevvies before i could let my hair down. We carried on chatting, downing our drinks in record speed, our heads bobbing in time with the beat. I was pleasantly surprised how good the DJ was. He managed to play the perfect blend of tunes, keeping the dance floor hopping.

I got up for more drinks, leaving Craig at the table. It took me a while to get served, after all i didn't have his killer eyelashes to bat at the bar staff. I turned around and noticed him chatting to a couple of girls that had gone over to our table, laughing at something one of them was saying. He saw me watching him and shrugged his shoulders before resuming his conversation.

He looked especially hot tonight. The club didn't have a strict dress code as long as you didn't wear blue jeans or trainers. Craig was wearing jet black jeans and a grey short sleeved shirt with pockets. He had the top few buttons open, showing a hint of the black vest he wore beneath it. He hadn't shaved today either so he had a faint dark shadow covering his jaw. Seriously he looked sexy as hell.

I finally got served, ordering some vodka shots and a couple of lagers. I carried them back to the table, almost dropping them as i put them down in front of Craig. He introduced the two girls and i said hi, trying to keep the jealousy out of my voice.

"Ooh, so you're the superstar DJ" said the blond one giggling.

I raised an eyebrow at Craig and he just shrugged.

"Well you are" he said by way of confirmation. A smile played at my lips as i realised he had been talking about me.

I moved to the far side of the booth, letting the high pitched voices wash over me, taking in the beat of the music instead. My fingers tapped a rhythm on the tabletop in time with the music. I closed my eyes, tuning out everything else. For years i had listened to my sisters constant bickering, until i had found my love for music and the genius invention that was headphones. Since then there had been no going back.

CRAIG

I should have been listening to Sadie talking but i was too busy watching John Paul. He was lost in the music his long, deft fingers playing out the beat on the table. He had his eyes closed and his face was the picture of serenity.

There were four shots glasses in front of me and i downed two of them in quick succession, letting the straight vodka sear the back of my throat. I hadn't realised i was staring until Sadie cleared her throat loudly, waving her hand in front of my eyes.

John Pauls eyes flew open at the sudden noise. He blinked, looking around as if he had been asleep. I slid the other shot glasses towards him.

"Come on John Paul, keep up". He picked the glasses up and threw them back.

"Yeugh" he said, pulling his face at the nasty taste. He wasn't a big fan of spirits but tonight we were letting loose and that meant trying new things.

"Ladies, would you like a drink" i asked, having almost forgotten they were stood there. They asked for rum and cokes so i ordered them for all of us.

As i dumped them unceremoniously on the table, John Paul got up to go to the gents. I was going to join him, but thought that he might think that a bit weird.

By the time he got back i was feeling decidedly tipsy. The alcohol was coursing through my veins and i was in the mood for dancing.

The girls decided it was their turn to go to the bathroom and as with most women.... they went together. John Paul looked at me through heavy lidded eyes.

"Your drunk" he stated taking a swig of the rum and coke. His face contorted as he swallowed the dark liquid.

"What's up with you" i asked. He wasn't acting like himself, he was too quiet. "If ya wan me to get rid of em, i can" i said waving my hand towards the ladies. Hell, i hadn't invited them over in the first place they just turned up.

"Don't be daft, play your cards right and you could be on a promise with both of em" he said laughing. It should have been funny, what he was saying but if he'd known what was going through my head right now he'd know it was only him that i was interested in. I thought i could see pain behind his eyes so i moved around the bench to sit next to him, holding his shoulders at arms length, gazing into his beautiful Topaz blue eyes. I blinked, trying my best to focus as i started to lose myself in the sea of blue. I cupped his face between my hands, staring at him, my gaze flicking from his mouth, where his tongue was wetting his lips, to his eyes that were gazing back at me and back again.

"Hey, come on Craig, you promised us a dance" Sadie said to me, tugging at my shirt. I almost cursed at the interruption but i let them drag me onto the dance floor anyway, away from John Paul. I glanced back but he wasn't looking at me he was staring off towards the bar.

**PART SIXTY TWO**

JOHN PAUL

I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration, looking everywhere but at Craig. Seriously, there was no way i had just imagined that exchange. He might be p*ssed but he had looked at me like he wanted to kiss me and if those girls hadn't turned up when they did, i think he would have done.

Jeez, what the hell was he playing at? Was he testing me to see how i would react or was he just dipping his toe into the gay pool. I couldn't fathom out his behaviour. He wasn't gay, i was sure of that but some of his actions belonged to a completely different man than the Craig Dean i know.

The way he'd been flirting with me was so much different to what i'd seen him do with Sarah and those other girls and yet although he was joking, there was a seriousness about it which made me both tingly and uncomfortable at the same time. Tingly because the way his eyes creased and he smiled when he teased me, made me think he was being serious and made me almost believe it was just for me. Yet uncomfortable because i had to tell myself he was just having fun winding up his mate and not to take it so seriously because i could end up getting really hurt.

He seemed much more tense around me recently and yet at the same time was making lots of effort. The way he was messing around in the pool today, not giving up until i joined in playing and splashing was great but at the same time it was like he was pushing my buttons, trying to get a reaction from me. What sort of reaction though, was beyond me.

It wasn't just that though. When i tried asking about Snowflake and suggested it was because we're friends that he had given it to me, he almost seemed.....hurt or insulted by my reasoning. His reaction had seemed extreme to me considering my answer. What did he want me to say?

I was starting to think that maybe he was trying to provoke me into revealing my feelings for him again and yet i just couldn't work out what that would achieve. I was sure it wasn't some kind of ego boost for him, even i knew i meant more to him than that but...what other reason was there. Shaking my head, wishing he could see my frustration with him, i slammed my glass down, spilling some of the contents.

I watched as he danced with Sadie and her mate on the dance floor. He was bumping and grinding with the best of them, sandwiched between the pretty blond and her friend. He was smiling his head off a look of carefree pleasure etched on his features as he threw his arms around, dancing like a madman. He looked over and gestured for me to join them, waving his arm in a big arc but i glanced away pretending i hadn't seen him.

Aargh! I didn't want to feel like this, envious that he was having fun with people other than me. I hated being one of those pathetic individuals who thinks everything should revolve around them and the stupid thing was, i really just wanted him to be happy.....but with me!. Last night our new friends had said they thought they saw something, some chemistry between the two of us....but all i could see was him having fun with other people, while i pined away like a love sick puppy. I looked away back towards the bar, trying to focus on anything but him.

My problem was that i had become so absorbed in my best friend that i didn't know what to look for myself when i came out. Weren't we supposed to have a built in gaydar or something? I was beginning to think that i was going to be stuck on my own for the rest of eternity, loving my best friend from afar, watching as he falls in love with someone else.

This was the thought that crossed my mind as a shadow crossed the booth and a big bloke sat down across from me.

"Noticed you sitting here alone" he said by way of an introduction. "Thought you looked like you needed company." I smiled warily bringing my drink towards me and taking a sip. He asked me my name and i answered him, my eyes flicking to the dance floor searching for Craig. I couldn't see him anywhere, he'd disappeared with the girls probably getting off with them in the toilets or something, i thought ruefully, so i turned back to the big guy nervously.

He offered to buy me a drink but i told him i was fine, taking a quick sip. His name was Steve and he was built like a tank and was at least 6ft 3inches tall with muscles that looked like they had muscles. There was something about him that unsettled me a bit. It wasn't just his size it was the way he was invading my personal space but i didn't dare say anything, didn't want to appear rude. He seemed nice enough as he talked, a bit pissed maybe, slurring now and then but i couldn't shake the feeling that something just felt off.

We chatted for a bit, he told me he lived in Leeds and i said i was just visiting Blackpool too. The conversation turned to football, which was good because that was one topic i could discuss without getting flustered. He started telling me about his favourite team and how he thought they might win the Premiership and i nodded but i wasn't really paying much attention.

CRAIG

Oh my God!....why did they pick that exact moment to reappear?. We were that close....I was that close to kissing him and i'd felt nervous and hopeful and excited. Then within a split second it all went away, vanished with the return of the girls from their bathroom break.

It wouldn't have been so bad if i'd told them to go away and leave us alone but i hadn't, i'd let them drag me off to the dance floor but not before noting John Paul's indifference. He'd turned away and was looking at the bar, no doubt at the fit, obviously gay bartender that was serving drinks.

Well, what the hell, if that's the way he wanted things then fine, i'd show him i could pull as well. I let the music take over. I'd had a few drinks so wasn't that bothered about making a prat of myself on the dance floor and as far as the girls were concerned, they seem to think i'm the bees knees, so i already knew i was well in there.

I looked over and felt a sick feeling invade my stomach as a tall, reasonably good looking bloke sat down across from John Paul in the seat i'd recently vacated. He looked over and smiled at the man....smiled for fuck sake! He wasn't supposed to do that! He wasn't supposed to like somebody else, he was supposed to love me....so why the hell was he acting nervous for some other bloke, fidgeting with his drink like a virgin in a brothel?

I wanted to go over there and smack him one....not John Paul....Vin fucking Diesel but i couldn't. After all, i have no say in who John Paul likes what so ever. I mean, hell, he can shag whoever he likes, probably has loads of times....it's not like he has to run it past me or ask permission or anything. In fact, it would probably do us both the world of good if he did. At least then this nonsense i was feeling would go away, vanish...poof....like a puff of smoke.

And...if i wanted to snog one...or both, of these girls, then there was no stopping me. Sadie and her friend...God i couldn't even remember her name, were trying to pull me off the dance floor towards the toilets and i, somewhat reluctantly let them.

The corridor was really dimly lit and i was aware of the smell of pine disinfectant and...well....lavatories as i fell back against the wall, having been pushed by an over zealous Sadie.

"Cmon Craig, giz a kiss" she slurred, pressing herself against me. She was so close to my face i could smell the rum on her breath, feel her chest pressing against mine, her tits spilling over the top of her black, lacy bra. I closed my eyes as she leaned in to kiss me but at the last second i turned away.

I couldn't do this! No matter how hard i tried, what i thought of, i couldn't push the image of John Paul's face from my mind. Lots of different images appeared as if i was watching a slide show. John Paul grinning as he splattered me with milkshake, the look of guilt on his face when he scared me with the Weeping Angels, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he teased me on the pleasure beach and then the way they lit up when i gave him the bracelet. All these and many more whizzed through my mind in a kaleidoscope of pictures.

Sadie was still trying in earnest to pull my face around to hers and her friend was lingering nearby too, hoping to get in on the action. I couldn't believe i did it but i pushed her away.

"I can't.....sorry". I didn't explain any more than that as i set off back inside.


	32. Chapter 33

**PART SIXTY THREE**

JOHN PAUL

I looked back towards the dance floor to see Craig coming back into view, the two girls clinging to him for dear life. I chuckled to myself, suppressing the jealousy. If Craig got lucky he could be in for a threesome tonight the jammy b*stard.

Across from me Steve pounded his fist, making my drink jump off the table.

"Are you laughing at me" he growled, his face turning fierce.

I shook my head from side to side trying to reassure him.

"No, no! I just...." words failed me as i tried to explain. Sh*t Craig look at me. I willed him to look over and at that very second our eyes connected.

CRAIG

I got back onto the dance floor, the girls still clinging to me when something inside me told me to check that John Paul was okay. I looked over at him and our eyes locked. I could tell straight away that something was wrong and when i saw the big guy leaning across the table towards him, my heart started beating fast and i was on the move before i had time to think.

Sadie pulled on my arm, trying to drag me back to the dance floor but i shook her off like a pesky fly. I weighed up the situation as i approached.

Before i knew what i was doing i slid into the booth next to John Paul, ignoring the bloke opposite.

"There you are" i said, "i've been looking for you everywhere" and i took his cheeks between my palms and kissed him.

As soon as our lips touched, everything changed.

The music wasn't as loud and the scary bloke faded into the background along with everyone else.

All i felt was the warm, softness of his lips, unmoving against my own. The smoothness of his skin was warm in my hands and i couldn't help grazing my thumb across his cheek towards his jawline as my other fingers tightened on his neck.

I tilted my head slightly, my eyes closing involuntarily as i sank deeper into the kiss, opening my mouth a little more against his, savouring the feel and texture of his lips. He tasted like the dark rum we'd been drinking, sweet and intoxicating, the rich heady taste leaving me breathless.

He gasped and i opened my eyes again to see his startled blue ones closing slowly as he gave himself in to the kiss. I panicked a little, not wanting to lose control in a crowded nightclub and so i pulled back before i went any further, taking a shaky, deep breath.

I chanced a quick glance at John Paul but his eyes were still closed, his fingers raised to his lips.

Then i remembered the scary bloke, looking over just in time to almost dodge the fist that came flying towards me.

It connected with the side of my head and the last thing i remember was falling backwards into the arms of my best friend, the man i just kissed.

JOHN PAUL

Thank God. My silent prayer was answered as Craig strode purposefully towards the booth. Sadie tried to stop him but he jerked his arm away his stride barely breaking.

He slid into the vacant space next to me.

"There you are, i've been looking for you everywhere" he breathed and before i could say anything, his warm, gentle hands cupped my face and he leaned in to kiss me.

It took a couple of seconds to register the sensation as i was so surprised.

At first his lips just pressed against mine unmoving, his thumb stroking across my face in lazy circles but then he shifted slightly, inclining his head a little and opened his mouth, making the kiss more intimate. The simple touch didn't stop the surge of electricity that shot through me, setting my body alight.

He closed his eyes as i started to be drawn in, the feel of his hot breath mingled with my own. God he tasted delicious, much better than my wild imagination could ever have imagined. I gasped, my lips parting, opening my mouth further ready to accept the touch of his tongue, should it enter. I closed my eyes, letting him set the pace, waiting to feel his next move.... but it never came.

He drew back, the contact severed, his breath warm against my cheek. I raised a hand to my lips, willing the feeling to remain, my eyes still tightly closed as i planted the sensation in my mind forever. I didn't ever want to forget the taste of him and the touch of his lips against my own.

If i died now, i would die happy.

I opened my eyes just in time to see Craig duck as Steve's fist connected with the side of his head. He fell back into me, barely missing the side of the table, the force sending him tumbling into my arms. I wrapped them around him instinctively as a scream rang out from a few feet away.

Realising what he had done, Steve got up heading for the way out. The bouncers, hearing the commotion, came rushing over, blocking his exit. They checked to see that Craig was okay, before hauling his ass outside.

I looked down at Craig as he started to come around, blinking rapidly, tentatively raising his fingers to the side of his head. The blow had left an angry lump where the blood had rushed to the surface and a small trickle oozed from his hair line down his temple towards his right eye. I caught is hand before it came into contact and someone handed me a tissue which i used to wipe the blood away.

Sensing that the show was over, people started to make their way way back to the dance floor and their seats leaving us alone at the table. He tried to raise himself up, but the position of our bodies was making it difficult, he couldn't find any leverage unless he pressed against me further. I slid over behind him allowing him the room he needed to get up. He stood shakily, swaying back and forth before giving up and sitting back down.

"Are you okay?" i asked him, the concern i felt etched in my voice. He took a deep, shaky breath and swallowed hard, rubbing his fingers on his forehead as if to concentrate.

"I think i blacked out for a minute" he said as he exhaled noisily. I wanted him to look at me but he couldn't seem to meet my gaze. He stood up and mumbled "bathroom" before stumbling off in that direction. I was about to get up to follow him when a man in a smart grey suit came over and sat across from me.

He said he was the manager and asked me what happened. I explained about Steve and how Craig had come over to help out and i told him what happened next. I couldn't look at him as i felt a flush spread over my face at the mention of the kiss.

"So he got jealous and threw a punch?" I nodded, i told him i wasn't sure it was jealousy but that, yeah, he hadn't been provoked in any way. He looked around for Craig and he stood up as we saw him coming back from the gents toilets. He went over and had a quiet chat before beckoning me to follow them. He took us through a door marked 'PRIVATE' and sat us down in the office.

He asked us if we wanted to press charges and when Craig shook his head he said someone from the Saint Johns Ambulance was on their way to check him over.

I glanced at Craig and saw how pale he looked compared to normal. He was still avoiding looking at me so i started wringing my hands nervously, stopping them from trembling so much. None of us spoke as we waited for the medic to come. It felt like ages but in reality it was only a few minutes.

When they arrived they cleaned the cut and put a couple of strips of tape over the small gash. They shined a torch in his eyes and turned to me explaining he wasn't to be left alone for the next twelve hours as he probably had a mild concussion. I nodded, looking at him sitting there unblinking and then i proceeded to throw up in the waste paper basket next to my feet.

Craig came over putting his hand on my shoulders as i heaved the contents of my stomach into the bin. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself but the enormity of everything that had happened shook me to the core. From the kiss to the punch, the realisation that Craig was hurt because of me sank in and i felt awful. This man whose integrity i had been questioning an hour earlier had just saved me from God knows what and i couldn't think how i was ever going to make it up to him.

Neither of us were in the mood to go back inside the club, so the manager apologised again and handed us some free tickets to a VIP event they were hosting the next week. I thanked him and we left through the side entrance.

**PART SIXTY FOUR**

CRAIG

My head was throbbing as we stepped out of the club into the cool night air. I still couldn't look John Paul in the eye in case he was able to read what i was thinking. When i saw that big bloke lean towards him and the wary expression on John Pauls face, my first thought was that i had to protect him. In hindsight i probably hadn't gone about it in the best possible way.

I couldn't get the feel and taste of his mouth out of my mind. It was as though my senses were heightened because of the adrenalin coursing through my veins. For a split second during the kiss i had forgotten that he was a man. Don't get me wrong it wasn't that i thought i was kissing a girl, it was that it had gone from knowing i was kissing a guy to just kissing John Paul....And it had felt good....No!.... It had felt great.

When i pulled away, scared of what i was feeling, i had been mesmerised by the look of happiness and amazement etched in his features. I was so transfixed that i hadn't remembered the other guy and seen the punch until the last second.

Reaching up, i felt the welt on the side of my temple. At first the feeling of nausea had made me feel sick and i had to rush to the gents, thinking i was going to throw up but it had subsided after a while and i'd splashed cold water onto my face, coming back to the table and talking to the manager, all the while avoiding looking at John Paul.

When we'd gone to his office and John Paul had been sick, i couldn't help feeling bad for him. He obviously blamed himself for what had happened and i didn't want that. It wasn't his fault the guy was crazy.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, stopping me in my tracks. I could hear the sorrow in his voice and it was shaky like he was holding back tears.

I turned around to face him and i was right. His hands were pushed deep into his pockets his eyes were glistening with unshed tears and his shoulders were shaking. Now it was him that wouldn't meet my eyes. I placed my index finger under his chin, tilting it back until his gaze met mine. The intensity of his blue eyes made me swallow hard.

"It's NOT your fault" i said. He blinked and the tears spilled over, trailing a path down his cheeks.

"Come here". I pulled him close to me, wrapping him in my arms, tucking his face into the crook of my neck, feeling the sobs wracking his body, the pent up emotion escaping and i wanted to keep him there, safe. I wanted him to know that i had his back, no matter what.

He stood in my embrace for what felt like seconds but was probably minutes, until his body stopped trembling, the sobs eventually dying down. I soothed him, talking nonsense, telling him it would be okay and that i was fine, nothing was going to hurt me, as i caressed his back, rubbing my flattened palm along the length of his spine. He relaxed against me then, giving in to my calming ministrations, letting my words sink in.

"If anything had happened to you....." he let the words die off, unable to voice his fears.

"But it didn't though" i held onto his shoulders until he looked me in the eyes. "Look at me John Paul, i'm fine" i tried to reassure him but then couldn't help wincing as he gently touched my temple with his fingertips.

"You mean everything to me Craig" he whispered, his voice catching in his throat. My heart was beating at a thousand beats a second as i watched him, trying to decide if i should kiss him again. I was just about to grab him and shove him up against the wall when his next words halted me mid step.

"You're the best friend i ever had". That stopped me in my tracks and i gulped, my mouth suddenly dry....."And i wouldn't change that for the world" he finished, wiping away his tears and trying his best to smile.

I tried to smile back but it felt like i'd just taken a brutal kick to the solar plexus. It was tearing me apart, this battle i was fighting, but i couldn't do anything about it now....not after those words. I slung my arm around him and we set off walking back towards the flat.

"It's me and you John Paul....it'll always be me and you" i stated and was rewarded by the most beautiful, crooked smile on the face of the earth.


	33. Chapter 34

JOHN PAUL

It was just after 2am when we let ourselves back in, trying our best to remain quiet so as not to wake the other guests. We'd walked back in relative silence, only speaking when Craig suggested getting something to eat from an all night cafe. We'd sat there quietly eating bacon sandwiches and drinking cans of Fanta avoiding the one topic of conversation that hung in the air between us. God! I so wanted to ask him why he kissed me. I mean, i know it was to get rid of Steve, or at least get him to back off but he could have just asked him to leave...Then i thought about how big he was compared to Craig and i suppose i could see his logic. This way he managed to intervene without the confrontation.

I looked at Craig now as he sat down on the settee and rubbed his forehead unconsciously, frown lines appearing on because of the pain. He'd taken some paracetamol to ease the soreness and been given something a bit stronger to take if the pain didn't go away.

"Do you want me to get you a pillow?" i asked. He shook his head and stood up too quickly. He swayed slightly and i was at his side in an instant, propping him up against my shoulder.

"Let's get you on the bed eh?" he looked over at me and raised his eyebrows, a weak smile playing at his lips.

"Are you propositioning me John Paul McQueen?". I laughed to hide my nervousness.

"God no! I wouldn't dream of taking advantage of you in you delicate state". He chuckled as he continued looking at me.

"So you'd take advantage if i wasn't like this then?". I snorted at his response but avoided his question. Okay so he was teasing me now. I slapped his chest and told him to pack it in or i wouldn't help him any more.

"So...nurse...what are you going to do to keep me entertained then?" he raised his brows and winked sending a flutter throughout my stomach.

"What does the patient suggest?" i asked flippantly. He shrugged as he made himself comfortable on the bed. I took my pillow and folded it over, propping it behind his back.

"A cup of tea would be a good start". He let his head rest back and smiled dreamily....."ah tea" he sighed.

I went and flicked the kettle on before fixing the mugs with the tea bags and sugar. I looked back over and saw that his eyes were closed.

"Craig"....i whispered, so as not to make him jump. He didn't respond....."Craig!" i said it louder this time and his eyes flew open, taking a second to focus. "You can't go to sleep remember, they said you had to stay awake for the next few hours". I was under strict orders not to let him sleep because of the concussion. They'd wanted to check him out properly at the hospital but he'd refused, saying i could look after him and make sure he was okay. When i'd confirmed this they explained the signs i had to watch for and told me if there were any problems to take him straight there.

"So like i said....what're you going to do to keep me busy?". A wicked smile crossed his face as he awaited my answer.

"I uh....i mean we could....ahm...." Craig rolled his eyes.

"I'll tell you what, stutter boy, chuck us the goody bags...yeah". I frowned as i tried to understand what he was on about. "The goody bags....from Funny Girls....pass em here" he gestured to the space next to the drawers with the clothes in them. I slapped my forehead when it finally dawned on me what he was talking about.

I poured the boiling water into the mugs en route to fetching the bright pink bags. I can't believe i'd forgotten about them, it's not like they were hard to notice or anything. He held his hand out for them, lapping up his role as an invalid, milking it for all it was worth. I kept teasing him, pulling them out of reach every time he almost got them.

"John Paauuulllll" he whined as i held them away from his grasp again. I laughed at the adorably pathetic picture he made, sat there on the bed with a white gauze patch covering his temple and a forlorn expression on his face.

I handed them over, telling him to wait for me as i made the tea. I brought the mugs over to the night table putting them down along with the tub of sweets we'd picked up earlier. Craig loved chocolate, especially mint chocolate but he was also partial to gummy sweets....Haribo sweets to be exact and his eyes lit up as he spotted them. Honestly, with the junk he eats he should be the size of a tank.

"Are you not staying?" i asked pointing at the shoes he was still wearing. He kicked them off, letting them drop to the floor before moving over, making room for me. I hesitated, eyeing up the single wooden chair at the other side of the room. Craig noticed my line of vision and shook his head, patting the bed next to him.

"You have to look after me....remember?". He appeared quite smug as he said this, cheeky sod.

I toed off my shoes and stripped the belt from my jeans, getting myself more comfortable before sitting next to him on the bed. I passed him the steaming mug of tea which he took a sip of before placing it on the night stand beside him.

"Goody bags then!" he offered me one as he opened the other, spilling the contents onto the bed. It was a good job i didn't have any tea in my mouth because it would have gone everywhere.

I averted my eyes from the mixture of items that were adorning the bed, a deep blush rising from the collar of my shirt. Craig on the other hand started rooting through everything as if he was emptying his stocking on Christmas morning.

"What the fuck....is that" he said, pointing towards one of the items. I reached out, lifting it up and examining it.

"Fuck knows.....looks like something our Mercedes would wear". I held up the string of different sized blue beads that were fastened onto the end of a hoop. Don't ask me why but i put them to my ears, getting up to look at myself in the bathroom mirror.

"Suits you" said Craig laughing as i came back in. He held out the packet they had come from. "It says here they're Thai beads" i nodded, waiting for him to elaborate.

"So what are they for?". He turned the packet over, reading the instructions. I watched as a blush crept up his neck, tinging his ears pink. "Eurgh....they're supposed to go....." his face twisted into a comical expression of disgust.

"What?"

"You stick em up.....you know....." he waved his hand around. It didn't help though, he needed to give me a clue. He sighed exasperated as he had to elaborate.

"They go up your arse....okay!" I wasn't expecting that answer. I flung the thing on the bed as if it had burned me, wiping my hand on my jeans. Craig was full of it now. "According to this, they help to stimulate the prostrate" honestly, he was full of wisdom now.

He started digging about then, seeing what else he could come up with.

"Ooh. Look at this" he said, holding up an orange and yellow bottle, taking the cap off. He held it to his nose and sniffed at the plunger raising his eyebrows in surprise before handing it to me. I sniffed it too.

"Pineapples?" he shook his head when he read the writing.

"Pina Colada" he stated.

"Cool, smells nice....what's it do?". He eyed up the writing again.

"A little bit of tropical heaven in a bottle" he recited from the label. "Make your skin tingle and set your senses alight with this 2 in 1 massage gel and lubricant", i watched as his cheeks turned pink as he continued reading "warms on contact with your skin; blow on it and really start to hot up" he finished with a flourish. He passed it to me and i held it awkwardly in my hand.

"Oh yes!" i looked over startled at his outburst to see him pick up a couple of tubes with small paintbrushes attached. "Mint chocolate body paint and...." he turned the other tube around..."white chocolate body paint" he looked at me weighing up the two tubes in his hands. "Can i use.....i mean HAVE the mint one?" he asked, looking at me in earnest.

"Course you can" he was really chuffed as he put it on his side of the bed, next to the beads, i noticed. I reached forward to open a slim, flat box that was covered in a black and silver fleur de lise kind of design. I lifted the lid and read the writing on the top slip of paper.

"Sex cheques!" i had his undivided attention...."this cheque entitles the bearer to receive ten minutes of oral stimulation". Craig looked at me, a mixture of shock and laughter covering his face as i cleared my throat. I averted my gaze, my hand trembling slightly as i held the slip of paper. Craig made a lunge for the box but i fended him off.

"What else is there?" he was watching me expectantly as i leafed through the slips of paper. Each different sheet had something written on it, from acting out fantasies, picking the position or doing a striptease to giving and receiving various sexual acts. There was no way i was saying all these to Craig though, so i passed him the box and it's contents for him to look at himself.

I tried to watch discreetly as he flipped through the different slips of paper. His face changed with each one he read. He smiled as he read some, nodded as he read others, as if in agreement of the task, bit his lip, licked his lips and blushed. God he was damned cute. Sexy and yet....kind of innocent at the same time.

I looked through some of the other items as he kept himself distracted. There was a huge box of Durex condoms, body pens, pleasure/stamina gel whatever the hell that is and a pair of fluffy leopard print handcuffs.

I held them from my finger, swinging them in Craig's face. He was still enthralled by the sex cheques but he looked up at the motion, turning to raise his eyebrows at me.

"Remember not to piss me off" i said laughing, "or i'll use these on you". He chuckled.

"You wouldn't dare!" he tried to grab them from me but i held them at arms length and in his delicate state he couldn't exactly muster the energy to fight for them.

"Did you just.....dare me?" i asked. Please say no, please say no i thought as soon as the stupid sentence had left my mouth.

"So what if i did? What're you gonna do?". He was teasing, i was sure he was teasing and yet....he seemed deadly serious as he awaited my reply. I bit my lip as i thought this through before discarding my original thought.

"I'll let you off seeing as you're all beat up and everything" i could've sworn his shoulders slumped just a little at my words "but.....if you do it again....i might not be so lenient" he chuckled as he gave me as soft whack. God i love him.

**PART SIXTY FIVE**

CRAIG

The bearer is entitled to a sensual massage, the slip of paper had written on it, and i have to admit, that sounded pretty good. I was distracted from what i was reading as some animal print, furry handcuffs were waved around in my face, dangling from John Paul's finger.

"Remember not to piss me off or i'll use these on you" he laughed. Of course, he wasn't to know that as soon as he said the words the first thing i did was start coming up with scenarios to do just that. Speaking of which, i thought wickedly.

"You wouldn't dare" that one usually got a response. He seemed distracted at my words so i made a halfhearted effort to get the cuffs off him but he held them away so i had to just sit there and wait for his response.

"Did you just dare me?" he asked.

"So what if i did? What're you gonna do?" Course i did, he's a McQueen right? He said himself never to dare a McQueen. He seemed to be debating with himself what to say in answer as i sat there, waiting anxiously for his reply. Jesus Christ, what if he followed through and handcuffed me to the bed. Wild images started running through my head at the thought of that. Oh yeah, i could just picture the things i could do to HIM if he was the one tied down to the bed. I chanced a glance to see him gnawing on his lip and of course i just wanted to take it in mine and run my tongue over the surface, soothing it and having a bit of a nibble myself.

"I'll let you off seeing as you're all beat up and everything". It was the answer i was kind of expecting but definitely not the one i hoped for and the tense breath i'd been holding came out slowly, my body relaxing to it's usual position.

"But.....if you do it again....i might not be so lenient". That perked me back up and i gave him a little slap. Bloody hell, i was on tender hooks all the time, like a ticking bomb that was ready to go off. Could he not feel the tension in the air, the flaming sexual attraction that was going off like fireworks on bonfire night. Surely he couldn't be that ruddy clueless.....could he? Maybe he was just that used to it that it was like second nature to him or maybe he really didn't fancy me as much as i thought he did?

We'd pretty much gone through the contents of my goody bag and i have to say i was somewhat surprised at the items inside. Condoms, lubes, handcuffs, the cheques.....which i think are fab and of course the body paint. I was dying for him to take his shirt off so i could draw lazy patterns across his smooth pale flesh before licking off the minty chocolate paint. Just the thought of it was making my mouth water.

I stuffed the various items back into the bag and drank the rest of my tea. John Paul sat back relaxing against the wall with his eyes closed. His shirt had come untucked from his jeans and the bottom couple of buttons had slipped open giving me a glimpse of his stomach just above the pant line. Fuck me, i started to get turned on just from that. None of the girls i'd ever been attracted to had ever managed to do that from just a glance. Hell, i used to see Natalie in the swimming pool all the time in a lot less clothing than he was wearing and she'd never received that kind of a reaction.

He stretched, pulling the fabric even further from it's rooted position. He's your friend, he's your friend.....i had to keep repeating it like a mantra to stop my body from launching itself at him.

"Aargh". I hadn't realised i'd made the frustrated noise out loud until he sat forward, turning towards me, concern etched all over his face.

"Craig? Are you okay?". I nodded ploughing my hands through my hair in frustration at my situation. He was killing me....mentally and physically he.... was.... killing.... me.

"Yeah, i'm fine....my head just hurts a bit, that's all".

"Do you want the other painkiller?". Did i? I didn't think so, it wasn't that kind of pain i needed to go away. This pain was in my heart not my head and it was dying to get out.

"I'm fine...really". I pointed at the other goody bag to change the subject, the one next to John Paul. "Are we going to see what's in there".

"Okay" he opened it up and dug his hand in, pulling out one item at a time. The first box he pulled out was the same colour pink as the bag and was tied with a black satin ribbon. We looked at each other shrugging as he drew back the fastening. There was no writing on the box giving a description of what was inside so as you can imagine, my mind had gone into overdrive at the prospects.

I held my breath as he folded the lid back. Nestled inside, between layers of satin material, lay two heavy marble dice, one black and the other red. He didn't attempt to pick them up, so i did, juggling the weight of them in my fingers. They were bigger than normal dice, about three times the size and they didn't have dots on them either. I tossed the black one to John Paul as i scrutinized the red one.

Mine had lots of body parts on it. Nothing else, just six individual words, one on each side. Lips, nipples, chest, back, cock and neck. My face flamed as i saw John Paul turning the black die between his fingers. His breathing had changed i noticed and he was licking his lips over and over again.

"What's on yours then?". I was relieved to hear i sounded a lot more normal than i felt.

"Nibble, squeeze, blow...." he cleared his throat a couple of times before continuing. "Ehm.....kiss.....lick and.....tease" he finished the last word in a whisper.

We sat there awkwardly for God knows how long, each holding one of the dice in our hands. Of course, i wanted to ask him if he fancied having a game but i supposed it wasn't exactly a first step kind of thing. You can't just go from kissing someone, especially under our circumstances, and then throw some dice and start nibbling on your friends....neck? After all, i'd instigated the kiss, even if it wasn't the way i expected and look where that got me....the 'Your my best friend' speech. And i know that sounds really horrible and he probably doesn't deserve it but i'm just so bloody frustrated by the whole situation, i don't care if i'm being a little twat because that's how i feel.

I put the die back into the box he was holding and chose to keep my mouth shut and say nothing.

"What else is in there then?". He pulled out some furry black handcuffs and a black satin blindfold in quick succession drawing a raised eyebrow from me and a nervous laugh from him. Next came a box of Durex massage melts and some lemon grass and mint massage mousse. I read the packet for the melts and couldn't help wanting to give them a whirl as they sounded really, REALLY good. They looked like little, clear pillows of amber liquid and as i put them to my nose i inhaled deeply, the potent, provocative scent going straight to my head.

"Oh....that's good!" i held one out for John Paul to smell and as he inhaled he closed his eyes breathing in the heady scent.

"Hmm, yeah....might try them later....eh?". That threw me.....was he suggesting what i think he was suggesting?

"What you want to......" i left the question hanging there.

"Yeah, why not? May as well use some of this stuff". Bloody hell.....he was screwing with me, he had to be. I looked at him and he smiled openly and warmly which threw me off a bit. He was screwing with me....right?

I searched his face for signs that he was joking but for the life of me i couldn't find any. He shook the bag and on hearing something rattling around he reached back in and pulled out a blue and purple box and two red and pink packets. He threw the sachets onto the bed and taking the box he flipped it over in his hands trying to fathom out what was inside. I leaned in towards him seeing if i could get a better look at the contents.

The label on the front stated it was a tickler accessory pack but that meant absolutely nothing to me and by the look on his face, it meant nothing to John Paul either. He pulled out a see through bag and tipped the items out between us. I studied the four funny shaped objects....a bunny, a ring, a tube and something shaped like a snowman...you know, a small ball on top of a big one, picking one up and turning it between my fingers. It was a kind of tube, teal blue in colour and felt rubbery and soft, a bit like wine gums with little bumps all over it. It looked a bit like the curlers Steph sometimes puts in her hair but more pliable and....well....bright blue.

John Paul was hooking the bright orange, circular one over his finger, trying it on like an engagement ring. He was squeezing and pulling at it, making it stretch in and out of shape. I looked at him a frown creasing my forehead.

"What the heck are they for?".

"How should i know?" he laughed, throwing the pink one at me.

"Well.....you're gay!". Okay i didn't mean it to sound so.....obvious, but he is and with his experience i figured he'd know.

"What does being gay have to do with anything?" he shot back. I hadn't meant it to sound so accusatory and i'd dug myself into a bit of a deep hole.

"I just thought.....with your experience you might have come across them or...at least know what they are?" it came out as more of a question than a statement.

"My experience....what experience exactly are you on about?". Shit! What was i supposed to say to that.

"I...ah....i thought....you know....."

"No Craig...i don't. Exactly what is it you think you know?"

"Well, you must have tried a thing or two...you know....experimented and stuff, when you found out!" i licked my lips as they'd gone all dry and wiped my clammy hands on my jeans.

He looked at me incredulous, like i'd sprouted an extra head or something and my nervousness cranked up another notch.

"I just figured.....well you're good looking.....you must have men lined up at your door.....right?". Fuck, if i carried on digging much deeper i'd be in Australia by this time next week.

I didn't exactly get the response i was expecting. He seemed a bit insulted, offended even but what threw me the most was the laughter. He wasn't laughing like it was funny, more like he was laughing at himself. Yeah, wry laughter, that's what it was.

Which was weird.....why would he have this kind of reaction to me thinking he was popular. Had i missed something? Was i not seeing the same thing as everyone else? That John Paul is a really good looking, funny, warm, caring, intelligent, fucking gorgeous human being. I know i might have added a few more observations than a few days ago but even then i thought of him as a catch, someone that would be very attractive as a boyfriend. Hell....whoever he did end up with would be one very lucky guy indeed.

Obviously what i was saying had hit a sore spot for him. I just didn't know why, but i was going to find out if it killed me.

"So what are you saying....you've never had a boyfriend or something?" i found myself laughing along with him, trying to lighten the mood until i could get to the bottom of this. I looked over at him but he'd stopped laughing, in fact he'd pretty much stopped doing anything. There was a blush creeping up his neck and he'd turned towards the window, his back and shoulders half twisted away from me.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?". I changed the tone of my voice so he knew i wasn't taking the piss. It seemed like a stupid question, after all, i knew he'd been out to a gay bar with his sisters and even Sarah had hinted once that she thought she'd seen him out and about with some hot bloke. Actually looking back, i'd been really jealous about that and it wasn't long after that i eventually got John Paul to accept my apology.

I waited with baited breath for his answer because this could change everything.

**PART SIXTY SIX**

JOHN PAUL

"Well, you must have tried a thing or two...you know....experimented and stuff, when you found out!" Oh my God, is he for real? Is that what he really thinks of me? That i'm some kind of man whore who shags anyone at the first opportunity?

Thanks for that mate!

"I just figured.....well you're good looking.....you must have men lined up at your door.....right?".

I couldn't help it, i just had to laugh. Exactly when did Craig think i'd managed to fit in these make believe encounters with other men?

Was it perhaps when i first told him i had feelings for him? Because all i wanted at that time was for the ground to open up and swallow me so i could take back everything i'd said and get our friendship back on track....

Maybe it was after he hit me, it could be he thought i'd gone out night after night, trawling the town looking for someone to teach me the ins and outs of being gay....

Ooh, even better. Could it be that after we eventually got our friendship back on track, he thought i was getting my end away all the time i wasn't with him, when actually i spent literally every waking minute thinking of him?

Or all of the above, i thought sarcastically.

"So what are you saying....you've never had a boyfriend or something?". That hit home. I stopped laughing, wondering what i should say. It was one thing Craig thinking i couldn't keep my dick in my pants but at the same time, i didn't really want him knowing that since declaring my feelings to him, there really hadn't been much to write home about as far as relationships are concerned.

I wasn't exactly going to shout from the rooftops that it was only him, had only ever been him that i wanted to kiss and touch and spend all my time with, that there was no one else came close as far as wanting to sleep with someone. So i couldn't quite decided which was worse. Manwhore/virgin, manwhore/virgin?. I kept repeating it to myself over and over and was still weighing up my options when he spoke.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?". The earnestness in his voice brought me crashing out of my thoughts and back to our, pretty one sided, conversation. I thought about lying, i really did but i liked to pride myself on the fact that...i never lied to him. I might not tell him things but, no, i wouldn't lie to him again. I'd only really done it once and that was for his own good, so he would still feel comfortable around me. Yes, i know!!! The only time i really lied was when i said i was confused about my feelings and that i wasn't in love with him. That's the only time....i think. So no, i couldn't lie, as much as i wanted to.

"No, i haven't". Happy now!!! i wanted to scream at him. He looked surprised by my acknowledgment and THAT surprised me. So seriously, he really thought that at some point i'd had a boyfriend. Not a one night stand, or a fling but a full blown boyfriend. God, it was laughable.

"But"....'here we go' i thought...."You've....you know....done other stuff?...you must have". He really wasn't getting it into his thick...gorgeous, beautiful, head...was he.

"You really need me to spell it out for you?". He actually nodded, looking at me riveted, eagerly awaiting what i was about to say. "I've never had a boyfriend, or a fling....or anything else for that matter". He was still looking at me but now he had a puzzled expression on his face.

"But you....."

"For fuck's sake Craig....I haven't done ANYTHING....okay!". I just needed him to understand so we could put an end to this agonising conversation. Bloody hell....did i have to make a list or something?

He was looking at me kind of funny now. He had that many different micro expressions dancing across his face though, that i didn't have a clue what he was thinking. Silly beggar almost looked happy and i have to admit i was pleased that topic of conversation was over too.

We sat there in silence for a while. Craig was rubbing at his forehead and i entertained myself looking at the instructions on the different boxes and packets. The dice game looked fun, if you had someone to play it with. I idly wondered if i could get Craig to play, you know, when he's in one of his more flirty, playful moods and hasn't just been beaten up. Craig shifted next to me and i glanced over at him as he cleared his throat.

"So....just to clarify then.....you never...."

"Aargh! Shut the fuck up Craig!" I tossed a pillow at him as i got up from the bed, stomping through the bathroom door and slamming it behind me.

"What did i say?" i heard him mutter through the door. I yanked it back open and stuck my head out.

"I never shagged anyone, i haven't given or had a blow job...EVER and as for anything else....i only ever kissed two guys....and YOU were one of them!" and with that, i slammed the door shut....again.

"I only asked" GAARRGHHH!

CRAIG

When he said he hadn't done ANYTHING did he mean anything...nothing.... or anything....something.... but he doesn't want to talk about it. At first when he answered i was ecstatic....kind of...yay, he really hasn't been with someone and not told me, then i thought about his answer more and realised, well, it really was a little open to interpretation, wasn't it. When he said he hadn't done Anything....he couldn't really mean anything at all, because that would be impossible. There was no way in my mind that someone as fantastic as him, fresh meat so to speak, hasn't been snapped up already, even if just for a quicky....i mean, look at him....you would, wouldn't you!

God, it's all so bloody confusing. My head was pounding, my heart was thumping in my chest and as i glanced at John Paul, i could see him messing about with the bloody dice, like he hasn't a care in the world.

I'll tell you what though, no matter what i went through with the girls, it was never this difficult. The little voice was back telling me 'that's because this is more important' and i knew it was right. I wasn't trying to ignore it. This is more important...like life changing important. That's why i have to get my facts straight. I cleared my throat and got his attention.

"So....just to clarify then.....you never...." i didn't get chance to finish.

"Aargh! Shut the fuck up Craig!" he exploded and hurled his pillow at me, launching himself off the bed and into the bathroom in a matter of seconds.

"What did i say?". Flipping charming that is! I was always told there's no harm in asking, obviously just not when it comes to John Paul's sex life or....lack of it, maybe. Oh crap....i looked back up as he poked his head around the corner.

"I never shagged anyone, i haven't given or had a blow job...EVER and as for anything else....i only ever kissed two guys....and YOU were one of them!" He disappeared again before i had chance to say anything.

"I only asked". Talk about temperamental..... It was quite funny actually, watching JP in full on strop mode. He was better than Steph or Sarah or any of them when it came to chucking a hissy fit. I didn't let it bother me though....i had all the answers i needed, thank you very much.

I lay there, probably a bit too smug and realised that, yeah John Paul's answers HAD changed everything, at least as far as i was concerned. There was me trying throughout the day to get him to make a move on me when, as luck would have it, it turns out that he barely even kissed a bloke before tonight, let alone anything else. So he was hardly likely to make a move on his straight best friend, especially having already been knocked back once.

He was a really confidant guy in pretty much everything, football, Djing, school....everything but relationships. I can still remember how nervous he was when we went out with Hannah and Sarah all those months ago. Gosh, had it really been nearly a year? And i don't even think at that time he really knew he was gay so it wasn't because of that that he was nervous, i think it was just the thought of making a move and asking someone out. Heck, even when it was obvious how much she liked him it took all his courage to ask her.

I still couldn't believe i was only the second bloke he ever kissed.....no, scratch that, the second man to have kissed him. I had to remind myself that it was ME that kissed him and not the other way around. I couldn't help wondering if he'd enjoyed the other kiss as much as ours. Admittedly, it had only been brief, i hadn't taken the opportunity to let it go further and for that i was kicking myself but still, it was the best kiss i'd ever experienced, that was for sure.

I closed my eyes and felt my mouth again, the feeling from earlier still ingrained on my lips. I couldn't get rid of the ridiculous feeling of euphoria that was taking over. It was mad!....There was me thinking that if anything did happen with us, he'd be the experienced one and could teach me a thing or two and yet it turns out that, as far as his real sexuality is concerned, he's still a freakin virgin and that thought didn't terrify me, well it did a little, but it also filled me with delight and excitement.

If i did get my own way and things went as i was hoping they might, we'd get the chance to experience everything together....for the first time.

Now all i had to do was convince him that the right person for him is right here and that he doesn't need to look anywhere else and that we can still be friends....best friends but with so much more. I also had to find out for sure if he wanted more, you know...if it was on offer and then i could look at the bigger picture.

Yeah that's all i have to do, so....no pressure then.


	34. Chapter 35

**PART SIXTY SEVEN**

**CRAIG**

I glanced down and surveyed the vast array of sex toys and products that surrounded me on the bed. I still didn't have a clue about the funny shaped rubber things and i didn't have any inclination to test the beads but the other stuff....well, that might prove useful....sometime.

I put most of the things back in the bags, just leaving out the box of cheques to go through later. I noticed the pink and red sachets on the bed and realised i hadn't looked at them yet. When i read the packet i couldn't help smiling. Popping candy....i used to love this stuff. If you put a bit on your tongue when it was wet, the little tiny kernels of candy would explode on contact. Yup, couldn't wait to try that out sometime. Actually it was quite funny that someone had come up with the idea of using it as a sexy treat, i was practically licking my lips in anticipation.

The massage melts caught my eye as i saw them nestled back inside the bag. I took them back out, remembering John Paul's words earlier. He was still hiding in the bathroom, God knows why, so i discreetly tucked them next to the pillow on his side of the bed.

Standing up to get a drink of water brought the pain in my head flooding back. I don't know if it hadn't been hurting much until now or if the distraction from JP had dulled the ache but it was back now, hitting me full force. I went over to the sink and got a glass of water, propping myself up as i gulped it down. The bathroom door opened and John Paul stepped out automatically looking towards the bed where moments earlier i'd been sat. He quickly scanned the room, seeing me stood over at the kitchen counter and marched over taking the glass from my fingers.

"You should be sitting down" he berated, still avoiding eye contact with me. I accepted defeat and went over to the bed, relief coursing through me as i sat back down, wincing from the pain in my temple. John Paul rummaged around in his pocket, producing the blister pack of tablets that the paramedic gave him in case the pain got worse. He didn't ask me this time if i wanted them, he just popped two out and handed them to me passing me the glass of water. I swallowed them down and made myself comfortable.

"Calmed down a bit have you?" he looked like he was going to say something back until he saw the smile on my face and noticed i was teasing him.

"Shut up" he nudged me in the ribs, so i did it back and this went on for a bit until i elbowed him too hard and he fell off the bed. He landed on his arse with a thump and i could hear him laughing as he tried to get up. The giggles kicked in then as i leaned over the side of the bed to see if he was okay.

"OW! We said in unison as our heads connected sending him backwards onto the floor again and me back on the bed clutching the opposite side of my already damaged head. He popped back up over the side and was next to me in an instant.

"Shit! Are you okay" he lifted up a few stray strands of hair as he examined the spot where we'd bumped. His fingers brushed across the surface of my skin and i sucked in a breath at the brief contact. "Sorry, sorry" he must have thought he hurt me or something.

"I'm fine John Paul....honestly" i reassured him.

"You seem to be saying that an awful lot tonight". He chuckled and i grinned back.

"Yeah well, it's true. I'll be okay" he nodded and i got that he finally understood that i didn't just mean about this one, i meant it from the punch at the club as well.

I don't know why but it was flaming hot in that room. I got up slowly to use the bathroom and splash some water on my face and neck. Looking at myself in the mirror, i was fascinated by the eyes staring back. I looked so happy....i mean, really, truly, genuinely happy. I couldn't help grinning at my reflection. Yeah i had a big white patch stuck to the side of my head but aside from that, i felt pretty bloody fantastic.

John Paul was still mooching about when i went back into the main room, wandering about aimlessly, stopping to look out of the window.

"John Paul" he spun around, startled at my voice in the quiet room. "If you're tired, why don't you get some rest".

"I'm not...." he shook his head. "I'm not tired" he came back to his side of the bed, moving the massage melts from their position next to his pillow, holding them in his hand. Now was my chance....

"You owe me one of them remember" i said nodding in his direction, my eyes looking directly at the box he was holding. He blushed as he looked down also, noticing for the first time exactly what it was that he was holding.

He raised his eyebrows in a silent question but at the same time he appeared....uncertain? Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all, i didn't want him to feel pressured or anything.

"You don't have to you know". Okay so THAT didn't exactly sound convincing....even to me.

"No....No! It's fine. I....ah....just...." he ran his fingers through his already disheveled hair. "I won't be a minute" and he shot off back into the bathroom again. I could hear the water running into the sink and the occasional bang coming from inside. Jesus Christ, what the bloody hell was he doing in there? It didn't matter really, at least it gave me the opportunity to get myself ready. I stripped off my shirt but left my vest on and unbuckled the belt on my pants, fumbling with the button and zip. Fuck it, i was acting like an awkward teenager. Okay so that wasn't a great analogy, after all, i am....technically still a teenager but i liked to think of myself and JP as men, not stupid adolescents.

I was still debating whether or not to take my pants off five minutes later when he came back out, pretty much looking everywhere but directly at me.

**JOHN PAUL**

What the heck was wrong with me? I was behaving like a randy teenager running off into the bathroom like that at the mere suggestion of giving Craig a massage. Anyone would think i'd never had my hands on a hot body before....Oh wait....i haven't! Stop being so sarcastic, i berated myself.

I stuck my head out and saw him standing there in his pants and vest, his fingers playing with the zipper of his jeans, indecision playing on his features. Had he changed his mind, was he about to chicken out?

Making my way further into the room, i hesitated next to the bed. Was i really going to do this....actually have the opportunity to have my hands all over Craig Dean. The butterflies were back, frigging millions of them fluttering around inside my belly, their wings tickling and flitting about, making me feel like i might throw up again.

I finally found the nerve to look at him, only to find myself drowning in the dark puddles of his eyes as he smiled back at me shyly. He rubbed the back of his neck as he stood there looking at me, uncertainty written all over his face.

"You'd better get on the bed then". Fuck, i sounded like the director of a porn film. His eyes flicked to the mattress but he didn't really hesitate, he just swiped a hand across the last few things on the bed and reached for his pillow, resting his arms and chin on it, his tummy and legs on the duvet.

What now then. I felt a little overdressed in my shirt and pants and the room was really, really hot. He looked over his shoulder, his expression kind of asking me to get a move on. His gaze flickered over my body and i started to blush, hoping he wouldn't notice or that he'd at least think it was because of the heat.

"You might want to take your shirt off..." i gulped...."you don't want to get oil on it". He turned back to face the wall, resting his head on it's side on top of his folded arms.

I fumbled with the buttons taking ages to get them undone before taking the shirt off, screwing it up and tossing it onto the floor. I looked around for the box that held the melts, finding it where i'd left it on the bedside table next to the sweets. I grabbed a handful of the Haribo stuffing it into my mouth, hoping the sugar might calm me down a bit.

"Are you thinking of sharing?" he asked lazily. I hadn't realised he was looking at me again and had noticed my mouth full of the gummy sweets.

The tub was full, so it only took me a few seconds to rifle through finding a load of the eggs and love hearts which were his favourites. I passed them to him, his face lighting up even more at the sight of all the foamy ones i'd found him.

"Thanks John Paul" he grinned and started picking through them.

I couldn't decide how best to go about this. He was led on the bed, pretty much in the middle, which meant it wouldn't be easy for me to kneel at the side of him without becoming unbalanced. I plucked up the courage to get on with it and sat down on the side of the bed with my legs dangling down from the side. When he turned around again, he cocked an eyebrow at my precarious position but said nothing, a knowing smirk covering his face. He was probably right, no doubt i did look daft right now but i wasn't exactly ready to move any closer to him.

The box held about ten of the flimsy, liquid pouches and i took one out whilst reading the instructions, eventually turning fully to face his body.

"Craig....if i'm gonna do this you might....ah.....have to take...." he saw me gesturing at his vest.

"Oh, right....yeah, course". He sat up and pulled it from his jeans, his slight muscles flexing and the skin across his abdomen tautening as he yanked it over his head. Thank goodness it wasn't just me that was finding the room hot....some of his hair was sticking up in tufts from him perspiring and i could see it glistening on his shoulders, making him look like he was already covered in oil.

"So.....i'll do your back....yeah?". Jesus Christ, i couldn't just seem to get a full sentence out, it was like i'd suddenly lost the ability to speak.

The instructions on the box said that the massage melt needed to be placed on the skin and would melt on contact, releasing the oil. He was just getting himself comfortable again as i turned back around. My breath hitched in my chest at the sheer, majestic sight of him.

"Is that alright?" he asked, his voice muffled by his forearms where his head lay. Dear lord Yes!!!

"Uh huh". That was the best i could do under the circumstances, i knew if i opened my mouth i would start spouting out loads of bollocks you normally only find in a Mills and Boon story, to describe his body....then again....fucking gorgeous would work too.

The liquid melt felt funny in my fingers. The plastic that surrounded the liquid was kind of like silicone, clear and thin and pliable. I put it gently onto Craig's lower back, thinking if i held it for much longer it might burst. It fit snugly in the hollow just above his pant line and i had a sudden panic that it might get on his jeans. I quickly took it back off, pulling away quickly as i made brief contact with his skin. I berated myself, telling myself it was going to get much worse soon or much better, depends how you look at it really.

"Craig".

"Mmm"

"Your gonna have to take your jeans off....i mean...down....a bit". Bloody hell!

He kept his chin on the pillow, presumably choosing to ignore the stuttering wreck sat next to him, and lifted his hips off the bed, sliding the jeans down his hips a bit until i could see the top of his Calvin's. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of those too, edging them down, further and further.

"That's fine!" i almost shouted. I swear i can see his shoulders shaking just a little bit. By the time he let go, his jeans were riding so low on his backside it was bordering on indecent. No complaints from me though.

I picked the pouch back up and placed it back where i'd put it before. He settled down, letting the muscles in his back and shoulders relax visibly.

The next few minutes i sat there, next to him, in a trance like state. It was fascinating watching as the oil slowly leaked from the thin pillow, forming a pool of amber liquid just at the hollow of his spine. Suddenly the pouch had completely disintegrated leaving nothing but the scented oil behind. I rubbed my hands together, making sure they weren't too cold before slowly, gently, tentatively,placing them flat on his back.

I heard him inhale deeply, no doubt the feel of my not very warm hands, sending a bit of a shock through him and he shivered as i started to slide my hands up his back. I hadn't a clue what i was doing but i was going to make damned sure both he and i enjoyed it. I might be a complete novice but, well, you have to start somewhere....right?

**CRAIG**

I wanted to shout at him that this was torture, it was killing me, making me wait like this. What the hell was he playing at? I'd taken my vest off and shoved my jeans and boxers down as far as i could without coming across as completely shameless. Now all i needed was for him to get a move on and make my dreams come true.

Talk about shameless, i managed to get him to remove his shirt, didn't i? I could still picture the marble like quality of his chest as it had been this afternoon, pressed against mine with his firm manly arms wrapped around mine. Bloody hell, there was something just so hot and sexy about his body....how the heck had i managed to go this long without realising that John Paul was exactly what i wanted?

As i felt him put the massage melt in the small of my back i was finally able to relax, well...as much as anyone in my current position could, and wait for him to begin his task. Seconds turned into minutes and i was beginning to think he'd changed his mind when i felt the hesitant pressure of his hands as they compressed flat against my back.

My breathing turned ragged and i had to try to focus my attention on that for a minute, rather than the exquisite touch of his fingers dancing and gliding over my back. I couldn't. My whole body quivered as his hands glided smoothly through the oil, making my skin slick to touch. He continued on, the flats of his fingers planing upwards towards my shoulders, his thumbs pressing into the muscles.

"Aah...." shit! He must have heard me because he stopped his ministrations for a second. I stayed where i was hoping that if i didn't move he might carry on. It worked. He pushed his thumbs into the knotted flesh near my shoulder blades, leaning over me to the point where i could feel his chest pressing into my side.

Fucking hell!!! Talk about sweet torture. His breath was fanning across my back now as well, making me tremble and shiver beneath his touch. He was getting the hang of it now, his hands bearing down on my skin, his fingers and thumbs working their magic as they criss crossed the expanse of my back. They were working their way lower now and i had to bite the pillow to stop myself from gasping out an expletive as his fingers nudged across the top of my arse.

His thumbs started kneading into the top of my butt cheeks and i involuntarily squeezed them together, tightening my bum, fully aware that THAT was probably where his eyes were looking right now.

I let out a quiet whimper that was swallowed by the pillow as he exhaled, his breath skimming across my lower back where i'm most sensitive. I trembled again and this time there was no mistaking that he'd noticed. After the briefest of hesitations he moved his fingertips to the spot that his warm breath had just vacated and he started tapping over it like he was playing the keys of a piano.

"Ooh....oh!...". Bollocks! Thank God, he didn't stop what he was doing for a second and his concentration never wavered as he continued on with his task. I wanted to turn around and see if he was enjoying what he was doing as much as i was but i didn't dare. I knew that if i did, and he stopped, that i would be kicking myself for the rest of the night. He didn't seem to be getting bored though and for that i was eternally grateful.

By now, my jeans had become very tight and i had to stifle a groan as his hands pressed into my lower back, making my backside push down harder, sending my groin into the mattress.

I shifted slightly and he stopped what he was doing but i couldn't help it. I had to relieve some of the pressure that was being contained in the front of my jeans. I drew my right leg up, which meant that my arse was in the air a bit more, but at least it meant that my erection wasn't flattened against the bed and had a bit of room to maneuver.

"Is that okay?" he whispered bending low over me, his chest rubbing against my shoulder and his lips mere millimeters from my ear. Another shiver shot down my spine and i could feel my flesh ripple beneath his fingers.

I couldn't form any words as my head was scrambled so i nodded hoping he'd be satisfied with that as an answer. Of course he wasn't, so when he asked me if i was sure, i had no choice but to answer him.

"Uh huh.....S'good" that was as much as he was getting.

Holy shit!" he'd found something new to do. He'd formed his hands into fists and he was kind of twisting his knuckles into my muscles before using the heal of his hands to rub over them. If he hadn't been doing it so well it might have hurt but as it was, i was relishing the feel of it and it was doing wonders to the tense feeling i'd had in my shoulders all night.

A moan escaped from my lips before i had chance to contain it. His fingers had worked their way up to my neck and the top of my shoulders and he was using just the very tips, pressing into my hot damp flesh, eliciting another groan. He stopped this time, his fingers stilling themselves on my neck, not moving but not removed either.

"Ah, fuck JP....don't stop". My voice came out ragged and breathless and sounded deeper than it normally does. I know i sounded like a desperate man but i wasn't ready for him to give up just yet.

"Here". I turned my head to see what he wanted and was rewarded by one of the cherry shaped sweets. He placed it between my lips and i bit down on it, drawing it into my mouth with my tongue. The smile he gave me was dazzling and i couldn't help grinning back as i settled myself down for more excruciating, delirious pleasure.

**JOHN PAUL**

He certainly seemed to be enjoying it, probably not as much as me, i thought wickedly but still. Like i say, i didn't have a sodding clue what i was doing so i just kind of started off easy, doing the kind of things you see in films, and worked my way through. Every time he seemed to enjoy something, i made sure i went back there again, and again.

After a while my back started hurting from leaning over him at such a strange angle but i didn't want to stop, i was having too much fun, at the same time i couldn't change position because that would mean straddling his legs and there was no way i could do that without him feeling my massive hard on straining to free itself from the confines of my jeans.

I was concentrating so hard at one point, enjoying the feel of his slick wet skin beneath my fingers that i nearly groaned his name aloud and i had to bite my lip so hard i almost made it bleed.

His skin was really, really hot too....and i mean burning hot, really, really burning hot, like the sun. I wondered if maybe he was getting a bit of a fever from being punched, so i leaned over him and asked him if it was okay. He didn't say much, just nodded and i thought maybe i was sending him off to sleep. Of course i was meant to be keeping him awake so i checked again, asking if he was sure.

"Uh huh.....S'good". Well, it wasn't exactly reassurance that he was enjoying it as much as me but at least i knew he was awake.

My hands were starting to cramp up a bit now from using them flat so i balled them into a fist and tried a different technique, kneading over his muscles, twisting and rubbing like Tony does when he's making fresh bread.

I gazed at him unabashed as i continued working at releasing the kinks in his muscles. I couldn't help grinning as my eyes settled on the dark wisps of hair that curled wetly at the nape of his neck. Before i knew what i was doing my fingers had forced their way along his shoulders and were digging into the short hairs, stroking against his neck and eliciting a groan from his lips. I couldn't believe it. That low sexy noise had just come from his mouth because i'd made it. God, i must be getting good at it, then i started wondering if maybe i'd hurt him. What if he was groaning from discomfort instead of because he liked it? I carried on with what i was doing, hoping to hear more and i wasn't disappointed. He groaned again, definitely pleasure, and i wanted to do a happy dance that i'd made that happen again. I froze for a second, making sure i hadn't imagined it.

"Ah, fuck JP....don't stop" he growled. God his voice was sexy as hell when it came out all husky like that. And what was with calling me JP? He'd never used a nickname before but coming from him....i liked it. Maybe his throat's dry? I reached for one of the sweets, my fingers snagging a cherry one and a cola bottle. Craig's not keen on the cola's so i popped it in my mouth, holding out the cherry one for him.

"Here" he turned, his heavy lidded brown eyes meeting mine questioningly and i held the little treat out to him, placing it between his lips, watching as his tongue darted out and he bit into it with his beautiful white teeth. I smiled at him, all the love i felt for him thrown into it and i was rewarded with the most stunning smile in return. He relaxed back down and i carried on working at his muscles for quite some time. He didn't seem to be holding back with the groans any more and my rock hard cock was testament to that.

I carried on for ages, kneading, stroking and massaging his back and neck to within an inch of it's life but i had to give up eventually, i didn't want to but i had to. Firstly because if i didn't sort my stiffy out soon it was likely to drop off or explode in my pants, which would be highly embarrassing and secondly because i think i'm giving myself a spinal disfigurement from leaning over in that position for so long.

Standing up from the bed i turned my back to him and stretched, my hands reaching towards the ceiling. I craned my neck, twisting it from side to side, trying to work out the kinks. I looked down at Craig, half hoping he'd ask me not to stop again, to see he hadn't moved for a bit, so i watched the rise and fall of his back and bum as he breathed in and out evenly. I looked at the time on my watch to see that it was almost 5am and looking out towards the window i could see that the darkness was fading ever so slightly as daylight started it's early morning ascent.

I went round the other side of the bed to find him fast asleep, his head still resting on his arms and such a look of happiness and contentment covering his face that he made my heart swell. I'd done that, brought that smile to his lips even after the earlier events of the evening and i found myself grinning in the semi light of dawn. I didn't have the heart to waken him, i just leaned back against the wall and watched him for a bit, drinking in the sight of him.

He really was, truly beautiful....there was no other word to describe him. My gaze flicked from the top of his disheveled hair, down the column of his neck and the length of his spine to his small, firm backside. His low slung jeans were still in place and i contemplated removing them for him but decided against that, remembering what had happened the last time i took his clothes off without checking first. At some point, i can't remember when, he must have removed his socks because his bare feet were just about reaching the end of the bed. I moved nearer to him, wondering how i was going to get him beneath the duvet he was led on top of. I brushed a few strands of hair from his eyes, only to find them staring back at me sleepily and unfocused.

"Hey" i whispered, placing my hand on his shoulder, his skin still burning into my fingers. "We need to get you into bed....okay?". He looked back at me blinking and nodded. I pulled the duvet on his side of the bed down and he rolled over the bump until he lay snuggled on his side of the bed. Making my way back around the bed, i tucked the duvet around his upper body, ensuring i kept him nice and comfortable.

Placing his warm hand on my cheek, his thumb skimming over my bottom lip in a gentle caress, he looked up at me, his adorable brown eyes meeting mine.

"Kiss me". I stilled, frozen in place, thinking maybe i'd imagined it. He smiled shyly, timidly as he waited for me to respond. The two sides of my brain had a mini battle, the sane part eventually winning the war that was going on inside my head.

I cupped my hand against his cheek, feeling the faint prickle of his stubble beneath my fingertips as they rested gently next to his jaw. He smiled at me so trusting and earnest that i couldn't help leaning forward and brushing my lips against his in a feather light touch, the brief contact sending a jolt of electricity through me. As i pulled away and looked at his face, i was rewarded with one of the most breathtaking sights i ever could have imagined. He closed his eyes and placed his fingertips to his mouth, the smallest of smiles lingering on his lips. After a few seconds, i'm not sure he even realised he'd done it but he took my pillow and wrapped his arms around it, burrowing his face into the cool white cotton a sigh of contentment coming from his lips.

I stood there a while longer, my arms folded as i watched him sleep, before going to the bathroom to wash the oil off my hands and get rid of the aching erection that had been around for hours.


	35. Chapter 36

**PART SIXTY EIGHT**

**CRAIG**

I hadn't a clue what time it was when i opened my eyes but i was pleased to see John Paul still in bed next to me, sound asleep. The smile curved my lips before i was even fully wakened and i could feel what a good job he'd done, working the kinks out of my body. Reaching onto the bedside table i snagged my watch, turning it over and looking at the time. It was only twelve o' clock, so i figured after the time we got to sleep last night, i could go back for a couple more hours.

Pulling the duvet back with as little movement as possible, i went to the bathroom and then propped myself back up in bed, the pillow resting behind me and the box of cheques resting on my chest. I lazily looked through them, putting some to the back and keeping others aside.

I thought back to a few hours ago and the feel of his hands, warm and nimble, as they massaged my back, almost bringing me to a climax. I'd never done that before. I always knew i had a pretty high sex drive, hell i used to try and get my exes into bed all the time, but i had never, in all my life, almost cum without even being touched.....down there. That was definitely a new feeling for me. I ended up having to think about Darren in some of his more garish get up, in order to make it go away.

Of course then, he ended up making me so relaxed i ended up asleep. I mean what was that about. I'd waited all day to feel him touch me and then when he did, i fell asleep....what kind of a moron does that? Thinking back, i figured the medication i'd been given had probably played a hand in it, as had the fact i'd been punched in the head, so i couldn't completely blame myself but still.....what a prat.

I started grinning foolishly to myself when i remembered him kissing me as he tucked me into bed. Alright...so it wasn't much of a kiss....more of a quick peck really, but he hadn't run away or backed off when i plucked up the courage to ask so that was a step in the right direction. I looked at the slip of paper in my hand and chuckled at the task before discarding it to the back of the pack. I wasn't sure i'd ever be ready to do what it suggested.

"Hmmm" he sighed in his sleep, letting out the little noise and my eyes were drawn towards him, taking in his tousled dirty blond hair and the smile that played across his lips. He was lay on his front, facing towards me with his arms tucked beneath the pillow. I studied his face, the strong lines of his cheekbones and the firm set of his jaw, my gaze lingering on his full, pink lips, which right at that second let out something that clearly resembled a moan. I held my breath, waiting to see if he did anything else. Nothing happened immediately so i lay back down, turning towards him, my cheek resting on the upturned palm of my hand. I must have stayed like that for ages, watching his lips part and move silently in sleep.

I hadn't known until this week just how deep a sleeper John Paul was, it was like waking the dead. Jacqui had said something along those lines once when he'd almost been late for an exam but i hadn't realised until now how right she actually was. I watched mesmerised as his mouth moved inaudibly , his back and shoulders rising and falling with every breath he took. I moved as close as possible to John Paul without actually touching him. Our noses were mere inches apart and i could feel his hot, sweet breath mingling with my own. I was that close to being able to kiss him but it wasn't in my nature to take advantage of someone when they slept, unless i was totally sure it would be okay. John Paul wanting me enough to give this a go, i was about 90% sure it'd be okay but that last niggling 10% was what held me back.

**JOHN PAUL**

Stretching lazily, i propped myself up on the bed and rolled my shoulders, trying to work out the stiffness from my muscles and aching limbs. After massaging Craig last night and sleeping on the settee the night before, i was putting my body through hell.

Speaking of Craig, i glanced around but couldn't see any sign of him and the bathroom door was open so i knew he wasn't in there. I worried a bit, fretting that maybe he'd gone on another freak out because i kissed him on the lips last night. I couldn't help it though. When he said 'kiss me' i knew he was drugged up on painkillers and almost asleep but it hadn't stopped me taking advantage of the opportunity. I was hardly going to say no....was i?

The thing is....at the time he seemed to like it, at least that's what his smile seemed to say as he lay back down to sleep...snuggling MY pillow, i might add. He hadn't shown shock or that he was startled by me kissing him on his lips. I shrugged to myself, trying not to read too much into the situation, it was only the sort of kiss you might get off your granny at Christmas, saying that, he had seemed contented and kind of.....pleased?

His watch had gone from the bedside table so i picked up my discarded jeans and removed my phone. I flipped it up to see that it was almost 2 o'clock in the afternoon and i had 1 missed message from half an hour ago. I opened it up and held my breath, fearing the worst.

**From: Craig.....**

**Thought i'd c if we can stay another week...what do u think?**

I let the breath out, grinning like a mad man as my fingers flew over the keypad.

**Sounds good, c what's available. **

I pressed send and waited anxiously for a reply hoping he was able to sort something out. I couldn't believe how lucky i was that he wanted to stop longer. We still had plenty of money left and nothing to rush home for but still, it was a bit of a surprise that he'd suggested it, he hadn't given any indication since that first day that he was considering staying. I started getting excited, building my hopes up that something would pan out and we'd be in luck getting another room.

I still hadn't received a reply so i started to make a brew and got myself ready for the day.

We'd planned to meet up with the others at a pub around the corner from the Horseshoe Bar where the Hypnotist was due to perform. We already had the tickets we managed to pick up yesterday so there was no need to get there too early. I reckoned we had about 5 hours still to kill before joining them.

I went over to make the bed whilst i waited for the kettle to boil. I flicked the duvet, placing it back down and making sure it was straight before lifting Craig's pillow, wrapping my arms around it like he had with mine last night and holding it to my face, inhaling his scent deeply. I looked around discreetly, as if someone was watching, before letting go and putting it back neatly where it belonged. I went back around to my side and lifted the pillow there too, plumping it ready for bed tonight. Noticing the red and white slip of paper, i picked up the cheque that had somehow managed to get wedged underneath, grinning as i read the writing.

**KISS...DON'T TOUCH! : Exchange this voucher for 15 minutes of non stop kisses.**

God it was amazing the ideas people have these days for inventions and products to sell. I glanced around trying to locate the box that it was from but couldn't find it so i folded it up and put it in my pocket, before straightening the last corner of the bed and settling the pillow back down.

Taking my brew over to the window seat, i settled down with a magazine and a biscuit, waiting for Craig to get back in touch.

**CRAIG**

I'd been downstairs for well over half an hour before i got a reply back from John Paul regarding the message i'd sent. I breathed a sigh of relief as i read that he wanted to stay too. Now all i had to do was wait for Babs to take a breather from telling me about the couple in room 3b and i could ask if she had rooms available.

"So i had no choice but to go up there and ask them to keep the noise down and he answers the door with nothing but a pillow covering his bits" i laughed at her story but was desperate for her to shut up so i could broach the subject of us staying on.

"Honestly i didn't know where to look. He apologised of course, then she comes over wearing a Wonder Woman outfit and started dragging him back inside.....well i never" she shook her head at their antics and i couldn't help grinning at the thought of what she'd make of me and John Paul if she knew what i had in mind. That'd make her blush. She didn't say anything for a few seconds so i took the opportunity while i could.

"I was wondering if you have a flat available for another week?" i didn't want to sound too keen so she didn't feel guilty if there wasn't one available but at the same time i was desperate to find out. She went over to her desk and got the guest book out, flipping through the pages until she found the right week.

"You wanted a twin room, if i remember" she asked, looking over the rim of her spectacles towards me her eyebrows lifting as she asked. Shit! How to get out of this one.

"Ehm" i rubbed the back of my neck..."i don't suppose the one were in now is free?" She looked at me pointedly as if expecting an explanation....she didn't get one but she did stare me down for a few seconds before checking the book again.

"Well...i suppose if i switch...now....let me see...." she carried on studying the book and the guests for ages, trying to make her mind up whether or not we could stay. "It should be okay, i think i can sort it out" i sighed with relief and pulled her into a quick hug, stepping back as i realised how familiar i was behaving.

"Sorry...that's great" i took my wallet out and paid up for another week, handing the cash over, careful not to lose the note John Paul had left me on our first full day here.

"I'm gonna go tell him" i said grinning and running towards the stairs.

"Ah, young love" said Babs patting her hair and reminiscing.

I bounded up the stairs and almost yanked the door off it's hinges in my haste to tell John Paul the good news.

"Craig! What's up?". John Paul shot off the window seat and was at my side before he even registered the massive grin i was wearing. I grabbed his forearms, holding him at length as i told him the good news.

"Were staying".

"You're kidding".

"Nope.....we've got another week" the excitement was coming out in my voice now.

"Shit! I mean...that's great, when do we have to pack?". I shook my head.

"Nope, no need....we're staying here". He looked around at the room, his eyes straying to the bed.

"Did they not have any...ah....twin rooms?" he asked. That took a bit of the excitement away, he seemed almost put out. Then i realised he was probably just thinking about me again.

"I said we could stay here" his eyebrows shot up so i felt i should elaborate, stop him panicking, " i figured it would save us having to move all our stuff again.....anyway, we're fine where we are....aren't we?". Please say yes, i thought, and don't ask questions.

"Yeah, i suppose....i just thought you might want to move, that's all" he explained.

"I think things are great as they are" i told him....now think about THAT, i silently added.

"Right...well....if your cool with it...great" i smiled smugly as i turned away from him and noticed he'd made the bed. Excellent!

**JOHN PAUL**

Fuck, fuck, fuck, i was now expected to spend another week, on top of the 2 days still left, with Craig around me almost 24/7 and not explode all over the place....Bloody brilliant! Actually it was, i told myself. He might even give me a few more sneaky kisses if i got him drunk or high or something. I shook my head....don't be stupid John Paul....it was a one off.

"You making a brew John Paul?". I looked over to see Craig now lounging around on the settee flicking through my magazine. Cheeky sod. He was right next to the kettle a minute ago. I went over anyway and set up the mugs.

"A biscuit would be good too" i turned to him and scowled but he just looked at me with those Bambi eyes and i was powerless to resist. I reached into the cupboard, dodging out of the way as a few bits of paper fell out. Reaching down i picked them up, scanning the writing to see what they said.

**This voucher entitles the bearer to a 15 minute back rub.**

I looked at the slip between my fingers a frown creasing my head. Then i held up the next one.

**Exchange this cheque for a big hug.**

Weird! I didn't remember us putting them there last night. I looked down at the last one.

**Breakfast in bed.**

Was it me or had it gone warm in here? I chanced a glance at Craig but he was looking at the magazine, grinning his head off. I had a fleeting thought that maybe he'd gone walkabout during the night. He had been on painkillers and was very hot and feverish when i was massaging him. I turned around to ask him and he looked up expectantly as i stood there, the paper tokens clasped in my hands.

He was watching me, a smile on his face, his eyes imploring as i stood there, my mouth half open ready to speak. I shook my head visibly and turned back to make the tea, stuffing the now folded bits of paper into my pocket with the one i found earlier.

**PART SIXTY NINE **

**CRAIG**

He was acting really weird. He turned towards me, the cheques clutched in his hand and i was sure....absolutely sure, he was going to say something. But then he closed his mouth, shook his head and turned back around, finishing off making the tea and fetching a pack of biscuits over when it was ready. Then...get this....he didn't sit near me even though i moved over....no, he went and took his brew over to the window and sat there with his feet up on the other end of the seat, making it that i couldn't sit with him...well, not without looking desperate anyway.

Okay so my plan was failing...miserably. If anything John Paul was acting more distant and vague than ever. I thought for a minute how else he could possibly be interpreting my actions but aside from him thinking i might have been scrabbling around in the night, putting cheques all over the place whilst sleepwalking, i really couldn't think of anything sane.

I had two possible ways this could play out. Option one was to give up and make a pact with myself that i would stop all this, try to get your mate to admit he fancies you bollocks and move on OR option two....keep trying even if it makes you come across like an absolute prat to said mate. I weighed up the options.

Who am i kidding....there are no options. It's not my style to give up on a challenge, look at the bike race and the way i pursued Jack when i thought he was cheating on my mum. I didn't give up then...and this is way more important.

Honestly when he opened the cupboard door and they fell out, i had this scenario all built up in my head that he was going to march over, hand me a cheque and tell me he wanted to use it NOW!

Unfortunately, that isn't in John Paul's nature and so, once again, the ball was in my court.

I looked up at the same time John Paul did as we heard the fanfare coming from outside. I joined him at the window looking out at the street below that had slowly amassed a growing number of people. I looked at John Paul puzzled to see if he had any answers.

"Gay Pride" he stated, as if i should have known. Actually, i should have known, i'd heard enough people talk about it this week, it's just....well, my attention had been elsewhere.

The street was literally littered with people and something about it made me want to go down there and join in the festivities.

"Come on, finish you're tea and lets get out of here". We shuffled around, putting trainers on and grabbing jackets, making it out onto the main street in plenty of time to watch the parade.

The atmosphere was fantastic, the street abuzz with loads of people from every walk of life. They weren't just gay couples either, although the ones that were certainly didn't fit with stereotype, there were old people and families and children, all joining in the celebration too. We stood at the roadside next to a couple of blokes who were holding hands and watched as hundreds of people marched down the street, waving banners and rainbow coloured flags.

I nudged John Paul as i noticed some of the 'ladies' from Funny Girls riding along on a brightly decorated float. Candy spotted us and made her way over, drawing some curious glances from the people around us.

"Blue eyes....Lashes" she said instead of hello. I grinned back and John Paul said hi.

"Are you joining us again tonight? We're doing Deal or No Deal" she tried to pursued us. I laughed, half tempted to take her up on her suggestion but explained we were going to see Ken Webster the Hypnotist."Ooh, that should be fun" she gave us a sly nudge.

"Maybe in a few days though....we're staying another week" i offered proudly.

"I'll hold you to that.....Well, best be off, i can't walk the whole way in these heels" she said and with that she caught back up to the others, turning to give us a jaunty wave and a wink. I turned to John Paul and he was grinning at me. He looked so pleased and proud and i wondered if it was directed at me or if it was just in general.

I scanned the crowd, taking in the happy faces of those around us, imagining what each and every one of them had been through to get here. I hoped everyone else's journey had been easier than John Paul's but i expected maybe not. I hated the way i'd behaved back when JP had been outed, the way i hadn't stood by him as a friend, like he would've done if it was the other way around. I should have been there for him, instead of siding with Sonny because i'd been so worried people might think the same about me....what did it matter so long as you're happy? I thought as i looked at the couples around us.

I suddenly realised i hadn't even thought of that, how people might react to me when we went home if me and John Paul were together. Not that it would make much difference.....after all, we'd hopefully be going to Trinity in the autumn. But still...it was funny that the thought hadn't even crossed my mind until now. Fair enough, it had taken me a bit of getting used to, i hadn't exactly been thinking of my family as i'd contemplated more than friendship with John Paul but i had to admit, thinking about it now, it was a bit nerve wracking.

How do you explain to your family and those closest to you that you fallen for your best mate, who happens to be a man but...you aren't gay....it's just him. I thought about it and realised my answer was right there. I'd tell them exactly that if i had to. My family weren't exactly the most liberal minded of people but i liked to think that what was most important to them as far as i was concerned was that i'm happy and i was pretty damn sure if i managed to get my own way with JP i would be exactly that....happy.

I looked at the object of my affection as he watched the parade, his hands stuffed in his pockets and a little grin on his face. He'd never understand how proud of him i felt, the way he'd tackled the snide remarks and knowing looks from people who he considered friends. My heart swelled as i took in everything about him. The way his jeans clung to his backside and his hair all mussed as it was from the breeze coming in from the sea. His eyes crinkled at the corners because he was smiling and the blueness that shone from them putting the sea to shame. His hair was teasing the collar of his polo shirt and i had to resist reaching out to touch it as the sun caught the blond highlights, glinting off it, making it look like spun gold.

See that was the other thing with John Paul. When i described Sarah for example....she was beautiful but i couldn't think of anything remotely poetic to say about her. The last few days some of the words i'd come up with to describe JP were....well....a bit soppy really, but i couldn't help it. It was like this other side of me had been awakened.

He definitely wasn't being himself though. Not after the way we'd been getting on over the last few days especially. It was like he didn't dare flirt or have banter or something. When i told him we could stay at the flat for another week, i expected him to come out with something funny or ask me if it was a good idea, us still sharing a bed because i'd end up snuggling him again but....he didn't, he just asked if i was okay with it. He just....wasn't himself and that wasn't good enough....i wanted John Paul back!

**JOHN PAUL**

The parade was nothing like i expected. I thought it would be really camp with loads of rainbows and pink floats and things. In actual fact, it made me proud, glad that i'd admitted to myself and everyone else what i am and that being gay doesn't define me, it's just a small part of me. It pisses me off sometimes when you meet new people and they find out that you prefer men, it's like it gives them a talking point, something to chat and gossip about. Yet, when you're straight like Craig, people don't go around asking about your sex life, talking about it like it's the next hot topic. I don't know, it just wears me out sometimes.

I was looking forward to meeting up with the others though. We'd come back to sort ourselves out for tonight and i was just waiting for Craig to finish up showering and changing so we could get going.

He stepped through the bathroom door a few minutes later, looking like a pop star off the telly with the steam from the shower billowing out behind him. His hair was still slicked back and wet and it looked almost black against the stark whiteness of the walls.

I had to occupy myself, pretending to read my magazine as he dried himself off, rubbing at his hair with the towel before getting changed into something smarter. My eyes were trying to stray in his direction but i kept them firmly fixed in front, determined not to betray my thoughts to him.

When he was finally dressed and went to the kitchenette to make a drink, i was able to fully appreciate how he looked. He'd combed his hair and as it was still a bit damp, it had a kind of quiff that was sexy as hell. It made him look a little James Dean mixed with a young Tom Cruise, though neither of them did him justice in my opinion.

"What's up with you? You look nervous". I glanced down and saw that i was biting my thumb nail, no doubt because i'd been imagining nibbling on his bum.

"Nothing". To be fair, he was right, something was bothering me but i wasn't going to tell him that. I was looking forward to meeting up with the others but at the same time, i was worried that one of them might say something....you know, about me liking Craig....Okay.....Loving Craig.

It wasn't that i thought they'd intentionally drop me in it or anything but....i know that sometimes when other people try to get involved, they can end up making a mess of things. I'd seen the same thing happen a million times with my sisters. Women especially, couldn't help it. I once asked Tina why and she said it was just....in their nature to try and help out.

Anyway, the thought of having to keep the conversation off Craig and my feelings for him and on a more neutral topic was stressing me out. He seemed to be really looking forward to meeting up with them, had even asked a couple of times if we should try to keep in touch once we got back home. I hoped so, they were a good laugh and it probably wouldn't do me any harm to interact a bit more with other people. Besides it was always useful if you wanted to get away for a cheap holiday.

He handed me a vodka and coke before settling down next to me on the settee. His arm brushed against me and his thigh was about an inch away from mine, something i was becoming increasingly aware of. It seemed ridiculous that after last night, him sitting this close could still affect me. Speaking of last night. I looked at his face in profile, waiting for him to turn towards me. When he did, i realised that he'd removed the gauze, to reveal some swelling above his eye, most of which was covered by his hair. It didn't look half as bad as yesterday, thank goodness and didn't look like it would leave a scar, which sent another wave of relief through me.

"It's okay you know....it doesn't even hurt that much now" he said to me as he raised his fingers and touched the area i'd just been looking at. He must have noticed my disbelief because he turned to face me fully, holding onto my forearms, making me look straight at him. "I promise you....i'm fine. Now stop fretting and lets go meet the others". I nodded and followed him out of the door.


	36. Chapter 37

**PART SEVENTY**

**JOHN PAUL**

Okay so it wasn't so bad. We spent an hour or so reacquainting ourselves with the group and playing pool. It was definitely cooler outside today, hence the pool instead of sitting in the beer garden. Aside from a few initially discreet glances from Dean and co they, thankfully, didn't bring up the other night at all. I could see them watching Craig though, especially Kelly who, to be honest, was acting a bit like she fancied him. She was watching him as he bent over the table, looking back at me telling me to wish him luck, which i did, before he took his shot. She had this funny expression on her face like she was enjoying a joke but there was only her that knew the punchline. I looked over at Laura, after all they were supposed to be together but she didn't seem phased by any of it, she just kept talking to Dean about the parade.

Dean, on the other hand, was the epitome of discretion. He sat through the match Craig was playing with Ollie, his arms folded, nodding every now and then at what Laura was saying, occasionally glancing in her direction but he never really took his focus off Craig. I don't think he was even aware that, as he watched Craig like a hawk watches it's prey, i was watching him. Every so often he'd raise his eyebrows or tilt his head at something Craig was doing but for the life of me, i couldn't figure out what was so damned interesting.

Like the time Craig was stood in front of me getting ready to take his shot. He took his cardigan off and passed it to me so it didn't get in his way, making sure i wished him luck again before turning back to the balls. Then he bent over, eyeing up the line the white ball needed to take, before hitching his knee onto the edge of the table and leaning across it to take his shot. Personally, i would have gone for the easy double in the middle pocket but Craig no doubt wanted the challenge so, fair play to him. Now for some reason, Dean could barely keep his face straight. He had the biggest grin imaginable and his eyebrows almost left the top of his forehead as Craig's jeans pulled firm across his backside and his shirt rode up his back slightly, showing off a glimpse of his supple, tanned flesh.

Now, correct me if i'm wrong but Dean was here with his long term boyfriend and really shouldn't be watching Craig like that. What the hell he found so bloody amusing though, i honestly couldn't say. Fair enough, i couldn't keep my eyes off his arse either, especially as it was only a couple of feet from my face but really....have a bit of self respect man.

Ollie approached the pool table so Craig came over and sat beside me, his knee nudging against my leg. He turned towards me and frowned, biting his lip as he reached up to my forehead and ran his fingers through my hair. I pulled back and looked at him quizzically.

"You had something in your hair" he said by way of an explanation.

"Oh, did you get it?". I looked at his fingers, seeing what he found but he brushed them against his jeans before i had chance.

"Just a bit of fluff" he smiled, the big brown orbs pulling me in.

"Your turn". Ollie's voice only just registered as i felt myself being sucked in. I blinked and Craig drew back, getting to his feet and approaching the table. I sat back and folded my arms wondering how the hell i was ever going to move on from Craig.

I was brought out of my odd musings when Dean called over to me, inclining his head towards the bar.

"Hey! John Paul. I think that bloke over there has his eye on you". I turned to see who he was talking about . There were a few men stood over at the bar, chatting to the barmaid and generally having a laugh but i couldn't make out one in particular that seemed interested in us. A couple of them looked over and nodded when they saw us looking but....nothing i could pick up on.

Craig came over and sat down next to me as he waited for Ollie to take his shot. He leaned in closely and i felt his breath tickle my neck as he spoke.

"Ignore him....you can do better than any of them....Anyway, they're too old if you ask me". My gaze flicked over each of them. He was right, they did look old...well....older, at least thirty. Any way, none of them sent my heart racing like Craig.

I heard Dean snort and look over at Kelly, the two of them exchanging some sort of non verbal secret.

Craig got back up and went around the other side of the table, lining up the easy black over the middle pocket.

"He just winked at you" said Kelly. I took my eyes off the ball as Craig's winning shot went wild, missing the hole by an inch, and looked in the same direction she was to see who she meant. I heard Craig sigh as he plonked himself back down next to me.

"Never mind, better luck next time" i consoled him. He nodded and shrugged. He didn't seem too bothered for a change that he'd lost, he just sat there a bit morose, watching as Dean took his place at the table.

Kelly took the seat next to Laura that had just been vacated. They leaned in together whispering and i noticed Laura look over at Craig as Kelly said something. I knew the girls had only met a few days ago and that both of them considered themselves bisexual, they weren't in a serious relationship or anything but the glances he was getting were unnerving to say the least. Both were attractive girls, anyone could see that but i hoped that the tentative friendship we'd all established would prevent Kelly from making any kind of move.

My focus was taken off them as Craig nudged me, his elbow digging into my ribs.

"Who do you reckon's going to win?" I turned my attention back to the match playing out before us between Dean and Ollie.

"Dunno, looks like it could be anyone's game". Dean made his way around the table, twirling his cue, his cocky swagger oozing confidence. Ollie on the other hand was quieter but weighed up his options more thoroughly. Overall, it was going to be a well fought game.

I heard Laura giggling and looked towards them, feeling Craig shift next to me and glance over also, trying to see what was so funny.. The girls heads were touching and they were facing each other, not us, so we couldn't tell what was amusing them so much.

"Women!" Craig was watching them still, a curious smile on his lips. I wanted to pull his face to mine, turn it away from the direction of the attractive females that held his attention and bring his focus back to me. He grinned as they looked over and i was sure i must be shooting daggers at Kelly, the jealousy i kept trying to suppress rearing it's ugly head again.

I couldn't help wondering if he fancied her too. Kelly was one of those girls who you instantly like. She's bubbly and quirky and chatty, the type of girl who gets on with both men and women. She made some sort of gesture and a wink and i felt Craig laughing next to me before i even heard him.

"She fancies you". Craig turned his attention back to me, his face registering surprise and denial.

"No, she's just trying to get a reaction, that's all". He settled back next to me, leaning back on the bench, resuming his earlier position.

I really liked this, the closeness we shared and the way we could just sit together with nothing much going on. I knew we were probably being a bit rude, alienating ourselves from the others but i couldn't risk it. It only needed one of them to get a bit tipsy and the secret i'd been keeping from Craig for months now could come crashing down around my ears.

As far as i was concerned it was absolutely imperative that he not find out how much i love him because, as much as i'm sure he'd handle it okay, there would be no going back this time, no taking back my words as a mistake and certainly no way of carrying on as best friends. Yes, i watched the girls and knew i had to keep my distance.

**DEAN**

Leaning over to take a shot, i watched the exchange that was going on between John Paul and Craig. They were like a proper couple, whispering in each others ears and sharing intimate little jokes. This whole hour had been like watching a train wreck about to happen, you just couldn't take your eyes off it. It was hilarious and exciting but painful, if that's even possible.

After John Paul explained everything to us the other night, the relationship between him and Craig had become clearer but at the same time foggy. When we met them, one of the first things i thought was 'these guys know each other like the backs of their hands'. Then as the night wore on, i noticed the odd idiosyncrasies between them. They finished off each others sentences, flirted and poked fun at each other and yet, when they were up on the stage and had to pick an option as an answer, it seemed to take them ages to reply to a question that, if you were a couple, you'd have known what to say in seconds. As the night wore on, it became clear to me that they were the best of friends, not romantically attached and yet, in many ways, more in tune with each other than real lovers, soul mates if you will.

John Paul looked at Craig as though he was an angel fallen from the sky. If i hadn't seen the interactions between them for myself i would have called it hero worship and yet...i couldn't, he simply looked at him with all the love he felt for his brown eyed friend, radiating through his very being. He loved and adored Craig with every action, every word he spoke and every look he gave and somehow Craig hadn't fully picked up on that.

Speaking of Craig, the rest of us had all pretty much picked up on the sexual tension between these guys from the very beginning. At first, i figured they must just be permanently horny for each other, until i worked out they weren't a couple. By that time it became obvious that the tension we were all aware of was brought on by the fact that these guys fancied the pants off each other and hadn't got around to doing anything about it yet.

Craig had been an enigma at first. He stood up for all of us when that bloke started having a go and yet it turned out, that out of all of us, Craig was the one who should have been least offended. Heck, even i thought of him as a knight in shining armour, wading in there to defend our honour. Ollie had certainly been impressed with the way he handled it, especially as it meant i kept my mouth shut for a change. Yes, Craig was definitely different than the rest of us. I hadn't picked up any other vibes from my 'gaydar' except those that were centred around his best friend.

The way he touched John Paul without really realising it and the way he leaned in close when they spoke, his lips almost connecting with John Paul's neck as his friend listened intently. He watched him all the time too. Initially, after working out the true extent of their relationship, i thought it was one sided. Then John Paul had gone to the toilets and Craig had been looking up constantly, until he'd come back in and been cornered by that Spike dude. He'd looked like he was going to march over there and punch the blokes smug face until John Paul moved away and came back over. Of course Craig had wanted to know what was going on and hadn't been best pleased when John Paul wouldn't elaborate.

I'd felt almost sorry for him later. He'd agreed to come back to our flat and yet, his mind was obviously elsewhere, things seemed to be getting a bit much for him and i could tell he was finding it difficult focusing on what was going on around him. I told Ollie later that maybe being in the quiz with John Paul had made him face up to things regarding the two of them and he'd agreed. He'd had this kind of bewildered expression on his face as he sat on the arm of a chair, nursing a beer and i'd known the exact moment he was going to bolt, like a deer caught in the headlights.

I got the impression he was going through the biggest mind fuck of his life and realistically...who was he going to turn to? His main companion was the reason for his turmoil so he couldn't go to him and from what he'd said of his family, he had a step brother who was as camp as a national park full of hikers, a brother who was shacked up with his ex wifes younger sister and a mum and sister that were away with the fairies, so i figured he didn't really have anyone else to turn to. I wanted to go after him but Ollie had stopped me, whispering that he needed time to himself to get his thoughts straight.

By the looks of things, he'd decided to embrace his attraction to his best friend and was going all out to get John Paul's attention. He certainly had it but not so he would realise. Seriously, the pair of them need their heads banging together.

To be fair, Craig was making an effort....no strike that, he was waging all out war, doing pretty much everything to get John Paul to notice him. If i wasn't with Ollie and Craig and John Paul weren't so besotted with each other, some of Craig's moves tonight may even have swayed me to give him a good seeing to. He seemed to have it in his head to be as blatant with John Paul as possible. Unfortunately, everything he was doing was going way over the attractive blond mans head.

I haven't a clue what's happened since we last saw them two nights ago but Craig is sporting a bit of a shiner and the way he's behaving towards John Paul, i'd say he's decided to embrace his new found sexuality and try his best to send his mate to an early grave by giving him a heart attack.

When he was playing pool before and he decided to take the risky shot instead of the easy red to the middle pocket, i wondered what he was playing at, as there was no way he'd get the ball in. Then i saw him hike his leg up onto the table, waving his pert little arse in John Paul's face and i realised exactly what he was up to. He'd decided to use his gorgeous bod to get his friends attention.

The only problem was, as his friend told us days earlier, John Paul had no inkling what so ever that Craig might be inclined to go down that route. That's when i decided that maybe Craig needed a helping hand or four to get John Paul to notice, otherwise, by the end of the night Craig's ego would have shrunk to the size of a peanut and they'd be no nearer to knowing each others true feelings.

"Hey! John Paul. I think that bloke over there has his eye on you". That made him look up and it certainly got Craig's attention too. He wasted no time going over and sitting as close to John Paul as was possible without him actually ending up in his lap. I hoped the latter would look and see the look of pure unadulterated jealousy that was covering Craig's face, unfortunately, even when i saw Craig whisper to him, he didn't notice.

I glanced over and noticed Kelly had seen the not so subtle exchange too. She rolled her eyes at the pair of them but seemed to understand what i was trying to do, raising her eyebrows. I grinned back, great minds think alike and all that.

Craig got up to take the shot that could win him the game, all he had to do was tap the black ball on it's right hand side and it would fall straight in the pocket. John Paul was watching avidly as he got ready to take it.

"He just winked at you". Kelly picked the exact right moment to make the comment, watching as Craig miss cued and sent the white into the black ball at the completely wrong angle. I didn't know which of them to watch so my head was going back and forth from one to the other like i was on centre court at Wimbledon. John Paul looked over at the bar and as Craig faced John Paul, his shoulders slumping as he saw his friends attention was diverted. As soon as they were sat back together i saw John Paul trying to console him on his defeat.

I got up to play against Ollie but i was still watching the interactions play out. The girls were laughing, no doubt Kelly filling Laura in on our unspoken plan and as they kept passing furtive looks at the boys, i could almost see John Paul seething with jealousy. Now all we needed was for one of them to act on it. If we played our cards right, this night could be unforgettable.

**KELLY**

If this didn't make them see sense then i'm not sure what would. I told Laura what the score was with these two and we decided we needed to divide and conquer in order to get the guys to admit their feelings and act on them. It's not like we wanted to watch them making out or anything it's just....when two people belong together, it breaks my heart to see them so unhappy. Actually, they didn't look unhappy, they seemed quite content but i knew from my own experiences that content is not what living is all about.

As soon as it was Craig and John Paul's turn to play each other, we sat the other two down and explained the plan. Me and Ollie would take Craig on whilst Laura and Dean tackled John Paul.

The plan was for us to convince Craig that if he just makes the first move with John Paul then his efforts would definitely be rewarded. The problem was, we really had to try and do this without actually breaking the confidance that John Paul had bestowed upon us two days ago.

Personally, i think the other two have a far more difficult task to achieve. They have to somehow convince John Paul that all these little things that Craig keeps doing to get his attention are in the hope of getting him to notice that his feeling towards his friend have changed. With the way that John Paul has been thinking and from what he told us, he thinks there is no way his straight, good looking, brilliant best friend could ever see him like that. They just had to convince him otherwise. When it came to thinking you were worthless, John Paul was in a league of his own.

Of course, first we had to make sure we were right, otherwise we could be screwing up the best friendship there ever was. I had butterflies in anticipation of what could go off tonight. If all went well, this could be a night they may never forget.

**CRAIG**

It was just before nine when we agreed to make the move to the Horseshoe Bar, where we had tickets to watch Ken Webster, the Hypnotist. We made our way there, together but in pairs. Me and John Paul were discussing what kind of an idiot would let themselves get taken up on stage and made a fool out of. Of course, we realised at the same time, that's exactly what we did the other night, with the exact same people around us and then couldn't stop laughing.

Kelly and Laura were practically skipping as they walked ahead of us and lagging behind were Dean and Ollie. They still hadn't let me live it down that i'd missed the black ball earlier. My protestations of 'i was distracted' fell on deaf ears, especially when i refused to explain why that was. I could hardly just blurt out that i was jealous when i heard them say someone was giving JP the once over, could i?

Speaking of John Paul, he was all over the place tonight. One minute he was having a laugh and joining in and the next he had this almighty scowl on his face like he wished he was anywhere but here. He hadn't really sat down with the others though, so i figured, once we got to the venue, he might chill out a little bit. I hoped so anyway, otherwise, i could be in for a really long night.

We followed a big group of people in and managed to find a table fairly close to the stage. It was really well located actually because it was next to the aisle and the bar. I sat on the end nearest the stage across from Ollie and next to JP. Dean was sandwiched between his boyfriend and Laura and across from her, next to John Paul was Kelly. I was pretty satisfied actually because it gave me a full view of the stage area and i was able to stretch out my legs if i turned my back to JP just a little.

Everyone seemed really pleased that they'd come out for the night and i have to admit, i was too. I don't know why....but i had the feeling this was a night i would remember for a long time to come.

**JOHN PAUL**

We managed to get some good seats and i was able to sit myself between Craig and Kelly, which i was grateful for. As much as i want him to be happy, i certainly don't want to see him being flirted with all night...a guy has limits, you know?

It probably sounds really selfish but i kind of just wish we'd come here on our own, just the two of us. When we walked over from the pub it was great, everyone was in their couples, well and me with Craig, and we chatted about nothing. For one of the first times today i felt like we were back on form, nothing unusual going on between us except talking and being mates. He still seemed to have something on his mind but i figured if it was anything i could help with, he'd let me know soon enough.

I knew i was being paranoid but i had this constant feeling of being watched. I felt like i was the lead circus act and they were just waiting for me to slip up and make a complete dick of myself, which is horrible right? but i couldn't help it.

Craig was getting on with the group really well, in Kelly's case maybe too well, and he didn't seem uncomfortable at all. In fact he seemed really cheery and alive, his brown eyes dancing and animated as he talked. It was strange because i felt out of place, unsure about the situation i was in and he was acting as though he'd known this group of friends all our lives. Most of the time i felt like i had his undivided attention, it was just every now and then that it wavered in someone else's direction and it made me feel insecure and envious.

I was also a bag of nerves because of the other night. Jesus, i'd bared my soul to these people who i hardly knew and now the simplicity of my future lay in their hands. I was sure, like 99% sure that none of them would bring it up....but that other 1% kept niggling away at me and it wouldn't go away. What if Kelly got absolutely wrecked again and spilled her guts to Craig about what i'd told them all. There was no way i'd be able to live it down.

So anyway, that's why less than two minutes later i was a bundle of nerves. Craig asked who wanted a drink and ended up going to the bar with Kelly. This was shaping up to be, quite possibly, a night i wouldn't want to remember.


	37. Chapter 38

**PART SEVENTY ONE**

**CRAIG**

"So, when are you going to tell him"? Kelly asked.

"Tell who what"?. I looked at her pointedly, waiting for a response.

"Tell John Paul you want to shag him senseless". Nothing like getting straight to the point then. Funny how she didn't even blush as she said it.

I tried to decide whether to deny it or be honest. After all, there was no way she knew for certain.

"I don't know what you're talking about". I turned to the barman and gave him the list of drinks. As he placed the first couple on the counter, i lifted Laura's vodka and knocked it back in one, asking for another as a replacement.

"Come on Craig, anyone can see it, you fancy the pants off him and we know you aren't a couple, John Paul filled us in on that the other night". I looked down feeling a bit guilty for letting them believe we were.

"Sorry about that, we weren't trying to deceive you or anything, it's just...." i bit my lip as i waited for the recriminations but they didn't come. She put her hand on my arm until i met her eyes.

"It's okay....we get it. We assumed you and John Paul were a couple and you just didn't correct us. Don't worry about it". I looked at her and she nodded as confirmation of her words. I leaned against the bar in relief, glad that it wasn't going to be an issue.

"It doesn't explain why you look at him like he's your boyfriend though!" My head shot round and i saw that she had this knowing glint in her eyes and she was smiling like she had just found the answer to the million dollar question.

"I do not!" She laughed, throwing her head back, her eyes sparkling at my denial. Shit! Was i that obvious. I figured since John Paul had said and done nothing i must not be getting the message across very well but...it seems not.

"Oh please....if you had your way, you'd have thrown him onto the pool table and had your wicked way with him there and then". I couldn't help looking over at the table where John Paul sat with Dean and Laura. He was already looking my way and i smiled, our eyes connecting for a split second before he turned away back to the conversation that was going on.

"Well i..." i floundered around for a second, trying to find the right words. "He's not interested".

Kelly let out a very unladylike snort and grabbed my arm, shaking her head from side to side.

"Are you fucking kidding me" i stared at her, waiting for her to elaborate. "If he's not interested, then i'm the Queen of England" she nudged me, inclining her head in John Paul's direction. "That my friend is a boy in love". I rubbed the back of my neck trying to work out how to say what i wanted to without sounding conceited.

"Yeah, i know that but...." i sighed as my thoughts came to fruition...."he just wants to be friends". Actually saying it aloud made it worse somehow. I thought back to how things were before we came away and wondered if i was best just trying to revert back to that.

"Have you asked him?" her voice was questioning as she looked at me imploringly.

"No but....he's said so often enough" i shrugged as i delivered my reply. She didn't give up though, in fact i had the impression she'd thought about this a lot.

"Well he will do won't he....i mean....as far as he's concerned you're straight, like totally, utterly, 100% straight. He's hardly likely to believe things have changed, is he?" I guess her words held some truth but it had been pretty bloody obvious the way i'd been acting the last few days, so i told her this.

"Yes but Craig, think about it. You haven't said anything. Even if he thought there was a possibility, he's not going to suddenly make a move on you , is he? Can you imagine what would happen if he had read the situation wrong? I mean, how the heck would he explain himself out of that one....Oops, Sorry mate, thought you decided you fancy me, must have read the signs wrong, lets forget i just tried to snog you?"

I couldn't help laughing at that. What she said made perfect sense, i suppose it opened my eyes a bit, seeing it from his point of view. I guessed she was right. If John Paul had done something like that, say 3 weeks ago, i would definitely have freaked out. But none of this was going to help my present situation.

"Tell him!"

That was her answer??? No way!!!

"I can't!" i almost shouted. She inclined her head, thinking about it.

"Why?" she leaned back, her elbows on the counter, her body language inviting me to open up to her. I thought about it, thought about my reasons for not telling him, convincing myself again and again that it wasn't a good idea.

"I just....look, me and JP have been friends, best friends for nearly a year. You heard him yourself the other night, when he said he valued friendship above all else. I can't ruin that, just chuck it away, unless i know for certain that that's what he wants". I was almost pleading with her to see where i was coming from. "If i wade in there, like you just said with John Paul, and declare i have feelings for him, and he DOES just want to stay friends....well, i'll have pretty much ruined it, won't i?" I hung my head in defeat as my words resonated through my mind. What i said made perfect sense...didn't it?

**KELLY **

Jesus Christ, this was proving more difficult than i first thought. It didn't seem to matter what i said, he had an answer for everything. The worst thing was....i could kind of see where he was coming from. The bond between them was more evident than ever. He was right, if John Paul had just wanted to be friends then Craig would be spot on with the way he was thinking. The problem for me was that, of course, me and the others know the truth. That if John Paul was offered more by Craig, he would grasp it with both hands and hang on for dear life.

I looked over at Laura and Dean, wondering if they were faring any better. I could see them talking and he was clearly listening but he was looking over in our direction like he wanted to throttle somebody. Craig was still waiting for me to say more.

"But he does love you like that, anyone can tell".

"How?" He was looking at me, his expression filled with frustration and confusion and my heart almost broke for how helpless he obviously felt at the situation.

"How can you tell? He asked in earnest. "Honestly, i've tried everything. Flirting, hugging, sitting really close....i even left some bloody love cheques lying about so he'd find them. Surely if he wanted to change things he's had enough hints?".

I smiled at the love cheques comment. I could almost picture him hiding them around and John Paul finding them, wondering how they got there. That's why we needed him to take the bull by the horns, so to speak.

I was lost for words. This guy, this absolutely fantastic man was looking at me for all the answers and i had none to give him. I wanted to shout at him everything that John Paul had told us two nights ago but i couldn't, it wasn't my place to. As far as i was concerned, i needed to get these two talking or something, between themselves before the whole sorry mess imploded.

"It's on you Craig...you HAVE to do it, you have to make the first move. I'm telling you, John Paul feels the same, i can see it in everything he does but there is NO WAY he's going to approach you about it." He was looking right at me, taking in everything i was saying, bobbing his head in agreement but i could still see the hesitancy and uncertainty lurking behind his big brown eyes.

My attention was diverted for a second when i noticed a small gash on his right temple. I reached out and lifted the strands of dark hair that were covering it, drawing in a gasp as i saw the extent of his injury.

**CRAIG**

"Shit Craig...how the hell did you do that?" I averted my gaze and drew in a deep breath, getting ready to tell her everything.

"We went to The Syndicate last night" she nodded, acknowledging her recognition of the place. "Anyway, we'd been chatting and having a laugh with these girls and they left to go to the toilets and...well, i nearly kissed him". She raised her eyebrows at my confession and leaned in closer.

"And?" she was looking at me in anticipation.

"Well, the girls came back and i had to go and dance with them". Her expression of disbelief said it all really. "I know, i know...i'm a dick. I should have told them to get lost and leave us alone but i was confused". I tried to make her understand what i meant. I didn't want her thinking i was leading John Paul on or anything.

"Anyway, we went off dancing leaving John Paul at the table" she rolled her eyes this time. "And then one of them tried to kiss me." She looked shocked but stayed quiet, waiting for me to carry on. "I think that's when i really realised it was John Paul that i really wanted....you know, for definite".

"Then i kissed him!"

"But you said....."

"No not that one, another one" i interrupted her. "I got back on the dance floor and saw this really huge bloke leaning towards John Paul". I got a bit shaky as i reminisced, trying to block out how frightened i felt when i saw the way he was about to hit John Paul. "So i walked over there and made out he was my boyfriend and kissed him". She was grinning her head off now, bless her.

"Bloody hell" she breathed. "Did you use tongues?"

"No!" Seriously, what was it with women that they wanted all the juicy details.

"You enjoyed it though?" she asked with a cheeky grin. I couldn't help smiling back, remembering the feel as my lips touched his.

"Yeah...best kiss ever!" Oh God, i was gushing like a teenage girl when she looks at Zac Efron.

"What happened next?" she was wide eyed and entranced as i continued the story.

"Well....i got punched in the face!" i could laugh about it now it was passed, although i got the impression it would be years before John Paul could think back about it with affection.

I explained how we spoke to the manager and i got my head seen by the paramedic and then went on to tell her about John Paul throwing up in the office. My voice had gone to barely a whisper at this point and i was surprised she could still hear me.

"You're the best friend i ever had, and i wouldn't change that for the world". I looked at her, my eyes pleading with her to understand. "That's what he said to me" i could feel the unmanly tears filling my eyes as his words went over and over in my mind. My voice hitched as i explained. "That's why it's so hard....to tell him".

**KELLY**

One minute i was grinning my head off as he explained that they'd kissed and the next minute his words pierced my heart and made me ache for him, wanting to wrap him in my arms and tell him everything would work out okay.

"You're the best friend i ever had, and i wouldn't change that for the world". I watched as his expression changed, from wistful.....thinking about the kiss to....well....utter devestation.

This strong, good looking, sensitive man was tearing himself up over some words his best friend had said in the wake of a scary ordeal.

"That's what he said to me, that's why it's so hard....to tell him". His voice broke and i could see him fighting back the tears at the enormity of his words.

I looked over at the others, willing them to have more success than me.

**PART SEVENTY TWO**

**JOHN PAUL**

The others were talking but i found my attention wavering as i watched Craig and Kelly talking at the bar. They looked...intimate. I couldn't really believe Laura hadn't said anything, they weren't exactly being subtle.

"Listen, John Paul" i turned to Dean and Laura who were looking at me expectantly. "We were wondering what's going on with you and Craig?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well....you know the other day when you said you loved him" Dean started. I found myself interrupting him before he even finished.

"Love him...present tense". He grinned and nodded at his mistake.

"Love him, right. Well....you said you love him but that he doesn't return the feelings....how do you know?" I sighed. I really didn't want to get into this. What was the point? I'd just end up giving myself a headache.

"Do we have to do this?" i sounded like a right whiny bastard and i was doing my own head in but i didn't need these guys making it worse. They looked at each other and at Ollie as he came back from the gents. I could see they didn't want to drop the subject but i really hoped they would. I glanced back over to the bar, just in time to see Kelly throw her head back laughing at something Craig had said.

"John Paul....we think he really likes you" said Laura. I heaved a sigh and turned towards them trying my damndest not to show just how thoroughly pissed off i was. I'd been looking forward to coming here all week and minute by minute it was turning into the worst night possible. The others were joining in like nodding dogs so i held my hands open, gesturing for them to continue. I figured it would be easier to hear them out than to get them to leave me alone.

"We" he pointed at the three of them, "just think that you aren't seeing what's right in front of you" i bobbed my head feigning interest. I saw the gesture Ollie gave Dean, as if to say...is there any point continuing, and i decided to snap myself out of this being a twat, feeling sorry for myself mode and take in what they were saying.

"Sorry guys, i'm being a pain...go on, i'm listening". They huddled around as though they were going to discuss a secret.

"Craig likes you...like...fancies you, likes you". I shook my head, showing them they were wasting their time.

"He's straight" i told them, speaking slowly so they could take it in. Dean and Ollie exchanged a knowing glance as i couldn't keep the sarcasm out of my voice. Fuck! What was wrong with me, i didn't usually react this way with people, especially those that were only trying to be nice. "Sorry" i said again, this time trying to mean it.

"Right! You know before...when he was playing pool with Ollie" i nodded. "Did you not notice how jealous he got when we told you someone was watching you?" He waited for me to think about it and come up with a response.

"He wasn't jealous, he just thought they were a bit old, that's all" i couldn't help sticking up for Craig being as he wasn't here to defend himself.

"Did you not think it strange that he went for the long pot and just happened to have to lean right over the table with his backside in your face, instead of the easy one that could've set him up for the frame?" I wanted to tell him it was strange that HE'D noticed that was for sure.

"He likes a challenge....and ....he wasn't in my face, it was just at the same height" i countered.

"What about the pool then....when he thought that bloke had winked at you, he missed the winning shot and...no offense mate but a monkey could have made that shot". I looked from Dean to Ollie, mulling over what they just said. It HAD been an easy shot but that didn't mean he was distracted because of the wink. He could have been preoccupied with anything...like Kelly who, right at this moment was leaning in really close to Craig and gripping his arm like her life depended on it.

I couldn't stop watching the interaction between the pair of them. She was talking really close to his ear and he seemed to be listening intently to what she was saying. She looked this way and i ducked my head but probably not before she noticed me watching. Great now she was going to think i was some kind of obsessed stalker too.

"John Paul....are you even listening?"

"What?" i hadn't realised they were still talking.

"We were saying that Craig is acting differently around you" Dean tried to reason.

"Yeah, like he wants to kiss you" said Laura dreamily.

"Been there, done that...twice" i confirmed, getting a great sense of satisfaction from the fish faces i was receiving from all three of them.

"Your kidding".

"No way!"

"When?"

All three of them fired a question at me at the same time and i thought about stringing them along and saying nothing but i just wanted the topic dropped so i explained.

"I'm not kidding....yeah way....last night". My succinct answers had them all gob smacked again. Actually it was pretty nasty what i was doing to my new found, though maybe not for long, friends so i decided to put them out of their misery.

"Right well...." i had their rapt attention as i started to elaborate. "We went clubbing and to cut a long story short, this ape of a bloke came over to talk...

"You mean chat you up" said Ollie, i shrugged.

"Okay...chat me up....and i laughed because i thought Craig might be in with the chance of a threesome...."

"What...with you and the other bloke?" asked Laura.

"Eh? No" i shook my head. "With the girls he was dancing with".

"What girls?"

"Just some fucking girls okay!" i saw the startled look on Laura's face. "Shit sorry...sorry". What the hell was wrong with me? It was like i'd had a personality transplant in the last two hours and she looked like she might burst into tears. I tried to reassure her with a smile.

"Anyway, Craig came over, sat next to me and kissed me...no big deal" yeah right McQueen, who're you trying to kid.

Laura opened her mouth as if to say something, then thought better of it and closed it again before changing her mind and asking anyway.

"Was it nice?" Soppy prat that i am, i couldn't help the grin that split across my face for the first time since i'd sat down.

"Yeah it was.....amazing". Was that really my voice. I sounded breathless and dreamy....aargh, how sad is that?

Dean was looking at me with a peculiar expression on his face and i knew the third degree wasn't over yet.

"So you're saying....Craig chose to kiss you? Instead of punching him out or running for the bouncers?" he seemed puzzled. Personally, i couldn't see what the problem was, it all appeared pretty logical to me but Dean was having a hard time accepting it.

"Do you not see what i mean about Craig?" I couldn't, i honestly couldn't. "No offense mate but i have straight friends and there isn't one of them would kiss me to get me out of trouble...even if i asked." he looked to Ollie for confirmation, who, lo and behold, bobbed his head in agreement.

Yeah well, maybe the aren't good enough friends then, was what i was thinking. God, even my thoughts were dripping with sarcasm.

"He was just looking out for me, that's all". I thought about the options he'd had. "Besides, the bloke was built like a tank and the bouncers could have been anywhere."

**DEAN**

I knew it was going to be difficult but this....i felt like one of those interrogators off the Iraqi hostage films. Every time i pointed out a situation where Craig had been 'more than friendly' or showed signs of jealousy, John Paul had come up with some lame excuse to defend his actions. He probably thought he was sticking up for his friend but....no one was even attacking him. I just wanted John Paul to see what everyone else could. It was like a flashing beacon....Craig Dean Fancies the pants off John Paul McQueen but the poor lad was determined to talk himself out of every single situation.

He wasn't himself tonight either. Something else was bugging him but as perceptive as i usually was, i couldn't put my finger on it. He seemed like a different lad than the other night, he was more abrasive and was automatically on the defensive with everything we said.

I'd just got finished trying to explain that it isn't in the nature of men who were straight or didn't fancy their mate to go wading in their to defend their honour but he wouldn't hear of it. He reckoned Craig was just 'looking out for him'. That was all well and good but i had at least twenty friends at home that would beg to differ with him on that issue. Hell, it had happened on a couple of occasions to me and they had defended my honour....with their fists not their mouths.

"What about the other kiss...you said there were two?" i tried to make eye contact with Laura to get her to drop it but either she didn't see me or was too eager to hear the gory details that she didn't care.

John Paul looked around at us all, taking in our expectant expressions.

"Well, after we looked in the goody bags and i gave him a massage, the painkillers eventually knocked him out and i had to get him into bed". Three pairs of eyebrows were on a collision course with the ceiling.

"Did you say massage?" asked Ollie. I rewarded him with an elbow dig to the ribs.

"Yeah, we got all these sex things and i offered him a massage". I waited for the punchline but it didn't come so i figured it must really have happened. I couldn't believe that hadn't set off alarm bells ringing, even for John Paul. I mean, you can't get much more intimate than that without actually doing the deed, can you?

We chose to let it go by the way side and waited for him to elaborate on the second kiss.

"Anyway, as i got him tucked in under the covers...."

"Ahhh". We all looked at Laura willing her to be quiet.

"As i was saying....he was tucked in and he asked me to kiss him, that's all" as if to punctuate his statement, he sat back and folded his arms, waiting for the onslaught of questions from us.

"Did you?"

"What did...?

"How did...?" He looked from one of us to the other, raising his eyebrows at Laura first.

"Did you kiss him"? She asked, her eyes widening as he replied.

"Yes!"

"What did he say?" That was from Ollie.

"He didn't SAY anything.....just....kiss me". He was trying to be matter of fact but it wasn't working. As much as he wasn't saying anything, his eyes were telling a different story. The blueness was shining brighter than ever and i could tell from the hint of a smile that played at his lips that THAT kiss had meant the world to him.

**JOHN PAUL**

God, why did the reminder of that kiss in bed bring the memories from last night flooding back. Not the bad stuff but everything else. I could still feel the imprint of his mouth on mine, the softness of his lips and the abrasive rub of his stubble as if caught my jaw. The innocent picture of Craig as he'd touched his fingertips to his lips moments after mine had left his still left me feeling breathless. I was aware the others were watching but there was nothing else i could do about it.

"Listen..John Paul..all i'm asking is that you look for the signs. Don't see them and sweep them away as insignificant. Believe me, every little thing he does is for a reason and i'm....we're...just asking you to keep your eyes open for them" Dean said.

"We want to see you happy and we're sure there's something there that you're missing, we can see it, we just need you to" finished Ollie. For one who doesn't talk much, he had enough to say tonight.

"Yeah, just think if he kissed you again". As usual, Laura went all dreamy on us.

What the hell right. It couldn't do any harm and at least it would get them off my back for the night.


	38. Chapter 39

**PART SEVENTY THREE**

**JOHN PAUL**

The conversation carried on without me, the words of the others still reverberating through my head. I was sure, absolutely certain they were wrong but i'd promised i would keep an open mind so...that was what i was prepared to do.

I was gagging for a drink but he was still chatting with Kelly at the bar. She was all over him like a rash and i was itching to go over there and ask what the hold up was but something inside me was telling me to hold back.

My fists clenched involuntarily as i saw her reach up and caress his face, looking at him intently as they talked. I let out a shaky breath which caught the attention of the others. They saw where my eyes were directed and Laura got up and said she'd help them fetch the drinks.

Poor girl probably felt like crap watching her lover throwing herself at a bloke like that, i mean...it was blatant.

They looked up as she approached and Kelly put an arm around Laura and kissed her....guilty much? Craig looked over and our eyes locked. I waited for him to look away but to my surprise...he didn't. Dean leaned in a bit closer.

"Don't take your eyes off him" he whispered discreetly. It was difficult, unnerving but i listened to his advice, determined not to break the contact. Craig continued to smile back shyly and lifted his hand a little in a semi wave. Christ he made my heart ache. He eventually blinked, it probably hadn't been more than a few seconds but it was one of the most intense feelings i had ever experienced.

"See". That's all Dean said. I was about to counteract what he was saying, explain that he only smiled but....i couldn't, not really, so i waited....and waited for them to return with the drinks.

They were all smiles as they came over and i had to restrain myself from asking what they were talking about. Craig handed out the drinks to everyone before passing me the bottle of lager he'd bought for me. I could feel everyone watching us and i almost knocked it over because of how nervous i felt. Craig went to grab it, preventing it from spilling at the same time i reached out.

Our fingers touched for the briefest of seconds and his eyes flew up to mine, meeting and holding until i had to look away from the molten hotness that spilled from their depths.

I blushed and apologised but he waved it off, pulling out his chair and sitting down.

"So...what've we missed?" he asked. God! Had his voice always sounded that rich and velvety? I couldn't think but he was looking around us waiting for a reply.

"John Paul was just telling us how you came to his rescue last night" said Laura, who received a stern, warning look from Ollie as soon as the words were out of her mouth. Craig shifted next to me in his seat, his arm brushing against mine as he moved. He cleared his throat and i looked everywhere but at him.

"Us too" said Kelly. I turned to him then as he fiddled about with the label on his bottle. His eyes were cast down but i noticed him start to blush, the crimson redness creeping up from the collar of his shirt until it covered his face. He must have felt me staring because he turned his head towards me then. His eyes softened and i could see his face relax when he realised i wasn't angry that he'd discussed it. Hell, he'd saved me from getting punched, i couldn't exactly get cross at him for talking about it, it's not like i hadn't been doing the exact same thing.

Luckily the lights dimmed a little and i had the excuse not to drown in his eyes. Music started beating out of the speakers so i had a hard time hearing Craig as he leaned over to speak to me.

"What?" i bent closer to him and i swear i could feel his lips touch just below my ear as he asked me what was wrong. My eyebrows furrowed as i decided what to reply. He looked at me intently, his eyes beseeching me to open up to him, tell him what my problem was.

I sat back in the chair weighing up my options but he didn't give me chance to reply before he cupped the back of my neck in his hand and drew me towards him.

"Is it something i've done?" he asked in earnest, his breath caressing the skin beneath my ear. I shook my head, willing myself not to look at him. If i did, i'd be lost, helpless to resist taking him in my arms and kissing him senseless. I wasn't convinced yet that what the others had said was true. I could see how they might interpret his gestures as intimate but i couldn't see it....not yet.

We shifted positions so that i could speak directly into his ear.

"I'm fine" he pulled back and shook his head, not believing me. "Honestly, i'm just....in a bit of a cack mood but i'll sort my self out....promise". Bloody hell, my lips touched the sensitive skin above his jaw and he shivered. Had i done that to him? It was kind of cool in the room but....not enough to make someone feel cold.

I thought about what Dean had said earlier. Look for the signs.... don't dismiss everything he does.

Was this what they were talking about? Was his reaction because of me?

He pulled back and nodded, accepting my explanation.

"Make sure you do" he teased. "I can't put up with you sulking all night" he grinned and patted my knee. I jumped involuntarily as i felt a sharp kick to my ankle, looking around to see which of the grinning idiots had done it. From the wide smile on Deans face, i figured it was him. Craig saw the silent interaction and sat there puzzled, trying to work out what he'd missed.

**CRAIG**

Conversations halted as a bloke in a suit and tie made his way onto the stage to the sound of rapt applause and catcalls from some of the audience. Apparently this guy had been one of the top acts at Blackpool for years and was considered a must act to watch.

He introduced himself and went into his spiel about hypnotism and how it works. I wasn't paying too much attention, i was too focused on John Paul leaning forward on his elbows behind me, his warm breath tickling at the hairs on the back of my neck. I'd already berated myself for choosing the seat that i had. I thought it would be good sitting next to John Paul and being able to stretch my legs out, i just hadn't considered that when the act was on stage i'd be turned completely away from him making it impossible to look at him without him noticing.

I preferred being in a position where i could look at him without him or anyone else noticing. There was something about being able to leisurely take in everything about someone when they are unaware you are doing it. You can let your eyes linger and your thoughts wander without looking like a complete and utter perv.

Saying that....there was something kind of sexy knowing he was directly behind me with the same unadulterated sight in front of him that i was wishing i had. I could smell the musky scent of his aftershave mingled with the citrus fruity smell of his shower gel and all this was mixed with the heady, masculine scent that was all John Paul.

He had to be mere inches behind me as every couple of seconds i could still feel the air from his lungs as it teased my neck and the back of my ears. I settled back further into the seat, leaning back and crossing my arms, hoping to touch him, even just a little but the contact never came. A movement from the other side of the table caught my attention though. Dean was looking across the table with a knowing look and raised eyebrows so i turned in my seat to see what he was looking at. John Paul immediately turned back to face the front but not before i saw him barely visibly shake his head.

What the hell was going on with these two? I knew that Dean had kind of taken JP under his wing but they seemed to keep exchanging sneaky little looks every now and then. I turned further in my seat and saw Kelly lean outwards in her chair giving me a jaunty little thumbs up from behind John Paul. Laughing and giving her a sly wink i started turning back to the front. I noticed the disturbed look that had appeared on John Paul's face again and i leaned in.

"Are you sure you're alright? You don't look so good" he didn't. The colour had drained from his face and he looked like he might be sick.

"I'm fine really" he mumbled. I couldn't hear everything he was saying but i definitely heard the word girlfriend in there somewhere. What was his problem? There was nothing else i could do but leave him alone and turn back to the stage.

Some illusion act had come on whilst i was distracted and i watched impressed as three of the black and gold clad figures climbed into a box and disappeared. No, seriously, there was no where for them to go and they just vanished. You could see under the box and everything. It was bloody amazing. I sat there all the way through it though wanting to turn to John Paul and point things out but i wanted to give him space as well to get his head sorted out. I couldn't understand his problem, i mean, i'm the one that's got all this stuff whizzing about. He's alright, nothings changed for him.

It suddenly occurred to me that maybe he was in a bad mood because he'd picked up on me dropping hints to him and he was pissed off about it. I thought about it, it seemed logical and yet...he was kind of being alright with me, it was everyone else that was getting the brunt of his strop.

I watched the rest of the act but before the lights had even come up for the break, i was out of my seat and dragging Kelly off to a quiet corner to ask her what she thought. After explaining my theory i waited for her response.

"So what do you think? Is that why he's acting so weird tonight?". I was gnawing on my lip waiting for her reply, hoping she'd be honest but at the same time, absolutely dreading her answer.

"Nope, it's not that. Look Craig, i don't know what his problem is tonight but it isn't you" i nodded, taking in what she said and hoping she was right.

"If it makes you feel any better he kept leaning forward and smelling your hair while you were watching the illusions" she beamed at me as she said it.

"Really?" God i couldn't get the soppy grin off my face if i tried.

"Really, now come on, lets get back in there before we miss anything".

We set off back to the table and i still had an almighty smile on my face.

I was just approaching the table, seeing the look of thunder on John Paul's face as a bright light was shone in my eyes.

"It looks like we have our fourth and final candidate here Ladies and Gentleman" and before i had time to react, Ken Websters sequin clad assistant led me onto the stage.

**PART SEVENTY FOUR**

Craig's expression was that of complete surprise as he followed the beautiful assistant onto the stage area. He noticed that three of the chairs that faced the audience were already occupied by one other man and two girls. His first thought was Shit! How have i ended up here again and his second was....Why the hell did John Paul look so pissed off.

He didn't look so upset now though. In fact he was sat with a massive grin plastered on his face as he watched his best friend involuntarily sign up for what could possibly be one of the strangest experiences of his life. John Paul sat back with his arms crossed and waited for the whole scene to unfold.

Ken went down the row of volunteers, who in turn said who they were, where they were from and pointed out who they had come with. When he got to Craig he introduced himself, said that he was from Chester, which received a whoop from a crowd at the back of the room, and that he was here with his best mate John Paul and some other friends, gesturing at the table near the front of the stage. Anyone could see he was nervous. He sat there fidgeting with the corner of his shirt, systematically rubbing at his neck and sweeping his fingers through his hair.

As Ken explained the ins and outs of putting each of the volunteers 'under' Craig found himself listening but not really paying attention. He was thinking how on earth he could open up to John Paul about his feelings towards him without making it into a big issue. Of course it was a big issue, huge in fact, life changing even but he didn't want to raise the subject in a matter of fact way, like he was giving a lecture or something.

He'd already decided that Kelly was right and he needed to just come right out and say it but, he reasoned with himself, he had to be direct, so John Paul knew he was serious but, subtle too, if that was possible.

It was nerve wracking thinking about it. He'd been nervous when he asked Sarah out for the first time but this was like, a million times more daunting a task.

He still wasn't sure that it was what John Paul wanted, he really could just want to remain friends but Craig figured if that was the case, he would deal with it after spilling everything. He had to know. It was killing him wondering all the time. Surely it would be better to put it out there and get rejected than to do nothing and be wasting days not knowing. So he convinced himself that was what he would do...and soon.

That was Craig's last coherent thought before Ken walked up behind him, put his hand on his shoulder and said the word...'sleep'.

Oh this should be good. John Paul had been watching Craig sitting there with the others, playing with his shirt and getting more fidgety by the second. He really didn't think the whole hypnotism thing would work on Craig as he wasn't exactly paying attention and was staring off into space thinking about God knows what. Then Ken stepped behind him after talking to them all for ages in a deep, clear soothing voice and placed his hand on Craig's shoulder and told him to sleep and....Oh fuck!, Craig's chin was resting on his chest in seconds.

John Paul looked from him, to the other partcipants, to Ken, watching what was happening and wondering what he was going to do next.

The hypnotist surveyed the men and women on the stage before flicking his glance around the room. He made his way off the stage and stood behind a girl on the table next to theirs, once again touching her on the shoulder as he had with the others and told her to "sleep" as well. Her head dropped, much to the amusement of her friends. He came back on the stage and explained that some people were more susceptible to hypnosis than others. As if to prove his point, he walked in front of Craig and the rest of the people on stage, touching each of them lightly on the arm as he passed. The girl on the end looked up at him and he nicely requested she return to her seat.

He spoke into his microphone so that we could all hear but kept tapping his guinea pigs on their shoulders as he spoke, so they knew it was directed at them.

"In a moment, i'm going to play some music and you're going to take out your air guitars and show everyone why you should be named the next Jimmy Hendrix" he said directly to Craig and the girl sat next to him "and YOU" he touched the other guy, "are going to show us why you deserve to take the crown from Ringo Starr as one of the best drummers that ever lived". He went off the stage back to the girl in the audience. "When the music starts, YOU are going to go onto the stage and show us your best moves, lets see you dance".

John Paul looked at the others around the table but avoided eye contact with Kelly. They all seemed pretty eager to watch Craig make a total arse of himself. He took out his mobile phone ready, wanting to capture every little detail.

The music started, it was a classic from Status Quo and Craig and the girl next to him jumped up and started strumming at their invisible guitars. He really let rip, throwing his head back and sliding across the floor on his knees. The other bloke was sat down on his chair, pounding away on his drums as the girl from the audience ran onto the stage and started gyrating, throwing her arms about and shaking her head from side to side.

Suddenly the music stopped and the four people on stage stopped what they were doing looking around bewildered. They didn't have a clue what they had just done, so they stood there, waiting for further instruction.

Ken told them to go back to their seats, once again tapping each of them...."sleep".

Craig's head lolled back onto his chest as Ken stopped behind the man furthest away. His assistant brought over a mop and waited at the side as he spoke, again touching the man lightly.

"I'm going to give you this mop....but it's not actually a mop...it's your girlfriend, and she's just come back from a week away". Oh God, poor bloke, they could see where this was going. "When you wake up, your going to see her and show her EXACTLY how much you missed her".

His assistant stood over to the side of the stage, waiting for Ken to waken the man. He tapped Craig and the other girl, who both woke up, before standing behind the man and tapping him lightly, telling him to wake up.

The bloke lifted his head and looked around for a second. He seemed to make eye contact with Craig, who just shrugged, before his gaze fell on the 'object' of his affection.

As soon as he saw the mop he got out of his chair and strode over, taking it from the woman and gathering it up into his arms, smothering kisses all over the woolen head of it. He was saying how much he'd missed it and then lay it down on the stage gently, like it was made of china. Ken moved behind him, touching his shoulder as he said for him to tell 'her' how he really felt.

He started talking dirty to 'her' telling her what he was going to do. The poor guy was oblivious to everything else around him except the mop that he was about to start making love to. Dean and kelly were laughing there heads off along with nearly everyone else. John Paul was watching from between his fingers as he had covered his face with his hands and Ollie and Laura were staring, open mouthed, as the bloke started rubbing himself against it.

Craig and the girl on stage were watching with rapt attention, their eyes wide, no doubt hoping that this was the worst either of them could be made to do.

Barry White's song....'let's get it on' started playing through the speakers as the man continued to get hot and heavy with the mop.

Ken left the guy to it for a bit going off the stage to join the girl who still sat with her friends. She was missing everything as she was still in sleep mode. He lay his hand on her and said that she was about to find her 'lover, the mop,' in bed with someone else. She wasn't to physically hurt them but she had to get her lover back.

He woke her up and all hell broke loose. She stormed onto the stage, much to the amusement of Craig, and let rip at the bloke and the mop, calling it a cheat but pleading for it to come home with her. The desperation in the girls voice was evident as she begged, saying she would do anything to make it right.

What was funniest was that the man started straightening his clothing as if he really had just been caught in the act.

Tears were streaming down Kelly's face as she watched the drama unfold and John paul couldn't help be drawn in by her infectious laughter.

Ken went up to the girl mid rant and asked her what she was doing. She looked around, unsure of herself, looking towards her friends for reassurance. They were all in hysterics, no doubt wetting themselves at her expense. He advised her to sit down as he watched the man cling to the mop for dear life, muttering to it that he didn't want it to leave him.

When Ken asked HIM what he was doing, he looked at the mop as though it was a foreign object, dropping it to the floor and going back to his seat. The hypnotist hovered behind Craig and the girl he was sitting next to and John Paul had the dreaded feeling he wasn't going to like the next part. He hoped it didn't involve them getting off with each other or anything.

Ken touched the girl first, explaining that she was a monkey and had escaped from the zoo but that the man in the white shirt and black jeans had stolen her bananas and was hiding them from her. Then he put his hand on Craig and told him that he was a world famous actor and that the girl in the strappy blue dress was an obsessed fan and wanted to get her hands on his 'crown jewels'. Then he woke them both up.

The girl recognised Craig first as the person who had taken her bananas and launched herself at him. HE just managed to get himself out of the chair quick enough to escape her grasp. As she tried to capture him, he kept fending her off and at one point she almost had him. He was bent over and she was feeling all over him, trying to get her hand in his pockets and looking up his shirt, all the while prancing around like a monkey and making daft noises. Ken managed to get close enough to the pair of them to get them to stop. They looked at each other, blushing at their close proximity, the girl growing even redder as she removed her hand from the back of his pants. Craig turned away, his eyes wide as he looked to John Paul for support but he was doubled over laughing, tears streaming down his face as he clutched his side.

John Paul knew he should probably be jealous, after all, it was his dream to be in that kind of position but seeing Craig fending off the girl had been too funny to miss. He even managed to get a minute of it recorded before his hand started shaking too much from the laughter.

The two on the stage sat back down, avoiding looking at each other as they didn't know what it was they had just been doing.

The laughter from the audience died down as ken said he was ready for the 'main event'.

He put them all in sleep mode again, touching the girl in the audience before doing the same with those on stage.

He spoke directly to them but so the audience could hear also.

"I want you to go into the audience and find someone you feel a connection with. Anyone". He stood directly behind Craig and whispered to him. "But not the girl wearing a red top at the front because her boyfriend looks like he could do damage". He tapped each of them again, including the girl in the crowd, reiterating what he had just said. "Then you have to bring them here".


	39. Chapter 40

**PART SEVENTY FIVE**

**JOHN PAUL**

Oh God! My heart was in my stomach as the three people on the stage got out of their seats and started to make their way off the stage. I wasn't paying attention to the others though. Only Craig held my undivided attention. As he came towards the group i expected him to look like he was in a trance or something but he didn't, he just looked like himself, with a whacking, great smile on his face.

I sensed, rather than saw a movement behind me and turned to see Kelly step out, an almost identical smile covering her face. My heart plummeted to the pit of my stomach and i felt myself start blushing. I'd been expecting him to maybe have a look around the room for the hottest female he could find, i hadn't anticipated him making a beeline for her.

Obviously i had noticed the connection there myself but it was still like a punch to the gut, seeing him approaching her with such a goofy expression of happiness on his face. Actually looking at him more closely, behind the smile was a look of apprehension and anticipation. It was really nasty but i half hoped they would have to do something really fucking embarrassing of humiliating just so i didn't have to keep seeing Kelly with a smug look on her face all night.

I flicked a quick glance around at the others but they were all watching Craig with silly, expectant looks on their faces, even Laura. I don't know what she was so happy about, if that had been my lover, i don't think i would have been too pleased to see them ogling someone else. I felt like yelling at them that i hoped they were all satisfied now, did this prove the point i'd been trying to make all along that Craig didn't fancy ME but i knew i couldn't do that yet. Not with Kelly standing there and Craig getting so close. Dean was having a field day. He even seemed to be getting a thrill out of my despair. I at least expected HIM to feel a little guilt at getting my hopes up like that. I mean, i knew there was nothing in what he said anyway, but still, it hurt like fuck.

Jesus, even Ollie was getting a kick out of it. He whispered something to Dean, making him laugh, as Craig finished his approach. I turned around ready to see him take Kelly's hand in his but he stopped short next to me. Well, i thought, huffing to myself, if he thought i was going to say something to him, encourage him maybe, then he had another thing coming.

He stood there for ages not saying anything just.....looking at me, his left hand shoved into his pocket and his right one wearing a hole in the back of his neck from all the nervous rubbing. His eyes darted past me to Kelly who, i noticed, gave him a reassuring nod. He cleared his throat as i looked back at him, waiting for him to spit it out.

"Will you come with me John Paul?".

WHAT? What the fu....? He didn't really just say that....did he?

I looked at the faces around the table. They were all grinning their heads off....even Kelly. Dean was smiling encouragingly at me and i realised that i hadn't answered Craig's question.

"What me?" I kept my head down, not daring to make eye contact with him for fear of seeing him laugh his head off and shout...'kidding' at me.

"You're the only John Paul here" his voice was smooth and silky with a hint of nervousness to it that was so unlike the Craig Dean that i know.

A silence had descended on the group and Dean's expression was starting to change, he wasn't smiling any more, in fact he appeared confused as he looked from me to Craig. He seemed to be trying to tell me something, will me on and it was only when my gaze shifted back to Craig and i saw his anxious face that it dawned on me i still hadn't replied.

"Sorry...yeah....of course i will" he breathed a sigh of relief, as did the rest of them as i finally answered him. His face lit up and i was taken aback that i'd made him look like that. Beaming was the word my mum would have used to describe the expression covering his whole face at that very moment.

Brown eyes twinkling, he finally looked at me directly. The shyness seemed to have evaporated with my agreement.

"We have to go up there" he said, gesturing up at the stage where the rest of the participants were waiting with their partners.

"Okay then" i whispered, following closely behind. I looked back at the rest of them who were giving me the thumbs up, smiling and waving as we left them. Dean mouthed something to me and it was only as i stepped up next to Craig that i realised it was....'See, i told you'.

Was this really for real?. Had Craig picked me to go up there with him because he liked me? I had to admit to myself that the way he'd approached me and asked made me think so. Maybe the others had been right all along and Craig did like me as more than a mate. If that was the case it had certainly only changed over the last couple of days because there was no way the old Craig back in Hollyoaks fancied me.

I didn't have time to dwell on it any more as Ken came over and told each of us to sit down. I swear if this guy puts me under hypnosis and i forget anything important...i will kill him!

**DEAN**

Oh, this should be good, i thought as i practically rubbed my hands together with glee. It probably wasn't right that i was finding the whole Craig fancies John Paul who is oblivious set up so entertaining but.....bloody hell it was better than watching Take That perform live. I felt like my hair should be stood on end from all the electricity that was sparking around this place.

The look on John Paul's face was priceless when Craig asked him to go with him on stage, he really hadn't been expecting THAT. The rest of us had known instantly who he would pick but John Paul being John Paul would have talked himself out of it in seconds, if the thought even occurred to him at all.

Anyone who had been watching the scenes unravel tonight as i had, could tell that he was jealous because he thought there was something going on between Craig and Kelly. The rest of us took it for what it was...one friend helping out another but....as usual, John Paul read into something that wasn't even there, pity he didn't read so much into things that WERE there. At one point i thought we were never going to get anywhere but Kelly had said she was pretty sure she might have managed to talk Craig around.

Now all i could do, was hope that good old Ken would come up with something to make these boys very aware of each others feelings because if not i couldn't stick around for fear the place would burst into flames from all the heat that they were generating.

**JOHN PAUL**

He was making his way behind us, tapping Craig and the other three under hypnosis as he spoke.

"When the music starts" he explained "you're going to show us how well you can dance". I looked at Craig sat next to me, his chin once again resting on his chest as he sat with his eyes closed. Oh God, i hope he isn't going to do anything too humiliating. "Now, the sexier you find the partner you've picked, the more you have to prove it through your dancing". Holy shit! "You're going to give them a lap dance". FUCK!!!

I couldn't believe the irony of the situation. Two days earlier he'd been so excited about watching one....now the shoe was on the other foot and he was going to be the one performing one...on me!

Shit!

It suddenly occurred to me that i was going to be the one most embarrassed if i wasn't careful. I'm not being funny but, if Craig was going to be wiggling his arse in my face...if i was lucky, then it could end up humiliating me too. I looked down at my folded hands resting on top of his cardie and breathed a sigh of relief...Thank God! I'd forgotten that i still had it clutched in my hands as i followed behind him onto the stage.

Honestly, i never thought i would be so grateful as i was now for Craig's total lack of taste in the clothing department.

Ken explained that the more the dancer was enjoying themselves the more sexy the routine would become. I gulped and turned pleading eyes to our mates at the table. Kelly let out an unladylike whoop as our eyes connected for a second. If i hadn't felt so nervous and horny, i would have felt immensely guilty at that moment for the thoughts i'd had about her earlier.

Dean was resting his elbows on the shoulders of Ollie in front of him and was watching us like we were his pet project. He seemed....proud and was absolutely grinning from ear to ear. I saw him say something to his boyfriend that made him throw his head back as he laughed. Lastly, there was Laura who, to be honest, i felt awful for because i'd snapped at her earlier. She gave a little wave of encouragement and gestured for me to turn back around.

I did, just in time to hear Ken ask the dancers to wake up, tapping them one last time on their shoulders. I looked at Craig who smiled at me, completely oblivious of what he was about to do. I wanted to tell him to run away....save yourself but then, that was only half of me. The other half wanted to see what he did, how he would respond to his unconscious challenge.

I looked at the other wary participants, one of whom, a man, was casting timid glances at a girl near the front of the stage who stood with her arms crossed and a glare on her face. That must be his girlfriend, i surmised.

"Oh God, i wonder what he's gonna make us do?" Craig looked excited but worried at the same time. I didn't get chance to reply as the dancers were asked to stand up and face us as their chairs were removed.

Craig looked at me bemused as the music began to play.

My first thought was.....this is the music from one of Craig's favourite films EVER. My second was that, there was no way in hell i was ever gonna forget this.

He started by swaying gently to the music a shy, almost serene smile on his face but....as the first few bars of instrumental gave way to the singing, he seemed to pick up momentum.

He turned his back to me and i couldn't take my eyes off his small firm backside as he moved his hips from side to side, looking back over his shoulder coyly.

He moved back around, coming closer to me and stood in front of my legs, kicking them apart so he could get closer. His black denim clad leg rubbed against mine provocatively and i thought i might explode.

He placed his hand on the back of the wooden chair behind my head and smoothed the palm of his other hand down the front of my shirt, resting just above the belt buckle. I wasn't aware of anything else around us but the feel of his hand and the brown, chocolate pools of his eyes.

He bit his lip as he concentrated, swaying back and forth between my legs, his firm, muscular thighs brushing against my knee. I was grateful for his blue, striped cardie at that point because i used it discreetly to cover the very evident erection that was straining against the zip of my jeans.

I was having to tell myself to breath over and over again because that most basic of human needs was escaping me right now.

He was taken in more and more by the music until he was really going for it. My breathing was shallow and i had to grip the sides of the wooden chair, my knuckles turning white, as i forced myself not to grab him and pull him down onto my knees.

He drew his hands up and over my shoulders, cupping the back of my neck as he swayed more, bending his knees as he lowered himself up and down. I licked my lips and tried to focus on something else so i wouldn't explode in my pants but every time i tried i was brought back to reality by the feel and sight of him.

I gazed at his face, noticing how his tongue darted out as he wet his lips, concentration and something lustful playing across his face. God he was beautiful. He really had no idea how hot he was.

The music was reaching a climax and i have to say....i almost joined it. As the last few notes played i looked around to find that my fellow participants weren't paying attention to the dances they were receiving, they were too busy watching Craig and i have to say...who the hell can blame them?

**PART SEVENTY SIX**

Ten minutes later John Paul still hadn't found his way back from the gents and the group....well they still hadn't got around to telling Craig exactly what it was he'd had to do up on the stage. It wasn't that they were purposely trying to be evasive it's just...well a bit difficult telling someone that they just gave their mate, the man of his dreams a lap dance.

They all knew Craig wasn't exactly shy but still...it was kind of a break from his usual routine.

He was laughing and joking with Kelly and Ollie as they shared with him the video they took as he performed air guitar on stage.

"Oh shit....i look like a right tool!" they all laughed as Craig covered his face with his hands. "Tell me i didn't do anything else as embarrassing as that". Kelly was just about to open her mouth when they saw John Paul making his way back to the table.

"John Paul, come here" Craig gestured him over, throwing an arm around his friends shoulders as he sidled up against him. "Kelly's taken some videos" he grinned madly at his own silly behaviour. Deep down Craig was still waiting for one of them to tell him what it was that he was supposed to have done. He didn't have a bloody clue but he knew he must have done something particularly embarrassing to warrant their awkward behaviour.

He noted that John Paul looked particularly flustered and wanted to ask him if he was okay but Dean started cajoling Kelly, asking her to show them the video of Craig with the girl on stage.

When Craig heard mention of a girl, he chanced a sideways glance at John Paul to see what kind of reaction that might get. His friend didn't look too concerned but he certainly seemed apprehensive about something.

"Anyone want a drink?" he asked looking from Craig to the rest of the group. They all put their requests in, leaving John Paul to go to the bar.

**JOHN PAUL**

Thank God for that. It was killing me standing so close to Craig, having just experienced the most amazing thing since....well okay, just since the massage last night but, you know what i mean. He gave me a lap dance....A freakin lap dance for Christ sake. The only problem was, he didn't remember.

I don't know if he even remembers picking me to go up on stage with him, let alone doing the dance.

Leaning my elbows on the bar, i put my head in my hands and tried to think what i should do. Do i tell him? And if so...how? Should i ask one of the others to find out? Oh God!, what if Kelly was already showing him the video on her phone.

I'd come out of the toilets half hoping someone would have already said something but when it became evident that they hadn't, i really hadn't known what to do. I certainly didn't want to be around if they did show it. After all, i knew that my face must have shown just how much i was enjoying the dance, how much i loved Craig and in this case, more importantly, it probably showed just how much i desired him too. Thank God for the cardie.

It was all very good Craig picking me as someone he feels a connection with but....and i had to tell myself this....it didn't mean he fancied me. I know, i know, i'm doing exactly the opposite of what Dean had told me before, not reading into it enough but.....what if i was right. Okay so...he didn't pick Kelly, for which i am eternally grateful but that doesn't mean he LIKES me.....Does it?

Then again...i couldn't exactly dismiss it completely could i? Ken had said that the more he was enjoying the dance, the sexier the routine would become. Now, i was no expert when it comes to hot dance routines but...the way Craig was dancing....he had to have been enjoying himself. Even i couldn't convince myself otherwise on that score. He'd also said that the sexier you found your partner, the harder Craig would have to prove it through dance. Now...correct me if i'm wrong but....all that adds up to one hell of a sexy lap dance and that was definitely what i had received.

"Shit!" i turned around abruptly as i felt a hand rest on my shoulder. Dean was standing there grinning his head off.

"Have you managed to talk yourself out of how much Craig likes you yet?" Fuck me he was perceptive.

"I don't know what you're talking about" i replied, lying through my back teeth.

"Yeah right! I've been watching you, standing here stewing, almost tearing your hair out for the last five minutes" he chuckled. I tried to scowl but, well it didn't really work as he just threw an arm around me and pulled me in for a hug. "Don't talk yourself out of it mate....anyone watching that dance could see how much he wanted you".

"Really?" i raised my eyes to his to see if there was any hint of him teasing me lurking there but he just looked back with nothing but complete honesty showing.

"Trust me...the boy wants you". I bit my lip thinking about it. The butterflies in my stomach were back, attacking my insides like a swarm of locusts, making me feel like i might throw up.

The barman came over and we rhymed off the list of drinks. I took my wallet out to pay but didn't notice when a thin slip of paper fell out until Dean picked it up off the bar top and held it out to me, his eyebrows raising as he read the writing.

**Exchange this voucher for one kiss.**

"I think that says it all" was his only comment as he handed it back to me. I felt myself blushing a beetroot red but couldn't suppress the feeling of excitement that coursed through me in waves. Dean was right. There was no way i could talk my way out of this one. That cheque hadn't got there on it's own...it had to have been put there by Craig on purpose. A sudden thought occurred to me...what if...

"Before you say he might have put it there as a joke...forget it" Dean interrupted my thoughts. How did he know that THAT was what i'd been thinking.

"And if you're wondering how i know what you're thinking" oh my God..."then it's because you've been talking yourself out of every opportunity for the last few days...now quit fucking about and kiss him already!"

**CRAIG**

I was trying to concentrate on what Laura was saying to me....honest i was but i couldn't take my eyes off John Paul. He seemed distracted as he made his way over to the bar, then when i saw him stand there and put his head in his hands, i had to resist going over. He obviously wanted to be left alone so...who was i to interrupt him? He looked like a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders though and i can truthfully say i was relieved when Dean went over to the bar to 'help him with the drinks'.

Speaking of buying drinks, i watched closely for John Paul taking his wallet out. He and Dean appeared to be having quite a conversation and i was a bit envious as i watched the older man pull John Paul close for a hug. What was wrong with him? And why the hell was it Dean that was holding him close and not me? They had a moment where they were looking into each others eyes and i checked to see if Ollie had noticed. Then i threw any thoughts of jealousy away when i saw JP reach for his wallet.

The others had stopped talking and followed my gaze to see what was holding my attention so closely. I watched as he opened it up and the slip of paper fell out. At first i thought that maybe he hadn't seen it but then Dean picked it up and gave it to him. I blushed when i saw that he'd read it. The others turned to me, noting the crimson colour staining my cheeks.

"Sex cheques" i stated, answering their no verbal question as i watched John Paul slip it into his pocket. I figured that, from the way they were acting, Kelly had already brought them up to speed on our earlier conversation.

"Aah!"

"Ooh!"

"Nice one mate!" that was Ollie, offering me a friendly pat on the back.

He had to know now...there was no way he could think that it had got there by accident. Not unless that was what he wanted to think anyway.

The two men at the bar, my new friend and my....John Paul, flew into another discussion and i watched as it started to get heated. I don't mean they were arguing, if they had been i'd have gone straight over there....no it was more like, i don't know....maybe like Dean was trying to convince John Paul of something or prove a point. Either way, i couldn't tell.

John Paul looked over at that point and our eyes connected. Even from where i sat i could feel the acuteness of his gaze as his blue ones met mine. I found myself staring, gazing, unable to break the contact. He smiled almost....bashfully, shy and uncertain and yet....i could feel the heat and intensity radiate through me. I smiled back, all the feeling and emotion i'd kept locked away the last few days pouring out of me and i willed him to see it.

The distance that parted us felt like a million miles as i itched to reach out and touch him, express through my actions how much i felt for him. And yet...he was close enough that i could see him lick at his lips and swallow convulsively. Was he doing that because i was making him nervous?...i hoped so.

Somehow, i had to get Dean on his own and find out what the fuck was going through John Paul's head. In all the years i'd fancied girls not one of them had screwed with my head like he was and the bug bearer was that he didn't even know it. I swear to God, if everything does work out between us, i'll be getting my own back over this for years to come.

I felt like i was drowning now, floundering in the deep blue sea of his eyes. My mouth was dry but i didn't dare turn away in case the moment was lost.

"Talk about eye sex" i heard Kelly whisper to one of the others. Her comment resonated through me, making me aware that it wasn't just me that felt the chemistry between us.

His gaze dropped, severing the connection as he turned to the barman to collect his change, then he gathered a few things together and made his way back over.

He put the drinks he was carrying into the middle of the table before taking his seat. I could feel the heat coming off him as my thigh brushed against his, sending a shockwave straight to my groin. He jumped too and i looked at him saying sorry.

"Did you get anything good?" i asked. I was fishing, i knew that but i wanted him to tell me that he'd found it.

"Oh yeah, iv'e got something for you" he reached into his pocket and my breath caught. Oh my God, he was gonna expect me to kiss him in front of everyone. That wasn't what i expected.

"Here" he proffered holding out his hand. I bit my lip in anticipation as i took what he offered. My eyes flew down as i felt the foil packet he passed into my hand.

"What the hell is this?" i asked. It was a stupid question but once again, he'd completely confused me.

"Peanuts, dry roasted ones....sorry, i thought you might like them" he seemed offended and i realised i'd snapped at him.

"Sorry" i mumbled and took the bag. "Thanks". He smiled, kind of.

I opened the packet, carefully selecting one of the whole peanuts before chucking it into the air and catching it on my tongue, vaguely listening in on the conversation. Kelly took her phone back out and flicked through her files, finding the video she wanted.

I could feel John Paul looking at me again as i tossed another nut. I could see him watching from beneath my lashes, his eyes narrowing as i once again caught it on my tongue. His gaze flicked from the nut to my mouth and i felt the corners turning up slightly as he watched the movement. I turned my gaze to his catching him unawares.

"Want some?" i raised my eyebrows, wondering if he'd be brave enough to take the hint.

"Hmm...eh?...oh, no thanks". He seemed disgruntled as i caught him out from looking at me. It was good to know that if nothing else i could still catch him off guard and get him all flustered.

I could see the others all crowding around Kelly at the other end of the table, listening to Hot Chocolates...'You sexy thing' on her phone.

"That's a bit archaic for you guys, isn't it?" They didn't look up as i asked the question so i decided to check it out for myself. I popped one last nut into my mouth before getting out of my seat to see what all the fuss was about.

John Paul grabbed my arm, trying to pull me back down into my seat. He was getting himself into a bit of a flap and it seemed to be centred around whatever the others were watching.

"Craig, leave it" he pleaded. His eyes were begging me not to react but it was like passing a car crash....i couldn't just ignore it.

I looked at him and waited for him to remove his fingers, which were loosely clasped around my wrist before i made my way to the end of the table, leaning over the back of Laura's chair to see what was so fascinating.

They weren't listening to music at all. Three other pairs of eyes were watching, captivated as a skinny, brown haired bloke shimmied and swayed provocatively over his gorgeous blond haired, blue eyed best friend.

Shit! What the hell was i playing at wondering if John Paul knew i fancied him. Course i fancied him! Jesus Christ, you only had to look at my face on the fucking video to see how much i wanted him....as for below the belt...well, the less said about that the better.

I was transfixed, watching the way i moved around him, laughing nervously as i saw myself kick his feet apart on the tiny screen. I gulped from the bottle of lager in front of me, i don't know who's it was but i was parched and then gave the phone my full attention again.

Jesus Christ, i was pawing at the front of his shirt now, smoothing my hand down suggestively until it rested just above his groin. I was as captivated by the pictures on the screen as the Craig in the video was with John Paul....honestly, couldn't take my fucking eyes off it. He was staring at me, the pixels a bit fuzzy but still...i could tell that our eyes were looking nowhere but at each other.

Fuck me! I was getting turned on big style as i watched myself perform for John Paul. It wasn't me that was turning me on though, it was the lustful look on his face that made me want to come in my pants. My breathing was shallow and laboured as i breathed down Laura's neck.

Oh my God! I watched myself, couldn't fucking look away as i slid my hands up across his shoulders, intertwining them behind his neck, my hips swaying, the expression on my face a mixture of pure unadulterated lust, desire and....well....love. On the screen i moved nearer to him, the video capturing the moment i licked my lips.

Please, please! Don't tell me i kissed him and i don't remember it.

I turned to John Paul to see what he thought of it all but he'd gone....fuck knows where!


	40. Chapter 41

**PART SEVENTY SEVEN**

**JOHN PAUL**

I was doing it again, behaving like a wimp. Dean was just laying into me a bit, reprimanding me again for second guessing everything Craig did. He was right.....but i simply couldn't believe that i could actually be lucky enough for Craig to return some of my feelings. Things like this just don't happen to people like me. I couldn't seem to let the possibility turn into reality as far as Craig was concerned, no matter how much Dean tried to press the issue.

Anyway, he was giving me a bit of a lecture, telling me once again to open myself up to the possibilities when i raised my eyes and they locked with Craig's.

A dozen different images flickered through my mind from the last few days.

The kiss in the club and my giving him a massage as well as the fun we had with the goody bags and the quiz on stage. I felt a smile tugging at my lips as i thought about sitting with him on the rides and playing mini golf and the scared, goofy look on his face as i scared the hell out of him at the museum. All these thoughts and many more flew before my eyes at warped speed.

My gaze moved from his eyes to his mouth as he gave me the most dazzling, brilliant, pure smile i'd ever seen. His whole face lit up and i could see, even from where i stood at the bar, that his warm chocolate brown eyes had melted into rich, dark, velvet pools.

I swallowed hard as i imagined what it would be like to kiss him again and my tongue moistened my lips as i remembered the taste of him, however brief it was.

His eyes followed the movement and i felt an involuntary reaction start in the confines of my pants. I literally couldn't tear my eyes away from him, it was like he was a magnet and i was powerless to pull away. I vaguely heard someone speaking in the background and it was only when the barman loudly cleared his throat that my attention was diverted.

I took my change and followed Dean back to the table, handing the drinks out and trying but failing to avoid looking at Craig. As i sat down next to him i could feel the burning heat from his skin sear through my jeans as our thighs touched. The denim barrier wasn't enough to stop the heat from scorching me, causing me to start. He apologised, for what i do not know, before asking if i had anything for him. I blithely handed him a packet of peanuts from my pocket, carefully extracting them so as to not let the cheque fall out. I didn't want him thinking i was a complete saddo for keeping it.

He seemed a bit put out and was sarcastic with me but he apologised so i let it slide. As much as i fancied him, i wasn't going to let him throw a hissy fit for absolutely no reason.

I'd never felt the urge to be turned into an inanimate object before, but when Craig started throwing nuts in the air and catching them on his tongue, i'd never wanted to be something else so badly in all my life. His tongue curled around it, darting out of his mouth and capturing it before disappearing. It was enchanting but....from others perspective...probably a little sad.

"Want some?" Oh God yes! I blinked, hoping i hadn't said it aloud, looking at the pack of nuts he was holding out towards me.

"Hmm...eh?...oh, no thanks". It certainly wasn't a peanut that i wanted. He'd caught me off guard and i hoped he wasn't aware of the effect he was having on me because that would be really embarrassing.

I froze as i heard the first few notes of the song that had played on the stage.

"That's a bit archaic for you guys, isn't it?" Shit! Craig had heard and not only that but he was getting out of his seat to find out what was so interesting.

I reacted before i even thought about what i was doing. I grabbed his hand hoping to keep him here with me where my deepest, darkest secrets couldn't be accessed by him. He appeared concerned and surprised as he looked at my fingers tugging on his wrist, trying to persuade him to sit back down. I noticed him hesitate and i got the impression i'd made his decision easier.

"Craig, leave it" i pleaded, but he didn't heed my warning. As soon as i removed my fingers he went and stood behind Laura, watching the whole hypnotic lap dance play out before him.

I watched the expressions on his face change as he watched the video and i felt my face flame in response. His eyes were glued to the phone and i could just imagine what i must look like. I remembered being up there, watching him dance, loving every minute of it, my body language and expression no doubt confirming this. The thought of Craig being able to see me like that terrified me but at the same time, i was kind of glad that he'd know. At least it was out there now and i could move on with things. Still, i wasn't prepared to stick around to watch their amusement, see the realisation dawn on Craig's face.

He was still watching avidly as i slipped away unnoticed from the group, walking out of the doors into the cool night breeze. I lifted my face to the sky, experiencing the first sense of freedom i'd had all night.

Tucking my hands into my pockets, i walked out across the road to the promenade running alongside the beach. The salty sea air whipped at my hair and i threw my head back, exhilarated by my still, solitary surroundings. There was nobody around, the whole place was deserted, save for the occasional car that drove past. The trams had long since ceased taking tourists to their various destinations and even the taxi rank across the road was deserted.

I stood there for a while and just let my thoughts take over.

**CRAIG**

I spent the next ten minutes searching everywhere, and by everywhere, i mean absolutely fucking EVERYWHERE for John Paul.

He hadn't gone to the bar, he wasn't in the gents....hell, i even got a couple of girls to check the ladies in case he wandered in there by accident but they came up empty handed too. I had to go back and tell the others i couldn't find him and i was kind of expecting to get a lecture off Dean....i didn't know what for but, well, i was still expecting one.

"Any luck?" i shook my head at Dean's query.

"No!" I grabbed my cardigan and shrugged into it.

"Maybe give him some space, he might just want to be on his own for a bit". I nodded but i wasn't very happy about not knowing his whereabouts. What if he got propositioned by someone again, like last night and i wasn't around to defend him. He could get hurt. I unconsciously touched the cut on the side of my head.

"He'll be fine, i'm sure" he assured me, noticing my concern. Ollie put a reassuring arm around my shoulder and sat me down, indicating to Laura to pass me a drink.

"I don't know what i did wrong" i was bewildered as to what had happened to make John Paul go off like that and i was pissed off at myself for not noticing sooner.

"I reckon he was a bit embarrassed by it all" injected Kelly.

"Why?" i asked, turning to her with pleading eyes. "He wasn't the one up there making a complete fool of himself". He'd seemed reluctant for me to see the video and yet, he looked stunning sat up on the stage, it was me that looked a dick, waving my arse around and trying to dance to the music.

I could picture the last image i'd been looking at before turning to John Paul and noticing him gone. It was me, with my hands clasped behind his neck, leaning towards him, looking as though i was going to kiss him. Is that what had got him so freaked out?....had i kissed him and it not be what he wanted? It was difficult to comprehend. From the video i'd just seen, it had looked as though he was as interested in me as i was with him.

Maybe something had changed though. Perhaps he had enjoyed the dance, just not the kiss?...Oh sod it! This was stupid, i was starting to think like him now, second guessing every thought and decision.

"Show me the video again" i said, indicating the phone to Kelly. She took it out and the beginning strains to the song started again.

I watched undaunted by those around me. Ollie and Dean shifted to one side, occasionally casting furtive glances in my direction and the girls took themselves off to the bar to get more drinks. I watched the screen, oblivious to my surroundings as the scenes played out, getting nearer and nearer to the end of the song.

Again, i watched as i locked my hands behind his head, drawing myself closer to him, still dancing and yet, looking at him as though in a world of my own. It took a second to realise that the song had finished and that i hadn't kissed him as i first thought.

I flung the phone back onto the table, the frustration i was feeling building up inside. Dean and Ollie looked at me, giving me the hint of a nod as i stood up.

Fuck this! I had to go and look for him again.

The panic had officially set in when twenty minutes later i still hadn't found him. I was absolutely bloody frantic as i approached the lady who was tending the cloakroom.

"Have you seen John Paul?" i asked. She looked at me as though i was stupid so i elaborated. "He's about 5,11, dirty blond hair, gorgeous blue eyes...honestly, you could drown in those eyes, he's wearing jeans and a dark blue shirt....oh and his smile...well it's kind of crooked but it's so...him. Oh yeah, he's got really nice hands and his bum is...."

"He went outside a while ago" she interrupted gesturing to the door.

"Thanks!" i breezed past her into the cloudless night. It didn't take my eyes long to adjust to the darkness and i could easily make out John Paul's silhouette as he leaned over the thick, metal railing.

I crossed the road and hesitated, unsure what to do, what to say as i watched him stand there. He seemed to be lost in thought, didn't appear to have heard my approach so i stood there contemplating saying his name.

I walked up behind him and touched his shoulder, making him jerk around.

"John Paul...."

**JOHN PAUL**

The moment he stood behind me i could sense him immediately. There was something about Craig Dean that alerted me of his presence before he could even open his mouth. I felt his approach, knew he was taking short tentative steps as he grew closer. He placed his hand on my shoulder and i whirled around, startled by the contact even though i was expecting it.

"John Paul...." he started.

I didn't give him chance to respond, i just went with my instincts and grabbed his shirt, pulling him to me before crushing his lips with mine. I knew i was taking a risk, this could end in disaster and could ruin our friendship forever but i had to find out for sure. His eyes flew open, not closed and he didn't respond at all so i pushed him away, taking a tentative step back until i was against the railings.

"Sorry....sorry i...." i couldn't find the words, i just didn't want him to hate me.

SHIT!

So that's what it feels like to blow a friendship in a matter of seconds.

**CRAIG**

"Sorry....sorry i...." he said unable to meet my eyes. He hadn't even given me chance to respond before he pulled away.

FUCK!

"John Paul i....." i decided actions speak louder than words so i showed him.

I clasped a hand behind his neck and tugged him towards me, seeing a brief flash of azure before his eyelids closed, blocking out the view. His lips met mine, hesitant, tentative, awkward but oh so soft and i gasped at the jolt of electricity that shot through my body, setting my nerve endings alight.

His hands went to my hair and i could feel his fingers running through it, his thumbs stroking the side of my neck as the kiss deepened.

My breathing was laboured, mimicking his as our tongues touched for the first time. I could taste lager and the sweet intoxicating flavour that was all John Paul as they swirled together, dueling for control until they came to a compromise. His lips clung to mine, desperate to touch and taste and feel, working over mine until i groaned with pleasure. I pulled back, trying to take a steady breath but only getting a moment before he pulled me back for more.

I'm kissing him, i'm kissing him.....that's what was on repeat in my head as our lips melded together once more. I couldn't believe that this boy....no...this man, the most gorgeous creature to walk the fucking planet was kissing me back, giving all of himself to me. How the fuck had i got so lucky?

He took my cheeks in his hands now, turning his head slightly and deepening the kiss even more, if that was possible. His lips left mine for the briefest of seconds and i whimpered at the loss of contact. Jesus he was going to think i'm a fucking baby. He didn't pull away though. I still had my eyes closed but if it was possible i could feel him looking at me and i wondered what he was thinking.

It didn't take me long to find out. Very lightly and gently he kissed the mole above my lip. Drawing on it with his teeth before nibbling it and licking it with the tip of his tongue. Honestly i never expected it to feel like anything but right at that moment i thought the erection straining against my zipper was going to explode.

**JOHN PAUL**

"John Paul i...." i couldn't look at him. I couldn't bear to see him feeling sorry for me and i didn't want his guilt on my conscience, it was too much to deal with.

So you could say it came as a bit of a shock when i felt his hand snake behind my head and draw me into a kiss. My eyes closed involuntarily just before our lips made contact. I wanted to pinch myself to see that this was real but i didn't dare because if this was a dream then i didn't ever want to wake up.

The kiss started gentle, exploratory, our mouths fused together making it difficult to breathe until Craig gasped and his lips parted allowing me the opportunity to make the kiss more intimate. The tip of my tongue touched his, the heady taste of him driving straight to my senses, heightening my need for him, for his kiss.

I'm running my fingers through his hair, feeling the strong sinew in his neck as the kiss gets hotter and sexier and deeper. My tongue is delving into his mouth over and over, reveling in the overwhelming, manly taste of him but he doesn't give up without a fight. He's giving as good as he gets, sipping at my tongue, drawing it into the deep recesses of his mouth before a groan escapes him.

He seems surprised that the noise came from him but i didn't give him a chance to run away....not when i had him here. I pulled him back into the kiss, trying to control my breathing but knowing it was a wasted effort.

Oh God...i felt like i was drowning. How could this really be happening to ME? I don't get this lucky ever. I'm not the man who gets....the guy....i'm the one who usually watches the hot guy get off with someone else and yet....here he was....kissing me back and with abandon.

His hands were in my hair now, running through the strands and pulling me even closer. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me....i'm kissing Craig Dean and ...he's kissing me back and not letting go!

I decided i'd best get everything i possibly could right now before he actually realised who it was he was kissing. The thought occurred to me that maybe he was still under hypnosis but i dismissed it, berating myself for being such a dick.

I held his face in my hands and kissed him the way i'd always dreamed i might. It lasted for ages until i pulled away, my breathing ragged and shallow. A small noise escaped from his throat at the loss of contact and i couldn't help smiling that it was me who made him make it. I managed to pry my eyes open, hoping he wouldn't disappear in a puff of smoke. He didn't though his eyes remained shut. That was okay, it meant i could finally taste the mole on his lip that had been tempting me for months without drowning in the deep, dark pools of his eyes.

Oh sweet Jesus....It was nectar. It seemed to have a taste of it's very own and i wanted to savour it, remember this moment for all eternity. He just stood there too, his fingers clinging to my hair as i sucked and nibbled and bit it before soothing over the soft flesh with my tongue.

**CRAIG**

He'd had control for long enough and although i was enjoying the attention being lavished upon me i wanted to taste him again. I pulled him away and saw the stunned, faraway glaze to his eyes. I wanted him to remember this as the best kiss ever, one that would stay with him no matter what. I bent my head, taking possession of his mouth once more making him gasp and moan as my tongue plundered into the hot moist cavern over and over. He kept trying to halt the movement and draw us back into my mouth but i wasn't prepared to sacrifice my victory.

I felt his hands on my shoulders pulling me nearer and it was only as they traveled lower and tucked into the waistband of my jeans, drawing me closer that i gasped and pulled away.

"Whoa!" Fuck! What had i done that for?

"Shit! Sorry" Why was he apologising?

"No it's....." i don't know what was wrong with me but i burst into a fit of giggles. He must think i'm a loon. I looked at him and saw the hurt expression on his still dazed face. "Sorry it's just....it's weird...i mean....you're John Paul for fucks sake".

He seemed to understand what i was getting at. I mean our desire for each other was unmistakable but....still, it was a bit strange feeling another blokes erection pressing against yours even if he is your best friend and the man you've just spent ( i looked at my watch) the past ten minutes kissing.

He seemed undecided as to how he should act.

"Come on" i said lightening the mood, "lets go and find the others". He took it for what it was, not the rejection he was expecting but the breathing space we both needed.


	41. Chapter 42

**PART SEVENTY EIGHT**

**CRAIG**

We didn't look at each other as we turned together in the direction of the club. I had no regrets at all and i think he sensed that without either of us having to say anything. Jesus, i was still berating myself for pulling back but when he'd tugged me towards him and i'd felt my arousal pressing against his the momentary contact had....well....surprised me...no scratch that....shocked me. It wasn't like i'd not thought about it over the last couple of days but thinking about it is very different from actually feeling it, if you know what i mean and i'd reacted to it before i had time to process.

Actually, to tell the truth, the brief contact had scared the shit out of me. Now either John Paul had been in this position before (with the other bloke he kissed) or he was just less attuned to this kind of thing than me. Either way, it felt kind of weird, him having this self awareness that i lacked.

As i've said before, he's a confident guy it seems in everything but matters of the heart but where this was concerned, i definitely felt he had the upper hand. I chanced a glance in his direction, hoping to look at him without him realising but his eyes were already trained on mine, looking at me with an expression of.....well, i don't know but he certainly seemed pleased with himself and if his grin was anything to go by, he held no regrets either.

"What?"

"Nothing just....looking". He was grinning his head off now, couldn't keep it off his face as he nudged me with his shoulder.

"Cheeky". I couldn't help the excited flush that stained my face as he carried on looking, his eyes never leaving mine. "Your full of it" i said and he laughed and shook his head.

We went back in and passed the attendant in the cloakroom.

"You found him then" she asked quirking her perfectly plucked eyebrows. "I see what you mean about..." she had the nerve to gesture at John Paul, particularly taking in the snug fit of his jeans. Cheeky bitch was eyeing him up like a fresh piece of meat.

"Yeah...thanks" i grabbed his arm and practically dragged him away before she started to salivate all over him even more.

"Jealous much?" he was laughing at the scowl on my face.

"No, just.....well, she was looking at you like...." i huffed, it's not like he'd have any interest in her anyway but still...."Yeah, alright...just a bit" he carried on laughing, ruffling my hair like a dog and making it stand on end. He was getting his kicks, watching me squirm like that. "Fuck off!"

He had me laughing now. After THAT kiss, there was no doubt left in my mind that he wanted ME.

As we made our way over to the table, i noticed the undeniable look of relief that passed over Dean's face. For whatever reason he seemed particularly protective over John Paul, so it was no surprise that he flung his arm around him, pulling him into a sideways hug.

"Thought we'd lost you" he looked from me to John Paul trying to gage the situation, studying our body language. His expression changed from relief to questioning until realisation dawned on him. He nodded, grinning...."Right, well....glad that he found you".

It was strange sitting back down next to John Paul. If my senses had been heightened before due to our close proximity then now i was even more aware of him.

The kiss was playing on repeat in my mind and i had a feeling i was wearing a really goofy expression on my face but as much as i tried to shift it, it wasn't budging. If it was possible he shifted closer, invading my personal space much to my immense satisfaction. I might not have been quite ready to feel his cock rub up against mine but it sure as hell didn't mean i was going to shun any physical contact. I'd just have to be a little more careful when getting out of my seat that my desire for him wasn't too evident that's all.

He moved on his seat, his thigh brushing against mine and his knee connecting too. He was listening to something that Ollie was saying, completely ignoring me and yet, he had a kind of far away look on his face as though he wasn't really taking in his words. At one point he laughed when no one else did but he covered it up well with a cough.

My eyes narrowed as i watched him lick his lips, biting on them, before running his tongue back over the same spot, his actions reminiscent of my own on the mini golf course. I adjusted myself in my chair but couldn't draw my eyes away from his mouth.

It wasn't until i followed the movement of his adams apple bobbing up and down that the sound of him clearing his throat loudly broke through my reverie. I realised i'd been staring at his mouth for ages, watching as his teeth gnawed on his bottom lip and the pink tip of his tongue swept out dampening them. My gaze flicked up involuntarily to meet his and the first thing i noticed was amusement dancing in his eyes.

His smile quirked up crookedly as i started getting flustered, my hand going straight to the back of my neck to ease the imaginary tension that was there. The heat from his gaze felt like it was burning me but i couldn't bring myself to sever the connection. My foot accidentally slipped....yeah right.... bringing the whole length of his leg into contact with mine and i got a thrill out of watching his pupils dilate, the blue of his eyes shrinking as the black centres grew wider. This time it was my turn to smile.

I was messing about with the beer bottle, picking off the label and swirling the amber liquid around until he reached over and took it from me his little finger brushing against mine before he raised it to his lips. My mouth dropped open, both at his sheer audacity and at the acute sensation that led from my finger, through my hand, spreading all the way through my body at the brief, very minimal touch. I couldn't take my eyes away as i watched him wrap his lips around the top of the bottle, closing his eyes as he took a long draw of the lager. Again i couldn't look away as his elongated throat was exposed the soft pale flesh to my attentive gaze as he swallowed the liquid down.

A low, deep noise escaped from my throat before i had chance to stop it so i pretended i was clearing it, making a show of covering my mouth, repeating the sound over and over again. John Paul had a knowing look on his face though and it unnerved me to see him so at ease when i was wound so tightly i thought i might snap.

**DEAN**

Oh God, this was all we needed to prevent us from ending the evening on a reasonably, relaxed, tension free note. John Paul had found his inner devil and my God he was using it to his full advantage. Poor Craig wouldn't stand a chance.

Between the two of them, if anything was to ever happen, which evidently it had, i always figured Craig would be the one taking control but it seemed not. I didn't know exactly what it was that had gone down in the last half hour since John Paul had disappeared but it seemed that since Craig had found him, something life changing had happened between them, maybe a declaration of love or....more than likely, from the way they were pressed against each other now, something physical.

At this very moment in time, although both were feigning interest in the story Ollie was telling, John Paul was wrapping his tongue around the beer bottle as though it was a lollipop (or something else) and appeared to be driving Craig to distraction with his innocent display of drinking the lager. What made the whole scene even more comedic was that, seconds earlier, it was Craig who was playing with the drink, ripping at the label whilst simultaneously rubbing his leg up against his best friends.

A groan of sorts escaped from the brown haired boys throat sending a clear sign to his friend of how much his actions were affecting him and, good for John Paul, he appeared to be loving every minute of Craig's discomfort. I don't know why though but i couldn't find it in me to feel sorry for Craig. Maybe it was because although i had felt his frustration, he didn't seem to have been put through the wringer like John Paul or if it was simply that i had seen first hand the vulnerability that emanated from the blue eyed blond, either way, it was nice to see the younger of the two have the upper hand for a change. Besides, it would give John Paul a much needed confidence boost him actually seeing Craig's want for him for a change. He had missed so many blatant hints before but now.....i had the feeling he would be pretty much picking up on them all.

**JOHN PAUL**

This was ludicrous. The whole situation was like a dream sequence with me and Craig in the centre of it. The kiss outside had thrilled me but unnerved me to say the least and yet, although Craig had pulled back, i could kind of see why. After all, unless i was seriously mistaken, this new found....whatever it was that we shared, had only recently occurred for him. Me, i'd had months to get my head around the idea that it was men that turned me on....granted, only really one man so far (if you exclude Jake Gyllenhall) but still, i could understand why he might freak out a bit when i pulled him close up against me.

I wouldn't mind but it wasn't even a conscious act, i'd simply wanted to get as close to him as possible and that had meant threading my fingers through his belt loops and tugging him nearer. I was still reprimanding myself for doing it but at the same time, i was almost glad. At least it showed me he wouldn't be ready to take it to a higher level yet. Me, i was just blown away that he hadn't decked me when i first kissed him. As for him kissing me back well....talk about getting an added bonus, THAT was more than i'd ever dreamed of.

Whenever i used to even remotely picture me and Craig together, it was always in some kind of weird romantic kind of set up. Me dying and him giving me my greatest wish kind of thing. I always though, especially at the beginning when i first knew i liked him, that if and it was a big IF anything did happen it would be by mistake....you know the scenario, someone gets drunk and....things happen kind of deal. I never EVER expected anything to happen with Craig and him be a willing participant....no! not just the participant but the instigator....well if you exclude my pathetic attempt. How the frigging hell had i got so lucky?

Right now i seemed to be driving him nuts with the bottle of lager and it was such a massive ego boost watching him fidget in his chair whilst simultaneously trying to act nonchalant and fooling no one. I was hoping he might grab me and haul me off to a dimly lit corridor to have his wicked way with me but he didn't, he just kept watching me, his molten gaze turning my insides to mush. I wasn't even sure who i was turning on more, him or me? The intense look of desire that i could see in his eyes was making me so fucking hard, i felt like the Incredible Hulk on one of his bad days and that was saying something. He knew what he was doing as well because his gaze kept traveling back from my mouth to my eyes and then lower. The bloody bastard was probably getting off on the thought that even though i was trying to tease him, it was still him who held me entranced. He didn't need cheap ploys like sucking on a bottle to give him leverage...oh no, he only had to turn his gorgeous brown eyes with their spiky long lashes my way and i was like putty in his hands. Oh how i wish i was so he could play with me and mold me and....well....do whatever he bloody well liked. It's not like i'd protest or put up a fight, was it?

It was only as i caught a glimpse of a movement from Laura, that i realised that the conversation had ceased and they were all watching the interaction between me and Craig like it was the main event. He opened his mouth to speak and i expected some kind of defence over our behaviour but he didn't even try to deny it.

"Well you would....wouldn't you!" he didn't say it as a question, more of a statement and i found myself blushing as he directed his remark at the others. Kelly burst into a fit of giggles at which point Craig nudged me and grabbed the bottle, polishing off the remainder of the beer. I....well, i was speechless.

We hadn't exactly discussed how we were going to deal with all this, start again....we hadn't discussed at all how we were going to deal with this but hearing Craig come out with something so matter of fact, with absolutely no hint of fear or shame, sent a bigger thrill through me than almost anything. It was like a million questions i'd been asking myself had been cleared up with one off the cuff, backhanded comment.

I looked at him and he smiled back as if he knew i needed reassurance that he'd meant what he said. I was almost starting to repeat it in case there was another way in which his words could be interpreted but the look of pure unadulterated desire on his face put paid to that line of thought.

The only problem now was that his comment had left us wide open for speculation. Their imaginations must have been going wild as to what we had been doing in the quarter of an hour we'd both been away.

Kelly...surprise, surprise....thought maybe we'd already had sex up against a wall, which obviously gave me that exact image imprinted behind my eyes for a while and made Craig blush more than ever.

Laura...not even giving us chance to deny Kelly's thoughts went on to say that she thought we'd just had a really HOT conversation, giving me a wink as she reckoned i'd been talking dirty or something....honestly, that girl is obsessed with the idea of me having a filthy vocabulary and using it on Craig.

Ollie, by far the smartest of the bunch surmised that we hadn't talked, hence the 'unresolved issues' floating about but that he did think we'd ' raised other issues'. I wasn't sure what he meant by that but he didn't seem the kind to use innuendo, unlike us, so i figured he wasn't talking about our erections when he said 'raised'.

Then there was Dean.....somehow he always seemed to have the correct insight into what was happening with me and Craig. He simply said he thought we'd snogged each other silly before coming back in.

"They still have a lot to talk about though" he finished, thus ending the almost interrogation before it even started.

The look that passed between me and Craig told them that maybe he was right.

**PART SEVENTY NINE **

**CRAIG**

Within the hour and without actually answering any of their earlier guesses, we parted ways with the others promising to phone again soon. Once our friends had aired their thoughts over what had or hadn't happened between me and John Paul some of the tension had been broken and we'd separated, me going for a dance with Kelly and Laura and him remaining firmly in his seat nursing a fresh bottle of lager and chatting away to Dean and Ollie. Making our way outside we bid them a final farewell and set off back in the direction of the flat.

"Well, that was an eventful evening". Nice one Craig, come out with something really witty and profound why don't you. John Paul looked at me expecting me to elaborate. "I just mean....you know, the hypnotist and stuff".

"Right....yeah....because THAT'S what was interesting" he answered sarcastically. Well what was i supposed to say? It wasn't exactly an easy subject to broach was it? What was i supposed to say....'So yeah JP, i think we need to discuss that fantastic kiss we shared earlier....any thoughts?'

To be fair i felt a bit like i was back at square one. The only difference was that this time i was hoping he would instigate the necessary conversation rather than a kiss. What was my problem anyway? Since when had i become such a wuss? The voice in the back of my head told me it was since i'd fallen for my best mate and i agreed with it. There was just something about my feelings for John Paul that made it so difficult to express them.

In the past, even though i didn't really think of myself as much of a catch, i'd pursued girls relentlessly, not giving up until they agreed to go out with me and yet, with John Paul, it was like all of my confidence had disappeared.

It wasn't because i had any doubts about his feelings either, after all, i hadn't misheard him tell me he loved me, so maybe it was that this...whatever it was, was just too damned important to screw up. There was no going back now and i wouldn't take back the kiss even if my life depended on it but i had to wonder where the hell all of this could lead.

What did this mean? Was he my boyfriend now because....THAT wasn't weird.

I felt, rather than heard him stop beside me and i turned to look at him. He looked hurt and upset so i asked him what was wrong.

"You regret it, don't you!" he wasn't asking the question, rather stating the fact in a small, barely audible accusatory voice. Where the fuck had that come from and at what point had any of my actions pointed towards that conclusion. "You can't even look at me" he said, his voice pained and filled with remorse. I raised my eyes from the ground and looked at him but he'd turned away and set off across the road towards the beach and away from me.

"John Paul! Oi, John Paul!" he didn't turn around, just kept walking away, his stride swift never breaking.

I set off at a run until i caught up with him, grabbing his arm, pleading for him to turn around.

"You've got no idea have you?" i asked and he seemed confused. I think he was expecting different words to come from my mouth but what i was thinking had to be said.

"Tell me then" he spat the words out bitterly.

I looked around and spotted the concrete benches, drawing him over to one before sitting down next to him, my knee drawn up so i was half turned towards him. He waited for me to speak, his hands folded in his lap whilst his eyes darted everywhere but at me.

"It's....weird...." i started but was interrupted before i got any further.

"Thanks very much!" he got up to leave, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

"Oi, sit down will you and save the strop for another time" he wasn't used to me raising my voice so he sat back down meekly, waiting for me to continue.

"As i was saying....it's weird..." he snorted this time and i swear to God if he interrupts me again i'll.... "It's weird because i came on this holiday with my best friend and .....well....things have....changed".

He still wasn't looking at me so i had to make sure he could hear the sincerity in my voice.

"I don't know when it happened but.....i L.....like you".

He looked up now, his eyes meeting mine, a kind of hope shining in them. It made me smile that even now, even after i'd kissed him he could feel so insecure about my feelings. Surely it wasn't a common thing for a straight bloke to kiss his best friend senseless for ten minutes straight. It wasn't that hard to figure out that i liked him in more ways than the obvious.

It was as though the last hour at the venue hadn't taken place. It was him that i'd been flirting with, wasn't it? And it was him that had been deliberately turning me on whilst drinking from the beer bottle. In which case....what the hell had happened between then and now? We were only talking about an hour or so after all.

"As for regretting kissing you.....was i the only one who felt like the earth had disappeared from beneath my feet because....kidding aside JP i have never experienced a kiss like that before in all my life". That got his attention. Alright so, i might sound all mushy like a girl but there were just some times when you had to lay it on the line and be honest....this was one of them. His eyes lifted back to mine and he smiled, that wonderful crooked smile that i could never get enough of.

He opened his mouth to say something but i cut him off, placing my finger on his lips to silence him. I needed to finish what i was saying.

"I don't want to fuck it up...you know. You're not like any of the others, we have too much to lose". He nodded his agreement and waited for me to continue. "I wasn't expecting any of this, i'm not prepared for any of this ...." again his dejected demeanor set in. "...but....i think there's something worth exploring, if that makes sense". He was watching me now, curiosity and interest marring his features.

"Remember i told you you're like a brother to me?" he inclined his head but a wariness had taken the smiles place. "Well i meant it....i mean, we're closer than friends, have been for a long time and this....thing....i don't know where it's going but i can't lose you" i said vehemently. I cupped his face in my hands, holding his gaze steady with mine. "I want us to give this a chance.....i really do, but....we can't let it fuck up everything else, do you understand" i looked at him imploringly, willing him to agree and see it from my point of view.

This....thing between us could be wonderful, would be fantastic but as much as i wanted it and couldn't stop thinking about it, i couldn't risk throwing everything else away at it's expense. Of course if there was a way of having my cake and eating it then that would be the way to go but i needed him to understand that i wasn't prepared to sacrifice one side of our relationship for the other.

When me and Sarah had split up, we'd managed to become friends again but i think it was easy to because we hadn't really been friends to start with and certainly not to the same magnitude that me and John Paul had. I'd told him in the past how much his friendship meant to me, though i still don't think he realises just how much.

I'd never had a best friend before, had always stood alone in the crowd until last September when i'd walked into the common room and the foundations of our relationship had been built.

Hell, it might even be easier to say...leave it, i like you but can't risk jeopardising the other side of it but like i say, i want to have both, so it might just be a case of being really careful and not screwing it up like i had every other relationship i'd ever been in.

My whole body remained tense as he let my words sink in. I wasn't used to talking like this. It was a girl thing to discuss thoughts and feelings and yet, in our case, it was imperative that we both understand what was at stake and agree on where to go from here.

"Can i speak now?" he asked, the faintest of smiles flitting across his face.

"I suppose". I felt the need to look away, thinking i was going to hear something i might not like but he wouldn't let me. His own blue eyes held a kind of steely determination, the likes of which i hadn't seen before.

"Look Craig....i've liked you for ages....as more than a friend....we both know that" i nodded my head in agreement. "So....I don't think it's going to come as a shock to you that....if this...." he gestured between the two of us, also finding it difficult to find the words to define 'us'...."has even a small chance of developing into something real, something tangible, then....i'm all in". He sat there for a second trying to read my face. I was about to tell him, hell yeah then, lets give it a go when he began talking again.

"And if that means us not rushing into anything then that's fine, i can wait". I hadn't realised i'd been holding my breath until i exhaled noisily making him laugh. "As for us losing our friendship....that's never going to happen, i won't let it....okay". He was looking at me so earnestly and with such tenderness, that i couldn't help but draw him into a hug, nestling my face into the crook of his neck and breathing in his scent. God, what had i done to deserve such a terrific friend.


	42. Chapter 43

**JOHN PAUL**

"And if that means us not rushing into anything then that's fine, i can wait". I looked at him, imploring him to see how much this meant to me too. His breath came out in a whoosh and i couldn't help but laugh. This was Craig Dean, my best friend who...even when he isn't confident, acts like he is. It seemed ludicrous that he was getting so bent out of shape over me.

"As for us losing our friendship....that's never going to happen, i won't let it....okay". The wave of relief that seemed to wash over Craig was evident as he pulled me close to him and i felt his hot breath against my neck making the hairs stand on end. Did he really think i was going to react some other way? Did he really not have a clue just how much this meant to me? Him kissing me earlier had made me the happiest man alive. The impact of that kiss alone had shook me to the core but not at any point had i thought not to explore this further.

Hell, i'd waited for what felt like a lifetime for even remotely this kind of opportunity so, without seeming like a clingy bastard, i was going to take whatever i could and hang onto it for dear life.

We stayed like that for ages, his body twisted towards mine whilst we held each other, breathing in the scent of each other. I let go of his neck with one hand and fished around in my back pocket until my fingers found their treasure. Then i pulled back, resting my forehead against his, breathing in the same air.

"I can still use this though?" i wasn't sure if i meant it as a question or a statement, either way i intended to get what was owed to me. His eyes lowered to the voucher i held before me and a grin spread across his face, breaking through the solemnity of his features and giving him a look of pure joy.

"I wouldn't be very happy if you didn't". He took it from me, reading the words before bestowing upon me a kiss so tender and heartfelt that i actually had to remind myself to breath.

It was different to the last one, more lazy and exploratory, a kind of prequel of things to come. Neither of us expected the other to pull away so it wasn't as desperate and yet it was still filled with passion and longing.

He was such a good kisser too. He used his lips and tongue just right, not overpowering making it hard to breath and yet their presence was felt all the way through my body. He was stroking his knuckles against my jaw as well leaving the skin tingling where he had touched it. My fingers were buried in his hair and it was only as he let out a small gasp as they trailed near his temple that i remembered the cut from last night.

I pulled back, taking in his glazed expression and the full, puffiness of his lips where i'd kissed them before smoothing his hair back and placing a soft, gentle kiss to the wound. His eyelids fluttered shut and i couldn't resist brushing a feather light kiss to them too, his soft, spiky lashes tickling my bottom lip as they fluttered against it.

His mouth opened into a silent oh and i took the opportunity to recapture his mouth, claiming it with my own, sending myself nearer to the point of no return. He seemed happy to let me be the instigator this time, didn't fight for control and was actually willing to let me take the lead, guiding my tongue into his mouth, stroking against his, teasing him, imprinting his taste on my tongue for later.

I groaned, couldn't help myself as the manly noise emanated from my throat, the distinct sound rising between us. In the far off distance i heard a wolf whistle and someone shouted to 'get a room'. It wasn't until Craig took hold of my shoulders and pushed against me slightly that it registered the comment was aimed at us.

He looked sheepish and was blushing at being caught making out in plain view of everyone and i had to admit, i wasn't usually one for public displays of affection either.

Nervously i looked at him, hoping he wasn't too embarrassed at being caught snogging a bloke but he didn't seem phased by it, in fact he was just rubbing at his neck, biting his lip between his teeth, worrying at the flesh as a grin started to spread across his face. Then he looked at me and any tension i felt might be coming was dissipated before it even had chance.

"So much for taking things slow" he laughed. I got to my feet and wrapped my hand around his, hauling him to his feet.

"Come on.....i need a brew".

"Yeah?" he raised his eyes to mine as we set off walking....."me too!"

**PART EIGHTY**

**JOHN PAUL**

I think it was clear from, pretty much the second we walked through the door that this wasn't going to be easy. In fact....it was probably the split second before we went through the door. We came in running, Craig having challenged me to a sprint back along the promenade. I got to the top of the stairs first so, of course it was me that had my key out at the ready. I had it fitted in the lock and pushed against it with Craig right on my heals so, when it didn't open right away because i hadn't turned it far enough, his body careened into mine the momentum sending me flying flat against the door with him pressed up tight against me. Call it wishful thinking but i couldn't help thinking he could have stopped himself sooner. So yeah, i got the impression this wasn't going to be easy, it was going to be hard....very hard indeed.

He apologised of course, backing up, his hands up like he was surrendering and a comical look of fear on his as he realised just how intimately he'd been pressed against me, even if only for that split second. Anyway it looked as though the bar had been set and from then on things went from bad to worse....well depending how you look at it really.

I personally didn't care. As far as i was concerned he could take every opportunity he wanted to get up close and personal. The taking it slow thing was more for him than me anyway but seeing his face time and again as we came into contact...well, it gave me a thrill every time. The only thing worrying me was that if it continued either i might lose control or he might run a mile...and i didn't want either of those things to happen.

After we got into the flat i went straight to the kettle, filling it up and flicking it on whilst he rummaged in the cupboard for the cups. Of course i hadn't realised how close to me he was so when i turned round he ended up covered in water while i picked up the broken pieces of pottery. I should have noticed he was in the bathroom five minutes later too when i went in there to use the loo, so again, the shock on his face was evident when i strode right in there to find him sat on the side of the bath in just his jeans. He'd discarded the wet shirt which was now folded neatly on the floor and i could smell the musky, clean scent of his gel. The mirror was fogged up too, indicative of him having washed and freshened up ready for bed. I stammered an apology and closed the door but not before registering the slightly bewildered, dear caught in the headlights, startled look on his face.

What! Did he not think i'd be able to restrain myself, i mused. Actually, thinking about it he might be right. He did have a very fit body and there was the very distinct possibility that, given the slightest hint of an opportunity, i'd have him in a matter of seconds. Oh God No!...who was i kidding, i was as shit scared as him over all of this, the thought of being nearer to him than a kiss entailed was terrifying, a turn on but still....mind numbingly, heartbeat racing, knock your socks off terrifying!

The bathroom door opened back up and he came out, politely holding the door for me. I told him his drink was on the table and went in, avoiding letting my eyes linger on his smooth bronzed torso for too long, snapping the lock shut securely behind me. The need for a pee had vanished, replaced by a not very well concealed erection that, if i was to have any chance of sleeping in the same bed as him tonight, needed getting rid of pronto. I turned the shower on to drown out the noise and set my folded up towel on the side of the bath where minutes earlier Craig had been sat.

I wriggled out of my jeans and boxers throwing them in an untidy pile on the floor before sitting down on my makeshift seat and taking myself in hand. I didn't need any reading material or pictures tonight, just the thought of the lap dance and our kiss earlier was enough to make me rock hard. I was thrusting away into the palm of my hand, the strokes strong and firm as my breathing started to become more laboured.

"John Paul?" Craig's voice resonated through the bathroom door, the sound of it making my cock twitch in my hand as though it was aware the voice belonged to the man in my thoughts. I quickly covered it with the flannel, like that would hide it, and then realised he couldn't get in anyway.

"Uh huh?" i didn't trust myself to speak.

"Have we got any chocolate?". What was he like? Could he not just wait until i've come out?

"Why don't you have a look in the cupboard? There was some Maltesers left last night". I saw the shadow move from beneath the slit in the door and heard him mutter something under his breath. I hesitated for a further minute before continuing with the task at hand. Now....where was i? Oh yeah. My hand started moving rhythmically again as i remembered the taste of his little mole and the way he gasped as i kissed it, taking it between my teeth and....

"John Paul!.....I can't find them". He was using his whiny voice, the childlike one that usually got him his own way.

"Jesus Craig" i snapped, couldn't help myself in my frustrated state. "Try looking harder".

"What's up with you? I'm only asking" he seemed quite offended now and i felt bad for being short with him.

"Nothing just....try a few other places okay?" He'd probably eaten the bloody things without even realising it. "You could always finish off the Haribo you know, there's plenty left". I was trying to hold out an olive branch and get him to forgive me for being a shit.

"Ooh yeah Haribo" he went off again in search of the goodies so i tried one last ditch attempt at getting myself off.

Right so....i'm kissing his mole whilst the cupboard door slams, nibbling and biting it and licking it with just the tip of my tongue. My hand moves faster, finding a comfortable rhythm as i feel his tongue sliding against mine, no longer fighting for control but teasing and tasting. He curses, the F word coming out of his mouth as he searches and i'm drawn back into the hottest kiss of my life feeling his fingers and the breeze in my hair. I can feel his presence near, hovering at the door as my hands meander casually down to his pert little ass pulling him towards me.

"Don't want anymore Haribo, i still want chocolate".

"Fucking hell Craig, i'm trying to have a wank for fuck's sake!" Honestly he was like Mercedes with PMS and he was bringing out the worst in me.

"Oh....sorry". I could see the shadow hovering about, moving from one end of the door to the other like he was debating what to do.

"Look just....gimme a minute and i'll find you something okay?"

"Eh, oh yeah....right, a minute". He must not have realised i could still see him beneath the door as he didn't move right away.

"Fuck off Craig, just because we kissed doesn't mean i want you to hear this" I was half laughing now. It was quite funny being able to see his indecision from behind a closed door.

The shadow moved, albeit reluctantly as he left no doubt in search of more sweet treats. This time i didn't hesitate. I got in the shower, as i should have done from the beginning and let the water pour over me as i jerked off to the sound of his voice muttering and cursing from the other room.

**CRAIG**

That had to be the fastest wank in the history of mankind. Hell, it even beat the first time i'd jerked off to a dirty magazine i found under Jake's bed when i was twelve. I'd only just finished, having replayed the kiss over and over in my mind when he walked in scaring the living daylights out of me. Hell, i'd barely pulled my jeans back on and disposed of the evidence when he came barreling through the door hell bent on using the toilet.

He left immediately, mumbling 'sorry' under his breath as he pulled the bathroom door closed behind him. He couldn't seem to get out of there fast enough. I finished up, emptying the soapy water from the sink and replacing the towel neatly on the rail. The mirror was still steamed up from the running water and i wiped it off, staring with wide eyes at the man looking back at me with the same brown eyes but a different expression to one i was used to seeing. This guy had heavy lidded eyes, fuller lips, pinker even and the mole above the lip seemed more prominent than usual. He seemed pleased with himself though and even without the smile he looked happy.....excited.....eager. Hell! That was everything i'd been feeling since our kiss this evening. I couldn't wait for things to progress but at the same time i was so glad JP had suggested taking things slowly.

It wasn't just because i was anxious about the sex, although of course that comes into it....No it was also that .....i wanted time to experience the newness of it all. I wanted to spend hours just kissing his soft full lips and exploring his body. I couldn't wait, was almost physically shaking at the the thought of tasting every inch of him, his neck and chest and mouth.

I had to stop my train of thought before i ended up shut in there having another go. I grabbed my shirt off the floor and made my way out, holding the door for John Paul as he made his way over. He indicated my cup of tea on the table and shot through the door so fast i thought maybe he was going to wet himself. The lock snapped into place audibly and i raised my eyebrows at his blatant point.

Walking around the bed i looked out of the window straining on my toes to see if i could see the bench we'd sat on earlier of the bit of fence we leaned against when we first kissed. My tongue swept over my lips picking up the remains of his taste before i washed it away with the tea. If i was a hopeless romantic i wouldn't have eaten anything for days so it could remain but...well....he DOES make a mean brew and i couldn't waste it.....besides, i was ravenous.

I made my way to the little kitchenette rummaging around in the cupboards for something to satiate my craving. Crisps....nah, too salty.....Pot Noodles.....nope, i didn't want to have to start brushing my teeth again. No, i fancied something sweet and if i couldn't have John Paul then i'd have to settle for my favourite....chocolate. I found the empty box of Maltesers that i must have put back in the cupboard this morning when i finished the last ones off. I chucked it in the bin and carried on searching but to no avail. I knew he'd have a secret stash somewhere, he always kept some hidden from me but for the life of me, i couldn't find it.

Making my way over to the bathroom door i listened in. He wasn't singing in the shower or anything so i called his name through the door.

"Uh huh?". I was surprised, his voice came from just a couple of feet away so he wasn't in the shower like i first thought. Good, i wouldn't have to shout then.

"Have we got any chocolate?". Please don't mention the Maltesers i silently begged. He'd think i was a right pig eating the whole box.

"Why don't you have a look in the cupboard? There was some Maltesers left last night". Shit! I looked at my watch but there was no way any of the shops nearby would still be open at this time. I stood a couple more seconds debating whether to tell him. He sounded a bit funny though so i walked away and left him to it.

I spotted the cupboard with the ironing board in it so had a look in there on the off chance. Then i found myself checking the utensils drawer and the unit under the sink. No luck, not that i was expecting to find anything there anyway.

My eyes lit on the goody bags from last night. I emptied them, spying the chocolate body paint. I glanced around ensuring i wasn't being watched before removing the cap and sniffing it. I squeezed the tube a little until a tiny bead of the white chocolate cream appeared at the top just proud of the surface. Sticking my tongue out i licked it, a small wave of pleasure zinging through me at the taste. I tightened my grip on the tube applying a bit more pressure until it spurted out onto the back of my hand. I licked it off, my tongue sweeping over the pale creamy confection, the taste like chocolate but slightly different, unfamiliar and yet still nice. It didn't take away my craving though and besides i needed to keep some for John Paul, after all, mine was the minty one so i screwed the cap back on and put it away.

I shuffled back over to the bathroom reluctant to pester JP anymore but i knew he'd have some somewhere.

"John Paul!.....I can't find them". Urgh, i sounded like a right whiny brat. It usually worked though, it wasn't often he could say no to me.

"Jesus Craig, try looking harder". I drew back at his terse response. It wasn't like him to snap at me like that. He's probably hormonal or something....maybe cut himself shaving because i could tell he still wasn't in the shower. He was wasting Bab's electricity though, having it running all this time.

"What's up with you? I'm only asking". I tried not to sound put out that he was so mad but i don't thing i managed it that well. Why was he being so sharp anyway? If he'd just tell me where he's stashed it i'd go away.

"Nothing just....try a few other places okay?" His voice was muffled from behind the door but he sounded exasperated with me. Well, that was his own fault for not giving up the hiding place. "You could always finish off the Haribo you know, there's plenty left".

"Ooh yeah Haribo". Oh i could kiss him. If he'd been standing here i would've. I'd forgotten all about the sweets. I left him to being grumpy on his own as i searched all over for the sweets. "Fuck!" i couldn't see them anywhere. "Where the fuck is the fucking Haribo!" Ah, i found them on the bedside table where John Paul had left them and sat on the edge of the bed with the half full tub in front of me. Rooting through i found the rest of the foamy ones and polished them off no problem. Then i started on the teddy bears and rings. Sarah used to pick them out and put them on her fingers and i twirled one between mine now, thinking of John Paul but knowing the gestured would be more than a little weird.

I looked down at my hand, popping the ring into my mouth, noting they were shaking. 'Still need chocolate' my brain was telling me so i got up making one last ditch attempt to get JP to open up.

"Don't want anymore Haribo, i still want chocolate". Brat!!! That's what i thought when the words left my mouth. What the hell was wrong with me. He's a mature grown up, he's hardly going to want to be associated with a whiny, bratty, petulant kid, especially one who doesn't give out sexual favours.

"Fucking hell Craig, i'm trying to have a wank for fuck's sake!"

"Oh....sorry". Wha....? Oh shit! What the fu....?

Here's me standing right outside the door whilst he's probably got his cock in his hand and i'm talking about fucking chocolate.....well....not literally...._fucking_ chocolate because that would be weird but....

"Look just....gimme a minute and i'll find you something okay?" Eh?, oh shit! I hadn't realised i was still standing there. Oh God, he sounded really, and i mean _really_ agitated.

"Eh, oh yeah....right, a minute". He did say he was going to find me something though....right? Because i was having a sugar low, my hand was trembling like mad and if that wasn't bad enough all my adrenaline had shot straight to my nether regions leaving me like a bag of nerves on speed.

"Fuck off Craig, just because we kissed doesn't mean i want you to hear this". Shit! Not again! I still hadn't bloody moved. 'Walk Craig' i mentally told myself placing one foot in front of the other. He was laughing too, i could hear it in his voice. So much for me coming across as mature. One mention of masturbation and i was turning into a quivering wreck. Fuck me! I really need chocolate. I heard the shower door open and the sound of the water change as he stepped beneath it and i couldn't help picturing him as he'd been at the pool, the water glistening off his skin and soaking into his hair making it look darker.

"Shit!" i banged the utensil drawer closed as i took out a spoon, heaping a couple of sugars into my mug.

"Dick head!" Honestly....i could be such a tool sometimes.


	43. Chapter 44

**PART EIGHTY ONE**

**JOHN PAUL**

By the time i finished showering i was feeling guilty for bawling Craig out like i had. It was only because of my pent up sexual frustration that i'd had a go in the first place. It usually takes a lot more than that from him to get me so bent out of shape. I exited the bathroom half expecting him to still be prowling round looking for food so you can imagine my surprise at finding him led in bed, pillows behind his head with a fresh mug of tea in his hands and an angelic smile lighting up his face.

Glancing around nervously, i was pleased to see that nothing was broken or out of place. Either he hadn't been as desperate for sweet things as i'd thought or he'd given up looking and tidied up after himself.

"I made tea" he said, gesturing at the mug on the bedside table.

"Great, thanks". I'd really fucked up. The silence in the room was palpable and poor Craig hadn't even done anything wrong. He wasn't to know what he was interrupting when he was pestering me. "Sorry about....." i left the rest of it unsaid, we really didn't need to go into another awkward conversation so soon.

"Yeah well, forget it" he picked up what appeared to be the empty tub of sweets holding it out towards me. "I saved you some Haribo". As peace offerings go, it was a bit lame, somehow he managed to eat all of them except for the cola bottles and one ring but i guess for Craig that's pretty restrained.

"Thanks Craig". Bless him he was beaming, probably thought he'd committed a huge sacrifice saving them for me.

It occurred to me he still hadn't had his fix and i wondered how i should broach the little game i had planned. I didn't want him thinking i was being soppy but at the same time i thought it might be a fun way of giving him his present and being close to one another.

Even though we decided to take it slow, i didn't want it to suddenly get where neither of us made a move or discussed anything for fear of the other backing off. I wanted to show him that we could still take it slow, our friendship stay the same and yet share things together like Dean and Ollie do. I didn't expect him to throw himself at me but i wanted to be able to kiss him and hold him and....other stuff.

I took the confections out of my bag that i bought a few days ago and i could feel Craig's eyes follow my progress as i moved around the room. It must be killing him to act so restrained and not say anything. I turned towards him and he had a funny little smile on his face as he watched me, his gaze flicking to the concealed bag in my hands.

"Oi, no looking" his 'innocent' expression appeared immediately replacing the one of curiosity that had been there moments earlier.

He looked gorgeous half led half sat up in the bed as he was. His hair was mussed where he'd been raking his fingers through it and his eyes were watchful as i made my way over. He had the duvet pulled up to just above his waist and his arms had kind of pinned it down around him. I let my eyes linger on his smooth, tanned chest, feasting on his dark nipples and the way they were contracting beneath my stare. My eyes flew to his noting the blush that was staining his neck towards his cheeks but he didn't look offended, far from it.

The smile on his face and the way he was biting his lip was indicative of him enjoying the attention. Not necessarily knowing what to do with it but still it didn't appear unwanted.

"Come on John Paul stop being a perv and get into bed". The twinkle was back in his eyes as he raised his eyebrows. I sat down on the edge of it noting that Craig was enjoying watching me squirm.

"Who're you calling a perv, if i remember correctly it was you that couldn't stop listening in at the door whilst i was having a wank" i said laughing. Shit! What did i go and bring that up for? He had the decency to look affronted at my disclaimer, turning his head away from me towards the window.

"I wasn't listening to you, i didn't know what you were doing" his voice was wavering slightly as he said it and i felt like shit for making him feel bad.

"I know, i'm kidding....sorry i was horrible to you i shouldn't have...."

"If i had i probably would've asked if you needed a hand" he said the words so quietly they took a second to sink in.

"Wha....?" i felt his shoulders shaking next to me as he put his mug down on the side. He was fucking laughing at me! Bastard!

His face was split with an almighty smile and he kind of opened his mouth and his eyes wide in mock shock at his own words. He was in stitches now, his eyes glistening with tears as he tried to catch his breath.

"Oh God JP...the look on your face". He doubled over, the duvet slipping further down giving me an unrestrained view of his arse in their navy blue boxers. I had an almighty urge to reach over and give it a slap but then i thought that might be taking the teasing too far so i clenched my fist to restrain myself. He must have seen it balled up on the duvet next to him because his eyes grew wide and he looked a little worried. I unclenched it quickly not wanting him to think i was going to deck him or something. His amusement eventually dissipated and he cleared his throat settling back against the pillows.

"So ah...you got something for me?" he asked indicating the bag that was now held precariously in my lap.

I glanced down not really sure if i was ready to move yet. Okay so it had only been a quick flash of his arse but still....it was enough to get a kind of reaction going.

"Shove up then...oh, we need a blind fold" i said as if i just thought of it. He eyed me up warily but got out of bed and brought the goody bag over anyway.

"You're not gonna try anything kinky are you?" he asked hesitantly. I was going to reply but then i saw the wicked glint again and shut my mouth. I got under the cover and had a sip of my tea. Not bad for a change. He must have seen the surprise on my face as he indicated at the brew. "I left the bag in for ages" he said and seemed quite pleased with himself that he had.

I scooched back against my own pillow, propping it behind me as i made myself comfortable. He was fiddling around with the elasticated strap on the blind fold, pulling it through his fingers and winding it around his index finger. He wasn't messing with the back of his neck though so i figured he couldn't be too nervous. I handed him the bag of chocolate fudge and his eyes lit up as he took in the nicely wrapped gift.

"You got this for me? When?". I told him, watching as he turned the bag around in his hands. The thing had cost me a fortune but it was worth it to see the gleeful expression on his face.

"You have to give it back now though" he looked downhearted until i explained he could still eat them. "Put it on then" i said gesturing to the black satin material. Ooh God i sounded masterful. He looked at me once, licking his lips before sliding it into place over his eyes.

"This better be worth it" he said. I noticed his voice waver slightly but he had the mask firmly in place and was ready for whatever it was i had in mind.

Shit, my hand was shaking as i delved into the bag of fudge and removed a piece. I could still remember the different types but i wanted to see if Craig could work them out. I told him i was going to give him something to try and he had to guess the flavours.

"Just....give me a warning if you're thinking of sticking your you know what in there" he said before cracking up again.

"Oh so it's alright then....as long as i give you a heads up?...Cool!" Cheeky git. I was trying to do something nice and he couldn't resist taking the piss. Oh well, at least i knew it was an option if this didn't go to plan.

"Just get on with it JP" he replied exasperated. So it's okay for him to joke but not me? Hmm....he gets cranky when he needs his sugar.

"Ready? I'm gonna give it you now".

He nodded his head just sitting there....trusting and it made me smile.

I held the darkest pink and brown one to his lips, mesmerised as he parted them slightly, his tongue peeking out as i touched the fudge to his waiting mouth. He opened his mouth wider biting down on the soft confection as it slid between his lips. God what i wouldn't do to be that piece of fudge. He kept his mouth closed as he chewed and i watched delighted as he savoured the sweet treat. If he hadn't been wearing the blindfold i was sure his eyes would be rolling back in his head right now. He swallowed, his adams apple bobbing and his tongue sweeping out to lick his lips clean.

"God John Paul....that was fantastic"....'yes it was' i thought watching his tongue slip back into the warmth of his mouth.

"So.....what do you think?". His tongue swept out again tasting the remnants on his lips.

"Raspberry?" his voice was smooth and silky as he answered correctly.

"Uh huh". Jesus, was it just me or had it gone really warm in here.

"Is there another one?" he asked eagerly.

"Yup!" i fished around making sure i found a different flavour this time.

We went through the routine a few times him mainly guessing correctly except when it came to the vanilla. Of course his favourite was the mint chocolate one followed by the caramel. By the time i'd gone and made another brew and his blindfold was off he'd practically polished off the lot.

"You didn't save me any?" i asked looking at the empty bag. He looked bashful as he realised he'd finished them all the remnants of the last one still in his mouth. How the hell he'd managed to eat it all without making himself sick i'd never know.

I sat there with a pout which i hadn't perfected yet so it probably looked like a scowl. He nudged me but i refused to look at him.

"John Paul.....John Paulllll!" i snorted but still didn't acknowledge him. He could've at least saved me one. "Oi, you grumpy bastard, give us a kiss and i'll share it with you". Now that was more like it. He twisted around, threading his fingers into my hair and pulling me in towards him. We kissed and i tasted the zingy orangyness of the last piece of fudge on his tongue. The kiss soon deepened and it wasn't long before my hands wandered onto his back his muscles rippling beneath my fingertips. They eased up slowly over the planes of his shoulders, skirting along his neck to weave themselves into his hair. We were both getting breathless so i put the brakes on, knowing that if i didn't stop now then all good intentions for going slow would fly right out of the window.

He drew back dazed, his brown eyes glazed over, his lips puffy and red, swollen and glistening from the kiss.

"WOW" he said a nervous laugh escaping his lips. He swept his fingers through his hair and readjusted his position in the bed.

**PART EIGHTY TWO **(This chapter written by Addelyn from FH).

**CRAIG**

"You didn't save any?" John Paul asked me, looking down at the empty bag.

I froze, and then smiled bashfully at him, embarrassed that I didn't even leave him one. John Paul pouted –or was it a scowl? Either way, he looked cute. I nudged him but he refused to look at me. I rolled my eyes. Fine. If he was going to be stubborn, I was going to be annoying.

"John Paul," I whined, ticked he still hadn't said anything. "John Pauulll!"

I really dragged his name out and he just snorted in response.

"Oi, you grumpy bastard," I said, poking him in his side, "give us a kiss and I'll share it with you."

He smiled immediately and then turned towards me in his seat, his fingers already in my hair. He drew my mouth to his and within moments, I could feel his tongue swirling on mine, probably savoring the last scrumptious traces of the tangy orange fudge I'd had before. I didn't know what was more mouthwatering –John Paul or the chocolate.

I felt his strong arms wrap around my back, sliding his hands slowly up, as if he was trying to memorize every muscle on my body. They made their way to my shoulders, his touch leaving a burning, electric feeling in its path. I gasped into his mouth as his fingers knotted into my hair once more, tugging. I couldn't take not touching him anymore and my hands instinctively gripped his hips, pulling him closer until his chest was flush against mine. I strived to control my breathing, wanting to draw out the kiss for as long as humanly possible. Our chemistry was definitely palpable now; I was sure that if I'd wanted to, I could see the sparks flying between us.

Sooner than I'd wanted, I could feel John Paul pulling away, pecking me sweetly a few more times before finally bringing the kiss to an end. I was disappointed, but at the same time, relieved –I think we both knew what would happen if we kept going, and I knew neither of us was ready for… that just yet.

I licked my lips, still tasting him, and the effect was immediate: my eyes glazed over, I'm sure, with want. God, it was so weird! I just spent the last few minutes with my tongue halfway down John Paul's throat. John Paul. My best friend. And you know what? It felt amazing. Weird, but amazing. And to think that a few days ago, we were just mates.

"Wow," I said to myself, an anxious laugh bubbling over before I could stop it.

I ran my hands through my hair, jittery, and adjusted myself in bed, trying to cover the hard on I'd developed in the process. Not that I'd think John Paul'd mind much, but still.

"Mm," John Paul said, a smile playing on his lips as he sat there, looking down into his lap.

I couldn't help myself, I dipped my head, kissing him once more, and we giggled into each other's mouths.

"Wow," I said again when I sat back, unable to think of anything more coherent.

I touched my fingers to my lips. They were obviously swollen, and the fact somehow made me laugh again, against my hand.

"I've actually managed to render you speechless?" John Paul said smugly from his place on the bed.

He lay down, tucking his arms underneath his head, glancing up at me.

"I always knew these lips were dangerous," he puckered them for me, trying not to laugh, and I rolled my eyes, though I couldn't shake the feeling that he was right.

"You are very dangerous, John Paul," I murmured, my eyes zoning in on his chest, as the rest of his body was hidden under the covers.

John Paul smiled gleefully, clearly happy at my words.

"Do you.. I mean, can I..?" I gestured to the bed, and he caught my meaning, scooting over so I could lie next to him.

We sat up slightly, side by side, staring at the wall opposite us.

"So," I said, letting the word hang there.

"Yeah," John Paul sighed in agreement.

My fingers twitched and my hand flew up to rub my neck. I halted my movement halfway, forcing my arm back down, my hand curling into a loose fist. John Paul cleared his throat uneasily, and we glanced at each other in silence for a few seconds before laughing at each other's awkwardness.

"Good, now that that's out of the way," John Paul said, relaxed, rearranging his body so he was facing me.

"How was your day?" he asked, his temple resting against the headboard, a tiny, tranquil smile on his face.

"Well," I said, thinking over the day's events. "I was hypnotized into giving the sexiest person I know a lap dance, I had my tongue in your mouth for the better half of an hour, and I convinced Babs to give us another room so we could stay one more week."

"Oh, yeah, how'd that go?" John Paul said breezily.

"She's hard-nosed, but I think she's warming up to me –oh, wait," I said with a smile, "you weren't talking about Babs, were you?"

"Shut up," he said, smacking me in the chest as he chuckled. He had a great laugh.

"You do realize this is the first actual, normal night we've had here."

"Tonight's been normal for you, has it?" John Paul inquired with a smirk.

"No," I said with a shake of my head. "I mean… this. We haven't exactly had the luckiest week, have we? I pass out, you refuse to sleep in the bed, I get a concussion. That's not what I'd call normal."

"Fair point," John Paul agreed. "So we should definitely make up for the past few nights, shouldn't we?"

"If you insist," I sighed, feigning annoyance, when in reality I felt giddy at whatever he was suggesting.

We spent the next few hours chatting almost lazily as we snuggled deeper and deeper under the covers. We talked about everything and nothing. We rehashed details of our friendship, the rollercoaster rides that scared John Paul the most, Dean, Ollie, and all of the other people we'd met so far, our… us. Every so often, I caught his eye, unintentionally or not, and we laughed, and it was self-conscious and tender, all at once.

"Today was eventful," I heard myself blurt out after a few minutes of silence and John Paul snorted for the second time that night.

"And the Understatement Award of the Century goes to… Craig Dean!"

I laughed, reaching out to tentatively touch the hand he had between us as we faced each other, the other being tucked under his head. I played idly with his fingers, aware of the smile that flitted across his face when I did.

"It was," I persisted. "So much happened. Here, its like hours are days, days are weeks. Everything passes by so slowly."

"What, like there's someone controlling our time?" John Paul asked with a bright little laugh.

I pouted (I'm much better at it than he is, I've found) and it took him all of ten seconds before his smile transformed into a grin.

"I'm only teasing," he said with a gentle roll of his eyes. "Do you forgive me?"

"I'll think about it," I responded sullenly, not quite meeting his eyes as I pretended to mull his apology over.

"Will another kiss make it better?"

Don't smile, Craig! I told myself; I forced my pout to deepen, and my eyebrows to knit together.

"Might."

The bed shifted and, very, very gently, he pressed his lips against mine. He tilted his head as he drew away from me, looking me in the eye, his own vivid with barely contained delight.

"Well?"

"…You negotiate well, McQueen," I conceded grudgingly, knowing the subsequent soppy smile plastered on my face ultimately ruined any attempt at contrived annoyance.

"You'll learn eventually, you keep hanging around me long enough."

"I'll learn eventually," I exhaled derisively. "I was coming up with plans before you could even appreciate them!"

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow, like the thought never occurred to him, and my stomach dipped a little. He had no idea how sexy he looked with just one eyebrow raised.

"Those love vouchers," I said triumphantly, and he looked nonplussed for a moment, like he couldn't quite place my words. And then I could almost see him picturing the bench earlier, him exchanging his kiss one after we'd talked. A slow smile spread across his mouth.

"The ones lying around the room?" he asked, like he was afraid of the answer. "That was you?"

"No, it was Babs trying to subtly come onto you, John Paul," I said, light-hearted sarcasm coating my words. "Yes, it was me!"

"Hm," he said vaguely, and I deflated slightly at his lack of enthusiasm or even excitement at the thought of exchanging them.

"Gotta remind me to cash those in before we leave, Craig" John Paul finally said absentmindedly before giving me a cheeky wink.

He yawned then, scooting closer before pausing. "This okay?"

My answer is obvious: I put an arm around him as he moved to rest his head in the crook of my neck. I smiled to myself and I knew that even if nothing else had happened today, this moment would easily make this night my favorite of our trip. John Paul curled up next to me, with my arm around him, was enough for me, for both of us, right now. We were there to just be together, nothing more. Yet, anyway.

I glanced at the clock in the room and, after seeing the time, I squeeze John Paul's shoulder.

"We should go to bed, it's a little after three."

"I don't want to fall asleep," I heard him mutter tiredly and I smiled again.

"If you start belting out Aerosmith," I began jokingly, "we are so not sleeping in the same room tonight."

We chuckled together before falling silent once more. I reached to the side of me with my free arm, and shut off the light coming from the lamp next to the bed. We're bathed in total darkness, and the entire day hit me. Had I known when I woke up in the morning that my life was going to be thoroughly changed by the end of the night? No. Was I glad it did? Oh, yes.

"I just want to ho-old you clo-o-ose, feel your heart so close to mi-ine," John Paul sang softly, without warning, through quiet, breathless laughter that I found myself joining.

"And just stay here i-in this moment, for all the rest of ti-i-ime," he finished and I turned my face into his, still chuckling as I kissed the top of his head.

"Goodnight, John Paul."

He was smiling, I knew. We both sighed, our laughter finally subsiding as we closed our eyes to let sleep take us.

"Night, Craig."


	44. Chapter 45

**PART EIGHTY THREE**

**JOHN PAUL**

So this was what it felt like to be blissfully happy. I awoke to the memories of yesterday still clear in my head and, smiling i curled my body closer to Craig's as i relived the moments in the clear light of day. It was surreal....all of it. How the hell had i....John Paul McQueen ended up in this position in the first place? I hadn't been joking when i'd told Dean that these sort of things just don't happen to me, nor anyone else in my family for that matter.

The kiss had been unbelievable and even the dreaded conversation following it hadn't been so bad. I'd half expected regrets or backtracking on his part but he hadn't, he'd actually surprised me with how okay with the situation he really was. I smiled as i recalled him telling me that he'd been planning things for ages, long before i even realised. The vouchers for example. When i had found them around the flat yesterday i really didn't think they had anything to do with Craig...at least not in any sort of coherent way. It made me wonder what else he had tried that i had failed to notice.

Then the best part of the night....well aside from the kissing and him telling me he wanted to explore this....us, was the fact that we'd gone to sleep laughing.... and not the nervous, i don't know what might happen next kind of laugh but the kind that we've always shared, the kind that makes the bond between us so special.

I turned my head slightly to look up at his face from my vantage point on his chest. His arm was wrapped around my shoulders and the cover had slipped down to our waists just covering my bum and hips where they twisted towards him. His other arm was thrown beneath his head, his brown hair resting on top of it. He had a few stray strands sweeping down over his forehead and i flexed my fingers, restraining myself from reaching out. His long caterpillar lashes were fanned across his cheeks, even in sleep his eyes were beautiful. I wanted to lay there all day but i knew we had nothing at all in for breakfast and based on Craig's hunt for food last night, i figured one of us needed to get basics from the shop to satiate his cravings.

Looking around me i tried to work out what the best way of getting up would be. I needed leverage but if i pushed myself up by my elbows it would mean them digging into his ribs. My only other option was to brace my hand against the wall above his head and try to push myself up that way. I was making good progress too, until i noticed the grin spreading across his face at my predicament.

"Oof" i landed on his chest heavily, knocking the breath out of him.

"Shit, sorry" he had a twinkle in his eye as he watched me fluster around, trying to get myself up without touching him too much.

"JP, are you falling for me all over again?" he teased. My eyes flew to his at his off the cuff comment. I was still getting used to the realisation that Craig knew i still fancied him and that he actually returned the feelings. He might not know i was in love with him but this...well, this was enough for now.

"I can't help it....you're irresistible" i said giving him what i hoped was a cheeky wink. He laughed and shoved me off him....too hard. I fell out of the bed, onto my backside, taking the duvet with me. He let out a kind of squeal and leaned over the edge grabbing for the cover. I fought him, not wanting to leave myself exposed but unable to maintain my hold as i was laughing so hard.

"You're suck a weakling" he chuckled pulling the duvet back onto the bed. He was kneeling up and i could see, even from where i sat on the floor, that he had morning glory! I averted my eyes...don't ask me how, a blush creeping up my cheeks. Craig noted it and looked down at himself before shrugging. "It happens to the best of us" he stated matter of fact. "Besides, i don't think that was a stick of rock you had this morning...was it?". He laughed at the mortified expression on my face as i dived for the bathroom.

"And don't spend ages wanking!" he shouted, "i need to have a shower". I slammed the door behind me to the noise of his laughter and the mirth on his face.

Twenty minutes later....yeah i had to have a quicky, i was back out and facing an empty flat. The bed was made and a brew had been set up for me in the little kitchenette with a note propped against it, Craig's familiar scrawl recognisable immediately. Pouring the boiling water into the mug i picked the paper up reading his message.

**John Paul, think we should tackle a great towering erection...what do you think? Dress warm back in twenty.**

**P.S. If it's already gone one then you've been in the shower ages. Now get your arse out and get ready. **

**See Ya, Craig x.**

I checked my phone and saw that it was five past. What can i say...a man's got to do what a man's got to do. I found a pair of my comfiest jeans and put them on along with my stripy hoody being careful to fold the note carefully and put it in my wallet along with the other things i was slowly accumulating. I'd just finished making my tea when i heard the key turn in the lock. I hadn't realised just how nervous i was until that sound. My heart jumped in my chest banging against my ribcage as i waited for him to step through the door offering a greeting.

He held up a bag from the bakery, the smell of fresh bacon and sausage filling the room. My stomach growled loudly which made him raise his eyebrows skyward.

"Don't forget who polished off the fudge and Haribo" i said in my defense. He chuckled trying to explain that he'd saved me some and that he hadn't heard me complaining at the time. Yeah well...i suppose he had a point.

He tossed me one of the wrapped packages as he sat down and we munched away contented for the next few minutes.

"So...ready to tackle the tower?" he asked as he slowly licked the grease from his fingers.

"Nguh huh" i answered around the last of the sandwich that was in my mouth. Nice John Paul i chastised myself. What was it about me and Craig that, no matter how hard i tried to be sophisticated i always ended up looking like a complete tosser.

He got up taking a quick detour into the bathroom obviously having decided to forfeit the shower before stopping at the drawers and taking out the snowflake cardie.

"You're not really going to wear that are you?" i asked, eyeing up the black and white monstrosity with distaste. He shrugged.

"Yeah....why, what's up with it?" he looked down at the garment pulling it down and checking himself out in the mirror.

"Well....it has snowflakes on it and it's the middle of summer" i said stating the obvious.

"Oh...right yeah well...i'll change then". He hesitated before giving my clothing the once over. "Is that what you're wearing" he asked gesturing towards the green stripes. What the fuck was he trying to say?

"Yeah, why?" I swear to God his wide eyed innocent look wasn't working on me.

"Nothing it's just....well....it looks like someone sneezed all over it...that's all". The cheeky little.....

"What do you suggest then?". No doubt his answer would be another of his hideous cardies. He went over to the chest of drawers and routed about until he triumphantly waved a blue sweater around.

"Try this" he threw me the jumper and i eyed it up suspiciously before pulling it over my head. He came over to stand right next to me, turning me to face him. "It suits you....brings out the colour in your eyes" he said softly. I smiled warmly and nodded. To be fair he could have given me something brown and ugly and say i looked like shit and he still would have made me smile with the voice that he used. It was warm and velvety like his eyes. I tried to think of something of mine that i could give him to wear but came up blank. Oh well, i suppose even in the height of summer in the most ridiculous cardigan ever he still manages to look adorable.

It had gone cooler outside today, the clear blue sky of the last few days replaced by puffy white clouds. The beach was still busy but mainly with families flying kites and having a kick about. It wasn't exactly sunbathing weather that was for sure. The entrance to the Tower had a little queue where people were paying but once we got into the building the cavernous rooms seemed to empty. We started at the bottom in the sea life section and decided we would work our way around.

Facing us in the giant aquarium was an almighty glass wall with turtles behind it and we stood there, transfixed, looking at it for ages. We were stood so close i could feel Craig's breath across the side of my neck as he leaned forward, tapping at the glass to get a closer look. He pointed towards a baby turtle that had come out from behind a rock a look of pure pleasure on his face. It was the same look he always wore when Charlie did something exciting for the fist time. His eyes crinkled at the edges and his mouth turned up at the corners. I wanted to slip my hand into his and give it a squeeze but i didn't. I wasn't sure yet if it was my place to do things like that.

He didn't notice my uncertainty, i wouldn't let him but he must have noticed a change in my demeanor because after looking around a bit more he asked what was wrong.

"Nothing....i'm fine" he snorted and looked at me like i was stupid.

"Come on John Paul, i'm not daft.....what's wrong with you?" His voice held concern but it was teasing, trying to get me to talk. "Is it because i didn't let you wear the hoody?" he asked laughing. Trust Craig to break me out of my melancholy.

"Yeah....all right, it was really insulting what you said" i answered in mock offense. His gaze flicked over me for a few seconds, taking in my appearance before he took hold of the jumper his fist bunching in the soft cotton material as he walked us backwards into one of the dark recesses of the aquarium. Turning us around he backed me up against one of the tropical fishtanks, the Nemo fish and Dories swimming towards the glass at the commotion.

"I'm REALLY sorry if i hurt your hoodies feelings" he whispered into my ear placing soft little kisses all up my jawline. I closed my eyes sinking back against the warm glass, the eerie green glow from the water making me more relaxed than i cared to admit. My hand swept to the back of his head holding him in place as he licked the delicate skin just above my collar bone. My breathing was becoming a little ragged, dragging from between my lips as i stifled a moan of pleasure that was trying to escape. I shivered at the rough touch of his stubble as it came into contact with the delicate skin and i was glad he hadn't had chance to use the bathroom fully this morning. There was something so manly and erotic about the softness of his lips contrasting with the prickly abrasiveness of his stubble. A gasp escaped me as his lips continued on their journey towards mine, up underneath my chin, meandering slowly towards my own.

"Hey! Slow down kids, we have all day". The impatient sound of a harassed dad chasing after his children brought us out of our own little paradise and Craig stepped back looking around him furtively. He licked his lips and smiled mischievously at the vacant expression that adorned my face.

"So ah....you feeling better now?" he asked with a quirk of his eyebrows, his brown eyes dancing. I nodded still unable to speak or process. "Come on then, lets go exploring" and he nudged me from my thoughts and dragged me off to find the sea horses.

**CRAIG**

This was ridiculous, i should be back at the flat ripping his clothes off not playing 'Craig the perv' finding dark corners and getting us both worked up with stolen kisses and such. It was....hard....this taking things slowly lark and it was MY idea. I don't know what came over me moments before, i just knew i had to taste him again and seeing him attempting to pout again over his hoody was too endearing to pass up on the opportunity to replace it with a smile.

'Should i just suggest us going back there?' No! I shook the thought from my head before it had chance to manifest itself into more than just a random thought. It was okay me thinking such things when i was getting myself all hot and bothered but then when i thought about it properly, and i mean really thought about it, i knew i had to be patient and wait.

Waking up this morning to John Paul had brought a warmth to me that i'd never experienced before and seeing his startled eyes as he looked down at me had sent the butterflies fluttering about inside me once again. I loved watching him when he got all flustered too. Seeing the pink stain taint his cheeks as he fell on me was worth having the wind knocked out of me for a few seconds. It amazed me still that almost everything he does is to make other people happy. Here i am still wearing 'snowflake' and he's wearing one of my jumpers that brings out the gorgeous blue of his eyes instead of his favourite hoodie.

He does look stunning though. I never understood when women call blokes beautiful and cute and stuff and yet with him....with John Paul, i could understand exactly why you would. It's actually a bit small on him, the sweater, but it clings to his arms and chest really nicely, stretching across his abdomen and shoulders, it really defines the muscles beneath. He's leaning against the glass of the seahorse tank and the turquoise colour of the lights in the water are making his eyes an even more hypnotic blue than usual and when he turns to me and smiles, just like he is doing now, i wonder if i'm ever going to get my breath back again because the serene expression on his face has just knocked the air right out of my lungs and i feel like i may never breath again. His long, tapered fingers are dancing over the glass, tapping at the entwined seahorses as they bob about, the bubbles in the light playing across his features giving his skin an even more translucent appearance.

I can feel myself grinning back like an idiot too, my cheeks are hurting but i cannot stop smiling. His eyes are twinkling with mirth and i don't know if he realises it but he's holding his hand out to me as i approach as though holding mine would be the most natural thing on earth. I get closer and he hesitates, i see the uncertainty in his eyes, as his hand drops to his side, the smile still in place though. 'Does he still not get it yet?' I want to be with him, he hasn't exactly had to coerce me has he? I stand next to him and place my arm around his shoulder, hugging him close to me looking across and sharing the intimacy of a smile that's just for us. I need him to be a bit more pro active, show me what he's feeling too but i get the impression that he's repressed showing his true feelings for so long, he doesn't even see that he's still doing it.

We stand like that for a while, neither of us moving or saying anything, it's only as more people come into the cavernous room and make their way over to us that we move, slipping out of the aquarium and into the bright lights of the lobby to the giant staircase that will take us up to the next floor. We end up in the ballroom where there are a large group of pensioners sequence dancing to the old whirlizer organ that's playing. John Paul started waltzing around to the music and acting really....well....camp. He didn't bat an eyelash as he came over, threw his arm around my shoulder and took my other hand in his twirling me around like a ballerina. We were getting some funny looks too and decided it was time to leave when an older lady with a blue rinse made her way over intent on getting him to dance with her. I would've let him but he apologised and said it was time for us to go, that our coach party were waiting. The poor dear looked gutted that he couldn't stay.

"You could've said something you know" he said imploringly his eyes boring into me. I was trying my best not to laugh out loud to be honest because the look of fear on his face had been hilarious.

"What did you expect me to do? Stick my tongue down your throat or something?" he shrugged realising that there wasn't anything much i actually could've done to help.


	45. Chapter 46

**PART EIGHTY FOUR**

**CRAIG**

We walked up the stairs and found ourselves faced with a bit of a dilemma. Now to say that me and John Paul don't always stick to the rules is an understatement so when faced with the height limit at the Jungle Jim's Adventure Land we hesitated. Not because we couldn't decided whether to enter or not because that really wasn't an option, no the dilemma was how to try and get away with going in there in the first place. We were both a good few inches, okay then about 14 inches, over the height limit but there was no way we were giving up on the opportunity before we'd even tried. I looked around and noticed that aside from a couple of older teenage girls manning the entrance, the only other adults we could see was the one serving food and drinks at the fast food bar and the parents that were accompanying their children.

I figured we could sweet talk the girls and that as long as we didn't try making out in front of the kids we might be safe for a bit, hell, we might even get a couple of kids on side which would definitely keep the adults off our backs.

I smiled as we approached the barrier my eyes connecting with the girl who was handing out balloons. She smiled but i saw her glance at John Paul so i elbowed him forward first.

He smiled shyly, the tips of his ears turning red as he tried to make small talk. She giggled at something he said that wasn't remotely funny whilst i stood waiting, hands in my pockets for the whole cringe worthy episode to be over. A boy ran passed with his brother and threw a couple of the plastic balls at us, laughing as one glanced of the top of my head. The girl looked distracted so i seized my opportunity and ran in there, kicking off my trainers as i dived after them yelling. John Paul's look of wide eyed annoyance didn't deter me from my mission but it did have me coming back for him seconds later after i dumped the kid in the ball pool. I took the liberty of snatching hold of his hand and dragging him in there, leaving the girl standing with her hands on her hips and a look of consternation on her face. I wanted to tell her that he was with me just so she would give up but i didn't, i'd already won.

The massive play structure was teeming with children, some of them wearing party hats and blowing streamers from a party, whilst others were there on their own or with siblings. They ALL seemed to think that having adults within their vicinity meant they had free reign to torture us so instead of me and JP fighting against one another, we ended up doing battle against them....All of them. At one point we were literally surrounded by over twenty kids, all of them thinking it was okay to bombard us with balls, foam shapes and any other part of the equipment that wasn't stuck down.

The parents were watching, smiles on their faces, taking pictures of their wonderful little cherubs playing with the 'nice young men' that were entertaining them. It was cool though, it meant we could muck around without too much fear of being thrown out. The girl who fancied John Paul was watching and i found myself casting dirty looks in her direction which was stupid really i mean, he IS gay and wouldn't look at her twice anyway even if there wasn't anything going on with us but the fact that there was meant that my little green monster was rearing it's ugly head.

I've always had a bit of a jealous streak even when i wasn't that bothered about the person, hell, i'd even whacked John Paul once when i thought he liked Sarah but seeing that tw*t from the bar the other night give JP his number and then the big lairy bloke too, well, it made me realise that John Paul is something of a catch and i hated that. I liked that he was fanciable don't get me wrong, no the problem stemmed from other people showing their interest in him, that's what wound me up.

He wasn't looking at the stupid blond bimbo though, he was watching me and his smile was for my eyes only. I wanted to shout her over and show her the proof, tell her he wasn't interested, he was with me but i restrained myself, after all he fancied ME, loved ME and there was nothing anyone could do about that.

I ran my fingers through my hair calming myself down from the worked up state i was getting myself into. It was pretty childish wanting to stick my tongue out at the girl just because she had good enough taste to fancy him....hell, i should be flattered that my boyf.....best friend could evoke that kind of reaction from someone but she was still winding me up.

Something was tugging on my foot pulling me underneath the multicoloured balls and i looked around frantically for John Paul until i realised it was him doing the tugging in the first place. I had a moments panic thinking i might not be able to breath, as if i was under water or something then i realised, you can't exactly drown under plastic balls even if there are hundreds of them so i let myself get taken under. His hand connected with mine, fingers reaching out, grasping mine as i was carried nearer under a canvas of rainbow plastic. I finally managed to get a firm hand hold and held onto it for dear life as my head slipped beneath the surface. It's not as easy as it sounds you know, being dragged beneath all those balls, especially as i still had loads of children throwing things at my head. I felt his arms under mine pulling me closer and it was only as i felt his chest against my back that the uncertainty was replaced with relief.

I could hear him chuckling softly in my ear, his breath fanning across my cheek as i attempted to turn around. I could feel the plastic lining of the floor beneath my fingertips as i managed to turn, knelt in front of him, my body completely covered by the balls.....well all of it except for my arse which was stuck up just proud of the surface. It was pretty dark down there so i had to reach out and feel for him as i couldn't see him. My fingers came into contact with his chest so i slid my hand up, not breaking contact for even a second. They traced a path up over his chest, along his neck where i could feel his pulse beating, until they felt his cheek, the soft smoothness of his cleanly shaved skin growing hot beneath them. I cupped his face and edged closer until i could feel his breath mingling with my own. I closed my eyes, i don't know why, i couldn't see anything anyway and i waited for him to complete the connection.

There was something so fucking erotic about being surrounded by so many people and yet they hadn't a clue what we were doing. Okay so it was just a kiss but to me, it was another barrier smashed. I was kissing him, or rather he was kissing me and it was in public, even though no one could see us and....it was such a turn on.

His mouth took mine in a mind blowing kiss so full of heat and want and desire. He didn't hesitate to part my lips with his tongue, nor did it hesitate to enter my mouth, tangling and swirling against my own. I could feel my cock stirring in my jeans and was thankful for the ball pool for giving me much needed coverage to maintain my dignity. I was completely covering him now having gone from kneeling to pushing him back further beneath the balls, my body flush against his, my hard on pressed firmly against his inner thigh. I heard him gasp, the sound taking a second to register, the noise only sinking in as he pushed against me, the pressure from his hands sending me backwards. I lifted my head up dazed and confused by the sudden loss of contact and was rewarded with a green ball straight to the head courtesy of a little girl in a flowery party dress. The soft blow to the head seemed to bring me back to my senses and i blinked, reaching for John Paul beneath the balls. He grasped my hand allowing me to pull him up a wry smile adorning his face. We sat there for a couple of seconds just looking at each other trying to hide our blushes and yet smiling proudly at our semi openness.

The kids took the opportunity to jump all over us as we remained still and i took great pleasure in throwing some of the more ambitious ones into the pool. John Paul watched smiling as he aimed a few well targeted balls at my head. The next thing we knew it had turned into a full blown battle between me and him and i was loath to admit it but his aim was way better than mine. I glared at him menacingly as he caught me on the side of the head with his fourth red ball in succession. He managed to fight his way out of the pool and shot off in search of a hiding place. I was close behind but not close enough to see where he'd gone. Luckily for me i had at least half the kids on my side and they took great pleasure pointing in the direction of the gallery where all the mums and dads were sat. He darted around the tables laughing, picking up random balls and tossing them at me, some of them finding their target and others missing by a mile. I picked a couple up myself sprinting after him and ducking down the slide. He thought he'd eluded me but as i approached the bottom i could see him standing there waiting for me. Unfortunately the other pair of legs next to his didn't belong to any of the children. The bloke in grey pants and a navy blue polo shirt wasn't exactly smiling as he passed us our trainers and asked us politely but firmly to leave. The twenty or so kids up on the balcony groaned as they watched us put our footwear on, realising that they'd lost their leaders. I was trying my best not to burst out laughing at the sheepish expression on John Paul's face as he tied his laces. I pulled him to his feet and we waved at the children as we made our..... very hasty.... exit.

As soon as we were out of earshot i doubled over laughing holding onto John Paul around his waist. He didn't look impressed that we'd got busted and still had a look of sheer mortification on his face.

"I can't believe you got me in trouble again" he admonished. He was biting on his lip as it trembled slightly and his eyes were downcast as the supervisor walked away. Feeling thoroughly chastised by my best friend i apologised, fighting to control the laughter that was trying to escape. "It's not funny! Do you know how many times my sisters used to get me in trouble?" he sounded really pissed off now and no matter how much i said sorry he was having none of it. I couldn't even get him to crack a smile as i playfully nudged him with my hip. He just raised his eyebrows and moved further away.

"John Paauuulllll!". I saw the faintest of smiles flicker on his stubborn lips as i said his name. "C'mon,look at me" i persuaded. I could see him trying to lock his jaw tight to prevent the grin from spreading any wider. I stood directly in front of him holding his shoulders and shaking them as i said his name again, drawn out even longer this time. The grin finally got it's own way as it broke across his face, a slash of mirth and merriment taking over his whole features. "That's better, you might look cute when you scowl but you're far sexier when you smile" i told him not quite knowing where my honesty was coming from. That made him smile even more, though this time it was a shy one. He couldn't look me in the eye either, choosing to let his gaze stay focused on the dizzying pattern of the floor. "Oi, you need to learn to take a complement too" i said chuckling. It still amazed me that he can stand up in front of a crowd full of people and play music, working the whole dance floor into a frenzy and yet if you tell him he's a good bloke, or has a nice smile or whatever he comes over all self conscious and coy.

"Get lost!" he huffed unable to decide whether to be pleased or embarrassed. I let it drop, not wanting to push it further this time but i was determined that by the end of the week he'd be able to take a compliment, i'd make him even if it killed me.

**PART EIGHTY FIVE**

**CRAIG**

We took the lift up to the next floor which had some kind of dinosaur ride with virtual effects in it. There was a big queue though so we forfeited it to go to the top of the tower. I don't think my fear of heights has ever come up in conversation between me and John Paul so i don't think he could understand my reluctance to look out over the edge when we got outside. Not only was there a rather flimsy looking fence stopping me from going over the side but there was also a pretty strong wind blowing.

John Paul looked fucking fantastic as usual as the wind whipped at his hair tousling it with the sun shining on the odd golden strands that were showing through. Me....well, i probably looked like a shaggy dog with my hair falling in my eyes almost blinding me into falling over the edge. I was glad i'd worn 'snowflake' though. It was a welcome comfort to me in my hour of need and i wrapped my arms around myself as i strode around the outside, well back from the edge but close enough that i could look through the telescope out to sea.

John Paul stood right behind me as he slid a coin into the slot making the scope work. I peered through, looking at the North Sea oil rig and the boats out at sea before turning the lens in the direction of the 'Big One' on the pleasure beach. Then i stopped looking as i felt a very different 'big one' very briefly pressing insistently against the back of my leg. Before i had chance to react or say anything he'd moved back slightly the contact severed but i knew....like you do, that i hadn't imagined it. I turned around to see him gazing off into the distance and i stepped back out of the way so he could have a turn. He peered into the scope, checking out the scenery as i looked around waiting for him to finish so we could go back inside where it was warmer and there was less chance of falling the 380ft to an early grave.

He turned around his glance flicking to my feet and his eyebrows raised.

"I thought Steph said you were scared of heights?" he said gesturing to the floor. I looked down and my heart almost stopped beating. Beneath me was.....well.....nothing. Nothing but a piece of glass and a 380ft drop to the footpath below. I could see tiny little pedestrians walking directly below me. Shit! I remembered reading about the 'walk of faith' at the top of the tower but i'd forgotten all about it.

My mouth went immediately dry and i started shaking so badly i thought the glass might crack and break sending me into oblivion. John Paul's startled blue eyes turned icy as he saw the fear in mine. I looked back down and then that was it....i couldn't look away. I swallowed back the nausea that hit me sending a dizziness through my body as the vertigo consumed me. I felt myself swaying and thought i might faint but i wasn't that lucky i just kept staring down, down, down. My breathing had become rapid and i could hear the pounding of my heart, the quick fire palpitations deafening to my ears. In the distance i could hear John Paul but i couldn't tell what he was saying.

Then i could see him....just. He was knelt on the iron flooring at the side of the glass. I licked my lips and shifted my gaze a couple of inches to the left. He was holding out his hand, his voice quiet but firm like you talk to a child.

"Craig.....CRAIG!" he had my attention, well, i could hear him anyway. "Try to kneel down" he encouraged. I took in a deep breath, then another one before slowly lowering myself to the glass.

"Now, look at me....Look at me!" I couldn't.....i shut my eyes tightly and refused to open them until i sensed him coming closer.

"Don't!" i gasped holding a hand out to stop him. He didn't move and i could just see the blueness of his jumper and the denim of his jeans in my peripheral vision.

"Look at me Craig!" he commanded and this time i found the courage to lift my eyes to his. His eyes were full of concern the blueness pulling me in and i found myself captivated by them. He was smiling too, encouraging and coaxing me to take hold of his hand which he held out to me. I looked at it and gulped feeling like i was glued to the glass.

"C'mon, you can do it". I started to reach out, slowly moving my fingers then the palm of my hand in his direction until they were mere inches away from his. I could hear him muttering words of encouragement under his breath as i edged closer. He leaned over the rest of the way taking my hand in his firm grip pulling me towards him, my jeans sliding against the smooth surface of the glass. As soon as i got to the edge he caught me underneath my arms and hauled me to my feet on the iron decking. I hadn't realised how much i was shaking until he pulled me into a hug that i couldn't let go of.

Soon though my breathing started to return to normal and the shakes subsided. I pulled back and smiled at the look of concern that etched his face urging him to relax. I looked around noticing for the first time that i'd got a bit of an audience so i held my hands up and told everyone i was fine, just had a slight attack of nerves that was all. The group dispersed as they realised the Craig show was over, leaving just me and John Paul up on the platform.

"Thanks for that" i said, a slight quiver in my voice. A crooked smile replaced the frown as he saw that i was really okay.

"You had me worried mate, thought i might never get you to move" he chuckled softly, though i could hear the relief in his voice.

"Yeah well that makes two of us". I was so embarrassed it was ridiculous. I wanted him to think i was cool not some bloody lunatic who couldn't keep it together just because he was high up. I shivered as i looked at the death trap that was taunting me from it's position in the flooring. It was all a bit stupid really, i mean, i can handle fairground rides and airplanes going high and stuff because....well, your strapped in aren't you but this kind of thing....there's just too much chance of getting blown away or tripping up and going over the edge, yeah...this was ten times more scary, not thrilling at all. I took one last look at the leap of faith....yeah, my arse, before following John Paul back in to the inner sanctuary of the tower.

**JOHN PAUL**

It only took me two double vodkas, a trip to the circus in the tower and almost three and a half hours to fully calm Craig down. His sister brought it up in conversation once that he'd got scared when his family were on a camping trip and he'd got stuck up a tree but i'd figured she must have exaggerated after watching him on the rides the other day....obviously not. I've never seen anyone freeze up so completely before. He'd been alright too until he looked down through the glass but then his whole expression had changed and i'd realised it was because of the height thing. It might have been funny too if he hadn't looked so completely terrified. Honestly, i have never ever seen someone so scared in my whole life.

I looked up as he came out of the bathroom already fully clothed in his gear for tonight. He looked hot! And not just the usual Craig Dean hot but the never seen him look so damn fuckable in my whole damn life kind of hot. We'd agreed we would go back to the club tonight for the VIP event we had an invite to, so we agreed to get dressed up for a real night on the town and my God had he made the effort. He was wearing a really nice pale gray suit, the kind you can't just buy from the supermarket but it was the open necked black shirt underneath that was sending my pulse racing. I could see his bronzed chest between the flaps of the dark fabric and as he leaned over to pick his wallet up i was sure i'd seen the flash of a nipple too. He should have looked like a pimp or something but the cheeky grin and glint in his eye made him look more movie star.

Once again the thought occurred to me that i had to be the luckiest, jammiest bloke on the face of the earth to have ended up pulling him. I mean, he is way out of my league, he'd pulled Ripple magazines 'Hottie of the Year' for fuck sake. Anyway it was my turn to use the bathroom so what the fuck was i going to wear? The nearest thing i had to a suit was a tuxedo that i wore to a school dance way back in February and i hadn't brought that with me anyway. I racked my brain before going over to the drawers and ransacking them for anything remotely dressy enough. I was muttering and cursing under my breath pulling out random items of clothing before stuffing them back in and grabbing more.

"I got you this" said Craig holding out a black Burtons bag towards me. "It's ah"....he rubbed the back of his neck nervously as i opened the bag...."it's just something i saw this morning and thought it might suit you" he finished in a rush. I tipped the contents out, feeling the soft silkiness of the blue material slip through my fingers as i held the shirt out in front of me. It wasn't like any of my other clothes, the ones i bought myself with my wages from the Loft or the ones my sisters nicked from the market. No this felt expensive and seeing the label dangling from the cuff my eyes widened as i realised it was expensive, well, as far as shirts go.

I didn't know what to say except thank you. I fiddled with the leather strap on the wrist band he'd got me the other day as i looked at him, seeing his eyes light up warmly at the beaming smile on my face. He stood there shifting from one foot to the other as i pulled the sweater off over my head and replaced it with the shirt, the cool, flimsy material making me shiver as it caressed my skin with it's silkyness. Standing up, i moved over to the full length mirror and looked at myself. I don't know if it was just because of the colour of the shirt or because i'd been bought another gift but my eyes seemed bluer and my skin actually looked less pale than usual, seemed to be complemented by the colour.

Craig approached me with some pants out of the drawer and held them out to me as he went to fix another drink. He'd picked my dressy beige pants, the ones i usually wore to weddings and stuff and i had to admit to myself, it was the right decision. They fit just snugly enough, not too slack and not too tight and with the shirt out and a couple of buttons left open i had to admit to myself, i liked the look. It was smarter than i usually wore, although compared to Craig not half as formal but it suited me and i didn't feel under dressed like i might have done in my own stuff. I freshened up in the bathroom, put on a touch of aftershave and ran a comb and a bit of gel through my hair before i made my exit, looking at Craig for reassurance that i scrubbed up okay.

"Will this do?". I could hear the uncertainty in my own voice.

"Depends" he replied, flicking a cursory glance over my frame. I shifted slightly not sure what to make of his response. His eyes trailed over me lazily and he smiled as he approached me, stopping less than a foot away.

"On what?" my breath caught as i waited for a reply. I could feel his hot minty breath caress my cheek as i looked at him determined not to break eye contact. His brown pools were growing darker by the second the dense velvet chocolate being replaced by the onyx orb in the centre. I licked my lips as his gaze shifted, taking in the unconscious movement. He bit his lip as he seemed to be taken in by the movement and then his head dipped and his mouth took mine in a soul searing kiss. My senses were awash with him....his scent, his taste and his touch. He moved his hand up my sleeve until his fingers gripped my shoulders, holding me in place against the wall as mine found their way into his hair, tangling the silky strands between my fingers urging him closer.

The kiss ended all too abruptly as he drew back, inhaling a shaky breath before letting it out in a ragged whoosh. I pushed a hand through my hair as i looked at him, my shock from the intensity of the kiss evident for him to see.

"Jesus Christ John Paul" he blasphemed, "what are you doing to me?" He didn't look at me as he asked the question, in fact i got the impression he wasn't asking me at all as he turned away and helped himself to a quick swig of vodka.

"I...i....sorry" i said lamely. I thought everything had been going okay between us so i couldn't understand why he was suddenly so aggravated. Had he changed his mind? Were things between us not going so well anymore? Or did he just....not really want to do this anymore? He paced back and forth as i stood there stunned at his response, waiting for him to give me some clue as to what i'd done wrong. He eventually looked up and seeing something in my face he came over taking it between his palms, his eyes staring at me intently.

"What are you on about? You don't need to be sorry....hell, it's me that can't control myself!" he replied forcefully. I was confused.....so he didn't regret....this then? Then his words sank in and i saw the darkness of his eyes and heard his shallow breathing. Was i doing that to him? Him pushing me away....was that because he was...turned on? My eyes met his heavy lidded gaze and i could see that.....Yes! They were filled with some kind of emotion, nothing like i'd ever seen before when i was with someone so i couldn't put my finger on it but still, he didn't look angry or ashamed or ambivalent....he looked....hungry? A slow smile crept onto my face as i realised he wanted me....not just liked me, fancied me, but wanted me, so much so that he was getting worked up in case he lost control. Well good, that was fine....i could live with that knowledge, hell...i might even be able to use it to my own advantage for a change.

"So....i do look okay then?" i queried pulling away and keeping a distance from him. He smiled wryly, noticing my slightly more self assured demeanor.

"Yes John Paul, you look okay....you look..." he flailed his hand around fighting for the right word and i raised my eyebrows expectantly.

"You look.....fucking stunning okay" he said eventually and i couldn't help grinning like a maniac at his complement. I wasn't good at accepting them but there was something about the way that Craig said it, the way he wanted to tell me i looked good without making me feel weird that had me blushing bashfully and yet reveling in his words. He was smiling shyly now too pleased that for once i'd been able to take a complement.

"If it means anything to you, i think you look....really nice too". Fucking hell John Paul, he calls you stunning and the best you can come up with is nice? I could have said handsome or hot or gorgeous or...any of the other million and one descriptive words that wouldn't have done him justice but i'd come up with....nice. Dickhead! He didn't seem offended though, in fact he was grinning like mad as i chastised myself for my predicament. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his pants....oh i wish he wouldn't do that otherwise we'd never get out of here, as i made my way back over. There was something about him calling me stunning that had unleashed the confidence in me again. I wasn't usually so forthright when it came to doing that i wanted but seeing him standing there looking almost uncertain made me want to tell him exactly how i felt.

"What i mean is....you look..." it was my turn to flail about now, lost for words. How can you tell a bloke...your best friend, that he looks beautiful, without killing the moment from sounding like a soppy girl. He was watching me though, waiting for me to end my sentence so i decided to show him instead.

I could feel my eyes burning into his as they connected, showing him without words how gorgeous i think he is, then i took possession of his lips with my own, crashing them together tasting and stroking and teasing with my tongue until i couldn't bare not to feel him anymore.

"Gorgeous" i whispered beneath my breath as i stepped back. I knew if i didn't i wouldn't be able to stop at all. In truth, i'm not sure he would have stopped it anyway but i didn't want any regrets. I wanted everything to be perfect.

I turned to the mirror, taking in the glazed look in my eyes and the bee stung swollen look to my lips and winked at myself, pleased at what i'd accomplished. Craig was looking at me funny as he adjusted his jacket in the mirror and tidied his hair. Unspoken i picked up my jacket and made my way to the door, holding it open for him to step through.

"Did you just call me gorgeous?" he asked as he passed me. I blushed profusely as he ducked beneath my arm. "Thought so" he chuckled, earning him a well deserved slap on the arm.


	46. Chapter 47

**PART EIGHTY SIX**

**CRAIG**

So....was it absolutely ridiculous that i was on cloud nine because he thought i looked gorgeous? I knew i scrubbed up well in the outfit that i'd brought but ....gorgeous....that was new to me. He looked fucking amazing though. Last week if anyone had said i'd be checking out my best mates backside in a pair of pants i'd have laughed my arse off but now....it seemed like the most natural thing in the world. I couldn't help it, i kept dropping back behind him just so i could take a look and as usual he was oblivious. He kept stopping and looking at me with disapproving eyes waiting for me to catch up, telling me we were going to be late.

Late for what? We had tickets, it's not like they were suddenly going to refuse us entry, he should know that, it's him that works in the club. I was desperate to watch him back at the Loft now that things had changed though, watch him standing confidently with his headphones held to his ear as he worked the crowd into a frenzy....yeah, that would be cool to see. I don't think he realises how in awe of him i am when he has the dancers in the palm of his hands and he picks music that just gets people dancing, filling the floor.

The queue outside the club was massive so i was relieved when we approached the bouncer and he removed the red chorded rope letting us straight through. It felt like we were sneaking in though, like we shouldn't really be there and we were going to get thrown out before we even got settled. I handed our jackets in at the cloakroom as JP spoke to one of the staff, taking the proffered ticket from the black tied attendant before following John Paul to the lift that was to take us up to the VIP area. I thought we'd just be in the main room and that the whole night was for VIPs but apparently our gold pass entitled us to the works, whatever that meant.

He pressed the button for the third floor as i let my gaze rake over him. Bloody hell, he looked hot in that shirt i'd bought him. I couldn't resist this morning when i'd seen it in the shop window, i just had to get it. His eyes are amazing but i especially like them when they go all dark and intense and the colour of the shirt seems to bring that out in them. Speaking of eyes....i could tell he was looking at me even though i wasn't facing him, i could feel the heat of them searing into my skin. I licked my lips as i turned towards him, his gaze moving up the length of my body until it connected with mine as the lift door started closing behind us. I took a step towards him but was interrupted by a hand reaching through the slight gap making the doors open back up.

I nodded at the couple who entered, shifting in front of John Paul to make room for them to stand together and i felt him shift next to me, his hand brushing against my backside. I turned towards him, lifting my eyebrows in a silent query but he just smiled innocently. I shrugged and turned back around until i felt his breath tickling the back of my neck, sending a shiver down my spine. Then....oh yeah, i didn't mistake it this time, his hand rested there, not really cupping it but definitely touching it.....my arse that is.

I linked my hands behind me and shifted back slightly until my fingers touched his and i felt his other hand sneak around my waist until it was resting just below my ribcage, his thumb stroking over the dark fabric of my shirt. I glanced over at the other couple and cleared my throat lightly as it was becoming tight and dry. They weren't paying any attention at all to us, they were too busy making doe eyes at each other to notice that John Paul was currently sliding his hand further up the front of my shirt. I gasped lightly as his fingers skimmed the surface of my nipple over the fabric and i had to cough to cover up the noise. I took a further step back until i felt him link his fingers with mine, his thumb brushing lightly over my wrist. I closed my eyes blocking out everything but his tantalising touch that was sending a very clear message to my groin.

The ping of the lift alerted me to the fact we had arrived at our destination and i waited for the couple to exit before following them out, backing us up against the wall and turning to John Paul, giving him a very clear indication of how much he'd been turning me on.

His eyes slid to the tell tale sign of arousal that was present in the front of my pants.

"Couldn't just keep your hands to yourself, could you?" He giggled as a response, his gaze still lingering on my unmistakable erection. "What are you going to do about it then" i asked seriously, waving in the direction of my somewhat tighter pants. Seeing his jaw drop and his mouth take on an oh shape was hilarious but i kept a straight face at my pretense. If he was going to get me all hot and bothered in an elevator when i couldn't do anything about it then he was going to pay.

"I....ah...." he looked at me, waiting for some sign of what i was expecting. Seriously, he was so easy to wind up. Did he really think i expected him to perform oral sex or something in a public place. This was just too much fun.

"Well?" i demanded. He looked a bit frightened now and i almost gave in but then i remembered his fingers skating over my nipple, lingering slightly as it tightened beneath his touch and i thought....fuck it, he started this, he could think he was going to have to finish it.

His eyes were wide and innocent and i was reminded that this....all of this was new to him, it gave me kind of a thrill actually when i let the random thought manifest into something more in my mind. It was a reminder that when....not if, but when things do go further it will be new to both of us. As i say though, right now it was just sweet seeing him get a bit panicky and fidgety.

"Are you prepared to finish what you started John Paul?" i asked, leaning in close so he could hear me above the noise of the music and letting my lips graze briefly against the skin beneath his ear. My voice had taken on that rough sound it gets when i'm aroused and i suddenly realised i was probably tormenting myself more than him. I heard him audibly gulp and pulled back enough to see his eyelids growing heavy as he glanced down and a blush stain his cheeks as he caught my gaze on his way up.

"Craig....i....." my cock hardened even more at the husky tone of his voice and then he looked at me with those intense blue eyes and i almost......Fuck me! I was going to have to give in soon, there was no way i was going to explode in my pants in the middle of a crowded night club. He licked his lips and i watched as he took the full bottom one between his teeth, biting on it as he looked at me intently, cocking his head to the side and narrowing his eyes. He put a hand out......what the fuck was he doing?....and slid it beneath the opening of my shirt. Jesus Christ!!! His fingers grazed my nipple again and i threw my head back, my eyes closing so i could really take in the sensation of his rough fingers caressing the stiff peak. A guttural moan escaped my lips and he removed his fingers, trailing them instead down the front of my chest. "Craig....." i opened my eyes and took a moment to focus on him, blinking a couple of times. He was looking right at me as his hand slid lower, going as far as it could before the unopened buttons got in the way. I felt my cheeks grow warm beneath the scrutiny and wanted desperately for him to continue, at the same time feeling a little embarrassed that he could see me like this. I felt vulnerable, exposed and there was nothing i could do about it. All thoughts of teasing him flew out of my head as i melted into his eyes, the rich ocean blue drawing me in to their depths.

"Where do you want me to finish it?" he whispered.

What!? He was studying my chest now, his fingers dancing across my exposed flesh, fingering at the first unopened button as if deciding whether or not to open it before continuing down above the shirt. I glanced around furtively checking that we were still alone in the third floor lobby and was relieved to see that nobody was witnessing my complete physical breakdown.

"John Paul....John Paul!" he tipped his head to the side and looked at me questioningly as his fingers paused just shy of my belt buckle. "We can't....not....here" i eventually got out.

"Oh....okay then" and he walked off jauntily towards the double doors leading to the inner VIP room. He glanced back and raised his eyebrows. "You coming?" he asked glancing pointedly at my crotch.

"Yeah....you could say that" i muttered ruefully adjusting my pants and following him through.

**JOHN PAUL**

He was lagging behind as we made our way to the club and it was getting on my nerves. This is Craig 'i don't like to take forever to get places' Dean we were talking about but he certainly didn't seem to be in any rush tonight. Also i was less than impressed because i was kind of hoping he might walk near enough to me that i could touch his hand now and then or maybe even walk ahead so i could check out his arse like i normally do. But no....he didn't appear to be in any kind of a rush and every time i turned around he was gazing ahead at God knows what.

"We're going to be late Craig, if you don't hurry up" i sighed. I wished he'd get a move on. He ran to catch up a bit but was soon lagging behind again as we approached the club. Great.....now we'd probably never get in. I know we have tickets but still, if there's paying punters on the door and they're queuing around the block then surely they'll give them priority over none payers like us. Especially as we aren't proper VIPs anyway.

He had the tickets so i waited for him to catch up and watched as he effortlessly flashed them at the guy on the door who let us through no problems. What was it about Craig that nothing seemed to take any effort? Want to look sexy in seconds....ask Craig, be the best business man Hollyoaks has ever seen....see Craig, honestly, was there nothing he was brilliant at? Just once it would be great to feel like i was deserving of him as my best friend.

I handed him my jacket and he gave me the tickets as he made his way to the cloakroom. There was a bloke in a dinner jacket waiting by the door so i showed him our tickets and asked him what we needed to do. He gave them a cursory glance before explaining that they allowed us to enter the gold VIP suite on the third floor where we could help ourselves to drinks and food and stay in the comfort of the suite of use the main room, whichever took our fancy.

"Your kidding?" i asked, sure someone was going to jump out and shout surprise.

"No sir" he replied drolly.

I was bouncing as Craig came over and we moved over to the lifts as i explained about getting the works in the suit. I couldn't wait, this was brilliant, i hoped i'd be able to see what was going on from up there and drinks....well, we'd be able to save a bit if we were getting free drinks. I couldn't keep still as i waited for the lift to come and take us to the VIP suite. I kept saying it over to myself....VIP, VIP, VIP...just wait until i tell Michaela about this week.

The doors opened and we got in. It was a really cool lift too, not one of those hotel lifts that plays dodgy music.....no this one was playing real music, the kind i always listen to on my mix cds. I pressed the button for the third floor, suddenly becoming very aware of his gaze on me. I stepped back next to him and couldn't resist glancing over myself. His eyes darted away but i'd definitely felt his gaze raking over me. I took another sneaky peak and was rewarded by a quick glimpse of his tongue as it poked out wetting his lips. He turned towards me as the lift door started to shut and he took a step forward. Oh God, i couldn't wait to feel his lips on mine again....it had been, what, at least a quarter of an hour and i was feeling deprived.

We never got the chance though. A very inconsiderate couple stopped the doors from shutting and made their way in, taking the place where Craig had been stood as he came to stand in front of me instead. I tilted back a little to get a better view of his arse in those figure hugging pants. My hands were swinging to the music and...wouldn't you know it, the left one just happened to come into contact with his very firm backside. His eyebrows raised up as he turned around but i feigned ignorance, casting a smile his way. He shrugged as he turned back around but now, of course, i couldn't help myself. I leaned forward and saw that the lift was taking it's time, one of those really slow old fashioned ones and i thought....what the hell and placed my hand flat against his bum. He seemed to wiggle back a bit which gave me a boost of confidence. There's nothing better than doing something you think you might regret, only to realise that the payoff is well worth the effort.

His fingertips were a hairs breath from mine but i knew this was one of those taboo lines that you just don't cross with your....seemingly straight best mate. Then HE leaned back slightly and our fingers touched briefly, playing against each others. Before i even had a conscious thought of what i was doing i reached around his waist and very gently, so he might not even notice, placed my hand around his middle. He cleared his throat, glancing to his left at the other couple but to be honest they seemed more interested in each other than in us.

My hand had a mind of it's own as it slid up his body, the warmth from his chest radiating through making my fingers tingle. His shirt was so smooth my fingers were literally gliding over the surface and it was only as he sucked in a breath i realised i'd caught his nipple beneath my fingers. I could feel the grin spread across my face at the realisation that what i was doing was having some kind of reaction for him too.

He coughed loudly, the sound reverberating throughout the elevator but he didn't turn or give me a filthy look so i carried on my ministrations, absorbing the feel of his chest. He linked his fingers through mine, twisting them until they were intertwined and i couldn't help smoothing my thumb over the soft, fleshy skin above his. I was brought back to reality with a thud as the lift juddered to a halt and the doors pinged open.

We held back as the other two left and then as we stepped out Craig edged towards the wall so close to me i had no option but to walk backwards with him. My gaze was drawn to the unmistakable arousal that was outlined in his pants. I almost grinned at the fact that it was because of me that it was there but there was something about the way he stood that stopped me.

"Couldn't just keep your hands to yourself, could you?" It was totally inappropriate but i couldn't stop the bubble of excitement that spilled over at our predicament and i laughed, unaware until i met his gaze that i was still looking at how turned on i'd made him. "What are you going to do about it then". Shit! I looked at him....was he serious? He couldn't?....he didn't?.....we couldn't?....not here. I glanced around before looking back at him. He didn't look happy, in fact he looked pretty bloody pissed. What could i say?

"I....ah...." Fuck! I didn't know what to say. I cast another furtive glance around but since we'd been stood there, there really hadn't been anyone else come into view. I looked back at him and saw that his hard on still hadn't dissipated and then our eyes connected and i could see that look was there again.

"Well" his voice was rough and husky and very commanding. The thought of taking him in my hand and doing....something.....anything was turning me on but i was scared freaking shitless. I never, ever expected Craig to be the type who could do something like this in a public place where he....we could get caught. I thought about suggesting the bathroom but there was something just so....impersonal about that. I just looked at him, waiting for an out because we both knew that what he wanted he would get, there was never any doubt of that.

"Are you prepared to finish what you started John Paul?" he asked and i shivered as his lips came into contact with the sensitive skin of my neck. I sucked in a breath and couldn't stop my eyes from taking in his state of arousal that was blatant through his pants before glancing back up at him, a blush spreading from my neck upwards at the pure look of desire that covered his face.

"Craig....i...." i couldn't finish the sentence, my mouth had gone dry at his suggestion and i didn't know what to say. Surely he didn't really expect?....i looked more intently and realised....this was Craig....there was no way he meant what he said for real. He couldn't really want us to.....here? Could he? I moistened my lips and concentrated on looking at him, looking for a sign. I studied his body language and then....there it was....he glanced away warily before shifting his position slightly, my scrutiny unnerving him. I squinted at him and noticed he wouldn't meet my eyes either. Right then.

His shirt was open, exposing a tantalising expanse of his smooth bronzed skin to my gaze so i didn't hesitate. I reached out and let my fingers play across his chest feeling the warmth soak into my fingertips as they skidded towards his nipple. They felt like they were trembling but he didn't seem to notice as i let the very tips dance across the dark nub, making it contract beneath my touch. I'd never really felt that before, when me and Hannah had....i didn't....so this kind of reaction was new to me. I almost stopped what i was doing, not sure if i was teasing him or me the most but then he threw his head back and the most fantastic noise i'd ever heard was released from his throat and i couldn't stop if i'd tried.

"Craig....." i wanted him to look at me so i could see what he was feeling too as i trailed my hand down his chest, only stopping when the restrictions of his button wouldn't allow me further access. The chocolate brown was almost none existent as i looked into his eyes and every time my hand moved the lazy caterpillars of his eyelashes dusted his cheeks blocking his gaze from my own. Fuck me! Seeing him react like this at my touch was getting too much, i wanted to grab him and find an out of the way place and let him just fuck my brains out but then i wanted our first time together to be special too. His skin was growing hotter by the minute, i felt like it was burning me, fusing our flesh together and sending wave after wave of white hot electricity from him to me.

His gaze was back on mine now, he was trying his best to focus on me, keeping our eyes locked. I don't think he was playing anymore either, something had changed and i knew i needed to end this now because if i didn't....if i didn't, we might just end up having our first time against this very wall.

"Where do you want me to finish it?" i asked, my voice barely a whisper. I was trying to keep my thoughts centred on other things whilst i finished teaching him a lesson but i know i'm failing miserably. He looks so gorgeous right now and i can see he hasn't a clue what to make of my question. I'm drawn back to his smooth, supple skin though and can't help toying with the buttons, trying to decide if i can get away with opening them further and revealing more of his tanned, toned flesh to my gaze. He can't seem to decide what he wants and he's looking around anxiously. This was never meant to go so far, it never occurred to me that someone could see us, could be watching us, it hadn't even entered my head. I moved my hand lower, pretty sure of what i wanted.

"John Paul....John Paul!" My fingers were just approaching their prize as he spoke and i cocked my head quizzically, waiting to see if he was ready to surrender. "We can't....not....here" he gasped out. Damn....i knew it was inevitable, i'd won, so why did i feel like neither of us were winners this time. I dropped my hand from it's current position just above his zipper and stepped back.

"Oh....okay then". I was going for nonchalant but i'm not sure i pulled it off as i turned around and walked towards the throbbing music and away from Craig. "You coming?". I couldn't help it and seeing the look on his face i couldn't resist looking at the outline of his erection in his pants as he mumbled something and followed me.


	47. Chapter 48

**PART EIGHTY SEVEN**

**CRAIG**

I was expecting a dimly lit room with red velvet chaise lounge and tiers of champagne glasses surrounded by a bevy of adoring women, so i was very pleasantly surprised to find myself proven wrong. Aside from it being quite dark the rest of my assumptions couldn't have been further off the mark. The circular booths each had chrome and black benches with a glass topped table that had lighting beneath it casting an ethereal glow to it's surroundings. We were shown to our own individual booth which, to John Paul's immense delight overlooked the dance floor and subsequently the DJ box below. There was a bar at the opposite end of the floor that had bottles of champagne in buckets and a vast selection of the finest imported beers and spirits you could imagine. The floor itself was only about a third the size of the rest of the floors so it had a balcony effect where you could see everything below and to top it off there was a spiral staircase leading all the way down to the dance floor where an attendant was checking for passes.

John Paul sat down first so he was facing the DJ below and as i brought a couple of bottles of lager back from the bar i chose to sit opposite him. I figured if we were going to make the most of the club and the VIP perks it might be best to keep a safe distance from him, so as not to get thrown out for indecent exposure or lewd conduct. I still couldn't decide how i should feel about his behaviour outside. I couldn't mask my desire for him, hell it had been blatant and was only now settling down but....it had just been so unlike him. Okay so i'd started it, pretending i expected him to sort me out but i hadn't expected him to believe me...well maybe for a few seconds but for him to turn the tables on me and then have ME believe he was actually going to do...something to me..... well, he was out of order.....kind of....well maybe not. Maybe i did deserve it.

The bloody wanker was still getting off on the fact that he'd had me convinced by his charade. I could see him smiling around the bottle as he touched it to his lips and could make out the twinkle in his eyes. I know i'd told myself he needed a bit more confidence but not at my expense. I suppose it was my own fault for starting this in the first place though. Okay so he'd got me a little worked up.....all right, a lot worked up in the lift but i didn't have to take it further when we got out. Thinking about it though, it had been kind of exhilarating seeing the way he looked at me and feeling his touch and it had been kind of funny watching him when he thought i was expecting more. It must have clicked that i was having him on though because he'd certainly had the last laugh.

Oh God! I can't help thinking about certain....things as i watch him drinking from the bottle. His attention has diverted elsewhere for the time being as the DJ starts a new set and it gives me the opportunity to look at him without getting too worked up...he just seems to manage it easier when he turns his big blues on me. My thoughts start to wander to an area of our new 'acquaintance' that they hadn't really touched on before. I'd thought of JP in a physical sense obviously, though only over the last few days, but i hadn't let my musings linger on certain....areas. All our flirtations and touches had been kept well above the belt and away from certain areas but i was starting to think....sometimes, that i might be okay with taking it further. Then i think about it a little more and, realistically, it starts to freak me out. It's like...when we're kissing and stuff my subconscious is shouting....'touch it' and i know at that time i want him to but then other times....times like now when i actually let my thoughts linger on the subject i'm thinking....'he's a bloke, you like girls and ...it's John Paul, your best mate' and i never in my life expected those three things to seem so important.

I watch him now as he stares at the DJ his eyes flicking about as the guy flips through his records whilst simultaneously scratching at the vinyl on the turntable. He's watching the blokes movements avidly, never missing a movement or a gesture.

"Nice place this eh?" i asked gesturing at our very nice surroundings.

"Hmm?" he barely looked at me before turning his attention away again.

"You want another drink?" his eyes flicked down to his bottle checking to see how much he had left.

"Yeah, can do" and he turned away again. I sighed loudly, waiting for him to take notice. His head was bopping to the beat and he was tapping the rhythm on the table top. If i hadn't been getting increasingly pissed off i would have admitted to myself that the DJ really was very good but JP ignoring me was putting me in a mood.

"Right....i'll go and get some then". I put my empty bottle down a little loudly and waited for his reply. Aside from a quick look and a raised eyebrow he didn't do anything, just turned his gaze back to the bloody prat in the box. After what felt like ages he still hadn't really acknowledged me so i grabbed the empties and flounced off for more drinks.

"What can i get you?". I looked over and smiled at the girl behind the bar before asking what was best. She let out a small laugh, the sound tinkling above the noise from the music as she indicated to the bottles of French champagne. I asked if we were allowed those or if they were just for the 'real' VIPs. She looked around at our surroundings...."You are part of...'the real' VIPs" she stated before laughing that tinkling laugh again.

"We'll have a glass of that each then" i stated, trying my best not to seem phased by the situation and not wanting to take the piss. It wasn't everyday you get the royal treatment.

"Take the bottle" she offered. I raised my eyebrows at her suggestion and seeing her wink back at me i laughed. She got a couple of flutes along with a small platter of canapes and set them up on a tray before taking it and one of the iced buckets over to the table. I noticed John Paul barely look over as she set about her task, he was too busy shredding the label on his bottle and watching the prick in the DJ booth to notice. He only drew his eyes away long enough to mouth 'thanks' as she left. I look around at the other occupants of the room before his eye catches mine again, holding my gaze before his attention is once again diverted.

"He's not very chatty is he" she stated. I looked back over at him sat there in the booth sipping at his beer. He looked really hot with his shirt sleeves shoved casually up his arms and his top couple of buttons open. I could see the fine blond hair on his forearms, the light from the table glinting off them, making the gold colour highlights stand out as he ran his fingers through his hair. I smiled as he looked over and he smiled shyly back, tipping his bottle in my direction.

"Is he you're boyfriend then?". My initial reaction was WTF....boyfriend?, i'm not gay....then i realised that....at the moment, i don't really know what's going on. Her question got me thinking....what are we? I mean....i know we're friends... best friends but recently it had turned into more than that....much more than that. I guess with the physical side of things, even though it hasn't gone that far...a few kisses....HOT kisses and the touchy feely above the waist thing, you could call it friends with benefits or...fooling around but....it didn't seem appropriate because there was so much more involved than that. I wasn't just 'making out' with my mate because i had nothing better to do, there were all these 'feelings' involved and just thinking about me and John Paul was enough to turn me on. No one else had ever managed to get me hard just from a look or from standing close by and breathing on me but i was finding the last couple of days that that's ALL he has to do to get me that way.

I shrugged, for no other reason than that i don't know how to identify....this.

"So....you're not seeing each other then? It's just...." I looked back at her trying to decipher what she was getting at.

**SADIE**

Finally, i thought. Finally my night was looking up. I'd come to work on a high, like i always am when i'm hostessing on VIP nights and the first thing that had happened when i walked through the door was get a bollocking from the boss man for wearing a short skirt. I tried to explain it's what the punters like but i got told that this wasn't a brothel and we have standards to uphold. It doesn't stop him getting his leg over every Friday night though, does it? Then, if that wasn't bad enough, the dickhead from the downstairs bar with the wandering hands tried it on again and grabbed my ass before i kneed him in the nuts. Thank God these two hot young pieces of ass had turned up to brighten up the evening. They didn't look like the usual talentless actors or reality wannabe's that we usually got in here though, these two actually seemed to have a bit of substance about them. I waited patiently for one of them to catch my eye as they were shown through the door to their table but i was left disappointed when neither of them even glanced in my direction.

I had a fleeting thought they might be gay but the way the brunette one walked through the door telling the cute blond to 'fuck off and stop being a wanker' made me think.....maybe not. They were uber cute though. The one in the gray suit was just my type....cute, boyish, not really aware of how good looking he is and the blond one....well, he looked like the kind of boy you'd take home to your mum, all cute and innocent with his big, blue eyes but i imagine he might be a tiger in the bedroom. They still hadn't looked over though and as the one in the blue sat down, the other one, the really fit one, came over and asked for a couple of beers. I was waiting for him to notice me, after all i was wearing my killer heals and my chicken fillets were well in place, enhancing my...ehm, assets but he kept turning around and grinning at his mate.

This was weird. I wasn't used to having to make an effort to get blokes to notice me, even fit ones like these two but no matter what i did, smile, toss my hair back, lean over and show a little...okay a lot of cleavage, he didn't notice. Don't get me wrong, his puppy dogs did flicker in the general vicinity of my well endowed chest but they didn't linger there for long, he was too busy laughing and joking with his mate. Bless him, he even offered to pay for the drinks before going back over and joining his friend. Usually i'd be expecting a big tip at the end of the night as a show of appreciation but just having these two turn up had made it worth while. I glanced around the rest of the suite, noting that most of the other occupants were making the most of the hostess services of the rest of the staff. It was ridiculous how much time and money goes into these VIP events but the punters do come back, so i suppose that's why they do it.

I looked up at the giggling and boisterous laughter coming from one of the furthest booths. A group of tv starlets from one of the soaps had turned up and were polishing off the champers at an alarming rate. It's a good job the paps had been outside ready to take their photos, that way the club would get it's name into the magazines and make the whole evening financially worthwhile. I could see a couple of them pointing out the lads but even with all the noise they were making the pair of them didn't look over.

I could only really see Blondie clearly, Bambi has his back to me but i could see he was sat back, idly drinking from his bottle. Blondie kept laughing, i could see him grinning as he drank his beer and i could just imagine what he was smiling at.

Glancing over i noticed Ian was watching, making sure his VIPs were happy so i got back into my routine, getting some drinks together on a tray for Mike to take over to the soapies and then took out some of the nibbles and put them out on trays ready. The next time i had chance to look over, Blondie was watching the DJ and Bambi was sitting with his shoulders hunched, obviously feeling like a spare part. I checked to see who it was on the decks tonight and was surprised to see Phil 'Goldfinger' Goldstein in the booth. It wasn't that the guy's bad looking or anything, far from it, he was one of the best DJs in the North but.....compared to Bambi, he looked like chopped liver, nothing like in the same league.

Ian catches my eye and lifts his eyebrows, silently telling me to get some work done so i start wiping the bar surface down but i keep watching the two lads, all the same. Bambi's trying to have a conversation with Blondie and i can tell he's getting a bit frustrated. His mate is still watching Phil and i get the impression he must be a music lover because he's tapping away, really getting into the beat, totally oblivious of how much he's winding his mate up. Bambi's getting really narked now, i can tell because he's stropping with the beer bottle and pounds it on the table top so hard i can hear it from over here as he sits there waiting for some acknowledgment from his mate that he knows he still exists. Then he starts coming over.

Bugger, i don't have time to fix my lippy before he's standing there looking right passed me at the spirits bottles behind the bar.

"What can i get you?" Ooh, really witty Sadie, that'll get him to notice you. I flash him my most flirtatious smile and flutter my eyelashes a bit....okay, a lot.

"What's best?" Now usually it winds me up when people just want to know what the most expensive drink is and we aren't supposed to encourage them to have it but he looked a bit down now so i wanted to cheer him up. I waved a hand at the chilled bottles in the ice buckets on the bar top.

"Champagne" i laughed and explained that it was French and the best stuff we had.

"They aren't for....us though are they, i mean....they're for the real VIPs, the celebs and stuff, aren't they?"

"You are part of...'the real' VIPs". God this was so refreshing, actually having a chat with a client at work who wasn't up his own arse. He still seemed wary though as he asked for a couple of glasses.

"Take the bottle". I chanced a quick glance over where Ian had been stood but he'd gone, thankfully. We weren't meant to encourage the consumption of beverages unless the client specifically asked but i thought 'what the hell, live a little' and if it meant seeing Bambi's sexy smile again, why the heck not? He looked at me, his expression kind of asking if i was sure so i gave him one of my sexy winks, hoping he might actually realise i was flirting with him. He laughed, the sound so deep and manly that it sent a thrill straight to my....well you get the picture. He wasn't really flirting though and i noticed that he was still watching his mate....subtly but still, definitely checking him out. I went about my usual routine, making sure neither of the glasses has any wet spots on them as i load up a tray, adding a platter of the special canapes that had been made especially for the celebs. I might get in trouble but i think these two will appreciate it more anyway. Then i balance it on one hand as i carry it, and the bucket with the champagne in over to their table.

His mates bloody fit too. I hadn't noticed before just how blue his eyes were, it was only now as his frosty gaze met mine briefly that i could see how amazing they were. It's a shame he's looking at me like he'd enjoy ramming the canapes somewhere the sun don't shine. Interesting. So he hadn't been quite so focused on Phil as i'd first thought. Hmm, pity his friend doesn't realise that. The beer bottle seems to be getting the worst of his bad temper though. I thought about saying something to lighten the mood, perhaps mention that if he wasn't so busy watching Phil he might actually notice that his mate has been staring at him for the last five minutes but i think...no Sadie, better to keep your mouth shut and keep your job...there's a recession on.

"There you go Tiger". I set the two glasses down with a flourish. I can tell he's finding it difficult but he manages a weak smile as he says thanks. Oh well, at least his mother taught him some manners.

I make my way back over to Bambi and see that his eyes are still fixed firmly on his mate. Jesus Christ, things were getting hot in here, i could feel the tension seeping through my pores right the way down to my...well, you know.

"He's not very chatty is he" i say conversationally. He doesn't actually answer me, i think the fact that i brought him up has sent his attention elsewhere again. Oh, now i see it. He couldn't take his eyes off him before but now they're literally stripping away at the blue shirt that Blondie's wearing, i can tell from the naked lust in his eyes. I've been there, i know how it looks, believe me. Blondie looks up and i see the shy smiles pass between them and the acknowledgment from ol' blue eyes that he is aware his friend exists and just like that, Bambi's face lights up like a Christmas tree. So....okay then, there's definitely something going on but i can't quite tell what and i had to get to the bottom of it....anyone who knows me knows i like a good bit of gossip, even more so when it involves other peoples relationships.

"Is he you're boyfriend then?" Simple question you'd think....apparently not. It's a good job i wasn't busy and most of the tables were taken care of because i had to wait a REALLY long time for his answer. He bit his lip, smiled, messed with the back of his neck, stroked up his arm, smiled some more, ran his fingers through his lovely silky hair, grinned a bit and adjusted his pants, all the while looking over at Blondie before he eventually shrugged.

"So....you're not seeing each other then? It's just...." I didn't feel the need to end the question. Okay so, i'm not one of those blokes you see in films who wipe the glasses with a towel thrown over their shoulder while you pour your heart out to them but...i am a good listener....if i can be bothered, which right now, i was. I looked back over at Blondie to see that he'd now totally massacred the bottle label and had started crunching on the ice in the bucket whilst shooting me daggers.

Again i got the flailing around thing. What is it with men that they find it so difficult to share their feelings. I mean, us girls get a bit legless and pour our hearts out to any Tom, Dick or taxi driver that fancies listening, lads on the other hand keep it bottled up until they explode or knock someone out and i didn't want to see neither Bambi or Blondie with a black eye even if it did mean the latter would stop casting filthy looks in my direction.

"Come on, you can tell me" i whispered flirtatiously, running my fingers along the stiff collar of his shirt.

**JOHN PAUL**

This place was bloody fantastic and i hadn't realised that Phil 'Goldfinger' Goldstein was playing here tonight either. I'd raved about him to Craig on numerous occasions, telling him how i'd be made up if i ever ended up with the kind of credibility he'd built up for himself over the years. Listening to him was pure gold. I knew i was being un attentive with Craig but i also knew he'd understand, after all he was the one that encouraged me to pursue my dreams all the time.

He got up to get more drinks and i watched his bum sway as he walked away before looking back at Phil. Honestly the way he was working the floor tonight, keeping the dancers on their feet was amazing. I needed to get a few drinks down me so we could go and have a dance. Craig isn't bothered about throwing his moves on the dance floor but i have a few more inhibitions than him.

I looked up as i heard a very feminine laugh come from his vicinity. The girl behind the bar with the long red hair and the very revealing skirt and blouse was flirting with Craig like....i don't know what....a right tart i suppose. She reminded me a bit of our Mercedes, she throws her head back when she laughs if she fancies someone and gets a bit too familiar with them. Phil's working this mix that i heard on his recent cd and i glance down to see him deftly switch from one track to another. Then i hear that laughter again and can't help looking over at the two of them. She's really getting on my nerves, i can tell she fancies him, i'm just hoping he isn't doing the same back but then i see her wink at him and it takes all my resolve not to just go over there and snog his face off. I have another sip of my beer as i watch her faffing around with glasses and a tray before making her way over.

She must just fancy Craig. I hoped for a minute she might be one of those naturally flirty people who comes on to pretty much anything with a pulse without even knowing they're doing it, but as she comes over with champagne....champagne for fuck sake and funny little bite size finger foods, i see that she barely even makes eye contact with me. She manages it though and i have to grit my teeth as i smile/ grimace back.

"There you go Tiger". Patronizing bitch! She sets two glasses down and smiles over at me. I don't quite know if my attempt at returning it works but i say thanks and she goes off...back to Craig who, for some reason, has stayed a the bar. Oh God, i can't take my eyes off him now. My favourite DJ's playing maybe twenty feet below and i can't stop looking at Craig. I can feel my heartbeat speed up as our eyes connect. He doesn't seem to notice that the wench has returned and i can't help feeling a little smug.

I look down at the remnants of my bottle and seeing the torn up label i realise that they're getting to me. She says something to him and he looks over. I know the witch is talking about me, you can always tell when people are doing that because they keep glancing over. He has a far away expression on his face though and i wonder what it is he's thinking about. He smiles at me and i return it, tipping my beer in his direction. I want to wink, or grin or go over there and plant a great big smacker on his lips but i refrain, he seems happy enough where he is and i don't want to freak him out by acting like a jealous boyfriend even if that is how i feel.

My mouths gone dry, i'm that pissed off with the her desperate attempts to pull Craig i just want to slap her. I grab a piece of ice as i notice the beer is all gone and i chuck it into my mouth, biting down on it hard before grabbing another one. I was hoping it might cool me down a bit, get rid of the temper but it only seemed to fuel my frustration.

He shrugs and she says something else to him. I'm not even paying attention to the music now, all i can focus on is the hot slapper in the short skirt whose licking at her ruby red lips as she tries to attach herself to MY boyf.....Craig. I can feel myself squinting as i'm trying to lip read what she's saying and then.....then, the fucking cheeky cow reaches right over the bar, flashing her boobs at anyone who wants a look as she touches his shirt....the same effing shirt i had my hand under not half an hour ago.

That's it, that's the last straw. I get out of my seat and my thigh bangs into the table as i make my way hastily over to the bar. I know i might be taking it too far but i put my hand on Craig's back, letting it wander down until i'm giving his bum a cheeky squeeze. She grins madly as Craig turns around startled. I let my hand drop quickly realising i might have misread things but he catches it for a brief second before letting it go again.

"I've been a tw*t, haven't i?" he grins madly at my statement before giving me a really brief peck on the lips much to the....delight? Of the barmaid.

"I won't argue with you there" he says bashfully lifting his lashes to look at the barmaid. She smiles and holds her hand out to me.

"I'm Sadie, i'll be your hostess for the evening, if there's....anything i can get you" and she gives us a sly wink as i shake her hand.


	48. Chapter 49

**PART EIGHTY EIGHT**

**JOHN PAUL**

She wasn't so bad really....San....Sam....Sash....Sadie!! that's it....Sadie! Yeah, the tart with a heart who kept sneaking us added luxuries that even the usual VIPs didn't get. I don't think i kissed her yet to show my appreciation but i will....even if she is a girl, as Craig keeps telling me. I think he's reminding me because i grabbed her ass but he doesn't believe me when i said i was reaching for the bobbles....bubbles....bubbly!!!

The cool manager dude had come over before as well, the one who gave us the free tickets, asking us if we were having a good time. What could i say, it was a top night out and we'd only been here a couple of hours and sexy Sadie, as i'd started calling her was treating us like royalty. When he'd left she asked us how we managed to get on the VIP list so i rambled on, telling her with enthusiasm how Craig had saved my life against the fuck off massive giant who wanted to kill me. Of course Craig played it down, always one for modesty and said he'd merely 'helped' me out of a tricky situation that led to him being punched. I had another sip...okay gulp of the champagne as he finished telling her his played down version of events.

"Nah mate....you saved my life" i told him before throwing my arms around his neck and hugging the life out of him across the table. Sandy giggled at my outward display of affection before heading back to the bar and i bit my lip, worrying it between my teeth. Oh shit! Was Craig getting embarrassed. I sneaked a peak at him and saw that he was smiling so i smiled too, my heart warming as i melted into his eyes. "You have gorgeous eyes" i told him unblinking, "they look like giant chocolate buttons". I giggled to myself as i imagined plucking them out and eating them, then i frowned....that wouldn't be a good idea, i wouldn't be able to look at them anymore and Craig would be blind. "No! Not chocolate buttons....they're like....like....." fuck it, i couldn't think of anything else.

I went to drink the rest of my champagne but it was empty, i think. I tipped it upside down just to make sure...yep empty. Someone had nicked the last of my champagne so i flailed my hands around to get Sophie's attention. She looked up so i waved the bottle around and gave her the thumbs up as she brought a fresh bucket over.

"Sophie....You Are The Best!!!" i told her, annunciating each word just so she was clear.

"It's Sadie" she corrected me with a smile, she had a funny look on her face as she rolled her eyes and looked at Craig though.

"I know!" i said, repeating her name over and over.....Sandy, Sandy, Sandy....see, it was easy.

Craig was quiet and watching me with a funny expression. I covered my face with my hands as i realised i must be embarrassing him in front of all the 'special people'. Aw no, he was going to hate me now because.....because i.....

I feel like dancing, like....really dancing....dirty dancing and i peaked out from between my fingers to see if he might fancy it. He has his head tilted down so we're at eye level and he can see between the gap. He doesn't look mad, he looks like happy, smiley Craig, the man of my dreams.

"You okay JP?" he asked. He sounded concerned....why concerned Craigy?

"I like that" i told him in no uncertain terms.

"Like what?" he was watching me weird now, like i had two heads or something. Actually, if he has two heads and four eyes then i must have eight....right? because his four and my four....Hang on, no that wasn't right....if i have two heads and he's got....Fuck it! I forgot again.

"Like what, what?" okay this was just really confusing now and i needed to be quiet because i still had things to think about.

"Dancing!!!!" Shit!! I shouted that. Did i shout shit too? I looked around but no one was paying us nobodies any attention so i reckoned....not. "Have another glass of bubbles" i told him, knowing that getting him drunk was the best way to get his sexy ass on the dancefloor.

I went to lift the bottle but it was really heavy, like....weight lifting weights heavy so i dropped it back in the bucket before it landed on the floor. See....i was being sensible. Too sensible if you ask me. If i was being un sensible then i'd have him pressed against the toilet door, feasting on his luscious lips like they were....well, his lips. No...not the toilets because even though they were VIP toilets, they were still public. No, i'd have him pressed up against....ooh, the DJ box....no not against it, inside it where no one could see us and i could unzip his pants and slide them down to his ankles whilst i reach in and take his....

"John Paul!" Could he see what i was thinking? I looked around making sure he couldn't hear my thoughts before i blinked and focused back on him.

"Yes, Craig?" I sat back against the booth with my arms folded and a smile plastered on my face. I checked to see if Sasha had come back with anymore cannabis....hang on....cana.....canapes! because i really fancied nibbling on something. I watched Craig keep blinking, or was it me? Yeah might be me blinking but i was watching Craig anyway.....why wouldn't you? And yeah, i wanted to nibble on something, preferably something savoury, salty....maybe nuts?....yeah, salted nuts sounded good right now. My mouth felt dry though from all the shampoo so i thought actually something moist might be better. Now what was moist that i could have a nibble on.....

"JP....Oi, JP!....are you okay" his face was all contorted as he looked over at me. Still looked cute though.

"I like that" i told him, pinching his cheeks between my fingers, squishing his lips together...i wish they were squished on mine.

"Like what?" he asked, eh....what was he on about.

"Like what, what?" Woahhhh. I was getting a serious case of the deja vu....ooos. I looked at him puzzled, needing him to explain what the chuff was going on.

"Jesus Christ JP....you're fucking inebriated". Why did he sound so mad. I touched his face and smiled at him as i lifted the glass to my lips.

"I like that" i told him as i smiled. Actually i might have been grinning like the village idiot....if we had one, which we didn't but who was checking anyway.

"Oh my God, you're doing my head in" he cried in frustration and got up and left me there. I looked around for Shirley but i couldn't see her anywhere so i just smiled at the bunch of girls sitting in one of the other booths and downed the rest of my shampoo.

**CRAIG**

Jesus Christ, i've never seen him so legless and it's only half eleven. I wanted this night to be perfect.... so much for that idea. I knew our surroundings would be top class and that, with the music and the drinks and the company the evening could be so special, like a first date but John Paul, i slapped my hand against the urinal, he'd only gone and got fucking pissed.....already.

He hadn't even waited for me. No, while i was chatting to Sadie, he'd sat back down and started on the champagne. I had a vague recollection that he'd once gone to his cousins wedding and ended up singing 'I am what i am' whilst the happy couple were having their first dance but i thought it was a made up tale, something to tell his friends to embarrass him, like getting out the baby photos.....obviously not.

I had to get a grip. Alright so the evening had gone from 'hot date for two' to 'pity party for one' but it was up to me to change that. There was still plenty of time to make this evening something memorable....at least for me, JP was probably too plastered to remember his own name, let alone the rest of the night. I finished up, even taking time to have a mint and spray some free deodorant before making my way back over to our booth.

Just one problem....he wasn't there. I did a quick scan of the room still having no luck so went and found Sadie. She looked really busy and when i asked her if she'd seen him she didn't have a clue, said she'd been rushed off her feet. I checked over the balcony in case he'd gone off to watch the DJ but i couldn't see him there either. Saying that, the place was so jumping i couldn't see much of anything. I can't help panicking a bit after what happened the last time i left him alone and this time, if some complete weirdo tried it on with him, i wasn't sure he'd be in much of a state to look after himself.

I turned around at the ruckus behind me, only to see John Paul waving his arm around as if drowning in a sea of female soap stars. There were at least five of them and he was sat in the middle like a regular Don Juan. There was one, a brunette, who seemed to have taken a real shine to him as she suddenly firmly planted her lips on his.

Was i jealous? Absofuckinglutly. Was i jealous of John Paul sucking face with a beautiful celeb?...not in the slightest. Was i jealous of the hot brunette who was plastered against him like a sticking plaster....yeah, you could say that. Actually jealousy didn't really cover it. I wanted to grab hold of the fake weave and yank her away and tell her to get her dirty mitts off him and ...that was ridiculous right? I mean, it's not like he'd even be interested, he doesn't go for girls at all, he proved that with Hannah, so i knew my feelings were stupid....it still didn't stop me marching over there and standing with my hands on my hips giving her the evil eye though.

I could literally see her tongue half in his mouth as she turned around, sensing my presence.

"Craig!....Good to see you mate....come....come sit with us" he said pulling away and patting the seat next to him without an ounce of guilt. What the hell! Had he somehow completely missed the fact he'd been kissing someone else when he's supposed to like me? Love me? I hope he didn't think i was just going to put up with it. Then again, she did have a vice grip on him, i could see the fake nails biting into his skin.

"Is this the one you were talking about?" asked the blond one sweetly. What, he'd been talking about me? He grinned and nodded his head. "You're right, he is really cute and he has got the most perfect arse imaginable....now i get what you mean about biting it" she finished. I turned to him in shock but he just kept smiling with that stupid grin on his face. He was that pissed he didn't even blush. Okaayyy.

"I was trying to turn him straight" said the gobby one who'd had her tongue halfway down his throat. I threw her another dirty look. "Ahm...he was having none of it if it makes you feel any better". Cheeky cow.....it did actually...make me feel better. I suppose she is really fit and if anyone could turn him it would be her. "Oi Mike!" i had to put my fingers in my ears as she turned and shouted right down it.... "more shots over here love and another bottle of bubbly!".

John Paul started tapping at the table with the flats of his hands in time with the beat of the music. He had his eyes closed and an expression of serenity on his face. There was something really transfixing seeing him like this....lost in the music, in his own little world. Mike placed a tray of shot glasses on the table that were filled with amber, clear and pink liquids. There was also a silver shaker of salt and some sliced limes. I'd heard of tequila slammers but i hadn't ever actually tried them.

The girls quickly went around the table and introduced themselves and i found that the one that fancied John Paul was called Kim and she seemed to be the ringleader.

"Right" she said passing me a glass...."lick, drink, bite" she showed me the order and i watched as her perfect pout twisted as she bit into the lime. "Ready Craig....are you man enough?" I'd show her a man. I licked the fleshy part of my hand above the thumb before shaking a bit of salt onto it. John Paul had stopped his tapping and was watching intently as the two of us went head to head. We clinked glasses before licking the salt, throwing back the drink and then biting on the lime.

"Eurgh" i shivered as the bitter taste lingered in my mouth. I grimaced as the salt tasted weird on my tongue and i don't think i've ever sucked anything worse than a lime before. Probably never will either i contemplated. John Paul was all smiles as he clapped me on the back. Thank God he'd decide to sit this one out and just watch from the sidelines instead. He might just sober up a bit before it's time to go.

"Have another one" he encouraged as Kim raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrows and tipped her head in my direction.

"Can i lay off the tequila though, it's minging?" She acquiesced with a slight nod and handed me a half of the shots instead. She'd laid down the gauntlet with her silent challenge and never one to back down, i held up the first glass before downing the liquid. I got a very faint hint of cherries before the vodka started to burn the back of my throat.

"Ooh you go Craig" giggled John Paul beside me as i turned the glass over and reached for the next one. I didn't even bother hesitating between the next one, or the next, or the next, i just kept swallowing them down until they'd all gone. I set the last one down with a flourish before turning to the girls.

"So...what do i win?" Kim looked around at the other girls and they bobbed their heads conspiratorially. I looked at each of them before she grabbed the back of my neck, kissing me before i had chance to question it. The last thing i saw before her mouth covered mine was the look of devastation on John Paul's face. It took a couple of seconds for it to register that this girl who i'd seen on the television was snogging me within an inch of my life and another couple of seconds to realise i wasn't really enjoying it. I tried leaning back to break the kiss but she just went with me so i ended up almost lying back on the bench with her sprawled on top. I pushed on her shoulder with all the strength i could muster from my precarious position and she finally relented and eased back.

Straight away my eyes darted to John Paul's but he wasn't looking at me, he was staring at the really interesting pattern on the ceiling. I wiped my hand across my mouth and was rewarded with a look of consternation from Kim....her friends seemed to find it funny though.

"Loads of blokes would kill to be in your shoes you know" she spat out, eyeing me up and down. I shrugged, i didn't give a toss really. "I'm famous you know". She was screaming at me like a banshee as i reached over and tapped John Paul on his arm. He looked at me and i saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Come on JP, lets go". He looked hopeful as i stood up to leave the booth, pulling on his hand to take him with me.

"I like that" he said shyly as we made our way back over to our own table. I looked around and down towards the DJ booth which was empty.

"Like what?" i asked for like the third time tonight.

"You...calling me JP....i like it".

"Me too!"

**PART EIGHTY NINE**

**JOHN PAUL**

Half an hour later and Craig was catching up to where i'd been for ages....happily getting tipsy. I like the word tipsy, it's like saying 'a little bit merrily drunk' but with less words. He looked kind of gay though sipping on the pink girly shots. He must like them because he was on his fifth, sixth....tenth.....damned if i know. He's loosening up now too, i can see it in his body language, the way he's swinging and bopping his head to the music it's making me feel a bit sick actually but he's still hot, just in the nauseas way. He's grinning his head off with his eyes closed and mouthing the words to the track that's playing.

_Baby your all that i want, when i'm your lying here in my arms, i'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven._

I'm trying my best not to laugh as he's got an extra nod going along with the rest of his beats now and between the singing he's biting his lip, concentrating like mad as he keeps the tempo with his hands. I keep trying to watch the DJ but now the initial.....'Oh my God, there's my favourite DJ' thing has worn off, my gaze keeps being drawn back to him. I hadn't realised i was staring openly until i looked back from his hands to his eyes to see him looking at me too. We kind of grin at each other taking it in turns to sing a couple of lines as a new song comes on before laughing at our complete lack of inhibitions. I know Craig isn't usually bothered about doing things in public, like the karaoke thing but i'm usually a little more restrained.

"Where's Sadie with the drinks, cause i'm ready for another one" he says. Silly Craig, you can tell he's tipsy, he keeps getting her name wrong.

"Names Sammi mate....every time she comes over she gives _me_ a funny look because _you_ say it wrong" i told him, all matter of fact like.

"Oh, right! ....Sadie!" he shouted before shushing himself. She comes over all flirty still but she knows he's mine so doesn't try to stick her tongue down his throat, unlike that other bimbo. I look over at the bimbo in question who is still casting man eating looks our way. She's got brown hair though so....can she still technically be a bimbo? I don't know but i don't like her because she put Craig in a bad mood and was kissing him and everything.... Got him drinking though.

"Need more drinks babe" he said before attempting a wink. He looked more like he'd got something in his eye so i laughed but then got a 'shut the fuck up' look thrown at me so stopped.

"Your catching him up then i see" she said to him gesturing in my direction. Was she trying to imply that i'm drunk or something, because i'm not, i'm just a little tiny, tinsy, wee bit tipsy, that's all. "What can i get you?"

"Me and JP are going to have some more champers if that's okay". He was really getting used to living the life of the rich and famous. She went off to get what he requested and i turned to face him.

"I like that!"

"I know you do" he said with affection and ruffled my hair. I thought it was really nice but then i started thinking about it. Ruffling hair....that's the kind of thing you do to your little brother or your dog, not someone you think is hot! I certainly don't ruffle his hair, although thinking about it now it probably is very nice to ruffle because i like ruffles.....well, being ruffled, not actual ruffles because they're a bit gay and well.....i am gay but not in the ruffly sense. Jesus John Paul, i berated myself, enough with the ruffle fixation.

Still got me thinking though, not about ruffles but about the actual ruffling. He didn't think of me as a kid brother did he?....Okay the paranoia was taking over and he was looking at me kind of weird because i think i zoned out a bit there. I had to reign my thoughts in because they were going in a strange direction. He couldn't think of me as a kid brother because for 1, that would be a bit incestuous what with the kissing and touching and stuff, B, he hadn't shown any other real signs of brotherly love like sitting on me and farting and stuff and number three, we don't look anything like each other. So having answered my own question i put it to bed....in a none brotherly way, because otherwise, that would be weird and incestuous again.

"Sammi!" i called as she came back with the booze and even poured out the first couple of glasses. Craig was a bit slumped in his seat but still managed to flash her an enthusiastic smile.

"Thanks Sadie". I looked at him as she pulled another pissed off face at me. Honestly, was it really so difficult for him to get her name right? He could be really dimwitted sometimes, although i found it adorable.

"Wanna dance Craig!" i told him when Sammi left us to it.

"I don't know".

"Wasn't a question Craig, i want to go dance". It wasn't like me but i'd had a couple of glasses....okay, a few glasses of champagne and it had really got me in the mood, i just had to convince him. Oh man, i could just picture him on the dance floor again. He looked gorgeous the other night when he was dancing with those girls but now it was my turn to dance with him, i literally couldn't wait to see him let loose to the music. Craig Dean my favourite person in the world and music, my one other true passion, it was a match made in heaven.

"Kkkkkkk, we'll finish this and then i'm gonna show you some of my moves". He laughed and grinned as he said it so he didn't sound too cocky.

"What, your grandad dancing you mean?" i'd seen him dancing remember, it wasn't always a pretty sight.

"Oi, don't knock the dancing mate or you'll be down there on your own". That shut me up.

It was strange, less than three hours ago i had my hand on his bum and was touching him beneath his shirt, thinking that if we'd have been alone in the lift things may have gone further. Now it was like that was a distant memory and we were back to just being friends again. I hadn't mistaken the look on his face when Kim was kissing me though, i was sure of that and he had given me a quick peck when i'd apologised for being a twat. I guess i just have to stop trying to fathom everything out for now and just go with the flow. I didn't even know what Craig was thinking. I knew from what he said yesterday that he also didn't know what was going on but he had said he wanted to see where it went and last night, just talking and laughing in bed, it had been like the old us and the new us had meshed together, it was just a shame it wasn't as easy as that all the time.

I looked down at the dance floor now and it was packed with people dancing to the upbeat dance music that 'Goldfinger' was playing. Craig was taking his time, sipping at his drink and i had a fleeting thought he was stalling for time but then he jumped up, making me jump, and hopped from foot to foot waiting for me.

Settling my glass down i got up from the bench and we made our way towards the stairs.

"You might want to take your tops off boys!" Sadie called from her position behind the bar. We looked over puzzled by here comment but she got distracted as the manager Ian went over to chat with her. Was she still trying to get Craig to notice her or had i missed something? Oh well, no point thinking about it too much, i'd find out soon enough.

**CRAIG**

We got out onto the dance floor and i had to admit, even though i hadn't been so keen on having a dance yet, the energy that was being generated around the place pretty quickly put me in the mood.

Things had been a bit strange between me and John Paul ever since we'd stepped out of the lift and i couldn't quite work out why. I mean, we'd still chatted, there had been some flirting going on and we'd both had a fair bit to drink but it didn't explain why there was this air of uncertainty surrounding us.

I thought back to the night before. I had made it clear that i wanted to see where this...us could go...hadn't i? I hoped so. It had definitely seemed that way earlier in the elevator when John Paul had....well, got me worked up but then since entering the suite, it was like neither of us knew how to interact with the other for any significant amount of time without the awkward vibes coming out.

Fuck it! I was here to have fun and i wasn't going to spend the rest of the night stewing about it. I couldn't really say i was dancing, more like jumping around and waving my arms about but that's what most of the people were doing so i thought nothing of it. Besides i was Craig Dean super geek. I was used to making a prat of myself. John Paul on the other hand just seemed to ooze confidence. Whether it was because he was so in tune with the music and had that natural rhythm about him or if it was just because he'd had a drink and was letting his guard down, i wasn't sure but i don't think i've ever felt so mesmerised watching another person move. His hips swayed in time with the music and although he had his eyes closed he was moving with ease, almost unconsciously moving out of peoples way. Then again, it was probably them. I'd noticed before in clubs that when there is a good dancer other people tend to automatically give them room and that's what was happening here.

I like to have a dance with the best of them, hell it was even fun to put on a bit of a show sometimes, like with the karaoke but him....he didn't give a shit, he wasn't trying to impress anyone, he was just enjoying himself and letting the music take control as he moved to a natural rhythm.

People started shouting and i wondered what all the fuss was about until i felt something soft and wet float down onto me. Looking up, i noticed some massive overhead pipes for the first time and right now they were spewing thick, white foamy bubbles as though they were going out of fashion. John Paul mustn't have noticed until now either as i saw him blinking before laughing at the picture i must have made, covered in the stuff. The release of the foam seemed to send an extra buzz across the dancers because if it was possible the energy levels in the club were cranked up another notch. Looking around at the people surrounding us i saw that some of them were stripping off to bikinis and underwear.

I looked at him laughing, was drawn to him again and i moved a few inches closer. The floor was slowly filling with foam and i just got a burst of....something that made me want to be closer to him. The noise level of the dancers went up along with the music. I could see people waving yellow and orange glo sticks and some had whistles and blowers. It was like the best New Years Eve ever times one hundred. The music throbbed, it was one of my favourites but the DJ had mixed it to make it sound different.....better? It certainly fit better with the current atmosphere that was for sure.

Even with the dimness of the club and the flashing lights and the foam i could still see John Paul's eyes were sparkling, high on euphoria and probably because he was still a bit pissed too. He was smiling at me.... no grinning and suddenly it was like he was dancing with me, for me. I started growing warm, the dancing and the crowd making me hot as all the bodies around me pushed in one direction, sending me towards him. Next thing i knew he had his hand on my hip, was clenching the waistband of my pants as we moved together in a steady rhythm. I don't know if it's because he's a good dancer or if i just felt the music more but i was dancing too, no longer jumping around but casually moving my hips and legs in a rhythm that fit perfectly with his.

I wasn't looking at the others now either, i was staring at his shoulder, at a patch of fabric that was still blue and hadn't been covered in the soft foam bubbles. I daren't meet his gaze in case i get lost, drown in his eyes which i can feel burning into me. Another wave of foam spills out covering the pair of us, i can feel it seeping into my clothing, making them stick to me. Someone suddenly rushes forward bumping into me sending me slipping forwards but with a touch of nifty footwork and the hold he still has at my waist i manage not to go down. I look at him to mouth thanks and realise that was the biggest mistake i could've made.

I'm gone.


	49. Chapter 50

**PART NINETY**

**JOHN PAUL**

Does he even have a clue how fucking sexy he is? Alright so he has a small dollop of foam on his head making him look a bit strange but he doesn't notice and that to me makes him even sexier. Some twat just barreled right into him, knocking him into me and i swear if they'd hurt him they'd be on the floor right now, not laughing quite so much as they actually are. He doesn't give a shit though, he's enjoying the music and i have to say, we have a pretty good rhythm going between us. I tighten my hold on his waistband ensuring that he doesn't fall and his intense brown eyes connect with mine for the first time in...well since we got onto the dance floor.

I swallow hard as his mouth opens and he blinks leaning in towards me. He has a bit of foam sticking to his eyelashes now too making him look absolutely gorgeous. I can't help it, my hand has a mind of it's own as it reaches forwards, my left index finger brushing carefully at his eyelash, the soft, fuzzy bristles tickling my skin as i catch the foam and blow it away before i take his face in my palms. One small tug and he's there, flat against me, our hips moving in sync to the music that's throbbing through the speakers. We're being jostled from every direction but i don't care, i just sink into the feel of his lips against mine, parting to let me in, before our tongues do that familiar duel for control. Both of us are winners so i don't care when he is victor of the battle, his tongue sweeping against mine as it enters my mouth. I feel his slick wet skin slip beneath my fingers as i let my hand go back to that place it had enjoyed touching so much earlier.

The fabric of his shirt was clammy and damp from the foam and humidity in the room. I pulled at it, dragging it from his pants so i can let my hands feel the strong, firm sinew of his back as i let them wander. I know even though i'm getting a bit carried away with the feel of him, i won't let things go too far, it's not what he'd want but i have to fight for control of myself as he presses forward even more, if that's possible, plastering himself along the length of me. I feel him shudder as our joint erections come into brief contact beneath the barricade of our clothing and i think he's going to pull back, break the kiss as his hips move away slightly but he doesn't.

Our kiss becomes more intense as he puts one of his hands on my waist, his other traveling up the front of my shirt, the shirt he got me, before spreading through my hair. He breaks the kiss, leaning his forehead against mine as we take some deep breaths, trying to get some kind of a grip.

"Craig i...." he doesn't let me finish he just pulls me back roughly, his lips feasting on mine again. He's intoxicating, i'm drowning in the touch and feel of him. I can't get enough as my tongue swirls against his, sipping at his lips, drinking him in as his scent overpowers me too. It's strong and masculine and i can feel my cock absolutely straining against their fabric confines. I let out a groan. Shit! Was it really as loud as it sounded? I don't know if he felt it or heard it but he broke away again, literally dragging his hot, moist mouth from mine as he stared into my eyes. I was expecting the Bambi look, the dear caught in the headlights so i was surprised when i looked into the dark molten pools and saw a desire so raw and filled with need, i thought i might actually explode in my pants there and then.

My breaths were coming in short ragged spurts as i tried to get a hold on myself. Jesus, if i got this worked up from kissing, i could only imagine the state i could get myself in if things went further.

The tempo of the music changed slightly and more bubbles fell from above landing on us, forming a pathetic wall between our bodies. Craig was still looking at me, our eyes connected as we let things calm a little. It was only then i felt his hand move up and around to the front of my shirt from it's position above my hip. We were still moving in sync with the music as it pulsed out but there was something intimate about his actions that made me feel like we were alone. He watched, taking his lip between his teeth as he tugged me a little closer by the front of my shirt before slipping one of the buttons free. I raised a quizzical eyebrow at his movement, lifting my hand to stall him but he swatted it away like a pesky fly.

He smiled, the slight curve of his lips indicating for me to leave him to his task as he went for another. I watched dazed but thrilled as he slipped the next and the next and the next out until my shirt was hanging loosely open. Anywhere else and my hands might have flown up to conceal my modesty but here, in this room, surrounded by hundreds of people all gyrating to the beat of the music, here i didn't care because he was looking with open mouthed wonder, his eyes filled with desire as he drank me in.

I'd never felt like something to be worshiped but that's how i felt now. His hot, intense gaze was making it's way up my stomach, which i sucked in noticeably as he chuckled, traversing across my chest, lingering on my nipples which tightened visibly before resting on my shoulders and neck. I licked my lips at his intense scrutiny....where was Sharon with the drinks when you needed her?....and then gulped, loudly as he bent his head down to my neck. I gasped as his lips touched the sensitive skin just above my collar bone. He placed hot little kisses on the surface before flicking his tongue across the skin, tasting and teasing sending waves of shivers down my spine.

Shit! That was good. I clung to him, my hands splayed across his back and gripping his shoulders. I looked down at the dark head of my best friend as he licked and kissed and sucked lightly on my neck sending thrill after thrill through my body straight to my groin. His hips were still swaying too and i let out another moan, my eyes closing and rolling back as his thigh brushed provocatively across the straining length of my cock, over and over again. Was he doing this on purpose to get me back? I quashed the thought as i watched him again. He was enjoying this as much as me. I wanted to do the same back but then i had that fleeting image of how he pulled away last night and my mental battle was over before it had really started.

I couldn't take this anymore, i was on the brink, i didn't want to embarrass myself and the friction was doing things to me i never imagined possible so it took all my will power to take his face in my hands and lift it from it's current position. He blinked, disorientated as the contact was abruptly severed. He looked up questioning before scanning the room and i could tell he was thinking he'd done something wrong. What was meant to be a quick peck of reassurance soon turned into more as he stroked the length of my back, pressing his bare chest to mine.

**CRAIG**

Sweet Jesus, i never ever imagined i'd be one of those people who make out in the middle of a crowded room with no inhibitions or self restraints but right at this moment in time, i really didn't give a toss. There was something about him tonight i just couldn't keep my hands off him. We kept pulling away and taking mini breathers before the need to touch took over again, i literally couldn't take my hands and mouth off him. I managed to get his shirt unfastened so i could drink my fill, looking at the body of the man i was rapidly falling for. I wondered briefly how things had managed to turn out like this but pushed the thought away. Now wasn't the time for thinking, it was a time for feeling and right now there was someone stood before me, a tentative expectant smile on his face, waiting for me to make the next move.

He looked like a fucking God as he stood there illuminated beneath the flashing lights, the mixture of colours playing across the smooth, warm expanse of his body as foam dripped down his alabaster skin clinging to his tall lean frame. I'm not sure what it tasted like but i wanted to lick it, replace the white bubbles with my lips and tongue and teeth. He held his stomach in as i let my gaze have free reign over his body and i couldn't help chuckling at his attempt at vanity. He really had no need to feel ashamed, i mean, he has probably one of the most naturally fit bodies i've ever seen.

I notice his nipples contract as my gaze falls on them and my cock jumps in my pants, letting me know it likes what i see, so i let my gaze linger, watching as he shifts beneath my scrutiny. God it's hot in here. Where's Sadie with the drinks when you need her? I shift my eyes away quickly, if they linger there it won't just be my shirt that's wet and sticky but then they land on his neck.

Before i had chance to change my mind i closed the gap, touching my lips gently to the spot above his collar bone that i'd been eyeing up. Yup, he didn't taste like foam at all. He tasted much like he smells, warm, masculine and a mixture of sweet and salty. Yummy! That's what i thought....weird right? I'm used to the taste of lipstick and perfume, the overpowering smell of flowers or vanilla and the clingy rub of wax on my lips but _his_ scent, _his_ taste was unique to me and it was a bigger turn on than i ever could've imagined.

I heard him, felt him inhale as i let my mouth wander, let my tongue flick out to get a better taste. His whole body quivered between my hands as i let my lips and tongue manoeuvre up his throat licking and tasting and sucking gently at his skin. I wanted to mark him, make him mine but i hate it when someone does that to me so i stuck to what i was doing. I felt his hands grip me harder, felt him sway backwards as i continued my ministrations. I tightened my hold on him and continued to dance slowly to the music. My whole body felt alive, i could feel every nerve ending tingling with the sensation of being with him, touching him, tasting him.

He let out a moan, i don't know if i'd heard it or felt it, but it was low and guttural, the sound vibrating against my lips as they skated over the warm flesh beneath his chin. A brief thought flittered in and out of my conscious telling me his skin shouldn't feel so soft but it passed so quickly i didn't have time to think on it clearly. I carried on swaying against him as i concentrated on my self inflicted task. He groaned again and it was only at that point, the moment before he pulled me away that i realised i'd been rubbing up against his erection. I blinked trying to decipher how i felt about that but then found....there was nothing to think about, i wasn't freaking out or anything i just wanted to return to my prize.

I looked around at the other people on the dance floor, not one of them paying any attention to the two lads that were exploring their new found desire for one another. It shouldn't be this easy, surely? I mean, there should be some kind of backlash, something that springs up and shouts 'surprise' before it shocks you by kneeing you in the balls....right? John Paul leaned in to kiss me, what was probably supposed to be a quick peck but i wanted to prove i didn't care anymore. I don't care that he gets hard when i press against him...hell, it gives me the biggest thrill that _i_ can provoke that kind of reaction and i don't care that we're surrounded by writhing, sweaty, foamy bodies because all i care about is standing before me with the most beautiful smile on his face that i want to kiss off until it's replaced with an open mouthed desperation that i put there. So i turned my head and took his mouth with mine once more.

Flattening my palm against his back i pressed firmly brining his bare chest flush against mine. They were slick from the moisture of the foam liquid and the sweat from our bodies. Jesus Christ, if my cock wasn't stood to attention before it was certainly making it's presence know now and for the first time i was glad that we were surrounded by revelers so caught up in their own little worlds that they paid no attention to us. I severed the kiss and looked down at one of the most erotic sights i'd ever seen. His pale skin glistened, beneath the lights, his chest shining with perspiration in such a stark contrast to my own darker, olive complexion. The combination of dark and light was intriguing to me, it was so easy to differentiate between the two of us and yet to me, at this moment in time, it was like our bodies were welded together, joined by some invisible force. I couldn't see it but i could certainly feel it. I looked into his eyes which shone like beacons in the flickering lights and saw that he'd been staring at us too. I licked my lips and i could feel his chest heaving beneath my fingertips that were resting above his heart. He placed his hand over mine, letting it linger for a second before intertwining them with mine. He smiled shyly, tentatively, a smile which i returned with an identical one of my own.

I'd crossed a line, _we'd _crossed a line, an invisible one but still.....it was the line that screamed _'once crossed there's no going back'_ and i wondered what that meant for us. We might both be pissed but we couldn't pretend that none of this had happened, it would've taken a good bit of hypnotism to make that happen and Ken only performs on a Saturday so....

It was one of those really strange situations, we were both standing with probably identical smiles on our faces while all around us were people....hundreds of people dancing. We might have been in our own little bubble but we couldn't deny that we weren't alone. I didn't know what to do. Do we try to carry on dancing? Feel each other up a bit more? Act really awkward again, because if one of us doesn't move soon, that's what'll end up happening. I took the decision into my own hands, moving back slightly to give us breathing room and started to dance. Not manic dancing though, no....the kind of dancing where i could stay connected to him and he didn't think i was pushing him away. That kind of dancing. He followed my lead, any apprehension he was feeling slowly ebbing away.

We got back into a rhythm, the two of us facing each other bending our knees slightly as our hips moved in time with the beat. We were stood directly below the vent which we found out moments later as another slew of foam cascaded down onto out shoulders. I was covered in the stuff and was feeling downright hot and sticky so i thought nothing of it as i stripped the saturated shirt from my shoulders and stuffed the collar into my back pocked, letting the rest of it trail down behind me. It was either the best or worst decision of the night as John Paul's eyes widened taking in my nakedness from the waist up.


	50. Chapter 51

**PART NINETY ONE**

**JOHN PAUL**

Dear God, my mother would be proud of me as i sent a prayer up to the Almighty One asking for some kind of divine intervention to take place that might stop me from making an absolute dick of myself. Why lord? Why? Why would you let him strip his shirt off when i'm in the middle of a club and can do nothing but look....alright and touch but we'd already kind of put the brakes on that because, well if we didn't we'd probably get arrested. We'd just managed to get to that point where, if we didn't stop we might not be able to control ourselves and then.....then he goes and takes his bloody shirt off, sending my hormones into overdrive again and making me want to.....well, shag him senseless. Worst thing is, for him the moment's past and he's happily dancing again without a care in the world.

The foam is everywhere, it's clinging to me and as i let my eyes do a little wandering i can see the way it has attached itself to him, covering him from the tip of his silky brown hair right down over his....gulp....nipples to the faint trail of hair above his pelvis. I gulp again, i can't even see the hair beneath all the foam but knowing it's there makes me want to go foam diving, swimming around in the white, fluffy stuff so i can find what i'm looking for. I could pretend it's a treasure hunt and his.....faint trail of hair is the pot of gold. I think about it a little more as he keeps dancing oblivious of the strange thoughts that are taking shape in my head. I think i know deep down this isn't about the hair....oh no, this is about where the trail of fine, dark hair leads. I've seen it! Not _it_, it, but the trail and....where it goes. I have a vivid picture stamped behind my eyelids from when he was out of it the first time he passed out. I'd also seen it when he was naked beneath the towel and when he was on the beach, oh and when i gave him a massage. Shit! I suddenly realised how pervy i must seem thinking about all these times.

It's funny.....not in a haha way but in a kind of...let's be horrible to John Paul way but.....up until now, i hadn't really let myself dwell on this stuff because...well, it would be pervy, drooling over your best mate without him knowing. But now....Jesus Christ, just try and stop the impurity of my thoughts.

He wasn't actually as oblivious as i first thought as my eyes raised up from their wanderings and connected with his. He must be telepathic or something because the look on his face tells me he knows exactly where my thoughts had been. He looked at me and did that sexy lip biting thing that he seems to have perfected since the crazy golf before lifting his finger and crooking it in my direction. Always one to do as i'm told by my elders i follow it....like my life depends on it. He throws me a come hither look with his eyes too sending any last vestiges of reluctance straight out the window. Okay, not window because there aren't any but any thought of not following orders flies away like...well i don't know what like but it disappears.

Holy shit! He starts taking my shirt off but i grip the sides not wanting him to because he got it for me....okay and i don't like being half undressed in front of all these people but he grasps my hand and holds it by my side. He uses the other hand to push the sopping fabric from my shoulders until it pins my arms to my sides, making it impossible for me to move them. Actually i probably could move them but it might mean the shirt ripping and i didn't want that, it'd ruin it and i'm not the Incredible Hulk for fuck sake. Fucking hell! How the heck is he getting away with this? I'm letting him do things that i wouldn't normally even think about let alone carry them out. His tongue pokes out as he concentrates on his mini task. The fact that the cuffs are still buttoned and the fabric is wet is making it difficult for him and it's actually kind of funny watching him fathom out how to get it off me while he still has one hand holding mine.

"Take it off JP" he commands. Masterful!

"I like that!"

"Yeah, yeah....whatever, just.....get the fucking shirt off" he demands. I'm not usually one to be dictated to, even by my elders but something in his tone tells me he isn't messing around so i do exactly as i'm told. I manage with a bit of undignified wriggling to pull my hand free of the cuff, making it easier to get the shirt off. His gaze is absolutely burning my skin, i feel like he's branding me, marking me as his.

"Are you going to take your pants off?" I'm laughing as i ask, trying to lighten the mood but he actually hesitates for a split second before his hot chocolate gaze meets mine.

"Are you?" he fires back with a lift of his eyebrows. Okay this is going too far, we're drunk, there are people all around and i am not.....categorically NOT! going to take my pants off here, even if it does mean that he might. I do stupidly hesitate for a second though. How gullible am i?

I toss him the shirt giving him what i consider to be a sexy wink and he spins me around tucking my, now favourite shirt, into the waistband at the back of my pants. Is it just me or did his hand linger on my bum a bit too long?

Looking around at the other bodies on the dance floor i realise i have nothing at all to worry about. There are loads of topless blokes, a few women too but none of them do anything for me, my eyes are drawn like a magnet to the sexy creature behind me that i don't want to look away from. The foam is well past my chest now, on it's way up to my shoulders and i can see that some people are covered in it almost completely.

I shiver suddenly as i feel Craig's hands snake around my waist pulling my back against his chest as he sways his hips against my backside to the music. It's quite a fast track but one we can get away with very little movement to. One of his hands lingers just on my ribcage as his other clenches onto my hip, moving me in time with his movements.

Holy shit!!!

I look over my shoulder at him, wondering if he realises his hard on is literally being rubbed up against me and then i think....'course he knows, he'll be able to feel it you complete tosser'. Okay so...why is he still doing it? I mean, personally i don't mind, for obvious reasons but him....shouldn't he be having a major WTF moment or something. Then i talk myself out of it and reason that...he's pissed, probably hasn't a clue that it's _me _he's doing it to, well....he knows it's me of course but in a detached kind of way, not in a conscious....'i'm rubbing my cock against John Paul my best friend' kind of way. He's looking down at the floor, or my bum....not sure which, then he must sense i'm looking at him because his gaze lifts, locking on mine with an intensity that tells me he knows exactly what he is doing and who with.

A gasp escapes my throat and i close my eyes letting the sensations i'm feeling take effect.

"Oh God". The words leave my mouth as he lets the hand that was on my chest go wandering. I'm not ticklish, at least not when i'm turned on, which is a good job as his fingers skim up over my abdominal muscles and caress across my nipple before settling across my shoulders, pulling them into him, i feel my body quivering like the bow of a violin.

"John Paul". His voice is rough and husky as he whispers my name in my ear. Again i feel that shiver run down my spine as his lips gently press against the sensitive area below my ear. I turn to look at him over my shoulder and his eyes ensnare me, holding me spellbound as he hooks his finger beneath my chin.

We kiss, me twisted around and him holding my jaw with his fingertips as his other hand continues to embrace me. His lips are soft but firm as they press against mine, before opening and capturing my bottom lip between his as he flicks his tongue across it. I try to gulp, i don't want to slobber all over him but it's not easy to move my lips to swallow. I tilt my head back a little further until i can make better contact and then i deepen the kiss, letting my tongue tangle against his, delving in and out of the hot cavern of his mouth. His hand moves back down over my chest, across my ribs, his knuckles grazing the flesh over the hard planes of my stomach until it rest just a fraction of an inch above my waistband. I can't concentrate on anything but kissing him but i am aware how close his hand is, especially when i feel him slip one finger into the top of the waistband. I gasp in anticipation which he assumes means i've relinquished control of the kiss and he takes advantage as his strong, silky tongue coaxes mine back into my own mouth which he plunders without restraint. It seems to last forever as i sink into it, grasping onto his arm to keep myself upright as i feel dizzy, intoxicated and not from the alcohol. I'm well aware of where his finger is placed though and i can tell i'm holding myself a bit stiff. It's like.....i'm so swept up in the feel of the kiss but a part of me....a tiny little part of me is waiting to see or feel what he does next.

We're both out of breath as the kiss winds down and he cups my face in his hand as we lean our heads together.

"John Paul......I want....." my eyes fly to connect with his as he hesitates. The brown has gone almost completely to be replaced by the burning blackness of coal as the lights dance across his face. I pull back slightly, i don't want to look desperate as i smile tentatively, awaiting him completing his sentence. Something changes, a brief flicker crosses his face, changing his expression and i know whatever he was going to say has been replaced before he even utters any words. "I want....." he licks his lips as he looks at me, at my mouth...." I need a drink" he gushes out and i can't help but smile. He isn't ready yet but....that's okay. I can wait a bit longer.

**CRAIG**

"John Paul......I want....." . I hesitated. What do i really want?

I want to take hold of his rough, warm, none manicured hand in mine and lead him off somewhere where it's quiet and we can be alone to explore each others bodies more thoroughly. I want to carry on kissing him, licking, tasting, touching and feeling him until i see stars. I want him to do things to me that i never thought i'd even think about with a man let alone want to try. I want to feel his hot, supple, damp skin beneath my fingertips as i let my hands wander all over his body, feeling him quiver beneath my touch again because i have him so turned on. I want to feel him exploring my body too, parts of me i never thought i'd let a man look at let alone want him to touch. I want...him!

What was wrong with me? I should feel different, ashamed that i was feeling this and yet.....i didn't. The only thing i felt was totally and utterly alive, more so than i ever have before. Did this make me gay then? I didn't think so, i still like girls and have an attraction to them just....not the mind blowing kind of attraction i was feeling now. The 'I want you so much i'll even make out with you in the middle of a club' kind of attraction. So am i bisexual then? Again, i didn't think so. I'd seen enough semi naked blokes tonight to understand that i didn't find any of them attractive, not even a little bit so....I don't know. Does it even matter really?

"I want....." Jesus, why is this so bloody difficult. I look at him but the expectation that was there has disappeared to be replaced by uncertainty and understanding. My mouth goes dry, there's so much i want to say, to explain, to do but....here and now isn't the place. "I need a drink". You fucking wuss, i berate myself as once again i chicken out of telling him so many things. He's smiling though, he isn't mad, once again it's up to him to have a bit of maturity about him, unlike me who's behaving like a complete idiot again.

"I think Sammi might have some champers on ice " he said throwing his bare arm around my shoulders. I grinned back at him, shaking my head as he got Sadie's name wrong again. I could tell by the way he was being over enthusiastic that he was putting on a front, masking the hurt i'd no doubt caused and i didn't want that so i decided to make it my mission to make sure we carried on having a good time, even if i did have to keep us at arms length.

"Last one there has to pay" i say jokingly before sprinting off across the floor. I say sprinting because really the dance floor is packed and the foam is making it slippery too. I skid to a stop at the bottom of the spiral staircase and look around to see how far behind me he's fallen. I scan the room but i can't see him. All i can see is an ocean of bodies all moving in waves to the music. He has to be there somewhere, he was right behind me.

I start panicking, i can't help feeling protective of him, especially after the other night with that bloke and finding out how inexperienced he is with any of that stuff.

Then i see him, even covered from head to foot in foam i can tell it's him. He's standing at the edge of the dance floor where the foam is spilling over him from above and he's talking to someone who has a death grip on his arm. I start to walk over, ready for a confrontation as he looks up, his eyes meeting mine. They haven't got that same look in them they had the other day though, the desperate one that was pleading for help. He just looked a bit exasperated and rolls his eyes as he talks to the lad. He motions with his hand to get a drink so i point upstairs and he gives me the thumbs up. Oh well, at least it'll stop him calling Sadie the wrong thing this time.

**PART NINETY TWO**

**CRAIG**

Right....i'm getting a bit fed up now, sitting here on my jack like some old booze hound who's got no mates. I've been quite contented sitting here happily supping away on the champagne and shots that Sadie has soooo kindly brought me but now I don't want to sit drinking on my own anymore, I want John Paul back and i'm getting impatient as I wait for him. I can see him over the balcony, he's still talking to that lad and a couple of other people that have come over to join him. I can feel my bottom lip sticking out further with every second that passes but I can't help it, I never was one for waiting patiently. Saying that though.....I do have quite a good vantage point from here where I can spy....I mean, look at him without being obvious.

Honestly, I don't know what the bleeding hell is wrong with me at the moment but I seem to only have to look at him and I end up with a great big....ahm...stick of rock in my pants. It's like being on Viagra twenty four seven except I haven't taken any of the little pills, oh no, this is all natural. There it goes again. All i'm doing is watching him as he runs his fingers through his hair before itching the front of his.... gulp...smooth, broad chest and i'm getting bloody hard again. This is ridiculous! It only left about two minutes ago and now it's back again. I wouldn't mind but, living with him, i'm hardly getting any time to myself for a little...okay a lot, of light relief and after last night, talking to him whilst he was having a wank....well, lets just say i like my privacy.

"You want some binoculars and a tissue?" I look over as Sadie approaches the table. Shit! How did she know what I was thinking? Surely she didn't expect me to get myself off here? 'Don't be fucking stupid Craig' I berate myself, that couldn't be what she meant....could it? "Your drooling" she stated, pointing at my mouth. Ah....right....thank goodness for that, i was starting to wonder. I swiped the back of my hand across my bottom lip, realising the pout had turned into open mouthed appreciation.

"Thanks, yeah binoculars would be good" I answer sarcastically. She raises her eyebrows and leans over the balcony, looking in the direction i'd been staring.

"I can see why you find him attractive" she says and sits herself down opposite me. I feel a bit affronted at what she just said. It's like she thinks I only like him because he's good looking and not because of all his other qualities. I feel the need to justify myself to her, which is stupid really because I hardly even know her and she probably doesn't give a toss anyway.

"Actually, he's my best friend and I don't just fancy him because he's hot! Oh no, there's more to it than that" I tell her, feeling the need to explain. "He looks after me and he makes me laugh, he buys me nice fudgy things and gives me massages and doesn't get too stroppy when i'm sulking" I pause for breath wanting to stick my tongue out in defiance as I think of all the other things I can say about him. Okay so, from the look on her face my mini rant wasn't really necessary, unless it was to make myself look like a right prat, in which case I think I succeeded admirably. "I like him because he's John Paul, not just because he's good looking" I finish quietly, gazing back down at him.

"Good to know" she replies and walks away with a wink and a knowing smile. 'What was that about'? I wonder as I go back to staring at him. I wish i looked like him....well, not exactly like him because that would be like snogging myself but i wished i had a really nice firm, broad chest like his. I looked down at myself smoothing my hand over my ribcage. Yeah, i was okay, firm not flabby but to me, a bit on the skinny side. Didn't have a beer belly though, i thought rather smugly, which i was quite proud of considering the amount of alcohol i'd consumed in the last few days.

I look back down and frown as he's still talking and rubbing and itching his chest. I smile to myself as i see him unconsciously fold his arms across his chest, wrapping them around himself in a little cocoon. He just doesn't get how sexy he is.

I wonder briefly who the people are that he's talking to. There's something familiar about the lad who had hold of his arm but i can't quite place him, no matter how much i try. I can tell he's being polite as he smiles and nods every now and then but he doesn't really look like he's listening. To the casual observer he no doubt seems to be paying attention but i can see even from here, without the added advantage of binoculars that he's more interested in the music as his foam covered foot is tapping and every so often he bobs his head in time to the music.

He looks up just at that moment and I duck out of sight behind the glass. Good call Craig, because he won't be able to see through that, will he! He smiles and waves me over. Is he kidding? I don't want to join them, I want him to come back up here where it's less crowded and there's not as much chance we'll get thrown out. I pretend I haven't seen him and pour myself another glass of champagne drinking it lazily as i carry on my impression of an MI5 agent on a stakeout, covertly watching him from beneath my eyelashes.

I eye up the last couple of shot glasses with the potent pink nectar and shrug my shoulders before throwing them back and pouring out more champagne. He looks back up making eye contact and smiling as he says something to the others. His hand does one last sweep of his hair, getting rid of the last of the foam as he slowly goes to the bottom of the stairs. I grab the flute, licking my dry lips before drinking greedily to quench my thirst. The liquid goes down too fast causing me to start coughing as the bubbles try to escape from my nose. Lucky me! I see John Paul reach the top of the stairs and start to come over but of course the bubbles are multiplying now, causing me not just to cough but to start sneezing too.

He's laughing as he approaches but then sees i'm having trouble breathing, what with the fizzing in my nose and throat, so the smile slips slightly, replaced with concern. Dignified Craig, really sodding dignified.

"Are you okay?" he sits beside me his thigh pressed against mine and his bare arm resting against my back where he's started patting it. Okay well...that's not so bad.

"I am now" I tell him, grinning from ear to ear. The coughing fit stops as does the bout of sneezing but i'm pleased to note that his arm still rests in it's place. He leans back slightly to get a good look at my face and his eyes narrow, his eyebrows pulled into a frown.

"Are you...sure you're okay?".

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" This was weird. He smiles warily as he fills a glass with champagne and downs it.

"Nothing just...." he gestures towards the dance floor where we'd been not too long ago....."I thought...." bloody hell John Paul, learn to finish a sentence will you. He shakes his head...."Nothing, forget it" he chuckles, seeming more relaxed and sits back against the cushions. I quickly sit back too, _accidentally_ trapping his arm behind me. My plan didn't exactly work as he couldn't move it and it was halfway down my back kind of digging into me, but i didn't dare move in case he takes it away.

"Who were they?" I ask in my most nonchalant voice as i gesture downstairs. I don't want him thinking i'm jealous or anything because that's just not in my nature.

"Huh?" He looks down as though he's forgotten.

"The....people, you were talking to." I prompted. I thought i'd had a lot to drink. My stomach started churning as i waited for him to tell me.

"Oh yeah....sorry, friends of our Michaela's, met them at her birthday party thing last year, they.....uh, they came here for the weekend".

"Oh right, cool". That's okay then. It put my mind at ease knowing some jumped up little prick wasn't trying it on with him. Not that i'm jealous, i mean, he isn't my boyfriend or anything....technically....he can do what he wants with who he wants but still, his answer made me happy.

"Craig can you just...." he waves the hand around that's sticking out from behind me. I look at him exasperated as once again he seems unable to finish what he's saying. It must be a drunk JP thing because he isn't usually like this, then i think about it and realise....actually he does do that....a lot. Unless i act really stupid there's no way i can get away with ignoring his, fair enough, unspoken request, so i lean forward acting all innocent, feeling bereft at his arms absence before it's even taken away. He stretches it behind his head and does a little yawn, flexing his fingers before replacing it behind me in a more comfortable position. "Better?" he asks smiling.

"Much!" Okay, i'm happy now. His arm is back behind me but not digging in and he's even curled the tips of his fingers around my bicep. I know i must look like a fool but i don't care because things are great between us and not awkward at all. Except....well now that i've told myself things aren't awkward, that's all I can think about. Actually that's all I can think about for like....a second before he leans over and starts nibbling on my neck.

"Oh...my...." I moan, I can't help it, the deep throaty sound slips out before I even know it's there. "Oh don't do that" I tell myself after another moan escapes. He stops. What! Why's he stopped? I think for a second before turning to him. "Not you! You carry on" I admonish him. He blinks looking at me like i've sprouted bunnies on my head or something. Not that you can sprout bunnies but...if you could, that's the way he's looking at me. I wave my hand in front of his face because he still hasn't carried on with the task at hand. I don't want to yell at him to 'suck it' but if he doesn't carry on soon i just might. He blinks again and lifts his eyelids until his blue eyes lock on mine...not my blue eyes, because i don't have blue eyes they're brown but his eyes do lock on mine and he licks his lips which of course sets me off licking too. Now i have a dilemma. Do i point him back in the direction of my neck or do i just kiss him senseless.

"Oh!...ooh...mmm..." Okay so the decision is taken from me as he places his lips back on my neck and starts kissing the sensitive skin, nibbling his way up until he reaches my jaw line. I start to turn my head to kiss him but he starts flicking with his tongue and then sweeping over my skin with long, deft strokes before kissing it and sucking lightly. "Aahhh....." My head falls back against the side of the booth giving him easier access. Oh My God, he seemed to know exactly what to do as his touch sends a shiver down my spine.

"Cold?" He draws back and asked the question. I barely manage to open my eyes as i shake my head. He smiles sweetly and bends his head back down. Holy!.... Oh...Fuck! I lick my lips over and over as they dry out quicker than i can wet them as his free hand rests on my stomach. I somehow manage to reach the champagne flute that's resting on the edge of the table and decided to take a quick swig so my throat doesn't feel quite so much like the Sahara Desert.

"Oh, yeah....". Oh that's good. I can feel him sucking gently but it doesn't annoy me the same as it did when Sarah used to do it. She used to leave a dirty great mark that made me feel like a bit of a slapper, even though she was my girlfriend but him...He can do what the fuck he wants so long as he doesn't stop. He's not sucking hard though, not enough to leave a mark i don't think, he's just nipping really gently and then doing these really nice open mouthed kissy things that have my tummy clenching beneath his hand.

I jerk as he blows on my skin where he's been kissing it making me tremble and slosh some of the champagne from my glass down my front. I move my hand to wipe it away but he stills it, capturing it in his as he dips his head lower. As his lips touch my skin i can't help threading my free hand through his hair holding him against me as i stroke my fingers through the soft silky strands. Most of the product stuff he puts on it has been foamed or sweated out leaving it feeling warm and damp. He starts at the top of my body and slowly makes his way lower, sweeping his tongue across my collar bone before licking his way down the middle of my chest. I literally stop breathing as he takes his time, sipping and tasting, clearing up all the pale droplets of moisture.

He bends lower and i gaze down at his blond head as it descends further down my body, closer to my....


	51. Chapter 52

**PART NINETY THREE**

**CRAIG**

"Ahhh....", God! I bolt up out of my seat almost kneeing him in the face in my desperate attempt to get away. He pulls back automatically and i see the bewildered expression as i get out of the booth.

"Craig?" he questions breathlessly. His eyes are hazy and unfocused as he looks at me, trying to grasp what's wrong with me.

"I just...ah....need the toilet" I tell him and scarper before he has chance to stop me. As i round the corner to the gents i cast a quick glance behind me. My shoulders deflate as i see him rub his face and sit dejected with his head on his arms. I can't go back yet though. I have to get to the mens room....and fast!

I go rushing into the black and white tiled bathroom only stopping briefly to hold the door for a man who was leaving. His gaze flicked over me, no doubt wondering who'd let the riff raff in but i couldn't be arsed being offended, i had more pressing matters to deal with. I leaned my head against the cool glass of the mirror and inhaled a shaky breath. I shut my eyes tightly, trying to gain some kind of control as my trembling hands gripped the sink. I gritted my teeth as i waited for my arousal to subside to a nice respectable level and splashed some freezing cold water on my face. Jesus Christ, i'd come close before but this time, with John Paul....this time i could literally feel the build up begin and i knew i didn't have long before making a complete fool of myself. I waited, eventually sitting down on the toilet seat behind the cubicle door. It wouldn't be so bad, would probably have left me by now if it wasn't for the pictures of him that were playing over on repeat in my mind.

Oh God, the sensations that had gone through me as he licked my neck and my chest. Sweet Jesus, it was mind blowing but seeing him making his way down my chest and stomach until his face was almost level with my groin had put a completely different thought in my head, one where i could almost feel him unzip my pants and.....I had to pull myself together otherwise i'd be stuck in the, albeit very nice, mens toilets all night.

Right, i could do this. I thought about us moving together out on the dance floor and sat back down. Five more minutes then, then i'd go out and face him. A thought suddenly occurred to me that almost instantly made it go away.

"Oh no!" Shit! I'd left him out there on his own, feeling like crap because i was frightened of where my thoughts were going and exploding in my pants. Great! He was going to love me! It wasn't even like i could explain properly. I mean, what was i supposed to say...."Oh, sorry John Paul, i had such a massive hard on i was going to explode in my pants just as your face was getting near it, oh yeah, and looking down on you like that made me think of blow jobs and stuff, so hope you don't mind, had to do a runner". Actually, that wasn't such a bad idea. At least it was honest, even if it did leave me red faced for the rest of the night.

My resolve in tact i splash a bit more cold water on my face and dry it on the lovely fluffy gray towel before heading back to the table. I....sort of, have what i want to say firmly lodged in my head but i'm still a bit apprehensive, after all, i'm not really used to baring my soul.

My eyes light on him immediately as i enter the room but i'm ashamed to see him still in the position i left him.

**JOHN PAUL**

Oh my God, my tastebuds were going haywire and doing a merry little jig as i kissed and licked and sucked at his neck, bringing myself to the brink of excitement. I wish i could bottle his taste and take it to one of those lavatories.....no, laboratories so they can copy it and make jam and ice cream and lollipops and all those other lickable things out of it. I almost want to start laughing because i can't believe i'm getting away with this but i daren't in case he realises and pushes me away. He keeps looking at me though and i'm sure he isn't soooo pissed he doesn't know it's me.

I delicately lick over the area i just showered with kisses, lots of little kisses that show him how much I love him, and i can taste the masculine saltiness of his sweat along with that other essence that is pure Craig. I can't help inhaling deeply too, drinking in the musky smell of him that is so familiar and yet so addictive to me. My hand moves involuntarily to his stomach and through the foggy haze that is my mind i note how warm and smooth and supple his flesh is. His tummy does a little flutter as i start sucking gently on his neck before flicking over the area with my tongue. God, i've never done anything like this ever with another person and yet, it's instinctual how much i think he'll like it.

"Oh, yeah...." he moans. Oh, yeah!!!....what i'm thinking mimics his breathless words as they escape his mouth. I want to devour him as i carry on. I can feel his skin flush as the heat pours up his neck making his warm flesh hot. It's gone softer too where i've been sucking on it and i want to take tiny little bites and savour him like the most expensive morsels of food in a restaurant. I blow where my teeth have been grazing and feel something wet touch my hair and splash lightly against my cheek. Drawing back i can see where the champagne has splattered down his front and i just manage to grab hold of his hand before he swipes it across his chest. I wonder briefly if he'll let me help him clear it up or if that's taking it too far but my lips are already doing what my heart is telling it to and screw the consequences.

The champagne has left a dewy trail of moisture right down the middle of his chest so, starting where the droplets begin i trace my lips over the surface and lick away the pale, amber nectar. I groan against his chest as i feel his fingers slide through my hair, cupping my face close to the heat of his body as i drink the liquid from him. They always say champagne should be served chilled but....the experts have obviously never tried it this way. I can see more drops further down near his stomach so i meander south in the same direction.

"Ahhh...." Oh shit! He jumps up from the seat so fast i just miss getting his knee in my eye as i'm still bent in the direction of his lap....or at least, where his lap was. I can't quite believe how far i'd gone....no wonder he stopped it. Now i really had freaked him out.

"Craig?". I need him to talk to me, look at me, tell me everything is still fine. He's losing it, i can tell, i just hope we can sort this out.

"I just...ah....need the toilet". Okay, maybe not then. He hastily moves away, looking around like he's lost before bolting in the direction of the corridor. Sinking back down into the seat, i rest my elbows on the table, dragging my hands through my hair in frustration, and rubbing my forehead as i feel the mother of all headaches surfacing. Folding my arms i rest my head on them, the cool surface of the glass topped table cooling my burning face. What the hell was i thinking? So much for priding myself on having a little restraint. I'd really gone and done it now....i'd fucking blown it and there was no one else to blame but myself.

I let out a groan as i felt a presence near the table.

"Craig, i'm so sorry, you must think i'm a right pervert sucking on your....." I blinked as i looked into the startled green eyes of our waitress. "Oh Sammi, it's you....ah, i just....i thought you were Craig". I groaned again and dropped my head back down, looking up at her from my folded arms. She quirked her eyebrows and looked at me with consternation.

"The names Sadie love....S....a....d....i....e" she saw the complete bemusement on my face. Sadie, yeah right whatever, i had more important things on my mind than remembering Sammi's name for Christ sake. She took a step back and peered at me more closely. "You alright love?". Was it that obvious?

"I uh.....no, not really". She was smiling sympathetically at me which to be honest was worse than if she'd just spouted a load of abuse for molesting my friend.

"He likes you, you know" she said, nodding in the direction he'd just done a runner. I nodded into my arms.

"Uh huh, but he's going to hate me now" I tell her sincerely.

"Why do you think that?" she seemed to think my observation was funny.

"You saw, didn't you. I couldn't keep my hands off him and he's only just realised he might like me...like that". I felt like an utter prat but couldn't think what to do to make the situation better.

"So let me get this straight. You think he's run off to the _toilets _because you were kissing him?" for some reason her being incredulous made it even more difficult to think straight.

"Well yeah....i mean it was a bit more than kissing wasn't it, i was getting the champagne off him and everything". Oh God this was embarrassing. I'm not usually one to discuss my personal life with complete strangers but this made twice in the space of a week. She laughed, that high pitched tinkling sound that had irritated me so much when she was talking to Craig earlier.

"I think it's more likely he ran off because he thought you were getting close to blow job territory" she answered with a wink and a leer. Oh Shit! I hadn't even thought of that until now. I groaned, burying my head deeper, wanting to disappear into oblivion. He didn't...did he? Surely he knows me better than to think i might... i'd try....that i'd do that to him. Well actually, i _did....do_ want to do that to him, had dreamed of it for months but....not here, in a crowded club. Call me old fashioned but there are some things that are sacred and special and should be carried out in private. I might be a prude but to me, with him, that was one of them. I didn't even know if it was something he might eventually contemplate in the future, probably not now anyway but still....he really wouldn't think i'd try that here....surely? In all honesty since our kiss last night i hadn't thought too much beyond first or second base, except for the odd wandering of my thoughts of course but, i'm a healthy young bloke, it's to be expected.

Of course i knew the ins and outs of sex and foreplay with a man, it's only natural to be curious and this is the age of modern technology where so much information is literally at your fingertips but i hadn't thought that far ahead with Craig. I was still at the....fuck me, he says he fancies me stage....I'm still in shock that the thought of me kissing him and him kissing me back didn't make him want to throw up. I was rejoicing in us just being in each others company, having fun but with that major undercurrant of sexual tension that i couldn't get enough of. There's something innately thrilling about the anticipation of what could happen, the abyss that was the unknown. If it hadn't been for actually touching a bit and getting closer tonight the tension itself might have been enough for me but now i had to be honest with myself, i wanted more. I was getting worried now, after all Craig hadn't thought of anything like this before a couple of days ago and i didn't want him to give up before we'd even given us a chance.

"I was kidding". I was brought out of my reverie by Sammi. The lightheartedness of her tone belied the direness of my situation. It was okay her thinking it was funny, something to brush off but i was thinking of us....Craig and John Paul, best friends, soul mates for life and all i could think was that i might have lost that through sheer idiocy on my part. Aargh! Why couldn't i just keep my hands and mouth to myself?

"I think it had more to do with how excited you got him". Why couldn't she shut up and get on with her job? I know that's mean but i had to get my head around what i was going to say to Craig to make things better and her keep talking, trying to make everything right with the world really wasn't helping. If she thought she was making me feel better, she really wasn't. The only thing that could make me feel better had run off to the gents ages ago and hadn't shown his face since. Brilliant!

Okay think rationally John Paul, what are you going to do to talk yourself out of this one? After all, you really know how to use your mouth. So....i could just tell him i hadn't realised what i was doing and that i was soooo pissed my head slipped or something.....yeah, that's great John Paul, how are you going to explain that your tongue just happened to fall out too. He hadn't freaked out about that though, i reminded myself, no it was only as i followed the trail of moisture down his chest that he'd done a runner, before that everything had been hunky dory.

"Are you even listening?"

"Eh....what....?" I raised my head from their current position and looked over at Sammi who, for some strange reason was still sat there waffling away. Could she not see i really needed to concentrate on the off chance Craig actually came back.

"Bloody fellas" I heard her mutter. Typical, just because they haven't got your undivided attention they...."I'm trying to tell you that he likes you...._ a lot _but if you don't want to hear it then...." she let her voice trail off. Alright so....now she had my undivided attention. She hadn't just said it flippantly, she said the words as though they had meaning behind them and, well, she should know, she is a bartender type person after all.

"Well...." she leaned forward as if getting ready to spill a load of juicy gossip. I know the stance, my sisters use it with each other _all_ the time. "He said that you look after him". Great, she was full of wisdom this one. It wasn't exactly a secret that he'd had concussion. We had only told her earlier tonight when she asked why we were here. "He also said you were funny" she stated proudly. Did she think that was a good thing? It's like being told you have a nice personality, it's not exactly the best thing to be called.

She was getting really animated now as she thought back on the other things he must have told her. "He told me you're _really_ good at massages too". Now _that_ was something to feel proud about. Okay so it was me that got really excited but i did know from his responses that he'd at least enjoyed it and it did relax him enough to go asleep. I thought back on that night, the anticipation i'd felt at touching his warm olive skin, rubbing my hands over it for the first time. I put my head back down so she wouldn't see the flush that was tinting my skin.

"You know the best thing he said, the thing that tells me how i know he really likes you" she continued. I listened from my folded arm cocoon. "He said....Oh hell....he's on his way back".

Hang on, that didn't make sense. I felt the table move slightly as she leaned over it, placing her hand on mine. Oh God, i wish she'd get on with it, he'd be back any minute. She didn't speak and i was getting impatient.

"Go on then Sammi, enlighten me....what makes you think he likes me so much?"

"Maybe because he's just spent the last ten minutes in the bathroom thinking about you kissing him!"

**PART NINETY FOUR**

**CRAIG**

I'd left the mens bathroom minutes earlier and had seen him sitting as I'd left him as I walked into the room. He hadn't seen me though so I went straight back out into the corridor and had a mini debate with myself, earning a few strange looks from other VIPs on the way. I had to be strong. I mean, I know how he feels about me...kind of...I'm not really worried of rejection or anything and I don't mean that to sound conceited but I am worried he might think it's all a big drama and not really worth the hassle. I run my fingers through my hair, tugging on the ends in frustration....Only one way to find out I suppose.

The first thing I notice as I approach the suite again is that, although John Paul still had his head in his arms he isn't actually alone. No Sadie is sat across from him and by the looks of things, she's talking his ear off. I wish I could see his face but I can't, he's turned away towards the balcony and still has his back to me. I strain to hear any snippets of their conversation but I'm deluding myself if I think I'm actually going to hear anything over the din of the music that's playing. I can see her lips moving though and her expression holds sincerity as she talks.

I feel awful that, once again my selfish actions have made him feel like crap. I hate that about myself. I wouldn't care so much but I haven't done it on purpose or to be mean I just....I don't know, I haven't really got a good excuse have I? Well, at least I can try to make it better now can't I?

My resolve intact I make my way over. Sadie has her hand on the side of her face and is focused on John Paul as she talks. I hear a muffled response from him as I get closer.

I approached the table catching Sadie's eye. She said something to him and then vacated the seat opposite, patting my shoulder softly as she passed by. I take the seat she just vacated and cover his hand in mine, trying to get his attention.

I have it all planned out, everything I'm going to say down to the most minute detail. My mini pep talk had sorted that out. No matter what his response I had an answer for it, whether he liked it or not. That was....until he directed the question meant for her to me!

"Go on then Sammi, enlighten me....what makes you think he likes me so much?"

I chuckled softly to myself. Bang went my plan of action, now I'd just have to wing it. Typical John Paul. He could've been cursing me for my behaviour, for running out on him...._again_ but, as usual he wasn't, he was still trying to rationalize everything. I got the impression they'd been talking about _me_ though...or at least Sadie had, it sounded like he'd just been listening and from the looks of them when they were talking he hadn't really given much input.

"Maybe because he's just spent the last ten minutes in the bathroom thinking about you kissing him!" That was about the best I could come up with at a moments notice. He tensed visibly and the hand that mine was covering flinched but didn't pull away.

"Craig!" He jerked his head up, his blue eyes startled as they met mine before falling away. His normally pale skin was once again tinged pink, his cheeks flushed with heat or at least, one of them was. The one that had been against the glass top looked abnormally pale against the lighting. I felt it was my duty to break the silence before it got too awkward.

"Let me guess....you're freaking out because you think_ I'm_ freaking out". The open mouthed wonder on his face was all the answer I needed.

"How do you....?"

"John Paul, you forget....I'm your Best Friend. I know you better than I know myself half the time". He smiles at that, his eyes getting some of their sparkle back.

"So you weren't....."

"Freaking out? Yeah! Course i was! but probably not why you think". He starts twiddling around with the stem of his glass, avoiding looking at me. I feel frustrated, not with him just with the situation in general. I was used to everything being so simple. I laughed to myself as I thought back to a few days ago when the most difficult thing I had to think about was making him feel comfortable around me. That was a laugh....in hindsight it had made us both maybe a bit...._too_ comfortable with each other. Again I chuckled to myself. His eyes turned to me then.

"It's because I went too far right? I knew I was taking your being cool with this for granted but...."

"And once again your wrong!" I interrupted him. "At some point JP...." he smiled at the nickname. "You're going to _have_ to listen to what i'm telling you". I take a deep breath, my thumb tracing the area above his knuckles as the words just come gushing right out like water spilling from an open dam.

"I was freaking out....I am...but, not because you were touching me". I paused.....this was more difficult than I imagined. I wasn't a prude, not by any stretch of the imagination but neither was I used to talking about this sort of stuff. I looked into his eyes and the innocence in them and the confusion he was feeling spurred me on. "Right.....well, the thing is.....Jesus this is hard.....not me....hard, although I was before....that's what I'm trying to get at....fuck me!" I look at his expression and realise I'm probably not making much sense. "I don't mean that literally" I feel the need to tell him as I get flustered.... "although I'm sure it would be very nice....fucking....um....what I mean is I do want us to ....you know....fu....sha....you know....the sex thing at some point....aargh....what I'm trying to say is...."

"Craig....Craig. Breathe...!!!"

"What! Sorry....yeah.....I'm thinking" My brain wasn't sending the message very well to my mouth and everything I wanted to say was coming out in a garbled jumble of words. I could see this wasn't going well, everything I wanted to say was getting lost in the gibberish nonsense that was spewing from my mind and I couldn't even think coherently anymore. Composure Craig....you just need to compose yourself. I put myself in the frame of mind I went into when I used to present a new business idea and thought logically about what I had to say. The rest....the not so important stuff didn't matter. I just had to let him know that it wasn't his fault I'd gone off.

"You were kissing me and stuff....and it was...."

"Horrible?" Great! I just got started and he interrupted me. I rolled my eyes and he held his free hand up in surrender. "Sorry, carry on".

"It was...." I held my finger up to shush him before he had chance to utter a word. "Amazing.....fucking....amazing". Nice one Craig show him how extensive your vocabulary is. A tentative smile was making it's way onto his face and it gave me the courage to carry on. "It's just....when you were....um....licking the champagne off me" we both blushed when I said that "I could picture you....you know....while you were down there". Honestly, if I got any redder they'd be able to use my face to cook eggs on.

"You thought I was going to give you a blow job!" he exclaimed, incredulity seeping into his voice. My face flamed hotter than ever. I could feel the hand that was covering his getting clammy so I let go wiping it on my pants before replacing it to it's original position

"Nooo!!!.....but....I kind of pictured it". Okay there, I'd said it. I felt like a total tool but I'd been honest and there wasn't much more I could do than that. I could see his mind going into overdrive as my words sank in but he still seemed bemused.

"When you say you pictured it.....you mean that's what you imagined me doing?" For fuck sake! What! Did he want me to draw it as well as say it?

"Yeah...yup, that's what I mean" I licked my lips as my mouth had gone dry and I was pleased to note his gaze was drawn in their direction.

"And that's what freaked you out?!" he asked. It might have been a question or it might have been a statement, either way he still needed answers.

"Sort of" he rolled his eyes at my lame answer but then sensed this must be hard for me so he told me to go on as a blush caressed his face. "I could picture you doing....that and it wasn't....bad....it was....it kind of.....turned me on.....a _lot_". Right, honesty works, he's smiling again and his eyes are all shiny. His eyebrows almost shot through the roof at my admission but I hadn't finished yet. If I was going to bare my soul, I may as well do it 100%. "I thought I was going to....you know...." he frowned as he tried to guess where I was going with this. Jeez, did I really have to spell it out. "I thought I was going to cum in my pants so I had to leave".

There, I'd said it, couldn't really be more up front than that. There was silence, well....aside from the dance music blaring through the speakers, for about a second before i heard a small keening sound coming from his direction. He had his head in his hands, he certainly wasn't looking at me and I could see his shoulders shaking. Had I upset him? I couldn't see how. He might not exactly be experienced but even in my limited experience, if someone tells you, you turn them on it's a good thing....right?

"John Paul....you alright?" His shoulders are shaking more and there are some really strange noises escaping from him above the noise of the music. It's only as he takes a sip of his drink and it sprays back out that I realise....he isn't upset....he's fucking laughing at me!

"You twat! You think it's funny?" Fuming doesn't even describe the way I'm feeling right now. I get out of my seat abruptly, bringing his attention to my actions. He grabs my bare arm as I walk....okay, flounce past his seat and he pulls me down into the booth beside him.

"I'm sorry". His laughter stops abruptly and he seems sincere.

"Yeah well. You should be" I mutter. Does he not know how difficult that was for me?

"I just....i'm just so relieved". He's right, it looks like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

"I wish I was" I mutter under my breath, still feeling my cock straining against my pants. I should have used the bathroom break for something other than talking to myself, maybe then I wouldn't still want to jump him and make him kiss me all over again.

"What I mean is....I thought you'd left because_ I_ was kissing you....touching you". It seemed to be a night for the baring of souls as well as other parts of our anatomy.

"I'm not following you". Now it was my turn to be puzzled. "I _did_ leave because it was you that was kissing and touching and ...other things" I giggled at the memory. Being nervous makes me do that.

"God Craig....don't tease me like this". His voice sounded strained and breathless. I narrowed my eyes as I saw his brow furrow, the lines on his forehead deeply embedded in the usually smooth skin. He took a sip of his champagne and i saw his hand was trembling.

"Tease you? I'm not!" He ran his fingers through his hair in what?....frustration, anger, worry? Honestly, I hadn't a clue. He almost dropped the bottle as he pulled it from the ice bucket but he didn't protest as I took it away, pouring out two more glasses.

"If this is a game to you...I can't...." What the...? Seriously??

"A game? Is that what you think?" I almost spat the words out as I really couldn't believe this was the way the conversation was going. He had to be fucking joking right...I mean...he had to be because if he wasn't.... Aargh! I was so angry. My fingers curled around the hand that I held, grasping it tightly.

"Jesus John Paul, feel me!" I force his hand to the front of my pants so he can feel my arousal. He jerks back involuntarily at the contact but I press it there firmly so he has no doubt. His astonished eyes meet mine, I want to look away because it feels like he can see into my soul but I don't, I remain fearless as I let him see I'm telling the truth.

"Does that feel like I'm teasing you....playing a game?" I felt naked, more so than I actually was, but I also felt....exhilarated, unashamed....alive. His cobalt eyes darkened with....something....as I drew his hand away and placed it carefully back on the table. His jaw was set as he watched me, that blue gaze searing my flesh, making it tingle and come to life.

It wasn't sexual, I hadn't done it for any other reason than to prove a point, I just needed him to see that I really wasn't messing him around. I could see how this might be strange to him. Here I am, his straight best friend and yet, all of a sudden I was returning his affection, his attraction, not running for the hills like any normal bloke would do. I guess I'd only really been able to see my point of view so far, had looked at it that it was me that had to do the adjusting if this was going to work but his reaction to our conversation just now showed me that he had a lot to take in too.

"Craig, look at me". I bit my lip as I considered him. "I'm sorry....really I am, can we....can we just forget about everything?" Oh God, my heart cracked, I could actually feel it being ripped from my chest. Why? I thought that things had been going fine. I closed my eyes so he couldn't see the hurt he'd caused and I felt the sting of tears behind my eyelids.

"I don't mean _everything_ obviously...." he continued. My eyelids fly back open and my gaze connects immediately with his. "I just mean the last half hour or so, the rest of it I never want to forget!" He smiles as he awaits my reaction.

"Were okay, right?" I have to ask, just to be sure.

"I hope so". His answer is barely above a whisper but I catch it. We exchange a smile, all feels right again.

"It's been a mad few days eh?" I think back on it all. Me rescuing him in this club, the kiss, sleeping in the same bed as him and loving his closeness and then the last couple of days especially. I can't help it, I know I'm grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes it has". I can tell by the identical stupid smile on his face he's thinking about the same momentous things as me.

I throw my arms around him and pull him close. Were both still half naked and if I was in a different place and I hadn't had so much champagne I might not have done it but...fuck it, who cares.

"It's been a top night!" I never want to forget it.

"Your drunk!" he teases. So what if I am, he's pissed too and yet....I hope that I don't forget any of this. It's been the best night of my life.

I take out my phone, wanting to capture the moment. I sit next to him, half on, half off his lap and put my arm around his shoulder pulling him close. Holding it at arms length I take the shot, grinning and laughing as we look at the picture. I save it to my file, putting it on the table before facing him.

"Remember this, remember this!" I say vehemently as I take his face in my hands and kiss him. I kiss him senseless, the kind of kiss that'll linger in his memory forever. The kind of kiss I don't ever want to forget. We're both breathless as we pull away.

"I want a copy of that" he says gesturing to my mobile. I grin back as I scroll through and press send.

"You want to add it to your collection?" I say with a laugh. He must not have noticed that I've seen some of the pictures he's taken and stored away. "I bet you wank over them" I burst into another fit of giggles at the look on his face, he can't deny it, his expression says it all. It's funny but it doesn't bother me in the slightest, in fact, it just gives me the resolve to do the same....not wank over them...take more pictures. "I'll tell you what, I might even let you take a special one sometime" I tell him with a wink. Let him think on that.


	52. Chapter 53

**PART NINETY FIVE**

**JOHN PAUL**

I'm glad we got all that sorted and now I felt warm and fuzzy inside because he had told me, categorically that he fancied me, he wanted me.....I'd, quite literally felt it. If I didn't believe he was invested in this before then the look on his face when I said I wanted to forget everything certainly told me he was now. He'd looked gutted and I'd felt awful when I realised I hadn't exactly made it clear, what I meant. But that was gone now anyway and I wasn't going to dwell on it anymore.

We'd decided to get over it with a couple more drinks before heading back to the flat but then Sammi had come over with this clear spirit that had real gold flakes in it and we both ended up getting a little bit more tipsy. She even brought mini burgers that had funny little skewers in them and tiny hot dogs, so it was like having midnight snacks in the nightclub but at 3am. When Craig asked me....well no,_ told me_ to get up so we could have a bit more time dancing I thought it was a great idea, I just didn't know that I wasn't going to be able to stand up properly.

The table was in his way, so he had to crawl underneath it to get in front of me. He put his arm around my back and hauled me up out of the seat as I grabbed hold of the table for support. He was stronger than he looked, which was a good job because I needed all the help I could get. I giggled as he put his hand on my backside to stop me sitting back down.

"You're hands on my bum Craig" I felt the need to inform him of this fact, just in case he wasn't aware. He gave it a squeeze before moving it behind my back, pressing the flat of his hand against my spine as he pulled on my arm.

"Come on John Paul lets go dance". To an outsider it must look comical because he was pulling and tugging with all his might but I just couldn't budge. He bent down and slapped my face until I looked him in the eye. "Get up now.....or I'll never kiss you again" he said in his most persuasive, provocative voice. I thought about it really, _really_ hard. It wasn't an option really but then i remembered something. I reached into my pocket for my wallet and drew out the two vouchers I'd saved there.

"You've got no choice mate" I said with a shake of my head showing them to him. He looked at them briefly. "See....it says there, you have to do what the cheque says....or I'll call the police and have you arrested for going back on your word" I told him succinctly as I wave them around in his face. He snatches them from me and stuffs them into his pocket.

"A kiss and breakfast in bed eh? Well, get your arse up and i might throw in something else as a treat". What? I didn't know exactly what else he might throw in but I was up like....well, like my little pecker. "Thought that might get you moving" he said with a soft chuckle. Too right!

Between us we managed to manouvre over to the stairs but looking down....a long way down, I thought I might fall. He was still propping me up but I suggested using the lift. He shook his head though.

"Not a good idea lifts....remember last time?" Oh yes! Did I ever. Actually that's why I was hoping he'd take me up on my suggestion, so I wasn't impressed that he turned me down flat. "I might not stop if we do" he whispered in my ear. Exactly! So why not go back? Oh yeah....lift, club, lots of people.....us not stopping, probably for the best. My whole body shook with the shiver of anticipation that shot down my spine. There was going to be more then? Oh my!

The music was throbbing through the speakers and the floor was still pretty packed so we just jumped right in, bouncing around, waving our arms and basically letting loose. Someone passed us some glow sticks and within minutes Craig had a whistle around his neck and was decked out in bright, fluorescent necklaces of every colour and style imaginable. The foam was no longer pumping through the vents but the dance floor was still covered in the stuff, making it hard to stand let alone dance properly, it was so slippery.

One of my favourite party/dance tunes comes on so of course I reach out to Craig, yelling in his ear, telling him it's the best, giving him really suggestive looks. He was laughing his head off though, not really the response I was looking for. I pull him quite close and lean in so he can hear me singing the words to him. I put on a really husky, deep voice, just like the bloke who's actually singing the song.

"_There's so many thing I like about you, I just don't know where to begin...__Okay well, _

_I like the way you look at me with those ...beautiful eyes, I like the way you act... all surprised._

_I like the way you....sing along, I like the way you....always get it wrong._

Now, correct me if I'm wrong but that starts off as one _very_ sexy song but for some reason he's still laughing. I get a sudden burst of confidence and pull him into me, my hands lingering on his hips as our thighs touch. He's not bloody laughing now, is he? My cock is straining to get out of my pants again and, looking down I see that he's hard too. My eyes fly back up to his which are wide open, his mouth is gaping too. This time I look right at him, melting into his gaze as I sing the next bit.

_! like the way you....clap your hands, I like the way you....love to dance,_

_I like the way you put your hands up, in the air, I like the way you...shake your hair._

_I like the way you...love to touch, I like the way you....stare so much, _

_But most of all....yeah...most of all...._

_I like the way you move!!!"_

Our bodies are grinding together, in sync with the music, our eyes never leaving each others faces. I find the courage to take the lead again, cupping the back of his head as I bring him in for a kiss. It's not like the other kisses. This is raw, frenzied, full of all my pent up frustration and need. I want to devour him right here and now but I can't. I pull back and take a quick breather before going back for more. This time it's different....softer, gentler. I take his lips, his tongue, his mouth, the way I want to touch him, probing, exploring, taking my time and lingering as wave after wave of desire courses through my body. He feels me, I know he can feel how much I want him and for the first time he doesn't draw back as I move against him.

It was different earlier when he danced behind me and rubbed against me. He was setting the pace then, he was the one laying the boundaries but since his admission upstairs I knew, for definite this time that he wanted me too. He might not be ready to take a giant leap, but we weren't talking little tiny baby steps either. My head was spinning, I felt dizzy as he ran his hands up my back, his fingers feeling every inch of it. I mimic his movements, mirror every caress he makes as I touch his taut, bronzed skin. I still can't believe I'm touching Craig Dean.

A moan escapes me as he pulls his mouth away. It's a bit embarrassing because as he moves his upper body backwards away from me, I kind of follow him, leaning further forward, my lips still pursed from kissing him. God, I must look desperate, as if I can't bear to not be touching him. He takes hold of my shoulders and draws back further.

"I think....I think we should get going". I nod my head and follow him back up the stairs, staring at his ass the whole way as it sways right in front of my face. I put a hand out to grab it but miss, stumbling onto my knees, my hand gripping onto the chrome railing for dear life. I start giggling, don't ask me why, my knee's killing me. He turns around and comes running back down as he sees my predicament.

"Falling for ya Craig!" He laughs and rolls his eyes as he nudges his head beneath my arm so it's hooked around his shoulder. He manages to get us to the top of the stairs with no more mishaps and then he unceremoniously dumps me down in the booth.

"Ouch!...Ooh, my head hurts". The music's changed as the DJ starts to wind it down but I can't appreciate it, I don't feel so good now. He's looking at me concerned and I try to smile, show him I'm fine but I think it comes across as more of a grimace. He puts his hand gently on my shoulder as he tells me he's going to get some water and say bye to Sadie. I shake my head, not a good idea....I don't know, he still can't get her name right.

**CRAIG**

We manage to get him downstairs okay....just. It takes me and Mike about five minutes, with the help of Sadie holding the doors open, to get us both out into the cool night air. Things got a bit dicey in the lift as he seemed to think it was okay to grab Mike's backside and I thought he might get a thump but the bar man seemed to see the funny side. He even stayed with him whilst i went back inside to thank Ian for the tickets and grab our jackets. When I got back to him, John Paul was leaning against the wall, his hands on his knees as he squatted down on the pavement.

"He says he's getting vertigo and needed to be nearer the floor" I was told on my return.

"Right....thanks Mike, top night!". He patted my arm and went back into the club, leaving me to deal with the mess that was my best friend.

Standing back I survey the situation, running my hands through my hair in frustration...both kinds! I really should be thinking about how I'm going to get him back to the flat sometime before the sun comes up but all I can think is how unbelievably cute he looks. His hair is disheveled, his shirt is still hanging loosely from the back of his pants and he looks like he might throw up any minute, so why? I ask myself, has he never looked so appealing. I crouch down until he has me in his direct line of vision and wait for his eyes to focus on mine. Ten minutes later...okay, slight exaggeration, he looks up and gives me the sappiest smile ever. Any feelings of animosity melted away as his twinkling blue eyes dance before me a cross between adoration and wickedness gleaming from them.

"Craig?"

"Yeah?"

"You've got no clothes on". Actually I have but as I was crouched down at eye level and he hadn't taken his eyes off my chest, I could see why he was getting confused. He shivers as I pull him to his feet so I drag the shirt from his pants and attempt to assist him into it. He's getting all twisted in the damp fabric and as he manages to make a fist and punch his hand through the sleeve he catches me in the stomach.

"Oof!" Fuck he packs a punch, must be all those hours in his bedroom pounding away on his punch bag. The blow takes me by surprise, I've never been one for fighting and I'm left doubled over and winded.

"Oh shit! Sorry Craig, come here". He looks frantic as stumbles over and surveys the damage, pressing on my ribs and the undercarriage, feeling at the area the blow just landed. It doesn't hurt that bad actually but it's nice having his hands wander over me so I don't say anything straight away. "It seems fine, no permanent damage" he reassures me.

"Mmm....oh, right....good" I was getting a little distracted. "Right Ali, let's get you sorted, eh?" I pulled the sides of his shirt together but he slaps my hand away, letting it fall back open. He's in no mood to be messed with so I guess I'll just have to look at his bare chest all the way back....Oh the trials that are sent to test us. He puts his jacket on though, this time managing to sort himself out without doing me any damage and I have to say, it makes him look really cool, like....rock star cool. Hair mussed, his clothes in disarray, pale, firm chest on display....yeah, he looks like a fucking God as far as I'm concerned and what makes him even sexier is....he hasn't a clue.

That's where he differs from my other relationships....well that and the fact he's a man....but yeah, Natalie, Darlene and Sarah all knew how good looking they were, the first two thinking they were doing me a favour or something, letting me go out with them. But him....he seemed to think he was the lucky one because I liked him in return. Who was kidding who here, he's well out of my league and yet...he fancies me. Me!

He's watching me curiously as I look up in a dream state and I feel my face flushing beneath his scrutiny. I manage to wrestle my own wrinkled shirt back on and shrug into my jacket before I give him a nudge and we set off walking....staggering....whatever back in the direction of home. The sea breeze plays at his hair and it seems to glow, the golden strands highlighted beneath the incandescent light of the street lamp.

"JP....did I tell you, you look fucking fantastic?". I blurt out, my thoughts spilling into words. He looks at me shyly as he fiddles about with the zip on his jacket.

"You said I look stunning" he replies, biting his lip as he remembered our earlier conversation.

"You do...you do" I reply back, my voice barely above a whisper. My smile matches his....His! I think about that for a second. "You're a bloke"....there's nothing like stating the obvious to make you sound smart.

"I know".

"I fancy you!" I say incredulously, the thought finally sinking in.

".......I know".

"But....I'm not gay". It wasn't like it mattered but I felt the need to vocalise what I was thinking.

"I know!" He isn't exactly laughing but he is smiling as he waits to see where I'm going with this. I turn to him in earnest.

"It's you...it's just you!....I never...." I get cut off as his slips his hands around my waist and his lips land on mine, kissing away the rest of my sentence. It's over before it even began but his gaze connects with mine as he pulls back.

"Craig....I know" he assures me.

Good. That's good to know. I breathe a quick sigh of relief as we carry on walking.

**PART NINETY SIX**

**CRAIG**

"_I like the way you...love to touch, I like the way you....stare so much, _

_But most of all....yeah...most of all...._

_I like the way you move!!!"_

_Na na na na na na....na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na....na na na na na na_

_I like the way you move!!!"_

"Ssh!" We were doing okay before he started trying to copy the instrumental but now it was going to shit. He'd started off just crooning the words to me as we entered the building which, I had to say was better than him keep singing 'Sexy Craig' as he had been doing all the way back to the 'Sexy Boy' lyrics we'd heard earlier. Unfortunately as we neared our room, he started to really belt it out.

"What, you're the one making a racket, shushing me!" He replied petulantly. The bloody key wouldn't turn in the lock again so I tried forcing my weight against it.

"Do you want us to get thrown out?"

"Nooo, besides Bab's likes me too much and I like sleeping in the same bed as you, you snuggle up to me and keep me all warm". As he said this, he was making himself comfortable on the floor at the top of the stairs, pulling at the sleeve of his jacket as he fought to free himself.

"Right well, let me get the key sorted and you can go snuggle up nice and warm inside". Bloody hell, I was twisting and turning it like mad but for the life of me the little sucker didn't want to budge.

"I like it here, it's comfy". I glanced down to see him curled up with his head resting on his jacket, one arm out of the sleeve and the other arm tucked beneath him still inside the sleeve. He looked freaking adorable but it wasn't exactly the way I'd planned it in my head.

"It's the top of the landing John Paul, I don't think Babs will appreciate falling over you in the morning".

"What! Like I've fallen for _youuuu_". He sings the last bit and grins up at me as I carry on wriggling the key about. His voice has grown hoarse throughout the course of the evening, giving it a very husky appeal. I like his usual voice but this one elicited rude images in my mind of seduction and persuasion.

"Not quite". I choose not to take him on. He's had a bit too much to drink and now isn't the time for our mood to sober up. No, I had a much more fun idea in mind. Aargh, if only I could get the bloody door open.

"Cause I have....._You're_ my mate....and I love ya". I smile at him in acknowledgment of what he said without committing to anything, luckily he's closed his eyes and doesn't seem to notice. Yes! Finally!

I manage to wrestle the key in the lock and hold the door open. He snuggles down further on the carpet, now using next doors draft excluder as a pillow.

"John Paul" I try the persuasive voice but i think he's already asleep. No he's not, he's pretending. I see his eyes open slightly as he peers at me from beneath his blond lashes, I can't mistake that flash of blue.

"Oi....John Paul!! I say a little louder to get his attention. I can't move away from the door because it's one of those spring loaded fire doors so it's up to him to get his ass in gear and get through it before I really do just leave him there.

"Either get your backside through this door or you can forget about that kiss I owe you". It worked earlier, I figured, why not use the same tactic now? He hesitated for...oh...half a second, then he was up in a flash, barging through the door, clutching at his head because he stood up too fast. I checked up and down the corridor to make sure we hadn't disturbed anyone before shutting the door firmly behind us.

I flicked the light switch and he screwed his eyes shut before attempting to squint. He sat on the edge of the bed, finally managing to get his jacket off before falling back diagonally against the pillows. I pottered about, stripping off my jacket and dispersing of my shirt, toeing off my shoes and socks before padding over to the bed and standing with hands on hips surveying the damage.

"What are you like" I asked with a shake of my head. He cranked one eye open, showing me he hadn't gone over to the dark side of oblivion yet.

"Where's my treat?" he slurred holding his arms out. What to do....what to do? I thought about it, maybe the massage I'd intended wasn't such a good idea, at this rate he'd be fast asleep in minutes....No I had to think of something that might help keep him awake. I thought back to all the things we'd received in the goody bags and one particular item sprang to mind, then another....then another. I chanced a glance at him. Would he go for it? Did I even have to tell him? Was it over stepping that invisible line. What the hell, you only live once right?

"Gimme a minute....and don't go asleep" I finished in no uncertain terms. His arms dropped back to the bed but I could feel his eyes following my movements as I set to task around the room, gathering things together. I felt a bit sticky and crap from the foam and champagne and thought about having a quick shower but one furtive glance in his direction turned my thoughts firmly away from that. It wasn't like I wasn't going to be even more sticky soon anyway, I thought logically.

The booze has definitely gone to my head because as I look at the things I'm holding I know there is no way in hell I'd contemplate doing this if I was sober, even if he was up for it. I might not be showing outward signs like John Paul is but I'm certainly feeling less tense than usual, even if I have got butterflies fluttering about on the inside and I feel like I might throw up....I'm kind of hoping that's because of the anticipation though, other wise things could get messy.

I go back over to the bed, his hot gaze following my every move. I don't want him to see what I have planned, mainly for the surprise but also because there was a chance he might say no. I shoved my collection beneath 'Snowflake' at the end of the bed and went to use the bathroom, suggesting to him that it might be a good idea for him to go next. He raised his eyebrows.

"Not for _that_!" Honestly, it's like his mind is permanently in the gutter. I tell him not to touch anything as I head off to use the toilet and freshen up, leaving the door open so I can hear him if he decides to cheat and start peaking. It doesn't take long to get sorted so I swap places with him, this time listening as I get things set up near the bed. My organisational skills set in as I lay one or two things out of sight in the drawer before sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for him to come out.


	53. Chapter 54

**I'm not sure but the rating might change from here on out. Nothing too bad though.**

**CRAIG**

I heard the toilet flush and water running before he finally emerged, flicking the light off on his way over. The moon was bright in the sky and the curtains hadn't been closed so the streak of light shone through highlighting his chest as he came to stand in front of me. I bit my lip as my breathing turned shallow at the sight that stood before me, my eyes on a direct level with his groin. I averted my gaze, not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable as he hopped from foot to foot not quite knowing what he should do with himself. His nervousness actually made me feel more assertive so I stood up, holding his shoulders and turning him around so his knees touched the mattress.

His eyes were glittering as they fastened on mine unblinking. I heard his breath hitch as I started to slide the shirt I'd bought him from his shoulders, doing it slowly as I took in every detail before casting the garment aside. His gaze slipped away to see where it landed before locking back on my own, the intensity making my breathing become faster and more erratic. Placing my hands on his hips I let them wander up his sides, my fingers splayed towards his back as my thumbs dragged up the front, narrowly missing his nipples as they came to rest on his neck. I held him there then as I leaned in to kiss him slowly and softly, taking his tongue into my mouth as it swept against my own. We both groaned together, the deep, husky sounds muffled as they got caught between our lips. I was getting turned on just from the feel of his mouth against mine again so I pulled back giving him a quick shove backwards onto the bed. He was momentarily startled, his lips still swollen from the kiss and his skin chaffed where my cheek had rubbed against him.

I indicated for him to sit up and couldn't help the jolt in my boxers that came from seeing his hungry eyes burning a trail down my body before staring fixedly at the bulge that was prominent in my pants. He either wasn't shy anymore or, more than likely, hadn't even realised that was where his gaze had landed but it was making my cock stand to attention like you wouldn't believe. Leaning over I took out two of the items from beneath the pillow, wondering if I'd done the right thing as his eyes open wider. I almost made a joke and threw them away but then a sexy smile replaced the shock.

"Are those for you.....or for me?". I jangled the cold metal between my fingers as I thought how best to answer. They _had _been meant for him but....if I said that, would he say no?

"You"....fuck it!, I wanted to have some fun, he got to give me a massage, now it was my turn. He nodded, his eager acceptance surprising me a little but like the eager little beaver I was, I wasn't going to complain.

"Lie back then!" Shit! I sounded like a ruddy drill sergeant and had to remind myself to tone it down a bit so I don't scare him off. He shuffles his way up the bed until his shoulders are resting against the pillows.

"Front or back?"

"Wh....what?"

"Do you want me to lie on my front or back?" he reiterated with a raise of his eyebrows. Oh!

"Front" Yeah....that's what I wanted. He started getting up to turn over. "No back....I mean back....yeah, get on your back so your fronts on offer....show.....I mean.....just...lie on your back alright". Narky Craig was coming out now but for fuck sake, what the hell was up with my mouth tonight? He'd been stammering about like a fuckwit earlier so.....what? Now it was my turn?

"Right, yeah....that's right" I said, encouraging him to get settled. God, were either of us even breathing? "Right now you have to spread them" I instructed him, gesturing towards his limbs. He hesitated, looking at me warily. "You trust me....right?" He nodded his assent but still looked like he might run a mile if given half a chance so I quickly got on the bed and knelt close to his head, fastening first the pink fluffy handcuff around one wrist and then the leopard print one around his other wrist before he could change his mind. The bed didn't have a head board....which I hadn't checked and was a bit frustrating, so I had to fasten the other end of each cuff around the metal bed frame, meaning his arms were spread out in a cross.

"You're not doing my legs then?" He sounded a bit keen but the more I went about my task the more I started to feel a bit like one of those M&M freaks. I mean, it's all well and good in your head, thinking I'll just cuff him to the bed and do what I want with him but then....looking at him, led there at my mercy, I was starting to feel....well, dirty....and horny, now I think of it but yeah....definitely horny, I mean dirty. I started having doubts. Was this really a good idea?, I mean....what if he gets cold feet and changes his mind? I'm going to seem like a right perv. Then I think back to the massage and, alright so I wasn't tied up to the bed but I hadn't wanted him to stop either, if he had've tried I probably would've castrated him or something.

"Uh....no!"

So yeah, I said sod it and got back to the matter at hand.

**JOHN PAUL**

Breathe! I had to keep telling myself that everything would be fine and that he wasn't going to do anything I didn't like. That wasn't the problem though. The problem was that I was well aware that now I was strung up like Jesus on his cross I was totally and utterly at Craig's mercy, which is fine I keep telling myself....unless of course you end up doing something really, _really _embarrassing like...._like what? Get a hard on when he's straddling you? Been there, done that!_

Okay so I was making up excuses to myself but when he said he had a treat for me I had expected maybe snuggling up and having a kiss before bed or maybe even a massage. I never thought he'd be kinky enough to actually use the handcuffs though.

I keep watching him. He doesn't appear to have thought this through, he's already had to attach the cuffs to the frame, which means my arms aren't above my head and he doesn't even seem to know what the hell he's doing with my legs because i just asked him and he still hasn't answered.

"Uh....no!" Right then, at least it means I can stretch out a bit. He hasn't thought to remove my shoes yet so I make short work dispersing of those and my socks. I'm lucky, I didn't suffer from bad smelling feet and I figured the rest of me was fine as I put a bit of underarm spray on in the bathroom just in case I got lucky. I cast a glance furtively at what he's just brought out from beneath the pillow but he has it down by his side and I can't see. I try to crane my neck but then I think I probably look like one of those blokes strapped in the electric chair with his veins bulging so I quit it, I don't want him bailing on me because I look like a serial killer.

He moves up next to me again and leans over looking deep into my eyes. He smiles....reassurance I think before brushing his fingertips over my eyelids.

"Close your eyes" he whispers, his voice close to my ear. I shiver as I follow instruction, my lips pursed ready to receive his kiss. Something cold is placed over my eyes and I realise it's the blindfold we used yesterday. Oh My God! I couldn't see a thing but after a few seconds my other senses became heightened. I could hear his breathing as he adjusted the mask, it was soft but laboured and I wondered if it was excitement or fear that had caused it. The bed moved flat when he got off it and I could hear him in the kitchenette rattling around as he looked for something.

"You making a brew Craig? I could do with a drink!" I laughed, nervous tension zapping it's way through my body. Fuck, what was he playing at? I suddenly started to panic as I wondered if this was a practical joke, we played them on each other all the time, doing stupid stuff to wind each other up.

"Why?....Do you want one?" he sounded curious, like if I said yes he would actually make me one.

"Nah, just kidding. Could do with a sip of something though". _Yeah, cause my mouths gone a bit dry thinking you might do a Kathy Bates on me._ I soon got rid of that thought though, after all, I don't write and he hasn't tied my legs up.....yet.

Something presses against my lips as he comes back over and I open my mouth gratefully. I take a sip through the straw, the _Misery _images coming back as I drink a bit of coke, then I hear him put the glass on the bedside table and open the drawer. I tense up, not sure what to expect as I listen intently to his movements. Theres a bit of rustling around and crinkling of something.

It's only when I hear the unmistakable rip of the foil packet that I realise what he might have planned.

**PART NINETY SEVEN**

**JOHN PAUL**

The smell of strawberries assaulted my senses immediately, eradicating all others until I felt the mattress dip as Craig knelt on the bed. Then, as usual, it was the scent of him that was the most prominent. There was something just so....intoxicating about it that made it the one smell that stood out the most to me. Honestly, we could be in a burning building and I'd be like a sniffer dog, smelling him out until I found him. My hearing hasn't been taken over though, that's working just fine, so I lay there with my eyes closed, even though I have a blindfold on, trying to work out exactly what's coming next. Crinkling.....I can hear the sound of the foil packet being opened as he rips it apart.

"Oh shit!" the expletive escapes his mouth as I feel a shower of....something land on my chest, and my arms and a bit on my face and in my hair too. "Bloody hell.....it wasn't meant to do that" he muttered. I was going to answer him but to be fair, I think he'd forgotten I was even there. Then I felt his fingers picking at the individual bits as he put them back into the packet and felt I had to say something. I cleared my throat in anticipation.

"Craig?....Craig!" The fingers stopped, I could feel him place his hand flat against my chest, frozen in motion.

"Yeah?" I might have a blindfold on but I can feel the intensity of his gaze as he looks at my face.

"Why don't you just....ahm....lick em off?" He hesitated, his finger twirling around my belly button unconsciously as he weighed up my offer. It wasn't the same as being in the club where you have the excuse of music and booze and foam for letting your mouth wander. No here, everything he does, everything we do will be because we want to, of our own free will and not just because we're caught up in the moment.

The finger swirling continues for another second then stops, my chest feeling bereft as he removes his hand completely, then I hear the unmistakable pop in his mouth as he licks a piece of the candy off his finger. I'm tense now, not sure which way this is going to go. It's like....him ripping the packet open and the popping candy spilling everywhere brought him back down to earth with a thud and now he doesn't know how he got here. Chances are, if the contents of packet hadn't spilled out, he'd have sprinkled them on and would be licking away by now anyway. The thing is, if I say it again, I'm just going to sound bloody desperate.

I know he's still there, can feel the warmth radiating from him but now I can't feel where he's looking or what he's doing, he's like a frigging ninja. Suddenly I jump as I feel his fingers stroking through my hair.

"Sorry, you've got bits....in your hair". He's apologising now? 'Oh God' I want to scream....'just get on with it'. I hear another snap as he pulls a bit out and eats it. I'm usually a pretty patient person but this is driving me crackers. What's the point of having me tied up like a Christmas turkey if he's just going to eat the stuff? He could at least give some my way.

I'm just about to tell him to uncuff me so I can take a shower when I feel the most delicious sensation _ever_ spread across my neck. His lips start by just grazing the sensitive area, then he opens his mouth wider and I feel the flat of his tongue sweep across the surface. The popping and crackling starts, the sound resonating close to my ear as his moistness comes into contact with the sweet sugary crystals. I hear him swallow before he replaces his lips, moving further down to my collar bone and then my shoulder. My body's tingling all over as I try to think where each individual speck landed, wondering if there were any a bit lower down.

**CRAIG**

Sitting back on my heals I surveyed the damage of what looked like the contents of a pink grenade going off. I'd managed to tear open the packet of popping candy and the damn thing had torn in two right down the middle, spilling the entire contents all over the place....in his hair, on his face and pretty much all over the rest of his nakedness. The fucking bits were everywhere, it was going to take me ages to get them all up and all I'd wanted to do was get stuck in and give him a bit of pleasure....yeah, and me. I started clearing up the mess, willing him not to think I was a complete and utter dick.

"Craig?....Craig!" I halted, mid pick.

"Yeah?" I look at him as he lies there in all his none stupid, manly Godliness, wondering how he still has a smile on his face even though his treat is going down hill faster than you can say 'landslide'.

"Why don't you just....ahm....lick em off?" I hadn't thought of that. Well...obviously _I had_ but not once the spillage had occurred. It was meant to be hot and sexy, me sprinkling it on and then licking it off as I made him get all excited and stuff, not clumsy and unsexy, picking the bits off one at a time. I looked down taking in the random pattern the pink crystals had made all over his body. I traced a circle from one piece to another, the ones that surrounded his navel. I guess I could just leave them there, get them with my mouth anyway, as I'd first intended. One of the pieces stuck to my finger so I licked it off, closing my eyes as it popped, the mini explosion setting my taste buds alight.

My eyes flick over him, checking to see where each individual bit has landed. They really are all over the place and they're only the ones I can see. The moonlight is pretty bright as it shines through the window, the luminescent glow highlighting the strong, firm planes of his body, the hundreds of bits of candy standing out, plain to see. My gaze travels over his face and I smile as i see a few strays clinging to his cheeks, on his chin and near his mouth. One brave morsel has made it's home on his nose whilst a couple more have stuck to his forehead and temple, the rest of them laying nestled in his hair, the soft silky strands adorned with the jewel like pink crystals. I reach forward picking a few out, not even realising I've moved until he jerks suddenly.

"Sorry, you've got bits....in your hair". What else can I say? I get a couple more, before they go all sticky and pop them in my mouth, smiling to myself as they explode. Then I see a few more that are resting along his neck and throat and decided 'what's the point of picking at them when I can lick em off' so I dive right in, I want them too.

He gasps a bit and shudders as I rest my lips against his neck before letting my tongue sweep out, catching a few of the candies at once. The taste is different though, it's mingled with his flavour which makes it more potent, more addictive and I literally can't get enough. The explosions are going off in my mouth, crackling and fizzing as soon as my saliva mixes with each tasty bit but I go back for more and more, intent on clearing up every last piece. I go a bit lower, surveying my handy work as I go, moving from one little nugget to another, my tongue licking as I suck gently, just making sure.

I lift my gaze to connect with his and am disappointed when I realise I forgot he has the blindfold on. It seemed a good idea at the time but now....well now, i wanted to see if he liked it too and the easiest way to find out was to look in his eyes as they seem to change colour when he likes something. Then I remember there is another way to tell.

After hesitating for a split second I allow myself to look down below his waist. It's not something I could do if I knew he could see me but I know he can't so...what's the harm in it? Biting my lip I look at him unabashed. He's....I gulp....not exactly small in the trouser department and that's with the restraints of his pants and underwear on. It makes me wonder a bit....a lot....just how big he is with nothing on. I can tell he's aroused, it's not really like you can miss it, and a thrill shoots through me knowing I did that, at least.....I assume so, unless he is just the most randy bloke on the planet.

"Craig, everything okay?" No....no, not okay....because, well....I had this urge, my fingers were itching to take his cock in my hand but....it's a cock....not mine, someone else's, not just someone else's...._his._

"It's just....you stopped!" Right yeah....because I was busy licking and stuff....better get back to it then. My thoughts were all over the bloody place now. I'd been quite happy just touching him with my hands and mouth, keeping things nice and simple above the waist but now these other strange thoughts were taking over, thoughts of turning him on so badly I can actually watch him explode in front of me, the way _I_ almost had tonight, thoughts of taking him in my hand and stroking the length of him until he can't contain himself any longer and....

"Have you finished then?" I don't think he wants to come off as eager, in fact he sounds uncertain and I'm not surprised, after all, I have been neglecting him so I can do the UPS thing and check out his package.

"Nooo!" I look back at his face, slowly following the line of his jaw with my finger. I think of taking the blindfold off but decide it can remain for a while, at least until I decide what to do, besides, if I see those eyes watching me, it's more likely I'll be the one erupting, not him. I take a quick swig of the vodka I have set on the side and then get back to what I was doing before. My eyes immediately lit on the sugary crystals that are clustered around his right nipple so I go for them, letting my tongue swirl around the peak making it hard and stiff. He lets out a groan, which sends a little message straight to my cock telling me he likes that so I sprinkle a few more bits on, watching fascinated as they fragment and burst sending even smaller bits scattering everywhere. He gasps as I use the soft point of my tongue to flick across the surface before sucking gently and then harder. I chance a quick glance down, not wanting to distract myself too much and see that, if it's possible he's even harder. I can see the outline of his arousal clearly defined through his pants and....as I flick his nipple again I turn my head to see the slight movement as it twitches, the involuntary movement making me gulp hard as I feel my own return the greeting.

Most of the bits are off his chest now so I head south, letting my mouth and tongue do the work. When I get as far as his navel I stick it in there, rotating it around until I'm sure there are none of the little suckers left. His tummy quivers lightly as I put my lips over the indentation and breathe in deeply, the suction from my mouth releasing the last crystal from inside as it lands on my tongue. I crawl back up the bed until my knees brush against his inner arm, his limb jerking away at the sudden contact before relaxing against me again.

God, I'm so glad he can't see me right now, it'd be embarrassing. I've never had anything like this kind of reaction to anyone before. Up until this week I thought I'd felt lust, want, desire....now I realise that whatever it was I felt for people in the past it was nothing like the intensity I was feeling now. I slowly traced the line of his skin, from his wrist, along his inner arm....where it appears he's ticklish, to the curve of his neck and jaw. I cup his face, my thumb brushing across his lips softly, my eyes growing wide and then heavy as I watch them part and feel his hot breath escape his mouth. I lean in and kiss him gently, just once before drawing back, my thumb once again tracing over the wetness. Leaning over further I kiss away the candy that was on his nose, watching as his smile curves at the sound of the soft singular pop. Then I brush his hair out of the way as I clear up the bits on his forehead and temple.

I can feel his breath against my stomach now as I lean over him, kissing away the remnants of the blast, the last few pieces on him crackling away on my tongue. I lay on my side next to him, my arm hooked over his outstretched one with my head in my hand and my elbow digging into the pillow, gazing down at him, watching his tongue sweep out from between his pink lips to moisten them. Lazily, my fingers draw on his skin, intricate little whirls and circles that dance across the firm muscles and flesh. He swallows....hard....as I graze back over his nipple, my eyes once again drawn south to check out his reaction. I flick it....literally....and am rewarded my a low moan of pleasure, the sound coming from deep within his throat.

Leaning backwards, I take another packet out of the drawer....cherry this time, being careful to open it at the edge before I pour some into my mouth. I lean over quickly and kiss him deeply, letting the tiny particles rupture and burst inside us, as the flavour tingles sweetly on our tongues. I can feel his intake of breath at the new sensation before his tongue tangles with mine sucking and tasting until the eruptions die down and slowly fizzle away. The kiss continues though and I let my fingers run through his hair, twisting and stroking, doing the same actions as our tongues before going back to his chest and giving them free reign to do what they like there too. He pulls away breathless as I continue toying with his nipples so I stare at my handy work, watching the already stiff peak contract, knowing my pupils are probably doing the exact same thing. I pull up, no longer content to just watch as I taste him again, groaning at the feel of it against my tongue, catching it between my lips that are soon replaced with my teeth. I nip....very gently, as he starts to squirm on the bed, one long moan pulled from deep inside his throat. I look down and see he's digging his heals into the mattress, pushing his bum further up the bed as he tries to eradicate the space between us.

I place soft wet kisses all the way up his body, slinging my leg over his chest so I'm straddling his hard, lean torso, my bum resting just above his waistband. I haven't a clue where my courage comes from, maybe because he can't see me? Can't feel how aroused I am? Whatever the reason, I boldly smooth the flat of my hands up his chest, stroking the warm skin, all the while thinking what to do next.


	54. Chapter 55

**PART NINETY EIGHT**

**CRAIG**

His breathing is heavy and he keeps wetting his lips as I sit astride him, thinking what my next move should be. I feel brazen, the thrill of seeing him losing control like this making me feel more courageous and confident, yet, I can't help but wonder if it's just because of the alcohol. He's laying still beneath me now as i sit on his chest, contemplative....thoughtful. I hadn't realised he was holding his breath as I played with his nipples, tweaking them occasionally until he jerks up suddenly, almost knocking me from my perch.

"Take em off Craig!" he almost shouts. I think to shush him, don't want to wake the neighbours and get chucked out but then think better of it, he doesn't look like he wants to be messed with....well, not in that way anyway, so I get off the bed unbuckling my belt....real fast before whipping it out of the loops. Then I shove my pants down and kick them off my legs, almost falling over in the process.

"Take the fucking cuffs off Craig!" He yells impatiently. Oh...right....okayyy.

"Why?"I stop what I'm doing and look at him. He seems to be getting agitated or frustrated or....both, I can't help wondering if I'd be better off just leaving them on him but then I think....nooo, pissed off JP not a good idea.

"Because....because you're driving me nuts and I wanna touch you" he cries out in frustration.

I start scrambling around, hadn't even thought of the keys, but I can't find them, they aren't on the table where I'd expect them to be. I tip out the entire contents of the goody bags, spilling everything out onto the floor making a right mess as i throw things willy nilly to the side, behind me....all over the fucking place.

"It might help if you put the light on Craig". Yeah....light.....good idea. I rush over to the door and flick the switch, illuminating the room for a millisecond before we hear a ping and the damn thing goes out.

"Bulbs gone!"

"No shit Sherlock!" he huffs from over on the bed. I think for a minute before grabbing my pants, rooting inside and reaching for my mobile. I press the menu button and the screen lights up indicating I have a message but John Paul's impatience is spurring me on so I ignore it but use the dim light to continue my search. Every few seconds the light dims further as it automatically powers down so I'm literally on my hands and knees searching, pressing the damn button all the time.

Damn it! I go back over to the bed and tell him the bad news.

"What if I need to pee?" he enquires. I blatantly check out the impressive bulge that is still contained in his pants. I don't reckon he'll have that problem for a while but I'm not telling him that though.

He looks pissed off and vulnerable and....sexy as hell, all at once and suddenly I want him to be free from restraints, I want him to be able to run his hands over _my_ body too, I want him to be able to lean over me as he touches and kisses and licks my skin. It isn't enough just doing things to him, I want my actions to be reciprocated so we can feel things together. I rack my brain, trying to think what I might have done with the blasted key but I come up blank.

"Hang on" I go over to the cupboard in the wall where the fold out ironing board is and, flicking the button on my phone, I illuminate the inside. Reaching behind it I lay my hands on the lacy, netted sewing bag that was one of the many random items I'd come across the first day. There was wool, knitting needles and endless bobbins of cotton but I wasn't having much luck finding anything useful until I lay my hands on a little box with pins and needles in it.

"Ah hah!". Charlie and his golden ticket had nothing on me. I practically bounced over to the bed and, putting the box on his stomach, I rummaged through until I found one measly safety pin. It wasn't much but to me it was like finding the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow.

"Right come ere...and don't move" I stressed. He bit his lip as I fiddled about, pulling every so often to see if they were undone. I wiggled it about....the safety pin....until I heard a click and a ping. John Paul's right wrist came free at the same time the thin metal lock pick broke. "Oh no! It's snapped!"

"Doesn't matter, come here". He shook his wrist out and bent his arm before scooping it around my waist and pulling me onto him hard. I landed on his chest with an 'oof', the breath knocked out of me but seconds later he was taking it away anyway with a frenzied kiss. With one hand shackled to the bed frame he still managed to twist us around until I was practically pinned beneath him, his leg wrapped around mine so that almost the full length of our bodies were aligned.

His free hand stroked the back of my head, pushing me closer as his fingers tangled in my hair. A mixture of a moan and a hiss escaped me as he ran his fingernails up over my already erect nipple, his thumb then brushing over the sensitive peak. I couldn't help it, I wanted to take control again so I pushed him over onto his back, a shiver running through me as his hand made it's way slowly down my neck, squeezing my shoulders and caressing my back along the spine until it hovered over my bum. He hesitated, so I took the initiative and, grasping it firmly, I lay it where I wanted it to go.

I think he was still a bit unsure because he didn't move it, it just lat there, firmly attached yet frozen, like he suddenly expected me to change my mind, become indignant and shocked if he actually squeezed it or something. Rocking back a little I eased my backside further into his grasp until he had no excuse not to touch it. Eventually he moved....slightly, until he'd smoothed his palm along my butt cheek, cupping it at the top of my thigh.

I was sat back on my heels, taking in his perfect physique, getting harder and harder by the second. I leaned over, eliciting another moan from him as I licked up his chest to his nipples, swirling my tongue around them until they stood in stiff peaks, becoming even more constricted as I blew on them.

"Fucking hell Craig!" I kissed all down his chest and torso until I came to that soft downy hair that trailed into the top of his pants, trying all the while to keep my breathing slow and even. Straddling his thighs now, I had a perfect, unrestricted view....The button on the top of his pants was calling me, sending a silent message to my fingers which appeared to have a will of their own as I reached out, toying with the metal clasp, flicking at the zip unconsciously as he hissed out another expletive. If I did this, it would be my choice, not one thrust upon me by anyone else, just mine. I knew if I took the initiative then that way, when it came to the next stage it would be his turn to reciprocate.

"Craig?" I slid two fingers into the waistband of his pants as I thumbed the button, watching with satisfaction as it slid through the hole, popping open with the force behind it. The teeth of the zip unfasten themselves about an inch making it easy for me to pull it down, the metal grating against it's counterpart as the two sides parted ways easily.

"Craig?" I leaned over, kissing him tenderly, eagerly as I slid my hand into his pants, nudging them down until they were well over his hips. My palm made very brief contact with his erection as I moved his clothing out of the way, sliding his pants down to his knees before tracing a line back up his leg to his boxers. Breaking the kiss, I felt the butterflies come fluttering back to reside in my tummy as I started work disposing of his underwear. His mouth was open, waiting for my kiss but it would have to wait a little longer. Sitting back, I took hold of the material on both sides of his hips and, quickly, before I could change my mind, I dragged them down, past his knees and off over his feet, taking his pants with them.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I hadn't spontaneously combusted or anything and the world hadn't ended....so, so far so good. Then I lifted my eyes back up and....I couldn't breathe.

I'd seen him naked in the showers after football practice and semi clad at the pool and on the beach, hell, I'd even felt it once or twice but never before had I actually come face to face with his erect cock before and....let me tell you, looking at the sheer size of it, John Paul had nothing to be ashamed of.

Thank God for the blindfold! I tried not to look at it head on, figured I might go blind or something if I stared at it for too long but I just couldn't draw my eyes away. It was like they were glued to it, nothing was making it come unstuck.

Was it bigger than mine? It certainly seemed that way but maybe it was just the angle I was looking at it from. I swallowed audibly at the sheer magnitude of what was before me, closed my eyes and tried to relax as thoughts overcame me.

Now I just had to make a choice.

**JOHN PAUL**

"Fucking hell Craig!" He kept blowing on my nipples causing them to tighten even more, the sensation feeling like hundreds of little needles pricking into my skin all at once....It was fucking amazing! My eyes rolled back in my head as he started working his way down, leaving a trail of soft wet kisses in his wake as he slid back onto my legs. My hand was burning from holding his arse but I daren't move it in case he changes his mind about it being there. Fuck knows when but he's removed his pants at some stage and my cock is well aware that the only thing separating his from mine is a few flimsy layers of material.

I feel his bum against my thighs as he sits back on his haunches and I send a silent plea that he isn't checking me out. It's not that I'm ashamed or anything, after tonight I know he fancies me and wants me but there's something a bit disconcerting, knowing he can see me, my obvious arousal and I can't see him. I want to see his eyes glaze over with desire as he looks at me, I want to see how red his lips have gone from the kissing and I want to see him do all those nervous ticks that he does when he gets nervous because that's the only time I feel more in control than he does and lastly but by no means least, I want to see that look on his face as he finally lets go, giving himself over to the best fucking orgasm of his life. Screw bloody Sarah and Darlene and that other silly cow....Natasha or whatever her name is, they can sod off with their pretty hair and feminine curves and perfumed skin, I want to hear him call my name!

"Shit!" He's playing with me....well, not _with_ me....my cock but....playing about with the zip which I have to say, is driving me nuts. Is he bored? Has he nothing better to occupy his fingers with? Or is he just deciding what to do next and giving me a mini trauma in the mean time. Who the fuck knows?....who the fuck cares? I think as he slides his fingers into my pants.

"Craig?" Does he know that his fingers are there, literally millimeters away from the most sensitive part of my anatomy? I suck my tummy in, like he won't have already noticed as I take a sharp intake of air. I feel the slight pull on my pants before the button gives and then I strain to here the sound of the zip as he drags it down, all the way to the bottom. I actually can't believe this is happening.

"Craig?" Why Isn't he answering me? Have I done something wro....He kisses me! Full on the mouth, our tongues intertwining as his gorgeous sexy mouth works it's magic. Ooh...Oh! His hand comes into contact with my cock as it grazes over the surface on it's way down to shoving off my pants. I'm concentrating on the kiss but at the same time my head is crying out that Craig Dean_, Craig fucking Dean _has his hand down my pants....no wait! Not _down_ my pants because he's pulled the fuckers right down to my knees and now he's trailing his finger up my leg in what can only be described as one of the sexiest things I've ever felt. He pulls away, my lips feeling bereft instantly but I don't have much time to dwell on it before he pulls my boxers down and off too.

I might not be able to see him but I can hear his breathing as it hitches in his chest before he attempts to regulate it, which he doesn't manage as it becomes erratic again. I'm doing that....me, John Paul McQueen, making him, my best mate Craig Dean get all breathless and excited. He is excited right? I have to question myself because he hasn't actually uttered a word to me in ages.

"Fucking hell!!....Oh shit!!!" I groan out loud as I feel his finger lightly trail the length of my cock from base to tip and back again. I shut my eyes and bite my lips as my head goes back, sinking deeper into the pillow. I can feel movements, hear him shift around but my thoughts weren't very clear as the only thing registering right now was his finger as it gently circled the tip. The pillow dipped briefly as he leaned over on his hand and pulled the blindfold from my face, the first image I register being the shy smile etched on his face, the second of course are the rich brown, almost black eyes as they stared at me intently.

The intensity of his gaze seared into my own, tattooing the image of his heavy lidded, molten brown gaze, fringed with the long sweeping lashes into my mind forever. I'll never forget the open mouthed wonder and the pinkish stain to his cheeks as he grasps me firmly in his hand and starts to work my hard, stiff flesh up and down as his eyes never leave mine.

"Craig!" His name comes out, a gasp, a groan, there's no way I'll last long but I hold out, I want this feeling to stay with me as long as possible. His head is resting on his elbow now and he leans over to kiss me as his hand works faster, determined to bring me to orgasm. It suddenly occurs to me that I have a free hand so I go for it, my hand nudging his leg so I can get better access. His hand leave my cock for a split second as he swats it away but I'm determined there's no way I'm going this alone. Putting my hand back on his bum....more firmly this time, I let it wander very gently into the back of his boxers, cupping his ass cheek with my hand. I guess I figure that if he doesn't feel it straight away then it'll be too late to stop me when he does.

I start to reach round but...

"Oh fuck me...that's goood!" I shout breathlessly. Jesus! He kisses me once more, probably so I don't wake the neighbours and I savour the taste of him as his tongue delves deep, his lips nipping and sucking on mine. I can't even concentrate on what I'm trying to do because his fingers have joined in the challenge to get me off as quickly as possible too. They're doing all kinds of wonderful things to my balls, rolling them around just like I do when I imagine him on the football field and then his thumb grazes over the most sensitive part, right over the tip, before vigorously pumping my cock and I think I'm gonna....I think I'm....

"Jesus fucking Christ!!!!" He rips the orgasm from me as my cock explodes, the evidence of how much I want him spurting all over the place, the warm, milky fluid covering my chest and arm, his arm and hand.

**CRAIG**

Holy shit! I don't know what's come over me but what started out as a tentative exploration has turned into the best fucking wank of my life....and it isn't even mine. He keeps moaning and swearing like he just can't stop himself and it's the biggest turn on imaginable. I thought I'd had good sex before, I'd always enjoyed it but looking at John Paul, seeing his face hot and flushed as he nears breaking point, watching the pinkish blush as it creeps up his chest to his neck is fucking brilliant.

His eyes are making me hard too...I mean....eyes! What's that about? No one's ever looked at me before and managed to make my cock jump to attention and....fair enough, I was hard before but, if I hadn't have been, I would be now. They're....blue, like really, _really _blue and all glazed over and stuff. He's trying to focus, I can tell he is but they're all soft looking and hazy and I can tell he can't really see me that well. He keeps blinking too and when I'm not kissing him his tongue is wetting his lips constantly.

I think he wants to touch me too but it's not about me, not this time.....no, this time I want it to be all about him, I want to watch as he can't contain himself any longer. He moans again as I let my fingers take a different path for a minute, explore the soft tissue beneath his cock. This gets an even bigger moan and as I kiss him, I can't help smiling against his lips. His hand has stilled again, I think I've managed to distract him from his task so, still enjoying the feel of the kiss, I take the full length of his cock back in my hand and start to work it, my thumb stroking across the tip before building the momentum, jerking him off faster and faster until....

"Jesus fucking Christ!!!!"

I pull back amazed as I look down for the first time since taking his throbbing hard on in my hand and watch as his cock pulsates, the hot, wet fluid coming from him in spurts until he's spent. My own hand is covered in the stuff as is his chest and lots of other places. Turning my head back around I see his chest rise and fall rapidly and then look at him as he licks his lips repeatedly, the pink tip sweeping out to wet them. His eyes are closed and I can see tiny beads of sweat standing out on his forehead, glistening from the light coming through the window.

I still can't believe I held someone else's cock in my hand, let along brought him to orgasm and now I don't really know what the hell to do. Leaning over the bed I snag the nearest article of clothing, my shirt, and wipe my hand quickly, hoping to have it done before he realises so he won't get offended, then I look back at him and see....too late, he's already seen me but has a smile on his face. He holds his hand out but I figure, since It's my fault we're in such a mess, the least I can do is clean it up. I wipe my arm down and then dab away at his chest until I'm sure I've got it all up. Talk about a passion killer!

As I look back at him my breath catches, trapped in my throat as I see the intensity of what he's feeling shining in his big blue eyes. I can tell he can't really believe that just happened and to be fair, neither can I. There's so much going on in my head right now it feels like a bomb might go off any second, just lots of little thoughts about me and him and tonight not least of which is how much I enjoyed seeing his face change, his body change as he got closer to me getting him off. I should be stressing about the fact I'm even doing that, that I'm straight and I'm falling for my gay best friend and that for the last eighteen years I've been living in denial or I should be worrying what my friends and family might say if I told them, should be thinking what my decisions could mean for my future. Yes, any one of these thoughts would seem rational right now so why was it that all I could think about was doing it again, both of us, getting each other off this time. That's not the logical thinking of a sound mind. Is it?


	55. Chapter 56

**_To anyone reading this and commenting, I just want to say thanks so much, it means a great deal that you take the time to do that and your feedback keeps me writing, knowing I'm on the right track. _**

**PART NINETY NINE**

**CRAIG**

"Craig?" His tentative enquiry brought me out of my reverie and I blinked, realising I was staring. "You okay?" Surely it should be me asking that question but of course, now it's over, I've frozen up stiffer than a lamp post.

"I'm....fine" well that's informative but what was I supposed to say....'shouldn't be asking this but...can we go again?'

"You?" Dear God, this had to be the politest conversation I'd ever had.

"Uh huh...fine". Good....that's, good. He bites his lip and I wonder if I should tell him what I'm really thinking but he gets in there first.

"Actually mate....that was fucking fantastic!"

"Yeah, really?" I know I might sound desperate but this is the kind of thing you really want to know.

"Yup! Never felt anything like it!" He sounds smug and has this massive grin on his face as if to convince me. I wasn't so naive as to think he didn't enjoy it, that would be just too coy on my part but to hear him say the words, tell me how much he liked it, that just made it even better. His foot moves, catching mine and I look down, blushing in the near dawn light as I realise he's still naked. He looks down too and, catching my eye he flushes. It's not just an embarrassed flush though, it's like he's glowing, his body showing me how much it enjoyed what I'd done. His eyes are saying something else though as they dart away, flicking towards the daylight that's peeping through the window.

I get up and adjust my underwear discreetly, making my way over to the curtains and closing them fully before sitting on the window seat, watching the colours in the sky change, the yellows and oranges and pinks confirming a bright new day. I'm not embarrassed about my body, he's told me enough times he thinks I'm gorgeous, which still makes me hard, but away from the atmosphere of the club there was something unnerving about him seeing how turned on I am. It's different for him, he's fully switched on to his sexuality and the thought of giving/receiving sex with a bloke is probably second nature to him but for me, it's still completely new. I didn't want to change anything, God no! But, out of the throes of passion, as the effects of the alcohol wears off, it wasn't quite so easy to feel relaxed.

I made my way over to the bed, intent on talking to him about it, so there were no great big elephants in the room but the soft even breaths coming from between his lips alerted me that he was sleeping. Typical, just like a bloke to fall asleep straight after. The irony of the situation didn't go unnoticed.

I'm still too wired over the whole night so I grab a blanket from the cupboard and flick it over him, making sure he's fully covered and comfortable before I head for the bathroom, turning on the shower until the hot jets of water stream out filling the room with thick, billowing clouds of damp air. Discarding my boxers, I step beneath the spray washing away every trace of grime and foam and sweat. The only thing I don't want to wash away is the feel of _him_ and the smell of _him_.... _Him!!_

I shake my head at that one word. _Him. _Emotion over comes me as I finally let the enormity of my situation sink in. I fancy a man. I'm falling....deeper and deeper.....for a manand not just any man, John Paul! My best mate, the best friend I ever had, the one I want to come to....., I shake the thought from my head. Fuck!

Standing under the pouring water, I tried to picture the faces of my exes. Gorgeous Sarah who'd gone off to be a model and the equally beautiful Natalie and Darlene but I couldn't quite grasp them, they were too far away and their faces seemed too distant. I tried to pull forth an image of his sister Mercedes, who I'd fantasized about many a time with her firm, round boobs and pouty lips but every time I was able to she was standing next to her brother, like chalk and cheese as she sulked and he smiled making my chest tighten and flutter. Last of all I tried the celebs, random, beautiful talented women from the telly and films who I fancied a few days ago but they were distant, blurry and ever single one of them had the bluest eyes that flashed like lightning bolts when I imagined them looking at me. My body started trembling, my hands shaking like mad as I realised I didn't just fancy him, like him a lot, I loved him, do love him, am...._in love_ with him and it scares the shit out of me.

The bottle of gel I was holding clatters to the shower basin, the din reverberating around the bathroom, loud in it's surrounding silence. I sink to my knees as the water pounds down on my shoulders and wonder what the hell I'm going to do any more. I can feel my resolve of the last few days cracking and I know that it's ridiculous, that there isn't anything I can do because fate and destiny and all that other bollocks has brought him to me, ever since that first day back at school.

Everything in our friendship has led to this week, to us spending time together and me finally understanding how much he means to me. It's been coming on for ages, building up to me eventually realising why I ended it with Sarah in the first place, why it was so important that I have that time with him even at the expense of our relationship. Hell, I'd forfeited sex with my girlfriend to spend many an afternoon in the park, having a kick about and then going back to The Dog for a pint. It's obvious that this....attraction between me and John Paul has been coming on for ages, that's why I dumped Sarah and that's why it had been so important to me for him to understand that I'm okay with him, with his sexuality. I sit there in the bottom of the cubicle and realise that, although I wasn't initially attracted to him, I have always shared a stronger bond with him than any other. I used to say we were like brothers but it was more than that, I could go days and days without seeing or hearing from Jake, I don't think I've gone more than twelve hours in the last 3 months without speaking to John Paul, hearing his soft soothing voice.

"John Paul....JP" His name rolls off my tongue as I sit there repeating it. It sounds so familiar, like saying my own name and I eventually allow the image of him earlier to creep back into my thoughts. The stirrings in my groin start immediately and I let them as I recount the best night of my life. Being in the elevator, feeling John Paul touch my chest, my nipples for the first time had made me so fucking horny and then on the dance floor, watching him sway to the music as his eyes burned into me had made me so rock hard I'd wanted to do something about it then and there.

Taking my cock firmly in hand now, I stroked the stiff length as I played over us kissing, touching, making out beneath the foam in a world of our own as we were surrounded by hot, sweating bodies. When he'd taken his shirt off because I'd told him to, the look of fear and something else, something raw and hungry in his eyes had almost made me shoot my load right there and then in the packed night club, but I hadn't, that experience had almost come later....literally. I keep pumping my fist, the regular rhythm becoming faster as I remember our session in the booth. Seeing his blond head as it made it's way down my body, sucking and licking, nipping and stroking as it neared my cock, the instant image of him unzipping me and taking me in his hot, wet mouth had....

"Ah fuck!....John Paul!" I cry out his name as the evidence of my desire for him covers my stomach and the walls of the shower cubicle in short, fast bursts, like rapid fire from a gun. I've never come so frigging powerfully before, at least not without some kind of reading material or video to help me on my way. It's just another lesson that shows me what I want and how badly I want it, now all I have to do is have the guts to go out and get it.

I tip my head back letting the warm rivulets of water cascade down my face, somehow cooling down the hot, red flush that has become so familiar to me recently. Grabbing the bottle of gel, I wash myself down, quickly scrubbing at my hair before rinsing the soapy bubbles away and stepping out. I wonder briefly if he'll have heard me but then think....no, if he had he'd have been in here like a shot seeing if I was okay and not hurt, because that's the kind of thing he does.

Tiptoeing back into the main room, dry and with a fresh pair of boxers on, I check my watch for the time, seeing that it's still too early for any shops to be open for me to buy food to make breakfast ,so I eye up the bed and him snuggled in it. Shrugging to myself, I clamber in beside him and shiver, not from the cool early morning chill but from the warmth that emanates from him as I rest my head on the pillow, the crook of my neck lodged firmly on his outstretched arm that's still shackled to the bed.

He's on his side in a foetal position, his head facing me as I cuddle closer to the heat from him that's radiating through me. I trace my finger over the fullness of his lips and am rewarded with a gentle, serene smile that I can't resist stretching forward and kissing. His lips part beneath mine, sending another instant thrill down my spine as I part them further with my tongue, letting it tangles with his in a soft, lazy kiss. He's still asleep but his free arm comes around me, pulling me in tighter until my body's tucked in close against his, nothing but the barrier of the blanket separating us. I settle down content in his arms as sleep finally takes over me.

**JOHN PAUL**

Cracking open my eyes, I squinted against the harsh light of day, the throbbing in my head making me groan and the sound of my groan making me wince more. Then I look down and see the reason why my arm feels numb and I have pins and needles in my hand. Craig's head is resting on my shoulder, his soft, warm breath gently caressing the skin on my neck, the rest of his body curled up and tucked against mine tightly with my free arm wrapped securely over his shoulders.

There isn't anything covering him, hence his unnatural attachment to me, and I can clearly see his gorgeous bronzed body, clad only in a pair of bottom hugging black boxer shorts, the outline of which starts to stir my desires. I stretch over him, feeling for the watch and see that it's only half eleven and there's plenty more time to sleep. I think on last night, yes I do remember and it was amazing....no better than amazing, it was fucking sensational, words really couldn't describe it and what made it even better was that Craig wasn't freaking out about at all.

Thoughts of what he did to me, first with the candy and then after, when I climaxed in his hand, had me growing hard again and I tried to stifle them, knowing I couldn't really do anything about it in this position. Craig snuggled closer, drawing his knee up until it nudged mine and then slung his leg over, trapping me beneath him. I could feel the stiffness of his cock as it pressed against my thigh, the hard muscle stroking lightly as he swayed his bum.

"Mmm". He murmured lightly in his sleep....I looked down just to check, yes he was sleeping, his soft eyelashes fanned out across his cheeks. I stroked the tips of my fingers along the length of his spine, smiling as he trembled slightly. A soft sigh escaped his lips as I turned my head and kissed his cheek, his nose and then his mouth, his lips parting with a gasp as I moved my own against them.

I want to feel him in my hand but I still have one hand cuffed to the bed and the other doesn't have enough room to maneouvre so I have to make do with looking at him and stroking his back all the way to his backside. He rocks in further, his erection rubbing against me through the dark material and he keeps making funny little sighs of contentment with each stroke. I cup his bottom in my hand, letting my finger run along the slight ridge beneath his cheek where it meets the top of his leg, the firm, smooth skin warm and silky beneath my touch.

"Ooh....mmm". He sighs as he plants an open mouthed kiss on my neck, his chin digging into my shoulder. I move my leg a bit beneath him, the friction making him nudge further as he rubs harder, his hips bucking against me and then...._then _I feel it move as he groans in his sleep before settling once more against me, his face in my neck, his arm around my waist and my arm circling him, a deep contented sigh the only sound between us. I close my eyes again with a smile as I squeeze him close to me.


	56. Chapter 57

**ONE HUNDRED**

**CRAIG**

I wake up pretty bloody refreshed, thank you very much, considering how much I'd drank last night and I'm all warm and toasty next to John Paul. My eyes fly open....John Paul! Tell me it wasn't a dream. I turn over to face the bathroom and, yep, there it is, his hand still shackled to the bed, my crazy idea from last night still there for us to see in the warm, colourful light of day. Everything came back to me in a flood of stilted images and clips playing one after the other like I was watching an old cinematic film. I took a deep breath and slid out of the bed, careful not to drag the covers with me as I padded over to the kitchen, flicking the kettle on and going to the bathroom to freshen up.

The evidence of the dream I'd had during the night was evident as I fetched myself some fresh underwear and cleaned myself up. It was like I could feel his hand stroking me along my back to my bum and then him kissing me as I rubbed up against him. I had to stop thinking about it, otherwise I'd never get out of the door. Having had the shower last night....this morning, it didn't take me long to gather my stuff together and get dressed.

I had a quick brew and freshened up before letting myself out.

"You off out then love? Your friend not with you?" Babs cornered me as I was opening the front door.

"Just getting us some breakfast" I answered politely, my stomach making it's hunger apparent at the mention of food. She turned and looked pointedly at the clock above the desk. 2:07pm.

"We uh....had a bit of a late night"

"I heard!"

"Sorry....sorry about that" I replied sheepishly. What else could I say?

"There was a lot of banging about". Oh God, could she not just drop it, this was painful.

"Yeah the uh...the light bulb went, couldn't find stuff". Good Craig, very informative. She nodded, apparently accepting my claim. I turned to leave, my hand on the door knob.

"He's a good singer, your friend". Uh huh, yes he is! Especially when he's shoulder deep in foam and singing sexy songs.

"Yeah he is....listen I'd best get going, I need to pick up some supplies, see ya!" I call and I'm out of the door into the bright, clear day before she can stop me.

Twenty minutes later I'm back, laden down with all sorts of fresh goodies for breakfast.... well, lunch....no, afternoon snack....whatever, I had everything I needed to keep the munchies at bay for a while.

I managed to get the door open first time and unceramoniously dumped the bags down in the kitchenette catching John Paul's scowl as I turned around.

"What's up with you? Have you got a hangover?" He really didn't look happy.

"You're kidding me right? For starters I need to pee."

"Right...yeah....sorry". I sat on the side of the bed shifting the light bulb out of the way, my fingers itching to reach out and move the blond strands back from his face. His gaze followed to where my hand lay and he lifted his eyebrows in query.

"What?" I looked in the same direction as his gaze...."Oh! Shit!" I picked the bulb up, twirling it between my fingers.

"Norman was going to change it, he came straight in, took one look at me, threw it on the bed and ran out!". Right. I laughed. Apparently that was not the right thing to do as his frown got bigger.

"It's not funny!"

"It is a bit" I snorted back the laugh but that just made me choke, laughing through the spluttering.

"Your not the one trussed up like that bloke out of Misery".

"You think I'm like Kathy Bates?" Cheeky git. "I was thinking more like 24" I could totally picture myself in the Jack Bauer role.

"So what does that make me? Kim?" I shrugged, I was thinking more Tony but with blond hair, I guess the Kim character would do.

I got the voucher out of my pocket and handed it to him, thinking how much he was going to enjoy breakfast. I might not be much good in the kitchen but I could certainly put a nice spread together and anyone can make a bacon butty. He toyed with it, turning it over between his fingers before dropping it back into his drawer.

"Hang on, you can't keep it, I've redeemed it, it's not supposed to be recycled". He laughed, the joviality back on his face.

"You shouldn't have given it me back then" he said slyly, "besides, it doesn't say you can't re use it on the token".

"Right then!" It was fair enough I supposed, besides, I still had a whole stash of them put aside for the future.

I started emptying out the contents of the bags, putting things in the fridge and flicking the grill on ready.

"Ahm...hum" He cleared his throat loudly and I turned round from my task.

"What's up, are you not going to get ready?" He looked at me disapproving and I wondered what I'd done wrong now.

"Cuffs Craig, I'm still tied to the bed". Oh yeah!

**JOHN PAUL**

He finally found the key, in the drawer beneath the last packet of popping candy. I did wonder briefly if he knew it was there all along but the look of triumph on his face when he came across it told me otherwise. I think he was more relieved that I wouldn't be in a strop any more than he was at actually finding the damn thing. I left him ferreting about in the kitchen as I went to take a long, hot shower, washing away the stickiness from the night before.

He hadn't said anything yet....about last night and what we did. I wasn't really expecting him to but, I have to admit, I had hoped. It wasn't like he was pretending nothing had happened though, it was glaringly obvious from the handcuffs we hadn't dreamed it but some little joke, just to acknowledge the situation would've been nice.

The smell of bacon wafted through the door, assaulting my senses and bringing me out of the shower faster than I thought possible. Five minutes later I was sat on the blanket in the middle of the floor tucking into hot bacon sandwiches, a cup of tea (much better than his usual) and a whole host of other treats. He'd really gone all out to carry out my request.

"God that was good" I told him as I licked the melted butter from my fingers. I noticed his eyes were drawn to them, following my actions as my tongue swept across the tips. His own tongue peeked out slightly, mimicking what I was doing as his eyes narrowed, the brown becoming almost invisible in the sweep of his eyelashes.

"You missed a bit". He pointed out, his finger scooping up the blob of sauce from the corner of my mouth before putting it to his mouth and licking it off. The act in itself wasn't meant to be but seeing him do that unconscious gesture made me want him again. He could've just told me or wiped his finger on a tissue, but him licking it off brought a whole new level of intimacy to such a little act.

"So, what shall we do with the rest of the day?" He asked as he sat back, biting into a sugar coated jam donut.

Hmm let me think. Kiss you, touch you, watch your eyes glaze over as I take your cock in my hand and make you come. Licking all over you and making you scream my name in ecstasy as I give you the best blow job ever. Any of those things would do it for me really. Of course, I didn't say that to him.

"Don't know really". I thought for a second. "What do you fancy doing?"

"We could see if the donkey rides are on". He said with child like enthusiasm. My only thought was that he could ride me any day. He could see I wasn't exactly taken with that suggestion so he came up with another.

"What about the rock factory?" Christ, just the thought of standing watching him play with the pliable, sugary, sticky confection, molding it into a long hard shape was bringing all sorts of bad images to mind and I wasn't even thinking about the sucking on it part. Bad but....in a good way. I shook my head and he sighed heavily, not best pleased with my indecisiveness over our day.

"We could watch the fireworks in the park tonight, according to this leaflet the attractions are on until late". I had a different kind of explosion on my mind but it appeared he wasn't toughing on the subject yet so I figured....

"Yeah, why not, sounds good".

"Cool!" The decision made he takes a big bite out of the donut and I watch as a great big dollop of jam lands right down the front of his t shirt. "Shit!" I can't help it, I start laughing as he tries to scoop it up, making the stain even worse.

"Your so bloody clumsy" I tell him, stating the obvious. He stands up and whips the offending garment over his head, making his brown hair stick up all over the place. Then he throws it at me and I catch it like the randy bloke that I am, lifting it my face and smelling it before I realise he's looking at me. He quirks an eyebrow.

"You don't go messing in my underwear drawer as well, do you?" Cheeky sod. I chuck the t shirt at him but he hands it back. "It's alright, you can keep it".

He starts ramming the uneaten breakfast stuff into a bag to take with us as I put the plates and cups to soak, then he gets a fresh polo shirt out and puts some shorts on beneath his jeans. I follow his lead and grab some shorts, putting them on beneath my own.

"Have you got your phone, I can't find mine". I grab it off the table, waving it at him to see. I flip it up, eagerly remembering to store the picture he sent to it last night but was disappointed to see it hadn't arrived. "Did you not send me that picture?"

He looked confused so I reminded him of the snap shot he'd taken in the club of us in our very own VIP booth.

"Oh yeah....um, thought I sent it....hang on". He checked around, unable to find his mobile until I rang the number, making it's presence in the kitchen known. He got it from next to the kettle and flipped it up.

"Shit! Forgot about that". He scanned the message, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just Steph asking if we're having a good time." I went over as he scrolled through to find the picture I wanted in his message outbox.

"I sent it to you, have another look" I checked but I knew it was futile, I'd already looked there twice. I found the last incoming message which was from him yesterday morning before we went in the Tower and showed him my evidence.

"Send it me now then". He found the image and put it on full screen and I grinned as I looked at the picture of the two of us, bare chested, grinning for the camera with his arm slung around my shoulder. It was a really good picture, both of us looking so happy on our special night out. I hoped Hannah would be okay uploading it to her computer so I could get it printed off for me to frame.

"You'll have to get me a copy too" he said reading my mind. I nodded. When the message icon came up showing the picture had come though I saved it to my folder, making sure I saved it to both my phone and my sim card, just to make sure. We got the last of our things together as he reminded me to bring the sun cream. "We don't want your white bits getting burned, do we?" he asked mischievously. I gave him a slap before picking up the bag and heading down stairs.

Unfortunately things didn't exactly run smoothly for me as we bumped into Norman on our way out. Craig hung his head as the portly, middle aged man stuttered a greeting. I'm not sure, but I think his face actually turned redder than mine as I stood clutching the door knob.

"Hello" Craig mumbled back. I looked at him and realised his shoulders were shaking as he tried to contain the laughter that was so obviously bubbling up inside him.

"You uh....got the bulb then?"

"Yeah thanks, had to fiddle about a bit but got it going in the end". I snorted but turned it into a couch as the proprietors husband turned his eyes to me.

"It's not damaged then? It just needed a new one did it?". He turned back to Craig, deciding he was the one in charge.

"Uh huh....it uh....I just....flicked it.... and it exploded". That was it, I couldn't control myself any more as I burst out laughing, running out of the door leaving Craig behind.

Five minutes later...._five_ minutes, he eventually joined me at the railings, flashing me a dirty look.

"Think your funny don't you, leaving me like that?" he huffed and I cracked up laughing again. He gave me a shove, toppling me over onto my backside.

"Hey!"

"Well, I had to tell him everything". My eyes widened as I looked up at the serious expression on his face. "You know, I told him how you'd picked them up from that magic show and how you were trying to show me a bit of escapism but then you lost the key....he thought it sounded good, wants you to show him sometime".

"Right.....escapism....thanks for that".

"You're welcome....Oh I said I'd let _you_ explain why you had no clothes on whilst you were doing it though".

He grabbed my hand and hauled me back onto my feet, sweeping his hand across the back of my jeans dusting me off. Then he froze as he noticed what he was doing. His hand, my bum.....again.

"Sorry". He pulled it away and looked at it like it didn't belong to him.

"My pleasure" I told him and walked away with a grin, pleased to see him checking out my backside as I left.


	57. Chapter 58

**ONE HUNDRED AND ONE**

**JOHN PAUL**

We caught a bus out of the town centre to Stanley Park. Neither of us really knew what was on there but even if had just been a big empty field with a few bushes and trees, I would've been happy because I was with Craig. The sun was shining, the birds were tweeting and I was hanging out with my most favourite person in the world.

We weren't going to be disappointed though as the park had many different attractions to keep us busy, from the more adventurous mini golf, hedge maze and the boating lake to the more mundane play park and walled, flower gardens . The fireworks were due to go off on a field next to the old amphitheatre at 9pm which gave us plenty of time to explore. We stood looking up at the iron sign post with it's various arrows pointing in all directions and decided it would be best to get the mini steam train to the furthest part of the park and make our way back towards the entrance ready for the fireworks later. Apparently they were going off in honor of the Parks anniversary or something like that.

Craig was like a little kid, wanting to sit at the front and asking the driver if he could have a go, he even managed not to sulk when he was told he wasn't allowed. We got off at the last stop and I noted that the whole place was pretty packed for this time of day. School kids were taking short cuts through the park on their way home, some of them stopping to have a little fun, while others seemed rushed to get in so they could come back out again. I had it in my head that if I could just get Craig alone, he might make a move on me again but it seemed that, at least for now, my plans might be scuppered. I looked at him, noting his thoughtful expression. He didn't appear in denial that anything had happened last night but it was like he was trying to distance himself a bit, give both of us some much needed breathing space. Well that was fine, I could appreciate that, it was something I'd had ages to come to terms with but for him....well, this was all new, I just hoped he didn't change his mind and decide it wasn't worth the hassle.

I thought back though, just to be sure. Maybe he felt a bit embarrassed that he'd had a wet dream whilst he was with me, maybe that could explain him reverting back to just being matey. I thought harder. He hadn't seemed upset after getting me off, in fact he'd seemed bloody proud of himself when I told him it was fantastic but then he'd gone over to the window and I'd fallen asleep. Fucking typical, why couldn't I have just stayed awake, make sure he really wasn't freaking out. I remembered back in the club too, the feel of his rock hard cock beneath my hand as he told me to feel him, the way he'd reassured me he wasn't freaking out. Then I had a good think about this morning as well and realised that....nah, I was just being stupid. He'd made jokes with Norm about me being handcuffed and everything and he even said he wanted a printed copy of the picture of the two of us. Yeah, I was being bloody stupid!

It didn't make it any easier for me try to make that....other level of contact though. I should just grab him and kiss him and see what he does but....it just didn't feel like I should, not surrounded by all these people. I needed to wait for him and then I could go in for the kill....yeah, that was the best plan, leave him to set the pace. Any pace was good for me so long as it wasn't going backwards.

I stood a couple of feet back from him, checking out his bum in those tight, black jeans as he looked at the signpost, hands on hips, only emphasizing further the slim, gorgeousness of his masculine frame. I take the piss sometimes that he's skinny but really I'm thinking how well proportioned he really is, and I've seen him practically naked so I'd know. Okay so....I'm feeling kinda smug but....I still can't believe this is actually happening. I had the hottest bloke on the planet, in bed, covering me with popping candy and licking it off and then taking me in his hand and....

"Penny for them". What? I open my eyes to see him stood before me, a teasing smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. "Your thoughts, I'll give you a penny for them!" He stood there expectantly.

"They'll cost you more than that mate". He did a kind of....'Oh' and stuck his hands in his pocket turning to study the sign again. Mate....mate....What the heck? Dick head, John Paul....you're a dickhead! I berated myself. Why didn't I just tell him? Perfect opportunity and I'd blown it. Wanker!

"What uh....what do you want to do first then?"

"I could think of a few things but...."

"But?" I asked expectantly.

"Might get arrested for public indecency" he said straight out.

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh....might corrupt the kids too, if you know what I mean" he finished with a jaunty wink. Okay so yeah, I'd been being a bit stupid thinking he was going cold on me, at least now I could breath and get on with this day, even if it was going to be the longest few hours of my life.

"Right....sounds....nice".

"It would be....better than nice" he replies, his voice low and deep and all sexy as he bends closer to my ear. My heart starts beating fast as I feel his lips brush against my ear for a split second before he draws back.

"So....maze or Lake then?" He's such a tease. I shake my head at him, showing I'm no push over and he gives me this really intense look, as if he's imagining all the things we could be doing. I lick my lips and jerk my thumb to the right.

"Maze it is" I try to answer unfazed but the slight hitch in my voice gives me away.

"Come on then" he inclines his head as we set off. We walk together but apart, our fingers brushing occasionally as we make light conversation, the laughter flowing more naturally now. We see a couple trying to get their dog back but it's having too much fun to pay attention to it's owner so Craig goes off, finding a stick and teasing the dog with it before chucking it in their direction. He grins and waves back as the bloke calls out his thanks. See, Craig doesn't think of things like this as being a big deal but it's one of the reasons I love him so much, these little signs of consideration to other people, the small gestures that he thinks are nothing. Smiling I remember the shirt he got me. I still have the bracelet on and twiddle with it, thinking what I could do in return. Well, not really in return, I've always wanted to get him something special I just couldn't really before, I thought he might see through a present as the sign of love that it would be. Now though, it didn't seem so inappropriate.

We round the corner and face the maze, a giant green conifer lined puzzle with a big leafy oak tree in the middle.

"Race you?"

"Only if you want to lose".

"Pool and hockey remember".

"Mini golf and the national" he retorts.

"Yeah but....that wasn't skill, that was luck".

"Whatever! Last one there...!" he shouts over his shoulder as he takes off through the entrance, taking the first turn on the left.

"Last one there what?" I shout back but don't get a reply. Shit! I trudge into the maze and I have to admit it's a bit scary. Don't get me wrong, I'm not claustrophobic or anything but I had seen Goblet of Fire and ever since then woods and forests freaked me out a bit so this....this was on a whole new level of scary. I could hear footsteps coming from the other side of the high green bushes but I would've had to be seven feet tall to see over the top. I tried looking underneath too but all I could see were shoes and trainers. Someone stopped directly in front of me on the other side of the bush and I recognised Craig's white Nike's immediately. I got down on my hands and knees, peering underneath the hedgerow to see him standing looking around, his hands once more firmly planted on his hips. I reached beneath the low branches and fastened my hand around his ankle giving it a squeeze, listing with satisfaction as he yelped. He backed up, his feet shuffling as he got ready to bend down so I took off, all thoughts of scary bushes eradicated as I set out to win.

"Gonna get you for that McQueen!" he shouted. Oh I hoped so.

I got a bit lost, took a couple of wrong turns, reaching dead ends time and again, so the relief I was felt when I eventually rounded the corner to face the massive girth of the big oak tree was enormous. To top it all off, Craig was nowhere to be seen, so I'd beaten him again, making him the loser. I sat with my back against the rough bark and waited for him to come around the corner, my eyes fixed straight ahead at the opening.

"Jesus Christ!" What the?....I shot to my feet as I felt something grab me.

"Got ya!" Craig came out from behind the tree and, seeing me almost crap myself had him in stitches. My heart was beating like the clappers and my hands were shaking as I tried to get a grip. He frowned with concern as he took in my apparent distress.

"You scared the life out of me Craig" I admonished, feeling a bit bad when he looked guilty.

"Maybe I could.... make you feel better". I lifted my gaze to see him smile at me shyly. I stood to my full height, my breath catching as he moved before me, tucking his thumbs casually into the back pockets of my jeans before pulling me forward. His gaze kept dropping to my lips and I wet them unconsciously as my mouth had gone all dry. He hesitated....briefly, before finally pressing his mouth against mine, capturing the sigh that escaped.

The kiss started tentatively, the slow exploration building as we let ourselves sink into it. He took my bottom lip between his and sucked on it gently, sending the butterflies in my stomach into a frenzy before flicking his tongue over the surface. Fuck!, it was amazing, just feeling him pressed up against me unabashed in his desire. I could feel his arousal as he moved, gaining a more comfortable footing, all the while brushing his hardness against me. What started as an innocent exploration soon tuned into a more heated, sexually charged kiss as he stroked his tongue against mine making me groan aloud. He broke away, literally tearing his mouth from mine before things started to lose control, before _I_ completely lost control. He growled....yeah, growled as he pulled back resting his head against mine and only pulling away when we heard the fast approach of some people running around the maze in our direction. He lifted his head, cocking it to the side as he listened, then took my hand and dragged me behind the tree where he'd hidden earlier.

"That was...." His hand flailed about as he tried to find the right word.

"Intense?"

"Yeah, that's the one." He bit his lip and laughed as he looked at me from beneath his thick long lashes. I cupped his chin with my fingers pulling gently beneath his bottom lip until his teeth let it go. I dipped my head and placed a soft kiss where he'd bitten it, then another and another until he smiled against them.

"What?" He shrugged, still grinning. "Come on, what?" he was making me nervous now.

"You....you're all...." Again, no words.

"What? Ugly, boring....stupid?" I laughed....."Come on, what?"

"Romantic and stuff" He blurted out, rubbing away at his neck.

"Fuck off!" He was really embarrassing me now.

"Oi, don't go in a strop, it's....cute." He said as he pulled my hands from my pockets placing them on his hips. His jaw relaxed as his expression became serious and he was staring at me, unnerving me, like he could see right into the depths of my soul. It was weird, I had to look away in case he could see everything I was feeling but he tipped my chin up until I had no choice but to look at him. I swallowed, hard, at what I saw back.

He suddenly pressed me tightly against the tree as a group of people rounded the corner chatting. We held our breath, not wanting our presence known as they congratulated themselves at finally finding the middle. We looked at each other warily, the pair of us no doubt thinking it might have been wiser to just sit down beneath the tree instead of trying to hide. It seemed a bit daft but at the same time....thrilling. Luckily for us they decided to have a race to find the way out, not sticking around long enough to find us.

"That was close". I said breathlessly as the air in my lungs was released. He cleared his throat and I watched fascinated as it bobbed in that familiar way.

"Yeah maybe we should....ahm....go?" I didn't want to, really I didn't but neither did I want us to be caught getting all cozy, just in case the situation made him bolt.

"I think that might be a good idea". He chuckled and nudged me with his elbow before taking my hand and pulling me back around the tree, letting it linger for a second or two before dropping it.

**ONE HUNDRED AND TWO**

**CRAIG**

Bloody hell this was hard. Not _that_....for once_ that _was actually behaving itself around him. Probably because he's walking behind me and isn't actually looking at me with his big blue soulful eyes and smiling at me with those full, pink lips. 'Oh shit, there it goes again', I thought as it started making it's presence known. No, what was hard was spending all this time with him and having to reign in everything I wanted to say and do. It was a big step I was taking, a huge, great, giant leap and I was having to think through each and every action I was taking but it was going to pot because....well...truth be told, I haven't really got much self restraint.

I'd spent the whole time I'd been shopping this morning trying to come up with the best ideas to keep us occupied today. Places where we wouldn't really be alone to get sidetracked by....other things. We needed a some distance so I could see our situation with a bit more clarity and we had to get used to this new side of our....friendship/relationship...whatever you'd call it without the physical stuff clouding our judgement and getting in the way. That's why I'd decided against suggesting going back to the water park or Pleasure Beach, those being the places we'd be in the closest proximity to each other. I'd chosen, what I considered to be, the safer options. Obviously I was wrong.

Coming to the park had seemed a good idea at the time. After all, there's loads of people here, it's a big, wide open space and there's lots to do....I'd figured it was ideal....I couldn't have been more wrong. As soon as he'd sat behind me on the train and I'd felt his warm, minty breath on the back of my neck, I was a gonner.

He wasn't even trying to distract me, it was like he'd decided all on his own to give me the space he felt I needed but it wasn't really helping. I was doing a piss poor job of staying out of his way and it was all my own fault. Suggesting the maze had been a stroke of genius on my part and at first it served it's purpose of keeping us seperated but then, as I'd gone round, I kept finding all these little places we could've hid out, away from prying eyes. Then he'd grabbed my ankle and scared the crap out of me but it was playful JP, the one with the wicked smile and, even though I couldn't see it, it made me want him even more.

Then of course I beat him to the middle of the maze and instead of just waiting, like any normal person would've, I thought it would be funny to scare him back. Great idea in theory....what I hadn't banked on was the look on his face that made me want to kiss him all over again, so I did! So much for showing a little restraint eh? The thing is....and this sounds really strange thinking it but....he's lovely, he reminds me of girls and I don't mean that in a camp, effeminate, gay way, I just mean, when I'm with him I want to do things that make him smile and laugh and blush. I want to touch him so he gets that really wonderful endearing look on his face that softens it, makes his eyes light up and his cheeks go as pink as his lips....that's weird, right? He doesn't look like a girl, he doesn't act like a girl and he certainly doesn't feel like a girl so why....I have to keep asking myself, does he bring out these sort of thoughts in me. Make me want to pull him close and hold him, make me want to tell him he's lovely....make me want to reach out and smooth my hand over his face and drown in his eyes.

The kiss was....well, like John Paul said....'intense' and I don't say that lightly. There was this connection, this....need that pulled us in, making a light, flirty kiss so much more. It was so powerful, needy, full of all the pent up desire I was keeping bottled up and then he'd groaned, the sound, the feel of it reverberating through my mouth, making my already aroused cock harder, the blood that was pounding through my veins finding it's way south. I'd groaned too, an animalistic sound I never knew I was capable of, the sound unfamiliar to my own ears. I'd had to get myself under control so when I heard those people in the maze i'd hidden us behind the huge oak tree, instead of picking the easier option of being found relaxing, like nothing had even happened.

Then he'd kissed me again, soft, fluttery little kisses, like the caress of a feather and i'd never felt so loved like I did in that instant. A warmth had spread through me as I felt the gentle brush of his lips against mine and a thought had played in my head that, _ that_ was what it was like to feel cherished. I got flustered, I'd never felt anything remotely like that before but when he'd asked me what I was thinking I'd told him I thought he was romantic. It'd embarrassed him, like I knew it would because he was a bloke, you don't like to think people think you're soft but I'd told him I liked it, it was cute and he'd smiled again when I took hold of his hands, putting them on my hips before looking at him, my eyes telling him everything he needed to know. Whether he chose to read what I was expressing was another matter but everything I couldn't say right now, everything i was feeling was there, right in front of him waiting to be read but the moment had been broken as the people entered our world, invading our private moment, taking my chance away from me.

I'd pressed against him, my body aching for him the way my heart was and it was on the tip of my tongue to say 'screw it' and tell him everything, tell him I wanted him, tell him I needed him....tell him i loved him. He'd looked at me then, a wry smile on his face as we listened to the others talking. He hadn't seen my turmoil, I could tell because his eyes were crystal clear, shining with the light from the sun, sparkling like the clear blue ocean.

They'd left then, the people, leaving me and John Paul alone, just the two of us in our own little paradise. I was still pressed up tight against him and I didn't really want us to leave but then those thoughts, the ones telling me to back off and take my time came back, seeping into my consciousness demanding to be heard. So I'd suggested we leave, reluctantly and maybe against my better judgement, letting my fingers touch his once more before they parted.

We're heading over to the boating lake and I keep having to dodge out of the way as another rollerblader comes hurtling past, almost knocking me over because I'm not watching where I'm going. Note to self....stop daydreaming and pay attention, before you look like a complete dick.

"Oi, watch it!" John Paul shouts and I turn around to see who he's talking to. He's throwing evils at the teen who just went past me and it makes me smile that he's so protective....he always has been.

"They need a flipping license some of these bladers" he said as he sidled up next to me. I loved this. The way we could be together as best friends but with that constant underlying extra feeling that was floating about. It wasn't like I suddenly expected him to go all lovey on me, kissing and touching and groping all the time like you see some couples do but I had half expected things to become strained maybe, or for our friendship to change somehow but it hadn't, at least not in a big way. I still felt like I was hanging out with John Paul, my best mate....there was just this....undercurrent too. I didn't feel tense or awkward around him...most of the time anyway.

Occasionally I'd actually allow myself to think about home and what might happen when I get back, what the future might hold, if my mum would take it well or if there'd be a mass fallout but for now, I was happy to just take each day as it comes and see what develops. Some things were changing but not me and him, not the bond that we have....that's growing stronger by the day, I can feel it. That's one of the things over the last couple of days that I'd been panicking about the most. If being with John Paul had meant losing the best friend I'd ever had, I would have had serious doubts but if being with him meant I could still have that as well as the other side of it, the 'my heart is gonna burst if I don't have you soon' side of it, then that was great, I could have my cake and eat it. And I would.


	58. Chapter 59

**JOHN PAUL**

Something's wrong, I know it is! He hasn't spoken in ages and he even passed up the opportunity a minute ago to take the piss when one of the rollerbladers fell on his ass, that's not Craig, he'd never usually miss that chance. Not that he gets a kick out of people getting hurt or anything it's just, these kind of things usually slip out before he can stop them.

I must've been walking behind him for at least the last five minutes and he hasn't commented once about me checking out his backside and that's strange because over the last couple of days, every time I've done it I've either got the eyebrow raise or he's said something cheeky.

One of the dick heads on the blades whooshes past me and almost knocks into Craig, bringing him out of his trance like state.

"Oi, watch it!" Bloody dickhead, he didn't even check to see Craig was alright. Seriously, I'm not a violent person but if anyone was ever to hurt Craig I'd..... Craig looks over and I quickly replace the death daggers with an easy smile, not letting on that his silence is bothering me. I jog the few meters between us to catch him up, chatting to him being more important than his ass.

"They need a flipping license some of these bladers". I said casually. He makes some none committal noise so I think harder. 'Come on John Paul' the little voice whispers, 'think of something witty to say, show him how cool you are'.

"That popping candy tasted nice" I blurted out. Fucking hell! Craig stopped walking and, being next to him, I stopped too. He kind of froze and I stuffed my hands in my pockets, biting at my lip, wondering if I'd just royally messed up. He turned....slowly and then stood before me, one hand at his neck, the other clutching at the strap of his rucksack. He seemed to be weighing up his options and I had no choice but to wait it out.

"_Yes_..._.it did_" he emphasised the words just to make his point in case it wasn't clear enough. His eyes burned into me like hot coals as we both went back to last night and everything that had happened and for me, all the things that hadn't. He licked his lips...slowly, as if he was tasting the strawberry and cherry flavour confection again, remembering the feel of it as it had exploded on his tongue before fizzling out.

"I wouldn't mind tasting it again actually". Shut the fuck up John Paul! It feels like he's indecisive, I'm sure he wants to kiss me, he casts his gaze down to rest on my mouth but he's not doing that seductive undressing me thing with his eyes, he looks....Scared? Wary? Unsure? I'm not sure what it is I'm seeing but it's making me nervous. Then it's like a spell is broken, those rich dark bottomless pools lighting up as he smiles coyly.

"Me too! I mean, I wouldn't mind you tasting it again". He laughs lightly but catches my worried expression, his own turning serious again. He takes a deep breath and nudges my arm with his elbow.

"I'm fine really, just...." He shakes his head, gesturing with his hands that it could explode.

"I get that....come here" I grasp his elbow and lead him over to the wrought iron bench, one of many situated around the park.

We sit down, me facing him with my knee drawn up and him facing forward, elbows on his knees, the bag dumped at his side. I touch his arm, gaining his attention as his wary brown gaze rests on mine, the long, curled eyelashes serving as a curtain against my prying eyes.

"Craig....I'm not going to pressure you, I promise". God I'm really not sure I should be doing this. This is so not me. I'm not one of those new age men who talk about their feelings whilst having a wax and then cries when they get gray hairs....not that I will because I'm blond and it'll stay that way for ages but yeah, I'm really not sure this is the way to go.

"I know I'm just....It's a lot to take in that's all." There's not a lot I can say to that, he's right, it is a lot to take in, it took me months before I did anything about it. It feels like he's going to bail, I can almost touch the frustration that's pouring from him and I want to take hold of him and stop him from running because I'm sure that's exactly what he's going to do. Leaning back I realise I have to give him space, let him come to his own conclusions so I wait patiently, figure he'll get there in his own time if he wants to.

"My head scrambled" he rushes out. "I don't want things to change between us, I like what we have, I love how we can be ourselves with each other...." I smile, so happy because that's how I feel too....."but...." the smile vanishes as he utters that word, "I can't help thinking things will change, they're bound to because _I've_ changed" he looks at me helplessly and I have to step in.

"If you don't wanna do this, we don't have to" . I tell him, my actions belying my thoughts as I take hold of his shoulders and turn him to face me. "I'd rather just have you as a mate than nothing at all and if....if you think were gonna lose that then...."

"Then what?" he bursts in stopping my heart from breaking. "Not bother even trying?" " I don't want....I'm not saying I don't want to give it a go, I do....it's just messing with my head that's all". He licks his lips and takes another deep breath. "I want to do...stuff with you" he blushes bashfully but continues, "It just feels so right, it should be wrong....does that make any sense to you?" It doesn't really, I have to be honest. The thought of kissing him, touching him is _the most_ natural thing to me ever. Luckily he doesn't want to hear my answer anyway.

"It feels natural, it doesn't feel weird to be touching you, kissing you, at all and that's what scares me because I have it kind of ingrained in me that it should." He sighs in frustration. This really could go either way and like a dog with his owner, I just had to sit and wait.

"I think I...." he shakes his head, the brown strands glistening in the sunshine. "No, I _know_ that I....want this, I want to be with you but....I don't want things to change...between us". I nod at his admission. "You're still my best friend and I want you to promise me that no matter what, no matter how much of a dick I'm being, you'll put up with me and you won't ever let me be such a twat that I'll lose you" he gushes out. Like he could ever do anything to make me lose him. I nod.

"Promise me John Paul" he says adamantly. He's looking at me with such ferosity as his chest heaves beneath his polo shirt. I grip his arms and plant the smallest of kisses on his lips.

"I promise".

"Me too....now, about that last packet of candy". He chuckles and I pull him close into a hug, cementing our promise as I whisper in his ear.

"It's mine".

**ONE HUNDRED AND THREE **

**JOHN PAUL**

I was glad we'd got that out of the way, I could see that he was bothered by something but I never really expected _that_. Like I was ever going to let us do something to jeopardize our friendship, I mean, without that, what am I? John Paul McQueen, big brother to Michaela and little brother to the others, DJ at the loft and the 'only gay oin the village'. Craig made me so much more than that. He made me someone who was funny, someone who protects you and you can depend on and most of all he made me, _me_. Yes I'm _his _best mate but he doesn't make it feel one sided, he invests as much of himself into our friendship as I do and that's important to me too, so if he thinks I'm ever going to let that go without a fight, he's got another thing coming. I just hoped I'd managed to reassure _him_ that he wasn't going to lose me no matter what, after all, if he loses me then I lose him right? Well, that's not even an option.

The next time a rollerblader fell on his ass, Craig did have something to say, almost fell over laughing, especially as it was the same lad who bumped him earlier. Luckily for him we were out of earshot of the guy in question otherwise he might've got the narrow end of the boot shoved down his throat.

"So are you taking the oars or shall I?" To be honest I was surprised he was asking. Usually with this kind of thing he gives me no option but to let him do it. It's the same with everything, he even did it with the trolley when we went shopping for my mum. It's like, because he has a drivers license he thinks it's his God given right to be in control of any vehicle, be it on wheels, on water or in the sky....well, if a kite counts because he spent a whole day hogging that one. Anyway, you get the picture, he always has to take the helm, so to speak.

"You can if you like" I told him sweetly. Yes I was giving in to him but I was ravenous, not just for him but for food too, so I figured this way he owes me one, I get to chill out for a bit in the sun and he thinks I'm a fantastic mate for giving him what he wants without asking. Winner!

"Thanks JP, I'll let you row us back, yeah?" and he ran over to the boat shed like an exuberant child. I still couldn't get over how much I liked the sound of that nickname coming from him. If it'd been anyone else it would've well hacked me off but from him it was....special, personal....unique. I kept trying to think of names for him but they all sounded a bit....well....girly. I couldn't really call him Craigy or Craigles could I , I'd get a smack for that one straight away. We might be on slightly more intimate terms but even I couldn't get away with that. Besides, I like the way his name sounds, no fuss, no shortened versions just....Craig.

He called over, waving his hand for me to join him at the somewhat decrepit looking boat. I eyed it warily, was this some kind of joke? Surely he didn't really expect us to take that out onto the lake? It looked like it'd already sprung a leak because there was about an inch of water swishing around the bottom and the wood looked so old and worn I was surprised it hadn't already sunk.

"I'm not getting in that thing" I told him straight out.

"Don't be a wuss".

"I'm not but ....you aren't getting me in that" I pointed, just so he'd get the message.

"I'll make it worth your while" he persuaded pouting. Now I was intrigued.

"How exactly?" He looked at me and did that lip biting thing, letting it spring out from beneath his teeth before licking it.

"I could....kiss ya". It was....tempting I have to say but if what he said before was true, about wanting me, then I couldn't see him holding out for long anyway.

"Nah, you're alright". His mouth gaped open as he looked at me aghast, like he never expected me to pass on one of his kisses, I might be in love with him but I'm not a complete sucker.

"How about I kiss you differently then". Now he had my undivided attention.

"What do you mean?" He hesitated, trying to decide if he really wanted to go down that route.

"It's a special kind of kiss, never done it before but it's meant to be.....sexy!" Oh boy! What to do, what to do. I eyed up the sinking vessel knowing that really, my mind was already made up. A sexy kiss...one he'd never done before. All sorts of thoughts started clattering around my brain from the insane to the down right rude but each and every one involved him and me and his lips.

"Well?". Narky Craig was back, folded arms and everything. That annoyingly sexy side to Craig that sulks and gets mad when he isn't getting his own way.

"John Paul?" His stance was one of impatience and ....petulance? Probably because I hadn't jumped at the opportunity he was giving me. I brought my hand up to my face like I had a huge decision to make, took my chin between my fingers and rubbed it.

"Oi, come on!" This must be torture for him, someone actually making him wait.

"I'm thinking" I answered, having trouble containing my smile. I sighed, heavily and then waved him aside. "I suppose....". I was going to tell him he wasn't allowed to back out but then thought it might sound a bit desperate so I said nothing, watching in open mouthed indignation as he grinned and clambered aboard, making me push the boat out. Grabbing the stern, I shoved it with all my might, jumping aboard before my trainers could get a soaking. Oh it'd better be worth it.

**CRAIG**

This, him playing hard to get malarky was hard work, I practically had to force him to agree to my kiss. I mean, what's that about? I thought he'd jump at the chance but he's being all defiant and mean and sexy and....sexy? Did I just say that in relation to him being mean? I looked over at him as he stood there stroking his chin like some evil genius, his long deft fingers working over his skin. I gulped, remembering them working over my skin when he gave me the massage and last night in the club.....oh yeah, mean and sexy. Phew....God that sun was hot!

Alright, so the boat looks like it's seen better days but it's an adventure, like Huckleberry Finn and that lad he used to hang around with, what's his name....it's bugging me now....oh yeah, Mark Twain or something. My feet are itching to get off dry land and onto the open water...well....lake water but he still hasn't made up his mind.

"Oi, come on!" Seriously, what's taking him so long. I see his lips twitch and think maybe he's having me on, drawing this out just to torture me but....he wouldn't do that....would he?

"I'm thinking". I'm standing with baited breath, thinking how the heck I'm going to get out there on my own. "I suppose" he sighs grudgingly. I felt like telling him, 'no need to do it under duress' but then I thought, 'hang on, he might change his mind' and I didn't want that so for once, I let it go. Right, lets go then. I charged at the boat, taking my seat next to the oars as he pushed the boat out, jumping on board as it set out to sea....alright, the middle of the lake....a man can dream can't he?

It was hard work this rowing business but eventually I got us right out to the middle of the lake. All the way over at the other side there was a little island but I was knackered and needed a breather. We'd left the rucksack in the boat shed as I didn't want to risk it getting wet and dirty in the bottom of the boat so I got a couple of cans of lager and the leftover donuts out of the carrier bag as well as the sausage rolls and crisps I'd picked up. We ate and drank in silence for a bit, content just being across from each other, smiling occasionally between bites as we sat in quiet reflection. The sun was hot and I had to remind him to put some lotion on, thinking him cute when he cringed as he applied the cold, coconut scented liquid, handing me the bottle back as he finished.

"Turn around then" he looked at me quizzically as I gave him his orders.

"I didn't give it you so you'd have to put it on" he felt the need to inform me as he swung his long legs over the bench he was sat on so his back was to me. It's not exactly like he has to force me to touch him anyway but he still doesn't seem to grasp that. Maybe what I'd said earlier had made him want to keep me even more at arms length but it wasn't going to work, he might not want to initiate anything for fear of scaring me off but I had no such morals. In fact, as time went on, I was beginning to feel more brazen, more carefree, so if I wanted to do something, there'd be no holding me back.

I squirted a little of the lotion into my palm, before scooping some up and slicking it into the back of his neck, rubbing at it gently until his sun warmed skin absorbed the scented cream. He'd caught the sun naturally and, contrary to what he always said when he took the piss out of himself, he wasn't as white as a milkbottle at all, in fact he had a really even, pinkish colour that complemented him nicely. If he'd had dark skin then his blue eyes and blond hair would look different, not him, so I was glad that he was pale in complexion.

"Are you taking your t shirt off?" Please say yes, please say yes, I chanted to myself.

"Nah, don't want to blind you" he chuckled and shrugged as he ran his fingers through his hair. I wanted to argue the toss, make him take it off but we were getting on so well so I left it for now....there was still plenty of time. He tilted his head back as he drank from his can, swiping the back of his hand across his mouth laddishly as he stood up abruptly, swaying to his feet as the water lapped beneath the boat. He lifted the drink up, holding it out as if to make a speech.

"The season of mist and mellow fruitlessness" He rhymed, saluting with his can before plonking himself back down, rocking the boat a little as his bum connected abruptly with the seat. I was shocked.

"Hang on, how do you know Keats?" I wasn't being sarcastic, trying to make him out like he's stupid or something but English lit wasn't exactly his strongest subject and I'd never known him to be so well read when it came to 19th century English poets. Shakespear...maybe, Dickens....probably, Kerrang....definitely but....Keats?

"Who's that" he asked puzzled....but adorable....but, yeah.....puzzled. See what I mean?

"You just quoted him"

"No i didn't" he shook his head. I hated to tell him but he was wrong.

"The season of mist and mellow fruitlessness" I repeated back, "It's Keats".

"That's not this....Keats fella, it's Bridget". Now I was the one puzzled.

"Bardot?" I asked, saying the only Bridget I could think of. She was one of my mums old favourites.

"Jones" he emphasized like I was a loon.

"Huh?" He got all huffy and stood back up, repeating his performance.

"Bridget Jones.....boating lake" he gestured, swinging his arm in an arc...."Hugh grant falls in". Trust him to notice the bloke. He was looking at me like an alien had landed and I racked my brain for ....something.

"Oh....you mean that fit bird out of Jerry McGuire?" He nodded, putting his hands in his pockets and sitting back down.

"Uh huh!"

"Lovely blond hair, nice eyes?"

"Yup, that's the one". He swallowed, his eyes downcast as I tried to picture her face....it wasn't happening.

"She's got nothing on you mate!" His eyes rose to mine and I cupped his face, placing a great big smacker right on his lips, the boat gently rocking from the leap I'd made.

"Hugh Grant? Seriously?" What? It was bugging me.

"He's well fit" he countered. I snorted, I could think of another few choice words, 'well fit' not being one of them. Snob, stuck up wanker....pompous git!

"Yeah, if you don't mind sad, middle aged blokes who can't get laid." He raised his eyebrows. "What? He got a blow job from a hooker didn't he?"

"Suppose". Well, at least he agreed. I stood up, taking the piss and putting on a snobbish London accent, far removed from my own.

"You'd better stop that" he said, a trace of....something in his voice, as I was just getting into my take of his Four Weddings and a Funeral speech. I looked at him, I was only having a laugh, God he was so touchy.

"Why? I'm only kidding" I say, getting on the defensive.

"Yeah but....your turning me on!"

"Really?" God, why do I sound so breathless and excited.

"Maybe a little". He replies grinning.


	59. Chapter 60

**ONE HUNDRED AND FOUR**

**CRAIG**

That grin was infectious and, next thing I know I'm grinning too. It's not that anything is particularly funny it's just....seeing him acting so carefree and saying....probably for the first time that I turn him on, well, it's a bit of a confidence booster, isn't it? Not that he hasn't been turned on before, mind you, it's just...this time, he's actually felt able to tell me without me leading into it or anything and that's a first. Until a few days ago, there was no way he'd have brought up the subject at all and then these last couple of days, he's pretty much followed my lead, only really being the instigator if I've shown willing. I like this confident side to him, I just wish he believed me enough to use it more often.

I lean over and kiss him, my lips eager as they move against his. Nothing major, I can't really see there being enough room in the boat for us to do much more than this but that kiss alone and the ones I trail down his neck are enough to elicit a low groan from his throat, the small sound awakening my own suppressed urges. He pulls my face back to his, reigning kisses all over me, my mouth, my cheeks, my eyes and back to my lips again this time not so soft, harder as he crushes our mouths together. His tongue drags against mine and I can taste lager and raspberries mixed with that flavour that is all him. I pull back really quickly so I can see the look on his face and it doesn't disappoint. He's all flushed and his eyes are dazed looking as he blinks at the sudden loss of contact. Reaching over, I trail my thumb over his bottom lip, dragging it across the swollen flesh. He gulps, his gaze connecting with mine as I bend down and flick my tongue delicately over the surface before taking it between my lips and sucking on it....not enough to bruise but enough to get another groan. God I love that sound, it gets me every time.

The weight of my body against his pushes him backwards, his hand finding support along the side of the boat. I'm trying to get comfortable but the bloody water in the boat keeps making my foot slip and I can't get any leverage. I manage to get my knee up on the side of the seat where he's sitting, my hands either side of him, holding onto the rough, peeling wood as I half straddle him, still kissing him like my life depended on it. He shuffles back further giving me a bit more room to manoeuvre but my foot slips, sending the whole bottom half of my body flush against his. Our eyes fly open, though we must look ridiculous because I still have his lip between my teeth as we just lie there frozen as we feel the fullness of our cocks as they connect against one another beneath our jeans.

I shift against him, watching as his eyelids close over his startled eyes as I move my hips against him, this time the moan coming from me. His hand reaches around me, stroking along my waist to my back before he tightens his grip, bunching the material of my top in his fist.

"Oh God Craig!" He gasps as I continue moving against him, the hardness of our arousals rubbing together. I pull back, looking at him lustfully as I drag his t shirt from beneath him, shoving it up over his chest before reigning kisses all the way from the trail of hair just above his waistband right up his torso and abs until I reach his nipples where I linger, swirling my tongue around first one and then the other. Brushing the surface with my thumb, it forms into a stiff peak that I take between my teeth and bite....ever so gently, just enough to make him moan again, then I soothe it by licking and blowing on it.

"Craiggg!" He makes eye contact, those blue eyes blazing as they search mine for answers. I reply to his unspoken question by whipping my polo shirt over my head, tossing it in a heap behind me as his hands reach up, smoothing across my ribs and the flat of my stomach, before ending their journey as his fingertips skim across my nipples making me tremble beneath his touch.

"Jesus Christ!" I straighten up as his hands wander all over me, his fingers hesitating as he reaches the top of my jeans. I'm still half straddling him, one knee bent on the bench at his hip and the other helping me stand, keeping my balance, as I look down at him, confirming his silent query with a nod. He still hesitates, his thumb smoothing over the button as two fingers slip inside the top of my jeans, resting a mere inch from my straining erection. His eyes have darkened again, from lust, desire....wanting me. I cover his hand with my own and they connect, the brown and blue, my message clear for him to see.

"Do it" I urge in a voice that's foreign to me. He licks his lips, that small action sending images to my brain of all kinds of illicit activities. He tugs at the fastening, his thumb pushing against the stiff denim next to the button, making it pop through it's mooring, opening up the top of my jeans. His cheeks redden visibly as he stares at where his hand lies, the backs of his fingers and knuckles now resting against my erection which is clearly visible beneath my shorts. I close my eyes and tip my head back, waiting for his next move.

"Time lads" Huh? I fell backwards against the bench, the unexpected sound of the voice over the loud haler bringing me back to earth with a giant bump. John Paul flung himself away as well, his eyes round like saucers as he took in our surroundings. Talk about a passion killer.

"Craig?" His voice wavered as he looked at me.

"Yeah?" I fiddled with my top, debating whether or not to put it back on. Might as well leave it off as it's so sunny.

"Where're the oars?" I looked around, placing my hands on the holders where they'd been balanced. Shit! They weren't there and as I scanned the area around us, I couldn't see them anywhere else either. John Paul turned his back to me, leaning over the side of the boat, pointing over towards the boat shed.

"I think I can see one of them over there". My gaze flicked over the water before landing back on his bum, which right now looked particularly appealing with the denim of his jeans pulled taut across it. His t shirt had ridden up too, exposing a small strip of very pale skin.

"Craig! I said I think there's one over there".

"Yeah, I know, I'm just looking". He knelt down on the bench and reached over the side, dangling his hands in the water to paddle towards the oar. The small strip of exposed flesh had become bigger and his jeans had pulled down a bit, the top of his shorts peaking over the top but not high enough to cover the bit of his back right above his bum that is showing. He yelped as I ran a fingertip along the line from one side of his waist to the other, almost falling overboard in the process. I grabbed hold of his arm, yanking him towards me to save him, the momentum landing both of us in the bottom of the boat, him on top of me, between the two benches.

"Oof! Jesus Craig, what're you doing?"

"I just....you were gonna....I was looking at your bum!" The verbal admission just flew out before I could stop it. He chuckled but as if to prove my point, my free hand planted itself firmly beneath his ass, giving him a little shove as he was squashing me. He grabbed hold of both bench tops and tried to haul himself from him current position. It proved fruitless though as we were too firmly wedged. I was pretty much flat, just bent over a bit at my waist with my knees caught underneath the seat, one hand trapped underneath me and my head twisted uncomfortably against the side of the boat. John Paul on the other hand was half led/half sat on top of me, his back against my chest and one leg hanging over the edge of the boat, the reason why he couldn't get up.

He planted his hands again and tried to lift himself to no avail. I couldn't help it, I started laughing at our predicament. As the laughter took hold it got worse as I watched him kind of vibrating above me, the tremors I was creating making him wobble. I wrapped my free arm around him as he lay back completely, his head resting beside mine as he joined in, tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Ah God" I sighed into his ear when the laughter had stopped. He turned as far as he could and I strained my head forward, brushing my lips across the edge of his mouth before spreading them along his neck where I had better access. His hair was tickling my nose and I inhaled deeply, letting his sun warmed scent flood my senses. His hands dropped to his sides where he lazily circled his fingers along my jeans from my knees up to my thighs.

"What're we going to do?" I shrugged, then realised he couldn't see me.

"Don't know" I wriggled about as his wallet was pressing into my stomach. That wasn't such a good idea as it brought his backside into closer contact with my, now slightly less excited arousal. If I kept moving though, it wouldn't stay like that for long.

"See if you can open your legs a bit. If I can twist around and get between them, I might be able to turn over" he suggested. My knees were firmly jammed beneath the seats but I managed to part them far enough for him to slide his bum down further, the friction causing me to suck in a breath.

"You okay, I'm not hurting you or anything?". Not exactly hurting, unless you count the throbbing that is.

"It's fine, I'm ....fine" I said through gritted teeth, "just....see if you can turn over".

**JOHN PAUL**

I managed to move a little further down, slumped against his chest, the hardness of his semi aroused cock firm against the small of my back. In the position I was in I managed to get my leg back into the boat, using it as an anchor as I twisted around far enough to get one of my hands beneath my bum, using it as leverage. Once on my side I managed to get my elbow down onto the bottom of the boat next to Craig's head, being careful not to hit him with it as I turned further. I still couldn't lift myself up off him though, so as I rotated, the whole middle parts of our bodies remained in intimate contact. By the time I'd got fully round we were wedged in a different way. One foot was twisted against his knee under the bench, the other straight out flat between his legs and the arm that wasn't balancing me was like a spare part behind my back because there was no room between us to put it. The cold wetness of the dirty water was absorbing into my jeans but I barely noticed as I looked down and realised I wasn't in such a bad position after all.

His eyes were inches from mine, taking in every line on my face as a tiny, dreamy smile played at his lips. We'd been this close before but never really with our eyes open for any length of time and it was unnerving and thrilling at the same time to stare into those dark deep pools. The tip of my nose was literally millimetres away from his and our breath mingled together as we breathed the same air. He tipped his chin and rubbed his nose against mine....eskimo style....playfully, a cheeky grin spreading across his face, lighting those eyes.

"Is that the special kiss you promised me?"

"Uh uh" he said shaking his head...."that comes later" he whispered breathlessly.

"What? Back at the flat?" He chuckled, the deep, throaty laugh making me shake on top of him.

"Not....necessarily but....it does need to be dark" I narrowed my eyes at that remark. "Just to get maximum effect". He smiled, he was flirting with me and I loved it.

"No blindfolds then?" he raised his eyebrows at my flippant remark.

"Why John Paul? Missing it already?" I blushed but he made it worse...."Didn't take you for the kinky type".

Oh God! How was it that I'd brought it up innocently and he managed to make it something completely different....something.... sexy. I gazed down at him, my eyes taking in every single detail of his face. I could almost count each individual eyelash and I could see a tiny fleck of gold within the rich, dark chocolate as they sparkled back at mine. I licked my lips as I watched that sexy mole move as his mouth twitched into a gorgeous smile.

My fingers played through his hair as I dipped my head another inch, bringing our lips so close together we could almost feel the touch before it came. We stayed like that for ages, neither of us closing that last gap, almost testing each other to see who could hold out the longest. In the end I didn't know which of us moved first but the kiss....when it came was....dynamite. Whether it be because of our intimate positioning or the general closeness we felt to one another I don't know but ....wow....it took my breath away. Aside from my hand in his hair, there was no other touching, no other feeling going on, no hands stroking or caressing or grabbing.... it was just his mouth and mine, our lips and our tongues...all our physical desires poured into that kiss.

It didn't take long before I felt a different kind of desire swelling between us, literally the one part of each of us that was perfectly aligned. I couldn't move much but I managed to shift my hips ever so slightly, eliciting a moan from both of us that was captured in the kiss. He shuffled back, gaining the same response.

"Fuck John Paul.....don't" he breathed before he crushed his lips to mine once more. He was saying don't but his body was telling me otherwise. The unconscious movements he was making, turning me on even more. I lifted my head, staring at him as his eyes once more focused on mine. Watching his reaction I swayed my hips ever so slightly against him. His mouth opened in an 'oh' and his pupils dilated, making his already dark eyes black as they stayed locked on mine. He was watching me too and something he saw made him smile, the slight upward tilt of his mouth making the sexy mole above his lip tease me once again with it's presence. I kissed it just once and pulled back watching his eyes dance and twinkle.

Then he moved again, this time lifting his hips, jutting upwards into mine making the pair of us gasp. I responded to his movement, still watching him, my own reply a forward rocking movement that sent a sharp wave of pleasure straight to my cock. Craig closed his eyes, his head tipping back as he licked his lips, our laboured breaths coming thick and fast. His bottom lifted again beneath me and I returned with another thrust of my own. I groaned....loudly at the intense feeling I was getting from doing this and he answered my groan with a low, husky one of his own.

"Don't...." I halted, mid movement as I heard him gasp the word. "Stop...." he moaned as his hips moved involuntarily. Was that 'don't' and 'stop' or was it 'don't stop' because there really was a fucking massive difference. Why was I asking myself this?

"Craig?" The voice that whispered his name didn't sound like my own, this belonged to someone who was having a hard time keeping it together and I was trying, I really was. He had no idea what this was doing to me, I felt like I might actually explode....not just my cock but my head and my body, my brain....everything. I thought it was all going to just erupt, the gray matter flying everywhere.

"Do you want me to stop?" My voice was saying....'I don't want to stop' was what my head was saying. His answer was to buck his against mine, forcefully, showing me he meant business.

"Fuck me Craig, do that again!" It was amazing, I could hear the birds in the trees happily chirping away and the constant lapping of the water but the sound that I could hear the clearest was our ragged breathing as we brought each other nearer to orgasm. With every jerk of his hips I replied with a thrust, the friction from our cocks rubbing together beneath the material making it harder to hold on. With the hand he had free he grabbed my arse, pulling me closer until there wasn't even a hairs breath between us. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears and some other distant sound, like an echoing but muffled and incoherent.

"Ooh....hmm" I struggled to release my arm as I rotated my hips, watching smugly as his adams apple bobbed when he gulped, followed by him licking his lips. He kept opening his eyes but every time one of us moved against the other his eyes would roll back.

"Holy shit!" I blasphemed as he bucked his hips against mine wildly. After last night I really was trying to hold it together but hearing the muttering and feeling his hot, moist breath coming from his lips was making it almost impossible.

"Ohh...ahh...John Paul!" He looked at me as his breathing became even more ragged, his chest heaving, as his hand gripped my t shirt. I stopped thinking about my self, I wanted to watch in awe as he succumbed to the pleasure, wanted to see his expression as he climaxed beneath me. I kissed him....once, lightly on his lips, lingering for just a second or two as I heard and felt him moan beneath me. Fuck knows where my restraint came from but I had a sudden burst of energy as I ground my hips against his, finally freeing my arm.

He looked at me, his expression almost bewildered, his eyes glazing over as they locked on mine. I could feel his cock so hard and full against me and I watched in wonder as he reached the brink. With one last circular motion I pushed him over the edge, my eyes expressing awe and delight as he shuddered beneath me, the climax tearing through his body as he shouted my name. Smoothing his hair away from his face, I lay completely on top of him as he came....his cock pulsing beneath mine.

His eyes met mine, burning brightly as his climax passed, the blackness almost completely gone to be replaced once again by that rich, velvet chocolate colour. He swiveled his bottom beneath me sending another wave of excitement to my still throbbing cock, eliciting a groan from deep within my throat. I managed to use my elbows to prop myself up and then slide my knee through the ever increasing pool of water until it rested snugly at the apex of his thighs. From there I got my other leg free, making it easier for me to kneel before him, my hands either side of his head and my fingers in his hair. Biting his lip he gave me this...come hither look which I took to mean he wanted me to kiss him, so I did, softly and leisurely, taking my time to explore. I gasped into his mouth as I felt his hands working at the button on my jeans, feeling it give beneath his fingers before they trailed down, his thumb and forefinger tracing the outline of my cock.

**CRAIG**

I had his cock between my fingers beneath the denim of his jeans, watching in wonder as he gasped and groaned as he pulled his mouth from my lips. Sliding my hand further up, I found the opening and grasping the zip I started easing it down.

"That was quite a show!".

John Paul jerked up startled at the mans voice, the momentum of his action sending the boat rocking wildly. He clambered to his feet, gripping onto the side of the boat as it teetered from side to side.

"Your mate not with you?" John Paul turned around gesturing and I gave a little wave, indicating my current position in the bottom of the boat. "You lost your oars and the boats sinking, I thought you could use a hand." He leaned over the boat, taking the rucksack that was thrown his way. "Oh yeah, and your hour was up but you mustn't have heard me" the bloke said pointedly. John Paul blushed, the stain once more tainting his skin in that adorable way as he tried to explain what we were doing. Well not....what we were doing but, the bullshit version.

"That's what the ornithology society said too" he indicated the group of people huddled at the shore, binoculars to their eyes as they watched the show. We were both blushing now. They couldn't have seen much though....could they?

John Paul held his hand out to me, his palm warm and firm as he grasped mine, tugging it hard to pull me up, keeping a good grip as my feet slipped beneath me. The boat started rocking again madly, causing both of us to grab onto the side as our feet lurched from beneath us, the boat tipping towards the water.


	60. Chapter 61

**ONE HUNDRED AND FIVE**

**JOHN PAUL**

"I'm still wet" he grumbled plucking at his shorts, his still sodden trainers squelching every time he took a step. He'd been moaning off and on for the last hour and a half....not the good kind of moaning either, and it didn't sound like he was going to stop any time soon.

I could understand his frustration though, our little boat trip going from the sublime to down right dirty in a matter of seconds and not the fun kind of dirty. The vessel had tipped and I'd lurched forward grabbing hold of the boat guys outstretched hand, saving all but my feet from the depths of the murky, shallow lake as he'd pulled me aboard. Craig, unfortunately, hadn't been quite so lucky. He'd hit the water with a huge splash, disappearing beneath the boat for a few seconds before spluttering and coughing to the surfaced. He looked like a wet, bedraggled puppy as we pulled him aboard, much to the amusement of our unwelcome audience who honored our rescue with a huge round of applause and cheering..

Back at the boating lake he'd cleaned up pretty good, squirming and shrieking as I'd turned the hose on him, the freezing water spraying out in a fast jet, rinsing the dirty lake water from him. We'd still had an audience but they'd soon dispersed as he'd grabbed the hose from me, aiming it in their direction, laughing as they scattered like the flock of birds they were supposed to be watching. He'd passed the hose back...reluctantly before letting me continue showering him. He looked like an Adonis again, his stomach flat and taut as he skimmed his hands through his hair, ruffling the black strands with his fingers. When he'd stepped out from the spray he'd flicked his head back and shook it from side to side the watery droplets raining down on me.

Then he'd gone off to use the bathroom facilities whilst I settled up, paying the boating attendant for the extra hour we'd used. He'd looked amused and confided that they hadn't really seen anything, it was just obvious what we were up to having disappeared from view. I'd tried to describe again that we'd got stuck but he brushed off my attempt at an explanation saying none was necessary, he saw all sorts in this job. It didn't stop me blushing though. When Craig had come out, his jeans were folded in a wet, soggy heap and he'd been wearing just his shorts. I had to avert my gaze when I realised he probably no longer had his underwear on either and raising my eyebrows I'd looked at him. He'd given me one of those 'don't even go there' looks though so I'd held my tongue, thinking about the possibilities instead.

We'd got lucky, most of the stuff being inside the rucksack, therefore avoiding the soaking Craig got. His wallet, the food and the rest of the cans all being saved. The only things that hadn't been so lucky were his polo shirt and....him. He'd panicked at first, thinking his phone had got drowned too but then he remembered he'd left it back at the flat so that'd been a relief.

We chilled out in the sun for a bit, watching the very competitive game of bowls that was going on, the competition hotting up as we'd placed bets which pensioner would win. Craig's mood had gradually worsened as it became apparent that his guy was wearing dark glasses for another reason than the sun. When I'd proclaimed myself the winner he'd refused to pay up...a quid for goodness sake, because, he said, mine had an unfair advantage, him not being blind and everything. Whatever, I made him pay up anyway but treated him to an ice cream which perked him up a bit.

Now here we were, walking towards the play park and he's complaining again about being wet.

"Well, you did fall in the lake Craig". He looked on derisive. What! It wasn't my fault. He quirked his eyebrow but didn't look impressed.

"You pulled me!" he accused. Ah...so that was it, he blamed me for being all wet!

"Sorry about that mate, I didn't know you were going to go head first into the lake". I tried to keep my mirth under control.

"You managed not to!" He stopped walking, hands on hips as he stood there pouting before me. God he looked adorable.

"Yeah well....I wasn't the one who needed cooling off, was I?" I joked. As soon as the words left my mouth, I wished I could take them back. His face darkened like a cloud passing before his eyes as he looked at me, a dark stain creeping up his neck. His eyes darted away in the direction of the park.

"I thought...." his voice was quiet and uncertain. "I thought you were...." his hand flailed as he searched for words. He shrugged and walked away, his feet leaving wet footprints on the pale gray tarmac.

What had just happened?

I chased after him calling his name but he kept his head down pretending he hadn't heard me. I caught up with him, grabbing his elbow.

"What's up with you?" He pulled away at my touch and continued walking with his head down until he reached the swings. "Craig! What's wrong and don't say nothing because I know something's going on". I reached out gripping the chains, stopping his back and forth motion before he got too high. He turned his head stubbornly but I wasn't stupid, something was bothering him and I was going to find out what.

"Is it the lake?" He tensed. "Are you being like this because people saw us?" He scrunched his face up , confusion and doubt tainting his beautiful features. "Because the bloke from the boat house said they couldn't see anything". I reassured him. He flinched as though physically hurt.

"Is that what you think....?" he asked, the hurt from my questions making his dark eyes shine...."that I'm ashamed?" he almost spat the words at me. "You're the one acting like it meant nothing". He kicked off from the ground again as I let go of the swing.

"What're you on about? Of course it meant something" I saw a brief flicker of something like hope inside those troubled eyes and he continued looking at me, expecting me to go on. "It meant....everything" I finished in a whisper. I wasn't even sure he'd heard me until he firmly planted his feet, stopping the swing in motion.

"Yeah?" He looked apprehensive, his usual confidence deserted. "But....you said you didn't need cooling off, I thought...." he shrugged, not really sure what he thought anymore.

"Thought what? That I don't want you or something? Well don't. Whatever you're thinking, it's wrong". As I looked at him I nodded, bringing my body closer to his so he could see the physical signs for himself. Just being near him was enough to make my blood boil and my body respond. My breaths coming quicker, my palms going clammy, my eyes darkening and....that other part of me that I couldn't control yet.

"I was only kidding....about the cooling off" I explained and he started to smile...."You do more to me with one look than _anyone_ else ever has....ever could....you _have_ to know that." His smile got bigger as he took in my words. I guess he's been open enough with me over the last week that it's only right he know that I'm feeling it too. It was probably my own fault he'd got like this, after all, I'd spent so much time feeling uncertain and insecure over what he was experiencing that I hadn't really thought that he might not get just how much I want him too.

"Right well....as we're being all open and honest and everything..." he took a deep breath...."I'm sorry I got pissed off it's just....I've got bits in my shorts" He paused as he saw my expression, then blushed. "You know, sand and stuff and....they're all wet and....I had to throw my boxers in the bin so.... I'm a bit uncomfortable, that's all". Well I was glad he'd got that off his chest. "Oh and....all that you just said....me too". He grinned turning to me. Our swings came to a natural halt and I reached out, pulling the metal chain towards me, smiling as he did the same with mine. We twisted in the seat until we were turned towards each other and I leaned over pressing my lips firmly but briefly to his.

"Mates again?" God I sounded desperate.

"Yeah" He breathed out, his shoulders finally relaxing. We sat chatting for a bit, reliving our early childhood stories of times on the play parks and in the sand pits near the homes we'd grown up in. He told me how he and Steph used to fight over who went highest on the swings and who could climb to the tops of the fames fastest.

"So yeah, I was always the winner".

"Never would have guessed" I replied chuckling.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're probably the most competitive person I know" I told him, watching as he frowned. "It's not a bad thing, you just....like to win, that's all". I hoped I'd dug myself out of that one.

"Yeah well, I suppose I take it too seriously sometimes it's just....Jake was the good looking one, Debbie the talented, popular one and Steph's the creative one....I guess I had to get noticed some other way so....yeah I like to do my best in things." I'd never thought of it like that before. I was lucky, I knew I was one of my mums favourites amongst my siblings, probably as I was the only boy.

"You know, me and Jake were always quite close, even though he was older than me and I remember he used to take me on the see-saw, which was my favourite...," he reminisced...."but he used to let it slam on the ground when he went down so it'd send me off the seat into the air...." I could see he thought back on those memories fondly....."I used to cry with a mixture of laughter and fright when he did that" his voice got quieter as he finished. He sat there, reflecting back on his youth. Then he turned to me.

"Is it wrong that I'm closer to you now than I ever was to him?" I could see he wanted my honesty.

"I don't think so but....I'm not your brother Craig, I'm your best friend" I shook my head trying to think of the right thing to say. "Maybe it's just because he has Charlie now and with everything that's happened to him...."

"It's not that" he interrupts...."I never talked to him like I do with you, I looked up to him....idolised him but....I couldn't ever talk to him like this, like me and you....Is that wrong?" He runs his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"It's not wrong. You love him, he's your brother, that's all that should matter" he nods his head in thought.

"I guess....What about your lot then, who did you used to beat on the swings".

"Everyone, although....the one time our Jacqui actually joined us up there I almost fell off. She bet me I couldn't go so high that I'd go over the bars". He looked at me incredulous, his mouth gaping open.

"And you fell for that? Jesus John Paul, you could've killed yourself".

"Yeah well, I was only eight and my mum saw what was happening and gave her a right rollocking, in front of her boyfriend too" I laughed remembering the look on her face and the way our Mercedes had cackled like a witch.

We fell into a comfortable silence, me thinking about my sisters and him thinking.....goodness knows what. We still faced each other and I nudged his ankle with my foot, breaking into his thoughts. He blinked and came out of his reverie, smiling at me and giving me a nudge back.

"Oi! You two!" We turned around to see a group of slightly younger looking teenage boys approach us en mass. Craig sat up a little straighter in his seat, a frown creasing his brow. I practically jumped to my feet, stepping forward and to the side so I was in front of him. I don't know what I was expecting but whatever it was, I was ready.

"We're a couple of players down, you think you two nancies might want to join in?" Asked the largest one in the group, indicating the football he was holding.

"I uh....I don't...."

"Yeah course we do" Craig interrupted bouncing to his feet. "And the name's Craig and John Paul" he told them gesturing from himself to me, "Not Nancy, that's a girls name!"

"Right yeah....sorry, so you'll play then? Cool". The lad looked thoroughly chastised by Craig's remark and once again, I couldn't help feeling proud that he was my best friend.

The match went off without a hitch and me and Craig showed them what we were made of when an hour later he booted the ball into the goal, leading our side to victory. It was a well fought match but our teamwork was a winning formula, me helping to field the goal and passing to Craig at any given opportunity, and him in return interacting with the rest of the lads to keep the opposition on their toes sending ball after ball powerfully into the net. They hadn't stood a chance.

The lad we'd spoken to earlier, Michael, came over, slapping me on the back and thanking us for joining in, congratulating us on our win in a sportsman like fashion.

"Yeah, no worries, it was good to use a bit of energy, we've had a lazy week" I could see Craig off to the side chatting with one of our team mates, his chest and torso glistening with sweat and his hair stuck sexily to his head.

"Sorry about before...no offense but I thought you were queers or something cos of the way you were sat". He grimaced as he said the word, as though it was foreign to him. I wanted to have a go, regardless of just playing football with him but he wasn't that old, probably fourteen or fifteen and I figured it wasn't my place to give a lecture.

"If you mean you thought we were gay.....I am". He raised his eyebrows and shuffled with embarrassment, folding his arms protectively in front of his chest.

"Oh right, you don't act like it" I snorted at his closed mindedness, "so is he gay too, it's just you looked close and he seems so.....normal". I wanted to smack him, sod the game of football we just shared but I remained calm, watching the mixture of emotions crossing his face. Not disgust, just....perplexity, confusion and embarrassment at the conversation he'd got himself into.

"He's straight" I tell him in no uncertain terms as I incline my head in Craig's direction...."and my best friend". I couldn't think of any better way to describe it at the moment. I look over to see Craig watching our interaction, a thoughtful expression on his face, making him look calm and relaxed. Michael looks from me to him and then clears his throat.

"Right well, thanks for the kick about yeah....it was good".

"Mmm....oh yeah, no probs...anytime" I grab the rucksack from my feet and go over and join Craig who's finally on his own now the lad he was talking to has left.

"Good game eh?" I ask as he falls into step beside me.

"Yeah not bad, we won didn't we?" He chuckled and elbowed me in the ribs, his good mood firmly in tact.

"Yes we did!"

**ONE HUNDRED AND SIX**

**CRAIG**

I don't know how he did it really but I admired John Paul keeping his cool like that whilst that lad gave him the third degree, it just made him go up even further in my estimations. If it had been me in that position I'm not so sure I wouldn't have lost it. What was it with people that they thought if you were gay, it gave them free reign to probe into your private life? It's like they expect you to go up and hold out your hand saying....'Hi I'm * * * * * and I'm gay, pleased to meet you'. You wouldn't do it with anyone else, would you?

I'd overheard the whole conversation, not that I was eves dropping or anything but I was only a few feet away and it wasn't that difficult to hear. When the lad had asked if I was gay too, calling me normal I had half expected John Paul to explain, just to prove a point that you can be normal and gay, but he hadn't, he'd reiterated what I'd told him last night, that I was straight. Then he'd still called me his best friend and the warm feeling that had spread through me had mushroomed, flowing through every vein in my body. I'd almost gone over there but then he'd wrapped the conversation up, grabbed the bag and come over to join me. Anyway, we'd showed him that, gay or not, we were better at football than he was, and they had more players.

John Paul was happily chatting away about the football match as we made our way across the play park again, in the direction of the cafe and food stands. I listened and chatted back, glad that my sour mood from earlier had all but gone. I was still a bit damp between my legs, which was really annoying me and my bum chaffed a bit but other than that, things were just dandy....Except of course, they weren't. I felt like a bit of a tool over the way I'd reacted earlier when he'd said I needed cooling down, truth be told, I did. I was behaving stupid I know, it's not like his fancying me isn't evident, it certainly was last night and part of the way I'd acted might even have been because of those people watching us, but not because I was ashamed, I just didn't like the idea of a bunch of strangers getting an eye full of us being intimate, that's all.

Him fancying me though, it wasn't enough. I wanted to hear him tell me he loves me again, not whispering it when he thinks I can't hear him but out loud, so I know exactly how he feels and that he wants me to know. It sounds selfish, I know, because I'm not even in a position to respond in kind because I don't know what the hell you'd call this but I knew i'd put myself out there the last few days. As far as I was concerned I'd opened up to him, more than I ever have with anyone else, I was sure I'd made my feelings towards him clear so he definitely knew where he stood with me and yet, I couldn't say the same about him. Not entirely. It's like he doesn't want to say anything in case it changes the way I view things, the way I see him as a person, which is ridiculous because if anything it would be both of us continuing this....whatever it is, on an even keel. My head was pounding though, whether from this or from the sun beating down, I don't know, so I let it go...for now.

"Craig look" He said raising his eyebrows and pointing towards a red and yellow bouncy castle that was situated just outside the boundaries of the play park. I grinned, that was more like it. I have to say , I'm a bit surprised by his suggestion, especially after the way he'd got all cross when we got thrown out of the ball pool yesterday. I'm not even a massive fan of bouncy castles, or at least I wasn't as a kid but there was something about the immature, challenging expression on his face that just made me think...fuck it! We glanced furtively around, checking to see if there was an attendant lurking but there didn't appear to be, so we threw our trainers off and jumped on, bounding from side to side and knocking each other over.

John Paul was in the middle, trying to maintain his balance so I jumped on the inflated bump next to him making him topple over just as he managed to stand up. I did it over and over, every time he almost got there he'd land on his backside again. In the end he grabbed hold of my ankle, wrenching it hard until I bounced on my arse coming to rest beside him. Giggles erupted from me as he straddled my legs and started tickling me, making me breathless and my sides ache. I shouted for him to stop around my laughter but he persisted until I felt exhausted, the wind completely knocked from me from his assault. I held my hands up in surrender and he looked at me warily, like he didn't believe i'd just give up.

"Ya give up then?" I nodded, my face suddenly turning serious as I looked at him thoughtfully. He narrowed his eyes at me, taking in my sudden change, studying me as I tried to steady the pounding in my heart. My breathing slowed to a shallow rasp and I licked my lips, watching as his gaze followed the direction my tongue took. He ducked down quickly, hesitating for a second before placing a chaste kiss on my lips, jumping to his feet and hauling me up from my led down position.

Alright so, what the fuck was that about? I know I'm not exactly Gods gift to mankind but it wasn't like him to pass up the opportunity to kiss me or whatever and there'd been no one around to stop us or give us a round of applause or anything. He was grinning though as we put our trainers back on. I wriggled about, the still damp shorts making me uncomfortable.

"Do you want to borrow mine?" I looked at him puzzled. "My shorts....I still have them on under my jeans, why don't you put them on instead, especially as yours seem so uncomfortable." Why hadn't I thought of that?

"Are you sure?" He snorted.

"Course I am!" There were some toilets near by so a quick change later and I felt so much better, at least I was until he started taking the piss. I shot him down with one of my withering looks but he persisted, tormenting me about the way I was walking and what sort of things might've been in the water.

We got to the food stands and pavilion and after much debate we decided to go in the cafe for something to eat as opposed to getting something from the burger van, behaving like 'civilized people' as John Paul called it. I quite liked the idea of us eating there though, it was a bit like being on a date but without all the nervous, getting to know you bull that first dates usually entail.

The food took a while to come but we passed the time chatting and joking, trying to work out what relationships the different couples have....married, mother and son, threesomes? It was fun, his opinion often differing from mine but as neither of us really had any way of finding out, there really wasn't a winner at the end of it. One couple in particular had us fascinated because I was sure they were having an affair where John Paul reckoned it was a business meeting and all above board.

"What at eight in the evening, I don't think so" I countered when he said he was sure they were just acquaintances.

"People have meetings at all times of the day". He tilted his head as the man laughed deeply at something the woman said.

"Nah, it has affair written all over it". I kicked him under the table as the woman leaned across, showing a bit of cleavage. "I'm telling you, they're at it". He shrugged and looked away, slumping down in his chair casually, his long legs stretched out in front of him beneath the table.

Our food came and we tucked into it with gusto, talk forgotten as we ate in silence,enjoying the first proper, balanced meal in days. Take aways and snacks were great but eating at a table, a nice roast dinner and a bottle of chilled lager was bliss.

I sat back stuffed, rubbing at my tummy contentedly. I watched John Paul as he ate the last of his chicken and vegetables, taking a long drag from his bottle. He seemed subdued somehow. He still chatted now and then but I could see he had something on his mind, something that was troubling him.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" He lifted his eyes to mine blankly but I saw a hint of recognition behind them, something in my words disturbing him.

"I think...." he hesitates, playing with the plaited brown leather at his wrist. I reach over and cover his hand with mine, brushing my thumb across his knuckles as he curls his fingers into mine. He looks like he wants to tell me something, something important or that I might not like but then he smiles, inclining his head towards the couple. "Told ya!" The woman reached out and shook hands with the bloke who leaned over and air kissed her cheek. Okay so I wasn't always that great at reading situations. Good job I didn't bet him again.

"Shall we get some more beers and find somewhere to sit?" He nodded, taking his wallet out to pay. "I'll get these" I tell him, waving off his attempts at paying.

"No, I will, you got breakfast remember". His tone didn't exactly leave me much choice in the matter. He took a note out, placing it in the holder along with the cheque and I sat back, watching his body language, not really sure what to make of his gesture.

"Thanks" he nodded and went to the toilets and for the second time within the hour, I was left wondering what the hell was going on. I wanted to treat him to the meal, it was actually something I'd been looking forward to, what with it being like a date and everything. His behaviour was getting to me, it seemed a complete contradiction from the words he'd spoken earlier when he'd said the thing in the boat meant everything to him. Now he'd completely fucking lost me.


	61. Chapter 62

**JOHN PAUL**

My mind was swimming with him, every thought I was having, every breath I was taking, everywhere I looked was full of him, I was consumed by him. His smiles, his pouts, the smell of _him,_ his laughter, his voice, his kisses....everything, and it was killing me because no matter how much he told me things to the contrary, I still couldn't quite believe this was happening. One minute it was like we were just friends, everything was the way it was before we came away and then the next minute things would get so deep, so intense I thought my heart might burst at how lucky I am. Then the doubt creeps in, telling me that I don't get this lucky and that any minute now, I'll snap out of it and realise it was all a dream.....a lovely, sexy, romantic not real dream.

He keeps telling me things, both verbally and physically and I get sucked in but then I let the logical side of my brain take over, listen to it telling me that he's straight, he never saw me as anything more than his best mate before coming away, that this is all a holiday romance to him and the doubt creeps in. It's not that I think he's lying or anything, I'm sure whilst he's caught up in the moment, that really is how he feels but I have to ask myself when he's going to snap out of it because logic says he will, and when he does it will be me that gets hurt, me that loses out because I want this so badly.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" Oh God, he's looking at me all concerned, I want to tell him, I want to talk about it but I'm sure if I do, he'll realise I'm right and this'll be over before it's really got started and I don't want that but....

"I think...." I try to find the right words to ask him if this is really what he wants but they refuse to come, leaving me with nothing to do but carry on messing with the bracelet that he got me, before any of this had started. He covered my hand, his warm, dry fingers wrapping themselves around my clammy ones, his thumb caressing over the skin, making me wish that things could be like this forever. It was a relief when the woman stood up and exchanged farewells with the man, I think he thought I was kind of smug when I did the 'told you so' routine.

He suggested getting some beers for when we watched the fireworks and I agreed, reluctantly pulling my hand from beneath his, taking out my wallet. It had been like being on a first date but not, because there hadn't been the same awkwardness that you get from one of those. I wanted to snap out of my melancholy, get back to how things were but I had all these thoughts stressing me out. Still, I wanted to pay, show him I wanted to take him out like on a real date.

"I'll get these" He says grabbing his wallet from his back pack, beating me to it. He gestured for me to put my money away but I didn't want to, this was special to me, even if I had managed to ruin it somehow.

"No, I will, you got breakfast remember" I told him adamantly. It came out a bit more forceful than I intended but I really wanted to do this, it might be my only chance to take him out as more than a mate. I wanted to open up and tell him I was paying because I like doing things for him, like to see him smile because he appreciates me and not because he'd bought breakfast. That had nothing at all to do with anything really. I distracted myself from looking at him, putting the money in the holder, smiling as he said his thanks, wishing I had the courage to tell him why I really wanted to pay. I excused myself and headed for the mens room, trying not to think so much about the expression of hurt and annoyance that crossed his face.

It wasn't that I think him insincere either, I know that as far as he's concerned he does have feelings for me but I can't help thinking it's been brought on by the circumstances of the last few days and that they might not be real at all. I mean, you don't just suddenly start fancying your gay best mate do you? I know he thinks it's as simple as that but it can't be....surely? Maybe it's all come about because he's not been out with anyone since Sarah and he's sexually frustrated so it's transferring on to me. That could be one reason. Or it could be that being in all these situations where he's been made to think stuff, do stuff, like the quiz and the lap dance has made him feel a closeness to me that he's interpreting as having feelings for me.

I was going around in circles and I knew there was really only one way to find out and that would be for us to talk but even that scared me because what if he confirmed everything I brought up and realised I was right? What then? Could I really go back to being just his friend, remembering things that had happened between us, knowing I could've had it all but I'd sacrificed it to do the right thing?

Then again, I thought perking up, I could be wrong about everything, he could want this as much as me. I just needed to know for sure.

With that thought in mind I left the gents, intent on pushing any negative thoughts to the back of my mind and focusing on enjoying the rest of the evening and the fireworks with Craig.

**ONE HUNDRED AND SEVEN**

**CRAIG**

Whatever had been bothering him, he seemed to have snapped himself out of it by the time he joined me at the entrance because he came bounding over with a big grin on his face and threw his arm around my shoulder. I almost questioned him, 'what was going on?' but I figured if something was making him feel bad, he'd tell me about it soon enough. Right now it was time to get a decent seat to watch the fireworks.

The three quarter moon shaped ampitheatre was already pretty packed so I suggested us getting comfy on the grass verge that overlooked the top of it, making it a perfect place to watch fireworks from that afforded us some privacy too. I grabbed a couple of the bottles we'd just bought and unscrewed them, passing one over to John Paul, a smile playing at my lips as our fingers brushed. I knew there would eventually come a time when I wouldn't notice every little scrap of physical contact but right now I was so aware of him it was unreal. I took a sip and then lay back on the soft, cool grass, looking up at the sky, waiting for the stars to appear. I felt rather than saw John Paul flop down beside me and heard his contented sigh and I voiced what I was thinking.

"I wish I could stay like this forever". I hadn't meant to say the words aloud but when I heard them, I knew them to be true.

"You'd get cold" he answered flippantly.

"Nah I mean here....Blackpool, on holiday, just having fun." I relaxed back into the silence and closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath, savoring the smell of the grass and the night air and John Paul. I don't know how long I led like that but when I opened my eyes and turned my head to face him, he was lay on his side, his hand propping his head up as he looked at me intently, a small frown creasing his features.

I reached out and pushed a few of the blond strands from his forehead, letting my fingers linger in his hair, brushing my thumb across his chiseled cheekbone.

"Tell me what's bothering you, I can't answer you if you don't ask me". His eyes flicked to mine in startled realisation that I could see what he was thinking.

"How do you do that?" He asked, smiling and shaking his head, "It's like you can see what I'm thinking"

"You're my best friend John Paul" I tell him earnestly, "what? I'm suddenly not supposed to be able to tell when somethings up?" He shrugs, turning his face away from mine, so I can't see the play of emotion that crosses it. He isn't quick enough though as I see the doubt creeping in, darkening his eyes and making him unhappy. "Tell me!" I implore.

"When you said you wish you could stay here, having fun....is that because...." He stops talking so I look at him, raising my eyebrows, willing him to continue. "I mean, did you mean you wish you could stay here having fun you...or us?" He sighed in frustration, his fingers raking through his hair in impatience.

"Well yeah, I wouldn't want to stop here on my own, would I? It'd be a bit boring". I was expecting a laugh but he wasn't paying attention, he was worrying on his lips so hard I thought he might make them bleed.

"No! I mean....you know you said you fancy me...." He was doing that stop starty thing again which can be really annoying especially when you know he has something important to say.

"Yeahhh?" I prompted him because he seemed to have forgotten what he was saying.

"Sorry, yeah well, is this just like a holiday romance thing to you?....I don't mean romance you know all lovey dovey and stuff, I just mean is that what this is to you?....fun?...cause if it is then that's fine but like, I just need to know so I can be ready and everything" he gushed, all his words rolling together. I wanted to laugh and hug him at the same time, obviously I hadn't made myself clear enough in my intentions, so I turned over so I was facing him, so he could see for himself as I told him.

"I meant having fun with you, doing stuff together is fun, I don't mean that me and you is just a bit of fun, I thought you knew that?" His brows furrowed as he thought about what I was saying. "I said I wished we could stay here forever because it's just me and you, it's not complicated, it's just the two of us, doing what we want, when we want....no family, no work, no....other stuff, just us" I told him but he still looked puzzled. "Look, I already told you I want to see where this could go....I'm hardly going to jeopardise the best relationship I have...._you_...just for a fling, am I?" He appeared to be getting what I was saying but there was still a very faint look of doubt. "I like you....I _love_....being with you and I hope that doesn't change when we go home because...._like I already told you_" I emphasised that point, grasping his shoulders, "I want to see how this...me and you...pans out". His eyes were shining when I'd finished my little speech and I hoped this time he'd taken it in properly.

"You're sure about that?" His voice had grown in confidence as he asked me.

"I'm sure" I assured him, squeezing his arm as I spoke. He rolled onto his back, tucking his hands beneath his head as a smile twitched at his lips. I looked down on him a moment longer, taking in the way his face had softened when he was relaxed and the tension was gone. I took another swig of my beer and settled back too, closing my eyes as I listened to his slow, steady breathing.

I awoke with a start, I don't know how long I'd been asleep, maybe even only a matter of minutes but the fireworks going off jerked me awake, my eyes flying open in surprise. The blues and reds and purples littered the night sky, like tiny jewels from a cannon, the bangs and pops reverberating throughout the night. John Paul was back on his side, his head tucked in his hand where he'd been watching me, a grin creasing his face.

"You're gorgeous" he chuckled making me blush as he trailed a finger down my cheek. I slapped his hand away telling him to shut up but then missed the feel of it and put it back, gaining me another deep throated laugh. "Gorgeous" he whispered against my lips as he bent over to kiss me. He moved them against mine, gaining access straight away as he slid his tongue into the moist cavern of my mouth, teasing at my own until it coerced it into battle. God he tasted good, it must've been hours since he'd kissed me like this. He slung one of his legs over mine, pinning me into the grass as he leisurely explored my mouth, nipping and sucking and sipping, taking my lip between his as he stroked his tongue against it's fullness, making it swell even more.

I've always been one for keeping my eyes closed when I'm kissing so I can take in every touch, every detail but I had an overwhelming urge to see what he looked like whilst he was kissing me. I wanted to see his eyelashes resting on his cheeks, see the concentration on his face as he enjoyed the kiss, making it as pleasurable as possible and I wanted to see the moonlight play once more over his wonderfully smooth skin, that was so pale against my own. I opened my eyes slowly, so startled was I to see those azure eyes staring back at me that I pulled away mid kiss, leaving both of us panting for breath, mouths wide open.

"Do you always do that?"

"What? Look at you? ....No, that was the first time". He seemed a bit bent out of shape, probably as I'd all but accused him...."You?"

"No!" We eyed each other up warily and then moved back into the kiss. It seemed as though it wasn't to be though because the next time I opened my eyes he was there again, looking at me. "What?"

"Nothing!" he pulled back again embarrassed to have been caught. "You're looking at me too!" he accused.

"Well....I wanted to see what you look like when....you know....we're kissing, that's all" I defended myself. He chuckled, the consternation all but gone.

"Me too....sexy as hell by the way" he said giving me a jaunty wink. He looked around and I followed his gaze noticing that we were alone in a pretty crowded park before returning it to his, watching as they widen with the smile that crossed my face. Okay, so I'm a tease but I'm pretty sure he loves it. Giving him a gentle shove he rolls onto his back and I straddle his knees, very pleased with myself when I see how turned on he is. It's still a bit strange, blatantly looking at his cock beneath his jeans but it is such a huge turn on, I don't even care anymore. I grab the bottom of his t shirt, the material bunching in my fists as I glide it up his smooth, flat stomach until it comes to rest beneath his chin.

"Take it off, I owe you a kiss remember". Honestly, I never saw someone move so fast in their life. He sat up easily, all those morning workouts paying off, and I watched the way his abs tautened and then relaxed as he pulled the soft cotton fabric over his head before laying back down. There was an air of anticipation surrounding us and I wondered if I'd perhaps built this kiss up a bit too much, telling him it was supposed to be sexy and different, to the point where his expectations might far exceed the actual act itself. I couldn't really back out of it now though so I took hold of his wrists, leaning over him, pinning his hands above his head as I kissed him long and deep, tasting ever inch of those lips, that mouth before breaking off and making my way down his throat, eliciting a hiss from between his teeth. I trailed my tongue down further, over his collar bone to his nipples where I lingered a minute, tongue swirling, lips nipping and teeth nibbling as his groans came thick and fast. He tasted sensational, better than the roast dinned I'd had earlier and that'd been good. I couldn't put my finger on it to describe it to myself but that mixed with the feel and smell of him made for an intoxicating cocktail, far more potent than any alcoholic drink I'd ever had.

He writhed beneath me as my mouth assaulted him, teasing and tasting him, making him breathless with desire. It was thrilling, seeing the way I could turn him on so much with so little contact and yet....I almost wanted him to throw me down and finish what he'd started before. It was insane, the degree to how much I wanted him and the intensity with which he seemed to want me too.

I rested back on my heals, looking at his face as my hands rested on his hips, just above the waistband of his jeans and what was beneath. He seemed to sense me watching him because he licked his lips and opened his eyes, piercing me with his gaze.

Bending over him I smoothed my hand against his cheek, my thumb brushing against it, seeing the way he kind of moved into the caress, rubbing his face into my palm as my fingers curled into his hair. Fuck me! He's stunning! His eyes flutter shut again as a serene smile crosses his lips making him look angelic with the light from the moon casting a glow against his skin making it seem almost translucent.

My gaze travels over his body as I try to decide where to begin and whether this really is a good idea or not, after all, it is a bit....intimate?

**JOHN PAUL**

Oh God, that was so good! He has a way of just taking control of my body with a few sweet kisses and touches. Honestly, anyone would think he was doing way more than he was with all the sounds that were coming out of me tonight. He'd talked about a sexy kiss but to be fair _all_ his kisses were sexy and hot and breathtaking, even the little ones. Basically anything that involved his lips and any part of my body.

His body, which was pressed against mine moves, the warmth from his bare chest gone as I feel him sit back, the weight that had been covering me now firmly pressing down on my knees. I open my eyes as I feel the scrutiny of his hot gaze as he looks at me, those dark brown pools taking in every dip and plane of my upper body. I no longer felt self conscious beneath him because any fears I might've had about how much he wants me are firmly kept at bay as I see the lust blazing from his eyes.

I lick my lips, thinking he's going to kiss me again but he just stretches forward and takes my face in his hand in what I can only describe as a loving gesture. Is this what he'd be like all the time if we were together because I liked it, I loved it, it makes me feel special....wanted and desired and like my heart's going to burst. As he runs his thumb across my skin I close my eyes, giving myself over to his touch, trying to ingrain it in my memory forever.

He bends his head and I feel his breath against the sensitive skin of my neck as I wait for his touch. When it comes it is....different, it's like nothing I've ever felt before. It's the lightest, most delicate barely there touch you could imagine, like the flutter of butterfly wings or a petal dropping against your skin. It was....magical. I gasped as he made his way lower, the whisper soft flickering making my nipples form into stiff peaks, the sensation shooting a message straight to my cock. His lips didn't touch me at all but his hot moist breath followed everywhere his eyelashes went, leaving a warm, damp trail for the night air to cool.

The contact disappeared, briefly, as he shifted slightly, edging his way further up my legs until his bottom was cushioned across the tops of my thighs. I bent my legs up, feeling him slide down a little further until he was pressed against my stomach, his knees digging into my sides making his presence known...as if I didn't already know. He bent forward, his thumbs brushing my temples as he used his hands to anchor himself in place before leaning over and continuing the 'kiss'. He started at my throat, fluttering his lashes up over my jaw bone to my cheeks where he lingered for a while, only drawing back when I smiled. He pressed his lips briefly to mine and then continued on with the feather light kisses up over my temples and back again. A shiver ran down my spine when they eventually reached my lips and I felt his touch, his eyelashes sweeping over the seam, like the first snowflake of winter floating from the sky. I gulped, my mouth dry and my breathing coming ragged at his intimate touch. The whole thing was exquisite, beautiful and something I didn't ever want him to share with anyone else.

I opened my eyes as he tilted his head back, our gazes locking once again. He's so fucking beautiful, I want to shout it from the rooftops.

**ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHT**

**JOHN PAUL**

"Did you like that?" he whispered so close to my ear, sending another wave of tingles down my spine. He leaned back, resting against my bent knees, waiting for my reply.

"Craig, it was....I've never.....just....incredible!" I finally managed to burst out, my voice cracking with emotion. His eyes were shining so brightly, the reflections from the fireworks flickering across the brown. He grinned, his smile wide as he rubbed his neck, not really even aware he was still sat on top of me. My eyes flicked down involuntarily seeing that it had been a turn on for him too. He saw where my gaze had landed and started to hoist himself off me a little embarrassed.

"Hey, we're a bit past that, don't you think?" I stretched forward and put my hands on his hips, my thumb stroking gently over his bare skin as he sat facing me his chin tucked on his knees and his head cocked to the side.

"Yeah, it's still a bit new though, you know" he said shyly. I nodded, he might have a damn sight more experience than I did when it came to sex but what was going on with us was new to us both. I sat up and he got off me but shifted closer, not touching but closer than he used to. We sat in quiet reflection for a while and I could still feel the sweep of those lashes on me, being reminded of his touch every time he blinked. I guess it was just another reason why I loved his eyes.

We ate the last of the snacks and had another beer while we chatted through the rest of the fireworks, listening to the oohs and aahs of the people in the theatre below us. We laughed about our exploits today, both of us blushing when he brought up the lake and us being caught. He grimaced when I said about him falling in but that was replaced by a really sweet smile when I told him I thought he looked hot, even if he did look like a drowned puppy. Then we started throwing ideas about for the next day, coming up with a few possible options.

After a bit he started doodling on my jeans, sliding his hand up the leg until it rested at the top of my thigh. He turned and grinned at me when I tensed, the muscle beneath his hand constricting as he gave it a little squeeze.

God, he's such a tease. He could see exactly what he was doing to me but he was acting like he hadn't a clue. He would've got away with it too if it hadn't been for the small flicker of a smile that made his mole jump, signaling to me that he was far more aware of what he was doing than he was letting on. I tried to think of something else, so my body wouldn't react to what he was doing but he had ways of making me forget my mission and getting that reaction anyway.

"God you're such a tease" I growled as he walked his fingers to my inner thigh. He giggled, mischief written all over his face when I groaned.

"Oh you know you want it!" He flirted back.

"Nah, can take it or leave it me, you on the other hand...." He stopped, his fingertips halting just beneath the V of my legs and I held my breath, willing him to continue. He didn't.

"What are you trying to say?" He sat back in mock indignation, no doubt trying to get me to make him continue. I didn't answer right away but when he reached out again to tickle me, I caught his hand and couldn't resist.

"Admit it" I teased, giving him his hand back...."you can't keep your hands off me!" He had one of those...'Yeah right, you wish' looks on his face and to be fair, he was right. I did wish he wouldn't keep them off me.

"Yeah right, you wish" he snorted. See what I mean? His expression told me exactly what he was thinking.

"Maybe I do" I told him honestly "but you couldn't keep your hands to yourself if you tried" I informed him matter of fact. Okay so I was feeling brave but after what he'd said about being with me, I felt kind of free, like I didn't have to hide what I was thinking so much.

"Wanna bet?" he retorted, the words out of his mouth before he even thought about it. I could see his face drop when he realised what he'd just said.

"You're betting a McQueen?" I taunted him, not prepared for him to get off that easily. I could see the cogs in his mind turning as he tried to decide whether to just drop it or continue in his challenge.


	62. Chapter 63

**CRAIG **

"Yeah!" What are you doing? My head was screaming at me but the words were out again before I could stop the crap from spewing forth. I wanted him to laugh it off, pretend I never said anything but when it comes to a challenges, he's as bad as I am.

"Alright...." he said the words bloody slowly, making me squirm because I knew I wasn't going to like it. "I bet you can't go 24 hours without touching me" he stated boldly. Now I'm not being funny but that's a bit bloody cheeky. Firstly, I don't want to go 24 hours, I like touching him and he's right, I don't want to keep my hands off him, I'm not a sixty year old spinster for fucks sake. Secondly, the fact that he lay that bet out in the first place was a bit insulting, does he really think I'm that flipping randy that I can't even go 24 hours? It's a bit conceited isn't it? Like saying....ooh, I'm irresistible and you're so obsessed you can't keep your hands to yourself. Thirdly, why on earth would he make a fucking stupid bet that meant I couldn't touch him anyway? it's like him saying he doesn't want me to touch him because he doesn't like it, which is bullshit, I know he does and not just generally but with me. He might get turned on in other ways but it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that he wouldn't get like he did last night and with my eyelash kisses tonight if he didn't like it, so what the fuck was he playing at? I was ready to have a pop at him, ask him what the chuff had got into him for behaving like such a dick.

Then I realised this was classic John Paul, turning the tables so he can win, backing me into a corner so I have no option but to forfeit....well not this time, I wasn't going to let him get away with it, even if it killed me. Yeah, bollocks to that, I might want to back down so I can touch him but as he well knows, I'm too pigging stubborn and competitive to back down. I'd just have to show him that I do have some restraint, which 'I do, I do', I kept telling myself, even if he doesn't think so.

"You're on!" that's it, the words were out and he looked pretty bloody shocked if I do say so myself. Score one for me. He soon recovered though.

"Right then" he looked at his phone, checking the time, "24 hours starting...."

"Hang on!" I interrupted, he didn't think he was getting away with it that easy, surely? If I was going down, then he was coming with me, we'd both suffer together or fail. "I don't reckon you could either" I taunted. His mouth opened and closed, a look of consternation on his face, he actually looked lost for words, clearly not expecting my reverse challenge. I could almost see his brain stems sparking away as he tried to find an excuse. A smile crossed his face.

"Yeah but it was my bet to you, you can't turn it back on me.....remember" Fair point, we'd always made it a policy that if your bet to do something you either do it or forfeit....saying that though....

"I dare you!" He slumped back on the grass in defeat, knowing he now had no choice but to take me up on it. For once, I'm pretty sure he wished he wasn't an infamous McQueen because it had just come back to bite him in the ass. Daring him was like a red rag to a bull, there was no backing down.

He sighed defeated, his bottom lip sticking out. I wanted to lick it, take it between my teeth and have a good old nibble and then lick it again, tasting that sweet, sexy, JP taste again.

"What do you reckon then? Up for the challenge?" I asked whilst rubbing at the nonexistent itch on my stomach, pleased to see his eyes drawn to that exact location.

"What would the winner get....if there is a winner that is?" I hadn't thought of that.

"If I win we go to that lapdancing club?" I watched as his smile dropped for a millisecond before he saw I was kidding. He lifted his eyes to mine gazing at me in that flirtatious way waiting for me to come up with something else. "Okay, no lap dancers....how about...."

"I've got it" he interrupted, snapping his fingers.

"Go on then". He leaned forward on his hands stopping just short of my face. His lips were right next to my ear and I shivered as I waited for him to continue.

"Cold Craig?" he drew back, running his fingertip along my shoulder blade, a cocky smile teasing his lips.

"Uh yeah....you were saying" I cleared my throat, you know, it was feeling a bit in need of lubrication.

"Mmm? Oh....yeah, If I win, I want us to go out, you know....but me pick the place and pay and stuff". I didn't even have to think about it, it was exactly what I was going to suggest anyway. I bent forward, giving him no option but to fall back against the grass as I invaded his personal space. He licked his lips as my eyes flicked all up his chest lingering on his nipples which tightened visibly beneath my gaze. I grinned lasciviously as I knelt over him and raised my eyebrows. He slipped his hands around my waist so that just the tips of his fingers disappeared into the top of my shorts and he pulled me to him. Resting my hands on either side of his head I lent over, looking down on him, watching his eyes open wide before closing shut awaiting my kiss.

"That sounds like a plan....same for me then" I whispered as I hovered above him, my lips so close I could feel his even though they weren't touching. He nodded and they touched for the briefest of seconds before I pulled back. His eyes opened startled at my abrupt movement and his hands tightened around my waist. I grinned and winked but he had the last laugh when he saw I'd got myself worked up too.

"So....you, uh....up for it?" he asked, making me blush as he checked out the front of my shorts. I ran my hand up his thigh, watching him tremble at the cool contact against his hot flesh as my fingers skimmed the surface of his chest all the way up to his throat. I cupped the back of his neck and drew him closer.

**JOHN PAUL**

So somehow my plan had backfired because he'd turned the tables on me...._again_, and now I had to decide what the winner would get. I thought about it for like....two seconds before the idea came to me. I'd wanted so much to treat him to dinner this evening but even though I had paid it hadn't exactly been the perfect end to a date type scenario I'd envisioned so that was my plan. If I was going to have to do this I just had to come away triumphant and I could plan the perfect evening I'd wanted all along. Shouldn't be too difficult....should it?

I drew an invisible line across the front of his shoulders, keeping him waiting for my reply. If he thought he could seduce me into giving in he had another thing coming, I don't give up without a fight. He cleared his throat and basically told me to get on with it.

"Mmm? Oh....yeah, If I win, I want us to go out, you know....but me pick the place and pay and stuff". So a date then? Why didn't I just word it like that? It's not like he wouldn't get what I was thinking anyway.

He lent over me, giving me no option but to fall back against the soft, cool grass as his hot gaze worked all over me, turning me on even more. Fuck! What was it about him that one glance could make me so fucking hard. He pulled back, the bastard and fucking grinned playing with me like a puppet on a string. Well....two can play that game. I slipped my hands into the tops of my shorts which he was wearing and drew him in a bit, watching with satisfaction as he wriggled a bit to make himself comfortable. His mouth opened a bit and his tongue poked out, wetting his lips just a little.

He turned the tables again though when he bent right over me, so close I forgot what we were doing and I just waited for his kiss.

"That sounds like a plan....same for me then". Oh God, his mouth was so close I only had to tip my head and our lips would make contact. I nodded, yeah that did it but he pulled back startling me. Shit! I was hoping to get at least one more before it started. I guess he figured if he got me worked up enough he'd win. He obviously forgot that I'd been waiting for this for months, lusting after and loving my best friend from afar, 24 hours was nothing!

"So....you, uh....up for it?" I asked, my gaze resting blatantly on his erection. It was good to see that whilst he was trying to get me worked up he'd done the same to himself in the process. He blushed but it didn't stop his last ditch attempt to get me to give in as his hand skimmed up my leg, his fingertips resting against my rock hard cock which was straining for his touch before continuing up my chest until he held the back of my neck, his fingers delving into my hair. He pulled me towards him for one last kiss and I opened my mouth in anticipation.

"Your on!" He said breathlessly, pulling back and throwing me a wicked grin. I shook my head at him as he winked slipping his hand into my pocket and extricating my mobile phone.

We shook on it, agreeing that was to be the last physical contact until 10:12 the next night....this was going to be torture.

**ONE HUNDRED AND NINE**

**CRAIG**

Getting back to the flat had been fairly uneventful as far as our bet was concerned, well, aside from the fact that some cheeky bastard had sat next to him on the bus and flirted outrageously all the way back to the town centre, making it that by the time we got off I was jealous as hell and wanted to rip the guys head off.

I'd purposely not sat next to him, there was no point making this any more difficult than it had to be, but seeing that guy practically salivating over him had made me want to reach out and grab John Paul in front of the bus full of people and declare that he was mine. Talk about possessive, that is just so not like me.

Okay so when I saw Sarah kiss Rhys, the night John Paul had told me he was in love with me, I hadn't been too happy about it, the thought of her cheating on me with that dick head and everyone laughing behind my back had been pretty humiliating but then JP had come out and said what he said and everything with Sarah had pretty much paled in comparison. So yeah, I get a bit jealous now and then but this creep was all over him. Not that he was touching John Paul or anything, if he had I'd have been on him in a shot....no, it was the way he looked at him like he was a piece of meat, it made me feel a bit sick really.

John Paul hadn't taken him on though and I'd felt relief flood through me when he edged over in his seat and leaned over the back of mine asking what I wanted to do when we got back to bed, his eyebrows raised seductively when he grinned. I told him in no uncertain terms, loud enough for the prick to hear that it would be his turn to use the cuffs and popping candy, watching with satisfaction as the bloke backed right off. That'd made me feel better. Unfortunately it had put that exact picture in my head, making the rest of the journey back quite uncomfortable but yeah, uneventful.

Now we were back and I'd showered and freshened up, brew on the night stand, propped up in bed waiting for him. It suddenly occurred to me that this was the first night in almost a week that we were in bed at a reasonable time and nothing major had happened between us to either fuck it up or stop us from sleeping. You know, like keeling over inebriated, getting punched in the face, scaldings, kissing and all that....other stuff. Then of course my mind wandered back over the last week making me smile at everything that's happened both with the holiday and between us. By the time he came out of the bathroom and crawled into bed taking the cup of tea I proffered I was well on the way to getting myself worked up into a right state. Luckily he didn't seem to notice, which was great because it could've been embarrassing but still, he didn't seem phased by this bet at all. He leaned over me, careful not to touch, as he put his mug onto my nightstand, the smell of his freshly washed hair wafting under my nose, making my senses come alive. He looked completely innocent but I wasn't so sure.

We sat like that for a bit....awkward, neither of us speaking, our backs resting against the pillows propped behind us, our hands folded in front of us on the bed. My mobile beeped at me from over on the settee where I'd left it earlier, indicating I had a low battery and relief coursed through me as it gave me an excuse to get out of bed, breaking the tension that surrounded us. I went and got it, bringing it back to the bed and plugging it in before checking the time.

"Shit!" I'd missed at least three calls whilst we'd been out at the park and I had loads of messages piled up. What the hell? I'd never been so popular.

"What's up?" I showed him, holding the phone between us as I scrolled through the various unopened messages.

**16:04 JAKE**

_**Hey! Bet yr havin fun, gimme a ring sometime.**_

**16:50 JAKE**

_**Oi little bruv, gimme a call.**_

**17:18 DARREN**

_**Alright? How are you and lover boy getting on? Ring me.**_

**17:35 JAKE**

_**Whats goin on Craig, ring me back.**_

**17:38 SARAH**

_**Guess what? I got a new contract with the make up peeps and im off to Liverpool. See ya when I get back. x**_

**17:58 JAKE**

_**We're coming for a visit, got the day off tomorrow, train arrives at half eight tonight, meet us there, we'll bunk at yours. **_

**18:35 DARREN**

_**Riding the big one whoop! Hope you and your BF can make room. **_

**20:45 JAKE**

_**WTF? Craig. Take it you haven't got messages yet. Off to find a B&B. CALL ME!**_

**21:13 DARREN**

_**Nice one you prat! I have to share a flipping room with Jake now! That ride had better be worth it. CALL HIM!!!!!!! FFS.**_

"You think he wants you to ring him?" John Paul turned to me laughing. What the hell was going on? Why the heck were they coming here on our holiday? He'd never mentioned coming to visit before we'd come away.

"Thank God I didn't answer" I said looking around the room. I wasn't exactly sure how I would've explained our living arrangements to my somewhat over protective big brother and Darren, yeah because Darren would've had a field day with that one. I could feel the bed vibrating and I looked over at John Paul.

"It's not funny!" his shoulders shook as he tried to contain his laughter.

"It is a bit, can you imagine what he'd say if he could see us now". I suppose we do look funny, a bit like one of those middle aged couples from the 80s British sitcoms my mum liked to watch...Fawlty Towers and Some mothers do ave em and such, sitting here drinking our tea and chatting like an old married couple.

"Better check your voice mail too" he prompted.

**Message received at 19:48 hours:**

_**Hiya Craig, it's me, Steph....just a heads up. I don't know what you've done but Jake's on the warpath and Darren's getting all excited about visiting. If I were you, I'd ring them sharpish. Hope you're havin fun, see ya. **_

"That's weird!" John Paul looked a little concerned now too. I held the phone in front of me hoping the screen would give me some answers. It didn't. I scrolled down to the next one.

**Message received at 22:23 hours:**

_**Craig! Just realised we don't have the name of the place your staying at so give me a ring as soon as you get this. Darren's dragging me off to some strip club called funny girls so I might not hear the phone but ...call me yeah?**_

John Paul burst out laughing at that last bit and I couldn't help the mental image that sprang to mind when I imagined the looks on their faces when they found out what sort of place it really was.

"Wish I was a fly on _that _wall".

"Me too!" I scrolled down to the last voice mail, a grin splitting my face as I listened.

**Message received at 23:55 hours:**

_**What the fuck Craig? What ever you do, don't visit this place it's full of....Oi! Watch it mate, you can't afford this....keep those hands to yourself...ooh!...Oh, sorry love....listen Craig...I think...**_

Darren's voice was barely audible above the din of the club and then the call got canceled. I could just imagine Candy liking him especially if he was covered in his usual bling. I checked the time, noticing that that last call had come through minutes before we got back. I have to admit, I was kind of relieved at our narrow escape and was glad I was lying where I am now and not out on the town with those two. I played about with the mobile, trying to decide what to do.

"Shall I call him?" He shrugged looking nonchalant.

"If you ring him now he might not pick up but at least you'll have made the effort". What he said made sense. There was always a chance he didn't have his phone on vibrate and at least this way I could say I'd tried.

I pressed the call button....

"It's gone to voice mail" I whispered to John Paul, covering up the mouthpiece. "What do I do?" he shrugged and mouthed 'up to you'. The automated voice finished it's spiel.

"Jake! Hiya, sorry....left phone at the flat. Give us a ring after lunch tomorrow and we'll meet up yeah?" I looked down at John Paul who nodded his agreement...."anyway, uh, don't do anything I wouldn't do....see ya". I hung up quickly and turned it off, relief coursing through my body that he hadn't picked up.

"Was that okay?"

"Yeah, it was fine" he smiled reassuringly and reached out to place his hand on my arm, then pulled it back quickly. I noticed his fingers flex as though he was touching me anyway and I grinned at his near slip up. At this rate I had winning the bet in the bag. I turned on my side, watching with delight how his eyes widened when the duvet slipped down to my hip.

"You don't mind us meeting up with them though? It's just I know Jake can be a bit of a tosser sometimes but.....well, he is my brother" I finished lamely. Don't get me wrong, I love him to bits but he can be a bit....funny about certain things....like JP being gay. He doesn't outright say anything but you can just tell. He just didn't get that not every one was like him. As for Darren....well, if there's any such thing as a camp straight bloke, it'd have his picture all over it. He was always alright with John Paul though and sung his praises when it came to his DJing. He was always asking me how I'd managed to find such a cool best mate and honestly, I never knew how to answer him because I never really knew the answer myself, I guess I was just lucky.

"So what do you reckon we should do tomorrow then? Maybe the zoo isn't the best option anymore?" He chewed on his lip whilst he thought about it. I started leaning over to kiss him, then corrected myself when I realised what I was doing. Thankfully he didn't notice.

"Nah, we need to do man stuff....how about going karting or something like that?" His big blue eyes looked at me questioningly. I cleared my throat.

"Sounds like a plan!....you uh, want another brew?" I flung the duvet back and clambered out, padding my way through to the kitchen area.

"Yeah, that'd be nice".

**JOHN PAUL**

My gaze followed him as he pottered around the kitchen making a fresh cup of tea and my cock swelled a bit as I watched his hips shimmy about in those tight black boxer shorts. When that duvet had slipped down from his chest to just above his bum I had the massive urge to fling it to one side and say...'sod the bet, I want you' but of course, male pride had won out and I hadn't. It wouldn't do to cave in so easily. At least this way, if he was in the kitchen, I could just watch him and push my urges firmly to one side.

I thought about his brother, that doing the trick as far as my erection disappearing and wondered what he'd be like when we met up tomorrow. It wasn't that he was blatantly homophobic or anything but you could just tell that he wasn't comfortable with it, some people just didn't have the mental capacity to understand things they didn't deem normal. Darren was okay though, as much of a twit as he can be I liked him, I liked the way he and Craig interacted and the way they took the piss all the time. It's funny because, although Craig doesn't see it, Darren is often more understanding than his real brother ever is.

We'd talked about going to the zoo and maybe the model village too but....spending the day looking at animals with those two wasn't exactly my idea of fun. That's why I'd suggested the go karting, at least this way I could go off and do my own thing whilst still joining in.

I couldn't help wondering why they were coming in the first place either. Alright so Darren had professed to wanting to go on the Big One when we first said we were coming to Blackpool but that didn't explain Jake coming too. It was kind of funny thinking about them in funny girls though, yeah, that'd shake up the straight laced Jake Dean.

My day with Craig had been fantastic though. Thinking back on everything made me smile. I still can't believe that he wants to turn this into something more than friendship but that's what he says and....who am I to question him, he's an intelligent bloke, much smarter than me and he knows his own mind, he isn't one to be forced into doing anything he doesn't want to, that's for sure. What's even stranger is that he seems to think that he's just as lucky as me. If his smile and the way he looks at me sometimes is anything to go off, I'd say he's as made up by our unusual situation as I am. I still had questions, anyone would but there wasn't anything bothering me any more, I just really wanted to win this bet so I could take him out properly. I had it all planned too, right down to how I wanted to finish the evening but it was a surprise and I didn't want to ruin anything by telling him. I wanted to make sure I wasn't too full on as well because the last thing I want is for him to feel pressured.

I narrow my eyes as he bends down to get the milk out of the fridge, not a sexy manoeuvre by anyone else's standards but the way the black cotton tautened across his ass sent my pulse racing. I wondered fleetingly if he was doing it on purpose but he just carried on making the tea without a care in the world.

See that was the thing about my best mate Craig Dean. He hadn't a clue just how sexy his is, he never has done. He doesn't even have to do anything out of the ordinary to turn me on, he just has to be himself. He sees himself as this dorky young man, someone who does well at school but who wouldn't be very popular if it wasn't for me. I can't see it that way though. Alright so, I might not have known Craig before I joined the sixth form but it was me who spoke to him, me who sought him out as a mate, not the other way around and I think he forgets that sometimes. All his little quirks that he finds irritating about himself are the exact same things that I find so endearing. Like the neck rubbing. I think I noticed that unconscious gesture within the first 24 hours of meeting him, maybe even less. It's one of those tell tale signs that shows me he's embarrassed or anxious or nervous about something and the lip bite too. Yeah he'd started using it the last couple of days to flirt and stuff but before that, it was still one of his many tells. When he's thinking about the right words to say or if he feels backed into a corner the teeth come out and bite away at his lip and every time...._every time_, I wish it was my teeth doing the nibbling or his teeth doing it to me.

Craig approached the bed with the drinks, put them on the side and flung the duvet back practically leaping into the bed. He lent over, his lips so close to my ear I thought he might actually have to forfeit.

"Did ya miss me?" He batted his lovely long lashes flirtatiously and I laughed at his unveiled attempts at seduction.

"Huh? Oh, sorry....didn't even know you were gone" He frowned and huffed and then forgot about his strop as he blew and sipped at his tea. See that's the thing with Craig, he really hasn't a clue and I like him like that!


	63. Chapter 64

**ONE HUNDRED AND TEN**

**CRAIG**

John Paul had gone silent beside me, kind of snuggling down beneath the warmth of the duvet, a small smile flickering across his lips.

"What's got you smiling?" I could tell he was thinking something about me from the way he was glancing over even without asking but still, I had to know.

"I was just thinking how glad I am that Sarah broke up with you". That one surprised me. I thought maybe he'd been thinking something about the holiday.

"Oh, thanks for that mate" he had the common sense to look sheepish...."actually, she didn't". His face radiated shock and surprise at my admission.

"I thought you said she had". He looked at me, those blue eyes shining in confusion. I'd never really gone into detail about the break-up, it wasn't something I wanted to dwell on so I'd kind of glossed over the facts when it occurred.

"Yeah well, I felt bad for her, I mean...she didn't deserve it, she hadn't done anything wrong you know?" I thought back to 3 months ago when I'd had that conversation with her. "She thought everything was going great, she was even making plans to come with me to Trinity and stuff but...."

"But?" I thought about it, one more of those things that seems so revealing of my feelings in hindsight. I'd said I wanted to be open with him about my feelings though so....

"Right well....you know we used to go for a kick about after school or to the pub to play pool?" He was nodding along with what I was saying, his smile willing me to continue. "Yeah well, it kind of got where I was looking forward to _that _more than spending time with her". He smiled shyly, his eyes shining bright like beacons and I returned it with one of my own.

"Really?"

"Yeah and like....it was getting to the point where I was coming up with excuses not to see her even when she _really_ wanted to, if you know what I mean". Alright so, it wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing in the world, discussing my sex life with him but, at this stage, I thought it only right that he know.

"What! You mean you passed up sex...with _Sarah _to come out _with me?_" He seemed incredulous.

"Uh huh...." I thought back on the many occasion I'd come up with reasons not to see her in favour of a night out or an afternoon in with John Paul. "You remember that time you rang up and asked me if I fancied coming to The Loft because you had that set to work on for your first Saturday night gig?"

"Yeah, what about it?" He looked puzzled as he waited for me to continue.

"Well that day she had the house to herself, the rest of the family had gone visiting some sick relative or other but she hadn't gone because we were revising..."

"Yeah....?"

"Well apparently she had big plans for that day, we hadn't been alone in ages but then I got your call and it was all I wanted to do really, you know....sit with you and have a beer and listen to you picking and playing records while we chatted....more than going to bed with Sarah". He looked enlightened and really, _really_ happy at what I was saying. "Anyway, as you know, I was a bit distracted and you thought we'd fallen out....me and Sarah, so you kept asking what was wrong and was there anything you could do to help and that was it.....I knew I couldn't carry on stringing her along when it wasn't her I wanted to spend my time with."

There was actually more to it than that though. Him sitting there asking if he could do anything to help had just shown me what it should feel like to be around someone who cared. It had made me feel warm and secure, like I could trust him with my life as well as my secrets. It'd been the day that I started to see him as a permanent fixture in my life, not just as my best mate but as my soul mate.

I'd never thought about that stuff much before, was always a bit cynical about destinies and fate and karmas and stuff but sitting there that day, realising I loved my best mate more than my girlfriend, more than anyone had spurred me on to do what I thought was right for once and I'd broken up with Sarah, choosing to put my friendship first.

"So you thought you liked me ....then?" He didn't sound convinced and.....rightfully so. I shrugged.

"No! Well yeah, but....not....like that". He inclined his head in agreement again as I shook mine. "No....it's difficult to explain....I didn't fancy you, at least I don't think so, until we came away last week ....but we had...._have _this....connection, a bond that I've never had with anyone before, probably won't ever again". He grinned, reaching out and squeezing my hand, me grasping his in return for a brief second before he let go. "I never felt like I knew someone so well and the fact that you liked being with me too was just....I can't explain it, I just feel like I've known you all my life and yet at the same time I still wanted to know more." I thought about it some more, watching in amusement as my words made him smile.

"Me and you it's....comfortable....no, that's not the right word.....it's familiar and yet....I feel alive" I told him honestly, there was no better way for me to describe how I felt on a day to day basis. I really couldn't put it all into words though, all I knew was that John Paul had already become more important to me than anyone else in my life. If I had to go days, weeks without seeing my family or friends I could do it but just thinking about not having him around was enough to make me break out into a cold sweat. At least I'd been honest and he knew how all this had started.

"Anyway, it was after spending the afternoon with you that I realised I didn't care about Sarah enough to continue our relationship but I cared about her enough to end it. She deserved more, at least more than I could give her". He nodded, accepting what I was saying without questioning my judgement.

I'd felt guilty at first, she kept begging me to tell her what she'd done wrong, had I met someone else. I told her it wasn't like that, I hadn't met anyone else, I just didn't think it was working anymore. Then I reassured her she hadn't done anything wrong either. I even went as far as to tell Sarah that it wasn't her, it was me but apparently that's the worst thing you can say to a girl because she'd gone mental, shouting and bawling, make-up running down her face with the tears she was shedding as she begged me to tell her what was going on. It had been awful but deep down, I knew I'd done the right thing. I hadn't been able to explain though, no matter what tactics I'd used to placate her. How do you tell your girlfriend that you'd rather sit around doing....nothing much really, with your best mate than spend the day shacked up with her getting your end away. It doesn't exactly bode well does it and I can't imagine she'd have been too thrilled at hearing it either. The one thing I was glad of though was that somehow we managed to stay friends. Probably because she hadn't seen me fall for anyone else or suddenly start sleeping around and stuff, she'd only ever seen me with John Paul, so I suppose to her that had been all the reassurance she needed. Since then she'd moved on and her career had taken off and the guilt on my part had slowly subsided.

I hadn't realised we'd fallen silent until he suddenly cleared his throat, making me jump slightly from my position against him. And yeah, I do mean against him. I'd kind of gravitated towards him while I'd been talking and thinking, up to the point where my shoulder and arm was pressed against his. He didn't seem to have noticed though so I said nothing, the bet still in tact as far as I was concerned. I wasn't going to tell him was I? I bent over and picked up my brew, making sure not to touch him as I settled back down. He didn't seem to have any more questions for now but I found that I had. Stupid, I know, but I still wanted to hear him reaffirm those words he'd said to me over six months ago, I just had to try to bring the subject up, which after the revelations of the last few days shouldn't be difficult....but it was.

**JOHN PAUL**

"Anyway, it was after spending the afternoon with you that I realised I didn't care about Sarah enough to continue our relationship but I cared about her enough to end it. She deserved more, at least more than I could give her". I nodded my head and rested it back against the pillows, closing my eyes and taking in the depth of his words and what this had meant to our friendship over the last three months.

I can't actually believe everything I just heard and yet....he'd said it, he'd pretty much announced that the reason he split up with Sarah was because of me. I know it's not necessarily for the reasons I would've liked the most.....you know, because he's in love with me or something but in many ways, this was even better. It showed me just how much he treasures our friendship and makes me secure in the knowledge that this between us is important to him too, otherwise he wouldn't risk what we already have.

I remember that day clearly, when he came to The Loft his demeanor distracted. At first I'd thought it was me, that we were having one of those days where one of you has done something daft but the other won't say what it is but then he'd mentioned Sarah and how she'd wanted him to go around but he didn't feel like it and my heart had soared because I'd felt euphoric that he wanted to spend time with me, his mate, instead of with his really pretty girlfriend. That'd been the day our friendship had truly spread it's wings and taken flight. Ever since then we'd been pretty much inseparable, joined at the hip doing things together most days and calling each other on the odd days we hadn't. That was also the day I firmly put any thoughts of getting a relationship of my own to the back of my mind, content in the knowledge that I'd rather have a friendship with Craig than something more with anyone else.

He shifts slightly, moving away from me as he gets his drink and I realise that for the second time since getting into bed we'd been touching. So much for the bet! He hadn't said anything a bit ago, when I took hold of his hand briefly and he was talking about our connection so I didn't say anything this time either, I just smiled to myself that things were so comfortable. It's like....having the wager had put thoughts of us getting intimate firmly to the backs of our minds for now....well, kind of, at least when we weren't trying to get a rise out of each other but it couldn't seem to stop those unconscious touches, gestures that you make without even being aware of it. I looked at Craig who appeared to be deep in though and wondered what he was thinking.

He looks over at me and sees me looking already which makes me blush. I know, he knows how much I like him.....well maybe not _just_ how much because I'd told him way back before we fell out that it had all been a mistake but, after the events over the last week, he couldn't be in any doubt that I liked him a lot, even if he doesn't know that I'm in love with him. He opens his mouth to speak, then closes it again before going for it anyway.

"When did you know?" He was looking at me, his eyes sparkling in the lamp light.

"What? That I'm gay?" His lips parted as if he was going to say something, ask something else but he shook his head, snapping himself out of it.

"Yeah....was it before Hannah? After you slept with her or....have you always known?" He turned to me slightly, bringing his leg up so he was on his side facing me. I thought about it and it was tricky because the time wasn't really defined for me, it had just kind of crept up. But he seemed curious and it was something we'd never really discussed after our chat in the art room and after when Charlie had gone missing. That was when I'd lied and said that it was a mistake. Of course now he knew I wasn't mistaken, what with admitting to everyone I was gay.

"I'm not like you Craig, I never really fancied girls you know....I'd never get hard when I thought about them and stuff but....I had nothing to compare it to, as far as I was aware that's how everyone felt, you know?" He was listening to me intently and nodding, his hand stroking my arm in a gesture of reassurance.

"Then I started sixth form and there you were and everything gradually fell into place. I felt like I belonged....with you and that was strange because society pretty much dictated that this pretty blond was making it clear she liked me and I wanted....you, my best mate". He gulped and licked his lips at my admission.

"Go on" he encouraged me. I think maybe me telling him this was making him understand things better, made him see why things had got so strange between us.

"I guess the more time me and Hannah spent together and the more I saw the way you and Sarah were with each other, except when you were fighting...." I teased with a wink as he shook his head, "the more I felt like maybe I was mixed up, that maybe she should be what I wanted". I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration, still pissed off with myself that I'd put her through all that just because I was confused. It still didn't seem like a good excuse even though it was the real one.

"So....you didn't fancy her?" His question was just that....a question, not an accusation or a guilt trip just...him being curious.

"I liked her....a lot, I thought it might be enough.... but, no....I never really fancied her." He seemed puzzled, a bit like a piece of the jigsaw didn't fit in the right place and I wondered if what we were talking about had taken him to a scary place.

"Look Craig I....going out with you and Hannah and Sarah, it all fit, you know, we all got on together but then I found myself being thrown into these situations that I had no control over and things just....happened" he starts nodding again, remembering back to those times together. "I was with Hannah, on my own and she was being really nice and making me feel good about myself at a time when everything else around me, everything I always thought I knew about myself were proving to be false and it just happened. I didn't really want it to, I pretty much knew it wasn't her I wanted to be intimate with...." I cast him a shy look, seeing in his eyes he knew I was talking about him and he smiled shyly back encouraging me to continue...."Anyway, like I say, it happened and after that I knew that it wasn't girls I liked because I wasn't feeling this sensational experience I should've been, I felt empty....I felt like a coward but more than anything I finally felt like I wasn't lying to myself anymore".

He started to reach out to touch me, his hand stopping mid way as he debated with himself what to do. I took the decision from him as I pulled him close, burying my face in his neck, inhaling his familiar scent as his warmth enveloped me. He stroked the back of my head, his fingers running through my hair until finally he pulled back, holding me at arms length.

"I'm sorry, I never knew" he looked sad as he brushed his thumb across my cheek, the intensity in his eyes softening as he stared at me. "I didn't realise what you were going through....all that....I should have been there for you, been a better mate instead of laying into you, telling you off for messing her around".

"No! I deserved it, I shouldn't have gone out with her, I shouldn't have let things go so far, it was selfish of me and I regret what I did, I'm just lucky Hannah still wants me as a mate but....I got something from it....I got to understand it was you I liked and that made me realise I was gay so...." I let it trail off, there wasn't really much more I could say and this whole thing was getting a bit deep.

Silence enveloped us again and I made the excuse of going to the toilet to give us some space. I never opened up to anyone else the way I just did with him and I had the impression he wasn't used to conversations like that either. I came back out to see he'd turned the lamp off, making the glow from the moonlight behind the curtains the only light in the room. I got in beside him, the wedge of the bet creating an ocean of space between us. I lay on my back, my hands tucked behind my head as I listened to his even breathing. I thought he might be asleep but then he spoke, his voice rich and husky in the silence of the room.

"When did you know you liked me?" He asked quietly into the darkness.

"What like, _liked_ you?" He answered with a 'uh huh'.

"I can't really say....I can remember feeling dead jealous when you and Sarah started going out and then being happy when you split up that first time but I didn't know at first it was because I wanted you myself, I thought it was because you were my mate and I liked being with you". I felt him turn over onto his side to look at me, his head resting on his hand. "Then everything happened over Christmas and you found out I fancied someone and then you got it in your head it was Sarah and everything changed, I couldn't hide it any more, the way I was feeling."

I thought about it some more. I'd been trying for ages to tell him how I felt, even to the point of screwing up around Christmas, bottling out and telling him I fancied Sarah. It'd all got out of control and then when I'd finally got up the courage, Craig had misinterpreted things thinking it was Hannah again that I liked. I think that was why in the end I couldn't contain it any more at her birthday party.

"It got out of hand and we fell out and then you and Sarah fell out and me and Hannah fell out and it was all just a mess." I'd hated that week. Everything had imploded, friendships on the line and everyone getting hurt, all because I'd fallen in love with Craig. "That time in the common room you were telling me all the ways you were going to win back Sarah and I just wanted to ask you to leave it, tell you that you didn't need her, you had me and I'D treat you better than she ever could....God Craig, I felt like my heart was going to burst into a million pieces".

"You had it that bad huh?" I could hear the teasing tone but beneath it I could tell he was smiling.

"Oh, you have no idea." I thought about it some more, all the different times I spent with Craig, each one springing to mind as though I had cataloged them. "That day, when you were telling me what to say to her to make things right, I knew things would never be right between me and Hannah, no matter what I did to make it work because it was you I wanted and ....not just as a mate."

"I am sorry about everything I did back then to screw things up with you and Sarah....I didn't do it on purpose honestly I just....didn't know what to do anymore". I shrugged, still trying to sort things out in my head. "I wanted so badly to tell you and yet....I knew it would really mess things up between us".

"Yeah....almost but it didn't though and....look at us now, we're closer than ever" he gave me a light punch on the arm.

"Yeah we are....I still can't believe it though". I said laughing with him, the sombre mood lightening.

He flopped back down onto his back, a sigh escaping his lips, drawing my attention back to him.

"Craig?"

"Yeah?" I turned my head on the pillow to see him looking at me.

"What happened....with you?" It seemed this was a night for revelations and I thought that knowing might help me to understand a bit better.

"What you mean....when did I start seeing you as more than my best mate?" I bit my lip as he raised his eyebrows in query.

"Mmm, I just....it just seems to have happened so quickly". A dreamy smile appeared on his face and it took all my will power not to lean in and kiss his lush lips. The temptation was so strong I had to mentally will myself to have a little restraint. He took a deep breath and started.


	64. Chapter 65

**ONE HUNDRED AND ELEVEN**

**CRAIG**

"Craig?" He sounds thoughtful as he says my name. Is it ridiculous that I love the sound of my name coming from his lips?

"Yeah?" His cheekbones jut out as he clenches his jaw in thought before they soften as he turns to me, his thoughts still elsewhere but his eyes connected to mine.

"What happened....with you?" I wasn't expecting that. Lots of little pictures flittered through my mind as I thought about his question, thought how best to answer something I'd been asking myself all day. At least, I assumed that he was asking me about my changed feelings towards him.

"What you mean....when did I start seeing you as more than my best mate?" I asked.

"Mmm, I just....it just seems to have happened so quickly". The lip biting he started doing told me I'd hit the nail on the head with my assumption and I couldn't help smiling at how utterly adorable he looked. Yes! Adorable....I know!

You shouldn't be allowed to use words like that when you're talking about your best mate but ....he isn't just that anymore is he? and he does look adorable when he does that. And he might be a bloke but the way I've started to think of him recently just makes it seem okay to use these words to describe him. At the beginning of our holiday I honestly couldn't think of a better word to describe the colour of his eyes but....blue and yet now it's like I've swallowed a book on poetry or been reading Mills & Boon because I can't seem to get rid of all this romantic bullshit that's messing about inside my head. Describing his eyes like an ocean for fuck sake, that's not like me and yet....I like it, I love being like this with him, it's special and something else I haven't ever been before. Totally and utterly honest, with myself.

"Remember that first night when you burned yourself?" He nodded his response and I saw it, mimicking the head bobs along with him. "Well, I kind of knew for definite then, from your reaction to me, that all the stuff you told me about you being confused when you said you liked me was bullshit!" His eyes widened, like he thought I'd just found out something that the government deemed as top secret.

"Anyway, next day on the beach, you remember I pinned you down and you....reacted" he bit his lip, still embarrassed about the predicament he'd found himself in.

"Yeah, I remember" he whispered softly. I licked my lips as they'd suddenly gone dry.

"Well...all I could think was....'I want him to feel comfortable around me', I didn't want you to not be yourself. Then we went out and I got rat arsed and the next morning I couldn't remember anything but I thought something had happened between us and....it confused me because I was more bothered that it would change things between us, than I was that we might've actually done something". I looked at him, imploring him to understand where I was coming from in my confusion. "Do you understand?"

"You're saying you were open to the idea of me and you being something more but you didn't realise it?" He sounded as puzzled as I was.

"Kind of....well, no actually, not really" I shook my head, raking my fingers through it as I tried to think of the best way to approach it.

"I didn't know then that I fancied you, it was more that I didn't have an aversion to it, you know? I just hadn't even thought of it until then...._at all _!" He smiled though so I knew I hadn't offended him. "But....the seed was planted then and it just seemed as though everything we said, everything we did was pushing us in that direction". He laughed.

"Like Funny Girls?" I snapped my fingers, glad he could see where I was coming from.

"Exactly!"

"Anyway, after that night, I couldn't get certain things out of my head and yeah, meeting those guys at Funny Girls, doing the quiz with all those weird questions just made me see you in a different light and it made me think about scenarios and things I never would've thought possible. I kind of freaked out too, not because of you" I told him as he tensed, "no, I freaked out because it was something I'd never dreamed of and yet the possibility wouldn't go away. Then when I knew it was what I wanted to try, I knew I wanted to give it a go, I kept telling myself you might not want it too, you might just want us to stay friends after all". I still couldn't tell him that I'd heard him say I love you though, that was something I wanted him to bring up on his own volition.

"That was why you left Dean's?"

"Yeah". He smiled, that lopsided grin of his breaking across his face.

"I knew you were freaking out but I hadn't realised that was why" he told me softly.

"I Don't think i had either, not really" I felt a warm glow spread through my body as I remembered him coming back to the flat that night. "I must have watched you sleep on the settee for ages that night, just gazing at you wondering what it all meant".

"You gave me 'Snowflake'!" he stated, dead proud.

"Yeah, you didn't look comfortable at all" we laughed. "You looked sexy as hell by the way!" He raised his eyebrows, the light from the moon casting an ethereal glow over his skin. "You know, when you put her on in the morning.....I don't let just anyone do that you know". I giggled, remembering the way he'd looked all snuggled up in my favourite cardie.

"I know, I thought you might rip it off me or something, I still remember that time you chucked a strop at Sarah and spent the day sulking when she put it on" he dug me in the ribs playfully.

"Yeah but....she's not you....is she". That stopped his laughter. He tilted my chin up and placed a soft kiss on my lips, pulling back before I could deepen it.

"Anyway, that was pretty much the first nail in my coffin, the rest came the next day. I kept trying to push it to the back of my mind but what you said about friendship being most important, well, that kind of kept playing over and over in my mind so I decided I had to forget it all and carry on as normal" he bit his lip as I told him about the way I'd felt at 'The Sandcastle' water park, how I was getting turned on when I looked at him and stuff. I could feel the heat burning my cheeks as I told him everything and then of course there was the club.

"See, going to the club the first time was a turning point for me", he reached up unconsciously and touched his lips, reminiscent of the action he'd done that night.

"Because of the kiss?" He seemed so sure and yet for me I think it was just before the kiss that'd cemented my fate.

"No, well, not _that_ kiss. Do you remember when we were sat there and those girls had gone to the toilets?

"Yeah, I remember" he replied so softly I barely heard him.

"Well, we almost kissed, at least....I think we did" I looked at him for confirmation that it wasn't just me that'd felt it, he nodded, his lips curving into a dreamy smile...." and I wanted it more than I'd ever wanted anything but then they came back and the moment was gone and truth is....I was scared shitless, I didn't know what I was doing I just knew I had to get away so ....I went to dance with those girls" He swallowed hard and I hated to see his eyes cloud over. "Well.....one of them....I can't remember her name.....the blond one....she tried to kiss me and....I said no! All I could picture was you and then I came back and that bloke was there leaning over you and I reacted".

God, that anxious feeling was back just at the thought of what that big scary bloke looked like when he was leaning towards John Paul. I looked down at John Paul and he didn't seem to know whether he should be gutted I almost kissed someone else or relieved that i hadn't.

"See I can't even explain why I chose to kiss you instead of something else, I just had to do _something_ when I saw him and that was what I came up with but from then on, especially when we looked in those goody bags later and you gave me that massage, I had all sorts of things squirreling about inside my head and the more I tried to push them away the more they demanded attention." He must have noticed how passionately I felt about all of this as well as frustrated because he reached over so his hand was next to mine. I took hold of it for....comfort, reassurance, because I wanted to and gave it a squeeze, realising this was probably the gazzillionth time since getting into bed that we'd broken the bet and were touching _again_.

"So after that night we went to the parade and it wasn't at all what I expected, I know, I was expecting the stereotypical gay/lesbian thing and it wasn't like that at all" I held my hands up for being wrong, for letting myself be influenced all those years by the tv and media and family. "Then...I'm pretty sure you're aware of the rest. We met up with the others and I spent so long trying to send you signals so you'd make a move but you didn't do anything, I kept thinking you were going to but then you'd back off and I didn't have the guts to do something myself".

"Why, I would've jumped at the chance". I smiled at him ruefully, I knew what he was saying was true, had been true for most of our friendship but it hadn't been that easy at the time. Then he blushed when he thought about what he'd just said. He probably thought he sounded desperate but it just made my heart flutter even more that I could evoke that kind of reaction from him.

"I get that now, I knew you liked me but that comment you'd made about us being friends and it being important to you kind of threw me, it made me unsure of what to do. Anyway, then the gang stepped in and told me in no uncertain terms that they knew for definite you liked me _that way_ but there was no way you'd make the first move so....I knew I'd have to and....well, you know the rest".

"That night after Funny Girls.....you left and I kind of told them everything" he shrugged, looking a little embarrassed. I couldn't even agree and tell him I knew because then he'd know I heard everything. He bit his lip and I watched the emotions play on his face as he decided if he was going to say what was clearly on his mind.

"I thought you liked Kelly, you know?" I snorted derisively and shook my head.

"Nah, there was only one person I thought of all that night and that was you" he grinned but managed to look bashful at the same time.

"Yeah?"

"Yes!" I whispered softly, gazing into his eyes, taking his cheeks between my palms. "I couldn't believe it when I saw that video after I gave you that lap dance....fucking hell John Paul it was hot!" He chuckled beside me.

"Hey! You don't even remember it, I'm never going to forget that night for as long as I live". To be honest, I was never going to forget that night for the rest of my life either and it hadn't so much to do with the lap dance and everything to do with the kiss I'd shared with my best friend. It had been life changing.

"Any way, that's pretty much everything so in answer to your question....I don't know exactly when it happened, I think it's been building for a while and the fact that we were friends first definitely played a big part, making it both easier and harder I guess". I let out my breath, glad that it was over but happy that I'd managed to set things straight too.

"I didn't know, I never knew what you were going through, how all this had come about, if you were just experimenting....that's why I've been so unsure".

"Yeah well, we're both in the same boat eh? I mean, neither of us has experienced this before so it's good we can deal with the scary stuff together". We smiled at each other and I took in his features, wondering once again why the hell it had taken so long to work this out and why on earth I'd agreed to that stupid bet with him.

"Scary stuff like Jake you mean?" He bit his lip to stop the smile escaping. Oh shit! I'd forgotten about him.

"Yeah....and Darren with his loud clothes....hey, you reckon we could get away with just meeting them for an hour and then going off on our own?" I said it joking but really, I wanted nothing more.

"Nah, besides, I want to kick ass at go karting, show him what a real man can do" he snorted at his own words, probably because he knows he won't stand much chance of winning against someone who drives. He was probably dreading it anyway, after all Jake could be a bit of a dick with JP sometimes, especially when it came to his sexuality. Darren not so much, he just took the piss out of us both. I hoped though that my brother would lay off him because if he didn't, I'd be put in a very awkward position.

"I won't let him give you any grief though".

"Don't worry about it, I can handle myself against your brother, it's your mum that scares me!" he chuckles and then his face drops as he realises he inadvertently insulted my mum.

"Me too!" We grinned at each other in solidarity. I suppose she could be a bit of a battleaxe sometimes but she's my mum and I know she....sort of, has my best interests at heart, so long as they match hers.

The air around us grows heavy as the laughter dies down and I look into his eyes. His jaw relaxes as his gaze flicks across my face, the blueness searing into my skin and making my mouth go dry. His eyes drop, taking in my unconscious movement as I wet them again, the tip of my tongue darting from between my lips to moisten them. The intensity with which he's looking at me makes me swallow hard and I know that if I don't pull away now I won't be able to. He starts to lean in and I mimic his movement for a second before drawing back.

"I'm going to the loo". He raises his eyebrows but a wicked grin splits his face because he thinks I'm teasing him.

"That's it Craig....run away!" he laughs and throws the pillow at my retreating back.

I didn't want to leave, I wanted nothing more than to forfeit the bet so I could take hold of him and kiss the life right out of him before moving on to other things but with Jake's unexpected visit imminent I felt I had no choice but to try to stick to the rules of our deal. This way I wouldn't have to worry about John Paul feeling like crap if I didn't touch him in front of my brother and I wouldn't have to deal with Jake being a tosser to either me or John Paul. I psyched myself up, giving myself a mini pep talk, told myself it was only for the next twenty four hours and that I could do this....the thing is, I'm not really sure that I believed a word of it.

**ONE HUNDRED AND TWELVE**

**JAKE**

I took out my phone for maybe the fifth time to check once more that I hadn't had a call come through from Craig and ...lo and behold, there it is, signaling his missed call, flashing like a beacon at me, the stupid thing not turned on to vibrate. Palming my phone I go out into the corridor away from the raucous laughter and throbbing music and listen to the message he's left me.

_**Jake! Hiya, sorry....left phone at the flat. Give us a ring after lunch tomorrow and we'll meet up yeah? Anyway, uh, don't do anything I wouldn't do....see ya.**_

Cheeky little shit! He'd obviously got our message about coming to this place and him and John Paul were no doubt laughing their arses off at our expense, if his barely conceal glee was anything to go by. Like I'd do anything he wouldn't. This place was crawling with hen parties, which fair enough, given the female drought Craig had been going through lately they might appeal to him but the rest of the clientele seemed to be made up predominantly of couples and gay blokes so he wasn't likely to do anything there was he?

Which reminded me. I took out the phone and scrolled down to my inbox.

Nobody had heard from Craig in the week he'd been away which in itself was a bit strange because he's usually such a homebody, a mummy's boy and then I woke up this morning to see I'd received a message from him at around three o clock this morning. I'd got the bloody shock of my life when I opened the message to see _that_ picture of him and John Paul in what appeared to be a night club in a semi state of undress. He was sitting on John Paul's lap and they had an arm around each others shoulders in a completely innocent, matey looking display of affection, with huge grins splitting their faces but there was something that was bugging me about the picture and I couldn't think what.

I'd spent the better part of the day trying to get hold of him for a brotherly chat before losing my patience when he didn't pick up. The image was still niggling at me and when he still continued not to acknowledge my calls I'd got worried and decided to take action.

Blackpool had been a spur of the moment thing and when I'd asked mum and Jack to watch Charlie, Darren had over heard and invited himself along for the ride too. I hadn't exactly planned it out though, hence the reason I was stuck in a single room with Darren either sharing a single bed or using the couch in what can only be described as a B & B straight out of a seventies style sitcom.

Why the hell Craig hadn't picked up all day was beyond me, he usually had his phone attached to his hand whenever he worked at the pub, usually chatting with John Paul or making arrangements to meet up when he's finished. And why was he only meeting up after lunch? No doubt because the pair of them have been out on the pull and have company or something. Then again, I couldn't see Craig being happy sharing a room with John Paul if he's bringing random blokes back for the night. I pushed that thought firmly from my mind, it wasn't really something I wanted to think about for any length of time, it's not exactly fun is it?

Actually, I found John Paul a bit strange because....well, the gays have a bit of a reputation for casual sex don't they and I can't say I've ever seen Craig's best mate with a bloke....ever! Which wasn't a bad thing because at least then I don't have to watch it. It's not that gayness bothers me or anything, people can do what the heck they want but it's not my cup of tea and I'd rather not have to watch two blokes snogging thank you very much. Two girls though.....that was a whole different kettle of fish.

But no, John Paul was alright, he seemed to have Craig's best interests at heart and so long as he didn't go spreading the gayness around I get on with him fine. In fact if I didn't know any better, I'd have said he wasn't gay at all, after all, he likes football and he always beats me and Craig on the FIFA play station game. He plays a mean game of pool too and his DJ skills are through the roof. It made me wonder, only for a second, what it was that made him decide he was gay.

I looked around at the garish décor, the pink and black posters adorning the walls with the pictures of those blokes on it that were dressed as women. It wasn't right, there was nothing remotely normal about getting dressed up in a pair of fishnets and stilettos and parading around in dresses with a wig on the looked like it belonged to Dolly Parton.

Making my way back into the main room I saw that Darren was currently chatting up a tall, blond woman who looked, for want of a better word, like a slapper. At least, I assumed it was a woman, in a place like this it might be difficult to tell. Either way, it's Darren and he was embracing the more flamboyant side of his personality going with the 'what happens in Blackpool, stays in Blackpool' mantra. Personally, I'm not fussed what he gets up to, it's my little brother that I'm worried about.

**CRAIG**

I nestled down further beneath the duvet and close my eyes, my back to him and my arm tucked beneath my pillow as I listen to the sound of his breathing, the smooth, relaxing, inhaling and exhaling beating out a rhythm. For some reason sleep was eluding me tonight, I'd been trying for well over half an hour to settle down enough to sleep but that nice, warm, dark place where dreams come true was proving evasive and it was pissing me off. I felt tense about meeting up with Jake tomorrow, understandable really but that wasn't why I couldn't sleep, my mind was whirring over everything we'd talked about but....that wasn't why either and I felt fidgety but I didn't _know_ why, something just seemed....off.

"John Paul?" I whispered not too loud.

"....." I listened intently to the deep even breathing coming from his side of the bed.

"John Paul" I said it a little more firmly this time.

".....Hmm" This time he turned over and sighed, the soft delicate noise escaping from between his lips, his hot moist breath tickling the back of my neck causing a shiver of anticipation to run down my spine. He still didn't answer me though.

"John Paul!" He groaned and I smiled with satisfaction as I felt the bed dip as he sat upright. I turned over to see him drag a hand through his hair.

"What?" He sounded a bit disgruntled, like I'd disturbed him or something.

"Were you asleep?"

"I _was...._what'swrong?" He rubbed his cheeks with his hand as he waited for me to reply.

"Nothing....I just....can't sleep". His brow furrowed as he flopped back onto the bed. Not exactly the reaction I was hoping for.

"What do you want _me_ to do about it?" Ooh, I'd pissed him off. Note to self.....never wake JP up unless it's an emergency because he'll get narky as hell.

"Forget it" I mumbled, lying back down facing away from him.

Over time we gravitate towards each other until we're in the middle of the bed almost touching. I edge closer still until my bottom is pressed snugly against his groin.

Neither of us moves for what feels like ages until he nudges me with his elbow.

"No touching remember" I remind him as I jerk away from him. He huffs next to me as I adjust my position again.

"Argh, this is ridiculous. Right, we can only touch in a matey way then...no sexy stuff Craig, I mean it.....agreed?". He looks at me intently, willing me to agree and not to disappoint him with my reply.

"I guess so" I tell him reluctantly, like it's an effort and not the outcome I was actually hoping for all along. I lay down close to him again, this time not so tense as he settles back behind me.

"Stupid fucking bet anyway!" he growls next to me as he wraps his strong arm around me and pulls me closer, enveloping me tightly against his chest. He shifts and I can feel his breath on my neck for a second as he adjusts himself, nudging my head with his free hand until I lift it, then drop it back down lightly into the crook of his arm.

"Is this okay" he whispers so closely to my ear that I tremble.

"Better than okay" I answer back as I close my eyes, savouring the moment as he presses a feather light kiss against my shoulder before settling back down and relaxing into my new, snugger position. I rub my cheek into his arm and smile happily, contentedly as I let sleep take me.

**JOHN PAUL**

He'd totally just lost the bet!

"Ahh...." Oh God! The feel of his strong nimble fingers as they wrapped around my cock was enough to evoke a very positive reaction from me. At first I thought I was dreaming when I'd felt his hand snake inside my boxer shorts but then his fingers had curled around the shaft, gaining a better grip and my cock had got very excited very quickly. I was lay on my back now panting as his hand worked up and down slowly, the deft movements sending a clear message of desire from my cock to my brain and back again.

I turned my head to look into his eyes, I wanted to see them as they changed colour and glazed over but he still had them closed although I could see them flickering beneath his eye lids. His head was still fit snugly in the crook of my arm and his cheek rested against it making his lips purse lushly into a sexy pout. He was still tucked on his side but his right leg was thrown across my thigh, pinning me to the bed.

"Mmm" Shit! That was goood! Every so ofter his fingers would dip slightly, catching and brushing against the soft tissue beneath. His cheek rubbed innocently against my arm again, a barely audible sigh escaping between his lips. It suddenly occurred to me that he wasn't even awake but I dismissed it quickly as he stroked my cock harder. I gasped but he didn't react, except for a small flicker of a smile that made his mole dance and tease in the pre dawn light. This was so unlike the Craig that had spent the last two days getting hot and bothered with me. I stroked my free hand across his nipple, watching in wonder as his tongue darted out, moistening his lips as he sucked in a breath. He still didn't open those beautiful brown eyes though.

"Oh....Fuck!" I gritted my teeth, my voice wavering as his hand movements became faster and more dextrous, the fluid motion bringing me closer to climax.

"Craig!" My cock could take no more and I unloaded it's contents inside my shorts, his name a breathless moan from my lips. He lifted his head and looked around dazed, blinking before resuming his position, extracting his hand from where it lay beneath the length of my now depleting erection. I shifted my hips, the unfamiliar wetness inside my boxers making me want to get up but the feel of Craig laying against me making me want to stay. He pressed a light kiss into the sensitive skin above my collarbone as he curved his hand, the one that just brought me to orgasm, into my neck. I glanced down and saw that shy smile once again in place so gentle and relaxed in sleep, the mole no longer dancing but teasing me as it lay dormant just above his lip. I couldn't resist dipping my head down and kissing him, just once lightly on his lips, pleasure coursing through me as he tilted his head back opening his mouth on instinct. I pulled back to gaze at him, his serene face beautiful in sleep, his flawless skin flushed from his exertions and probably from the heat in the room too.

He let out a whimpering sound as I extracted myself from beneath his limbs, his body automatically going in search of the warm place in the bed that I'd just vacated, his face burying into the pillow my head had just lay on. I shook my head, still amazed that I'd got this lucky.

**CRAIG**

Okay so....did my boxer short covered backside rubbing against his boxer clad cock constitute touching in a sexy way? Because if that was the case then we'd failed at the bet miserably....again!

"You are such a fucking tease Craig Dean" he growled huskily in my ear. His voice was deep and throaty and sexy, dripping with a want and desire that sent a shiver right through me.

I pretended to come out of my slumber, yawning and stretching, flexing the muscles in my arm and shoulders for all they were worth.

"Huh? What?" I faked yet another yawn, just so he couldn't say he'd won. I caught his movement as he adjusted his barely concealed erection inside his boxer shorts, glancing away before he could see me looking, staying on my side so he didn't see the reaction he was getting in return. It wasn't that I was shy around him like that, he seemed to bring out a side to me I'd never come across before but one that I liked, no, it was so that I didn't forfeit the bet completely by jumping his bones and starting something I might not be ready to finish or starting something that I wanted to finish more than anything in the world.

I did one last _accidental_ movement against him, smiling with pleasure and watching in satisfaction as he gasped, his pupils dilating and his tongue stroking across his lips. I fling back the duvet, noting his hungry eyes as they follow me all the way to the bathroom, taking pleasure in the animalistic look he is throwing my way as he kneels, facing me on the bed. My fingers itch uncontrollably as once again I've managed to get myself as worked up as I have him. With one long, last, lingering look at him I close the door and take my rock hard cock in hand, my juices spilling over in no time.


	65. Chapter 66

**ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTEEN**

**CRAIG**

I was bored and I was nervous. Bored because John Paul had deserted me to go look at a record shop in town, something he'd been itching to do all week and nervous because I didn't really want to have to spend the day with my narrow minded brother, listening to snide remarks directed at people behind their backs, especially not John Paul. Although things between me and John Paul were ticking along nicely and we'd got lots of things off our chests,we still hadn't really talked about our future with regards to what we would tell people, _if_ we would tell people and I have to admit, I don't relish the idea at all. Not because I have a problem with any of it....you can't help who you fall for, but some people, especially members of _my_ family, it could cause a problem or an almighty rift the size of the Grand Canyon. No, it wasn't that I wanted secrets or anything, when the time is right I'll face my family and tell them, but now? I don't think _now_ is that time. We still need time to sort everything out, to know where it's going and decide what we are and I'd need to speak to John Paul first anyway.

I take another sip of my now, cold tea, pouring the rest down the drain and snatch my phone up as it alerts me I have a text.

**12:42 JOHN PAUL**

_**Hey, wat r u doing?**_

I smiled, glad he was thinking about me. Then I remembered that I'm not happy that he left me on my own giving me some....'alone time'. Cheeky bastard said I looked a bit hot when I came out of the bathroom and he thought I might be coming down with something. He was grinning his head off though as he knew I wasn't going to admit to what I actually had been doing in there. Twice!

_What do you think I'm doing? Fuck all, thanks very much._

**12:44 JOHN PAUL**

_**Thought you might have found something to occupy your time.**_

There was nothing much to do here really though, and he damn well knew that. The TV only had five channels, no satellite or freeview box and John Paul wasn't here to play any of the board games and I couldn't exactly cheat at Monopoly playing against myself, could I?

_Like what? I have to wait for Jake to ring remember. _

**12:47 JOHN PAUL**

_**Goody bags!**_

I did a quick memory scan....chocolate body paint, popping candy....Thai beads....eww and something that was supposed to taste like Pina Colada. Can't say I fancied any of those things at this time of day.

_I said I'm bored not hungry, why would I want those?_

**12:48 JOHN PAUL**

_**I could think of a few suggestions ;)**_

What was he on? And if he had this much time for texting, why the hell wasn't he back here keeping me company?

_Like what?_

I waited. It got to nearly one o clock and my patience ran out.

_What are you doing? You never replied. _

Another five minutes and I was sat with the goody bag on my knees, rifling through the contents. Sex cheques...couldn't really do much with those on my own, although I put them to one side to have another go through seeing as I was experimenting more. The dice looked fun but again, not exactly a game for one to play, not unless you're double jointed and desperate anyway. The body paints and pens were also cast aside as was the massage mousse and melts. That only really left condoms, the massage lubricant Pina Colada gel and the Thai beads. I eyed them up thoughtfully, the array of items spread out before me like an Aladdin's cave of sex products. Then my phone beeped, pulling me from my perusals.

**13:07 JOHN PAUL**

_**Sorry, got distracted watching you giving me a lap dance. I was....busy! **_

My breath caught in my throat, thinking what he could possibly have been doing to keep himself....busy whilst watching that video. My phone beeped again.

**13:08 JOHN PAUL**

_**You should....watch it, if you have nothing better to do ;)**_

I licked my lips as I opened the video attachment he'd sent and there on the screen was John Paul sitting like a God as I swayed and gyrated before him. I should probably feel embarrassed but the image was so fucking sexy that I was hard in seconds. I paused the playback and scanned the items in front of me before settling on the massage lubricant that, if I remember correctly should make my skin tingle and set my senses alight.

I got up and flicked the lock on the door to ensure I had no unwelcome visits from Norman before settling back against the pillows and unzipping my jeans. Alright so, I might've already had two wanks today but I'm a young red blooded male and seeing that video and reading what I interpreted to be John Paul's encouragement I could see no reason why not. I squirted a bit of the pineapple scented gel into my hand just as my phone beeped again.

**13:13 JOHN PAUL**

_**Ordered us a full English breakfast, thought you might be hungry. Usual cafe, should be ready in five:) P.S. Your hot chocolate is going cold. X**_

That bloody....I wiped my hand on the duvet got up quickly from the bed, shoving all the stuff back into the goody bags, taking a second to straighten the covers and fasten my pants. I smoothed a hand through my hair, checked my reflection in the mirror, making sure I looked okay before grabbing my wallet, phone and key. Stuffing them into my pockets I hot footed it to the cafe arriving breathless but with a minute to spare. John Paul looked up from his seat in the window, giving a little wave when he saw me as I strode purposefully towards the door.

"Are you okay?" He gestured towards my flushed face, rolling his eyes as he watched me down half of his glass of coke.

"Yeah fine....never better".

"I didn't disturb you did I? It's just....I thought you might fancy some lunch, you know, before we meet up with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum". I smiled at his reference to my brother and Darren.

"No I was just....out having a walk" I lied. He eyed me up like he didn't quite believe me but he said nothing. A small smile playing at the corner of his mouth, his top lip twitching ever so slightly, the blue in his eyes sparkling and radiant.

"Having a what?" Was he deaf or something?

"Having a _w..a..l..k_"I said it slowly so he could hear me. He grinned but still seemed confused.

"Righttt, that's what you call it, sorry thought you said something else". I looked at him puzzled, wondering what on earth he could be getting at. Oh well. I asked him how long he reckoned the cooked breakfast would be.

"I haven't ordered it yet, didn't want it to go cold or anything" he shrugged, catching the waitresses attention and ordered for us both.

"But you said....should be ready in five" Okay I sounded like that irritating petulant child again but this was taking the piss. I could've done what I wanted to do three times over by now.

"Oh...did I? I meant I should be ready to order in five".

"No, you definitely put that you'd _ordered_ the food and it should be ready in five. That's why I stopped....that's why I had to run here from the fla....from all the way over there" I said waving my hand vaguely in the direction of the sea front.

"Oh right, my mistake....sorry" he didn't look fucking sorry.

"You have to buy me a piece of chocolate cake as well then" I told him, milking his mistake for all it was worth. "I'm going to the toilet" I told him huffily, still not pleased he'd interrupted me.

"Don't be too long eh, lunch should be here soon" he called at my retreating back. I shoved my hands in my pockets and threw, what I hoped was a whithering glance over my shoulder.

**JOHN PAUL**

Jesus Christ, it took all the self restraint I had not to burst out laughing when he entered the cafe a mere four minutes after I'd sent that last text, looking all hot and bothered....and not for the reason he would've liked. I was going to win this bet if it killed me and if that meant getting Craig all wound up, to the point he might snap then so be it. This was one challenge I wasn't prepared to forfeit.

I'd spent the better part of the last hour and a half finding out the best bars and restaurants in town. I didn't want to do the typical McQueen date....bag of chips and a drink in the pub before a quick shag. I wanted to go all out and make the evening special. I already knew what to do during the day, something I'd over heard during the week had put the idea in my head but the evening would be a different matter. It would be a proper date, where we get dressed up and I take him out and I wanted to show him that at least one of us McQueens has class. Unfortunately, when I asked around about the best place to eat, everyone's response had been the same....'Harry Ramsden's world famous fish and chip shop'. Seriously, I thought people were having a laugh but it turns out this place has like....the best fish and chips ever. So I vowed to myself we'd go there sometime, just....not on our date.

Actually though, seeing him get flustered as he tried to make out he hadn't been back at the flat was kind of endearing. He obviously didn't want me to know what he was doing....not that he'd really had much time _to_ _do_ anything, I'd made certain of that. I managed to wind him up too which could turn into a big mistake on my part if he doesn't come out of the sulk but there's nothing sexier than seeing him hot, bother, flushed and pouting....well, almost nothing. After the last few days I guess there are a few things that could top the sexy Craig list!

He came back just in time to seat himself and finish off my coke before the meals came. He shot me a 'dare you to say something' look as the last of the fizzy beverage was consumed but I chose not to take him on after all, which made him even more pissed off and pouty. The waitress brought me a fresh glass and as Craig's hand shot out, I beat him to it, pulling the drink towards me and taking a sip. He eyed it up but I kept my fingers wrapped around the glass, making it impossible for him to get any without touching me. It wouldn't lose him the bet but if he was anything like me at all he would want to keep all contact to a minimum, especially with his brothers arrival being imminent.

He hadn't brought up last night at all, from our conversations to the change in the bet to the....other things that had happened. I wanted to ask him if he'd had a good dream, so I could tel him it had actually happened but, knowing Craig, especially in this mood, that might not be a good idea.

His phone went off, a blush creeping across his face as 'Body rockers...I like the way you move' came out loud and clear through the speaker. I raised my eyebrows, secretly pleased that he'd thought to change it, telling myself to do the same.....'Sexy Boy maybe or Twist and Shout'. He saw me watching him as he was about to bite into his sausage, caution evident on his face like he expected me to take a bite out of it or something so he turned in his seat taking both it and the phone with him. I shook my head throwing him a look of consternation, wanting to shake him and tell him I'm not interested in his sausage, well....not that one anyway, it was his lips I was looking at.

I couldn't hear the conversation going on, I just watched Craig as he sat there, chewing on the sausage, nodding now and then the "uh huhs" interspersed occasionally with "right....yeah" and the odd eyeroll. Whoever it was speaking, I got the impression Craig wasn't paying much attention.

"Listen Darren mate, I'm just eating breakfast but John Paul's finished so you can tell him." He rolled his eyes again...."Right....yeah....uh huh, like I say, I'll put JP on". He tossed me the phone .

"Hey Darren, you alright?" I could here loads of noise in the background and Jake muttering something to him.

"Yeah, John Paul, mate....we're going to meet outside the Tower, do you know where that is?" I laughed and covered the mouthpiece.

"Darren wants to know if we know where the Tower is" Craig snorted, bits of sausage flying out of his mouth before he had chance to cover it. That set me off laughing even more until both of us were in fits of giggles across the table from one another. It was only when I heard a tinny coughing noise that I realised Darren was waiting for a reply.

"Shit! Yeah, sorry Darren....uh, yeah we know where it is." It's not like you can miss it, I felt like adding. I heard him relay this message to Jake before _his_ voice came on the phone.

"John Paul, can you meet us in about ten minutes? We're stuck in the middle of queer ville at the moment but it shouldn't take long to get there from here....oops, sorry mate, no offense".

"Yeah right, put Darren back on alright" I heard Jake mutter something like 'what's his problem' before Darren's voice came back on.

"Alright John Paul, how are you and little Craigy waigy getting on? Has he declared his undying love for you yet?" My gaze shifted to the object of my affection who, right at this moment was shoveling a fork full of beans into his mouth, his eyebrows raised in query as I listened to his step brother waffling on.

"Darren....asking if we're getting on" I whispered, covering the mouth piece. He gave me the thumbs up and I nodded. "Yeah great.....no not yet but he isn't my type anyway, I like a bloke to have that rock and roll image, you know....a bit bohemian looking with a bit of bling....yeah, that's what floats my boat". I can hear him spluttering through the phone, trying to come up with a witty quip no doubt.

"Yeah well, we'll see you in about ten minutes okay" and he cut the phone off. Craig's mouth was hanging open as he looked at me.

"You are so mean....nice one!" He said, giving me a wink.

"Well, I thought it might keep them off our backs for a while." At least I figured it might keep Darren distracted.

**ONE HUNDRED AND FOURTEEN**

**DARREN**

All a bit weird this, Craig's best mate giving me the come on every opportunity he gets. I always thought he was alright but there must be something in the sea air that's addled his brain because I'm telling you, that boy has the hots for moi. They seemed alright when they met up with us, the pair of them acting like love struck teens hanging on every word the other said and then they'd started whispering....very rudely, I might add and suddenly, John Paul starts putting the moves on me, asking if he can try on my jacket and feeling the chain around my neck, his fingers touching skin.

It hadn't stopped there though. We went to the pub for a quick pint and before I had chance to pair myself with anyone else, he said we'd team up with me for a game of doubles. He flipping winked at me when he said it too.

Craig wasn't his usual self either, not since coming to the pub. Him and John Paul are usually joined at the hip, like they were when they met up with us....there's a reason I call John Paul his boyfriend you know but today, it was like they were doing their best to stay out of each others way. Don't get me wrong, they're still talking and laughing and taking the piss out of each other, so they haven't fallen out, it's just....they seem to be giving each other a wide berth. It made me wonder if maybe John Paul had tried to get frisky.

I took my next shot, missing a relatively easy red and sat down next to Craig as Jake took to the table.

"Ooh, better luck next time eh? I could show you....if you like". Jake turned around at John Paul's words and rolled his eyes. Craig leaned back as John Paul put a hand on his knee, leaning over him to speak to me. See! That's what I mean....what does he want to do, bend me over the table and show me how to hold the pool cue correctly....I don't _think_ so!

"Nah, nah your alright mate" I shook my head....gotta say, he's got me a bit worried. He shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal but I had the impression he was a bit gutted actually. Jake came over to the bench and looked at the only vacant seat next to John Paul before choosing to stand against the pillar. Craig looked pissed off as usual, can't say I blame him, it isn't like his mate has anything contagious, he's gay, he hasn't got leprosy. He looked like he was about to say something actually but John Paul leaned in a whispered something to him, putting a calming hand on his arm until his shoulders relaxed. I held out the cue to John Paul to take his shot and as he walked passed I noticed Jake step back until he was pressed up close to the pillar, away from the younger man. Craig edged forward in his seat but I put a hand out to stop him. It looked like John Paul could stick up for himself, wouldn't do him any harm to show Jake he wasn't a push over. Besides, I remember Craig's face when John Paul smacked him one, he didn't get back to being pretty for at least a week. John Paul halted in front of Jake, his nose inches from Craig's older brother.

"You have nothing to worry about Jake, you aren't nearly sexy enough to float my boat, you're a bit....boring for my liking, sorry" and then he patted him on the shoulder and cleared up at the table.

"Woo! Nice one JP!" Craig jumped up and gave his mate a slap on the back.

"Yeah good one mate". I smiled but backed off, hands up in surrender as he looked like he might hug me..."Save it for your boyfriend eh?" I nodded at Craig. Honestly, I don't know what's got into the pair of them but John Paul turns red and Craig starts rubbing at the back of his neck like a kids gone at it with his pencils.

"Oi Jake, stop looking so bloody miserable mate and get the beers in" I call out. Jake looks away from the pair of them as they're talking and nods at me. He's acting a bit weird now too because he takes his phone out and stands looking at something for a minute before shaking his head and going to the bar. Seriously, am I the only sane one around here today?

**JAKE**

"Right then teams....me and Craig, John Paul and Darren." I saw John Paul step closer to Darren but Craig didn't look happy.

"We had those teams in the pub".

"You and John Paul, me and Craig....keep these two love birds separated eh?" Darren said gesturing at the lads. I looked at Craig's blond haired friend and noticed the way he shuffled from foot to foot, hands in his pockets with his shoulders slouched. Was I really that bad that he couldn't even look at me? What is with his type that they can't take a joke. Ah well, I'd show them I'm not bothered if he's gay or not, I'd still beat him at the karting.

"Fine yeah, whatever" Craig wasn't looking too happy but no one protested at Darren's suggestion so we got into our pairs and made our way over to the instructor Keith, to get set up.

I stood on the end near the track so I could keep an eye on the karts as they shot past, trying to work out which corners needed taking slowly and which to cut across. Craig and John Paul stood side by side, John Paul listening intently as Craig tried his best to put him off. Darren was at the other side, paying more attention to the girls in the coffee bar than he was on the instructor. John Paul had dropped the whole 'pretending to like Darren act' when my step brother had sussed the joke and turned the tables on them, making out he was up for a bit of guy on guy action too. The word threesome had been mentioned and they'd soon backed off, going back into their own little bubble again.

"Right so....which is the red team?" John Paul's hand shot up like he was answering a teacher or something. "Okay, yours are the red helmets then" Keith said tossing us both the head gear. Craig snorted loudly...."helmets" he muttered beneath his breath getting him a dig in the ribs from John Paul.

"Do you think they're hard enough....you know, in case you bump it?" Craig asked the instructor. Really, for a lad who's off to Trinity he can be really thick sometimes.

"Course they are, rock hard these mate" Darren told him, knocking his fist against the helmet John Paul was holding.

"Yeah but....the head....it's, sensitive, you know....it needs....handling gently". What had got in him? I gave Darren a 'what the fuck?' look but he just shrugged, turning back to the girls. They'd lost me but John Paul seemed to find what he was saying funny and was finding it hard to control the laughter. He nudged Craig in the ribs waving his hand towards Kieth who was coming back with the other two helmets.

"Yours are purple!" He said really loudly causing the pair of them to clutch hold of each other giggling.

I don't know what they were on but I wanted some of it.

"Better than pink ones eh?" The pair of them stopped laughing as they looked over at me.

"Yeah, pink...nice one mate" John Paul answered dryly. Craig him in the ribs...."What? I'm just saying". He bit his lip looking at Craig, thoroughly chastised. It was strange....watching them. I took my phone out again, going to the....now familiar picture of them. There was something about it that I still couldn't put my finger on but whatever it was, was niggling at me here and now too.

Craig seemed like a different person today, more like he used to be before that bitch Darlene had come on the scene and messed with his head. He was more carefree, looked happy, not so serious and studious than he had been up to re taking the sixth form. I continued watching with a smile on my face as they helped each other fasten the chin straps on their head gear. The laughter might have died but they still stood close as Craig wriggled his fingers into the driving gloves that John Paul held.

It was nice seeing my little brother so at ease with his friend and I felt a sense of pride that it didn't seem to phase him that John Paul had turned gay. Seeing them together like that made me miss the good old days with Ben....before Becca had come on the scene and ruined everything. It made me wish I had my best friend back, someone to talk to, have a laugh with and share secrets. Yeah, I missed that!

"Oi, John Paul!" his head snapped up as he looked over at me, a flush rapidly turning his cheeks red. "Come on.... we need to talk tactics" he grimaced and nodded saying something to Craig before coming over. "What is with you two?" He opened his mouth to answer but I waved it off showing him the route to take and the bits of the track he needed to avoid. He stepped away as I moved behind him to point out a particularly tricky bend. "John Paul....listen mate, I didn't mean to be funny before it's just....I'm not used to gay blokes, I don't understand it, you know?" He looked at me with distaste, making me feel like I was the weird one.

"Nothing much to understand really, the way you feel about women is the way I feel about men...." He looked off into the distance towards Darren, Craig and the group of lads that were making their way off the tracks.

"Yeah but....it's not natural is it?" He laughed short and sharp gaining Craig's attention who looked over with a frown.

"It is to me but listen, I don't fancy every bloke.....just like you don't like every woman you come across" he patted my arm in....reassurance? "You're safe Jake, you aren't my type, you aren't nearly pretty enough".

"Thank God for that! Now, are we gonna kick ass or are we going to let....those two beat us?" I asked pointing towards Darren and Craig, the latter of which gave us a really sickly sweet smile as he looked over at us.

**JOHN PAUL**

I'd actually been doing pretty well, was managing to keep up with the others to the point where, coming around the last lap the back tyres of Craig's Go kart were level with my front ones. It wasn't like the dodgems though, you bump karts and one of you is likely to end up in the barriers, unscathed if you're lucky, carried off on a stretcher if not. I could see Craig keep turning his head as I got closer though and he pressed even further down on the accelerator peddle, making the kart go another couple of MPH. I hit mine too until I was practically neck and neck. I could see that glint in his eye as I drew level and I had to wonder what he was thinking. Was he chuffed that I was doing so well or was he getting narky behind his visor because I was about to beat him? I shot past, gaining a few feet, then going further in front as he slowed down. I hadn't realised why he was slowing down until I turned into the hairpin bend at the far side of the track too fast, the kart twisting sharply, the steering wheel losing control beneath my grip as it spun a complete 360 degrees before coming to a standstill facing towards the finish line.

Craig's kart drew up alongside and he threw the front of his visor up, the look of concern evident as he started laying into me.

"For fuck sake John Paul....what were you playing at?" I shook my head, the vomit feeling rising as I tried to control my breathing. "You could have....you might have....you should have been more careful" he admonished, the fear and anger in his voice dissipating when he saw how shook up I was. "Are you okay?"

The helmet was making me sweat and my mouth was dry but aside from that I was okay, just, panicky.

"I'm fine....I'll be okay in a sec". He nodded but stayed next to me. He reached out, taking his hand from the steering wheel to grip my upper arm, squeezing it lightly.

"Come on guys!" We craned our heads to see Jake shouting us.

"Yeah, finish the race or get a room!" That was Darren.

"You alright now?" I nod. "Right then, last one back has to make the brews for the next 24 hours" he said. He slid the visor into place and set off, me not far behind. By the time they waved the flag at me, Craig was getting out of his Go kart and standing on the side lines his hands on his slender hips. God he looked gorgeous. His hair was slicked to his scalp with sweat and he was smiling, his lush, full lips showing just a hint of brilliant white teeth behind them. Bloody hell, he took my breath away. I started to clamber out of the Go kart, the lace on my trainer catching on the peddle making me stumble and almost fall over. Craig was at my side in seconds, his hand beneath my arm as I wriggled my foot free. I put my hands on hiss shoulders to steady myself, only letting go when I regained my footing.

"Thanks for that" I said as I turned to him grinning.

"My pleasure" His eyes gave me the once over, those velvety brown orb telling me it really was.

"Your crap! I'm not having you on my team again". I wanted to do a happy dance, that was the best news I'd heard all day.

"I'm gutted....really" I said placing my hand over my heart.

"You're a tosser Jake, he could've been hurt you know". I smiled as Craig came to my defense and Darren too when he backed up what Craig had said.

"Alright, I was only kidding, no need to start crying or anything" he held up his hands in mock surrender. Craig walked away and his brother chased after him and then Darren went back to chatting up those girls.

So okay, the race hadn't exactly got off to a flying start but we still had another race to go in half an hour and there was a possibility I could get some of my street cred back. I looked over at Craig who was deep in conversation with Jake, his hands gesticulating like mad as his brother stood there listening. I watched them for a minute, saw Jake throw his hands up in defeat and then walk over to the lounge area plonking himself down on the settee. Craig stood still dragging his hand through his hair, the other on his hip. Even frustrated as hell he looked sexy. I took my phone out, compiled a text and sent it.

_**I let you win!!! **_

I couldn't hear the sound of his phone going off but I could see the moment it did because he reached into his pocket and opened it up a smile finally breaking across his features as he read it. He looked up, his eyes locking on mine before he sent a message back.

**CRAIG 15:18**

_**Whatever helps you sleep at night JP:)**_

I grinned, my thumb flying across the little pads on my phone.

_**Had to, you suck at making tea!**_

He feigned shock as he read my new text, both his thumbs tapping out his reply.

**CRAIG 15:20**

_**So...I suck huh? You didn't seem to mind the sucking yesterday ...on your neck and your tongue and your lips....shall I go on. Aw, I can feel you blushing from here!**_

He was right! My cheeks had gone warm and...so had the rest of me. I looked up from my mobile but he'd moved. I scanned the seating area and saw him straight away, carrying crisps and drinks over to the table with Jake. My thumb hovered over the reply button, pressing down lightly when he looked up and waved me over, his face a picture of innocence.

_**You think your the master of sucking eh? We'll see about that!**_

I pressed send before I changed my mind and then hurried to the mens room to splash some cold water on my burning face.

**CRAIG**

**JOHN PAUL 15:22**

_**You think you're the master of sucking eh? We'll see about that!**_

I looked up but he'd disappeared. What the fuck did he mean by that? Did he mean what I thought he'd meant because that was way beyond anything else we'd done so far. I thought about it for a second and dismissed it, no way! He was just trying to get a rise out of me and....feeling my jeans tighten in the groin area, he'd managed it. Still, it'd be interesting to find out what he did mean.

_**Care to explain that last remark?**_

Jake was prattling on about Charlie and I feigned interest, listening to him talking about my nephews exploits, all the while turning my phone over in my hand waiting for his reply. I kept looking around for him too but he'd gone off somewhere and I couldn't really go looking without arousing suspicion.

I let my mind wander, tuning out my brother and thinking about before. My heart had been in my mouth when I saw John Paul take that hairpin bend too fast and I'd watched as his kart had spun a full 360 so close to the barrier. He'd been lucky that he hadn't hit it and I'd felt guilty for him getting like that in the first place. It'd been stupid and reckless of me to take his concentration away from the track and not to warn him of the danger when he over took me and I knew he wasn't used to driving.

Jake had behaved like a dick too, making John Paul feel like shit because they hadn't won, like winning was a big deal anyway. I'd told him though, when he'd walked away I followed him and gave him a right mouthful. At first he hadn't said much, he'd just listened to me ranting on about how John Paul could've been hurt, then he'd apologised, said he didn't know what was wrong with him today and that I was lucky to have a friend like him and vice versa. I think that's the first time in months I've heard Jake say anything nice about him. It made me feel like maybe we were making progress.

I hadn't realised I'd spaced out until I felt the cushion next to me give as John Paul sat down beside me, his thigh rubbing against mine briefly as he put his foot against the table. Darren saw him return too and actually left the girls to it as he came back over to join us.

"You never replied to my text" I whispered to John Paul.

"What text was that?" I narrowed my eyes as I looked at him, the whole wide eyed innocent look not fooling me for one second.

"The one where I asked you to explain what you meant."

"Oh...." he breathed, his hot, moist breath caressing my ear...."What I meant about what?"

"You know the....sucking comment" I whispered to him, making sure the other two couldn't hear. I saw Jake and Darren look at each other as John Paul leaned in towards me, his hand was about to touch my knee but he went over the top of it at the last possible second, snagging one of the packets of crisps.

"Sorry Craig, I really have no idea what you mean" he said in a normal voice as he relaxed back next to me. I nudged him, trying to get his attention again but he just ignored me, except to ask me to pass him his drink. I picked it up so forcefully it sloshed over the edge spilling some of it's contents on the floor and on our jeans. He rolled his eyes, wiping it away but accepting the drink gratefully. I tried to make eye contact again but he just leaned forward a little and listened to Jakes continued ramblings.

I sighed loudly, bringing Darren's and Jake's attention to me.

"What's wrong with you? Lover boy not paying you any attention, aww, poor Craig!"

"Fuck off Darren." I settled back against the couch looking around at the three of them as they tried to keep their mirth at bay.

"Ladies and gentlemen....here comes the strop!" I glared at Darren again as the piss taking continued.

"No! Hang on, the sulk has to come first" said Jake. I turned the glower onto him but he snorted and did the 'ooh, I'm scared' fingers at me. I batted his hand away irritably.

"Actually you're both wrong....the cute pout comes before any of that!" stated John Paul as all three burst out laughing. Jake held out his hand for John Paul to hi five which he did followed by Darren. I wanted to show that I was still pissed off but seeing the male show of solidarity between my best friend, my step brother and my brother made that pretty damned impossible.

Somehow the conversation turns to work, to exams and then to university. Jake pipes up that he's thinking of moving back into The Dog in my old room if I go to Trinity. I'm just about to counteract him and tell he has no sodding chance when Darren beats me to it.

"You're not bringing any funky smelling brat to our place". I laughed at the look on his face like he had a dirty nappy dangling under his nose.

"Don't be stupid, he'll be potty training soon". Me and John Paul looked at each other, neither of us exactly relishing the direction this conversation was going.

"Yeah well, I'm not exactly thrilled at the prospect of a toddler peeing all over the place either" Darren says with the same look of disdain.

"It's not like having a dog you know" I feel the need to wade in and defend my nephew.....don't ask me why, the idea of coming back visiting and having to sleep on the sofa isn't really an exciting prospect.

"I don't know what you're talking about, you used to go behind the settee and mum'd find little puddles there". I could feel John Paul's body trembling against me as he tried to contain his laughter and I shot Darren a look saying I was no longer on his side as he broke into earsplitting guffaws at my expense. Jake was enjoying the attention though so he continued on with the ritual humiliation of his little brother.

"Yeah get this John Paul....He used to wear his potty on his head like a builder and stand in front of the mirror for hours." That was it, his laughter wasn't to be contained anymore and he burst out laughing, once again joining in with my neanderthal brother and Darren.

"Thanks JP, your meant to be on my side!" He turned and bit his lip, rubbing my back as he realised he was laughing at my expense. I really tried to keep a straight face to make him feel guilty but I think he saw through it as he kept grinning which made me smile too. I leaned back against his hand, enjoying the contact until he pulled away.

"There you go" he said, grinning at me and pulling me to him in a brief hug as I eventually joined in with the rest of them, laughing and giggling, especially when John Paul turned the tables and asked Darren if he'd had his innate sense of style since being a baby or if it had come to him as an adult. Darren being Darren wasn't offended, in fact he seemed to take the whole piss taking as a complement.

**Comments/reviews are lovely. Thanks for reading.**


	66. Chapter 67

**ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTEEN**

**JOHN PAUL**

Honestly, I didn't think it would be such a challenge not touching Craig, not because I didn't want to....hell no, it's just, I'd managed more than six months without giving in and doing something stupid, what was one short day? It wasn't as straightforward as that though, it was like I'd had a taste of the forbidden fruit and now I couldn't get enough of it's flavour, he was the nectar and I was the bee, his was the oasis in a hundred miles of desert and I wanted to taste him, feel him and drink him like I was dying of thirst. I'd felt what it was like to be wanted by Craig and this not being able to kiss him and hold him and just really show him how much I want him, love him was frickin torture.

It wasn't even like he was even trying to get me hot and bothered. Right at this moment he was standing with Darren chatting about the beer orders for the Dog and which real ale they should get on tap. Not exactly the sort of conversation that should get a man worked up but the way he was talking all animated, running his fingers through those dark silky strands of hair and licking his lips because they were dry from the sea air made me want to grab him and find a dark secluded place and just ravish him until those chocolate brown eyes darken with desire, his lips wet from my kisses. He looked up and smiled, almost like he knew what I was thinking, catching my eyes, stopping talking for a second before resuming his discussion, his eyes now flicking in my direction every so often.

I shuffled from foot to foot waiting for Jez to come back with our equipment and to give us our orientation. On leaving the Go karting we'd been approached by a guy handing out leaflets for 'IMPACT PAINTBALLING' and Jake had jumped at the opportunity, arranging with the bloke to take us to the venue for what he promised would be an adrenaline fueled adventure. Craig had whispered that Jake used to have a guy crush on Andy McNabb after reading his Bravo Two Zero experience, pointing out how he used to lock them in his room wearing swimming goggles and using their plastic cowboy guns pretending they were snipers. The image was vivid I have to say but Jake....in combat? This opportunity I couldn't miss. It'd sounded like a laugh anyway so we agreed to do it and got in the Four by Four to take us to our location.

Looking around me now as I waited, I could see the initial layout of the base was covered with bunkers made from railway sleepers and sandbags, metal pipes big enough to crawl through and muddy trenches reinforced with corrugated metal sidings and camouflage netting. Off to the side was a small thicket of saplings and bushes expanding into a dense wooded forest beyond. Further out on the horizon, near to one of the lookout posts I could make out sand and sea. There were others here too but they seemed to be on some kind of corporate experience enabling us to join in but have our own combat mission at the same time.

Jake started rubbing his palms together alerting me that Jez was on his way back with the gear and waver forms which he dispatched to everyone in no time. He introduced the other two men telling us they were referees and that if we had any problems, injuries or if we weren't certain if we'd been tagged we had to 'call out' using our whistles, remaining in our position until they came. He started telling us the rules, emphasising not to take off our goggles during combat and to listen for the klaxon, coming back to base if it sounds because that was what would alert us that the flag had been captured. We were told to get into our gear before he was going to explain the equipment and finally the mission.

Craig came to stand beside me and I have to say, I had a bit of a awestruck, dazed moment when he fastened himself into the combat gear and put his goggles on. He looked fucking fantastic. Now I'm not one to swoon over a bloke because of what he's wearing but if I was they'd be scraping me up off the floor right now because he looked sexy....and I mean in a tough, badass kind of way. Gone was the beautiful Craig Dean I was used to looking at in his place was this rough and ready Craig who looked like he knew his way around his weapon. His stance and the way he held his rifle made him look like he was going on a military mission with a real gun and ammo and not just paint pellets. He still had really pretty eyelashes though, nothing could make those look manly and I could still see the remnants of my Craig as he fumbled with the zipper pocket on his thigh where he had to put his whistle.

"Stupid thing won't fasten" he muttered as he continued to tug on the metal fastening.

"Give it here" I crouched down squeezing the two sides of material together until the metal teeth slid into place.

"Erm, while your down there...." he cleared his throat as I looked up.

"Yeah?" I waited for him to tell me what he wanted me to do. He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively and my face broke out into a blush when I saw it was mere inches from his groin.

"Not now eh? We have an audience" I teased back, grateful he looked away rubbing his neck and couldn't see the lust that was no doubt shining from my eyes.

I pulled away, straightening up, looking everywhere but at Craig so I wouldn't just give in and kiss him. Jake was looking at me with an odd expression on his face, kind of a thoughtful expression with a frown thrown in for good measure, so I raised my hand in a wave but he mustn't have seen me, he just seemed to stare right through me. He took his phone out again, something I'd seen him do on numerous occasions and he looked at it intently before putting it away again.

"Right, everyone kitted out then? Great, I'll sort you into teams and then we'll go through the mission". Jez walked down the line and I was pleased Craig stood close so we'd be paired in the same team. "One, two, one two...." he continued down the line giving us numbers. We looked at each other before Craig sidled up to Darren who was also numbered two like me and asked him if he'd swap. Darren being Darren snorted and pointed out that the only girl here had the same number as him and that hell would freeze over before he'd swap.

"Aw what's up....are you and your _lover _having a little separation anxiety already? Aww, poor Craig...don't worry, I'm sure he'll be well looked after" he added nodding in the direction of a group of lads that, from all the touching and groping that was going on, were gay too. God he could be a dick sometimes and I told him so.

"Wow, John Paul, didn't know you had it in you, see Craigy, he can look after himself, he's a real man" I shot him a whithering look but he laughed at what he considered his intelligent wit and wandered off.

"I wanted to be on your team for this" he huffed next to me.

"Me too, ah well, look on the bright side...you might not have Darren on your team but you've got Chester's very own answer to Rambo on your side" I said trying to appease him nodding towards his brother who was trying to lock and load his paint ball rifle.

"Great!" He looked over at Jake and rolled his eyes but went over to join his brother after giving me a slap on the back and wishing me luck. I watched Jakes eyes narrow at me as Craig joined him and I thought that, yeah, I might need a bit of luck after all.

**DARREN**

Seriously, who did these two think they were kidding, they were about as subtle as a hooker in a nunnery. If they hadn't spent the better part of the week shagging then Frankie Dean was Britain's answer to Madonna. They'd been doing the old horizontal mambo....I'd bet money on it but for whatever reason, actually it was blatantly Jake, they'd decided to cool it whilst they were out with us today. I couldn't say I blamed them really, not with the way Jake had got all possessive about his brother when he'd shown me that picture. It was ridiculous the archaic attitude he had towards gay men and other things like that. He didn't live in the real world, he needed his eyes opening and if those two carried on with what they probably thought was discreet behaviour then Craig was going to be just the person to open them....and that really would be a show worth watching.

When he'd come to the pub yesterday and asked his mum to look after Charlie I'd wondered what was going on but then on the train he'd taken out his phone and shown me that picture and I could see what it was that'd got him worked up. He still hadn't been able to put his finger on it but to me, someone whose a bit more open minded about these things it'd been obvious there was something there, It'd just taken until an hour ago for me to see it. Craig was perched on John Paul's lap and they had an arm around each other, nothing extraordinary there, but it was their expressions that gave them away. John Paul was absolutely beaming at Craig, something he'd been doing a lot since Christmas but Craig....well, I've never seen such an openness to him, he looked....well, like a man in love.

He was grinning, just like John Paul but it was his eyes that held the key. To anyone that didn't know him any better he just looked happy, a lad out with his mate, a bit pissed and smiling while he took his own picture but to me, someone who saw him at his highest and had seen him at his lowest point his eyes stood out because they were just....shining!...like polished onyx, the usual brown nowhere to be seen.

I've seen the way he used to look at Natalie, a kind of nauseated, love struck puppy dog look but that's all it was, a crush....a boyish infatuation. Darlene hadn't been any better, in fact she'd been a complete bitch and he'd got sucked in again, this time letting himself be used because he felt sorry for her. He'd believed himself to be in love but even I could see that it was the idea of being in love that he'd got carried away with. Then there was Sarah.....now she had been a prize and Craig genuinely seemed to like her but it was John Paul he'd talked about _all_ the time.

It was around the time he and John Paul had fought though that had shown me it wasn't her he'd cared for, he didn't have to say anything I could just tell he was still thinking about his mate even though they hadn't been hanging out anymore. He'd sat on that couch for hours, scowl in place, arms folded, stewing over his ruined friendship and biting the head off anyone who dared mention he should apologise. One night I'd come back from Zak's to find him curled up on the settee, his eyes red and his voice raw and that's when I told him he had to sort things out because otherwise he'd fail his exams for a second year running. He seemed to pay attention because the next thing I knew they were like conjoined twins, never out of each others sight unless they had to be and even then they were on the phone all the time. Yes....once John Paul was back on the scene it had only been a matter of time before Sarah became history.

I could almost picture the image I'd seen on Jake's phone as though I'd been sat in the night club with them and it felt.....voyeuristic, like I was watching an intimate moment between two lovers. Still even I couldn't put my finger on it when I first saw the picture. No....it was only throughout the course of this afternoon that I'd picked up on the tension between them, a tension that totally belied the mateyness that was going on. It was on the Go karting track though, as Craig had stopped next to John Paul, holding his arm and talking to him, until he knew he was alright, that the whole picture had become clear, flooding at me, like a tidal wave washing away all the debris and crap until all that was left was the clarity that there was more to my step brother and John Paul than a simple friendship.

It was sweet really the way they looked out for each other all the time and seemed aware of what the other was doing even when they weren't near. John Paul had this aura that calmed Craig right down, I'd seen it myself on numerous occasions throughout the afternoon and Craig!....well, lets just say it's nice to see him putting someone else before himself, the way he'd chewed Jake out over his treatment of John Paul at the Go karting had been an eye opener and he'd even managed to reign in the strop before it manifested just by listening to a few soothing words. It was so obvious now I had seen it that there was something going on between them.

Craig was behaving so strangely and yet he seemed more comfortable than I've ever seen him before and John Paul, well, every time I mention the word boyfriend or lover in relation to him and Craig he goes red and looks flustered and yet....kind of proud....pleased with himself. Even Craig has stopped getting bent out of shape about it and defending himself every time. In fact, if I didn't know any better I'd almost say that they wanted it out....whatever 'it' is.

Anyway, Craig didn't look best pleased that I wouldn't swap with him so he and John Paul could be together....aww ....but.....not being selfish or anything, I'm hardly going to pass on the opportunity to chat up the only bird here so he can run around after his boyfriend....am I?

**JOHN PAUL**

God! There were all sorts of information and procedures to take in from how to avoid being shot, where was a safe zone, health and safety rules and regulations and what to do if you think you're hit. They also told us that the winning team is the one that captures the other teams flag and gets it back to the base and hoisted up the flag pole.

Jez was talking us through gun maintenance and what to do if the trigger freezes....basically find somewhere to hide until a referee can get to you, when Darren asked what the bright red stopper in the end of the gun was for. Before he had chance to reply Darren pulled it out and finger on the trigger managed to shoot two members of the opposing team and himself. Jez rolled his eyes muttering about idiots as one of the other guys got the wounded some fresh combats. Darren apologised red faced and asked what happens if you shoot yourself.

"You don't!" came back the succinct reply from Jez. "As you just saw, the trigger is very touch sensitive, you don't want to press on it too long and when you do press it....be gentle, handle it carefully and be warned, you could run out of pellets before you know it if you aren't careful.....any question?" Jake stepped forward.

"What happens if you run out of ammo?" He was holding his rifle across his chest, one hand under the barrel

and the other beneath the stock. I almost expected to hear a whistle blow and him fall into line shouting 'Sir, yes sir!I. My phone vibrated in my jeans pocket and I reached inside my combats to find it.

**CRAIG 17:02**

_**Don't forget.....touch sensitive....don't press it too long and handle it gently and carefully! ;)**_

I blushed as I read it and I could feel his gaze burning into my skin. Jez was still talking procedure for winning but I paid no attention as I stood with the phone practically glued to my hand.

**CRAIG 17:04**

_**Did you remember what it was you suck at ?**_

Oh God! Why did I ever say that. I knew exactly what I meant and it was said in jest but of course I meant it but still, outright saying it just wasn't me, we hadn't even discussed it let alone tried it. That was another thing....do you actually discuss this stuff or do you just go with the flow and do it? The two times me and Hannah had sex there hadn't really been much conversation, we certainly hadn't discussed what we liked, disliked, wanted to do, although on my part that was because I didn't really like it anyway. But Craig....well....he was more vocal, at least in the sense that, if I was doing something to him or him to me, I could pretty much tell if he liked it or not....so far there hadn't been a not. The nearest we got to that was when he'd had a minor panic when we were kissing that first time and we'd touched through our jeans. My thumb hovered another split second before I sent one back.

**I suck at lots of things. Being on time, dancing, Go karting and other things I can't quite put my....finger on! :)**

I pressed send before I could change my mind. I looked up and noticed Jake's question had been answered as he fell back into his original position next to Craig. My eyes widened as Craig held his phone in front of his as his eyes skimmed over my reply. That was fine but he hadn't noticed Jake next to him having a sly look at what he was reading. I saw his eyebrows furrow and I willed myself not to blush as he looked over. Craig glanced up, saw Jake and swiftly pocketed the phone, a bit late if you ask me but his brother didn't march over and give me a thump so I figured he'd read the text in the innocent way it could be interpreted. Luckily, he hadn't seen our originals from before otherwise the meaning wouldn't have been quite so easy to hide.

"Right so if there are no more questions, let's get into our teams." I looked at Craig giving him the thumbs up and he grinned back mouthing the word 'later', letting me know I wasn't going to get out of our text conversation so easily and I nodded at Jake who inclined his at me too, all thoughts of the text he'd just seen pushed to the back of his mind as he took up his commando stance.

Jez stepped away and I ran with the other 8 or so men with orange scarves tied around our arms to our starting position at the opposite side of the field to Craig. My intention was to keep a low profile, don't go looking for trouble and hopefully be the last one not to get shot out of pure luck. That was my intention anyway. After a couple of minutes Jez could be heard over the loud speaker, his voice loud and clear.

"Both teams to their starting posts.....goggles on.....good luck.....may the best team win!" The klaxon sounded indicating the start of the war.

**ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTEEN**

**CRAIG**

I should've paid more attention to what Jez was saying during the orientation instead of watching John Paul because as soon as the loud noise from the klaxon sounded, people scattered everywhere and I didn't really have a clue what I was supposed to do except try to shoot the guys and girl with orange scarves and try not to get hit in return. I'd intended sticking close to Jake but he'd just abandoned me, running towards the bunkers in the middle of the camps, squatting behind the sandbags and firing at anything that moved....talk about taking things seriously but anyway, there was no way I was brave enough....or stupid to do that, so I hung back and thought of a strategy.

I'd started at the opposite side of the field to John Paul but had still been able to make out his dirty blond hair for the first couple of minutes, then I started getting fired at and had to retreat into hiding, finding that the next time I looked to where he'd been stood, he wasn't there anymore. At first I thought it might be an idea to go on the attack but then I thought maybe that was for the more experienced and that the sensible option was to find a good hiding place, preferably one with a vantage point and just try to take out members of the opposing team until there were only a few left. Then, hopefully with lots of ammo still left, I could make my way towards their camp and claim the flag, taking out any stray members of the other team in the process.

Some of the other blokes on our team were here on a corporate day out though and they seemed to have the base pretty well manned so I found myself heading towards the trees to find a decent hiding place to lay low for a while.

All around me I could hear the phut, phut of the guns as the other players shot out the paint balls but so far, aside from a couple of practice shots, I hadn't used any of mine at all. At first I thought I'd be all trigger happy shooting anything that moved but out on the range doing the practice shots, I found that shooting wasn't exactly my forte....and besides, if I went at things all random, I'd soon run out of ammo and be more likely to get killed.

I kept looking left and right, being vigilant, the adrenaline pumping through my body as I clutched my rifle to me. It was ridiculous, this was only a game but it really made me tense, made me feel like I really was going to get shot. I could feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest as I approached what looked to be a safe hiding place but I stood my ground for a second as I looked round, cursing when I stepped back and a twig snapped beneath my foot. The goggles we had to wear as protection were great if you got shot in the face with paint but they didn't exactly afford us a good view, it was difficult to see anything in my peripheral vision, it was more tunnel vision ahead, that's why I let out a little shriek as something from the side grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled me down.

I don't know what I thought it was but for some reason animals grabbing me and trees with hands sprang to mind....I know, too much Dr Who but it was like in 24 when they give Jack those mind altering drugs that have you hallucinating and stuff. I didn't even have alcohol as an excuse because I'd only had a few pints. Anyway, you can imagine my relief when I heard the soft dulcet tones of John Paul's voice in my ear as he whispered my name.

"How did you know it was me?" I whispered back, turning to face him and then turning away when I saw how close I was to his lips.

"I recognised your trainers and then you swore". His breath tickled the side of my neck as he chuckled, causing me to shiver and imagine him pressing his lips against it, which then caused me to groan out loud.

"You alright?" there was that whisper caress again.

"Yeah, yeah....I'm fine". I felt his finger trace a path from my neck to my spine.

"Are you sure?" I nodded not daring to look at him because it would be game over....and I'm not talking about the paint ball. "It's just....you're shivering". I could see what he was trying to do, get me to confess I wanted him, which I did, but still, I wasn't going to give in without a fight.

"Just a bit chilly that's all" I leaned back slightly as I spoke, turning my head so my own lips were mere millemetres from his skin. I smiled in satisfaction when I heard his breath hitch, felt him move away, further back against the leafy bush behind him. There wasn't much room so I twisted around so I could crouch down but with one of my knees on the undergrowth, my rifle still clenched between my fingers.

"Where's your gun?" I looked around but couldn't see it. He moved forward again, bringing himself very close to me as he reached behind himself and brought his rifle in front of us. "Have you used _any_ ammo yet?" I asked taking in the almost full, clear perspex globe that was attached above the scope.

"I tried a few shots but I was running so there was no way I could hit anything. I found something I'm really crap at" he grinned and I could just make out his eyes shining behind the goggles. God I wanted to kiss him. I wondered how long it was until I could finally kiss him again, how much longer we had until this ridiculous bet was over with. I was almost ready to throw in the towel anyway just so I could touch him, the way we had been doing for the past few days. I don't know how I managed to keep my hands off him so long but I was really starting to think it wasn't worth it.

So far everything I'd tried to do to get him to forfeit hadn't worked, if anything it seemed to make him more determined. For some reason he _really_ wanted to win and he wasn't giving up without a fight. I was actually surprised that he hadn't called me out when I got out of bed this morning, after all, I _had_ crossed the matey touching line when I pretended to wake up but he didn't seem to care, he just let it slide, so I kept trying more and more things to push his buttons. He was just as bad though, if not worse because those texts he'd sent me had got me thinking and I was distracted now. My mind wasn't on winning like it should be, instead it had been wandering to other places, places that I hadn't thought of too much because of what it meant. I mean, what we'd been doing was intimate enough but _that, _that was taking it all to a whole new level of intimacy. Again, I wondered how long it was until the bet was over with.

"What time is...." He pressed a finger to my lips to silence me as we heard a noise in the distance. We both tensed but for completely different reasons. He seemed to be listening for where the noise had come from whilst I stopped paying attention because his finger was touching me, just resting lightly against my mouth and with all those thoughts banging around inside my head there was only one thing I could think about doing. I parted my lips and took his finger in.

I heard him gasp and saw his lips part and his eyes widen, that cobalt blue, shining with shock, being the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes. One little thought was rollocking around inside my head screaming....'No!, don't do this....game over but I banished it because I just wanted to savour the moment. It probably looked really strange to anyone who dared to interrupt but I just couldn't resist, the temptation was too great.

His finger was kind of hooked over my teeth so I had to jostle it with my tongue to get it where I wanted it, so just the tip was caught between my lips, then I bit it, not enough to hurt but enough to warrant the faint groan he elicited. I smiled around his finger and, resting my hand on his knee, I bent my head forward, opening my mouth, my tongue sliding along the underside of his finger before sucking it in completely. Fuck knows where I got the courage to act so brazen but I did so I carried on with what I was doing, continuing the light pressure from my lips and my tongue as his finger slid in and out. I swirled it around, feeling his slightly salty, calloused skin against my tongue as I sucked on it, almost letting it go before bringing it back in. A hiss escaped his lips and I opened my eyes to see him staring at my mouth, watching the movement as he bit his lip. I was supposed to be teasing him, getting him to breaking point, doing something I hadn't really considered overtly sexual but as I watched his mouth open wide, felt his hot breath on my cheek, saw his eyes start to glaze over behind his goggles I wondered who I was kidding....this was probably the most sexual, erotic thing I'd done thus far. The thing is, this had started as a way to get him to kiss me or something but seeing his tongue dart out as he wet his lips kind of backfired on me, made me want to kiss him so bad that I ached. It was my own stupid fault for allowing myself such close proximity to him but what can I say? I'm a sucker for him and it's getting worse each day.

His gaze lifted from my mouth to my eyes and as they connected he started to lean forward, an action I found myself mimicking. Just as I felt his moist breath, before his lips touched mine I felt something whiz past my face and saw a blue paint pellet explode on the bush behind his head.

We grabbed our rifles and were on our feet in seconds, running from the two blokes with bright green scarves wrapped around their arms that were firing at us....actually, probably just at John Paul but, we were a team so I wasn't going to just abandon him and watch as he got splattered. We zigged and zagged in every different direction, jumping over fallen logs and avoiding being hit in the face by tree branches, all the while looking over our shoulders to see if they were still behind us. Honestly, you'd think we were dealing with real life combat the way we pelted through those woods. We eventually stopped when we were sure we'd outrun them, both doubled over getting our puff back but still checking around until we were sure we hadn't been followed.

"That was close!" He panted. His hands were on his knees and he was bent over in front of me, the combat pants pulled taut across his backside. I felt that stirring in my groin again.

"Yeah....wonder how many are left?" He shrugged, standing tall and running a hand through his hair, his fingers splaying out as they teased through the damp strands.

"Don't know but I bet there aren't many...did they get you?"

"I don't think so....you?" I hadn't felt anything but right at the beginning there'd been quite a few pellets flying around and I'd seen some get especially close to him.

"I think they got the back of my leg but that's a minor right? You're only out if you get three of those?" He twisted around, the tip of his trainer digging into the dirt as he tried to see behind him. I walked over and turned him around until his back was to me again.

"Yeah, they got you....only just though....still, two more lives left eh?" He turned around and grinned and I hadn't realised how close we actually were until we were almost touching. I noticed his goggles were speckled with paint so I reached out and rubbed them, smearing the still wet liquid into the lenses making it worse as it dried.

"Shit!" I was just making it worse so John Paul pulled the protective gear from his face and used the sleeve of his combat gear to remove the nuisance paint, wetting his cuff and rubbing stubbornly at it until his goggles were clear. He held them up to the sunlight and squinted through them to make sure they were clear. I wasn't really paying attention anymore, I was too busy daydreaming about Greek Gods with sunlight streaming through their blond hair. Okay so I was having a moment but that didn't stop me glancing up when I saw a movement behind him.

He must have sensed it too because he looked up open mouthed as Jake advanced forward, a possessed, demonic look on his face as he lifted his rifle to shoulder level, shooting at John Paul the paint pellets hitting the ground and trees around him in rapid succession. One of the pellets erupted against his shoulder, the red paint exploding on impact, splattering across him, staining the front of his jacket and his neck crimson. My stomach turned over because he really looked like he'd been shot but he just stood there unmoving, watching as Jake took aim again.

"JP!" It all happened in a matter of seconds but I didn't have that long to wait this time, I just reacted and I dived at John Paul, tackling him to the ground and covering him completely with my body, the whole thing happening as if in slow motion. He was led prone beneath me, my legs either side of his and my elbows digging in the dirt near his shoulders. I lay my cheek against his face and put my hands protectively on either side of his head, leaving as little of him exposed as possible. Then I glared at my brother.

"What the fuck Craig? Who's team are you on?" His steely gaze looked from me to John Paul. I looked at Jake incredulously as he stood, rifle by his side, hand on hip, his legs parted in an 'at ease' stance.

"He hasn't got his goggles on!" I practically yelled. He seemed stunned and I felt a bit guilty for bawling him out. He leaned over until he could see John Paul.

"Sorry mate, hadn't realised". At least he sounded sincere.

"It's alright, no harm done" came his muffled response. Jake spun around gun at the ready as we heard a commotion kick off somewhere in the vicinity of our base. He did one last check that John Paul was okay, giving a thumbs up when I nodded, before taking off into the trees at a sprint.

It was only when Jake had left that I realised what I compromising position we were in. He wriggled a bit beneath me, acknowledging he was still there....as if I needed _that_ reminder. I took my hands away and lifted myself up onto my elbows, looking at his face still so close to mine.

"Hi" I smiled down into his shimmering eyes.

"Hey" his voice came out barely above a whisper. He had a few bits of leaf and twigs in his hair which I picked out one at a time, casting each piece of nature aside. To be fair, I was in no hurry to move, I was more than happy to lay there indefinitely. He lifted his hand to my face, smudging his thumb across my cheek, showing me the bright red paint that stained his digit. That frightened feeling over took me and I rested my forehead against his as I thought how close he could've come to getting hurt and I started to shake, panic setting in at what might have been.

He shushed me, I could hear the soft, calming noise through the fog of anxiety that was clouding my brain. I knew the threat was over but still, it took a couple of minutes for me to get back to normal. I could feel his fingers stroking through my hair, playing now and then with the slightly longer strands on the top of my head, twisting them around his finger as his other hand stroked my back. I lifted my head back, gazing into his eyes before ducking down and placing a brief kiss on his lips, not sexual, just filled with relief. Then I snatched the glasses from his limp fingers and placed them over his eyes, securing the strap firmly behind his head, grinning when i could once again see those blue eyes shining through..

"Lets go and kick some ass....shall we?" I heaved myself off him, wondering exactly how long we'd been like that before holding my hand out to him and pulling him up beside me. I turned back towards the main field.

"Craig...." I turned and John Paul pulled me into a hug, squeezing the life out of me as he wrapped his arms around me tightly. I hugged him back, burying my face in his collar and inhaling his scent before we pulled back. "Thanks". I nodded and we headed off.


	67. Chapter 68

**ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTEEN**

**JOHN PAUL**

You know that scene in 'Full Metal Jacket'? No, not the one where the guy blows his brains out in the bathroom...., the other one. Where that girl is holed up in an abandoned building and she just starts taking pot shots at the Americans....yeah? Well that was us. We kind of said 'sod it' to the rules and joined forces to pick off each individual member of either team that came our way. One of us was determined to win....it didn't matter which, Craig or me but one of us would walk away victorious.

We had perfect cover. The base behind us was empty, Craig was covering the exit to the woodland from his side of the bunker and I was facing forwards towards the main field. We'd agreed not to take out our own teams, only each others but we were a team and therefore our survival was the key. I spotted a couple of my team converging behind the concrete wall to the left and forward of our position. This, I pointed out to Craig.

We changed positions and I smiled as I felt his fingers linger on my hips a split second longer than they had to as we swapped places.

"Watch in the line of the trees there too" he pointed out, "I've seen a couple of green scarves". I scanned the area he indicated but refrained from firing until I actually had someone well in my sight. We'd already agreed we didn't want to give away our location until absolutely necessary. I turned to see how Craig was getting on but my eyes were drawn to his bum, perfect and snug inside the green and brown camouflage gear. Fuck he was a sexy badass. He did a little wiggle, almost as though he knew I was looking. Then he looked over his shoulder and gave a really gorgeous smile and I knew he knew I was watching.

"Eyes front McQueen" he barked out, laughing lightly as I jumped into position.

"Sir yes sir!" I replied cheekily. Okay so, I turned back to the task at hand but I let my mind wander. Oh God, when I heard him swearing right outside my hiding place before, I'd had to make a snap decision whether I'd be safe if I alerted him to my presence. Not that I thought he'd do anything bad but I know how competitive he can be, just look how he'd behaved with the bet, so I couldn't say I was 100% sure that he wouldn't fire at me given the opportunity. Then I'd thought about it and realised....this was Craig.... and me and I took the very slight risk, letting him know I was there, pulling him into the den area I'd found.

He'd seemed happy, no....delighted to see me and it had sent a thrill right through me when I saw his lovely smile light his face. I couldn't really look at him though because I knew if I did it would be game, set, and match to Dean, bye, bye McQueen and the date I had planned for us. So I'd tried not to look at him, all the while using my limited flirtation skills to make him crack. I'd felt very satisfied when he shivered because I'd found over the last week that the back of Craig's neck and behind his ears are sensitive and that if you whisper or touch there it gets a rise out of him, well, the hairs on his arms stand up anyway. I also saw the way he looked at my lips when I licked them so of course I'd tried that too. He still didn't let rip though.

Trailing my finger down his spine had been a new idea, again, that action getting him to shiver but he didn't give in. I guess that's his stubbornness coming through. Of course then he'd turned the tables on me, knowing full well I wouldn't be able to resist him for long. Unlike Craig, I had to move away, I knew full well that if he went on the charm offensive for any length of time I'd be putty in his hands so I did what I did best....got the hell away from him. The bush hadn't given me much leeway but at least putting a few inches between his full, lush lips and my own gave me time to regain some composure. Once he'd got me trapped though he knew he was onto a winner. I only had to look into those deep brown eyes to send my insides to jelly.

Then, when we'd heard that noise he did something I really hadn't expected. Finger sucking! And boy did he suck! What was that about? Honestly, if anyone had ever told me something like having your finger sucked could be such a turn on I'd have laughed in their face but once again, I'd been proved wrong by Craig. I'd only put my finger to his lips so he didn't make a noise but he'd taken it into his mouth and turned it into another of those sexiest things ever. First eyelash kisses and now finger sucking. He'd closed his eyes too, which usually would've had me begging him to open them but seeing the expression on the rest of his face as he'd concentrated on the task at hand had almost made up for that. His face had relaxed, caterpillar eyelashes fanning across his cheeks as he'd cupped my hand in his, holding it close to his lips. Every so often his tongue would sweep across and I'd see it in his opened mouth. Jesus! Just thinking about it now was enough to get a reaction inside my loose fitting combat trousers. Biting my lip I'd watched him, seen the way his cheeks had hollowed as he'd sucked harder, watched as his teeth had bitten down on the soft pad at the tip of my finger. I think I actually groaned at one point as I imagined him doing that somewhere else. That had sent me to a whole other place and I was glad he had his eyes closed and couldn't see what I was thinking. Then I'd looked from his hot sexy mouth to his eyes and they were open, watching me, staring into my very soul.

That's the point I was giving in. I was going to kiss him and if that meant forfeiting the bet then fine, I'd just have to bite the bullet and ask him out on a date like a man and not be all shy about it, after all, he was hardly likely to say 'No thanks, get stuffed' was he? Then he was leaning into the kiss too and my insides had flipped that I wasn't forfeiting if it was a mutual decision. That's when I'd almost got a paintball in my face and we'd had to run. I cursed the guy who fired it, I just wish I knew who it was so I could open a whole can of whoop ass on him for ruining the moment.

Things from then on had kind of gone from bad to worse as Jake had shown up, almost blasting me in the face when I had no eye protection on. It was stupid of me to take them off in the first place, we'd been warned during the safety briefing to keep the goggles on at all times but that'd slipped my mind until I was literally staring at the business end of his rifle. If it hadn't been for Craig's lightning reactions I could've been blinded. Jake hadn't done it on purpose though, I was sure of that because even he was stunned when Craig tackled me to the ground, he hadn't even noticed my goggles weren't in place until Craig had told him but that hadn't stopped Craig from yelling at him anyway. I'd almost felt sorry for the elder Dean with the way he'd been chewed out.

Still, silver lining, it got Craig in a very compromising position on top of me and that was...nice. Well, more than nice, you know that but he'd got a bit emotional when he started thinking how close I'd come to getting paint in my eyes. I knew he cared....a lot but seeing him in a mini meltdown like that was tough, I was so used to seeing him be strong and resilient. Still, he soon got over it and I got my kiss. Not exactly the full on lip lock I would've liked but it was the kind of kiss that was so fleeting and yet so full of emotion that it leaves you reeling because it shows you how much someone cares and I think Craig cares a lot. I hugged him too, I wanted to squeeze him so hard and never let him go, all the while just breathing in the heady masculine scent of his that made me go dizzy. But then, I had to let him go because it was us together, team work, and we were hell bent on bringing everyone else down.

So yeah, here we were, us against the world....or at least, the seven or so remaining blokes in the game. I hadn't seen Darren yet, he was probably out so he could chat up that girl some more and we hadn't seen Jake again, although I was sure he was still out there somewhere.

"So uh, you found something else you suck at?" Craig's question brought my wandering thoughts back to the here and now. There was a flirtatious edge to his voice, it came out warm and silky and I could feel his gaze on my back.

"Uh huh, yep, yeah....definitely suck at this". 'Don't look at him, don't look at him' my brain was practically screaming. I kept my eyes forward, looking towards the shrubbery for any signs of life. He sighed.

"Sooo, before.... you never....uh.....explained what you meant....in the text". I turned my head, my brain didn't manage to dissuade me this time and I looked at him. God he was like a dog with a bone....he really wasn't going to just let it drop. He wasn't looking at me but I could tell he sensed I was looking at him because his fingers tightened around the butt of the rifle as he held it.....they were no doubt itching to go for the neck rub. I could see his skin flushing too, even in the dim light that was afforded to us from inside the bunker I could make out the faint red stain as it crept up over his neck to his cheeks. I wanted to be all coy and flirty, come out with something witty to say that didn't completely betray what I was thinking but I was coming up blank.

"Yeah that was, it was....just me being daft I suppose, you know....suck at everything me" I said the last part with a laugh and a shrug of my shoulders. Even I couldn't make head nor tail of what I was on about any more. His shoulders seemed to slump in defeat as he turned towards me. I went back to my lookout point, avoiding his scrutiny and hiding my face at the same time.

He was driving me crazy. I always thought that if you fell for someone the intensity of your feelings would die away pretty quickly but with Craig, it felt like every fibre of my being was on red alert. He only had to look at me, touch me briefly and I wanted him. I wanted to feel his lips on me, I wanted to feel his hands as they caressed my skin, I wanted him to touch me like he did last night in his sleep, deft and self assured but this time with his eyes wide open. I wanted to watch him smile as I kissed all over his body and then I wanted to watch that smile change to open mouthed wonder as I touched him in ways I'd never touched anyone else in my life. I couldn't tell him though, that in the heat of the moment because I wanted to wind him up, I'd been hinting at something that I've dreamed of doing for months and only to him. What if he freaked out? I don't mean he's suddenly going to become all prudish and shocked, I don't think he would do that for a second but still, there was that possibility that I was taking things a bit too far and what I was thinking about might....well, make him run a mile.

Aargh, when had this bet become so complicated?

Don't ask me how but I hadn't noticed Craig had left his position to stand right behind me until I felt his hot breath on the back of my neck and his hand snake around onto my waist making me jump.

"So you were just telling me that you _suck_ then? That you're the master at _sucking_ and that nothing _sucks_ more than you do?" I gulped....there was something about the way Craig emphasised the word suck that brought all these fantastic images of him into my mind. I licked my lips and swallowed again, my determination not to turn around and kiss him diminishing by the second. I could still feel his breath against my neck and his hand tightened at my waist as he pressed his chest against my back, willing me to turn around. I wasn't that stupid though, I knew if I did, it wouldn't just be my urge to kiss him that I couldn't control.

"Yep, that's me....I suck big time!" There, I said it, I'm the biggest loser here and I suck, no emphasis, no innuendo just me telling him I suck, so why wasn't he going away?

"So...you weren't flirting with me then?" His voice washed over me like smooth, rich velvet. Determination John Paul, you have to say it like you mean it, you have to convince him so you can convince yourself.

"Nope, not flirting....no, not at all, I wasn't trying to.... flirt at all, no! not me....uh uh!" Good job John Paul, that'll convince him. I even willed myself to turn around and look him in the eye, shaking my head so he could see for real that _that_ was what I meant all along.

He looked right through me, I could see I'd managed to convince him about as well as I had myself. Behind his goggles his gaze flicked to my lips, which I found myself biting under his intense scrutiny and then they narrowed and the hand at my waist tightened. I could feel myself leaning forward, his magnetic eyes drawing me in, the irresistible red lips quirking up at the corners as my own got closer to them. I stopped, inches away, willing him to close that gap and give me a shred of self control back. He swallowed....hard....and I watched the movement as his adams apple bobbed up and down. I smiled, the thought occurring to me that he wanted this as much as me if his bodies reaction was anything to go by.

"Liar!" he whispered, his gaze connecting with mine as my eyes opened wide, our lips now a hairs breath away from each others.

I was just about to throw caution to the wind when gunfire nearby brought both of us out of our dream like state and he jumped back, his eyes flicking to something he could see outside the bunker. He looked flustered and grabbed for his rifle, his eyes darting around wildly as he attempted to pick it up, knocking it over, the metal on concrete noise reverberating throughout our hide out. After what had happened before I guessed he was nervous about us being shot at or something because his usual cool, calm exterior had been replaced by a less than confidant Craig. He got his rifle, took a deep breath and came to stand beside me, seeming to calm again after another deep inhalation.

"Two of them, one behind the water tanks and the other hiding in the tunnel". He pointed out the two places, his eyes vigilant for more movement. "You can do it JP....for what it's worth, I don't reckon you'd suck at anything". He squeezed my shoulder and I nodded.

I trained my scope towards the nearest of my two marks and fired off a few shots in rapid succession as soon as my target gave me a part of the body to aim at. Something in the way Craig had said those words made my confidence soar and as if to prove it's point, I hit the guy in the leg, high fiving Craig when he held his hand up to show he was out. I guess I wasn't the first person to shoot him. The one in the tunnel was proving more evasive though. The big corrugated tubing was turned sideways at us so we couldn't see inside it, we just knew someone was there but it was close, it only needed the occupant to make a run for it and he'd be on top of the bunker, firing inside in no time.

"I could make a run for it, distract the others and try to get this guy in the process....at least one of us would still be safe" I told him as I pointed out the directions of my plan, indicating two of my orange scarved guys that were still holed up in the middle of the field.

"Nah, nope, you can't do that" he rubbed at his neck as he thought about it. I grinned, seeing the humour to out situation. It wasn't like this was mortal combat, it was paintballing for Christ sake. I put on my best silver screen actors voice although it came out a bit more John Cusack than John Wayne.

"But, sweetheart, you'd be safe and I....I won't have died for nothin". Okay so I'm shit at impressions but I think he got the picture. "Besides....you already saved my life and this" I waved towards the outside of the bunker...."This is how I can repay you". He shook his head, taking my cheeks between his palms.

"No, honey, I can't let you do that, if we're doing this, we're doing it together". I frowned at him....what the fuck kind of accent was that supposed to be?

"Craig....?" I did the what the fuck hands.

"What, it's meant to be Southern....Texas or Kansas or something". Right, okay, I get that but that doesn't explain the very girly way it came out.

"You sound like Dorothy". He pouted and ran his hands through his hair.

"Who the fuck is Dorothy?" he virtually spat the name out. So yeah, he wasn't impressed about being likened to a girl.

"The Wizard of Oz". Everyone knew that....clearly not Craig though.

"Oh John Paul....how gay is that?" He snickered beneath his breath. I felt myself blushing."Musicals...really?" He shook his head as though all was lost. Oh God! What if he thought I was proper camp and went right off me. I had a mini panic, the threat outside not nearly as bad as the threat I'd just created. Then I heard him chuckle. "See, I knew you had to have some girlish quality that explains why I fancy you....now why don't you prove to me just how manly you can be." Okay so I turned to him and my mouth probably resembled a fish but really? Did he just say that? "Don't have a stroke John Paul, let's go kick some ass".

After going over our plan of attack we stealthily made our way out of the bunker, through the exit at the back that led to my base. Craig had already got the flag from in there before we'd holed ourselves up. The tunnel was in sight, just a few metres away but we also had to watch the front of the field towards Craig's base where we'd seen what was probably the last of the men standing. Craig did these weird eye to mouth to tunnel movements with his fingers much like you see Swat teams on TV do and it made me smile so wide my cheeks hurt. Bless him, he looked so cute and yet, hard as nails manly at the same time. God I love him.

I crept behind one side of the tunnel at the same time Craig crept around the other. We knew it was one of his guys but we didn't know which one and we were both kind of dreading what they'd say when they saw us working together. Suddenly shots rang out from inside, aiming towards the wooden hideouts in the middle of the field and me and Craig both ducked behind the corrugated iron out of the way of the paint pellets that came flying back ricocheting off the metal tubing. I saw one of my team stand up and wave he was out and then when more shots erupted from inside the tunnel, a second member of my team held his arm up. The pair left the field leaving just me, Craig and whoever was inside the tunnel to battle it out.

We could hear movement inside and I hesitated, indicating for Craig to stay out of the way as I made my way to one open end. I had my rifle ready but as I bent down I felt a sharp sting to my chest followed by another three or four to my upper legs and stomach as more pellets hit me in quick succession. I jumped out of the way, more bothered about protecting what was between those two body parts than I was about being hit.

"Sorry John Paul, alls fair in love and war". Jake clambered out from inside the tunnel and looked around at the now empty field, the smuggest expression I've ever seen etched onto his face. He was starting to raise his arms in victory when he suddenly got pelted by four tiny coloured paintballs, fired from Craig's gun.

"What did you do that for?" Craig shrugged, no remorse what so ever showing in his features.

"Sorry Jake, my finger slipped and it got a bit trigger happy" He smiled at his brother who looked furious. "Alls fair in love and war eh?" Jake's eyes narrowed behind his perspex glasses and I was sure he was going to say or do something as I saw his fist clench at his side. I tensed as he stepped towards his younger brother but Craig stood his ground, refusing to be intimidated. Jake eyed him up, looked at me on the ground and then back to Craig, a sly grin eventually spreading across his face.

"You two eh? Fucking A Team....ah well, at least we didn't let that stuck up mob win eh?" My eyes must have registered their surprise as he held his hand out and pulled me up. "Underestimated you McQueen, not such a gay boy after all" and he clapped me on the back throwing his arm around Craig.

Just as the three of us arrived back at the other camp, more shots were fired and I heard rather than saw the impact as they hit Craig.

"Oof!" he doubled over as loads of the paint filled balls hit him all over his body, the final one to land splattering right on his goggles. I ran over and checked he was okay, which he was, pleased to see that the only thing that was wounded was his pride. He looked like a mannequin advertising gay pride, he had that much coloured paint on him.

"Ooh Craig, I always knew you were part of the rainbow and pink fluffy kittens brigade". All three of us looked towards Craig's base as Darren emerged, rifle held aloft, a massive grin on his face, a green flag dangling from his fingers.

**ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTEEN**

**CRAIG**

I had a smile plastered on my face as, for about the tenth time tonight, Darren started to regale us with another of his stories about how he won the paintballing. Yeah, it wasn't exactly enlightening having already heard nine other versions of it but it was keeping my mind off other things, like the way John Paul was absentmindedly running his finger around the rim of his beer bottle, every so often dipping it beneath the surface to scoop up the froth. He seemed engrossed in the story though and started laughing as Darren told us all about what he and the only female member of the team had got up to.

"So then she gave me one of these minty 'Fisherman's Friend' things and I said...."

"'I might not be a fisherman but you can suck on my friend anytime'" we all chorused together.

"What! It was a good line....got me what I wanted eh" he said giving us all a wink.

I looked at John Paul but he was still messing with his beer bottle, avoiding eye contact with me at all costs. I checked my phone to see that another five minutes had passed since the last time I'd looked.

"Are you waiting for a call or something? Because that's about the fifth time you've checked it in the last twenty minutes." Jake said, gesturing at my phone. I could feel myself blushing and John Paul's eyes on me but when I looked over at him he was back to playing with the bottle, a small smile on his face.

"No, no I'm not" I denied, shaking my head, trying my best not to look at John Paul again. I knew if I carried on like this it wouldn't take Jake long to pick up on things and I'd been having such a fun day I really didn't want it spoiling.

"I reckon he's waiting on a call from his secret _lover" _said Darren doing this really gross tongue waggle thing. I tried to think of something witty to retort but came up blank. God, was I that obvious?

"Maybe he's just checking the time" said John Paul, looking right at Darren, almost daring him to contradict him.

"Yeah, that must be it, the time.....so, Craig....what _time_ are they ringing you?" I could feel three pairs of eyes on me. One confused, one amused and one startling blue pair, that made me want to spill my secret.

"It's not a phone call, it's a text" I told them, hinting at John Paul, my eyes briefly meeting his. I saw the slight nod as he tipped his bottle to his mouth, taking a quick swig, gulping thirstily as I watched him. My eyes were momentarily drawn to his throat where his adams apple bobbed and I had an intense desire suddenly to lick it. I grabbed hold of my own drink, my hand shaking as I took a sip, anything that might not betray what I was thinking.

"Thirsty Craig? You want some ice mate, you're looking a bit hot" Darren's eyes were going manic with glee.

"I'm fine!" I told him through my clenched teeth.

"Well whoever it is must be _really_ special to have got you so flustered....don't think I've ever seen you so keen". The bastard looked from me to John Paul, who was trying to feign indifference at the same time as grinning at what my step brother had just said. Okay so yeah, it was true, I hadn't ever got this enamoured with someone before, unless you count the time I fainted with Natalie but, well, she had very few clothes on and I was only young and....in my defence, I felt a bit like that the other day with JP at the pool. The only difference is I know how to control my urges now, what with being older and everything. But he was right, I was acting like a love struck teenager and if Darren could spot it then Jake surely would. I turned to my brother who had a frown on his face as he stared at me.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend" Jake looked at me puzzled.

"I don't". It wasn't exactly a lie, I would hardly call John Paul a girl.

"So who're you waiting for a text from....secret admirer?" he teased. That tense feeling was back in my neck again so I tried to ease the strain. I didn't dare look at John Paul but I could feel his eyes boring into me.

"No just...." the tension was getting worse. I could see Darren was feeling a bit guilty at Jake's probing questions and I shot him daggers because this was all his fault.

"Anyone we know then?" he cut in. Jake was still watching me, he had his eyebrows raised as he waited for me to answer. My gaze flicked to Darren and then to JP who smiled in earnest. I was almost willing him to tell me what to do so when I saw him incline his head to the side in a barely perceptible shake and look down and away, I took that as his signal.

"Uh, not so....I uhm....what I mean is...." I couldn't form the words because the truth was I really didn't want to lie. I didn't want to tell Jake an untruth and I wanted John Paul to know that when I said I wanted to give this a go it wasn't all bullshit. But then, imagining the look on Jake's face made everything less clear.

"What I think he's trying to say is....mind your own business". Darren said matter of fact. Jake shrugged and turned away, back to watching the lively game of pool that was going on behind him. I shot Darren a kind of death stare mixed with a thank you for getting me out of a sticky situation and John Paul, well, I couldn't help just smiling that he was there to help me out no matter what I decided to do. I checked the time on the phone again unconsciously.

"For fuck sake, put it away....can you be any more obvious" Darren hissed in my ear. I looked up to see Jake frowning at me again so I put it in my pocket out of the way.

"So uh, what made you come here anyway? Wasn't just to check out the ladies at Funny Girls I take it?" Jake turned back around, a hint of a smirk on his face but took out his phone.

"No,although Darren did have a soft spot for that blond one....what was her name again?" Darren blushed, yeah bright red, tomatoes have attacked type blushing.

"Candy?" Me and JP looked at each other as we said her name together.

"Hey! I am here you know....besides, she....he, had a cracking pair of legs and those...." We burst out laughing as he held his hands up cupping his none existent chest.

"You do know they weren't real right? Candy's a bloke in drag not a trans gender" I told him.

"Yeah, course I knew that" the way he quickly downed the rest of his drink belied his agreement. "She was just nice to talk to that's all, besides she saved me from this other freak that was grabbing my ass, he was there with his boyfriend too, now he was a smug git!" John Paul looked over and grinned.

"Dark hair? Tattoos?...." John Paul asked.

"Yeah" Darren seemed curious.

"Talks about himself in the third person, looks like he'd steal your sausage?" I asked.

"Not sure about the sausage but...yeah".

"Spike!" We burst out together, laughing our asses off at Darren's bemusement.

"You know him then?" Jake asked.

"You could say that....we uh" Oh God, how do you explain it without going into details.

"We had to answer questions about each other and we won a trip to Lapland".

"Fuck off!" That was Darren.

"What sort of questions?" Great, that was Jake.

"Uh...well they were..."

"Just random questions, you know...which meal do you like, what's you favourite thing, which mode of transport are you most like....that kind of thing" I shot John Paul a look of gratitude which he accepted with a gentle smile.

"And you won a trip to Lapland.....for that?" Jake didn't seem convinced.

"Uh huh, apparently it was a special week or something, lots of great prizes....anyway, that's how we met Spike, he was on a different team."

"Smug bastard" again Darren.

"Oh right" Jake didn't seem convinced. The four of us around the table turned silent so I was glad when John Paul finally broke it, saying he was getting another round in. He'd left his phone behind so I took the opportunity I'd been waiting for and scrolled through to his general file. A few quick button presses later and I put it down, right where I'd found it, only to look up and see my big brother peering at me, a huge frown on his face. I looked to John Paul but he'd disappeared, probably gone to the gents. Ah well, it was the perfect opportunity for me to talk to Jake.

"So why did you come Jake?" I saw Darren sit back and cross his arms on the seat next to me and I suddenly had a feeling I might not like what I was about to hear.

"I got your message, thought I'd pay a visit" he said, going for the no nonsense approach. My stomach flip flopped, a feeling of dread suddenly over taking me.

"Message?" I was stalling for time, trying to get my head together, waiting for the fireworks to go off. He fiddled with his phone, something I'd seen him do quite a few times throughout the course of the day. He turned it around and held it between two fingers.

"Oh cool!" that's it Craig, act like you know....."Yeah, you got it okay then?" Darren cleared his throat and when I looked back at him he seemed impressed.

"Yeah it's.....what were you doing Craig?" Some of the anxiety in his voice was replaced by....I don't know....incredulity? He certainly seemed to need an explanation.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" I laughed, remembering that night.

"Try me little brother".

"Okay well, me and JP got into a little fight that really wasn't our fault so the management guy ian gave us a couple of VIP tickets for the club. We went back and it was a foam party...."

"Foam party, ah fuck, why didn't you let me know, I always wanted to go to one of those".

"Sorry Darren...anyway we got pretty hammered, free champagne and everything" Darren tutted and re folded his arms, "had a dance....awesome music by the way.....anyway, it was getting late and almost time to go so we took a picture to remember the night". Okay so I skimmed over a couple of things but I figured it was in neither mine nor Jake's best interests to go into too much detail, especially about the more intimate parts of the evening.

"What're you grinning about?" John Paul came back over and settled the tray of drinks down.

"I was just telling Jake about Club Sanuck and the VIP night" his eyes widened but luckily Jake was staring at that picture again. "Remember, we sent him that picture to show everyone but we must have forgotten to send the message as well" I looked at him imploringly.

"Oh yeah, the 'wish you were here' one, course i remember". He said picking up on my hint.

"And here we all are!" Stated Darren, slinging an arm around my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and then noticed John Paul pick up his phone. He only took a second to look at it before putting it back down and the breath i didn't even know I was holding came out in a whoosh.

"So what time are we all meeting tomorrow then?" I looked at John Paul and him at me.

"Tomorrow?" We said in unison. "Uh we're going to the...."

"Park!"

"Beach!"

We both looked at each other and he gave me the look....you know, the one that says it's so obvious we're lying. I bit my lip, racking my brain for something, anything that meant I wouldn't have to endure another day of not touching him.


	68. Chapter 69

**ONE HUNDRED AND NINETEEN**

**JOHN PAUL**

"Beach" I said at the same time Craig said 'park'. I ran a hand through my hair in frustration. Was this Gods punishment for all those impure thoughts I'd had about Craig throughout the day? Making me withstand another day of enforced celibacy. I don't think I could handle that. Shit! It was bad enough not being able to kiss him all day today but to not be able to do it tomorrow either would probably kill me. Tomorrow it'd just be mindless torture with nothing to gain at all. Now, don't get me wrong, on the whole, today had been fun, we'd all had a laugh and actually I'd quite enjoyed spending time with his brother and Darren...yes, _really_ but still, it didn't compare to having Craig all to myself and that's what I wanted from this holiday and by the sounds of it, it's what he'd prefer too.

I wanted another day of just me and Craig because I was well aware that the holiday wouldn't last forever and that at the end of it we'd probably have decisions to make, people to face, conversations to be had. That's why it was so important that we get that time together now. I wanted us to be able to relax in each others company and flirt and tease like we had been all week but without worrying that Jake would notice and possibly flip out. I also wanted to get a feel for our 'relationship', spend time in private just holding him and kissing him and touching him, drowning in his big brown eyes and watching him smile.

It wasn't _just_ the physical stuff, although God knows, that plays a huge part, it was the other gestures too, the.....us just being ourselves and not having to worry that every look, every smile, every gesture is going to be under the microscope.

I don't know enough about Craig's older brother to pretend to know how he might react to our situation but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be thrilled. Craig is their golden boy, the one to make the Dean family proud and I was sure that anything that might change his future plans would be met with reservations and possibly contempt. I couldn't believe how great Darren was being but he wasn't from the Dean side of the family and therefore was exempt when it came to his opinions.

As well as all that there was Craig himself. He still wasn't able to define what was going on.....neither was I, so how on earth was he supposed to be able to verbalise it? We were taking each day as it comes so what was he supposed to say....'Oh yeah, me and JP decided we like each other, no I'm not gay but yeah, he's my best mate and I fancy him so were seeing where this takes us?'....It wouldn't exactly give anyone clarity, even thinking about it myself was the biggest mind fuck imaginable so what exactly his brother would make of it is beyond me. No, I really didn't want to spend another whole day with them both.

I was still overwhelmed by these thoughts when Darren leaned forward.

"Didn't you say you were meeting those friends of John Paul's at the _park_ before heading to the _beach_ tomorrow?" Darren you saviour. I could kiss the guy. Well alright not full on lip smacker because those were reserved for Craig and he's not exactly my cup of tea but he certainly helped us out of that sticky situation so I owed him one.

"Yeah, yeah that's right" I said nodding, the Churchill dog had nothing on me. Craig was joining in too, his head going like the clappers as Darren looked on in amusement. Jake shrugged.

"Oh well, looks like it's just me and you for riding the 'Big One' buddy" he said, shouldering Darren as Darren spat his lager everywhere.

"I wouldn't bet on it" he muttered as he cast furtive glances from Craig to me and back again. Craig's mouth hung open and his eyes darted quickly to Jake, relief shining in them when he saw his brother had quite happily turned back to the pool game. I saw Craig lift his hands at Darren, obviously not amused at his step brothers words but Darren just laughed it off.

"He's on another planet" he gestured at Jake who proved Darren's point by not turning around, "And your _boyfriend_ here isn't bothered so why are you?" he said pointedly, inclining his head in my direction. Craig blushed as he attempted to find words but he couldn't help the very small smile that played at the corner of his lips as his eyes met mine. Now usually Craig would've told Darren to fuck off and die but something in the older mans voice stopped him. He narrowed his eyes at his step brother.

"I'm not going to 'out you' if that's what you're worried about" he said in a low voice, leaning towards us, "your secrets safe with me....besides, I always said your eyelashes were a bit too girly for you to be completely straight." He grinned and got up, making his way over to the fruit machine. Craig visibly relaxed and I heard him exhale audibly. Jake was still immersed in the game going on nearby so I reached across the table towards Craig's hand, hesitating before placing it nearby and fiddling with a beer mat. His gaze followed it and I saw him gulp, glancing quickly towards Jake who was engrossed in the game before covering it with his own, his thumb smoothing across my knuckles. I smiled warmly, my skin tingling, that little contact meaning more to me than he possibly could've known before he squeezed it and took it away.

I was okay with that. I didn't expect him to suddenly start shouting about us from the rooftops, after all, this was pretty new to us both and we had to see where it took us first, in fact it was probably for the best that his brother not put two and two together because that could totally ruin the holiday. Craig seemed....okay though, he didn't appear ashamed or weirded out that Darren had so obviously worked it out, in fact if I had to describe the look on his face I'd say he was relieved.

I wondered myself what it was that could've brought them here, it definitely hadn't just been to ride the 'Big one' but I resolved not to let it bother me, after all, this was our holiday and it was up to us to make it one to remember. I took my phone out and glanced at it again. Pushing my stool back I stood up. Craig looked up,quirking his eyebrows so I just waved vacantly in the direction of the toilets. Jake turned around but I just gave a little smile and sidled over to Darren.

"Darren mate, don't suppose you fancy playing Jake at pool....tables nearly free". His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at me, then at Craig, who was watching our interaction with a frown and lastly at Jake who was still engrossed, watching the game and supping at his drink. Then he noticed the mobile in my hand.

"Ah happy time eh? Well, so long as you don't go waving your rainbow stick in my direction, I'll see what I can do". He grinned giving me a cheeky wink. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do".

I checked my phone once more and made my way past the toilets, through the lounge bar and out of the back door to the beer garden. I tilted my head back and looked at the stars, letting the peaceful night wash over me as I took a deep, steadying breath. Then I tapped out the message.

_**Beer garden out back, 2 minutes, JP x **_

I pressed send. The waiting was agony, would he come, when his brother was still around? Should I have put the kiss at the end of the message or was that too soft? Had he been wanting to kiss me as much as I had him? Lots of stupid pointless thoughts rattled around until I felt him. He wasn't touching me but I just knew the exact moment he stepped outside. I didn't move, I waited and then he was there, his hands in his jeans, his brown eyes fixed on mine and the biggest grin of the day covering his paint splattered face.

I didn't give him time to say anything I just pulled him into me, crushing my lips against his, all the pent up want and desire unleashed into his mouth as our lips parted and our tongues feasted, stroking and swirling, a groan escaping me as his fingers found their way into my hair. We stayed that way for ages until he eventually pulled away breathless.

"Jake" he waved his hand at the door.

"No, John Paul remember". He giggled nervously. "Darren's taking care of Jake".

I pulled him back for another kiss, this one even more raw than the last until he moaned and I caught it in my open mouth, answering it with one of my own. I drew back this time, trailing a string of kisses down his neck, smiling with delight as he shivered. It was a warm night so I knew it was me that had made him tremble, the knowledge making me smile even more. I couldn't wait to do it again.

"Oh God JP, I wanted to do that all day" He sighed breathlessly.

"Me too! Jesus Christ, you have no idea". I started to bring him back into me but he resisted, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"I win, by the way!" he said cheekily.

"Nope, you don't, it's" I took the phone back out of my pocket...."10:22 exactly, which means that it was 10:13 when you came outside". I showed him that I sent the message at 10:10 precisely. He bit his lip and showed me his phone.

"No, it's not" I read the time on his phone and saw that it only now read 10:12. I looked at him in confusion. "Check the clock inside" he inclined his head towards the bar area. I leaned backwards on the bench, my thighs clenching around his as I craned my neck, looking towards the bar, seeing that it was indeed just going 10:12pm.

"What did you do?" I asked him, sounding like a parent trying to weedle information from a child.

"Changed the time on your phone when you went to the bar". He informed me smugly, biting his lip, trying to contain his grin at his devious plan.

"That's cheating!" I really wasn't impressed and if he thinks I'm just going to accept that he can get stuffed. I hadn't restrained myself all day, staring at his kissable lips, watching his firm gorgeous arse in those combats, seen his hair damp and tousled from the helmet and not touched it just so he could get one over at the very last second through cheating. No bloody way! "No way Craig, you're not winning the bet that way" I told him with a firm shake of my head.

"What and breathing down my neck, sending suggestive texts and that video of the lap dance wasn't?" Okay so he had a point but he'd been doing the same too and besides, that was using persuasion, not outright cheating. He bent over me, his mouth so close now as he continued his line of questioning. "Just how many times _did _you nearly kiss me today?" I nearly blurted out 'hundreds' but I guess his question was rhetorical.

"Remember, the bet was that we could only touch in a matey way and ....John Paul...." his voice went deep and husky...."that kiss was not the way I'd kiss a mate". Something in the way he said it made me tremble. Especially when he said he wouldn't kiss a mate like that. What did that make me then? He had his hands on his hips all huffy like but he looked sexy as hell and gorgeous to boot. My fingers were absolutely itching to get into his hair. "Face it, we've both been trying to win it's just....I succeeded!"

I thought about it....so what he was saying was that _that_ kiss I'd given him wasn't matey? Fair enough, I could agree with that. It wasn't meant to be, it was the kiss I'd been waiting for all day, thinking about in the bunker and imagining whilst sat across from him at the table, in fact I hadn't stopped thinking about it since last night and now he was trying to walk away the winner, having cheated, messing with my phone and taking my planned date with him....I don't think so! I shrugged, putting my hands on his shoulders, pressing against them lightly, halting him as he bent towards me.

"Did you uh....have a pleasant dream last night?" He stopped in his tracks, his cheeks becoming flushed as he rubbed his neck nervously. Then he licked his lips and I knew.

"What do you mean?" His gaze burned into mine and I could see a hint of recognition.

"Dream, last night....was it....nice?" He cleared his throat but still looked at me, though he did seem puzzled.

"Uh....yeah it was....yeah" Okay so he didn't seem to get how I knew, his expression was full of apprehension and confusion, so I felt the need to enlighten him.

"For me too!" I grinned, pleased to see his mouth hang open, watching as his face dropped as did his gaze, until it was resting on the barely concealed bulge in my jeans. He gulped. "It wasn't a dream Craig" his eyes flew to mine startled and he licked his lips, moistening them with the tip of his tongue as I smiled back. He gulped as I slipped my hands into his back pockets and pulled him forward, so his face was inches away, then....oh so lightly, I whispered in his ear.

"Guess that makes me the winner" and with a barely perceptible nod, he acknowledged that.

**DARREN**

Jake was starting to get a bit antsy and the drink was going to his head, so I said I'd go in search of the other two, just to be on the safe side. I couldn't help it, Craig's whole demeanor today seemed different and it made me feel protective towards him, towards his happiness because that's what I was seeing....him happy for the first time since....fuck knows....in a long time anyway. He was still the same Craig but, whatever was between him and John Paul had put a smile on his face and it was kind of nice to see....not that I'd ever admit that mind you.

It was probably a good job I did come in search of them on my own because when I came across the pair of them they were outside in the beer garden, Craig standing between John Paul's legs, giggling like a couple of school girls. The thing is, seeing them like that, it didn't feel weird, not like I expected it to....It should but, it didn't. I'd spent the better part of the afternoon and evening watching the interactions between them until I came to the realisation that actually, the made up relationship between them that I was always taking the piss out of had, in fact, become very real.

Watching them now, I felt like I was intruding on a very private moment and, where I'd usually find something really funny and witty to say, words seemed to have escaped me. Something about the scene before me made me keep my mouth shut, so I just stood back for a minute or two and watched. The laughter died down and I saw Craig reach out to his mate.....yeah, mate....I don't know what else to call him, and he touched his cheek, John Paul leaning into the caress like it was the most natural thing in the world. It made me wonder how long this had been going on....was it before their exams? After Craig split up with Sarah? or was it just recent? I really couldn't tell because there was no hesitancy, his touch seemed familiar and yet.....something about the air around them screamed tension. I should be freaking out at this, it's two blokes for Christ sake, my step brother and John Paul and yet....it really didn't bother me it just seemed....sweet.

Yeah, I know, pass me the bucket but it really was. There was some kind of....chemistry between them that actually made me a bit jealous....not that I was going to go looking for it with Zak or anything but it made me wish....just for a second, for the chance to have that closeness with someone too.

John Paul pulled Craig closer, his lips brushing his cheek and at that point I turned away. It wasn't that seeing two guys do that bothered me....I'm really open minded I am....no it was that it felt a bit pervy, voyeuristic watching them like that. I cleared my throat and stepped into the garden, making my presence known.

"Alright boys, what've you been up to then?" Craig jumped back almost tripping over his own feet in his haste to put some distance between him and John Paul. I counted to three and ....there you go....hand to the back of the neck.

"Nothing". His eyes darted behind me, he was no doubt cacking himself that Jake was around.

"Didn't look like nothing....looked to me like you joined the Graham Norton fan club". God it was so much fun winding him up.

"I haven't" he shook his head but I could see the look he shot John Paul....you know, the 'don't hate me' look.

"Uh huh....yeah, looked like you're a fully fledged member of the rainbow society". I saw this look pass between them as if the idea alone was a weird one.

"Oh yeah....might even get you that Straisand cd for Christmas and some pink fluffy handcuffs". Craig blushed like mad and John Paul, well, never seen anyone go as red as a stop light before. "Anyway, sorry to interrupt your little session but Jake is getting a little the worse for wear and just asked an old aged pensioner if she wanted a drink so safe to say, we'd best get him back". Craig nodded at John Paul before pulling him to his feet. "By the way....it might be a good idea to put the hand holding and 'fuck me now' looks on hold until we've gone....Jake might be in a good mood but I'm not sure he's ready to see _that_." Okay so the looks on both their faces pretty much answered my...'have they shagged yet' question because neither of them knew where the hell to look.

**CRAIG**

"Ayy, little brother" Jake called as we came back in the room. I grinned, hooking my shoulder beneath his arm to steady him as we made our way out of the pub.

Darren and John Paul walked aimlessly in front and I couldn't help wondering if they were talking about us...me and JP. I was surprised that Darren hadn't actually made any other comment other than his usual 'rainbows and fairies' remarks....this whole thing would usually have him lining up the wise cracks but to say I was grateful he hadn't was an understatement. It felt great actually, knowing that at least one person I was close to would be there to fight my corner should the situation ever arise.

I'd seen Jake look at me and JP a few times, whilst we were talking together but he hadn't said anything so I was sure he hadn't noticed whatever it was that Darren had. I was still cursing myself for sending the picture his way in the first place but it was an honest mistake as his name is next to John Paul's in my phone. When he showed me that picture I didn't know what to think, I tried to see it through his eyes and to be fair, it amazed me that he'd bought the bullshit I told him. Looking at that picture started an automatic stirring in my groin because what I could see was an image of two lads, so besotted with each other they have the goofiest smiles on their faces, their eyes shining with desire. Now fair enough, that's just my assessment and I'm biased because I know what I was thinking and feeling at the time but still, it was blatant there was something between us.

"Need to use the toilet....is there anywhere round here?" Jake swayed as he turned his head to look at me.

"You can use the one at the flat, it's just around the corner". I called to the other two that that's where we were going and then we walked there in no time. It was only when I let us in and Jake tore passed the bed to the bathroom that I realised what I'd invited. John Paul seemed to realise at the same time because he looked at the bed with 'Snowflake' resting on the top and the goody bags that I'd been looking through earlier and his eyes widened. I was just about to launch myself over there and do something....anything to make the situation less obvious when I heard the toilet flush and Jake come back out.

His gaze flicked around the room, taking in the bed and the little kitchen and the lounge area.

"Cosy place this, not like the dive we're staying in" he said gesturing around. I was still holding my breath as he sat on the edge of the bed, absentmindedly picking up a pink goody bag and opening it. Luckily John Paul had faster reflexes than me as he hastily snatched the bag away.

"What's up with you?" Jake asked sneering.

"I uh...nothing....it's just....facial stuff our Carmel gave me" John Paul blushed.

"Ah I get it....you're one of those 'new men' eh."

"Yeah....something like that" He turned and grinned, lifting his eyebrows suggestively. I bit my lip to stop myself grinning. Darren cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"I think we'd best be going.....don't want to miss getting on those rides early, eh Jake and besides.....these two need their beauty sleep". Jake got up nodding and took one last look around the room frowning.

"Yeah it's nice, nicer than out place". He came over and gave me a big hug which I returned with one of my own. "Take care of yourself little bro" he looked over at John Paul, giving him a slap on the upper arm...."John Paul....look after him yeah and....watch him or he'll get himself in all kinds of trouble". John Paul nodded, smiling at Jake. I opened the door getting a wink and a grin from Darren as he passed us and then with a 'see you soon' and a wave they were gone.

**ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY**

**JOHN PAUL**

Jesus Christ, I thought we were never going to be alone.

"Well that was....interesting" Craig still stood there holding the door handle as his brother and Darren left the building, letting out a sigh of relief when we heard the front door close behind them.

"Yeah....Darren was great, never thought he'd be like that but I guess you shouldn't judge a book and all that". He smiled, then grinned at the reaction we'd got from his step brother. "Jake was...."

"Jake was....Jake, I don't think it'll matter how old I am, he'll still be over protective and domineering....he seemed okay with you though, think he quite likes you". I lifted my eyes in surprise at his admission. To say that I didn't really find Jake the warm and cuddly type would be an understatement. "I'm surprised he didn't give you an interrogation over the picture though".

"What picture?" I didn't recall anything about a picture. His eyes met mine and I saw a wariness there.

"The picture from the club....that's who I sent it to when you didn't get it....that's why they came". My stomach lurched as I thought about that picture. There was no kissing or anything like that involved and yet to me, everything that me and Craig had been feeling in the moment, was right there in that image. He must have known what I was thinking because he looked at me, puzzled but grinning. "At least _he_ didn't see it, eh?" I shook my head....thank God he hadn't seen our connection, I don't know what his reaction might've been otherwise. I carried on standing there, waiting to see what Craig would say or do next but....he did nothing, he just stood looking at me, his gaze flickering from my face to my hands to my feet and back again as though assessing me, and after a while I could feel myself fidgeting, trying to think of something else to say to break the silence. In the end I turned my back to him.

"Do you fancy a brew?" I threw over my shoulder. As I took a step I felt his hand wrap around my wrist, halting me.

"You're kidding me right?" His eyebrows knitted as he looked at me. Something in his eyes made my mouth go dry and I licked my lips in anticipation. "You fancy....a cup of tea?" It wasn't so much a question as a statement. Of course I didn't want tea, I wanted him but I didn't just want to go wading in there like a complete saddo acting all desperate and pathetic.

"Well I...." He bit his lip, his eyes sparkling with mirth as he shook his head.

"So all that before, ...." he waved his hand in the general direction of the window and beyond...." was just....false bravado then....just a way of getting me to forfeit?" He stood back, assessing me. "You didn't mean....any of it?" He folded his arms and crossed his ankles as he lent back against the walls. My eyes couldn't help being drawn to the way his slim waist tapered down to his muscular thighs and long legs. He watched my perusal, a hint of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "Because if that's the case, I may as well go and take a shower....I feel a bit dirty to be honest". Images of Craig in the shower assaulted me, pictures of him soaping himself up and rinsing himself down making my palms sweat and my pulse race faster.

He grinned and pushed off from the wall, making me spring into action, my intentions not clear even to me until I gripped his hips, pushing him backwards, until his back connected with the wall, my hands grappling to get a hold on his t shirt. My chest was heaving as I got right up close....thigh to thigh, face to face, his hot breath skimming across my cheek bone. My gaze dropped to his mouth as he licked his lips but I refrained from doing anything for a second as I watched him, smiling in delight as they trembled slightly. He must have seen the way my eyes narrowed lustfully because he smirked, a knowing smile in place when he saw how flustered he'd got me.

"You see.....I think you're all talk and no action McQueen" His eyelids dropped, those gorgeous long lashes fanning across his cheeks as he stared at my mouth "...you've got no.....follow through." He grinned wickedly. So he thought I wouldn't follow through huh? He thinks he's the only one to drive someone to distraction, get them so wound up that they explode....make someone ache with how much they want them? I'd show him follow through.

I assaulted his mouth, crushing my lips to his in a bruising kiss, taking the breath he held into my own as my lips absolutely devoured his from the get go. His gasp for breath gave me the access I needed to the warm, dark cavern of his mouth and his tongue. They swirled together as the kiss became more heated, stroking and dragging, as I tasted his distinct flavour. Panting for breath, I eased up the pressure on his lips, taking my time instead to suck on his tongue, drawing it from his mouth to mine.

I never imagined I could feel so hungry for someone, want their touch so badly that I thought I might actually pass out if I didn't get to feel it. I felt starved....famished for the feel and taste and touch of him, not quite able to believe that, besides the kiss in the beer garden, it'd only been 24 hours since I'd last felt his lips pressed against mine.

His fingers clawed through my hair, his short, perfectly rounded nails scraping against my scalp as he held my head in place, refusing to let me draw back if I tried. I didn't....why would I want to? but they kept me in place anyway, should the urge to pull away take over. He fought back now, the need for control too great but I wasn't in the mood to fight, it wasn't a battle anymore and I was more than willing to relinquish control, let him take the lead as I willingly followed. I moaned as his tongue delved between my teeth, plundering the inside of my mouth before withdrawing, stroking along my bottom lip, his teeth closed around it, tugging gently as they nipped at the fleshy skin. He tore his mouth away then and my lips followed the direction he'd taken, feeling bereft until he started placing hot, moist kisses all along my neck, up my throat and all the way along my jaw. I threw my head back so he'd be able to get to it better, shivering as his wet, open mouth trailed all over the sensitive skin at my throat, his tongue sweeping out to taste me. His teeth nipped lightly at my neck sending a shudder of anticipation through me, my want and need for him coursing through the blood in my veins. I gripped him tighter, one hand grabbing a fist full of his t shirt at his waist, the other curled under his arm, holding him to me as I held his shoulder. I felt him smile against my neck as I sighed at the pleasurable sensations, shivering again as his tongue and lips started working in unison to soothe the tender flesh.

"Ohhh, fuckkk, that's...." Oh my God, he started blowing on the damp patch just beneath my throat, licking and swirling his tongue around before doing this open mouthed sucking thing. I had a split second moment where I pictured him leaving his mark on me, something I usually found tacky but with him I didn't care, he left me wanting it more than anything but then he drew back, rubbing his thumb where his mouth had been, smiling reassuringly.

"I can't....can't mark it....it's flawless" he muttered, shaking his head as he gazed at my throat which was still in the same, thrown back position of ecstasy that he'd left it. I blinked and glanced down, licking my lips as I watched his fingers as they continued to skim over my tender, inflamed flesh. I raised my hand to his hair, brushing my fingers through the soft, luxurious strands, tugging them lightly so he'd look up into my eyes. My breath hitched in my throat as I saw the dark chocolate/onyx mix, glazed over with want and desire, his lips swollen and red from his kisses. He stared back at me and I could feel his gaze burn into mine, watched the brown diminish even more into the black as he shifted his frame against me, his hips and thighs brushing softly against mine.

"Fuck that's....". My breathing became ragged as he continued to sway his hips slowly, the friction causing me to buck gently back, eliciting a groan from him. I glanced down, seeing the contact our clothed bodies were making with each other, loving the feel of him as his thighs pushed against mine.

I was still in that strange frame of mind, sure that any minute now he'd change his mind and decide he didn't like me that way after all, regardless of his reassurances to the contrary. It just seemed so unreal that this was happening, that everything I ever dreamed of was becoming a reality. Then I looked back into his eyes and I knew that some how, I really was that lucky because he didn't look scared or wary or unsure, he looked....well, fucking gorgeous but as well as that he looked at me....I don't know....the same way I figured I was looking at him.

I moved my hands to his hips, stilling the movements we were making, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on his lips. I watched, like I did the other night, as his eyelashes fanned across his cheeks, his face relaxing as he kissed me back. God he really was stunning, I'm sure loads of girls think it's so unfair that a man have features like that but I reckon it would be a sin for him not to have them. They make him look so....beautiful. I reach out, I can't help myself, stroking the backs of my fingers across his cheek bone as the kiss deepens. The eyelashes flutter and the next thing I know he's looking at me too. I can feel his smile against my lips, his mole teasing the upper one and I moan as his tongue strokes out, sweeping across my teeth and the fuller, bottom lip. I close my eyes now because no matter how much it turns me on to look at him, I can savour the touch and feel of him so much better when I have no distractions. My hand that's still holding his hip tightens as he draws back for a second, severing the contact so I can breathe before pulling me back to him, his lips feasting on mine once more.

I can't resist the urge to touch him anymore so, taking the fabric of his t shirt in my fists I tug it out of his jeans and inch it up slowly, revealing his perfectly toned stomach and his smooth olive skin. I break the kiss, pulling back to let my gaze wander of his flawless physique, loving the way he stands so proud before me. My hand reaches out involuntarily to touch and he gasps, a soft sigh escaping him, his eyes closing, as my fingers skim across his nipple, making it constrict beneath my touch.

"You're so fucking sexy" I tell him as I bend my head down, taking the stiff peak between my lips and working it, laving my tongue over the taut nub, blowing air onto it watching in wonder as it tightens even more visibly.

"God John Paul, do it again" he demands huskily. It sounds so good, my name coming out of his mouth like that, I relish it, want to hear it again so of course I do as he asks, flicking the point of my tongue over it again and again before stroking over his nipple with the flat part too. He has one hand in my hair tugging me closer as the other strokes up and down my back until it comes to rest just above the waistband at the back of my jeans. He groans again, the sound making the hair on the back of my neck stand up it's so fucking sexy. I continue to tease his flesh, languorously, sweeping my tongue in lazy strokes, loving the sounds of pleasure that are coming from him. I caress the expanse of his back, one hand lingering on the taut muscle beneath his shoulder, whilst the other travels up to cup the back of his neck, my fingers splaying through his hair. My breath comes out in a gasp as he slips the tips of his fingers beneath the waistband of my jeans, moving lower, taking my arse cheek in his hand, squeezing on it unconsciously. I stroke my thumb over his nipple again, smiling in satisfaction as he quivers beneath the touch, grinning as he groans when I flick it. I can't help it, I never did this kind of thing before and seeing the way his body is reacting to me is like a drug, it gives me a high and makes me want to never stop. I want to touch him more though, in ways I never touched anyone before and I want to please him, but more than that I want to pleasure him, watch as his face contorts in ecstasy as he comes for me.

He doesn't give me time to move though as he feasts his eyes on me, his hot, burning gaze searing my skin, making me blush at his blatant scrutiny. He yanks the t shirt from my jeans, cursing when it gets stuck as he tries to pull it off over my head.

"Stupid fucking thing" he berates it before flinging....yes, flinging it across to the other side of the room where it knocks over the bedside lamp before coming to rest on the floor.

"Watch it, we don't want Norman coming in to replace it" I said, chuckling through my nervousness.

"He wouldn't fucking dare!" he mutters seconds before he pulls me back to him, spinning me around so that it's my back that's against the wall. It's probably a good job because the look Craig is giving me right now is turning my knees to jelly and I'm not sure I'll be able to support myself unaided for much longer. He trails a finger down from my breastbone to my tummy which I suck in, unaware of my action. "Don't....don't do that.....you're....just don't" he mumbles before bending down to kiss it. Jesus Christ, I feel so inferior to him, he's gorgeous, sexy, beautiful like a God and I'm just....me, yet he makes me feel like I'm the most important thing on earth, his most treasured possession. I don't know how he does it but he makes me feel so special, like there is no one else can make him feel like this either.

He spreads his hands around my waist, hooking his fingers in my belt loops, pulling me in to him as he stands up. I lean my face into his hand as he strokes my cheek, again, another simple yet loving gesture that I've only really felt with him, as his other hand moves deliberately up my chest, coming to settle between my nipples. I suck in a breath as his fingers start to play with them, teasing and pinching at the taut flesh until they go as hard as they possibly can. I'm yearning to feel his breath against them, longing for him to wet them, blow on them....anything to take the ache away. He cocks his head to the side, watching me getting worked up beneath his hands, smiling as I wet my lips. The hand that's on my cheek moves to my jaw, which he strokes with his thumb before brushing it across my lower lip. I part my mouth, swallowing hard as a sigh escapes me, his thumb taking the opportunity to delve in past my teeth, until he caresses it across my tongue.

"Suck it" he growls, his eyes widening as I automatically do as he asks....like I could deny him anything. I close my lips around him, swirling my tongue over his lightly calloused flesh before hollowing my cheeks and sucking it further into my mouth. He watches, biting his lip as I gently suck it in and out, biting the digit between my teeth, before soothing over it with my tongue. He clears his throat and licks his lips, the other fingers of his hand tickling at the flesh behind my ear. I shiver at that contact, all the while looking into Craig's dark eyes, drowning in the dark chocolate pools that are framed by his beautiful lashes.

He pulls his thumb from my mouth with a slight popping noise and I watch, half dazed as he rubs the wet surface across the very tip of my nipple.

"Oohhh, God!" I gasp through my clenched teeth as he bends his head, replacing his thumb with his lips, encasing it with his mouth, lapping at it with his tongue and pinching the tip between his lips. I grab a fist full of his hair as I writhe beneath him, desperate for him to sooth my hot flesh. As if sensing what I need he pulls back, blowing on them in turn until the throbbing starts to diminish, replaced by an aching need for more. I lean in to kiss him, I want to feel his mouth on mine again, feel that sure sweep of his tongue as it tangles with mine, taste his very essence again.

I reach around, I can't help it, as I push my hands into the back pockets of his jeans, leaning further into him to steady myself. I can feel him lean in too when his thighs press against mine intimately, eliciting a moan from us both. His is animalistic, a husky growl that emanates from deep within his throat, whereas mine is more of a gasp, a pant, a low keening sound that resonates desperation. His hips start to gyrate against mine, the friction doing all sorts of wondrous things to my cock which has been desperate for some kind of contact for hours. I grind my hips back, pulling his groin in to mine until there is nothing between our rock hard erections except the denim of our jeans.

My hands come around until they rest on the buckle of his belt. I pull out of the kiss, leaning my forehead against his whilst I try to catch my breath and get some kind of control over my body. It's only when I feel his hands go to my belt too, that I draw back, a kind of question in my eyes.

**If you take the time to read, please leave a comment. Thanks xx**


	69. Chapter 70

**ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY ONE**

**JOHN PAUL**

He's looking down at the movements his hands are making, only looking back at me when he feels me draw back. His fingers still, just as he pulls the leather strap from the bite of the buckle as his eyes connect with mine. My hands are still resting over his buckle, one finger already in place to pull it from the clasp but I look at Craig questioningly, just needing a nod or something as reassurance that this is what he wants.

"Don't stop JP" he whispers, tilting my chin up so he can kiss me. I sink into it, continuing my ministrations on his belt, sliding the metal pin from the leather, smiling in satisfaction as I feel either end drop away. My fingers make short work of the top button, dispatching it through the hole before moving onto the next one.

"Shit!" Craig gasps, pulling out of the kiss as my knuckles accidentally graze against his cock through the tough fabric of his jeans.

"Sorry". I stop what I'm doing, my fingers halting on the button, unsure whether to continue.

"Don't fucking stop!" he growls, his hand covering mine, urging me to continue my task. I nod....not really the appropriate response but still, I get back to the matter at hand. His hands go back to the top of my jeans where he has the my belt open and through the loop in seconds, throwing it onto the floor carelessly before continuing opening the buttons. He just about gets them undone and I gasp, holding my breath as he slips a hand inside the top of my jeans, inching his fingers through the gap until he's cupping my hard on through my boxer shorts.

"Oh God....ahhh". He grasps my cock in his fist and starts working it up and down, the movements of his hand slow and deliberate as he jerks me off through the fabric. I can feel my legs start to tremble and I have to let go of his belt and the fastening of his jeans so I can hold onto his shoulder for support as my other hand tries to find a handle on the wall behind me. In the end I give up, my palm flat, my fingers just kind of gripping the smooth surface, seeking some kind of traction. I open my eyes to see him looking right at me, his intense brown gaze roaming across my face taking in every detail. I feel myself flush even more beneath his scrutiny but then I can't even think about that any more as he builds up his momentum, his gradual, leisurely pace quickening as my breathing gets shallower, more laboured. I rock into him, my hips bucking against his hand as I fall against him, my legs suddenly giving way as I near my climax. He stops, looking at me questioningly as I lift my gaze to his, erratic panting breaths coming from me as I try to stand up straight.

I lick my lips, I think he can tell that I'm almost there but he doesn't continue, he actually removes his hand, much to my dismay, smoothing it up and across my chest instead, rubbing his thumb over my nipple.

"Fuck....Craig...." I moan....he grins, his eyes lighting up as he does it again, this time using his finger nail to flick over it, causing me to groan more loudly. "Jesus Craig.....pleeaaase!"

"Please....what?" He asks wickedly. I swear if I had any energy at all I'd swing for him but as my legs have turned to jelly and I feel like I might pass out, there isn't really a lot I can do. He places a soft gentle kiss on my lips as his other hand slides around to the back of my jeans, once again cupping my backside. His kisses trail along my collar bone, stopping to nibble at my neck again before continuing their journey down until they reach my chest. I lick my lips, aware now that he isn't going to continue unless I outright ask him, something I'm not yet ready to do because it'll make me seem desperate....which I am but it won't do for him to know that because that might seem sad. He lingers there, his lips less than an inch away as he waits for me to beg him to carry on.

"John Paul?" His breath whispers so close to my nipple that I feel it contract as though it's been touched by him instead of just awakened. I try leaning into him, hoping that his lips will come into contact if I just get nearer but he senses what I'm doing and draws away as I get nearer.

"Just...ask me....tell me what you want John Paul". His gaze lingers on mine as our eyes meet and I have a whole slew of answers screaming to get out. 'I want you....all of you' is what I want to say but I fear that isn't exactly what he's expecting. "Just tell me" he implores huskily, his deep, velvet voice once more caressing across my skin like a kiss.

"I want....I want you to....lick it....ohh" the last part comes out in a gasp as his lips connect, his tongue sweeping across the stiff peak, soothing the ache. "Aahhh ffuck!" Shit, that's soo good. I throw my head back, banging it on the wall behind me, not really caring that it fucking hurts because all I'm bothered about is his lips, tongue and hands as they drive me to distraction. I have my eyes closed but I can feel every little touch, nip, bite, lick, stroke and suck that he's doing and suddenly I wonder how the hell this happened. I mean, I had it all worked out in my head exactly what I was going to do to him...with him but....suddenly it'd all been taken away and he was doing the most delicious things with his mouth and tongue, making me forget my intentions. It was only when he stopped for a second that I realised if I didn't do something now, that I might not get the opportunity at all. I'm about to ask him to stop....give me chance to get my head sorted out when his hands go wandering again, this time both of them grabbing my bum cheeks pulling me right into him.

"Aaahhhh ffuck!!!" I moaned.

"Jesuss ohh" Craig gasped.

Both of us look right at each other, me biting my lip in ecstasy, him licking his lips, his mouth open in a silent 'o'. He holds my arse and does it again, this time the action reciprocated by me.

"Oh thats....nnnugh, fucking hell". Oh my God, my mum would kill me if she heard the way I was blaspheming right now. Craig was as bad but his were more like incoherent murmurings.

"Oh God....ohh, that's so.....goo....aahhh". Craig drops his head to my chest and I wrap my arms around him tightly, drawing him near as we continue rubbing against each other, the friction between us bringing us ever closer to orgasm.

I find some strength from God knows where to push off from the wall. His looks up at me startled, his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, a frown furrowing his brow as he removes his hands from my backside. I don't want this to turn into a frenzied shag against the wall where neither of us has any kind of control so I take hold of his arms, smiling in reassurance as I guide him backwards until the backs of his knees connect with the arm of the settee, sending him falling onto the seat cushions behind him. I manage not to fall on top of him, instead making my way around the side to kneel on the floor next to him.

He's still a bit confused as to what's going on, kind of half lying, half sitting on the couch.

"Come here....?" It was meant to come out as a command but I don't quite think I pulled it off when I heard the words leave my mouth. He raises his eyebrows and scooches around until he's facing me. God he's stunning! Even though he doesn't seem quite as self assured as usual, he seems eager, his smile lighting up his eyes as they take in the sight of me kneeling before him, my whole body flushed with arousal, a desire that he....and he alone created. I move over and part his knees until I'm positioned between his legs, my hands lingering on his thighs as I look at his face. I see him gulp, his adams apple bobbing up and down as he swallows hard and I smile widely, taking great delight in the fact that _he's_ doing that as he waits patiently for me to continue.

I lean over and start trailing kisses down his chest, lingering to swirl my tongue around his belly button before continuing lower until I'm crouched before him, my face level with the open button fly of his jeans. I reach out, hearing his breath hitch in his throat as I lay my hand over his erection, feeling the bulge swell even more beneath my palm. He slumps down a little on the settee and I take this as a sign that he wants me to continue. I let my gaze flick to his face once, looking for that reassurance but he has his eyes closed, his lips parted as his tongue darts in and out, taking tiny little licks. I hold my breath as I unbutton the next two buttons, hesitating for a second as he gasps but this time not letting the uncontrollable noise stop me as I continue on until I have the last one open and I part the stiff material. Again my gaze rests on his face, my eyes lingering on those soft caterpillar eyelashes and his beautiful heart shaped mouth that just looks like it's waiting to be kissed.

Putting my hands on his knees to steady myself I lean forward, planting the softest of kisses on his lips as his eyes fly open, meeting mine in astonishment. I draw back and smile, my hands once more resting either side of his jeans, the thumbs almost joined along the length of his denim clad cock.

"Is this okay?" God, I can't believe how confident I sound....much more than I actually am. He nods once, his eyes fixed on mine as he adjusts himself, sliding lower on the sofa so I can remove his jeans. He doesn't do one of those awkward 'got to cover my nakedness' moments, he seems more than happy with his body and he'll why wouldn't he? I bite my lip as I take hold of his boxer shorts at the leg, slowly dragging them lower, over his hips to his feet, pushing them out of the way before turning back to him.

"Fuck me!" Alright so I was gushing but....you would be too if you suddenly turned around to be faced by the same magnificent sight that greeted me. Craig naked....completely fucking naked, it was....I was....he was....glorious.....I'm telling you, none of the Gods have anything on him. I knew he was gorgeous like, well....like no one else I'd ever seen but I'd never seen him with nothing on and I'm telling you, my heart stopped beating and then sped up so fast I thought it was going to come bursting through my chest. I cleared my throat and gulped, realising that maybe it was rude to stare but then I looked back and couldn't take my eyes off it...him again. He shifted in the seat, alerting me to the fact I was still staring so I willed myself to look away from the gorgeousness that was Craig Dean...Jesus Christ, I almost fainted. I eventually managed to drag my gaze away, instead focusing on his eyes and the soft kissable smile that was playing at his lips. I licked my lips in anticipation, once again looking from his cock to his eyes, waving in the vague direction of his hard on.

"Can I?" Okay so that was lame but I wanted to get stuck in now and I didn't want to go there and scare the crap out of him if he was only expecting a wank or something. He braced his hands on the cushions next to him as he nodded, fear and nervousness and want and desire all showing in his eyes before he closed them. I took that as my sign and with one last prayer of thanks, I bent towards his cock.

**CRAIG**

"Oh God....ohh, that's so.....goo....aahhh" Jesus Christ, that feels so damn good. I grip his backside beneath his jeans, squeezing the firm flesh in my hands as our hard ons rub deliciously against each other. I feel like I might pass out from the pressure against my jeans, as the blood courses through my veins, pumping into my already throbbing cock. My head falls against his chest which is slick with sweat and I have a keen urge to stick my tongue out and lick at the moisture that is glistening there. He engulfs me in his arms, which is a relief as I think my legs are about to give way and pulls me to him tightly, the contact of our erections even more firmly pushed together. I grind against him, as I feel myself coming closer to relief, wondering if he's feeling it too or if it's just me and I repeat the action over and over, loving the feel of our erections as they press against one another's, our deliberate movements bringing us ever closer to release. His hips are moving too but all of a sudden I feel bereft, my hands are empty, the feel of his bum still firmly imprinted on the palms as he pulls back. I blink, bewildered, wondering what the fuck just went wrong.

He's holding my arms firmly and pushing me backwards but not away from him like i first thought, which is a relief, I'm not sure how I would've felt if he'd been pushing me away. It's only as my legs hit the back of the settee and i fall backwards onto the cushions behind me that I realise where it was that he was directing me. He tips forward and I can't help but want him to join me, covering me completely with his body but he doesn't, he just stands there for a second, looking down on me before making his way around the edge of the settee to kneel on the carpet in front.

Is it weird that this doesn't feel strange? It should, I'm sure and there are any number of people who know me that would agree but....it doesn't....there's nothing weird or strange at all about the way that I feel. I mean, I've gone out with some really, really pretty girls and I've been turned on, I thought I couldn't get any more aroused than I had with them but then....then we'd come here, me and John Paul and everything had changed, everything I thought to be normal had been replaced ...by something so sensational that I couldn't even put it into words. All I knew was that if I'd felt turned on with them then this was a more heightened, more intense feeling than I'd ever experienced before. He just had to look at me with those brilliant blue eyes and I was sucked in, more turned on than I ever could imaging someone could be and he didn't even have to touch me. Then....when he does touch me it just blows away anything else that I might ever have felt, it puts all those feelings of love I thought I'd experienced to shame, made a mockery of the I love you's that had slipped so readily from my lips. I almost laughed at the ludicrousness of my naivety. How could I possibly have thought myself in love with any of them? It was beyond comprehension, especially now when I knew what it really felt to be loved in return.

"Come here....?" His voice pierced my thoughts, the low, raspy sound sending a shiver down my spine. I shuffle to the edge of the settee, my eyes fixed on him as he comes to kneel between my legs, his hands on my knees as he parts them. He's so fucking stunning that I must have been blind not to see it before. It's not just the way he looks though, it's....everything. The way his eyes burn into me, making my insides melt, the blue, rich and warm, not cold like you'd expect them to be. I'm sitting here in just my jeans, no clue what the hell is going on, not even knowing what I'm doing in this situation and yet....I'm not scared, I feel secure, excited, not at all afraid of what's coming next because....it's him....it's John Paul and, no one makes me feel more sure of myself, makes me feel like a better person than he does.

I should probably feel vulnerable, unsure....wary even but all I feel is safe but....something more...I feel like I'm in a state of euphoria, something i never felt before in my life. No one has ever made me feel like this, even remotely. I'm used to having people like me because they want something from me....whether to get closer to someone I know, to feel secure and protected, I don't know but it's a new feeling having someone as sure of himself, someone so popular, want nothing from me but me. I still can't believe that this man...John Paul....my best friend and loyal companion has chosen me....Craig Dean, not only to be his best mate but also to be the guy lucky enough to have him fall in love with them....unconditionally. I still can't believe that all this that he's done with me this week, this physical stuff that is a basic part of a man's needs, he hasn't done before, at least, not with someone with the same preferences as him. It makes me feel privileged, special and more than that, it makes me want to prove to him that he made the right choice picking me over anyone else.

He looks at me intently and I gulp, audibly at the reaction my body is having with him being so close but his smile reassures me and I know that whatever I want to do, he'll do it. There's something so gratifying knowing that there's no pressure and....knowing that's how he feels just makes me feel more sure that this is right, it's what I want....more than anything. I close my eyes and let my head loll back against the cushions as he leans into me, his tongue tracing a steady trail down my body, a ripple of anticipation spreading through me as he stops at my navel, his tongue sweeping out to explore. My breath catches in my throat as I suddenly feel the flat of his palm press against my cock, the already tight confines of my jeans becoming more restrictive as my cock inconceivably gets harder. See, I might not have any clear way to tell, but I know for a fact that it's never felt so fucking hard before. I mean, there's turned on and then there's this, which, if I'm being honest, is in a whole league of it's own.

I shuffle neared the edge of the seat, anything to press myself closer against him and I lick my lips which, for some reason have become really, really dry. A noise escapes me, a kind of cross between a sigh and a moan, the sound finding it's way between my clenched teeth and out through my lips as his fingers work deftly at undoing the fly of my jeans, the pressure against my cock easing with every released button.

He rests his hands on my knees and I feel him press down, the movement not registering until I feel his feather light kiss against my lips, his hot breath caressing across them as he pulls back. My eyes fly open in shock, clashing with the warm cobalt blue of his as he leans back and smiles, a smile so gentle and heart rendering that i feel that mine might burst at the sight. His hands slide across then until his thumbs rest against the outline of my cock. I hold my breath, wondering what he's going to do next. I can feel my breaths coming shallow and fast as I eagerly await his touch, hoping that hell take me in hand and bring me some relief.

"Is this okay?" I nod, unable to deny him anything at this stage. I want to shout....'of course it's okay, do what you want' but I don't trust that my voice won't bely my feelings to him. There's something in his voice so masterful and commanding that makes it impossible to say no even if I wanted to, which I don't, so I just do what I want, hoping he'll rise to the challenge. I wriggle to the edge of the seat and lift my bum, watching as he bunches the stiff fabric at the knees between his fist and pulls them down in one swift movement, dispersing of them when they reached my ankles. Then he starts work, swiftly dispatching the boxer shorts as well.

I can't help but feel a little inferior as I sit here, wondering what he'll make of me completely naked. I know I have nice skin, it's been commented on but him.....well, he's like something you'd see in a museum, a work of art. His skin is flawless and he has muscles where I'm just scrawny, my frame slight compared to his more masculine physique.

"Fuck me!" My eyes widen at the expletive, wondering what the hell is wrong but then I see where he's looking and it makes me feel....kind of proud actually. He's just staring though, licking his lips and staring, his eyes almost as dark as mine because his pupils have dilated so much. His gaze is raking over me from head to toe before resting once again at the junction of my thighs. He licks his lips and I swallow, my hands trembling at the intense look of desire he's throwing my way. I've never had that feeling before, that someone wants me so much and they aren't afraid to show it and yet him....the guy I'm lucky enough to call my best friend, is looking at me unabashed, his gaze lingering on me, making me tremble with arousal. I shift on the settee beneath his scrutiny, the hotness of his gaze burning into me, making it uncomfortable to sit still. He notices the movement and lifts his gaze to mine, the brown and blue forming a connection of sorts before his gaze shifts to my lips. My mouth curves up in a smile, when I see him looking and it's only when he waves his hand around in the vague direction of my groin and he licks his lips that I realise what he might have planned.

"Can I?" I grip the cushions next to me, watching as he bites his lip, thoughts coursing through me that this was it, there was no turning back if we did this. I couldn't pass it off as experimenting with my best mate, like I could with a wank....no, if we did this there was no going back, no pretending it meant nothing and no changing our minds. I might not be gay, I'm not gay but I wouldn't be completely straight either because that would be a betrayal to John Paul....I nodded, giving him the last acknowledgment he needed for him to continue as I sank back into the cushions, closing my eyes in anticipation.

**ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY TWO**

**CRAIG**

I tried to relax in anticipation of his touch, giving myself over completely to the new feeling I was about to experience. Now....don't get me wrong, I've had blow jobs before but not when the other person seemed so eager and willing to oblige. Natalie had been a right selfish cow, eager to receive but not so keen on reciprocating, though she had done it once or twice when persuaded. Darlene had attempted a couple of times but it had been half hearted at best, not the most enthusiastic sex you can imagine and Sarah...well, she'd gone for it with gusto....kind of, but it had been a bit....lacking in control. She tended to go at it like a lollipop but so randomly that most of the time, the actual pleasurable sensations were taken over by the feeling I was going to get castrated by her nails or bitten off in the process. She always seemed to enjoy it though and I never had the nerve to tell her how I might like it. That was the thing, it was so hard being open and honest with her if you thought you might hurt her feelings because there was always the possibility she wouldn't try again, and if she didn't do that, then she'd never get better. The one time I did suggest she try not to bite it so hard, she stormed off telling me....'Maybe you should do it yourself then'...believe me, I would have if I could. I'd felt guilty though, it was during the time I'd not been on speaking terms with John Paul and she'd been trying to cheer me up, getting all excited that Jack and mum had gone out for the day leaving us alone.

I felt awful because even when we were in bed together that day, his image kept popping into my mind, making me wish we hadn't fallen out in the first place and instead of getting into what she was doing I kept thinking of ways to apologise....strange that, looking back. In the end I decided it was probably better not to bring it up and just pretend I was really enjoying it, hoping that her technique might improve.

I was expecting his touch....yeah, _his touch,_ I giggled nervously when I thought about that but, not....there. His hands slid over my thighs and around my hips until they cupped the sides of my arse, pulling me in a bit further towards him, even the feel of his fingers biting into my butt cheeks was sending a little thrill through me. Then....I felt his lips on my inner thigh, kissing their way closer, his tongue every so often licking it's way across my warm, tensed flesh. I felt him hesitate, I didn't need to open my eyes to know that and then I felt his breath...._there_, a split second before his tongue.

"Ohhh God!" I gripped the cushions harder as his tongue slides around the tip, swirling just around the top part before he engulfed me with his lips, taking at least half the length of me into the depths of his mouth. I couldn't think any more then, I could just feel the incredible wet, softness of his lips and tongue as they work in unison, getting used to the feel of my cock as they kiss along the length of me. I groan, bucking slightly as his teeth catch the sensitive underside but it's breathtaking, it doesn't hurt it just....stimulates me even more.

"Holy shit!" I gasp, my head coming away from the cushions behind me as I open my eyes and look down at the little trick he's performing. To say I never felt anything like _that _before is an understatement. He hasn't realised I'm watching, which I'm glad about because I don't want him becoming self conscious but, I can see every little thing that he's doing and it makes me impossibly harder. He doesn't seem to notice though, he just keeps doing the flicking thing that he has going on with his tongue, right across the head before literally licking down the length of my cock, right the way to the base. To say it's fucking fantastic is an understatement. I've had blow jobs before but never one that's been anywhere near as good as this and...by the looks of things, he's only just getting started.

I'm absolutely mesmerised by the sight of him as his head bobs up and down in timing with the movements of his mouth and sometimes....when he's licking up the side I can actually see his mouth, his lips and tongue as they work at bringing me this wonderfully, intense pleasure. I slump back further on the seat so he isn't leaning over so far and so I can drive my fingers into his hair, actually feel his head as it moves to coincide with the actions of his mouth.

Watching him....intently I might add, I suddenly see him shift back on his heals, his eyes never leaving my cock as he licks at his lips, using his thumb to wipe at the corner of his mouth. I feel I should say something, I feel a little voyeuristic watching him when he hasn't a clue but actually, him....doing that, is so fucking erotic it's unbelievable. Yeah, wiping saliva from the side of your mouth is suddenly sexy....who would have thought it? He cocks his head, like my dick is talking to him or something and then he just goes for it suddenly, his head dipping as he takes me in his mouth, his cheeks hollowing as he starts to suck and....and....Oh God, the best thing is, he seems to be really enjoying it. No screwing his face up or cringing for JP, oh no....he just goes for it and I know that more than anything, he's doing this for me. It's fucking hot!

"Aaaahhhhh ffuck that's...ohh my God!!!" I grab fists full of his hair as he slides the flat of his tongue along the length of me whilst I'm still deep inside his mouth and I cry out again when he gets right to the sensitive tip and sucks really, _really_ fucking hard on it. It doesn't hurt but it does feel like hundreds of tiny explosions going off at the end, another sensation I've never felt before. He draws back suddenly and looks up at me, his eyes glazed and intense as they connect with mine. The sight before me is breathtaking....him, kneeling before the biggest fuck off erection I ever had, his elbows either side of me, his lips swollen and red coated with moisture and those bright, shining blue eyes staring straight at me looking right into my very soul. It's....arousing....sensual and the most provocative sight I've seen so far. I hadn't realised I was panting for breath until he stopped but, now I'm not focused on his mouth and the feel of it wrapped around me, I'm very much aware how heavy and loud my breathing is.

He smiles at me, the look somehow sultry....seductive and suddenly, despite the amazing things he's been doing to me, I want to feel him too. I want to kiss his lips and plunder his mouth with my tongue whilst touching him all over his body until it comes alive beneath my hands. I want to see his eyes glaze over again as I make him come, much like I did the other night but better and....more than anything I want him to watch me do it.

I crook my finger at him and he raises his eyebrows, his mouth stopping mid stroke and his tongue giving one last lick before he pulls away, unwrapping his lips from around me. He takes one last lingering glance before standing up, the erection beneath his boxer shorts and jeans standing proud. My fingers are itching to do....God knows what so I just let them, watching in wonder as I slide his jeans down, gasping quietly as I strip his shorts off, revealing him in all his glory.

"Fucking hell" I breath, the sound alien to me as it comes out in a strangled whisper. I want to look at him, hoping he hasn't heard me but I can't take my eyes off him. It's even bigger than I remembered. I pull him towards me until he's standing between my knees but then realise exactly where his cock is in relation to me, my face....my mouth. I gulp at the prospect, glad he hasn't noticed me chickening out as I reach out and grip his hips, tugging him down until he falls, his thighs straddling me. Now, that's a better, less thought provoking position.

He wriggles into place on top of me, his hip movements doing nothing but exciting me even more as he attempts to find a comfortable position. We reach out for each other at the same time, both mimicking the actions of each other as we simultaneously cup each others cheeks and lean in for a kiss. As his lips press against mine I sink into it, letting my tongue leisurely explore the inner recesses of his mouth, swirling against his in a slow exotic dance.

He moves against me, slow and deliberate, making sure that my excitement doesn't diminish, like it even could with him in such close proximity. I take him in hand, which he wasn't expecting because he gasps, pulls back and then starts kissing me again, this time more ardently, his tongue plundering my mouth wantonly. He moans into my mouth as I quicken the pace, jerking him off faster, the action becoming more frantic, the more he moans.

"Fuck Craig....fucking hell!" He pants as he tears his mouth from mine, resting his head on my shoulder as he fights for breath. I nudge him until he looks down into my eyes, taking great pleasure out of seeing the way his blue ones aren't focused properly because he's so close to coming. I let go, smiling as he frowns, not giving him time to think as I press my thumb between his lips. He cottons on to what I want him to do and he sucks it in, his action reminiscent of what he was doing to my cock just minutes earlier.

"Aaaahhhhh...." He growls animalistic, the noise foreign to any other he's uttered before, as I skim the now wet pad of my thumb across the tip of his cock. He throws his head back and moans, random words falling incoherently from his lips. His voice like that is horny as hell and it makes me want to taste him again. He's like a drug, I can't get enough, I really can't but then I realise....it's okay, there's nothing says I have to give it up anyway, he's like an addiction but one that isn't harmful, it just gives you a high all the time.

He's nearly there, I can feel it, the way his dick suddenly becomes harder, and his breathing changes, becoming more shallow. A flush spreads across his skin and I watch his face contort as he nears his climax. Suddenly I want to feel what he feels and as I drag the orgasm from him with one last, fervent stroke of his cock, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him into the most salacious, passionate kiss so far. He cries out and I capture the sound, feeling it reverberate inside my mouth as the very essence of him spills over my hand and onto our bellies. I can feel his body tremble, his cock throbbing and pulsating beneath my fingers as the last of his seed coats the back of my hand.

It's as though my senses are heightened now because, as well as being able to taste him, I'm sure I can hear his heart beating wildly, like my own. The kiss slows, coming to a natural end as his breathing becomes more controlled. He draws back and I can see those soulful blue eyes sparkle as they look at me, feel the warmth of his skin beneath my hand before I let him go and I can smell the unmistakable scent of sex. We stay in that position, just looking at each other, for what feels like an eternity before he lifts himself up, grabbing his discarded boxers to wipe us off. I can't help but smile at the meticulous way he cleans us both off, paying painstaking attention to my fingers and my belly button where a small pool of his emission ended up.

When he's satisfied he stands there kind of awkward and I wonder if I should say something. He looks like he's about to though so I don't, I just wait. He opens his mouth and I suddenly have a bad feeling he's going to ask if I want a cup of tea and that our little make out session is over but he puts my fears to rest as he utters the next words.

"Wait there....don't....go....anywhere" .He bites his lip and grins, before almost tripping over himself getting to the drawers. He quickly dons a clean pair of shorts and then he's back, kneeling before me as he was earlier, his hands on my thighs, his breath inches away from my cock. I lick my lips, watching him lick his, before enveloping them once more around my burgeoning erection.

"Ohhhh, that's good, ah!" I drive my fingers through his hair again, murmuring in satisfaction as he starts to build me towards my own ultimate release. I can feel my thighs quivering and my breaths become ragged and harsh as his lips and tongue work faster, sliding and sucking and stroking the whole length of my cock in his mouth. Taking it in his fingers, he works the shaft, watching with satisfaction as I give up the fight to keep my head upright and let it fall backwards....again. He seems to be getting his stride now, seems to really know which parts of what he's been doing are getting me going so he works on them, bringing me ever closer to my release. I should feel embarrassed, conspicuous for being the only one completely naked but there's something about the lusty look that's always in his eyes when I'm like this that makes me not care....at all.

One of my hands slips from his hair and before I even realise what I'm doing, I'm touching myself. My fingers stroke across my chest in lazy swirls, the nails scraping over my nipples making them painfully erect, then I tweak them to give myself some relief. I can feel myself getting ever closer to losing it completely, to my orgasm taking over and I cup his face, urging him on. His eyes flick to mine mid suck and I see the way they dilate when he sees what I'm doing to myself, watch the way the way the blackness almost completely takes over the blue that surrounds it.

"Oooh my....ooh God!" The words come out in a pant as his left hand works slowly up the shaft and I watch, mouth hanging open as he flicks his tongue out, coating the head with moisture before leisurely licking it off. Me, watching him, watching me, has me so turned on that I think I might actually come there and then but then he takes my cock out of his mouth and blows on it, squeezing near the base to hold me off a little longer.

He turns his cheek into my palm and I stroke my thumb across his cheek, all the while trying to get my erratic breathing under control. His lips are red and swollen, almost like he's been stung by a bee, so I trace the bow curve of them, watching in fascination as he opens them, his tongue flicking out and drawing my digit in. He swirls it around and lathers it with his saliva before taking his eyes from mine and looking directly at my chest, specifically my nipples and he raises his eyebrows, pushing my....now wet thumb from between his lips. He looks at me pointedly before resuming a slow, deliberate hand stroke on my cock.

Letting my head fall back and my eyes close once more, I brush my thumb across my nipple, groaning at the contact of the soothing wetness as it strokes across the engorged peak.

"Aahhh Jeez...." My voice sounds foreign even to me as I feel him quicken the strokes, his thumb sporadically catching the sensitive tip. Between that and knowing he's watching me as I pinch my nipple between my fingers, I'm about ready to explode all over the bloody place.

"Look at me Craig" He isn't loud, he doesn't have to be, I could be a mile away and I'd pick his voice out of a crowd but, over the harsh, heavy breaths I'm emitting I still hear him, that soft but firm command actually penetrating the foggy depths of my brain long enough for me to open my eyes. I don't know if I want him to see me like this, so out of control and lacking in dignity but once my eyes meet his, I can't look away. He leans forward, taking my hand in his and drawing it to his mouth, once again coating it with the moisture from his tongue. "Do it again Craig but....look at me". I nod once, noting the way his voice is still soft but....gravelly? It sounds hoarse, like he hasn't spoken in ages and it's fucking gorgeous so I do as he says. I keep my eyes on his as I start to caress myself again, this time my eyes never waver from his as I touch my skin, which has become slick, the perspiration coating my smooth flesh, giving it a natural glow, my fingers moving up until I make contact again with my nipple.

"Oh God....that's so...." He doesn't finish the sentence, he just licks his lips before he takes me back inside his mouth, this time not letting up with the sucking and licking, kissing and nibbling until I'm about ready to burst. I try to hold his gaze, I really do but when someone is doing to you what he's doing to me, it's so damn difficult not to close your eyes and give yourself over to the most astounding, sensational feelings you've ever had.

"Jesus Christ....John Paul....that's....I'm.....Ooohhhh ffuck!" I shout, just about managing to keep my eyes open as wave after wave of pleasure erupts from inside me, my juices spilling forth into John Paul's waiting mouth, the short, rapid bursts, seeming to go on forever. I have a vague image of his eyes growing wide with shock but to be honest, as my fingers sink into the silky smooth strands of his hair and my eyes roll back in my head, it's the last thing on my mind. It's only as I start to feel the after glow of my climax that I realise he still has my cock in his mouth and is sucking away every last drop in the most alluring, appealing, sensual display of tenderness I've ever seen.

My legs are still trembling and I can feel the rapid beat of my heart as it slams against my ribcage, alerting me that I just received the best sexual experience of my life. I manage to open my eyes but they're still not focusing well at all and all I can make out is John Paul, still kneeling before me.

**JOHN PAUL**

Jesus Christ, one minute I'm trying to give him a blow job....one that he'll hopefully remember for a long time and then the next, I'm coming, my load shooting all over his hand and our stomachs, coating us in my seminal fluid as I cry out in release. He's getting a little too good at this and I know if I'm not careful I could become like an addict, waiting for his next fix but with me, it'd be a touch from Craig that I'd be itching for. Our kiss comes to an end but I can still taste him, still feel the soft pressure of his plump, full lips against mine. We stay like that for a while before I realise....he's covered in me and it's starting to dry. I clean us up as best as I can with my shorts before jumping up, realising suddenly that I'm still stark bollock naked. I flounder, wanting to continue where I left off before but wondering if it's what he wants, seeing as he did stop me from continuing. One look at his face, still flushed from the orgasm he just gave me, tells me I should be okay.

"Wait there....don't....go....anywhere" I tell him, hoping to God that I've read his body language correctly. I stumble over my hoodie as I hot foot it to the drawers, grabbing a pair of boxers and putting them on before going back over to him, hastily, and kneeling back in front of him.

His magnificent cock is right where I left it and, placing my hands on his gorgeous masculine thighs for support, I eagerly take his full length back inside my mouth.

"Ohhhh, that's good, ah!" I bet he hasn't a clue how much of a turn on it is, feeling him drive his fingers into my hair, tugging me closer, hearing him encouraging me, so much so that my dick starts stirring again beneath my shorts. I've been waiting for something like this for days, weeks, months....my whole life but I never once thought that doing this to Craig could feel so incredible to me too. I always figured that being on the receiving end of a blow job would be the fun part, and by the sounds of it it is fun but doing this, what I'm doing now....it's fantastic. I curl my tongue around his shaft, taking delight in the strangled moan that escapes his lips as I kiss my way to the tip, flickering my tongue across it, tasting his essence. My hand wants in on the action so I take his cock firmly in my grip and work it, the motion coinciding with the up down movement of my head, my tongue....my lips. I suck him in, smiling around his dick as he moans again and I trace the whole length over and around, relishing the salty, masculine taste of him.

I look up mid suck, my cheeks hollowed as I take him deep in my mouth, as I catch a movement from him in my peripheral vision at the same time as his hand cups my cheek. I stop my task, my mouth hanging open as I look at the wonderful sight of him, flushed for climax, his fingers idly stroking over his nipples, squeezing them as they visibly tighten. His breathing is erratic as he pants loudly, the heavy breaths harsh in the surrounding silence. I tighten my hold on his cock unconsciously working it as I watch him pleasure himself, the actions of his fingers making my own cock grow impossibly hard again as I remember them wrapped around me. I carry on watching him, my eyes meeting his before flicking back up to the movements his fingers are making over his nipples.

"Ohhh my....oh God!" I have the urge to taste him again as I watch, so I leisurely lick across the tip, spreading moisture with my tongue, replicating the way I want to repeat the action across his nipple. I can feel the build up, can hear him becoming increasingly breathless as my strokes become more deft, my lips sucking and my tongue licking him to orgasm. I'm not ready for it to end yet though, I want to see more of this so I do a trick I once read about in Michaela's Sugar magazine, smiling in satisfaction as it seems to hold him off for a while.

His eyes are glazed, rolling back in his head as he strokes his thumb across my cheek so sensitively, so lovingly. I turn my face but not before seeing his other hand still playing with his nipple. Turning my cheek, I catch my breath as he traces the line of my mouth with his thumb, rubbing gently over my lips which are swollen from all the sucking. I draw his thumb into my mouth, using the natural moisture to wet it, licking it so much that when it's removed it's glistening with saliva. Then I raise my eyebrows towards his chest, the message I'm trying to convey blatant in it's simplicity. I see his eyes widen as they register my unspoken suggestion and seeing the acquiescence from within the deep brown pools, I continue my strokes.

He tips his head back, the passion and desire in his eyes hidden from me as he closes his eyelids over his beautiful brown orbs. I love seeing his caterpillar lashes fanning across his cheeks but there is a time and a place and now isn't it. I want to drown in chocolate but it isn't possible as he's concealed them behind his eyelids, making them invisible to me. What is clearly visible though and making my dick strain against my boxers is the sight of his hand, his fingers as they trace the wetness from my mouth over the stiff peak of his small brown nipple. He tweaks it, making me grasp his cock harder, my deliberate strokes gradually becoming faster as he moans and gasps, the sensations from his fingers and mine bringing him ever closer to that ultimate release.

"Aahhh Jeez...." His words come out in a breathless gasp as my thumb catches the sensitive head of his dick and I watch in satisfaction as he pinches his taut nub between his fingers. His skin is flushed beneath my gaze and I want to reach out and touch him, let my fingers replace his, allow my tongue lap up the wetness that he's massaging so keenly into his smooth, taut flesh.

"Look at me Craig". The words come out of my mouth before I can stop them but as his eyes fly open and try to focus on mine, I can see why I wanted them out in the first place. He's so God damn beautiful and looking into his eyes I can't believe that this is really happening. He's touching himself in front of me because I asked him to and he's letting me do the most intimate thing I can imagine, more than sex itself and he's enjoying it, he really is and it's wonderful because no matter how often I dreamed about it, I could never in my wildest of dreams have imagined the reality could be anything like as thrilling, sensual.....heavenly as it is. This isn't just sex, this is more than that because it isn't just about gratification, it's about pleasing each other in whatever way we want the most. Right now I want to see Craig do that again but this time I want to watch him completely, see into his very soul as he pleasures himself, pleasing me. I take his hand, noting the dampness to his palm as I curl my fingers in his, drawing his finger into my mouth and wetting it, spreading the moisture from my mouth onto the tip so that it's well lubricated.

"Do it again Craig but....look at me". That voice isn't mine, it can't be because I don't sound like that...._ever_, it doesn't belong to the man who is truly in awe of the person he loves but he's uttering the words I want to use so I say nothing, I just smile as Craig nods his head in acceptance before sliding his hand up over his slick, damp chest, teasing his way across until his fingers find his nipples once more. Dear lord, his fingers start working over his flesh, the actions making my shorts tight beyond belief because, watching the way his finger tips are playing and teasing over the sleek bronzed surface of his chest is enough to drive me to distraction.

"Oh God....that's so...." My voice is hoarse, it sounds low and rough as I watch him, my eyes connected to his as they start to glaze over, all the while jerking his cock with slow firm strokes. I can't even finish what I'm saying because my mouth has gone dry so I lick my lips, the action drawing his gaze to my mouth. As he's watching me I dip my head, once more taking almost the entire length of him into the moist cavern of my mouth, this time determined not to let up or get distracted until I get to watch him come. His eyes keep closing, then opening suddenly, especially when I flick the tip, and I can tell he's finding it hard holding my gaze but....he's doing it, I'm willing him on because the sight of those almost black eyes burning into mine is a massive turn on, seeing in them what I'm doing to him....to his control. I grasp his cock, thrilling at the smooth, thick length, knowing I will never see another so perfect, no matter how many works of art I look at or museum sculptures I see. Nothing could ever look....feel so perfect as his dick does in my hand. I dive back onto it, licking and sucking for all I'm worth, wetting his cock even more as I feel his thighs tremble beneath my hands.

"Jesus Christ....John Paul....that's....I'm.....Ooohhhh ffuck!" I'm sucking on the tip really hard when I feel his cock pulse in my hand, the head suddenly twitch before a warm stream of his juices spill out, shooting into my mouth and hitting the back of my throat. My first and only reaction is to swallow, which I do, pumping my fist rhythmically as his seed erupts into my willing mouth. I don't give it a second thought, I just swallow continually until no more of his fluid spills forth and then....then, I do what comes naturally to me and lap up ever last drop of the essence that is Craig.

**THANKS FOR READING, IF YOU LIKE IT, LET ME KNOW! CHEERS xx**


	70. Chapter 71

**_I just want to say a quick thanks to EVERYONE who reads and comments. I'm so glad that you like this story. I try to reply individually but not everyone has an account so to those....a big THANK YOU also. Reader2 asked if this was continuing....it is, I will definitely finish this fic....PROMISE. Believe me, I invested too much time and energy not to. I love this story too and won't be completely happy until it's done. _**

**ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY THREE**

**CRAIG**

"You uh....you could've warned me". He says in that sexy, husky voice, his tone totally belying the accusation. Shit! I have to say, I was kind of hoping he wouldn't mention that because now the after glow had kicked in, I felt kind of guilty putting him in that position. He's looking at me intently now as he licks the corner of his mouth, drawing his lip in between his teeth. He smiles, his face angelic, a picture of innocence, which I have to say after the performance he's just given is a little cheeky to say the least.

"Sorry I uh....I wasn't ready....I didn't know it was gonna come so fast". Did I sound sincere? I hoped so, I didn't want him getting put off by the idea of doing it again if he thought I was going to do that _every_ time. I mean, it's a bit too presumptuous to assume _he'll_ do that every time, even if it did make the whole thing so much more perfect.

"Yeah well...." He stretches his neck from side to side before grinning in the most flirtatious, suggestive way, his eyes twinkling with merriment as he watches my face change...."Next time just give me a heads up yeah? You scared the crap out of me". So he intends for there to be a next time? Get in!

"I'll uh....I'll try my best then". He nods, leaning forward, his fingers playing idly around my belly button, his head dipping forward to kiss it. I'm suddenly struck by what we just did, what _he_ just did and it hits me just how unbelievably amazing it was.

"Fuck me JP, I thought you said you'd never done any of _that._...before". Is that me talking? It doesn't sound like me it's....shaky, gruff. I wave my hand around vaguely, wondering actually, what the hell I'm talking about.

"I haven't....I told you there hasn't...." He shakes his head as though I don't believe him.

"No, I know, it's just...." I can't put it into words what I want to say so I slide off the settee onto the floor in front of him, my legs drawn up on either side of his knees so we're facing each other. I look deep into his eyes, imploring him to see what he's doing to me, making me feel, which I think he does because he leans forward to kiss me.

I pull back....shit! He looks devastated, and I see the hurt shining in those stunning blue eyes before they fall away, his gaze aimed at the floor.

"Sorry....sorry it's just you....". I point from my dick to his face and then feel like the biggest prick on the face of the planet when his shoulders slump defeated. He pushes himself back until we're about a foot apart and I see that he looks ashamed and that I made him like that. Fuck! I feel like a tool and yet there's a perfectly reasonable explanation.

"Hang on!" I grab his wrist before he can make the space between us any wider to make his getaway. He stops moving but still doesn't look at me, so I tilt his chin with my finger so he has no choice. God he's wonderful, even when he's misinterpreting my actions and looking doubtful. He still won't look at me so I let my eyes rove over his face instead. He really is handsome. Not in a hard, really masculine way but in a smooth skin, chiseled cheek boned, full sensual lipped kind of way.

"John Paul" He still doesn't look at me...."Oi, don't be like that, I just....it's my...._stuff_, you know?" He looks at me then...puzzled....alright so, maybe he doesn't know. At least he's not looking at the floor anymore. "What I mean is....I....you know....in your mouth". I can feel that I've gone from olive skinned to the same colour as a tomato in a matter of seconds. His eyes narrow and then it dawns on him and I see the way his lips start to twitch, a hint of a smile suddenly breaking into laughter. Within seconds he's laughing so hard his shoulders are shaking and me....I don't know why I'm laughing but the tensions gone so I'm happy.

"You're kidding....you never tasted it?" He pants out. I stop laughing.

"No why....had you?" He stops laughing now too.

"Course I have". The smile from my face falls and I know I must look shocked, taken aback....pissed off.

"I thought you said you've never....". I should really just drop the line of questioning but I want to know. I can feel that hotness pouring through me, the same one I felt when I saw that barman chat him up and him talking to that bloke in the club. It was pathetic I should feel like this, after all, it's me he's here with now.

"I haven't, it was....man" he mumbled the last part, his eyes down cast.

"What man?" Alright so maybe the jealousy was coming through in my voice now too.

"Not man...._mine_". Did he just say his?

"How? I mean...." Okay so it was easier to just have a go than ask him. I bent over as far as I could go but I still couldn't get my dick anywhere near my mouth. John Paul burst out laughing.

"What the fuck Craig, you'll throw your back out doing that". John Paul took hold of me straightening my position, his shoulders still shaking.

"What? Look John Paul, if you've been with some other bloke it's okay". Seriously, who was I kidding, it soo wasn't okay? If he'd been with another bloke I wanted his number so I could....well, I don't know but I wouldn't be happy and it wasn't okay.

"I haven't been with anyone...well, except you" he said shyly and you know, I believe him. It still doesn't explain how he knows what the stuff tastes like though. "Are you telling me in all the years you've had a wank, you haven't ever just wondered what it's like?"

"Eww, no!" I scrunched my face up at the thought although I have to say, it was bothering me more that it was mine than if say....it was his.

"Well I have, it's not _that_ bad...." he licks his lips deliberately as I watch...."yours is better though". He grinned and I couldn't help smiling back. "Come here".

I shuffle forward on my bum again so were close together and then close my eyes, grimacing, ready to accept his kiss. His thumb brushes over my lips and I open them ready to feel his digit as it enters....what I'm not ready for is the assault on my senses as he kisses me, his tongue entering my mouth and exploring immediately, no slow build up or passionate start. I can taste myself on him, the slight salty flavour not altogether unpleasant like I thought it might be. His tongue swirls on mine, drawing it in to the warm cavern of his mouth where the pungent taste is even stronger and I'm filled with the knowledge that actually, I don't dislike the taste, especially when it's mixed with his. I suck his tongue deep into my mouth, something about the act feeling altogether carnal, both in it's suggestiveness and fervor, my hands tightening on his arm as he growls roughly, the sound resonating through the otherwise silent room. I pull back, looking deeply into his eyes before nodding, accepting maybe I was wrong and that it doesn't taste so repugnant that I shouldn't want to kiss him.

"My turn next then eh?" I look up startled, not really expecting him to ask.

"I uh....I don't see...." I was just about to say 'I don't see why not, I'd like that' when he jumped to his feet, holding his hand out to hoist me up. I get to my feet clumsily, suddenly realising again that I'm completely starkers and that he's not, so I grab the nearest thing to me which is his hoodie, and tie it around my waist, maintaining a bit of modesty once more.

"I'm kidding Craig, we don't have to do anything you don't want to" he reassures, flicking the kettle on as I go to get the milk from the fridge. I wouldn't have minded actually, the least I could do is attempt to return the favour but he's distracted now, putting the t bags in the mugs and measuring out the spoonfuls of sugar....the mood completely changed from mere minutes ago.

"You want some toast?"

"Hmmm?....Oh toast....yeah sounds good." I smile brightly, amazed that things can go so easily back to normal after something so profound. It's strange, you find yourself falling for your best mate and doing these things together and you expect everything around you to change, just like your feelings have but they don't, everything else just carries on ticking along quite nicely and you're left thinking that maybe you just imagined it. Except....I didn't imagine it, he had just had me in his mouth and then kissed me, the taste still lingered on my tongue to prove it. The earth had moved for me, I'd been given more than just a glimpse of what 'being with' John Paul could be like and I expected fireworks to be going off outside the window in recognition of this or something but they didn't. It was like all of this was just happening in our own little existence and no one else knew of it....well, except Darren as of tonight....and Dean, Ollie and the girls....besides them no one. It felt strange because that should please me, I should be happy that I had time to adjust, get my head around everything, so why did it not feel right, why did I feel like I was keeping secrets?

I turned round, a jar of jam in hand, to see him leaning against the unit, tapping the teaspoon against his hand as his eyes raked over me sending a shiver down my spine. Maybe it's because I'm cold? Nope, not cold....very, very warm actually, especially with the heat coming from those dark blue eyes. I stand up proud, not caring that I'm almost naked bar his favourite green and yellow striped garment. It feels nice, the arms wrapped around my waist snugly, almost like being in his arms. He's looking at me lustily so I reckon alls fair and let my gaze rest on him, loving the way the tight black shorts mold his backside, letting my gaze wander of his sculpted thighs over the growing bulge to his chest which, right now, is becoming flushed with arousal. At least that's what I hope because if he's doing it out of embarrassment he should know better.

**JOHN PAUL**

It's wrong I know, and stupid but I can't help but feel envious of a piece of clothing. Yes, it's my favourite hoodie but, the way it keeps flapping against his lovely firm arse every time he bends down is driving me crazy. I have to keep thinking of random things like the weirdo priest at the church and going to the doctors for a rectal examination to stop my semi hard on from turning into a full on rager. I wouldn't mind but he's all hell bent on having that cup of tea now, like it's some kind of post blow job ritual or something. I did ask....well, not so much ask but hinted, very subtly I might add, at him returning the favour but seeing the way he dithered and started stammering out a reply I could see he really wasn't willing so I told him I was kidding, no rush or anything. I don't want him doing something just for me, especially if he's not getting anything out of it either.

"You want some toast?" Anything to keep my hands busy and stop me reaching out, circling his hips and spinning him round, shoving him up against the kitchen unit and....

"Hmmm?....Oh toast....yeah sounds good." He's still rooting around in the fridge, trying to get something from the back, the green stripes stretching as he bends further over. Is he crazy? Does he not realise what kind of reaction him bending over like that has on my body? He comes up triumphant, waving a jar of raspberry jam in his hand as he turns around, stopping dead in his tracks. I start reciting the entire chapters of the bible from newest to oldest, anything to take my mind off the sight before me. I can't help looking though, that's okay right? Doesn't make me too much of an over sexed perv. Oh God, he's staring right at me and I can feel my erection coming back, despite the book of Luke trying it's damndest to give me something else to think about. My gaze flicks down and I have to hold my breath. Does he know that my hoodie isn't covering him....at all? No, I don't think he realises, if he did he'd probably be making some kind of suggestive remark or something, instead he just stands there, completely blasé about the whole thing. The sleeves are hanging limply from his waist, draped down either side of his magnificent cock, pretty much framing the delectable morsel that I was tasting earlier. I can feel myself growing hard, despite my best attempts not to and the searing heat of his gaze is warming my skin, spreading a crimson glow over the surface.

I swallow hard as we just look at each other, our gazes connecting, then wavering as we look over each other in joint appreciation. The toaster pops, breaking the tension, the moment vanishing as quickly as it came as Craig waves the jar around.

"I got jam". He says, stating the obvious.

"Cool, pass it here then" He hands me the jar, our fingers brushing softly, that faint surge of electricity still passing between us at the slightest touch. He draws back, clears his throat and I see him start to rub his neck. Somethings bothering him and I don't know what but in the next second it's gone and he's leaning back watching me butter the toast, lathering the jam on thickly, just how he likes it. I cut them into halves again, just so and pass them to him.

"You spoil me rotten you know" .He smiles and takes a big bite, licking the bright red jam from his mouth. I shrug, it's nothing, he does things for me too. Maybe not in the kitchen, that seems to be my domain but when we're out he's always looking out for old records, buying them to add to my growing collection. He just seems to forget about these things and I have to remind him. He shifts against the counter, casually crossing his legs at the ankles, the movement drawing my eyes down.

"Wanna bite?" I lick my lips, do I ever. I nod, only realising he's talking about his toast when he waves the sticky slice in my face.

"I'm uh....I'm okay thanks". He shrugs and takes another bite.

"You sure? This jam is really nice". He holds it out enticingly, waving it away as I go to take a bite, teasing me, keeping it just out of my reach. No matter, I have other ways. I grab the back of his neck, my fingers sliding into his hair as I pull him to me, the startled look in his eyes telling me he wasn't expecting that. When our faces are a fraction of an inch away, I stick my tongue out and lick the the small blob of jam that is clinging for dear life to the mole above his lip, relishing the taste sensation...and I'm not talking about the jam. He sucks in his breath and I smile with satisfaction as he wraps his arms around me, pressing his full, sticky lips to mine, deepening the kiss as his tongue slides in, swirling and stroking against mine. He pushes in to me, so I'm backed up against the counter, growling as he nudges his leg, parting mine so he can stand between them. His hands are in my hair, then one of them slides down my back before grabbing my arse, the other clinging to my shoulder, trailing down my chest and back again. It's only when he squeezes my backside and I jump that I see he still has the toast in his hand. I wipe the side of my face, pulling my jammy hand away with a grimace as my cheek tightens, the sticky preserve drying on my skin.

He pulls away sheepish and takes another bite, looking even more guilty as he feels my hair, messing with it between his fingers until it stands up in tufts.

"I'm uh....I'm gonna go shower". He grins, stuffing the rest of the toast in his mouth, reaching for the last piece nodding.

"You want me to save you some". He waves it around, trying to get a rise out of me. I shake my head and head off, hesitating at the door.

"You do know that _that"_, I point at my hoodie, "doesn't cover you at all". I wink, watching with pleasure as he looks down and his mouth drops open.

**ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY FOUR**

**DARREN / JAKE**

"Come on mate....you can't stay down there". Jake groaned, his arms wrapped forcefully, his hands still clutching tightly to the porcelain toilet bowl. He'd been like that for over half an hour and Darren really needed to have a piss, the thought of using the sink or shower not exactly a thrilling prospect. He put a reassuring hand on his step brothers shoulder, encouraging him to stand. A bit of stumbling and swaying and Darren managed to get him in the other room, laying him on the bed. "Back in a minute yeah".

A few minutes later he came back out of the bathroom to see that Jake was still lay in the same prone position he left him in but with his eyes wide open as he stared at the ceiling. He noticed, once more that his phone was in his hand.

"There's something, you know". Jake slurred, putting his arm across Darren's shoulders as he got him in a sitting position, waving the picture on his phone around in his other hand.

"Okay, well...that's good then." Darren answered noncommittal. Jake's frown deepened as he looked around the room, his eyes taking in the settee, the desk and chair and the bed. Suddenly the frown changed, became shock as he sat bolt upright and sprung up off the bed, gesturing wildly to the lemon patterned bedspread.

"Oh my God.....Craig's gay!" Darren looked up sharply, his heart suddenly pounding for his absent step brother, hoping to God that Jake wouldn't completely flip out. "He's....gay?" He didn't seem to know if he was questioning it or stating it, either way, Jake was having a hard time letting his realisation sink in as he stared at the bed, picturing the one double bed he'd seen at the flat his brother shared with John Paul. He set off for the door, his hand already turning the door knob before Darren managed to block his exit.

"What're you going to do Jake eh?....you going to go round there and have it out with him? Thump him?....Call him a queer? Because I'm telling you, he won't thank you for it." Darren demanded urgently, shoving against the door once more as Jake tried to force it open. The sound of the door slamming shut seemed to stop both of them in their tracks and Jake looked at Darren warily, his fingers clawing through his military short haircut in frustration. His shoulders slumped in defeat as he sloped over to the bed, sitting down heavily on the edge, his head in his hands. He seemed to notice he was still grasping tightly to the phone and with one swift flick on the button, the picture of his brother and John Paul, torsos naked and grinning for the camera was revealed. His stomach flipped and he felt sick as he could finally see what it was that'd been eluding him for the past day and a half.

It was right there in the picture, in the way Craig was smiling, his eyes shining as he grinned for the camera, perched atop his friends knee, not a care in the world and John Paul....his arm was around Craig but it was pulling him in, his fingers clasped tightly to Craig's shoulder, holding him to him in a gesture much more friendly than the act itself, his smile almost identical to that of Jake's younger brother. He threw his mobile onto the bed as he fought back the nausea that was threatening to take over.

"It's that John Paul....he's turned Craig gay" he shook his head in denial of his words but then remembered the way John Paul put his hand on Craig's knee in the pub and how his hand had touched Craig's arm through his sleeve when he'd been trying to calm him down. It turned his stomach, knowing he'd been messing with his brother right beneath his nose.

Darren pulled over the desk chair, turning it around and sitting astride the seat, his arms resting against the back, folded as he rested his chin comfortably, in it for the long haul. He sighed heavily as Jake continued getting his thoughts off his chest....to think he'd only come away so he could ride the 'Big One'.

"He's probably been trying it on for months, just waiting to get him on his own so he can take advantage". Darren shook his head as Jake's face twisted in disgust.

"I think we both know that's not true". He said in defense of the blond haired lad who he had seen make painstaking effort not to rile Jake all day. In Darren's mind, there was no doubt at all that John Paul was innocent of any dirty tactics in getting Craig to like him, there had been no sign at all that Craig felt pressure or an unwillingness to develop their friendship. In fact, if he had to actually voice his opinion, he'd say that between the two of them it was Craig who had the control....nothing new there then.

"Do we?" Jake fair spat the words out as his lip curled into a sneer. He'd sensed a while back that John Paul was smitten with Craig but he'd been going out with Sarah at the time so he'd let the subject lie. Since then, when he'd seen them together, which was rarely as the tended to keep themselves to themselves, he'd had other things on his mind with Charlie, so much so that he hadn't noticed what was happening with his brother. It was coming back to bite him in the ass now though. He was a bit miffed too because he expected to have Darren on side, what with the way he always took the piss out of them and yet it seemed he was not only aware of their....urgh....he shuddered....'whatever it was' but that he was actually okay with it too. Since when had Darren 'I like women' Osbourne become such a fan of the rainbow brigade? It was weird, there must be something in the water here that makes people not act themselves.

"Jake....John Paul's a good lad, he obviously cares about Craig.....isn't that what's important?" Jake scrunched his face up, his head pounding as he listened to the words coming from Darren. Was that what was important? Did it really matter how fucking great John Paul was if he was screwing around with his brother? Truth be told he never had a problem with the lad before, especially before he told everyone he was gay but....since then it'd always unnerved Jake, even though he did know deep down that he was being stupid and that John Paul didn't fancy him. He just didn't get it.

"I suppose but.....Craig can't be gay....he _can't _be, he went out with Sarah for Christ sake....he fancies girls, you know that" he looked to Darren, imploring him to understand.

"Yeah and he dumped her because he was pining for his best mate" Darren reasoned. Jake looked at him puzzled, once more feeling frustrated because he hadn't seen it. Darren saw what Jake was thinking...."Don't worry, even he didn't know it".

"So you're saying that all this time he's been.....they've been...." He couldn't even finish the sentence, thinking his brain might just explode at what he was implying.

"No! I think it started here but....you have to admit, Craig was pretty miserable when him and John Paul fell out and it didn't matter how much cleavage Sarah flashed, once John Paul was back on the scene Craig showed no interest what so ever." Jake nodded at this, his admission a step in the right direction. "I'm just surprised this didn't come about earlier, I guess Craig never thought about it or John Paul steered well clear". Jake sat there thinking for a while and Darren thought he might be getting somewhere, especially when Jake looked back at the picture without throwing his phone across the room. He rubbed his hand across his face, his fingers scratching against his stubble thoughtfully.

Darren sat back, surveying the emotions that were etched across Jake's face. This was actually going better than he'd hoped. His step brother was freaking out but he hadn't got out of the door intent on killing anyone....yet. He had a feeling that part of Jake's reaction was down to feeling he'd let Craig down in some way because he hadn't exactly taken much notice of his younger brother in recent months, to the point that he didn't really have a clue what Craig had been going through, how devastated he'd been when he and John Paul had fought..

Jake was thinking this, he did feel guilty as hell that he'd drifted from Craig over last year and he was thinking that maybe if he'd been around more whatever was going on with John Paul might never have started in the first place. They used to be like mates....him and Craig to the point that Craig helped him at work and used to tell him everything but then Becca had come on the scene and everything else had happened and he'd neglected his little brother, making him turn to John Paul instead, making him gay. He thought about it, what being gay meant and it creeped him out because the thought of his younger brother wanting to do that with a man rather than a woman just wasn't right.

Darren saw the look on Jake's face change and felt worried for Craig, he was sure now that the younger Dean wasn't going to be in for an easy ride and it made him nervous because, although he'd never felt that way inclined himself, he knew that what Craig and John Paul had was special but....probably quite fragile at this stage. Craig had seemed happy enough when it was obvious Darren had sussed things out but if he got the negative vibe, from any close member of his family.....could him and John Paul really deal with that? Darren wasn't sure. He'd seen Craig weaken before beneath the pressure from Frankie and Jake.

"Look, if Craig wants to be with John Paul and join the Graham Norton Appreciation Society, then where's the harm?" Darren laughed at his own pun, trying to ease the tense atmosphere that was filling their room in the B&B. Jake looked up, his hand still working over his troubled face.

"It's not right....what they are....what they do....it's disgusting". He grimaced, shaking his head as he put the tips of his two index fingers together, the visual making him shudder.

"So don't think about that". Darren paused, trying to think of the best way to explain so that Jake could wrap his head around it and not be so closed minded. "Look, if he was going out with Sarah again....or any other girl for that matter, you wouldn't be trying to picture them getting it on would you?" Jake did a sort of 'maybe' gesture and face, then thought about it more, trying to picture Craig with someone and it wouldn't come, at least, not the image of Craig which was good because that would be weird.

"No, course not but it's Craig and his....'friend'."

"So if John Paul was a girl you wouldn't have a problem then?"

"No, why would I?" Jake thought about it, he supposed maybe he was being a bit hypocritical but ....John Paul wasn't a girl, he's a bloke and Craig was his brother and he liked girls, loved them, had been trying it on with them for years. How had he missed the signs? How was it that he'd received that picture on his phone, no explanation and he hadn't seen it for what it was.....Craig and his best mate....as a couple? He knew that something had been niggling at his subconscious but until he'd remembered the one bed at their flat that he'd seen earlier, it hadn't come to him. He should've realised sooner, like when Craig called John Paul JP, it should have been obvious because he'd never heard anyone call the lad anything other than his actual name before. The way Craig had said it too, that should've alerted Jake to the fact that something was going on. Loads of things from earlier that day started attacking his brain, the images and conversations assaulting him, putting things firmly into place, slotting the pieces of the puzzle together in a way that showed Jake that John Paul wasn't taking advantage and that actually, Craig was a more than willing participant in whatever they had going on.

Jake berated himself that he hadn't seen the signs when the two of them had been helping each other out with their helmets. He'd been so hell bent on learning the course that he hadn't registered the affection between them and it _had_ been reciprocal, it wasn't just JP being like that with Craig. He remembered the look on Craig's face when he'd pulled up alongside John Paul's Kart at the tracks, the way he'd paled as he'd first burst out having a go before checking his mate was alright. John Paul had called Craig cute too, or at least his pout and there was no way in hell anyone else would've got away with that. Jake smiled a little thinking this....what would be next....Craig making him breakfast and letting John Paul wear his 'Snowflake'? It seemed ludicrous and yet, after today, Jake could almost see that happening.

The knot in Jake's stomach tightened as one last image sprang to mind from the paintballing afternoon. Despite fighting the alcohol in his bloodstream, he could suddenly remember clear as day the way John Paul crouched down to help Craig when the zipper on his combat suit was stuck. He'd seen the gesture but had been concentrating so hard on his strategy that it hadn't morphed into a fully fledged thought. It had niggled him at the time that Craig seemed relatively at ease considering John Paul's close proximity to his groin area but it hadn't really sunk in why that might be. It was only now, hours later that he remembered seeing the way his brother had been reaching out, almost touching the blond hair on his friends head before drawing back.

"I can't believe I didn't see it" he whispered astonished.

"Yeah well, you haven't seen the way he's been acting the last few months, if you had it wouldn't exactly have come as a shock." Jake looked at Darren from between his fingers, wondering exactly when it was that his step brother had become a better big brother to Craig than he was. "If you'd seen the way he was moping around when him and John Paul stopped speaking you'd know exactly what I mean....he looked like his favourite cardie had been attacked by a knife wielding psycho ex girlfriend or something." Jake couldn't help but smile at the mental image of Sarah taking her rage at being dumped for a bloke out on 'Snowflake'.

Darren was pleased to see Jake might actually be getting somewhere. The pained, anxious....'my brother is gay look' had been replaced by something else. He seemed to actually be thinking about Craig and what things might have been like for him. That was a start, now he just needed to accept things for what they were and not do anything hasty....rash....like go running to his mum.

"So he's not been good then? These last few months". Jake actually looked like he cared, like he wanted to know.

"It's not been all rainbows and fluffy kittens if that's what you mean, at least they weren't when him and John Paul stopped speaking." Jake nodded, looking at Darren as he spoke, sincerity over powering the sarcasm for a change. "Honestly mate, you'd think someone had died, he was just....empty. Then those two got talking again and within a couple of days things were back to normal....he just seemed happy again, you know?"

"He wasn't happy before?"

"No...well, yeah but only up until the end of January, then he just withdrew into himself and I found out from Mercedes that they'd had this massive argument which ended with Craig thumping John Paul and them not speaking". Jake thought about that, wondered how he'd managed to be around Craig and not notice. Again, the guilt kicked in. Darren saw the look on Jake's face and actually felt bad for the older man. "You weren't to know, he pretty much kept to himself and he was a miserable bastard to be around. Anyway, once they were talking it was only a matter of time before him and Sarah broke up. Anyone could see that he was bored with her." Jake frowned, he hadn't seen it, he'd thought his brother was happy as a pig in muck.

"So he split up with her because of John Paul?" Darren smiled, happy to hear Jake say Craig's friends name without that hint of venom that he'd been using since the conversation had started.

"I reckon so, I don't know if he knew that though, I think he just felt he didn't have time for both and John Paul won, it was inevitable really".

"I still can't believe he's a shirt lifter though, I mean, what makes you change your mind? You don't just wake up one day and decide you fancy blokes, it's not ri...." Darren butted in.

"I swear to God Jake, if you say it's not right I'll...." Darren was getting angry and Jake looked over, visibly shocked at his step brothers reaction. "Have you _ever_ seen him as happy as he was today? Ever known him go so long having the piss taken without going on the defensive?" Jake shook his head. "I haven't seen him this relaxed and carefree in ages and.....like it or not, that's because of John Paul." The elder Dean looked on, listening intently to Darren. "So, all I can say is get used to it because I'm telling you, if you aren't there for Craig, you're going to lose him and you'll have no one else to blame but yourself."

Darren got up then and left Jake to his thoughts. Jake sat for a while, Darren's words resonating through his brain as he took it all in. He had to admit, Darren for all his piss taking and sarcasm was right, Jake hadn't seen Craig in such a good mood since....well, in forever and he supposed that if that had to do with John Paul he'd just have to accept the lad. He didn't want to lose his brother or his respect and he realised that maybe that would take some effort on his part but he'd have to at least try because, having Craig look up to him and be an uncle to Charlie was all he had right now and he didn't want to lose that. It was a big mind fuck but he was prepared to at least try....for Craig.

Darren came out of the bathroom, climbing onto the bed and looking at Jake.

"Well?"

"I suppose" Darren grinned, pleased Jake was making the right decision. "He'd better not start wearing pink and listening to musicals though, otherwise I'll disown him". He smiled ruefully when Darren squeezed his shoulder.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that, not with John Paul as his boyfriend". Darren chuckled, Jake grimaced at the word boyfriend. It might take time but at least he was trying.

_**AS ALWAYS, COMMENTS/REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED. THANKS.**_


	71. Chapter 72

**_Hope you like this one. Thanks again for reading it._**

**ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY FIVE**

**CRAIG**

I sighed, looking at the phone, smiling tentatively. How had things ended up like this eh? Standing up from the window seat and stretching I looked around the room, notably at John Paul who looked so relaxed in sleep. I wandered my way over to his side of the bed and removed the restaurant flyer that he still held between his fingers, taking it gently and putting it on his bedside table out of the way. I lifted the duvet higher to cover his naked torso, aware that the night had turned chilled and as I pulled it further over him he slid further down, making himself more comfortable lying down, his arm tucked snugly beneath his pillow. His eyelids fluttered open, his sleepy blue eyes connecting briefly with mine before closing again as I shushed him, a serene smile appearing on his lips.

I reached over, no hesitation, smoothing my thumb across his cheek, loving the way he turned his face into my palm, kissing the soft, fleshy cushion of skin at the bottom. Crouching down I pressed my lips to his, bestowing a feather light kiss against them. He responded languidly, his lips moving leisurely against mine, my tongue seeking solace in his hot, moist mouth. He opened further, allowing me to explore the wet cavern, stroking his tongue against mine causing me to shiver. Reluctantly I drew back, ending the kiss with a chaste peck against his lips. He looked at me then, the hint of a question shining through his sleep glazed eyes.

"Are you okay? Jake didn't?" His brow furrowed and he propped himself on his elbow, ready to listen.

"No it's fine" I whispered the reassurance, not wanting to waken him any more than he already was.

"Your sure? I can get up?" I shook my head and laughed, sitting on the edge of the bed where he'd made a space. I leaned over, pressing my lips once more against his, inhaling deeply that now familiar musky scent.

"Honestly, it's all sorted, Jake is....he's fine" I saw the look of doubt in his eyes and chuckled quietly...."honestly now go back to sleep, I'm just gonna...." I waved my hand vaguely in the direction of the bathroom and stood up. He reached out lightning quick and took hold of my hand in his.

"Okay I'll uh...." he nodded back to his pillow. He seemed to hesitate and then his eyes connected with mine as I waited. "....you're coming back to bed though right?" I squeezed his fingers reassuringly, loving the way he returned the affection with a kiss on my knuckles.

"Try and stop me!" I laughed, checking over my shoulder as I walked away that he was fine. He had a grin on his face as he put his arm back beneath the pillow and snuggled down, closing his eyes, once more letting himself drift back to sleep.

I used the bathroom, brushed my teeth, loath to scrub away any last lingering taste of John Paul but knowing for hygiene reasons I had to. I chuckled to myself at how strange it was that I'd become accustomed to the feel of another mans mouth against my own in such a short space of time. I never thought that would happen. Then I smiled as I washed down, again, not happy at having to remove every trace of him from my skin. I smiled though because no matter how much I wash away his scent, his essence, i'm not rubbing away the memories, the moments that we're building up between us. Finally I'm done and I make my way back over to the bed, sneaking one last peek at John Paul's sleeping form.

Crawling into bed beside John Paul I sighed, wondering exactly how the evening had ended this way, him fast asleep after a nice long shower and me lying here, awake, with a million and one things on my mind. I shook my head at the turn of events, half glad I'd had the conversation that'd been thrust upon me and half frustrated that it had happened when it had, putting a firm brake on anything more happening with me and John Paul tonight.

I'd felt quite smug at the devious little plan that'd hatched when I got jam in his hair. It had given me the opportunity to be able to join him in the shower, especially as I hadn't engineered it on purpose, it'd just kind of happened but like anyone would with any common sense, you take these opportunities when they present themselves. I hadn't told him that I intended joining him though so, when I got a message from Darren telling me to call him immediately, I had no choice but to leave him to it, hoping he'd still be in there when I got finished.

No such luck! Darren, nuisance that he is had actually done me a massive favour, one that I could probably never repay. He'd explained that things had suddenly dawned on Jake about me and John Paul, something about there only being one bed.....anyway, he explained that they'd had a massive chat and, although Jake's first thought had been to come around and have it out with us, he'd managed to calm him down and get him to see the light, so to speak. I'd listened, making my way over to the window seat, watching but not seeing the activity going on on the street below. He went on to tell me that Jake had calmed down....eventually and that, despite not really understanding it.....hell, I didn't understand it myself....he'd come around, kind of and had been talked out of coming over. Darren then went on to explain that part of Jake's anger/shame was aimed at himself, for not being there for me, for not seeing what I was going through and being around to help. I felt a knot in my stomach then, feeling oddly selfish for not making more time for him too, something I thought to resolve when I got back home.

I'd looked up as he was talking, smiling at John Paul as his eyes had lit on mine when he came out of the bathroom, a fresh white towel slung low across his hips, another in his hand, rubbing roughly at his damp, curling hair. I was still listening to Darren but my gaze, my thoughts were on John Paul. He'd gestured at the phone and I'd mouthed Darren, trying to show with hand movements and mouthed words what it was he was talking about. When I'd told him....'Jake knows' his eyes had widened and his mouth had formed an 'o' shape. As my conversation had gone on, he seemed to get that things were okay so he'd got on with drying himself, out of the way, over by the drawers. His lack of proximity hadn't stopped me watching him though, feasting my eyes on his body as the towel he was holding caressed his wet skin in a way that I wanted to. I felt a bit naughty, my gaze raking over him as Darren continued chatting in the background. I hadn't been able to cover up the unmistakable squeak I'd let out as he let the towel drop from his waist, his back to me as he put fresh underwear on. Darren heard it but John Paul hadn't, he'd just gone over to the kitchen to grab something to eat, then he'd gone back over to the bed, propping his pillows up behind him, looking through the brochures.

Darren wasn't letting up the conversation and with everything he'd just done I felt rude wanting to just finish and saying I was going, so I was stuck talking to him for a further ten minutes or so. I could see John Paul's eyelids drooping as he fought sleep and when he looked over I shrugged, sorry that I was still on the phone rather than with him. Darren had started wavering off then and I thought I was getting somewhere but then I'd heard a little ruckus going on in the background and then Jake had come on the phone. By the time he'd finished talking, getting everything off his chest John Paul had been asleep, his soft snores filling the quite room. I hadn't been in any rush anymore and I chatted back, telling him I hadn't a clue what had happened, how this had come about but I'd reassuring him that, no way had John Paul in any way taken advantage. It seemed ludicrous to me he could think that, especially when I thought on how hesitant John Paul has actually been with all this.

The conversation had gone on and he'd asked me how long I knew I was gay.

"As far as I'm concerned, I'm not gay". I'd told him.

"But, you're going out with a lad, in my book that makes you gay". Typical Jake, only ever able to see things in black or white.

"I can't be gay....not that there's anything wrong with it if I was but...." trying to find the words to explain it to my brother had been difficult. "I'm not gay, that'd mean I fancy men and I don't.....I really don't, believe me, I've been looking this week whilst I've been trying to get my head around it and ....nothing." I knew what I wanted to say now. "I don't look at other men the way I do John Paul".

"Urgh" Jake let out a groan at the mention of his name.

"Don't be like that, he hasn't done anything wrong and....neither have I. I don't look at other guys and find them attractive the way I would a girl."

"So what's with you and John Paul then? I don't understand it Craig".

"I _don't _look at other lads and fancy them...."

"That's okay then you're just confu...." I had to interrupt him then.

"....But....I do see John Paul the same way I used to look at Sarah". I'd heard him swallow hard through the phone. "I'm not saying he's like a girl....what I am saying is the way I'm feeling is the same way I would about a girl but....stronger. Look Jake, I can't explain it any better than that without going into detail and I think....I think that's one conversation neither of us wants to have".

"But you're not gay?" I'd been getting really frustrated with both him and myself by that point.

"Look at it as Black and White. Black is gay, White is straight".

"Okay....and your point is....what?"

"What about the grey? There's always grey....what if I'm the grey?" So, I was confusing myself with all the greyness talk, it was like my head was stuck in some strange weirdy brainwashed land where all I could think about was grey but....I'd had a point. "If I was gay, I'd fancy blokes....I don't, it's just John Paul and if I'm straight then I'd only like girls....that's obviously not the case any more so I guess I'm somewhere in between, in the grey".

"So you're bi sexual then?". Jesus! I'd sighed in annoyance, wanting to reach down the phone and give him a good slap.

"If that floats your boat Jake, call it what you want, I haven't exactly come across a label that tells me what I am, all I know is that....this with John Paul happened, I don't know how or why or even when exactly but....it has and I'm not looking to change that. I hope you can accept what I'm saying because I don't want things between us to be weird."

He'd asked me then....was I happy and I told him. I was gushing as the words spewed out, nothing romantic just....how great it felt to be around someone you feel brings out the best in you, makes you more happy than you've ever been. I think maybe that got through to him even more than Darren's little chat, at least it seemed that way by the time he was wrapping up the conversation.

"So you sure you don't want to meet us tomorrow? I'm kinda feeling the need to beat John Paul at something". I'd snorted down the phone. "What, you are still my little brother."

"No, no we really can't, we do have plans" I'd said firmly. As much as it was nice talking to Jake like this, I had things I wanted to do, thing that I really couldn't if they were there. Besides, I was ready to have a lazy day just chilling, rather than riding roller coasters. I also thought that it might be too soon for Jake and I didn't want another day of enforced no toughing John Paul, I didn't think I'd be able to handle that.

"Right well, just so you know, when I do see him I wont beat him up or anything." He'd laughed but I could tell he'd been thinking about it.

"Good to know because....well, I'd kind of have to punch you back, you know, if you did". I'd replied lighthearted but he could tell from the undertone that I was serious.

"So that where your loyalty stands eh?" He'd replied quietly. I'd nodded, realised he couldn't see me down the phone and cleared my throat.

"Yeah, it is....sorry". The silence was tense, I'd thought for a minute he'd gone. "Jake?"

"No....it's okay, I'd do the same with my girlfriend....if I had one". He seemed to slip away then, his thoughts going to goodness knows where. I heard Darren in the background say something quietly and then he came back on the phone.

"Craig,mate.....he's knackered and a bit pissed, I'm gonna get him to bed."

"Okay".

"You enjoy the rest of the week yeah and Craig....don't do anything I wouldn't do." I'd stared at the phone and then looked back over to the bed where John Paul was sleeping soundly, remembering what he'd done....what we'd done earlier. It was a little too late for Darren's words of wisdom.

**ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY SIX**

**CRAIG**

He was there, hovering above me, blue eyes shining down and I wanted to hear him say it, again....and again....and again, that one sentence that would tell me exactly how he really feels. At the same time I wanted him to carry on with what he was about to do because I had first hand....okay, dick knowledge now of what it should really feel like. He was teasing me though, just looking at me, waiting for me to demand exactly what it was that I wanted, say something in return. I squirmed beneath him as he wet his lips but they still didn't connect, flesh against flesh and I was left wanting. I tried pushing my hips nearer to him but he seemed to sense what I was trying to do and he backed up, so his face was still just a few inches away.

I didn't want to beg and sound pathetic but at the same time, I hated not being the one in control. I was used to asking people, telling people what it was that I wanted but with him it was like the words wouldn't come, like it would make me weaker if he saw how vulnerable I actually was. I tried grabbing a fist full of his hair, pushing him closer to where I wanted him to go but he was having none of it, he just pulled back completely, sat on his haunches and shook his head at me, admonishing me with his eyes before rolling over backwards on the bed until we were laying side by side.

Talk about a mood killer! I launched myself off the bed and walked...okay, stropped into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind me. I turned the shower on and seconds later stepped inside the cubicle beneath the scalding hot jets of water. I readjusted the temperature a little, debating if I should just go for the full on cold shower but then I thought, no, he isn't going to completely take things away from me. Instead I let my head fall back against the tiles, perfected my stance and let my hand meander down my chest, across my nipples until I took my cock in hand, working it furiously, trying my damndest to get the image I wanted in my head. I wanted to see his lips part as they wrapped around my cock, picture the way his tongue curled around it, licking and stroking and teasing up the length and I wanted to watch the way his eyes would connect with mine as he sucked me, pulling me in deeply to his mouth. I couldn't quite capture it though because the look he'd just had on his face before he pulled away kept playing over and over until I gave up, grabbing the shower gel instead and working it harshly into my skin.

I shuddered suddenly as my cock sprang back to life, the hand working it knowing exactly what it is that I like. John Paul climbed into the cubicle next to me, turning me around as he did, so that the water was beating directly onto his back instead of mine. I opened my eyes, watching fascinated as his hair became damp, then wet, plastered to his forehead. I reached out, cupping the back of his head, letting my fingers slide into his hair, looking deeply into his eyes. He continuing to wank me off, his strokes fluid and powerful and I wasn't sure I was going to be able to hang on much longer. He seemed determined to yank my orgasm from me until he stopped, suddenly, leaving me wanting....again.

"Tell me what it is you want me to do". I licked my lips which felt dry considering the water that was spraying onto them but the words didn't come. He leaned over, closer, so his lips gently brushed against the skin below my ear, the only physical contact we'd had besides his hand on my dick and mine in his hair since he stepped into the shower. "Tell me what you want me to _say_" he whispered. I opened my mouth but then thought....no! If he wanted to do it, say it, then he was bloody well going to but not because I asked him....it had to be because he wanted to.

I shook my head, dropping to my knees instead, letting the spray cover my back as I took him in my mouth. He wasn't expecting that, I could tell because his legs almost buckled beneath him, making him put his hands on my shoulders, steadying himself in place. His breathing became erratic and he started muttering incoherently as I took him deep, working his shaft with my hand as I sucked in order to breathe. I knew he was close, wouldn't be able to hold out much longer because he drove his fingers into my hair, almost holding my head in place as his hips moved in tandem with my mouth.

"God Craig.....Jesus fucking Christ.....don't stop." He demanded. I almost wanted to, just to see what kind of reaction I'd get from him but I couldn't, I was enjoying the feel of him in my mouth too much, loved the way he was losing his control. I wrapped my other hand around my own cock, jerking myself off with abandon now, wanting to be completely in the moment with him.

"Ohh fuck Craig that's..... ahhh fucking hell". I carried on, not uttering a word just building up the momentum until I felt that surge, the one that tells me he's going to come.

"Fucking hell Craig!!! I lov....."

I awaken with a start, the banging and clattering from the bin men beneath the window waking me from my dream. Shit! I ran a shaky hand through my sweat soaked hair and pulled in a deep breath, glancing furtively to the side to see that I hadn't woken John Paul. That would have been embarrassing, having to explain what I'd been dreaming about. It was so clear, I could almost touch....feel.... what had happened and I clung like crazy to the last vestiges of it as the warmth and excitement started to slip away. I could almost hear his voice, his words ringing in my ears and I cursed the fact I'd woken, hated that it wasn't real in the first place, it had seemed so vivid. The excitement was still in my boxers though, I was aching.

I got that sudden feeling of dread come over me when I thought about last night and everything that'd happened. That wasn't a dream....was it? I let my mind wander, as well as my hand as I thought about it. No....definitely not a dream, the whole thing was too real, crystal clear as I thought about it, letting the worry ebb away. I still couldn't believe that that'd been his first time he'd ever given someone a blow job, it didn't seem right that he just seemed to know exactly what to do to really get me going and....when I came, it was like a dam bursting. I've never felt anything so....fucking amazing in all my life. It had been nerve racking and thrilling, exhilarating and liberating all at the same time.

It suddenly occurred to me that, although I'd had little thoughts about returning the favour, the actual reality of it seemed quite daunting. What if I was crap? I mean, I'd had them but really, the only one that had been anything to write home about was the one he'd given me last night.

Maybe I just needed him to do it a few more times so I could watch his technique. That way, when it did come to me reciprocating, I'd at least have a vague idea of what I was doing. The more I thought about it though, the more I realised I was being selfish, besides, I _wanted_ to give it a go, you know, now that I knew it didn't taste so bad.

Then it hit me, Blackpool was a town and a big one at that. It couldn't be too difficult finding what I needed here. That cleared up in my head, I got myself comfortable on the bed, turning my head to look at John Paul as he slept there beside me. I nudged onto my side, careful not to let the cover drag and wake him up. I got my face right up close to his on the pillow until my nose was almost touching his cheek and inhaling deeply, I let my eyes close as I breathed in the heady, musky scent of JP in the morning. God, it was to die for. He should bottle it and sell it....Eau de John Paul or Aftershave by JPMQ. It'd sell like hot cakes, the masses would be pouring through the door and I'd be able to parade around smug as anything that he was with me, he'd picked me!

I lay there for a while, every so often nudging my cheek a couple of millimetres closer, gazing at his face from beneath my eyelashes, watching his chest rise and fall. I don't know if he sensed me looking at him in his sleep but he edged closer until the tips of our noses almost touched, sliding his arm out from beneath the warmth of the duvet to cover me, his forearm resting over my hip and his hand just hanging a squeeze away from my backside. Now of course, I couldn't decide whether to go forwards, so our noses and mouths touched or backwards so that his hand would rest snugly against my arse. In the end I just stayed where I was, gazing at his features relaxed in sleep and observing the slight flicker of his eyelids, content in the knowledge that I'd still be there when he woke up.

What John Paul told me earlier about my dream last night suddenly sprung to mind and I thought about it, wondering if what he said was real. Okay so....yeah, I'd had a very realistic dream where I was getting him off but that didn't mean I'd actually done it....did it? Surely I'd remember! It _was_....kind of vivid though, in it's intensity. I can honestly say that, aside from tonight and the night before last when I had that wet dream, I'd never had such hot, sexual dreams....ever! Even as a younger teenager I'd never had a dream as acute as that. Then again, there were a lot of things happening over the last week that I'd never experienced...never thought possible.

Thinking about the dream and what John Paul had said made the bet suddenly pop into my mind. I lay there quietly and....the more I thought about it, the more I figured it wasn't really fair. I mean, even if I had kind of broken the rules by doing _that...._alright, not kind of....totally, it wasn't exactly fair as I didn't even know I was doing it. Saying that, could I really contest his argument when I'd cheated in order to get him disqualified? I should have just left his phone alone, that way both of us would've been classed as winners and I could be arranging a date for him too. I really wanted to, I was good at coming up with surprises....never let it be said that Craig Dean doesn't know how to take someone out in style.

I still remember the effort I went to to surprise Darlene on her 18th, taking her to a swanky hotel for dinner and then booking a room for us to stay over. It'd all been about sex of course, actually getting some and from a girl older than me had seemed like a dream come true at the time....funny how what you think makes you happy can change....especially when you see the bigger picture.

I dropped my gaze as JP shuffled closer. He was still sound asleep, his breathing continued deep and even but he tightened his arm around me, pulling the lower half of my body closer, his leg lifting and sliding over the top of mine. Maybe reaching out and touching him might not be such a bad idea....I mean, he keeps moving and he hasn't woken himself up yet, maybe I can get away with just a little touch and it won't disturb him. The rest of my body remained still....okay, except the party that was going on in my boxers but my hand crept over his waist until I rested it against the waistband of his shorts. Okay, that was better, my hand needed a bit of movement.

Yeah so....the date. I could think of loads of things for us to do but....none of them really seemed fitting for me and John Paul. Until this last week or so, we'd always been content to just hang out, go to The Loft or stay at my place or his, sometimes go to the cinema or for a kick about in the park. Everything I thought of was either too generic for a date or overly romantic, something I really wasn't sure about.

Spending so much time the last few days with JP had made me open my eyes to a side of him I never thought existed, it was a side that he'd kept hidden to himself, maybe even a part of him he never really knew existed. He was being affectionate and loving and passionate when we were in the throes of kissing and making out but the rest of the time, I could tell he was holding himself back, like he thought if he made some kind of move I'd suddenly realise what we were doing and run a mile. Taking him out on a date could be the perfect way to show him how I was feeling about him. I mean, you don't go out on proper dates unless you're invested, do you? I'd already told him how I felt and, as great as I felt about all that, I couldn't help thinking that maybe he was still trying to convince himself it was true. Don't get me wrong, I don't believe he thinks I'm lying or anything just....it's like he might think I'm mixed up with my feelings and, somewhere along the line I'll realise what I'm doing, what I'm changing and I'll run away. If that is the case, then I'll just have to show him differently.

I'm not ashamed, I know everything might not be a bed of roses all the time but....when is any relationship ever perfect 100% of the time? None that I'd ever seen had been. I don't even feel any different in myself. Of course I know being with John Paul has made me question myself sexuality wise but I don't feel I should have to question what I am, what I'm doing so much....especially here. No one knows us, I feel like we fit in the two of us together....we do because most of the people in this town have seen it all before, they don't seem to judge, we can just get on with it, do what we want....be together. It makes me so happy that we have another five days or so before having to go back home because in that time, I'll have had more time to get used to things, psych myself up to returning home and seeing everyone there.

Talking to Jake last night had taken a weight off my shoulders, his reaction was the one I was dreading the most. Men seem to take these things harder than women so, knowing he was accepting of my decisions made everything feel so much better. If he could handle it then surely the rest of my family....our friends would be able to as well.

I was back to thinking up various possibilities for my date when I felt him stir, his hand tightened against my bum and his leg slid up against mine, the unrestricted friction making my semi aroused cock even more so. He suddenly tensed, I felt it throughout his whole body and moments later he started to draw back. I shifted a little...quickly, just enough to stop him in his tracks, tilting my head a little closer until my nose almost touched. I saw his eyelids fly open, his glassy blue ones trained on mine as they focused and then that hand tightened again when he saw I was awake. I saw that barely there flicker of uncertainty in his eyes before the smile took over, washing away any less than pleasant thoughts. He grinned then, as close as I was I could see the way his face changed and it made me think that maybe he was remembering last night too.....I hoped so. He leaned in and kissed me, a fleeting touch but contact all the same. His eyes softened as he looked at me and I could feel myself respond in kind, a lazy smile playing on my lips too. It's like looking into his expressive eyes were making me melt, making me feel all warm and fuzzy and....loved. I still wanted to hear him say it, hell, my dream had pretty much clarified that but....until he was ready, I'd have to make do with these little looks, his gestures that showed me how he feels every second of the day.

_**Let me know what you think, thanks.**_


	72. Chapter 73

**ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY SEVEN**

**CRAIG**

"About time too, I thought you were never going to get up". His eyes shone with mirth at my little admission. He yawned and stretched lazily, one arm extended beneath the pillow and the other out across my hip. My eyes were drawn automatically to the way his chest broadened and tautened. Since when was it much more of a turn on seeing the hard, muscular planes of a mans....John Paul's chest than the soft rounded femininity of a girls? I don't know but it was. Even that innocent movement had my cock stirring.

"Well....I was having this really wonderful dream where you were...._you know_ but this time...." he looked pointedly down at the gap between us, "I guess it really _wasn't_ real". He was teasing me about the other night again. Cheeky bastard! Pulling myself from his grasp I shoved his arm....a little harder than intended, watching in shock as he flailed, trying desperately to stay on the bed. Gravity took over though and I heard, rather than felt the bump as he landed on the floor.

"Bloody hell Craig, what was that for?" I leaned over the edge to see if he was alright, letting out a very girly squeal as he grabbed my arm, pulling me unceremoniously onto the floor beside him, a tangle of joints and limbs.

"Ouch....fuck, that hurt" I rubbed my elbow which had banged pretty roughly against the carpet, watching his expression change from amused to concern.

"You okay?" I shook my head, playing on his emotion, asking him to kiss it better, which he did.

"Actually about that...." I'd wanted to bring it up anyway so now seemed like the perfect opportunity.

"About what?"

"The dream" I said gesturing, as if he should be psychic and know what I was talking about.

"What about it? You want a reenactment?" He grinned cheekily but his words kind of went over my head....how stupid am I?

"No, I mean....I was asleep, I didn't know what I was doing". Okay so I was hasty in my reply and really should have listened to what he just said because that would've been a lot of fun, especially as I was awake this time. He was about to interrupt, no doubt to apologise for taking advantage or something, so I touched my finger to his lips and tried not to imagine him sucking it.....or anything else for that matter, keeping my mind firmly on the topic.

"You can't count that towards you winning the bet....that's just not fair" I told him in my best....'your not going to change my mind' voice.

"But you messed with my phone. That is?" I shook my head, I could take responsibility for my mistakes.

"No! That's what I'm trying to say, I think we should forget I changed the time on your phone and you should forget about the dream....well, not forget it...." I teased...."just, forget that it broke the rules of the bet. I reckon that makes us both winners eh?" I could see the cogs turning and I held my breath, awaiting his decision.

"That sounds fair....I can live with that." I let my breath out with a whoosh. He still seemed to be thinking though. "Why?"

"What do you mean? You mean why do I want to change the result?" He nodded. Bit of a stupid question if you ask me. "You think you're the only one that was excited about arranging a date?" The silence from him pretty much told me he hadn't really thought about my side of it. He'd probably just been thinking all the way through how much he wanted to do something nice, not realising I might feel the same. "You aren't the only one in this you know, it might surprise you to hear that I'm '_the best_' at dates....I never fail to show a girl a good time". His eyebrows lifted. "I mean....a guy?" He laughed _thank Goodness_ because now we had that sorted I had stuff to do. I looked at him, then turned away quickly as I got to my feet.

**JOHN PAUL**

"No! That's what I'm trying to say, I think we should forget I changed the time on your phone and you should forget about the dream.....well, not forget it....just, forget that it broke the rules of the bet. I reckon that makes us both winners eh?" Was he serious? Like I _could _ever forget being woken up like that. I couldn't help wondering what he was getting out of this though, was it just Craig not wanting to be the loser or what?

"That sounds fair....I can live with that." At least he wasn't saying he'd won completely which, to be fair, I was half expecting. This way I'd still be able to plan my surprise and make things really special. "Why?" Okay so...really sad but the curiosity got the better of me.

"What do you mean? You mean why do I want to change the result?" I nodded which seemed to exasperate him but I couldn't help it. "You think you're the only one that was excited about arranging a date?" That surprised me, I hadn't thought of it that way....I guess it never occurred to me that Craig was taking the bet as anything more than that....a bet, a challenge....something to win. "You aren't the only one in this you know, it might surprise you to hear that I'm '_the best_' at dates....I never fail to show a girl a good time". That was sweet, I couldn't really see Craig as the romantic type and yet, I remember him saying, round about the time when he first went out with Sarah, some of the more extravagant things he'd done in the past. It's a shame he didn't still have his limo. I always wanted to go in one of those.

Hang on....did he just call me a girl? I looked at him, really not impressed and I don't think he'd even registered the slight slip of the tongue until he saw my face.

"I mean....a guy?" I shook my head laughing, at least he had the common sense to look sheepish. He turns away. Getting up and rummaging around for his clothes whilst I carry on sitting there, feeling bereft. I'd hoped we might make out or something but he seems to be on a mission to do....something. It's not easy being a lad who likes men but is...._kind of_ going out with someone who's only ever dated, been with girls. It's strange and more than a little unnerving. It certainly brings out the insecurities, especially in someone like me who still can't believe their luck. I believe him though and if he says he wants to see where this goes then who am I to argue.

I'd overheard snippets of last nights conversation before I'd fallen asleep, between him and Darren and Jake and I got the gist that Jake had somehow found out about us two....how much exactly, I didn't know. I made sure to stay awake until I knew everything was okay though. I could tell from his muted tones that he and Jake were having a deep and meaningful conversation and it sounded from Craig's responses that Jake had been apologising. I'd wanted to put my arms around him, whisper that things would be okay but at the same time, I felt he needed that time conversing with Jake alone, they obviously had things they needed to talk about, things they wanted to get off their chests. I remember waking up some time later to hear him laughing and I wondered if he'd rung Steph or something but then he'd said Jakes name and it had made me smile. If he was still able to have a laugh with his brother, even after he'd found out about us, then that had to be a big step in the right direction.

I'd heard him talking about grey and I wondered what the heck he was on about. My ears had perked up when he mentioned not being gay, and I'd been even more intrigued hearing him say he must not be entirely straight either. It made me smile because it was such a typical Craig conversation to listen to, hearing him tell his brother that he didn't understand what was happening either, my heart was almost bursting when he said it was just me, it made me think just how difficult this must be for him to get his head around. I'd been thinking for days how lucky I was but actually, that didn't even cover it, it hadn't really sunk in to me that this had to be really messing with his head too....probably a damn sight more than mine. I just had to get my head around the fact that the most amazing guy on the planet liked me back and that, actually, my feelings for him were being returned. He had to sort everything else out....how he was feeling, why he felt this way, what he'd tell his family and friends....it all just made me think how much he was taking on. He seemed settled with it though, it was like he had his way of dealing with it and he was doing great, even with all the black and white and greyness. Him going on about black and white had reminded me of his 'snowflake' too. Unfortunately, hearing him talking softly to Jake and hearing all the lovely things he'd been saying had lulled me back to sleep.

I woke up next to see him beside me, the top of the duvet still in his hands where he was lifting it over me, covering me up. I remember him reaching out and touching my face and then us kissing. I'd asked him then if he was okay and you know....he seemed to be, he really did. He looked like a weight had been lifted. I wanted to stay with him and chat but I could tell he wanted some alone time and when I'd asked, he'd pretty much confirmed that. He had seemed a bit distant though so I'd felt reassured when he said he was coming back to bed. I'd had to check though....right?

I turned around to see him come out of the bathroom already fully dressed. He really had something on his mind this morning because he didn't even stop for a brew as he put his phone, keys and wallet in his pocket. We hadn't really discussed what we were doing today but by the looks of things he wasn't intending sticking around with me, which was fine as I had arrangements to make and things to sort out.

"Do you uh....want a cup of tea or some toast?" He looked up startled, like he forgot I was there.

"No...no thanks I've uh....I've got things to do". It seemed to suddenly occur to Craig that he hadn't really told me anything. "Listen...." he rubbed the back of his neck and I wondered what I was in for. Neck rubbing wasn't usually a good sign. "I uh....would you....I want to take" he took a deep breath and let it back out with a sigh. "Would _you_....like to go out on Friday night?" Oh God. My heart just suddenly started beating faster and I watched as he stood there, his hand in his pockets just looking at me, his cheeks growing a bit red. I could feel mine flaming too, with the warmth spreading through my chest at his words. "John Paul?" Huh, I blinked and realised I hadn't answered him. You're a dick head John Paul, I told myself....Craig Dean asks you out and you leave him standing there waiting.

"Shit! Yeah, sorry....I'd love to, course I would...._I'd love to go out with you_". Oh my God....that was me, sounding all dreamy and breathless. He nodded, happy at my reply.

"Well I'll uh....I'll let you know what time then...I'll call you or text or whatever" he was getting really flustered now and it was so adorable. "Not that I won't see you in a bit anyway but....I'll let you know". He reached for the door handle and I stepped forward, going to open it for him. Our fingers connected and we both pulled back as though burned. "I'll....I'll see you soon" he opened the door and I leaned forward to kiss him but missed as he left, closing the door behind him. I leaned back against the door closing my eyes, beaming for Britain that he'd done that. God he was so sweet. The door vibrated behind my head as I heard a knock. Opening the door I was surprised to see Craig stood there, head down, hands still in his pockets.

"Did you forget something?" I turned around scanning the room.

"Just this" and he leaned in, kissing me softly on the cheek before turning once again to go. "See you in a bit?"

"I'll ring you!" I called at his hastily retreating back, making a mental note that it was now okay to kiss him whenever he's leaving or I am.

As soon as he left this time I set to work, well....after looking out of the window, watching his retreating form as he walked down the street, smiling at the lithe way he walks with a slight jaunt to his step, loving the way his bum looks really nice in those snug fitting jeans. He finally walked out of sight and I jumped to it, I had a lot to do and I'd realised as I watched him walk away that I still hadn't arranged my date with him yet and I was kicking myself. This should be easier for me....treating Craig like a boyfriend and yet...he'd taken the initiative first, even though it must be harder for him. I told myself, there and then that I was going to take more control in things like that, take a bit of the pressure off him.

I touched my cheek where he'd kissed me and smiled....I wanted to do that, as he was leaving but I hadn't been quick enough, that stupid voice telling me he might not like it as he might think it soppy or stupid or....not what men do. It seemed logical at the time and yet....now Craig had done it, I had to ask myself.....why wouldn't he like it? Him and Sarah used to do stuff like that all the time, it'd annoyed the hell out of me but it was a natural thing for couples to do so....why wouldn't we? Again, it was that little annoying insecurity inside me not wanting to push him, make him do anything he didn't want, anything that might freak him out. It was daft really because if he was going to freak out it would've been last night when I had his cock in my mouth...surely if he could deal with that, a kiss at the door would've been fine. Once again....stupid John Paul. I left the window and went to the bathroom, collecting my clothing for the afternoon at the same time.

Getting ready in record time, I was out of the door in under ten minutes, a mental list in my head of all the things I had to do. First stop was the little deli around the corner that I'd seen a few times over the last couple of days. After that it was hitting the shops, looking at the entertainment venues and then checking out some restaurants. I had it all planned....kind of! I knew I wanted to take him out to dinner and then something afterwards, something fun and romantic, that you might do on a first date but at the same time, I wanted us to be able to be ourselves, not put on airs and graces. At first I'd thought about a candle lit meal in a swanky restaurant but then I though....would we be able to relax and have a laugh or would Craig feel weird, having someone be affectionate with him in a public place....a posh public place.

I thought about what kind of food Craig likes, what makes him smile and it came to me, the perfect place to go, somewhere I'd seen the other day on my walk. I made my way there, smiling to myself, thinking what else I could do. I passed a hairdressers, a nail salon and a fancy dress shop, stopping outside the latter when I saw a poster in the window. With a smile I went inside to make enquiries.


	73. Chapter 74

**ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY EIGHT**

**CRAIG**

I started off quite well, hitting the little deli around the corner, spending a while perusing the menus and putting my order in when I finally made a decision, then I went in search of inspiration and boy, did I find it. I already knew I wanted to do something fun, something different, that didn't entail us being anything but ourselves. He needed to see that I was all in, that I didn't care about how strangers would perceive us but at the same time, I wasn't prepared to put us in a situation where we felt exposed, where people would look at us like the main attraction at the circus. Saying that, I didn't want to do the usual dinner and cinema or nightclub either. We'd done that before and I felt our circumstances warranted something a little special. I was still coming up with ideas when I walked past a row of shops and saw a poster in the window which looked promising. I went inside and made some enquiries, my smile broadening as I got the details. It sounded perfect. I walked back out, my hands shoved in my pockets as I tried to come up with something that would make the date even better. Then it hit me.

I spent the next couple of hours wandering around the town, picking up various items I might need from the chemist, one or two things from a mens clothing store, browsing round more than a couple of department stores until I found the exact items that I wanted. I still hadn't come across a place that could help me with one particular part of the date though, so I had to ask in the end, going up to a couple of bikers who looked like they might have a clue. When I explained what I was after they laughed but helped me out anyway, giving me directions to the nearest place. It worked out well because when I got there, I glanced over the different photos on the wall and saw that they had exactly what I wanted. It turns out they were actually going to the place we were going on Friday night so it wouldn't turn into too much of a hassle for me to get sorted. I made the necessary arrangements and handed over some of the money, butterflies doing somersaults in my tummy at the thought. John Paul was going to be gob smacked. A taxi ride and another hour later and I was on my way back into the centre of Blackpool.

All the things I could plan for the day had been sorted so I just had one last thing I wanted to do. Setting off in the right direction was easy, I'd already asked directions and had been told the place I wanted was out towards the train station but, as I walked towards the formidable, grey stone building I had a little moment. It'd taken me more than a few wrong turns and someone actually walking most of the way with me to get me here but now I actually was here, I found I felt more than a bit daunted by my task. Just as I was making my way up the steps the familiar tune of 'I like the way you move' blared out from my mobile stopping me in my tracks. I took the little gadget out, saw that it was John Paul ringing and grinned, sitting myself down on the cold, concrete steps.

"Hey, watcha doing?" I smiled, waiting for his reply.

"Craig?" This was weird, he knew it was me.

"Yeah?" Okay so if he was going to do tentative then so was I. He sounded a bit strange.

"Hi, it's John Paul...." I chuckled down the phone....okay, what was he playing at? "I uh....I was wondering if you're free tomorrow?" Ah, alright then, that's what he was doing.

"I uh....I'm not sure, I might have to check my diary".

"Craig!" He laughed but I could hear the consternation and the whine in his voice.

"Sorry....sorry". He was silent on the other end of the phone. I thought about saying I might be washing my hair but that would just be mean, besides, it was kind of sweet being asked out on a proper date, I'd never been asked out before.

"Would you like to go out....with me?" Something in his voice stopped the giggle that had been building up, I got the butterflies raging in my stomach and I found when I spoke that my throat felt tight and dry.

"I'd love to....when?". Whoa, that came out a little too serious and enthusiastic. Not that I wasn't enthusiastic, I just felt it wasn't very manly to be over eager. Although thinking about it, it wouldn't do him any harm to hear that. The guy needed a serious confidence boost. I still couldn't understand how someone like John Paul...popular, funny, kind, smart, good looking....to put it mildly, could be so lacking in self esteem when it came to matters of the heart....to me. I could hear him breathing, could make out the unmistakable sound of slot machines ringing in the background and I wondered where he was. I was just about to ask if he was still there when he spoke again.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow night at seven?" He sounded nervous and I could picture him biting his lip, making it all red and swollen, his lovely teeth just nibbling away.

"Sounds good, I'll look forward to it". I could almost hear him smile down the phone.

"Craig?" his voice was soft, tentative but he was definitely more assured than a moment ago.

"Yeah?"

"Are you free before hand too.....in the day?" I wasn't expecting that.

"Course I am".

"Cool so....we'll go out at three and then we have time to change for the evening then

"That sounds great JP". I heard his intake of breath down the phone and grinned. "You're smiling aren't you", he made a noncommittal sound.

"Tomorrow then....at three".

"It's a date" I chuckled...."Oh and John Paul....thanks". Okay so it was me that had my lip between my teeth now.

"See you then, then" he chuckled, the scary part out of the way. "Well, I'll see you before that because you'll be home later, won't you?". My breath caught in my chest at that. Home....it seemed to fit, it felt fitting calling the flat home. In some ways it'd felt like home this week and that'd been amazing.

"I will....listen, what do you fancy doing tonight?"

"Is there anything still left on your mile long list?" Cheeky sod, it'd come in handy had that list. I fished it out from my wallet, picking up the small piece of paper that fell out with it. I tucked that bit between my fingers as I opened the other folded sheet of paper, scanning the few things on the list that I hadn't crossed out. Bungee swing....nah, Ooh, that one looked good.

"We could just check out the amusements?" I quite liked that idea, it could be fun.

"Yeah okay....sounds like a plan. What time are you going back to the flat?" I looked at my watch. It was half three now and I figured I'd be at least a couple more hours yet.

"I should be back about sixish? Shall I bring pizza or do you want to eat out?"

"Pizza!..._oh God yeah_, pizza sounds good, will you get it with extra...." I cut him off, like he had to tell me!

"Extra cheese, no peppers or olives, got it.". He chuckled and I joined in.

"Let me know when you're on your way with it and I'll stick the kettle on." We chatted for a couple more minutes and then he rang off, telling me that he might go back to the flat soon for a lie down. I don't know how he managed it but he seemed to be able to sleep at the drop of a hat. I suppose that's what you get when you live in a house with five very loud women....okay, not Tina but the others for sure.

"See you soon then....bye". It seemed wrong to end a conversation like the one we'd had with.....'bye'. I shrugged, it was one of those things I suppose, not knowing the right way you should act when you start going out with someone.... your best mate....especially when your best friend is a bloke. I feel like these things should come naturally...or maybe they do and I keep suppressing them. I ran my hand through my hair, choosing to leave that particular mind fuck for another time. Looking down, I unfolded the other little piece of paper, smiling as I read the words....

**Craig, gone for a walk, back soon. John Paul Xxx. **

Looking at it, my thumb tracing over the slight indentations made by the pen, I had a thought and it was actually something rather profound. He'd left the note over a week ago....before I even realised I had feelings for him. So why, I had to ask myself, had I kept hold of the little note, even then?

It was no big deal, no major thing but it did set the cogs turning once again that maybe i had felt something for JP even before we came away. Obviously not the physical....that really had just occurred but....the rest of it. It just seemed too much of a coincidence that I'd kept it otherwise. Maybe I'd never know for sure. I tucked it back away in my wallet, being very careful to fold it just so and then i got up, putting all other thoughts bar my next task to the back of my mind.

Right now I have research to do.

I walked into Blackpool's Public Library with no clue in the world what I was looking for or where I was likely to find it. We'd been taught all about the 'Dewey decimal system' when we were in fifth form but you had to have kind of an idea what to look for in the first place. A bit like when your googling something, you have to put the right key words in otherwise you can end up with anything on your screen. I had a look in the romance section and then the biology section but what I wanted was in neither of those. I did find an interesting book on how insects mate though and it was enlightening reading how a rainbow is formed. Eventually one of the librarians took pity on me and came over, asking if I wanted assistance.

"You look a little lost, what are you looking for, I should be able to help" she smiled sweetly, this matronly lady with her hair in a bun, who looked old enough to be my mum.

"Thanks, I'll be fine" I smiled but she persisted, looking at me pointedly. Eventually I cracked, convincing myself I'd never have to see her again.

"I'm looking for uh....a book that uh....you know, shows you how to uh...." Oh God, this was difficult. I found myself gesticulating at goodness knows what as I avoided eye contact, wanting the floor to just open up and swallow me whole. Even knowing I was never going to see her again it was still difficult.

"Relationships?" I clicked my fingers at her and pointed, so pleased that she hadn't said sex books or something. I knew there had to be a less sexual word to describe the topic. I smiled sheepish, getting my fingers out of her face.

She showed me over to a corner section of the library where there were comfortable seats and a table. There was even a vending machine where I could grab a hot chocolate. I got a drink and sat myself down, making myself comfortable, just in time as she brought over a pile of books, enough to keep me busy for a week, let alone an hour. I had a quick scan of the top couple of books, noting they were all men and women, something I had first hand experience of already. It wasn't quite what I was looking for. She was still hovering around, picking up books from the table, slowly making them in to two piles.

"Sorry do you have any...." I didn't even have chance to finish before she took the bottom two books from my pile. "Thanks". She nodded then and went away, leaving the two piles of books, neatly stacked exactly where they were on the table. I looked at the covers of the two hardbacks she'd handed me. 'The Joy of Gay sex' & 'When Men become Lovers' both I figured would cover what I needed. I looked around, feeling a bit apprehensive that someone might see _me_, a nineteen year old lad, reading a book on sex techniques and relationships. When I was sure the coast was clear, I relaxed back into the comfy faux leather seat and opened up the first. Let me tell you, it was an eye opener.

Honestly, until this week I'd never...._ever_ really thought about what two blokes would get up to in bed, at least not beyond a cursory interest that we all have but, as things had changed, I found myself becoming increasingly curious....well, you would! On the odd occasion it did pop in my head, like when Steph was watching that 'Brokeback' film, I always figured there was only one way for two guys to do it....one mans chest against the other ones back but, looking at these images now, that certainly wasn't the case. Reading the book was _really_ opening my eyes. I seriously hadn't expected there to be so many different ways or techniques to use, the pages were filled with them and if I was being honest, it blew my mind. I could think of maybe six positions that men and women do, off the top of my head but according to the pages that were in front of me now, there were at least double that for two blokes, it was mind boggling. It was all about getting the information for me though, this was why I'd come here in the first place. There was loads of other facts and myth busters too and after just ten minutes I felt that I was a fount of knowledge on all things gay sex related. When I flipped back to the contents page though and read through the various chapters, I realised I hadn't even scratched the surface, so I dove back in and carried on reading.

When I was about thirteen I remember sneaking a copy of one of the top porn magazines from a friends bedroom. He shared it with his older brother who had a whole stack of them so I'd figured he wouldn't miss one. Anyway, when I'd finally got some alone time, I can remember lying on my back, gazing at the images in front of me of naked couples simulating sex and it had been a big turn on, I mean _huge_....to the point that, if I remember correctly, I came within seconds of touching myself. I _had_ only been thirteen. Looking at these pictures now though, I felt quite differently. Seeing the images of the two blokes in the photographs getting it on did nothing for me _at all_ but the information I was getting from the text and the knowledge I was picking up from the pictures was astounding so I carried on reading from a kind of clinical point of view.

I reached for the chocolate, almost spitting it out as I took a gulp of the stone cold beverage. God! How long had I been here? Checking my watch I saw that I still had some time before John Paul would be expecting me to ring so I put the plastic cup down and once more submerged myself in the 'Joys of Gay sex'.

By the time I had to leave, I had a pretty fair idea how to give a blow job and....some other stuff too. My head was crammed full of words like....prostate, penis, fellatio and frotting...loads of clinical and slang phrases that weren't sexy at all but I also had a head full of words like....stimulation, pleasure, orgasm, tumescence....( I had to look the last one up in the dictionary) and other stuff that I have to say, reading about it and seeing two random blokes doing it, did nothing for me, but imagining me and John Paul like that was enough to give me a semi as I walked back in the direction of home.

I got to the pizza place round the corner and placed our order, thankful that there weren't many people in the queue. I was bloody starving and thirsty and I was looking forward to a nice mug of tea, made by John Paul. After about five minutes I took out my phone and dialed his number. I started feeling impatient as it rang and rang and I wondered what the hold up was but then he answered, his voice husky and soft and I knew he'd been asleep.

"Hey, I got the pizza, I should be back in five". I heard him yawn and make that noise that he always does when he stretches.

"What time is it?" I looked at my watch, gulping when I saw what time it was.

"Almost seven" Shit! How had it got that late? I could hear him moving around and then the unmistakable sound of the tap running. Was he in the bathroom? I could just picture him stripped to the waist, standing over the sink having a wash, rubbing his familiar shower gel into his skin.

"Pizza's ready!" I turned as the girl behind the counter gestured me over. Tucking the phone between my ear and my shoulder i made my way out of the shop, heading in the direction of the flat.

"Kettle's on...what've you been up to? Anything exciting?"

"Not a lot just....making plans, saw some sights....nothing much really". I was being evasive, I know but there wasn't really any need for me to tell him what I'd really been doing....besides, he'd find out soon enough. We chatted some more, making the short walk back go even faster and, as I put the key in the lock he was there, holding the door ajar for me to step through.


	74. Chapter 75

**ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY NINE**

**JOHN PAUL**

"Give us some more of your 2ps JP". Craig held out his hand, waggling his fingers at me in a 'give it' gesture.

"I already gave you loads" I said shaking my head and holding the carton away from him.

"Aww, please" he begged, I liked watching him beg. I tried to imagine him like that in bed but I couldn't...I couldn't ever picture a scenario where he'd have to twist my arm there. I looked at him, Bambi eyes just staring forlornly back at me and I gave in. I knew I would....I always did. He bounced on his feet as I dished exactly half of the coppers into his cup, watching amused as he started feeding them methodically into the machine, his eyes lighting up as they slid onto the step, knocking a few coins down but winning none. Each time he put more in he watched them intently, his head cocked to the side and his shoulders slumping every time they disappeared. At one point a whole load of them fell, the noise of the coins hitting metal making a few heads turn but they'd gone down the side, back into the machine. "Stupid bloody...." Craig looked like he was going to kick it but security walked past, looking him over, the look from the burly bloke stopping him in his tracks.

"Here....have my machine" I stood back, smiling as Craig squeezed in front of me, his pert little arse just brushing against my groin. I let out a groan, not even realising I'd done it until he turned his head, looking over his shoulder, his eyebrows raised suggestively. "Jesus Craig!" he grinned, nudging back a little, just to torment me more.

"God JP, you're always horny" he said with a roll of his eyes. I laughed sharply. It's a good job I hadn't got a drink in my mouth, otherwise it would've sprayed everywhere. Him calling me horny....that's a laugh. I was tempted to remind him who'd wanked who off in their sleep but I thought better than to open _that_ can of worms. "John Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"I've got no pennies left". I sighed and shook my head, offering him the rest of my coins.

"Thanks" he turned, batted those lashes and fed the last couple of coppers into the machine. The noise that came this time _was_ the coins falling, into the little well beneath the machine. Yesss!" He squatted down and collected them up, putting about twenty in his pot and five into mine. "There you go" he grinned and turned back to the machine continuing to feed them in until there were none left.

"JP?" He turned but I had to stay firm.

"You aren't having any more Craig....you're getting addicted". He put his hands on his hips and pouted. If that was supposed to do anything but turn me on, it wasn't working.

"We only spent a fiver" he whined, big Bambi's looking at me once more, the caterpillars doing a little dance as he fluttered away.

"Yeah but a fiver's two hundred and fifty coins in....ten minutes". My resolve was firmly in tact, no matter what methods of persuasion he attempted to use.

"Spoilsport" he huffed, folding his arms and going into full on sulk mode. I left him to it and walked away, smiling discreetly as he caught up to me. "What's up with you? Why'd you walk off?" That I had to laugh....to myself. Typical Craig. He pouts, he sulks and then I walk away and there's something wrong with me....laughable....but.....cute, he never failed to be cute or adorable or....utterly fucking gorgeous.

"Nothing....what's up with you?" he didn't answer, I wasn't expecting him to seeing as the question was purely rhetorical.

He bumped into me, giving me a firm nudge so I did it back, provoking him to do it again but....harder. I had my hands firmly in my pockets so I wasn't able top break my fall as I landed heavily, my shoulder slamming against one of the machines. The alarm went off, one of those that alerts the arcade that your bashing the machines and I didn't know whether to stay and explain or make a run for it. Craig doubling over, laughing so hard he was gasping for breath pretty much made the decision for me.

"Oh God JP you....in the...and that....off" he said gesturing from me to the machine to the alarm. I'm glad someone was getting their kicks from it because I certainly wasn't. People were looking at me like was an armed bandit or something.

"It's alright....nothing to see....it just went off" I assured the crowd that had gathered. To be fair the security was shit and if I'd wanted to rob the bloody machine I'd have been half way back home by now. Ten minutes and a lot of explaining later we were politely asked to leave, a great big crowd gathering around us like we were putting on a show just for them. I'd tried to explain but I don't think the fact that Craig was pissing himself laughing was helping the matter. Bloody security seemed to think we'd done it on purpose and were having a laugh at their expense.

"All right, all right we're going!" I said grabbing Craig's arm as he turned for a face off, as I got a gentle shove for my back chatting. "Craig leave it!" I warned.

"Prick" he muttered beneath his breath as he stormed into the amusement arcade next door. That was the good thing....get thrown out of one and there're another four on the same block. I spotted one of those machines with teddies that you have to grab so I thought I'd take a chance and try to win one.

"Aww....is JP trying to win himself a teddy?" he sniggered In a really patronising voice, still obviously wound up by the security bloke from next door. I ignored him, carefully aligning the metal claw with a stripy green tiger at the back. It came down and grabbed but as the claw jerked it's way to the front, the soft toy fell from it's pincers. Craig had got bored watching me and had wandered to the next machine, trying his hand at teddy grabbing too. From the muttered curses and flambuoyant hand gestures, it didn't look as though he was having much luck either. I gave up on that machine and made my way to the one on the other side of Craig. It was a toss up between which cuddly animal I thought was best, eventually deciding on the cute, floppy eared one at the back. Before i stuck my money in though, I watched Craig.

His strong, tanned fingers were wrapped around the joystick and I suddenly had a very graphic image flash in my mind of him holding something else that way. I could literally picture him.....his fingers skimming across his chest as they made their way south, towards his....

"Bollocks!" Craig looked around and I jumped. "Shit! Sorry, I almost had it then". He turned back to the machine full of 'Winnie the pooh' characters and fed more money in. Broken from my reverie, I turned back to my own. Once more aligning the claw to the teddy I wanted, i flicked the red button on the top and watched as it dropped. Yes! It'd picked up the one I wanted, now all it had to do was keep hold of it until it got safely over the drop zone.

"Yes!" My arms shot up in triumph as the soft toy dropped into the drawer beneath the machine. Craig looked over and smiled, giving me the thumbs up as he continued mid grab. I got the teddy out and put it behind my back, making my way back over to Craig.

"Boo!" He jumped, turning around, the teddy his claw just picked up dropping back onto the pile.

"Jesus JP, look what you made me do!" I looked behind him.

"Eeyore....seriously?" he shrugged, looking down cast.

"He's my favourite....besides, he looks so sad and i wanted to give him a good home" i smiled, God he's lovely.

"But Craig...he's in there with all of his friends" he nodded then, his smile growing and reaching his eyes as he looked at the donkey in amongst all the Piglets and Pooh's and Tiggers. "Besides, I think this little fella needs a home" I brought the black and white bunny out from behind my back, watching with delight as his smile lit up the already illuminated room. "I thought it might give you something to snuggle when you're wearing snowflake, see....they belong together". He grinned nodding, his eyes shining as he took the cuddly bunny from me.

"Like me and you....soulmates!" my heart soared at his words and I beamed in agreement, pulling him into a hug.

"Exactly....Oh and Craig" he looked back at me enquiringly as he started to walk away. "Just....promise you won't play cricket with it" he chuckled, stopping and turning to me.

"I love..it....thanks" he brushed a soft, quick kiss against my cheek, giving me a wink at the same time. We walked around the arcade, him with the bunny tucked beneath his arm proudly and me with a grin a mile wide plastered on my face.

"What's next then?" I asked, my eyes scanning the various amusements in the room. Craig stopped before a huge plasma screen, watching the moving images as they played out the instructions, giving a run through of the game.

"Ooh, lets have a go on this" he reached into his pocket, pulling out some loose change. I dived for the red gun...I know, childish but it is the colour of my favourite team and Craig picked up the blue, putting the bunny on the console in front of him, turning it so it could see the game. He leaned down and whispered something that sounded suspiciously like 'don't be afraid' and then he straightened, taking aim at the screen as the zombies and metallic skeletons filled it. We shot the crap out of them, Craig's exclamations of 'die you sucker' and 'hah!, got you that time!' filling the area around us. I laughed, getting a dirty look shot at me as he lost a life because one of the un-dead on my half of the screen sliced his head open.

"Sorry!" he shrugged, continuing to wreak havoc against the supernatural beasts that were attacking us. He was making me hot just looking at him and not just because he was being all energetic. Watching him stand, his legs parted as he held the machine gun was so bloody sexy it was unbelievable. His hair was tousled where he'd raked his fingers through it and his eyes were narrowed so much as he squinted at the giant screen, that his wonderful, long lashes were fanning across his cheeks like they do when he's asleep. The fact the he was behaving all macho, seriously shooting up the screen with aggression, just made him look even more drop dead gorgeous.

"Ah sh**!" he threw his hand up at the screen as he lost his last life. Turning to me he grinned ruefully, stretching his arm in front of him to relieve the tension. We were only dressed casually but even beneath his black polo shirt I could see the muscle rippling seductively, inviting me to have a feel....his hair stuck up on end, enticing me to run my fingers through it. He looked at me strangely and I realised he must be able to see what I was thinking, I was that obvious.

"Let's go for a walk" he grinned, grabbing the bunny and led the way outside. He set off walking and I had a hard time keeping up with him as he strode saucily in front of me. "Come on JP, catch up!" I skipped a couple of steps until I was walking by his side, his fingers occasionally brushing against mine. All of a sudden he stepped in front of me, maneouvering me into an alleyway between another arcade and a restaurant.

I could feel his breath on my cheek as he stood in front of me and before he had chance to do anything_ I_ was kissing _him_, running my fingers through that sexy disheveled hair, showering his eyelids with soft kisses before going back to plunder the moist cavern of his mouth with my tongue, drinking in the taste of him, sucking the sweetness from his lips. God I was ready for that. We'd had a couple of kisses before leaving the flat but I think it was at the back of both our minds that if we continued things might go too far, or at least further than they had so far, so kissing him like this now was heavenly. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer into him, away from the wall, the bunny squashed between us. I groaned, the raw, growl echoing in the alley as his denim clad hips ground into mine, his hand sliding to the front of my shirt, working it out of my jeans.

"Craig not....not here" he drew back and blinked, his eyes suddenly taking in our very unromantic surroundings. I don't know about him but I know if we'd continued much longer, I wouldn't be able to stop.

"Sorry yeah....your right". He stepped back and turned, his fingers ploughing through his hair as he composed himself, his absence giving me the opportunity to do the same. He inclined his head back to the street and I fell into step beside him, my eyes flicking behind him.

"Craig....Craig!" his gaze raised from the floor. "You want to have cocktails?" His eyebrows furrowed but he was curious. I pointed at the poster on the bus stop behind me, the orange neon sign telling him everything I didn't.

"We can have cocktails?....cool!" he grinned and jumped on my back. "Lead on JP.....come on, get a move on" he said slapping my arse, his weight shifting, his chest pressing against my back, my arms curled beneath his legs. I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck as I carried him along the footpath. The name of the pub sounded familiar but I couldn't think why. I stopped at one of the food vans on the promenade and asked for directions, setting off again when we had them. It was only when we drew closer I realised we'd been here before. Craig stiffened and dropped down to the pavement and I felt cold when he'd gone. I liked the feel of him constantly against me.

"Do we have to go in here?" I stopped walking, turning to him, my fingers already curling around the door handle. I could hear the noise from inside, the laughter and the music and the sound of glasses clinking together.

"Not if you don't want to....did you not like it here last time?" He rubbed the back of his neck as he eyed up the place.

"It was alright I suppose". I couldn't understand Craig's reluctance. We'd only been here once before, right at the beginning of the holiday and, apart from me beating him at pool and air hockey, I couldn't think why he didn't want to be here. He took the decision to leave out of my hands though as he covered my fingers with his and opened the door.

"We don't have to stay if you don't want but...."

No, no it's fine". He smiled, linking his fingers through mine that he was still grasping, letting it fall behind his back as he led me through the door.

_**Comments/reviews are always appreciated. Thanks.**_


	75. Chapter 76

**ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY**

**CRAIG**

I should probably be polite and ask him if he wants me to return the favour and give him a piggy back too but it's just so damn comfortable being pressed up against him like this that I haven't got the strength of will to do it. Besides, he's stronger than me and doesn't seem to mind. He started to slow down and I realised we were outside the pub and that we'd been there before. I can still picture the face of the smug prick behind the bar, the one who'd been chatting to John Paul and had given him his number. Why did the cocktail night have to be here? I slackened my grip around his neck and as he let go of my legs I slid to the pavement.

"Do we have to go in here?" He'd just taken hold of the door but he stopped, pausing his movements as he looked at me intently. I didn't want him to see my insecurities....that he might find the bartender bloke in there and see that he was way better looking than me and probably more of a laugh in a smug git kind of way. No doubt he'd be able to teach John Paul a thing or two in the bedroom as well, instead of having to go to the public library to find out. I bet _he _knew how to give a good blow job and wouldn't be so selfish like I was.

"Not if _you_ don't want to....did you not like it here last time?" No not really, I wanted to rip the wankers face off when he spoke to you....that's what I wanted to say but I couldn't. I mean, how insecure would that make me sound? Alright so, it'd been playing on my mind that maybe John Paul would realise I'm not 'all that' if someone better came along....a totally irrational thought, I know but, it was there all the same because...well....I'm nothing special am I? He told me he loves me, though, not recently, not to my face, but then I had to ask myself....how does he know? I'd thought I loved all of my ex girlfriends but, being with John Paul this week was showing me just how completely wrong I was. I looked at John Paul then....my best friend, my soulmate and my almost lover and I could see anxiousness shining in his eyes as he looked at me, trying to work out what was wrong and....I almost kicked myself for behaving so stupid. Just because Sarah had snogged Rhys and Darlene had cheated on me with Darren....Darren my step brother, John Paul had never...._ever_ given me any reason to think he would want someone else. Everything he did, said....every look and touch he gave me told me it was _me_ he loved, _would_ love....so long as I gave him the chance.

"It was alright I suppose". Decision made I covered his warm, gentle hand with mine, loving the feel of his skin beneath my fingers as I grasped the door handle underneath. So I trust John Paul....more than any one....would trust him with my life....but, so help me God, if that jackass so much as looks at him he'll be sucking that smug ass grin off the bar with a straw.

"We don't have to stay if you don't want but....".

"No, no it's fine". I reassured him, shaking my head, my resolve intact as I pulled the door open. I led the way as he followed me through, my fingers interlacing with his so I wouldn't lose him in the crowd. As soon as I was through the door my eyes were scanning the throng of people, looking to see if he was there. I don't know what bothered me so much about the good looking bartender except that he seemed to exude confidence, was one of those blokes who appeared to be totally at ease with himself, unlike me. I always imagined that he'd be the sort of bloke that John Paul would have as a first boyfriend, someone who would make him feel good about himself and teach him the ropes. Well....luckily for me, JP had held out long enough for me to realise how I felt about him too, and for that I was eternally grateful but it didn't make me feel much better knowing there was stiff competition out there. I half hoped that even if he was there he'd forget about the blond, blue eyed lad he'd chatted up the week before but somehow....I thought that was probably wishful thinking on my part. I couldn't imagine anyone forgetting John Paul very easily.

"Hey! Great you came back....and....brought....your....mate with you!" I heard the voice behind me before I saw him and I frowned. There it was, that cheerful, confident tone, coming from the man who, right now was devouring John Paul with his eyes. It made my skin crawl. I did notice that his tone changed as he said the mate part. It was like saying....'oh great, you brought him' ....well damn right he brought me and....you wish I was just his mate....wanker!

"Yeah well....cocktails....too much of a temptation....eh Craig?" I blinked, pulling my gaze away from the cocky grin to land on John Paul's easy smile as he nudged me back to the real world. Why did he have to be so friendly with everyone? He let go of my hand as 'smug prick' handed him a cocktail menu.

"Yeah....lovely". I wasn't even sure what he'd said because now the arrogant prick was leaning over him, breathing down his neck as he showed John Paul the menu.

"See here" he said pointing to the top section...."these are the _virgin_ drinks" his eyes were watching John Paul's lips as he silently read the drink names "and these...." his fingers skimmed over John Paul's where he held the menu...."are for the more...._adventurous_". He licked his lips, drawing out the last word as though it was sexy. Hello!!! Am I invisible?! What a dick head! I'm standing right here and he's all over _my_ frigging....John Paul like a bad rash. I thought I might throw up at his blatant attempt to flirt with John Paul but as he'd not even noticed, I just seethed with inner rage instead.

"Right well, we'll just go and find ourselves a nice comfy seat and decide, won't we JP?" John Paul looked up smiling at me and I noticed _his_ condescending gaze finally dragged itself off John Paul's face as his eyes met mine, a hint of a challenge behind his hazel eyes. You're on...._mate_!

"Okay well....you have a look and then....tell me what you fancy" he winked, not noticing the puzzled expression on John Paul's face as he turned around and walked away. I noticed him touch John Paul's arm and I felt my fist clench. Really, where was the manager to put a leash on this guy? I couldn't even get angry because I know JP hates it when I get in a mood for no reason and...._I _know I have a reason but I can hardly tell him I'm pissed off because the sleazy bartender was hitting on him, he'd laugh his head off. I saw a booth become free in the far corner of the room and set out to get it, sitting with my back to the bar so I wouldn't have to see smug prick's face. John Paul approached and started to sit down on the bench opposite, the one facing the bar so I patted the seat beside me, smiling brightly as he slid in next to me, shrugging out of his jacket.

"I'd forgotten about this place" he said casting his gaze around the room, turning in his seat to gesture at the bar.

"Yeah well, I'd forgotten how _friendly_ it was". As soon as I said it I was berating myself.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He seemed genuinely puzzled.

"Oh come on John Paul, anyone can see he has the hots for you". He turned around, as did I, and caught the eye of the person in question who grinned and waved. "See what I mean".

"He's just being nice...that's all" he said dismissively. I snorted, a very unattractive sound but still, the guy pissed me off. I sighed, reaching for the cocktail menu before casting it back aside.

"John Paul....seriously.... he fancies you" I said succinctly. He did a kind of....'I don't think so' look but I could see that I'd planted a seed, one that I didn't want to watch grow. "He gave you his name and number remember....people don't do that unless they're interested". John Paul turned to me, a flicker of a smile on his lips.

"Craig....I can't even _remember_ his name....I threw it away remember" I nodded, feeling a little reassured as he reminded me of this.

"I think I'll just start with a beer....you want one?" I asked, looking at John Paul and watching as he dug deep into his pocket for his wallet.

"I'll get them, I need to use the toilet anyway". He shuffled out from the seat and stood up. I cast a quick glance to the bar and saw the smug prick look over, like he had a radar or something, so I got to my feet, sliding past John Paul in that direction.

"It's okay, I'll go...back in a minute" I just had time to see the startled expression on his face before I was swallowed into the crowd. Five minutes of waiting at the bar and I eventually got served, luckily, not by the smug prick who seemed to be collecting glasses. I ordered two beers and scanned the room looking to see if John Paul was still at the seat....he wasn't and as my gaze landed on him my heart sank because he was over by the juke box, laughing at something the smug prick was saying. I stared at them, watching as John Paul's eyes flicked to the bar, then to our booth before landing back on him. He was smiling and gesturing and I could see that oh so familiar blush creep up his cheeks. It suddenly occurred to me that he might need rescuing, like he had that night in the club but then I saw the easy, casual way smug prick was standing and I knew John Paul wouldn't feel threatened by this guy, not like I did. Watching them was just winding me up so I headed back to the table, hoping John Paul would join me soon.

**JOHN PAUL**

I'm crap at reading signals but maybe Craig is right and Andy....yeah, that's his name, he just reminded me, maybe he does like me....still. Of course I knew he wanted to go out sometime, he'd said so last time he gave me his number but now he was being a bit more persistent and I was getting nervous. It was flattering, he's a good looking bloke, though not a patch on Craig but I didn't know what to tell him. I can hardly say I'm going out with Craig and we're in a relationship because that could totally freak Craig out if he found out. We haven't exactly defined our relationship, talked about what we are in formal terms or whether we'll tell people, so to call him my boyfriend or something could be construed as presumptuous on my part....even if that is how I want to see him. My eyes flick over to the bar and I can see he's finally getting served. Thank God for that, now I just need him to come rescue me.

"So....you didn't call" he looks at me earnestly and I feel a bit guilty for not making it clearer that I wasn't interested and that was before things with me and Craig had even developed.

"No but....like I said, I'm here with someone". He turned to look over his shoulder at Craig.

"You mean him?....thought he was your mate?" He sounded doubtful, looked confused.

"He is....he's my best friend but he's....I love him". There....honesty but without landing Craig in it. I grinned, feeling rather full of myself for getting myself out of that one. Andy's face clearly showed his surprise.

"You said he was straight". I swallowed, again, it wasn't my place to make decisions for Craig, decide what he did or didn't want people knowing.

"He is....doesn't stop me loving him though".

"You mean....because he's your friend you love him?" I heaved a sigh, wondering why he was making this so difficult.

"No!"

"Then....like a brother?" I laughed now. Not because I was being mean but because it reminded me so much of the time Craig got drunk at The Loft, it brought back memories of how much I wanted to kiss him, before I even told him how much he meant to me.

"No!" I shook my head, searching out Craig's eyes but couldn't see him. "I'm in love with him....have been for ages....sorry but, I'm really not interested in anyone but him....never have been, never will be".

"No harm me trying though eh?" he said and walked off, throwing me another wink. I shrugged, looking to see Craig reposition himself back at the table. Smiling, I made my way back over, sliding back into the booth next to him, pressing my thigh firmly against his.

"Miss me?" I grinned, loving the way his eyes lit up when he turned to me.

"Maybe just a little" he was smiling but it wasn't reaching his eyes and the sparkle had all but disappeared. "What did _he_ want?" I turned around in the direction Craig was inclining his head, to see Andy looking at us intently as he wiped some glasses.

"Nothing much, he just asked why I hadn't called" I said it nonchalantly, shrugging my shoulders...."No big deal". It really wasn't important but Craig wasn't ready to drop it.

"What did you tell him?" His voice sounded rough....strained and I got the impression he was fighting with some inner emotions. Reading Craig was like trying to decipher an encrypted code, you see what's on the surface and it seems simple but then you fathom that out and there's another and another and another layer. I was giving myself a headache trying to read him.

"I said I was here with you....seriously, what's wrong?"

**CRAIG**

"John Paul" he looked up and I nodded back in the direction of the smug git who was still looking on our direction "he so wants to get in your pants". I could see the crimson as it took residence once more on John Paul's neck and cheeks. God I wanted to just smother it in kisses and feel the burn against my lips.

"I already told him I'm not interested....besides, there's only one person who I want to get into my pants and....it's not him". I bit my lip feeling like a prize prat but glad he'd allayed my fears. "Me and you....I'm taking you out on a date tomorrow and then we're going out Friday too" I nodded, I really couldn't wait actually, I'd never looked forward to anything so much in my life. "Do you think I'd arrange to do that if I had even the remotest interest in anyone else?"

"No....I'm being daft aren't I?" I felt stupid but hearing it come from him reassured me no end. It was one thing knowing it yourself but...getting it confirmed first hand was so much better.

"I won't argue with you there but....if it was the other way around and he was showing you _any_ interest what so ever....I'd have had to kick him in the balls because I'd be dead jealous" he grinned, giving me a nudge and raising his eyebrows. I let out a breath I hadn't even realised I'd been holding, leaning in close to him and breathing in his scent.


	76. Chapter 77

**ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY ONE**

**CRAIG**

"So....who's this 'other guy' then? I hope it's not that Spike bloke from the club or....what's his face....Kieron" I snorted with laughter and he bumped me.

"Get lost....no! ....Oh God can you imagine, he dressed like a priest!" We doubled over laughing at the idea that John Paul could ever fall for someone like that. A priest for fuck sake...yeah right! The laughter died down and we were left with just our thoughts once again, John Paul's voice cutting through mine, bringing me back to reality. "Are you sure you're okay staying? I mean, we can go somewhere else if you want to" he inclined his head at the door, giving me an easy out if I wanted one.

"No, it's okay, we can stay, besides...." John Paul raised his eyebrows expectantly...."I want to hear all about this other guy....is he hot?"

"_Well ...._I certainly think he's hot....especially as he doesn't realise it" Oh God, I'd managed to borrow John Paul's blush as I felt it creep up my neck. It's stupid but I suddenly felt shy and couldn't look him in the eye. "He's sexy as hell too" he paused and stared past me out of the window as if he was deep in thought. "There was this one time, when we went swimming and he was wearing these really tight little shorts that totally showed off his..."

"Alright, alright, no need to take the piss....forget I even asked" I laughed, giving him a slap. He didn't join in though, he just looked at me until I met his gaze, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pressed firmly together.

"Seriously Craig, you have no idea how gorgeous you are" I felt my heart start beating faster at his words....not just his words though, his tone too. It was sincere, earnest, the words tripping from his lips so softly, I wondered if I'd heard him right. I knew I had when he continued talking.

"You're the best friend I ever had Craig, you make me laugh, you're smart, you know exactly what you want out of life and you don't let anything get in your way and you just....make me happy" I opened my mouth to say he was like that to me too but he carried on before I had chance..."and then, on top of all that....you tell me you like me too and I can't believe it because....well, look at you, you're absolutely bloody gorgeous and I don't just mean because you're good looking, I mean your smile is to die for, your eyelashes belong on a girl and you have the sexiest fucking voice I ever heard, you're just.....everything". He frowned, thinking and then took a deep breath.

"Craig, you've no idea how easy you made this year for me, do you even know how much it means to me that you put everything to one side to be my mate, even after Hannah's party when I told you....when I said...." his voice trailed off and he stared at a fixed spot behind me. Oh God, please let him say 'when I said I loved you' just so I could hear it again. "Look, you could've made things difficult, even at the beginning of last week when we were messing on the beach and you felt....me, you know, when I got....excited" I swallowed, remembering that afternoon on the beach clearly...."but you didn't, you were brilliant, you were thoughtful and caring and cute as anything, especially as it couldn't have been easy for you either but....you went out of your way to make me feel alright about fancying you and....I can't think of anyone else who would've done that....just you". He shook his head and laughed silently, "you really are unique Craig Dean." My eyes met his then and everything he was saying I believed him to think it was true because he was looking at me like I was an exquisite diamond or something.

He couldn't see it though. He thought he was the lucky one and yet....really, I was.

"What about you then....you think you're lucky, I've got the best mate a bloke could wish for" he shook his head in a self depreciating manner and I had to turn his face to look at me. "Yeah....you can't see it either but....before you became my friend, I was Craig Dean super geek. I didn't have any mates, not proper ones anyway and I had Sonny bloody Valentine on my back and then you come along and everything changed." He fiddled with a beer mat as I tried to think what to say without making myself sound stupid.

"You're bloody brilliant JP, just look at the way you handled yourself when you realised you were gay....there's not many lads would forgive their best friend for beating them up for no reason but you did" I saw him swallow as he remembered that time that I so wanted to forget. "And me with all this on holiday....you could have just told me I was being daft or tried to take advantage or anything but you haven't, you've been patient and supportive and you've put me at ease so many different times" he smiled a little and I could see my words were sinking in. "Honestly, you're amazing and, if it's any consolation, I think you're pretty tasty too." I grinned, smoothing my knuckles across his cheek as he blushed bashfully.

"So, you think I'm gorgeous then?" He nodded grinning.

"I've never been called tasty" he grinned and I nodded.

"Well you are"....I bit my lip, wondering how it was that I just called a bloke tasty and it felt right. "Just don't go getting a big head though McQueen" he chuckled, looking at me intently before taking my hand and giving it a squeeze.

"So we like each other then?" he queried.

"A lot!" I said, smiling as he inclined his head in agreement and picked up the menu. We sat there for a bit, just...quiet. We didn't feel the need to speak, there was no need to. I can't say I was exactly best pleased when the smug git came back over with a face splitting grin, putting his arm around the back of the seat where John Paul was sat and leaning over him so his face was mere inches away. He looked right at JP as he took the menu from him, tapping it against the table with his hand.

"What do you say then? Are you going to have the _sex machine_ or stick with the _virgin_" he chuckled at his own wit and I wanted to smack him one. John Paul's eyes flew to his, the startled blue flashing confusion as mine flew to John Paul's, narrowing at the way his lips parted. Something in his demeanor changed suddenly and he squeezed my knee beneath the table, something the smug prick hadn't yet noticed.

"I think I'll stick with the um...the _virgin_"....his voice was confident, sure and held a hint of humour as he looked at the man...."but I wouldn't mind an _orgasm...._how about you Craig?" I grinned looking into John Paul's eyes as I put the menu down, pretending to think about it.

"Definitely prefer a virgin" I said nodding, grinning and looking into his eyes, watching the way the blue sparkled with a mixture of mirth and desire "...and make mine a _screaming orgasm_" I said to him suggestively, licking my lips. John Paul's mouth dropped into a silent 'o' and I had a huge urge just to kiss him. I started leaning in but was stopped short at the sound of someone clearing their throat. I lifted my head from where it had begun to dip, dragging my eyes away from his full, red lips, letting them fall on the bartender. The look on the smug prick's face was priceless as it finally dawned on him we weren't necessarily talking about drinks.

"So uh....you both want virgin cocktails then, no alcohol and an orgasm and a screaming orgasm?" he jotted the order down on a pad, suddenly all business.

"Ohh..._you_ meant the cocktails, sorry, thought you were talking about something else, no the _cocktails _don't need to be virgin" John Paul made a funny sound and as I looked at him I could see he was stifling a giggle.

"Right, I'll be back in a few" I almost felt sorry for the guy as he walked off, tail between his legs. Then I remembered the way he was hitting on John Paul last time and the way he was leering at him earlier and all my sympathy disappeared. The laughter John Paul was suppressing suddenly burst out and I joined in until both of us were having trouble catching our breath. He looked at me and I smiled back, the laughter dying out as he just gazed at me, his eyes flicking to my lips which I unconsciously licked. He seemed to hesitate for just a split second, glanced round furtively before he dipped his head, taking possession of my mouth in a soul stealing kiss. It only lasted a few seconds, was brief compared to others we'd had but it was soft, fervent and full of promise. He pulled back and leaned in close, his lips still wet from the kiss brushing against the sensitive skin beneath my ear.

"I still want that orgasm though" he whispered softly. I started to draw back to look at him but he buried his face against my neck, masking his shyness by dropping feather light kisses against my throat. I closed my eyes, loving the feel of him against my skin, shivering as his tongue darted out to taste me, licking gently at the flesh he'd just kissed.

"Well carry on like that and I'll be getting my screaming orgasm before yours even comes" I teased, somehow managing to stifle a moan at the same time as his tongue flicked over a pulse point. I wasn't kidding either, my cock was rock hard beneath the table. He finally moved away, giving me chance to catch my breath as we looked at the menu's. One of the girls from the bar came over, thank God as I don't think I could've stomached the smug git coming over, and deposited our drinks before leaving us alone again.

"Oh my God, you know what I always wanter to try...._.sex on the beach._" I looked over at him, all wide eyed innocence, watching the way his cheeks flushed as he perused the list.

"Hmm sounds interesting but I think I'd prefer _sex on the pool table_" I grinned when his head automatically in that direction. God he had a one track mind.

"What's the difference?"

"Weelll, on the beach you get sand in your bits but it's in the open and dead sexy....on the pool table it's just...dead sexy!" I tried my best to keep a straight face.

"Craig! I mean the drink!"

"Oh right....course" I looked at the menu still feigning ignorance. "Different ingredients, you have vodka, orange and cranberry instead of triple sec, raspberry and melon".

"Ooh yeah, that sounds nice, I wouldn't mind doing....I mean, having a try at both" I glanced out of the corner of my eye, noting the way he coloured at his inadvertent slip. God I was getting all sorts of images of me and JP and the pool table flitting around inside my head now, spurred on even more by my mid afternoon trip to the library.

"Do you fancy a _blow job?_" or a _69er_?" I gulped. The way the words tripped off his lips were a turn on in themselves, let alone thinking about the actual act, especially the one he'd given me last night which was still playing on repeat in the background.

"Either...both, I'm not fussy" he grinned shrugging, like it didn't matter to him either. He looked like he'd be happy either way. Jesus!

"We could both try the _sloe comfortable screw_" I croaked out, his last suggestion still very much at the forefront of my mind.

"Can we have it _up against the wall_?" He bit his lip and raised his eyebrows at me, a reminder of our wanton kiss in the alleyway. I scanned the menu, my gaze resting on the 'screw' drinks.

"I've got it....the _sloe comfortable screw up against a wall....with a kiss_" I said the words slowly, my heart beating faster as his eyes met mine....blue and brown connecting like wet sand and sea. I saw him take a deep breath and swallow before licking at his lips.

"The kiss is the best part" he whispered as his eyes drop to my lips.

"Yes it is!" I tell him forcefully. I lean in, I can't take my eyes off his except to let them flick down to watch his tongue trace the outline of his soft, full lips. Then they meet again and that dazzling clear blue is the last thing I see as i close my eyes against the rest of the world and savour the feel and taste of his mouth against mine. He's like a drug, i can't get enough of him, I need my fix and I'm beginning to want it more and more. I sip at his mouth, sucking his fuller bottom lip between mine until it's red and swollen and then delving into his mouth tasting his very unique flavour. I pull back with a shiver and try to get myself under control, the task at hand made all the more hard by the look of pure desire that's radiating from him. His eyes are glazed over and dark as he too tries to regain a bit of control too, looking over the menu once more. Blinking he looks at me.

"_Kiss me quick_" he said beneath his breath as he recited the drinks. So I did, grinning at his startled but pleased expression as I planted one on him.

"Mmm, that was nice now...._Kiss me sloe_" I did that too, letting my lips linger on his, smiling against them.

"Kiss me all over" he said looking right at me grinning from ear to ear. My eyes dropped to the menu.

"That's not even a cocktail but I'm happy to oblige." There was something unspoken between us, a tension in the air....electricity sparking all around us. Sensing that we were taking things too far for such a public place I nudged him.

"Right, seriously, we have to pick another drink each".

"Some of these drinks are really potent." He tapped his finger against the black and gold laminate.

"Well, so long as they don't make me impotent then that's okay." I said with a giggle.

"I don't think you have to worry about that...." he said locking his eyes with mine, making my breath catch as he shakes his head, "you're...._fucking hot!_"

"Oh my God, there's a _dirty virgin_" I looked at John Paul licking my lips suggestively. "I wouldn't mind one of those."

"What's in it?" Uh hello....clueless.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about the cocktail." John Paul blushed and I leaned over, my lips so close to his ear. I felt him shiver beneath my hand where it rested on the small of his back as I kissed the side of his neck, working up to just below his ear, my lips and tongue working together to make the sensitive skin wet. I blew on the damp patch, once more feeling him treble beneath my fingers as I leaned in to kiss him again.

"Craig...." his voice came out hoarse and barely audible and I felt and heard him sigh before clearing his throat...."Craig....someone'll see". I drew back, looking deep into his eyes for some sign that it bothered him.

"So?"

"What? It doesn't bother you?"

"Why? Should it?" I frowned, looking at him as his face relaxed.

"I thought you'd....I didn't think that you would...." I put him out of his misery.

"What? You think I'm embarrassed about kissing my boyfriend in public? You have to be kidding, you're the best looking bloke here" I laughed, planting a great big smacker on his lips. "I bet I'm the envy of everyone here". He shook his head, not believing a word of it but I meant everything I said.

_**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**_


	77. Chapter 78

**ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY TWO**

**JOHN PAUL**

Sitting here, with him, his thigh pressed against mine was amazing, I was just waiting for the bubble to pop and to wake up from my dream. There was something different between us tonight, I couldn't put my finger on what but it was like our inhibitions had taken flight and our barriers were down, especially mine and I could be completely honest with him, even if my true thoughts were masked slightly behind the names of cocktails. I think when we'd sat down, I sensed there was something bothering him about Andy and then, me telling him what I thought of him....which was only the tip of the iceberg really, I think that's when we'd become more open. Hearing him tell me that he thought I'd coped well at the beginning of the year, and how lucky he thought _he _was to be my mate and chosen by me had given me an extra little boost of confidence that I think I've been missing since coming away. It's like I don't feel so much like I have to hide how I feel about him or what I'm thinking because actually, me telling him what I really though, had made him open up too, to a point where I felt there was nothing I could say that'd embarrass me.

I carried on perusing the menu but my whole body was very much alive with excitement from the banter. We weren't in a dimly lit night club covered in bubbles and neither were we behind a tree in a maze in the park and yet he kept kissing me when I name a 'kiss' cocktail, in full view of the jam packed pub. Okay so, we had our backs to the other patrons but he didn't even seem to be aware he was doing it.

I'd told him we needed to pick another drink because the 'orgasms' were going down really well, definitely quenching a thirst though not the thirst I really wanted quenching. Looking at the ingredients I pointed out how potent they are, smiling as he comes back with a wise crack about impotence. Like he has anything to worry about on that score. Just thinking about his erection last night as it had stood proud before me waiting for me to take it in my mouth, was enough to start me salivating again and make my cock jump in my jeans.

"I don't think you have to worry about that...." I turn to him, our eyes connecting, sparks practically zinging between us as I shake my head, "you're...._fucking hot!_" I couldn't believe those words had just come from my mouth, I'd just told him he was fucking hot and it felt great, even if it was the name of a cocktail. Seeing his reaction to me, watching the way his lips part as he involuntarily licks them at my remark just thrills me and makes me want to tell him allsorts, just so I can see him do it again. I don't feel shy anymore, I feel more confident, alive and it's his actions and responses that are making me feel that way.

"Oh my God, there's a _dirty virgin_" his eyes flick from the menu back to mine and I watch, holding my breath as his tongue runs across the seam of his lips, wetting them so they glisten beneath the lights. I shift uncomfortably as the pressure beneath my jeans becomes more insistent. "I wouldn't mind one of those." He looks thirsty and seems quite keen on that one so I scan the menu to find it, asking him what's in it.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about the cocktail." I could feel my face getting hot as his words sank in and then I trembled beneath his touch as he leaned in, kissing my neck and throat, his hand drawing lazy circles across my spine, his touch burning through my top and absorbing into my skin. I shivered again, my head dropping back to give his mouth better access as he sucked at my skin delicately, his tongue lapping at me leaving a damp, wet trail. Goosebumps appeared on my arms as he blew on my hot flesh, sending me into ecstasy as I groan his name.

"Craig....Craig....someone'll see". My voice was foreign to my own ears, I sounded different, it was manly and hoarse, like the first time I cheered at a real football match and I could barely speak the next day. I had to say something though because he was getting caught up in the moment and any minute now he was going to see that it wasn't just us in the room and....and what? Freak out? Maybe....He drew back, looking me in the eyes, his brown ones searching.

"So?" I wasn't expecting that. He was quite blasé about the whole thing. Did he not get it? Could he not see that there were at least a hundred other people in the same room?

"What? It doesn't bother you?" I couldn't get my head around it and from the look on his face he seemed to find my confusion quite funny.

"Why? Should it?" He was nonchalant, smiling, his eyes twinkling as he looked at me, his fingers still tracing up and down my back.

"I thought you'd....I didn't think that you would...." okay so I didn't really know what I was thinking anymore because his whole attitude had knocked me for six.

"What? You think I'm embarrassed about kissing my boyfriend in public? You have to be kidding, you're the best looking bloke here". I just stared at him, not even moving when he took my face between his hands and kissed me, making a 'mwah' sound as his lips connected with mine. He pulled back and I carried on just staring at him....puzzled. "I bet I'm the envy of everyone here". I shook my head disbelievingly. Did he just say boyfriend? I blinked. No, he couldn't have....could he?

Don't get me wrong, I was over the moon, the butterflies were showing their appreciation by doing a swan dive in my stomach, so much so I thought I might just throw up but....Boyfriend? It sounded so strange and yet so right. Craig Dean had called me his boyfriend! I was Craig Dean's boyfriend?! How the fuck had that happened? It was better than winning the lottery. It was only when he pressed his index finger against my chin, closing my mouth and he inclined his head down so he could see into my eyes that I realised I hadn't exactly answered him. What else had he said....'you're the best looking bloke here and I bet I'm the envy of everyone '? I shook my head again. Had he not looked in a mirror lately?

"JP, you're freaking me out now...say something....should I not have said anything?" I blinked a couple of times and wet my lips, noting his eyes followed the movement. I swallowed...hard and forced my gaze to meet his once more. He looks worried and he's rubbing the back of his neck, like if he rubs it hard enough a genie might appear. I finally got my mouth to move.

"I just....I didn't....you called me your boyfriend" I said matter of fact, the words from my own mouth finally sinking in. He blushed, I could see the pinkness staining his cheeks beneath his olive complexion and the brown of his eyes softened to a light treacle colour as he smiled earnestly at me.

"Well, I figured that's kind of what we are, I mean....we go out, were seeing each other....'dating' or whatever and Darren and Jake know so....is that not what we are?" he was beginning to sound hesitant now and I realised it was my fault. I reminded myself what I told myself earlier about being more confident so I reached over and squeezed his hand, taking the warmth of it between my fingers, smiling when he returned the gesture.

"Yeah, yes it is I just....I wasn't expecting to hear you say it, that's all" I leaned towards him and rested my head against his, nudging my nose against his cheekbone before kissing it softly, letting my lips just graze the surface. I heard him sigh and lean in more until his head rested against my shoulder. "But I'm glad you did".

"It does sound a bit weird though" he giggled and started repeating the word. "Boyfriend....I have a boyfriend....JPs my boyfriend....Oh my God, that is so weird but....it sounds....good". He just kept talking, this really funny expression of realisation dawning on his face.

"You have no idea....besides, I have Craig Dean as a boyfriend" Just hearing myself say it was like a dam bursting and a million impossibilities suddenly became chances. This was happening, it was real and for the first time all week, I felt....I felt like I could do or say anything. Once again he'd taken the initiative and bared his soul and once again I was on the receiving end of his openness, his honesty....well that was great but now I had no excuses left to make because, he'd said it himself....I was his boyfriend. Boyfriend! Fuck me!

"Okay, we have to stop this because we probably look like a couple of loons right now....glad I got it out there though" he grinned and I returned it, still shaking my head. I wasn't deluding myself that everything was going to be perfect, we still had lots of things we hadn't even talked about yet but....right now, all that mattered was that he'd called me his boyfriend and we had two days of dates to look forward to. I looked at the menu I'd just picked up, noting the way it shook between my fingers.

"I'll tell you what....you pick one for me and I'll choose one for you....deal?" I asked. It seemed like a fun thing to do but then I couldn't look away from him as he perused the menu, his lips pursed as he studied the hundred or so cocktails.

"Deal....see if you can guess which one it is" he grinned and I nodded, taking him up on the challenge. I scanned the list, wanting to find one that he'd both enjoy and that had a hidden meaning to it. Some were pretty blatant in their explicit nature...from the _Ultimate fuck _and the _Thumb in the ass_, to more romantic drink names like the _P.S. I love you _and _Perfect love. _Either or both of these would be ideal but he'd just called me his boyfriend, he certainly didn't need me opening that can of worms again, not after what had happened at Hannah's party. From what I'd read in my sisters magazines over the years, a surefire way to make someone run a mile is to act too full on, telling them you love them really early on in a relationship....and this was _really_ early on....at least according to the experts. I thought about that for a minute, wondering about it. Again....how do you know? I'd said it before though and the reaction hadn't exactly been what I was hoping for, not that I really knew at the time what the hell I expected him to say. Things might be different now, we were settling into....something but blurting out how much I love him, or getting a cocktail that shows it or says it in the name might not really be the best idea, so I left that train of thought and moved onto other ideas.

The _Morning glory fizz_ and _the Wet dream _sounded like a fun option and I could continue to rib him about the other night but I wanted something that'd embody him or us in some way. _Sex appeal_....I contemplated getting him that because...lets face it, the drink was named after him, had to be, but then my fingers carried on down the list and I tapped the laminate. I'd finally found one I liked the look of, one that I thought he might like to drink because of the ingredients and one I also thought pretty much embodied what I knew was to come in the future...at least I hoped.

I looked at him running his fingers through his dark chocolate hair as he mouth the names, his eyes scanning down the list in search of the perfect drink for me. Names kept jumping out at me and I couldn't help wondering which one he'd eventually pick. Was he going to go for something fun and flirty? The _Oh Baby!_ maybe or the _Afterglow _or something a bit more daring like the _Sperm shot _or _Hot Rod_....I could just see him getting a kick out of making me drink that and then telling me what it is. He suddenly snapped the menu closed and I was none the wiser of what he'd picked.

"Have you settled on one?" He turns, sipping the last of his _Screaming orgasm _through the straw. His eyes searched my face and I returned the look, trying to get a reading from his eyes, his expression of what he might've gone for. Was I going to end up looking like a complete twit by taking this really seriously and him get me something that was more of a joke? A drink maybe that had loads of ingredients that I wouldn't be able to work out or one that had weird, strange tasting flavours? I'd seen a couple of drinks with chilli in it and one even had a worm, which, a couple of weeks ago I wouldn't have put past him, now though, I didn't think so, at least not with the way he was behaving tonight.

He'd always been attentive to me, always seemed to be aware of where I was and what I was doing so I was used to seeing his happy, smiling face nearby but tonight, it was like confirming he was my boyfriend and us arranging our dates had made him grow even more in confidence while at the same time becoming almost shy. I knew that with everything that was happening between us he must have a lot on his mind but it was almost like he'd put himself out there.....way out there for me, to reassure me and now he was showing me exactly what it was he was thinking and feeling. I just hoped the shyer side of him wasn't because he wished he could take any of it back.

"John Paul....Oi, you gormless idiot....did you pick one?" Okay so maybe he'd left the shy behind again and I'd been staring at him for goodness knows how long. Either way, I still hadn't a clue what kind of drink he'd gone for and after what he just called me, I wouldn't put it past him to have settled for the drink with the worm....something with Tequila. Oh well, I wasn't going to change what I'd picked so I'd just have to wait and see.

"Yeah, yes I picked" he nodded, his eyes perusing the menu again.

"Right well, you go and get it from the bar and get a few others too, save us keep going back and forth and then I'm gonna nip to the loo and I'll pick a few more up on my way back.....is that alright?" he grinned as I started looking for more drinks, nodding my head.

"Yeah right, sounds good. I'll get five, may as well because it says here..." I tapped the box at the bottom of the menu..."that if you buy four you get the fifth one for free" he grinned cheekily, winked and patted me on the back, giving me a little shove to go to the bar. "Craig....you're blocking me in".

"Oh right....sorry, you could always go under the table" he replied, edging back on the bench. I looked down, seeing there was very little room between his legs and the tables. I nodded.

"You'd like that would you?" I said raising my eyebrows, watching him flush as I stared blatantly at the front of his jeans, licking my lips suggestively. I heard him emit a faint groan even though I hadn't touched him and I knew he was remembering last night just like I was. He got up from the seat, making room to let me past.

"You'd better go before I do something we might both regret" he whispered as I passed him. I hurried to the bar, glancing back over my shoulder to see him adjust the front of his jeans before sitting himself back down. God, did he even know how bloody sexy he looked tonight? How on earth he could've even thought for a second I might want someone else other than him was beyond me.

_**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**_


	78. Chapter 79

**ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY THREE**

**CRAIG**

"Craig....you're blocking me in". I looked from him to the table to the floor and the space next to me and back again.

"Oh right....sorry, you could always go under the table" I scootched back on the bench until my bum was pushed firmly to the back of the seat, making just enough room for him to go past.

"You'd like that would you?" he gave me a look...you know, a _look _and I blushed....what the fuck was that about? I don't get embarrassed! 'Yeah, but you do get horny and a look like the one he just gave you is enough flip a monk on his back'. Seeing the way his eyes went straight to my cock and then watching as he raised his eyebrows told me he was thinking about crawling beneath the table and between my legs and I got an instant picture in my mind of him doing just that last might. He was right, I would like that, though I hadn't actually been thinking it at the time, I just couldn't be arsed getting up. I gulped as his tongue swiped out across his lips and it was only when I saw him smile and look at my mouth that I realised the low, soft groan I'd just heard had come from me. I got out from the seat swiftly, knowing if I didn't I would literally shove him beneath the table and opened the zip of my jeans, packed public house or not.

"You'd better go before I do something we might both regret" I barely managed to croak out as he sidled past me hurrying to the bar. I watched him as he made his way through the crowd and then sat back down but not before making my now tight fitting jeans a little more comfortable. I grinned to myself as I watched him from over the back of the bench. If I'd known that calling him my boyfriend would elicit this kind of confidence from him, I'd have done it a lot sooner. He leaned over the bar, a twenty pound note held between his fingers and I grinned when the two fit girls making the drinks both made a bee line for him. He still couldn't see it himself, probably never would but....he was stunning, like, ethereal stunning. He didn't look like he belonged on this earth or in this lifetime. Although I'd heard that Swedish people...or was it people from Switzerland?....whatever, had that translucent colouring and the blue eyed, blond haired mix. He certainly didn't look like anyone else in the pub that was for sure.

I felt my mouth tighten into a fine, drawn line as I caught a glimpse of the smug git as he collected glasses from the tables. His eyes kept straying to John Paul at the bar and I felt my fist tighten. Bloody hell, what was wrong with me? There were always going to be people fancy him, he's a good looking bloke and I knew I'd have to get used to it but something about the confidence this guy exuded just pissed me off. I turned away, not willing to let the jackass spoil our night.

The girl who'd got to John Paul first was nodding as he told her his drinks order and it made me wonder what he'd chosen. Was it going to be something dead sexy? Or romantic? Was he going to go for one of the more popular cocktails with loads of ingredients or something sweet and simple? I knew I was probably being too optimistic but I'd seen the one's I hoped he'd go for, it was just a question of whether he would or not. We hadn't actually said why we were picking them, he might just go for one I'd really like the taste of but a part of me hoped he would do what I'd done and pick one that meant something, a cocktail that told me how he felt.

I grinned to myself as I thought about the concoction I'd thought up. Okay so it wasn't on the list but it did say at the bottom that you could have any cocktail of choice, adding any ingredients you wanted so that's what I'd chosen to do. I wanted one that was a symbol of us, one that was special, I'd even thought of a name for it because I was creative like that. I really couldn't wait for him to try it, I just hoped he liked the taste. He liked Bounty's though, always picked an extra one up when he got one for his mum in the shop so I had my fingers crossed that he'd like this one.

He smiled as he started back to the table with a tray so I got up and gestured I was going to the toilets and then the bar. He nodded and settled into the seat as I rounded the corner, throwing one last, long lingering glance over my shoulder.

When I got to the bar it didn't take long to get served by one of the girls but it did take a while to explain my own cocktail and get them to make it exactly how I wanted. I could feel John Paul's eyes boring into the back of me as I explained what I wanted, the heat from his gaze making me shiver as I tried to focus on getting the cocktail in the perfect glass and with the right garnish and everything. As the girl poured the last of the liquor into the tall, slim highball glass I couldn't help grinning....it was exactly what I wanted. The cream had balanced onto the liquors perfectly. It hadn't mixed in or sunk to the bottom and even I had to say that the colours were exactly right, I just couldn't wait for him to taste it. The other four drinks were made so I paid her, put them all carefully onto a tray along with my 'piece de resisitance' and made my way cautiously back to the seat, being extra careful not to get bumped.

John Paul turned around as I approached, and he moved his waiting glasses out of the way as I set the tray of drinks down with a flourish.

"What've you got me then?" he asked eagerly, his eyes scanning over the drinks appreciatively. I lifted each glass, placing them on the table carefully before discarding the tray and sitting down beside him and reaching for the first cocktail, the special one I'd had made. He stretched his hand out for the glass but I slapped it away, my mouth twitching with a smile at the reproachful look on his face. God he could be cute sometimes.

"Patience John Paul, it doesn't always do to rush things" I said the words my mum always used to say to me as a boy and they were meant teasingly, but it came out all wrong because a split second earlier his lips had parted from looking at the drink and then his eyes had locked on mine. Instead of the comment being flippant and fun it had come out quiet, husky and loaded with meaning that had nothing at all to do with cocktails. He nodded his head imperceptibly and cleared his throat.

"What do you say we spice things up a bit?" he grinned and raised his eyebrows suggestively. God I loved this new side to John Paul.

"What uh....what did you have in mind?". My mouth had gone suddenly dry and I reached for a drink before realising I wasn't supposed to have it yet. He put his hand out and rested it on mine, grinning playfully.

"Are you thirsty Craig?" Such an innocent question but he so didn't mean it that way, not if the glint in his eye and the tongue running across his lips was anything to go by. A thought occurred to me that he had to have been drinking while my back was turned or I was in the toilets because this behaviour was so unlike anything I'd seen before it was scary....exciting but scary and, not in a horror movie kind of way. I could see myself getting into all kinds of trouble with him when he was being like this and it was an adrenaline rush, I'm telling you. The thing was, I couldn't think of a comeback, a witty retort, I was just....tongue tied.

"Yeah a bit, I just need a drink....dry...throats dry....need a drink". His smile changed from cheeky and sexy to just...sweet as he listened to me stutter the words out. His eyes changed colour and just the corner of one side of his mouth tipped up as his eyes met mine. He stared at me for a second which was quite disconcerting and then he blinked, shook his head and reached behind him for a glass of water, something I hadn't seen previously. He handed me the glass and I drank from it thirstily, spilling a few drops of the cool, clear liquid down my chin. I couldn't help wondering exactly what it was he was thinking to make him look at me like that. No one, and I mean _no one _had ever looked at me so intently before, not even my mum when I used to tell fibs and she'd know. His eyes flicked down, following the path the droplets of water were making from my lips to my chin and I swallowed back a gasp as he reached out, capturing the water on his hand before sucking it gently from his finger. My own tongue came out and I licked my lips involuntarily as I imagined me tasting his finger instead. It was only as he chuckled and my gaze flew to his that I realised I'd been staring at his mouth. I shook my head and snapped out of it dragging my hand through my hair.

"So, you wanted to spice things up, what did you have in mind?" I couldn't believe how normal I managed to sound, except for the breathy, smoky tone to my voice that is.

"I thought maybe we could have a bet...." I groaned, cutting in as he talked.

"We don't have to not touch, do we?" I grinned so he knew I was joking, which I really wasn't but I didn't want him knowing that.

"Not unless you don't want to....I was thinking more like, if you guess my cocktails then I have to do something and if I guess yours then you have to".

"Right, like what?" I quite liked the sound of this...okay, I _loved _the sound of his suggestion but I wanted to make sure I was thinking along the right lines.

"Okay....say_ I _guess _your_ cocktail..." I snorted, like that was likely to happen, ..."I want you tooo...." he thought about it for a moment or two "I want you to do that butterfly kiss thing again because that was amazing" he says breathlessly and I release the breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"And then if you guess mine, what do you want?" he looked at me earnestly and with....eagerness? Okay so, it really wasn't a fair competition as I'd made my drink for him up and there was no way he could guess the name I'd given it, so I knew that at some point I'd do the lashes kisses anyway, just maybe somewhere else on his sexy bod but now I had to think of something I wanted to ask for. Would it be really wrong of me to ask for another blow job? Especially as I still hadn't returned the favour. I thought about it for...oh, a split second and then discarded the idea of it being unfair, after all, it was his idea, not mine and it wasn't_ technically_ cheating because I wasn't changing the rules or anything.

"Blow job!" Shit!, the words were out of my mouth before I could even stop them. I guess once more my dick was ruling my head. His eyebrows shot up almost off the top of his forehead as he looked at me in open mouthed wonder....or was it shock...whatever, he seemed as surprised, as was I. He recovered quickly though.

"Okay....okay if that's what you want" I kept my elation to myself and my guilt. "You can go first" he smiled and bit his lip, reaching for one of the glasses. I tried to tell myself I had nothing to feel guilty about as he could have asked the same but deep down I did feel like I was taking advantage. Oh well....he slid his glass towards me and I looked at it, trying to suss out what the dark, rich, liquid could be. He chewed on his lip, worrying it between his teeth and licking the surface with his tongue as he made it raw and all the while he watched me as I ducked my head, taking a sniff. Oh God, it was chocolate, I love chocolate and there was a hint of something else vaguely familiar too....marzipan or....almonds maybe?

"Can I look in the menu?" I waved it in his face and he grinned, batting it out of his way.

"Course you can, I don't expect you to have memorised everything on there" he chuckled and I let my eyes wander down the list. I noticed that quite a few of the chocolate drinks had Baileys in them but I couldn't smell the distinct scent of the Irish liqueur so I skipped over all of those. "You _can_ taste it you know" he grinned, edging the drink closer.

"Why JP, are you trying to get me drunk?" I asked flirtatiously, looking into his eyes from beneath my eyelashes. He blushed but he didn't back down and act all coy....not this time. Oh no, he leaned forward, cupping his hand behind my neck and drew me forward until his lips skimmed the sensitive skin beneath my ear.

"Would it be cheating if I was?" he whispered. His hot breath fanned across my neck and I shivered against him, alerting him to the effect his touch was having on me, it was disconcerting to say the least.

"Uh no, nope just....just curious" he chuckled again, the low, deep, breathy sound resonating against my neck as he kissed the smooth skin softly before drawing back. My hand was shaking as I reached out for the triple sized shot glass that held my drink. John Paul watched as I dipped my tongue in the chocolaty liquid and then, finding I loved the taste, sipped at it, licking away the potent syrup from my upper lip when I'd drunk some. "God John Paul, that's delicious, what's in it?" He opened his mouth to tell me and then closed it, waggling his finger in my face.

"You're not winning that easy mate, you have to suss it out" he winked and nodded his head, like I'd tried to trick him or something, then he leaned forward into me, once more whispering in my ear..."unless you want to forfeit that is". Yeah right, and lose my chance of another of his fantastic blow jobs...I don't think so.

"No, I don't like to give up easily, besides, I have it in the bag....there's no way you'll guess mine" I added smugly. His eyes scanned over the various drinks I'd brought back from the bar, no doubt trying to work out which was the 'special' one. I had another taste of the chocolaty cocktail and racked my brain for the missing ingredient that I couldn't put my finger on. It was familiar and I knew if I didn't get it I'd be kicking myself later and not because I didn't like to lose. I scanned the menu seriously now because I almost had it. I knew I could taste chocolate and almonds and....suddenly I saw Bacardi and I knew it was rum that I tasted so I found the drinks with those ingredients. There was still something else but I figured three main ones should get me somewhere. It was only as my eyes set upon one towards the bottom of the menu that I thought I might have figured it out.

_**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**_


	79. Chapter 80

**ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY FOUR**

**CRAIG**

"Go on then, I can see you're dying to tell me" John Paul said shaking his head. I grinned and tapped the menu.

"Well, I don't reckon it's the _Hairy gorilla_, not unless your trying to tell me something" I said with a quirk of my eyebrow, inclining my head down. He laughed and blushed.

"It might be" he said not too convincingly. I looked at his eyes and he held mine....no, I didn't think so.

"Then....there's the _Jungle rumble" _again, I watched his face for a change in expression, something to give me a sign that he'd picked this drink. Again, it wasn't there....I could really read him so well. His mouth twitched and I could tell he was desperate not to give himself away.

"I've got it...." his eyes flew to mine expectantly...."it's the _Nightly__Climax_" I _so_ knew I was right because it held all the right ingredients. Crème de cacao...check, dark rum....check, Amaretto Di Saranno....check and the other ingredient that I couldn't quite detect had to be the cherry liqueur. I was quite chuffed with myself that I guessed it right but as well as the ingredients, it so tied in with everything physical between me and him the last few days. Alright so, it wasn't the declaration of love I might've liked but it wasn't like being called a hairy gorilla either.

I watched as his face fell, he looked really crestfallen as he turned away from me and I actually felt bad for him. Maybe I should've let him win for once but...I was hardly going to give up_ that _opportunity, was I? Was losing really that bad? Oh shit! What if he really didn't want to do the forfeit?

"It's okay, you don't have to give me a blow job really, it's fine, I'll live" actually I was gutted because he'd seemed to enjoy it yesterday even though he hadn't been on the receiving end of it but now he just looked so dejected that he had to do it that I was prepared to give it up, even if it had been by far the best sexual experience of my life. I looked at his face as he stared at the menu and I just wanted John Paul back, the same one who'd been flirting with me for the last hour.

"It's not _that_" he replied.

"Well what is it then? There must be some reason why you've gone all quiet" I said, my fingers reaching out and curling around his arm.

"No...I mean it's not _that_ cocktail, you guessed the wrong one" his lips twitched then and he broke into a grin. My brows furrowed as I looked at him puzzled.

"Well which is it then because that one has all the right ingredients" I said huffily. Call me an idiot for getting in a mood but I'd just seen my chance of another blow job go straight out of the window. He looked a little flustered now and was raking his fingers through his already disheveled hair. "Show me" I said, thrusting the menu at him. He turned it over onto the back cover and tapped the uppermost box with his index finger.

"It's in there" he said bashfully, his gaze darting everywhere but at me. I'd not even remembered there were more choices on the back cover. Stupid! I berated myself as I glanced over them. I wasn't so much looking at the names as the ingredients so when I found the only one with Amaretto, _spiced _rum, chocolate syrup and Grenadine, I knew I'd found the right one. Then I looked at what it was called and I actually felt my eyes start to sting. _Heavenly Sex_, he'd actually found one called that and I knew then that he had picked it especially with me and him in mind. Not just because of it's name but also because of the ingredients. He knew how much I loved chocolate and somehow, he'd managed to do what I hadn't and that was find a cocktail in the book that embodied us completely. I could tell he was waiting for me to say something, he no doubt expected me to take the piss and I would, but not until he knew what I thought of his choice. I put the menu down and he looked back over at the movement and that's when I swooped in, capturing his already parted lips in a soft, deep kiss, full of want and need and desire and most of all, all the pent up emotion I was feeling. Our tongues danced in tune with one anothers and we didn't pull away until we started going light headed from the lack of oxygen. It was only after we got our breath back that I pulled away, shaking my head and grinning at him.

"Heavenly sex....told you, you have a one track mind" I giggled and he grinned, his mouth twisting into a wry smile and then he bit his lip and shook his head.

"I don't know what you're laughing at mate, you've just blown it" he laughed, and leaned in closely so I could just hear him...."as opposed to me" he said drawing back, his fingers accidentally brushing over my straining erection beneath my jeans.

"Fuckkk John Paul, not here" I hissed out between my clenched teeth, choosing to ignore his blatant mockery of me losing out on my prize. I saw him glance around and before he even said anything I knew just what he was thinking. "And I don't mean because I don't want people to see us, before you start apologising, I just mean....well, we have all these drinks to finish and if you start that now" I said, waving my hand in the direction of his which still lingered near my cock, "then I'll never be able to stop".

"Oh....I thought you meant...." he let his voice trail off and did a kind of....oops shrug. "My turn now then....Oh, can I change my prize, you know, if I win?" he smiled cheekily and he was looking at me with those big blue eyes that I just couldn't resist. I rubbed the back of my neck guiltily, feeling awful, knowing he couldn't guess the name of my drink in a million years. Then I had a solution.

"I'll tell you what, if you can guess at least four ingredients then I'll let you choose something extra" that seemed fair. Then it occurred to me that after what I'd asked for, he could pretty much say anything.

"Right, hang on" he reached into his back pocket for his wallet, thrusting his groin out towards me in a very suggestive manner that he wasn't even aware of and then moved the bunny out of the way as he had a rummage through it and came out with a folded bit of paper. "If I guess right then you have to give me this but, you can't open it unless I win....deal?" he held out his hand and I shook it.

"Deal" he handed me the folded bit of paper which I slipped into my jeans pocket unopened. He shuffled his bum into the seat and rubbed his hands eagerly together as I reached for the tall, slim glass that I'd hidden behind the others. I picked it up and placed it carefully on the table in front of him, grinning from ear to ear as his eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face.

"Wow Craig that's....that's a work of art, I wish I'd found that one" he breathed. I smiled knowingly but said nothing as he turned the glass around, looking at the blue/brown concoction from all angles. "Do I have to drink it? It's a masterpiece".

"Thought you'd like it, you know, you being all cultured and everything" he laughed, still looking at it longingly.

"Well, us McQueens, we're a cultured lot you know". I giggled at the easy banter but then turned serious when his eyes met mine. He held the glass up to the side of my face and looked from it to me, our eyes connecting. "Nearly but not quite" he said looking from the brown liquid in the glass to my face. "Your eyes are darker, richer....like melted dark chocolate and golden syrup mixed together" he whispered, his tongue protruding from between his lips as he stared at me and the cocktail. He seemed to shake himself and he put the drink back on the table, running his finger around the rim, chasing the chocolate curl garnish with the tip of it. I watched him mesmerised before lifting the glass and putting it close to him too. He smiled and looked at me so I could check the colour with his eyes.

"Close" Who was I kidding, yeah, the blue of the drink was lovely but it wasn't anywhere near the same hypnotic cobalt blue with specks of azure that was sparkling in his eyes, nothing would ever come close to the unique beauty that shone from them.

I put the glass back down, nudging it towards him, encouraging him to taste it. He studied the cocktail once more, taking in the way the dark brown liqueur sat perfectly atop the blue in the tall, slim highball glass, the balance of light and dark a truly amazing contrast. There were no fancy umbrellas or cherries on sticks or any of the other more colourful decorations, just the spiral of chocolate that clung to the rim waiting to be eaten.

"Have a taste". I got the straw from my finished drink and licked the remaining liquid from around the bottom before popping it into the glass careful not to disturb the drink and mix the colours. I held it in the top half and watched as he took it carefully between his teeth and sucked. His eyes actually rolled back in his head before closing and he let out this really sexy moan as he sipped at the dark brown beverage.

"Oh God, that's good" he breathed around the straw that he was biting between his teeth. I knew he was talking about the cocktail but was it wrong that I was totally picturing him with something else between his lips? Yeah...I'll try not to then. "Oh my God Craig, you have to taste this." He let the straw go and our eyes locked as I had a little sip. Oh yeah....he was right, it was good. As I sucked the dark beverage through the straw I noticed his eyes darken perceptibly, no longer anything like the colour of the part of the drink he was about to taste. I gulped at the intensity and glanced away, the hot, smoldering heat of his gaze making me feel shy and yet so fucking horny all at the same time.

"Now the next bit" I said, dropping the straw all the way in until it was immersed in the milky blue liquid. He bent his head forward again and repeating the action, this time his eyes widening as he sucked the alcohol through the straw. His eyebrows lifted and he licked his lower lip when he drew back. "Well?"

"That's good too....coconutty" he said stating the obvious. I rolled my eyes skyward and didn't even wait for him to offer me a drink this time I just went for it.

"Ooh yeah, I like that" he grinned and pulled the glass towards himself giving the remaining liquid a stir and then having a drink.

Hmmm, s'good" he had another sip and another until there really wasn't much left. "You want a taste?" I held my hands out in a 'what the fuck' gesture as I tilted the glass looking at the dregs in the bottom, the drink I'd had made specially all but gone.

"You didn't save me much" I muttered tipping the remnants from the glass towards my mouth. His hand whipped out and stopped me before the glass even connected with my lips. "What? I just wanted a taste" I sighed and put the glass down, trying my hardest not to let my mouth turn into a pout.

"God you're cute when you do that....come ere" I managed to drag my eyes to meet his and he smiled, the smile getting bigger as he got nearer. The next thing I knew I was tasting coconut and chocolate in a divine heavenly mixture, mingled with John Paul's own very distinct flavour. I lapped it up, swirling my tongue with his and delving into every crevice of his mouth sucking at the delicious, chilled, intoxicating sweetness. It was a heady mixture and tasting it this way, my tongue stroking his and his lips nibbled at mine was the most erotic feeling ever and I didn't want it to stop. The noise around us disappeared and all I could think about was his hand in my hair and mine gripping his t shirt as we explored each others mouths with a ferocity I'd never encountered before....ever. I felt him shift closer until his thigh was pressed right up against mine and I groaned as his hand slid beneath my polo shirt to grasp me tighter, his fingernails scraping lightly up and down my spine. I shivered and pulled back slightly catching a breath before going back for round two.

This time it was him that couldn't contain the groan as my hand slid across the front of his t shirt catching the peak of his aroused nipple before making their way up to wrap around his throat, my fingertips playing in his hair at the nape of his neck. I'd always like the soft, silky feel of hair against my fingers but this was better because I could tease through the strands and not worry about pulling or knotting it. Eventually he pulled out of the kiss but not before letting his tongue take one last sweep across my now swollen bottom lip.

"Tastes like a Bounty" he said making a show of licking his lips, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"I knew it would!" How the hell did he do it? I was like a bowl of jelly from that kiss, all of my nerve endings alive and showing their appreciation and he was talking about coconut chocolate bars. "So, do you know what's in it?" He pursed his lips as he contemplated the taste and then captured the straw between them sucking the last of the now murky brown liquid until it made that gurgling sound as he polished it off.

"Coconut....definitely coconut so....Malibu? and....chocolate....oh here" he snagged the chocolate twist from off the rim of the glass and held it to my lips, pushing it in as I parted them. He went back to thinking as I let the sweet confection melt on my tongue. "Yeah, chocolate syrup I think...." he thought about it for a second like he wasn't sure and I so wanted him to guess right that I was willing him on not to change his mind. "What's that blue one called?" he scanned the menu jumping in his seat as he spotted what he was looking for. "Blue Curacao....that's the one....how many is that?" he snapped his fingers and then turned those eyes on mine inquisitively.

"Three....you've guessed three" he smiled and nodded and went back to perusing the menu.

"Brandy?...." he looked at me and I tried to keep my face straight but he took one look and changed his mind.."no, no wait, that's not a guess" he carried on watching me as he named drinks.... he was obviously no expert on spirits. "Whisky....no, Scotch....nope, ooh Gin" he carried on looking at me and I couldn't help the bemused expression I had on my face as he started randomly naming types of alcohol. He sighed, his cheeks puffing up as he took a deep breath and then he exhaled noisily as he carried on looking through the menu. He snapped his fingers and rudely pointed at me.

"There's cream in it!" he shouted jumping to his feet. I turned around embarrassed and smiled at the people nearby who'd turned to see what all the commotion was about. When he sat back down he swiped his finger around the bit of froth just below the rim and licked it off his finger.

"What sort of cream?" He set his jaw and shot me a withering glance.

"How the fuck should I know but....cream is cream, you didn't say I had to be specific." I grinned as he challenged me, half expecting him to flounce away in a strop to prove his point. He ran a hand over his face and through his hair, mussing it as his big blue eyes turned my way. "What's that other ingredient I can't make out?" I reached for one of the rounded glasses across the table that held a light, caramel brown colour liquid and told him to taste it. He took it from me, held it to his nose, sniffed and then downed the lot.

"Well, have you guessed it?" he smiled and nodded his head.

"Bailey's?" I grinned and reached into my pocket. "I got four ingredients right?" He sounded like an excited child and his eyes shone as he eagerly awaited my prognosis.

"Yup, here you go" I handed him the slip of paper and watched as he played with it between his fingers before opening it up and showing me what was on it.

**This voucher can be exchanged for 20 kisses.**

"Right then!" I started to lean in, my mouth already pursed for the task but he put a finger to my lips and stopped me.

"Later" he chuckled...."but don't forget because if I drink all these cocktails then_ I_ might" I laughed but inside I was a bag of nerves....like I was likely to forget that. "Oh, I almost forgot to ask, what was the name of your cocktail? I couldn't find it" he said passing me back the menu. It was a good job he said something because I'd almost forgotten about the game.

"Wellll, the blue and the brown start off seperate and they're delicious...." he nodded his agreement "...but then, you mix them and it goes from delicious to...."

"Incredible, out of this world, amazing, fantastic...." he said continuing the sentence.

"....And they're made for each other" I finished watching as those blue eyes widened.

"Made for each other....is that the name?" he whispered his voice catching.

"It was but....I changed it" he bit his lip and frowned.

"Why?" I smiled and covered his hand in mine, stroking my thumb across his knuckles.

"Because I realised that when you mix the two that are _made for each _other, the blue and the brown, I realised that...._Two become One_" I finished, naming my cocktail.

_**Two become One**_

2oz Malibu  
1oz Coconut cream liqueur  
1oz Blue Curacao  
1ox Bailey's  
1ox Chocolate syrup

Dark chocolate swirl garnish

Tall, straight, highball glass

_**Heavenly Sex**_

2oz Amaretto Di Saranno  
1tsp Chocolate syrup  
0.5oz Grenadine  
2oz Spiced Rum

Triple shot glass

**Hope you liked it! Forgot to mention, Craig's cocktail **_**is**_** made up so if you try to make it and the brown doesn't float turning it a minging green colour, that's why.**

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**


	80. Chapter 81

**ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY FIVE**

**JOHN PAUL**

"Give us some more of you're _Horny Juice_ Craig cause it tastes lavely!" I giggle as he hands me the glass with the last of the orange/brown liquid in it.

"You want my horny juice mate you can have it any time" he winks at me sexily and I soo want to take him up on his offer.

"K....promise?" I look at him....both of him and smile dreamily as he ruffles my hair with his fingers.

"Well, so long as were not in public eh?" he says gesturing at the room full of people. I guess he could read on my face what I was about to do. I nod, I can appreciate that.

"So what's this one then because it's a hideous colour" I burst out laughing, I can't help it because he picked up the one that reminded me of the first day we met. "Hum, smells like bananas" he says having a sniff and then drinking it down. He doesn't even bother to offer me any as he knows I'm not keen on the particular fruit.

"It's called _Yellow Jacket...._" I carry on giggling..."it reminds me of our first day of school". He frowns thinking and then realisation covers his face and he slaps my arm playfully.

"I'll have you know, that was my favourite jacket for a while".

"What, better than 'Snowflake'?" His eyes bore into me at the mention of his pet name for his cardie and I thought I might be in for an ear bashing, another lecture on how you don't diss the snowflake. He didn't though, he just reached across the table and snagged the bunny, holding it to his face and smoothing it's black and white body across his cheek.

"I love this, I can't believe you won it for me especially....you know I love....it right?" I nodded and let out my breath as I'd been sure he was about to say something else. Stupid John Paul, is it not enough that he called you his boyfriend? Of course it was and I knew in my alcohol intoxicated brain that it was too soon....way too soon for him to love me, at least like that.

It's funny, I hadn't thought about it really but he used to say almost daily that he loved me, obviously as his best friend, but since we'd been away he hadn't said it once. I suppose with everything that's gone on it might've seemed weird and he probably wasn't because he didn't want me to misinterpret it as something more but....I missed it, I missed hearing him say 'love ya John Paul' at the end of the day or when he hung up the phone.

"What shall I call it?" Craig's question broke through my thoughts.

"You could call it Zebra" he frowned and turned his nose up at me suggestion.

"Why would I want to call a bunny rabbit Zebra?" he seemed confused at my logic.

"Well....it's black and white" I said stating the obvious.

"So are fucking newspapers and nuns but I'm not going to call it either of those am I?....she's a friend for snowflake you said so maybe...."

"Patches! You could cal it patches, it has that splodge over it's eye like a patch" I rudely interrupted grinning but again he didn't look impressed.

"Shit John Paul, you're crap with names, I hope you won't be one of those parents who calls their kids stupid names like Apple and Tea leaf and stuff" he shakes his head in bemusement and then his face changes. "Oh God, I shouldn't have said that should I?, sorry, I didn't think." He rubbed at the back of his neck and I frowned until it suddenly dawned on me why he was acting like that and saying what he was.

"Oh Craig, it doesn't matter, don't be daft, loads of gay blokes have kids and....I haven't even thought of that stuff yet." He sighed in relief but his eyes were still filled with pity. I didn't want that, I was okay with my life, having kids was something I'd think about when the time came, I certainly wasn't going to dwell on that stuff now, besides, Craig Dean was my boyfriend.

"What're you grinning at?" I shook my head and gestured back to the still unnamed bunny.

"It still needs a name". He looked thoughtful and turned the bunny around in his hands before snapping his fingers.

"'Snowdrops!" He grinned and kissed the tip of it's shiny black nose affectionately and I smiled, my eyes no doubt lit up with love. "She's like, got these little speckly bits on her back that look like snowdrops" he explained.

"She? Does that make em lesbians then? Cause you said 'Snowflake' was a she too" It seemed logical. His eyes flew to me shocked and his mouth hung open in consternation. Oh God, what had I said now?

"How can you say that? They're innocent, you can't go saying things like that you know". Was he for real? He was even flattening the bunnies ears as he talked.

"What? I was kidding, it's not like I can hurt their feelings or anything Craig, they don't have any, they're inamin....imanim....not living." Now he was looking at me like I'd just killed his favourite cardie or something.

"Hang on, weren't you the one going on about Eeyore being with his family of Pooh characters? Not being funny JP but it sounds to me like you know they have feelings too." I blushed, what could I say, there was something about the donkeys forlorn eyes that got to me, a bit like Craig did when he turned those caterpillar lashed Bambi's on me.

"You're right, I think 'Snowdrops and Snowflake' will be very happy together". I agreed putting an end to the most bizarre conversation I'd had all day. He grinned then and rubbed the bunny in my face making me laugh as he tickled me.

"Seriously though, I love it" he said sincerely and I knew he did. We had a moment just looking at each other, each of us feeling what the other was. Eventually he broke the contact and shoved himself up from the bench and out from the table.

"Nipping to the loos, do you want anything?" he waved at the bar and I shook my head, I think maybe I've drunk enough for one night. I sat for a while just tapping the beer mat and resting my eyes, letting the alcohol in my bloodstream and the beat of the music from the juke box wash over me. I don't know how much time has passed but when I open them, I turn instinctively to see Craig over by the door leading to the toilets partaking in what looks to be a heated conversation with Andy. The bigger man is leaning in towards Craig and I'm just getting to my feet when Craig shoulders past him, throwing him a withering look and shaking his head as makes his way back over.

What the hell was that about? I'm biting my nail as he sits back down but his cheery expression belies the tension that I could feel from across the room less than a minute ago.

"Everything okay?" I ask nervously.

"Huh? Oh yeah, just got held up....big queue and everything." He laughed and gestured at the gents toilets. I wanted to ask him what they were talking about but he didn't seem to want to mention it so I said nothing, hoping that Andy hadn't been being a dick or anything. He sat for a minute just staring past me out of the window and I felt I had to ask again.

"You're sure?" I had the urge to kiss him but as he wasn't facing me I had to settle for his neck which was very tasty I have to say. He groaned and tilted his head to the side as I found his pulse point, smiling into the warm delicate skin as he grabbed a fistful of hair.

"God JP that's....Ohhh man" he tugged at my hair and I drew back, smiling at the wanton expression on his face. Reading Jane Austin had opened up a whole new vocabulary to me. I pecked him on the lips and smiled as his eyes were once more filled with nothing more than happiness, mirth and desire. Whatever the hell he'd been talking to Andy about seemed forgotten as he finally turned away from the window and looked at the last of the drinks.

He picks up the glass nearest to him, the only one that hasn't been touched and he drinks it in gulps, giving me a taste and then tips the remainder of the liquid into his mouth, licking at the bit that spills before turning the glass over with the other empties on the table. "What did you say that one was called again?" he waves, gesturing towards the now empty wine glass.

"_Sex Appeal..._or..._Kinky Sex_, not sure" I wink at him, though I'm sure it looks more like I have something in my eye as he comes closer, right up to my face and looks at me. "I got em both specially for you though".

"Aww, _Kinky Sex?...._never knew you had it in you JP!" he said matter of fact. I squinted at his two faces as he drew back, putting my hand against one of them and patted his cheek.

"I haven't yet but there's a first time for everything eh?" I replied not so subtly, snorting at my own joke but he looks serious...like....well like really serious at what I said and he's biting his lip and then I hear this little yelp and I realise I just leaned over and now _I'm_ biting his lip, so I run my tongue over it, laving at it and soothing it, making sure I haven't hurt him because I'd never hurt him, he's my Craig and he's my boyfriend. I start smiling, releasing his lush bottom lip as I do, smiling even more as he groans.

"What're you smiling at?" his eyes crinkle at the corners as he joins in.

"You....you're my boyfriend" I state giggling as I hear that words slip from my tongue. He nods his head in agreement and I focus on his eyes....all four of them, as he looks at me, the smile dropping from his lips as he focuses on mine. I feel like I might melt beneath his scrutiny it's so hot and intense and when his eyes do flick back up to meet mine they're dark like coal, the blackness almost completely replacing the brown.

"Let's uh....can we go?" He's gone all serious and I feel my stomach sink as he steps out from behind the table, grabbing his lightweight jacket. "John Paul....now!" he reiterated adamantly. I scramble around getting my stuff together, putting my wallet back away and slipping the voucher I'd given him before back into my pocket, passing him Snowdrops as I hastened to exit the booth. I didn't know what the rush was, what I'd done but he seemed to want to go right now and I wasn't going to argue with him.

We barely made it out of the door before he grabbed my hand and dragged me across the road and down the steps onto the beach where I'd walked at the beginning of the holiday when I thought I'd lost Craig. The way my hand was wrapped in his now though there was no chance of that happening this time. I had to run a bit behind him to keep up with his long legged gate as he strode along the sand for about a hundred metres

"Craig what....?" I didn't get chance to finish as he had me up against the hard concrete breakers with his lips smashing against mine in a matter of seconds. I could hear the roar of the waves in the background but it was nothing compared to the loud thrumming of my heartbeat as it pounded in my chest. I let out a really girly whimper as my breath was stolen from me and then I moaned at the contact as he ground his hips into mine, our cocks rubbing together deliciously, the friction alone enough to stimulate me towards orgasm.

"Ahh fuck Craig thats....ahhh" one of his hands slips down and he's tugging at my zip all the while feathering kisses across my neck and throat making me tremble at the soft delicate touch that is such a contrast to what his hand is doing. He's managed to shove the denim aside and pushed it round my thighs before he's delving in, his fingers slipping beneath the waistband of my boxers, making short work of the cotton material as he shoves it down past my hips, freeing my fully engorged cock.

"Fuckkkkk!!!" Jeez, I don't know what had got into him to make him like this but it was incredible, like he'd been taken over by a wild beast or something. He took my cock within his grasp and started to wank me off, his strokes fluid and deliberate. I threw my head back with a moan and then realised I might be heard so let it fall forward onto his shoulder instead, biting into the hard sinew at his shoulder to stifle my moans. He hadn't said anything yet, he'd been silent since leaving the pub, the only noise he'd made had been the sound of the zipper on my jeans as he'd dragged it down. The sensations in my cock were amazing and I didn't know how much longer I could hold on, I just knew that I wanted him to feel it too, so I let my hand drift down his chest until it found it's mark at the fly of his jeans. Fumbling with the zip, I smiled into his shoulder as I heard and felt him inhale sharply, letting out a low animalistic growl when I curled my fingers around him too.

"God John Paul....oh God!" he breathed my name through clenched teeth as I pleasured him but then he grabbed my wrist, dragging my hand away from his cock where I'd started to jerk him off, pinning it against the wall above my head. I lifted my head to see what he was doing and I was struck by the dazzling onyx of his eyes as his bright, unblinking gaze met mine. He seemed to be telling me something as he dropped his glance so mine followed it, resting on the sight before me of our erections jutting out from our groins, straining to be joined together. My mouth dropped open and my breath hitched in my throat when I saw him take his between two of his fingers as he held mine with his others and suddenly they were against each other as he found a rhythm to jack us off together.

"Craig....huh....ohhh....ahh!" I wanted him to look at me as I neared my climax, I wanted to see the look on his face as he brought me off and more than anything I wanted him to see how much I love him...this sweet, sexy, fucking fantastic man who called himself my boyfriend and my best friend. He looked at me, his eyes wild like an untamed beast but at the same time they were beautiful as they dazzled in the moonlight. As they connected with mine they softened and all I could do was let my gaze flicker from his mouth, where his tongue kept sweeping out across his lips moistening them, to his eyes that were blazing into mine and back again. I had one last look at our cocks as they slid together in unison to Craig's long, deft strokes and then my climax was ripped from me, the sound captured by his mouth as I yelled out involuntarily.

"Ohhh fuckkk!!!" My cry was muffled as his tongue slid past my lips and explored my mouth as I continued to spill my orgasm all over his cock and hand. I was just nearing the end of it, the pulsations dying down when I felt him tense and a low gutteral moan was unleashed into my mouth from his as I felt the hot, wetness of his own climax as it exploded from him in waves, covering my lower belly and his hand with his essence. It was a couple of minutes before either of us moved and our heart rates slowed back down.

"Fuck me that was...." Craig shook his head as though trying to clear it.

"Hot!" I breathed, licking my lips and trying to form a coherent though.

"I was going to say mind blowing but yours'll do too" he laughed and tucked himself back in one handed, the other I assumed still out of commission. I took it in my hand and held it to my lips as I sucked his thumb in and then one finger at a time until every last drop of our orgasms was cleared up.

"Better?" he smiled shyly and nodded but then did something I didn't expect by leaning forward and kissing me....not just a little peck on the lips but a full on lip licking, tongue swirling, mouth delving kiss, one that unmistakably gave him a taste of our own distinct flavour. His hand grasped my neck as he deepened it and then he pulled away, a small, secret smile on his lips.

"What?" I asked dubiously.

"Nothing" he picked up Snowdrops from where he'd dropped her on the sand and brushed her off carefully, holding her close to his face. I could've sworn I heard him apologise but it was so soft and faint I might've misheard it. The way he was looking at the bunny with affection though I didn't think so. He held his hand out to me and I slipped my fingers into his, smiling as he brushed his lips across my knuckles. "That's two down then....eighteen to go" he said with a wink. I thought for a second as my brain was still fried and then I grinned...ahh, the twenty kisses. Well if they were all going to be like that then I was in for a night to remember.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**


	81. Chapter 82

**ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY SIX**

**JOHN PAUL**

I knew I was still wearing a stupid grin when we arrived back at the flat but I didn't care, I was still coming down from a sexual high and the alcohol was kicking in. Whether it was Craig's sudden haste to leave or the mind blowing goings on on the beach that had momentarily sobered me up I wasn't sure but the cocktails seemed to be having an effect on me again or maybe it was just the anticipation of the other eighteen kisses and where they might lead.

It was quite late and we knew the front door would be locked so we let ourselves in the back way, trying but failing to tiptoe up the stairs.

"Craig shhh!" I cried giggling as he stepped on one of the creaky stairs. He turned around, looking at me from the step above, giving my hand a tug that was still held in his.

"John Paul....keep the noise down, you'll wake everyone up!" he reprimanded putting his finger to his lips. I wish he would've put it to mine, I would've been sucking on it by now. God he was right, I was turning into a sex maniac. I took another step, not realising he hadn't moved yet and careened straight into his back. "Jesus JP, what the fuck is wrong with you?" he was telling me off but he was smiling too so I wasn't worried about sulky Craig surfacing, besides, he was going to be a very lucky boy if we ever got inside. I put my hand out and gave him a shove on his bum, making him stumble a little.

"Good night lads?" We both froze and turned to see Babs standing at the bottom of the stairs with her arms crossed and a 'what are you like' expression on her face.

"Oops busted!" I giggled and even Craig started laughing. We got lucky, she didn't tell us off just looked at us reprovingly, her long red nails tapping her folded arm.

"Sorry....we'll try to keep the noise down" Craig answered sincerely. I snorted, I couldn't help myself because there was no way there wasn't going to be noise coming from our flat later.

"Yeah, yeah we'll try and be quite...promise" I did the locking my lips thing, threw away the pretend key and then did a scouts honour, holding three fingers up and saluting her with them.

"It's meant to be your right hand" Craig felt the need to point out beneath his breath. I looked around in search of it and found it was still cupping his arse from when I was pushing him up the stairs. I shrugged and left it there, still doing the salute thing to Babs. I could see a faint smile twitching at her lips and knew she wasn't mad at us, besides, she liked me and Craig, she'd told me so when I'd been chatting with her the other day.

"Have you been doing anything nice then?" she looked from me to Craig, no doubt thinking we were coming back pissed again. Craig opened his mouth to speak but I got in there first.

"We've had sex on the beach!" I told her matter of fact. She raised her eyebrows and Craig's mouth dropped open. "What? Well we have and one of those sloe long screw thingies against a wall, with a kiss" I felt the need to add. I looked from one to the other but neither said anything. Why had everyone gone quiet all of a sudden? "It tasted really nice too" I finished lamely. Why was I the only one talking? Craig did a kind of laugh/snort thing that had him in a coughing fit in seconds. I finally remove my hand from his bum, patting his back as he waved Snowdrops around to help dispel the spluttering. When he finally got it under control he turned reproachfully to Babs, his head down, avoiding eye contact.

"It wasn't technically a screw though JP, I mean....imh was muh uf un whunk" I covered his mouth with my hand, trying to stop him speaking when I realised what he was saying. I blushed and smiled bashfully as I turned back to a bewildered looking Babs.

"What we meant to say was....we've been having cocktails....in the pub....not....on the beach" Craig rubbed his neck and nodded beneath my hand. "I mean we have been on the beach....technically, although it was only near the wall but...

"We weren't screwing..." implored Craig as he dragged his mouth from my hand. I looked him in the eye and as they connected we both smiled. No, it meant more than that...."what I mean is...." Babs waved a hand stopping his explanation mid sentence.

"Lovely, lovely, anyway I wanted to catch you because mine and Norms freezer has conked out and can't be fixed until tomorrow, now most of it'll keep but the ice cream won't and we thought you might make use of it". She smiled looking between us. My stomach growled in response.

"Yeah that'd be lovely" I grinned.

"What flavour?" I looked back at Craig and gave him a stern look. "I mean, ooh yeah, that sounds nice" he looked at me for approval and I gave it. I so wanted to just ruffle his hair right then.

"I'll go and get it for you then and some dishes" she turned to leave.

"Babs!" the woman stopped and turned to look at Craig. "Have you got any sprinkles?" she rolled her eyes and nodded...."and sauce?" I jabbed him in the ribs as she left. "What? I like sprinkles and you can't eat ice cream without sauce" he was right, it's just not the same. He clamboured down a step and stood beside me, giving me a nudge.

"I meant it you know" he said earnestly.

"Meant what Craig?" I looked at him puzzled as to what he was talking about.

"It wasn't a screw.....I mean, I know it wouldn't technically have been classed as one anyway as we didn't....but it wouldn't have been anyway, you know what I mean?" I did, I really did because even if it had been sex and not just a wank it still would've been more than that. "I just, I don't know what to call it, you know, it's sex but it's more than that, it means more than that....doesn't it?" He looked at me then, needing answers. I stroked my hand across his face and cupped his cheek as he leaned into my palm.

"Yeah it is" I thought about it for a second. "I mean, even if we had sex....it'd mean more than that, right?" I figured that was the best way to get across what I was thinking in my head.

"Right" he whispered back. I leaned in to kiss him, still able to taste us on his lips.

"Well here you go, it's that neopolitan ice cream, you know, the strawberry, chocloate and vanilla one" I jerked back when I heard Babs voice and Craig cleared his throat. Such a dead give away if you ask me, especially when his hand flew to his neck. He gave me a little shove and I almost tripped in my haste to get to the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks for that" I took the frozen tub from her, tucked the little sprinkles dispenser beneath my arm and took the sundae glasses too.

"Yeah, thanks Babe....I mean Babs" I looked at her and noted her blush at Craig's words.

"Well you two enjoy the rest of your night....goodnight boys" with that she left us to it closing the door to her downstairs room behind her.

I ran up the stairs until I was behind Craig, nuzzling at his neck as he attempted to unlock the door. Unlike every other time he actually managed to get it open first time. I made my way into the little kitchen with the things that Babs had given me while he went rooting out Snowflake, placing it with the bunny on the window seat looking out towards the beach.

"So, what do you fancy doing then?" I leaned back against the unit having a good old chew on my lip. Craig lifted his eyebrows suggestively and looked to the bed. I laughed....and he thinks I have a one track mind. "I _mean _do you want some ice cream now or do you wanna wait til later?" He plonked himself down on the settee and then swiveled, putting his feet up on some cushions. He patted the seat next to him.

"I'm a bit knackered but...wired, you know?" I nodded putting the ice cream in the freezer and then I made my way over and I settled next to him, pushing the cushions away and propping his feet on my thighs instead. I knew exactly what he meant. I was too awake to sleep but felt exhausted at the same time.

"I know what you mean, I think that last cocktail went to my head." I looked at him and he started grinning like a mad man. "Craig! You can't keep doing that _every _time I mention the word _cock_tail, it's not that funny" he had me laughing now too.

"I know but you said it went to your head and....well, I could just picture stuff, you know?" he bit his lip but it still didn't contain the grin.

"I can't believe you think I'm the one with the dirty mind, you're just as bad." He shook his head and actually had the nerve to look offended. "What? You are".

"Well I wasn't going to tell you this JP but the girls were right, you _do _talk dirty and you are a bit of a goer in the bedroom." He giggled giving me a punch but I didn't join in because now it was my turn to be shocked. Kelly hadn't even known me when she said that the other night at Funny Girls and as for Sadie, well, I got the impression she probably thought everyone was dirty.

"I am not!" I said indignantly.

"Oh....oh you soo are!" He laughed again. I folded my arms across my chest and stopped the stroking on his leg that I'd been doing. "Oi you big girl!, I like you like that though, there's only me ever seen you that way" he pinched me until I looked at him and then he grinned, winked and blew me a kiss. I pretended to catch it and put it on my pocket. What can I say? I can't stay mad at him for long, especially not when he's being like this, smiling that way and looking at me with those big Bambi eyes.

"Seventeen!" I was going to challenge him that he couldn't class that as a kiss but then realised that I still had loads left and that even when I'd had them all I could still kiss him any time I wanted now he was my boyfriend. Yeah, it might've been a good idea to use a different voucher, one that'd entitle me to something that I couldn't get just from leaning over and touching lips. I shook my head then....Jesus! He was right, I really did have a one tracked mind. I shifted beneath him and then shoved his legs off me, jumping to my feet. He looked up quizzically.

"I'm just gonna...." I waved in the general vicinity of the bathroom. When I came out he was happily tinkering in the kitchen. The kettle was on and he was having a good little look through the cupboards. It was only as I got closer that I could hear the muttering.

"_Can't have flipping ice cream if there's no sauce" _I leaned over the back of the couch with my folded arms resting on it listening to him, watching as he removed various items from the cupboard. He held up a can of coca cola, looked at it, thought about it and then shrugged putting it with the rest of his collection. I also noticed he had a tube of smarties, the last packet of popping candy and the sprinkles that Babs had given us.

"_Wonder if John Paul'll go to the shop?" _I smiled, no John Paul bloody well wouldn't go to the shop, it's after flipping midnight. He turned his head towards the window and I thought for a minute he'd seen me but then I hear his next words.

"_I bet you'd go to the shop if you could walk, wouldn't you Snowdrops?" _I rubbed my chin as I listened to him. It was adorable and if he wasn't pissed I'd be worried but he was so....I wasn't. Still, it made me realise that the sometimes straight laced Craig Dean was a bit of a nutter. He still hadn't noticed me over by the bathroom door, he was no doubt still thinking of a way to persuade me to go to the shop when I came out, so it was no surprise that he didn't look up as he made his way to my side of the bed and reached underneath pulling out the goody bags and having a good root through.

He came up with the two tubes of body paint and the bottle of pina colada lube and he held them aloft triumphant. I grimaced. Maybe I would go to the shop.

"_Yes...right, what else?_" He went back over to the kitchen area and started on the fridge. There wasn't that much in there but he came up with a couple of items that might prove useful. I wasn't really watching his hands though as he was bent over in such a way that his jeans hugged his backside like a second skin and the waistband of his boxers was just visible, as was the bare strip of flesh just above them. Jeez, you'd think after the last couple of days I'd no longer get that yearning whenever I saw some of his naked flesh but obviously time and seeing him completely naked on occasions was making no difference what so ever.

He stood up with a jar in his hand and placed it on the counter with the rest of his finds and then stepped back proudly, hands on hips as he surveyed the damage. With a satisfied nod he started opening the various ring pulls, screw caps and lids, even pausing to squirt a bit of lube onto his finger before having a lick. I could hear his lips smacking as he tasted it but I don't reckon he liked it because he snapped the lid shut and threw it on the bed. I shook my head, God it was so funny watching him. I wondered if he knew how cute he looked. I watched as he did the same with a few of the other items, including the body paint and then I smiled when he twisted the lid on the remaining jar, swiped his finger in and then scooped out some of the sticky preserve.

"_Mmmm, oh that's good." _He breathed as he sucked on his finger before going back for seconds. I felt that all too familiar tightening in my groin as I watched his sucking his digit and heard him groan at the sweet fruity taste, then I jumped out of my reverie as I heard him call my name.

"John Paul!....What happens if you microwave jam?"

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**


	82. Chapter 83

**ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY SEVEN**

**CRAIG**

"John Paul!....What happens if you microwave jam?" I shouted so he could here me from the bathroom. What the heck was he doing? He was taking ages.

"It'll go runny" I jumped and turned, startled to see him standing in the bathroom doorway, casually leaning against the door jamb.

"Shit, you made me jump! How long have you been there?" he shrugged nonchalantly and looked away.

"Not long" he moved away from the door and started to come towards the kitchenette. I survey the various food stuffs on display in front of me and had a sip of the coke.

"Listen.....I was wondering if you fancied...."

"I'm not going to the shop Craig" he cut in bluntly, not letting me finish. How did he know what I was thinking? Okay so, we'd always had the connection thing but....him reading my mind was a new one. I sighed and gave him the look. "That won't work either" he chuckled and I pulled a face. What? He thought just cause he was my boyfriend now he could ignore me when I try to seduce him with my eyes. I suppose the next thing he'll be turning down kisses because he can have them on tap. "Sulking won't make me change my mind either".

I sighed heavily, so he could see how hard it was being me and I cheered myself up by having another mouthful of jam, dipping my finger in the pot and then drawing it into my mouth seductively, licking around the tip and then sucking on it all the while not taking my eyes off him. I must say it was very satisfying watching his adams apple bob up and down as he swallowed. Then I saw his eyes turn that dark navy blue colour and I gulped.

"Come ere you" he stood behind me and pulled me into his embrace and for a second I leaned my head back so it tucked beneath his chin as his strong arms wrapped around me, then I remembered I was mad at him for not going for sauce and I started to wrestle myself free. It turned into a bit of a tug of war as I tried to free myself and he refused to let me go and at one point I think I even head butted him but aside from him yelling 'ouch' he didn't do anything, just kept wrestling me, so I just carried on tackling him until we both fell on the settee me on top of him as his head dangled awkwardly over the side. I lifted myself up straddling him and then sat back down, landing heavily on his stomach.

"Oof, shit Craig, what did you do that for?" I looked at him as he laughed and tried to wriggle free. He was still pinned beneath me and I could see the tendons in his neck where he was straining his head from it's upside down position to look at me. I shuffled back over his groin, eliciting a groan until I was firmly sat atop his thighs. I couldn't decide if I wanted to tickle him, smack him or kiss him. Don't ask me why but instead of doing any of those things I lifted up his t shirt, bent over and blew an almighty raspberry on his belly.

"Aargh, get off" he shrieked, laughing as his hips bucked and his body contracted at the tickle. I don't think he meant to but he jerked that much he sent me toppling to the floor where I lay in a heap laughing my head off. I looked up and I could see he was still hanging upside down over the edge of the settee. "You alright Craig?"

I nodded. I knew that to him in that position it probably looked like I was shaking my head and as I saw him start to move I stopped him.

"Hang on!" He stilled and I pushed myself up, shuffling across the floor a bit until my legs were bent beneath me, positioned underneath his head. He started to lift it again. "Stay there....hold on". I got comfy and came a bit closer so the crown of his head was resting on my thighs and I put my hands on either side of his face, staring down at him from above and then I leaned in, closing my eyes only at the very last minute. Watching Sarah Jane kiss Spiderman this way had been quite sweet but experiencing this kind of kiss for myself was something else. As I let my tongue delve in I found myself exploring parts of his mouth I'd had very little contact with before and it was wonderful. His face felt different against mine too as every so often I'd graze his soft, downy cheek with the faint stubble on my chin. I found that I didn't have his hair to run my fingers through either so, as I continued to kiss him I slid my hands forward down from the top of his t shirt, over his chest and nipples, eliciting a groan until they were stretched in front of me resting at his waist band. I grabbed and handful of the soft cotton material and bunched it up so I could let my hands wander of the warm, hard expanse of his chest. I felt him shiver and not because it was cold as I let my fingers skim over the stiff peak of his nipple, pinching at it, flicking it now and then. It was a huge turn on listening to him and feeling him groan into my mouth.

I could feel him shifting on the settee and I opened one of my eyes to see what it was that he was doing. It looked like he was trying to turn over without breaking the kiss, which made me smile because, with the position we were in, it was nigh on impossible. I gave him one last peck and then lifted my head, giving him the opportunity I needed for him to turn fully over. What I wasn't expecting was him to end up with his face snugly in my lap where his head had just been.

"Er JP....while you're down there" I raised my eyebrows suggestively. He laughed, I don't know why as I wasn't kidding and then he raised his head so he was looking at me the question I wanted to see in his eyes. I nodded, the slight movement barely perceptible but he took at as the affirmation he needed. He reached out and unzipped my jeans, pulling the zip down slowly as I raised my hips, letting him slide them down my legs and off my feet, taking my boxer shorts with them. Then I was between his lips, my cock being surrounded by the moist warmth of his mouth and the soft, leisurely swirl of his tongue as he began bringing my already throbbing erection even more to life. Fuckkk! That was good. I rested back on my elbows just watching him this time as he dangled over the edge of the cushions, his face gently buried in my groin.

"Ohh Jesus!" He suddenly took me deep into his mouth until I felt myself touch the back of his throat. I thought for a second he might draw back or reject me but he didn't, he just slid the flat of his tongue right along the length of me and continued to suck until I couldn't watch any more. I wanted to but the sensations were so great, the intensity of his actions making me tremble so much that I had to just rest my head back against my shoulders and close my eyes. Fuck! It was sensational.

"Ah Jesus John Paul I'm gonna...." I lifted my hand and tapped the top of his head. "Aaahhh!!!" Before I knew it he had me on the edge of another orgasm and I shot my load once more into his waiting mouth, this time giving him enough warning to draw back....he didn't. In fact he seemed to sense when I was about to come and sucked even harder, my white heat barely even touching the inside of his mouth before he swallowed. I looked at him though as he did it and that in itself was a huge turn on. He didn't hesitate, it was like my juice was the best damn drink he'd had all night and it was only when I flopped back exhausted and spent that he lifted his head and grinned.

"I think I liked your _cock_tail best of all" he said and then very provocatively licked a drop of liquid from the corner of his mouth. I groaned and he smiled at me, those blue eyes sparkling as he looked deep into my soul. Seriously, if I hadn't just had two orgasms in the space of an hour, I might just have found myself raising to the occasion again at that.

"Yeah that was....there're no words to tell you how good that was" I breathed shakily. He blushed like he wasn't expecting me to say anything and maybe I shouldn't, I mean, is it really the correct etiquette to discuss how good someone is at giving blow jobs? Maybe not but I certainly wanted him to know how enjoyable it was.

"Is it my turn?" he did this jaunty little wink with a laugh but I tensed as I knew he probably would actually like that. I laughed back, not sure if I pulled it off or not and slid out from beneath him. He looked at me quizzically.

"I just need the loo....you make a start on those sundae's yeah?" I tried for nonchalance but again, I'm not sure he bought it.

"Are you okay Craig? I was kidding you know, I wouldn't expect you to do anything you didn't want to....I was joking" he implored and I knew he was telling the truth, I just couldn't....aargh!

"Honestly....I just need the toilet and I feel a bit grubby....oh, no being stingy with the toppings" I hastened to add. I walked to the bathroom and, turning around before I closed the door I saw him roll back onto the couch and swing his legs over the edge.

Shit! I couldn't let my crappy thoughts ruin what had been an almost perfect evening for me and John Paul. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to block out my earlier conversation with that smug git of a bar man but no matter how hard I tried his words were reverberating inside my head.

"_I thought your mate said you were straight so....not being funny mate but in my experience someone who's straight doesn't try to get off with his gay best friend....that's what he called you...his best friend."_

"_Fuck off, me and John Paul _are _best friends _and _he's my boyfriend too....and don't call me mate you jealous wanker!"_

I sighed as I remembered I'd tried to walk away then but he'd taken hold of my arm, forcibly making me stand there and listen, all the while sneaking glances at John Paul to check he wasn't watching.

"_I might be jealous mate, lets face it, you're 'boyfriend' is one hot piece of ass and I bet he'd sound lovely screaming my name but at least I'd be able to show him a good time...you, you said it yourself...your straight....now what on earth could a straight guy like you know about showing your blond haired boyfriend a good time?"_

I'd pulled away then, sick of hearing his taunts and pleased in the knowledge that it was me that was John Paul's boyfriend....it was me that'd be showing him a good time. Now though, after feeling what JP could do to me to bring me to dizzying heights I never knew were possible, I wasn't so sure. I looked at my face in the mirror as I quickly started to sober up.

Was the smug git from the bar right? Was I going to be crap in bed? What if I really couldn't show JP a good time? I mean, yeah, I seemed to do alright with the wanking but the rest of it, blow jobs and stuff, I hadn't gone there yet, the thought terrified me and aside from the research, which had probably been written by a woman or a straight bloke, I hadn't a bloody clue. I knew what _I _liked but how was I to know if doing it to him was the same? What if he thought I was shit but didn't feel he could tell me or...even worse, what if I was shit and he didn't even know because I'm the only bloke he's ever been with and he ends up dying old and grey never realising how good sex can really be?

Jesus! I ran my fingers through my hair thinking about it logically. Maybe sex was like ice cream, even when it's not that great it's still good and....add a few extra toppings and keep trying different flavours and it could become exceptional. Yeah, that's how I had to think of it.

I looked at my reflection and nodded, my new resolve firmly in tact. I'd fucking show him that straight guys are as good as gay ones when it came to pleasing a bloke. I was up for the challenge and at least it'd be me that got to put in the practice with John Paul and not that arrogant twat. Yeah he could look smug and taunt me all he wanted but it wasn't him who'd just been on the receiving end of another mind blowing blow job by the fit blue eyed blond he'd fancied so much, it'd been me, Craig fucking Dean, his best mate, his boyfriend and the lad who was going to return the favour sometime, even if it killed him. My pride had set in and if there was one thing I didn't back down from it was a challenge.

I grinned at myself in the mirror, noting the redness that was staining my neck and cheeks with it's heat. I'd show the bastard how good I could be....well, not show him as I didn't want to be anywhere near him but, I'd prove to myself I could do it and....if I wasn't, or I thought I could do better then I was all for putting in the effort, after all....practice makes perfect. Besides, _I _knew what it could feel like and I wasn't prepared to have John Paul look back in forty years time and wonder if the barman that he met on holiday in Blackpool that time would've been better.

Right then! I put my hand on the bathroom door ready to open it, then dropped it back by my side. I'd better just freshen up first. I did my business, had a little wash and dabbed a bit of my favourite aftershave on and then sat on the edge of the bath....thinking. I'd enjoyed the Spiderman kiss, that was definitely something I wouldn't mind repeating and just thinking about the beach was making me hard again because _that _was not like any other experience I'd ever had. I smiled wryly and thought of the smug git....at least I had him to thank for something. If it hadn't been for him and the way he'd riled me up I might never have grabbed John Paul and had my way with him on the beach. God, just thinking of the way his eyes had widened and his lips had parted when I shoved him against the wall was enough to make my jeans uncomfortable again. It was raw and fueled with lust and anger and desire and I'd had a hard time controlling myself at first when I'd felt the urge to do something else but....I couldn't, not because I wouldn't have been able to, I'm sure JP wouldn't have stopped me but, I didn't want to...not like that, when it might've seemed sordid. I'd made plans today and those plans included romance and laughter and....us.... _together_. It was a memory I wanted to make to treasure forever.

"Craig! Ice cream's ready!" I heard him shout as the microwave pinged. Smiling, I pulled open the door with a firm resolve....I'll fucking show that smug bastard that a straight boy could be just as good as him...if not better.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**


	83. Chapter 84

**_Have a great Easter, hope you like this. It's all pretty much M rated..._**

**ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY EIGHT**

**JOHN PAUL**

Craig finally came out and I breathed a sigh of relief because, whatever had freaked him out a little back there....probably the pressure from me, seemed to have dissipated and he was back in good humour. I just couldn't decide if I should bring up what I'd said before or whether I should just leave it. I decided to leave it.

Making the ice cream sundae's had been a task and a half because Craig had pretty much emptied out the entire contents of the kitchen cupboards and fridge, not to mention the added bonus of the Pina Colada flavoured lube, which I found on the bed and the chocolate body paint, both of which I felt may be a little too much for Neopolitan ice cream. I'd also ruled out the popping candy but...that was for a completely different reason and the small packet was now safely ensconced back in the bed side drawer on my side of the bed. In the end I'd settled on the sprinkles, strawberries that we'd forgotten about yesterday, some crumbled up hob nob pieces and jam....yeah, who'd have thought that seedless raspberry preserve could prove so useful when making a spectacular ice cream sundae.

I turned around with a flourish bumping directly into Craig who was now standing right behind me, his hand held out for the fancy glass.

"Shit sorry" he grimaced and looked down at the dark brown chocolate patch that had ended up on his polo shirt where the ice cream had collided with him.

"Yeah, I bet you are". He pulled his top off and flung it towards the bag he kept under the bed with his dirty washing in it. So now I was eating that sorry I'd said because I wasn't at all, not now he was stood there proudly with nothing covering his bare chest except the faint smattering of hair that led down from his navel into the top of his jeans.

"Here you are" I grinned and this time when I passed him the dessert it was his hands that made contact...pity! We sat down on the settee and tucked in, both of us just quietly enjoying the different tastes, murmuring our approval every now and then.

"Thats good....jam works" he pointed his spoon into his glass.

"Yeah....smashing". We went back to eating.

"Needs chocolate" he grumbled when he got down to just the strawberry and vanilla ice cream having already polished off the chocolate one in the first couple of minutes. I got up and wandered back to the kitchen, once more going through the cupboards.

"There is none" I turned back to him to find he'd started on my ice cream, the brown one now completely diminished. "Bloody hell Craig, you greedy pig" he looked up guiltily and then tried to hide the look with one of innocence. "Right..." I said huffily, "you owe me". He looked into his glass and started poking about with the spoon. In the end he gave up trying to capture whatever it was he was after and just dived right in with his fingers. I jumped back onto the couch and sat facing him cross legged, waiting eagerly. He delved around a bit and then brought his fingers out coated in pink and yellow ice cream, a firm, lush red strawberry held between his fingers. I licked my lips....strawberries were my favourite.

He held his hand out to me and I ducked my head, closing my eyes as I went to take it between my lips but, instead of getting a mouthful of strawberry I found my lips sucking at his fingers instead. I opened my eyes to find out where the tasty treat had gone only to find he'd dropped it...right down the front of my t shirt and into my lap. I lifted my eyes to his, still swirling my tongue around his fingers.

"Aren't you going to get it then?" I quirked an eyebrow as his eyes widened....what? It's only fair. He bit his lip and looked down, trying to fathom no doubt exactly where the piece of fruit had landed. I was just about to brush off my flippant request and get it myself when he slowly withdrew his fingers from my mouth and went rooting for it, all the while keeping his eyes on mine.

"Shit Craig!" I sucked in a breath as his knuckles brushed against my balls beneath the tight fabric of my jeans. I could see he was trying to keep a straight face, no doubt expecting me to let him off the hook but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of me getting it myself. Then I noticed as his fingers moved around and they glanced off me more frequently that he was doing it on purpose, to get a rise out of me....and not just an emotional one.

His eyes were still locked on mine as he plucked the strawberry triumphantly from between my legs, with his fingers, holding it up and licking the ice cream off before popping it between my lips. I closed my eyes as I took it firmly between my teeth, his gesture sending the butterflies in my tummy into a frenzy.

"That's the last one" I opened my eyes to see him pouting, looking expectantly at the juicy red fruit still held between my lips.

"Nugh guh unt to hurr?" he frowned at first so I repeated myself, gesturing at the strawberry that was now getting slavered on waiting for me to either eat it or choke on it. He raised his eyebrows and grinned when he realised I was offering to share, before twisting around, cupping my cheeks between his hands, leaning forward and taking a bite. Craig being Craig though, it wasn't that simple. Oh no, he had to try tugging the rest of the strawberry from me, making the juice run out messily as we both bit down, coating our lips and chins in it's sweet, fragrant essence. It was only as the firm, ripe flesh gave way and out lips collided that he gave up trying to win, instead pressing his against mine attempting to kiss and chew at the same time....something I found to be an extreme turn on. I swallowed quickly, the taste of the strawberry no where near as succulent as Craig's lips which I sucked on and nibbled at until the juice of the strawberry was no longer present. He eventually drew back, his gaze flicking to the drops of moisture that were now soaking into my chin, no doubt leaving a garish looking red stain in their wake. He brushed two fingers lightly beneath and came away with one stray bead of red moisture which he held out, his fingers resting against my lower lip. His eyes narrowed and darkened, urging me on as I took them between my lips and sucked them deep into my mouth in the same way I'd done to his cock earlier.

He groaned, his eyes closing as my lips surrounded his fingers and my hand cupped around his wrist, my thumb stroking across his fluttering pulse as my tongue bathed the pads of his digits in moisture. I nipped lightly at the whorls on his finger, feeling the calloused ridges on his skin with the tip of my tongue. I jumped a little as I felt something cold and wet seep into the denim of my jeans and his eyes flew back open, looking genuinely shocked and guilty when he saw he'd tipped the glass containing the melted ice cream all over my thigh. I gave my head a little shake when he was about to say something, the slight movement telling him it didn't matter. I let his fingers slip out of my mouth as I stood up before him, quickly unfastening the buckle on my jeans and shucking them down my hips until they rested in a pool on the floor. Then I sat back down and grinned at the cute expression on his face.

"Are you gonna finish that?" I nodded at the near empty ice cream glass that he still held tipped in his hand. He looked down at the remnants of the sundae I'd made him and frowned.

"It's gone all hard" he muttered, stabbing at the coagulated jam in the bottom of the dish with his spoon. I bit my lip to refrain from retorting, telling him it wasn't the only thing he'd made hard. Besides, making a joke might just draw attention back to my obvious state of arousal that I was trying to hide behind my own glass of almost melted ice cream. He licked his spoon and tossed it with perfect aim from where he sat on the settee at the sink, making a balled fist and punching the air as it landed with a clatter hitting it's target. Then he tipped the glass upside down, trying and failing to coax the jam from the bottom. He tutted and sighed and then looking at me pointedly, he went in with his fingers. I watched fascinated as he scooped up the wad of jam on the same two fingers that moments earlier I'd been sucking and held them out to me, letting the dark red mess dangle precariously just inches from my mouth.

Now....I like jam....on toast, in donuts and most of all, licked from Craig's mouth but....I draw the line at a great big dollop of the stuff, no matter how appealingly it's being waved in front of my face because that'd just be too much. I politely declined and moved his hand away but before he had chance to deposit the lot in his own waiting mouth, it started to slide and all I could do was watch aghast as it landed smack dab on the top of my leg, not all that far from my glass of now melted ice cream and semi hard on.

"Oops!" He grinned, the little shit and then I saw a gleam in his eye and I gulped. My mouth hung open as I looked down, taking in the mess the sticky jam had made on my leg and just watching transfixed as it started to soften from the heat of my skin. He licked one finger of jam and then held the other to my lips, sweeping his tongue out as I licked it away, mirroring my actions with ones of his own. His eyes flicked to my lips as they devoured his finger and then, before I knew it he was pulling his finger out and replacing it with his mouth.

His lips feasted on mine and I ravaged his back, crashing them against his with all the pent up desire I was feeling. I had a moment when I was going to pull back when I felt his hand go to my thigh to steady himself and I felt it slip and squish in the puddle of jam but I was so hungry for him I decided I didn't give a fuck, I just wanted to taste him and feel him and screw the jam, it wasn't going to stop me this time like it had last night. I kissed him with abandon, my cock straining more against my boxers as he moaned into my mouth, his breath hot and sweet and intoxicating as it drifted into my mouth to be sucked into my lungs, filling them with his flavour. I pulled him to me harder, my hands buried deep in his hair as I relaxed back against the arm of the settee, my head resting against the cushions that'd been behind my back.

His hands tugged at my t shirt and I lifted slightly as he flung it away, dragging in a shaky breath as his hands slid across my stomach, up my chest and over my nipples bringing them to stiff peaks before ploughing into my hair, tilting my head back with their momentum. My lips became unfastened from his as he started placing soft wet kisses all over my neck, up my throat and across my chin until he reached my lips again. I tried to capture them again, I couldn't get enough but he wasn't to be deterred.

"Kisses....I owe you lots of kisses" he mumbles as his lips made their way softly over my cheeks. He clambered over me, until he had one knee astride my hip and the other precariously positioned between my legs and he lifted his head, his kiss swollen lips full and red and wet as he gazed down at me with glazed, smoky eyes. He dipped his head and nudged my throat with his nose, inhaling deeply before touching the tip of mine and his together once more bumping them, this time in an eskimo kiss. He chuckled lightly, the soft blanket of his eye lashes falling heavily on his cheeks and when he saw where I was looking he bent again, this time letting the whisper soft sweep of those lashes tickle across my lips in the softest most delicate kiss imaginable. I blew on them gently and he giggled, falling back on his heels as his eyes raked over me.

He turned his hand palm up and I saw the sticky red jam stuck to his skin and then I watched as his gaze trailed over my body, from my legs to my hair. He bit his lip to stifle another giggle but he wasn't successful.

"Oh John Paul" he shook his head and bent his head to lick at my chest, his tongue just sweeping over my skin in erratic little circles. I put a hand on my stomach and felt my skin where the jam had left a damp, tacky patch of red mess in it's wake and then I lifted my head and just stared at Craig as he attempted to get me clean. He looked up then, from where he was repeating his self imposed task licking around my nipples and he grinned, a devil may care smile teasing his lips. He gave me a quick wink and a lascivious grin before resuming his ministrations, his tongue licking over me once more making me shiver. God he was a sexy beast....he was _my _sexy beast but why was I the one covered in jam when he appeared to have it nowhere but on his hand? It just didn't seem fair.

I felt around by the side of the settee and when my fingers connected with what I was looking for I acted quickly. I disposed of the spoon on the floor and sat up quickly, literally pushing Craig backwards with the weight of my body until he lay prone beneath me, his hair disheveled and a look of total abandon adorning his face. He looked fucking gorgeous as he gazed up at me expectantly, wondering what I was about to do. As I lifted the glass and poured the remainder of the melted ice cream, jam and biscuit onto him he yelped, trying and failing to push himself away from the cold, sticky, very tasty mess that was dripping onto his chest and stomach and....oops, his nipple too.

"Fucking hell John Paul, that's cold" he shrieked like a girl and I had a hard time remaining balanced over him but stay there I did as I watched the liquid ice cream descend down his heaving chest into his belly button and down his taut, flat stomach to pool around the waistband of his jeans.

"Ah shit Craig, it's gone on your pants....lift up" before he had change to protest I grabbed the bottom of his denim clad legs and hoisted them up, dragging him towards me accidentally in the process of whipping the jeans off. It worked out well actually as I got a face full of Craig's groin. Pity about the boxers though. I yanked them really hard and watched with satisfaction as his legs landed back on the settee with a thump. Looking at him I smiled and then licked my lips raising my eyebrows at him suggestively. To say that the sight before me looked delicious was an understatement.

He looked a mess....a wicked, cheeky, beautiful, tousled mess and he was the sweetest treat I'd ever seen. He looked down at himself and shook his head.

"You'd better get it _all _up JP or Babs'll go spare at you getting it on the cushions." He grinned and then did something really sexy but totally Craig. He reached down and dipped his finger in the jam that was puddled around his belly before bringing it to his lips and licking it off, totally innocently but in a way that had my cock ready to explode on contact.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**


	84. Chapter 85

**ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY NINE**

**CRAIG**

Shit! The fucking jam was everywhere and John Paul was going to kill me! If he'd been a bit put out last night that I'd got it on his face and a bit on his body off my toast then it was probably a good job he couldn't see himself now because he was an absolute mess....gorgeous to me but still, a right bloody mess. If I hadn't known it was jam and if it was a more blood red colour than ruby I'd have said there had been a massacre and that someone was either dead or bleeding profusely. I hadn't even realised I'd stuck my bloody hand in it until just now when I sat back on his legs and saw he was covered in the stuff, the red smeared on his body like some victim on CSI.

It was in his hair and on his face and his chest and....well, bloody everywhere I'd been which was pretty much everywhere but his cock. Funny thing was, that's the only place aside from his mouth where I'd kind of intended the stuff to go when I scooped the jam out in the first place it's just....well, he hadn't licked any of it off my finger and then the whole lot had taken a nose dive and landed on his leg. I was going to go down there right then and there but then he'd licked my fingers and feeling his tongue as he swirled it around, I'd just wanted to feel it in my mouth and that's when the jam was forgotten....until now.

I tried to stifle a laugh as I looked at the sticky mess in front of me.

"Oh John Paul" I shook my head at him and then, before he had chance to have a go, I started licking it up, working my way over his stomach and chest to his nipples, licking and sucking at each little bit I could find. I felt him shiver beneath me and I lifted my head to see those dark pools of blue watching me and I grinned, winking at him before continuing on with my very tasty task. Not that it was a chore or anything, after all, this was JP and jam, what on earth could be better than that? I was just getting into it good and proper, really licking at the jam as it was well stuck down when he started fidgeting. At first I thought maybe I was tickling him so I hit the same spot again but this time he didn't move so I figured he must just have been shifting and getting comfy but then he really shifted, bringing his legs around and bending me backwards until I was pretty much beneath him and flat on my back, sucking all but forgotten. God knows how it had happened but suddenly he was on top of me and I was just staring up at him.

"Eekkk!" fuck that was cold. Too late I saw the glass in his hand and now he had me screaming like a girl and not for the obvious reasons. My mouth was wide open in utter shock as I watched him pour the remaining contents of his ice cream sundae out onto my....nipples. Oh great, I could actually feel them contracting tightly as the cold liquid coated them. They weren't the only thing either. With the mixture of mirth, mischief and lust that was sparkling in his eyes as he coated me in his left over dessert I felt my cock hardening even more, to the point I thought it might actually rip through the denim in it's bid for freedom.

"Fucking hell John Paul, that's cold". I tried my best to wriggle back away from the mess he'd dumped on me but I was stuck fast beneath his backside and besides, it was a bit chuffing late now, the mess had landed. I strained my head from against the cushions and looked on as the liquid ice cream had a mind of it's own as it pooled in my belly button and down my belly towards my cock....I mean, my jeans. Alright so yeah, I had blow jobs and stuff on my mind so my thoughts were going to go there but they would, that's where the ice cream was headed.

"Ah shit Craig, it's gone on your pants....lift up". Yeah, he sounded really bloody remorseful the cheeky bastard. Fuck me he was fast! He'd no sooner told me to lift up, which I tried to do without making any more mess, before he was yanking my jeans down over my hips, pulling my legs towards him in the process. I watched his eyes widen as my groin ended up just inches from his face and then he pulled the jeans off my legs in one last fluid motion before looking down at me lying there expectantly. I no doubt looked desperate waiting to see what he did next but to be fair, I'm beyond caring about appearances any more. I like to think me and JP are beyond that now and we can just be ourselves. By the looks of things he seems to feel the same because, as I look at him now, he has his eyebrows raised in a very flirtatious manner and he's licking his lips like I'm some kind of delectable treat that he just wants a taste of. I look down at myself and see what he sees....my cock tented in my boxers and me covered in melted ice cream, jam, biscuits and the odd sprinkle that he somehow managed not to eat first. I shake my head as I see a drip start it's descent from my stomach to the settee.

"You'd better get it _all _up JP or Babs'll go spare at you getting it on the cushions." I grin up at him, teasing him, anticipation making my tummy go berserk as once more I look down at the mess that's covering me. Seeing the pool of jam that is so far still clinging to my tummy I reach down and scoop some onto my finger, savouring the taste as I lick it away. It's only when I hear him groan that I realise what it is I've just done.

"You uh...you want some? I thought you'd finished" I teased watching his eyes darken and narrow as he followed the my actions with his eyes. When I finally pulled my finger out of my mouth with a popping noise his eyes widened and then they trailed over my body in such a way that I figured by the end of his perusal he'd know every inch of my body better than his own. It was like he was worshiping me and it was unnerving but probably one of the most provocative things ever. He reached out, like his hand had a mind of it's own and his finger skimmed across my flesh at my side, brushing lightly beneath the drips of vanilla and strawberry that were meandering towards the couch cushions beneath me. He lifted his fingers to his lips and sucked the liquid off them before returning for more. He was still sat back on his heels, he didn't seem in any rush as he caught more ice cream, once more bringing it to his mouth.

I strained against him, trying to lift myself up so I could kiss him but he didn't seem to notice, it was like he was transfixed by the sight of the mess that was like a modern work of art on my body. It was only when he snagged some jam, his fingers skating across my nipple as he located it that I made a noise, not like any I'd heard come out of my mouth before, it was like a cross between a murmur and a mewling sound, like a cat might make but it got his attention. His eyes dropped to mine then and he seemed to snap out of his daze. I looked at the gooey, raspberry preserve on his fingers pointedly and he held them towards me quizzically. I nodded my head and he brought them closer but pulled them away at the last second just before my lips connected. I groaned and he raised his eyebrows teasingly.

I let my head flop back with a sigh when he repeated the action, once more pulling away.

"You're a fucking tease JP" I folded my arms and then grimaced, prising them apart when I felt the mess attach itself to the backs of my arms too. "Oh for fuck sake".

"Me? A tease?" he chuckled and then held his fingers still coated in the sticky jam back to near my lips. "It takes one to know one Craig". I eyed his hand warily, wondering if he was going to take it away again at the last minute. He waggled his fingers, giving me the come on so I went for it, swearing to myself that if he pulled away again I'd....well I don't know what I'd do but he wouldn't like it whatever it was. Lucky for him then, he didn't. What he did do though was smear my lips and around my mouth with the jam before he let me take his two fingers in my mouth and suck on them.

I was quite satisfied to see the way his lips parted as he licked them when watching me. I sucked his fingers deep into my mouth, licking and nibbling until I got all the yummy jam off them, savouring the sweet, fruity, stickiness and then just enjoying the taste of his skin beneath the confection. His tongue darted out and he closed his eyes as I cupped his hand in mine, really working at his fingers in my mouth, loving the fact I knew he was imagining me doing that somewhere else on his body. It was fucking thrilling knowing that I could get him so hard with such little movement and....hard he was as I could quite plainly see the reaction he was having in his shorts. Fuck me, it was so near. I looked at his face, the expression of bliss and yet a kind of agony in the lines on his face. He was beautiful.....truly majestic as he sat there on top of me, his eyes remaining closed as I watched him. He swallowed hard as once more he moistened his lips and even watching the movement his adams apple made as it bobbed up and down was enough to make me groan. His eyes flew open and connected with mine, love, lust and affection radiating from their depths. I just hoped he could see the same response from mine.

He seemed to shake himself as he withdrew his fingers from my mouth, letting them just linger on my lips, tracing the curve of them with his wet fingertips before letting them disconnect completely. I still held his wrist and I felt his pulse as it fluttered beneath my thumb. I lifted my head slightly and brushed a soft kiss over the pale, smooth skin, feeling the faint beat as it pulsed beneath. He gasped and we stared at each other for a moment, the ice cream and jam and everything else forgotten. Finally his gaze flicked to my lips and a smile curved his mouth before he bent down, letting his lips flick over and around mine, licking and nibbling and sucking the stickiness of the jam that he'd smeared there away. Then he moved slightly, looking down on me before working at the mole above my mouth, cleaning the dark brown spot with his lips and tongue.

"JP I want...." he pulled back as I was about to tell him but put a finger to my lips.

"Sshhh Craig, let me do this" I nodded at his whispered plea, letting my eyes roll back in my head and then close as his fingers caressed over the tips of my nipples before being replaced with his lips.

"Jesus!" He pinched the tip between his lips, working the nub until it was rigid and then I moaned as his tongue worked it's magic, the flat of it bathing the sensitive peak with the natural wetness from his mouth. I licked my lips as they became dry and then I thought I was going to hit the ceiling when he blew on my nipple, making my cock twitch and my hips buck in the process. I heard him chuckle softly but my eyelids felt too heavy to open at that point, even though it did mean me missing out on seeing his eyes dance and sparkle like I knew they were. Then he moved on from my nipple to other parts of my body and I thought that just maybe I'd hit new heights.

In all the times I'd had sex or the prelude to it, I'd never felt this kind of connection that I have with John Paul. It's like he knew exactly what to do to get me going and....it wasn't just like he was doing it just to enjoy it, it's like he was doing everything because he knew _I'd_ enjoy it....and I did, every single part of it. It's like he was worshiping my body, loving my body...._loving me_. That's what it felt like....like he was loving me, showing me in every softly spoken murmur, every touch of his lips and every caress of his fingers just how much he loves me. Was this why people called it making love? Because that's what it felt like. It really was like he was making love to my body and that thought alone sent a shiver of emotion down my spine.

"Are you cold?" He stopped what he was doing and drew back. I shook my head but I didn't dare open my eyes for fear of what exactly he'd see in them. I wasn't used to not being in control but John Paul was making me lose it and the worst thing...or best thing was, I was okay with that and that felt weird because I shouldn't be okay about someone else having this kind of power over me, should I?.

"Shall I carry on?" he sounded nervous and I peeked my eyes open to see him towering above me biting on his lip. I swallowed.

"Yes". My voice wavered on that one word but either he didn't notice or chose to ignore it because in seconds he was back to tasting the last drops of the mess he'd dumped on top of me. My breath hitched in my throat as his head dipped to my belly button, lapping up the drops of ice cream that had now stuck to me like a second layer of skin. I pried my eyes open and tucked my chin on my chest as I watched his blond head, matted with sticky red jam, bob up and down as he cleared every last drop from my body, setting every nerve ending alight.

_I love you, I love you, I love you_ I screamed the words in my head as I shut my eyes tightly but I couldn't say them out loud. That would mean admitting to myself that my life would change forever and although I knew it would, it _had _and I could admit it to myself, I just couldn't say it aloud, not yet. There were just too many other things I still had to deal with and putting this on John Paul, telling him I love him could give him false hope that everything was going to be perfect. I hoped it would, really I did but I've been through more upset in my life than he has and that'd made me cynical, had made me see that whenever things run smoothly the shit and the fan are never far away. I didn't want to burden him with any of my crap though. He knew all about my dad and what had happened with Jake and Becca and he had the general gist of my previous relationships so it wouldn't come as a surprise to him. Still, it was something I needed to get my head around before I could start blurting out sentiments that, although true, would mean the end of our relationship as we know it....friends becoming lovers and not the other way around.

My eyes suddenly flew open again when I felt him tug on the waistband of my boxers and I looked down to see him smiling, his eyes just gazing at the slightly paler skin he'd just revealed before yanking them down completely leaving me stark bollock naked, laid out in front of him. He licked his lips then and raised his eyes, excitement showing in them as they locked on mine.

"You don't mind do you?" He raised his eyebrows and inclined his head in the direction of my cock which was standing rigid, just waiting for his attention. He grinned as I pretended to weigh up the pros and cons. "Well if you don't want me to" he started shifting away so I grabbed his arm and raised my knees so he could edge back any further.

"You're still....hungry?" I bit my lip and grinned back flirtatiously...."Well, I guess it _has _been a while" I answered succinctly, giving him the go ahead he was waiting for. He didn't wait around but he did pick up the ice cream glass swiftly and sweep his fingers around the sides of the dish before depositing the remains of the jam on my dick. Seconds later it was enveloped in his moist cavernous mouth and I was throwing my head back in ecstasy.

Fucking hell! My hand floundered around as I tried to get a grip on something....anything as he began expertly sucking me off. Finally grabbing the back of the settee and a fistful of his hair I managed to gain a bit of control and stop myself coming almost immediately. For someone who, up until a couple of days ago hadn't even got as close as having a banana between his lips, he was doing a pretty damn impressive job of perfecting his technique. As his tongue slid the length of my shaft and his lips sucked me hard into his mouth, his cheeks hollowing with the force he was exerting, I couldn't believe that he seemed to know instinctively what I liked the most. Okay so I was groaning and moaning my appreciation for certain parts of his performance but still, it was amazing that he knew already that I liked when he flicked the head with just the tip of his tongue and that my cock got even harder when he squeezed my balls just so, his fingers just brushing against the underside of the sensitive skin. Most of all though he got how much of a turn on it was for me when he took me really deeply into his mouth so his face was almost in my lap and my cock almost in his throat. I had to actually grasp the settee to refrain from bucking my hips when I was that deep in his mouth because I knew if I did my cock would hit the back of his throat and maybe choke him, something I certainly didn't want to do. But fuck....it was hard not to. My fingers clenched in his hair and my heels dug into the cushions as he went that little bit further, his throat actually connecting for a second with the tip of my dick and I had to stop myself from pushing him closer, this fucking genius who'd perfected blow jobs in less than forty eight hours.

"Aargh Fuckkk!!" I couldn't help shouting as he did it again, this time holding himself there that little bit longer. I looked down at him, expecting to see his blond hair as his mouth worked around me so when I saw he was looking up at me too with those stunning blue eyes it took the little resolve I had left not to exploded there and then. I couldn't see his mouth properly but as he took my dick further and further, deep into his throat until there was no more to fit in his mouth, I was sure he was smiling, his eyes certainly were. I panted for breath as he took me deep over and over again, marveling at how he somehow still managing to breathe as he sucked me closer to orgasm. I muttered incoherently, straining forward so I could brush my knuckles across his cheek as the fingers of my other hand ran through his hair, getting stuck now and then where the jam had solidified. He reached out with his hand, letting it caress over my stomach and along my rib cage before settling for a second over my nipple, tweaking it between his index finger and thumb, eliciting a deep guttural groan from me. I was almost there, I could feel my climax building up and I told him, no longer expecting him to pull away but still, giving him the heads up out of courtesy. He nodded and drew back slightly so he still held me between his lips but not so far in as I had been. His fingers left my nipple and he held them at my lips, looking at me as I drew his finger into my mouth and started sucking on it. He grinned from where he was, head still between my legs, my dick in his mouth, as he watched me in effect give his finger a blow job of it's own. The twinkle in his eye was wicked and it was that look that he gave me that finally sent me over the edge.

"Oh my God....Oohhh!!! I think I bit down hard on his finger as I came because the rest of his hand tightened against my cheek but I couldn't tell as the boiling heat of my orgasm washed over me like a dam bursting as I pulsated into his willing mouth. I gasped for breath as I wet his finger, my eyes barely focused as I attempted to watch him as he drank every drop of the juices I'd just spilled. His eyes were still on mine though and there was something extremely erotic, something totally alluring about the connection. He was seeing me at my most vulnerable....a man can't get much more exposed than when his cock is in someones mouth and I, in turn, could see him at his most exposed too because the way he was looking at me now, he was wearing such an honest, open expression of love that told me exactly what he feels for me and it made me the luckiest bloke alive that I saw that.

I still hadn't got my erratic breathing under control when he let me slip from his mouth and started making his ascent up my body, his finger no longer in my mouth as his hand slid into my hair, cupping the back of my head in his palm. His lips trailed across my belly, placing soft open mouthed kisses on almost every exposed bit of skin, letting his tongue lick every now and then as he came across more of the sundae that he'd missed....all the while never taking his eyes from mine. My whole body was still thrumming from my orgasm and where I'd normally be ready for a relax, ready to just sleep, with John Paul continuing to pleasure me, the opposite was true. Every vein in my body felt like it had electricity coursing through it, I felt alive with every single fibre of my being. Finally he was mere inches away from me and as he closed the gap and glanced down at my lips before capturing them with his, my eyes finally closed. I sank into it, relishing the feel of his soft, swollen lips as they moved against mine, urging me to open my mouth which I did willingly on contact. I sighed, wrapping my arms around his bare waist as I sipped at his tongue, tasting the mixture of sweet and salty, pulling it into my mouth with my own so they could battle it out in a non existent fight for supremacy. I knew now that when it came to me and John Paul it wasn't about winning and being the one in control, it was about doing things together, sharing each other and letting the control pass to one another depending on the situation....Like now.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**


	85. Chapter 86

**ONE HUNDRED AND FORTY**

**CRAIG**

I nudged his legs with my knee until he lay on top of me, the entire length of his body pressing against mine. I heard him growl deep in his throat as I shifted, my hip nudging his erection beneath his boxer shorts, feeling the hard, weight of it as it pressed insistently against my flesh. It suddenly occurred to me that I hadn't gone there when I was loving him earlier and I felt guilty because that's exactly what I had wanted to do. He didn't seem to care though, he seemed happy just to pleasure me and he actually appeared to get a kick out of watching me as I came, I could see it in his eyes. I carried on kissing him, rubbing myself up against him as I listened to him groan. I dove my fingers through his hair, stopping only when they got caught in the soft, blond strands.

"Ouch....fuck, that hurt". He lifted his head and grimaced, frowning down at me as I stared back bewildered at the loss of his lips against mine. He rubbed his head at the back and then stopped, tugging at the matted strands, pulling away a small mass of jam, scrunching his face up as he rubbed the tacky clump between his fingers.

"Sorry" I muttered guiltily. He shook his head and smiled, though he still rubbed his head and then he lifted himself off me completely, looking down at me affectionately as I lay completely starkers on the couch, trying and failing to cover myself with my hands.

"I think I need to shower anyway" he commented, gesturing up and down his body with his hands. I nodded, watching as he got a fresh t shirt and boxers from the drawer, smiling shyly before going into the bathroom and turning the shower on. As soon as he'd gone the smile disappeared from my lips at the loss of him. I was gutted....one minute I was lay in his arms, the afterglow of my orgasm still surrounding me and now, moments later, I was lay on my back, on the settee, completely on my own, while he enjoys a nice relaxing shower.

Closing my eyes I sighed, listening as the sound of the water in the shower changed and I knew he'd stepped in there....naked. That's when my dream from this morning came back full force and hit me like a sledgehammer to my gut. John Paul was right at this very moment standing naked in the shower, the water cascading over that gorgeous, masculine body that I couldn't stop touching and ....I was still led here why?

I swung my legs off the couch and strode purposefully into the bathroom, stopping abruptly outside the shower cubicle, my chest heaving as I took in the scene before me. His arse cheeks were outlined as they pressed against the frosted glass and I felt an over whelming urge to reach out and trace the curved shape as I watched his fluid arm movements as he wanked himself off. The door at the front of the cubicle wasn't closed properly so the tiled floor beneath my feet was already wet with sprays of water as I stepped forward and grabbed the handle. Then there he was in all his majestic glory, eyes closed, bottom lip between his teeth and cock in hand as he leaned back against the glass side of the shower cubicle, legs spread in a steady stance as the hot water sluiced over him.

I reached out, covering his hand with mine, smiling at him as his eyes flew open startled. His hand stopped it's movement for a second but I wouldn't let him go, in fact urging him to continue with a look in my eyes which he read and obeyed. I turned us both so it was his back beneath the spray of the shower now and then, before I had time to change my mind, I dropped to my knees and moved his hand out of my way, staring at the sight before me. I gulped, I'd never been this close to his erection before and it was a pretty daunting sight, let me tell you. I did have a split second wonder about who was bigger but then I settled that argument in my head before it even got started, assuring myself that he only seemed bigger because he was literally inches from my face. I felt the pressure of his hand as his fingers stroked in my hair and as I looked up and saw the tender look of desire in his eyes, I knew I was ready.

"You don't have to...." I gave him a look that told him he didn't need to worry about me and then....then I went for it. I started by just swirling my tongue around a bit, surprised that that familiar taste I got when I kissed other parts of his body was the same there too but with just a little something extra. It wasn't over powering though, not like after he'd given me a blow job and kissed me, this was fainter, less pungent and actually quite nice. I realised I was probably licking him like you would a lollipop and that he might not be getting much out of it so I took it to the next level, wrapping my lips around his dick as I sucked it into my mouth, enveloping it as my tongue became more assured.

"Oh God Craig, that's...." he never finished the sentence as his head fell back against the tiles, a low moan escaping his lips as he licked them with abandon. I tried putting into practice some of the techniques I'd read about in the library, doing this funny flicky thing around the head and using the flat of my tongue and lips a certain way but, to be fair, thinking about it was all proving a bit much so in the end I just went with my instincts.

I smiled around his cock and carried on with my ministrations, enjoying the feel and taste and sound of him as I gave him the best blow job I knew how. I was no expert but if the groans and expletives he was eliciting were anything to go by I was doing a pretty good job. I felt him grasp my hair in his fingers as his hips bucked towards me and I had to pull back slightly as he hit my throat. He muttered an apology which I shook off and then as I looked up into the spray of water, I felt myself growing hard....really fucking hard....again. The look of absolute ecstasy that was etched on his face was like nothing I'd ever seen before and knowing it was what I was doing to him that'd put it there was like the biggest ego trip I'd ever been on. I'd seen him lose control a few times now but nothing like this, nothing so pure and yet carnal at the same time.

It was unbelievable to me that what I was doing was causing this reaction of total abandon from him but it was there before me, with every whimper and gasp and moan from his lips. If I couldn't hear it then I could still see it and feel it in the trembling of his thighs, which I was grasping to steady myself, to the throbbing of his cock that I could feel with every deliberate movement. I moved my hands up and grasped his firm backside beneath my fingers, looking up at him again as I sucked on the very tip, like he'd done with me. Then I stopped as his legs started to shake and he grabbed my shoulders tightly.

"God Craig.....Jesus fucking Christ.....don't stop." He looked down at me and our eyes connected as I took him back in my mouth, doing the same thing I'd just done again and again, this time never taking my eyes from him, willing him to keep his open too. They were unfocused and hazy but unblinking as he watched me suck and lick and tease at his cock, bringing him ever closer to release. I finally got a rhythm going, after experimenting and finding what he liked and soon his hips were moving in tandem with my mouth, both of us working together towards our inevitable goal. The throbbing between my legs was growing painful so I grasped it in my free hand, pumping it to the rhythm we'd already set ourselves, me groaning as he thrust himself into my mouth. Then it wasn't enough and I started wanking myself furiously to catch up to where John Paul was at, on the brink of coming.

Looking at him beneath the wet veil of my eyelashes I stroked myself fervently, my cheeks now hollowing as I sucked him hard and deep. He moaned again, once more thrusting into me as I ran my tongue the length of him, my eyes taking in the way his hair was plastered to his scalp, the water still running in hot rivulets over his alabaster skin making it glisten magnificently.

"Ohh fuck Craig that's..... ahhh fucking hell". I carried on, not uttering a word just building up the momentum until I felt that surge, the one that tells me he's going to come. I quickly replaced my mouth with my hand and stood up, dropping my head forward onto his shoulder as I wanked us both furiously.

"Fucking hell Craig!!!....I...." his breathing became rapid, harsh and as I lifted my head, gazing into his eyes, I saw a complete look of desperation and the last vestiges of control slip away. He covered my hand, the one I was using on myself, with his, wrapping his fingers tightly around mine as he threw his head back and uttered a strangled moan.

"Craig I....God I _love_ you!" He came over us both, the hot, pulsating spurts covering my belly as his legs buckled, almost bringing him to his knees. I forced myself against him, into the shower wall to keep his balance as I grabbed the back of his neck, pulling his face to mine so I could kiss him hard, swallowing his declaration of love as I showed him how I felt in return.

Looking at this fucking drop dead gorgeous man in front of me as he climaxed and finally hearing him say he loved me for the first time since Hannah's party was enough to send me over the edge for the fourth time this evening and I came, calling his name as I coated our hands with my fluid, wrapping my arms around him when I finally had no energy left.

We were both holding each other upright as our heartbeats started to return to normal along with our breathing. I felt his hot breath against my neck as I buried my face in his shoulder, dropping soft little kisses along his collar bone as I muttered his name. I could feel his fingers stroking through my hair and his other hand unconsciously squeezing my hip as the water continued to beat down on us, pouring over our skin, washing away every physical trace of our love making. Drawing back I looked into his eyes, smiling when I saw how brightly they were shining back at me, the dark blue iris's almost completely obliterated by the large, black pupils that glistened beneath the bathroom light. He blinked and then grinned, biting his lip as he looked at me. I know we probably both looked like a pair of loons standing there beneath the shower, shriveling up like prunes, huddled together unmoving but I didn't care because he'd seen me at my most vulnerable tonight and me looking like a dried up old raisin was nothing compared to that.

He reached behind me and grabbed his shower gel from the shelf, squirting a little onto his hand before whispering for me to turn around. I did, so my back was to him and then I felt his hands all over me, soaping my whole body from the tips of my toes, up over my legs and calves and then onto my thighs, where he took great pleasure stroking the inner part, right at the top of my leg making me shiver at his touch. When he got to my bum he seemed to spend ages lathering me up, his soapy hands slipping over my cheeks where he squeezed and kneaded them. Jesus, having a wash really shouldn't be so damn exciting but it was. He stepped out of the shower and i thought for a second he was leaving but then he grabbed the flannel and got back in, giving my back a quick rub with more gel.

He grabbed my hips then and turned me around gently so I was facing him again. I bit my lip when I saw his eyes rest on my semi arousal but I think he knew it was unintentional, just my body's reaction to circumstance and close proximity and him messing with my bum, at least that's what I figured he'd think rather than that I'm some kind of sex addict who walks around ready for action all the time. Besides, I couldn't help noticing that he was having a bit of a reaction too. He didn't blink at it, he just crouched down, one hand on my hips as the other lathered the foamy gel across my tummy and stomach, paying particularly close attention to the inside of my belly button which he kissed lovingly, his wet lips forming a seal over the top of it as his tongue delved in. I tried and failed not to thrust my hips at him, eliciting a deep, light chuckle from him, the only sound we'd made in ages. He rubbed his hands together forming more bubbles before lathering them across my chest, over my nipples, which I groaned at getting another laugh and then up to my shoulders and neck, again, kneading the flesh there until I was clean. When he stood back and surveyed his handy work...me covered top to toe in bubbles he unhinged the shower nozzle and sprayed the water at me until I looked brand spanking new. With a wink and a grin he put the shower back and grinned.

"Good as new". He put his hand up to his hair to ruffle his fingers through it and then pulled it away his face twisted in a grimace. "Bloody jam gets everywhere". I giggled and reached for the gel, it was my turn.

**JOHN PAUL**

Honestly, I'd had sexy thoughts of Craig in the shower before but none of them had ever included a bottle of shower gel and his soaped up hands running all up and down my legs and around to my stomach. These weren't the kind of images I was used to to bring on sexy thoughts....until now. Who'd have thought something as practical as having a wash could turn into something so erotic? He moved back and rinsed the soap away, laughing as he turned the nozzle upside down between my legs, saturating me and the ceiling at the same time before putting it back on it's holder and standing back for a second, his arms folded in front of him.

I thought he'd finished, I figured he was leaving my top half for me to do but then he took my hands in his and placed them flat against the tiled wall, his fingers linked through mine as he bent down, his breath hot and moist as his face hovered just above my backside. I clenched my arse, like you do, , not sure what was about to come and then I groaned and trembled when I felt him kiss the hollow at the small of my back, somewhere no one else would ever have thought to touch me. He reigned kisses all up my spine sending jolts of excitement through me and then when he got to my neck, his chest pressed against my back and started sucking gently, I let him because I wanted him to brand me as his because I was...._his_, for as long as he'd want me.

He muttered again though, like he had last time he almost gave me a love bite and I could feel his fingers as they lovingly stroked the damp tendrils of hair out of his way, the tips just brushing against where his lips had been.

"You can you know....do that....I don't mind" I told him, my voice catching in my throat as I looked over my shoulder. His eyes met mine, dark and smoldering and I knew he was considering it as he inclined his head to the side, his gaze flicking back and forth from my eyes to the exposed flesh of my neck. Once more his fingers traced over that spot where he'd been sucking and then he shook his head, still muttering about perfection and blemishes and stuff. He leaned back in and I started getting a fluttering in my tummy as his lips caressed over that same spot again, the thought that he was finally going to mark me making me feel nervous but excited at the same time. He didn't though, he just continued to kiss me there, despite my reassurances.

He made me moan though, even without the sucking because the exquisite way his lips feathered across my skin, his tongue darting out now and then to have a lick was amazing in it's tenderness. I sighed against him, my eyes closing under the realisation that this is what it's like to be loved. He might not know it yet but the way he was touching me now, like I was something breakable, something to treasure and keep protected, he was showing me with his actions if not his words that, _that's_ how he feels about me and it made me smile as a warmth spread through me that had nothing to do with the water from the shower and everything to do with him.

When he drew back, placing a quick chaste kiss on my lips in the process, he picked up the bottle of gel and squirted one last blob of the citrus scented liquid into his hand before rubbing them together and starting work on my head, lathering the soap through my hair, digging his nails in to clean out every last particle of jam and whatever the hell else was in there. He started getting a bit rough though and i could feel that his mood had changed when he started flicking the big globs of foam at me, slapping them against my face giving me a foamy white beard. I cupped a big handful of it and slapped it on top of his head, trying to hold us upright as he giggled and fought to get away.

"Ow! What the...." I turned around, my eyes closed against the soap suds, trying and failing to get a grip on Craig as he slipped through my fingers again. I couldn't get close enough to the nozzle to rinse the bubbles away and neither could I catch hold of Craig's hand which, right at this moment was flicking the sodden flannel at me arse. I tried bending over facing him, cupping my privates just in case he flicked again but I still couldn't get a grip, which seemed ludicrous considering the small amount of space there actually was in the cubicle itself. In the end it was Craig himself that brought him to his knees....or backside, by the sounds of it. One minute he was laughing his head off, dousing the flannel with water before slapping it wetly against my legs, making me yelp from the brief sting it evoked and the next he'd skidded on the basin and landed on his arse, winded and gasping for breath, still giggling as he moaned in pain.

I could finally feel the hard spray beneath my fingers, lifting my face to wash away the remains of the bubbles before looking down at the mess that was Craig who was still slip, sliding beneath me, trying and failing to gain some leverage. He held his hand out to me.

"JP, help me up" he whined, one hand outstretched as the other rubbed his bum. I lifted an eyebrow as I watched him squirm, biting my lip to keep from laughing. "Pleeaase!" he grinned up at me and then fluttered those lashes, something that really should only turn a bloke on when coming from a girl and something a bloke certainly shouldn't use as a flirtation technique....except with Craig and me it worked....every damn time.

"Come here you" I could hear my affection for him in my voice and knew I probably sounded like a right soppy sod but I couldn't help it, not with him. I pulled him up and we both skidded around a bit but managed to maintain our balance by clinging to each other and the wall tiles. He finally stepped out and wrapped one of the fluffy flower scented towels around his waist before grabbing the smaller one and walking out toweling his hair dry.

"Uh Craig!" I called after a couple of seconds. He popped his head around the door.

"Yeah?" I splayed my hands in a 'what the fuck' gesture and waved my hands over myself, emphasising my nakedness. He raised his eyebrows and looked me over, grinning lasciviously when he reached my groin area. I fidgeted, determined not to accentuate my nakedness at the same time, trying not to appear bothered by his blatant regard. He nodded his head towards me anyway. "Impressive!" he wiggled his eyebrows and gave me a wink.

"Craig!" I laughed, I couldn't help myself as I gestured behind him. "Towel!" he turned around and then back to me, his mouth opening in feigned surprise.

"Oh....you need a towel?" he turned around again, keeping tight hold of the one around his waist and rubbing his cheek into the one around his shoulder. "Here you go" with a grin he tossed me the only remaining towel in the room. I looked down at the tiny hand towel, biting my lip to stop myself smiling.

"You think you're funny don't you?" He shrugged, pulling a 'maybe' face as he left the room. I shook my head in defeat and started wiping myself dry with the towel that was barely the size of a napkin. Seconds later I felt something damp and fluffy hit the back of my head as I bent over drying my legs.

"Here you can have mine" he called. Through the gap in the door I could just make him out as he walked away, that firm, tanned arse swaying gracefully and then giving me an eyeful as he bent over putting his boxers on. I looked down at the towel he'd thrown me, still damp with the moisture from his body and I lifted it to my face, inhaling his scent as I rubbed it against my cheek, feeling the butterflies in my tummy take flight. Would I ever stop feeling like this? Like the luckiest bastard alive? God I hoped not.

I finally finished drying off, getting into my clean underwear and t shirt and brushing my teeth before joining him back in the main room where he was propped up in bed reading through the sex cheques. He grinned in the lamplight when he saw me and shuffled back over to his side of the bed, throwing the cover back on his way so I could get straight in..

"Thought I'd make it warm for you" he said smiling shyly. I got in and leaned over, giving him a kiss.

"Thanks, you're a star" I shuffled down so just my head was above the duvet and closed them, exhaustion suddenly taking hold of me.

"Yeah well, you can't say I never do anything for you" he replied cheekily. I turned to see him looking thoughtful as he stared at the slip of paper in his hand. I shuffled a bit and propped myself up by my elbow, taking a peak at the cheque he held in his fingers. It was an oral sex voucher. I grinned to myself, knowing what he was thinking in that over worked mind of his.

"Craig?" I waited for him to look at me. "I won't...._ever _say you don't do anything for me....I promise". I could see his lips twitching when he realised exactly what I meant.

"Not bad for a first attempt eh?" He seemed nervous and giddy and fidgety as he massaged the back of his neck. I chuckled, moving towards him and squeezing him against me, dropping a light kiss on his eyelashes.

"Not bad?" who was he kidding, I'd never felt anything that good before in my whole life. "Try fucking amazing....Craig, you've finally found something you're good at mate" I jested, giving him a nudge.

"Oi, I'll have you know I'm good at lots of things". He replied indignantly.

"Really?" I replied with a raised eyebrow...."you'll have to show me sometime". He opened his mouth in mock consternation and then closed it when I dropped a kiss on his lips, wrapping my arms around him as I snuggled down. "But some other time yeah....I'm knackered". He laughed, calling me a lightweight and saying I have no stamina, that he'd worn me out and I just listened to him, a smile on my face as I held him close and drifted off to sleep.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**


	86. Chapter 87

**ONE HUNDRED AND FORTY ONE**

**CRAIG**

As soon as I awoke I sensed that he wasn't there and I found it strange that after just a few days of us really being together I already felt like something was missing when he wasn't around. I turned my head on the pillow and saw him gazing out of the window pensively, his knees pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them, wearing my snowflake cardie. I grinned as I watched him, not wanting to alert him that I was awake until I'd had chance to just look at him for a bit.

He had a gentle, serene smile on his face and every so often the corners would turn up, like he was thinking about something nice or funny or remembering something that'd happened that he liked. As I watched him, dwelling on these thoughts myself I knew immediately that he was thinking about me. I wasn't being conceited, I could just tell in the incline of his head and the way he just seemed so relaxed and happy. Then if that wasn't enough to explain it, the way he was rubbing his cheek into the collar of snowflake, hugging the cardie to him certainly justified my reasoning.

I closed my eyes for a second, deep in thought remembering every last detail of last night. I smiled to myself, fighting to breath past the lump that had formed in my throat in remembrance of his telling me he loved me. Alright so it was just as he was coming and you can get a bit overwhelmed with feelings when you're doing things like that, I had with Natalie, though in hindsight it was part of my stupid childish infatuation that'd made me say it. I hadn't meant it and it was nothing compared to this but still, I knew_ he'd_ meant it when he'd said it to me. I could tell when he said it that he couldn't contain himself and it was what he was feeling at the time. Besides, seeing the way he looked at me every hour of the day showed me how he felt, the words themselves though had cemented it for me and I'd felt my heart was going to burst even though I'd been riding the wave of my own orgasm at the time.

He sighed deeply, I could hear it from the bed and as I continued to look at him unabashed I saw that flicker of a smile turn into a full blown grin. He bit his lip....that lush full bottom lip that I got such pleasure out of sucking and he shook his head as he stared out of the window, still fighting to keep the grin under control. He shifted then and started to turn so I closed my eyes again, feigning sleep so I could watch him just a little while longer. I heard him get up and move and then I could hear him pottering around in the kitchen, as quietly as someone can when they're rinsing cups and filling the kettle up. I risked a peek and smiled when I saw him do a little spin from the sink to the fridge, a song humming from him as he worked. I tried to make it out, knew it was a recent one from one of those popular American groups now but I just couldn't place it, though I heard myself humming the tune along with him. He picked the tea towel up and flicked it in the air, catching it with a flourish before drying the two mugs we'd used yesterday and I found myself stifling my giggles by stuffing the top of the duvet in my mouth.

I couldn't see his legs, the settee was blocking my view, which was a shame but I could tell he was swaying his hips from the way his waist was twisting and then he started bobbing his head in time to the beat in his head and from the humming.

"Cup of tea Craig?" His deep melodic voice cut into my thoughts, a hint of a smile present in the tone he used.

"Ohh please....Huh?" I looked up and caught him grinning as he turned his back to me. "How did you know I was awake?" I asked, my voice muffled around the duvet. He turned back around, leaning casually against the counter top, his legs stretched in front of him with his arms folded.

"Let me think....could it be that you were humming the tune even when I'd finished?" .... he pretended to think about it, tapping at his chin.... "Maybe it was because I could hear you laughing to yourself when you thought I couldn't hear you or maybe...." he unfolded his arms and pushed himself away from the unit until he was standing next to the bed looking down on me with that unmistakable look of love in his eyes.... "maybe I'm just so attuned to you Craig Dean that I can smell you before you walk into a room and can feel your eyes on me even when my back is turned". He looked at me and smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed before leaning over and kissing my forehead, brushing a few strands of hair out of his way in the process.

"Hey....sweet dreams?" he said it with a smile and such affection and warmth in his voice that he was making me melt from doing nothing. I sank into his embrace as he lay on the bed next to me but on top of the duvet.

"Why're you so cheerful? You're usually a miserable sod first thing in the morning" he opened his mouth in shock, pretending to be offended and then I realised it probably wasn't the response to his cheerful greeting he'd been expecting. I was about to correct myself when he jumped up, flinging me my phone.

"First off Craig, it isn't morning, it's almost one o'clock in the afternoon" he admonished, looking at me reprovingly.... "and secondly, I'm cheerful because I'm taking my grumpy boyfriend on our first date today" he looked at me pointed.... "first of many I might add and I'm excited about it" he stuck his hands on his hips then, as he pouted down at me. I felt guilty, God knows why I'd started acting like a grumpy bastard when I was actually dead excited too. Then I looked at him standing there in snowflake with nothing else on but his boxers, with his hands on his hips and the worst attempt at a pout I'd ever seen and I started to giggle, which then turned into a full blown laugh.

"Sorry....sorry it's just....when did you become so gay man?" I laughed gesturing at him, tears pouring from my eyes. He did the jaw locking thing which he always does when he's getting mad and then I saw that change in his eyes and the glint appeared. He grabbed the duvet, fighting it from me which was no easy task as I stuck hold of it for dear life but then he gave it one almighty yank and him being stood up and having the leverage and everything he had it out of my hands in seconds. He threw it to one side and then his hands were aiming for my foot which I was kicking out at him like fucking Jackie Chan. Forget being my boyfriend and loving him to pieces, this was war. He kept batting my kicks away, slapping at my ankles with enough force to make them smart and sting. I was still trying to fend him off but I found that trying to aim properly when you're so busy laughing isn't really an easy thing to do. In the end he caught me by the ankle, dragging me off the bed until I landed in an untidy heap on the floor.

"Oof!" I rubbed my arse but jumped straight back on the bed, taking the duvet with me. "Bloody hell JP, what did you do that for?" He held his hands up in surrender from the end of the bed as he shook his head.

"What? You were the one kicking _me._" He seemed torn between laughter and consternation at my telling him off.

"Only because you were grabbing me."

"You called me gay."

"Well you _are _gay."

"Yeah but....but you weren't saying it in a nice way, you were taking the piss, making out I'm camp or something." I snorted, thinking that maybe his excuses were getting a bit lame.

"Well sor-ry but....firstly...." I made eye contact so he could see I was smiling.... "you're crap at pouting, you wanna stick to rolling your eyes or take some lessons from your Mercedes or something." The locked jaw was back and his arms were folded over his chest but I could tell he was suppressing a smile. "Secondly, you looked like that bloke out of Will & Grace standing with your hands on your hips and tapping your foot...seriously mate, what's that about?" Again I could see his eyes dancing and his lips twitching, desperate to unleash the grin and he'd gone a bit red too, no doubt my words of wisdom were hitting home...." and lastly, only_ I _can pull off wearing snowflake and still look dead manly....you mate, it does nothing for you so give it here." I held my hand out, wiggling my fingers. He actually looked a bit crestfallen when I said that and I thought I might have to fight him again to get it back but then he looked right at me, unzipped it right to the bottom and peeled it off, revealing his lovely smooth, pale skin before tossing it to me.

He stood for a few seconds and I could tell he felt a bit exposed in the clear light of day, he didn't really know how to stand, whether he should try to cover up or move or what. Then it was like something went off inside him and he just thought...'fuck it, he's seen me more naked than this' and that's when he stood up a bit straighter, almost defiant as he looked back at me. I mean, God he was lovely when he was all nervous and not sure of himself but when he was like this, confident, assured, almost brazen he was sexy as hell and looking at the twinkle in his eyes when he caught me staring, he bloody well knew it.

"Well I was going to offer to make tea and toast or crumpets or something but as you think I'm _camp_, maybe I'd better 'be the man' and let you do it" he grinned at me, knowing he'd backed me into a corner. Hmm, how to go about this now? Because I really didn't want to get out of the nice , cosy, warm bed yet, especially as the pillow next to my head still smells of him and besides, his tea is way better than mine.

"Nah, I wasn't saying you _are_ camp....just that you _looked it_ a bit the way you were standing there." Okay so that didn't exactly go to plan because now I'd just said it again. He raised his eyebrows, waiting for me to try a second attempt. "What I mean is....I was kidding, you don't look camp _at all_, you're dead manly and ripped and hard like...." I floundered, trying to think of someone he was like, realising too late the words I'd just used to describe him. His lips started twitching and then he was laughing and I was joining in and it was all water under the bridge....until I opened my mouth again.

"Funny though because you have got the right surname for a camp bloke....ouch!" One of the cushions from the settee landed square in my face, knocking me back against the pillows. "What? I'm just saying...." Okay so I didn't say any more. The day had already gone a bit squiffy to what I'd thought might happen and I didn't want us to end up falling out for real when it was less than two hours before he took me to our 'surprise'.

He went back into the kitchen area, still shaking his head and muttering about his 'bloody Queen surname', flicking the kettle back on to re boil it. A few minutes later and lots of rooting around from JP, I could smell that waft of freshly toasted bread and crumpets before he even brought them over to the table. He plonked the tray down and then fetched the tea. I smiled expectantly and when I saw he intended for me to get up, I patted the bed next to me, indicating for him to bring breakfast over.

"Come on JP, get back in bed and stop fussing". He looked from the tray on the table to the bed with me in it. No competition, he picked the laden tray up, brought it over, passed it to me and shuffled into the bed so his arm and leg were pressed against mine. I sighed contentedly against him and reached for the jam.

"Don't get any of that on me, I haven't time for a shower". I bit into a slice of hot buttered toast, groaning at the wonderful taste and asked him why. He smiled secretly as he took a bite of the triangle I held out to him.

"Stuff to do, I need to pick a few things up for later and then get back before three so we can go out." I handed him the remains of my toast and started on a crumpet, spreading jam on it thickly before taking a bite.

"Are you not gonna tell me what we're up to then?" He shook his head, biting his lip.

"Nope....surprise....but you'd better wear something casual, maybe shorts and a scruffy t shirt. We might get a bit dirty." I raised my eyebrows and nodded.

"Do I need a cardie in case I get cold?" He shook his head and I grinned.

"No we're gonna be inside" he looked over as he took another bite and saw my face. "Oi you....cheeky! Stop fishing for information". I looked back innocently but was a bit peeved that my interrogation was over before it'd even begun. I drank the last of my tea and licked my lips after I'd finished the last crumpet and then just managed to stop him before he got back out of the bed.

"Hey, you aren't going yet are you?"

"Yeah, like I said, stuff to do". Okay so I get that, I still had things to sort out for my date tomorrow, though I did feel I got quite a lot done yesterday I just....I just felt like we should be staying in bed all loved up or talking about last night or something. Weird right? I mean, blokes don't do that whole analysing of things but they do tend to want to shout it from the rooftops when they pop their cherry and in a way that's what we'd done, or...._I'd_ done because technically JP did a few days ago. Then again, having or giving a blow job wasn't exactly losing you virginity was it, even though that's kind of what it felt like. I felt that me giving one to John Paul last night was a huge milestone in our relationship, definitely for me, and it had made me more dizzy and excited and nervous than losing my actual virginity ever had. Plus, this was me and JP, my best friend so it _was _a bigger deal than any of that other stuff had been. My heart started racing when I thought about the 'other stuff' that me and John Paul had yet to experience together and a nervous kind of excitement took over my body, to the point where I actually thought I might be sick.

"Hey....are you okay?" he looked at me with concerned eyes, rubbing my back as if I felt sick because of the four crumpets and three slices of toast I'd just scoffed.

"I'm fine, you'd better get ready for whatever it is you have to do". He nodded, checking one last time that I was fine before gathering his stuff together and heading for the bathroom. Only when the door closed and I heard the tap running did I finally allow myself to breathe.

What was I supposed to say? 'After last night I think I want to try more than just blow jobs'? Yeah he might go for it but if he did, was I really ready? I mean, I think I am, I definitely want to try more because being with him doing _anything_ is fantastic, even just hanging out, so there was no doubt in my mind that actually having sex with him would be too, I just, I couldn't get my head around what it would all imply. Would it make me gay? I didn't think so because if it weren't for John Paul then I'd probably still be with Sarah or chasing some other girl in a short skirt but he _is _a guy and therefore I couldn't really call myself straight anymore either could I? Not if I had sex with him anyway. Did it matter though....what anyone else called it? _I _know I'm not gay, even if I do end up doing things that only two men would do together.

God my head was whirring by this point. John Paul came out all freshened up and looking fit as fuck and smelling of citrus gel and toothpaste. He came over smiling, telling me he was popping out for a bit but that he'd be back before three. Then he planted a quick kiss on my lips and headed for the door with a cheery wave and a 'see ya'. I called it back, smiling brightly, all the while wanting to just grip my head so it wouldn't explode with the myriad of thoughts that were rollocking around inside.

As well as all the gay stuff though and probably even more mind fucking, I was thinking of the technicalities of it all. How do you decide? I mean, with a girl it's pretty simple really because you both have different bits and you know what to stick where but with two lads, it wasn't that simple. Someone would have to be the girl....I mean, there's only one of you at a time doing the thrusting and I was pretty sure I wanted it to be me. That's what I'm used to right? JP hasn't really had much either way and seeing as we're both virgins as far as men are concerned it seems only logical that I'd do what comes naturally to me. I wasn't exactly sure what he'd make of it though, he wasn't the type to relinquish control easily and this whole physical thing we'd been doing, we'd been pretty even so far so there was a chance that he'd feel the same way as me. The thought was pretty persistent though that told me he liked giving blow jobs, at least he seemed to what with the rate he was going at so did that mean that when it came to full sex he'd want to be the giver too? And if he did, what the fuck would I say? Would I end up stuffing everything up by arguing the toss or would I end up just taking it, so to speak. Fuck! It was doing my head in.

I jerked the covers back, no longer able to relax in the bed that still held his imprint and scent. I went to the bathroom and freshened up before going into the kitchen to make a fresh brew, which turned out crap. I leaned against the counter top and properly thought of everything, trying but still failing to get my head in gear. I sighed, pouring the rest of the tea away, pushing my hands through my hair in frustration, realising that until the time comes there really isn't anything I can do about it unless i bring it up in conversation which I definitely won't do. I shoved myself away from the counter and wandered over to the drawers, flinging clothes aside until I found something appropriate. Finding a pair of comfy older jeans and my cream spotted polo shirt I slipped them on and then sat in the window seat, checking the time every few minutes to see if it was any nearer to three o'clock. I realised I might have left John Paul wondering what was wrong with me and I didn't want him to start getting anxious just because my head was fucked so I took out my phone and keyed him a text.

_**Really looking forward to today, can't wait to see you. X**_

I pressed send, smiling to myself as I awaited a reply.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**


	87. Chapter 88

**ONE HUNDRED AND FORTY TWO**

**JOHN PAUL**

"Pottery workshop?" Craig stopped outside the side entrance to the shop I'd found yesterday and looked at me with a mixture of confusion and incredulity etched on his face.

"Well it was either that or chocolate making so I figured this might be more fun". I replied, hoping to God the grin on my face would convince him I was right. The look on his face pretty much told me he disagreed but then it was replaced with a smile almost immediately, allaying my fears that I'd completely ballsed things up. To be honest though, there was another reason why I'd chosen the pottery class over the chocolate making one, a decision that had nothing to do with fun and everything to do with being unable to keep my hands off him in a public place. I knew that watching Craig mess with chocolate, licking it from his mouth and sucking it from his fingers, there'd be no way in hell I wouldn't be tempted to touch him and, being surrounded by all the other people _that_ might not be such a good idea. No, a pottery workshop was safe, it was just going to be the two of us and there was no way in hell he could make messing with a big wad of clay sexy....no way.

Pushing the door open with trepidation we stepped inside the earthenware shop, the tinkle of the bell above the door signaling out arrival. The front of the shop where I'd made enquiries yesterday had held pots and vases of all shapes and sizes and colours, the back of the shop where I'd been instructed to come for our lesson was slightly different. There were shelves filled with pottery but not like the finished articles I'd already seen, most of these were awful and had little labels with peoples names on them, awaiting collection. Craig picked one up and sniggered.

"What's it look like to you JP?" he took what vaguely resembled a teapot off one of the shelves but this one had a spout that drooped and a cleft in it's rounded pot, making it resemble something entirely different. I feigned innocence.

"I've no idea Craig, what's it look like to you?" I really shouldn't have asked as his eyes lit with glee. He held it up, turning it between his fingers, dirty thoughts running through his mind as he studied it, you know, like you would a work of art.

"Wellll....it looks like a droopy coc....container to me" he finished, carefully holding the pot to his chest, smiling at the disheveled looking woman who'd just entered the room. She arched an eyebrow and he put the pot back on the shelf where he'd got it, next to the vase with the big ears. "Oh, hey" he lifted his hand in a lame attempt at a wave and I stood there biting my lip, suppressing the urge to laugh as Shelly walked over to him, holding her hand out in greeting.

"You must be Craig, John Paul told me all about you yesterday....come through" she walked ahead of us and I noticed Craig was blushing to the tips of his ears.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell her....._everything_" I whispered in his ear, taking delight in watching him shiver. I grinned to myself, still not fully able to comprehend that I could make him do that. He glanced back over his shoulder giving me a funny 'glare' as my hand brushed against his bum 'accidentally'. What can I say, he has a really, _really_ cute backside. Shelly led us into a room that had a couple of fans blowing next to the two identical potters wheels that faced each other and then she passed us both an apron. I helped him into his, letting my knuckles glide against his back beneath his polo shirt as I tied it behind him and then I turned, smiling at Shelly when she caught my eye, feeling a little frisson pass over me as he tied my apron strings, taking his time before patting my behind.

"There, all done". He stepped back satisfied and we took our seats, watching from the stools as Shelly talked us through the demonstration. Craig actually looked really interested as she explained about keeping the clay wet but not too much and showed how to work the wheel, keeping your hands in the right position around the clay as it starts to take shape. She asked us in turn to go up and have a practice on hers and Craig seemed really keen, jumping up from his seat to take his position, having a crack at working the clay, watching and giggling, looking at me when the lip around the top fell in around his fingers causing the whole pot to collapse. He attempted it a couple more times, with assistance from Shelly and when he was done he stood proudly, looking at his masterpiece that resembled something I'd seen five year olds make in school. I beamed at him, giving him a thumbs up as he returned to his seat.

Then I got up, quite keen on having a crack at it myself. What can I say, I was rubbish. I think my hands must have been too warm or I was holding the clay too hard or using too much water because I felt a right prat every time the shape in front of me collapsed. It didn't help that I had to watch Craig muffling his laughter by biting the collar of his polo shirt, like that wasn't a dead give away. He kept nodding his head and giving me the thumbs up in encouragement but then I totally lost it and the 'pot' in front of me turned into something resembling a giant pile of crap that you might find has come out of the back end of a cow, just a different colour. That was it, he lost it completely, almost falling off his stool as he laughed his head off. I had the urge to tell him I'd rather have no pot than one that looked like his but that was childish because at least he'd managed to make something.

"Well that was a good effort, do you feel up to both having a go on your own?" We both nodded smiling, Craig looking much more enthusiastic than me, I'm sure. I started shaping the clay into a ball, plying the grey mass into shape before whacking it onto the turnstile, wetting my hands and moulding as I went. Craig was already faring much better but then the phallic shape he'd got the clay into lost it's form and fell back onto the round spinning plate in a wilted heap. He brushed the side of his hand across his cheek leaving a dirty streak of clay in it's wake, giving me an urge to go over there and wipe it off, something my fingers were itching to do.

"So this is a first date then?" Shelly asked after starting Craig off again. He lifted his eyes in surprise and it suddenly occurred to me that maybe I shouldn't have said anything but then he smiled and nodded.

"Kind of.....it's a....prelude to the date?" he answered, looking to me for confirmation which he got. She smiled and continued conversing, every now and then sorting us out with more water or helping us mould.

"But you already know each other right? Because you seem too comfortable around each other for this to be the first time you've gone out....if you don't mind me saying." I grinned, kind of pleased that it was so obvious how well we get on to others. It was a similar thing to what Dean had said when we'd met them the other night and he'd said it was clear we had something special from the way we acted together. I was going to answer her when I finally managed to get the clay under control but it was Craig that spoke first.

"It's our first 'official' date" he said, doing the two fingers quotation mark in the air thing. "But we're best mates" he looked over at me and grinned.... "what can I say, I couldn't resist him any longer" he winked at me and it made me tingle inside.

"Ah, that explains it then" she smiled knowingly as she came over to stand behind me. "Right, now you've built it up, just wet your fingers a little and dip them in the top....that's right" I cupped my hands around the slim shape I was creating, dipping my fingers into the bowl of water every now and then before bringing them back to the pot. I knew Craig was looking at me but I didn't dare look up at him as I let my hands firmly mould the pot, my thumbs squeezing around the top as it formed a rim.

"Now form the lip at the top and gently....gently release the peddle." I followed her instruction as she went along until the wheel came to a halt with my sorry excuse for a pot sitting on top of it and only then did I let my gaze meet Craig's. He grinned and high fived the air but his eyes shone with something other than pride as he looked back at me. He looked pointedly at the pot I'd made, biting his lip as a blush crept up his face. I glanced down at what I'd made, smiling when I saw what I'd lovingly created whilst I'd been thinking of him. Was it that obvious that while I'd held the clay and moulded it into the vase shaped pot I'd formed that I'd been thinking of him? Thinking of his touch from last night and the ones I'd given in return? I sensed that he did have a pretty fair idea what I'd been thinking, I just hoped it hadn't come across to Shelly who, right now, was watching the interaction between the two of us like she had front row seats to a floor show. Craig cleared his throat and pulled his gaze away, something I just found impossible to do.

"Not bad that" he looked down at the wet mass on his table and frowned when he picked the clay up and it dropped through his fingers in a runny, soggy mess. Shelly arched her eyebrows but said nothing, just removed the offending pile of goo into a bucket and popped another wad of clay on his wheel instead. Then she came over and unfastened my wheel with the vase shaped pot still on it, taking it over to sit on the shelf next to Craig's first attempt. She put another wheel on and some more clay and then went over to the stereo, flicking the switch as some classical music played into the room. She closed her eyes, swaying to the beat while me and Craig watched, both of us thinking she was a bit of a nutter, but, you know.... a nice one.

I was just getting started kneading the clay into it's ball shape, watching the deft way Craig's fingers plied his into shape too when her phone rang, rousing her from her dream like swaying and taking her attention elsewhere.

"Hello?....hey babe....hang on a sec...." she looked over at us as we turned to her, both sensing she wanted to speak. "I have to just take this in the other room....you have another go, you'll be okay?" We both agreed at which point she went out, throwing us a sly wink in the process.

"She seems nice, when did you meet her?" I looked over at Craig, watching as he leaned forward to see if he could see her.

"Yesterday, I saw the sign in the window and came in for a chat....asked if she could fit us in today and....here we are". He nodded, smiling as he plopped the clay onto the turnstile and attempter to form it. I could see from where I sat across from him that he was using too much water but I didn't dare say anything, he can be a bit funny if he thinks he's being criticized. Then his frustration started to show when he picked it up and splatted it back down, causing the wet, grey, puddle beneath it to splatter everywhere, including on his face. I laughed and then realised I shouldn't have when his jaw locked and he glared at me. I bit my lip but still couldn't help the grin escape around the edges. He started to see the funny side, rolling his eyes, opening his hands in defeat as he gestured at the wheel.

"I can't do it....I'm crap". I shook my head, not prepared for him to accept defeat just yet.

"Give it another go, it'll come to you eventually....practice makes perfect eh? and if there's one thing I know about you Craig, it's that you're a fast learner". He looked at me, his face changing and we both knew I wasn't necessarily talking about pottery any more. He nodded, his shoulders suddenly tensing with resolve as he dropped the clay once more onto the wheel. I went back to my own attempt, looking up now and then to watch him smiling as he had another go at making something that resembled a pot. At one point it was almost there, he had his hands cupped around the smooth, bowl shape, his tongue stuck out between his teeth in concentration as his thumbs dug in a little, giving the pot more shape. He seemed to sense me looking though and as soon as he took his eyes off what he was doing and his hand moved ever so slightly, the whole thing fell into itself, like it'd lost it's fight to become a pot and had just given up.

"Shit!....fucking stupid thing". Craig threw his hands up as the wheel ground to a halt, raking his fingers through his hair, realising too late that they were covered in clay that it was now matted into the thick, brown strands. He sighed in frustration, looking over to see me smiling at him, not really having even made a start on my own.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**


	88. Chapter 89

**ONE HUNDRED AND FORTY THREE**

**JOHN PAUL **

"Try again" I encouraged mainly because I wanted to watch him continue to work the clay but also because I didn't like to see him defeated and I felt a bit guilty that I'd put him off. He sighed but nodded and tried again. This time I tried not to watch, instead making an attempt at another pot, this one maybe better than the last that I could actually use as a present. I did what I'd done with the last one and it was going pretty well but all my good intentions to keep my eyes to myself flew out of the window when I heard Craig start cursing again. Looking over I could see why he was struggling. His pot had taken shape....at least some semblance of a shape but it had a kink in it and was wobbling and there was no way I could think of to get it out and stop the wobble without starting from scratch.

"Help me....please?" He looked at me from beneath those thick, gorgeous eyelashes with his big doe eyes, his cheek still smeared with clay and I couldn't have said no even if I wanted to, which I didn't so that was okay. I grinned, knowing how hard it probably was for him to even ask me because he was never one to admit defeat. It made me feel good about myself that he was showing me this vulnerable side that he didn't tend to let people see. I nodded and got up from my own bench, leaving my half formed pot exactly where it was as I made my way around to Craig. I hesitated, looking around the doorway, listening for a second to hear Shelly still deep in conversation before going to stand behind Craig, watching over his shoulder as he started another attempt. He plonked the clay back down after wiping the excess water away at my suggestion and started making it into the ball shape that we had to start with. He shifted back a little making himself more comfortable before bending back over the wheel.

I watched, smiling affectionately as he moulded the clay between his hands, a surge of desire shooting through me that I couldn't control as I watched his skilled fingers manipulated the natural substance until it was the right shape to start with. He whacked it back onto the wheel and started the whole process again but this time he seemed to get the hang of it quicker and aside from the odd murmur of encouragement, I barely had to say anything. I leaned over as the pot started to take shape, marveling at how skilled he looked as he worked it, his head bent in concentration as he manipulated the clay into something that resembled the bottom half of a vase. He dipped his fingers in the water again and I almost groaned allowed, closing my eyes as he trailed them up the outside of the clay, so gentle and careful but deliberate. He seemed to freeze then though, not sure where to go from there but at the same time not wanting the effort he'd already put in to just go to shit. I grabbed the stool from behind me and sat down, so he fit snugly in front of me, both my thighs on either side of his. I leaned forward so my cheek pressed against his with my chin resting on his shoulder and then I covered his hands in mine, holding them steady around the pot.

"Ease up a bit on the peddle....that's it....now just wet your hands a little.....just a little" I coaxed as I watched him do it "....there you go" he followed my instruction to a tee, relaxing back a little as he did. I felt him shiver against me as I spoke but I don't think it was as obvious as the trembling in my hands as I held his beneath them.

"Like that?" he asked. His voice came out a little huskier than it had been and I felt a stirring in my jeans as the deep, velvety sound of it went straight to my groin. He turned his head at his question, his lips so close to mine as he stared deeply into my eyes. I nodded, unable to find my own voice as I leaned in to kiss him. He sighed back against me, his hands still wrapped protectively around the pot as our lips met, the contact sealed in a slow, sweet kiss. I could feel the clay wobbling beneath our hands so I drew away, inhaling a steady breath before guiding his hands to finish forming the pot. He wet them again and this time, with a little added force from my hands against his, he worked the clay up, gliding over the smooth surface, adding a little extra pressure with his thumbs to form the neck shape at the top.

It was starting to stick a little but neither of us really knew how to stop it without the pottery losing it's form so I removed my hands from his, wetting them in the bowl before covering them again, this time slipping my fingers between his, almost linking them together so I could add a little moisture to the drying clay.

"Thanks" his voice was almost breathless as it came out this time, like a whisper and I felt the overwhelming urge to just turn him around, slip between his thighs and kiss the life right out of him there and then.

"My pleasure". I resisted turning him to kiss me, instead making do with planting little kisses along his exposed neck, smiling against his flesh when I felt him shiver again and then my heart almost bursting out of my chest when I felt his pulse, his very being fluttering rapidly beneath my lips. He kept making little keening sounds, again the noise from him sending a message of desire right to my cock which was now straining against my jeans, dying to be freed. I tightened my grip on his fingers involuntarily at the same time as he let go of the clay, turning on his stool to cup my face with his hands, this time kissing me full on the mouth, his tongue quickly gaining entry as we deepened the kiss. I grabbed his bum through the denim and pulled him in closer, our knees touching where the rest of our bodies couldn't.

God he was a good kisser, the_ best_ and I wasn't just saying that because I hadn't many to compare it to. I'd kissed a couple of people before Hannah, both of them more experienced than me but neither of them compared to Craig and not just because he was a lad. He just seemed to know exactly what to do to have me groaning into his mouth, letting my inhibitions down as he heard how much I was enjoying it. He didn't try to stick his tongue down my throat either....it was more exploratory, more stroking and caressing, like he was really trying to taste me at the same time making it that I could do the same back. Then when our tongues weren't involved, like now, he took my breath away with the way he sucked and nibbled on my lips, still kissing me but making it more than that too. Loving me....yeah that was it, he was kissing me in a way that meant more than just a kiss....it was like he was loving my mouth and wanted to find out everything about it. What it felt like beneath his, what it tasted like, where I was most sensitive and what he had to do to elicit that groan he seemed to like so much, the one that made him smile against my mouth. And then his hands slid from my face and he held me just above my hips as we slowed the kiss down, neither of us really wanting to stop but knowing we had to because we weren't in the little flat, we were in the pottery workshop with Shelly just on the other side of the curtain.

We leaned our foreheads together as we got our breaths back and I waited for him to open those stunning eyes so I could drown in them, wallow in their intensity. He drew back a little and smiled, nudging my nose with his, making me blush with delight when he buried his face against my neck.

"God John Paul, do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" He asked seriously, the question absolutely loaded with intent. I didn't really know how to answer. Did he mean physically? I guess I know that him being with me turns him on....I mean, you'd have to be pretty blind to miss it but I sensed it wasn't _that_ that he was meaning. I got the impression he was talking about something way deeper than that.

"What do you mean Craig?" He drew back smiling, his eyes crinkling at the corners as his gaze locked on mine.

"This...us? Did you have any idea it could be like this?" He was so sincere as he asked me that question, something I'd thought about often over the last few days, something I'd barely stopped thinking about since he first returned my kiss on the promenade. In truth it was something I'd thought about a lot since just before Christmas when my true feelings for him had made themselves apparent to me. Since then I'd fantasized about little else other than me and Craig being together and it'd been great but it had been just that, a fantasy, make believe....until this week. The possibility of us ever being together turning to reality had been an eye opener and the most astonishing, exhilarating, mind blowing experience imaginable, completely surpassing anything I ever could've dreamed possible. I saw the shy smile on his face start to fade and realised I hadn't answered him.

"No Craig" I shook my head, cupping his jaw with my dry clay hand and brushed my thumb over the full, red surface of his lower lip, watching the way his eyes widened at my touch. "No, I never could've imagined it would be like this....you....me....I hoped....in my wildest dreams but I didn't know". His mouth lifted at the corner into a smile.

"No, you knew....I think you could see there was a possibility long before I could." I shook my head, not really believing that.

"Honestly Craig, I dreamed about this so much but it never...._never _occurred to me that it would actually happen, if I'd thought that, I would've tried harder to convince you" I bit my lip, my own words sinking in. If I had thought that he would return my feelings even a little we could have had months of this....us together but...would we have been ready then? I swallowed hard, then lifted my gaze to his.

"When I told you I loved you at Hannah's party I _did_ mean it....I know I said I didn't but I did and I should never have taken that back but....I didn't say it expecting anything back from you and I only lied because I didn't want to lose you" he nodded his head, a smile flickering across his face, those gorgeous brown eyes that I love lighting up as the fan ruffles his hair.

"But you did love me?" he asked shyly. I nodded.

"Yeah....I did, even then but....I never should've put that on you, it wasn't fair and that's why I took it back because having you as a friend was more important than you knowing my feelings." He smiled and dropped a little kiss against my cheek. "You knew that though" I said as realisation dawned on me for certain. All those months I thought I'd convinced Craig that I'd been confused, he'd known anyway, or at least had an inkling.

"Not for definite, not until that day on the beach when I felt....when I felt _you" _I blushed, remembering the time he was talking about at the beginning of last week. I cleared the lump from my throat.

"Yeah well, I guess it was pretty stupid of me to think I could hide my feelings from you like that" I laughed to cover up how nervous I suddenly felt. He curled his finger beneath my chin until our eyes met.

"You don't need to hide your feelings again" he smiled sincerely and dropped the softest of kisses against my lips as I nodded.

"Well, that looks interesting" we broke apart as though a bomb had gone off as Shelly walked back into the room. I licked my lips as Craig turned around sheepishly, my hands falling from his thighs as his dropped from my hair and face. She wasn't really paying attention to us though, she was gesturing at the pot that was still standing unaided on the wheel. "Good job" she walked over to it, lifting the wheel off and turning it around having a good look at the clay vase.... "_Really_ good job" she seemed surprised as she looked from Craig to me.

"Craig did it...."

"John Paul helped...." he turned and grinned as we spoke together.

"I guess it was a team effort" I explained.

"Yeah, we worked on it together" he added rubbing the back of his neck. Shelly looked between us and then put the pot on the shelf, turning towards us with a smile.

"Well, your times up I'm afraid but you can come in the next couple of days to collect them, I'll have them glazed by then too". She smiled as we helped each other out of the aprons, taking them from us as we voiced our thanks.

"Do you uh....do you need help cleaning up?" Craig asked politely but reluctantly. I hopped from foot to foot hoping she'd say no.

"No but thanks for offering, I find it therapeutic at the end of the day." She looked from me to Craig as he let out a visible sigh of relief. "You can wash up over there" she pointed towards the big ceramic sink in the corner where she'd hung the aprons.

We went over, jostling for supremacy in front of the hot tap, neither of us was willing to budge completely and use the cold water instead. In the end we stood side by side, taking great relief in washing the clay from our fingers. As the warm water beat down on our hands he passed the bar of soap to me, our fingers becoming intertwined as I made a grab for it. He took my hand between his and soaped it thoroughly, bumping me out of the way with his hip for a second as he reached for the nail brush, taking great care ands attention to scrub all the clay out from beneath them. Then it was my turn and I lavished the same attention on his, threading my fingers between the 'v's of his getting all the clay out before scrubbing over and beneath his nails with the brush. After about five minutes we finished, holding the fluffy green towel between us as we dried our hands. We turned around to see Shelly leaning back against one of the work benches, watching us with a warm smile on her lips.

"We'd better get off then....busy day" I told her.

"Oh yeah, doing what?" Craig asked, still fishing for information. I looked down at my hands.

"Just...._busy_". I grinned, noticing that Shelly was looking intently at Craig's ass. I frowned and then noticed the two big clay hand prints cupping his bum through his jeans. Then she raised her eyebrows at me and I wondered what was so interesting there. We expressed our thanks and promised we'd be back in the next few days to pick up our masterpieces, sharing a grin with Craig as we passed them standing proudly next to each others on the shelves.

"Well bye then" I waved as I ushered Craig out of the door in front of me, still staring at his lovely arse, wanting so much to put my hands right back there.

"Hey!" we turned around as Shelly called out to us.... "You make a great team, you work well together" she said smiling before shutting the door. We looked at each other and grinned before setting off back through the town and along past the store fronts and it was only when I saw my flushed reflection and my hair stuck up on end, clay covering my cheeks that I realised what Shelly had been staring at. Shrugging to myself and giving Craig a nudge, I raced him back to the flat.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**


	89. Chapter 90

**So the good news is my mojo hasn't deserted me yet with this story and I managed to do a few more chapters. I hope you like.**

**ONE HUNDRED AND FORTY FOUR**

**CRAIG**

So we got back to the flat and everything I thought might happen....didn't! It was my own fault for not having something more substantial to eat before going out but all that pot making had made me hungry, so when I'd suggested calling into the McDonalds on the way back for a bite to eat and he'd looked at his phone, pointedly telling me the time I should have taken the hint. Unfortunately the hint was lost in the rumbling of my stomach and by the time we'd shared some fries and a milkshake, and I'd eaten two Big Macs to his one, it'd only left him time to have a quick shower, _on his own_ before dashing back out to sort out the 'final arrangements' as he called them...apparently me being in the shower with him would create a distraction and he had to be somewhere before they closed at six. So now here I was, getting ready to have a leisurely shower...._by myself_, while he was off running around doing God knows what.

I finished my brew, at least he'd had time to make one before dashing out and put the cup in the sink, wondering for the fifth ....or five hundredth time, what I should wear for tonight. I'd forgot to ask him before he left and he hadn't yet replied to the text I'd sent him. It wouldn't be so bad but I didn't even know where he was taking me and after the fun filled 'different' date we'd been on this afternoon, anything was possible. I'd figured maybe dinner somewhere nice or maybe taking in a show but after coming up with the pottery session it seemed the choices were endless and though he was happy to play it safe with the likes of Hannah, with me he was thinking more about what we'd like and enjoy, rather than sticking with something more conventional. Oh well, there was no point just hanging around waiting for his reply, so I decided to just have a nice, long, relaxing shower, change into some fresh boxers and chill out until he got back, or rang me.

I don't know how long I was in there but by the time I stepped out of the shower I felt refreshed and more than a little excited about the night ahead. I had butterflies and aside from last night, in the shower, which I'd just relived in vivid detail while having a really good wank, I couldn't remember a time I'd felt such anticipation, not even when I'd asked the fittest girl in school out or lost my virginity. Yeah, to say I was really looking forward to the night out and the coming home afterwards was an understatement. I wiped the condensation from the mirror, staring at my reflection, amazed at the transformation I could see in myself from before I'd come away. Don't get me wrong, I know I'm the same person but I just look different and I knew it was because of John Paul because he'd made me happy, ecstatic, had proven to me time and again what it is to be loved by someone, he'd spoken those three little words giving me the best gift imaginable and I could see all of that in my reflection as I stared back in the mirror. Yeah I still had the same brown hair and eyes but they seemed to sparkle, they were glistening and looked like they had tears in them they were glinting that much in the mirror and no matter how hard I tried to make myself look serious, the reflection staring back at me was smiling, one that lit up my whole face. Honestly, looking at myself like that, I wouldn't have been surprised if I'd broken into song.

Ah well, what was the point of life if you couldn't expect the unexpected and me falling for my best friend was certainly that. Now all I had to do was find the balls to tell him but....not before trying to sort things out with my mum. Sighing, I sat on the edge of the bath, towel drying my hair as I thought about that. All week I'd been pushing it to the back of my mind, not wanting to spoil this wonderful, dreamlike utopia that me and John Paul seemed to be living, knowing that if...._when_ I tell her the bubble around us will burst and everything could become more complicated.

I was never really one for confrontation and I'd never ever intentionally do anything to let her down, make her think less of me but I knew that this situation with John Paul was going to do that. Even though it wasn't intentional to let my feelings for him become so strong, I wasn't going to pretend that I hadn't then gone out looking for _more _with him...I had. Yeah, I could try to convince myself that I had a choice in the matter, I could've just pushed everything aside and carried on as normal, trying to catch the eye of a pretty girl and make out to myself that liking John Paul was just a teenage crush or a phase I was going through but the truth was I _didn't_ have a choice in the matter, not if I wanted to feel like this....truly happy and not regret anything else in life. Once I'd thought about us and how things could be, I'd pursued it because no matter what my head was telling me about things becoming complicated with our friendship and my family and life in general, all that had paled into comparison when it came down to not giving us a shot and living to regret it. Still, I knew mum probably wouldn't see it like that and that made me anxious.

Hell, she was always going on about grandchildren and had been gutted when me and Sarah broke up, especially when she found out it was me that'd ended it for no apparent reason. I know it's because she loves me and wants what's best for me that she tends to be a little over protective but still, I'm not a kid anymore, I'm _hopefully_, going off to live in a whole different country in a few months and she wouldn't have a clue what I'm doing but, that's not the point, I want her to be accepting of me and John Paul, I just don't think she will be, at least, not at first.

Alright so she'll probably have every right to be shocked, maybe even a little heartbroken that I suddenly prefer a lad to girls and I can explain that loving that one lad, my best friend doesn't make me gay and there might still be a chance of kids but I don't want to give her false hope thinking that this thing with me and John Paul isn't important, it is. I'm still getting my head around the fact that I've fallen for my best mate whose a lad, let alone thinking so far into the future to imagine the whole having children scenario. With the way things have gone over the last week, it's hard to even imagining life back in Hollyoaks, away from the flat and out of contact with John Paul for more than a couple of hours at a time. As for the future, we haven't even discussed what will happen if I get into Trinity because all that just seems a world away to me.

I know what I'd like to happen, I'd intended asking him if he wanted to join me there even before we'd come away but I'd thought that might be tempting fate....It wouldn't look good making all those sorts of plans and then looking a prat if I didn't get in but now, more than ever I wanted to. Before coming away there'd always been that slight chance that me and John Paul worked well as mates when we weren't living together but that things would go belly up if we did but spending this time together, just the two of us looking after ourselves and being around each other all the time had just proved that we'd be fine, we could do it and more than that, it'd be great. What could be better than seeing your best mate every day? Seeing your best friend who also happens to be your boyfriend, that's what. I nodded to myself smiling, picturing us sharing this flat but in Dublin. Sighing to myself contentedly, I let my mind drift.

I don't know what it was that finally brought me back to reality, maybe that I shivered because I was getting cold or perhaps the voices drifting from downstairs, one of which had that deep, rich baritone that John Paul speaks in when he's serious. Either way I was snapped from my reverie and had no idea how long I'd sat like that.

I checked my watch once more, noticing that it was now after six and I had to be ready for seven.....though I could probably add an extra half hour on, this was John Paul after all. The chances of him arriving on time for his own funeral were slim so him being on time for our date was virtually impossible. I smiled, remembering that I'd had to call him twice during our exam weeks, just to make sure he got there at the right time.

Thinking I'd better get a move on, but still not at all sure what I should wear, I got myself dry and then sorted my hair out, taking extra care to style it just right so that no matter what we did on the date I'd look my best. I dabbed a bit of my aftershave on, the one that John Paul told me was his favourite because I wore it that night at The Loft when apparently he'd wanted to kiss me and then I pulled my boxers on before stepping out into the main room.

Right, what to do? I flopped down onto the settee and picked up his music magazine, flicking through it, my eyes resting on what looked like an interesting article. By the time I'd read that it was almost a quarter to seven and I'd still not heard back from John Paul so I realised I'd have to just find something smart but not too smart and hope that it worked for where or whatever we were doing.

Unfortunately, aside from what I'd picked up for tomorrow, I was a little limited. I'd already worn my silver/grey suit when I went to the club and a couple of my other favourite outfits had been worn too and weren't really clean enough or suitable for the date. I was just kicking myself for not asking him again when there was a light knock at the door. Frowning, I pulled snowflake on, wondering if it was John Paul and he'd forgotten his key and, if so, what he'd make of my lack of attire.

"Oh hey Babs....everything okay?" She looked a bit shifty as she tried to peek behind me.

"Your lovely fella asked if I could pass on a message and I said I'd be happy to help" I smiled as my eyebrows creased in a frown, wondering if there was a problem and just wishing she'd get on with it and just put me out of my misery.

Oh?" She pulled her gaze away from the interior of the room and smiled, reaching over to the door next to ours and taking something from off the handle.

"He asked me to give you this and to tell you he was really looking forward to it". It was funny but she seemed to relish her job as messenger. She leaned in close so only I could hear her .... "He's really nervous, said I had to check if you looked like you were about to do a runner" she whispered conspiratorially. I grinned and shook my head, assuring her in a none verbal way that that wasn't the case.

"I told him....I said you were as smitten as he is, I could tell from the first moment I saw you together" she smiled knowingly and I didn't have the heart to tell her that we hadn't been together then. "Loves young dream, I told Norman...you mark my words, those two are destined to be together" she suddenly distracted herself as I thought on her words. Was it really so obvious to people that what we have, or at least what I think we have, is more than some people find in a life time?

She held out a garment bag, the thick, black waterproof material folded over neatly where it fastened over the hanger.

"This is for you love....he said to tell you 'sorry he couldn't give it you himself and he hoped you hadn't been stressing over what to wear' or something like that anyway" she looked puzzled as she quoted John Paul. I chuckled, typical JP to know that was exactly what I'd been doing.

"There was something else too...now what was it?" she thought for a moment, scratching her forehead as she tried to remember. "Ooh that's right, he said to tell you that 'he hoped you felt as lucky as he did tonight and that as far as your date was concerned, 'all bets were off'". She stood back proudly then, waiting, I think, for me to open the garment bag so she could take a look. I smiled, thinking about what she'd just said. It seemed like a strange message for him to pass on but Babs seemed pretty sure as she said it that that was what he'd told her. He was feeling lucky? Was that his way of saying he hoped things would go further between us tonight? Just that thought alone sent butterflies fluttering, making my insides turn to mush.

Babs was still watching me expectantly so with a shaky hand and unsteady fingers, I unzipped the large pouch. I couldn't tell properly what was inside, all I could tell was that whatever it was, was black and heavy. Holding the hanger as I removed the garment from it's sleeve I was surprised to see a dinner suit, complete with bow tie. I looked at Babs, who appeared to already know what was in there as she looked delighted but not surprised when I held it up.

"You'll look really handsome in that" she said as she smiled widely. "Now you'd best go get ready, you don't want to keep your young man waiting do you?" I shook my head and turned into the room, about to close the door as she started to leave.

"Oh, he asked me to give you this" she exclaimed as she pivoted back towards me, fishing something out of her pocket. Holding a small, walnut box between her fingers with the name of a popular jewelers embellished on the lid, I took it with shaking fingers, thanking her once more as I closed the door. I looked down at the small box and wondered what on earth was in there, giving it a little shake like I did with all my presents at Christmas. The butterflies in my stomach were in a frenzy now, going berserk as I sat on the edge of the bed holding the smooth, wooden box between my fingers, caressing my thumb over the top of the polished surface. I licked my lips, not sure quite why I felt so nervous but unable to control it either. I put the box on the night stand and bit my lip.

Should I open it? Course I should, he'd given it Babs to pass onto me. But why? Why hadn't he given it me himself? I knew it wasn't really in John Paul's nature to buy things like presents, he'd be more likely to do something personal...maybe take you somewhere he thought you'd like to see, like the time he took me into the woods to show me a clearing completely filled with daffodils because it was the height of Spring or the time he showed me his favourite picture by a local artist that was hanging in an antique shop in town. Yeah, he was more likely to do that than this so that made it even more of a big deal that he'd bought me a present before our date and....from a jewelers too. I wrung my hands together in anticipation, wondering what it could be, all sorts of possibilities running through my head, most of them discarded immediately as silly ideas. In the end I did something that was so unlike me and left the little box on the night stand unopened as I got up to get ready.

I looked at the tuxedo, wondering where on earth we could possibly be going to warrant such a smart outfit. It was definitely not what I was expecting from John Paul....definitely not. I zipped myself into the trousers and tucked the crisp white shirt into them before shrugging into the jacket, adjusting the collar beneath, holding the thin satin strip of material between my fingers, examining myself in the mirror, trying my hardest to fathom out how the hell your supposed to tie these things from scratch. I guess it was to be expected seeing as how he seemed to have rented the suit from a mens formal wear shop but still, a clip on would've been easier. In the end the bow tie defeated me and I had to just leave it hanging loose around the collar with the intention of nipping downstairs and asking Babs for help. I checked myself in the mirror, smiling at myself, thinking I looked quite dashing in a debonair way and then noticed it was almost seven o' clock so I shrugged into my jacket, expecting John Paul to come blustering through the door any minute now to get ready.

I was just reaching for the little wooden box with the gift inside when there was a knock at the door. Smiling gleefully that it was probably Babs coming to check everything was okay I flung open the door, the air whooshing from my lungs at the unexpected sight before me.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**


	90. Chapter 91

**ONE HUNDRED AND FORTY FIVE**

**CRAIG**

John Paul was stood there in front of me, his cheeks turned pink, both of his hands shoved deeply into the pockets of his jet black formal trousers, the material straining across his groin area I noticed. His gaze lifted from the floor, traveling slowly up the length of my body as I stood before him in my formal attire, the transfixed blue of his eyes raking over me from the tips of my polished black shoes, up over my trousers and chest until they rested briefly on my collar before meeting my gaze, the intensity in them knocking me for six and sending a shiver of anticipation down my spine.

"Craig" He spoke my name and then cleared his throat, as if that would make the masculine huskiness go away. Opening the door wider I stepped back, allowing him to step through, a bright, welcoming smile fixed on my lips.

"Come in" God, I sounded so formal but there was something about the way that John Paul had set up this date that just felt right that way. He seemed to sense it too as he leaned in to place a quick kiss on my cheek, seeming unsure what we should do in this situation. He chuckled nervously, eventually reaching out and flicking the loose piece of satin that still hung around my collar. I glanced at him shyly rubbing the back of my neck, forgetting for a second that this was JP, my best mate and that I didn't have to be nervous around him. I kept telling myself that as I looked at him stood there like a movie star in his black tuxedo and bow tie, looking every inch the English gentleman. Then I saw those blue eyes sparkling back at me and I felt at ease again....still full of nervous excitement and anticipation but back at ease around him.

"They're a nightmare aren't they....you need a hand?" he flicked the tie again as I nodded in agreement, this time holding onto one end as he went around behind me, putting his hands on my shoulders as he turned us both towards the mirror, our eyes locking as we looked into the reflective glass. I swallowed the lump of desire that was already creeping in at the sight of John Paul in the black suit that was similar but still different to mine. Fucking hell! I never saw any of those red carpet film stars as hot and yet that's exactly how I'd describe him. He'd looked fucking fantastic the other day when we'd gone clubbing and I got him that new shirt, in fact he always looked cool in whatever he wore but this....him, in a tuxedo, was doing something to my insides that was just....well it was just disturbing because no one had ever had that effect on me....no one but him.

I was still staring into his eyes as they gazed back at me in the mirror from over my shoulder and I found myself swaying forward unconsciously to kiss him. It was only because he suddenly grabbed my shoulders that I managed to stay upright.

"Are you okay?....do you not feel well?" I licked my lips, blinked and then met his eyes, this time a little more focused. Wetting my lips again I shook my head.

"Fucking hell John Paul, you should wear a suit more often!" Alright so it wasn't the reassurance that I was okay that he was looking for but it was what I was thinking right at that moment and the words spilled out of my mouth before I even knew I'd spoken. He didn't laugh like I was expecting, instead I just saw that gorgeous flicker of a half smile as his eyes softened and a blush crept up his cheeks. He didn't say anything but I did see that his eyes darkened perceptibly as he stood with his hands on my shoulders, looking at us together as we stood before the mirror.

"You uh....you too....you look _beautiful_" he gushed and this time it was my turn to blush and smile, though he did too as i don't think he was expecting _that_ word to come out of his mouth. I don't think I'd ever been called that by anyone but my mum and even then it would've been her showing my baby pictures around. Honestly, in the past I probably would've been a bit put out or thought the person was taking the piss but he said it so sincerely that all I could do was accept it. It was weird to me that he'd use such a word to describe me because, although I knew I wasn't the most masculine bloke on the planet there was no denying that I am a bloke, definitely not feminine in any way, except maybe the eyelashes but there's nothing I can do about them. Being called beautiful could be deemed as feminine but the way he looked when he said it and the way his eyes had turned stormy with lust completely made that thought irrelevant. There was no way John Paul was thinking about me in any other way than as a man and that, more than anything made what he said a compliment, because he was saying I was good looking, in the wistful, dreamy way, so it couldn't be bad, right?

"Thanks" well....what else could I say and actually, I really was flattered, especially as it had come from him. He let his hands slide from my shoulders and down a little, until he grasped either end of the dark fabric of my bow tie. He leaned over and looked in the mirror as he flicked one end over the other, tying the length of material expertly, finally pulling the bow into place. I felt the knot and nodded, a satisfied smile on my face as he surveyed his handy work. I have to say I was impressed at his hidden talent. He tweaked it gently so it was no longer lopsided and then slid his hands further down the front, pulling down on the lapels of my jacket, letting his hands linger on the heavy, dark fabric just above my nipples. He leaned in further until the tops of his legs, his groin and his stomach were pressed against mine and he planted a firm but soft kiss against my jaw. I sighed as I sank back against him, the unmistakable outline of his erection pressing against my backside.

As his kiss fluttered along my jawline to my throat and he sucked on it skillfully so as not to leave a mark, I melted against him, swaying my hips back against his cock, eliciting a groan from him right against my ear, making me shiver beneath his touch. I reached back behind me, beneath my suit jacket until I could feel his hips underneath my hands and I grasped them, pulling him in even closer, grinding back against him with my arse as I tipped my head back. I could feel the warm wetness from his open mouth as he moaned against my neck and then I let out a groan myself when he found that same sensitive spot on my pulse point, his tongue flicking over it as he tasted me. Suddenly I felt his hands on my waist, gripping me tightly above the waistband of my trousers as he turned me, both of us sinking into the deep, passionate kiss as our lips collided. Breathless but wanting more, I clung to him, thrilled to feel him sway back as I gripped the lapels of his jacket too. The kiss seemed to last forever as I tasted and teased his mouth, devouring his lips and his tongue with mine in a bid to satisfy my hunger for him and it was only when we fell against the wall with a crash that we were both jarred back to reality, finally letting go of each other, him looking at me with heavy, hooded, unfocused blue eyes as I stared back unblinking, my mouth wet and swollen.

"Jesus Craig...." he exhaled heavily, breathing my name, the sound of it turning me on even more because he sounded sexy as hell. We leaned back against the wall panting for breath as the air around us crackled with electricity generated by our not so innocent kiss. He turned to me, his eyes still dark and vibrant but no longer dazed.

"Have you any idea how much I want you right now?" My gaze met his and I could see it in his eyes. I nodded.

"Me too" his eyes widened as he looked from me to the bed and suddenly my heart was beating like a race horse after the grand national, my nerve endings tingling in anticipation. Then I looked back at him, took in his disheveled hair and the way his tuxedo clung in all the right places and thought about how much effort I'd put into my date and therefore how much thought he must have put into his too. I was tempted...God I was tempted but I really wanted to go on this date too and as far as I was concerned there wasn't time for both, not if I wanted to be able to take my time, loving him, like I wanted.

"But....we can't". His gaze flicked back to mine and I could see he thought I was rejecting him, disappointment flashing in them before they dropped away. I took his hand in mine and squeezed it, smiling into his eyes when they met mine. "I want to...._God_ I want to but....I really want you to take me on this date" his mouth parted when I said about the date and I could see a flicker of a smile appear. "Oh and....John Paul, I really, _really _don't think we have time right now because, I don't know about you but I don't want to rush things....do you?"

He bit his lip in that dead sexy way and his skin just seemed to glow at my words. He so knew I was right.

"Yeah, yeah your right....later though?" He grinned, his keenness making me want him all the more and I couldn't help returning it, absolutely thrilled that he was as enthusiastic as I was.

"Try and stop me" he chuckled and I joined in, somehow feeling relieved that we were both on the same page. We had a bit of a breather and then straightened ourselves out and I watched as John Paul had a quick check in the mirror, running his fingers through his hair, straightening out the mess I'd just made of it.

**JOHN PAUL**

Well at least one of us had our sanity in check because the way things were going I would have had him stripped from his tux and naked on the bed in seconds, I was feeling that God damn turned on by him. I mean, Craig, in a tuxedo, looking all hot and cool and bloody gorgeous, I didn't stand a chance did I? Luckily....or unlucky as the case may be, he had his head screwed on properly and reminded me we had other things to do, like me taking him on the date I'd wanted so much that I barely touched him for twenty four hours. I'm pretty sure I'm on a promise for later though, at least that's what it sounded like when I asked him about later and he said 'try and stop me'. I hadn't misinterpreted that, had I?

It's not that I'm desperate or anything but I've been in love with him for months. Even when we weren't speaking after he hit me I still loved him and that's never lessened, it's just grown and grown until I've finally got to he point that I don't think I'd be able to breathe without him. He's my life and I can't even imagine living without him, not having him there to make me laugh, make my heart sour every time he looks at me and make me tremble when he touches me. How had I ever survived before without any of this?

He was right though, we did need to wait and I, like him, wanted the sex to be special. Hell, I'd waited eighteen years for this for fuck sake so what was one more evening. Even calling it sex just seemed wrong because it was so much more than that. Still, I had to create a little distance because standing so close to him, smelling the musky tang of his aftershave was just making things hard....in a literal sense as well as figuratively speaking. I put a space between us but couldn't take my eyes off him, watching as he speared his fingers through his hair and let out a whoosh of breath and it calmed me somewhat to see that he was as affected by this as much as I was.

I smiled as our eyes met and I couldn't help it as I took that step closer again, bridging the gap between us as I backed him into the wall, this time refraining from touching him but all thoughts of keeping my distance gone as soon as I looked at him. Still, I managed not to touch him with anything other than my fingers as I traced the swell of his sexy, rose red mouth, just dipping my finger beyond his full, lower lip for a second, swallowing and licking my lips when he flicked the tip of his tongue out over it unconsciously. I groaned, Jesus, how the fuck did he make such a little touch so fucking sexy? It was unbelievable. I always thought of him as sexy but in a 'I'm in love with him and everything he does is sexy' kind of way but since coming here on holiday, he'd brought a whole new meaning to the word, usually a meaning that resulted in me getting so hard I thought my erection would tear through my trousers just to get a little freedom.

I pulled my finger out of his mouth as though burned but I did it so fast his eyes opened, startled, as if he hadn't even known what he was doing, before they lit up when he saw my chest start to heave again. If it wasn't so painful...the strain against my cock that is, I'd almost find it funny how he seemed to go from doing something on purpose to get a rise...yeah, again both types of rise, out of me to doing something he probably thinks would have barely any effect at all. Half of the time though, I don't even think he realises what it is he's doing in the first place, let alone what kind of effect his actions might have on me. Like just now....okay so I touched his lips because they were just there, ripe from being kissed and I wanted to feel them beneath my fingers but that wasn't meant to provoke any kind of sexual action, I just wanted to touch them but then Craig opened his mouth and closed his eyes and his tongue comes out just a little to touch and suddenly, what was a totally innocent touch becomes so....much....more. Then one look from me to him and he seems to realise what he's done. Like I say, it's almost funny in a sweet, innocent, totally provocative kind of way.

I suddenly remembered the gift I'd sent with Babs and I couldn't recall seeing him wearing them. With a slight frown I checked him over, seeing that, no, he wasn't wearing the present I'd picked out.

"Did uh....did Babs not give you something?" His eyes widened and then his face lit up as he smiled, making his way over to the nightstand where I saw him pick up the unopened box. I'd felt nervous getting him a gift because it wasn't something I'd normally do, not because I'm stingy, just because I never have done things like that but yesterday, when I'd hired the suits and then walked past the jewelers I'd felt drawn there, wanting to get something special that he could remember the date by, no matter how many years down the line. Chocolates would've got eaten and were so uninspired for a first date and flowers....well, can a lad get away with buying them for his mate? Besides, we didn't have a vase and I always figured flowers were for saying sorry. Something just felt right about buying him a gift though and seeing the look on his face now made it all worthwhile and I knew I'd done the right thing.

He sat on the edge of the bed and I joined him, keeping a little distance between us once again, this time with no intention of going near his mouth or any other part of his body with my fingers. He turned the box over in his hands and I could see that they were shaking slightly. His eyes lifted to mine and he smiled, that warm, heart rendering smile that made his eyes turn to treacle.

"Shall I open it now?"

"Yeah, I asked Babs to give it to you so you could have it before I got here".

"I know but....you got it me and I kind of wanted you here when I opened it". His gaze hit the floor, embarrassed that he'd done such a sweet thing and waited for me before opening it.

"Well I'm here now so go on....it won't bite you, you know" I finished, chuckling as he hesitated. He opened the box, pulling the lid back and then turned, grinning when he saw what was inside.

"Cuff links!" I nodded, watching as he pulled one from it's niche within the cream, velvet padding. He turned it between his fingers, his eyes lighting up as the silver shamrock glinted in the lamplight. Then I watched smiling as his thumb traced over his engraved initials on the smooth top leaf. "Wow, they're gorgeous" he laughed to himself as he took a closer look, then the corners of his eyes crinkled as he turned to face me.

"Thank you".

"I thought....I thought you could use them....for luck, here and when you go to Trinity".I explained.

"_If_ I get into Trinity you mean" he said warily, his fingers still playing over the metal.

"No, _when_!" I emphasised. He grinned still, his eyes sparkling as he threw his arms around my neck, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Okay....when" he agreed. He bit his lip, holding the cuff link out to me and pulling the sleeve of his jacket up so I'd have easier access to his cuff while I fastened it. "Why do I need luck here?" he asked, like it was an after thought.

"Because Mr Dean, we are going to the casino and hopefully with these little good luck charms, we're going to bring down the house". He raised his eyebrows at my admission and then frowned down at himself.

"Aren't we a little over dressed....no offense but I reckon wearing tuxedo's we might stand out a bit." I chuckled at his wariness and the fact he was obviously trying his best not to offend.

"Yeah but Craig, we aren't going as ourselves tonight, we're going in character". His brows furrowed as he looked at me perplexed.

"What do you mean?" I opened my suit jacket to show him the fake gun I had holstered beneath. Then I held out my hand, shaking his as he grasped it.

"The names Bond, James Bond". He chuckled and rolled his eyes but grinned and I knew I'd made a good choice. He'd always liked the 007 films by the writer Ian Fleming and had based one of his English essays on him back at the beginning of the year so going to a Bond themed night in the casino had seemed a good choice, I just hoped we could get there before I threw caution to the wind and told him to forget the date altogether and dragged him back to the flat to do what I'd been waiting a lifetime for.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**


	91. Chapter 92

**ONE HUNDRED AND FORTY SIX**

**JOHN PAUL**

We decided to walk. I was all for getting a taxi but Craig was just like a coiled spring when we left the flat and said he needed to burn off some energy so we set off walking. I'd been about to hint that I could think of better ways to use energy, ways that'd tire us both out but I think he'd seen the suddenly dreamy expression on my face and he'd shot me a withering glance before I'd even been able to voice my idea. Funny how he knew what I was thinking. The casino wasn't too far away though and it was a nice walk in the opposite direction to most of the other places we'd been this week. It was quieter, there weren't as many shops or amusement arcades, in fact, aside from the beach across the road and the hotels lining the side of the street we were walking on, the place was pretty much deserted.

Another car sped past and for the fourth time in as many minutes, we grinned at the catcalls and wolf whistles of the occupants as they spotted us walking in our suits, the girl in the front passenger seat sticking her head out of the window and making a lewd suggestion to us about where we could stick our guns. Craig chuckled to himself and I blushed, thankful that the car continued on it's way past.

"Shall we cross over?" Craig suggested. He stopped walking and gestured to the promenade.

"God yeah" we watched as a few more cars passed us, waving and smiling at the beeps we received before finally crossing over when there was a break in the traffic. I let out a sigh of relief as the noise from the road dimmed behind the large concrete wall that lined the promenade where it dipped below ground level. It was nice, peaceful even, the only real sounds were the seagulls on the beach scavenging for food and our footsteps as we walked in sync next to each other. We chatted and I couldn't help smiling and getting excited as I listened to Craig's enthusiastic chatter, telling me how to play Texas Hold Em and Blackjack. Watching him as he became more animated, I didn't have the heart to tell him I'd been taught by our Jacqui a few years ago. He finally got to the end of his mini explanation and fell into silence. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and got that familiar ache I get when I want to touch him. He cast his eyes my way too and when we both caught each other looking we quickly turned away. The third time our eyes met though I laughed to break the tension, knowing if I hadn't done and I'd been caught looking again, I so would've had him up against the wall, kissing the very life right out of him.

He attempted a chuckle too but it sounded strained and he looked away bashfully. He fiddled nervously with his tie and I kept casting little glances his way, trying to think of something to say as the already uncomfortable silence, turned into a great yawning gap of silence, the size of Blackpool Tower itself. I could still hear the muted sounds from the road above us and I wondered how much further it was to the casino.

"It can't be much further now" Craig said, his statement mimicking my thoughts.

"Yeah, must be nearly there" God this was awkward. Things usually flowed so easily between us but tonight, maybe because of the appearance of formality to the date, things just felt weird, tense and it was making me anxious. We carried on walking, I nodded at a passing jogger and then our fingers started occasionally brushing against one another's, sending a fission of electricity through me. I edged that little bit closer, this time just sticking out my pinkie finger a bit, so that it grazed the warm flesh of his knuckles the next time we touched. I saw his gaze flicker my way when they did connect but I carried on staring straight ahead. He cleared his throat and I looked over, catching his eyes and smiling back when he grinned. Our fingers met again and this time mine lingered a split second longer against his, almost catching hold before swinging past once more. I heard him chuckle lightly but again, when I looked he just grinned, his brown eyes sparkling with mirth in the early evening sun.

"What're you doing JP?"

"Huh? I don't know what you mean Craig!" He stopped walking and I could tell he was fighting to control a grin. Then he just shrugged and carried on walking, putting his hands in his pockets but then taking them straight back out again. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows, lingering for a second as I caught up. This time when our fingers touched it was his that held out that second longer before letting them drop away. Every few seconds the same thing would happen again and I was getting a kick out of seeing how close we could get to each other and how lightly I could touch his hand without actually holding it, stupid, I know but ....it was kind of exhilarating. I cast a furtive glance his way at the same time he sent me the same look and then he blushed, in the sexiest, most innocently erotic way that I couldn't take it any more.

"For fuck sake!" I grabbed his hand and forced him back against the wall, careful not to hurt him but with enough of a pull to show him I meant business.

"What?" The bloody teasing, gorgeous sod that he was, actually had the nerve to do the wide eyed, Bambi, innocent routine with me as his mouth hung open in shock. Pity he couldn't keep the mirth from dancing in his eyes or the telltale twitch of a smile off his face as he tried his hardest not to look at me. Then it changed as I pressed up against him and he gulped, his adams apple drawing my gaze to it as it bobbed up and down. He wet his lips and if he didn't want me to kiss him then that's the last thing he should've done.

So I did....kiss him, until I got one of those wonderful deep, growly groans from him. I didn't want to rumple his suit though, at least that's what I told myself so I stopped it, before things got so serious that I actually dragged him down onto the beach in the tuxedo that cost me almost fifty quid just to rent and had my way with him, whether he protests about waiting until later or not.

Aside from the extra strong breeze that was coming in from the sea and the sound of the waves crashing along the shore, there was no other noise but the sound of our harsh breathing and no other movement but our chests heaving beneath the starched, pristine white shirts. I looked at him, not quite believing that it was me that had acted so forcefully as he ran his fingers through his hair, messing it but up making him look more roguish and even sexier in the process. How the fuck that was possible I don't know but somehow he managed to surprise me....again and again.

We set off walking again and this time when our fingers 'accidentally' brushed against one anothers I didn't pretend to ignore it, I just clasped hold tightly and brought his hand to my mouth, skimming my lips across his knuckles contentedly. We continued on a little way until we reached the slope that was to take us back up to street level and this time the silence was comfortable.

As we ascended the promenade and came out onto the footpath at the top, I was surprised to see that we hadn't actually walked as far as I'd first thought, in fact, judging by the number of people in suits and cocktail dresses bustling around outside the building across the road that looked like a castle, I'd say we'd pretty much exited exactly where we needed to be. Craig became animated once more, this time pointing out some of the more 'adventurous' outfits that people had come in. Most of the men were dressed similar to us but there were a couple wearing spacesuits like in the film Moonraker and quite a few that had come as some of the Bond villains. One bloke even had a mouth full of metal teeth and looked a bit like Frankenstein.

The women, I noticed and Craig certainly had, were a different kettle of fish. There were a whole slew of them in evening gowns but, due to the nice weather we'd been having, there were a fair few in white bikinis, hot pants and spangly tops and one, I noted, wearing nothing but a gold, figure hugging body suit. I felt a little pang of jealousy as we approached the entrance when I saw Craig's stare fixed on one, particularly pretty, girls ass as she stood before us in a bikini but then he turned to me and looked a bit sheepish and smiled, his eyes raking back over me in my suit. I might've felt jealous of the girls but the look he had in his eyes when his gaze locked on mine reassured me he was with exactly who he wanted to be and that for me, was enough.

**CRAIG**

Bloody hell, talk about a night to remember. I knew that John Paul would plan something special or would make an ordinary date special in his own way, but how he'd managed to put this idea together, with all the little bits, like the gift and the suit, to make it even more memorable was beyond what I'd imagined. Hell, it put my date to shame. To say I was gob smacked and excited was an understatement.

We'd been here about half an hour so far, just milling around with everyone else, getting the lay of the land and working out what games were played at which tables and how much the minimum stake or bet was. At one of the tables, the one with a huge spectator area that was cordoned off with a red velvet rope, you had to have at least two grand in chips to sit at the table. Two grand! We hadn't played anything yet though, even though there were a few tables with one and two pound bets but I knew which tables I was going to have a crack at later, when I'd found the guts to blow a whole wad of money on an adrenaline rush.

Looking around at the props and cars and all the other Bond related paraphernalia, I have to say the themed casino night was inspired. I think I'd already had a couple of martinis, which I always assumed was a bit of a girly drink but actually tasted quite nice and I'd sat in the DB9, smiling at John Paul as he'd taken a picture on his phone, one that I would be sending to Jake on purpose this time.

I'd noticed when we arrived that there were some really fit women in some pretty revealing dresses and outfits but it was weird because none of them made me feel even half as much as I had when I'd opened the door to the flat to find John Paul stood there. Don't get me wrong, they were certainly attractive, I'd have to be blind to miss that but physically, I hadn't had the surge to the groin area I usually got from an attractive female. I almost laughed to myself that John Paul had put me off women for life but....that was ridiculous....right? Either way, he still seemed surprised every time he looked up and saw me looking at him. One of these days maybe he'd realise that I wasn't kidding when I told him it was him I wanted and....God how I wanted him.

Getting out of the flat had taken all the willpower I possessed, especially as he really didn't seem to have any qualms at all about ditching the night out in favour of an evening of....physicalities and it probably wouldn't have taken much persuasion on his part to change my mind but, I was glad we'd come out anyway, it was the right thing to do considering the thought he'd put in and besides, this place was awesome. I'd seen casinos on TV but I figured they made them look better than they actually were but this one, it was ace. I'd already pretty much decided what I fancied having a go at, I just had to pluck up the courage to hand over some of my hard earned cash on the off chance we'd win.

On the way here I'd been chatting to JP, telling him how to play some of the games and explaining the rules and stuff but as I'd been speaking I had the impression he already knew how to play, he was just too polite to say anything, just one more sign that tonight was more formal than usual. If it had been any other night he probably would've just told me to 'shut the fuck up' but tonight he hadn't, he'd just smiled and nodded and agreed, even asking the occasional question which he already seemed to know the answer to. It was nice though, a bit strange, like we were getting to see this different, more serious side to one another but I liked it. That's not to say I don't prefer how we usually are with each other, I do but this....us....tonight, it made the whole evening that little bit more memorable.

He'd got tickets too, something I hadn't realised until we were going in and he'd produced them from his pocket with a flourish. I liked this new, confident, assertive side to JP where I was concerned. I'd never noticed before how he seemed to hold back when he was around me before coming on holiday but coming here, especially over the last few days, I'd noticed this extra charm about him and like, the more sure he was of my feelings towards him, the more forthcoming he seemed expressing his own. Like on the way here when we'd been teasing, almost holding hands. It hadn't started off as anything, in fact it was only when his hand grazed mine more frequently and I started to notice it linger for longer that I realised he was doing it on purpose. Then it was like we were toying with each other. I'd kept seeing him look over and the thrill it'd sent straight to my cock was instant. He pretended he wasn't doing anything though, which was bullshit but it made the game we were playing that little bit more fun. Anyway, it was him that snapped in the end, much to my delight but even I hadn't expected the forceful reaction I'd got from him....I have to say though, assertive, take control John Paul was a force to be reckoned with and I liked it...I liked it a lot. Still it was good to see that he'd come out of the kiss as flustered as I'd been because it wouldn't do for him to think that he only had to look at me to turn me to mush.

I stayed leaning against one of the giant stone pillars, waiting for him to come back from the toilets, my gaze scanning around until it rested on the roulette table. See now, blackjack and poker held some skill because you had to decide when to quit and whether to take the risk or not. Roulette though just seemed like a suckers game to me because it was all down to luck. There was no skill involved what so ever in picking a number or colour, no matter how you look at it so I was fascinated to watch the people playing, some of them for big money. It was weird to me, watching some of the other people chuck away loads of money on one single bet but it was fun and you could literally feel the anticipation in the air when the wheel was spun. I was just reaching into my pocket for some money to change into chips when John Paul sidled up next to me, the unmistakable whiff of his aftershave sending a zing of desire straight to my cock and alerting me of his presence before I even saw him.

"Here you go, thought it was time to put temptation into play, what do you reckon?" He held out a tray filled with red and blue chips with the casino's name embossed on both sides. There must have been at least fifty.

"What? I....there must be...." he waved my words away as I took hold of a tray.

"Don't get excited, they're only worth a pound each" my eyes widened. Fifty quids worth? They might not be worth millions but still....

"Are you sure? Cause we might lose it all and...."

"Nah, besides, you have your good luck charms" he said, twisting my cuff around so the four leaf clover danced beneath brightly lit chandelier.

"Yeah but what about you...not being funny JP but you tend to lose at a lot, especially when I'm around" I teased, giving him a wink and a nudge.

"I've got you, I don't need luck" I found myself blushing as his eyes lit up and he brushed a very brief but tender kiss across my lips. "I'm the luckiest bloke on the planet" he whispered against my ear. I wasn't going to start an argument but right then, I didn't think he was, I thought I was.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**


	92. Chapter 93

**_Hello....so I never really get chance to say much when I post these chapters, I tend to forget to edit something in. Anyway, I just wanted to let all of you know how much I appreciate you taking your time out to read this story and each update and then taking the time to comment. _**

**_It means a lot....Thank you!!! Nicky (that's my name)._**

**ONE HUNDRED AND FORTY SEVEN**

**JOHN PAUL**

This place was fantastic, I thought as I scanned the room from my position over by the pillar. I'd expected it to be fun and there to be plenty going on but I hadn't realised when I bought the tickets to the Bond themed casino night yesterday, that there would be so much to see and do and that it would all be carried off in such a sophisticated way. When we got there we'd gone over to the bar and the first thing I'd been impressed by was the ice sculpture of that woman out of Goldfinger. I couldn't remember her name but Craig had certainly been impressed. And the cars....wow. Somehow the casino had got three of the same type of cars as were used in the Bond films into the main room and were letting people sit in them and have their pictures taken. Lets just say that even our Mercedes would be impressed when I send her the picture of me and Craig in the ice blue Vanquish.

As for the rest of the room. It was decked out mainly in silver and black and had cocktail waiters walking around with trays of canapes and glasses of Martini, a drink I never thought I'd like but actually found ,myself growing quite partial to. Craig seemed to really love it too, if the way he kept grabbing my arm forcefully and pointing at things excitedly was anything to go by. It hadn't taken him long to start pestering to sit in on a game and within five minutes of me handing him the chips he'd been on a winning streak at a blackjack table. He was really good, I was....crap. I didn't take back the words I'd said to Craig about being the luckiest bloke on the planet though, I couldn't because in my eyes, I still was. I might not have had lady luck on my side when it came to the cards I was dealt but I was definitely lucky when it came to Craig.

I really should've felt bad blowing almost fifty quid in less than two hours but it was so much fun just playing with it like Monopoly money. Yeah I could think of all the other, more useful things I could have spent it on but actually doing that was kind of exhilarating. Besides, Craig still had his original stack which he was no longer touching, plus another pile besides. He could've been doing even better but he was playing it safe, weighing up his options before making decisions, unlike me. Anyway, it was probably a good job I was sitting out for a while because I got the impression the croupier thought we had some secret way of communicating, if the looks she was giving us was anything to go by.

At first I'd barely noticed, I was too busy trying to remember which hands beat which, but then as time went on, I noticed her eyes flicking from me to Craig more regularly, especially when our eyes met across the oval table and he smiled or I winked or whatever. I guess if we were experts we could have been signaling each other but we weren't, I just couldn't stop looking at him. Now I was out though I kept watching his moves and he actually had a couple of really obvious tells, both of which were probably the reasons why the other players didn't carry on upping the stakes and bluffing and also the reason Craig hadn't got an even greater pile of chips in front of him. First he had the neck rub, something he always unconsciously does when he's nervous and this is what he starts doing when he has an okay hand and can't decide whether to continue or not. The second one he uses when he has a very decent or good hand and that's his bow tie. He starts fiddling with it, twisting it like he's straightening it up when actually he's making it worse. I look at him now and it's wonky and with his cheeks flushed from the scrutiny he's getting from some of the more experienced players at the table he looks absolutely adorable.

I give him a thumbs up and he grins, deciding to play the hand he's dealt, surprising a couple of the other players at the table who'd assumed from his body language that he was going to fold, then as play moved on to the next person I caught Craig's eye and rubbed the back of my neck, shaking my head as his eyes narrowed. He nodded, imperceptibly before watching the other guys next moves around the table. I was quite glad I was out actually because it gave me the opportunity to just watch him, without anyone around us thinking I was some kind of obsessed stalker. Most of the other people around the table were watching him too because, truth be told, he was by far the least skilled player and yet he had the other, more experienced ones in knots as they didn't know what he might do. As for the women spectators around the table, they couldn't seem to keep their eyes off him and that was for a totally different reason. He picked his cards up from the table and looked at them again before placing them back, face down against the green baize cloth. Then I noticed his gaze flick over the three base cards, 'the flop' that were led face up in the centre of the table. There were three other players in the game and it was the mans turn who was sat to the right of Craig, so all the other players eyes were on him, which was lucky for Craig as the way he kept wetting his lips and swallowing was a dead giveaway that he had a good hand.

The man next to him raised his anti before the play passed to Craig. I watched, a brief smile flickering across my lips when he raised his hand to his neck in a movement that the other three players were quick to notice. One of them even relaxed visibly at Craig's unconscious action. He lifted his eyes very briefly and met mine before adding his equal bet but not raising the stake any more. Play swiftly moved onto the player next to him who also equaled the bet. Another card was turned over and placed next to the ones already on the table and then another round of betting took place, once more raised and matched by all four players. My heart was beating rapidly now as I watched play commence because there was a pretty substantial pile of chips in the pot.

When the last card was turned it was time for the final round of betting. The first guy looked at Craig who was trying his best not to give anything away with his hand but was rubbing his neck furiously and licking his lips and even from where I stood I could see that he was fighting to steady his hands. So the man upped his anti, substantially, which made Craig gulp. Craig looked over at me and I tried to smile reassuringly but at the same time I was nervous because, although he'd already contributed a fair amount to the pot, with the upped anti the other guy had just added he'd be putting in almost the same amount again. His brown eyes flicked to the other players around the table before he made his decision and pushed a huge pile of red and blue chips out in front of him, matching the bet. The hushed silence that's descended soon turned into frantic whispers and questioning murmurs as a flurry of excitement made it's way around the small crowd. I think it was pretty obvious to anyone observing the game that the amount of chips Craig had just bet were a big deal, at least to him. Everyone watching seemed to be rooting for the underdog and he seemed to sense it as he glanced around. The man next to Craig bowed out gracefully, obviously the fifth card, the river card hadn't produced the result he'd hoped for but the fourth man, the last to place his bet matched Craig's and the first mans, laying his small stack of green chips in front of him.

Now I'd been watching a few of the other gaming tables throughout the night and I knew that the green chips were twenties, so to see that smallish pile added to all the others on the table, my heart was in my throat. We were talking hundreds of pounds worth of chips on the table. Craig's eyes were darting everywhere and I got the impression he hadn't a clue how he'd ended up in this surreal environment where people were wearing fine clothes, surrounded by fast, expensive cars and playing for hundreds of pounds worth of money as though it was a pocketful of change.

The croupier signaled that the last round of betting was over, asking each player in turn to reveal their cards. I watched as the first guy turned his two, five and six over to join the three and four of hearts that was in the centre of the table, giving him a straight. Then Craig handed his over, running his fingers through his hair as the female croupier turned them over revealing an ace and ten of hearts. I sighed frustrated that he'd been beaten but he was smiling at me, his eyes dancing with delight as the final player turned his cards over to reveal the queen and jack of hearts. Craig's eyes went wide and I was gutted for him until a man in a suit came over to adjudicate and signaled that Craig had won, earning him a hand shake from the other players and a kiss from some cheeky bitch who'd been watching from the sidelines. I looked on, perplexed as to why Craig had won and only when I saw the eight of hearts also in the line of five cards did I realise he'd got a flush, just like the bloke after him but his was with the ace kicker making him the winner. That was it, I pushed my way through the throng of people until I was at Craig's side and he turned, noticing me immediately as he pulled me into a big hug. He pulled back and gripped my cheeks, looking into my eyes grinning, shaking his head and repeating over and over again that he'd won. I was laughing with him and only stopped when the croupier asked if 'sir' would like in on the next round.

"No fucking way" he breathed out, running his trembling fingers through his hair. "I need a drink". A sigh of disappointment emanated through the crowd but was soon replaced by hush as Craig walked away with his new, fuller tray of multicoloured chips. He stopped and took one of the numerous green ones out, handing it to the croupier who smiled her thanks.

"Thanks for that, you know....dealing good cards and everything" he said blushing and smiling his gratitude. Then he turned to me. "Can you carry them, I think I'm gonna drop them in a minute!" I took them from his shaking hands as we made our way over to the cash desk to change them for different chips, ones of a different colour but higher value. I stood to one side as Craig sorted them out, watching the rest of the proceedings in the room.

When he came back over he had a secretive grin on his face and I was dying to ask him how much he'd won but before I got chance, one of the girls that'd been watching his poker game came over, sidling up next to him and batting her eyelashes prettily. Now I don't like flirtatious girls, especially with my boyfriend but she was pretty and judging from what he'd said about his exes, just his type. She shot me a look, telling me to go away as she slipped her arm through Craig's.

"What're you doing?" he asked her, flicking a glance at me. I smiled and bit my lip as he turned his attention back to the girl.

"I thought you could buy me a drink" she replied coyly.

"I'm with John Paul" he replied, gesturing with his hand towards me. Once more she turned and looked me over before sighing.

"Well your friend can come too". She was getting a bit agitated now, obviously not used to having to put so much work in.

"No....I'm _with _John Paul" she looked between us both and frowned. "You know...._with _him" he emphasised. Realisation finally dawned and her mouth dropped open. Then she smiled a little bitterly and left, bemusement marring her otherwise stunning features. He turned to me and laughed, brushing his hair back from his forehead. "Jesus, I thought she was never going to get it" he grinned and shook the tray of chips around. "It's amazing how winning a bit of dosh can make the ladies flock to you" he chuckled, giving me a wink so I knew he was joking. The thing was he was right, they did fancy him but I got the impression it had less to do with the money and more to do with the 'sex on legs' look he was carrying off impeccably. I was grinning though and inside I felt my heart was going to burst out of my chest with pride. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't expecting him to kiss her in front of me or anything but the fact that he didn't even bat his eyelashes at the attention and went out of his way to make it clear to her that he was with me was a bit of an ego boost to say the least. I mean, she was really, really pretty, like drop dead gorgeous pretty and he'd acted like he hadn't noticed. Then it occurred to me that maybe he hadn't really noticed and it made my heart swell even more.

We finally managed to get through the throngs of people to the bar area where I got Craig to snag us a booth while I got us a couple of beers. The martini's were nice enough but sometimes a nice, chilled bottle of Stella is just what you need. I paid and then made my way back over to him, my gaze scanning across the two piles on notes on the table.

"That's your cut" he said, sliding a huge pile of notes across the table towards me. I stared at it mouth agape before meeting his eyes.

"I don't understand" I shook my head and pushed the pile of notes back towards him. He frowned and pushed them back, this time keeping his hand on top of them while he explained.

"We've just won nearly eight hundred pounds" he whispered conspiratorially, waving his hand towards the table with the big bets "which to some of these people is more than they'd put on one bet but to us is a lot" he giggled, his face alight with glee, "and I want to share it with you". Then he let go of the money and pushed it the rest of the way over to me until it nudged my fingers.

"I don't know....I can't think what to say". He raised his eyebrows, still grinning his head off as he waited for me to take the money. "It was my treat, I don't expect you to pay it back". He snorted, the sound somewhat peculiar considering our refined surroundings.

"Yeah right....I'm not paying it back, I'm still keeping my original stake" he said chuckling, patting the tray of chips that were beside him on the seat. "I just want you to have half of what I've won" I opened my mouth to protest but he leaned over and pressed his finger against my lips. "And there's no point arguing as I won't take no for an answer." I nodded my head and thanked him, still unable to actually touch the wad of cash next to my hand. "Besides...." my gaze flicked back to his as he pulled the sleeve of his jacket up to reveal the lucky cuff links "you brought me luck by giving me these" he pointed out, his eyes wrinkled at the corners as he smiled. I grinned back and at the point, the million butterflies in my tummy took flight.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**


	93. Chapter 94

**ONE HUNDRED AND FORTY EIGHT**

**CRAIG**

Jesus Christ, my hand was shaking as I drew back the sleeve of my jacket, showing him the gift he'd bought me that'd already brought me so much luck. He grinned, his eyes twinkling an almost icy blue beneath the twirling disco ball but somehow they were still the warmest blue eyes I'd ever seen.

I still couldn't believe I'd won. I'd actually managed somehow to bluff those other guys into thinking I maybe didn't have a very strong hand, making them up the ante and therefor ensuring the amount in the pot became even larger. I couldn't have done it without John Paul though, no way. First off, it was seeing the way he was watching me play that spurred me on, after all, those same guys around the table were the reason he was out. Having his eyes on me though seemed to give me the courage to carry on playing, rather than walking away which might have seemed the smarter option. They seemed to encourage me as he watched and I could tell from the way they'd narrow every now and then that he was really trying to take in what was going on. The flicker of a smile I'd see every time I won more chips or threw in my hand also gave me a much needed boost, almost as if to say, 'that's the play I would've done too'.

When I'd been dealt the ace of hearts though along with the ten and then the croupier had turned over another two hearts in the flop I thought my own heart was going to rattle it's way right out of my chest. I was one card away from a flush and there were still two cards left to turn over. I was nervous and the adrenaline was surging through me and then I'd looked up and there was John Paul, his eyes trained on me, instantly making me feel calmer. I knew he couldn't see my cards, or anyone else's for that matter which made it strange that I'd put so much stock in what he was doing but when he rubbed the back of his neck and barely shook his head, I knew instantly, exactly what he was communicating, without words or emotion. I must have been getting flustered and showing it the same way I always do but now I knew that's what I'd been doing, I made a conscious effort not to again and it worked. When another heart was turned over I knew I had the best hand, there wasn't much else could beat me and the chances of that happening were virtually impossible so when I saw those other guys looking at me for some sign of what I was thinking I suppressed the urge to sort out my bow tie and let my hand glide across the back of my neck instead. As soon as I did the guy next to me put a huge amount in the pot, deciding I wasn't much of a threat.

Then I'd looked up and I knew I'd done the right thing because JP gave me a thumbs up and I went on to win. Seriously, what were the odds. Anyway, when I collected the chips and exchanged them for money there was no doubt in my mind I wanted to split it. Not because it was the chips he'd originally bought that'd got me there in the first place but just because it felt right to, I wanted him to revel in my win and have some money that wasn't earned that he could simply blow on whatever he wanted. It took him bloody long enough to accept though, I thought I might have to buy him something hideous so he could take it back to the shop and get a refund. At least that way he'd take the money. Luckily I managed to convince him and now I could see he was sat there, the wad of twenty pound notes just resting where I'd left them against his fingers, no doubt contemplating the best thing to do with it.

"Are you going to put yours towards your move to Dublin?" I glanced his way and met his eyes as he gestured at the identical stack in front of me. Was I?

"No way, what happens in Blackpool stays in Blackpool" I laughed, stopping suddenly when his smile dropped. What had I said? Ohh!

"No.....not us!" I was quick to add when I realised that the thought had crossed his mind that I meant our relationship. I smiled and covered his hand with mine when I saw him visibly relax. "What I mean is ....Jack's already hinted that he'll help me out to start with if I get in but if I tell him about this he'll expect me to put it towards the costs" alright so that sounds mean but I wanted to just spend it on fun stuff here with John Paul, not have to put it down for my first months rent or something equally practical. Like I say, selfish but I wasn't going to change my mind. "What about you?" His eyes flickered to mine and he raised his brows in thought.

"Well lucky for me I get to stay at home or move into the halls at HCC so I don't have to worry about saving." He sounded a bit dejected, like the idea didn't really appeal and I almost brought up Dublin but then I thought suddenly....I couldn't ask him to come with me if I got into Trinity, it'd mean him giving up everything he's been working towards. HCC might not be as prestigious as Trinity but it was where he was planning on going in order to get his degree. If I asked him to come with me to Dublin it'd be like saying that his higher education and future weren't as important as mine which really wasn't true. Yeah, he might not really know what he wants to do yet and he might very well become one of those superstar DJs he talks about all the time but if he didn't, he'd need something to fall back on.

Fuck I wished we'd been friends last year, at least then he could've tried to get in with me at Trinity or at least applied to some of the other lesser known universities in Dublin. This was all just so sudden and there wasn't time to change anything even if he did agree to come with me. Bollocks! Why did everything have to go tits up just as I was finally happy with my life? Fucking typical. Last year it was a relationship that ballsed up my education making it necessary to resit sixth form.....something I was now eternally grateful for now I'd met John Paul, and this year it was that same education that was screwing up my chances of a successful relationship. Crap! I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't realised he was speaking again until he poked me from across the table.

"Huh? Sorry what?" He frowned and looked at me puzzled.

"I was saying maybe we should blow it all on Saturday when Dean and Ollie come back....we said we'd meet up with them for a night out before going back to Hollyoaks remember." I stared at him for a second, my thoughts about uni still at the forefront of my mind before what he was saying sank in.

"Yeah....yeah sounds good, we'll have to find out what's on" he nodded, his face brightening up as we discussed some options. "Shall I get another drink?"

I got to the bar and ordered a couple more bottles of lager still thinking how I was going to get around me and JP living in completely different countries when I was once more approached by that girl from before. I rolled my eyes as she sidled up next to me and was just about to shoot John Paul a 'help me out' look when she spoke.

"Sorry about before, I didn't realise you were gay, you don't look it" I chuckled wryly to myself and didn't even bother to correct her. Besides, what exactly do they look like? I look at John Paul who rolls his eyes at the girls presence and I don't see a gay bloke sat there, I just see him. He's not camp and he's certainly not effeminate so what exactly should a gay man look like?

"It doesn't matter, easy mistake to make I guess". She turned and smiled and I noticed she had blue eyes too but they didn't sparkle like John Paul's and they didn't look like different colours of the sea depending how deep it was either. As I reached for my drink she put her hand on my arm and I froze. What...?

I looked at John Paul and saw his eyes narrow and his hand sweep through his dark blond hair making him look rakishly handsome as he saw the interaction between us. I looked at the girl and felt my cock stirring in my trousers and I gulped, licking my lips as they suddenly became very dry.

"Well if you change your mind...." she batted her eyelashes and giggled, suggestively inclining her head towards the toilets. Once more I felt that hit of desire and I actually shivered before taking hold of her hand and removing it from the sleeve of the suit John Paul had hired, putting it on the bar away from me.

"I won't" I told her categorically, throwing her a quick smile as I picked up our bottles. As I turned back towards our table I once more felt the heat of John Paul's gaze on me and once again I felt my cock twitch in my pants. Fucking hell!, I was hard and all because I'd been able to feel his eyes trained on me since that girl turned up.

This was so bloody weird. I had this gorgeous girl practically chucking herself at me and all I could think about was him....John Paul, sat back at the table, watching us. Knowing that his gaze was on me, that he was watching my every move was such a fucking turn on it was unbelievable. I wanted to tell her to piss off and leave me alone but at the same knowing how hot and bothered he might be getting I couldn't even form that sentence. To be honest, it was all I could do to stop myself running over there and asking him....no, telling him to kiss me or suck on my neck marking me or touch me through my trousers....anything to show her I'm with him. Like I say....bloody weird.

I didn't.....instead I just gave her a nod and made my way over to him, a massive smile on my face which he returned.

"Looks like you've got yourself a fan club there" he inclined his head towards the girl that was still casting glances this way. I sat next to him and passed him a bottle. When he wrapped his fingers around it I covered them with my own holding his in place. Then I leaned in and gave him a quick peck, closing my eyes as I inhaled his scent.

"Yeah, it must be the Bond look she's so attached to" I chuckled, pulling back. "Right, what're you going to lose your money on next?" He rubbed his chin pretending to contemplate the options but I kind of knew what he wanted to go on even though the chances of him winning were pretty slim.

"Can we go on the roulette?" See! I knew what he was going to pick.

"It's up to you, it's your date" I grinned.

"Well yeah but I don't want to drag you to something you don't want to do, this date's for both of us remember." I nodded, leaning in close as I licked my lips.

"I'm having a smashing time, I can't believe you came up with all this" I waved my hand around the casino "honestly John Paul, I love it and with this afternoon too.....it's the best date I've ever been on". His eyes rested on mine and I got a kick out of the way they were shining brightly, knowing I'd put the smile into them.

"Really?"

"Hell yeah, how many dates have you been on where you come away hundreds of pounds better off and people look at you because you're one half of the best dressed couple in the room?" he grinned, shrugging his shoulders. "Seriously though...." I tipped his chin so his eyes locked on mine "....I love it" I breathed against his ear. I heard a startled little sound come from his lips and I couldn't help looking which was a bad idea because then I had to kiss him, my lips skimming across his gently until he parted them, letting me have a little delve into his mouth, my tongue tangling with his for just a few seconds before withdrawing and putting a stop to it before it'd even really started. I cupped my hand around the back of his neck, letting my fingers sink into his ruffled hair, loving the soft feel of the short strands beneath my fingers. I rested my head in the crook of his neck for a few seconds, occasionally flicking my tongue across that sensitive area just beneath his throat, making him shiver and then I drew back, noting he looked uncomfortable. He glanced around, probably still not used to these public displays of affection that I just couldn't seem to help. He cleared his throat as a blush crept up his cheeks.

"Right well, lets go and win some more money eh?" I got up and held my hand out for him to take, trying to displace the awkwardness that's descended on our table like a lead balloon. He glanced at it and then blushed an even deeper shade of red, hesitating. Strange, he hadn't complained about me kissing him in that bar last night. Maybe he was just embarrassed because I'd kissed him in this environment where there were so many older, smarter, more sophisticated people.

"Hey...." I whispered softly, leaning over until I was eye to eye with him. "....If it bothers you I won't kiss you so much in public....I couldn't resist that's all". I finished lamely. His eyes widened and I actually saw them change to that cobalt blue colour that I love so much.

"No!" He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "I just....I just needed a minute that's all" he said, once more flushing with embarrassment.

"Oh....ohhh!" Right. Nice one Craig, get him to spell it out for you why don't you. I sat back down, watching him squirm a bit in his seat at the same time getting a bit of a thrill from the realisation I'd turned him on so much he didn't dare stand up yet. I had to keep my hands in front of me on the table to resist the urge to suddenly slip it beneath the table....to take his trouser zipper between my fingers and lower it slowly before slipping my hand in and taking his rock hard cock in my palm, wrapping my fingers around that solid, hot heat and working it vigorously until he comes so hard it feels like he's exploding in my hand.

"I think I'm right now" he mutters, making to get up from his seat. I clutched his hand and smiled ruefully.

"Yeah well, just give _me _a second yeah?" his brows furrowed and then almost shot off the top of his forehead when he got what I meant. Then his mouth dropped into an 'o' shape and I had to resist, with everything I had, not to take his lips with mine and not come up for air until we were asked to leave. I didn't though, instead I just sat, uncomfortable for a couple of minutes until my hard on subsided and I was also ready to carry on gambling.

"Right, I'm ready".

"You sure? You can have a bit longer if you like" he chuckled, his eyes dropping to the very faint outline of my still semi excited cock in the front of my trousers. I slapped him.

"Oi you cheeky bastard, this was your fault". He laughed shaking his head.

"You started it!" My mouth hung open and my eyes widened in indignation at his accusation. "Yeah, _you_ kissed _me_ remember and then started kissing me on my neck with _that...._" he pointed at my lips.... "hot little mouth". I blushed then that he'd said my mouth was hot. "See, you started it Craig" he sat back then, satisfied that he'd made his point. I thought about it for all of a second before coming back with a retort.

"Actually _you _started it when you were shooting daggers at that girl and flashing_ those_ ...." I gestured at his face ...."eyes at me, making me all hot and bothered" I finished, pleased I'd stated my case and that he seemed at a loss for words. I grinned and raised my eyebrows. "What, no retort McQueen?" I asked, my tongue in my cheek as I challenged him. He didn't say anything at first, just looked at me, his eyes dancing. Then he got up and held his hand out to pull me up too.

"What can I say, you have a point". He chuckled and I giggled, joining in before allowing him to pull me to my feet. We stashed our winnings away in our jacket pockets and then went in the direction of the roulette table, his hand still held firm in mine for all to see.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**


	94. Chapter 95

**ONE HUNDRED AND FORTY NINE**

**JOHN PAUL**

So Craig refused to let me dig into the money he'd given me just to see me blow it on the roulette wheel so he'd given me half of his original stack of chips, assuring me that he wouldn't need them all as he intended to continue on his winning streak until he'd 'brought the house to it's knees'....his words not mine. The thing was, he was right. I mean, he wasn't on a major winning streak or anything but he was still having more luck than I was. We'd actually stopped at another blackjack table on the way to the roulette where I thought maybe my luck was turning as I won a few hands, even beating Craig but then I started getting a bit chancy and I lost the next few....again. I'd decided this time to cut my losses rather than try to win back what I'd already lost so we'd headed once again to the roulette.

Unfortunately the bright, flashing lights of the slot machines beckoned Craig and I had to man handle him away from them, reminding him what'd happened with the two pence machines in the arcade last night. It took me a little while to finally turn him to my way of thinking but in the end I managed to persuade him that wasting his money on them wasn't a good idea. Luckily the blow job I promised him later worked a treat as a blackmail bargaining chip. I would've done it anyway so when he agreed we were both smiling.

There was already a pretty sizeable group of people around the low rollers roulette table, some of them betting but most of them just watching and cheering the players on. Me and Craig stood together, moving closer to one another as we watched until he was standing just in front of me, his arse just grazing across my upper thighs. I slipped my hand beneath his jacket and around to the front so I was cupping his taut, firm stomach over his shirt, the warmth from his flesh absorbing into my hand as I pulled him that little bit closer. He cast a glance back over his shoulder, smiling into my eyes before turning back to the table as the croupier set the little white ball spinning around the wheel. I was holding my breath as I watched, even though I knew we hadn't any money riding on the outcome of the number. Resting my chin on his shoulder I watched as the croupier gestured that no more bets were to be placed.

"I bet it lands on red" said Craig turning his head slightly so I could hear his whisper.

"Nope, I reckon black" I whispered back, my hand tightening against him as we waited, the ball finally coming to it's resting place on the number 28, black. He sighed and turned again, his arse just skimming the front of my trousers making me jerk back a little. He felt the movement and giggled, looking me up and down, his face so close to mine that I'd only have to bend a bit in order to kiss him.

"You should've put your money on, you would've won" he said cheekily. He was right about that. Now I just wanted to get stuck in and see if maybe the roulette table was the one to bring me luck tonight. We watched a few more rounds of betting and I was getting keen to have a go but I was also enjoying the feel of Craig as he stood in front of me, not caring that all these people around us could see that we were two lads and we were together.

Craig had always been 'hands on' in his relationship with Sarah but I never could've dreamed that he'd be the same with me too. When he'd first told me last week that he wanted to see where this could go I'd been excited and stunned beyond belief but even in my wildest dreams I never ever could've expected him to react this way with me, so relaxed and comfortable. It was like he'd decided this was like any other relationship he'd had and I loved that because it was completely the opposite of what I might've believed possible.

God it was so weird. Even thinking of him as my boyfriend was strange....great but strange. I mean, he's not gay, watching him sucking face with Sarah all those times was testament to that, so what did that mean? I tightened my hold on him, brushing my cheek against his as I leaned into his back. He pressed back a little into my arms, his eyes still fixed straight ahead on the roulette game being played out. When we'd sat and had a chat about the money he'd won, I managed to steer the conversation towards university and Dublin, trying to get some kind of idea where he thought we might go with this and I actually thought for a second he was going to say something about the future but he hadn't, he'd answered briefly and then turned it back on me, asking what I'd do with the money too and I couldn't help but wonder why.

Craig's family were pretty straight laced and he was the same, so the fact that he'd embraced this...._us_ seemed almost out of character. I knew that he didn't have a problem with my sexuality, hell he'd made that clear when he apologised for the hundredth time after he'd beaten me up but still, I'd expected a little resistance to what had happened between us. Maybe that's why he'd not mentioned more about Dublin. I got that, he'd want to see what his family's reaction would be first, after all, they were helping to fund his education and were the ones that'd encouraged him to go after his dreams in the first place. They might not seem as close as me and my family but you could still see the bond there with Craig, his mum and Steph in particular. From what Craig had told me, it'd been like that since their dad left a few years back. I couldn't help thinking that Frankie wasn't going to be too impressed when we got back to Hollyoaks and we told her we were a couple. Just the thought of the look on her face was enough to send a shiver down my spine.

I couldn't help my thoughts turning back to us though and his pretty laid back acceptance of it. Actually from what he'd said the other night when we got talking there was more to it than just his acceptance. He told me he'd been pretty bloody confused for a few days when he realised his feelings were changing so maybe it hadn't been as easy as it'd seemed to me after all. It was a different side to Craig again, this part of him that'd gone along with his feelings rather than talk himself out of them in that decisive way he often used when things didn't slot firmly intro the place where they belonged. I was unbelievably glad that he had because it'd given us the chance to see each other like this, with all the aspects of our friendship that I love but with the added intimacy and closeness that you only get from 'being with' someone. I was finding that Craig was multi faceted like a diamond and I smiled at that thought because comparing him to that dazzling gem just seemed so right. On the surface he was flawless, exquisite to me in his beauty but then you chip away at him and you find the blemishes and the cuts, the things from his past that shape the outline of the wonderful man he's turning into today. Those flaws don't make him any unworthy though, they just add to his character making him unique in his own way. Yeah, Craig was my diamond in the rough, I just hoped that once his family found out he wouldn't suddenly get lost amongst the rubbish that might fly his way. Besides, if it did, I'd be there for him to show him why he'd given us a chance in the first place.

"Hey....were did you go?" I shook myself from my thoughts and smiled at Craig as his warm eyes locked on mine. "You looked lost....are you okay?" He sounded concerned and his tone was thoughtful if a bit unsure.

"No, no I'm fine, just thinking about things that's all" I smiled reassuringly. He turned around in my arms and pushed us back until we were out of the way of the main group of spectators.

"Like what?" his mouth twitched thoughtfully and his brows furrowed like he knew what I'd been thinking. I shook my head indicating there was nothing wrong but he wasn't convinced. "Tell me" he implored, his big Bambi eyes pleading at me to confide in him. I sighed.

"I was just thinking about us and what Frankie...._your mum_ I mean, is going to say". The sudden change in his stance told me he was now thinking about it too. His shoulders slumped a little and I got the impression that maybe he'd thought the same things as me, more than I'd realised, over the last few days. "Are you going to tell her?" I couldn't help it, the one doubt I had that still lingered, other than Frankie taking our relationship really badly, was that he wasn't going to be able to tell her at all and that when it came to the crunch, he'd pick them over me and Blackpool would turn into a dream, one that I never wanted to forget but couldn't bear remembering either because it would be too hard. It was my biggest fear and I felt sick every time I thought it because it was realistic, I could almost picture it happening, regardless of how much he seems to really like me and want to be with me. After all, this was Blackpool, our own little oasis in the North of England, our break away from the everyday normality of our existence, it wasn't like real life, was it?

"She'll be fine" he reassured but I could tell from the dark look that crossed his eyes that he wasn't as convinced as he was making out. "Look, don't worry about my mum okay, we're on holiday and we still have a few days of uninterrupted bliss before I have to face her....okay?"

"We" I assured him.

"What?"

"_We_....before _we_ face her" I took hold of his hand that was hanging at his side beneath my arms. "I'm hardly going to let you face your mum on your own, am I?" he relaxed against me, sighing into my body and burying his face in my neck and I got the impression he'd needed to hear me say that so he knew he wasn't alone with all this. Like I could ever leave him to face this on his own.

"Okay, _we_....just one thing though" he pulled back and smiled at me, his brown eyes sparkling luminous beneath the crystal chandelier above him. "When it comes to you telling your Jacqui and Mercedes, do you think you can do it on your own? They scare me" he admitted chuckling. I laughed at his humorous admission.

"I think I can manage that, besides, our Merci will probably just be relieved that you won't be staring at her chest anymore." He blushed then, realising how it must have looked to me seeing my best mate ogling my sisters assets at every opportunity. I let out a relieved breath that I hadn't even realised I was holding, my fears pushed to the side for the time being at Craig's reassurance.

"Right that's settled then, lets go and win some money". I laughed and slung my arm around his shoulder as we turned back to the green baize cloth covered table holding the giant black and chrome wheel. We took our places side by side and watched one last round while deciding what numbers or colours to put our money on.

"I can't decide which numbers to pick....you?" I whispered into Craig's ear out of the corner of my mouth. He nodded, his eyes sparkling as he turned to me.

"Oh yeah, I know exactly which numbers I'm betting on" he replied confidently, his tone as smooth as silk.

When the next round of betting was ready to take place the croupier exchanged our chips for different coloured ones, adding up to the same value. I watched Craig grip his chips, playing with a stack of five yellow ones, finally placing them on the baize, sitting them smack bang in between the six and the nine. He turned and grinned, inclining his head for me to bet. I couldn't think what else to do so I decided to bet on even numbers and black, just because that was what he was wearing and he looked gorgeous. Other bets were placed from various people around the table, a couple of them keeping their chances high like me and putting their chips on the black rectangle alongside my orange ones or next to my other pile on the even diamond.

I watched fascinated as the different bets were placed, some like Craig's spanning more than one number and others placed on individual numbers or colours. Finally the male croupier spun the roulette wheel and then flung the white ball into the bowl shaped disc where it skipped around the wheel from one number to another, the rhythmic clinking noise sending a fission of excitement through me. Now I could see why so many people became addicted to gambling. Then he signaled there were no more bets and I felt Craig's hand creep into mine, holding it firmly in his grasp, squeezing it tightly as the wheel started to slow. I could feel my palm sweating against his and I held my breath, fighting to keep my eyes from closing as the ball finally came to it's resting place. Then I was yelling and hugging him tightly as I saw the ball had come to an eventual halt inside a black square. We both jumped up and down and I must have looked like a loon getting so excited over winning on a fifty/fifty chance bet but still, it was the best I'd done all night and I hadn't even had to do anything.

I pulled back to see Craig grinning massively, then I noticed a couple that'd been stood next to him patting him on the back and I looked at the wheel, my eyes widening when I took in exactly where the small ball had ended up. Not only was it in a black pocket but it was also an even number, which I got excited about because that meant I'd won both my bets. Then I grinned and started hugging Craig again, ruffling his hair when I saw it'd landed on his number six. Fuck me, what were the chances.

My hands were shaking as the croupier matched each of my piles of chips equally with more orange chips but then I saw what Craig had won and I was astounded. Apparently placing his chips between two numbers meant his odds had been seventeen to one, which meant that the twenty five quid he'd just placed on the table had just gone up by another four hundred and twenty five pounds. I did the mental maths in my head, almost passing out when I realised that with the other bets he'd won tonight he'd made well over a grand. I saw him eyeing up the table again and start playing with his chips and I didn't want to ruin his fun but I thought it best to encourage him to give up now, before his luck changed and he lost it all. He listened to me, waving off the croupier when he was asked if he was taking part in betting. Once more he gave a tip and then we made our way back over to the counter to exchange our chips and pick our winnings. It was all so surreal. You see stuff like this in movies but the fact it was happening to me and Craig, as well as all the other fantastic things that's happened since we went away, it was all just too much to take in.

I looked at the small wad of cash I'd been given and seperated it into two smaller piles, each containing three ten pound notes, then when Craig was finished too we went over to one of the sofas and sat down, turning to each other and grinning, no words needed to express what was going through our minds. I handed him the small pile of notes, feeling a little crap that it was nothing like what he'd already given me but still feeling great that I could at least share something with him. After all, we're a team. Then he handed me another pile, waving off my attempts at declining before I could even get the words out.

"I've had a fantastic time, lets just leave it at that eh?" I nodded, knowing that if I tried to change his mind he'd have something to say about it and he'd still win in the end. Besides, I knew where he was coming from....him and me, we're a team, a couple if you like and it felt right. Smiling at him a thought suddenly occurred.

"Your numbers, they were....." he grinned and waved his hand between us, his eyes sparkling brightly.

"Me and you, common room, fire alarm....ring any bells?" he chuckled, watching me as the penny dropped. Shit! How could I have not remembered the date we met.

"Oh yeah....that was the day that changed my life forever" I told him sincerely, giving him a look that told him I remembered it well.

He grinned and looked like he was about to say something when my mobile went off, the familiar tune of 'Sexy Boy' playing out of the speaker. He raised his eyebrows and laughed softy, nodding his head when I gestured at it, none verbally checking if he minded me answering it.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**


	95. Chapter 96

_**I hope you like these next bits. **_

**ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY**

**JOHN PAUL**

"Hey Micha...." I hadn't even got as far as her name when my little sister cut me off.

"So were you going to tell me then or is it some big secret?" I held the phone away from my ear as she practically yelled down the phone, her excited voice alerting me that something was going on.

"Hello to you too, I'm having a great time thanks" I replied sarcastically. Typical Michaela, I haven't spoken to her in over a week and she just flies right in totally oblivious.

"Whatever....well?" I can almost hear her tapping her nails impatiently waiting for my reply. Well she'll have a long one because I haven't a bloody clue what secret she's talking about. Shit! Has she found my stash of Craig mementos under my bed?

"What are you talking about?" She snorted in a very unladylike manner down the phone and Craig chuckled beside me, leaning his head against my shoulder so he could have a listen to her exuberant chatter.

"You....kissing....fellas" she said slowly, like I was having difficulty hearing. Craig turned to me and frowned and I realised he thought she meant someone else. I shook my head.

'Just you' I mouthed, pointing at his chest. A wide grin spread across his face and he relaxed back next to me.

"So....this bloke you've been snogging.....is he your boyfriend?" Yeah, my face dropped.

"What? How do you...?" So did Craig's and I felt him tense next to me. I turned to him to see that his eyes had widened and he was listening intently now to what Michaela was saying.

"Well me and Amy went round to Vicky's tonight....did you know that her brother's gone off to join the Royal Marines? He's well fit but he said I'm too young to be his girlfriend because he's twenty five you know...." I rolled my eyes, listening to her waffle on about other stuff for a minute before getting back to the topic at hand.

"Anyway, Amanda and Pete were there and they were saying that Jen's brother Jon and his friend Rach saw you in a club snogging some _gorgeous_ bloke right in the middle of the dance floor!" My mouth dropped as I remember bumping into them while we were leaving it to go back upstairs and I cringed, remembering that I was hardly wearing anything. Shit, I hoped they hadn't mentioned that too.

"Apparently they said you were half naked, getting right down and dirty with this lad who they said was _really fit_" she sounded so excited, bless her ...."and you couldn't keep your hands off each other....'practically shagging' they said you were and you can't pretend it wasn't you because he spoke to you, said you were chatting to them for ages but looked dead keen to join this lad up in the VIP suite." Okay then, she seemed to have all the facts. She finally took a breath and I set my brain into gear. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks and I could barely look at Craig for fear I'd either start laughing or crying, depending on what his reaction was. What should I say? I didn't get the chance to even think properly before she was off again.

"VIP suite John Paul! Jeez, what is he....Ooh is it a footballer or someone off the telly because they did say he was mega dishy" she whispered conspiratorially, "I reckon they both fancy him you know, the way they were banging on about him he must be famous". I sighed frustrated and cast a quick glance at Craig who looked a bit embarrassed to be honest. I rolled my eyes apologetically and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Craig just looked back at me, his eyes wide like saucers, totally speechless.

"Is it that bloke you fancy off that soap?, you know, the gay one who works on a farm because you said he lived near where you are".

"No it's not!" Oh God, when was this torture going to end? Craig raised his eyebrows in query and I just shook my head, looking at him with an expression that told him my sister was mental. He covered his mouth and chuckled and I could feel his shoulders shaking against me.

"Ooh, so there _is _someone then" she asks. Bloody hell she's persistent. Craig stopped laughing when we realised my slip. If Michaela wanted to go into journalism she'd do a bloody good job of getting the facts from people, that's for sure.

I gulped, wondering just how much, if anything I should say to her. She might have a big gob but we'd always been close and I was pretty sure I knew where her loyalties lay, even if it was a juicy bit of gossip. I looked at Craig who shrugged, holding his hands out in a gesture of uncertainty.

"John Paul?" I lick me lips, wondering what the hell I should do.

"John Paul!" I looked at Craig, imploring him to tell me what I should do but he seemed as lost as I was as to a solution to our problem. Fair enough, everyone would find out soon enough but still, a bit of time to get our story straight would've been nice. She must have got tired of the silence coming from my end of the phone because I heard her sigh huffily.

"Well....you have to tell me cause if you don't, then I'll tell our Jacqui and she'll get it out of you no problem" she told me succinctly. Craig uttered a high pitched sound that was a cross between a shriek and a nervous giggle before clamping his hand firmly back over his mouth.

"Put Craig on!" we turned to each other our mouths hanging open. Craig shook his head as I held the phone out to him and he pushed it back at me, determination marring his face.

"What do you want him for?"

"Duh....answers....God you can be thick sometimes" she admonished in a tone I was used to hearing from my mum. "Right fine....I'm gonna see if our Jacqui's up....Jac!!!" Craig quickly gestured for me to pass him the phone and I practically threw it his way before jumping up and gesturing I was getting us a drink. He frowned and looked on in consternation but I ignored it and gave him a wink and a thumbs up, laughing as I made my way to the bar. I ordered a couple of cokes as I didn't want to get too drunk tonight and then turned, watching Craig as he spoke to Michaela, shooting daggers at me with his eyes but a tiny smile playing at his lips, showing me he wasn't really mad. Despite the situation I'd put him in he actually looked okay, he seemed to be chatting back but doing a lot more listening, even laughing at one point. Yeah, I know....weird right? Especially as him and Michaela usually wind each other up, her being my younger sister and him being the best friend who's always at our house when I'm not at his.

I got back to the couch and sat back down next to him, having a little eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Oh yeah, you'd have loved it, it's really fast....uh huh, well you'll have to come with your friends sometime, it's great....no, seriously, I've never been before but ....yeah....yeah, okay.....well you take care and he'll see you in a few days....uh huh....right, I'll tell him you said so.....bye". I frowned at him as he handed me back the phone.

"Well?" I held my hands out, waiting for him to enlighten me as to what they'd said.

"Well what?" he blinked and looked at me with those big expressive innocent eyes.

"What did she say?" he snapped his fingers and started grinning.

"Oh that" I nodded, yeah, that. "I was telling her about the 'Big One' and how she'd probably like it and then she said I sounded really excited about Blackpool so I told her I hadn't been here before". He shrugged and drank thirstily, his eyes watching me as I frowned.

"That's it?" He put the glass down and cleared his throat and then I knew there was more as he started to rub at his neck. "Go on....what else?"

"I told her that you liked this bloke but didn't want to jinx it as it's still early days" he shrugged and looked away, his lashes blanketing his expressive eyes from my gaze. Then I noticed he was gripping the glass even harder, his hands itching to do something else.

"Go on" I encouraged. He let out an over exaggerated sigh and looked at me, blushing.

"I might've said that if she kept it to herself until you got back you might bring him to meet the family" he looked away blushing and I couldn't help biting my lip, trying to stop my eyes from welling up.

"You.....you wouldn't mind meeting my family?" I asked quietly. He turned and looked at me, his knee drawn up on the seat as his body twisted around to face me.

"Well technically I already have but....not as your boyfriend" he was biting his lip now and he couldn't quite meet my gaze. I nudged him with my elbow until he lifted his heavy lashes enough for me too see the dark, rich pools of chocolate brown beneath them.

"And you wouldn't mind....they can be a bit mental you know" his eyes twinkled and he grinned.

"I know but at least this way I get to see the baby pictures, you're mum was telling me about one in particular once where you were sprawled across a sheepskin rug in front of the fire at your grans house....now what did she say you were wearing?....Ouch!" I slapped him because I knew exactly which picture he was talking about and he burst out laughing. Jesus, my mum can be so embarrassing sometimes. He flopped back shaking his head and running his fingers through his hair, chuckling now and then as a funny thought popped in his head. At least he'd managed to sort our Michaela out without making a big deal of everything. The last thing I needed was my family getting involved, especially as he hadn't told his own family yet.

I watched him as he sighed in contentment and rested his head back against the cushions, closing his eyes, a huge smile still curving his lips. God he was gorgeous. It didn't matter what he was doing, just looking at him always sent that thrill through me. Whether he was laughing....the mole above his lip twitching with mirth, his eyes twinkly and sparkling, thinking....looking all serious and pensive, his hands usually doing something as he couldn't seem to sit still, pouting because he wasn't getting his own way....those kissable lips pursed just right for me to place mine against them and drink his intoxicating flavour onto my own or just looking at me, his eyes bright and a half smile curving his lips taking my breath away. Even now, sitting motionless, resting his eyes he was breathtaking.

The buzz that was still circulating around the casino suddenly faded into the background as my gaze rested on his face, my heart melting when I saw those thick, lush eyelashes flicker lightly where they rested softly on his cheeks. My breath caught in my throat at the sight, the urge to touch overwhelming me until I just had to reach out and feel them, stroking my finger across the curved tips, watching intently as they fluttered open. His eyes locked on mine immediately and then he smiled, that beautiful smile that went right to his eyes, making them sparkle and dance, filled with a warmth that'd take away a chill on even the coldest of nights.

"Hey" he whispered, his eyes leaving mine as they roamed across my face, taking in my features.

"Hi" I answered back tightly, my voice getting stuck in my throat. I cleared it, covering my mouth with my fist, trying to contain the blush that, right now, was creeping up my neck just from looking at him. Breathtaking didn't even cover it really, there were no words to describe what I felt when I looked at him. One moment I thought my heart might actually stop beating because he took my breath away but then in the next instant it was hammering so wildly and erratically I thought if it pounded any harder it'd come right out of my chest.

He reached out, his fingers playing through my hair, making my scalp tingle as he continued to stare at me, the occasional blink of his eyelids the only thing showing that he was even conscious of what he was doing. Then his hands stopped moving, just resting on my cheek, his thumb stroking across it, dipping now and then to brush over my lips. I sank further into the seat and relaxed my head back against the cushion so I was facing him, my other cheek pressed against the seat back.

As if pulled by a magnetic force we shifted closer, until I could feel his breath caress across my lips like a lovers kiss, his fingers once more delving through my hair until he was cupping the back of my head. I licked my lips, dampening them with my tongue, a surge of excitement coursing through my whole body as I watched his eyes follow the movement. His lip quirked up as he watched and I have to say, his eyes, trained on my mouth was having a most profound affect on my body, making my hands go clammy and my breathing a little more erratic than it already was. It was like I was glued into place though. I wanted to kiss him but at the same time I was enjoying looking at him too, watching the play of emotions as the changed on his face. One moment he looked serious, the next he seemed amused and then his eyes turned that dark treacle colour and I knew the decision of whether I was going to kiss him or not was no longer in my hands as the dark brown depths filled with a desire that was unlike anything I'd seen before.

"Craig" his eyes widened as I croaked his name in a whisper. He tilted his head slightly to the side, wondering why I'd stopped him just as he was about to kiss me, like it wasn't obvious. "Not here". He pulled back and I felt the absence immediately. The space around me seemed to go cold and I couldn't taste his breath on mine any more. He glanced around and sighed, dragging his fingers through his hair once more, messing it up even more but still making him look even sexier if that was possible.

"Because of the people?" he sighed, tugging at his bow tie around his neck, trying in his own way to loosen it but tightening the knot even more making it difficult to undo. His fingers kept pulling at it in frustration until I gently moved them away, clasping them between my own.

"No Craig, not because of the people" I leaned in, my lips brushing against his ear causing both of us to shiver.... "just because....I have other plans for us tonight and it doesn't involve a live sex show and that's what it'll turn into if I let you kiss me right now....I wouldn't be able to stop you and I don't think you'd be able to either". I brushed my lips against his jaw and sat back, watching as he smiled serenely and nodded, looking relieved. I let go of his hands and looked at the mess he'd made of his tie. Shaking my head in admonishment I began undoing the bow until the two loose ends of silky fabric hung limply beneath the collar, down the front of his pristine shirt. Talk about looking like a movie star. Daniel Craig had nothing on Craig Dean, not in my eyes anyway. I looked at my watch noting it was a bit later than I thought and with a reluctant shove I pushed myself up from the black leather couch and stood up, holding my hand out towards Craig for him to take. He eyed it and then gripped his hand in mine allowing me to haul him to his feet.

"We're going back home?" he asked eagerly, his eyes becoming bright and a smile beaming across his face. I bit my lip and shook my head, a mixture of disappointment and excitement coursing through my body. Disappointment that he seemed almost glad the date was over but excited because I think I know why he's so keen to get back. Also was it ridiculous that I got butterflies when he called the flat home?

"I just have one more surprise....then we'll go back" his mouth dropped into a silent 'o' and he fidgeted on the spot, trying his best not to look too gutted. "It shouldn't take too long....is that okay?" His eyes flicked to mine and his whole face changed as he perked up, his over enthusiasm endearing because I so knew it wasn't real, he was going along with it for my benefit. If it wasn't for the fact that I'd had this sorted from the start I'd have jacked my plans in and dragged him back to the flat so fast he wouldn't have known what hit him but....I really wanted to do this, I just hoped he'd enjoy it.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**


	96. Chapter 97

**ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY ONE**

**CRAIG**

I couldn't stop gazing at him. There was just something so ethereal, otherworldly about him with the glow from the brilliant white lights behind him shining through his hair, giving it almost a spun gold quality to each blond strand. It already looked blonder because we'd been out in the sun so much and the rays had bleached it a little, making it lighter than usual but the way it shone, each individual strand glimmering beneath the lights just made it stand out even more. His skin too....the lights seemed to pour over his face, giving his already pale complexion a translucent quality to it that made me want to reach out and touch it, to prove to myself that even though it looked cold the flesh beneath my fingertips would burn from the heat radiating from his cheek.

Suddenly the disco ball above us started turning as though in response to my thoughts, sending tiny, glittery dots of light dancing across his face, making it glisten and shimmer like stars in the night sky. That was it, I couldn't resist anymore and, as if by a will of their own, my fingers reached out and I was touching his hair, mesmerised by the golden strands, still amazed how soft to touch they really were. Then I had to feel his skin, confirming what I already knew....that it was warm and not cold to touch the way it looked. The heat from his flesh radiated into my palm, making my skin tingle. I had a feeling that if I removed it, took my hand from his cheek I'd be able to see an imprint, like you would with a burn but my random thought didn't come to fruition because I refused to sever the contact.

I was still watching him, loving the response to my touch that I could see in his eyes. I hadn't even realised that my thumb had moved to his mouth until I felt his soft, plump lip beneath the pad. I still didn't take my eyes off him as I caressed his skin beneath mine, a small shiver running down my spine when I felt the tip of his tongue dart across the salty surface of my thumb, just for a second. My hand tightened against his face and it wasn't enough just to feel his skin beneath my fingers anymore. I wanted more and at the same time as John Paul, I moved closed, pulled by an invisible force that seemed to know I craved to be near him, just a little but enough that I could practically taste him as his breath mingled with mine.

I finally let go of his face, noting with a smile that my hand hadn't left an imprint on his cheek, even though I could still feel the heat tingling on my flesh. I drove my fingers into his hair and let them close around the back of his head, the silky soft strands of his hair tickling my skin. I closed my eyes for the briefest of seconds as I inhaled his scent, that musky, citrus fragrance mixed with his very own essence that I found heady and arousing, like an aphrodisiac. It was like he had his own sweet, masculine blend that I found utterly intoxicating, that I couldn't get enough of, no matter where we were or what we were doing.

When I opened them again he was licking his lips and like a moth to a flame that's where my gaze landed. I couldn't look away, I was captivated by the movement, my eyes following the action his tongue was making as it slid across the velvet textured surface, leaving a damp trail of moisture in it's wake. How could such a small, inconsequential act have such an effect on me? I felt hypnotised as I stared at his lips, wondering what colour of red you'd call them. My own thoughts amused me until he did it again and then I wasn't thinking about what shade of pink or red you'd call them, all I could think about was them moving beneath mine, his tongue sweeping into my mouth and taking possession of it until I was gasping for breath, his distinct flavour teasing at my taste buds as I drank him in. I stared at that fixed spot in the middle where there was a tiny gap in the bow of his lips and then I moved in, closing my eyes ready to feel them against mine.

"Craig....not here", my eyes flew open and I sat back, not sure why he'd stopped me. I was sure that the look I was getting back from him was telling me he wanted me to kiss him. Hell, at one point I even thought he was going to kiss me first. I glanced around the room, looking at the other couples who were just enjoying themselves and wondered if that was why he'd stopped me. Maybe it was because at least half these people were our mums ages and not younger, more open minded like in the club and Funny Girls and places like that.

"Because of the people?" I asked in resignation. I yanked at my tie, needing to do something with my hands and trying to get a little more air but the damn thing wouldn't unfasten. I was going to strangle myself if I carried on with what I was doing so I was glad when John Paul pulled my hands away, holding them in his until I'd calmed down a little.

"No Craig, not because of the people" he whispered against that sensitive spot behind my ear, causing me to shiver, noting with a smile that he did the same. I started to pull away and ask why but he held firm, his lips still skimming the surface of my flesh as he continued his response.... "just because....I have other plans for us tonight and it doesn't involve a live sex show and that's what it'll turn into if I let you kiss me right now....I wouldn't be able to stop you and I don't think you'd be able to either". I swallowed...._hard _as his lips brushed my jaw, knowing, even if it was difficult to admit, that he was probably right. He sat back, watching his words sink in and I have to say, I felt the anxiety seep away. I mean, I had thought he was bothered by me kissing him in a room full of people at first but now he'd explained, it made sense.

He was right, if I'd started kissing him then, thinking what I had been, with all those feelings inside me fluttering around, there's probably no way I could've stopped and then we'd have both wanted more. Getting thrown out of this place wouldn't exactly have been the perfect end to the evening that John Paul had planned. He let go of my hands and eyed up my neck or should I say my tie, which was causing me a great deal of discomfort at the moment as I think I managed to tighten the bloody thing instead of loosening it. He made quick work of it, his knuckles occasionally brushing the underside of my chin as he fed the end through, finally getting it undone. Then he let the two ends go and after looking at the time he jumped to his feet holding his hand out to help me up.

"We're going back home?" Oh God, did I have to sound so keen. Alright I admit, he'd promised me a blow job earlier to get me away from the machines, something I willing would've walked away from anyway at his request anyway and now that image of him knelt in front of me, sucking on my cock, was playing on repeat in the back of my mind. It's shallow, I know but...._my God_, he gives the best head I've ever had. Just the thought of it was making me have a party in my trousers. He shook his head at my query though and I have to say, after I'd built it up in my head, I felt a little deflated. Even my dick wilted a little.

"I just have one more surprise....then we'll go back". Oh okay. I didn't want to appear ungrateful or anything but, unless his little surprise included me with my trousers around my ankles and my cock buried to the hilt in his mouth, those gorgeous red lips wrapped around it like a lollipop as he sucked me until I exploded, then I didn't really care what the surprise was.

"It shouldn't take too long....is that okay?" I gave myself a mental shake as I heard the plea in his voice, berating myself for letting my dick rule my head. What was I thinking? This was John Paul's date, he'd put loads of effort into arranging it and if he says he has one more surprise then I'll bloody well enjoy it....even if it does mean waiting even longer for a blow job. I nodded, the smile growing wider on my face when I saw how happy he was. See, what the hell was I thinking even contemplating not going along with his plans.

I took his hand in mine and strode purposefully towards the exit, allowing him to go in front of me as we walked out into the crisp, cool, evening air. There was no question as we headed back in the direction of town and crossed the road, that we'd walk on the same side as the beach, just like it wasn't discussed that this time we'd follow the path above the promenade, rather than have a repeat of earlier. Both of us knew if we even thought about going the same route as before, our first time together would be up against a wall, the noise of the waves crashing in the background, on a walkway where anyone could see us. So yeah, we played it safe and stuck to the footpath.

We didn't stroll this time, it was like both of us knew that the sooner we got to the surprise, the sooner it'd be done and we'd get back to the flat. That wasn't just me being optimistic either, I could see it in his face that he felt that way too and the way his strides ate up the pavement as he pulled me along by the hand confirmed it in my mind, he was a man on a mission and I was more than happy to just follow along. If my own thoughts hadn't been along the same wavelength I might have felt a bit put out that I was being practically dragged along, forced to keep up with him but as it was I didn't care, the sooner we get there, the sooner he'd show mw what he wanted to and the sooner we'd be back home.

It didn't take us long to hit the centre of town and I couldn't help wondering where he was taking me. We passed a few bars with patrons spilling out onto the pedestrianised streets, dodging around a couple of drunk lads that were being chucked out by burly bouncers in black bomber jackets. John Paul didn't let up on his steady gait, his face as determined as ever and showing no signs of relaxing until we arrived outside a modern looking pub that was playing live music. It looked pretty nondescript from the outside, some of the windows covered up with posters advertising up coming events, the others letting out some of the amber coloured light from inside. John Paul just smiled and held the door for me, waving me through as I ducked beneath his arm.

The place was fairly crowded for a Thursday night, especially as it was approaching half past twelve but the patrons didn't seem to care about time or place, they were just joining in with conversations or listening to the live music coming from the stage. Some were swaying to the beat as they held their pints, while others were dancing on the small wooden dance floor just in front of the stage, their lips moving in sync to the lyrics that were being sung. I cast a glance around and pointed towards a table out of the way of the main area, figuring that if we weren't going back to the flat then I might at least get a few kisses in, especially as it seemed to have a pretty young clientele and the lighting in this place also in my favour as it wasn't the brightest, despite it's ambient colour.

John Paul was having none of it though and he tugged me towards a table that was right in the centre of everything, smack bang in front of the stage. I sighed but said nothing. I know he likes his music and there was a live band playing but did we really have to sit right here? Especially as we'd be able to hear the songs being sung no matter where we were in the room. I didn't get chance to voice my thoughts though as he headed off to the bar. With nothing better to do now than wait for him, I surveyed my surroundings. There was no pool table, so I couldn't thrash him at that and there wasn't much else going on either, not even a bloody darts board for goodness sake. In fact, aside from the large amount of same sex couples, I'd say this was pretty much like any other pub. Nondescript in it's simplicity.

I picked up one of the fliers on the table that was advertising up coming events like a comedy night and a pub quiz but these weren't for tonight, they were for next week. I glanced up, putting the leaflet down as John Paul made his way back with a couple of bottles of beer and I was pleased to see that they at least had my favourite brand of lager. I still couldn't fathom why he'd brought me here though. Then it crossed my mind, one of the things I'd noticed earlier.

"Thanks" I said as I took the bottle from his hand, still wishing we had a table more out of the way so we'd have a bit more privacy. I glanced around again, once more noticing the different people around us. "Is this....is this a gay bar?" I scratched my head and fiddled with my tie, very much aware of the stares we were getting. He looked around, the bottle that he was about to drink from halting at his lips.

"Shit" I heard him mutter beneath his breath and then he looked at me, his eyes darting away before coming back to rest on mine. "I didn't know" he assured me and I waved it off, smiling warily. I followed his gaze, noting a red stain creep up his cheeks when they landed on one particularly amorous couple who were making out my the entrance to the gents. One blokes hand was cupping the others arse, squeezing it through his jeans as they pressed against one another, kissing, if you could call it that, in desperation, their tongues visible even from where we sat. They looked like they were eating each other alive and seemed oblivious to anything and everyone around them.

I looked away, feeling voyeuristic, wondering briefly if we looked like that when we were together, hoping to God we didn't because there was nothing remotely loving or romantic about it, it just looked like two individuals that were satisfying a craving. John Paul cleared his throat as he picked at the label on his bottle.

"Thank God we don't look like that eh?" I blinked and nodded in agreement before having another look, this time blushing myself when I saw they were looking our way.

"Fuck!" I cast my eyes down quickly, not really knowing what the hell I should be doing. It wasn't that I thought they'd fancy me or anything, in fact it'd be more likely John Paul they'd like with his lovely smile and shiny blond hair but still, I wasn't used to being around gay blokes and I didn't want to give off any wrong signals.

"What? Ohh" he said as he turned and saw the two men looking our way. He turned back around and took a long swallow of his drink, the nervousness he was feeling too, evident in the trembling of his hand. They started laughing, I could hear it even above the noise of the music and when I looked back over, the taller of the two knelt down, his arms stretched out in front of him, his hands clasped together as he aimed his finger shaped gun my way pretending to fire a shot. I grinned back, realising why they were looking and held my hands up in mock surrender, rolling my eyes as they laughed again. I looked back at John Paul who'd been watching the interaction, glad to see he was smiling too.

"Thank fuck for that eh?" he chuckled and I noted he seemed a bit more relaxed than he had a few moments earlier. "I though he fancied one of us for a minute" I said laughing. At that point the girl from behind the bar came over carrying two more beers.

"We didn't order those" I said pointing, shaking my head.

"No but the bloke over there did" she inclined her head in the direction of a youngish man, not much older than us that was stood at the bar chatting away to the other girl that was serving. I looked at JP whose gaze flicked to mine, uncertainty of what to say or do evident on his face. There was something else in his eyes as well, though I couldn't put my finger on it. I grabbed her hand as she was turning to leave.

"Uh....we're kind of....not interested....what should we say?" alright so I felt like a complete berk but I didn't want to be rude and send it back but at the same time we couldn't just drink them, what if it sent out the wrong signal.

"Ah, you're new to all this, just accept the drink and if he come over say thanks....it's _just_ a drink" she winked and I let her go, unfastening my fingers from around her wrist so she could go back to work but she stayed near. "Besides, that's Pete, he works here". I swallowed, holding the beer up and inclining the bottle at the guy in a silent thanks, grateful that he just nodded and went back to his conversation. Then I looked at John Paul but he just looked blank as he stared at the table top a faint blush covering his cheeks. I expected him to know what to do for some reason, like it should be ingrained in him but then I had to remind myself that he wasn't exactly worldly when it came to matters like this. One trip to a gay bar with your sisters doesn't constitute a vast knowledge in gay pickups and etiquette. I threw him a smile and moved closer, putting my hand on his thigh just so there was no mix up if anyone looked as to whether or not we were together. The last thing I needed was another randy gay bloke coming onto him and making me feel inadequate and like I wouldn't be able to satisfy him, me being 'not gay' and everything.

I looked up as another group took to the stage, the singer breaking into a song that was one of my favourites. John Paul turned in his seat too so he was facing them more and it was a joy to watch the smile on his face widen as he listened, his foot tapping out a rhythm that traveled all the way up his leg to my hand which still rested around his thigh. He kept looking at his watch but he didn't say anything and I didn't feel the need to ask. He still seemed fidgety though and when the man at the bar went into a back room I noticed that John Paul's eyes followed him. I swallowed back the nervous lump that was forming in my throat, telling myself I was being stupid, that there was nothing going on between them and that I was imagining it but then I turned because I could feel the guy's eyes on us again and I caught John Paul looking over, his cheeks burning as he exchanged a look and caught me watching him. What the fuck? He smiled, his face vacant of expression as he went back to looking at the stage. I could no longer hear the song as a multitude of thoughts whizzed through my mind. How did John Paul find out about this place? Had he come here the other day when I was off doing research at the library? If he had, had he met the lad who'd bought us the drinks and if so, what'd happened?

I gave his leg a squeeze but he didn't even seem to notice, he just shifted back in his seat, watching the band as they continued to perform to the crowd of punters. I clapped along with everyone else when they started performing their last song but my mind was elsewhere, namely on where the hell John Paul had gone in the last twenty minutes. Don't get me wrong, he was still physically here but it was like I was sat on my own, he'd barely uttered a word and I knew something was going on and I hated the fact he was keeping secrets from me.

He nodded to himself, as if making a decision and suddenly got out of his seat, pushing it back, the wooden legs scraping across the polished oak flooring as he got to his feet.

"I need the toilet, back in a minute....do you want to get the drinks in?" he handed me a five pound note and then left, before I'd even had time to answer his question. Something about tonight reminded me of last night and I hated it, hated this feeling of inadequacy when it came to me being around these men who just seemed more confident in themselves. I waited, not wanting to give up the seats that John Paul had been so desperate to secure, getting impatient after a further five minutes when he hadn't come back. Eventually, sighing in frustration, I shoved my seat back and went to the bar, ordering a couple more beers, figuring I might need the alcohol to get me through the rest of the night.

I turn around, drinks in hand, ready to face whatever it is that's going on with John Paul, ask him what the hell is wrong but then I catch sight of him and I almost drop the bottles at what my boyfriend is doing....with the bloke from the bar.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**


	97. Chapter 98

_**Hey, so this chapter should have a link to a song on youtube but it may not post. If it doesn't then the song is 1,2,3,4 by the Plain White Ts.**_

**ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY TWO**

**CRAIG**

Somehow I manage to get back to the table, never once taking my eyes off him even though his aren't focused on mine, he's too busy concentrating on this Pete bloke from earlier. I sit down heavily in the chair, licking the drops of foamy lager that've spilled out over the rim of the bottle from my hand, willing him to look at me, to let me know what's going on, what he's doing.

He does, _finally_ and it's like there are fireworks going off in the room, the spark between us is so electric. I smile at him my brows furrowed, waiting to see some kind of explanation from him but he doesn't say anything or do anything to pacify me, he just shuffles further into his seat, his eyes darting around the room before settling back on me. Then he smiles, biting his lip as he unfastens his bow tie, letting it hang loose like mine is and then I watch, my eyes narrowing as he unfastens the top couple of buttons of his dress shirt, exposing the flesh of his neck that I find so God damn enticing.

He looks so nervous and, scanning the room full of people, I can see why. I want to reach out and take his hands in mine, to offer reassurance but I can't because he's over there and I'm here, in the perfect position to watch him. He settles himself more comfortably in the chair and leans in close when Pete whispers something to him from behind, nodding his head in agreement to what's just been said. He looks back over and I mouth the words 'are you okay?' pleased to see that, even through the nerves, he's able to smile back so brightly, his blue eyes sparkling beneath the stage lights. He nods his head at my nonverbal question, the light bouncing off his hair like a halo and beneath the hot lamps I can see a thin film of perspiration dampening his forehead, making his hair stick up in cute tufts when he runs his fingers through it.

I think I understand now why he was so edgy before he left for the toilets. If he's had something like this planned, whatever exactly it is he's going to do, then I'm surprised he'd been able to keep it together all night, I wouldn't have been able to. Yeah, I'd done karaoke but only because I was pissed, there was no way in hell I'd have been able to something like this, get up on a stage, sober and in front of a room full of people. I felt stupid too, that for even a second I'd thought there was something between him and Pete. The guy was quite clearly just there to help him out with whatever it was he was doing and if anything, seemed to be calming John Paul down, if the squeeze to his shoulder was anything to go by.

John Paul shifts once more and smiles at Pete when the other man places a microphone on a stand in front of him, adjusting it so it's on a level with his shoulders, gripping the guitar that's propped on his knee tightly in his hands, his fingers occasionally strumming the strings, something I've seen him do so many times back in his bedroom. It's familiar and yet at the same time so surreal because he looks like a real singer up there, like a modern day Sinatra or Eric Clapton with his guitar but soo much better looking. I really can't take my eyes off him and knowing that whatever it is he's going to do has been planned as part of our date, just makes it that much more exciting for me. I take out my phone, having forgotten it was even in my pocket whilst at the casino and I wait for him to look up before snapping a shot, this one just for me. I save it to my file along with all the other pictures I've taken on this holiday, paying special attention not to accidentally send it to Jake this time. Then I slip it back away and turn to him once more, giving him my undivided attention. After a couple of deep breaths and a quick smile my way, he turns around and motions to Pete that he's ready.

Pete finally takes his seat behind John Paul and adjusts the microphone, leaning in to it as he speaks.

"Hey!....We have a new face tonight, someone who's never done this before so be nice" the crowd give a couple of whoops and some laughter echo's around the room, none of which I really take on board as I can see how nervous John Paul looks. He _hates_ being centre of attention.

"Anyway, it's his special night....he's on a first date with his best friend Craig." I feel myself blushing as, what feels like hundreds of pairs of eyes turn my way. John Paul smiles weakly and Pete laughs, "yep, that's him, the gorgeous guy in the suit....give us a wave Craig" I wave feebly, noting the amusement on John Paul's face at my obvious embarrassment. It's not exactly like people will wonder who he's with, we are the only two people in the room who look like they've just stepped off a scene from Titanic.

"So lets give a rousing welcome to John Paul McQueen" he finishes, settling back into his seat, guitar at the ready to accompany John Paul who is hunched over in his chair, his deft fingers caressing over the strings as the claps die down. I sat forward, my hands clasped in front of me as the lights around us dimmed, highlighting John Paul up on the stage looking so absolutely fucking beautiful, he takes my breath away. My heart is hammering in my chest, the loud banging drowning out everything else around me as I focus on him....only him.

"Craig Dean, this is for you" he looks right at me as he starts playing a song, the one that he was humming this morning, with the tune I couldn't get out of my head and my heart starts beating even faster. Then he starts singing and the words he's saying resonate through my mind, his voice, that smooth, deep, velvet tone caressing over me, making me want to reach out and touch him.

_Give me more lovin then I've ever had,  
make it all better when I'm feelin sad,  
tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not._

God if only he knew. I'd give him lovin anytime he was ready, I'd been wanting to all night. I smiled, the warmth from his sparkling eyes making me tingle inside as he sang those words. As for him not being special....I'd show him, over and over and over again until he had no doubt how special he is. _  
_

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad,  
barely gettin mad,  
I'm so glad I found you,  
I love bein around you.  
_

I wanted to tell him.....'me too, you have no idea how happy I am I found you'. I never thought I'd say it but I was glad that I didn't pass my exams first time around. If I had, me and John Paul never would've met, I never would've found the best friend a guy could ask for and this never would've happened either, so yeah, I was incredibly grateful that Darlene slept with Darren and fucked up my life last year, it was the best thing she ever could've done for me.

_You make it easy,  
as easy as 1 2,(1 2 3 4.)  
_

_There's only one thing, two do, three words, for youuu....  
I love you._

_There's only one way, two say, those three words and that's what I'll dooo....  
I love you._

_(I love you). _

He doesn't look away from me as he sings those three words and I can feel myself getting breathless, my mouth going dry. My heart is beating so fast, like the wings of a humming bird and then he winks at me and my heart soars. I've never felt this before, this overwhelming powerlessness as I sit entranced watching him. His deep, husky voice becomes more confident with each lyric that he sings and I find I can't force my eyes away, not that I really want to. His eyes are twinkling, holding mine captive with their intensity as he mouths those three words, repeating them again with Pete echoing his sentiments in the background. Someone whistles from the sidelines and he looks that way, missing my own declaration as I mouth the words back.

"I love you too" I whisper. His gaze flicks back to mine and a look crosses his face before he continues singing.

_Give me more lovin from the very start,  
piece me back together when I fall apart,  
tell me things you'll only ever tell your closest friend. _

I smile at the change of words to the actual lyrics of the song and it's another reason why I love him. He's not just my closest friend, he's my best friend and that means everything to me because without that I'd be nothing. He seemed to think he was the lucky one but he wasn't, I was. He'd given me a reason to try my best at everything because I finally felt like I had a future to work towards....our future, mine and John Paul's. _  
_

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad,  
best that I've had,  
I'm so glad I found youuu.  
I love being around youuu.  
_

_You make it easy, _

_as easy as 1 2,(1 2 3 4.)  
_

_There's only one thing, two do, three words, for youuu....  
I love you._

**JOHN PAUL**

I was nervous, so bloody nervous and I think he thought I was being off with him when actually I just wanted it to be my time to go up there and do my bit, sing a song to someone who means the absolute world to me, something I'd never contemplated doing before. Yesterday while I'd been getting the last few things sorted in town ready for todays date I'd seen the poster advertising an open mike night and, like the love struck fool that I was I'd decided it was perfect. This way I could tell Craig once more how I felt about him without having to come right out and say it, in case it freaked him out. Of course when I arranged all this I had no idea that he was going to get into the shower that same night and give me an incredible, mind altering blow job, making me call out that I loved him anyway, therefore making my plan unnecessary. As it was though I decided I wanted to do this for him anyway, I wanted to do something special that he could remember forever.

Now though, making my way onto the stage with Pete while Craig was busy at the bar, I couldn't help wondering if I was doing the right thing. I'd got chatting to the events organiser yesterday when I'd popped in to the bar to find out if I'd be able to sing Craig a song and he'd informed me that this was meant to be an open mike night for groups to show off their talents, not individuals like me. He'd been nice though, we'd got chatting over a beer and he said he was a romantic at heart so he'd give me a shot. After he'd heard me sing accoustic, playing the guitar he'd agreed to help me out, allowing me to slot in tonight between two different bands that were playing. Hell, he'd even offered to accompany me on stage and play his own guitar as backup. With an offer like that I couldn't refuse and here we were. Pete had already told me that he would introduce me and give a special mention to Craig, that was, after all, the reason I'd given him for wanting to go up there in the first place.

I cast a quick glance at Craig to see he was still distracted before sitting on the chair that was set up, tuning the guitar, listening as Pete asked me again if I was sure I wanted to do this. I nodded, unable to find my voice, understanding why he might be worried, after all, it wasn't everyday that I got up in front of a crowd full of people to perform a very personal song. If it was a DJ booth I wouldn't have felt so nervous but here, with nothing to hide behind but a guitar and my voice, the nerves were kicking in.

The next time I look up Craig is back from the bar and I see his tongue sweep out, licking moisture from his hand as he puts the two bottles on the table. I don't know how long he's been looking at me, when exactly it was that he notice me up here but when our eyes do meet I know it'll all be worthwhile because that gorgeous smile that is tugging at his lips, making the brown of his eyes glisten like treacle, is worth the embarrassment of singing on this stage in front of all these people. I feel the butterflies take flight in my stomach and I feel sick but not because of the nerves....oh no, it's because he's looking at me in such a way that I wish we were back at the flat, alone, with nothing more to do but explore each others bodies.

I scan the room, taking a deep breath before my eyes go straight back to him. I'm trying to concentrate, calm myself before I have to start singing, going over the lyrics in my head but Craig sitting there, his long legs stretched out in front of him, watching me like a hawk is proving a distraction. I hadn't realised I was biting my lip so hard until I feel a sharp sting and taste the metallic tang of blood on my tongue. I lick it off as I untie my bow tie, letting the ends hang down like Craig's and I unfasten my shirt a bit, blowing out a gust of air trying to cool myself beneath the hot, stickiness the lamps are creating.

Pete leans forward and asks me if I'm nearly ready and I tell him yeah, it's now or never and as I look back at Craig I see that he must be able to sense my discomfort because he ask if I'm okay. I grin at him....I am now and I nod, feeling the perspiration on my forehead, licking my lips because I just want to get on with this. I wipe the hair back from my forehead and then I think I'm about ready to start. I play a few chords, tightening one of the strings until it sounds just right and then, as I look up at Craig he takes a picture. I look back away quickly, loving the fact that he's wanting these kinds of things too and then, before I lose my nerve I motion to Pete, giving him the nod to tell him I'm ready.

I sit there, trying to relax as he introduces me as a new comer, my heart going out to Craig as Pete explains about the date and him being my mate and when I see him blushing profusely and smiling shyly as people turn to look at him, it's all I can do to stop myself jumping down there and kissing the life out of him, so all the other people in the bar knows that he's well and truly spoken for. When Pete finishes the introductions I grip the guitar and lean forward into the mic.

"Craig Dean, this is for you" he grins back and I start playing, wondering if the opening chords of the song are familiar to him from this morning. He smiles back and leans forward in his seat, his elbows on the table as he watches me play, his eyes burning into mine as my fingers flick over the strings and I begin singing the song.

It's not a well known track, in fact it hasn't even been released as a single yet but when I hear the lyrics they make me think of Craig, every damn time. His eyes were mesmerising me, holding me as though bound to him and I couldn't look away, I was just grateful that I knew the song off by heart, both the words and on the guitar. When I got to the chorus I poured my heart into those three special words, making it clear to him that I meant them. I got distracted for a second as someone over by the bar whistled and...._funny _but when I turned back, my eyes once more drawn to Craig, I could've sworn I saw his lips move.

When I start the next verse I watch him intently, looking to see if there's any recognition that I changed the lyrics ever so slightly, just to suit us and....there it is, the smile I was hoping to see but not necessarily expecting. I can see in his eyes, the way they're dancing beneath the lights that he knows what I'm trying to say, that he knows how I feel and it warms me inside, it's more than just a connection, it's an unbreakable bond between us that can't be replaced and it can't be matched, it's just unique to us.

As the song draws to a close I repeat I love you over and over and over again, thrilled that my message has got through and it has, I can see it in the way he's looking at me, a way that one week ago I could only dream about.

**CRAIG**

_There's only one way, two say, those three words and that's what I'll do....  
I love you, I...love...you  
(I love you)._

_There's only one way, two say, those three words and that's what I'll do....  
I love you, I...love...you  
(I love you)._

He repeats the last lyrics, his lips hypnotising me as he says those words over and over and it's like he's in my head, like he knows how desperate I've been to hear him say them. He draws out the last 'I love you', his eyes sparkling and his lips parted in a gentle smile, one which expressed everything the lyrics just had. He finally finishes, dragging his eyes away from mine as he smiles at the crowd that are applauding him, his head hung down bashfully as he gets a few wolf whistles mixed in there too. One bloke nearby shouts something about him dumping his date and going home with him instead and I glower at the guy, showing him in no uncertain terms that there's no way that is ever going to happen, even if he is much better looking than me. He shrugs at me in a kind of 'it was worth a try' gesture before turning back to the stage and making a complete dick of himself, going up to John Paul who smiled but shook his head at whatever he'd just been asked. John Paul doesn't take him on though, he just takes the guitar from around his neck, passes it to Pete, who I see him shake hands with and slap on the back in thanks and then he jumps off the stage, using the guys shoulder as leverage before making his way towards me, running his fingers through his hair, tousling it even more as he approaches, once more biting his lip, uncertainty written all over his face.

"That was great!" I pull him into a hug and sigh into him as he wraps his arms around me, burying my face into his neck, inhaling his scent once more. He pulled back, his hands still at my waist, his eyes roaming my face before fixing on mine, locking them with his gaze.

"Really? You didn't mind that I set it up?, I wasn't sure, you know, that you'd be okay with Pete saying your name and telling people we were on a first date and ev...." I kiss him, properly, in full view of everyone, silencing him as he started rambling, justifying what he'd done. My lips moved against his as our mouths molded together to perfection, like they'd been made to fit each others so flawlessly and no one elses. His hands snaked around my hips until they rested beneath my jacket but above the waistband of my trousers, his thumbs just hooking over the edge so I could feel his knuckle digging into the top of my backside. I savoured his taste, my tongue swirling against his as he deepened the kiss, forging through into my eagerly opened mouth, the heat from him radiating through me. Only when he groaned and pulled me nearer so I could feel his desire did I stop it, knowing now was the time to pull away before things went too far.

"I didn't mind....I _don't_ mind and....I loved it, it was the best part of the night" I told him sincerely, if a little breathless from the kiss. It was, it was better than winning at poker or roulette or sitting in a Vanquish or any of those other things, nothing could ever eclipse this memory for me....nothing.

"Lets go back to the flat eh?" Nothing....except maybe that.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**


	98. Chapter 99

_Hey, as always thanks so much for reading, hope you like these next few chapters, i think it's what some of you have been waiting for. Rated _M_ hope you enjoy them xxx._

**ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY THREE**

**JOHN PAUL**

Well that was the most nerve wracking thing I've ever done in my life but it went down well. Craig didn't mind that all those people knew we were on a date, in fact, he seemed to relish the idea, smiling warmly....though impatiently at people who questioned us on the way out. I'd been pretty confident he'd be okay about it but there was always that little thread of doubt that I was living some kind of dream and any moment now I'd come crashing back to reality with a bump. He said he loved it though and that sentiment made all the nerves and stress I'd been feeling before hand worthwhile.

Now we were on our way back to the flat though, having just shared a bag of fish and chips, and I was more nervous than ever but for a very different, more life altering reason. I could feel the anticipation between us at the agreement we'd had before coming out tonight. The excitement we weren't vocalising was palpable, I could almost touch it and when we did touch, our fingers delving into the bag of chips at the same time or when I fed him a piece of fish and he accidentally bit my finger I felt how I imagined one of those rods would feel out in the desert when struck by lightening. Electricity was just zinging through me making me feel alive. He felt it too, I could tell because as we strolled along, sticking to the footpath, not even daring to risk the beach, his hand glanced across mine and he drew it back with such force, rubbing it with his other hand, like he'd been scalded. I'd turned to ask him what was wrong at first but when I'd seen the firm set to his jaw and he'd picked up the pace I smiled, because I knew I wasn't alone in this, he'd reacted the same.

This knowledge didn't calm me though, if anything it made things worse because now I knew there was a lot of expectation riding on this being great, which I'm sure it would be but....what if it wasn't and it was my fault? Everything else had been perfect, beyond perfect but with this I couldn't help the doubts kicking in. He had loads of experiences to compare it to, I just had my time with Hannah and that wasn't really a benchmark that I wanted to compare anything with. I'd been crap, I knew it and even though she said it was great, gave me twenty out of ten for goodness sake, I couldn't help feeling inadequate. What if all that had nothing to do with me being gay and everything to do with just not being good in bed? I didn't want to disappoint, didn't want to be good at all the other stuff but not this. Then I chided myself, this was Craig for goodness sake, I couldn't disappoint him, I meant the world to him, I knew that, but I wanted what we do to exceed anything else he's ever done before. I know I sound awful thinking it, call it male pride or having a big ego but I don't want him to compare me to Sarah or that Darlene or anyone else and realise that actually he does prefer girls.

I guess that's the bottom line and I'm terrified.

Looking at him now though, it's like he's taking everything in his stride and it calms me a bit because surely if he, my 'straight' boyfriend can get over his nerves and look forward to this then I can too. After all, he's never had sex with a bloke before either. I have to keep telling myself that because the way he's been acting, really confident and sure of himself belies the reality of his situation. Maybe he's just as nervous as I am but he's hiding it better to put me at ease. I check him out from the corner of my eye, trying to get a read on what he's thinking but I can't tell, he's just walking with such purposeful intent that I have to stride to keep up. Eagerness....that's the expression I can read on his face right now and it buoys me, because if he can feel like that and show it then I think maybe I have nothing to worry about. He's obviously not thinking of Sarah or Darlene or that other lucky cow he went out with who didn't know a good thing when she had it, he was thinking about me and him and us....together and he was keen so that had to be a good thing. Besides, I thought smiling, he said I gave the best blow jobs ever and that was an achievement in itself. Yeah, so stop worrying you arse and enjoy whatever he has in store, I told myself.

Finally...._finally _we arrive back at the flat and this time, the door doesn't resist as Craig puts the key in the lock. He walks through, glancing over his shoulder and giving me a little smile as he holds it open for me and then he turns on the lamp next to the bed and throws his key and phone on the bedside table next to it. Shrugging out of his jacket he walks around the bed and stands by the window, his silhouette highlighted by the glow from the moon in the clear night sky. I follow him in, my heartbeat racing as I mimic his routine, putting my phone and my wallet on the same night stand next to his, my fingers skimming off the warm material of his jacket before I turn around and look at him. He's silent as he stands there, his lean, graceful body leaning against the wall, his legs crossed at the ankles as he stares out of the window.

He appears deep in thought and I wonder what he's thinking as he's so quiet. I can see his chest rising and falling beneath the crisp starkness of his shirt and I can't help the swell of desire that rockets through me when he shoves his hands in his pockets with a thoughtful sigh, the black fabric pulling taut across his pert ass cheeks. I clear my throat, something to gain his attention but he's lost in his thoughts and doesn't even hear me. I guess maybe tonight isn't going to happen after all.

I go into the little kitchen area and flick the kettle on, grabbing a couple of tea bags from the box as I start setting up the brews. Had I read it wrong then? Was he re thinking what we'd said earlier or had I heard that wrong too. No, I couldn't have done. Before we'd left he'd seemed as reluctant as me to stop what we were doing, only putting a halt to it so we didn't screw up the date. I'd asked him though....'later yeah?' and he'd replied 'try and stop me' and that could only be interpreted one way, surely? Oh fucking hell, why was I so crap at reading the signs. Seriously, there should be a fucking guide book for this kind of thing. And girls think they have it bad fathoming guys. Try being gay and attempting to work out your half straight, best friend/boyfriends thoughts then.

"Craig! Do you want a brew?" I called out, turning towards him, almost bumping into him he was stood so close. I would've dropped the bottle of milk if he hadn't reached out and taken it from my fingers in time. Jesus, how long had he been stood there.

"No" he shook his head, placing the milk back in the fridge before I had chance to tell him I hadn't used it yet. "I don't want a drink" he said matter of fact.

"Oh okay....maybe a can of...." he put his finger to my lips and backed me up against the kitchen unit, until I was bending backwards, my hands grappling for something to hold onto.

"I want you" he said boldly, his deep husky voice caressing over me like silk. His eyes met mine then, dark and intense and what I saw in them was almost like a challenge. If it wasn't for the fact that blood was pounding through my veins, I could've sworn my heart stopped beating. My mouth went dry so I licked my lips, drawing his gaze there like honey to a bee and then I couldn't think anymore as his mouth fastened over mine, taking the very breath from me. I sank against him, clutching onto his strong arms through the fabric of his shirt as I gave into the kiss. I groaned into his mouth, whimpering against his lips as his tongue fused with mine, tantalising my taste buds as it stroked over the velvet surface, drinking the moisture from my eager mouth. I nudged my hips against his, eliciting a moan that sent a shiver of anticipation down my spine and I felt his erection as he pressed it back against mine, grinding his hips so much that the friction was enough to really get me going.

"Not yet" I gasped, pulling my mouth from his, tipping my head back so he could bury his face in my exposed neck, sucking at the flesh there sharply. I let out a keening sound and he stopped, the contact of his lips and tongue against the sensitive skin of my neck, severed momentarily. I gripped the back of his head, my fingers curling through his soft, rich hair, guiding him back to where the damp patch still resided. I murmured encouraging words to him as he started sucking again, this time not letting up until I felt that faint sting, the hotness quickly soothed as his tongue lapped over the surface. He drew away, his eyes narrowing as he blew on the bruised flesh, taking in the damage he'd done but I reassured him with a grin that it was okay for him to mark me, I liked it. Love bites weren't my kind of thing, I always found them pretty gross when I saw them on anyone else but now, as I fingered the area, I felt almost proud that in his own special way he'd marked me as his, because that's what I was.

Finding that once more I was able to actually think, I reached forward, bringing him towards me, untucking his shirt from his trousers. I slid my hands beneath the crisp cotton fabric but found I was unable to slide them right up to his shoulders because of the restraints of the buttons. I started unfastening them fumbling with the small pearlescent discs, getting frustrated at the length of time it was taking to get them undone. Bringing my hands down to the front of his trousers I yanked the tails of the shirt from inside and, grasping the two bound sides of the material I tugged them apart....hard. Craig gasped, his eyes widening as buttons pinged against the units, flying in all directions as they were ripped from the shirt.

"Oh shi....that'll cost you" he said, letting out another small noise as my hands caressed across his chest to his nipples.

"Fuck it.....s'only a shirt" I muttered back before bending my head and taking the already aroused peak between my lips, stroking the tip of my tongue across the surface making it impossibly tight, smiling against his flesh as he groaned. He tipped his head back and I had to grasp hold of his hips to maintain his balance so he wouldn't fall backwards.

His fingers dove into my hair keeping me in place which was fine by me because I knew that with the sounds of appreciation he was making and the way he was squirming his hips into me, if he had any hands free to touch me I'd be coming like a rocket. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending how you look at it, he seemed to read my mind and started pulling me up, dragging my mouth away from his gorgeous flesh to kiss him. I did, making my way up slowly, taking my time as I licked and kissed every beautiful inch of him. His head was tipped back so when I got to his throat I spent a little time just sucking at his adams apple, smiling as it bobbed against my lips, the tell tale signs that he was swallowing hard very evident as it moved against them. He mumbled something incoherent and when I stopped and looked at him, his eyes were glazed, his lashes sweeping across his cheeks as he blinked.

"Kiss....kiss me John Paul, I want you....I want you to kiss me" he muttered, nodding his head like he was glad he'd got the words out. I did the same, moving my hands from his hips to his cheeks so I could devour his lips with mine, kissing him so deeply it was indiscernible where one of us started and the other began. He tasted sweet and sexy, his delicious flavour enticing me to delve further into the wet cavern of his mouth in a kiss so ardent and passionate that I almost forgot where I was. He stumbled backwards with the force, grabbing hold of my arms for balance, his hands pulling at my jacket, yanking at the sleeves until I was free to hold him once more.

His knees hit the seat of the settee and he fell backwards, not letting go of my arms, taking me with him until I was straddling his legs my hands resting on the back of the couch. He stared up at me, his eyes wide as they gazed into mine and he began unbuttoning my dress shirt, leaning forward to kiss each inch of my exposed chest as it was revealed. The first couple of buttons were already unfastened from in the bar so it didn't take him long to get my shirt opened fully, peeling back the folds of white cloth, pushing them off my shoulders and drawing the sleeves down the length of my arms. His fingers traced a pattern across my abdomen and up over my chest until they reached my nipples flicking across the super sensitive peaks until they were hard like marbles. I groaned and he chuckled, delighting in seeing me start to lose control at his touch.

"Oh God!" I hiss the Lords name between my teeth as he takes my nipple between his, biting and nibbling the taut flesh before soothing it with the flat of his tongue. His rich velvet like hair is caught up between my fingers and it's all I can do not to pull his head back to drown in his eyes. He blows across the wetness he's just created and I let out a moan, throwing my head back as I shimmy my hips against his, my bottom moving against the tops of his thighs. He squirms beneath me, whether to create friction or get me off him I'm not sure but his movement seems to draw us closer until I'm practically straddling his lap.

He lifts his head, no longer happy with focusing on just my nipples. Instead he starts kissing sensuously, his delectable mouth covering every inch of my face with tender, fervent kisses, his luscious lips planting perfect little caresses against my skin. I open my mouth ready to receive the warm wetness of his tongue but then find myself deprived when he avoids it, instead licking over the blemish he's made on my neck, once more sucking and licking but with much less force. He drops his head back down at one point and I let out a low keening sound, biting my lip at the unexpected, extremely erotic touch of his eyelashes as they flick over my tight nipple, causing it to contract even more to the point that it's almost painful.

As if aware of how it feels he cups his hand to my jaw, delving his thumb into my mouth, watching me, his eyes narrowed and dark as I wet it with my tongue. Then he moves his hand down, his fingers splayed across my ribcage as he glides his thumb back over my nipple, the cool, wetness alleviating the discomfort of my throbbing flesh as he blows over it. It's like he's intent on bringing me to orgasm through stimulation alone and if that's his objective then it's working because my cock is straining in my trousers, impossibly hard beneath it's restraints. His hands glide down my back, over the skin that has turned clammy with perspiration until he's gripping my backside, squeezing my arse with his fingers as he lifts me closer. I gasp as my cock nudges against his chest beneath the prison of my trousers and then a strangled moan escapes as his fingertips sweep over the tip.

"Aah...ff...fuckkk!" I moan, lifting my bum up to give him better access. His hands start working at the button and the zip but I'm pressed up so close to him that he has no room to maneouvre. Taking my hips beneath his hands he slides me back along the length of his thighs until my knees are on the very edge of the cushions. He lifts his head from where he's looking at my straining cock in my trousers, his eyes glinting like polished onyx as they meet mine.

"Bed!" he declares, waving his hand in that direction, just to make it clear what he's said. I nod once, backing up until I'm stood on the carpet and then I hold my hand out to him, clasping my thumb around his as I take his hand, hauling him to his feet. I take a shaky breath, realising this is it, it's really going to happen and then I follow him as he leads me over to the bed.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**


	99. Chapter 100

**ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY FOUR**

**CRAIG**

"Aah...ff...fuckkk!" he moans as the edge of my finger just catches over the top of his dick which is straining against his trousers. He lifts his hips a bit, the cushion at either side of me depressing as his knees press into it and I start grappling at the buttons and zip, my hands on their own little mission to get him out of his trousers in record time. I work at the buttons the best I can, my face an expression of single minded determination but there's just no room. He's so close to me now that his groin is up close against my belly and I just can't get a handle on the zipper. It doesn't matter anyway because I want him on the bed where I can lay out next to him and take my time. I manage to drag my gaze away from the sight of his erection that looks impossibly big through the confines of his trousers and look up into his eyes where his face hovers above mine. That deep heartwarming blue is back and a tiny smile flicks at his mouth, drawing the corner up, the happiness he's feeling dancing in the blue depths along with a burning look of desire. I feel my own cock pulsing against the fabric of my trousers and I have to get up from here so I can feel him closer, give us both room to move.

"Bed!" I gesture in the vague direction and he nods, no questions asked. He just backs up slowly, the warmth from his bum and thighs gone, making my flesh feel instantly cold. Is this how it will be in the future? Will things just feel cold and empty, will I get that instant sense of loss when he's not around? He stands before me then, holding his hand out for me to take, another sign that we're in this together, neither of us doing anything without the other, just like it should be. I cast one last glance over his long, lithe frame before placing my hand in his and allowing him to pull me to my feet. Then I turn and walk over to the bed, my heart in my mouth as he trustingly follows me.

When we'd got to the flat and I'd seen the bed it was like I'd been hit by a million thoughts and images, each one resulting in the same conclusion....that after tonight nothing in my life would ever be the same again. This was it, I was making the biggest decision of my life. My mum might think different, re taking my final year or applying to Trinity were way up there too but for me this was it, this was the final time I could consider myself straight. I could pass everything else off as experimentation if I wanted to but once I'd crossed the line tonight and actually made love with him, all the way, there was no way I could pretend anymore and the thing that'd shocked me most was I didn't care, in fact....I couldn't wait. I'd finally looked up, intent on sharing my thoughts with him, tell him how committed I felt but then I'd seen the way his shoulders were slumped as he'd gone about the task of preparing a brew and I decided to show him instead. Now here we were, perched on the bed next to each other and my heart was racing at a million miles an hour in blissful anticipation.

"We don't have to you know....if you're not ready" he said gently, his hand squeezing mine which was still clasped in his. I smiled as I looked him in the eyes, shaking my head as he misinterpreted my hesitation and then I couldn't find the words so I showed him instead, taking his flushed cheeks between my palms as I leaned in to kiss him. He sighed into my mouth and his hands moved to my back in a willing show of acceptance of my decision and it was all I could do to hold it together. I wanted this to be the best thing he'd ever experienced, I knew he wasn't exactly struck by lightning when he slept with Hannah and all this now was down to me, so it was kind of constantly on my mind to make it the most memorable, mind blowing night of his life ever. No pressure then.

I kissed him leisurely, or should I say he kissed me because it soon turned that way when I opened my mouth and his tongue snaked inside, tangling with mine in a silent battle for dominance, his lips moving over them fervently until they were wet and swollen. Suddenly the tables were turned as he lifted his knee up onto the bed, pushing me back into the duvet, his hands caressing across my body until all thoughts of how to please him left my passion fogged brain. He wrenched his mouth away from mine, a sweet sucking sound marking the end of the kiss and then he was trailing his wet lips all across my jaw and throat, down my neck and onto my chest until he was sucking at my nipples in turn, turning the dark nubs of flesh hard with his touch. His lips played at them as he rubbed the peak between them and then he'd nibble a bit with his teeth, never hard enough to hurt me but enough to have me clutching at his blond hair, moaning into the pillow as I turned my head.

My eyes were closed, I didn't have the will to keep them open right now but every touch, every sensation was heightened in the still, darkness of the room. I could hear my breathing as it became laboured, just like I could hear his hitch in his chest as he kissed his way down to my stomach, his mouth resting just above the waistline of my trousers as his fingers began unfastening the zip. The sound of the metal teeth as they descended the fabric was the only other sound in the room besides my breathless mutterings. Then he had them down and was pulling them away from my legs along with my boxer shorts. I expected his touch, something intimate but all I felt was his hand around my ankle as he removed my shoe and sock, carefully placing my leg back down as he divested my other foot of the same and then I heard the same noise repeated as he rid himself of his own. Then my skin came alive, tingling with an unexplainable warmth.

I may have had my eyes closed but I knew he was looking at me. It was like his gaze was burning into my flesh, making my already aching cock even harder. I felt his breath against me and I had to look, I had to prop myself up on my elbows so I could watch him as his tongue flicked out, coating the tip of my dick in a thin film of moisture. I groaned and as if sensing that I was watching him, he looked up and smiled, his eyes never leaving mine as he took the full length of my cock in his mouth.

"Fucking hell....jeez...oh my....ahh fuck" I slumped back across the bed as I gave myself over to the pleasure, my hands clawing at the cover until I held fistfuls of the duvet in my fingers. I heard him chuckle, fuck knows how, before the blood rushing in my ears was the only noise left bar the occasional slurping sound coming from him. He worked it expertly, his tongue sweeping out over the head before stroking the full length of it from base to tip as he took it all in his willing mouth. I don't know how he does it but it's fucking amazing, the best sensation you can imagine and I have to start thinking about business strategies to make it so I can hold out longer, feel the weight of me in his mouth a little while more. As if sensing that I'm not willing to give myself over to orgasm yet he shifts up me once more, planting soft damp kisses all up my chest.

I want....fuck I can't even string a coherent thought together let alone words....I want to feel _him_ now so I push against his shoulder until he lifts off me, disappointment flashing in his eyes only to be replaced by something more lustful, something carnal as I press against his cock through his trousers with the flat of my hand.

"Off!" I twist around so I'm lying beside him, facing him, finally managing to push his trousers down over his backside until they encircle his thighs, cupping his arse cheeks in my hands as they slide beneath the smooth black fabric of his boxer shorts. Once there I don't really let go, only removing them for a second as I shove them down to join his trousers, instead relying on him to shuffle out of them, kicking them from his feet, the muffled sound as they hit the floor with a soft thump making me smile. I lean back a bit, one hand still trapped beneath his hip, cupping over his bum as I let the other skim up his cheek, my finger tracing the outline of his brow, pushing a few strands of soft blondish hair off his forehead. His eyes move over my face as he watches me intently, the bow of his mouth curved into a flirtatious smile, his lush lip caught between his teeth as he awaits my next move. My breathing turns shallow as I lie close to him, my heart palpitating in my chest at warp speed as I inch my lower body closer. He gulps and I see his eyes widen before closing, a flush of arousal spreading across his chest and up his neck until it reaches his cheeks. Drawing my hand down his face I cup his cheek, my thumb just skimming over the surface of his lip, adding a little pressure as I pull it down until his teeth let go.

I lean in, just my face and kiss him softly, moving my hand from beneath him, taking it from his bum and replacing it on his cock instead. Watching the expression on his face as I wrap my fingers around him is such a turn on in itself. I love the way his brow relaxes and his mouth parts, letting out a soft sigh and then a shallow moan as I start to work it, my hand settling into a steady pace as it glides up and down, my thumb occasionally brushing over the slick moisture on the tip causing the sensitive head to weep a little more in delight. I love watching him but it's making me really horny, especially when he starts thrusting his hips towards me, making me grasp him tighter, my hand working faster. He lets out a strangled moan as he bucks against me, this time moving his hand to the back of my head, pulling me forward so I'm no longer able to watch as he kisses me deeply and frantically with no kind of finess what so ever.

As much as I could continue kissing his delectable mouth forever I have other ways of making him moan so I pull my mouth away and scooch down the bed until I'm eye level with his groin. Taking my hand away, which causes him to whimper his displeasure, I cup his hip and roll him until he's completely on his back. He gazes back at me as I bite my lip, surveying his body, trying to work out a strategy for what comes next but then I realise that's stupid and I should just do what feels natural and go with the flow.

I reach over to the bedside drawer and take out the supplies that came in the goody bags from Funny Girls that I'd stashed there earlier, the box of condoms and the pina colada scented lubricant. Those blue eyes are searing into me as he watches my actions but I continue on with my task unthinking, knowing if I over think things I'll probably screw up. I put the items on the bed next to me and climb between his thighs, still on my knees as I bend over him, watching his eyes widen, staring at me as I dart my tongue out, flicking over the very tip of his cock. It twitches in response and I can't help smiling, a small giggle escaping me that he's so relaxed and open with me considering what's coming next. He smiles back encouraging me to continue so I do, enveloping his dick between my lips, making little sucking noises as I take it in my mouth, not as deep as he can but still, enough to warrant the deep growl of content that's issued from his lips. I pay close attention to the head, swirling my tongue over it before sucking it with force, eliciting one of those low guttural moans from him that has me trembling with excitement too. His fingernails rake over my scalp as he presses his hand into my hair adding a bit of pressure. Sensing that he's wanting more I slide off the bed, pulling him with me a little until I'm standing on the carpet between his legs. This time when I take him back in my mouth I curl my fingers around his shaft too, working it with deft strokes until I hear the telltale sounds that he's close to coming.

"Craig...oh Craig....Oh God....Craig!" he chants my name over and over and let me tell you I almost come myself just from hearing it. He's trying to keep his eyes open but the feeling he's experiencing must be too much because he keeps closing them, only giving me a glimpse of that cobalt blue every few seconds. His brow furrows and he bites his lip to stop himself crying out and I feel his thighs quivering beneath my other hand. Taking my mouth away I lean on the bed, propping myself over him with an elbow as I use my hand to stroke his sweat soaked hair from his flushed face. He blinks, those beautiful eyes opening for me at my touch and then I feel him start to shake, his cock in my hand pulsing more than usual as I bring him to a climax.

"That's it John Paul....look at me....._look at me_" I encourage, my voice coming out hoarse and husky. .

"Craig I.....oh I....ahhh....!" he gasps out, managing to keep his eyes open as he comes against me, his hot seed covering my lower belly and hand. I continue to work him until it loses it's rigidity and then, placing my knee between his thighs on the bed I climb back on and lean over and kiss him, putting every single emotion I'm feeling right now into it as my lips caress over his, parting them sweetly so I can taste him. My heart is still beating wildly at the sight I've just taken in and it's something I know.....already _I know_ that I'll never be able to get enough of him.

Using my elbows to steady myself above him I cup his neck, my thumb resting lightly on his pulse just millimetres from the love bite I'd inflicted earlier. I can feel it fluttering wildly beneath the pad like a trapped butterfly as I continued to kiss him.

He seems to lose all his energy at once so giving him one final peck I make my excuses and head off to the bathroom to clean myself up. I grin to myself as I look in the mirror, admitting that actually swallowing his salty essence would be less messy than keep pulling away. Next time, I promise myself...maybe.

I come back out and hop back on the bed next to his still naked prone body, pleased to see that aside from mussing his hair with his fingers he hasn't really moved. I love the way that he's more comfortable with me now, no longer worried or shy when it comes to me seeing his body. I'm glad, I have to say, that he's still on top of the duvet where I left him because I'm just not finished with him yet. I want to make love with him, feel him in a way that no one else ever has and I want to do it tonight, to mark the special day that it's been, which is soppy I know but I don't give a damn. He opens one of his eyes, which I have to say pleases me because I'd have hated to wake him up if he had fallen asleep and he smiles, the soft curve of his lips lighting up his whole face as he reaches out, his fingertips just brushing across my jaw, his thumb dragging over my still swollen lips.

"Craig that was....God that was amazing." He whispers breathlessly against my ear as he pulls me down on top of him, wrapping his strong arms around me as he strokes along my spine. I shiver against him as a tingle runs through me at his touch and he pulls his head back, looking at me intently. "Are you cold" I shake my head. No, I'm not cold, actually I'm so freaking hot and so turned on you could oil me up and fry an egg on me. I feel like I'm burning up and I want to start touching him again, putting some of that knowledge I'd gathered to good use.

He wriggles out from under me and turns on his side, legs drawn up a little to cover his modesty, his elbow digging in the bed with his head propped up on his hand and I find myself doing the same. He grins wickedly, looking down at my aching cock which is feeling neglected and exposed and then playfully, leisurely, he grips it in his fingers and starts to wank me off. He doesn't move though, he just bridges the gap between us with his hand, no other parts of our bodies touching.

I sigh, my head beginning to feel heavy as he works me up and down, his strokes still slow but deliberate. I start thrusting towards him and I hear him chuckle which makes me open my eyes, glaring at him for teasing me before closing them in ecstasy at his expert touch. I want him to take me in his mouth and blow me like only he can but he's having none of it, it's like he wants to torture me, make me beg him to do what I want.

"God John Paul...." I mutter, biting my lip as his thumb once more grazes the engorged tip. "Fuck JP please...."

"Please what Craig?" The bastard is grinning, I can hear it in his voice.

"Oh come on....please" alright so I sound pathetic now and I'm begging through gritted teeth. He chuckles lightly, his hand tightening around my cock as his fingers play loosely with my balls. Fucking hell, the bastard.

"What do you want Craig? Tell me". Shit! Why is it I sound like a wounded animal and he sounds all chipper, like he's just out for a morning stroll or something. Ah...Oh hell, he's started going faster and he keeps running his nails lightly up the shaft sending a whole shed load of tingling sensations through me. If he carries on like this it'll be to late and then I won't get the blow job he promised me...yes, _promised me_. Surely it wasn't uncalled for for me to ask him, tell him what it is I want, after all, he has said that he likes doing it.

"Suck me for fuck sake" I shout out, wincing at the abrupt desperation in my voice. He grins again and kisses me lightly on the lips, curling over until his face is parallel to my groin.

"Thought you'd never ask" he whispers, his voice sounding gravelly as his breath teases over my cock.

"Oh fuck that's....ohh" he takes me in deep again and this time he doesn't let up, working me with his hands and lips and tongue, doing all the things he knows I love him doing until I come, a low guttural moan crying out through my lips as my essence hits the back of his throat, every last drop drank down until I was spent. I flopped back on the duvet and closed my eyes for a second, my fingers playing absently through his hair.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**


	100. Chapter 101

**_WOW!!! This chapter feels like a bit of a milestone. Anyway, it seems fitting that it's this particular chapter that makes it a century.....to 100 chapters and hopefully more to come._**

**PART ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY FIVE**

**CRAIG**

He reaches across the gap, smoothing my hair from my face before sinking his fingers into the dark brown strands and then he looks at me thoughtfully, a wistful smile playing at his lips.

"What?" I let out a short laugh, breaking the tension of the moment as the air around us seems to grow thick with desire, the excitement we can both feel building up becoming all the more apparent.

"You" he states mysteriously. He leans in and pecks me on the lips before leaning back again, his eyes scanning across my features, taking in everything on my face as if remembering the moment, locking it away in his memory. "Craig I want you...." Oh God! He's looking at me, his eyes searching my face and I really want him too but I want to be the one who....

"I want you....inside me" he explains, his voice sounding rough and strained, like it's difficult for him to say it and a rush of relief and love washes over me in waves. "I want to feel you inside me Craig, I want to feel you.... make....make love to me" he finishes shyly, his face growing warm as his eyes dart away from me. He says it so honestly, so openly that all I can do is nod because I know if I try to speak after that heartfelt plea my voice will break and I'll have a hard time keeping it together. He wasn't looking at me though so he didn't see me nod did he? which meant that he thought I hadn't answered him.

"Craig?" His voice was tentative, wary as he spoke my name questioningly, still unable to look at me.

"With" I responded, finally finding my voice, amazed how confident it sounded despite the butterflies that were hammering at my chest trying to get out. I felt like I was going to throw up they were that out of control.

"What?" he frowned, his brow furrowed and I had to smile because he looked so damn confused and adorable right at that moment.

"With....I want to make love _with_ you, not to you" I told him matter of fact, wanting to do this properly. He swallowed and bit his lip but I could see the smile beneath his bashful exterior, from the twitch of it at the corner of his mouth to the glint in his eyes.

I reached out, trailing my index finger down over the tip of his nose, across his lips, tracing the line along his jaw bone and then turning it over so the back of my finger skimmed over the love bite on his neck. He shivered beneath my touch, his gaze lifting back to mine, his lips parting as his tongue wets them, heavy breaths beginning to spill from his mouth as his breathing becomes more laboured. I continue my ministrations, trailing my finger across his collar bone, meandering over to his pecks, circling around his nipple before pinching the stiff peak between my finger and thumb. He gasps and sighs, his eyes widening at the pleasurable sensation and my already throbbing cock jumps at the sound. Remaining focused on him, smiling to myself, I continue on with my self imposed task flicking my fingernail over his other nipple, watching his pupils dilate to the point I could barely see any blue. Then I traced a path right down the centre of his chest, dipping into his belly button before reaching his cock. His head drops onto my shoulder as I wrap my fingers around him once more, reawakening him with my touch but this time I don't linger, instead I reach around behind him, kissing his shoulder as I glanced over it, taking the small bottle of lubricant in my hand.

As if sensing what I was doing he lifted his head, his eyes connecting with mine as I flipped the lid up, coating my fingers in the wet, pineapple scented viscous. I issue one final unspoken question with my eyes as I rub my fingers together, feeling the cool liquid turn warm from my touch as they slide against each other. He nods, giving me the hint I needed that he wanted me to continue and then I was doing it, I had my hand against his backside, ready to breach the tight circle of flesh. Everything I'd read in the library yesterday was pushed from my thoughts bar one, simple, singular task....finding his prostate gland. I soon had one finger inserted and then two which he seemed okay with but I knew from what I'd read that it was important to make him as comfortable as possible. He edged closer when I withdrew them, his face pressing hotly into my neck where he rested it. I wanted to watch him as my fingers entered him, loosening him up but I could sense his reluctance as he got used to the sensation of having something inside him there. I squirted a bit more lube on and then tried again, this time moving my fingers around a little more.

He made a few whimpering noises so I pulled back, tilting my head so I could look at him properly, not knowing if I was hurting him or not. His eyes met mine, big and vulnerable but shining in the lamp light and he nodded, still encouraging me to continue, something I took as a good sign. I went in again, this time with three fingers, determination etched on my face.

Bloody hell, this was so fucking frustrating. It reminded me of one time when I slept with Darlene and she told me to rub her clitoris. Now in that instance I didn't have a clue where it was so I just kind of felt around until she took the initiative and showed me where it was.

Now this....this is even more elusive and John Paul's in pain, I can tell. He's hiding it well but as my fingers freeze inside him, I gaze down on his beautiful face, resting in the crook of his arm, the gorgeous cobalt blue eyes misted with unshed tears as he bites his lip. I'm trying not to hurt him and maybe I should stop but I want to continue because I know if I can just find that magic spot then everything will be fine....better than fine if what the book described is true.

I kiss his temples whispering soothing words of reassurance to him as I sweep a few locks of damp blond hair from his brow before continuing once more with the slow, deliberate probing. I cast my gaze around, wondering where the hell the bloody anal beads are when you need them? John Paul stiffens in front of me and lets out another whimper, the soft, mewling sound becoming more strangled. That's it, fuck this I'm giving up because no matter how good it _could_ be it's not worth hurting him over.

"Ah....ahhh!" his eyes squeeze shut and he bites my shoulder, his hand grappling on my arm to get a grip as I start to withdraw my fingers. I'm on the verge of doing just that when I realise....he isn't crying out in pain, it's....this is something else. I rub over the same spot again, just to make sure, a grin spreading across my face when his eyes open, unfocused as they lock on mine before rolling back in his head and then he starts licking his lips like mad and it's all I can do not to shout out with glee. I keep sweeping my finger over the super sensitive gland and it's only when he nudges even nearer and I feel something digging into my stomach that I realise what my actions are doing. This time _my_ eyes widen, almost popping out of my head as I look down at his erection as it presses against me, his hard cock having grown to even bigger proportions than usual if that's possible.

**JOHN PAUL**

I squeeze my eyes shut as he starts circling round my backside, like he's trying to decide if he's really going to do this or not and then his other arm tightens around me, holding me still as his finger finally enters me. I gasp and swallow, licking my lips as he moves it around, pulling out and then inserting another. This time it stings a little and the more he probes I can't help wincing but then it subsides and I relax against him again, burying my face in his neck, inhaling the tangy, masculine scent that is all Craig that I love so much. After a bit more movement which I'm beginning to find quite nice, he looks down at me, withdrawing his fingers and squirting more of the exotic smelling liquid on them, looking at me with a shy, kind of inquisitive look on his face. I nod at him, giving him permission to continue, which he does, this time filling me more than ever.

It's a strange feeling having him inside me, even if it isn't the part of him I want there. I'm trying to get used to this new feeling but even though it's pretty pleasurable I can't help wanting the pain to subside. I don't want Craig to stop what he's doing because if he does he might not try again and I so want him to but right now, as he looks down at me, I can feel tears stinging at my eyes. He must be able to tell that I'm not altogether comfortable because as his fingers continue to stretch me inside he leans over, his lips kissing me tenderly, distracting me.

"Is this okay? Nearly there.....it'll be okay in a minute, I promise....shh relax....just relax" he whispers these sentiments and more as he continues on. "I just....have to find it". I frown at his words, wondering what the hell he's on about but grateful for the distraction and then I freeze, a strange keening sound escaping my lips as the most unique, exquisite, mind blowing sensation passes through my body, straight to my cock.

"Ah....ahhh!" Fuck me, so this is what it's all about. I lean into him, biting his shoulder to stop myself crying out uncontrollably as his fingertip brushes over that place again, sending another rapturous wave of pleasure through me. I try to open my eyes and focus on him, show him what it is he's doing to me but it's like he already knows because he starts stroking over it, again and again, grinning, his eyes sparkling even more every time I make a sound. I lift my hips and edge closer, careful not to dislodge his fingers which are the cause of these unbearably sweet, stimulating caresses and then I feel him freeze, my eyes connecting with his as he lifts his eyes from where they were looking down at my erection.

Fuck me, I'm impossibly hard but until this moment I hadn't really thought about it, I was too caught up in this new, heavenly feeling that was coursing through my body. Now he was looking at it though, I was more than aware of just what Craig's touch against that particular part of my body was doing to another part of me. His face flushed with arousal and then a tiny smile played at the side of his mouth, making his mole twitch and his eyes darken as he moved his finger ever so slightly. I jerked, once more eliciting a moan as he touched that super sensitive place and his smile turned into a grin and then a soft, deep chuckle, his eyes narrowing and crinkling at the corners when he saw exactly what his exquisite touch was doing to me. He finally withdrew his fingers, the loss making me tremble and groan my disapproval, disappointment radiating through me until I felt his hands back on my hips, rolling me so I was on my front, my hard on aching as it dug into the duvet beneath me.

I froze, anticipation overthrowing any other emotions as I waited to feel his cock where I wanted it most and then I let out a gasp because I didn't feel _that_, I felt his lips, skimming over the cleft at the bottom of my spine, licking over the surface, his hands kneading the backs of my thighs just beneath my arse. He straddled me, his cock brushing against me as his hands traveled up to my neck, pressing into the muscles that'd become tense over the last few minutes. He kissed his way to my shoulders and then licked at the skin beneath my ear, nudging it with his nose and inhaling deeply. I could feel his eyelashes as they flickered now and then over my throat, whether deliberately or not I couldn't tell but it made me shiver and then he seemed satisfied as he made his way back down the length of my body until he reached my hips and backside. He went quiet for a minute, aside from his breathing which was almost as ragged as mine but the slight weight of him as he straddled my thighs assured me he was still there.

I felt movement, though I couldn't tell what, so after a few moments I turned around and the sight behind me was enough to knock the shallow breath I was holding right out of my lungs. He had one hand resting on my lower back beneath my ribcage where he was steadying himself and the other was grasping his cock tightly between his fingers, working the shaft leisurely as he perused my body, his brows furrowed in concentration. It was an image I wanted to remember forever because he looked so damn erotic, almost wanton in his shameless display of self gratification. I could tell he was thinking, of what I don't know but then he seemed to snap out of his reverie when he looked at me, blinking when he saw me watching him.

He let himself go, which I have to say I was gutted about, before climbing off the end of the bed, reaching once more for the lube and then getting back on again. I licked my suddenly dry lips and rested my head on my folded arms so I could see him out of the corner of my eye where he knelt behind me, positioning himself between my legs. My own cock twitched beneath me in anticipation as he rested his hands around my hips, his fingers splaying out as his thumbs massaged my arse cheeks. I tried so damn hard to relax, knowing that it would feel even better if I could just get my body to accept him easily but I was too excited and nervous about having him inside me, loving me and that was making me tense. He stroked up and down my lower back, once more deep in thought and again I wondered what he was thinking. He looked indecisive and it was something I didn't want to see, it made me anxious and doubt myself, once more thoughts of why he'd prefer me over the soft, curvy, supple body of a girl playing through my mind, invading my thoughts. I closed my eyes tightly and swallowed, my mouth suddenly dry when I felt the mattress depress and then spring up a little beneath me as he got back off the bed.

"John Paul....?" I squeezed my eyes shut not wanting to hear what he was going to say, sure it couldn't be good. "Oi, John Paul" his voice was more insistent this time, though still he only whispered his words. I turned my head and looked over my shoulder, half expecting him to bail out on me at the last minute. He looked at me seriously as he wiggled his index finger in a small circular motion, indicating for me to turn around. I did, getting up and swiveling around, sitting before him, naked on the bed, my knees drawn up as I waited for him to tell me he'd changed his mind.

He leaned against the bed, the muscles in his thighs defined, a small, tentative smile playing at his lips as he reached towards me, pushing me gently on the shoulder making me fall backwards against the pillows, my hands which were laced together falling apart as I put them out to break my landing. Then Craig got on the bed and parted my thighs, climbing between my legs so he was hovering over me, such a look of tenderness in his eyes that I wondered how I ever could have doubted him.

"I wanna be able to see you" he said breathlessly before dropping his head and kissing me.

**CRAIG**

Well what I read in the book certainly worked because now I'd found the most sensitive, erogenous part in his body I felt like I was getting somewhere. For a second or two I really thought I'd have to give up and find some other way to help him enjoy it but then he'd moaned like that and it was like all my Christmases had come at once. Now all I had to do was work out the best way to do this.

I give his hip a gently push so he's lay on his front and then I straddle his thighs, just spending a few seconds looking him over, my eyes wandering towards his bum where I'd just been....you know....and then I peruse the rest of his body. His milky complexion, pinkened by the sun seems to have a glow about it and looking at the lean, sinewy, strength in his upper arms and shoulders where they're folded beneath his head, I realise just how much the sight of him naked turns me on. Unable to resist feeling it beneath me, I stretch out over him and kiss the length, from the tops of his thighs, right up to his neck and throat until I'm kissing over the blemish I made earlier, my body thrilling at the murmurs that are spilling from his lips. I feel a bit guilty, marking that perfect skin but he wanted me to do it and actually seeing it there makes me feel horny because it's like he's mine. No one else has ever done that to him, hell, no one else has ever done most of this stuff to him and if I get my own way, no one else ever will.

I sat back on my haunches for a minute, just letting my mind wander, thinking which would be the best way to do this, what position would be most comfortable. I have a few in mind, the ones it said in the book were good for beginners but they all seemed a bit....distant, impersonal, lacking that intimacy I felt was needed for our first time because I wouldn't be able to look at him. I wanted to be able to see if he was enjoying it, look him in the eyes and watch his expression change as we made love. I knew that if he stayed on his front it might make it easier for me to....well, to do my bit, be inside him and I'd still be able to look at him but I wouldn't see that flush of arousal hit his cheeks when he's coming and I wouldn't be able to touch him either, which on this occasion was a big no no.

With that in mind I banished my thoughts for the time being, looking at him to see those wide, blue eyes already concentrated on me. Looking where he was I blushed to see that while I'd been thinking all these things, still knelt astride him, I'd been wanking myself off, slowly and leisurely like a fucking porn star or something. I let go of my now hard and ready for action cock and got off the bed, feeling like a right dick for letting my mind wander and neglecting him. He didn't seem to mind, in fact he was smiling, his eyes dark while he watched me and I wanted to tell him he shouldn't do that, I wouldn't be able to last very long if he does. Grabbing the lube I get back on the bed, stroking over his body once more, waiting for a decision to kick into place, thinking these things should come naturally for goodness sake. Then it's like a light bulb goes off in my head and I think...why not? I get back off the bed, a bit hurried and keen on I must say and then I wait for him to turn around.

"John Paul....?" He doesn't, if anything it's like he's trying to block me out and I have a moments hesitation before dismissing the negative thoughts....there is no way in hell that he's having doubts, no way he's regretting this, not after everything we've experienced together this week.

"Oi, John Paul" he looks around and I'm shocked....he looks scared, like he's going to bolt any minute and it's all I can do to hold it together and maintain some composure. I indicate for him to turn around, which he does, drawing his knees up, blocking my view of his magnificent body, looking at me with apprehension in his eye, almost like he's wary of what I'm doing. I play over the last few minutes, from when I was kissing the skin along his back, to the glint in his eyes as he watched me masturbating, to now and I realise what his train of thought is, where his mind has gone and it's not a good place.

Smiling at him, so he knows where _I'm_ coming from, I reach over and very gently push him back, so his hands unclasp as he falls back against the pillows and then, looking him over, a warm, fuzzy feeling coursing through my body, I climb between his legs, gently parting them so I can make myself comfortable as I position myself between them. He seems to relax then, the tension almost visible as it leaves his body. Looking down at him, my hands stroking his temples as I rest on my elbows, I can't help wondering how this came about, how it was that I was about to make love with the best friend I'd ever had.

"I wanna be able to see you" I tell him in no uncertain terms, my voice sounding thick and hoarse. His eyes sparkle and that half smile I love so much replaces the frown on his lips. Then I kiss him and it's one of the softest, sweetest, most sensual kisses I've ever experienced with him. It's like our lips and tongues are doing exactly what out bodies just have been, delving, probing, exploring every inch of warm, soft flesh as they stroke against each other, licking and nibbling, teasing and tasting until it feels like we're finally close to satisfied. I pull out of the kiss, pecking him gently on his lips, muffling the sound of discontent he makes.

"I'll just....I won't be a sec...." I want to assure him I'm not going anywhere as I move away, grabbing a pillow from beside his head and putting it beneath his hips as he raises them, his cock jutting towards me, like it's tempting me to abandon my task. Ignoring what has truly been sent to test my restraint, I sit back on my heals and prepare myself, sheathing my cock and then applying plenty of lube, mentally thanking the people at Funny Girls for their insight and humor at providing us with this stuff. Finally ready I settle myself back between his legs, asking him one last time if he's ready.

"God yes, I've been ready forever" he breaths, gasping as I nudge against him, taking it slowly as he adjusts to the feel of me as I start to push inside him.

"Oh God that's...." I squeeze my eyes closed at the tightness that surrounds me, biting my lip as I ease into him an inch at a time. He wriggles beneath me and I can see tears gather in his eyes.

"Don't you dare" he croaks out huskily, breathless, as though sensing I'm about to stop. He clutches my shoulders, his fingertips digging into me as he moves beneath me, pushing against me until I'm fully inside.

"Jesus Christ" I let my head fall against his as I move my hips, adjusting to the heat of him as he surrounds me. I know I'm not going to be able to hold out for long because the tightness of his arse and the way it clenches around me is just....it's just....fuck, it's amazing. I start rocking a little, lifting my head to look at his face as he becomes accustomed to having me inside him and the look of love that is shining from his eyes is undeniable. I'm having a mini party on the inside at making the right decision to do it this way but then the celebration is blown wide open when he moves his hips with more pressure, thrusting back up against me, the most gorgeous smile ever playing at his mouth. I lean in and kiss him on the lips before smothering his face with more of them, expressing to him just how much I'm enjoying this.

"Ohh God!" he shudders beneath me when I come into contact with that same sensitive spot I found earlier and he actually bites my arm where it's resting next to him, leaving teeth marks in my skin. I pull out almost completely and then thrust my hips again, harder this time, still making sure that my cock grazes against that sweet spot as I slide back in. He starts gripping my hips, moaning continuously as I pick up the pace, sweat breaking out on my forehead with the exertion I'm using.

"Oh fuck John Paul....so tight..." I mutter against his cheek as he pulls my hips into him, bucking his against mine so he can meet each thrust that I'm aiming his way.

I look down and notice how hard he is and I want to take him in my hand and jerk him off but I can't because the position I'm in won't warrant that kind of movement so I implore him with my eyes to take hold of his cock and do it himself. He licks his lips, his breath coming thick and fast as he senses what I'm trying to tell him, nodding his head as he takes hold of his cock between us and starts pumping it with his hand in unison to what I'm doing. I almost come just a the sight but I don't want to do this alone so I squeeze my eyes shut, only peaking now and then as I think strategy and logistics and data and....

"Oh fuck....I'm gonna" I can feel that overwhelming feeling course through my body as all the adrenalin in my veins seems to shoot straight to my cock.

"Hold on....hold on...." John Paul mutters, one hand cupping my cheek, forcing me to look at him as his other beats at his cock between us.

"I can't I'm ....Oh fuck....Ohhh!" I jerk against him, no longer able to hold on, thrusting erratically, losing all sense of rhythm as I come, my cock pulsating inside him as his ass contracts around me, milking me until I've filled the condom.

"Craig....ffu....Oh God Craig!" I feel him tense beneath me and around me and I look down, captivated by the blueness of his eyes as they glaze over, misting and then closing, a sigh and moan mixing together, escaping his lips as his seed spills between us, coating his hand and our stomachs as I buck my hips, hitting that sensitive gland inside him over and over again until I have no energy left. Letting out one last guttural groan his head flops back, hitting the pillow with a soft thump, one hand still holding my face, the other coming around to cup my ass. I lean in, a small giggle escaping me before I kiss him, no real energy left to make it more than a peck but still, showing him my affection. Then I slump down on top of him, my face buried against his neck as he wraps his arms around me, drawing me in....satisfied.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**


	101. Chapter 102

**ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY SIX**

**JOHN PAUL**

I stretch and groan, my neck protesting as I twist it from side to side, my mind foggy as I wince from the soreness, squinting my eyes as the sun peaks through a crack in the curtains and then suddenly hundreds of little sounds and images hit me. I wonder for a split second if it was all a dream before the whole night comes flooding back to me, hitting me like a tidal wave, sending a river of emotion coursing through my body as I remember every single detail. Winning the money at the casino, the nervousness I'd felt when I sang him the song and the look in his eyes as he'd watched me. Then I remembered the rest of the night, the muted pain that I'd felt that was driven away by exquisite pleasure as Craig had made love to me...._with me_, I corrected myself, remembering his words.

God I never knew it would feel like that. I expected fireworks, hell this was Craig Dean for goodness sake, the unrequited object of my love for so many months, it was bound to be spectacular but last night....well last night had just exceeded any and all expectations and then pretty much smashed them to smitherines with the real thing. I'd seen him being affectionate before, watched the way he was tactile with others, even experienced his passion and charm and excitement for myself but even after everything we'd experienced together over the last week I'd never expected him to be so romantic and tender and yet kind of indulgent and sexy all at the same time.

I've seen it in movies, you know, full on sex but it's always either raunchy, to the point I always have to look away because I feel a bit dirty watching it or it's all loving and sweet and a bit nauseating. God knows how he managed to do it but Craig had it mastered. It was like he knew exactly what to do to set my senses alight, wake up every single nerve ending in my body until I felt like I was pulsing with electricity.

As if sensing what I was thinking about he tightened his arms around me, sinking his cheek further into my neck and snuggling closer, if that was even possible, until his whole body was completely aligned with mine. He reminded me of those cute woodland creatures that hibernate as he pressed himself into me, curling his body around mine as though seeking out the warmth that was radiating from me. I dip my head and plant a soft kiss against his forehead, nudging his cheek with my nose until he tips his face up to mine in sleep. I can't help it, I just watch him adoringly for goodness knows how long, taking in the soft delicate sweep of his eyelashes as they lie asleep on his cheeks and smiling back in wonder as his lips curve at something he's dreaming about, tiny murmuring sounds passing his lips as he turns his face up and kisses the underside of my chin. His hand grasps my arm for a second and I think he might be waking up but then it relaxes, his fingers remaining splayed across my pale flesh, a contrast that seems to work so well in the amber, glowing light of the room.

Lying there with Craig wrapped in my arms I wonder what time it is. I can't hear anything outside, none of the familiar morning traffic noises are seeping through the windows but it has become light and I can feel the room warming from the heat outside. It feels a little muggy, the air feels thick and I smile to myself. Typical British summer. Actually I'm surprised we've been away this long without the weather changing. Still the sun is beaming so it doesn't seem ready to give up the fight for supremacy just yet. I have no idea what time it was that me and Craig actually fell asleep last night but to have him wake up on top of me, right where we'd left off was amazing. It thrilled me that in all that time, at least a few hours he hadn't even moved far enough away to just be next to me. Yes he was kind of locked in place as my ankle was hooked over his where he lay between my legs and we were pretty much stuck together with....well to put in nicely, with my stuff but still, it was lovely that he hadn't woken even once and moved away.

I really need to use the bathroom but I don't want to move him off me, I love having him near me like this and I can't help thinking that if I leave, even for a second, he'll disappear, like a figment of my imagination. I hold him a while longer, just content in feeling his warmth against me until he shuffles and moves a bit, muttering the word 'jackpot' as he rolls over in sleep, giving me the opportunity to gently turn him so he's resting on the bed. I look down at him, the way he folds the pillow beneath his head and nuzzles into it, breathing in deeply, his nose buried against the cotton where my head was just resting. Just watching him like this is making my body start to come alive and my cock stir. He looks so content sleeping though that I leave him to it, taking the corner of the duvet and pulling it over him so it covers him like a sleeping bag and he's cocooned snugly inside.

Pushing the door to so he wouldn't hear the toilet flush I relieve myself and then looked at myself in the mirror and almost laughed loudly at the sight. Wrinkling my nose and chuckling softly to myself I send a prayer up thanking God that I woke up before he could see me like this. To say I looked like I'd been dragged through a hedge backwards was a compliment. My hair looked like a bird had been nesting in it for days, my lips were still red and swollen and I had stubble rash on my cheeks, a gift from Craig with his 2am shadow and to top it off I looked like I'd been in a fight with a jar of glue....that white stuff you use in infant school that dries on you clear and looks like a second layer of skin.

There's something else too....I guess it must be that sex glow people talk about, the one where they look at you and can tell that you've just had a right good seeing to. Noticing the blemish on my neck I turn my head to the side and study it, for some reason smiling. It's not big, he didn't leave a dirty great mark and looking at it, it looked almost heart shaped, the same perfect shape that his lips make when he's looking at me and he thinks I can't see him.

I've never been over confident with my body, never really thought much about it at all until I met Craig and wanted him to want me, desire me, love me like I did him, so checking myself out in the mirror now, trying to see myself the way he might think of me was kind of strange. I mean, I'm not exactly what you'd call buff. I don't go to gyms and stuff but I get my exercise playing football and giving my punching bag a good work out most nights....well I found it was a good way of easing my frustrations after being so close to Craig without my right hand dropping off, so all in all I think I'm quite toned. Not beautifully sculpted like him, no one can match that lithe, graceful, slim but perfect figure he has but I guess I'm not so bad.

Yeah so, I'm fair and with that I'm a bit pale but the sun seems to have given me a glow, although that could just be the 'after sex' thing again. I work my hand from my throat, feeling my way along the path that Craig's mouth took last night, sighing with satisfaction as I remembered every last detail, glad that a memory like that would stay with me forever. He made me feel sexy, sure of my body, unselfconscious around him and I loved that. I felt like my insecurities were ebbing away with each passing tide and that with every new dawn we were becoming closer to each other.

It was only as I got to my stomach that my eyes opened again and I felt the deep flush of warmth cover my flesh at the memories, my mouth was dry, my nipples felt tight and aching and my cock was so damn hard I thought I might just come from thinking about him, let alone touching him. Flicking the switch and stepping into the confines of the shower I go over every last detail of last night...well at least as far as him telling me to look at him after he's just had me in his mouth. That particular thought sent me over the edge and with a deep, guttural groan I come in my hand, rinsing it away but keeping the memory firmly locked in my mind. Grabbing the shower gel and the flannel I start soaping myself, once more letting my mind wander.

In all seriousness though, this whole thing with Craig had felt like a dream until last night. I mean, I know it isn't, hell I've been living it for Christ sake but it felt a bit surreal, like I really was going to wake up and find that we'd never come away and he was still just my best mate. After last night though, feeling all those things that I had, the rapture I felt when he looked at me and then that feeling of euphoria when he was finally inside me, that blew away all vestiges of just friendship from my mind, to be replaced by something I could actually see as a future. Until this point there was always the possibility for me that things could die down, especially when we got back to real life back home but after being together like that, I couldn't imagine ever not waking up with him next to me again.

I feel a slight draft behind me and turn around to see a very sleepy looking Craig standing at the doorway, ruffling his fingers through his hair and scratching at his belly. He yawns, massively and then makes his way over to the toilet, standing there doing his business, one hand on the wall steadying himself, seemingly unaware that I'm even in the shower. I turn back around, feeling more than a little intrusive and continue to wash myself, trying but failing to block out the image of Craig's pert, tanned ass as he stands in front of the toilet with his back to me. Bloody hell, waking up with a touch of morning glory wasn't enough, having a quick wank in the shower wasn't enough because now I was getting turned on just from seeing him standing naked. I was still bloody knackered from last night but my dick seemed not to care and was in fact acting happy about having another workout.

I hear the toilet flush and then the taps running and I have to wonder if he's even really awake. He hasn't spoken yet but then, neither have I. I close my eyes and will him to go so I can try to sort myself out but then the draft comes back and it's because he's slid the shower door open and stepped in behind me.

"Need a hand?" his voice is warm and husky from sleep and my cock becomes a little more excited when I hear it. His arm reaches around me and he wiggles his fingers, his breath hot against the back of my neck. Remembering the feel of it last night when he straddled me, leaning over as he kissed my neck, I let out a small groan, closing my eyes at the memory.

"Come on, I'll soap your back". He wiggles his fingers again and I realise he isn't thinking the sexy thoughts, he just wants me to pass him the gel covered flannel. It lands in his hand with a wet slap and then I bend forward, my head bowed as he runs the flannel all over me, up my spine and across my shoulder blades and the back of my neck as the water cascades over me, the rivulets washing away the bubbles he's leaving in his wake. Then I hear him bend down and feel the warm, wet cloth as he rubs it up my inner thigh and legs before finally lingering at my arse, taking his time to gently lather my bum cheeks with soap before grabbing the shower head and rinsing the bubbles away. He turns me and for the first time this morning I look into his eyes, my stomach tightening at the look of tenderness that is awash in the molten brown pools.

"Hey" he whispers softly, clearing his throat, his eyes darting away shyly.

"Good morning" I lean down, no longer unsure of myself and kiss him just lightly on the lips, my arm going around his back as I hold him in place.

"Are you uh....are you okay?" his brow furrows as he looks at me and I wonder what he means. Am I frowning again because I'm thinking and he doesn't realise that's why or do I not look happy? I certainly feel that way....fanbloodytastic if I'm being honest with myself. Then I feel his hand skim over my bum, just sort of cupping it and I know what he means.

"I'm fine....honestly" I assure him, noting that he still looks a bit skeptical.

"You're sure? I didn't....hurt you or anything?" He still sounds concerned, like he can't believe that we could do that and it not leave me sore or something and my heart aches because now, even after the lovemaking he's still thinking of me first. God I love him so much. I chuckle, low and deep, just think how flipping ace he is. Not many people get to see the real Craig like me and it makes me feel privileged that he doesn't pretend to be who he isn't around me. When he acts like he isn't phased by things, like he doesn't care....I see it for what it is now, it's a front, a false bravado that masks the fact that, if anything, he cares too much.

"Thank you". I cup his cheek in my hand and look into his eyes, so he can see what he means to me, what he's doing to me.

"It's alright....what for?" He asks as an after thought, not really awake enough to get what I mean. Then I think I'm going to turn into a puddle of mush in the shower as Craig gazes back, his eyes flicking to other parts of my body now and then like maybe the intensity of my gaze is burning him or something.

"Last night, me and you....I never knew sex could be like that". I shake my head, once more remembering the tenderness and passion I evoked in him and vice versa. I'd been able to feel him looking into my soul and at the same time I could see into his and I just knew he knew that this was special too.

"It's not....what we did, that's not sex. It was making love" he stated matter of fact. He didn't romanticize it, didn't make it sound all whimsical like you see in films he just said it plain and simple and he was right of course, last night, us joining together like that, it wasn't sex, it was our two souls coming together as we united in an act that was totally unique to us, something I knew that I could never repeat with anyone else, would never _want_ to repeat with anyone else. I might only be young and cynics would probably laugh at me and ask me how I could possibly know that I'll never love anyone like I love Craig and honestly, I don't know what I'd say....I just know.

"Right yeah, that's what I mean but....I never thought it could feel like that having someone make love to you" It came out almost like a question and I guess in a way I wanted him to tell me if that's how it should be, if it's like that every time. Saying that, I know I'll have fun finding out in the future....with him.

"With you" he pointed out. I laughed bashfully at my mistake.

"Yeah with. Anyway, it was wonderful so, thank you." I said it sincerely, a blush creeping over me, fueled even hotter by the water and steam from the shower. He looked back at me and smiled, something akin to a dreamy expression crossing his face, his eyes growing heavy as he closed them in thought before reaching out and tracing his thumb over my bottom lip, his eyes narrowing and his tongue sweeping across his own lip as he watched.

"You aren't the only one you know". His voice snagged in his throat, an unseen emotion making his voice hitch.

"Only one what?"

"The only one that's never felt anything like that before....I haven't either" he looks right at me and I can see it, I can see in his eyes that he's speaking from the heart and that what he's telling me is true. He swallows, vulnerability pouring from him as he watched his words sink in.

"But what about Darlene and Sarah?" He laughs wryly, a half smile playing at his lips as he shakes his head.

"That _was_ just sex, I didn't love either of them, it wasn't the same". His eyes start sparkling then as he reaches around behind me, putting the shower head back in it's holder before passing me the flannel and the gel and then turning his back so I can suds him up too. My eyebrows furrow and I smile to myself, his words resonating through my mind as I reach out to soap him.

'I didn't love either of them, it wasn't the same'....was that his way of saying....? Was it even possible that he loves _me_? I don't mean in the 'I love you' sense, of course he does, he's said it loads of times....'I love you, you're my brother....'I love you, I'm sorry'....'I love you to bits, you know'? He's said those words on numerous occasions before but hearing him say that, I felt like he was trying to say....'I _love_ you'. Maybe I was reading too much into it but hearing him say he didn't love either of them sounded like he was saying, 'but I do love you and that's why it isn't the same'. Oh God!

He turns his head and looks at me over his shoulder, raising his eyelids from where he's looking down at my hands which are currently lathering his back. His eyes are absolutely sparkling, maybe brighter than I've ever seen them as he smiles, warm and inviting and God damn seductively if the way they twitch is anything to go by.

"I mean it John Paul, I've never felt like that before....it's like....it's like you were inside me, you were in here" he taps his head and his heart, showing me with a look of determination on his face that it isn't just me. I nod, there's nothing more I can do.

"Me too" that's all I could say because that's exactly what I was feeling too.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**


	102. Chapter 103

**ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY SEVEN**

**JOHN PAUL**

A couple of hours later, after finding that it was only just half six in the morning when I woke up earlier, we're just finishing the remnants of the tea and toast that Craig had thoughtfully made after sending me out to the shops for some supplies. The time since I'd woken up had been bliss. Showering together, hearing that he never loved any of his girlfriends and then having him say what he did about me being in his heart and his head had just been wonderful. Then we'd got out, affectionately drying each other off before it broke into chaos with a touch and a look and we started play fighting, flicking each other with the damp towels until my backside stung and his smarted. After that, when we'd called a truce we got dressed in shorts and t shirts, neither of us exactly trying to hide the blatant sexual looks we were giving each other. It felt great, no longer having to hide the way I felt about him and seeing the easy way he acted around me too just made it even better. As the time then wore on and the streets got busier it felt nice, relaxed, as just the two of us shared the little everyday chores like washing up and drying the pots and tidying up the flat so we could start another new day together.

"What do you want to do today then?" I ask him, watching as a range of emotions cross his face....thoughtful, cheeky, settling on down right saucy as a smile breaks out, making his features look even more beautiful.

"We could just stay here and shag like bunnies" he grins, those big innocent eyes like Bambi looking at me with mirth and a hint of hope. God it was tempting...._he_ was tempting.

"We coouuld but I was thinking something outdoors....it's such a nice day" his face twists in disdain, as though I just asked him to write a ten thousand word essay, then it brightens suddenly as though a light bulb just went off over his head.

"Well we could find somewhere nice and discreet outdoors and shag like bunnies then" he states, satisfied, his hands going straight to his hips. I burst out laughing when he raises his eyebrows suggestively but then he frowns, looking at me like I just kicked a puppy. "I wasn't joking" he says, his tone disapproving, shaking his head reprovingly.

"I know you weren't, that's what's so funny" he huffs and goes to sit in the window seat, looking out at the street below which was now teeming with early morning tourists, going out to eat or off to see the sights. I go over to him, brushing a stray strand of hair from his face as I hunch down. "I want to Craig...honest to God you have no idea how much but....we're going home in a few days and we'll have loads of time, just me and you....lets make the most of our time here eh?" he looks at me then from beneath his lashes and I can tell he's listening, wondering where I'm going with this. His lips are still pursed together in a pout though and I can't resist reaching out, skimming my thumb across the surface until they start to twitch into a smile.

"I just want to spend time with you....out there, doing things we won't be able to do when we go back home". I got back up and sat next to him, watching as the cogs turned in his head behind his heavy lidded eyes. He looked thoughtful, I could tell he was weighing up what I was saying, though God knows I half wanted him to disagree and persuade me around to his suggestion. I thought what I said made sense though. It wasn't like we couldn't still make lots of time to 'shag like bunnies'. There'd be loads of time, I just wanted us to make the most of the time we do have together doing things we might not back home. When we get back to Hollyoaks there won't be things to do like there are here and we'll have loads of time to explore each other out of the way of prying eyes. Here I could be out and open with him, without caring that people would look at us, stare at us if I suddenly decide to kiss him.

He doesn't mind here, in fact he seems quite open to being my boyfriend in public as well as behind closed doors and he's convinced me, finally that we have some kind of a future together as more than mates but even I'm not so blinkered as to think things will just be a bed of roses when we get back. I'm sure they can be eventually, I hope so but I can't expect him to just walk through the village holding my hand and kissing me and stuff when he maintains he isn't gay.

It's not just that. In a small town like where we live, people gossip and I can still remember how hard he had it when Jake knocked over Sonny's mum and Craig got the brunt of it. There were always going to be people going out of their way to make your life hell and this was one of those situations where people would talk..._a lot_. Craig was the type of person to evoke envy and jealousy from people. He's smart, he has his head screwed on, he's great looking, which makes him an easy target for people to say things. Just the fact that he's accepted at Trinity if he gets the right grades..._which he will_, is enough to make some people jealous and so, even if he doesn't act bothered about us being together here, he will when we get home.

Hell, I got it in the neck from some people for coming clean and admitting I was gay, and that was with relatively little fuss so I can only imagine the kind of comments he'd be subjected to if certain people saw us walking hand in hand through the village, sharing a kiss or with my hand on his bum. No, he needs time to get used to things, see how things go with his mum and Jake and everyone before going out in public to brave the gossips. Besides, Hollyoaks doesn't have half as many things to do as here and it's a gorgeous day so I quite like the idea of being outside with him, even if his idea does make my head spin and my heart burst and my body tingle.

"What do you think then?" Craig's voice cut into my thoughts and I looked up into his bright, sparkling eyes, a smile breaking across my face when I saw how happy and carefree he looked.

"Think about what?" Seriously, I had no clue.

"You were thinking about me naked weren't you?" he laughed cheekily, a glint in his eyes as he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Get lost, I was not! Besides, you're the one who can't keep your hands to yourself" I reply chuckling when he attempts to look affronted.

"Wanna bet?"

"Oh no, I'm not placing that bet again, there's no way I'd win" no way! After the last time, which had been torture, there's no way in hell that I'm ever making a bet not to touch him again, even for a minute.

"See told ya!" he grinned smugly but then put his hands on my shoulders, drawing me towards him so I fit between his knees and he kissed me lightly on the lips, crossing his wrists behind the back of my neck as he looked at me.

"I was saying I think we should go to Lytham for the day, seeing as you insist on us going out." He fished around on the table next to him and finding what he was looking for he proffered a leaflet at me, resting his arms casually back in place. I looked at the glossy cover showing a picture of a black and white windmill and acres of grassy playing fields and then the beach and park itself and I really liked the idea. Our last outing to a park had been pretty damn successful so the thought of going to another, different one, sounded great.

"Hang on, isn't that where all the old actors from Corrie live?" I could swear my mum used to go on about it being one of those fancy places where all the wealthy pensioners retire to.

"No idea but it has a lake and watersports and there's lots of space to chuck a frisbee around so...what do you say....Lytham?" he waves the leaflet in my face, a huge grin on his face, knowing there's no way I'd ever deny him anything.

"Lytham it is". We start packing a rucksack with things for the day, sun cream, drinks, spare shorts which he looked relieved at me remembering after the last accident he'd had at the park, you know, the essentials. I asked about a picnic but he said the park had cafe facilities so no need to carry the weight around and then we headed out, at what was just a little after nine thirty.

Although the streets were busier than earlier it still wasn't too crowded, so we made the most of our solitude by taking a stroll along the beach, settling into a comfortable conversation about tomorrows away game for Liverpool. Craig reckoned that they were going to get trounced and to be fair, even though I strongly disagreed with him, it was nice to know that even though lots had changed between us, some things were still familiar, even if they were irritating. I spent the next ten minutes explaining why there was no way that Newcastle were going to beat them, even if they were at their own ground and inevitably we fell out, lapsing into a contemplative silence, broken only when he decided to flick sand at my legs with his bare foot before wresting me down, trying and failing to tickle my ribs.

I soon got him back though when he wasn't looking and I put a hand full of seaweed down his shorts. It was hilarious listening to him shriek and then watching him trying to pick each bit out, swearing at me his eyes twinkling with laughter the whole time. Then his expression changed and he turned serious, the laughter subsiding as he turned to me, his eyes darting to the sea which looked warm and inviting but that I knew would be cold. To say I sprinted faster than I ever have before to get away from him was an understatement. By the time he caught up I was back on the promenade and surrounded by people, lots of them, too many that he could molest me in public and get away with it.

"You think you're so smart don't you?" he taunted, his hands on his knees as he bent over panting for breath.

"Nah, you're smarter, I'm just faster" I point out. I hear a noise behind us and seeing something approaching us in the distance, I grab Craig's arm, walking us over to the nearby stop.

"Oh cool, a tram, I've never been on one of these" he grins over at me, a dimple appearing in his cheek because he's smiling so widely. Biting my lip, unable to resist temptation I put my hand out and run my fingertip into the deep groove that it creates.

"It's just like a bus" I tell him, still staring at his cheek, wondering if he'd care if I was to lean over and kiss it. He shakes his head, the little boy in him coming to the surface as he gestures at the approaching vehicle which has been decked out to look like a steam boat on rails, apparently totally unaware of the thoughts that are barreling around my brain.

"It's not like a bus, it has no wheels" he actually starts rubbing his hands together bless him and as it pulls up I just know he's going to head for the upper deck. He turns and grins at me when he sees that we don't pay as we get on and that actually the trams have old fashioned conductors decked out in uniforms and everything, before bombing it up the steps to the open aired upper deck. It makes me wonder how on earth Craig had managed to spend over five years in Hollyoaks and never visited here.

"Oh wow, this is cool! Look, you can see all the way along the prom" he turns to me grinning, his arm outstretched as he points out the sights, his eyes sparkling and the breeze from being on the upper deck teasing at his hair. "I've decided I want to live here, screw Trinity, lets just stay here and sell candyfloss" I laughed at his remark but as much as I know he's joking and just loving being here my heart soared, taking flight like the seagulls that were being chased along the beach by a dog off it's lead. His expression suddenly turned serious as he moved his legs around to face me.

"Would you though? If I did move here....would you come?" He looked at me intently, his bottom lip getting gnawed at as he watched me, all the laughter between us fading into the background.

"But you won't move here, you have your future all mapped out, have done for years....Trinity's everything you always wanted" I told him, all the while thinking....God yes I'd move here with you in a second, I'd move to the ends of the earth to be with you. He shuffled back around, facing away from me towards the busy streets.

"It's not _everything_ I ever wanted" he replied, his voice sounding distant....thoughtful. I can remember the time when he used to go on about having the 'lifestyle of the rich and famous' the two point five children and the wife at home to cook him his meals everyday. It was always funny listening to him talk like that because it was so clear that that future wasn't him talking, it was his mum. Hell, whenever we'd really talked about children, especially that time we got roped into babysitting Charlie, he'd said he hadn't really even thought about it and I couldn't help wondering if that was what he was thinking about now.

He never really talked about what he did want though, beyond his degree and being a millionaire by the time he's thirty. It's one of those topics that we both tend to skirt around. Me because everything I wanted was to do with him and him because....well I don't know but I assume it's because he doesn't know exactly what he does want.

"Besides Trinity then....what else" he smiles at me knowingly and his eyes faze over a bit, like he's daydreaming.

"Truthfully?" I nod my acquiescence and he grins. "Alright, besides getting into Trinity I want....I just want to be happy. I want to live life and not feel like I've missed out on anything. I want to build up memories that I'll treasure forever and that I can tell stories about to my kids" he shakes his head, a massive smile on his face like he can picture doing exactly that. "I don't want any regrets JP. I don't want to think that I've gone through life settling because...well that's just wrong isn't it?"

"Yeah" I don't really know what else to say, he's right. He looks at me, really taking me in and I feel like my skin is burning he's looking at me so intently.

"This....here....this is what I want to look back on, know that I haven't wasted my time doing what everyone expects of me." He grins over, his eyes still with that faraway look but I know that he sees me. " I can look back in years to come when I'm knee deep in my millions and I can remember the places we've been and the people we've met and the things we've done. You know what I mean?" he looks at me so earnestly, his eyes glinting brightly from the sun.

"Uh huh, I know exactly what you mean" he nods his head in affirmation, staring back out over the horizon and I have to agree. Maybe not about the children thing but about the building of memories. I felt the same. I wanted to treasure every single word, every gesture, every look and thought and occurrence in my life, especially the ones that involved him because as far as I was concerned, _he_ was my future. I couldn't even imagine life carrying on without him around.

Looking back over at him now as his eyes gazed out to sea, a smile twitching at his lips once more as he looked out to sea, I couldn't help thinking there was more to his thoughts than what he was saying. I point out the sign ahead that says 'Welcome to Lytham Saint Annes' and start to get up, hiking the rucksack up onto my shoulder as the tram starts to slow down.

"You never answered my question....would you?" he says it quietly, still not looking at me and he seems a bit tense, his shoulders hunched forward as he leans on his folded arms.

"Don't be daft....of cou...."

"Tickets lads". The conductor comes over, catching us before it's time to get off and Craig's eyes flick from me to him briefly, a little disgruntled but managing a smile as he hands over the little green stubs, watching as the man clips them with his little hole punch thing before his eyes dart back to mine. Nodding at us as the tram pulls to a halt, he makes his way back over to the stairs. "Have a good day lads, you've got just the right weather for it today." He tips his hat as a way of bidding us goodbye and sets off down the steps. Craig runs his fingers through his hair, sighing and then jerking forward, clinging onto the backrests of the seats in front as he tram shudders to a stop, our destination finally reached. He gestures at the staircase and I make my way down, Craig following closely behind, his breath hot against my neck as we get ready to jump off, our feet hitting the sandy pavement in unison as the tram sets back off. Looking around at the pier and amusements in front of us that stretches out over the beach and then seeing the park across the road, it's wide open wrought iron gates welcoming us in, I turn to Craig.

"Frisbee?"

"Yeah, why not!"

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**


	103. Chapter 104

**ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY EIGHT**

**CRAIG**

God this was the life. He was right though, John Paul was right when he said that we should make the most of being here because things would be different when we got back home, they would be, I wasn't deluding myself about that. Best case scenario was that mum would accept us as a couple with open arms and everything would be hunky dory but I wasn't that optimistic. This was my mum I was talking about, the woman who'd seen me chasing girls since I was thirteen and the one who was looking forward to an absolute abundance of grandkids by the time she was fifty. She was also the person who'd seen me throw away my dreams of going to Trinity last year because of a relationship gone sour, so she probably wouldn't welcome me suddenly factoring someone else into those plans....especially not a boyfriend.

It wasn't just her though, it was everyone....back home. I knew what he meant about us being able to be out and about, being ourselves and acting how we wanted while we were here. I don't feel any shame about what I'm doing, hell how can I when he makes me feel like the most special person in the solar system but it's certainly a different me to the person people thought they knew before we went away. If me and John Paul were to walk through the village back home holding hands or kissing, which I'm afraid I don't think I could resist doing, then we would get stares. Maybe not the kind that John Paul got when he came out but people were bound to talk. It was no secret that I'd always fancied girls, just like it was no secret that me and John Paul had fought not long after he revealed he was gay, so seeing the two of us together as a couple would be bound to turn heads, bring out the gossips curious sides, not to mention their opinions.

Here no one seems to care who you are or who you're with or how you behave, it's like being on a different planet to Hollyoaks. Back home you only have to change your hairstyle and everyone knows about it and that to me was scary. The grapevine there was always alive with juicy tidbits of information about the goings on of others and I have to say, I don't really relish the thought of that gossip being us, especially after last year. What happened with me and Darlene and then Darren had been no secret but at least then I'd just locked myself away from prying eyes until the next juicy bit of gossip came along.

I couldn't do that this time, not without John Paul thinking I was ashamed or embarrassed, it wouldn't be fair to him, especially after everything I've said so far about us sticking together. Besides, I wouldn't want him thinking that, it's not true. I just hate the thought of people intruding in on private moments, capturing them to gossip about later. I hated being centre of attention like that, I'd always liked to blend in, watch proceedings from the sidelines. I wasn't really one to gossip myself, though I did like to know peoples business, so the idea of my private life being fodder for other people pretty much turned my stomach. Kissing Sarah in public had never been a big deal but I could just imagine it now, the stares, the people pointing....'ooh look, that's the guy who went away on holiday with his mate and came back gay'. It's stupid, I shouldn't even care what they think, they don't know me, they don't know John Paul

It wasn't just me I was thinking of either. As far as I was concerned John Paul had been through enough already, the last thing he needed was his private life becoming the focus of everyones attention again. What if other people thought the same way that Jake initially had? You know, that he's somehow turned me gay, corrupted me, made me the person that I'm becoming. He got enough stick as it was when he broke up with Hannah, imagine what people might say if they thought he'd taken advantage of me, no matter what I say to deny it.

"Here Craig...catch" I stuck my hand out and jumped up as John Paul flung the brand new toy at me, missing the fluorescent orange frisbee by a mile as it sailed over my head towards the lake. I ran after it, saving it from the wet, slobbery mouth of a golden retriever before jogging back to my spot in front of a big oak tree. He had been right, it was a great idea to make the most of being outside, just the two of us doing what we wanted surrounded by people who couldn't give a damn who we are or what we're doing. It felt exhilarating to just....be.

We'd chosen the park over the beach....or at least I'd kind of steered us in that direction and it was great here. The weather was probably the nicest we'd seen so far, the suns rays beating down, kissing our bodies with a warmth that made being outside just perfect. I won't say I'm not still a little peeved that John Paul would rather be outside than indoors shagging like bunnies but I can certainly see the appeal. Waking up to find him gone early this morning had been a bit of a blow but then I'd gone into the bathroom to see his back turned to me, his arse glistening from the droplets of water and it had been all I could do not to jump right in there and carry on from where we'd left off last night. I wasn't sure if he'd be sore or not though so just surprising him and then having the opportunity to run my hands and a soapy flannel over his skin had been enough. Since then though I couldn't get those images and the ones from last night out of my head, so much so that when I did suggest staying in and shagging I hadn't been kidding. I couldn't wait to try again, this time without the hesitancy and with more skill. If we could enjoy it as much as we had last night when it was all new and tentative then I could just imagine how it could be now we had a bit of knowledge and practice under our belts.

I was already feeling pretty damn smug that I was getting better with my mouth...you know, giving blow jobs and _that_ was something that a few days ago I couldn't even contemplate but feeling him beneath me last night, feeling him contract around my cock when I hit that spot and seeing the way his body responded to me, _all of me_ had been amazing and something that I wanted to repeat, again and again and again, hence my suggestion. This was cool too though and I was definitely having a great time, especially watching the way his t shirt lifted and his shorts rode low on his hips every time I threw the frisbee a little too high, which was a lot. Oops shit....there it goes again. I watch as he reaches, his movements fluid and graceful as he dives for it, his black and tan shorts once more riding low on his hips as he makes the leap and his black t shirt revealing that tantalising glimpse of pale flesh around his middle. .

"Craig....that was crap" he chuckles, jogging in the direction of the fountain where it landed, bending over and sweeping his hand out to snag the brightly coloured disc before making his way back.

"Sorry" I yelled back, the bashful expression on my face totally belying my deviousness. "I can't seem to get the hang of it yet" I turn around and rub my neck, a smug smile breaking across my face. He tossed it back, once more a little too high and I couldn't help feeling that he was as crap as I was, maybe more so because at least I was doing it on purpose. I leapt and reached anyway, falling but landing not so gracefully on my feet when my fingertips skimmed the underside but failed to grasp the disc. Turning around, shaking my head at his terrible throw I couldn't help noticing his flushed face and the way his eyes darted away from me as he smiled lazily.

He waited, hand on hip, gesturing with the other for me to return the frisbee in his direction, which I did, this time sending it wide so he had to run for it, somehow his long, lithe strides getting him to the disc and snagging it before it hit the floor.

"Finally!" he called out, holding his prize aloft, shaking it at me showing me that he'd caught it. Now usually I'd take that as some kind of a challenge but today....not so much. I was just enjoying the unnaturally warm weather and he was too if this casual, confident air about him was anything to go by. He looked so relaxed, maybe the happiest I've ever seen him just messing, running his fingers through his hair, his eyes twinkling in the sunlight as he made his way back over to the other big oak tree about twenty feet away. It'd been a good choice, I decided, picking here to play because he could stand beneath the large sprawling branches shaded from the sun whilst still enjoying the bright sunshine. He seemed to hate having sun cream on, said it made his fingers feel like greasy chips when he put it on, so I figured if he could just stay out of the hot rays for a while then I'd talk him round.

We threw the frisbee back and forth a few more times but either John Paul was becoming more agile or my aim was getting better because he seemed to start catching my tosses with ease, stepping forward or reaching out, never seeming to strain himself too much....unlike me who was diving and leaping all over the place, much to his amusement and blatant stares. After trying and failing to make him really jump for it and therefore unable to catch a glimpse of his midriff for the last few turns I really went for it, tossing the frisbee high above his head, watching smugly as his t shirt rode up and his shorts eased down as he jumped massively into the air. He landed smoothly, his knees bending as his feet hit the ground but his hands were empty and it was only when they went to his hips and he frowned at me shaking his head that I saw where it had landed.

"Shit!" I said, jogging towards the oak tree, looking up at where the bright orange disk hung precariously from one of the upper branches. I guess I really had intended for him to miss it. He shrugged and held his hands out palms up as I made my way over.

"Jesus Craig, I'm not a bloody giraffe you know" he laughed as he tilted his head back, the suns rays seeping through the branches highlighting his hair a warm golden colour. I stared mesmerised as individual strands shone, not taking my eyes away until I felt his hands wrap around my hips.

"Aahh!, what're you doing?" I grappled for some kind of handhold as he hoisted me up in one fluid motion over his head, like I was as light as a ballerina. Taking hold of his shoulders to give myself balance I teetered, grabbing hold of the tree trunk with one hand, the other holding onto the crown of his head, until I was sat on top of his shoulders, his hands steadying me first on my knees and then firmly holding onto my thighs until I was balanced correctly.

"See if you can reach it Craig" he huffed, tipping his head back as he tried to look at me. I don't know about reaching for anything. At the moment I'm finding it kind of hard to concentrate on anything other than his hands burning into my legs and the way my groin is pressed pretty firmly into the back of his neck. I'm literally willing myself not to get a hard on now because the feel of it might just shock him and become an unwelcome distraction as we try to get it down. I guide him over to the branches beneath the frisbee and reach up as high as I can, my arm and hand outstretched, still unable to make contact.

I grab onto one of the branches, giving it a good shake but the momentum does nothing to dislodge the disk, my movements only serving to unbalance me in my position, making John Paul tighten his hold on me as I squeeze my thighs against his neck. It's all going okay though and I manage not to fall until he turns his head slightly, his mouth just grazing my inner thigh, his lips kissing the flesh that has suddenly become super sensitive. I jerk at the unexpected touch and he lets go of me for a split second then grapples to get back hold, his hands wrapping tightly around my knees as I start to tip. My position on top of his shoulders is no longer secure and as I start to fall he twists beneath me, one arm sliding behind my back as the other reaches out to break our fall. Grabbing his t shirt, I take him with me, my backside connecting with the earth with a muffled thump as he lands half on top of me.

"Oof!" My breath leaves me with a whoosh and it's a few seconds before I gulp some air into my lungs, replacing that which was knocked out of me. Crawling up over me, his knee fit snugly between my thighs I feel John Paul's breath on my face, only realising that it isn't night and the stars I'm seeing are from the impact of the landing when I hear him asking me if I'm okay, the anxiety in his voice evident. I nod my head, still unable to find my voice. Then I feel the pad of his thumb stroke my eyelid as he attempts to pry it open. I open them widely to see him mere inches away, his eyes locking on mine full of fear and concern, his mouth set in a thin line, frown lines etched on his forehead. His hand is still on the side of my face, his fingers searing into my skin the way his eyes are burning into mine with their intensity and then I see his blue ones flick to my mouth, his mouth opening to speak.

"Craig are you okay?" I lick my lips nodding, wondering if he's about to kiss me and closing my eyes ready for it. After a few seconds I still don't feel anything so I open them again only to see him watching me, his eyes roving over my face taking in every detail.

"What are you grinning at?" I ask, my voice sounding husky and dry. He shrugs his shoulders, getting to his feet, bending over and offering me his hand as he hauls me to my feet.

"Nothing....you just look cute....that's all". I blush, the hand that is still held in his becoming clammy as I gaze into his eyes. He said it nonchalantly but the way his lips tipped up at the corners and his eyes glint lustily make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. It's the kind of comment that I'd usually balk away from, I'm not the kind of guy who likes to be called things like that....it isn't very manly is it? It's the kind of thing you associate with 'Snowdrops' or tiny woodland creatures, not nineteen year old lads. But something in his teasing tone, the way it sounded all warm and rich and endearing as it slipped from his mouth makes it sound special.

"Um....thanks?" he shrugs and grins before pointing up towards the top of the tree.

"I think I can safely say that it's not coming down". I feel my shoulders slump in defeat. I was enjoying that game. His gaze suddenly follows my movement as I stand there brushing the dirt from the back of my shorts, my hand sweeping across my backside deliberately and it's all I can do to stop myself from reaching out, taking his hands in mine and then planting them firmly on my arse, so he's cupping it as he pulls me closer. Watching the way his eyes take in everything I'm doing I reach around, my hand dusting off the front of my shorts too, right above the groin area where I can feel my desire for him awakening. His eyes narrow and he licks his lips, drawing his bottom one between his teeth as he sways forward. Smiling to myself I can't help the thrill that goes through me at his involuntary actions, each individual move showing me how much he wants me.

"JP?....Oi John Paul?" he blinks and looks at me, shaking his head, his lip dropping from between his teeth as he looks at me grinning at him. He blushes, something I find so endearing and then he points again at the frisbee.

"I don't think it's coming down" his voice wavers just slightly and he sounds breathless.

"You already said that" I tell him chuckling as the pinkness in his cheeks turns completely red.

"I did?....I did!" he states firmly nodding his head to reassure himself. "Maybe we should get another one?" He inclines his head towards the exit and I sigh.

"Do we have to? It's all the way over there" I moan, flinging my hand out, gesturing that it's a long way off. I must not sound too convincing because he laughs, the deep, rich baritone sound rippling over me causing certain parts of me to ache.

"Craig it's across the road" he reaches out and ruffles his fingers through my hair, something I should find really annoying but actually quite like.

"Yeah but....it's _all the way_ across the road....besides, I'm hot". As if to reiterate my point I swipe my arm across my brow and lick my upper lip where droplets of perspiration are starting to gather.

"Yes you are!" I turn to him but he's looking the other way and I'm left wondering if he meant it the way it sounded. He sighs, his breath coming out of his mouth loudly, teasing at the strands of hair that have managed not to get stuck to the others on his forehead. Then his hand dips beneath his t shirt affording me a cheeky glimpse of his abdomen as he scratches his stomach, the black cotton of his clothing lifting and lowering in harmony with his hand movements. I lick my lips, my already dry mouth feeling like sawdust as I watch his actions. It's only when he lifts the hem, flapping it against himself, his stomach muscles rippling as he cools himself down that I let out a gasp. He turns to me with big innocent eyes when he hears me and then a small smile plays at his lips as his gaze follows mine and he looks down.

"Are you still hot Craig?" his voice sounds seductive as he asks me that question and suddenly it's my turn to bite my lip, my eyes widening as they look at him. I open my mouth to confirm that I am still hot but no words come out so I just nod my head in agreement. He smiles, a wicked glint in his eye as he looks around.

"Do you want _me_...." I start to nod more vigorously but he hasn't finished .... "to cool you down?" his question hangs there between us as he bends down to pick up our rucksack, slinging it over his shoulder before turning back to me. I clear my throat.

"Yes".

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**


	104. Chapter 105

**ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY NINE**

**JOHN PAUL**

"I think I can safely say that it's not coming down" I say, anything to mask my embarrassment at just calling him cute. Like he's going to be pleased at being called that for fuck sake. It's the kind of thing you call puppies and babies and floppy eared soft toys, not you're bloody boyfriend for goodness sake. Not if you were a lad anyway. Girls yeah, they can get away with all that shit but lads...not so much. He didn't look put out though so maybe it wasn't such a bad slip up.

I'm still looking up at the frisbee stuck in the tree when he starts swiping at his bum and that's it, my mind goes off on a tangent thinking about last night and all the things he did to me..._with me_ and I want to return the favour...._so badly_. I can just picture his backside beneath those hideous black and orange board shorts he's wearing again, the smooth rounded curve of it and the way his olive skinned cheeks tense beneath my hands when I hold him firmly as I take his cock in my mouth....the way they kind of clench and a slight dimple appears just underneath the cheek right at the top of his left thigh.

Jesus Christ, what is he doing to me? All this time we've been playing I've been sending the frisbee all over the place just so I can watch him move. I love the way his hands drive through his silky mass of hair in frustration when he does't catch it....which is most of the time as I've been making it damn near impossible and the way he looks so graceful and athletic as he jumps and reaches out. It's magnificent just watching him. He's not taking it too serious today either, the pout hasn't come out yet, which I have to admit I kind of miss because it makes his lips all kissable but he has this cute lazy smile on his face instead which more than makes up for it because his lips keep twitching, making his mole stand out even more, even from this distance.

I realise I'm staring and I'm just about to pull my gaze away when he moves, his hand starting to brush at the dirt on the front of his shorts, an action that is so innocent and yet to me entirely provocative because it's drawing me in, making me hard as I get a clear image in my mind of what he's almost touching beneath his clothing. I start to step forward, unable to stop myself when I hear him calling me.

"JP?....Oi John Paul?" I feel like one of those characters you see in cartoons...you know, the ones where their eyes pop out of their head as they gawp at something they fancy, in my case Craig. I finally manage to pull my gaze away from his groin and get my act together when I look at him. Noting that he's seen exactly where I was looking and seemed pleased with himself about it, I start blushing. God I fucking hate having blond hair and pale skin, it's such a dead give away what you were thinking....in my case dirty thoughts, especially when you get busted.

I point out that I don't think we'll be able to get the frisbee down and he laughs for some reason before telling me I already said that. Shit! Why do I act like such a plonker around him sometimes. It's almost like he gets off on seeing me act like a prat, getting flustered and blushing like a girl. I nod my head and agree....of course I agree, I knew I'd already said it, didn't I?.... Yeah right. Anyway I suggest getting another and he starts acting like a child whose been asked to do their homework, sighing and pulling a face as though going across the road and getting another one would be such a big task. I can't help laughing at his 'pity me' routine because seriously, he looks so utterly adorable when he does that. Then I find myself just looking at him as his hand flaps around and he bemoans our situation and I can't resist reaching out and stroking through the luxurious strands of his hair, my fingers giving into the temptation of feeling the soft, velvety strands as they slide through my fingers. Shit! There I go again, doing those things that Craig will hate, that'll make him think I'm treating him like a girl. I can't help it though, he is cute and his hair is just so silky and inviting that I just want to delve right in, feel it, touch it, smell it. God why does he have to be so gorgeous that he evokes these kinds of responses from me.

"Yeah but....it's _all the way_ across the road....besides, I'm hot". As if to prove his point he wipes his arm across his brow, the muscles in his chest contracting beneath his t shirt which is riding up seductively from his shorts, clinging at his waist emphasising the taut planes of his body beneath. My fingers are already itching to touch him but I stop when I see his tongue dart out, the pink tip sweeping over his upper lip and mole licking the droplets of moisture away. Fucking hell, he is so hot!

"Yes you are!" Bollocks....I said that out loud....didn't I? Turning away quickly before he can see me going redder than ever I start feeling flustered. The whole point of coming out today was to be ourselves and have fun and just be open with each other, so why was I suddenly acting all shy around him instead of behaving the way I'd intended when I first mentioned us going out for the day? He's not bothered, that's totally apparent so why is it that I'm suddenly overtaken with shyness and over thinking everything I'm doing? This was _my_ idea, it's what I want, _he's_ what I want.

He thinks _he's_ hot, I feel like I'm burning up with a fucking fever. My cheeks feel like they're on fire as I blow out a gust of air from my lungs to cool them. I don't know if I'm hot from the sun that's beating down on me, from embarrassment of Craig knowing with every move and every gesture I make that I just want him all the time or whether I'm just burning up from the heat of the thoughts in my mind, ones that are centred around last night, more nights like that to come, shagging like bunnies and just....Craig in general.

I can feel my t shirt sticking to me, plastered against my skin which is slick with perspiration and it's uncomfortable. I'm hot, I'm bothered, I'm horny and as I turn I hear a gasp and see that Craig is watching me, his eyes wide and his mouth open as I attempt to cool myself down with the bottom of my t shirt. Desire for him shoots straight to my dick and it takes every ounce of control I have not to just pounce on him and ask him to fuck me right then and there, beneath the big oak tree. It suddenly occurs to me as I follow his gaze that maybe he wants me to act on my desire for him because he's looking at me, his eyes filled with lust, sending out a silent message that once more goes straight to my dick.

Looking back at him now though and the way he's carrying himself and the way his cheeks have reddened I'm beginning to think that maybe he hasn't been as ambivalent towards my actions as I first thought. It occurs to me that maybe he's been flirting all this time and trying to get a reaction from me, especially when I think of his expression when he spent all that time getting the dirt from his shorts. Well that's great then, it pretty much gives me the all clear to do whatever I want....no holds barred. Looking around at our surroundings a thought occurs to me.

"Are you still _hot_ Craig?" Fuck is that really my voice? I almost giggle out loud because it sounds....well, kind of suggestive, confident and smooth, so not what I was feeling right now. It has the desired effect though because his eyes go even bigger than Bambi's and he looks utterly delectable as he takes his full lower lip between his teeth, the pearly whiteness a stark contrast against the rest of his flesh. The way he's looking at me just builds my confidence even more, spurring me on as I devour him with my eyes, salacious thoughts of what I could do to him and what he could do in response racing through my mind.

I let my gaze rake over him deliberately, everything I'm thinking right at that moment evident in my eyes. I want to kiss him, trail my tongue and lips all over his body until they reach their destination, my mouth devouring his cock as he prepares me to take him and then that exquisite pleasure/pain that I feel as he sinks down into me, burying his cock in me to the hilt until I see nothing but stars and feel nothing but him. I can tell he knows my thoughts because his adams apple bobs and he opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out but a dry, strangled sound. My cock awakens more in my baggy shorts as I watch the way his already tanned skin turns darker, his cheeks flushing beneath my suggestive perusal as his eyes connect with mine and it's like I'm taken over by someone else, someone who knows what they want and how to get it as I continue to flirt with him....Craig Dean, object of my affection, gorgeous specimen of a man and the love of my life.

"Do you want _me_...." he starts nodding and it's all I can do to finish the sentence that's already formed in my mind ...."to cool you down?" He blinks so I know he's heard me and I wonder what it is he's thinking. I start feeling a little dizzy as he continues to stare at me and I wonder for a minute if maybe I've taken things too far because the way he's looking at me is hotting me up even more, not cooling either of us down. What started as a way of getting him back for deliberately enticing me, acting all saucy and cheeky while pretending to remain ambivalent was backfiring big style because if anyone was getting even more hot and frustrated it was me. I don't know about cooling him down, I think I could do with the lake filling with ice right about now because my temperature must be through the roof. Feeling my cock grow even more hard and heavy between my legs, I turn away from his scrutiny and pick up the bag, anything to avoid meeting his gaze for just a few moments before turning back. He clears his throat, his hand flying to that back of his neck, showing me just how nervous he is too and then he utters one single word that sets my heart pounding.

"Yes". Just hearing that way it comes out of his mouth all gravelly and deep, catching in his throat as he says it just re affirms to me that we're getting a bit too carried away, especially considering we are smack in the middle of a very public park. I might have wanted us to come out today so we can be ourselves, be a couple but the things I was imagining right now were bordering on indecent. Making a decision to lighten the mood a bit, despite it not being what I actually want to do with him, I step forward.

He lets out a little shriek as I lift him into my arms, easily tossing his slim, lean frame over my shoulder so I was cupping the back of his legs and his arse with my hands, while his upper body dangled head first over my right shoulder, down my back. I hitch him up higher as he wriggles for a second, so there's no chance of dropping him and then I make my way over towards the man made lake and the jetty that juts out into the water. At first he giggles, his hands slapping at the backs of my legs and my bum demanding that I put him down but then as we get a little closer he tenses, as though anticipating what I might do next. I stop, once more leveraging him further onto my shoulder, looking out towards the cool, crystaline blue water that laps delicately at the pebbles surrounding it and I wonder if this is fair and whether or not it really is him that needs cooling off.

I'm just beginning to waver and make the decision to put him down when I feel his hand move, no longer grasping my t shirt but meandering downwards, one of his fingers just dipping beneath the elastic waistband of my shorts, resting there in the dip of my back, just above my backside. I hold still, one hand grasping the backs of his knees firmly as the other fastens more tightly around his thighs, a couple of my own fingers unable to avoid the temptation that was now afforded to me. Just slipping them beneath the loose fabric of the leg of his shorts, aiming in the direction of the bottom of his butt cheek, I close my eyes, holding firmly onto him as they find their mark, just where his skin curves nicely, creating a little niche for my finger to rest.

I look around and see, to my relief that there aren't too many people around this side of the park at this time of day on a Friday and I'm grateful because, to anyone who was watching us right at that very moment, what we were doing might seem a bit....sexual and to be fair, they'd be right. My heart is beating like crazy in my chest as I await his next move but there isn't one, it's like he's just happy for that one finger to remain resting there, just above my arse. I can't say I know exactly what he's thinking, hell, I can't even see his face but....his hand resting there, so close to where his fingers were probing yesterday, just seems a little too coincidental and it has more than just a hint of suggestion considering our current mood. I can feel the warm skin of his smooth upper thigh beneath my fingers, that slight crevice where it meets the underside of his bum and my fingers twitch involuntarily when I think of how close I actually am to being able to just slip my digit a little higher and to the right until it reaches....

"Are you going to put me down? Or do I have to stay up here all day, it's just the blood is rushing to my head and I'm still sooo hot!" he giggles lightly and I feel the faint ripple against my back as the laughter resonates through his chest. Now I can tell that he's taking the piss and all because I agreed that he was hot minutes earlier. Unfortunately for him, him taking the micky is the last thing he should've done. Now, because of his teasing, I feel the decision of should I or shouldn't I cool him down is firmly taken from my hands. Giving his arse one single cheeky squeeze I grab back hold of it, over his shorts and set off along the jetty, avoiding a couple of people that are sat on the wooden decking with their feet dangling in the water. Holding him firm as I approach the end, I ignore his pleas and the pounding on my back, where he's hitting me lightly with his fists. Bless him. Even though he knows it's pretty much inevitable that he's going in he continues to try to talk me around.

"Oh John Paul, you don't want to do this....put me down" he must be able to read my indecisiveness in my body language because I hesitate. "Come on....the water looks cold". He moans, still slapping at my back but now wriggling like crazy and kicking his legs out so I might let him go. The daft thing is, in the position he's in now, if I do let go he's going to end up straight in the water anyway.

"You said you wanted me to cool you down....what else could you have been thinking?" He stops struggling as he thinks about what I've just asked.

"I don't know, I thought you must have something sexy in mind....come on, put me down". I think about it but then I remember the way he was looking at me as he dusted his shorts off, trying and succeeding in getting a rise from me and I can't feel sorry for him....I just can't.

"What's the magic word Craig?" His hands still on my arse, literally cupping both cheeks where he's been halfheartedly slapping them as he takes the time to think about it.

"Blowjob?" he giggles, obviously not taking his plight seriously or thinking that I'll chicken out. I take another step closer until my feet are right on the edge and I feel him stiffen in my arms.

"Please!!! Please, please, please John Paul....don't!" he's still laughing and his pleas come out breathlessly. He might have stopped struggling but now his hand is on the move, reaching beneath my t shirt, his finger trailing a line up my spine until it reaches my shoulder blade. I shiver involuntarily at his touch.

"See, you're shivering...you only do that when you're cold right?" His finger stills but his voice, sliding over me like melted butter, has the desired effect for him as I shiver again. "So you see, there are other ways of cooling down, besides...." he hesitated, his hands clinging onto my hips as his voice dipped to a low whisper meant only for me "you don't want me to end up all wet do you?"

That was it, the teasing had gone too far and now all I could picture was just that...._him....wet_, the cold droplets of water clinging to his body, his tanned flesh glistening in the sunshine from the moisture that covered him. So without even thinking, I dropped the rucksack with a thud on the decking and dumped him unceremoniously over the edge, smiling at the squeak of surprise that fell from his lips. I underestimated him though because, as though anticipating that I was actually going to throw him in the lake, he clung on, his hands remaining firmly on my hips, my t shirt bunched in his fingers as he began his descent towards the clear, almost still water. I let out a shocked cry as I began falling with him, lake water surrounding me before I knew what was happening.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**


	105. Chapter 106

_**So, I'm hoping that all the readers who were enjoying this fic haven't suddenly stopped just because the boys have finally given in to their desires and 'done the deed'. **_

_**Thanks to reader2 who has kept on with this regardless and to everyone else who has let me know what they think. It's very much appreciated. **_

**ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTY**

JOHN PAUL  


Coughing and spluttering...._so not a good look_, I rose to the surface and looked around for Craig but I couldn't immediately see him. How long had I been under? A couple of seconds maybe? I waited a couple more, looking around at the few ripples that surrounded me but I couldn't make anything else out, our sudden impact on the water disturbing the sand on the lake bed, causing it to make the water a little more murky, no longer clear. I felt around a bit but there was nothing so as panic started to set in I took a deep breath and dove back under, my hands stretched out in front as I felt around for him. What a fucking stupid prank to pull. I was berating myself but images of him hitting his head on the bottom of the lake or swallowing gallons of water were filtering through my head as I tried to find him. Only when I felt a pull on my leg and something grabbing at the waist of my shorts did I stop worrying, flinging my arms around his neck as he pulled me back up to the surface.

"Thought I'd lost you then" he chuckled, his hand skimming my forehead, brushing away the strands of hair that were plastered to it with water.

"Shit Craig....I thought...." he frowned and noting the worry on my face he cupped my cheek in his hand.

"Thought what? That you throwing me in had drowned me or something?" he chuckled but then seeing the look on my face he stopped. "I'm fine....I just came up and you hadn't surfaced yet so I went back looking for you...I'm fine" he reiterated, seeing that I was still a bit panicked. I started to shake, whether from the bloody cold water or fear or just the closeness of his skin against mine, I don't know but he put his other arm around me and floated us over the last few feet to the jetty where we were able to stand, pulling me beneath the wooden planks until we were obscured.

He stopped then, standing less than a foot away, his thumb stroking my face where his hand still lay. I drew my gaze up to his from looking at the water and my breath caught in my throat at what I saw there. His chocolate colour eyes, fringed with those impossibly long eyelashes were searing into me, searching my own blue ones, a hint of a smile playing at his lips. Droplets of water clung to his lashes and without even thinking I reached out, sweeping a couple off them onto my fingers, watching the way he swallowed as I put them to my lips. I felt brave all of a sudden and without even thinking or rationalising I cupped the back of his neck and drew him in to me, my hips slamming into him as I forced my mouth against his, kissing him hungrily, letting out an animalistic growl as he returned it with vigour. Maybe it was the privacy that the wooden beams of the jetty ensured or perhaps it was that split second of fear I'd felt when I couldn't find him, whatever it was that was driving me to react this way I didn't know, all I knew was that I had to taste him, wanted to feel him beneath my hands....desperately.

I clung to him, wrapping my leg around the back of his to afford myself the most intimate contact I could without removing my shorts and I felt as well as heard him moan into my mouth as his groin pressed against mine, the whole middle parts of our bodies perfectly aligned. As I squeezed my thigh against him, bringing his body even more intimately closer I groaned, finally lifting my wet, swollen mouth from his, taking a second to focus before looking into his eyes, seeing those dark pools shining back at me filled with something that was beyond want. He ran his tongue over his full bottom lip where moments before mine had been and then he reached out, his long, deft fingers hooking beneath my t shirt before divesting me of it, pulling the sopping fabric over my head and then stuffing some of the material into the back of his short so as not to lose it. Then his hands were on me and it was all I could do not to groan loudly as he made contact.

The lake water was cold, I knew that from when I'd first hit the surface but somehow, being this close to Craig I still felt hot and feverish. Another shiver coursed through me as he ducked his head, taking one of my nipples between his lips, his tongue laving over it until it was impossibly tight, the hot breath from his mouth creating an almost stinging sensation against the cold, contracting skin beneath. Lifting his head a fraction, his mouth barely breaking contact, he regarded me, head tilted, a smile playing at his lips when he saw my expression of utter bliss. With one last flick of his tongue over my exposed flesh he raised his head up, planting soft, damp kisses all over my face, making me feel treasured. He lovingly brushed his lips against the sensitive skin at my throat, kissed the tip of my nose and then continued all around, across my brow, over my eyelids which were closed in sheer, exquisite bliss and then across my cheeks until his lips came to rest back on mine.

This time the kiss was different. It wasn't filled with hunger and a desire to devour each other, it was sweet and tender, the sort of kiss filled with love and a need to show it. If I wasn't sure how much he cared for me before then that kiss would've said it all. His lips brushed over mine, tentative and hesitant, just caressing leisurely until I opened my mouth willingly beneath his. Then his tongue inched between them, finding it's mate in my mouth as they came together, stroking and tasting before edging back. I didn't want the kiss to end and as though sensing that was how I felt, his lips never left mine, they just continued to move against me, his tongue once more seeking entry but this time lingering at the join, painstakingly exploring my lips and mouth until he'd tasted every inch of it.

I moaned this time, unable to stop the pure rapturous noise that escaped me as his fingers delved into my hair, bringing me even closer. A shock coursed through my body as he suddenly bites down on my lip, my eyes flying open startled at the unexpected pain, only to be lulled closed again by his hypnotic touch. His tongue soothes back over the tender flesh where moments earlier his teeth sank in, not hard enough to break the skin but enough to cause me to jerk back in reaction and then he takes the same tender flesh between his lips and sucks on it, drawing it between his until the slight sting eases.

The way his mouth is loving mine is utterly divine but now I have to taste him too. I take his cheeks between my palms and lean forward until his back rests against the upright beam of the jetty, my chest flattened against him as we ease into a different kiss. He seems more than willing to relinquish control to me as my tongue duels with his, stroking against the inside of his hot, moist mouth, coaxing his back inside. Once there it's like we surrender to each other and just go with it, teasing, tasting, sucking, exploring....it's amazing, something so simple and yet so deeply erotic it feels unreal. As the kiss comes to a natural end I open my eyes, just wanting to see that complete look of pleasure on his face that I've looked at so many times before, the one that shows how much he loves me even though he never utters the words. Seeing him looking back at me this time though really does make me tremble.

"You're cold....lets get you out of here" Craig muttered, his eyes casting over me as he runs his hand up and down over my bare arm. I wanted to protest, didn't want the contact we had to be broken but as another shiver, this one from the cold, forced it's way down my spine, I knew he was right. I wasn't used to going along with what other people told me, despite being used to being bossed around by two of my older sisters but the way that Craig did it, more as a suggestion than an order just made it seem different. With a willingness and eagerness to please I followed him out into the bright, warm rays of the sun, turning my face up to the sky as the bright heat reigned down on my face. It was lovely and warm, especially after being in the water and beneath the shade of the jetty and yet....somehow even though it was the sun, it didn't feel as hot as Craig's kisses had as he'd bestowed them upon me, smattering them across my chest and face.

Rounding the corner we hoisted ourselves out of the water until we were back on the wooden decking, next to the discarded rucksack, dripping from head to toe. Craig took my t shirt from the waistband of his shorts and wrung it out, the lake water splattering his legs as it made a puddle beneath him. Then he laid it out flat so it dangled over the end, the heat from the sun hopefully drying it out before I'd have to wear it again. I sat down, crossed legged as he continued to do the same with his own, watching unabashed as he stripped it over his head, his tanned mediterranean hued skin rippling as his muscles tensed and then relaxed as he moved. He gave me a quick slap with the dripping wet garment, grinning his head off before copying the actions he'd done with the other, wringing it out and then laying it next to mine, the sleeves of the clothing just slightly overlapping.

"Do you fancy some lunch then?" He walked over, towering over me, blocking the sunlight, his shadow creating a welcome shade from the harsh rays as they beamed down from above. Something about the way he stood, so proud, so masculine reminded me again of those statues of the Gods that I'd seen on one of the school trips back in year nine. He hopped from foot to foot, his trainers squelching on the dry wooden decking as he waited for my response. Licking my dry lips, I looked at him, smiling as I found my voice.

"Sounds good....what're you getting?" He shrugged and gestured back in the distance near the fountain.

"Don't know, I thought I'd check out the cafe, see what they've got." I nodded my agreement and started rummaging for my wallet in the side zipper pocket, halting when he took the rucksack away and waved off my protests when I mentioned about paying. "Nope, I'll get it, it's my date tonight so I'm buying lunch too". Something in the way he said 'date' made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. It's not like I'd forgotten he was taking me out tonight but it hadn't really been mentioned in a while. It seemed strange to still be going on a date, we'd already gone far beyond what felt like first dates and yet hearing him saying it just added another little fission of excitement to what was already turning into another very memorable day. Curiosity got the better of me.

"What're we doing....later?" I couldn't help it, now he'd brought the subject up it was on my mind. He shrugged and ruffled my hair, the sun suddenly blinding me as he walked behind me.

"It's a surprise" he whispered, his hands going to my shoulders as he leaned down. Smoothing his fingers over them and then down my arms and back across my collar bone he stroked the skin there lightly. Reaching around me and grasping hold of the rucksack he unzipped the main compartment, delving in and pulling out the bottle of coconut suncream. I grimaced, there was something about putting the protective cream on that I hated. He didn't pass it me though, he just uncapped the top and squirted a dollop into his palm, rubbing it in a little to take the cold edge off it before placing his hands on my shoulders and starting to rub it in. I sighed and relaxed automatically, tipping my head forwards.

"You're lucky you haven't burnt...you need to be more careful" he reprimanded, his rich, warm tone belying the telling off he was giving me. I would say he sounded like my mum but actually his concern was touching and made me feel....cherished. I groaned in response as he applied the exotic scented lotion into my neck and shoulders, kneading the muscles beneath his fingers, massaging me at the same time. God that felt good. I could actually feel where the sun had caught my skin for a bit too long but the cream that was being absorbed quickly into my flesh seemed to cool it down a little.

"You like that?" he was crouched down behind me so when he asked the question his breath tickled behind my ear and goosebumps broke out over my arms. I nodded my head.

"God yeah, that's....God yeah". I sighed and let my head fall back as he slicked the liquid liberally into my back, ensuring he'd covered the entire surface, seeming to actually enjoy the task. He tapped me on the shoulder after a couple of minutes and to be fair, I think I might have actually dozed off. His touch had been warm and rhythmic, the slow deliberate movements lulling me to sleep.

"Turn around" he commanded gently, clearing his throat as his voice rasped in my ear. I did, lifting my head I turned so I was facing him, holding my hand out for the bottle I was expecting him to pass me. He ignored it, squirting some more of the cream onto the tips of his fingers, no sign of a grimace on his face. He shifted position and knelt down on the decking, one knee resting on the surface the other still raised in a half crouch where he rested his elbow. I flicker of a smile crossed my face as I imagined him being in that exact same position doing something else. Jesus Christ, I was turning into a right soppy git.

"Close your eyes" I obeyed, looking into his eyes for a split second before doing as instructed, noting that his were creased in the corners as he smiled, a somewhat dreamy look on his face as he continued to rub the lotion between his fingers. I turned my face up towards him, trying not to flinch as he rubbed the cream into my face, taking the time to smooth it into my skin in all the main places. I smiled as I felt him dabbing at the tip of my nose, scrunching it up as he coated it in the tropical scented lotion. Then he sort of swept his fingers across my cheeks and forehead, taking special care to run over the very tips of my ears, something that was just so thoughtful. Finally done I opened my eyes to see him sitting back on his hunches, surveying his handy work. He grinned, reaching out to my cheek and rubbing a stray smudge of cream in with his thumb before once more sitting back.

"You uh....do you need your front doing?" He casually tossed the bottle of lotion in his hand, catching it smoothly despite his hands being slick from the sun cream. I wrinkled my nose but held my hand out, swiping the bottle mid air before he had chance to catch it. To be honest there was nothing I would've liked more than to not touch the slippery lotion and let him take care of my whole body but the way I was already reacting to his touch I thought maybe it wasn't a good idea, especially as we weren't alone. Having people see us kissing and making out a bit was one thing but having them see me with a tent in my shorts was quite another. I shook my head before I changed my mind.

"No, I'll be fine thanks...you need some on?" Alright so I was kind of contradicting myself because as much as I hate having the greasy feeling stuff on my hands, the though of getting them onto Craig was too damn an appealing opportunity to pass up. Before he had chance to answer his stomach growled and he looked at me a bit sheepish, jumping to his feet lightly, the water still squelching as he moved.

"We'll sort it when I get back.....anything then?" he waved back in the direction of the cafe and I nodded in agreement. "Alright, back in a bit....and no skinny dipping eh, not without me" he chuckled and winked and then leaned down giving me a quick peck on the cheek as he left, making my cheeks flame as I blushed. I watched him walk away, that gorgeous, confident swagger he has that I just love watching. It's funny because so many times in the past I watched him do that and I wanted to call him back, ask him if there was ever any chance of him returning my feelings, persuade him to stay so that I could spend just a minute longer in his company. Then there were the times he left and I wondered, my heart aching, if this would be the last time he'd walk away because he'd been snapped up by some other person, some girl who gave him all the friendship I could but more. Now I didn't feel that need to call him back, I knew he'd be returning to me, I had no doubt about that.

He steps off the decking onto the grass and then hesitates, his back straightening more and his shoulders setting and I'm sure he's about to turn around. I can't help making one of those promises to myself, the ones like I did as a kid when I'd use the bathroom in the night. I used to tell myself that I had to get back in bed and under the covers in ten seconds otherwise 'Jaws' would get me. Well I found myself doing that now as I watched Craig pause.

"Look back" I whisper, making a promise to myself that if he does then it means he really does love me....like I love him. "Look back at me". Biting my lip I continue to watch him, wondering if he can feel my eyes on him from all this way away. He still hasn't moved from his position but his hand sweeps across the back of his neck and then he lifts his head, tipping it back so he's facing skyward before abruptly turning on his heal so he's facing me. His eyes connect with mine and an absolute heavenly feeling of euphoria powers through me as he smiles, shading his eyes with one hand as he waves. I lifted my hand and returned the gesture, grinning back at him as he smiled at me, my heart filled so full of love for him that it feels like it might splinter in two. He gives one last wave, almost like a salute before walking away, still looking back over his shoulder now and then until he tripped over the root of a tree and almost went flying. I was up on my feet in seconds but he just looked a bit embarrassed, rubbing at the black of his neck before giving a final wave and running off. God I love him.

I sat back down, this time on the edge of the jetty and removed my trainers and socks, letting my legs dangle over the side so my feet could kick in the water. Ahh this was the life. Closing my eyes I let my mind wander, wondering what he had planned for later. It was a tricky one. I remember him saying that he'd taken Darlene to a hotel for her birthday, using his limousine, an image that kind of made me laugh. Apparently he'd gone absolutely all out to impress and it'd worked because he had got her into bed, something I tried not to dwell on or feel too envious about, after all, he did say just last night that he'd never loved her. Then there was Sarah. Thinking back to that first double date I found it hard to really remember anything other than Craig. I mean, he was there with Sarah and I was paired up with Hannah but all I can remember about that night was how much fun it was to be out on a date...._with him_. That night as I lay in bed I'd had an ache in my stomach that I really didn't understand, all I had known was that every time he'd slapped me on the back of pulled me into a matey hug, or teased me because I was losing or whooped because he got a strike, my heart had soared in my chest causing such a physical pain that later on, I'd found myself awake most of the night. Part way through the evening my head had been so mashed with weird thoughts that I couldn't understand, that I'd ended up not even being able to concentrate and it'd taken all my self control and energy to stay focused on Hannah. Seriously, my head had been so full of thoughts that I couldn't interpret that I'd almost left to just try and clear it. In the end the only thing that had kept me there was Craig and the knowledge that, in my subconscious, this was what it would be like to be on a date with Craig Dean.

I reached into the rucksack and took out one of the chilled cans which was now becoming warm from the intense heat and had a long drink from it, wishing it was water so I could douse myself in it to cool my skin down. I stuck Craig's sunglasses on and then got one of the leaflets and fanned myself, still kicking the water with my toes. It was a different kind of heat today, the air was muggy and humid, even though the sky was blue with barely a hint of a cloud in it and the sun high, blazing down creating a shimmering oasis over the water.

A bubble of excitement started in my tummy as once more I thought about what he might have planned. I didn't consider myself a romantic, not by a long shot, last night had probably been a one off, though I had really got a kick out of seeing Craig's reaction as I sang to him so maybe I'll do something again but Craig....well he is a romantic. He'd maybe never admit it, after all, he thinks that if you act all romantic it makes you a bit soft but I'd seen it in him, not just here but before we'd come away. If I hadn't already been lusting after him myself and falling in love with him last year, then the little 'sorry' package he made up for Sarah was lovely. Which reminded me, it had been around that time that the pair of them had gone on their first 'alone' date together and he'd taken her to a restaurant....maybe that's the kind of thing he had in mind for us too. Saying that, he had described to me, _in detail_, just how awkward it had been. That was fine though because I knew that no matter how awkward or nervous either of us got, like last night, I knew we'd get through it and that that atmosphere would soon go away because this was us and we'd never be able to stay that way for long. Besides, I was really looking forward to it and so regardless of whether nerves kicked in or not, we were going to have a cracking time.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**


	106. Chapter 107

**ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTY ONE**

**CRAIG**

"You uh....do you need your front doing?" Say yes, say yes, say yes....alright so I was being optimistic, I really don't think he'll go for it but there's no harm in trying. Me applying sun cream to his chest and legs and thighs....ohh visions of other places suddenly pops in my head too. So yeah, it probably wasn't the best idea I've had anyway, applying sun lotion to him, especially considering I'm already rock hard and the only thing concealing my excitement is my shorts. I have to offer though because hard on or not, I wasn't going to pass up _that_ opportunity lightly. Trying to remain casual and nonchalant I wait for his answer. He suddenly snatches the bottle mid air and shakes his head, waving it in my face as he asks me if I want any on. That's weird, he hates getting the cream on his hands but I have to say, stiffy or not I so want to feel his hands rubbing all over me, I still have very clear images of the night I got punched in the face and he gave me a massage.

My stomach seems to have a different kind of hunger in mind though as it lets out an almighty growl, pretty much putting any chance of nice relaxing, sun cream application firmly in it's place. If it was anything else I'd say 'fuck it, it can wait' but the one thing JP and I both know about my body....well aside from the intimate stuff, is that when it starts growling it doesn't stop. Not until I've eaten. Honestly it's embarrassing. I get to my feet and tell him I can sort it when I get back and check that he's really not fussed what I get us to eat. He doesn't seem bothered, he's back to his usual laid back self so I check my pockets and get ready to go....all the while smiling at him as he looks at me.

"Alright, back in a bit....and no skinny dipping eh, not without me" I grin at him and wink and then hesitate, not feeling like I should just walk away. Decision firmly in place I give him a quick kiss, briefly feeling the heat from his cheek against my lips before heading off. Making my way along the jetty I'm sure I can feel him watching me. It's like having his gaze rest on me is so familiar now, my body's become accustomed to the heat that seems to radiate from his eyes, so much so that I actually feel cold when he isn't looking my way. I have the urge to turn around but I try to hold it in, still at least trying to maintain a bit of outward control over everything. Things have happened so fast and....don't get me wrong, it's great but I feel like for the first time ever in my life I'm not wholly in control. No, that's stupid, there are plenty of times that I haven't been in control but this is....it's different. I don't seem to be able to stop myself from being impulsive, my behaviour's changing and I love that but again, I just feel unable to stop it.

I step off the end of the jetty onto the grass and something stops me from moving further forward. I just....have a feeling. Have I forgotten my wallet? I check my pockets, nope, wallet firmly in place and then I sense it, like it's surrounding me in the air or something. I can feel him still watching me, I'm sure of it but it's like there's this extra force....an extra pull that's just urging me to turn. I hesitate for a second, looking skyward, wondering if the hot, heavy weight of the humidity is what's making me feel lightheaded and dizzy all of a sudden or if it's something else and then I feel another pull, like the unseen attraction that exists between two magnets and I turn abruptly, the tension in me leaving immediately as my eyes connect with his.

I can't help wondering if he's feeling this like I am, like it's something profound, something intense and life altering. Whatever it is, it's different. I wave, shading my eyes from the sun so I can see him properly. It's weird because he must be well over fifty yards away and yet I feel I can make out the blazing, warm blue of his eyes as they stay locked to mine. He waves back and I can tell he's smiling and somehow I know that it's because he wanted me to that I turned around in the first place. I give him one last half wave and then continue on, unable to resist keep looking over my shoulder to see if he's still watching. It's only when a tree decides it wants to tackle me, no doubt making me look like a right prat, that I finally remember what I should be doing, heading off to find refreshments and food.

Standing in the queue I look at the various boards around the place, trying to decide what to get us for lunch that won't spoil what I've already sorted for the evening. I really hope he likes what I have planned. Since last night and the amazing date he set up I can't help comparing what I have planned to what he arranged. I mean, he'd gone to loads of effort, he'd rented dinner suits and bought an expensive gift, paid for the betting and even organised everything at the bar to be able to sing to me. Mine seemed to pale a bit in comparison.

Don't get me wrong, I know that he'll like what I have planned it's just....it seems a bit lacking if you compare them. A little voice in my head was saying 'don't compare them then' but how can you not? See I thought my idea was ace and then I'd seen that poster with the advertisement and it just tied in so well to what I'd already thought of. I went over everything in my head, running through it like I had a list with an agenda. Then I started smiling, knowing I was doing the right thing sticking with what I already had.

John Paul wasn't about money and expense. Yes, his date had included using quite a lot....and in the end winning it too but I knew that that was just because that's what he'd intended. Winning the money had been excellent and I was looking forward to spending it but the best part of the date, for me at least, had been watching him up on that stage, so nervous and yet being so confident as he'd sung me that song. That's what I had to tell myself because that part of his date had cost nothing and yet I felt richer for it.

Of course going back to the flat afterwords had been....eventful for want of a better word but I didn't class that as part of the date, that was....afters.

I didn't have my watch on and I couldn't see a clock so as I placed my order I asked the time, working out how long we had before I had to get showered and then leave to sort the last few bits out. It'd been fun organising the date but I was looking forward to times in future when we'd just be able to chill out and relax and then get sorted together ready to go out. Tonight was going to be something special though, I could feel it in my bones.

Mentally checking what I still had to do I collected some napkins and sauce and made my way back outside in the direction of the jetty. I had to go back to the studio, something I was getting really excited but nervous about, now wondering if it really was a good idea. What if he didn't like it? Some people don't....then what would I do? I kept picturing the image in the photo on the display wall. I liked it, I think it suits me but John Paul? Maybe it wasn't his thing. I pushed it to the back of my mind. After all, it was too late now, I'd booked the time, paid the deposit and made arrangements to meet up with the other guy later back at the beach. This way I didn't have to end the date to go sloping off later.

The bags of items I'd bought were stuffed discreetly under the bed so the only other thing I had to do was call at the shop around the corner from the flat on the way back from the studio. I figured I'd need a couple of hours max to get everything sorted before picking John Paul up at seven. Speaking of which.

I lifted my head as I approached him on the wooden decking, stopping in my tracks, tray in hand as I observed him unnoticed. God he looked so peaceful. I couldn't see his face fully, it was in profile but I could make out that he was smiling, his head tipped back, face tilted towards the sky. He had my sunglasses on which really suited him and he was fanning himself with a leaflet, the other one just flat on the jetty as he reclined back. He wasn't making a noise but his feet in the lake were as he kicked at the clear water, sending a wave of translucent drops in a shower in front of him. He suddenly sighed.

"Are you going to stand there all day? I'm starving" he chuckled and turned, bringing the glasses down his nose with one finger as his blue eyes danced with mirth over the rim. I dropped down beside him and passed him one of the boxes with chicken nuggets and french fries before taking off my trainers. He raised his eyebrows, smiling laconically before giving me a brief peck on the forehead, something I found myself blushing at. "You went for the healthy choice then....looks good" cheeky begger, I had actually. He snagged a couple of fries and bit into them, edging over a bit so I could settle down beside him.

"I uh....I got us an apple too" I stretched behind me and grabbed the rosy hued fruit from the tray along with the bottles of water. He smiled over, accepting the items I proffered and then we ate in a comfortable silence, only really breaking it to mutter 'umm tasty' or 'ducks' as we gestured at the lake. It was peaceful on the park. There was a game of OAP bowling over in the distance on the other side of the lake and the occasional toddler shrieking with childish laughter or an ear splitting cry for it's mum but other than that, nice and quiet. When an unruly dog off it's leash came sniffing around, John Paul pulled it close doing the 'heya boy' thing in a deep gruff voice that I just had to laugh at, wrinkling my nose when the hound proceeded to slobber on him and lick his face, just once before he pulled away. He ruffled it's coat, wrapping his arms around it and for a brief second I felt envious that he was doing that to a dog when I was sat right here.

"If you think I'm gonna kiss you now....forget it" I teased, laughter trying to fight it's way through the grimace on my face. He looked fretful for a moment but then pulled out a pack of extra strong mints, chewing on it, tears springing to his eyes as he washed it down with the water.

"See, minty fresh" he smiled, showing me his now whiter than white teeth and then leaned over, breathing his cool breath against me, his lips pursed for a kiss. I snorted but the look on his face as he continued to wait was priceless so I put him out of his misery. The dog had other ideas though and kept nudging it's cold wet nose between us. John Paul laughed and jumped up, grabbing the rubbish and running over to the bin, the dog hot on his heals. When he came back he sat back down next to me, legs once more dangling towards the cool, crystal water.

It was nice, we just chilled for a bit. We tried to play, 'guess the shape of the cloud' but as they were so wispy and practically none existent we went onto other games. Before long we were involved in a lively discussion over which was the best action movie ever. I'd said it was Die Hard, I mean come on, there's just no other to compare and it's the only action series where all the films were good but he said it had to be The Transporter....what the fuck right?

"Look, I'm not even discussing it any more, Alan Rickman played the cool, calm, collected badass to a tee and Willis kicked ass" I flicked water at his foot, my hands resting on the edge of the jetty as I leaned back, my face tilted to the sun.

"Yeah but Stratham wore a suit the whole way through and that scene with the car flipping over and him shooting that guy was awesome" he flicked back, his toes accidentally skidding across mine.

"Well yeah, it was but it can't be _the best_ action film just because of one scene" I argued back rolling my eyes. My foot stilled from making circles in the water as it drifter out towards his.

"Alright then....in the villa, he wipes out....what? Twenty bad guys?" I snort derisively. He tuts and shakes his head, something I notice in my peripheral vision and as he sighs he drops his hand to the deck, his fingers mere inches from mine. I can feel my breathing change as my heart beat seems to slow, like I'm living in slow motion.

"Yippee Ki Yay!" I say it with a finality that he just can't argue with. As I turn my head to the side, a smile flickers across my lips because I can tell he's trying to come up with something else in return. He looks thoughtful, sliding the sunglasses onto the top of his head, finally giving me a glimpse of his sparkling blue eyes. He parts his thighs a little and his foot catches mine in the water at the same time that my little finger covers the gap between us, curling over is. He turns to me with a smile.

"Bourne?" I think about it, still a bit indecisive but it has to be said, he could be right. I nod my head.

"Yeah maybe....then again there's Bond" I say, snapping my fingers, the ultimate action movies suddenly springing to mind. That's it, my sudden jerky movement brings his leg fully into contact, his foot hooking around mine in the water and my hand completely covers his on the deck. He turns to me, a lazy smile on his face as he leans in for a kiss. I sigh into him, accepting the warmth from his lips as they move gently against mine. Talk about sun kissed. It's slow and gradual, the soft, gentle stroking of his tongue against mine leisurely in it's explorations. I twist to face him a little more, drawing my knee up, my foot leaving his as I pull it out of the water. Within seconds he's doing the same, cupping the back of my neck as he turns fully to face me, our knees touching, his fingers sliding into my hair, nails dragging against my scalp, his thumb tracing lazy circles on my cheek. I groan softly, his mouth capturing the sound in the surrounding silence.

Our hands are still held together between us but I bring my other around so I can trace the supple contours of his back, feeling the warm, hard flesh beneath my fingertips. His foot in the water kicks gently against mine, catching it beneath his every now and again before letting it go and doing the same again. It's only when his fingers leave my hair and stroke down my spine to the top of my shorts, dipping below the waistband, that I finally come up for air. As I pull out of the kiss he blinks a couple of times as his eyes adjust to the bright sunlight that his eyelids were blocking out when they were closed. He seems to realise why the kiss stopped, pulling his hand from it's meandering, looking a bit sheepish.

"Sorry" he licks his lips, his eyes darting around.

"Don't be....I uh....I think maybe it's time to go?" I look at him and he takes the hint, his eyebrows raised, a saucy smile crossing his lips. We gather our belongings, not bothering putting the t shirts back on even though they're completely dry from the sun. I stuff them in the bag just taking the time to lather a bit more cream on his shoulders and back and putting out squelchy trainers back on before we set off towards the tram stop. We haven't really done much and we could've walked back but it was kind of unspoken that we'd travel back that way.

We chat idly for a while, him just casually leaning against the outside of the shelter, me standing in front of him, watching the way his lips move as he talks animatedly about tonight. He seems really excited which makes me nervous but kind of tingly at the same time.

I look up and stick my hand out as our tram approaches, this time just a plain cream and green one with the destination of The Tower emblazoned on the sign. We hop on board, automatically going to the top deck in the open air, this time our fingers entwined as we sit down together. It sets in motion and I watch as Lytham disappears from sight to be replaced by The Pleasure Beach on our right and the Sandcastle to the left. It's only when my gaze lands on the beach that the silence is broken. I point out halfway towards the sea and I hear John Paul utter an 'oh no' beneath his breath. I turn to him, my eyes pleading as they lock on his imploring him to give in to me....you know, because I never get my own way.

"Pleeaase...." I actually clasp my hands together like I'm saying a prayer which earns me a chuckle from him.

"You've got to be kidding me....seriously?"

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**


	107. Chapter 108

**ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTY TWO**

**JOHN PAUL**

So I'm wondering how much time we have to kill before Craig actually has to go off and do these 'errands' for tonights date that he said he has to carry out. He hasn't said what they are or how long they're likely to take so I'm kind of winging it and I don't even know exactly what time it is now but I am sincerely hoping that we'll have enough time when we get back to the flat to do a bit of re enacting of last night.

My thoughts of getting Craig completely to myself for any length of time look like they might be blown out of the water as he grabs my arm and starts gesticulating at the beach in front and more specifically the donkeys that are all standing in a little huddle out a bit towards the sea.

"Oh no". Honestly if he wasn't holding so tightly to my arm right now I would have dropped my head in my hands in complete and utter frustration. Arcades and water parks and mini golf were one thing, but bloody donkeys...there was no way I could compete with them for Craig's attention, he'd been going on about the blasted things all week, it's just this was the first time we'd seen them. He tugged once more on my sleeve and when I turned to look at him I knew I didn't stand a chance.

He's really working it I have to say. His eyes have gone wide, the dark brown centres like pools of melted chocolate just begging me to surrender as they gleamed with excitement and his thick, long lashes keep sweeping down onto his cheeks like little dancing caterpillars before flickering back up framing his gorgeous eyes before fanning down again. If that wasn't bad enough his mouth was tempting me to give in too. He had an absolutely radiant smile on his face and his tongue was just pinched between his teeth as he looked at me.

"Pleeaase...." Oh God, if there was room I'm sure he would've been down on bended knee because he was holding his hands together, literally praying for me to agree to his plea. I can't help laughing because he has me, he knows he has, he knows I could never deny him anything let alone the chance to go on the ruddy donkeys.

"You've got to be kidding me....seriously?" It's more of a flippant remark but his smile fades and his head turns as the tram passes by the donkeys. He shuffles around in his seat and I half expect him to wave goodbye to them as they get smaller and smaller in the distance. I reach forward and pull the chord to alert the driver to stop, the sudden grinding of the wheels on the tracks bringing Craig back around to face me.

"Really? You'll do it?" he looks dead excited again and I can't help grinning back at him, shrugging like it's no big deal as he throws his arms around my neck, practically strangling me as he plants a great big smacker on my cheek. Okay so yeah, seeing him like this is totally worth it and besides, there'll be plenty of time for the other stuff.

"We'd better get off then" I say, extricating myself from his arms and reaching for the rucksack. As soon as we're off the tram and heading back in the direction of the donkeys he starts talking, getting more and more animated as we walk.

"I've never been on a donkey before....never been on a horse either, I wonder what it's called?" he barely takes a breath, casting sidelong glances my way. I open my mouth to answer but he forges ahead. "Do you reckon we'll go at the same time on two donkeys or do you think we'll just take it in turns?"

"I have no id...."

"I mean you'd think they'd give us one each but then they might not....ooh, you could walk next to me while I ride and then I could do that with you" he continued on.

"Yeah maybe, we'll have to see what ...."

"Do you think they'll let us?"

"They might do, especially if...."

"I don't know though, I quite like the idea of us riding at the same time, don't you think?" he stops in his tracks and turns to me. I put my hands on his shoulders, trying just for a second to stop him from bouncing around in front of me.

"How about we ask yeah?" He bites his lip as he looks at me smiling, nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah...yeah we'll ask....aww look, they're so cute". He runs the last few feet over to the small cluster of donkeys, fawning over them like they're puppies or something equally as adorable rather than grey, smelly, big teeth animals. Seriously he's fucking petting it, stroking it's nose above the band and running his hands over it's ears, the donkey nuzzling him as he brushes his cheek against it's face.

"Aww look JP, this ones called Daisy" he stands next to it beaming and I have to say I almost start awwing myself because if anything looks cute it's him. The donkey flicks it's head nudging him in his back which makes him turn back towards it chuckling.

"Hey!" he giggles, the childish sound bubbling up past his lips when he receives another nudge from the donkeys nose. God he looks lovely just standing next to the donkey murmuring softly into it's ear. As he's speaking and patting it's head it's almost like the donkey senses the gentleness in him because it turns it's nose into his warm hand like it wants to get nearer and God help me I know exactly how it feels.

To be fair the creature wasn't really what I expected. I was sure that the donkeys were going to be a bit flea bitten and ugly but these weren't, they looked really fit and healthy and had nice colourful coats on. In fact looking around at what surrounded them I'd say they led a pretty pampered lifestyle. I mean, they have food, water, shelter and people like Craig coming up and loving them all day....what could be better. I wouldn't necessarily call them cute but they weren't so bad. Craig was still petting it but now he was talking to the guy who owns them, asking all sorts of questions. It looked to me like he'd picked 'Daisy' as his chosen ride and to be honest, with the way he's holding onto her reigns, the thin strip of red leather clasped tightly in his fist, it wouldn't have surprised me if he asked if he could take it home.

Craig turned around as if remembering I was still there and held out his hand towards me, drawing me in nearer to the donkeys. I tried my best to smile genuinely but I think it was a little off. Lucky for me he didn't seem to notice.

"Are you picking one?, Geoff says we can ride one each at the same time" he said excitedly. Great.

"No it's okay, I'll just walk next to you....if that's okay?" I add looking directly at the donkeys owner. He said it was fine but Craig frowned.

"Nah....you wanna have a ride, it'll be ace". He let go of his donkey and came over to me, moving us to the side a bit to afford us some privacy. "you're not....you're not scared are you?" he whispered looking at me from beneath his lashes. I swallowed hard, refusing to meet his gaze. "Oh my God, you're scared of the donkeys!" he cried, his voice now raising above a whisper. My gaze flicked to that of the owner but he was busy adjusting the strap on one of the animals to notice my discomfort. Craig chuckled, gripping my bare arm, his fingers stroking the surface in a soothing gesture.

"It's not funny....I just....I just don't like it, I had a bad experience once" I muttered.

"What? Did you fall off?" The laughter had stopped and now his voice was full of concern.

"No!" I said it a bit sharply making Craig raise his eyebrows. "No....look, this one time when I was about six me and my mum and Carmel went visiting a farm okay and I....I had a bad experience" he frowned, tipping his head down so I'd meet his eyes. I lifted them and there was something else there besides concern. He seemed....well he looked interested, a smile flicking across his lips once more. "It isn't funny" I chided but even I was starting to see how daft I was being.

"I'm not laughing, tell me" he encouraged, his hand once more caressing my arm. "Go on, I want to hear about it, I don't know much about your past". I looked at his pleading eyes and saw that he wasn't mocking me, he genuinely looked interested. Still, it was embarrassing. "Come on, it can't be that bad, what happened, did a sheep bite you?" He grinned trying his best to put me at ease.

"Alright but....promise me you won't laugh" he stroked his finger across his chest in an X and then stood back, arms folded, waiting. "Right well....we were looking at the little piglets....little tiny baby ones that were only a couple of weeks old...."

"Aww cute" I looked at him and nodded, loving the way his nose wrinkled as he pictured the image.

"Yeah well, our Carmel picked one up and this big pig comes bounding over and I'm telling you, it was huge". His eyes widen and his mouth forms an 'o' as he continues to listen. "Anyway it went up to our Carm all moody like and started snorting at her really loudly....it's not funny, she was petrified" I said as he stifled a giggle. "Right anyway, long story short I jumped on it's back so it'd leave her alone and it ran off".

"Shit, what? With you still on it?" I nod vigorously at his incredulous tone, a shiver running down my spine as I remember the incident in detail. "Bloody hell, no wonder you don't want to go on 'Rosie'."

"Who's Rosie?"

"Daisy's sister" he says, pointing towards a tortoiseshell coloured donkey not far from it's sibling. I shake my head, just the thought of getting on it's back making me feel queer.

"I can't, seriously Craig, I've never been able to do anything like that since. My sister used to have one of those horse on wheels things that you drag about and I couldn't go on that and then one of my 'uncles' had a motorbike and I couldn't even try on that either" he starts shaking his head, his arms crossed across his chest, his jaw set in a tense line.

"Yeah well, now you have to get over it" I lick my lips, my gaze once more flicking to the docile animals that seem to be begging us to ride them. "Look, I'm not trying to be mean but what if in the future you want to do those kinds of things, what if you want to ride horses or go across the States on a motor bike?, are you just going to say you can't do it? Or are you going to say 'fuck it, I'm gonna try'?" He has a point, I know he has but he's never been in a position of being on something and the damn thing running off. "Listen, I'm going to be right there and Geoff's already said that he holds the reigns the whole time, so they _can't_ run off, can they?" he gives me this little smile and I can feel my resolve weakening. Something about knowing that Craig'll be right there with me makes me feel better, so when he takes my hand and leads me back over to the animals, placing his hand on top of mine as I reach out to stroke Rosie's nose, I start to feel calm. "You'll give it a go then?" he encourages. I nod my head, trepidation coursing through my body. "Just remember then, I'll be right there with you, if you want to get off just say the word".

"Okay....okay let's do this". I say, psyching myself up for the ride. I heave a sigh, letting out big deep breaths as I watch Craig climb onto Daisy, taking her reigns in his hands, sitting bolt upright, his posture like that of a professional horse rider. I'm not quite so confident as him as I attempt to clambour on board mine, mounting Rosie with all the finess of a rugby player. I start trembling as she moves forward beneath me when I throw my leg over but then she stills, stepping back as I get completely on, clutching her blue reigns for dear life.

We set off, Craig a little way in front of me on Daisy and I have to say that it isn't actually as bad as I though it would be. Then again, nothing could be as bad as having 150lb of pig run around a pen with you clutching hold of it around it's neck like your life depended on it. It probably helped that I wasn't really paying much attention to the animal beneath me because I was pretty much transfixed on the sight of Craig.

He looked majestic, sitting atop his donkey. He might have been wearing black and orange board shorts instead of the red and white livery that the Royal Cavalry wore but he looked every inch as poised and refined as they did. Hot too, in fact, down right mouthwatering. I licked my lips as I watched the delectable way his hips swayed in time with Daisy's steps, the way his arse kind of waggled in front of me, like it was trying to tempt me to stay on my donkey because this way I got to watch him. Oh man!

"Alright there mate?" Geoff turned to me, his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, yeah why?" I looked back puzzled.

"Nothing, I heard you groan, thought maybe you wanted to get off" I snorted and shook my head, flushing bright red with embarrassment that I'd actually made the noise aloud. What a lie. Yeah, I wanted to get off alright but not on the donkey. Oh no, the person I wanted to get off with was now looking back over his shoulder at me, a hint of a smile on his face and a hint of curiosity in his eyes. I looked down at Rosie, managing to let go of her reigns with one hand to stroke her coarse hair, grabbing back hold of it as she jerked her head around, giving it a shake at my touch.

"She likes it....you touching her" Craig said encouragingly, reassuring me that the donkey liked what I'd just done. I tried again and she did what Craig's had done with him, almost leaning her pointy face into my hand, urging me to repeat the action. Craig smiled and nodded, throwing me a wink before once more facing forward. I swallowed as I watch him on his donkey. The muscles in his shoulder were bunching as he stretched forward patting Daisy on her nose and his board shorts pulled firmly over his backside, emphasising the gentle swell of his cheeks as they rocked in motion with the animal beneath him, the elasticated waistband lowering the further he reached.

I felt my cock beginning to stir, showing it's interest in the images I was visualising and this time I bit my lip to stifle the groan that was on the cusp of escaping. Fucking hell, this really wasn't fair.

**CRAIG**

"Nothing, I heard you groan, thought maybe you wanted to get off" I turned around then at hearing Geoff's words. I thought I heard John Paul make a sound too but I'd put it down to him clinging to Rosie for dear life so he wouldn't fall off.

Honestly, his story earlier had probably been one of the funniest things I'd heard in ages if it wasn't for the fact that the memory seemed to genuinely scare him. As he'd got onto the donkey after I talked him into it he looked petrified, so much so that I almost said we shouldn't bother. I couldn't though, I needed him to do this, to tackle his fear and so I tried to encourage him instead, give him the confidence he needed to overcome his fear.

He'd managed it with me up in the tower. I'd been terrified, would probably still be up there clinging to the glass floor if it wasn't for him. He'd been a life saver and at least this way, in some small capacity, I could too.

"She likes it....you touching her" I said, looking at him over my shoulder as he clung desperately to his donkey after a failed attempt to bond with her. He tried again, more confidently though still tentative this time, managing to receive a nudge from Rosie as he petted her nose. Watching him like this reminded me of the way he'd responded to the dog earlier, his touch somehow friendly and soothing at the same time.

I turned back around, once more rubbing my hand over the coarse hair on Daisy's head, smiling to myself that he'd agreed to come on here and make one of my holiday dreams come true. I don't know what it was about the donkey rides but ever since I'd seen them in the brochure on the train I'd wanted to have a go. Alright so it wasn't the romantic picture of a hero riding a stallion, his hair flowing behind him kind of image I'd imagined but it was fun and I'd never had this kind of chance before. I felt free, at one, man and beast and it was fun, especially when I turned and watched the way the muscles in John Paul's arms flexed when his fingers tightened around the reigns, his knuckles turning white with the pressure.

Moisture glistened on his alabaster skin, the fine mist clinging to the fair hair on his arms and legs so enticingly that I had an overwhelming urge to lick it off, taste each salty particle on my tongue before getting to his real essence, his skin. My cock started to become hard when I turned again and saw him hitch the rucksack further up onto his shoulder, his pectoral muscles clenching and stretching with each movement. His hand seemed to graze over his nipple because I'm sure I saw it tighten, the dark brown nub becoming hard at the accidental touch.

"Having fun? It's good isn't it?" I throw a smile his way, trying my damndest to distract myself from the wayward direction my thoughts are going in. He doesn't speak though, he just smiles and bobs his head, his eyes shining brightly from the sun reflecting in them.

He looked a bit distracted which to be honest wasn't a bad thing because it gave me the opportunity to really look at him. His pale skin had found a little colour over the last few days, particularly on his shoulders and face, the rays from the sun tinging them a more pinkish colour. I liked it, it gave him a kind of glow. Saying that though, his usual skin tone was lovely too. It was different to anyone else's I'd really seen. Usually I associate pale skin with illness, giving someone a pallid, wan complexion but John Paul's was never like that, it always seemed healthy, marble like, as though it would be cold to touch but still radiant. I looked at his chest, the broad expanse virtually hairless except for the light smattering of hair that led in a faint arrow down into his shorts. My gaze followed the direction my mind was taking it, my eyes narrowing as I watched him sat on the donkey, his hips thrusting forward slightly with each step the animal took.

Fucking hell, I was getting more and more turned on as I pictured what his cock must look like beneath the shorts. I could see they were stretched across his groin and I could only imagine what it would feel like if the friction intensified. I thought about his cock growing in girth and length as it rubbed against his clothing and then that image was replaced by one of me, taking his dick from inside his shorts and stroking the length until it was rock hard, ready for me to take it in my mouth.

I turned back around, groaning into Daisy's mane as I leant forward, my arms wrapping around the donkey's neck as I let my thoughts take over, my eyes closing as the images got more vivid.

**JOHN PAUL**

Having Craig a couple of metres in front might be taking my mind off the fact that I'm actually riding something again but watching him as his legs tensed against the flanks of the horse, gripping the donkeys body with his inner thighs, was doing all sorts of things to me. I can't seem to think of anything now except what it would feel like to have those rock hard thighs constrict against me as I slip between his legs the way he did with me last night. The image is so clear in my mind. I can virtually feel his legs as they are, dusted with a sprinkling of dark hair wrapped around my waist as he holds me in place as I slowly explore his body. Shit! My cocks throbbing in my shorts now and the gentle swaying of the animal beneath me isn't exactly doing anything to help it go away.

Craig looks back over his shoulder, raising his eyebrows in a way that I know he's asking if I'm enjoying it.

"Having fun? It's good isn't it?" Oh yeah, maybe a little too much. I nod, not daring to speak for fear my voice will come out in a high pitched squeak, or not even come out at all, giving away my thoughts, neither of which I relish the thought of. He runs a hand through his damp hair, the muscles in his back rippling with each defined movement. His arms move, his shoulder blades becoming more prominent as he stretches. I can see the sweat glisten in the sunlight on his back, the thin film of moisture coating the smooth, tanned skin beneath and I have an urge to reach over and trace a pattern in it, lick the tiny droplets of transluscent liquid from him, taste the salty masculine essence that his body is creating.

He leans over again, his chest almost touching the donkeys back as he sits forward, his firm, pert ass once more drawing my gaze to it as his shorts slip down slightly, showing me that dimple right at the bottom of his spine, taunting me, teasing me to reach over and touch it. His hips are rocking too, the gentle swaying making his bottom shift every few seconds on the brightly coloured blanket.

"Ready for a run lads?" I barely get chance to register what Geoff has said before he takes off at a jog, giving the donkeys some much needed exercise and giving me an even more tantalasing view of Craig's ass. The vibrations from the beast beneath me go straight to my dick, the friction it's creating against my shorts making me hold the reigns tightly as I close my eyes. Jesus, this is torture. I look over at Craig to see what effect it's having on him but all I can see is his hair ruffling as it blows in the breeze, the soft, silky strands glistening with his perspiration and his bronzed back tense from him gripping the reigns. He keeps bouncing up and down on Daisey's back and so help me God I can't help picturing him doing that with me. My hands start to shake as I imagine holding him as he sits on top of me, my cock buried inside his tight, hot arse as he rides me. With each upward movement as he bounces on the horse I picture myself thrusting into him, gripping his firm, slender waist beneath my fingers as he bucks his hips in time with mine, the two of us creating our own unique rhythm.

"Fucking hell". Craig turns and my hand flies to my mouth. Shit!

"What's up? You wanna get off?" I groan and it's like a light bulb goes off in his head, his eyes widening when he sees how shallow I'm breathing and how tightly I'm holding the reigns. His eyes go big and wide and I know he knows exactly what I was thinking. "Ohh". He licks his lips, turning back around on his donkey, then throwing another glance over his shoulder, his eyes still wide but now a little darker and maybe more hooded. My mouth opens and my eyes close as the friction against my cock subsides as Geoff slows the donkeys back down to a more gentle, leisurely pace. I have to admit, he's just in time because another few seconds and I would've been going off faster than the horses at the Grand National, my cock exploding with more force than the bullett out of the start gun.

"Geoff....mate, do you mind?" my voice sounds deep and gruff even to my ears but the donkey owner doesn't even raise his eyebrows at my request he just stops walking, the animals coming to a halt next to him. Craig turns around at our sudden change in plans. I get off quickly, hiking the rucksack higher on my shoulder as I thank him, giving Rosie a quick pet. I've managed to avoid looking at Craig so far but now I have no choice. "I'm gonna just head back, see you in a bit yeah?" he frowns, his eyes meeting mine, surprise and curiosity etched in their depths. He starts to get off Daisy but I'm too quick for him, patting his horse before legging it down the beach, ignoring his call of 'John Paul' as I get further and further away. The heat surrounds me, making me feel lightheaded as I run but I don't let up on the exertion until I get back to the flat, smiling warmly at Babs where she sits outside on the wrought iron bench but running through the door and upstairs letting myself into the flat before she can detain me. The last thing I need right now is to have her asking me about last night and how things went and everything.

I got the key in the lock, barely able to turn it my hands were shaking so much, then when it did eventually give beneath my touch, I swung it open, not even thinking to close it behind me as I pushed my way through. Flinging the rucksack next to the bed I went straight into the bathroom and ran the cold tap, grabbing a glass from the shelf, filling it and drinking from it thirstily before putting it back and dousing my head beneath the stinging cold jet of water. Ahh that felt better. I twisted my head from side to side letting the water run down my red hot cheeks, some of the rivulets making their way over my shoulders and down my back before absorbing into the fabric at the waistband of my shorts.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**


	108. Chapter 109

**ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTY THREE**

**CRAIG**

"John Paul!" I call his name, slipping from my perch on Daisy, cupping my hands around my mouth in the hope that he'll hear me. I'm just about to take off after him when I realise I haven't paid yet. Taking my wallet out I hand Geoff a tenner, telling him to keep it when he tries to explain it's too much as we only went one way and then with a brief goodbye to the donkeys I set off after him.

It's not that far back to the flat, though I'm doubled over panting as I reach the patio out front, knackered because I've just run flat out the whole way back. I don't get in quick enough though as I'm stopped in my tracks by Babs out front.

"Ooh hello love, you're friend just got back" she smiled, waving in the direction of the doorway, leaving a trail of smoke from the end of her cigarette.

"Yeah, I need to go to him" I start off again but she stops me.

"Did you have a good night last night, you did look handsome all dolled up in your suits" I nodded my head, my eyes darting towards the inside of the building, wondering what John Paul was doing now.

"It was great" I assure her, leaning in to kiss her briefly on the cheek, something she wasn't expecting but didn't seem to mind. "Thank you....for helping out last night....now I really have to go" I hurry past her, not giving her time to utter a word as I bound past her and up the stairs, hesitating at the door when I see that it's ajar. I almost call out but something, some instinct stops me as I tentatively push it the rest of the way open, slipping inside undetected. I could hear the water in the bathroom running so that's where I headed, stopping in my tracks, my mouth agape at the sight before me.

John Paul was still wearing just his shorts. He'd kicked his trainers off, turning my head I noticed they were near the bed, so he was barefoot as he stood before the sink, his head beneath the stream of water that was pouring from the tap. My fingers itched to reach out, tracing the course the rivulets were taking down his neck and along the curve of his spine before meandering off the slope of his bowed back, trickling down his sides. He arched his neck and stood up straight, flinging his head back, droplets of cold water spraying onto me where I stood behind but slightly to the side of him. He had his eyes closed I noticed, probably a good job or my presence might have scared him, and they remained that way as he twisted his head from side to side, running his fingers through his damp hair, a sigh escaping from his lush, pink lips.

He gripped the edge of the sink with his hands, tilting his head forward, rocking to and fro, the muscles in his upper arms and calves clearly defined from his movements. Then he stopped dead, one hand leaving the sink as he trailed his fingers across the back of his neck, his eyes still closed as he traced a path over his chest, across his nipples, down over the hard planes of his stomach until he reached the waistband of his shorts, his hand disappearing inside. I swallow, the sound loud to my own ears, my hand reaching out to touch him stopping, frozen in place as he lets out another sigh, my name a hushed whisper on his lips. Hearing him say my name as his hand reaches it's destination I feel I have to say something, alert him of my presence somehow.

"Uh what you doing?" He turns around startled, his hand whipping across his chest as he avoids my gaze. Busted! That's what his expression is screaming at me. I want to ask him why he ran off but to be fair, if it was the reason I thought it was I really don't think it would be fair to ask him that.

"Nothing, what do you think I'm doing?" He tries to act blasé but I haven't got time to play games, I have a date to organise.

"Well it looks like you're having a wank....without me....need a hand?" There was something about today and last night that just didn't make me feel shy anymore asking for what I want. At least, not when the atmosphere around us is as thick with tension and desire as it is right now. His eyes narrow, he swallows, then they widen, the cobalt blue flashing when they scan over my body from head to toe. His scrutiny should make me feel modest but it has the opposite effect to what I imagine, instead his lusty gaze making me stand taller, prouder, heaving in a breath as he licks his lips, coating them in a moisture that I want to lick off.

He moves past me through the doorway, somehow squeezing through the gap between me and the door without touching me. I wonder if maybe I've freaked him out with my boldness but then he stands by the edge of the bed and holds out his hand.

"Craig come here" he growled. No, I'm fucking serious, he growled my name, like an animal...one that by the sounds of it was on heat. I moved forward, the roles of predator and prey suddenly reversed. I stand in front of him, mere inches separating us, our breath mingling as we look into each others eyes, then I see him swallow, his eyes flicking down between us before locking back onto mine, his hands stroking down the front of my chest as I reach out, my hands meandering their way down his back. As if by some unspoken agreement his hands dive into the front of my shorts at the same time mine slide down the back of his, cupping his arse, bringing him closer to me as his fingers wrap around my throbbing cock, easing the ache minimally as he begins to stroke it, his movement deft and deliberate. I moan, dropping my forehead onto his shoulder as I push his shorts down, the fabric dropping to the floor with a muffled thump.

"Fucking hell John Paul" I moan against his throat, my lips tracing the sensitive skin down to his collar bone, as his thumb skims over the head of my dick, coating it in my natural lubricant.

"Jesus fucking Christ Craig" he gasps, biting his lip at the curse, throwing his head back as I wrap my fingers around him, beginning to jerk him off. I can feel his cock throbbing, the faint flutter of his pulse as it beats beneath my finger. He's already close, I can hear it in his breathing, the way it's ragged, my name muttered softly over and over along with the occasional 'fuck' and 'oh my' thrown in. I can sense it that he's right on the brink of coming, especially when he begins thrusting into my hand, the actions on my own cock stilling as he concentrates on his own orgasm, his fingers still wrapped loosely around me. I'm able to lift my head then, watch his face as my hand masturbates his cock, the way his brow twitches into an almost frown before relaxing, his eyebrows lifting. His mouth is open and his tongue keeps darting out to lick at his lips, coating them in a moisture that seems to dry in seconds.

Suddenly his head drops forward heavily onto my shoulder and his hands grasp my upper arms as he sways into me, his legs no longer able to fully support him. I stop what I'm doing for the briefest of seconds as I turn him towards the bed, his knees buckling beneath him as he sits down heavily, his upper body flopping back onto the duvet beneath him. He flings an arm up, covering his eyes with it as I continue to wank him, my thumb continually stroking across the top of his weeping head, coating it with his pearly, white essence.

He attempts to lift his head to look at me but it's like his neck can't support the weight as it falls back down, his shoulders tensing as he digs his elbows into the bed beneath him, affording him extra support.

"Please Craig" he begs, his words forced from his mouth in a strangled moan.

"Please what?" I whisper back, leaning over so he can tell me exactly what he wants because honestly I don't know. He opens his eyes and I'm met by that startling blue that holds me mesmerised like he's cast an ancient love spell. He licks his lips, something else I find utterly bewitching as I watch his tongue once more skim over his softly parted lips.

"Please Craig....I want....ohh, I want you to....ahh....fuck me!" he cries out as warm jets of milky, white liquid shoots from his cock, covering my hand and his chest in the sticky wet substance of his release. I discreetly wipe my hand on my shorts and then straddle him on the bed, kissing him, my eyelashes flickering across his cheek as I press my lips to his.

"Fucking hell John Paul, that was...." he waved his hand weakly by his side.

"Fast?" he croaks out. I stifle a giggle, kissing him again.

"I waass going to say hot!" I trace his smile with my finger as his eyes flicker open.

"Ohh, okay then." He rests for a couple of minutes and then he seems to get a surge of energy because he sits back up, his hands going straight to my hips, tugging at the waistband of the shorts that I'm still wearing. "That's not fair you know, you being able to see me when you're still covered up" he grins and I lift my hips, letting him pull them down over my hips, my still hard cock springing back against my stomach. His eyes darken as they look from my dick back to my eyes again and then he shifts, easing down the bed until he's eye level with my groin, taking me in his mouth, licking and sucking on me until my head lolls back. His lips work their magic and within minutes, I'm thrusting my cock between them totally in sync with the rhythm he's created. I stroke my hand through his hair, clutching the soft blond strands between my fingers, my hand working in tandem with the rest of his actions as my hips thrust towards him, my arse bucking up off the bed.

He drops my cock from his mouth and I murmur a whimper of disapproval, looking at him frowning. He smiles as he pulls me up from the bed, his eyes twinkling as he parts his legs at the end of the bed, leaning his upper body forward so he's resting his elbows and forearms in front of him. He looks over his shoulder and it's only when he glances behind him, looking at his own arse that I get what he's asking me.

"You're sure?" He nods, his short blond lashes sweeping down over his eyes for a second before connecting once more with mine.

"I'm sure". I get the lubricant and a condom from the drawer and this time there's no hesitation as I work my fingers into him, loosening him up, my finger quickly brushing over that extra sensitive gland that I found last night. I hear the sounds coming from him, a mixture of muffled whimpers and groans and I know without a doubt that this time the pleasure far outweighs the pain. It's only when he starts to push back against me, his hips swiveling as his cock grinds against the bed that I know he's ready. I steady myself behind him, my hand grasping his hip as the other lines my cock in place. He turns again, his eyes sparkling and a coy smile playing at his lips.

"Fuck me Craig....I want you" he whispers the words and they don't sound vulgar or crude, they sound like hello, like he's welcoming me home. As I ease into him I have to remind myself to take my time, fight back the overwhelming urge to thrust inside him until he's ready, using all the restrain I have. I take it a bit at a time, slowly pushing in and out a little more each time until I'm finally buried all the way, deep inside him. He's slid forward on the bed from the weight of me behind him and I lean forward, my chest pressing against his back as I sprinkle kisses along his spine, my hands covering his, my fingers intertwining through them. He sighs, his head turned to the side, cheek resting against the duvet. Cocking my head I look at him. God, he's really, _really_ fucking beautiful. I'm just about to tell him so when he lifts his hips, groaning as he raises them, arching his back as he rests back onto his elbows. My fingers slide from his, instead resting on the bed next to his forearms, his hands now clasped in front of him as he tries to get me to respond to his silent plea.

I do, rocking my hips slowly back and forth until he's accustomed to the feel of me inside him. When I'm sure that he's comfortable and when he starts cursing and moaning as I hit that hidden spot time and time again I pull his hips into me, thrusting my dick harder into him so I'm buried to the hilt. He cries out loudly and I stop for a second, wondering if I've been too rough and hurt him but he looks back at me over his shoulder, his eyes glazed, his tongue licking constantly at his lips.

"Don't you fucking dare stop Craig!" he manages to get out, just as I thrust myself into him again, eliciting another guttural moan. I slide my hand up his back, my hips still bucking against his naked backside and I take hold of his shoulder, pulling him onto me as my strokes become more erratic. I feel him shuddering beneath me and this time I know that the friction of his cock on the bed and the power of that magic spot deep inside him have come together once more to bring him to the brink of orgasm.

"Craig....ffuckk". He slumps forward and it's all I can do to keep hold of him to stop me from pulling out.

"Hold on....John Paul, John Paul, John Paul...." I chant his name over and over as I pound against him jerkily, crying his name as I explode inside him, the tightness of his arse contracting around my cock as I release my load, coming inside him in waves, my dick pulsating until it's emptied.

It must be minutes later when I finally find the energy to move, only realising that I'm probably squashing him when I lift myself off him. I move to the side, my body still tingling with the afterglow as I flop down beside him, turning my head to gaze into his eyes, my hand coming to rest over his on the bed. His grins at me, his eyes half closed as he lazily draws patterns on the fleshy part of my hand with his thumb. We lie like that for a little while and I watch as his eyes close, his shoulders relaxing as he drifts off to sleep. I feel like I could do the same put I have things to do so, with one last kiss on his lips, I get up, folding the duvet over him as best I can.

I go about my tasks, setting up as much as I can here before getting myself ready, leaving just enough time to go and do the things in and around town that I need to. I write a note for him and leave it on top of the bag Ive left for him and then I take his phone, smiling at the picture of us from the club that he's using as his screen saver before scrolling through and setting his alarm.

I place it on the bed next to his head and then brush one last kiss across his soft, smiling lips. Looking down at his sleeping form before I leave I wonder if this is natural....to love someone so much that you can't imagine ever loving anything else as much in your whole life.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. Next bits, Craig's date :)**


	109. Chapter 110

**ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTY FOUR**

**JOHN PAUL**

_'Sexy Boyyyy.....Sexy Boyyy.....Sexy Boyyy....'_

"Hello?....helloo?" I looked at the phone wondering why no one was talking and then I realised that it wasn't someone ringing, it was my alarm going off. I pressed the cancel button throwing the phone back on the bed and then sat up, squinting as the harsh sunlight caught me square in the face. Shutting my eyes and turning from the dazzling glare, the duvet fell away from my body, revealing my nakedness. I frowned trying to get my bearings and then suddenly turned again, calling his name as the last vestiges of sleep slipped away, my eyes quickly scanned the room.

"Craig?....Craig!" I get up, forgetting my complete state of undress as I check the bathroom. It's only as I come back into the main room that I spot a carrier bag from a men's clothing store on the end of the bed with a note on top. Smiling I make my way over and pluck the piece of paper up, my finger tracing over the slight indentations where his pen has pressed on the paper.

_Hey,_

_you looked so peaceful sleeping I didn't have the heart to wake you up. Hope you don't mind but I set your alarm....love the pic BTW._

_I'll pick you up at seven on the dot, no excuse being late, I know what you're like._

_There's stuff in the bag for tonight so no need to panic about what to wear, It's all sorted._

_See you then, looking forward to it, hope you are too._

_Craig x_

I read the note and then read it again just to digest what he'd written because after I saw the kiss after his name, my mind went a bit blank. I grinned at his cheek, reaching for my phone, typing out a quick message.

**_Thanx for the wake up call, kisses would be better though. BTW I wasn't L8 last nite!_**

I sent it and then re read his note. Shit! I typed out another quick message, the phone vibrating in my hand as my thumb flew across the buttons, signaling a message coming back.

**_I really am looking forward to it, more than U know 3_**

I hesitated, my thumb caressing over the send button as I contemplated if the heart was too much. Fuck it. I pressed the button, the envelope on the screen showing me it was too late to change my mind and then I scrolled to my inbox, opening the message from Craig he'd sent to my last reply.

**Yr welcome. Xxxx. Is that better?**

I laughed and was about to send another reply when I saw the time on the message. Fuck! Flinging the phone back on the bed I sped through into the bathroom and had a quick shower, washing and drying myself in record time. Wrapping a towel around my hips and rubbing my hair dry with another, I headed back into the main room. Right, what to wear.

Remembering what he'd put in the note, I reached out for the mens department store bag that'd been beneath it, pulling the items one by one from inside, puzzlement clearly etched on my face as I looked at the clothing. In my hand I held a new pair of board shorts and a new t shirt. I rooted to the bottom of the bag and took out the pair of flip flops from inside. My brain went into over drive, trying to work out what kind of date required this kind of attire. I ruled out a restaurant straight away, followed by the theatre, which if I was honest, were two of my main guesses. A couple of other options I'd thought of were still possible but to be fair, I hadn't a fucking clue. I held up the shorts, impressed at the design he'd picked out, the black material slashed with an electric blue splash and the name of a well known surf wear label. The t shirt wasn't like anything I'd have picked for myself but as I pulled it over my head and went to stand in front of the bathroom mirror looking at my reflection, I could see why he'd chosen it. The same electric blue colour had been used for the logo on the front, the designers brand name emblazoned across the chest of the bright orange t shirt. I turned from side to side surveying myself....I liked it.

Grinning at myself in the mirror I ran a comb through my hair, deciding that I was just going to leave it natural tonight. Craig had made a comment last night after we'd got out of the shower, telling me as he stroked his fingers through my hair that he never expected it to feel so soft and the he liked it....no _loved it_. Anyway, if if the humidity in the flat was anything to go by it was going to be a muggy night so having my hair completely natural would feel better. I slipped the shorts on and then the flip flops completing my outfit, pleased at the overall look and then I changed the duvet cover and made myself a brew, settling onto the bed to drink it. With a few more minutes to spare I got the love vouchers from the drawer, rifling through them, noting that a few were missing but unable to remember which ones.

My hands were shaking as I looked at each one, the nervous anticipation for the evening coursing through my body. I put the vouchers back down and went to the table, picking up my magazine. I started reading an article on summer music festivals but it didn't hold my attention so I threw it back down, pacing the floor, checking my phone every few second. Cupping my hands around my mouth, I blew onto them, checking to see if I my breath was still fresh. Deciding that brushing my teeth again won't do any harm I go and do just that, counting the strokes until I got to fifty. Biting my lip I went back into the other room, beginning my pacing again until I heard a noise outside the door and with a huge smile on my face I flung it open, the greeting dying on my lips as I nodded at Norman. Babs's husband gave me a strange look, no doubt remembering seeing me handcuffed to the bed the other morning, the realisation making me blush as I mumbled 'hello' before shutting the door behind me, leaning back against it, closing my eyes. The knock on the door seconds later startled me and I flung it open, the excuses dying on my lips at the sight before me.

The nervous feeling I'd been experiencing since waking up dissipated immediately as I saw Craig leaning against the door fame, the warmth in his chocolate brown eyes and the lazy curve of his smile putting me right at ease. He grinned, drawing himself upright before leaning in to kiss my cheek, his eyes raking over me as he stepped back.

"You're ready" he stated cheekily before his expression grew serious. His hand came out, his fingers skimming the surface of the t shirt, his palm flattening against my chest, my rapidly beating heart pounding beneath it. "You look good, they suit you" he nodded, indicating my new attire. I felt myself blushing but somehow, above the bright orange of the t shirt it felt less conspicuous. His other hand reached out and tangled in my hair, the soft strands sliding easily between his fingers. "Nice" he grinned and held out his hand. "Are you all set then?"

"I just need to get my wallet and phone" he was shaking his head before I even finished.

"Nah, you don't need them, leave them here, they can't get lost that way" he was drawing me out into the corridor closing the door behind us before I had chance to protest. Walking in front of me as we made our way downstairs I couldn't stop looking at him. He looked fucking gorgeous. He wasn't all dressed up in a tux like he was last night or wearing a sharp suit like when we'd gone clubbing but it seemed that Craig really could wear anything and just look super hot. He seriously looked like the most beautiful specimen of a man I'd ever seen, from the sunglasses perched on top of his head to his brown leather sandal clad feet. He was wearing a new pair of board shorts like me but his were a lovely dark brown colour with splashes of orange up the sides, made of material that seemed to cling to his ass while revealing nothing at the front. The upper half of his body was covered snugly by a loose fitting eggshell colour t shirt, similar to mine but with a brown motif on the front. The pale turquoise /blue of the fabric emphasised his tanned, olive complexion to perfection, the downy hairs on his forearms making them appear even darker, soft beneath my touch as I reached out to stroke them, my hand involuntarily caressing the exposed skin. He turned, his eyebrows raised at my unconscious gesture, his hand once more finding mine as we hit the bottom of the stairs. Making our way through the door, he let me pass him, covering my eyes with his hands as soon as we stepped outside.

"Now don't freak out okay?" he said, his breath hot against the back of my neck as he walked me forwards, his groin pressing against my backside with each step. I nodded, my eyelashes flickering across his fingertips as I opened them, holding my breath as I waited for him to remove his hands. The sun was still blazing down in the sky despite the relative lateness of the hour and the stifling humidity did nothing to cool me down as I waited. I felt him shift behind me, his lips just fluttering across the back of my neck so softly that, had he not also sighed, I might have imagined it. "Tah dahhh!" He lifted his hands and came to stand beside me, his head tilted as he watched me, waiting to see my reaction.

"Your kidding? That's why you needed to get me on the donkey?" He bit his lip nodding, his eyes sparkling even more when he saw me smile and reach out. My fingers traced the contours of the gleaming silver paintwork, sliding over the handle bars and down the mudguard, taking in the pristine condition of the 1960s style moped. "Can I sit on it?" he chuckled, moving further aside, waving his hand at the boxy two seater. I climbed on, placing my feet firmly on the ground as I sat astride the machine, my hands twisting on the chrome handlebars. Looking in the mirror I grinned at Craig who was watching me with amusement.

"You like it then?" he rubbed his neck and stepped forward, his hand covering mine. Turning to look at him I grinned, shaking my head.

"I love it, what made you think of this?" He laughed again, turning to face me, his foot on the pavement resting toe to toe with mine.

"Funny story actually" he went on to tell me how he'd been sorting out other things and he'd seen a couple of bikers. I laughed at that, picturing Craig in one of his cardigans going up to a couple of leather clad burly blokes and striking up conversation, asking them if they knew where he could hire one. He was animated as he went on to describe the showroom with the walls covered in photos and how it had taken him ages to pick the perfect one. "I'll tell you John Paul, I was going to get a black one that was bigger but it didn't have the boxy thing on the back and I needed that". Personally I thought the one he had chosen was perfect.

"So that's what you spent your day doing? Test driving scooters?" He shrugged looking flustered. "What?"

"Promise you won't laugh?" I nodded, crossing my finger across my heart. "I _actually_ spent most of the afternoon doing research" he said conspiratorially. I looked at him puzzled, the next question on my lips of what kind of research when he continued. "C'mon, don't make me say it...." I shook my head, still not grasping exactly what he was getting at. "Sex stuff" he added when I still wasn't enlightened.

"Oh...._ohh_, right" I nodded, my eyes widening when it finally sunk in what he was talking about. His gaze flicked away and his cheeks pinkened and not from the sun. God that was so sweet that he'd actually taken the time out to even think of doing that let alone actually going out and carrying out his _research_. I stood up, still astride the Vespa and took his cheeks in my hands, kissing the very tip of his nose, a surge of something shooting through my chest when his eyes met mine, vulnerable, honest and down right alluring. "I always said you were clever" I grinned and his smile grew, lighting up his whole face once more. I tilted his chin just a little. "You...." I trailed my finger down his nose and over the tip until it rested on his lips.... "are an excellent student" I told him matter of fact, replacing my finger with my lips, my arms snaking around his hips pulling him closer. I didn't deepen the kiss, there'd be time for that later when the curtain wasn't twitching from Bab's curious stares but I did let my hands cup his bum as I pulled back, resting my forehead against his, our breath still mingling, sharing the same breathing space.

"Thank you....you made it wonderful" I told him sincerely. He didn't say anything in return, I wasn't expecting him to but his head did nod slightly against mine as his thumb caressed over my cheek. We stayed like that a few seconds longer and then Craig drew back, pulling me off the bike, sitting down on the black leather seat, looking the epitome of casual sophistication, like the suave European youths you see in films who ride around the streets at night. He stretched down beside him, handing me one of the lightweight helmets and then he sat forward, turning the ignition key, the little engine firing up as he gestures for me to get on behind him. I did, not really sure what I should do with myself, a little nervous that it might shoot our from under me as Craig rides away. He turns and, as though sensing my anxieties kicking in, he takes my hands, linking them around his slim waist.

"There, now you won't fall off" he grins, his eyes twinkling with a happiness that I just know mine are returning. "Ready to go?" I nod my head and tell him 'yes', excitement bubbling up in me as I lift my feet from the ground. The question of where we're going dies on my lips as the scooter lurches forwards and I'm thrown against him with the momentum it creates, my arms tightening around him as my hands clasp together against his tummy. He turns the bike around on the drive way and then when he gets to the curb and there's a break in the traffic, he joins them, heading along the road, back in the direction we'd come from earlier today and all I can do is hold on to him and lose myself in the feel of him nestled securely between my thighs.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **


	110. Chapter 111

**ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTY FIVE**

**CRAIG**

Freedom....that's what this felt like. The wind on my face, John Paul's arms wrapped around my waist and his thighs pressing against mine as we rode the moped goodness knows where. I hadn't planned an exact route or anything, I was just following the coastal road, pretty much letting the bike steer it's own course to my chosen destination and it felt wonderful.

We weren't doing more than thirty miles an hour so we had plenty of time to take in the scenery. The beach and the promenade at Blackpool, passing the Pleasure Beach again, the sounds of people shrieking on the late night rides drowning out the sounds from the traffic for a while. After that we were back on the road towards Lytham, the expensive houses of the rich and affluent on one side and the dark, mysterious sand dunes on the other. John Paul unclasped his hands, one holding the loose material of my t shirt tight between his fingers as the other pointed towards the grassy, sandy knolls. I looked back over my shoulder and nodded but didn't stop....there'd be plenty of time for that soon.

His arm wrapped back around me and this time he leaned even closer into me, the crook of his chin resting on my shoulder as his breath teased my ear. His scent seemed to surround me, soaking into my pores, absorbing into my flesh as his arms were enveloping me. I could smell the hint of mint on his breath and the citrus from his hair and I smiled, remembering the way he'd tasted when I kissed him, like he'd only just brushed his teeth.

When he'd opened the door I was hard pushed to remain calm because those clothes I'd picked out just suited him to a tee. The orange of the t shirt seemed to give his flesh a little more colour, not that I was complaining anyway and that splash of blue brought out his startling blue eyes, making them appear to flash even brighter. He'd obviously just showered too because his skin still had the warm, flawless flush to it that I've had the pleasure of seeing myself a few times over these last couple of days. He'd left his hair alone too, something I noted as soon as he opened the door because it was ever so slightly less styled and yet looked and felt so much softer to touch because of it.

Inhaling now as we passed the dunes and met the main road, I could still smell that minty citrus freshness that clung to his skin. We stopped at some traffic lights and I looked back at him, asking if he was okay. I wasn't sure he'd heard me at first because his chin remained on my shoulder, his cheek pressed into the crook of my neck but then he raised his head and smiled lazily, stretching his arms out and flexing the muscles before tightening them back around me again. I was going to ask if hiring the scooter had been a good idea but from the look of contentment and joy on his face, I already knew my answer.

"Are you hungry? Do you want to stop for a bit or shall we carry on?" He shrugged his noncommittal reply smiling and then rapped his knuckles against my helmet.

"Green Craig, the lights have changed" I looked up feeling a little foolish, a couple of the drivers behind me tooting their horns but there was no major urgency to it, typical of any Friday night. Lifting my feet from where they balanced us on the road, we set off again, once more joining the coastal road where it was quiet. There was something romantic about having the sand dusted road to ourselves, no other sound apparent aside from the recurrent drone from the motorcycle beneath us. John Paul seemed content behind me and I have to say, that I was more than a little relieved that he hadn't balked at the idea of this form of transport....not after his little revelation this afternoon.

When he refused to go on the donkey at first I assumed it was because of what they were and that he was worried about looking a prat but then he'd told me that story, which was kind of funny, and he'd explained about never being able to ride on the back of anything that can pull away from you and all my good intentions for getting from A to B tonight appeared to have gone right out to sea. Lucky for me, I'd managed to talk him round and get him to give it a go. Thank God the donkey _had_ behaved and didn't do a runner. If it had have done I would've been scuppered, not to mention pissing myself laughing. I know I shouldn't think that but the image of John Paul clinging to the back of a donkey, as the animal runs off down the beach with him on it's back _is_ kind of funny. Then I get a clear image of him with his arse bouncing around in the air, thighs straining in his shorts as he digs his legs in to hold on and his muscular arms wrapped around the horse's neck and suddenly it doesn't seem quite so funny....it's fucking hot though.

We go a few more miles in silence, mainly because I'm concentrating on the dimly lit road but also because he's probably not be able to hear me. I can hear him though. He's humming the tune from last night, the one he sang and as he gets to the familiar....one, two, three, four of the chorus, I think I actually hold my breath.

"I love youuu" I gulp and lick my lips, my tongue sweeping over my suddenly dry mouth as he croons those words in my ear. I mean, he's not exactly leaning in and doing it on purpose or anything but because of the way his head is angled, his ear resting on my shoulder, his face turned towards my neck, it really isn't easy not to hear those words. He's not shouting them or anything, far from it actually because his voice is soft and floaty, but because I was anticipating them it kind of made it hard to miss. I wasn't expecting him to sing them though, I was expecting him to hum them, the same way he had the rest of the song. I couldn't help chancing a peak over my shoulder and when I did, I caught his eye and the heat I saw shining in them as they locked on mine for that split second, told me that he'd done it on purpose, he meant for me to hear.

"I love you too".

"Craig!"

I murmured the declaration at the same time he called my name, pointing at the road ahead, panic suddenly apparent in his eyes, replacing the lustful look he had just been giving me. Turning back around I swerved, just in time to avoid being run off the road by a car coming towards us, overtaking another one, the pair of them playing some kind of stupid game of chicken. John Paul's arms tightened around me and he buried his face in the crook of my neck, his breathing becoming erratic. I slowed the bike and pulled over to the side of the road, resting the moped down on it's stand before lifting my head, displacing him as I pulled my helmet off.

"Shit! Sorry about that, I should've been watching the road" I breathed, my heart hammering in my chest at the near miss. I raked my fingers through my hair, ruffling it where it was plastered against my head from the helmet and the humidity and then I met his gaze, his blue eyes almost black as he stared at me. I put my hand out to his chest, my fingers splaying between his breast bone and I could feel the steady beat beneath my fingers, the fast cadence of his heart palpitating beneath my palm.

"John Paul....are you alright?" He snapped out of his trance, his eyes blinking before lifting and focusing on mine. He swallowed, his tongue swiping out across his lips, repeating the motion a second time before I got a proper response. He chuckled, pulling the helmet from his head, blowing a stream of cold air from his lungs up towards his hair line. I couldn't resist doing the same to his hair that I'd just done to mine, my fingers delving into the soft strands, waving them through my fingers.

"Fuck that was close" he breathed, once more laughing nervously.

"I'm sorry, I should've paid more attention." He threw his head back, shaking it, wiping his arm across his brow displacing the beads of perspiration that'd formed there. " Come here" I held my hand out and he stood up, the machine rocking slightly beneath him as he threw his leg over. Lifting the seat and reaching inside I passed him a cold bottle of water.

"Oh God, you life saver" he drank thirstily and handed it to me, watching me as I gulped the chilled liquid down. A smile quirked at his lips and I looked at him quizzically.

"What?" his eyes darted to mine and he took his lip between his teeth, biting down lightly as he averted his gaze. "For goodness sake John Paul, we've slept together, you can tell me anything". His eyes slid back to mine and then went to my throat, narrowing when I swallowed nervously beneath his scrutiny.

"I just....I never thought of an adams apple as being sexy that's all". He blushed, drinking the last of the water, flicking the remains at me when I continued to stare at him. I closed my mouth and rubbed the back of my neck, unsure what to really say to that.

"Oh" yeah, nice one Craig, way to go. "Well if it means anything, I think you're kinda sexy when you blush". That's it, way to make him blush even more. He face was practically flaming now and as I reached out to touch it I felt just how hot and clammy it was. I took his cheeks between my palms. "Close your eyes". He complied, his short, blond lashes dusting his cheeks, blocking out the blue that usually shone from them. I blew on him....gently, not a big gusting breath but just so it came out in a cool, steady stream. He seemed to inch forwards slightly because when I did it for the second time my lips skimmed across his cheek. I pulled back as though his touch had burned me because from the feel on my lips it was almost as though he had. His eyes flew open too but when he looked into mine he closed them again, that small smile still flickering on his lips. I blew again and on this occasion he tilted his head a little, as though turning it towards a breeze.

This time when I kissed his cheek I did it on purpose and neither of us drew back or opened our eyes. Then I kissed the tip of his nose, smattering them across his jaw and up to his forehead and temple, my lips skimming feather light kisses everywhere but his mouth. I still couldn't believe that his skin felt so soft, it didn't seem natural for a bloke and yet on him it was exactly what I expected. He sighed into me at first, relishing my touch if the small sounds of contentment coming from his mouth were anything to go by. Then it's like it wasn't enough anymore and his hands slid to my waist, hooking into my waistband and drawing me closer into him. I finally got to his lips but as though sensing I was going to kiss him he drew back, his eyes connecting with mine.

I looked at him, a frown creasing my brow, thinking he was pulling away completely. He didn't, he just turned us slightly, moving me backwards until I was sat sideways on the bike seat, him between my parted legs. He lifted his hand, still looking at me until his fingertip rested on my eyelid, his feather light caress lulling me to close them. Then I felt a soft flutter, like a butterflies wings across my cheeks and jaw, moving down to my throat where he blew across my pulse point making me shiver. I trembled again when his tongue darted out, just flicking over the sensitive skin, licking at my salty essence that was gathering because of the intense humidity. I wanted him to kiss me so bad but it was like he was happy to touch me with everything but his hands and lips.

My hands which had been steadying me against the bike were suddenly pulling him in to me, diving through his silky hair, tilting his mouth, seeking out his lips which I felt a sudden desperation to feel beneath mine. He chuckled into my mouth as it finally captured his, my lips feasting on his with an almost unquenchable thirst. The laughter died in his throat when he grabbed hold of my hips once more tugging me nearer, almost making me fall off the seat completely. I let a little startled gasp when I thought I might fall and he took complete advantage of it, his tongue swooping into my mouth, teasing against mine for a brief second before drawing on it, tasting the spongy flesh, sucking on it and caressing it with his. I moaned, pushing myself further off the bike until his hands slid beneath my arse, cupping my cheeks above the fabric of my shorts. I wriggled and sat back a little further, trapping his hands beneath my bum and the soft leather of the moped seat. He chuckled again but this time I swallowed the noise, working my lips gently against his until it was replaced with a groan. The noise went straight to my dick and it was at that point that I finally tore my mouth away, gasping for breath. His mouth was still wet from the kiss and he blinked a couple of times as he got his bearings. I smiled at him, my eyes practically devouring him with desire, then I noticed he had a patch of wetness just below his bottom lip which I reached out and wiped away, my thumb capturing the thin film of moisture that'd come from our ardent kissing.

"Wow!"

"Yeah!" I bit my lip, grinning like an idiot when my eyes connected with his again. What was it about John Paul that just completely made me lose my inhibitions and act like a sex starved teen. I mean, I am a teen but I've hardly been deprived of intimacy have I? It was only a few hours ago that we'd last had sex so why the hell I was so damn horny already I had no idea. Lucky for me I guess that he seems to be thinking the exact same thing.

"You've got to stop looking at me, I can't keep my hands off you" I chuckled but he wasn't laughing. In fact he seemed to be mulling something over. "Is it normal?"

"Is what normal?" I figured he wasn't talking about us being two lads so I felt he had to enlighten me.

"This...feeling like this _all_ the time? Is it normal?" I could tell from the expression on his face that he was still questioning it himself as well as asking me for answers. I suppose to him this must be really new and strange because with Hannah he'd never had that desire to just be with someone all the time and want them physically and from what he'd said about me, the physical side hadn't so much come in to it. Yes he admitted that he'd wanted me, thought about doing things with me but as he didn't really have anything tangible to compare it too, he hadn't know just how intense it all was.

See that was the thing. With me I'd been with other people, had relationships so I knew that this was something completely out there, something that I reckon most people never get the chance to experience more than once in a life time. Sarah was probably the best physical relationship I'd had, I'd wanted her from quite early on and when we started going out I couldn't wait to get her into bed but when I was with her I wasn't thinking about her all the time. I tended to think about John Paul and what he was up to. In fact even when I wasn't with her I tended not to think about her so much either. I guess it's only now that I've realised why. So yeah, sex with Sarah had been great, I couldn't take that away from her but us....I'd never ached for someone just from having them look at me, I never longed to have someone's touch so much so that I demanded it, verbally asking them to touch me. I've never been in a position where after making love I want to hold them, our sweat covered bodies clinging together until I wake up the next day. Hell, I haven't even been in a position where within minutes of having one orgasm I'm ready to go again and that has fuck all to do with being a randy teenager and everything to do with the person I'm with. So now as he continues to look at me questioningly I wonder how I can tell him all that.

"Honestly....?" he nods, his chest puffing out slightly as he holds his breath. "I have no idea" the air leaves his lungs with a whoosh and I really don't know how to explain it. I take his hand in mine and pull him back to stand between my legs, one hand still holding his and the other resting on the small of his back. "What I mean is....I don't know what's 'normal' and what isn't, you know? I mean, there's no clear line or manual or anything that tells you how you should feel and what should be happening. I _thought_ normal for me was having a girlfriend and carving out a future at uni and just...doing what I'd always thought was normal. But this, now with you, maybe this is normal and the rest was just...I don't know" I heaved a sigh, my fingers going through my hair and then back around his waist. "You know what, fuck this, I don't think it is normal, I think this is exceptional. This...us...doesn't just come along everyday, that much I am sure of so no, I don't think this is anything like normal" he nods, taking in what I'm saying. He shifts his feet and then looks back at me.

"So what you mean is....if normal was ordinary then this" he waves his hand between us, a smile spreading across his face "is.... extraordinary".

"Extraordinary...yeah, I think that's what I'm trying to say. Look, I don't know what you class as normal but all I know is I thought the way things were before coming here were normal and everything that's happened on this holiday has completely blown that out of the water but I can't describe it. As for what you were getting at, or I think you were getting at....you were asking if it was normal to just want someone all the time right?".

"Yeah, I just never thought...." I put my finger to his lips, silencing him for a second so I could continue.

"I've never wanted anyone and I mean _anyone_ the way I want you." His eyes turn a gorgeous shade of blue, almost exactly the same colour they were last night when I moved deep inside him. "It's all the time....you're in here" I take his hand and hold it to my heart, letting him feel the strong, steady thrum beneath his fingers.

"That's how I feel too, I just...I didn't know if it was just me" he reaches out and takes my other hand, holding it once more between his breast bone, above his heart which is beating a steady rhythm.

"It's not, it's not just you okay?" he grins and sighs, like a huge weight is gone from his shoulders. I'm relieved actually, I'm glad that he asked me, it shows that he's so much more accepting of my feelings for him too. I can still see sometimes with the way he acts and reacts to certain situations that he's expecting this bubble we're in to suddenly burst one day and for it all to have been a dream but what he doesn't seem to realise, still hasn't grasped yet is that I feel like that too. I can't help wondering what I've done to deserve this, it just seems too good to be true and yet, I'm here, with him, living it and like he said, it's extraordinary.

"So! Are you ready to get back on this baby?" I ask, patting the gleaming chrome handlebars. He grins, letting go of my hand as he goes around the back of the bike, swinging his leg over the seat and settling himself into position again. I swivel around at the front and kick the stand back, revving the engine a little before setting off once more.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **


	111. Chapter 112

**ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTY SIX**

**CRAIG**

It only takes about ten more minutes of riding before we get to our first destination. I pull to the side of the road, if you can even call it that and look around. Yep, this must be it. There isn't a car in sight, the sea is miles out and there appears to be no sign of civilisation anywhere around. When I said to the guy in the studio that I was looking for somewhere secluded and he'd described this place it'd sounded perfect and looking around at it now, it was. Somewhere along the way, though I don't know when, the houses had disappeared and been replaced by dunes, lots of them and the tarmac was covered with a thin veil of sand from the bluffs on either side of us. There weren't any streetlights around here either, in fact there was nothing here except us and the bike and in the dimming light of the evening that, made it perfect. A mile or so back there'd been a sign saying dead end and a turning point for cars but I'd carried on through that under instruction from the guy I'd hired the bike from. 'Carry on another mile past the sign and you'll hit the estuary'. Looking around, we'd done just that.

"Come on". I took the keys from the ignition and grabbed his hand, leading him through one of the large gaps in the wooden fencing and up over the sand dune so we could see out as far as possible. Facing forward, the opposite way to Blackpool there was nothing but pools and streams of water, flowing and trickling in the direction of the sea as far as the eye could see. When the tide came in I knew that those trickles and pools would fill full of water before once more ebbing away. Behind us was the silent road we'd just come along and all around us were different sized and shaped peaks of the sand dunes, dark green tufts of sand grass sticking up, breaking the soft feel of the sand underfoot.

"God it's so quiet" I nodded turning to him.

"Shout" I encouraged.

"What?" he laughed, and the sound seemed to just hang in the air around us. It's funny because had it been windy or stormy you could imagine this place howling but in the hot, humidity of the evening it was just silent. Except for his laugh.

"Yell...shout...scream, go on, I'll do it with you" he looked at me funny but I nodded. "Go on, it'll be fun, let it all out no one can hear us". He bit his lip and grinned and I could see that the idea appealed to him. "Ready? On three....one....two....three....AAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

"Aarrgghh!" I turned to him and frowned at his pathetic attempt.

"What the fuck was that?"

"I was yelling" I snorted derisively.

"Please, I've heard that Tibetan monks scream louder than that!" I stood directly behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, putting my hand flat on his chest. "Right try again and this time do it really loud....ready?" He nodded his head in answer, my hand depressing on his chest as he took a deep breath. "Right, on three again....one....two....three....AAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"

"AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" the sound of our joint shouts lingered in the air, long after we'd let them out and taken some deep breaths. I laughed.

"WOOH! That's more like it, come on" I took off running over the dunes, being sure to keep the road in sight every so often. The hills dipped and bent as I sped across them, John Paul hot on my heals. I turned and looked over my shoulder to see that he wasn't far behind. I sped up trying to get a little more distance between us, eventually turning a bend and backtracking rather than continuing on down the sandy slope. I turned as I saw him pass me, turning stalker as I followed the direction he'd taken. I got to the hill noting that there were at least three different directions he could've taken. I edged down the trail closest to me, my breathing loud in my ears as I tried to find him but still remain hidden.

"Gotcha!" I squealed, yeah, totally girly as his arms engulfed me and he tackled me to the ground. We slid a few feet on the slope and then came to a standstill halfway down the sandy, grassy knoll.

"Fuck, you made me jump" I took a swipe at him, my heart still pounding in my chest. He laughed. I mean he threw his head back and laughed, maybe louder than he ever had before and within moments I was laughing with him. As it died out I became aware of our current position, him on top of me, my back against the sand. I sense that he noticed too because suddenly the air around us was charged and it had nothing to do with the clouds that had started to form from the weight of the heat and humidity of the day and everything to do with out very close proximity. His eyes darted to my mouth and I licked my lips beneath his scrutiny. Sensing that this was going to lead somewhere intimate if I didn't put a stop to it I tipped my head back and planted a kiss on his lips but then gave him a shove, heaving him off me even as he protested.

"We've uh....come on". This time I didn't run off, I held his hand, chatting all the way back to the bike, hoping I hadn't offended him by putting a stop to things before they even got started. The thing was, I wanted to show him that it's not just about sex. It's not that I think he thinks I think that....I know, confusing right?, it's just, I was aware that over the last few days everything seemed to culminate in us being physical, usually because I instigated it and I really don't want to give the wrong impression that that's all I'm after. I want to show him that it's way more than that and to be able to prove that, I need to show a bit of restraint. Who was I kidding? I didn't stand a chance but I had to at least try. Besides, it was going to be dark in an hour or so and I had things to do.

"So, are you going to give it a go?" I asked as we approached the moped. He looked puzzled. "The bike, do you want to have a go?" He looked at me, a slow easy smile spreading across his face.

"Can I?" I nodded.

"Yeah course you can. I mean, you're not supposed to, you should have a license or something but there's no one here, this place is deserted." He looked like he was weighing it up but I could tell from how excited he was when I first mentioned it that he really wanted to.

"You'll come with me though?" I grinned and hopped on the back of the bike, putting my helmet back on just to be safe. He got on in front of me and I reached around, covering his hand with mine, showing him what to do to speed it up and how to brake.

"It's easy honestly, you'll be fine." We set off, the small machine juddering a few times beneath us as he got used to how much throttle to use but after the first couple of attempts we were off and it was plain sailing. To be fair he got the hang of it far quicker than I had when I'd gone to pick it up because within a couple of minutes we'd reached the dead end sign and were on our way back again. He sped up a bit and I tilted my head back, my eyes closed so I could really feel the breeze against my face. It was hot and clammy outside, so feeling cool air on my face and my t shirt flapping against me was just what I needed, especially as I was trying in vain to take my mind off him. He surrounded me, the smell of his hair and skin which was wafting my way and the feel of his stomach beneath my hands and his arse against my groin less than a few inches away from where I'd been buried hours earlier. I could already feel myself growing hard which was doing nothing to make my self imposed celibacy any easier.

Thankfully we came to a rather abrupt stop back at the sand dunes so I was able to hastily get off before I....well, got off.

"God I'm starving, are you starving?" I didn't really give him chance to answer. He'd got off the bike so I was able to distract myself for the next couple of minutes, rooting around in the deceptively large box container beneath the padded leather seat. I fished out the blanket and the 2 flexible plastic cool bags that held our dinner. I could feel John Paul watching me so I cast a quick smile his way before continuing organising the picnic. Right at the bottom of the box was an airtight container that carried the warm food. I just hope it had worked like the lady in the deli said it would. She said it worked like a thermos and would keep the food in it warm so....fingers crossed. I jumped when John Paul tapped on my shoulder.

"Hey, I asked if you needed a hand?" he was looking at me funny and I suppose I was acting a bit weird I just....I wanted everything to be right. His night had been perfect and I wanted him to remember this one that way too. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I got all the stuff together and then we walked in silence with the bike through the gap in the fence, hiding it around the corner just in case anyone did happen to come all the way down this way. We carried on walking, this time going back up onto the sand dunes. I suppose I should've told him my intentions but he seemed to sense that my head was all over the place because he just followed, cupping my elbow every so often when my foot went out from under me on the uneven sandy hills. Eventually I found the perfect spot and I settled the things down on the sand, spreading out the blanket and then gesturing for John Paul to join me. He shook his head.

"Nope, not until you tell me what's going on in that head of yours". I carried on unpacking the various dishes and containers from the cool bags, setting them out on one side of the blanket, leaving plenty of room for us to sit. He came around behind me, resting his hands on my shoulders and slowly rubbing his fingers into my neck. I felt him kneel down and then I felt his lips flutter against the back of my neck where his hands had just been. I let my head fall back and sighed. He carried on, just kissing me there lightly as his fingers worked at the knotted muscles in my shoulders. Then I groaned, the sound from my lips making me jerk away from him. "Right Craig, that's it....either you explain what's going on in your head or I'm going to sit here doing nothing until you tell me." He stayed behind me and as I looked over my shoulder I saw that he'd drawn his knees up, his arms wrapping around them, a look of apprehension and uncertainty etched into his features.

"Sorry, I'm being a dick aren't I?" He shrugged but shook his head. I turned to face him but I couldn't look at him.

"Craig, what're you thinking?" I couldn't answer him because....it was stupid right? He reached out, his fingers stroking my forearm until he reached my shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "Craig?" he whispered my name so quietly but in the stillness of this night it was so clear. I loved hearing him say my name.

"I don't....I don't want you thinking this is just about sex" there, I said it and now he was going to think I was being stupid.

"Why would I think that?" he edged closer, his legs almost touching mine.

"Because....cause I can't stop touching you okay, I can't keep away from you" he chuckled and I looked up then. "It's not funny, I can't" alright so now I sounded like I was whining.

"In case you haven't noticed Craig, I've not exactly been keeping my hands to myself either" I thought about it. I hadn't looked at it like that. "And I happen to love you touching me, I haven't exactly resisted have I?" I let out a sigh and lay back on the blanket.

"So it doesn't bother you then?"

"The only thing that would bother me is if you suddenly stopped because then I'd think you were going off me. Seriously Craig, is that the only thing that's bothering you?" I nodded and tried to explain.

"I just didn't want you thinking, you know after last night that the only thing I wanted from you was sex."

"Oh my God, what's brought this on? Craig....I could never think that okay? Even if I didn't love you to bits and want to spend all my time with you and want to laugh and talk and touch all day, the one thing this would never be is just sex. We were friends before rememeber? That'll always be there so there's no way this could ever just be about sex." he was right and putting it like that just made it more tangible. "What brought this on....last night? What I asked you before about this feeling between us being normal?" I nodded on both counts.

"It's just, it's not just about sex and it suddenly occurred to me that because of the last few days and last night and then all...._this_ today, these...._feelings_ that are floating around I just didn't want you thinking that's all it was about. I only want to do all that because of how I feel about you". There, I put it as well as I could given the fact that my head felt like it was up my ass. I watched him from beneath my lashes but he didn't say anything for a while. There seemed to be all sorts going on in his head though because I think I saw about a hundred different expressions cross his face in those few moments.

"So if it wasn't for these 'feelings' floating you wouldn't fancy me then?" I glanced away thinking about it and then looked back at him, noticing his shoulders were shaking. I pushed him and he fell back, laughter pouring from his mouth. After a while it stopped and he looked back at me, this time I held his gaze. "I know you don't just want me for sex okay. I mean we never used to and we loved spending time together right?" I nodded my head vigorously, throwing my arms around his shoulders, glad that he was trying to understand me.

"Yeah...yeah you're right, we did" I drew back and kissed him, pouring my heart into it. When we broke apart I felt fine again, turned on but what else was new? I set about continuing setting up the picnic, renewed vigour for this date kicking in now that he'd put my mind at ease.

"Craig?" he voiced my name tentatively.

"Yeah?" oh God that was me sounding breathless wasn't it?

"If I ask you to fuck me later, you won't think it's just cause I want you for your body will you?" he laughed and ducked when I threw a bread roll at him.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **


	112. Chapter 113

**ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTY SEVEN**

**JOHN PAUL**

"It's just, it's not just about sex and it suddenly occurred to me that because of the last few days and last night and then all..._this_ today, these..._feelings_ that are floating around I just didn't want you thinking that's all it was about. I only want to do all that because of how I feel about you".

I let what he's saying sink in and I couldn't help that little fission of excitement course through me at his words. I could totally be misunderstanding him but when he said he only wanted to do all that because 'of how he feels about me' that kind of sounds like he's saying he loves me. Not in those exact words but....close. It wasn't the first time tonight that I felt he was saying that either. For a moment on the bike earlier, just before that car nearly hit us, I could've sworn I heard him he say it....'I love you' but then the more I thought about the more I convinced myself that I'd imagined it. Especially when he never said anything about it when we stopped. Now though, hearing him say what he just had, I'm sure I'm not misinterpreting what he's saying. I can feel him watching me and I realise that he's probably waiting for some kind of response. Shit! I really want to ask him if that's what he means but if it isn't, then I'm kind of backing him into a corner right? Because if I ask him if he's saying he loves me and it's not what he means then he's either going to think he'll hurt my feelings and agree or just agree anyway because....well that's what people do.

It's like those conversations that I hear between my sisters and their boyfriends. 'Does my bum look big in this?' You know, it's loaded with meaning and if they were to answer 'yes, it looks huge' they'd get a right earful. Well this was kind of like that. I could just image the conversation.

_'Craig, you know you said ' I only want to do all that because of how I feel about you' was that your way of saying you love me?'_

'Uh no! I was just meaning that I like you....God John Paul, it's only been a few days'. 

Or....

_'Craig, you know you said ' I only want to do all that because of how I feel about you' was that your way of saying you love me?'_

'Uh yeah, course it was....listen, I've just got to go get something, be back in a bit yeah?'

And then him run a mile from his cling on boyfriend. No, it wasn't a good idea to ask. If he does feel like that and he wants to tell me then it needs to be in his own time and not because I asked. I've only ever said I love you to one person outside my family and that's Craig. Would I like to hear that he loves me too...yeah, of course I would but do I want him to say it just because I have or because I've asked him? No....no bloody way. If this is going to work with us then he needs to know that I'm not going to put the pressure on and that I'm willing to go at whatever pace he wants and if that means me waiting, possibly for eternity for him to say those three words, then I will because whether he says it or not, I know he does, I'm sure of it.

He shuffles a bit in the sand, making an almost imperceptible noise in his throat and as I look up into those vulnerable brown eyes I realise I've been deep in though and still haven't said anything. Right, step away from the love issue and make light.

"So if it wasn't for these 'feelings' floating you wouldn't fancy me then?" Yeah, nice one John Paul, you've managed to turn the topic of conversation back to that other subject that has you both in knots. He looks away and it suddenly occurs to me that he thinks I'm seriously asking him that and for some reason that makes me laugh. I'm not laughing at him exactly but just the twisted situations we seem to get ourselves in. I fall back on the sand when he pushes me, the nervousness I'm feeling bubbling to the surface through my laughter. God I think I sound a bit manic. He still looks a bit unsure though after what I just said and my mood turns serious again.

"I know you don't just want me for sex okay. I mean we never used to and we loved spending time together right?" That was as near as I was going to go to broaching the 'love' issue and it was true. Yes the sex is great....no, wonderful....no....absolutely out of this world mindblowing but I knew that even if all that was taken away we'd still have each other. I mean, even as mates there was more to us than just liking each others company. Yeah, we got on but we had this...._connection_ right from the very beginning and now, after this time away it just feels like that bond we always had has been made ten times stronger. It's still there but there are these other emotions, 'feelings' like he says, that connect us, so I know that even without the physical it would still just be him that I want. No one makes me feel even an ounce of what he does....no one.

I think I said the right thing anyway and he must feel like I do too because he flings himself across the space between us, his arms encircling me as he nods his head. I'm sure I can see tears in his eyes too but then he's so close, invading my space with his wonderful warm body and overwhelming, intoxicating scent and it's all I can do to keep my head straight.

"Yeah...yeah you're right, we did" I hold him tightly when he says that because it's just another confirmation to me that we're on the same page. He lifts his head up and I was right, his eyes are a little damp with unshed tears but then he swoops down and draws me into a kiss and it's like all those words that he seems to want to say but for some reason can't are poured into it. He just presses his mouth there for the longest time and I can see that he's squeezing his eyes closed but then he relaxes in my arms and his lips soften in a way that shows me he no longer feels the need to force it on me how he's feeling.

They start to move against mine, tenter and tentative at first, almost like our first kiss was. He takes his time, the gentle pressure he's exerting making me open my mouth to him almost unconsciously. My head is swimming with the smell of him and I feel the muscles in his back beneath my fingers where I'm holding him. He doesn't really deepen the kiss and because I know that this is his way of showing me how he feels, I don't either. His tongue does come out but only to sweep across my lower lip before he takes it between his teeth, nibbling at it as he continues to kiss me softly. It might not be a passionate kiss but it's certainly hitting my buttons because I can feel myself stirring in my shorts, having Craig so close, practically surrounding me and kissing me, awakening my sleeping cock once more.

I don't know if he pulls away because he can sense that he's turning me on or because he can feel it but either way he does draw back, his eyes flicking to mine somewhat suggestively before he turns back around, distracting himself, once more preparing the picnic. I don't know whether to laugh or be frustrated to be honest. I mean, you don't just go around kissing people like that and then act like nothings happened.

"Craig?" He looks up from the container he's holding, his eyes meeting mine and I notice that maybe he was affected more than he was letting on.

"Yeah?" Oh wow, his voice has that edge to it that he gets when he's aroused. I fucking love that voice. I can tell that he's trying not to get carried away though and maybe he's still trying in his own way to show me that it isn't just about sex, even though I know that. He's obviously gone to so much effort with all this other stuff that he's messing with as well though, so I don't have the heart to tell him to come here and just....well, do all the sinful things that are flashing around inside my mind at the moment.

"If I ask you to fuck me later, you won't think it's just cause I want you for your body will you?" Okay, I'm sorry but I have to get it out there, just so he knows that, even though this isn't just about sex I still want it. I laughed, just so he knew I was kidding but...kind of not and then I had to duck as he threw a bread roll at me. I caught it, chuckling as he caught my eyes, just making out a faint blush stain his cheeks before he turns back around. I sit back and flick my flip flops off, letting my toes dig in to the warm sand, biting into the fresh granary roll as I watch him. His shorts strain across his bum as he leans forward, putting a dish of something on the far side of the blanket and if I'm honest with myself, I just want to reach out and grab him, take his hips beneath my fingers and pull him back until he's sat in my lap. Oh God, all this conversation about sex has put it to the forefront of my mind and now everything he's doing id just provoking a reaction from me. I groan, loudly and he turns around so I hold up the bread roll.

"It's good" I say around the mouthful of food, pleased to see that he's buying it. He leans over and takes a bite from the roll in my hand which is resting in my lap and I have to stifle another groan as his teeth sink into it, pulling a piece off, his face so fucking close to my groin area that I have to bite my lip to stop myself from begging him to suck it.

"Oh God yeah....that _is_ good" he breathes, resting back on his hunches and giving me a wink as he chews. Okay so....was that a blatant come on or am I just reading what I want to out of every....single....situation now? He doesn't do anything though, he just continues on with what he was doing before. God he looks cute. I know Craig likes arranging and being organised but he's getting really stuck in now. I don't know what he's brought and he seems to be purposely blocking my view like it's a surprise but it smells really good and if my mouth wasn't already watering from the tasty view of Craig's ass as it sways around in his shorts then it certainly would be from the wonderful mixture of aromas coming from the food.

He stretches over again and this time I'm just about able to stifle the groan. His shorts have eased down a little and his t shirt has ridden up a bit giving me the most tantalising view of that band of flesh below his waist where his bum meets his back. I can make out the shadow of the hollow area at the small of his back and the little tiny tufts of downy dark hair that look almost golden in the fading light of the sun. I want to reach out and touch it with my fingers, lick it, making the fine hairs dark and silky with the wetness. I want to slide my hand up underneath his t shirt and trace the gentle curve of his spine and then travel back down so my hand slips beneath the waistband of his shorts to rest on the full firm swell of his ass. Holy crap! My hand twitches in the sand next to me as I imagine my fingers cupping it, pulling him up until he's on top of me and then exploring it like he did mine last night. I want to dip my finger between his cheeks and find that same secret place that he did with me, I want him to experience the intensity of emotion and the repeated jolt of electricity that shoots through your body everytime my finger sweeps over that sweet spot. And so help me God I want to feel him contract around me and hear him moan as that sharp dull pain turns to absolute pleasure.

Shit! I mean....holy fucking....fucking hell! I'm hard as a fucking brick now and I want to just go off for a couple of minutes but I don't want him worrying or thinking I'm doing the freak out again. I slide down and lay on my front, my cheeks in my hands as my elbows dig into the sand. It's a bit uncomfortable what with my raging hard on digging into the blanket beneath me but it's better than him realising somethings wrong and me having to explain. Oh yeah, that'd be fun, I can just imagine how that conversation might go. The thing is though, I don't know if he's ready or not. I mean, he's obviously taken the time out to find do 'research' but I don't know if that extends as far as for him to do it too. I haven't exactly been shy about trying to find out things either....that's what the internet's for right? I've read all about the 'top' 'bottom' thing and how some people like to just stick to it one way, they have a particular preference, hence the label's the two positions have been given and I have to say that I really, really enjoyed the way it was last night, I can't imagine anything besting that but for me, the thought of burying myself to the hilt inside Craig is just....well it's just so fucking appealing.

I just don't know how he feels about it though. Would he want to switch roles?....he hadn't done this afternoon but then there hadn't been much time or would he just want things to remain the way they were? I wasn't complaining, not at all I just can't help wondering and I don't know, I don't feel like this is one of those subjects I can broach. It wouldn't exactly make for lighthearted conversation for me to say to Craig....'by the way, do you think you might like taking it up the arse sometime' though obviously more eloquently than that. For one putting it like that just sounds crude and for two, what if he doesn't and he runs a fucking mile? For all I know he might never have thought beyond him doing it to me and to be fair, I'd understand that. I mean for me, the thought of someone doing that...._Craig_ doing that to me is completely natural but to him, a....kind of....heterosexual bloke who doesn't see himself as gay, well it might seem a bit too 'gay' for him. Honestly I don't know. I don't see the two roles as being anything but equal but surely to him, in the position he's been in where he's only ever slept with girls, it's bound to be different. I bet he's never even contemplated what it might feel like to be made love to. That actually feeling your lovers cock inside you, filling you up and hitting that spot inside over and over, making your own cock feel things far different to anything you've experienced before is the most spectacular feeling ever. Surely that and being all naked and sweaty with a bloke is one of the most natural and masculine things a man can do. Me personally, I can't think of anything more primal than that.

"Are you ready for it?" His voice snaps me from my thoughts.

"God yeah am I ever!" He frowns and turns around looking at me, quirking an eyebrow and I realise it wasn't meant that way. "What I mean is....it smells delicious." I grin and crawl over to the space beside him where he's patting the blanket and then I look at what he's been doing and my heart just swells. It's not yet dark but the sunlight has started to die away casting shadows across the dunes but Craig's lit some little T light candles and spread them around the sand bordering the blanket, the faint vanilla scent wafting in the slight breeze that's come with the promise of dusk. And then on the blanket he's laid out what looks like loads of fancy plastic plates and dishes filled with various foods all of which I have to say, look really appetising. I think it's at that point that I realise just how hungry I am. Craig sits beside me, a huge grin on his face when he sees my reaction and he starts pointing to the different foods, telling me what they are.

"Right so....Thai crab cakes with wasabi mayonnaise, goats cheese and spinach quiches, rosemary chicken salad wraps...." he continues on until he's told me what each tasty morsel is and I have to smile, I can barely take my eyes off him to look at the food because he's so animated and flushed with pride. I can tell it must have taken him ages deciding exactly what he wanted, picking things that he knew we'd both like and I had to hand it to him, he'd done a great job. "Oh....I got us a bottle of wine too but you'll have to drink most of it, I'm driving" he said chuckling "oh and if it's alright I left dessert in the other cool bag for later" he finished. I leaned in and took his chin in my fingers, kissing my smile onto his face.

"It all looks wonderful Craig....I'm starved" he grins and we tuck in, sampling the different flavours, 'umming' and 'ahhing' as we try each one. I hold one of the tiny crab cakes to his lips, coating it in the mayonnaise before giving it to him, watching his eyes close as he savours the scrumptious morsel. A drop of the creamy dressing clings to the mole on his upper lip I have to lean over and lick it off, making his eyes snap open on contact. I take a little time just making sure I got every last bit and then I look at him, my eyebrows raised, ready for him to challenge why. He doesn't though, he just blinks and then his tongue darts out, flicking lightly over the same spot where mine had just been. There was something decidedly sultry and alluring about that particular gesture, almost like he'd done it so he could taste me on his skin. If it hadn't been for the wide eyes and the lack of a cheeky grin on his face, I'd almost think he'd done it on purpose.

By the time we'd finished eating I was stuffed and wanted nothing more than to just lie on the blanket and chill, preferably with Craig nestled in next to me. He started fussing though, putting all the disposable stuff into a bag, ready to chuck into a bin when we found one. It was beautiful, I thought, looking around. The sky had filled with clouds and the air felt full and heavy, the sun almost completely obliterated as it made it's descent and yet there was something almost surreal about our surroundings. It wasn't pitch black yet but if it hadn't been for the barely flickering candles there wouldn't have been enough light to see. Craig was just finishing off getting things sorted, something he'd already refused to let me help with and as I watched him, silhouetted in the glow from the candle light, I don't think he could've looked more gorgeous.

"Craig" he looked up and the tiny light caught his eyes, the small flame dancing in the brown pools as he smiled at me. Tucking one arm behind my head and holding the other out to him, I motioned for him to come to me. He hesitated for maybe a second, glancing down at the last two things he had to put away but then, decision made, he moved them to the side and lay down next to me, his head in the crook of my arm. Maybe it was the romantic ambience that the candlelight was creating or the fact that it felt like we were the only two people on the face of the earth, I don't know but I just wanted to hold him close and smother him in kisses and feel him next to me all night long.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **


	113. Chapter 114

**ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTY EIGHT**

**CRAIG**

He said my name and gestured for me to come and lie next to him, something I didn't really even have to think about as I shove the cool bags and glasses to one side. Taking my place next to him, looking at the vast emptiness around us I felt like we were the only two people on this planet...and right then, I wasn't complaining. I rested my head on his arm, slightly on my side and closed my eyes, just breathing him in and enjoying the closeness. Honestly, if I didn't have to get the bike back tonight I could happily have stayed like that until morning. I don't know who shifted first but his arm went around my back and I turned more into him, so my head was resting just below his chin on his chest, my arm wrapped across his waist. He sighed, his chest rising and falling beneath my head, his slow even breathing lulling me to the edge of sleep with it's constant, even tempo.

"Craig?"

"Hmm?"

"This is nice"

"Yeah". He tightens his arm around me even more as I relax into him. His hand rubs over my back, the soothing motion lulling me even closer to sleep. Hell I might even have dropped off for a few minutes, I don't know but his fingers as they traced across my t shirt was slow and lazy, the circular patterns leaving warm tingling trails in their wake. I tilted my head up and planted a soft kiss beneath his chin, stretching a little further as he tipped his head back. I shifted a bit, my knee going between his legs and my hand pressing against his hip as I began trailing tiny open mouthed kisses down his throat. I felt his adams apple bob and I have to say, he was right earlier when he said it was sexy. It was because I knew that he was swallowing because my touch was turning him on and he needed to create saliva because his mouth had gone dry because he wanted me. It was as simple as that and I only knew it to be true because that's what I keep doing.

He carried on lying there, allowing me do my own thing, no doubt letting me set the pace after my moment of madness earlier but his fingers were still sweeping swirls and circles up and down my back, every so often hitting the bare patch of skin where my t shirt had ridden up. I continued to do the open kisses thing, smiling against his neck when I felt him bend his head and kiss the top of mine. Suddenly I felt his hand on my bare back where he'd slipped it beneath my t shirt and I shivered at the unexpected skin on skin contact.

"You cold?" he asked, another kiss, this one against my temple. I shook my head.

"No". The denial came out in a whisper, my voice rasping slightly with that one word. He shifts beneath me a bit and takes his hand away from beneath his head, his eyes meeting mine as I glance up and he looks down. He smiles, the warmth from it going right to his eyes, softening them, the corners crinkling as he looks at me. I shiver again, causing him to chuckle, his chest rippling beneath my head.

"You're sure?" As if to prove to him that I'm really not cold, I reach behind me and pull the t shirt over my head, throwing it onto the bottom of the blanket before laying back down. This time I'm more fully on him, one leg still resting between his but the upper part of my body plastered against him, my elbows digging in the sand beside his head. Looking down and seeing that smile still curving his lips I kiss him. He gasps and then groans, his lips parting beneath mine as I move my hips just once, settling more comfortably, my knee wedged firmly between his thighs. God it's exquisite. I get lost in the kiss, exploring and tasting his lips and the deep recesses of his mouth, my whole body beginning to tingle as his hands roam across my back, paying particular attention to the cleft at the base of my spine. His fingers dip into the hollow, swirling around, almost like it's mimicking the motions are tongues are making.

His hands snake lower until they're cupping my bum above my shorts, squeezing every now and then, almost kneading the fleshy cheeks with his fingers. Every time he pushes against them my cock presses against his thigh but either he hasn't noticed or he's ignoring it because he doesn't touch me there. I pull out of the kiss, smattering a few more across his face and throat, catching my breath a little before going back for more, once again capturing his lips in another intoxicating, head spinning kiss. His hands slide up and down my back again, gripping my shoulders and pulling me even closer to him before skimming back down again, this time slipping beneath my shorts over my bare arse. His hands pause for a second just cupping the cheeks and, although I'm loving the kiss I'm very much aware of where they are and what they are doing.

A couple of seconds later and they're on the move again, this time his index fingers just sliding beneath that groove where my bum meets my thighs. He seems to have a bit of a thing for that place because he lingers there, that one finger just brushing along the makeshift line every now and then almost but not quite reaching the middle. He seems to be getting bolder, though he's still hesitant, so it surprises me a bit when, on it's next meander across to my arse he traces the line between my cheeks, just lingering there that little bit longer. I stop kissing him, not on purpose, just because it's easier to think, my mouth still barely an inch from his as I hold my breath, wondering what he's going to do next. He doesn't do anything, his hand seems to curl into itself against my cheek and then he flattens it once more, actually giving my bum a little pat before he removes it completely.

Opening my eyes I look down to see him staring at me, his eyes like dark sapphires, sparkling in the candlelight. He smiles tentatively and I notice how wet and swollen his mouth is from me kissing him. He opens it as though he's going to say something but I don't give him chance, I just dip back down and carry on kissing him, readjusting my leg between his, the movement once more making me groan when the friction of his thigh against my cock makes it throb. His hands have returned to my back again, this time caressing the lower part, his fingertips only just going beneath the waistband of my shorts as he touches my narrow hips. It's only when he brings them back around, only touching my backside for a split second before going on the move again that I reach for him, taking his right hand in mine and leading it back beneath my shorts so it's on my bum once more. He tries to turn his head to the side, no doubt trying to break the kiss to see if I'm sure of what I just did, but I am, so I just go with him, my mouth staying attached to his. I feel him flex his fingers, his nails lightly grazing my ass before going back to what he had been doing, before he got all nervous and stopped.

Ahh see, it wasn't supposed to go like this. I was kind of hoping that any bum groping that went on would put me right off and I could just be the one doing the...you know, the fucking. But now he had his hands roaming around all over my backside, paying particular attention once more to that underside bit and I was liking it..._a lot_. Every so often his finger would slid between my cheeks a bit, getting bolder each time until I got to the point that I was squirming against him, my cock rubbing against his thigh as I tried in vain not to pay too much attention but when your boyfriends finger is getting closer to the jackpot you kind of can't help getting distracted. The thing is, it's not constant either. One minute I'm tensing up thinking he's going to go for a good old delve around and then the next his whole hand is squeezing the cheeks, playing about with them like they're a new toy or something. I shouldn't complain because I'm not even 100% sure I want him going inside me but if that's the case then why do I feel bereft every time he moves away?

I start kissing from his mouth along his jawline, loads of tiny wet, open mouthed kisses that have him groaning and arching his neck. He has both hands on my bum now and he's kind of kneading them, playing with them and opening me up a bit. Then his finger slides in between, not breaching the entrance but kind of circling it and I find myself arching my back and pushing back against him. It's only when his fingertip actually connects with it that I completely roll off him in surprise, his arm twisting over me, trapped beneath me, down my shorts. I lift my hips up, my eyes darting away from his as he pulls his hand away, dragging it through his hair as he sits up.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah a bit, I just need to wait a while and it'll go away."

"What? What'll go away?"

"My hard on...I can't help it, you can't expect to do all that with me and me not get a stiffy for fuck sake!" I giggle at the misunderstanding and then see that he thinks I'm taking the piss.

"No...no don't be like that, don't throw a strop". Shit, wrong choice of words because now I can see that he is going to have a strop. "Noo, John Paul don't...look I didn't mean that, look at me please". He turns his blue eyes back to mine but he looks hurt and they've turned stormy.

"What Craig? I couldn't help it alright! I tried to stop but then you put my hand back and I thought..." his voice trails off, the anger and agitation replaced with what? Dejection? Guilt? I couldn't tell because he wasn't looking at me. "Look, I couldn't help it" he was going on about getting turned on again. I took him by the shoulders, shaking him until his eyes lifted to mine.

"Do I really need to take your hand like I did in the club and show you that it isn't just you? I was rubbing myself against you you daft sod so you must have felt mine too?" he nodded and then frowned.

"What are you on about then?" Now it was my turn to look away embarrassed. I felt tension go straight to my shoulders, rubbing at my neck trying to ease it.

"I was asking if it hurts...you know when..." my hand flailed around as I tried to find the right words. It just seemed a bit weird saying 'when I stuck my finger up your bum'. I mean it's a bit of a conversation killer isn't it? Lucky for me he'd stopped the hissy before it started and caught on to what I was getting at without me actually having to vocalise it. Thank goodness.

"I'm not going to lie" ohh fuck, he's just put me right off. "It does a bit but...remember last year you had that toothache?" Shit! Do I ever. It'd been the worst kind of pain imaginable. I cringed at the memory.

"Yeah" I replied warily. He chuckled. What? He's laughing?

"Well it's nothing like as bad as that" he stopped laughing and smiled kind of...dreamily? Hearing him say that was a relief because if that had been the case and it was as bad as the toothache there's no way in hell I'd be going along that route.

"So what's it like then?" You know, scale of one to ten, I wanted to ask. He turned to me, sitting crossed legs, his hands gesturing as he began explaining.

"It's...fleeting" right...fleeting...I think I needed more than that. "It hurt a bit...at first but it wasn't so bad" he looked at me, taking my hands in his now as he spoke. "You have to remember Craig I'd wanted that for..._God_, what felt like a life time and I knew it was going to get better, once I was used to it and then...fuck Craig, then you found that...place... _in me_ and it was like a fireworks going off in my head." Okay well, that didn't sound so bad. Pretty fucking cool actually. "It was amazing and even though it was still a bit uncomfortable at first, you being inside me, becoming a part of me was just...out of this world." His head dipped and he avoided looking at me for a second before once more lifting it, meeting my gaze, his eyes shining brilliantly.

"There was just this...what?...feeling of total...I don't know" he shook his head like he couldn't find the right word. "I couldn't think anymore, everything just...exploded in my head and all I could do was feel it, let it wash over me and that total fucking loss of control was just unbelievable". His cheeks had reddened and his hand was squeezing mine tightly as he reminisced and I have to say, as well as it all not sounding too bad I was kind of proud. I mean he'd already said it was amazing but hearing this, knowing I'd made him feel like that was better than getting a medal. "I'm not just saying that Craig, it really was the most mind blowing experience ever and I mean it when I say it just gets better". Mind blowing eh? Hang on...better?

"Better?" I ask. He pulls back biting his lip and smiling shyly.

"This afternoon?" Oh fuck yeah. It's not like I could forget that. Bloody hell even I could feel how much he liked that. Maybe that was it then, maybe I just needed to relax a bit and just go with the flow.

"Right well...I'll remember that then." I got up and stretched, shaking the sand from my shorts, noting the way his eyes raked over my body. I pulled my elbow behind my head, feeling my shorts slipping down slightly on my waist so they hung low on my hips.

"Ahh" I did the same with the other one, stretching my arms, more to see what kind of response John Paul was giving than me actually needing to loosen up. I heard him chuckle and I looked down, winking when I saw him shaking his head. "We haven't got much time because I have to get the bike back but...you wanna play a game?" I asked him, my voice teasing and seductive, raising my eyebrows suggestively. He shifted on the blanket so he was led on his front, his palms cupping his chin as he watched me, his legs bent behind him in the air, locked together at the ankles.

"Is it a good game?" He asked lazily, like he wasn't interested. His voice gave him away though because it came out rough and kind of husky.

"It's better than eye spy". He tipped his head and sighed.

"I like eye spy". I stretched once more, my movements continuing to hold his attention. I'm really not taking him on.

"Alright then...I spy with my litt..."

"Okay okay" he laughs, holding his hands up in surrender. "What's your game then?" I go over to the bag that had held the tea lights and bottle opener and stuff and reached in, pulling out the pink box with the black ribbon tied around it. Then I flopped down on the blanket and faced him, my position the same as his, the little heavy box between us. He licks his lips and watches as I pull back the ribbon and take the two dice out from the folds of black satin.

"Do you want to go first? Or shall I?"

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **


	114. Chapter 115

**ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTY NINE**

**JOHN PAUL****  
**

So he asked me if it hurt when he made love to me last night and today and I was honest. I knew why he was asking, hell the prospect had daunted me a little at first and I thought about sugar coating it, telling him it was fine, you don't feel a thing but that wouldn't have been fair and it wouldn't have been truthful. If he did choose to let me do that with him sometime then it needed to be for the right reasons, because he wanted to and with him knowing what might be in store for him. Like I said to him though, it was different for me. Just the thought of having Craig do that with me excited me, it had done for months, to the point that it had provided me with plenty of stimulation when I was alone in my bed late at night. So I'd known that no matter what it had been like it would have been amazing. Lucky for me it hadn't just been because it was with him that I'd loved it so much, it was because of everything. I think I put him off at first, saying it did hurt a bit but then I had to explain the other side to it, that complete, euphoric feeling when he hit that spot and the utter pleasure I had from him just being inside me. I think he got the picture anyway, now it was just up to him.

Now he'd suggested us playing a game before we had to go and I have to say, there was only one kind of game on my mind as I watched him stretching and flexing his muscles in a blatant attempt to capture my attention. What can I say, I aim to please. I've tried to make out that I'm just not interested but to be fair, he isn't buying that. He starts reciting 'I spy' and that's it, he's won.

"Okay okay...what's the game then?" I ask him laughing. Seriously, if I hadn't asked we really would be led here playing 'I spy' right now. He grabs something from one of the bags and jumps down onto the blanket facing me, a gap of about a foot between us. He places a familiar looking pink box between us and a fission of anticipation and fervor start charging throughout my body. His fingers look like they might be trembling a little as he tugs lightly at one end of the ribbon and I watch, holding my breath as it unfurls. Then he scoops out the two heavy dice, one black and one red from between the luxurious folds of the satin.

"Right then, one rule...whatever it says, you can't do or touch anything but that. Do you want to go first? Or shall I?" he asks, his voice taking on the sexy, growl to it that sends a message of desire right to my dick. I shrug. Do I look like I'm bothered, it's win/win as far as I'm concerned. I either get to do sexy stuff to him or he does it to me. You can't lose. "Right well, you roll first then seeing as you're 'the date'." I take the two heavy dice, weighing them in my palms and rolling them around, getting the feel for them before letting them slide from my grip onto the blanket. They bounce once and then settle. Craig dives over them before I have chance to look, covering the two marbled dice with his hands. "Wait...we didn't say if the person who throws gives or takes." he said logically. Huh, I hadn't even thought of that. I did get lots of other images involving giving and taking in my head though and it had nothing to do with this game.

"Right well...whatever I throw, you have to do to me and vice versa...agreed?" He nods his head. I know it was cheating a bit but I'd already seen the word nipples on the red dice and they'd kind of started reacting as soon as I thought of the possibilities. Besides, he'd get his turn soon. He drew back, uncovering the coloured cubes with his hands. ****

Nipples/Tease

He swiveled his finger at me and I turned onto my back, lifting my t shirt up and tucking it beneath my chin, folding my hands beneath my head, trying in vain to keep my breathing even and make out that I wasn't affected by any of this at all. He reached out with his hand towards me and I backed away.

"What're you doing?"

"I have to tease your..." he waved at my chest, apparently unable to say nipple which I thought was quite cute.

"Yeah, with your mouth" I said snorting at him. He shook his head and picked up the dice.

"It just says tease, it doesn't say what with" he points out, reaching over and skimming his fingers across the surface, moving in closer to watch as it stiffens into a taut peak beneath his touch.

"Craig?"

"Hmm?"

"It'll serve you right if you roll tease and cock, you know that right?" I grin at him when the lazy smile drops from his face to be replaced with a look that blatantly says 'you've got to be kidding'. He reached out and flicked the tip of my nipple with his fingertip and then pinched it. I gasped and then groaned when he smoothed the surface over with the pad of his thumb. Then he left me, went back to his previous position and picked up the dice.

"Craig? What're you doing?" I sat up.

"Oh" he said looking completely innocent "did I not mention?, there's a thirty second limit" he lifted his shoulder and grinned, tossing the dice. I can't help wanting to laugh. He thinks he's being clever but that decision is so going to backfire.

Back/Lick

"Ohh that's crap" he says whining like a little kid. He's already on his stomach but he folds his hands beneath his head, closing his eyes as I crawl over. I straddle his thighs making sure not to touch him and place my hands on the sand on either side of him, telling him to start counting. I lean forward and run the tip of my tongue right along the line of his spine until it reaches that dip in his lower back that I find so damn inviting. I lick it and then swirl my tongue inside it, making sure the whole time not to touch him with my lips. "Ohh that's good" he mutters. I'm just getting into it when I hit thirty in my head. Jumping up I dust my hands off and go back around to my side of the blanket. He clears his throat, lifting his head and getting back into position. "Your turn" he says, handing me the dice once more. I throw them in the air, hoping for a good one.

Lips/Suck

Okay so I would've preferred it to say cock instead of lips but given the thirty second limit it was probably a good thing. He crawled over and I sat up facing him. His eyes dropped to my mouth and I unconsciously licked my lips, an action he repeated back still watching me. Then he knelt down and dipped his head taking my bottom lip between his and sucking on it, drawing it between his teeth with his tongue. He finally let it go and it felt swollen and a bit bruised. He settled back onto his heals, reaching out and tracing the fullness with his thumb.

"Your turn" I didn't know exactly how long we had left before his alarm went off so I was keen to just get on with the game. I smiled as I passed the dice over, watching with baited breath as he rolled them next to him.

Neck/Blow

"Wow! That's a good one" he muttered sarcastically. Actually I thought it was a great one but I wasn't going to tell him that. Obviously he was as eager as me to see certain results from the roll of the dice. I instructed him to lie on his back but propping himself up with his elbows and had a sip of the wine which had turned tepid from the heat of the evening. He did as instructed, raising his eyebrows at what he probably supposed was my bossy attitude. Then I told him to tip his head back, close his eyes and start counting. I dipped my fingers into the alcohol and when I saw his lips start moving as he silently counted, I flicked the liquid at him, coating his neck and throat in clear, wet droplets. His eyes fluttered open startled but when he saw my look of intent he closed them again and this time he remained unmoving, his mouth still counting.

Leaning forward on my hands I blew a steady stream of air through my lips, moving my head up and down, side to side, cooling the watery beads of liquid on his skin. He sighed, his lips parting as his tongue darted out, sweeping across them, applying a thin film of moisture to the surface. I got closer this time as I blew and I could've sworn he actually tilted towards me. He gulped and elongated his neck more, making his adams apple even more prominent and I had the urge to suck on it, part my lips over it and kiss the hard, flesh covered mound. He was trembling, his lips quivering slightly and I had an overwhelming impulse to kiss him so...I sat back and looked at him. He was beautiful. His eyelashes had formed a soft blanket across his cheeks, his face was flushed and tiny, dewy beads of sweat had broken out across his temples. Fuck this was difficult. I raked my hand through my hair, expecting him to open his eyes at any moment. Bloody hell it was so tempting to lean in and kiss his throat, lick away the wine and then suck on his neck, blowing over his flesh, making him shiver beneath my touch. I wanted to, so much and I was sure that if I did, I wouldn't get much protest from Craig but...it kind of added to the promise of the evening. If I thought this would be my only chance to do this then I would've gone for it, no question but I knew I'd get more chances and that half the fun of the game was the anticipation that went with it. He blinked his eyes open when he realised I wasn't returning, his hand going to his throat. I shot mine out and captured it before he ad chance to wipe the wine away.

"Leave it Craig, I might have to lick it off later". I was going for light and airy in my request but it sounded like I'd just spent the whole day smoking my voice sounded that hoarse. He lowered his hand and passed me the dice, his eyes meeting mine, a spark of electricity crackling between us as our fingers brushed. My breath caught in my throat as I felt the atmosphere surrounding us become dense, the air filled with static. Honestly, I don't know how much more of this I can take but...I'm eager to find out. I throw the dice, watching as they tumble onto the blanket, the red one going astray off the end. We both dive for it but rather than pick it up we look at it where it's fallen.

"Chest!"

"Cock!"

"Chest!" He slaps me.

"COCK!" I push him over.

"No way...it landed on chest!" he states laughing.

"Fuck off, it's more on cock!" I cried, pointing at where the dice clearly displayed the word cock on it's most exposed side. Craig folded his arms and turned away. "Oi Craig!" I laugh but he doesn't acknowledge me, he just carries on staring into the distance. "For fuck sake, if you're that fucking bothered about giving my cock a kiss then forget it...chest...whatever!" I say huffily, throwing my hands up. He turned back to me, glowered and then looked away again. I picked the dice up, expecting him to say something but he remained quiet so I started to think that maybe he was actually serious. I didn't get it. After everything tonight, all the conversations we've had and the touches and glances and smoldering looks we've shared, I don't see why he's suddenly so bothered that I'm disputing his claim that it landed on chest. I wouldn't mind him kissing me on either of them...ahh who am I kidding...wouldn't mind, I'd bloody love it. So I didn't get why all of a sudden he was giving me the silent treatment. I nudged him but he shrugged away from me. I traced a finger down his cheek but he flinched and then I leaned down, tilting my head towards his face, seeing the way his lips were kind of bowed together in the sexiest fucking pout I've ever seen. He averts his gaze though and it's at that point that I know I've upset him...but how?

I'm stumped. I mean, yeah, we disagreed on the outcome of the dice but it would be more like Craig to just refuse to give in or throw the dice into the dunes, not sit there with a nark on. I can't stand this.

"Craig?" He actually shuffles further away from me. "Craaiig" I'm like half whining and half laughing now. I tilt my head again so I can see his face where he's bent his head. I swear I see his mole twitch. "Does this mean you won't kiss my cock then? Or my chest?" I ask boldly, kind of petulant, half expecting a punch. He snorts, I heard him. I'm getting somewhere. "Come on, if it's such a hard task for you to do then kiss me somewhere else instead". He mutters something and it's almost too quiet to hear... almost. "Hmm? What's that Craig? You want me to kiss your ass?" He doesn't reply but I know that's what he said, cheeky thing. "Take em off then". I say giving the leg of his shorts a little tug. He looks up and meets my eyes for a moment before he remembers he's mad at me and turns quickly away again. I saw the glint in his eye though.

"Aww you're not going to pout all night are you? I can think of so many better things that you could be doing with this mouth...like...kissing" I whisper the suggestion oh so softly as I trail my finger up the hand that's relaxing at his side " ...and blowing" my finger meanders it's way up his arm, over his shoulder and along his collar bone " ...sucking" I trace the slender line of his throat, feeling the slight stickyness from the wine beneath and I really really want to taste him "...and licking" finally my finger reaches it's destination and I stroke the tip over his lips, following the curve to the middle, applying a little pressure to the bottom one so they seperate. I want him to take my finger in his mouth and show me all those things I just said and I can see that I almost have him but he's got his stubborn head on and is still refusing to acknowledge me, except for that slight flicker of desire in his eyes which he's trying so hard to hide. I pull my finger away and sigh.

"Oh well...I spy with my little eye, something beginning with..."

"You told me to fuck off" he says quietly. If it wasn't for the fact that there was only us here I might not have heard him.

"What?"

"You...told me to fuck off!" he said with emphasis. Shit! Is that what this was about?

"Oh!" I can't think what to say. My cheeks fill with air which I blow out in a gust and then I hold my hands up and shrug. "Sorry?" Ah shit! It's not even a proper apology because it comes out as more of a question, like I don't even know I'm suppose to be doing it. Bollocks though, how was I to know that we weren't saying stuff like that anymore? "Look I didn't know okay and I didn't mean I actually wanted you to...you know" I don't say the words 'fuck off' because as I get to them his jaw locks and his eyebrows raise as if to say 'I dare you'.

"Yeah well, maybe I over reacted a bit but...ah forget it, what did you roll again?" His big brown eyes finally raise to mine but I can tell he's still thinking about it.

"Craig...hey...listen, I don't want us to lose what we had before okay? I like to think we still have that but...more yeah?" he nods his head in agreement and I can tell he's mulling it over. His hand sweeps the back of his neck and I can just make out that he's chewing on the inside of his lip, something I'd give anything to be doing right now. "I won't say it again though if it bothers you" I tell him, extending that olive branch, doing everything I can think of to form a truce. He shakes his head.

"Nah, I think I over reacted a bit, it's just...it sounded weird after everything we'd..."

"Yeah I know...I do get you, I guess it's just a bit weird working out how things should be eh?"

"No, that's just it, everything's kind of fallen into place and I don't think about any of that stuff, I think I'm just a bit frustrated that's all". He nods his head like he's agreeing with himself. It's funny because he's right. Things have just fallen into place. I don't feel like we've drawn a line under our friendship and what we had before to start this new side of our relationship, it's like the transition from best friends to lovers has come easy. I can see why, after all the tenderness we'd displayed, me telling him to 'fuck off' might sound weird though.

"Frustrated?" his mouth twitches into a smile and he raises his eyebrows. "You think you're frustrated?" I laugh wryly. "You're not the one who just missed out on having his cock kissed" I tell him in no uncertain terms.

"Chest!" he points out. I'm about to argue the point but think better of it.

"Whatever...re throw?" I ask pleadingly. Alright so I sound desperate but what does he expect. While he's been pouting I've been thinking about his lovely red, pouty lips doing something completely lascivious and stimulating to a certain part of my anatomy. He grins and tosses me the red dice with the body parts on it. I throw it towards him and cross my fingers.

Cock/Kiss

"You jammy bastard!" he says shaking his head.

"Hang on...I told you to fuck off and you went into a strop..." I say teasingly.

"It wasn't a strop!" he says, the pout morphing back onto his lips. Oh bugger.

"Right...pouting then..." I agree, though I don't agree at all.'If that wasn't a strop then I don't know what was' I mutter beneath my breath. I think he heard me because his lips have formed that 'sucked a lemon' look he's pouting that much. "Whatever, like I was saying, I tell you to ...you know" I gesture, making sure not to actually say the words this time "...and you don't like it but you called me a jammy bastard...how's that fair?" I chuckle, showing him I'm not really bothered. He does at least look a bit sheepish.

"Sorry".

"S'alright, so can I have that kiss now or what?" I tease. Then it's like for the first time I suddenly take in what he's actually going to do. It's funny, I shouldn't feel nervous, he's done it quite a few times now but...that was always in the heat of passion or when we got a bit carried away, not like this...knowing he was going to do it. Thank fuck my cock was already stirring in my shorts in anticipation because if it hadn't it might have been a bit embarrassing. You know, him having to kiss it awake and then watching me get hard.

"Drop em then" he gave me a sly wink and waggled his finger at me and I knew everything between us was fine. I stood up feeling a little self conscious now what with him still wearing his shorts. I started to unfasten the chord at the waistband but then Craig came over and knelt down and I no longer had any worries about not having a hard on because seeing him, in that position, more than helped it along. He put his hand out, his fingers tightening around mine as he pulled on the chord. It resisted just at the knot but with one finally tug he pulled it free and then his hands went around behind me, gliding across the backs of my thighs before sliding into the waistband of my shorts, the fabric coming away down my thighs as he pushed them down with his forearms, his hands sliding over my naked ass.

"Going commando eh?" he bit his lip as he looked up at me and I couldn't help groaning when I saw him lick his lips. I was throwing prayers up to the 'Almighty' asking him to have Craig break the thirty second rule.

"I could say the same about you" I say reminding him that I happened to know for a fact he wasn't wearing any boxers either. He cups my bum cheeks and kneels up so he's face to face with my groin and I close my eyes, letting my head fall back.

"Right, thirty seconds then...you might need to count and no cheating" I nod my head, licking my parched lips, just waiting to feel his against my cock. "Ready?" I manage a 'uh huh' and then I feel his hot breath against me and it's all I can do not to thrust my fingers into his hair and thrust my cock into his mouth.

"One...two...three" I start counting as soon as I feel a soft delicate touch right on the tip of my cock, not from his lips, making it twitch on contact, "four...five..." the slight jerk making it miss his next touch before relaxing again, "six...seven...eight...ni...nine...ohh shit" that caress is there again, it's like the wings of a butterfly caught in a net fluttering along the length of my cock at tiny intermissions. My fingers are itching to pull him closer but I can't so I clench them tightly behind my back.

"Uuhm...nine...ten...ele...ffuckk Craig...ahh...leven...twelve...thir...oh my...thirteen" I hear him chuckle, the sound he releases bringing another wave of heat across my cock and down along my thighs. I lick my lips, fuck knows where I'm up to with the counting. "Uhh ten?...eleven..."

"Sixteen...seventeen..." he prompts, reminding me where I'm up to. Fuck!

"Eighteen...nineteen...twent...fucking hell...twenty..." his eyelashes continue to flicker along the shaft, following up the length from the base almost to the tip and back again. "Twenty one...twenty two..." Holy shit! He's not supposed to be touching me anywhere else but his hand has slipped onto my bum and he's no longer really cupping the cheeks, he's kind of...delving.

"Twenty three...twenty ahh..." I wish he'd stop doing that. Suddenly I feel his breath against me again and it's all I can do not to thrust my hips towards him for fear of taking his eye out.

"Right uuhm...twenty five...twenty six...ohh...ooh God Craig...fucking hell don't...twenty seven...twenty ohh!" he's started planting little open mouthed kisses along my shaft and as I reach twenty...fuck knows, I feel the very tip of his tongue poke out between his lips and trace the line along the ridge.

"Twenty nine...thir..." he prompts.

"Fuck off!...I mean...oh please...shit...just...thirty...thirty...thirty" I chant breathlessly, my thighs tensing as he kisses the very tip of my cock just once as I hit the thirty second mark. I look down, expecting to see the crown of his head but what I actually get is the most erotic image ever of Craig kneeling before me, his hands on my ass, his lips pursed and just touching the end of my cock and those rich, dark eyes staring up into mine, more than a hint of mischief glinting in them. I bring my hand round and delve my fingers into his hair.

"Craig?" I voice the silent question in his name as to whether or not he'll continue because there's no way that I want him to stop there, not now. He hasn't moved yet and I'm damned if I'm going to. I see a flicker of something in his eye and he smiles salaciously as he wets his lips, his mouth parting and his eyes narrowing as he looks at me. Oh God, I close my eyes and tilt my head back, trying to capture even a hint of the slight breeze on my cheeks, anything to stop me from feeling lightheaded and dizzy and then I feel his hot breath once more and my fingers tighten in his hair.

'I like the way you, like to touch, I like the way you, say so much...but most of all, yeah, most of all...I like the way you move'

"Shit!"

"Fuck!, you've got to be kidding me".

Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.


	115. Chapter 116

**ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY**

**CRAIG**

_'I like the way you, like to touch, I like the way you, say so much...but most of all, yeah, most of all...I like the way you move'_

"Shit!"

"Fuck!, you've got to be kidding me" he shouts through gritted teeth. I feel his fingers tense in my hair as the music starts going off on my phone, signaling the end of our game, the noise acting as a reminder of why we have to stop in the first place. I let go of his arse.

"Oh no Craig" he says shaking his head "...you can't leave it there...please!" Oh God, it was so hard...having to pull away I mean, though his cock was pretty rock solid too, burgeoning me to take it in my mouth, tantalising me with his musky scent. Fuck fuck fuck. He had no idea how much I wanted to do that, watch him as he comes and his pleas aren't helping either, they're making it even more difficult to resist him but resist him I do because I have to get the bike back tonight, we both knew that when all this started. I shoved myself back so I was sitting on the sand and I took hold of his shorts, tugging them up, covering his bare ass and thighs and...fuck me, his cock, removing temptation. He groaned, his hands covering mine and I couldn't not look back at him.

"Come on...just a quick one?" he beseeches me and I had to laugh. This was the guy who a few days ago wouldn't even make a move on me for fear I'd run off having changed my mind. Now here he was practically begging me to do naughty things with him and it was the one time I couldn't. His eyes are sparkling, imploring and he's smiling as his thumbs are drawing lazy circular patterns on my skin.

"I...we can't...I have to get the bike back" I explain, finding it so difficult to stick to my guns. It wouldn't be so bad but when I'd arranged to hire it me and the owner had specified a time for returning it, based around my plans. I might have got away with getting it back later than arranged and paid more but this afternoon when I'd gone to collect it but the bloke in the studio had told me he'd hired it out again between eleven and two tonight, which only gave us thirty minutes to get it back as it is. Lucky for me there were a few people tonight hiring the mopeds so it'd meant that I didn't have to take it back into town, I could just meet him at the beach as organized and then carry on with our date as planned. John Paul was still looking at me like I might give in though, so to show him that unfortunately I meant what I said, I jumped up and collected the last few things, the cool bag with dessert, the carrier with the rubbish in it and the little pink box, something I intended looking after for a very long time. I heard him sigh but I didn't dare look at what he was doing in case my resistance crumbled and I changed my mind.

As I pulled the blanket up he joined me, grasping the other two ends and meeting me half way. When I'd got everything together I set off back towards the bike, turning around when I felt that John Paul wasn't following me. He stood on the crest of the dune where we'd just picnicked and was looking around, his hand deep in his pockets, the other holding a candle, a sheen of perspiration visible on his brow and a beautiful smile on his lips. I made my way back over and rested my chin on his shoulder, my cheek pressing against his jaw.

"We'll come back next year eh? Maybe hire the bike again" I told him, meaning every word. His smile got wider as he turned to me, his eyes absolutely shining like precious gems.

"Next year eh? I'll hold you to that" he says quietly as his eyes searched my face. I nodded and gave him and nudge. He turns and follows me, this time holding onto my elbow all the way back, the tiny light from the flickering candle casting an ethereal glow across the shadowed dunes. The air was still muggy and thick with heat, there was no breeze and for that I was thankful because if there had've been and the candle had gone out we would have been stuck here all night surrounded by the mysterious dunes, encompassed in darkness. I could feel the sweat gather between my shoulder blades and at the base of my spine, making the waistband of my shorts damp with moisture as we jogged down the last hill to the moped. It didn't take long to get everything packed back away and then we were off, back on the road to Blackpool, the breeze against my face a welcome distraction from how hot I felt.

As John Paul smoothly rode the moped to the dead end sign, I couldn't help thinking that so far the date had been a success. Okay there'd been a couple of minor bumps along the road and I may just have over reacted a bit...a lot when he told me to 'fuck off' something we've done loads but the rest of it, well, that'd been great. We'd talked and played and laughed and we'd got some things off our chests. Maybe it was the lack of distractions from the outside world but it just felt perfect, me and him, alone together. I mean, I know we can be together around other people too it's just...it felt so liberating not to have to think all the time, worry that we were being too intimate with each other. We were just able to do what we wanted.

I cough, genuinely because my throat feels dry and I must have surprised him because his muscles around his middle tighten at the noise. I can feel how taut they are and his skin feels warm under the t shirt and beneath my hands. I have an urge to feel the hard, smooth planes of his body under my fingers so as he rides I slip a hand beneath his t shirt, the other one staying secure around his waist. The bike swerves just a little but I don't think anything of it as my hand lightly skims the surface, the flat of my palm caressing across his abs and his ribs, accidentally stroking across his nipple as it reaches the neck of his top. I lean my cheek against his back as my hand makes it's descent down the other side tracing the same route, over his nipple which I notice is hard, giving it an extra little stroke just to be sure, down over his pecs and ribs and then across his abdomen to just beneath his belly button.

His skin quivers beneath my fingers as they rest there, my index finger dipping into his belly button and then swirling through that pale arrow of hair that leads into his shorts. I hadn't actually noticed that I was following the trail of hairs until the bike veered to the curb abruptly, making me grab him with both hands to stop myself falling off. He jumps off the bike like he's been scolded and I can see his cheeks flushed beneath the streetlamp.

"What the fuck Craig? Are you _trying_ to get us killed?" he blasts out, his voice rough and urgent. He yanks his helmet off and drags his fingers through his hair, the amber glow from the light causing it to look like there's a celestial halo around his head. I knew I was staring and my mouth was hanging open making me no doubt look like a right dick but I couldn't get past the thought that he looked like an angel. Albeit a somewhat pissed off angel.

"What?" I lick my lips and start reaching out to have a feel, see if he's real or a figment of my overactive imagination. He shakes his head, his chest heaving as he ploughs his hands through his hair. He looks at me, his eyes taking in my features, my expression and the way I'm looking at him and then he steps forward so there's nothing between us anymore.

"You don't even know do you?" he whispers, his voice incredulous as he takes my cheeks in his palms and crashes his lips to mine, taking possession of my mouth in a soul stealing kiss. All too soon it's over and he's putting his helmet back on,and going around the back of the bike, grabbing my backside and shoving me to the front of the seat. He pulls my helmet off and I turn around to see him holding out my t shirt, gesturing for me to put it on. I do, quickly because he seems impatient and like maybe he's losing it a bit, his face flushed and a bead of sweat trickling down from his temple.

"John Paul..." I start tentative, my whole body still screaming from that kiss.

"_Don't_ say anything Craig, not if you want to get this bike back on time" he's doing that growly voice again and I find myself trembling.

"But I..."

"Drive Craig..." he says it with force and I instinctively reach for the throttle, almost missing what he mutters beneath his breath ... "_otherwise we'll end up fucking on this seat"_. I hesitate, before twisting the handle with a flick of my wrist and giving it a rev before setting off, my whole body feelingalive but like it's filled with jelly, especially when he, once more, wraps his arms around me.

I don't stop until we get back to the Tower, the ride back thankfully taking very little time. There was barely any traffic at this time of night bar the taxis and trams and the green lights had been on our side too. I slowed to a crawl as I approached the North Pier, looking for the sign advertising Mikes Bikes, veering off the road and up onto the promenade when I spotted it. Coming to a stop I said 'hi' and gathered our things from inside the seat.

"You enjoyed that then eh?" I exchanged a look with John Paul who grinned back at Mike.

"Yeah, the best mate, it was great" he flashed me a wink and I smiled back. Mike cleared his throat as I got distracted and I found myself blushing, fumbling with the bags as I handed him the keys.

"Cheers, I think we'll be hiring it again next year" I said, once more casting a furtive glance at John Paul. He bit his lips looking around at the pier that was teeming with people but I saw the fleeting smile and his eyes hold the recollection of our earlier conversation when I mentioned coming back. We said goodbye and went over to one of the huts outside the pier and got some more water, sitting down on one of the benches just chilling and watching the passers by.

"What do you fancy doing now then? Fancy some music and a dance?" I tried to say it casually, try to find out if it was something he might like to do. In many ways I wanted to go back to the flat and finish what we started earlier but I'd already made plans and they weren't something I could see us being able to repeat anytime soon. Besides, I was buzzing and still would be later no matter what time we got back. His brows furrowed as he looked from me to him and then he loosely twisted my t shirt, pulling it out in front of me.

"I'm not sure we're dressed for clubbing" he chuckled lightly. I stood up reaching for the two bags at my feet and found a waste bin, disposing of the rubbish so I only had the one coolbag to carry. Then I went back over to him, holding my hand out for him to take.

"Who said anything about clubbing?" he gave me a look that told me I'd piqued his interest and he took hold, sliding his fingers between mine and linking them together, walking a step behind me, our hands still joined as we passed through the throng of Friday night revelers. Just past the pier the crowds died out and as we made our way along the promenade and down behind the concrete breakers where we walked last night, we found ourselves once more alone.

I could already hear the music as it drifted towards us but we were chatting and John Paul didn't know where we were going so didn't appear to hear it or simply failed to take notice. It was only when the sounds became more lively again and we could smell bonfire smoke that he turned to me, his reply as to why mint iced cream was better than chocolate dying on his lips.

"Where _are_ we going Craig?" He stopped walking, our arms stretched out between us as I took a couple more steps. He was smiling, his eyes inquisitive as they locked onto mine.

"You'll see, come on" I picked up the pace a bit and then John Paul did something unexpected as we walked side by side. He slid his fingers from mine and encircled my waist with his arm, his fingers just edging beneath the loose material of my t shirt. He looked over at me and smiled when I didn't pull away. I carried on chatting away animatedly, explaining the merits of both mint choc chip and chocolate ice cream and how it depended on where you were and what you were having with it as to which was best.

"So you see _that's_ why I had mint ice cream that day, they only had chocolate sauce" I grinned, giving him a quick peck on the underside of his chin, watching his expression of interest turn to a frown.

"So what you're saying is...you can have chocolate sauce with either..." I nod my head in agreement. "But raspberry sauce only on chocolate, not mint" I click my fingers together.

"Exactly!"

"So why didn't you have chocolate ice cream then, I thought that was your favourite". I stopped and thought about it.

"I don't know, I guess I just fancied mint". He burst out laughing, shaking his head and pulling me near. I could really hear the music now, the strong, steady beat reverberating through the still night air and I could hear laughter and chatter coming from the beach. We couldn't see it yet because of the breakers but I knew that we were near our destination, especially when I got another whiff of smoke. It only took a couple more minutes for us to reach the next set of steps, neither of us talking as we listened to the lively sounds in the still of the night. I reached behind me, extracting myself from his arm to take his hand once more, leading him down the sloping, concrete walkway towards the steps to the beach. A guy wearing bright, fluorescent yellow board shorts and a neon orange and purple shirt stopped us at the top asking for our tickets. John Paul looked at me warily but I had it covered already, extracting the pair of tickets I'd purchased yesterday from inside the waterproof pocket of my shorts, the same place I had my money hidden. He raised his eyebrows, looking pointedly at my secret hiding place in the top, inner waistband of my shorts, a smile quirking at his lips which turned down right dirty when I tucked the free drinks vouchers back there.

"You guys getting leid?" I blinked and frowned turning to JP, wondering if we were really giving off those kinds of vibes to everyone else as well as each other. The bloke looked between us frowning and then held out two flowery necklace things, the kind you see those hula girls wearing."Do you want leis?" he asks, talking a little slower like were thick or something, "they're a sign of affection". I held my hand out, not really stopping to think it through. He passed me two which I took from him, steering John Paul around him when he waved us past, both of us hesitating a minute at the top of the steps. I passed him one of the leis, watching as he bent his head, winding it through his fingers, not really knowing what to do with it. I took the one in my own hands and placed it over his head, tucking it carefully around his shoulders, kissing both his cheeks like I've seen them do in the movies. He looks at me grinning and then does the same back, his lips caressing the side of my face as he whispers in my ear.

"There, now you've been leid" he says cheekily, drawing back with a grin and taking my hand.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **


	116. Chapter 117

**ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY ONE**

**CRAIG**

"Fucking hell, you knew this would be here?" He was incredulous, the excitement in his voice coming through as he grinned at me, waving his hand at the scene behind him. I nodded and couldn't help chuckling to myself when John Paul took off running down the steps, jumping off the bottom one, landing on the sand with a soft thump, crouched down watching me as I approached him. I mimicked his actions, curling my toes in my sandals when my feet hit the soft dry sand next to him, loving the fact that he put his hand out to steady me as I landed. We began walking towards the party, our gazes fixed on the different sized bonfires that were randomly dotted along the beach and out towards the coastline as far as the eye could see. I returned the squeeze from John Paul's hand as we headed towards the tiki torches and fairy lights that were strung around the main bar area, a makeshift dance area and the wooden paneled DJ booth off to one side.

The party organisers, something to do with the council, had gone all out to set the scene of a Hawaiian beach party with brightly coloured surf boards and the staff in flowing tropical shorts or bikinis. I'd been tempted to get us both one of those shirts with palm trees on or naked women but remembering his reaction to my orange and black board shorts I'd figured he might appreciate something a little more understated. Plus the one I saw that I thought would really suit him was pink and I really couldn't be arsed with all the gay jokes that would've flown my way if I had bought it. It wasn't that bad though, it was alright for a bloke, it wasn't pretty pretty baby pink it was like a really bright fuchsia type pink with...actually thinking about it, it does sound a bit gay.

There must have been over two hundred people in the main area, dancing to the beat of the music that was pounding through the speakers and another hundred or so dotted about in groups or couples, each of them looking relaxed and chilled out and like they were having the time of their life. I wasn't usually one to want to have a dance unless I was well on my way to being pissed but something about tonight made me just want to let my hair down and enjoy the festivities and looking at John Paul and the way his head was already bobbing in time to the beat, I got the impression he did too.

"Drink?" As we got closer to the main crowd I found myself having to shout to make myself heard above the noise. John Paul shouldered his way through, our hands still firmly attached until we got to the front of the make shift cocktail bar. A barmaid came over, slightly older than us but with her hair in pigtails and chewing gum, blowing the occasional bubble "Have you got any beers?" I asked, leaning over the bar and talking directly into her ear. She shook her head, pointing her thumb in the direction of another bar further over that was absolutely packed with people before going to serve another customer in the meantime. I looked at John Paul who'd been watching my interaction with the girl in the bikini who was serving us. He raised his eyebrows pointedly and I had to chuckle.

"Beers are over there" I said gesturing, watching as he turned his head, a small smile playing on his lips. "But I fancy a cocktail...you?" He turns back to me, smiling laconically, dipping his head to brush his lips across mine.

"Whatever you fancy Craig, I'm easy...'sex on the beach' sounds good right about now though" I nodded then paused, looking at him suspiciously. He smiled back innocently enough but something about the sparkle in his eye and the way his ears tinged pink made me think maybe I wasn't reading too much into his words after all. I quickly glance over the menu, make my decision and then turn back to the girl who's once more waiting.

"What can I get you then? A naked lady maybe? Or a slippery nipple? They always go down real well" she blew a bubble, a big one and leaned over, elbows on the bar and chin in her hands, looking at me expectantly. John Paul's hand rested lightly on my back whilst his other wrapped around my waist as he moved me to the side, reaching over and popping it. She glowered at him but continued to smile at me as I placed our order.

"Right can we get a...'sex on the beach' and..." John Paul leans in.

"Or a blow job, I wouldn't mind either" he whispers cheekily, nudging his hip against mine, the swell of his cock in his shorts grazing against my ass. I giggle childishly and swat his hand away which is creeping around my waist again and tickling over the bare flesh beneath the hem of my t shirt. The girl behind the bar raises her eyebrows at me but of course, behind the bar, where she is, she can't see a thing.

"Right...sorry" I shoot the girl an apology, rolling my eyes and trying not to laugh. "We'd like a 'sex on the beach', a 'blow job' " I bite my lip as she raises her eyebrows, her mouth opening to say something "...and a screaming orgasm on the beach please" I finish, slapping a tenner on the bar top and casting a sly glance at John Paul. He's looking everywhere but at me and I can tell he's that close to bursting out laughing it's unreal. He hangs back slightly as she makes the drinks, craning his neck to get a look at the DJ and only really turning back around when she slides them over, popping a skewered cherry with an umbrella into my orgasm drink. I fish the vouchers out for the free shooters too, passing them to her and watching as she pours out the four different coloured shots, two glasses of each.

"One 'sex on the beach', one 'blow job' and a 'screaming orgasm on the beach' she said placing the other drinks in front of me with a flourish, snatching the note up between her fingers and then going to get the change.

"She fancies you". I felt a shiver run down my spine as John Paul leaned into my back, reaching around me to get his drink. I snorted, looking over at the girl stood at the cash register making change. She glanced around smiling and threw me a wink as she blew a bubble. I turn around so my back's pressed against the bar and rest my elbows on it, looking up at him.

"Well that's nice but...I don't fancy _her_". He nods and then his eyes settle on something behind me, his lips twisting out of his smile before he glances down. I feel a nail trace the line down between my shoulder blades, going as far as it can before coming into contact with the bar. Turning my head I see her holding out my change, practically fucking me with her eyes. I look back at John Paul who smiles wryly back at me with an 'I told you so' look on his face. I don't even think about it, I just grab him, my fingers spearing into the hair at the nape of his neck as I pull him to me, his lips colliding with mine. I don't hold him there long but it's long enough to send the message. I let go, my hand still resting around his neck as I turn to the bubble blower.

"Keep the change" I tell her, noting that she's now looking at us both that way. John Paul dips his head and I can feel him smiling into my neck, his flushed cheek hot against my flesh. I give him a little nudge and pass him one of the free shooters which we knock back together, doing the same with the other three until they're all gone, before taking hold of our drinks and making our way over towards the edge of the dance floor, passing it so we can see it but not so close that the music is deafening and then settling ourselves down on the sand. Luckily it's one of those limited capacity organized events so although the dancing areas is packed, it's not so bad that you'd get crushed. The DJ was good, something that John Paul pointed out within seconds of sitting down and he was playing tunes all mixed into one another but not dance music like at the club, this was chart music and stuff that John Paul said hadn't even been released yet.

We sat drinking our cocktails for a bit, just chilling out and watching everyone around us, none of whom were taking the blind bit of notice of either of us. There seemed to be a crackle of electricity in the air tonight, creating a tempestuous atmosphere, like the weather was at odds with itself. I felt restless and at the same time oddly relaxed, so as soon as I saw him finish his drink I was pulling him up for a dance, anything to take my mind off this suffocating heat. We put the glasses in one of the bins and then made our way onto the 'dance floor', finding a space between the mass of bodies, sweat pouring from us within minutes, making the pair of us discard our t shirts, slipping them into the waistband of our shorts.

Luckily the beat wasn't too wild so it was easy to just bob in time with the tune and not have to worry about making a complete dick of myself. John Paul had that lazy smile on his face and every so often he closed his eyes, usually when his body pressed a little bit nearer, his hand lightly touching mine or his fingers skimming across my hip. I don't know if he was making a conscious effort not to really touch or if he simply hadn't thought of it but to be fair, I was a bit relieved because the way I was feeling there was no way in hell that I'd have had the restrain to stop us if we'd started getting carried away. A few light touches weren't doing any harm though.

Then the beat changed and a more up tempo mix came on and more party goers piled on around us, squashing us into closer proximity. I looked up into his eyes to see them focused on mine, soft and tender looking as he gazed back at me, causing the butterflies in my stomach to lurch and fly around in a frenzy. Somewhere behind him someone shrieked with laughter and he turned, so I seized the moment, closing in behind him so I was facing his back, logic inexplicably telling me that it made sense to do that so I wouldn't be so tempted. It sounded good when I weighed the idea up in my head but the reality was that it just meant that his arse was pressed intimately close to my groin and that I had the most tantalising view of his broad shoulders and back. Nothing major interesting there, you might think...think again. Watching the way the muscles in his back tautened and glistened when he danced was driving me crazy and the sheen of sweat that coated his skin was making my fingers itch to reach out and touch him, skim my fingers through the film of moisture, feeling the slick wetness beneath them.

A single drop of moisture glistened between his shoulder blades before trickling down his spine, catching other beads of sweat in it's descent. It was mesmerising watching the tear shaped drop get bigger, only stopping when it hits the waistband of his shorts. Another one started it's descent and this time I couldn't resist reaching out and capturing it. He turned and looked at me, his eyes narrowing as he wondered what I was doing, a question held in his eyes. I couldn't answer though, I mean these weren't the actions of a normal human being were they? Then I remembered I wasn't normal, I was extraordinormal. Hmm, that didn't quite sound right but I knew we'd talked about it earlier.

He didn't turn back around though which left me, once more facing him, his thighs and hips and chest so close to mine that I felt we were already touching. His hand slid down my chest and I followed the action with my eyes, his finger tracing a direct route from between my breast bone down to my navel where it lingered for a second, dipping in and then continuing it's descent. He toyed at the waistband of my shorts as we moved in sync to the music, his finger sliding along the rim, the very tip just dipping beneath the band, tracing a path along from one hip bone to the other.

"Shit John Paul" I whispered, resting my head on his shoulder, my eyes closing when I felt him slip his other arm around my back. He smiled but his fingers didn't go any further, even though my cock was now straining to be freed, almost as if growing bigger would get it closer to his touch. His hips swayed with mine to the beat, the hand on my back slipping slightly so it encircled my waist, his thumb hooked over the band of material as his fingers splayed across the top of my backside. I looked up over the back of his shoulder, noting that a couple of girls were watching us, one of them nudging the other when I made eye contact. The one in the blue bikini lifted her hand, waving a slight hello and I nodded once, just the corner of my mouth turning up in a polite smile. The girl she was with that was wearing a Union Jack bikini and a red flimsy thing around her waist, was looking at John Paul though and she was licking her lips like she wanted to take a bite out of him or something.

I dropped my head back down, not really keen on watching her eyeing him up like a piece of meat, my hand automatically dropping from his shoulder, skating through the perspiration that was still clinging to his back until my hand met the waistband of his shorts, gripping the elasticated fabric in my fist. I chanced another look but they were still watching.

"Do you want another drink?" I shouted, tipping my hand to my mouth imitating the action. He licked his lips and nodded but continued to dance so I took hold of his hand and drew him towards the beer bar, away from the dance floor. I ordered four beers which came in flimsy plastic cups, downing the first one in record time before starting on the next one. He chuckled.

"Hey take it easy, I don't want you getting too pissed" I nodded, my hand shaking a bit as I sipped at the next one.

"It's good isn't it? You enjoying yourself?" He looked around and nodded, a grin spreading across his face.

"Yeah I am, it's great, I never..."

"So are you going to buy us a drink then?" I glanced behind me to find the two girls in bikinis standing there, the bolder of the two, the one in the Union Jack costume voicing the question. "We saw you looking at us" my gaze flew to John Paul who suddenly seemed very interested in his drink. They came around from behind me to stand at the side of us, the cheeky cow's boobs pressing against him when she leaned over to get a straw off the bar while the other one, the shyer one stood next to me, fiddling with the ribbon of material that was tying her bikini at the front.

"I'll take that as a no then" cheeky cow said haughtily, asking the guy behind the bar for two rum and cokes. I found myself in one of those awkward situations, you know, you don't want to buy someone a drink but at the same time, even though you don't know them you feel obliged so they don't think you're being tight. Rooting in my shorts, blushing as the two of them watched me, I took out another note and passed it to the guy serving the drinks. I saw John Paul tense and I just wished the girls would go away so I could tell him that I wasn't looking at them because I fancied them but because she was making eyes at him. Lucky for me though, she wasn't a total bitch.

"So is he your boyfriend then?" she asked, inclining her head at John Paul who chose that moment to look up. I nodded. "Thought so...you didn't have to act all possessive you know, I wasn't going to do anything...not without his say so anyway" she said cheekily. John Paul's eyes flew to mine and I could feel my skin burning beneath his scrutiny, the nervous feeling I had washing away when he smiled at me. I bit my lip when I felt his eyes raking over me, those deep blue pools searing through my skin as they trailed from my head to my toes.

"Well what do you think then?" I turned puzzled, not even having a clue what she'd said or who to. I looked at John Paul, a query in my eyes, like he might know what she was on about. He frowned, bringing his drink to his lips and sipping it, all the while watching for my reaction.

"What? What are you on about?" I turned back to the persistent girl, impatience pouring from me, my frown and furrowed brows expressing my annoyance.

"I was asking if you bat for both teams or if it's just boys because we've got a room over at the Metropolitan and thought maybe you'd want to join us...both of us, you know...and both of you" she waggled her finger between us. I looked from John Paul, whose face was practically buried in his drink, to the other girl who smiled brightly, her hair swishing down her shoulders as she flicked her head and then back to Miss Persistent, who really wasn't getting the message very clearly. I couldn't really believe what I was about to do, this had been one of my greatest fantasies since I first realised there was more to girls than just making them cry, even the very thought of a threesome being enough to turn me on in the past, let alone with John Paul joining in too but...there just wasn't that appeal anymore and the thought of sharing him, even though he wouldn't go there anyway was enough to make me feel physically sick.

"I'm with _him...just_ him and...I'd prefer it to stay that way, thanks". I told her in no uncertain terms, going to stand before him, making it so she had to move out of the way. She raised her eyebrows, clearly not used to being knocked back, her gaze going to John Paul as if for confirmation. He smiled widely, having not said anything all this time and stood up, looking down at her.

"Would you mind leaving us alone now please, you got your answer" I tell her succinctly, watching as she pulled her face, obviously not used to being rejected, especially when handing herself over on a plate. She got the message though, grabbing her friends elbow and steering them away, making sure to take their drinks with them.

"Well she was persistent" he said laughing. I shook my head, taking hold of his shoulders beneath my fingers.

"You could've said something you know, instead of just leaving it to me" I admonished, my eyes connecting with his so he knew I was being serious. He nodded.

"Sorry I just...I don't want you thinking I'd stop you, I mean...I don't want to come across as clingy".

"What so you wouldn't care if I had wanted to join them?" He shook his head in denial, grasping my hips beneath his fingers.

"No of course I'd care, it'd kill me Craig but...I know you still like girls and I don't want you to end up hating me because you're with me". Shit! Is that what this was about? He was insecure because he thought I'd suddenly have this desire to go back to girls because him being a bloke wasn't enough for me.

"For fuck sake John Paul, you're supposed to stop me if I look like I'm going to go off with some other person, it's part of what being a boyfriend is about." I shoved my fingers through my hair in frustration. "Before, on the dance floor, I could see her watching you and you know what I did? I grabbed your ass for fuck sake, showing her in no uncertain terms that _I'm with you_ and I expect you to do the same with me, not back off and watch to see what I do" I was having a good old rant now and he actually looked upset at what I was saying and maybe a little guilty too. I softened my tone. "All I'm saying is...if this kind of thing happens again then I want you to show that you're with me too and not just leave me to make those decisions alright?" He nods.

"I'm sorry, I just...I really don't want to feel like I'm getting you into something you don't want and I know you still fancy girls and..." I put my finger to his lips, stopping his outburst.

"Okay...generally you like guys right?" he nods "but it's not occurred to you to go chasing after one has it?" he shakes his head. "Well it's just the same with me...except girls. I'm _with_ you, we're a couple yeah? And I might look at someone and have a passing thought of...ooh she's fit but that's all it is, I'm not going to chuck what we have away, go and jeopardise it just because I think someone looks nice am I?" I can see him thinking, the cogs turning behind his eyes.

"No" I throw my hands in the air and take hold of his shoulders, giving him a good old shake.

"There you go then!" I grin, showing him I'm over it, hoping that he's finally got the message. "Now can we _please_ get back on that dance floor because I _love _this song".

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **


	117. Chapter 118

**ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY TWO**

**JOHN PAUL**

We danced, a lot, our bodies completely in sync with each others, even though Craig's arms were flailing around like he was at a rave or something and I had plenty of time to think about what he'd said...and he was right. I was scared. I couldn't help thinking that this was just a passing phase for him, a novelty that he'd soon get over if a better offer came along and I was trying not to think of it like that and most of the time I was managing but when something crops up like that, where two really fit girls are trying it on with him, I couldn't help it. I just hadn't even thought about his side of it. I mean, what kind of boyfriend stands back and watches his lover get hit on by someone else and does nothing about it?

I just...I felt like he needed the space to be able to make those decisions, without pressure from me. Don't get me wrong, if she had actually made some sort of move on him...physically, I'd like to think I would've stopped it but as it was all talk I felt better equipped to handle it...or not as the case turned out, by following Craig's example. Obviously I'd seriously misjudged the situation because it turned out I did everything completely wrong. The stupid thing was though, I'd wanted to grab the girl by her hair and pull her away from Craig and wash her mouth out with soap when I heard what she suggested. Not because of the act itself but because she was suggesting it with him...with Craig, _my_ Craig and I hated that I just stood back and watched it happen. It made me feel sick that she was offering herself and her friend up on a plate to him, even though I was pretty damn sure he wasn't interested and that even if he had been he wouldn't have gone there for fear of hurting my feelings. I just...I feel like I'm fucking up at every turn.

The stupid thing is, what he said about me grabbing his arse or something to show that we're together. That's exactly what I'd wanted to do. I wanted to put my arms around him and kiss him sweetly and show them that he wasn't just with me but that he was _with_ me and it wasn't just casual. I wanted to drag him away and show him that not being with them and being with me, he wasn't missing out on anything and that, if anything it could be even better with us because of our bond. He doesn't have that with anyone else, just me, he's said so himself. But I hadn't, I'd talked myself out of it because I didn't want him thinking that I'm pushing him to be forward about us, put him under any kind of pressure where he'd think it was all a bit too much. It didn't matter now though, I'd tried to explain and he'd seemed okay with what I had to say, though he had been put out for a bit at first. I made a promise to myself then and there though not to doubt his feelings anymore and that if some girl, or even a guy hits on him again they'll know damn well he's with me. It just feels better now I know he'd be okay with that.

Watching him now, the way he was totally immersed in the music, his hands now and then just grazing across my hip or resting on my arm, that serene little smile touching his lips he looked so at ease with everything. I still couldn't get over how well he was taking all this, how he didn't seem to be over examining his sexuality. He says he's straight, though he has wavered a bit, admitting he can't be completely straight because otherwise he wouldn't like me but even I can tell he's not gay. There must have been at least five guys just in the last hour that have come over, trying to muscle in and dance with us and to that, he's completely oblivious. The girls that have come over he's noticed, though not really paid any attention to at all but the guys...yeah, he's so unaware that they fancy him. It's fucking cute actually.

I have to admit too, I quite like that he's not thinking he's gay. It makes me feel even more special because it's like he's reserved that little part of himself just for me.

He has his eyes closed and he's started just swaying to the music because it's mellowed a bit now, started to have a little wind down. I see a couple more lads watching us together but before they even think about coming over I dip my head, pulling him into a kiss, one that lingers just long enough and is just ardent enough and just sensuous enough to get the message out there that this isn't casual so they may as well just fuck off and find someone else to try and get with because we aren't interested. His eyelashes flutter open and he looks behind him at the two young blokes that are turning away. Then he smiles at me, his eyes filled with warmth, his eyelashes fluttering flirtatiously at me.

"That's more like it" he says beaming, going on his tiptoes to plant a kiss on my forehead and chuckling. I look around at the beach, spotting couples walking and groups of friends sitting around the campfires.

"You uh...you fancy having a sit down?" He follows my gaze, his beaming smile suddenly softening and his face relaxing as he looks back at me, nodding his head in agreement. We get another cocktail from the bar, Craig picking one with a really obscure name and two bottles of water because I'm absolutely parched, dancing in this heat and humidity making me thirsty and we ask for the cool bag that the girl had put behind the bar earlier, my stomach doing a little growl of appreciation at the thought of food. Then he follows me as we make our way a little way down the beach, so we can still hear the music but far enough away to afford us some privacy.

Settling down on the blanket in front of the fire I have a sip of my drink and then open a bottle of water, drinking it greedily, pouring a some over my head to cool me down a bit. When I look up, shaking the drops of salty water from my hair before it reaches my eyes, I spot Craig watching me. I hold the bottle out and he takes it, standing up away from the blanket, drinking it down and then copying what I did, pouring it over his head, tipping it from side to side and rubbing it in as it sluices down his chest.

Fuck he's so gorgeous. He's not even trying to turn me on and yet somehow he's managed it. He shakes his head like a wet dog and in the light from the flickering flames of the fire I see tear drops of water clinging to his eyelashes, falling only when he blinks. By the time he's done, his whole body is glistening with water and I just want to lick it off.

He sits next to me, bringing the cool bag with him and taking out the food that's inside, putting it down between us. Snagging one of the chocolate dipped strawberries I take a bite and then lean into him, sucking at his neck where I flicked the wine earlier, the faint taste lingering, mixed with the salty essence from his skin. I lick away the moisture and then take another bite, savouring the sweet juicy fruit. He chooses one of the chocolate profiteroles, dipping his finger into the chocolate on top and then scooping the cream out of the centre with his tongue before popping the rest into his mouth. I reach around him and get another chocolate coated strawberry, it's flesh a bright red, perfectly formed and ripened. Twisting back around and hooking one leg over his, I push Craig back gently into the blanket, loving the way he so trustingly just goes with it. I kneel next to him, offering him the fruit and he bites the end off, leaving a smudge of juice on his chin which he attempts to lick off whist continuing to chew.

Smiling, happy to oblige, I dip my head, using the tip of my tongue to lick the sharp, sweet nectar from his skin. Then I place the tip of the strawberry between my teeth and trace a path over his chest, leaving a trail of strawberry juice smeared into his flesh, the action and the coolness of the fruit causing him to tremble beneath me. I draw a red line up across his exposed nipples, along his neck line until I reach his jaw, following the shadow on his cheeks until I reach his mouth, passing the strawberry past his lips, our tongues dueling over the ripened berry. He groans as I smatter kisses down, back along the line I'd taken with the strawberry, licking and sucking at his flesh until all that's left of the juice is a faint, red stain, marking the route along his body which I'd taken. I can feel him dragging his fingertips along the length of my spine to my waist and back again, this time tightening when they reach my hair, pulling my head back lightly so I can look at him. He smiles, his eyes closing for a couple of seconds before opening again, the deep brown pools shining like black onyx against the bright orange and yellow flames of the fire. I kiss him briefly and then pull him back into a sitting position, one arm resting diagonally across his back, my upper body leaning into him whilst the other hand feeds us, little moans and utterances of delight coming from us with each succulent bite.

**CRAIG**

The air was still clammy and watching the people dancing to the music was just making me feel even hotter, though the intense heat from the day had died down thanks to the lateness of the hour. It was stifling, the humidity surrounding us oppressive and yet there was something kind of sultry about it all. Maybe it was that the sweltering heat mixed with the whole Hawaiian vibe they had going on that made it a bit like being in a tropical climate or perhaps it was just having John Paul so close still after everything we'd done and almost done tonight but I found the whole thing pretty damn alluring and down right sexy as hell.

I felt like my senses were heightened, I could smell him and practically feel his touch even though there were inches between us save for his arm behind my back. Not only that but I could still taste him on my lips, on my tongue and feel him beneath my fingers. I look out to the horizon, gaging how long it would take me to run to the sea and dive in, just so I can cool down and let off steam..._literally _because I'm sure that if my body actually was to hit the cold water steam would rise right off me. It doesn't help that I can't remember what exactly goes into the cocktail that I ordered, I just know that it's pretty bloody potent. Either that or just being next to him was making me physically shake and feel a bit light headed.

I felt my eyes growing heavy as I finished off my drink and just rested my head on his shoulder for a minute until the dizziness went away.

I'm not sure how long I sat like that for, it could have been seconds or it could have been minutes but then I felt his hand rest gently on my cheek, lifting my head from it's position, making me blink at the unexpected loss. It's only like that for a second or two though before it's replaced with the feel of his legs next to mine and his chest against my back as he sits behind me, his arms encircling my waist, his fingers linking through mine next to us on the sand, his thumb brushing over my wrist, causing me to quiver at the feather light touch.

It doesn't seem possible that someone as strong and masculine as John Paul could create a caress so light but he does and somehow, with it being him, the kind, gentle, attentive person he is, it doesn't seem out of place. I rest my head back against him and feel his arms tighten even more as I close my eyes, letting him surround me completely, from his touch, to that unique fragrance he has that just goes straight to my groin and makes my mouth water. I close my eyes again and drift into that state of limbo between wakefulness and sleep where I'm aware that things are going on around me but not really to the point that I know what. I can hear the music but it's drowned out by the steady beat of his heart beneath my head, lulling me with it's constant rhythm towards sleep.

**JOHN PAUL**

I know exactly when it is that his body finally gives in to sleep, even though I can't see his face. As soon as I sat behind him and he settled into me he was relaxed but now, with his head resting beneath my chin, the hairs on the crown tickling my nose and his fingers losing their grip within mine, I know he's finally succumbed to sleep and I can't say I blame him. We didn't exactly have an early night last night and then today we've been up since before nine. It's not even like he got the opportunity to have a sleep when I did because that's when he went off to sort out the bike and the picnic and stuff.

I sighed and buried my nose in his hair, the silky dark mass still damp from where he'd poured the water, the smell of the shower gel mingled with his own natural scent assaulting my senses. I don't know how long I sat like that, my eyes closed just breathing him in. He murmurs quietly and turns his head slightly, rubbing his cheek against my chest, his body slipping down mine. I open my legs a little further as he twists around, his arms curling around my waist as he lays on me more completely, using my chest as a pillow. I relax back so I'm led down completely and this way I can wrap my arms around him, pull his warmth against mine instead of using my arms to prop myself up. He shuffles again, just a little, his knee bending over mine before sighing, his breath caressing across my skin as he settles once more. I lie like that for ages, just holding him, feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest against my side, his breath on my skin, his scent filling my nostrils.

It's times like these, when everything around you seems right, that you start thinking about your future and where everything might lead and that's what I found myself doing while I held Craig in my embrace. We hadn't spoken yet about how he was going to tell his family..._when_ he was even going to tell them and I have to admit, it was freaking me out. The thing with Craig is, he's close to Steph and his mum and Jack but...not really like I am with my lot. If I was to go home and introduce Craig as my boyfriend I'd probably get a few raised eyebrows, especially from Mercedes and then my mum would offer him a 'cup of tea love?' and get the family photo albums out..._again_. His family though...I couldn't see that happening. I don't know what his intentions are either. Whether he's going to ring them from here, arrange some kind of 'family meeting' as he calls them or if he's just going to let them see it for themselves on our return home. From what he'd said about it so far though, I got the impression that as long as I was with him he'd tackle anything head on and I hoped that was true but he didn't exactly seem to be thinking about it at the moment.

I could've kicked myself earlier too, when we were on the tram to Lytham because I was sure that his off the cuff question about moving here and selling candyfloss and whether or not I'd come with him was meant as something else. I hadn't answered when I had the chance though and now I was berating myself because it was something he'd brought up at the time but hadn't mentioned since and might not again. I wanted to tell him that if he asked me, I'd move to the ends of the Earth and back so long as I was with him but my opportunity had presented itself and then disappeared before I got chance. Now it was just one more of those things that you wish you'd said at the time because now I might not get the chance again.

I looked down at him again, lying so contentedly in my arms and it brought back memories I'd stored away of us together, since the first day we'd met last September. When I first saw Craig Dean there'd been that spark for me, that undeniable shock to the system that made me feel more alive than I ever had, as if waking from a seventeen year slumber. I hadn't been able to put my finger on it for ages though, the feelings that I'd started to develop for my best mate. He wasn't cool, he wasn't popular and he rubbed people up the wrong way but he was smart...much more so than the average teenager and he was certainly the best looking boy in our class too, something that he still can't see to this day.

I stroke his hair back from his face, his cheek once more caressing across my skin. I still don't get what someone so charming and gorgeous and funny like him sees in me. I'm not complaining, far from it, I just don't get it that's all. He said something similar the other day that'd made me laugh. Apparently wondering what I saw in him that no one else seemed to. To me though it was like a beacon, this..._aura_ that he just gives off. He's so enthusiastic and full of life and I want to be a part of that...so badly, I just don't know how to do anything different than I already am.

After what he said before, about those girls I get the impression that he likes it when I'm more assertive, when I go after what I want and I can see why that's something he finds attractive, after all, he has confidence in himself in spades. I don't really have that killer charm though or the drive to go after what I want...look at how long it actually took Dean and Kelly to persuade me to go for it with him, even though all the signs were there and apart from being with Craig, I don't really know what I want. I've spent the better part of the last nine months just getting through each day until it's time to see him and it's like that's the only really important thing to me. Don't get me wrong, I studied like a loon for the exams...the incentive being of course that I was studying with Craig and therefore had more time with him. I think I've done well too, I'm sure of it, the sky's the limit...I just...I don't know what else I want from life...not yet anyway.

Maybe that's why when my mum asks me what I want to do with myself, I don't really have the answers. The truth is I just don't know. I love DJing, aside from Craig it's the one other thing that gives me a high, makes me proud and I really love it. There's something just...thrilling about holding the people in the palm of your hand, make them become one with the music, just completely letting themselves go. Until last week I thought that'd be the best feeling on Earth...being with Craig though completely shattered that thought into pieces. Still it's a passion and one that I want to persue, maybe even as a future career. I've had it in the back of my mind before coming here that when he goes to Dublin I could have a scout around some places, when I'm on my weekends off from HCC but now that we're together I guess I just don't know what's going to happen anymore.

It's funny but today, while Craig was getting lunch from the cafe, I'd been thinking about what might happen when we go home, in particular, my future. I was the first McQueen to be going to college and getting a degree and to us that was a big thing. Our Tina never had the opportunity because she wanted to help out and earn money, even though she is far smarter than I'll ever be, but me... as far as my mum was concerned my future lay in Hollyoaks and I know that she'd be gutted, would probably go mental if I threw that away for an uncertain future. I could just hear the lecture now. It might be a romantic notion, going wherever he does but it's not exactly realistic and I know that I have to think about what I might do too. I shake my head, wondering why I'm even thinking about this when the conversation hasn't even arisen...if it ever does.

I laughed quietly when I remembered what I'd told myself about getting over Craig and maybe actually making an effort to get into the dating scene when I got back home. Looking down at the object of my affection, the man that I love more than life itself, I wonder how I could have ever thought there was a possibility that I could try to move on with my life...without him at the centre of it.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**And hello to my new readers who've let me know both in comments and PMs that you're reading. Hope you enjoyed.**_


	118. Chapter 119

**ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY THREE******

JOHN PAUL

Sometime later...I have no fucking idea what time it is, I'm startled by a noise and I open my eyes, looking around. I have one of those moments when you actually wonder if you've been asleep but then I realise that I can't have been because the same tune is playing though it is nearing it's end. I bend my head and kiss his temple, my hand stroking over the bare flesh of his back which has started to cool, despite the temperature still being warm and the air humid. I lift my bum a little, just enough to slide my t shirt from beneath me and flick it, spreading it across his back, tucking it around his sides. The action doesn't wake him but he stirs for a second, his hands flexing, one of them creeping up to cup around my neck as he snuggles closer. He breathes my name and I look down smiling but his eyelashes don't even flicker, though his lips part a little and twitch into a tiny contented smile.

I can hear chatting in the distance and I crane my neck, my head digging into the sand to see what's going on. It's just some lad having a barny with his girlfriend, at least I assume that's what she is seeing as she's screaming at him like a banshee and trying to hit him with her bag. I try to be inconspicuous as I watch, just to make sure it is her boyfriend and not some pervert attacking her or trying to nick her belongings. When she finally hits him with it, he wraps her in his arms, throwing her to the sand squealing with laughter and I feel it safe to look away, my gaze once more going to Craig, who's face is tuned to mine, his eyes now open and glistening from the reflection of the fire which is starting to die out. He shivers against me, whether from the cold or from the thrill of excitement of being so close together I'm not sure but being able to pull him closer and hold him even more securely in my arms, I don't care.

"Hey you" I whisper, kissing him gently as he turns his face up to mine. He stretches a little, his fingers around my neck clenching into a fist before resting back into place. Then he lifts his head, turning it from side to side, blinking as he catches sight of the couple messing in the sand not that far from us. His eyes widen and then he drops his head, his face snug in the crook of my neck and his breath coating my throat with hot moist air. I look over and see what he sees and chuckle, pushing myself into a sitting position, taking him with me. "I think we'll give them some privacy eh?" He nods against me and then pushes himself to a kneeling position, his lips just grazing my cheek as he looks down before slipping his t shirt back on, taking my hand and hauling me to my feet. He has a quick rummage in the cool bag, waving one of the chocolate cream filled pastries at me offering me a bite.

"You want some?" I shrug and he waves it near my face, teasing me with it, his fingers becoming coated in the chocolate as it melts on the top. "Come and get it" he cajoles, his voice light and airy, fully fitting of the mood he's woken up in.

I lean forward, my gaze resting on his which has suddenly become mischievous, rolling my eyes at him when he pulls it away at the last minute, dabbing some of the chocolate on my nose. I'm about to say something and wipe it off when he kind of squeaks and jumps over the bag, grabbing at my wrists with his hands.

"I love...chocolate!" he chuckles, raising himself on tiptoe, his tongue just licking the tip of my nose, before resting back down, licking his lips. My arms have a mind of their own as they snake around his back, pulling him completely against me as I dip my head, capturing his lips with mine, kissing him deeply and thoroughly making him groan.

"Me too!" I tell him before claiming his lips once more, my tongue sweeping in against his, tasting the yummy chocolate that still lingers in his mouth. Fuck! That noise when he growls at me just goes straight to my dick which seems to have been in some state of arousal most on the night, the only exception being when that girl was hitting on Craig. I can feel my hand having a wander, like it's completely separated from my brain which is telling it to stop, this is neither the time nor the place. I cup his arse on top of his shorts, my fist clenching the material so it pulls taut, pushing him more firmly against me, my hand then splaying over his cheeks. His hands grip my shoulders and one of his feet hooks around behind mine, making me fall back to the blanket with a thump when he kicks it lightly from under me. It doesn't hurt though because as we go down he puts one hand out, his knee going between my legs, breaking our fall. I think our lips maybe separate for all of a second before locking back on, his tongue once more finding mine, teasing and stroking and tasting. My hands go back to his bum, this time slipping beneath the loose fabric at his waist and he lets out a little startled gasp, so small it doesn't really sound like it came from him as one of my fingers accidentally slips between his cheeks. I don't go delving or anything, it wasn't done on purpose, it just kind of ends up there but rather than him pulling away like I thought he might, his hands dive into my hair, crushing his mouth against mine so hard I thought I might bruise. Fuck me! He's laid fully on top of me and he starts swaying his hips against mine, the friction from his groin causing me to jerk against him, tug him against me even harder so we're both groaning.

I'd almost forgotten...who am I kidding, I'd completely forgotten about the other couple making out nearby until I heard the high pitched giggles of the girl cut through my clouded brain followed by the low rumbling of the guys laughter. Craig has pulled away and is looking around, his eyes once more settling on them, pushing himself up to a sitting position again. We stand up and brush ourselves off, neither of us really prepared to go as far as the other couple are, their mutual appreciation for each other clearly audible from where we're standing. Seeing that he's not really paying attention to what I'm now doing, I reach down and grab the blanket, yanking it from under his feet causing him to tumble to the sand in a messy heap. He holds his hand out as he starts to giggle and I lean down to pull him up, the last strawberry in the cool bag catching my eye. He sees what I'm looking at and he makes a dive for it, not quick enough though as I pluck that last berry between my fingers.

"You want this?" I say, waving it at him the same way he had with me moments earlier. He nods his head, going to snatch it but I'm faster and was already on my feet so by the time he was on his I was running, kicking the sand beneath me as I sprinted full speed down the beach towards the sea.

The blanket hinders me, tangling between my legs and I kind of hop a bit, getting the wool material back into my arms, laughing as he lunges at me, missing me by inches, falling to the sand with his hands out in front. It's one of those comic moments where he looks to the space where I should be between his fingers before pushing himself back up, that twinkle returning to his eyes. I'm off again like a rocket, throwing the blanket at him to slow him down but he just catches it, waving his arm around wrapping it around the length as he runs after me once more, laughing.

I must not have been paying attention, I was too busy turning around acting smug that Craig couldn't catch me that by the time my feet hit the water, the waves slowing my footing, I was already tumbling towards the white foam as it hits the shoreline. I twisted onto my side as I fell, the hand with the strawberry somehow staying above water as I landed, my legs and hip and arse taking the brunt of the impact. He's on me in seconds, pinning my hands to the wet sand as he straddles me, his knees causing a splash as they hit the water. Then he's dipping his head and taking the juicy piece of fruit between his lips, his teeth piercing the flesh as he takes a bite.

"Told you I wanted it" he says suggestively as he drops his head down, the strawberry getting crushed between our mouths as he kisses me. I don't know what's sweeter...the ripe, chocolate coated fruit or the way his lips mould against mine, sucking the juice up as the strawberry gets passed between us, a faint groan escaping me when he makes himself more comfortable on top of me, our groins pressed together.

He lifted his head and looked down at me, chewing the rest of the berry as his eyes met mine. I don't know what it was but the air around us seemed to change, like there was static fizzing between us. I was having a sense of deja vu as I looked at him but then I realised that what I was thinking was imagined was actually real. It'd only been a week ago but I was reminded of that day when me and Craig had spent the day on the beach and we'd wrestled in the water after him chasing me, much like he just had been doing. He'd straddled me then too but where as now I felt comfortable him feeling me growing hard against his thigh, the last time I'd been mortified. I think he was thinking about that too because he looked down between us before meeting my eyes once more, smiling.

"I'm still you're best friend you know but...glad you aren't so shy now eh?" he winks, his hands sliding from my wrists so his fingers thread through mine. See I knew it, I remember last time I'd been freaked out and even then he'd reassured me, telling me it was okay that I got hard, it was natural and he was my best friend and I could be myself around him. It'd felt natural too but not like this. This was okay, no, _more_ than okay, this was how I'd wanted it to be then, longed for it. I still couldn't believe how things could change in such a short time. I squeezed his fingers between mine before letting them drop, my hands spanning his waist instead, my fingers slipping beneath the tie waistband of his shorts, working them down at the front so I can take him in my hand. He gasps, he doesn't seem to have been expecting that and his mouth drops open, his tongue peaking out as he licks his lips, a low moan escaping him as my fingers curl around his length, my thumb sweeping through the moisture at the tip, coating him with the pearlescent drops.

"Fuck...John Paul" he breathes, his eyes blinking at me before closing, his head tipping back so it rests between his shoulder blades. I continue on with the slow, deliberate wanking motion, watching him as his breathing changes, little gasps and sighs of pure pleasure coming from between his lips as my hand works faster, the movement becoming more fervent the closer he gets to orgasm. I'd learned a lot these last few days, I felt like I knew what he liked and how he liked it, so I put my newly acquired skills to good use, pulling him a little further up on me so he was sat snugly across my hips, my own rock hard cock now pressing urgently against his behind.

"Jesus fucking...John Pa...oh!" he rocked his hips back and forth as I sped up and then slowed my pace again, my thumb still working the tip which continued to release his slick juice, whilst my other fingers stroked the length of his shaft, twisting as I got to the base, my other hand reaching beneath his shorts to cup and caress his balls.

"Oh fuck I want..." he groaned loudly and looked around, his eyes glistening every time the moon peaked from behind the thick clouds that were forming.

"What do you want Craig?" I asked him, my own voice sounding foreign as it hitched in my throat.

"Fucking...Oh God...suck me, I want you to suck me...please!" he gasped out, his head dropping forward so he could look at me. Happy to oblige I cup his arse, pulling him up my chest so he's resting across my ribcage and chest. I look at him, sat atop me and I can't help my breath catching at the truly beautiful sight that he makes. His hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat and the sea water was seeping into his t shirt, making it cling to every defined muscle in his upper body but it was his eyes and his mouth that'd captured my attention. They looked black as they burned into me, every now and then his heated gaze getting blocked as his eyelids came down, those long, curling girlish lashes sweeping across his cheeks. And then there was his perfectly formed mouth which was partially opened, his lips parted into that bow shape, his soft pink tongue sweeping out now and then to dampen them.

He was just so unabashed, so wanton as he continued to buck his hips, his cock sliding fluidly between my fingers as they neared their mark and got closer to my mouth, knowing exactly where he wanted to be. I could almost taste him already, was tormenting myself by holding out and from the mutterings and moans and curses flying from his mouth I was teasing him too. He was driving me fucking wild though, the scent of him, that musky masculine fragrance that I found so appealing absorbing through my senses and even watching him, the way he was almost riding my chest was sending a different image to my brain, one of him...you know, _actually_ riding me. That was it, just the thought of that was enough to push me over the edge and closing my eyes, so I could savour the taste and feel of him, let all my sense take over, I enveloped him between my lips, taking him deep into my mouth. I propped myself up on my elbows, my hands gripping his thighs as his hips propelled forward and back again, my name being spoken again and again with every harsh breath that he took. It wasn't the best position to be in as I had no control over how deeply he thrust into my mouth but lucky for me he was aware of that, fuck knows how but he was. Each gyration of his hips brought him closer to release as I sucked him into me, my lips and tongue working across his most sensitive muscle as his thighs quivered beneath my fingers.

I could feel he was getting close because his thrusts became more erratic and his mutterings more incoherent with each rocking motion. I tapped the top of his leg as one particular thrust went a bit too deep, making my eyes widen and my mouth produce more moisture from the unexpected intrusion against my throat. He bit his lips, those gorgeous eyelashes fluttering open so he could look at me while he apologised, his eyes sparkling like black marbles as he attempted to focus on my face, his hand cupping my cheek and stroking across the surface as his thumb found my mouth. I let go of his cock, taking him back in hand as I sucked his thumb instead, this time not taking my leisurely time with him, instead jerking my hand up and down his length in quick, frantic movements, slowing only when he let out a cry of pleasure, his fingers biting into my skin as he stilled against me.

Fuck knows how I managed it but that split second warning was enough to give me time to take him the tip of him back into my mouth, sucking and then swallowing his seed as he came for me, his cock spilling his load in short, rapid, pulsations. His thighs tensed against my sides and I felt his bum clench beneath my hand as he orgasmed, only relaxing once more when he flopped against me, spent, sated. He whispered my name in my ear as he rested his forehead against my shoulder, his back bent almost double as his lips skimmed my throat. I could feel the hot, wet moisture on my neck from his exertions and his slick skin beneath my fingers where I stroked the length of his spine. He stretched in front of me, his chest pressing against my lips and the side of my head, his hands digging into the sand way above my head and then he let out that little giggle, the one that was becoming so familiar to me, the one that told me he'd had his release and was relaxing. I patted his bum on top of his shorts, the material stretched taut across his ass, making it feel almost like I was actually touching his skin. He sighed and lifted his head, a wicked glint in his eye when he looked at me.

"Now it's your turn...name it" he said cheekily, pulling the front of his shorts back up before shuffling back so his bum rested against me. He winks and gives me this really naughty look as he glances around, making sure there's still no one nearby. I turn my head too but our little run to the edge of the sea had put us far enough away that you'd need night vision goggles and binoculars to see what we were doing.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	119. Chapter 120

**ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY FOUR******

JOHN PAUL

"Kiss me!" I tell him, not really even thinking about it. He raises his eyebrows, the hand that is resting on my chest tracing tiny circles around my nipple with his fingertips.

"Kiss you?" I nod my head smiling at him, loving the fact that I've just completely puzzled him. "Is that all? I mean I can return the favour" he says saucily. I'm tempted...my God am I tempted but there something just so delicious and kind of stimulating putting it off. Besides, it isn't like there wouldn't be time for that _other stuff_ later.

"Yeah...kiss me, dance with me..." I persuade, having already heard the music slowing as the night makes it's first tentative steps towards dawn. "And then..." I let my voice trail off, leaving him to use his imagination.

"Then?" he asks, his voice kind of raspy and eager.

"Then we can go home...back to the flat and you can return the favour". I bite my lip as I wait for his response, not really needing one once my gaze meets his and sees the dark, lusty look in his eyes, highlighted by the moon light.

"Oh! Okay then...I'll look forward to that" he laughs, his voice still husky, the tone flirtatious. Honestly, for a guy who reckons he's crap at pulling, he only has to open his mouth and he has me getting excited.

"God Craig, you're insatiable" I tease him, giving him a push so I can get up from where I'm lay in the water. It's salty and clinging to me but pretty damn refreshing seeing as the humidity has really closed in. I lick the perspiration from my upper lip, watching as he copies my actions.

"Says you...'Oh no Craig...you can't leave it there...please!" He mimics the pleading voice I made earlier when his alarm went off, sounding more like a farmer as he tries to copy my words and my northern accent. I give him an almighty shove this time, watching in satisfaction as he falls sideways, letting out a shriek as his whole body gets tossed by the wave that's just breaking.

"Get lost" I tell him, laughing as he sits up, sea water dripping from his t shirt and shorts which are riding low on his hips. I can see that dark trail of hair that leads down to his groin and I almost reach out and grab him, pulling him back down to me so I can have my way with him after all. Watching the way he's behaving though, trying to provoke me, I decide that holding off for a while might just do him good too. "You would've done the same" I continue, still laughing, though I can feel my throat tightening too at the sight of him standing there indignantly, dripping from the top of his beautiful head to the tips of his toes. He snorts disbelieving, like there's no way he'd ever beg for anything. I choose not to put him in another strop by pointing out that just minutes earlier he'd pleaded with me to take him in my mouth.

"You would...you always were randy though, just look at you and Sarah" I mention, chuckling when he looks chagrined.

"What do you mean?". Honestly, he looks puzzled and I just find that so funny. Does he seriously not remember the time at Nancy's when he borrowed that strippers room so they could have sex.

"Oh man, you and Sarah were always at it" I remind him but he's shaking his head before I even finish.

"Nah we weren't" he tells me and then glances away, looking thoughtful. "Besides, it'd been ages since me and Darlene and I'm a red blooded bloke" he sounds a bit peeved and he starts scratching at his head, like he's working out if he is actually a bit amorous when it comes to sex and stuff. Jeez, I wish I hadn't opened my mouth now. Something occurs to me then and I have to mention it because otherwise it'd be playing on my mind all night.

"Yeah but...it'd been months between you and Sarah and coming here but you weren't always going on about sex and stuff". It was true though. Considering the high libido he seems to have, those couple of months he barely mentioned it.

"It's different though".

"How?"

"Well after me and Sarah split up I didn't really think about it, I was always with you" he shuffles his feet in the water, rubbing his hands down the legs of his shorts.

"But...you must have missed it?" Was it wrong that I felt my heart swell when he explained he was with me.

"Nah not really, I didn't miss sex" he seems to surprise himself as he says it, his eyes widening incredulously as he does more of the shuffling, this time his toe poking at a shell embedded in the sand, raising it from it's place and flicking it into the water. He looks at me from beneath his lashes before glancing away again. "I did have other ways to...you know...to get..." he stops mid sentence, his hand flying to his mouth. "Shit!"

"What?" I'm up in seconds, thinking he's stubbed his toe or something but he seems fine aside from the strange look on his face and the way his hand is sweeping the back of his neck, that very telling sign that he's anxious or nervous or just plain stuck.

"Nothing I just...I just thought of something." His brows are furrowed and he looks puzzled as he tries to figure something out. I look at him expectantly and he sits back across from me, his bum in the surf, his knees bent the same as mine, resting his elbows comfortably. He spans his hands in an open gesture, waving them until I take hold, rubbing my thumbs across his knuckles. Then he raises his eyes to mine and he seems stunned.

"It was you" he whispers.

"What was?" I clear my throat because my question sounds hoarse even to my ears.

"I uh...at night when I..." he shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes, his mouth turning up at the corners into a sheepish smile mixed with a grimace. He cleared his throat too. "When I was in bed, at night and I used to...you know"

"Have a wank?" he chuckles and I realise that it's not really like me to just come right out and say it in these circumstances.

"Yeah...it was you that I was imagining..._I think_..." his eyes dart away as he contemplates what he's saying. "I mean, I never completely saw your face or anything but I just...it always felt like it meant something and I started to have a thing for blue eyed blonds, remember?" I nodded. Heck, he'd gone through a phase of nicking Steph's Legally Blond DVD just so he could watch Reese Witherspoon. God I'd been so fucking jealous of that woman. His hand left mine as he wiped it down his face, shaking his head in the process. I had butterflies in my tummy as I watched him, realising that for all this time he'd maybe subconsciously felt something for me too.

"Fuck John Paul, I should've opened my eyes, maybe we..." I covered his hand in mine, stopping his next words because there was no point dwelling on it.

"Hey, we're here now okay? That's what matters alright?" his big eyes latch onto mine but he still looks a little sad.

"I know but...all that time...wasted" he shakes his head and frowns, furrows cutting across his forehead as he sits there thinking. "Was I in denial all this time do you think?" he asks me quietly.

"I don't know...I don't think so and if you were feeling it then I really don't think you were aware of it" I try to reassure him. He listens and nods, then pulls my hand to his, placing a soft, warm kiss across my knuckles. Then he stands and pulls me to my feet.

"Lets get that dance yeah? Make up for lost time" he says quietly, softly. I pull his hand so he turns to me and then I take hold of his hips, dropping my gaze to his until he looks at me.

"We haven't lost any time Craig, not really...it just gave us longer to get to know each other better as friends yeah?" He grins in agreement then and nods his head, going on tiptoe to brush his lips in a light caress across mine. "I hope there's a longer one of those waiting for me" I tell him as he rests back down. His eyes light on mine and then he nods, smiling, clasping his hand behind my neck and pulling me in to him once more, this time his lips taking their time to explore mine more thoroughly. I pull him closer into me, almost taking him off his feet as my arm encircles his back and cups his bum. I gasp, my lips parting further when his fingers slide into my shorts, the noise giving him all the access he needs to explore my mouth with his tongue, his teeth nibbling at my lips with tiny little provocative bites that make my stomach flip. Then he licks the soft flesh and I capture his tongue sucking it into my mouth, dueling it with mine until I elicit one of those knee trembling moans from him that makes my cock rock hard just from the sound of it. I hoist him up further until his feet are completely off the sand, my hands holding him beneath his bum, his hands sliding from inside my shorts to cling to my back as his legs wrap around mine.

I pull my lips from his and go to kiss his neck, breathing in his scent as he tips his head back, exposing the glistening flesh of his throat, his adams apple bobbing as he swallows, his breathing becoming almost as laboured as mine. As I start to suck at the sensitive flesh there, just next to his pulse point which I can feel beating, like the rapidly fluttering wings of a hummingbird, his legs tighten around me and I feel myself swaying off balance and the next thing I know he's let go, saving us from falling over but making me feel bereft that he isn't in my arms anymore.

He's breathing quite heavily as his eyes roam my face, taking in my features and no doubt the blush that's staining my cheeks from the sheer excitement I'm feeling from the kiss. He bites his lip, looking at me from beneath his lashes, somehow managing to look both coy and innocent at the same time.

"So dance and then back to the flat then?" he asks me eagerly, raising his eyebrows. I nod my head, refraining from pointing out the fact he now sounds like a randy thirteen year old again, still trying to regulate my breathing my heart is pounding so hard. "Come on then...lets go". He inclines his head towards the twinkling lights that I can still see in the distance and the faint thrum of the music that I can just make out over the sound of the waves crashing around us and the constant beat of my pulse as my blood courses through my body.

As we approach the dancing area, now able to make out the individual shapes of people as they move to the slow, sensual beat of the current track, I hear a low rumbling sound off in the distance, the sound barely audible behind the more energetic sounds coming from the DJ booth. Craig must have heard it too because he stops dead in his tracks, turning his head and cocking it to one side. We exchange a look but don't hear anything else so set off walking again. This time when it comes there's no mistaking the ominous sound of thunder as it echoes across the beach, the noise much more defined this time. We're both looking at the sky expectantly but still there is no flash of lightning to accompany it, making the thunder seem even more threatening somehow. As a child I'd always be the first one to run to my mums room and jump in bed next to her, making it impossible for my sisters to get as close to her protective warmth. I found myself unconsciously doing that now with Craig, stepping in nearer, relaxing against him as he wraps his arm securely around my back, as though sensing my fear.

It's stupid for a bloke to be worried about thunder, it'd make more sense for the lightning to get to me, there's just something about the noise though, the way it builds up, getting louder and louder until it reaches that almighty crescendo, like the clouds are waging war on each other, moving in to do battle and that last monumental roar of thunder before it dies away, signals the fight breaking out.

(Runaway...The Corrs)

It soon stops again though and now we're close enough to the main area to hear the music as a slow song starts up, signaling the wind down to the evening.

_'Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you,_

I'm not alone, tell me you feel it too.

And I would runaway...I would runaway, yeah...yeah

I would runaway, I would run away with you'

Suddenly the sky lights up, like one of those strobe lights is piercing the darkness and it makes me jump, the clap of thunder following it making me even more wary. Craig stops and turns me, encircling me in his arms after flinging the blanket and cool bag to the ground behind us, rocking us slowly to the music, resting his chin on my shoulder, humming along with the slow dance tune that's playing, the deep tone of his voice resonating in my ear.

_'Cause I ha..ve...have fallen in love,_

With...you, no never oh oh,

I'm never gonna stop fallin' in love with you.'

I'm not really listening to the lyrics, though they are familiar to me but feeling the way he rubs his cheek against mine and the way his fingers kind of flex around my waist makes me smile and I close my eyes, letting myself relax into him even more, his warmth surrounding me. There's another crack of thunder, this time even louder and though it still surprises me, it doesn't bother me as much, as his arms tighten, his humming of the song getting even louder. I open my eyes to see a flurry of activity over on the dance floor as couples and friends start dashing around, collecting up their belongings. I pull back and look at Craig who had his eyes closed, opening them when he feels me looking at him. He lifts his head and glances around, shaking his head at my unspoken query and smiling before spearing his fingers through my hair and once more humming along with the tune, as he continues to sway to the music.

_'Close the door, lay down upon the floor,_

And by candle light, make love to me, through the night.

Cause I have run away, I have run away...yeah,

I have run away...I have run away with you...'

My thumbs hook over the waistband of his shorts, the knuckles grazing his back as I just give myself over to the feel of him against me, his cheek next to mine, the faint dark stubble on his face scratching against my skin. I don't notice the music has stopped at first because Craig continues to hum, his body slowly and rhythmically rocking against mine, lulling me into feeling secure.

_'Cause I ha..ve...have fallen in love,_

With...you, no never oh oh,

I'm never gonna stop fallin' in love with you.'

It's only when there's an absolutely blinding flash of lightning and a deafening clash of thunder at almost the same time that I see that the lights have been turned off as well as the music and that what I'm actually listening to now is Craig singing. I'm not sure if Craig is aware of this or not though and feeling so safe being held in his arms and just loving the fact that I'm doing something as simple as dancing with him, I choose not to mention it, not wanting to rupture the moment.

_'And I would run away...I would run away...yayyy,_

I would run away...I would run away, with you.

Cause I have...have fallen in love,

With you, no never oh oh, I'm never gonna stop falling in love with you.'

As he trails off, the tune drawing to a natural close, I feel him slowly step back, swallowing hard, a shy tentative smile on his face as he smiles at me. My hearts is thumping in my chest, making a bid for freedom I think and my thoughts are racing, wondering if he was even conscious of singing such telling words into my ear or if he was simply caught in the moment. He blinks and looks around, like he's lost as to where we are and as I follow his gaze I see that the beach is all but deserted of partygoers and that aside from the few workers dotted about, we're pretty much the only two left.

"Craig I..." I don't get chance to voice my feelings to him as right at that second, the air around us seems to spark with an electric current, one I'm sure I could feel beneath my feet as the clouds light up above us, casting an eerie yellowish light through the sky, the unmistakable rumble of thunder booming above our heads. I look up and get rewarded with a fat, wet drop of rain to my nose, followed by another on my forehead and then another until the heavens just seem to open and a deluge of rain falls from the sky, drenching us to our skin in seconds.

Craig throws his head back and laughs, sticking his tongue out trying to catch the water in his mouth and I join him, my arms flung wide as I turn in a circle, my clothing and hair plastered against me, rivulets of water coursing down my body. He lets out a really loud whoop and I join him, wrapping my arms around his knees as he jumps on my back, both of us giggling like a pair of loons. It's only when the lightning cracks again, this time the bright white streak seeming to hit the sea with a jagged line, simultaneously with the thunder making angry rumblings, that I find myself no longer laughing.

"John Paul" Craig tips his head down, his wet lips grazing my ear causing me to shiver. "Lets go back eh?" I turn my head as he bends further down and our lips meet for a moment or two in a slippery wet kiss, the rain water splattering against our faces and cooling our skin. He pulls back grinning and I notice his eyelashes are full of droplets of water, clinging to the full, curled lashes like they're taking a ride. He sees me looking and closes them, the dark spikes fanning onto his cheeks, leaning in closer to me, his arms gripped around my shoulders and neck as he does, like he knows just what I want to do. I turn a little more and part my lips just slightly, sucking in gently just at the tips of his lashes, tasting the watery drops as they linger on my lips. When I pull away the heavy lashes flicker up giving me a perfect view of his onyx eyes which appear to be smiling at me so full of love and affection that it makes me want to cry. He kisses the tip of my nose and points towards the steps we came down before.

"Home?" I nod my head and set off walking, hoisting him further up my back.

"Home".

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	120. Chapter 121

**ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY FIVE******

CRAIG

_'Cause I have...have fallen in love,_

With you, no never oh oh, I'm never gonna stop falling in love with you.'

The song comes to an end and I take a small step back, listening for a second and realising that the music isn't even playing any more and that I've just pretty much sung to him that I've fallen in love with him and would run away with him, without any of the backing noise and the not so surprising thing is...it's true. I have and I would. I don't know when it was that I started to actually sing the words instead of just hum them...somewhere around the middle I think, I just found that I wanted to let him know how I felt and every other time I'd tried I'd failed so at least this way, even if indirectly, he'd know. Looking around I see that everyone else has pretty much fucked off and it's just me and him. I start to think maybe this would be a good time but...

"Craig I..." we both look up as whatever he's about to say is cut short by the ominous sound of the thunder, followed immediately by a burst of lightning that looks almost like it's coming from within the thick yellowish clouds. I look at him looking up and I'm relieved to see that he doesn't appear as scared as he did before, he just looks a bit awestruck and worried. His expression suddenly changes, a hint of a smile curling the corner of his mouth up as a heavy drop of rain splats on the tip of his nose, bouncing off that feature a second before another one hits, this one landing on his forehead. After that it's impossible to see where he's struck next as the skies seem to burst, the rain water falling in sheets, soaking us both in a matter of seconds.

There's something so free about this kind of rain, I love it, it's the kind of rain that just thoroughly drenches everything around you in seconds, the kind that makes you want to scream and shout and dance. I tip my head back laughing, trying to catch the drops of water, cool down my temperature which seems to have been soaring throughout the course of the day and quench a thirst that has nothing to do with drinking and everything to do with the man who was standing next to me and is now turning in circles, his arms outstretched, like he's embracing the change in weather too.

I cry out, my shout for joy and a general feeling of freedom breaking through the sound of the rain as it hammers down into the sand and he joins me, yelling out and laughing as I take a running leap onto his back, his arms encircling my legs, holding me securely in place. Another crack of thunder breaks out at the same time the lightning strikes, this one much nearer to us, illuminating the sea with it's brilliant white streak. His arms tighten around my knees involuntarily at the sight, his laughter coming to an abrupt halt as the thunder rumbles on.

"John Paul" I say his name to distract him and it seems to work as I bend low, whispering in his ear, feeling him tremble beneath me. "Lets go back eh?". He turns his head and I instantly see the fear in his eyes being replaced by a warmth that he only seems to get with me. His lips twitch and my eyes are drawn there, my gaze resting on his full parted lips which are glistening with rain water. I have the urge to kiss him, see if he still tastes like John Paul or if somehow the water has diluted his flavour. That's the excuse I give myself for dropping my head and letting my lips feast on his for a few moments. Hmm, I sigh, my mouth parting so I can taste him better, my theory completely blown away as I taste the sweetness of his lips, my tongue delving into his mouth, sucking at his briefly, just to make sure. He still tastes the same as before, like chocolate and strawberries and ..._him_ and I find myself groaning as we part, feeling instantly deprived.

He's looking at me intently, his lips twitching as he purses them, his heavy lidded eyes staring at mine intently. But then I see that he's not actually looking at them, he's gazing at my eye lids, or more accurately my eyelashes. I find myself closing them, instinctively moving in closer to him so my face grazes against his, wrapping my arms more tightly around his neck as he gives me a little bump up. Then I feel his breath on my face, then my eyelids as he kisses them with a feather light caress, the heaviness from the water on them becoming light as he breathes the water in. God it makes my heart soar that he does these things, because it's those touches, those moments that just makes all this between us so real. His touch is gone though, before I've barely even registered it and as I sense him pull away I open my eyes to see him watching, the pure look of love that he feels for me radiating from his gaze as it flicks from my eyes to my mouth and back again. I kiss the tip of his nose because...just because I can and I watch his cheeks flush a darker shade of pink, something I want to watch happen again and again throughout the rest of the night. I'm not sure how long I can hold on now until we get back. I want him. I want to take him in my arms, feel his weight on top of me and beneath me, I want to taste him and touch him and continue to learn every single delicious inch of his body. I want...I want him...now.

I point over to the steps leading back to street level, my finger wavering as I ask him to go home. He nods, and answers, taking a little jump as he sets off, embracing me more securely as I cling to his back, resting my cheek against the material of his t shirt covering the taut, firm flesh of his back and shoulders. He hits the steps and I'm amazed that he hasn't put me down, I thought he would when the time came to walk up them but he tackles the concrete obstacle without complaint and with very little exertion by the sounds of things. Don't get me wrong, he's puffing a bit when he reaches the top but not once does he almost drop me or whinge about carrying me all the way up.

As soon as he hits street level he sets off at a jog and I find myself giggling in his ear as I start to slip from my position, only really managing to stay in place because he keeps stopping and hiking me back up there. In the end I wriggle myself free, dropping to the floor with a splat as I land in a puddle that still has raindrops attacking it, looking at him as he rests his hands on his knees, huffing but laughing at the same time, his eyes crinkling at the corners when he looks at me.

"It's faster this way" I tell him, grabbing his hand and pulling him along. We start running again, neither of us even caring when we splash through deep puddle after deep puddle in our haste to get back and gain a little privacy. Luckily neither of us has had much to drink because it's well after three when we get back and we don't want to wake everyone up. Shushing each other as we make our way through the side door, giggling quietly and falling against each other in our scramble to be the first back to our room, we finally get there, low curses spilling out between giggles as I try to get the key turned in the lock.

"Shit!...fucking thing...you try" I hand him the key, my body pressing closely against his as I watch him manoeuvre it around.

"It won't fucking turn" he whispers, the laughter dying on his lips when he continues to try but fails to get it open.

"No way...uh uh, not tonight" he turns to me, his gaze dropping to my mouth and at that point I lose it, shoving him away from the door and twiddling the key until I think I might snap it in two. I head a soft snick and my eyes widen, my lips parting at the sound. He bites his and gulps, a sigh of relief escaping him when I hold the key up triumphantly and turn the handle, pushing my way into the room. I catch the door before it bangs against the wall and close it behind us...finally. I look at him and he looks back and I just take a second to capture the moment. He doesn't seem to care about storing the image this time though because suddenly he's in front of me, his hands grasping the sopping material of my t shirt, pushing it up over my chest, his lips leaving a trail of hot kisses in it's wake as they follow along the exposed skin. I lift my arms as he removes my top, letting it drop to the floor with a wet plop, his eyes searing into my flesh as he looks at me. He grins at me, taking a step forward, his hands outstretches as they make contact with my stomach, his fingers skimming along my waist, one of them dipping into my belly button where the drops of rain water seem to be gathering. He looks wistful as he bends down, his fingers grasping my hips beneath them as his lips form an open mouthed kiss over my navel, his tongue poking out and dipping in, licking away the water.

He looks up at me, his eyes lighting up even more when he sees me watching him, my lips parted in a sigh as I take in his actions. Never taking his gaze from mine he follows the path that the drops of rain have taken, trailing his tongue along the arrow of dark hair, up between my rib cage and breastbone to my collarbone where he lingers, sucking gently at the warm, slick skin there, every now and then sweeping his tongue out to catch more drops. I sigh and then shiver when he nips lightly at the sensitive flesh at my throat.

"Cold?"

"Fuck no, come here" I pull him to me by the waistband of his shorts and his eyebrows shoot up in surprise. I know I'm acting a bit cocky and I love what he's doing to me but this was meant to be my night to take him out and I guess after our antics on the beach I felt it my duty to return the favour. I snort derisively to myself...who the fuck am I kidding, I just can't wait to touch him. One of my hands slips inside his shorts, cupping his cool, wet arse beneath my fingers as the other slides beneath his t shirt, curling across the warm slick skin there, my thumb grazing across his erect nipple, eliciting a low moan which I capture with my mouth. He's literally taking over my senses, he's everywhere and the worst thing...best thing...worst thing is, I don't know what to go with first. I'm like a kid in a sweet shop, surrounded by all my favourite treats and I'm only allowed to sample one at a time. Then I push those thoughts aside and think...fuck it, I've got all night, I can take my time with each and every bit of him.

I go for the t shirt, you know, just to keep things even between us, shoving the clingy wet material over his head and throwing it on the floor with a slap. I think he thinks I'm being kinky or something because he looks at it, this really wicked glint in his eye and I wonder for a split second if he was thinking I was going to whip him with it or something. Then that thought leaves me as I take a step back, just looking him over, taking in how utterly, fucking perfect he is. His hair is sticking up all over the place, his shorts are kind of crooked on one side, no doubt from my arse grope a minute ago and his chest is rising and falling with every fast breath that he's taking. He shuffles from one foot to the other at my scrutiny, his hand reaching towards me before falling back to his side. He doesn't have that angel glow that he had earlier beneath the street lamp because the light isn't coming from there, though there is still a faint amber glow from outside. No this time he's got that ethereal silhouette to him, all shades and shadows and angular lines. Another bolt of lightning streaks through the sky illuminating his strong, masculine physique, making him look resplendent as he stands there almost shyly.

The water's still dripping off him, creating a puddle on the floor and I watch as the droplets from his hair catch the light, glistening and sparkling as they cluster at his neck, racing down over his collarbone, down his chest until they meet at his belly button, a few more daring ones continuing on until they get caught in the short curls of blond hair that trail enticingly beneath the band of his shorts. I lick my lips and he seems to sense what I was going to do before I even go there because his breath catches in his throat and his hands come out to meet me, his fingers digging into my arse cheeks as I start sucking the water from his neck. I trail my thumb over the very faint bruise that's still marring the sensitive skin there, this time sucking more gently so I don't leave any more evidence that I've been there other than a slight red mark and the puckering of goosebumps.

My hands skim down over his neck and across his collarbone to his nipples, my mouth continuing along the line that my fingers just made. I play over the hyper sensitive brown peaks, tilting my head to the side as I listen to his ragged breathing, the sharp intake of breath he takes when I pinch it between my forefinger and thumb. Oh God, it was stiff before from the rain and the coolness that the wet had brought with it but I feel it contract even more under my touch, his reaction sending some kind of message straight to my dick. I was already hard...ah who am I kidding, I've pretty much been in a constant state of semi arousal or worse since getting him on the bike earlier this evening but now, with that reaction and the fact that his hands are kneading my backside beneath my shorts, I'm like a frigging rock and it's just getting worse.

I press against him, anything to relieve a little pressure, a groan escaping my mouth as I twist my hips against his, the friction from our groins rubbing together making him shudder. The contact actually makes me jump back it's that fierce but he grabs me by the hips and does it again, this time making him growl in that way that makes my already impossibly hard cock even harder. I'm trying to place open mouthed kisses around his nipple, my tongue sweeping out to lick up the moisture, at the same time coating the puckered flesh with a thin film of wetness so I can blow on them and make them harder but I seem to be missing the mark a bit, the delicious things he's doing with his hips, the friction he has going on against my cock making it virtually impossible to stay focused.

He turns us around suddenly and I lift my head automatically, searching out his eyes. They're dark and lusty like the thunderstorm that's raging outside. Next thing I know his lips are feasting on mine, his tongue thrusting past the nonexistent barrier, sweeping into my mouth and teasing my own until they're intertwined, battling it out in a non verbal duel for dominance. I feel his hand go to my scalp, his fingers tangling in the wet hair, his short nails raking against my skin. Then they start to slide down, caressing along my back, stroking down and up and back down again until he's cupping my bum, lifting me almost, until I'm pressed against him even more. I slump back a bit against the wall, the firm pressure of his hands beneath my ass the only thing stopping me from falling and then he grabs hold of me, not roughly but firmly behind my thigh, lifting my leg against him so I hook it behind his arse, aligning our groins even closer together.

"Holy shit Craig...ffuckk!" he mutters, pulling his mouth away, dropping it to my throat as I cling to him, kissing the exposed flesh around my pulse point, sucking harder than he ever has before, the unfamiliar sensation making me dizzy. His hips start to thrust against me, making me moan and tremble, the leg that's hooked around his back hitching a little higher to get a better position. I can actually feel the outline of his cock beneath his clothing as it strokes against mine, every so often missing it's mark at the front of my shorts and going beneath my bum.

When he's doing that I can't...I want...I...oh shit! I can't think straight but...fuck...I try to get my thoughts in gear but the reaction I'm giving to what he's doing is making it so hard to concentrate. One thing I do know though is that I don't want to come in my shorts and I don't want him to either.

"Ohh God, John...John Pau...John Paul!" I think I practically shout his name as my fingers dig into his shoulder, pushing him back as he drops my leg back down. He looks up dazed, his lips red and swollen, making me wonder for a split second what kind of a state my neck must be in. I don't give him chance to wonder why I pushed him away though, I just reach forward and tug at the string that's holding his shorts up, biting my lip and raising my eyebrows suggestively as the knot slips free. His eyes lock on mine and I feel like one of those lightening bolts just shot right through me because my body is practically buzzing beneath his gaze. I pull him towards me and turn us again, this time so _his_ back is to the wall. I think I take about a second to toe off my sandals before dropping to a crouching position, taking his shorts with me, all the while keeping my eyes trained on his. He's trying bless him but as soon as I wrap my fingers around his cock and take it into my mouth, his eyes roll back in his head and he lets it fall forward, his gasps and groans making me even more excited.

I lick around the head, closing my eyes now as I taste the salty essence, dipping my head forward, working his shaft between my palm and my fingers as my thumb slides over the slick wetness that is seeping from the tip. I feel his hand go into my hair, his thumb stroking across my cheek, not pushing but just kind of...holding me there. I look up again but he's still got those gorgeous eyes closed, his lips parted as he silently mouths words, occasionally taking his lip between his teeth then letting go of it before doing the same thing again. I slick a bead of moisture from the tip of his cock with my finger, parting his arse cheeks as I push the digit gently against him, feeling the slight resistance. His eyes open..._wide_ when he feels me probing and then they glaze over as I find that spot, my finger sweeping across it as insert another next to it. He quivers at my touch and I pull out, ignoring the keening sound of complaint he makes when I withdraw my fingers. Instead, my hands come back around the front, resting just at the apex of his legs, steadying me as I continue to lick and suck him, my tongue stroking the full length of his shaft from base to tip before taking him back completely into my mouth, my head bobbing as I create a steady rhythm. I can feel the tremors in his thighs beneath my hands and again it thrills me that my touch can do that to him.

Letting him fall from my mouth, knowing he's not going to last for much longer I stand in front of him, one hand on the wall behind him, the other one masturbating his cock with slow deliberate strokes. He opens his eyes and smiles when he sees I'm still watching him and then he pulls me really close, slipping his hands beneath my shorts and pushing them down, his hands squeezing my bum cheeks before skimming lightly up my back and resting around my neck, causing me to shiver. I step out, kicking the sopping fabric away before wrapping my fingers around my cock too, taking both of us in hand, working them in tandem. Our breaths mingle as we look at each other, one or other of us occasionally dropping our heads as the will to stay focused just seems too much.

"Fuck Craig that's..." his voice falters and he starts licking at his lips, kissing me on the mouth briefly before pulling back and muttering more incoherent words which I find myself responding to. He falls back against the wall, his upper back and shoulders thumping so hard that I wonder if it's going to leave a dent. Not needing to hold the wall any longer, I trail my hand down his face, my thumb brushing across his lips, rubbing his saliva in as his tongue comes out to lick the tip. I do the same with my finger, letting him take it into his mouth, repeating a similar sucking motion to what I was doing moments earlier to his cock. When I feel it's wet enough I reach around to his bum, once more delving between his cheeks until I find the entrance, sliding my finger in and moving it around. I know when I hit his sweet spot because his cock grows even harder in my hand and he lets out a low guttural moan, his head flopping against my shoulder as I lean in to him.

I can feel him contract around my fingers, making it even tighter inside him and his arse clenches against my hand. His breathing is harsh too, the deep, sounds coming from him as he pulls me hard against him alerting me that he's almost there, close to orgasm. His cock feels hot and heavy in my hand as I wank him faster and then I feel a flutter beneath my fingers as his dick begins to pulse, his hot essence shooting from the tip, covering my hand and my belly and my cock in his seed.

"Oh my...ohhh!...ouch!" His head bangs back against the wall and he grimaces, laughing, still panting for breath as he rubs the back. Then he opens his eyes and sees me standing there and a look of tenderness creeps into them, replacing the lusty, vacant look that was there moments earlier. I lean in and kiss him, not really lingering, my hand going back to my own cock, continuing to stroke it, keeping it hard. His eyes follow the movements of my hand and he gulps, those blue depths clashing with mine as our gazes connect. He licks his lips and looks down once more before turning around, placing his hands on the wall, his fingers splayed, kind of swaying his ass in my direction, looking over his shoulder at me and I tell you, if that's not the most fuckable sight ever then, I don't know what is.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	121. Chapter 122

_So the football has started but I figure there may be a few people not interested and looking for something to read instead...Enjoy!_

**ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY SIX**

**CRAIG**

After seeing that 'come hither' look I really don't need asking, so after a quick dash to the drawer I'm back behind him, looking once more into those 'fuck me' eyes. He's biting his lip but he doesn't seem nervous or anxious or anything. In fact, if I was to describe that look I'd say it was probably the most flirtatious, saucy, suggestive look I've ever seen him make. I haven't wiped my hands or anything yet so I use his own natural lubricant as I play around with his arse, making sure to really get him ready for me. He moans as my fingers glance over that most sensitive gland, sweeping across it again and again until he starts to push himself back against me. I kiss his neck, inhaling his scent as I prepare myself, licking over the mark I made the other day as I nuzzle into him. He arches back, exposing his throat more where I kiss him, a soft sigh escaping his lips.

"You ready?" he turns his head to me, his heavy lidded eyes focused on mine as he continues to bite his lip.

"Uh huh" he nods his assent, his eyelids closing when I withdraw my fingers, my hand slipping across his cheek to grasp his hip. I stand behind him and nudge his feet apart further with my foot, something that makes him smile and then I move in closer to him, lining my cock up at his entrance, his head dropping down and resting against the wall as I begin to push in. He's still extremely tight, so I go slowly, not wanting to hurt him as I breach the tight muscle, wondering if it'll always be like that. He relaxes though and that makes it easier as I finally enter him, starting with small, leisurely thrusts that I can build up as he adjusts to me being inside him. I grasp his hips with both my hands, so I can control better how deep I go and I bend over him, my belly against his lower back as I cover it with kisses, licking the odd drop of water from his skin. It's easier now, being inside him and he definitely seems more comfortable as he pushes back against me, meeting each thrusting motion that I make.

My grip on his hips tightens and he lets out a moan as I push into him really deeply, hitting that place inside him that makes him start to lose control, my mouth becoming dry when I see that flush of arousal cover his skin as I find it. He looks back over his shoulder, his eyes blinking open as they connect with mine for a brief second before going back in his head and closing as his mouth drops open in a breathless 'o' before letting out an animalistic growl. That sound, coming from him, just spurs me on, along with seeing his hands ball into fists against the wall, banging it gently as I pound my cock into him. He moans again, louder this time and I watch in open mouthed wonder as his fist goes to his mouth to muffle the sounds, his teeth closing in on his knuckles as he uses his elbow to prop himself up.

We've got into a rhythm now, me almost leaning back, my legs parted in an easy stance as he bends forward, his forehead resting on his forearm as his hips buck back against me. I keep saying his name, first in whispers and then panting it as I jerk against him, my thighs barely leaving his as my hips thrust forwards and back. I can feel I'm close but I don't want to give myself over to that wave of pleasure yet, I want to carry on feeling him around me, hear the sounds of pleasure he's making and watch as he starts to unravel too. I've never felt like this before, sex was mainly a way of getting close to someone and having some physical gratification and it was always fun but with him...with John Paul it's about everything. I want to see that flush of desire on his face and watch him as he becomes more aroused. I love hearing him say my name or swear because it's all he can think of to say and I just love the feel of him...everywhere. Beneath my lips, under my fingers, around my cock, I just...I can't get enough.

I lean over him, smattering kisses down his spine and my hands leave his side, reaching around to his, unfurling them from the fists that they're making and linking mine between them. I have them flat on the wall and I think practically the whole of the front of my body is covering the back of his from my knees all the way up to my upper chest. He turns his head, tipping it back a little and I'm finally able to kiss him properly, my tongue seeking the warmth of his mouth as it strokes against his.

Suddenly he rocks his hips against me, making my cock ram into him even harder as his tongue spears into my mouth, making me groan, the rough, husky sound captured between his lips. One of his hands lets go too, wriggling from beneath mine to grasp my ass, pushing it into him as I thrust forward in another fluid fucking motion. I can't seem to control what I'm doing anymore as I feel the blood rush to my head, see stars behind my eyelids with each erratic stroke. His elbow's against the wall again as he bends his arm back, his fingers diving into my hair, thrusting into the dark strands the way his tongue is inside my mouth and my cock is deep in his arse.

I reach around with my redundant hand, skimming his hip, up across his chest to his throat, my fingers stopping as they feel the flutter of his pulse beneath them. He pulls out of the kiss, his eyes and lips glistening as he looks at me.

"Craig" he murmurs my name, looking down in front of him and I realise that with everything else we've been doing, concentrating so much on the feel of me inside him, his very being surrounding me, I've been neglecting him, or rather...his cock. I flex my fingers and reach around, taking his erection in my hand, stroking the length in time with my hips, frantically wanking him as I buck back and forth, my hips and thighs slamming against his. I can feel the slick head of his cock as his essence coats it, the slippery juice from inside him wetting my fingers as they grip him tightly, the motions in my wrist quickening as I feel the muscles in my thighs contract, his bum gripping me even tighter until I feel like I might not be able to breath anymore.

"Fucking...fuck Craig!" I'm hitting that spot inside him repeatedly, I can tell because his cock just seems to be leaking continuously and also, every time I thrust my cock back inside him he elicits a harsh, guttural groan, interspersed now and then with a high pitched keening sound. I'm practically shaking seconds later when his arse contracts around my cock and I give myself over to that release.

"John Paul...ohh God!" His fingernails dig into my backside as I start to come inside him, jerking against him with each wave of my orgasm. I grip his shoulder pulling him back onto me so I'm buried so deep inside him as I buck into him, my other hand frantically trying to bring him off at the same time. I feel his fingers wrap around mine as my head goes fuzzy, loosely gripping them, continuing with the fast back and forth motion I'd already started. I can feel my knees giving way as I start to slump a little behind him, held up only by the hand that's cupping my arse and the fact that I'm leaning into him, my chest pressed flat against his back.

I've no sooner succumbed to my own orgasm when I feel his start to build, that pulsing that seems to travel the length of his shaft to the tip that's practically throbbing beneath my fingers. With a renewed resolve I pull out of him, discarding the rubber in my haste, turning him around and grasping his hips as I sink to my knees, grateful that I no longer need to hold myself up any more. He sinks back against the wall, his eyes meeting mine briefly, glazed and filled with desire, before closing. A sigh escapes his lips and his mouth hangs open in rapture as I take the tumescent tip of his cock into my mouth, sucking around the head, licking up the moisture that's already coating the smooth surface. He was already close so it doesn't take much on my part to bring him back to the edge, meeting the slight thrust of his hips towards my face with licks and sucks and strokes of my own.

My hands go to his thighs, splaying across the sinuous flesh as I suck him deep into my mouth, every now and then pulling back to lick up the trail of saliva that I've left in my wake. He utters my name, his fingers threading into my hair, one hand resting on my shoulder, squeezing tightly the nearer he gets. Then I feel his muscles clench beneath my fingers, his legs starting to tremble and buckle and I work faster, looking up at him when my finger once more enters his arse. His eyes flutter open and he looks down but it's like he's not really seeing me because they don't look focused they just look dazed, almost like he's taken a drug of some kind.

"Ah Craig...Craig!" he calls my name as my finger glances over that sweet spot deep within him and then it's like, all at once, his body gives up the fight to hold back and he lets rip, his cock throbbing in my mouth, pulsing strongly as he explodes. I drink it down thirstily, barely even registering the slightly salty essence, just loving the fact that I did that. _I_ made him come, _I_ made him lose control and it was _my_ name that he was calling and saying again and again as his seed hit the back of my throat in hot, rapid spurts.

His eyes blink open then as he slides to the floor, pulling me between his bent knees, his hand still playing in my hair. I edge closer, nudging his chin with my nose until he looks down smiling, his eyes sparkling as they fasten back on to mine. He kisses the tip of my nose but it's not really what I'm after so I cuddle that little bits closer, so I'm planted firmly between his thighs and I kiss him, letting my lips and tongue explore his, tasting and teasing as our heart rates return to some semblance of normality.

I'm not sure how long we sat like that, languishing in the after glow of sex, the pair of us just making out there on the floor, kissing and stuff. There was just something so relaxing about letting your body adjust back to normal after going through all those wonderful feelings and emotions involved in getting physically and emotionally intimate with another human being. Settling against him now though, my arms encircling him and holding him close, feeling his heart beat return to normal and the steady cadence of his breathing, I listen to the rain against the window pane, the steady patter of the fat drops making me smile. The thunder and lightning seems to have stopped, though in all truth I'm not sure as I haven't really been paying attention, though I do notice that it's perceptibly cooler, not uncomfortably so but that sticky heat of a humid day has gone.

I feel his lips brush my temple as he leans down, whispering my name in my ear.

"Hmm?" I feel him shiver beneath me.

"I think we need to get off the floor." He chuckles, rubbing his cheek against the top of my head. Thinking about it, the floor really isn't the best place for a kip and besides, I'm not really tired. I'm not as wound as I was before, and I'm sure as hell that he isn't either, in fact I feel kind of relaxed and all...satisfied. Saying that, I am comfy where I am, maybe because he's the one on the floor, his arse on the scratchy wet carpet beneath us while I'm happily resting on him.

"Do we have to?" he laughs again, the sound resonating beneath my ear, his body quaking beneath me making me shake too. I look up and I think he thinks I'm being serious because he gets that indulgent look on his face and pulls me in tighter.

"I suppose we c..."

"I'm kidding" I say cutting in, pushing myself off him and getting up from the floor. "Besides, I'm sticky, salty, still a bit damp and could do with a shower" I tell him, meandering over to the bathroom. I get to the door and look back, seeing that he's looking down at the space where I was moments earlier. "You coming?" I give him a grin and bite my lip, waiting for him to look back at me. He does, his eyes lighting up as he pushes himself off from the floor, strutting over rubbing the back of his hair as he joins me, looking a little sheepish.

"One condition though...".

"What's that?" He asks, looking at me warily.

"If I drop the soap..._you_ have to get it." He snorts and shakes his head, kissing me on the lips as he passes me by. I let him sort the shower out and get the temperature just right before stepping in next to him, budging him over, squirting a load of the gel onto my hands. I stand beneath the jets of water, tipping my head back for a second completely drenching myself before reaching out to him and rubbing the opaque yellow liquid into his chest, lathering it up to create a frothy white foam. I start at his shoulders, pressing in with my thumbs, kissing him on the mouth briefly as he utters a groaning sigh and then I work down a little, between his breastbone, my hands separating as they cover his nipples, my thumbs stroking across the tips making them hard even beneath the warm water. He gasps a little as I splash some of the water at him, taking the stiff peak in my mouth, sucking the dark puckered flesh and laving it with my tongue. I don't linger too long though, this isn't about that, so I continue washing him, making a soapy trail right down to his belly, paying particular attention to the hair beneath his navel, my fingers making patterns as they stroke through the thin arrow of hair.

I crouch down, my hands going behind his knees and edging him forwards until he's stood slightly more beneath the jets of water and then I squirt a little more gel onto my fingertips, massaging them together until I have a lather going. I look up, just making sure he's alright with what I'm doing but he has his eyes closed, his head down beneath the spray of the shower. I put my hands at the tops of his thighs, just edging up a little but he still doesn't open them or move which I take as a sign of compliance. Moving my hands up I wrap them around his cock, lathering the whole length in the lemony scented soap, my fingers cleaning the whole area. It's weird because I've only ever really paid any attention to my own male anatomy before now, you know, when I'm not all excited with him that is and yet even now, when he's not turned on, he's still got that hard masculine quality that I find so arousing. I don't get how I can look at a picture of Beckham in his briefs and feel nothing and yet the sight of John Paul in a tuxedo or shorts and t shirt or like this...completely naked now gets me every time. I wish I could understand it because it's as confusing as hell.

Job done I start on his thighs, letting my hands go behind him beneath his bum, rubbing over the fine sprinkling of hair as I wash him. I squirt one last drop of gel onto my hands, turning him around so I can massage it into his shoulder blades and back, kneading at the sinewy flesh as I work my way down, once more getting into a crouching position as I lather his bum. He seems to step backwards into my touch and I can't help but smile at that because he's just so trusting and gentle. I don't linger though, there'll be time for that later when the salty sea water has been rinsed away, I just work the rest of the bubbles in until they disappear and then I peck his bum cheek, blowing a raspberry, making him chuckle as I literally kiss his arse.

I stand up again, watching as he senses the movement, blinking his eyes open, the water from the shower sluicing down over his rugged cheekbones into his mouth. Unable to resist I reach up, cupping the back of his head and tugging him towards me so I can give him a kiss like on the beach but this time the wetness coming from the steaming water from the shower and not from the clouds in the thunder struck sky. He returns it willingly, his hands slipping through the water coursing down my body, skimming over my shoulders and down my back until he reaches my arse, his fingers stroking that line of skin beneath the cheeks that he still likes so much. I let out a whimper when he pulls me into him, especially as it brings my cock into contact with his and one of his fingers slips between the cheeks of my ass. I think I freeze a little but not for long as his hands go on the move once more, one delving into my hair and the other cupping the side of my face tenderly.

He pulls out of the kiss and looks at me, those piercing blue eyes staring into my soul which I seem to be laying bare for him to see. He smiles, the corner of his mouth tipping up at the corner and his eyes crinkling at the sides when he sees me looking back. I can't help wondering what he sees in my eyes, whether they're as expressive as his or not and I find that I don't care. I don't mean I don't give a toss, I just mean...it doesn't worry me that he might be able to see what I'm thinking and feeling because it's no secret, I want him to know that he's special and that what I have with him is unique. I've had times in the past were I've felt things...or thought I had and they've been thrown back in my face, laughed at but with him...the only laughter we have is shared and I know...I just know that if I was to hand him my heart to look after, he'd protect it with his life.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	122. Chapter 123

**ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY SEVEN**

CRAIG

The last thing I do is his hair, lathering the gel through the silky blond strands still pretty surprised just how soft it feels beneath my fingertips. I forgot that on more than one occasion he'd been lying in the wet sand, until I was raking my fingernails against his scalp, really rubbing the soap in and the small, gritty particles got beneath my nails. He seems to be enjoying what I'm doing though because as I wash and then rinse the suds away, he has this wistful smile on his face, an air of contentment radiating from him.

When I finally step away, finished, he opens his eyes and holds his hand out for the soap, as though he's been waiting for me to finish and senses that I'm done. I wasn't necessarily expecting him to return the favour but I'm glad that he is because I love having him touch me, whatever the excuse might be. I pass him the gel and he mimics my actions almost exactly, starting at the top, lingering around my nipples, making me groan, my fingers threading into his hair as he teases the peaks to arousal. He doesn't linger though, much to my disappointment, he just continues down, licking a trail of moisture and then following with his hands, cleaning up after himself. He lingers a bit longer around the apex of my thighs, parting them a little, making sure to really get me clean...though I think there's more to it than that when the backs of his fingers continue to 'accidentally' brush against my balls and the underside of my cock. He looks up at me, smiling in that not so innocent way and I feign indifference, really wanting to just grab his hand and wrap it around there.

Then he turns me, starting at my shoulders and working his way down my back, licking a path down my spine to where he says I have a hollow at the bottom, just above my backside. I feel him dip his tongue in there and doing this swirling around thing that has me wanting to turn around and watch because it's kinda sexy and then he's off again with the soapy hands, cleaning over the route he's just taken. I open my legs a bit, assuming that the next port of call will be my bum but he completely ignores that area, instead getting hold of the flannel, soaping it up and starting at my feet.

He slides down so he's sitting beneath the spray with his legs out in front of him and takes hold of my foot, glancing up and smiling as he places it on his thigh. I've never found the idea of feet sexy, not in the slightest, not even in a pair of high heeled stilettos but when he spends a good few seconds wiping around mine, cupping his hand beneath the sprays of water and then rinsing it off, I start to see the attraction. It's not that they're particularly attractive or anything but the way someone..._he_, can pay a little attention to it while cleaning the last vestiges of sand from it, it makes the act seem intimate. Then when he's done and he raises it a little, kissing the upper arch on my foot, once more raising his eyes to meet mine, I start to think I might actually have a bit of a fetish. Seriously, he kisses my foot and it's got my pulse racing almost as much as a normal one. Then he goes and repeats the exact same thing with the other one, tilting his head to the side as he concentrates. I do start to wonder at one point, when his thumb brushes across my ankle to my heel, if maybe he has a bit of a thing for feet but then I realise he's only actually doing the same there as he has with the rest of my body...being attentive and tender.

He places my foot back down carefully and then smiles to himself, a dreamy expression playing on his face as he wrings the water from the flannel. Then he looks up at me, glances at my arse and then back at me again, like he's asking permission to clean it. I reach down next to him and hand him the bottle of shower gel, smiling at him as I do it and then I turn back around so I'm facing in the opposite direction to him, spreading my legs a little more.

I hear him squirt the gel out and then that distinct sound of someone rubbing their hands together creating a lather and then his palms are on my bum, washing the cheeks lovingly like a boy racer with a shiny new car. I have that image from karate kid pop into my head, you know the 'wax on wax off' image but that soon flies right out the window when his hand reaches underneath, lathering the soap between the apex of my thighs and along that ridge beneath my butt cheeks that he has such a fascination with. His fingers continue to work their magic, one of them slipping between my cheeks, tracing that line of flesh were the two sides meet in the middle, his thumb joining it, just lightly resting near the entrance. I find myself holding my breath, wondering what he might do next. I shift ever so slightly but he doesn't remove the daring digit this time, he just continues to kneel there, right behind me, his other hand doing all the work.

It seems inexplicable but I don't even consciously think about it as I take a small step back, resting my hands out in front of me on the tiled shower walls, closing my eyes and bending my head forward, waiting to see if he'll respond to my silent acquiesce. He does, by removing it, something that really shouldn't bother me, should actually give me a feeling of relief but instead makes the butterflies in my tummy stop dancing, having a break because the entertainments gone home. I'm just about to turn around and tell him it's okay, I'm okay with it but I don't get chance because then I feel him part the cheeks so he has better access and then the butterflies start up full force as I feel the most amazing...and I mean like...absofuckinglutely amazing sensation at the entrance to my arse.

I groaned when I felt him use the flat of his tongue instead of the tip, pushing back against him so he might actually enter me, push his way through the tight muscle between my cheeks to have a play about. He didn't at first though he just kept teasing around the entrance, his hands going to my hips as he knelt behind me. I'd read about this in the library but it had never...and I mean, never entered my head to try it, it just seemed so...personal.

"Oh! Oh fuck that's...oh fuck!" I thought it'd hurt when he breached the entrance and thrust inside but because he was using his mouth instead of his finger it felt...I assume it just felt better. It was intrusive and different but it was bloody fantastic and didn't hurt at all. I moaned again, my forehead flopping down onto my folded hands as he twisted his tongue around inside me, loosening me with his flexible muscle. I pushed back against him sighing, finding that I wanted more. I wanted to feel those sensations he'd talked about this afternoon, knowing that I could handle any pain because he'd said it would be, in his words...'fleeting'.

I looked back and down briefly, unable to see his face but watching his head twist slightly, my fingers itching to delve through his slicked, wet hair, driving him even nearer. I'm not sure if he sensed me looking at him or if he was just taking a break but he pulled his mouth away, running his tongue across his lips, his adams apple bobbing up and down as he swallows. Then his eyes go to mine, startled, maybe a bit wary at first but then warming, an endearing look filled with passion replacing the uncertainty when he catches me smiling, my eyes no doubt holding the same emotions as his. I close my eyes and turn back around, tipping my head back beneath the spray, splaying my legs that little bit further apart.

He squirts more of the gel into his hand and then I feel him once more prising my cheeks apart, this time not removing his finger from the entrance to my arse. He rubs over the skin where his tongue started off and then when I don't move away he pushed the tip of one finger forward, breaching the resisting flesh until he's inside. I feel a flush start across my shoulders, making it's way onto my face as he presses forward, twisting his finger inside me a little, feeling around for that spot. A few more moments and he replaces the one finger with two, this time the intrusion making me wince but again, his fingers are slick and I soon become accustomed to feeling him inside me. _Inside me_, my brain suddenly lets that thought have a field day in my head. Who'd have thought, as a guy, that I'd ever be in this most strange and fucking delectable position in the first place? I'd never contemplated anything like this before, let alone actually thought I'd be doing it but...it's just so...I mean I never thou...

"Oh fuck! John Paul that's...Oh God!"

**JOHN PAUL**

That's it, atta boy. I find myself feeling kind of smug that it didn't take too long to find that gland inside him to take away the discomfort he must be feeling. His moan of pleasure just spills forth from his mouth, the sound muffled beneath the flowing shower water as my fingers twist inside him, glancing over his sweet spot, another moan of delight coming from his lips. Now that I've found it, I don't feel the need to concentrate so much anymore, so I lean forward, still working my fingers inside him but able now to kiss his back and his bum, my thumb just stroking over the wet flesh covering his hip bone.

He's so fucking beautiful it's unreal and I have to resist the urge to pinch myself that this body belongs to me. I don't mean it in a possessive, stalker kind of way, obviously it's his body, I just mean that he's given himself to me in so many ways these last few days, it's like we're there for each others pleasure. To give it and take it and just_...feel_ everything together. After what he said tonight when those girls propositioned him, I just feel like we _do_ belong to each other, we _are _exclusive and so to see his body like this, feel the way he responds beneath my touch and to know that he's only doing it for me, it makes me feel like the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet.

The truth is, when I started cleaning him tonight I had no intention of even venturing there, I was going to just give his bum a quick soap over and then get out of the shower before I did something rash that'd break our trust but then he'd turned and parted his thighs a bit, before I did his legs and feet and I got the impression he might not mind. When I'd then started washing him, he did it again, this time looking at me in a way that I was sure was his way of saying 'go for it'. So rather than using my fingers, I'd thought it best to use something softer. I'd come across it on the internet, all the do's and dont's and what to do to get the best response and thought it sounded nice but to actually do it, feel the way he gave way at my touch and then the way he contracted around my tongue, it was fucking glorious I'm telling you. He was so tight and yet so totally, utterly delicious that I had to stay there. Then when he'd started to respond, push back against me so I filled him even more, felt his bum against my mouth, the soft, perfectly smooth skin brushing my lips, it was all I could do not to grab his hips and try to force myself in further.

Even when I'd pulled out and looked up to see him gazing at me, I still hadn't really expected him to want to go further, not after the way he'd seemed reluctant earlier in the day. But the way he looked at me, his warm brown eyes filled with desire and trust, his beautiful mouth curved into a serene smile so gorgeous that it belongs in an art gallery, I knew he was okay with things. Then any last doubts were trounced when he closed his eyes, his heavy lids blocking out those chocolate pools, his lashes sweeping down to fan across his cheeks, before tipping his head back beneath the jets of water and splaying his legs further apart. Watching the firm mounds of his bum cheeks tauten as he clenches his arse was a sight to behold, not just because I literally wanted to bite them but because that dimple appeared again, the one just below his cheek but above that line of flesh that I find so enticing.

I thought I was going to get more resistance from him when I first probed him with my finger, taking care to be as gentle as possible but to give him credit, he'd made his mind up and I didn't hear anything that I could construe as a negative response. If I had then I would've given up right away. It's only now though, with my two fingers deep inside him, glancing over that hidden spot, listening to the rapturous moans of delight coming from him, that I truly feel he's in no pain because I remember when he did it last night, anything negative about what he'd been doing had been swept away by that total and utter feeling or bliss. It was unique and mind blowing and knowing that he was feeling that now, because of my touch inside him, made me feel elated, euphoric that I'd finally done something that no one...absolutely no one else had ever had the pleasure of doing.

I withdraw my fingers and he turns, his lips unconsciously forming a pout and I grin back, holding up the bottle, letting his see what I'm doing as I pour a bit more of the slippery liquid out onto my fingers. His mouth drops open a little and he licks his lips and then with one last look over his shoulder at me, he resumes his stance. Honestly at that point I wish I had another pair of hands. One to feel inside him, one to hold him, one to take his cock in my hand and another to sort myself out. Just watching and feeling the way he was responding to me, not to mention the noises coming from him, were enough to make me hard. I go back in, this time with three fingers and I feel the initial resistance, feel him tense slightly, making me wish I'd found a way of adding the third while leaving the other two there but then I breach his tight entrance and find his sweet spot immediately, my finger sweeping across it. He shudders with the touch this time and I hesitate, wondering it it might be too much. He looks down at me, his eyes pleading, his tongue continually swiping across is lush red lips, furrows on his forehead appearing and disappearing with every twist of my fingers. He rests his flushed cheek on his arm as he looks back at me, our eyes only connecting for a brief second before he closes them again. I feel like he's trying to tell me something but I don't want to pressure him, I don't want him to find any excuse later and I don't want to be misreading the signs.

"Craig?" It's the first time I've spoken since getting in the shower and my voice sounds gruff, husky and wavering because I'm filled with a carnal need to be inside him. He blinks his eyes open, focusing on me, taking a tiny step back and pushes himself back against my hand, my fingers going deeper inside him, getting his desire across. I'm not satisfied though because so help me God I don't want to do anything to fuck this up.

"Craig? Are you sure?" He continues to look at me, the dark onyx pools that let me see everything he's thinking and feeling, focusing more intently on me. He bites his lip and nods, the very simple action causing a reaction inside me. I withdraw my fingers from him, my hand stroking across his bum and then down along his svelte, masculine thigh. I swallow and look up at him from my position in front of him.

"I need to hear you to say it Craig". His lip drops from between his teeth and his hand and arm fall from the wall as he turns towards me, his magnificent body dripping with water, his cock jutting out proudly from the dark patch of hair nestled at the apex of his thighs. I lick my lips at the sight but try to keep focused on the bigger picture here, my eyes locking on his as he remains silent, his gaze roaming my face. "Craig?" I whisper his name, once more looking for that sign from him that he's as willing as I am. As if in answer he nods to himself, reaching behind himself and turning off the water. Then he looks back at me and takes my hand, pulling me into a standing position, his fingers wrapped tightly around mine. He slides the glass door open and steps out onto the towel, ignoring the ones on the rack as he heads into the main room, dripping wet, looking over his shoulder at me, smiling. He ignores the bed, walking past it in the direction of the doorway and I have a fleeting thought that he's about to start tidying the discarded clothes up from earlier. That mental image disappears though as he stands behind me, his arm loosely resting around my collarbone, his chin on my shoulder, practically the full length of his body pressed against mine. We look at each other in the full length mirror, the sight reflecting back at me truly enchanting, captivating my attention...blond and brunette, tanned and fair, blue and brown. All these things so different, so contrasting and yet somehow so complementing of each other. His eyes meet mine in the mirror and he smiles.

"I want you John Paul...I want _you_."

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	123. Chapter 124

**ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY EIGHT**

**JOHN PAUL**

Hearing those words is all the affirmation I need as I take his hand and lead him over to the bed. Outside the window the rain has stopped and what looks to be the promise of a beautiful new day is dawning, the sky that is covered in a blanket of clouds beginning to fill with peach and amber hues. The sight outside the window though is nothing to the one in the room that is right now crawling onto the bed, his hair dripping with water, the wet drops slowly meandering down his body onto the duvet beneath him. There's more than enough light spilling through the window to make out all of his features, showering his body with it's warm bright glow, the colours emphasising his already tanned skin making him look even more otherworldly in the early morning light. The warm rays seem to caress his body, highlighting the fluid graceful lines of his slim, masculine figure, the taut ridges and slight muscular outline clearly defined.

He settles back on the bed, throwing his pillows to one side as he lies there, his hands behind his head, watching me hesitate at the foot of the bed. There's a slight flicker of something in his eyes as he watches me standing there and I shake myself, wondering what the hell I'm doing holding back when I should be up there with him, holding nothing back, showing him what it's like to be loved by someone who sees you for who you are and loves every part of you, faults and all.

I crawl up next to him, flopping down besides him, gently pushing a lock of hair off his forehead as I look down at him, my gaze straying from his hair, to his lips, tracing the bow shape with my finger before smoothing over his mole, dipping my head and kissing it, just because I can. He turns his head and I find myself easily drawn into a long, deep kiss. I let myself sink into it, cupping the side of his face with my palm, my thumb brushing across his cheekbone and eyelashes, the soft, damp curls tickling me. He throws his leg over mine, twisting us so I'm led beneath him, his hand stroking up and down the length of my side from my neck to my hips. Looking down at me he spends a little time laving my nipples, his tongue sweeping out over the hardened peak, flicking it until I groan. I can feel him smile against me as he continues to tease, showering me with attention.

Letting my hands do as they please, I explore the contours of his body, marveling at his perfectly proportioned physique, licking at the drops of water that are dripping from his hair onto his neck and collarbone, sucking them up before they can get any further. He lifts his head, arching back so I can nibble at his throat, kissing the exposed skin that's glistening with moisture. He shivers lightly against me and my arm tightens around him, stroking the length of his back to his bum and back again. He moves against me, his knee wedging between my thighs, swaying his hips slightly, asserting a bit of pressure against my thigh, groaning as his dick rubs against me. I reach down between us and take hold of his cock, loving the smooth, warmth that I feel from touching it. My thumb traces the slight curve until it reaches the tip, slicking the moisture that's already there over the hard, silky surface. He groans, his breath hot against my neck as he rocks his hips against me, welcoming my touch, his hand going down between us to wrap around my own awakened cock.

I can't seem to get a very good grasp of him as he's half on top of me so I turn us again, this time shifting to the side so I can fully appreciate him as he lies there on his back. He's still got me in hand and is slowly wanking me, his stroke leisurely and deliberate and he smiles at me, his eyes twinkling brightly when he sees me looking down at us. I kiss his chest, meandering down to the arrow of hair, following the trail to the prize that awaits me. Taking him in my mouth I lick around the head, tasting that musky essence that is so totally him, my lips enveloping him completely as I continue to suck and tease him with my tongue. He props himself up on his elbow, twisted slightly so he can see me, licking his lips as he watches through heavy lidded eyes.

"God John Paul..." his fingers twist into my hair for a second before he reaches towards the bedside table nearest the bathroom, his hand grappling for the handle as I continue to suck on him. I bath the length of his shaft with my tongue before taking just the tip of his delicious cock into my mouth, sucking really forcefully on the tip, making him cry out and squirm. I picked the wrong moment though as he pulls on the drawer handle with too much force, sending the entire contents rolling under the bed and fluttering to the carpet.

"Shit...ahh...bollocks...ahh!" his hand flies back to my hair, kind of tugging at me and pushing me away in equal measures. "I need...need...floor, stuff on floor" he gasps out, his eyes opening wide, dazed and disorientated as he waves his hand towards the side of the bed. His other hand still surrounds me but it's being a bit redundant at the moment as he can't seem to focus on more than one thing at a time. I let him drop from my mouth, the tip of his cock glistening with moisture, kissing it once before resting back on my heals, smoothing my hands down over his hips and thighs to rest on his knees. I look behind me at the mess that he's created and then turn back to him, looking at his eager face, the way that the flush has reddened his skin. Looking at him laying in front of me, the sun christening his body with it's glowing yellow rays, utterly resplendent, I can't help reaching for him once more, my fingers walking along his leg, my nails making a path up his thighs, the tips tracing a trail around the base of his cock before curling around it.

"What was it you wanted Craig?...vouchers?" he shakes his head, licking his lips, his breath coming out in short pants. I stroke one finger around the tip, rubbing the drop of pearly white moisture I find there into his skin making it glisten, enticing me to taste it. I watch Craig, who's now given up all pretense of wanking me anymore to settle back on his elbows, watching what I'm doing avidly. I turn back around still keeping my finger in place as I survey the other articles. "Popping candy?" his eyebrows go up and I can see him contemplating that one. He bites his lips as my thumb joins in the antics that my finger is so enjoying, squeezing another drop of pearlescent juice from the tip before once more slicking it into his skin until it's absorbed by his hot, throbbing flesh. I spot the mobile phone peaking from beneath the upturned drawer.

"You need to ring your mum Craig? Or Jake?" I ask cheekily, teasing him more, making sure that despite the mention of his family his cock stays rigid as I stroke the length, my fingers curling around him more fully. He closes his eyes and tips his head back, shaking it as it rests between his shoulder blades, his hands balling into fists around the duvet cover. "You're sure?, because I can get it for you if you want it".

"Uh uh, don't...don't want it...want..." he's just about to tell me what he does want when his voice hitches in his throat, catching as my lubricated finger pushes through the entrance to his arse.

"Want what Craig?" Honestly, I don't really know how I'm managing to sound so ambivalent because all I want to do right now is bury myself deep inside him and let myself go. Watching him getting worked up though, knowing that I'm driving him crazy, keeping him waiting is a huge turn on, one that has my cock aching to the point that I might actually explode before even getting close to being inside him. He's licking his lips like mad now, his face flushed with arousal, the dark peaks of his nipples standing erect as I continue to probe him with one finger as my other hand leisurely plays with his cock. I crawl over him on the bed, my hands either side of his head and my legs straddling him, my cock nestled between his legs, just under his thigh near his bum. His eyes widen and his lips part in a gasp as I gently move my hips back and forth, my erection sliding between his leg and the duvet. He looks a bit scared to be honest and I have a moment of panic that actually feeling me between his legs, so close to his arse, will make him change his mind. He doesn't though, he just reaches down and wraps his fingers around my cock, giving it a gently squeeze as he asserts some pressure. Then those expressive eyes meet mine, filled with a naked desire I haven't seen matched before as he begins to stroke my length with a swift, fluid movement.

"This" he states in reply, his eyes trained on mine the whole time "I want this". Not one for making him wait...alright well...not this time, I don't even have to think as I jump off the bed, searching on the floor for the necessary items, cursing when I reach for the tube of lubricant only to have it slips through my fingers rolling further under the bed. I look up back to the bed to see Craig still lying there, one hand tucked behind his head as he watches me, his other hand now stroking his cock idly as he waits patiently for me to return. I dive under the bed, my hard on pressed uncomfortably beneath me as I reach for the lube, this time holding it tightly as my fingers wrap around the tropical themed bottle. I'm just about to crawl back out when Craig's head pops over the end, upside down as he looks at me, grinning.

"You haven't got lost under there have you? I thought you were going to give me a good seeing to." he winks cheekily and grins, his head once more disappearing. I take a second to just get myself together, calm myself because if I do what he's talking about right now then it'd be over in seconds, not to mention probably not the greatest thing he'd ever experience.

"Still waiting JP" he says in a sing song voice spurring me into action. I crawl back out, my arse in the air, no doubt something he'll take the piss out of some other time. I dust myself off, removing a few clumps of fluff from my elbows and arms, waving the lubricant and condom around like I've just been digging for treasure.

He gives me this look...like a 'come fuck me' look and that's it, all restraint goes out of the window as I practically leap back onto the bed, hooking my leg over his as I uncap the lid. He scooches back a bit so he's propped on his elbows, his hand leaving his cock in all it's majestic glory as he watches me squirt the cool, scented viscous onto my fingers. He gasps as I prepare him, opening him up to my touch, twisting my fingers inside him until I feel him become accustomed to the intrusion and relax beneath my touch, his lips parting, words of encouragement mixed with curses escaping him in whispers. I hit that spot and he moans so loudly I think he might wake the neighbours, then I remember that we're the only ones on this floor and I thank my lucky stars that I'm not going to get interrupted during one of the most fantastic experiences of my life.

I feel that he might be ready as he's breathing pretty heavily now, the harsh, erratic sounds matching my own as he watches me sheath myself and apply more lubricant. He lies back then, opening his legs a little further so I can slide between them, raising his ass as I grasp his hips tightly with one hand, the other guiding my cock to his entrance. I have a random thought that I can't believe I'm about to be inside Craig Dean but I push it aside, feeling I'm putting enough pressure on myself without thinking like that. Besides, I want to last at least a minute before coming inside him, if I don't then he might think I'm pathetic. It's then the turn of that thought to be pushed aside because there's no way he'd think I was pathetic and because if I carry on like this then I won't be able to perform at all.

He urges me on, grabbing my arse as I start to push my cock inside him, wincing visibly when it feels like I'll be unable to get past that tight ring of muscle. I get a bit more lube on my fingers, going back to his entrance and spreading it liberally around, kissing him on the lips, reassuring him the only way I can think of. He shifts a little more, raising himself up more, opening himself further as I try again but it's no use, I can't bear the thought of hurting him, even if it is just for a second or two. I pull back, feeling his nails dig into my ass as he resists me leaving him but I really can't do it, not like this. I look into his eyes and there's a mixture of eagerness and wariness there, something he's clearly trying to mask but is unable to. I pull away, laying next to him, tracing the curve from his hip to his arm and back again, just feeling the warmth of his skin beneath my fingertips and he looks at me, a bit frustrated but his expression tender and understanding, a small smile playing around his lips. He reaches up, his thumb stroking across my bottom lip, dipping into my mouth where I lick it before brushing across it again, this time coating the surface with moisture.

Last night when it was me in that same position I was excited, more so than nervous, though I'm sure my expression was telling him something different as I'd looked at him. The thought of having him inside me had been enough to spur me on as he'd pushed into me and I got the feeling it was the same with him now, at least I hoped it was. This though, this was me, I was the one with the hang ups. I just couldn't be the one to inflict any kind of discomfort on him. Then a thought occurred to me, one that I was surprised I hadn't thought of earlier, considering the events of the day and the picture that'd been at the forefront of my mind ever since this afternoon on the beach.

"Craig?" My hand stills on his hip, caressing the skin there with my thumb as I wait for him to look at me. He does, shyly, his brown eyes piercing my soul when they appear from beneath the thick blanket of his lashes.

"Hmm?" his eyes connect with mine, a soft, lazy smile appearing when I say his name.

"Maybe...maybe you should go on top" I suggest, holding my breath as I await his reaction, those fucking provocative images from earlier today playing through my mind. He looks dubious and I think my luck is out.

"What? You want me to be top again?" Craig asks, speaking the lingo that I'd seen on the net and assumed he'd picked up in the library while he was doing 'research'. He pushes himself up fully so he's sat with his legs out in front of him, his hands resting on the bed behind him, propping him up. I'm trying to hold his gaze but I have to say my eyes keep straying towards his cock which is just right there in front of me, mocking me, making me wish I was doing something with it instead of having this conversation.

"No" I shake my head, a nervous laugh escaping me which quickly disappears as he looks at me. "No I mean ...if I lie on the bed and you..." I gestured with my finger from my groin to his arse, glad when his eyebrows go up, picking up immediately on what I'm suggesting.

"Oh, me..._'on you'_ you mean...yeah that could work" he finishes after thinking about it for a few more seconds.

"I just though that way you can set the pace and make it as...deep as you want". He bites his lip again nodding, blushing exquisitely as he looks me up and down before kneeling on the bed, gesturing for me to lie down, which I do, no questions asked. He seems to survey the situation before straddling my hips, his legs bent beneath him like on the beach but kind of kneeling up so I can ready myself beneath him. He leans forward, his hands either side of my head as he looks at me, moving in to kiss me deeply before drawing back, lips swollen, eyes burning with intensity as he gazes back at me.

"I want this" he assures me, "I want to do this with you and ...if I hesitate or anything, don't stop" I nod my head in agreement but not really sure I'd be able to. As if sensing my hesitation he takes my chin between his finger and thumb and makes me meet his eyes. "I mean it, I want this, I want you". This time when I incline my head in agreement, I mean it because his words have hit home and I remember last night and how I felt like I would've died if he'd stopped. He leans down and gives me one small peck before raising himself up, looking at me as I take my cock in my hand and position the tip beneath his arse.

"Hang on" I grab the lube from next to me, coating my fingers with it liberally, playing with the entrance of his arse so I know he's as ready as he can be, then I add a bit more, just to be sure before holding the base of my cock and giving him the nod. He starts to lower himself, his eyes closing and his lip going between his teeth as the tip of my cock reaches his entrance. I can see he's uncomfortable and I have to close my eyes to stop myself from pushing him off and asking him to fuck me instead. He carries on though and I hear an intake of breath from him as I suddenly breach the tight circle of flesh, the tip disappearing into his ass. His breath hitches and I open my eyes, seeing the way he's gritting his teeth as he takes me inside him. Fuck! He's so tight, I've never felt anything like it, never expected it to feel so fucking...damn! He gasps as he starts to relax around me, continuing to lower himself a little at a time until I'm at least half way there.

He moves around a little, small keening sounds uttering from between his lips with each inch that he takes and I grab his ass, parting his cheeks a little further apart, having to tell myself to just hold him there, so he knows I'm with him on this but without adding any pressure. All of a sudden he blinks his eyes open, looking at me and I'm surprised to see a wicked glint there, sparkling from those virtually black orbs. He grasps me beneath my thigh and then kind of anchors himself down, his mouth dropping open as he sinks down completely. He just stays like that for a second, watching me and then he moves his hips suggestively, a completely lascivious, wanton expression on his face. He leans forward so his chest brushes mine, capturing my mouth with his, swallowing the groan that I let out as his arse seems to contract around my cock, making it almost impossible to breath with the exquisite sensations I'm feeling.

He pulls back, leaning back a little, his hands resting on his feet as he wriggles that delectable ass on me, taking his time to adjust in the most provocative way I can imagine before moving a little, raising his bum up before sinking back down again.

"Oh fuck Craig...oh _God_ do that again" I breath through clenched teeth. I can't think what I like more...feeling him buried to the hilt in me, continually pounding against my prostate making me see stars or this...having myself all the way inside him, seeing the same stars because my blood is racing at a million miles an hour. He leans forward, his hands flat on my chest as he continues to raise and lower himself, his hips swaying every now and then in between. I realise I've got my eyes closed and wonder if I'm fucking mental because he's literally sat on top of me, riding me with my cock inside him and I'm missing it. My eyelids flutter open and he's there, looking drop dead gorgeous. His hair plastered to his head with sweat, his chest coated in a thin film of moisture too. His lips are parted, small mutterings coming from between them, his eyes twinkling every time he opens them from beneath his thick, long lashes.

"Fuck John Paul...fucking, fuck me!" he cries, taking hold of my hands and placing them around his hips. He seems comfortable now so I grasp his narrow waist, flexing my fingers against his skin before helping him, raising and lowering my hips in sync with him, a strangled moan coming from his parted lips as I hit his sweet spot. Looking between us I can see his throbbing cock, the head leaking his juices, the shaft becoming impossibly big as he rides me, my cock buried deep inside him. He starts to fuck me harder, raising himself up further with each thrust I make so that just the tip of my cock remains inside him and then he pushes back down to the hilt, each gyration sending me into a frenzy to the point I can no longer think straight. I grab hold of his hips now, helping him as he rides me up and down, lifting him and then pushing him back down to meet each energetic thrust of my cock.

He moans, throwing his head back, the cry cutting through the otherwise quite room save for the slapping sounds that're coming from us as our slick, trembling bodies collide. I reach out and take hold of his cock, sweeping my thumb across the tip, scooping up the drops of his essence before putting it to my lips and sucking it, loving the fact that he's watching me the whole time. His eyes narrow and his lips part and when I draw a line across his bottom one with the same digit he opens his mouth, the tip of his tongue poking out as he tastes the tip, his eyes closing in a groan as he sucks it inside. He's still rocking against me but now he seems to be bucking his hips forward too in a completely unabashed manner. He takes hold of my hand, having sucked my thumb to within an inch of it's life, and rests it against his thigh, looking at me as he takes hold and places it on his dick. I don't need asking twice, hell I don't need asking once as I take hold of his rock hard erection, wanking him deliberately, my strokes in time with each thrust of my hips as my cock drives into him.

I don't think I'm hitting that place inside him every time though, even though he's definitely enjoying it and besides that, I love seeing him up there on top of me but I want to feel him more, kiss him and hold him as I come inside him. I let go of his cock and when he opens his eyes questioningly, I lift him up, so he knows I want to move positions. He frowns at first but then I see his expression change when he gets that I'm not stopping just changing places. He lifts his leg over, kind of hesitating to see what I'll do. I've seen some of the positions you can do and I think about spooning him, cuddling into his back as I make love to him from behind but that won't work for me because I won't be able to see his face which to be fair, is all part of what turns me on. In the end I just kind of flip him so he's flat on his back, gazing up at me, a huge ready smile on his face, making him look kind of cheeky and sexy and wicked all at the same time.

He reaches out for me and I'm back nestled between his legs in seconds, pushing back into his tight, warm arse, sinking into him as he envelopes me inside. I move around and I get that gasp and moan almost immediately, feeling his cock between us twitch and jerk with every single thrust I make. Looking down at his hard on I'm not even sure I'll have to touch it to make him come he's that fucking hard. I can feel my own arse twitch in acknowledgment of seeing his cock like that, the head slick with his juice, drops of it glistening in the light. In the position I'm in I'm not really able to take it in my mouth but as I arch my back and raise myself high up, I am able to lick the salty nectar from the tip, transferring it to him via a deep, heart stopping kiss. He's raising his hips beneath me and I can feel my orgasm building as the tightness around me becomes too much especially if you take into account the sounds he's making and the sheer beauty of him as he writhes beneath me, the whole incredible thing driving me over the edge. I want to hold out, I really do and I try to think of things that'll distract me but it's too much and I find myself grasping his hips, murmuring his name repeatedly as I pull him against me, crying out in rapture as I slam into him with rapid, jerky movements.

"Craig...Oh God, Craig!" he wraps his leg around me, bringing my cock into constant contact with his gland as I buck against him, releasing my seed as my cock pulsates inside him. I carry on thrusting even when I'm spent because I wanted to take him with me, feel it together and I only just miss my mark as he grinds his hips beneath me, making my still hard cock glance over that sweet spot inside him. I take his cock in my hand and work it furiously for about ten seconds before I feel that fluttering beneath my fingers, the one that tells me that he's going to come and soon. Slipping from inside him and raising myself up on my elbows, sliding down the bed a bit, I take him into my mouth for those last few seconds, licking and sucking around the tip while I cup his balls, feeling them harden and contract in my hand seconds before he spills his load.

"John Paul? John...John Paul!" his hands go to my head as he gasps my name, his fingers spearing into my hair as he continues filling my mouth with his hot seed, his essence pulsing past my lips in short, rapid bursts. I lick and suck every drop up, not releasing him from my mouth until he's completely dry and then I shuffle up between his parted legs, my spent cock pressed against his as I raise myself over him, elbows either side of his head as I slick back his hair from his forehead, gazing down into those brilliant brown eyes.

"Holy shit...I didn't intend to...I wasn't going...I can't..." his eyes search mine and I know what he's trying to tell me. He hadn't intended doing that and more importantly, he hadn't expected to like it. I look down at him, kissing that mole at the side of his mouth before taking possession of his lips with mine, teasing his tongue from it's snug mooring in his mouth, coaxing it into my own. I groan as I feel it sliding against mine, knowing he's tasting his own essence and loving that it no longer bothers him. He pulls back, his eyes searching mine, smiling with a big beaming grin on his face. He cups my cheek in his palm and tilts his head back to see me more clearly.

"I never thought it could..." I shake my head, smiling back, agreeing with him. "How did that happen eh?" I shrug my shoulders and bite my lip, planting a brief kiss on each eyelid as they flutter to his cheeks.

"I've no idea but...I'm glad it did".

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	124. Chapter 125

**ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY NINE**

**CRAIG**

"Holy shit...I didn't intend to...I wasn't going...I can't..." I still can't seem to form a coherent thought, let alone sentence as I'm still reeling from my orgasm but I want to tell him how I'm feeling, what he's doing to me. I hadn't realised that sex could be so intense, practically using every sense in my body as he consumes me. I mean, I never imagined I'd ever be in that kind of position where someone was inside me, it just wasn't comprehensible and yet when the time came, it was just so natural that I felt like I should've been doing it forever..._with him_. To actually feel the person you love _inside_ you, completely joining you together was...well I couldn't put it into words but it was amazing. As for him finding that spot inside me, the one he said would make the pain more bearable, he wasn't kidding.

At first I thought he was going to stop, he actually did do for a second and I was surprised at just how gutted I was because, lets face it, I thought I was doing it for him, to please him, because I knew how much he wanted it. When he stopped though and said he couldn't do it that way, I _had_ been gutted, to say the least. I'd been ready and I'd wanted to feel him inside me, wanted him to do those things to me to make me completely let go like he had last night. Then he'd suggested me going on top of him and I thought it was a great idea, not least because at least this was it'd be down to me if I stopped, and not his conscience. The pain at first had been pretty intense but more discomfort than anything and certainly nothing like as bad as the toothache and once he'd got partly inside me and my body had adjusted to him, I was fine. Then when he hit that sweet spot inside me, it'd been a damn sight more than fine, it's been fucking fantastic.

Looking into those expressive eyes of his now though, I'm trying to find the words to explain because I want him to know that it was special and that I wouldn't go back and change it even if I could. He seems to know what I'm thinking though because he dips his head down, smiling indulgently at me before kissing the life out of me in a way that has me responding in seconds. I can taste myself on him, the remnants of the most powerful orgasm I've ever experienced lingering on his tongue from where he took me in his mouth, sucking me so forcefully I thought I might actually black out. I pull out of the kiss, looking at him, smiling st him, wanting him to see everything I'm thinking and feeling in my face, my eyes, the way I so often can read him too. I reach out, caressing his face, thrilling at the feel of his soft skin beneath my fingers, covering the hard angular planes of his cheek, stroking my thumb there as he looks back intently.

"I never thought it could..." I was going to say, 'I never thought it could be like that' but because he knows me so well, better then he's ever known any one else, he stops me, smiling and shaking his head in a way that shows me he understands. "How did that happen eh?" I have to ask because I sure as hell don't know. I'm not even talking about the sex, though that had kind of flummoxed me a bit. I'm talking about all of it...him, me, Blackpool, falling for my best friend who happens to be a lad. He just shrugs though, no doubt unable to understand it either, maybe just letting destiny take it's course as it's got us this far in the first place. He's smiling though and he bites his lip in that way that has me picturing his mouth doing other things, his teeth nibbling at other places, his eyes sparkling sexily because of the favours I'm returning. I feel a great wave of affection and rush of love for him that I want to open the window on what promises to be another beautiful day and shout to the world that that's how I feel. I don't though, I just touch my fingers across his lips, tracing the curvature of the smile that lingers there and look into his eyes, hoping that mine mirror the emotions that I see in his. He leans forward and I automatically close them, expecting to feel a kiss on my mouth but feeling him tenderly pressing his lips to my eyelids instead in a touch so light, so gentle, I never could've believed it could come from him, at least, not if I didn't know him so well.

"I've no idea but...I'm glad it did" he whispers against my ear, his lips skimming the surface causing me to tremble at his touch.

"Me too" I murmur, kissing him softly as I turn in his arms. He lies behind me, one arm going beneath the pillow, the other wrapped around my middle, pulling me in close so his chest is against my back and I feel safe, secure tucked comfortably against him like that, like a treasured possession that you handle carefully for safekeeping. He nuzzles into my neck, his lips just kissing at the sensitive skin there and I sigh, tipping my head back a little, closing my eyes at the intimate contact. His arm leaves me for a second and I lift my head, turning to see what he's doing to lose that contact but he's just flipping the edge of the duvet over us, covering the lower portions of our bodies. He nudges his knee between mine, the other resting on top of my leg and as he pulls me back into the warmth of his arms, I feel his cock nestled snugly beneath my backside. I fold my arm over his, anchoring it in place and then I feel myself relaxing into him, closing my eyes as I give into sleep.

I wake up to feel his hand between my thighs, stroking my cock gently, his hot breath against my ear. I turn over to face him, watching as his eyelids open and his sleep glazed eyes look at me, blinking and then focusing, a small, sweet smile crossing his lips. Dipping my head forward, his hand gently drawing circles on my back, I kiss him, just a quick peck on the lips, relaxing back into the crook of his arm gazing at him. He has his eyes closed again now, a serene smile on his lips and bed hair because it wasn't even combed last night before we fell into bed. He just looks so heavenly lying there opposite me. If I wasn't still so tired I could look at him all day but my eyes are still sleepy and I find them drooping back down. Turning back over so I'm more comfortable, I shuffle back against him, feeling his semi arousal, smiling to myself when he groans and pulls me in tighter, the arm that was beneath the pillow now fastened securely around my waist.

He kisses the back of my neck, the short dark hairs there tickling his lips. I hear him inhale deeply and then sigh, his fingers interlacing through mine as he pulls them to my chest. Sleep doesn't come as easy as I'd thought it would though because I had something playing on my mind, something important, something I had to say.

"John Paul, are you awake?" his arms tighten around me again and he murmurs against my neck, the soul of his foot rubbing along the calf of my leg.

"John Paul" I tense listening to his breathing. It's still deep and heavy but why wouldn't it be, he wasn't the one who had butterflies.

"Hmm?" his nose nudges beneath my ear as his cock rubs against my backside, his hips moving in a gentle swaying motion.

"I love you" I tell him, the butterflies suddenly leaving my stomach, knowing there's no way he can't have heard me this time. He may not be looking but I said it aloud, there was no near crash or sounds of a motorcycle and no thunder either.

"Mmm" he murmurs and I feel him smile against my neck. I sigh, arching back a little as I rub my cheek against his chin, pressing my bum against his groin as he growls, closing my eyes in contentment.

"_I love you_" I whisper once more as I finally succumb to sleep.

**JOHN PAUL**

I can't think of a more perfect way of being woken up than to feel Craig's tongue meandering it's way down my chest to curl around my cock, sucking on it like a lollipop. I swear, it's like he's some kind of music virtuoso. The way he touches my body and makes it come alive, his fingers playing over me like an accomplished violinist handling the bow, making the instrument beneath it sing, thrumming with feeling and emotion. That's what he does to me. I woke up with an absolute raging hard on brought about by memories of the best night of my life and possibly the most vivid dream I've ever experienced.

At first I thought it might have been real, lying with Craig, feeling him tucked snug against my body and then looking at me, his eyes filled with more love then I ever imagined one person could feel. Then had come the really distinct part when he'd said I love you, the words sure and clear and resonant in my ears as I held him in my arms, pressed tightly against me with no intention of ever letting him go. I swear, if in the next part I hadn't been being chased down the beach by a pair of brightly coated donkeys with feathers behind their ears, laughing at me because I was naked, I might have actually believed it to be real.

Some of it was real though. The bike ride, feeling Craig handle the nippy little machine through the streets of Blackpool and out into the middle of nowhere, followed by the picnic and the game and everything that'd entailed. Then the beach party which had been amazing because somehow, even spending most of the time surrounded by people, it'd felt like it was just the two of us. I'd felt reassured too, with Craig's words, each day now feeling more like we were working towards a future together and not just living each day as it comes.

Thinking of coming...

"Ohh God, yeah!" he's mastered the art of doing two tasks at once as the hand that isn't wrapped around the base of my shaft goes around behind me to play about between the cheeks of my bum. He looks up, his hair still mussed from sleeping, his eyes shining as they lock on mine, giving me a saucy wink when the tip of his tongue flicks out over the head of my cock. Suddenly his mouth is gone and his fingers are removed as he crawls up the bed between my legs, kneeling between them, looking down at me.

"What time are they coming again?" he asks the question as he bends down, his lips opening against mine, his tongue entering my mouth to swirl and tease against my own. I groan, lifting my hips beneath him, anything to get some contact back. As he tears his mouth away, I'm left breathless, my mind more than a little messed up.

"Coming? Maybe a couple of minutes...depends really on whether you're going to sit there or do something" I tease him, though I mean every damn word of it. Feeling and watching him take me in his mouth, especially when he looks up from beneath his lashes is truly one of the most provocative sights ever but then...when he touches that place inside me, especially if he's sinking his cock into me and wanking me at the same time, thats a real crowd pleaser and pretty much likely to have me exploding like a rocket on bonfire night within minutes...if I'm lucky. He's looking at me confused though, like he hadn't thought of either of those scenarios and then he starts to smile, his face relaxing when he starts chuckling.

"Not you, you daft thing...Dean and Ollie. What time did they say they'd be here?" Oh, right, yeah I'd kind of forgotten about that, what with being woken up the way I had, with his delicious little mouth working wonders over my body, the feel and smell of him all warm and inviting first thing in the morning.

"I think...I think they said six?" he nodded as though remembering. Then he reached for the drawer, noticed that it and all it's contents were still strewn on the floor and sprawled over me to dangle off the bed, his fingers reaching for his black mobile, my hand going to his arse...you know, to support him, just so he doesn't fall flat onto his face. He squirms about a bit which is doing nothing to diminish my excitement and then he comes up, holding it high, leaning over to kiss me as he gets comfy. His elbows dig into my ribs a bit but I can handle it as he's still half on me and my hand hasn't moved from it's position of protector on his ass. In fact, he's that engrossed in what he's now doing with his phone that he doesn't even seem to have noticed that my fingers are having a little feel around, smoothing across the underside of his cheek.

God I love that part of his bum. I don't know why, I think maybe because it's like it's smiling at me, especially when he clenches his arse and that deep dimple appears in the right cheek.

"Bloody hell, it's almost two" he thinks for a second and then shrugs, "saying that, it was already light when we went to sleep, what time was it do you reckon?"

I shrug because he doesn't seem to be expecting an answer and to be fair, while he's still distracted and I get to feel his arse...who the hell cares.

"Shit, mum's rung" he says as he scrolls through his recent call list. "Left a message too" he says, looking at me and rolling his eyes. It occurs to me that aside from a couple of texts and the day we spend with Jake and Darren and that phone call from Michaela, we haven't really kept up the contact with our families since we came away. He huffs and sighs looking at the phone like it's his worst enemy. "She's left a voice mail too". He looks up, meeting my gaze and I can tell he's wary. Aside from the odd time she'd call him to cover the pub or when he'd forgotten the time, Frankie didn't call and I could tell he was instantly on alert that she'd called now. He slid the screen back down and tossed it to the other end of the bed, turning to look at me, the look in his eyes changing within seconds as he scans my face and then my body.

"Are you not going to read the message or listen to the voicemail she left you?" I ask. He sighs, resting his chin on his folded arms, looking at me, a smile replacing the frown that was just there.

"I think she can wait, I have other things to do right now...starting with..." he raises his eyebrows, biting his lip as he traces a line across my collarbone, circling around my nipple and then flicking it, tilting his head to the side as he watches the way it responds.

"Jeez Craig!" I breath, my voice sounding breathless from that one little touch. He gives me a wink, his tongue poking from between his lips. He does it again, this time blowing over the tight peak, chuckling when I groan. Then he shifts and takes it into his mouth, his lips enveloping it, his tongue soothing the stiff peak as his fingers go to the other one, doing the exact same thing, his mouth also repeating the process. After that it all goes a bit fuzzy because he doesn't seem to stay in one place for very long, instead doing anything and everything I thought of earlier. I was right though, with what I imagined earlier. I knew that if he took me in his mouth and then sank himself into me, wanking me off at the same time, it wouldn't take me long to come...and it didn't.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	125. Chapter 126

**ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTY**

**CRAIG**

John Paul stretches languidly beside me, a self satisfied smile quirking at his mouth as he looks at me, running a finger across my lips, leaning over and kissing them as my heart rate returns to normal. I think...I definitely think I'm getting better at all that. I never got any further than giving him a blow job though because he came like Dam Busters within minutes of me starting. Saying that, I think me whispering everything I was going to do to him later kind of helped him along a little and that was even before I'd taken him in my mouth. I ran a hand through my hair and turned on my side to face him, sighing in contentment when I saw those clear blue eyes looking back at me.

Honestly, I could gaze at him all day. I love the slightly off kilter smile that plays at his lips and the way his hair kind of sticks up in tufts because it's been left to dry naturally. His skin is flawless, the alabaster touched with just a hint of pink as he flushes beneath my unabashed scrutiny and his eyes..._God_, poets would have a field day describing those eyes, comparing their colour to a swaying cornflower on a summers day or resembling them to the hues of the ocean from the stormy to the tranquil. They could look at them all day before equating them to shades of the sky or the coloured facets of priceless gems found around the far flung corners of this earth. To me though they're just him, unique in their unearthly quality...special, just like he is.

He reaches out, the very tip of his finger tracing the curve of my eyelashes, tickling me with his barely there touch.

"Craig?" just the sound of my name on his lips, all lovely and sexy and breathless, makes me tremble when we're lying like this.

"Hmm?" his gaze flicks between my eyes and my lips and I find myself unconsciously licking them. He shifts forwards so we're nose to nose.

"You..." he kisses the tip, inclining his head at me and smiling, "are..." I close my eyes as his breath caresses across the lids, whisper soft kisses being reigned onto the tips of my lashes, "beautiful" he finishes with a breathless whisper, smiling indulgently before pressing his lips to mine, stealing me into a gentle, lingering kiss. If my heart was made of chocolate it would've melted there and then but as it was I was made of sturdier stuff so it remained content to just attempt to pound it's way out of my chest instead. His lips are warm and dry...hesitant as they attached themselves to mine, soon becoming damp with moisture. Our breath floats together as our lips part, his tongue sweeping out to trace the bowed surface of mine as I tenderly nibble on the full lushness of his.

I draw back and reach out to him, licking his taste from my lips, my thumb stroking across the prominent ridge of his cheekbone, marveling at the perfect bone structure that Sarah's model mates would kill for. He thinks I'm beautiful? He looks like a sculpture that's taken years to perfect, every flawless line lovingly designed and created by the hands of a master.

"So..." I kiss his cheeks one at a time, drawing back to look him in the eyes, then I do the same as I rub his nose with mine, "are..." a smile plays at his mouth, the soft, reddened lips twitching as he tries not to bite them, "you" I take them with mine, not hesitating like he did, simply capturing them swiftly, my tongue running the length and gaining entry immediately. He gasps and I take the opportunity to taste him, not with slow, leisurely explorations but completely plundering his mouth, leaving us both panting for breath.

"God you're addictive" I tell him, laughing as I try to gain control of my breathing. He chuckles, hooking his leg around mine, rolling me so he was on top, both his thighs resting between mine. He pushes the hair back from my face, grinning down at me, his expression one of complete and utter love. He takes hold of my hands and stretches them above my head, his fingers threaded through mine as he shuffles more completely against me. Then he looks down, my eyes following his when he inclines his head.

"Craig do you...?" he bites his lip, his breathing stopping as he waits for me to answer. I feel butterflies in my tummy in anticipation but the truth is, I want nothing more.

"Yes" I tell him, my voice hitching slightly as he nods, his hand already reaching out for the few items we'd actually got around to picking up from the floor. He slicks some of the clear liquid onto his fingers and then I watch as he reaches down between us, lifting my hips up as he grasps the spare pillow, tucking it beneath me to make me comfortable. Our eyes meet as he breaches the entrance with little effort, taking my breath away with his swift sure movements, quickly moving on from two fingers to three. I feel him moving them around and I gasp, not from the slight discomfort but from the feeling of having him inside me and knowing that in moments I'm going to be even more satisfied as he fills me completely.

I grasp his cock in my hand, slicking the drops of wetness into the tip, making him shudder deliciously at my unexpected touch. Then I raise my legs up, exposing myself to his gaze as he waits patiently, looking at me for affirmation before continuing, pushing gently against me, trying to enter me. It's not working, like last night but I can feel he's almost there, almost going in me and I'm not prepared to have him say no again. I reach down and grasp his hips, pulling him in towards me forcefully, at the same time as I buck my hips, whimpering as his cock moves past the tight circle of flesh at my entrance until the tip of him is inside me. I take a few seconds to become accustomed to the still unfamiliar sensation and then I move, my hips rotating a little beneath his, my fingers going into his hair as he thrusts further inside me, until he's buried in me to the hilt.

"Oh...oh Jesus! Craig...oh God!" he growls licking at his lips, dropping his head to my neck as he adjusts inside me. I can't describe that feeling of having him there, his cock buried deep inside me, literally taking my breath away he's so hard. He lifts his head, his eyes once more connecting with mine before glancing down.

"Craig...look" he smiles, indicating between us and I look down, an enormous rush of excitement coursing through me at the sight. His legs are between mine, my limbs wrapped around him keeping him in place, light and dark, a stark contrast but somehow blending so well. I can't see his cock as it's nestled so deep inside me but I can see where we're joined together. He kisses my lips and looks between us, my gaze following his as he slowly, deliberately starts to thrust.

"We fit Craig...me and you, we...we fit perfectly".

"Mm hm, I know" I nod my head in agreement because he's right, we do and I'm just so glad that he picked me as his first crush, so pleased that he found the courage to stick with me and tell me that he loved me, even when he didn't know how I'd react and more than that and maybe the most important thing of all, I'm so fucking ecstatic that he forgave me after we fought and that he gave us the chance to be friends again because without that I'd have carried on living my life not actually finding out what it's like to be alive.

He's lay almost completely on top of me and my cock is pressed between out stomachs, the friction from his thrusts as our bodies slide together causing a most wicked sensation to shoot through my dick, making my head spin from the double stimulation. I gasp out his name and he ducks his head, his lips barely skimming across mine before he drops it again, his hair tickling my chin as he reigns kisses along my neck. I hold him tighter, meeting each thrust of his hips with one of my own, moans emanating from the pair of us, interspersed with the occasional 'fuck'. I cry out loudly as he hits that spot repeatedly, swiveling his hips a little more each time so he doesn't just glance over it but gets it directly almost every single time. I throw my head back and his lips attack my exposed throat, kissing and licking, his warm wet tongue swirling against my flesh making me shiver when he blows on it. Then I feel him sucking on it forcefully, tiny prickling sensations making my skin burn to the point I'm sure it'll create a bruise.

My hands cup his face, bringing him to me for a slow sensual kiss filled with passion and desire, our lips separating eventually leaving a damp trail of moisture in their wake. I swipe my finger through the clear, slippery wetness, dipping the digit into his mouth, my eyes narrowing as he swirls it around, coating it in his saliva. I remove it then, raising my head a little as my hands move around to his ass, my finger going straight into him causing him to gasp and then groan. That sound alone is enough to make me almost come but I'm concentrating hard not to because I want us to climax together this time. I find that sweet spot inside him and feel his hips jerk, his cock ramming into me vigorously, the impact more compelling and aggressive than before.

"Oh fuckkk!"

"Fucking hell!"

I bite my lip, trying my hardest to hold it together but I can see him losing control too. My finger sweeps across that gland again and he jerks once more, his hips bucking with abandon, his hand forcing it's way between our bodies to grasp my cock. Our bodies are coated in a thin sheen of sweat, making them slide against each others easily as he drives into me more erratically now, each joyous fuck met with an eager thrust of my own. I wrap my legs around him, anchoring myself to him more securely, our bodies pressed together even more intimately as he thrusts even more deeply and furiously inside me.

"Holy shit!"

"Oh God!"

I swallow hard, my mouth dry, tipping my head back urging him to kiss me as I feel myself riding that wave, the one carrying me closer to fulfillment. He gazes down at me, his lips capturing mine for a second before letting go as he moans, his voice gruff and hoarse as he says my name. A bead of sweat from his forehead runs down his temple and I use my free hand to brush it up, sucking it from my thumb, watching that way his mouth opens and his tongue comes out in response. The thrusting is becoming more frantic now and I don't even pretend to have any kind of control any more, my coordination completely out of whack as I play with his arse, my fingers twisting inside him, making him even more rock hard inside me.

"Craig?... Craig!"

"John...John Paul...ahh!"

I feel his thighs start to quiver against mine, the rest of his body trembling and I give myself over to that instant gratification as he thrusts jerkily into me one last time, spilling his load inside me as I come in his hand, the rapid spurts of my climax coating our bodies, with it's slick, hot juice.

"Oh fuck John Paul...I...Lohh...Oh fuck I...I...Oh God!"

He rests his head against my shoulder as the convulsions subside, his breathing ragged, his hot, moist breath coating my throat as he regains some semblance of control. My heart's absolutely pounding in my chest against him and I have to close my eyes to get some kind of perspective because open, they just seem to be seeing a whole kaleidoscope of spinning, flickering colours.

When I do open them again, I'm met by the most clear, sparkling blue eyes I've ever seen. He smiles down at me and I reach up to trace the line of his face from his brow to his lips, his eyes closing against my touch.

"John Paul?"

"Hmm?" he sighs, his eyes once more flickering open and meeting mine.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me" I tell him, watching the way his eyes light up his face, his lips coming together to form a truly beautiful, shy smile. I tip his chin up, my fingers trembling as his eyes lock on mine. "I mean it, you mean the world to me, more than anything" my voice is husky but the intent and sentiment is crystal clear as I look at him. I could say 'I love you' but it wouldn't be enough, he knows that, I already said it but it isn't anything I haven't said before to other people, even if it's turned out not to be true...this though, I've never _ever_ said anything like it to anyone, meaning it or otherwise, so to say it to him now is everything.

"Craig?" I look at him from beneath my lashes, shivering beneath him as his hands strokes the length of my side from my ribs, down over my hips to the curve of my bum. "I adore you, you know that right?" I nod my head, smiling warmly back at him. "I'd do anything for you and I love you". I feel myself becoming over come with emotion but I don't want to cry. He's got no idea I'm sure, just how much I mean those words I just said to him. That's the only problem with him knowing about me and Sarah and being aware of my background, he could think I'm being blasé and that I say those things all the time. I pull his face to mine and kiss him like my life depends on it because it's the only other way I can think of to show him.

Eventually we draw out of the kiss, not really wanting to separate but feeling the need to at least attempt to get comfy. He flops down beside me, turning onto his side to look at me, his lip caught between his teeth, smiling.

"Hey! You know what today is?" I ask, a sudden thought popping into my head. He shakes his head, scooching up a little more so he's eye level. "One week today, me and you kissed so..._technically_ this is our one week anniversary, how cool is that?" I ask him grinning. He flushes red and looks away. "Hey, what did I say?" He looks back, his eyes downcast, a frown working it's way around his mouth.

"Nothing it's just...well Dean and Ollie are coming and we should've been doing something special, it's a big deal Craig". I nod my head in agreement.

"I know but...I thought we could pick a cheque each...not a sex one...although thinking about it we could do that too, and exchange them, do something special tomorrow maybe, what do you think?" I don't really need to ask as the grin on his face and the way his eyes have lit up pretty much tells me it's a great idea.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	126. Chapter 127

**_For anyone who might need cheering up or want a break from the footy...hope you like._**

**ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTY ONE**

**CRAIG**

*COUGHS*...AND FRANKIE

"It sounds like a plan to me" he replies and I start bending down to pick up the pink and red slips, "but"...he lays his hand on my arm, stilling me, his fingers wrapping around my wrist as I let one of the tokens fall to the floor. "I really think you should phone your mum first" he says in earnest and I know he has a point. A nervous tension suddenly fills me because I know...I just _know_ that she isn't just phoning to see if I'm enjoying my holiday and to be fair, I'm petrified. I nod my head in agreement before getting up, his fingers unfurling from my arm as I pick some clothes out and go into the bathroom to freshen up while he makes a brew. I know that each little action is putting off the inevitable but I can't help it, I _know _my mum and I'm not looking forward to it, whatever 'it' might be. Sooner than I'd like though, I'm nearly dressed and as I push my arms into 'Snowflake', I realise I have no excuse to put it off any longer.

I check myself in the mirror and take a couple of deep breaths, anything to dissipate this feeling of wanting to vomit that's coursing through me in waves. I've felt nervous many times over the last few days, in fact since not long after we came away and the butterflies had been there almost constantly in some form or other but this, this was like a feeling of dread and it just wouldn't go away.

Stepping quietly into the main room I stop suddenly at the sight before me, wondering how someone so gorgeous and fantastic could make my life so complicated, mainly in a good way but right now, thinking of explaining to mum...not so great. He hasn't heard me come in so I just watch him for a moment, the way he has his head inclined as he sits on the floor at the side of the bed, the two neatly stacked piles of love/sex vouchers next to him that he just collected up, one single pink one clutched between his fingers. He strokes his finger across the surface and a hot flush creeps across my face and I shiver in remembrance of his touch and the way his long, tapered fingers feel as they glide across my skin, making me feel like my body's more alive beneath his touch. He must have seen me move or something because he looks up guiltily, his face flushed, eyes darting around as he gets to his feet, shoving the slip of paper to the bottom of the stack.

"Alright?"

"Yeah, not bad, just..." I wave my hand around because I don't know what to say, words completely failing me this time. He nods and pats my shoulder reassuringly before heading off to the bathroom and I lie back on the bed, my head filled with a whole jumble of thoughts, each and every one contradicting the last. Maybe he's right, maybe it's just mum calling to check we're having a good time and that everything is okay,...it's plausible right? But then I think of the other scenarios...Darren and Jake letting something slip or maybe Michaela and I feel like my head might explode from all the possibilities. I really should just listen to the message, put myself out of my misery but I kind of want John Paul here, just in case. By the time he comes out, all freshened up, humming a tune...though it almost sounds like the death march, I'm a basket case.

When I finally sit back up and look over, John Paul's trying to make himself busy, pottering about, picking up his music magazine and having a read for about twenty seconds before getting up and rooting in the cupboards, closing them and sitting back down with the magazine when he comes up empty handed, casting furtive glances my way every few seconds. I make my way into the kitchen, leaning against the counter as I have a sip of tea, deciding I can't put it off any longer and that I'll be better off just ringing her and getting it over with...whatever '_it_' is, so we can crack on with the rest of the day without this cloud of anxiety hanging over our heads. His eyes follow me as I pick up my mobile from the bedside table. I scroll through and press the voicemail button, bringing it to my ear, a smile forming as I hear her voice.

_'Craig love, it's your mum. God I hate these voice messagy things...listen love, I just bumped into that Mrs Fairhurst in town, you know, the one with that dog that bit Jakes ankle the other week, she works in the chemist on the high street...and she told me that you...that you and ...I _assume _John Paul were...oh blummin heck, it's beeping at me...ring me back Craig. _

Fuck! My hand goes to my face, covering my mouth and John Paul's there in seconds, his arm going around my shoulders protectively. I can feel myself shaking, wondering how the hell I'm going to explain this to mum. I knew it wasn't going to be all plain sailing but to be fair, I'd expected it to come up when I got home, not in a bloody phone call. Mrs effing Fairhurst, for fuck sake. She was like the biggest gossip on the face of the planet and if she knew something then I was surprised I hadn't read it in the national paper...saying that I hadn't read it yet so maybe I was front page news. I suppose I should be grateful and that it wasn't Michaela that'd let the cat out of the bag because at least this way she'd have a less explicit version.

"Are you okay?" He asks, his voice filled with concern. I look up at him and swallow, my nerves still shot to shit. Did I bloody look okay? Why now? Why the fuck couldn't this have just waited until we got back? I know it's selfish but this holiday was about me and John Paul and now the reality of home was rearing it's ugly head. What was I supposed to say? I mean, I knew that I was going to have to sort this some time, unless we were to keep it to ourselves for a bit but I just...I hadn't expected to have to tackle it so soon. I'm sure he's as apprehensive as I am, we've had some really deep conversations but something about this is just playing on my mind and I can't seem to shake it. We'd talked about me telling my mum and him telling his, albeit briefly and I'd fully intended to but now that it looked like the issue was going to be forced onto me, I just wasn't sure I was ready.

I sighed in resignation, scrolling back to repeat the message, putting it on speaker so John Paul could hear it too. He listened, smiling at first, rolling his eyes when he heard her saying about hating the messages. It was kind of ironic I guess that he hates them too...at least it's something. Then his brow furrows and his hand sweeps through his hair, looking at me out of the corner of his eye, biting his lip when his name is mentioned. When her voice abruptly ends I delete the call, turning to him with raised eyebrows.

"What do you think...she's going to kill me right?" he twists his hands together and sits on the bed, pulling me down by the sleeve of my cardie. Then he draws his knee up and turns to face me.

"It might not be that bad" I roll my eyes and he chuckles, though I can't see anything to laugh at at the moment. "No! I mean...we don't know exactly what she's been told do we?" I snort derisively and shake my head.

"She's phoned hasn't she? And she mentioned me and you...how can that not be bad? She obviously knows something".

"Yeah but...she wasn't that bad, she sounded more flustered than upset, maybe she just, maybe it's..." I raised my eyebrows at him but even he couldn't think what else it could be than the same thing Michaela heard, the only difference being that somehow they'd sussed it was both of us.

"I guess there's only one way to find out eh" I wave the phone at him but don't ring it, i just need a minute to think...on my own before I speak to her. I could just tell her I was completely pissed and didn't know what I was doing...that's not exactly fair to John Paul though and it didn't bode well for the future if I started lying now. Sighing, making my mind up I figure I'm just going to have to be as honest as I can, hopefully not having to go into detail as to exactly what we were doing with each other in the club.

Hitting the call button, I only have to wait a couple of seconds before she picks up.

_'Craig...aww it's good to hear your voice son'. _

Okay...all well so far. I looked at John Paul and gave him a thumbs up, watching his shoulders visibly relax before he heads for the bathroom.

"Hey mum, I got your message...what's up?" we went through the niceties for a couple of minutes and then her voice changed and she got straight to the point.

_' Listen Craig...I bumped into that Mrs Fairhurst in town yesterday, God I can't stand that woman. Anyway she was telling me that her son had been on holiday in Blackpool and had visited that Hypnotist bloke and he'd said he could've sworn he saw you on the stage giving a blond haired lad a lapdance. Now you must remember this Gavin or whatever his name is, he used to have a massive crush on our Debbie and followed her home from school every day for weeks. Apparently he's been seeing that barmaid from The Minstrel since March...'_

Mum carried on prattling on about this Gavin's love life and I let her, my mind drifting back to that night. I did vaguely recall there being a shout from a table near the back of the room as I was introduced on stage and told them my name and where I lived but I never for a second thought it could be someone who knows me...it couldn't have been them could it? I'm surprised they didn't say hello, after all, he'd only been a couple of years above me in school. Saying that, the last time I spoke to him I'd called him a stalker and he'd run off home in tears. Mum seemed to be getting back onto the topic she'd been avoiding so I started paying attention again.

_'So I told her it couldn't be you but if it was there'd be some kind of explanation...well?'_

"No it was...it was me" my hand went straight to the back of my neck, the heat rising on my cheeks that I was going to have this conversation with my mum.

"_And John Paul?" _

I nod my head in agreement, forgetting for a second that she can't see me.

"Yeah we had to uh...me and the others had to pick someone from the audience we felt a connection with." Thankfully my brain was functioning at least a bit and I didn't blurt out just what kind of a connection I'd been feeling right at that time. I glanced behind me to see him sitting at the window seat, a wistful, dreamy smile on his face as he looked outside.

"_Well that's understandable, you're bound to, he's your best friend"._

"Yeah but he's" ...'more than that'. I don't get a chance to finish, my words trailing off as she launches into this diatribe over the woman who'd given her the juicy piece of gossip in the first place, no longer listening to anything I have to say any more.

"_I thought it was a bit strange you stripping on stage for another lad...I told her...that's not my boy, he wouldn't do that with a boy, he isn't gay!"_

I roll my eyes, nothing my mum was saying surprising me really. She'd never been outwardly rude to John Paul or anyone gay for that matter but neither did she exactly open her mind to it either. Just seeing the way she interacted with Kris was enough to prove my point.

"I wasn't stripping, it was a lap dance and I'm not..." once again she interrupts me, not giving me chance to explain about me and John Paul. John Paul frowns over when he sees I'm getting nowhere fast.

"_Lap dance? Stripping? What's the difference?" _

Her tone takes on that high pitched quality it always does when she's getting agitated.

"Well if you're stripping you take your clothes off...lap dancing you keep your clothes on and just dance" I tell her sarcastically, getting a bit of a kick out of her picturing it. See I know she's my mum and I love her to bits but for someone who used to work the entertainment bars and things she needs to be a bit less prudish.

"_Lap dance, stripping, it makes no odds Craig, from what that Gavin told his mum you were up there making a right show of yourself...what were you thinking?"_

What was I thinking? I wasn't, that's the whole point of being hypnotised. I know what I'd been thinking about when I first went up on that stage though and it had all centred around the blue eyed boy who'd been driving me nuts all that day. The same boy who just walked out of the bathroom and right now was throwing me a look of empathy, one that basically says...'I feel for you, I'm here if you need me'. He sees me looking at him and he sits next to me on the bed, nudging my shoulder with his until I turn to him.

"Is everything okay?" he mouths, his hand going to my shoulder in a show of support. I nod, mouthing that things are fine, reassuring him that his concern is noted but not necessary right now.

He gets up and grabs his wallet and phone off the nightstand and then bends down, kissing me softly on my cheek, jerking his thumb towards the door. My brows furrow as I look at him, still listening to my mum waffling on about how I had to be a bit more self respecting and not taint the Dean name. Like people in the community don't already have enough 'Dean' gossip to last them a life time.

I cover the speaker up, looking at him, silently mouthing 'what? Where're you going?' he smiles and crouches in front of me, wincing when I hold the phone away from my ear and he hears mum's high pitched ranting from the other end of the phone.

"I'm gonna go and get some bits, I'll be back soon and then we can have a look at choosing from those vouchers eh? " he whispers, looking a little bit nervous as though speaking to my mum will have suddenly made me change my mind. I find myself grinning and, nodding my head, I agree to his plan. He leans forward, his hands resting on my knees as he kisses me sweetly on the lips, a small sound of contentment escaping me when he stands up.

"Text me" he mouths, gesturing back to the phone as he pulls the door open to leave.

"Oh John Paul!...pick up some chocolate would you? Oh and some ice cream too...and don't forget the sauce" I call out after him as the door shuts, drowning out his chuckles as he sets off on his errands.

"_Was that John Paul? What's he doing there?" _

I lift the phone back to my ear, smiling now as I hear my mums voice.

"What do you think he's doing here, he lives here, we share a room" _and a bed_, I think to myself, choosing not to add that tidbit of information just yet. I don't want to be motherless as well as fatherless. I make my way over to the window seat, unconsciously tapping lightly on the glass when I see him come in to view as he walks across the drive way. He can't have heard the soft knock but he looks up anyway, a beaming smile on his face as he waves at me, blowing me a kiss which I pretend to catch, putting it in my pocket. He turns back around and sets off walking but every now and then he looks back over his shoulder up at the window, waving again, his shoulders kind of hunched as if to ward off any uninvited attention. It's only when he disappears from view that I turn my attention back to my mum.

"_So you see that's why she asked if you were gay"._

What! What had I just missed?

"Say again?...sorry, the phone connection went a bit fuzzy" she sighed and I sat back down, this time paying more attention as she started over.

"_I was saying that that lad assumed you must be gay as you seemed to be enjoying yourself."_

Well I was, there was no denying that and we had the video to prove it. I still don't see what business it is of anyone else's though.

"_Well...I said to her, it couldn't be my Craig, he's not gay" _

She repeated the whole conversation...what she said and what he'd said and what his mum had said. It didn't seem to matter that I was trying to tell her something important myself.

"I'm not gay mum" I reassure her, "but John Paul..." I sigh in exasperation as she cuts in again, not taking the blind bit of notice that I was already talking. Honestly between her and Steph it's practically impossible to say three words without getting interrupted.

"_I know, you're not gay but your friend is...honestly Craig, you don't have to defend the lad...you always did have a soft spot for strays. I remember when you brought that manky old cat home and your dad had to persuade you it was better off going to the cats home, you cried for a week...what did you call it again?"_

She laughs and starts reminiscing.

"Titch and I was six so of course it upset me but John Paul's not a stray".

"_Well he hasn't many friends"._

I laugh at that, shaking my head incredulously.

"Neither have I but I've got him!". 'I've got him' I whisper to myself, my heart swelling with pride and loyalty and a sense of being.

"_Yes well, he's lucky to have you love"._

I throw my hands up in despair, pacing the floor in exasperation.

"And I'm lucky to have him..." I sigh, hundreds of emotions flitting through me. I don't know what comes over me but I can't hold it in any longer, I owe him that much. "_I love him"_ there, done, it's out there, I said it.

"_Of course you do love, he's your best friend, has been for years, it's only natural you feel affection for him."_

Fuck...typical, she'd completely misinterpreted what I'd said, she wasn't exactly making this easy. Affection...yeah right. More like the most deeply profound love I ever could've imagined experiencing. Affection was just like the tip of the iceberg. I feel affection for him, sure but he also makes me feel jubilant, elated, happy, though that word doesn't even come close to describing how he makes me feel when I'm with him. I feel nervous but in a good way, like finding out you've just won on a scratch card or got the job that you thought was out of your league. I feel like no matter how much I fuck up he'll be there to pick me up and make me see that there're more important things in life.

It's everything else too. The way he only has to look at me with those startling blue eyes to make me think about happy ever after. The way my body comes alive beneath his touch or even at the hint of things to come. Hell, even listening to his voice as he encourages me or teases me or...even when he berates me. It's all those things and more that make me love him, not just..._affection_ for a friend.

"I've known him for a year and I _love_ him."

I sit back on the bed, waiting to hear her reaction. She's gone quiet but I can hear something going on in the background so, tucking the phone in the crook of my shoulder, I reach for the neat stack of love cheques that John Paul tidied earlier, my hand stilling as I look at the words of the from the bottom of the pile, the one that had him so distracted before the phone call.

**Public declaration of love**

That's it, that's all it says. As I tuck it into my pocket, I can't help wondering if this counts, seeing as I've just told my mum that I love him but I guess not considering he's not here to hear it. I hear a bit of a kerfuffle from my mums end of the phone, Darren's voice easily recognisable as he asks who she's talking to. I flick through the rest of the cheques taking in the different dates and scenarios, my mind already wandering through various possibilities for tomorrow.

"_**What's he said?"**_

I'm brought back to earth by Darren's line of questioning, aimed solely at my mum. At that point I wish I could reach into the phone and drag him through the other end, imploring him not to say anything too revealing until I've had chance to speak to her myself. So far though, it's proving impossible. Her response is muffled but as there's nothing there to distract me, I pretty much hear everything.

"_He says that John Paul isn't a stray, lap dancing is different to stripping and he's not gay"_

I look around at the empty room incredulously. That's it? That's what she's got from what I've just spent the last fifteen minutes telling her. Typical.

"_**That's it?"**_

Thank you Darren for saying what I couldn't. I want to reach out and cuddle my step brother right about now.

"_Well no...he did say that he was upset about the cat because he was six...though I have to tell you, he cried all day when the goldfish died and he was almost twelve then"._

I slumped down on the bed, the hand with the phone flinging out to the side.

"_**Ohh so he didn't say anything about him and John Paul then?" **_

I hear Darren ask, the question sounding tinny as it comes through the phone. Shit! At this point I can't decide whether to be grateful or frustrated with him. I hear my mum sigh and put the phone next to my ear again.

"_Well he did remind me that they've only been friends for a year and well, he said that he loves him..." _

_Thank God_, she has heard me then. I feel like a ton of bricks has just been lifted from my shoulders and I leap off the bed, doing a kind of dance around the room that my mum's cool and hasn't flipped out.

"_**He actually said he 'loves' John Paul?...bloody hell, he's got bigger balls than I thought" **_

Darren helpfully chirps in. Unfortunately my mum seems to have completely missed the point and as she starts talking again and I wonder if she even remembers that I'm here.

"_It's sweet though don't you think...it shows a sign of maturity that you can say that about your family and friends, don't you agree? And the way he's taken all this John Paul being gay stuff, it shows the signs of a true friendship, don't you think?"_

"Hello!" I shout down the phone because this is all getting a bit much. Then I hear Jack's voice enter the fray and I wonder just how much more confusing this can all actually get.

"_Sorry love...won't be a sec"._

"Mum listen...it's not like..." I stop talking when I hear her speaking to Jack and realise it's actually me she called love. I wait, pacing the floor, biting my lip, the phone at my ear, wondering what the hell I'm going to do. Maybe it's not supposed to be...or maybe this is for the best...me and John Paul can carry on and if she says something I can remind her that I've told her already. 'Yeah, and give her a heart attack at the same time' I tell myself. Fuck!

"_Craig love..."_

"Yeah mum I need..."

"_Jack's not feeling good, he's having one of his funny turns so I'm going to cover the bar but you carry on having fun...don't do anything I wouldn't do, see you soon love"_

And with that she disconnects the phone. I stare at it in my hand, mouth agape that it's over and I don't have to think about it for a few days yet. I can feel my stomach churning though, a mixture of guilt and anxiety still swirling around, only made worse as I receive a text from Darren.

_**You told her about you and John Paul then...not!**_

My hand was shaking as I read the words, a lump forming in my throat. Going over to the sink I run the tap, drinking thirstily as I compile a reply.

**I tried, she wouldn't listen.**

Seconds later a reply came through.

_**Not hard enough mate!**_

Was he right? Had I not tried hard enough to explain? Fuck! This was complete shit. I thought I had, I'd tried, but she hadn't exactly made it easy had she. I mean, I'd told her I loved him...I couldn't be more clear than that could I? Another text came through and I opened it automatically.

_**If you don't manage to tell her don't worry, we'll work it out together. : ) **_

I closed my eyes, tears forming as I read John Paul's words, a smile appearing on my face as another two texts came through in quick succession.

_**Flake or Ripple?  
**_

The last one making my heart burst and suddenly I feel lighter again, like a weight is lifted from my shoulders at the single line.

_**I love you xxx  
**_


	127. Chapter 128

**ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTY TWO**

**JOHN PAUL**

It was killing me this...the waiting. I looked at my phone, tapping it against my palm once more. I'd been gone about fifteen minutes. Surely his call must have finished by now? I felt bad for leaving him in the flat like that, alone, to deal with his mum but I felt it was the right thing to do. The last thing he needed was me hanging around, making him feel like he was being watched. It was bad enough that his mum seemed to be grilling him, he didn't need the added pressure of feeling like he was being forced into telling her everything, just because I was there. So I'd got my jacket and wallet and stuff and told him I was going out for a bit and to be honest, he seemed relieved. I wasn't going to dwell on why that was.

Running my fingers over the paper and foil wrappers, I look over the abundant variety of chocolate bars trying to decide which he might like best. Frankie calling had obviously shook Craig more than he'd expected and I wasn't surprised by his reaction. Since coming here and with everything that'd happened between us I was amazed at his response, he'd surpassed any and all expectations I might have had with how he might deal with us being together but talking to his mum, this early on, was something neither of us had expected. I thought that our first contact with her would be back in Hollyoaks in a few days time, on our return from the holiday. So this phone call out of the blue had been a surprise...and not a particularly welcome one.

I guess his mum phoning just brought the reality of our situation to the forefront of our minds, making it all so much more real. Thinking about telling your family and actually doing it were completely different and to be fair, although we'd talked about it a little, we'd never fully planned what we'd say or do or how we'd go about telling them. We hadn't even discussed when we'd tell them, let alone what their reactions might be, choosing instead to push it all to the backs of our minds until the confrontation was inevitable. Thinking about Craig back at the flat though, trying in some way to appease his mum and maybe even trying on his own to find the right words to explain things well...it didn't seem right.

I took my phone back out, quickly tapping him a message, telling him not to worry if he didn't tell her. Truth is, after thinking about it properly, I don't want him to. I'd said we'd do it together and I fully intended to, I just hoped that it wasn't too late because that would make me the lousiest boyfriend on the face of the earth if he had. Then it occurs to me that if he is still on the phone with Frankie, maybe my text wasn't the best idea, because...knowing the way Craig's mind works, he'd start worrying that I'd sent it because it was at the forefront of my mind. The last thing I want is for him to suddenly blurt something out because he thinks it's what I want.

When I don't get an immediate reply, I send him another text, asking him what chocolate he wants. At least this way he'll see I have other important things on my mind, I think, grinning to myself. Then I send him one more because my fingers are just itching to, firstly because I know that no matter what shit his mum is throwing at him it'll make him feel better and secondly because I want to keep telling him so that no matter what, he knows he has me.

I love you 3

I breath a sigh of relief a few seconds later when 'Sexy Boy' comes through the speaker of my phone, the first two lyrics barely out before I answer it.

"Hey...so...do you want a Flake or a Ripple?" I'm pleased to hear I sound pretty calm, especially when I hear the chuckle of laughter from the other end of the phone. Then it dies out and there's a silence for a second before he speaks.

"Come home John Paul."

I nod my head, the weariness in his voice blatant, especially when it's punctuated with a sigh.

"I'm on my way" I tell him before disconnecting. I look at the basket with the items of shopping in, wondering if it's worth queuing or whether I should just ditch it and run back to the flat. Then a text comes through and the decision is made for me.

Both! C U soon!

It takes a couple of seconds to get what the short message is about but then I smile when I think about it, reaching for the yellow and brown wrapped chocolates. I feel a little more at ease too because if he's still thinking about chocolate then things can't be that bad.

Within minutes I'm walking across the concrete driveway back at the flat, glancing up at the window to see him silhouetted there looking down at the street, his hand held up in a half wave as I approach. I don't even bother trying to root out the key because when I get to the top of the stairs, the door opens and I'm engulfed in his arms before I even get chance to dispatch the carrier bags.

"That bad huh?" I ask, the shopping falling to the floor as I eagerly return his embrace. He heaves in a big breath and then lets it out, the gust of air hot against my neck. He draws back and shakes his head, eventually letting go of me to carry the bags inside, the toe of my trainer kicking the door closed as I step through following him. He starts getting random things out, putting the magazines I bought in the cupboard and the crisps in the fridge. It's only when the frozen tub of Hagen Dazs gets dispatched beneath the sink that I stop him, taking his hands in mine to calm him down a bit.

"Go and sit down and I'll get us a drink yeah? You want tea or coffee?" His eyes dart around, his free hand going to the back of his neck, wearing away at that invisible spot of tension that he must be feeling.

"Have we got anything stronger?" I get the black label vodka from the cupboard and hold it up for his approval. He nods his head, watching as I pour out a couple of measures, cracking open a can of coke and adding some to dilute. As he holds his hand out to take the proffered glass I see that it's shaking and I wonder if it's due to his conversation with his mum or the one we're about to have now. He scratches his forehead, the stress he's feeling evident as he takes his seat over by the window, the brightness of the day doing nothing to lift his spirits. I pour the rest of the can into another glass, put the ice cream in the freezer and get the magazines back out of the cupboard and then I make my way over, hesitating for a second before pulling up the footstool and sitting on it in front of him, between his knees.

He takes a gulp of his drink, placing it on the windowsill, before reaching out to me, his fingertips stroking down my face, his eyes misting over as he looks at me. I cover his hand with my own, my thumb brushing across the back of his smooth, tanned flesh in reassurance. I can he's psyching himself up to tell me whatever it is that's playing on his mind but I let him do it in his own time...the last thing he needs from me is more pressure. The longer the silence goes on though, the more outlandish the scenarios are that batter through my head, each one worse than the last. I had visions of Frankie telling him it must have been a mistake, that he was confused and that he'd have been better off staying in a relationship with Sarah. Then I started on the visions of her going on about his future and how being with me, a lad and a McQueen could mess it all up for him. Then worst of all I pictured her saying he was no longer welcome at the pub, that no son of hers could be gay and her disowning him.

Shit! I just wish he'd speak and then I'd know. Whatever it was I knew I could help him. I might not be able to turn back the clocks but at least I could tell him that no matter what, he'd be welcome round at ours, that I'd love him to stay with us and that my mum would be okay about things.

"I tried...I tried to tell her but..." his voice cuts through my thoughts and I have to say, the wave of relief that hits me when he said he tried is massive. Just the fact that he attempted saying something to his mum is a big deal, it makes me feel like he's at least taking steps. The fact that there was a but on the end didn't even register at first but to be honest, even when it does, it doesn't matter. That there was a 'but' probably means he didn't get chance or wasn't able to tell her, so at least it would give us more time to plan exactly what we were going to do next time, when the time was right, when it was our choice to say something.

He looks back at me, turning from the window.

"I did try to tell her" he says, as though trying to convince himself. "I did...I promise" he whispers and nods his head, once more, the conviction in his voice more for himself than for me.

"It's okay Craig, it's better this way, don't you think?" he shrugs, gnawing his lips between his teeth guiltily. "Just think what she might have done if you told her you do have feelings for me or me for you" he frowns and opens his mouth to speak.

"That's just it though, I did tell her and she just said it's natural to love your best mate and then when I tried to explain she kept cutting me off...it was so fucking annoying JP, she wasn't taking in anything at all that I was saying, she just kept banging on about how she was never going to live it down that her son had stripped on stage". I laughed and he shakes his head at me, holding his hands out like I'm a bit mental too.

"But strippers take their clothes off" I said. He nodded his head manically, grinning at me, a smile finally finding it's way back into his eyes.

"That's what I said!" he says giggling. It's in the midst of those giggles that I hear the other thing he said, the bit before the stripper reference, the part after I said just imagine if you did tell her you had feelings for me and me for you. Fuck! He'd told her he loved me or me him! Fair enough, he might have said she'd replied it was natural to love your friend but that's not what he meant. Fuck! How had I missed that the first time he said it?, instead latching onto the lap dance thing. 'You fucking wally' I berate myself, wondering if it's too late to bring it up again now it's been said and the conversation has moved on. I can't get it off my mind though, I have to know.

"So did you tell your mum that I love you then?" I ask in a rush, probing, no doubt sounding desperate but wanting to get a straight answer all the same. He frowns, thinking back over what's been said before shaking his head.

"I don't think so, I don't think it even came up you liking me". He reaches behind himself to get the tumbler of alcohol off the windowsill, taking another sip, his hand no longer shaking as he holds the glass. I swipe a hand through my hair in frustration, but showing no outward signs of the nerves I'm feeling.

"So..." I can hear myself trying to sound nonchalant, can feel the longing running through me for him to give me the answer that I'm so desperate to hear... "you said you love me to her then?" the words are barely out of my mouth when he inclines his head in acquiescence.

"Yep" God he says it so casually, like this is some everyday occurrence, he really doesn't know what it means to me to actually hear him confirm it, say it...well, kind of. An absolute surge of elation courses through me and now it's me that's shaking as I look at him, trying and failing to keep this ridiculous smile off my face.

"You actually told your mum that you love me?" I know, shut the fuck up John Paul but I really can't help myself. He nods. "So you do love me then?" He's looking at me a bit puzzled now, frown lines creasing his otherwise perfect forehead, no doubt wondering why I'm phrasing the same question in as many different ways as I know how.

"Course I do, I told you didn't I?" He reiterates, still looking at me like I've grown a second head or something. When? When did he say it? because I'm bloody certain that if he had I'd have remembered. He sets his drink down and takes my face between his hands, a shiver darting down my spine as he starts kissing the tip of my nose and then my cheeks before settling on my lips for the briefest of seconds. "John Paul McQueen..." I hold my breath, my mind already storing up this moment to go along with our first kiss and us making love... "you, rock my world" he tells me, his voice all husky and sexy sounding. Then he goes back to kissing me properly and all thoughts of love declarations fly straight out of my head.

His hand cups the back of my neck, his fingers spearing through my hair, his other hand just resting lightly against my chest, his fingers curling into a fist as he scrunches the material of my t shirt in his hand. My own hands go around his waist and beneath his polo shirt, the warm, smooth muscular flesh of his back rippling beneath my fingers as they stroke across the surface, brushing over the ticklish skin beneath his rib cage. I don't know how long it goes on for but it's intoxicating and could've carried on all day if he hadn't started pushing me back, as though lying me down, the pair of us ending up entwined on the floor because I fall backwards off the footstool, taking him with me with the momentum.

We lie on the floor side by side breathing heavily, my arm bending across him, just stroking over the planes of his stomach over his top. He looks at me then and smiles.

"Thanks for texting".

"Hey, no problem. I just thought it might be getting a bit much...she's doesn't half talk your mum". He chuckles and sighs.

"Yeah, she pretty much made it impossible to get a word in. I don't know what she found more distressing though...me giving you a lap dance or the fact that someone she knows saw us" he laughs again and it makes me laugh because whatever weight he'd been carrying when I came back from the shops seemed to have disappeared. "I'm not kidding, I think she had visions of me doing the Full Monty or something."

"Ha, yeah that's something I'd pay good money to see, it'd be worth a telling off from your mum to get one of those" I say, half joking but a part of me actually getting a little...a lot turned on by the idea of Craig doing a striptease just for me. I thought about those vouchers, hoping that I'd get to choose that one for him. I couldn't see his mum finding it very funny though. "Maybe we should send her the video, at least she'd know what a lap dance was" he looks over, eyebrows knitted and his mouth open in surprise. I try my best not to smile but his impression of a goldfish is pretty amazing and I can't help it as the side quirks up.

"Fuck...don't mess about like that." He laughs nervously, his fingers fluffing through his silky, glossy hair. "It was bad enough Jake getting the picture but my mum getting hold of that video... she wouldn't even need to ask if there was anything going on, it's so obvious." He looks at me then, our eyes meeting and I see that familiar sparkle to his that he gets when he's thinking about something profound.

"What?"

"Nothing" he shakes his head laughing.

"You can't do that" I cry plaintively, my voice breaking a little and going all whiny as I try not to laugh.

"Do what?" he asks, actually batting his eyelashes at me innocently.

"That...that look...the one that says 'I've thought of something and it's really interesting'." I tell him, waving me hand around near his face. He arches his eyebrows, snorting as he gives me a shove.

"I haven't thought of anything."

"Yeah right". I shake my head and sit up, letting my hands fall between my knees as I turn to look at him. He's looking all thoughtful...pensive and I get the impression he's thinking about his mum again.

"She was okay though? At the end of the call? She didn't say anything bad?" He turns back to me and shakes his head, a small smile twitching at his mouth that doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"No...no it was fine honestly, I just...I just felt like I'd let you down somehow, that's all". I knew it, I'd known it in the shop and now he'd confirmed it.

"You don't have to rush out and tell her you know, we can wait until we see her yeah? Make sure you're ready" he nods his head, that hesitant smile trying it's best to reassure me but failing when it's replaced with a frown. His forehead creases and he bites his lip as he looks at me for a split second before glancing away. Not before I saw a look in his eyes that worried me a little though, one that said 'what if next time I can't say it?' The thing is, I know him, I know he can do this. Just watching him this week, the way he's coped with everything between us so far, not just coped with it but accepted it, embraced it with a maturity that I didn't know he had. That's how I knew...I just knew that when the time came he'd be able to do it. He'd be able to tell his mum with his head held high that me and him were together...and I'd be right there by his side.__

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	128. Chapter 129

**ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTY THREE**

**JOHN PAUL**

"Okay...okay, you're right" he says, agreeing with me, though his eyes are still saying something different. "Right well...I'm boring myself now, didn't we have something we needed to get done before we go out with the others?" he hinted. I laughed.

"Sounds like a scene out of Lost" he hesitates for a second and then rolls his eyes when he realises what I mean. Then we lapse into silence again and I know it's going to be up to me to break it and snap him out of this self imposed reflection he has going on. I don't expect him not to think about us and his mum and all that stuff but I know that he'll hate it if the holiday goes to pot because he can't stop himself thinking about everything.

"So...while I was out...you didn't go nicking all the best vouchers did you? Because I'm telling you, if I get all the crap ones to choose from, you won't be happy." My attempt at lightening the atmosphere seems to work because he chuckles, shaking his head, his hand unconsciously going to his pocket. I see the movement and dive on him, trying and failing to get my hand inside his pocket because he's wriggling around so much.

"Ahh get off...get off me you dick...ahh" he's fighting like mad and giggling to the point he has tears in his eyes. Whatever he's trying to hide he's doing a damn good job of protecting it, batting at my hands and kicking his legs out as I get on top of him, overpowering him in seconds because he's lost all his strength from laughing. "I know you can't keep your hands off me but Jeez JP, have a little dignity man". He laughs and shrieks even louder when I dig my fingers beneath his rib cage.

He's fighting like crazy, his hands batting mine away as I try to get some kind of grip on them. I finally manage to secure his wrists between my hands above his head, looking down at his flushed face as he continues to wriggle his hips beneath me, giggling like a little kid who's just played in snow for the first time. God he looks adorable and cute because his eyes are lit up brightly, the brown pools looking all rich and velvety like dark treacle, his mouth curved as he laughs, the mole above his lip just tempting me to kiss it. He looks soo goddamn sexy too because his stripy polo shirt has ridden up, exposing the most tantalising glimpse of tanned skin, the smooth, hard flesh just begging me to touch it. I reach out staring at it, my thumb dipping into his belly button, his stomach contracting beneath my hand as it spans the surface of his slim waist. His breath hitches, the laughter dying down when his eyes lock onto mine, his face relaxing and his tongue sweeping across his lips in a gesture that holds my rapt attention.

There's something about watching his stomach quiver beneath my fingers that makes me go a bit stupid and before I know it, I'm leaning down, my mouth open over his skin, blowing the biggest raspberry there, sending him into even more fits of laughter, his body convulsing beneath me. It might not seem sexy and maybe I should've just kissed it but doing that, watching him throw his head back, getting breathless and panting as he calms himself...if that's not sexy then I don't know what is.

I'm just leaning down to kiss him, make him even more breathless when my phone starts vibrating, the 'Sexy boy' ringtone coming muffled from my pocket. Holding my finger up to indicate for him to not go anywhere I reach into my pocket and pull out my mobile, checking to see who the caller is before I answer it.

"Dean mate! How are you?" I look down at Craig to see him looking back at me, his eyes twinkling with mirth as I listen to our friend. I reach out and ruffle his hair, something I find makes him look completely adorable but which he rolls his eyes at, like I'm treating him like a puppy or something. He's got his hands free now too but he still has them up above his head in surrender.

"Uh huh...oh right yeah...hang on, I'll check" I cover the mouthpiece.

"They've caught the earlier train and want to know if we can meet up any earlier." He shrugs, mouthing 'what time'?

"What time were you thinking?" I sit back on my hunches, still straddling Craig and he takes full advantage by letting his fingers wander beneath my t shirt, gliding across my belly before they skim up over my ribs and across my nipple. "Uh huh...so ahh...ahm...you think...you think maybe an hour or so then?" He nods his head in agreement as I listen to Dean making plans and arranging where to meet up. I clear my throat and shoot Craig a look that's meant to be chastising him but somehow probably looks more like I want him. He flicks the hardened peak, wriggling a little beneath me, his eyes going straight to my groin area which he peruses with unabashed interest.

He reaches out, his palm flat against the button fly of my jeans resting there lightly, his eyes raised to mine innocently. I shake my head because seriously, I'm not going to do this with our new mate talking on the end of the phone. He quirks his eyebrow as if asking if I'm sure and to be honest, I'm not. Then he asserts a little pressure, all traces of innocence being replaced with a down right wicked glint. His eyebrows quirk again, his lips twitching when he sees me blushing.

"Oh God...yeah it's good...No! I mean it sounds good" I can hear my voice wavering and Dean asks if everything is alright. "Yeah...yep fine" I shoot Craig a warning glance and he bites his lip, holding in a laugh as he takes his hand away, holding them up in surrender. I breath a sigh of relief and jump to my feel, adjusting my jeans before holding my hand out to him, pulling him up with me. He does one last blatant look at me...one that sends a shiver down my spine before he reaches for his glass and takes it with mine to wash it.

"Craig!" he turns around and I wave the phone at him. "Dean was thinking of hitting a few of the bars and then maybe karaoke, what'dya reckon?"

"Yeah, I'm easy...sounds good to me" I put the mobile back to my ear in time to hear Dean's derisive snort from the other end. I feel myself blushing when I hear it, knowing that he's probably guessed...or exaggerated what we were doing a few minutes back.

"Right then...do you wanna come here or shall we meet you there?" I see Craig shaking his head, his brows creased in a frown. "Hang on".

"We've still got..." he speaks quietly as he gestures towards the bed where the vouchers are stacked on the table beside it. He shrugs and holds his hands out. I nod my head.

"Yeah listen, me and Craig have something to finish up here and we'll probably be going into town anyway so...shall we meet you somewhere there in say...an hour and a half?" Craig shakes his head and spreads his hands wider. "Actually a couple of hours might be better...yeah, okay yeah, sounds cool." I nod my head in agreement, taking hold of my magazine and a pen which Craig had been using to do puzzles yesterday and scribbled the name of the pub down. "Nice one, see you there then...bye".

Craig glances up as I end the call, chucking my phone onto the bed before wandering over to him in the kitchen.

"So...we have a couple of hours then...what did you have in mind?" I bite my lip as he turns around and lifts his eyes to mine, passing me one of the watery brews he's just made before leading me over to the bed.

**CRAIG**

We sit side by side on the bed acting like a couple of scared virgins rather than two lads who've explored each others bodies intimately and are about to choose a couple of special...whatever you want to call them...scenarios/dates...activities? However you put it, it's a novel way of deciding how we might spend the next day in lieu of our one week anniversary. It might sound a bit gushy and something a girl might think of but to me it was important and from John Paul's reaction, when he realised we'd already arranged to meet up with Dean and co, I got the impression it was important to him too.

He eyed me up suspiciously as I separated them into two piles and I rolled my eyes, passing the red and pink vouchers to him.

"If you don't trust me, shuffle them". He looked down and then at me and then back to the cheques again, smiling.

"Sorry Craig, love you to bits but with this...I wouldn't put it past you" and then the cheeky blighter shuffles them before handing half the red ones and half the pink ones to me. I wouldn't mind but on this occasion he really was wrong. I sighed in disgust and took the proffered bits of paper.

We sat there for a couple of minutes then, both perusing through the paper tokens, deciding which might be best. I didn't want to pick anything too outlandish that might make him run a mile or think I'm a bit kinky but at the same time I wasn't intending sticking with the safe options either, after all, if I want a big hug or a night of film fun, I can sort that any time.

I stretched my head over, trying to get a peek at the one he already held in his hand but he slipped it to the back and turned a little, like I was copying him in an exam or something. I carried on looking through mine, all the while keeping my eye on him too, either discarding or putting vouchers to one side to decide on later. There were a few that really took my fancy...a striptease would be cool, though I'm not sure it'd really be something that John Paul would feel comfortable doing, at least not sober and I really fancied the idea of a 'thrills and spills' date, after the Bond night I knew he'd pull that off no problem.

Also...was it wrong that the writing on the 'Spank me' one was standing out so prominently? Not that I'm kinky or anything..._oh no_, it's just, there was something quite appealing about that one. In the end I discarded it, thinking it might be best to save for at least a few more weeks, just so he didn't think I was a complete and utter freak. To be fair though, there weren't any bad choices. I discarded a few, simply because they weren't really appropriate for a night out or for two lads...let's face it, lingerie shopping doesn't really take my fancy, not unless it means him trying out boxer shorts in a secluded changing room with me standing there watching.

By the time I'd waded through them all I must have had about eight cheques...three date ones and five sex ones and looking over at him, he seemed to be having the same dilemma I was.

"Can't decide?" he shook his head a rueful smile on his face.

"Maybe if we just close our eyes and pick them?" he suggested. I snapped my fingers and was up in seconds, rooting beneath the bed for the goody bags and extracting one of the black, satin blindfolds from inside. I climbed back onto the bed, legs crossed beneath me, telling him to do the same. He slipped his trainers off and hopped on, sat facing me, the vouchers he'd narrowed it down to clutched between his fingers.

"Right so...these are what I have for you to choose between because I can't" I reach over and slip the blindfold over his eyes and then fan the pink vouchers out in front of me, not really minding which one he picks but looking forward to seeing what he'd be arranging or where he'd be taking me. I was ashamed to see that I only had a few to choose between, unlike the sex cheques, which I'd added another two to since the last count. I ran the list through my head...'An old fashioned date'...I wasn't sure what that was, maybe going out to dinner or something but whatever it entailed it sounded nice, 'Thrills and Spills'...which I have to say was my first pick because it sounded like a fun way to spend an anniversary type occasion, even if it was only our one week celebration and then...'Mystery date', what can I say, I like surprises and John Paul had surprised me plenty of times since we'd come away.

I haven't a clue which date is where when I take his hand and lay it on top of the slips of pink paper and for once in my life the thought of cheating and taking a sneak peek doesn't really appeal. We've done so many unexpected things over this last week that I knew that no matter what he chose, I wouldn't be disappointed. He spreads his fingers out, rubbing each piece of paper between his index finger and thumb, his hand stilling on one as his brows furrow, a small smile playing around his lips.

"Three Craig? Seriously, that's how many I'm picking between?" I nod my head and the realise he can't see me.

"I had all the crap ones" he chuckles and slides one out from between my fingers, pushing the blindfold back as he looks at it, raises his eyebrows and then taking the others away too. "Hey!"

"You can't have em back and I'm not showing you which I picked" he let my hand drop in resignation, watching as he cranes his neck looking at the pile of red ones behind me, arching his eyebrow as I blush.

"What? There were more of those to choose from" I tell him laughing, trying and failing to get rid of the blush.

I take the stack of sex cheques and have another quick look through them, just in case I can narrow it down any more. I discarded the 'Spank me' one again because somehow that'd ended up back in the pile and I also got rid of the 'Sensual massage' one because to be fair, I had already had one of those but...as good as it was, I had a feeling I'd get another one sometime anyway. So that left 'Striptease' which was a firm favourite of mine, 'Kiss don't touch'...what can I say, I like to give him a bit of a challenge, 'role play fantasy'...seriously, was it wrong to picture him...okay yeah so maybe not but it was too late to get rid of it now and bedsides, who the hell knew what _he'd_ picked for his vouchers? For all I know I might have to pretend to be a DJ or dress up as a priest or something.

The other two were probably ones I shouldn't keep either but...what the hell right? So the 'Tie me up, tie me down' and the 'Tease me, please me' ones stayed. I held them out and once more guided his hand, giving them a little shuffle before his fingers connected, just to make the anticipation even worse for myself. His warm fingers curled around mine for a second before he touched the papers, not hesitating this time as he pulled a voucher free. Then he did the same as before, removing the blindfold and putting the red voucher with the pink one he'd chosen and setting the rest aside. Then he leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips, just for a second.

He takes the black satin mask and stretching the fabric between his thumb and fingers he flicks it at me. I catch it deftly and place it over my eyes, waiting for the all clear from him to pull out one of his vouchers. I sit for a while, listening to the rustle of paper and then he takes my hand and I reach out, pulling one of the tokens from between the folds of the others. Skimming the blindfold onto the top of my head I put it to one side, adding the ones that I hadn't chosen to the bottom of my discarded pile. Then I slid it back over my eyes and waited once more for him to take my hand.

The contact didn't come straight away, though I did feel his fingers brush gently over the surface of mine for a second before his lips touch mine, warm and dry as they move seductively, eliciting a groan of pleasure from me as his tongue glides across the seem, parting my lips expertly. I sink against him, melting like a stick of chocolate being stirred into a hot mug of coco, the warmth from his body radiating through his clothing, ironically making me shiver. I suck on his tongue for a second, tasting him, feeling the spongy surface lick against mine as they tangle together, our lips melding, creating a cavern for our intimate exploration. I gasp when I feel his fingers go beneath my top, skimming the surface of my ribs as he searches out first one hard nipple and then the other. He starts to pull away then, removing his hand and pulling my polo shirt back down as he sits us fully upright again. He takes my face in his hands and somehow, as the kiss draws to an end...I just know he's looking at me and it sends a tingle down my spine. Sure enough, seconds later his lips are replaced with his thumb as it sweeps across my mouth, coating his digit with the moisture from our kiss.

He slides the blindfold back unexpectedly and I blink as I adjust to the unexpected light, the blueness of his eyes dazzling me as he locks his gaze on mine, pulling me in with his hypnotic stare. He blinks then, licking the taste of me from his lips as he reaches next to him, his fingers closing around a red voucher which he holds out in front of me.

"What's..." I clear my throat which has suddenly become hoarse. "What's that?" He bites his lip, a sheepish smile fighting it's way through.

"I don't really have any for you to pick from...I want this one Craig". I look at the title on the voucher, my eyebrows shooting up as I lick my suddenly dry lips. He blushes but remains resolved in his decision, his eyes never leaving mine.

"John Paul McQueen, I didn't know you had it in you" I say saucily,suddenly wishing I hadn't discarded that 'Spank me' voucher after all._****_

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	129. Chapter 130

**ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTY FOUR**

CRAIG

I gulp, once more looking at the voucher in my hand, the one he'd picked completely of his own volition above all others in his pile and boy...there were some good ones in there, I'd seen them when I'd been flicking through earlier.

"So uh...ehm" I cleared my throat, the possibilities running like a cheetah on speed through my mind. "What is your uh...'Secret fantasy' then?" He smiled knowingly, though the blush was still in place and then leaned over, his fingers curling around my thigh as he pressed his lips close to my ear.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" he responds flirtatiously, his hot breath caressing my cheek as he whispers in my ear. I feel a pang of desire in my tummy because...Oh boy, will I find out!

"So which uh...what did you pick for me?" My voice sounds surprisingly normal considering his hand is still at the top of my thigh, his little finger extremely close to the zip of my jeans. He twists around, his fingers snagging the two colourful pieces of paper. He examines them both and then turns the red one around, a grin spreading across my face at the one he's picked.

"Tease me, please me' Craig?" he asks gruffly, his voice having lost that smooth silky quality to it that he used just moments earlier. This one was sexy as hell too but it wasn't smooth and velvety it was rough and husky, the voice he often gets when he's getting excited and his throat and mouth go all dry.

"Yeah...uh huh, yeah" I nod my head. "I'll write you a list of what it entails if you like". I wasn't kidding. I was thinking handcuffs and body paint and maybe some of those massage pillowy things...oh yeah, the popping candy. Hell, I was up for anything and to be fair, right at this moment, I didn't really feel like waiting until tomorrow.

"No you're alright, I think I can manage". I think my lip actually curled up at his suggestion, something he noted and gave me a slap for. "Hey! Don't be bloody cheeky, I'll have you know I'm full of ideas" he tells me indignantly. I couldn't really argue with him, after all, I had picked it and given him the voucher so to speak so I guess it was up to him to carry out the task as he saw fit. I just hoped his imagination was as good as mine.

He taps the pink voucher against the palm of his hand, only turning it for me to see when I reach out to snatch it from him.

"Aa, aa, ah...patience Craig" he scolds me like a disruptive child but I can see that he's smiling as he chides me. He snaps the cheque smartly between his fingers and then turns it, holding the light pink rectangle of paper between his middle two fingers so I can see it. Yes!

"Mystery date? Oh okay" I somehow manage to contain myself, remaining nonchalant as I read the writing on the slip. Inside though I'm thrilled and I can't believe that I left it down to fate that that was the date that would eventually get picked. Don't get me wrong, I like the other two ideas as well and wouldn't have been disappointed but...I was more than a little pleased when it came out as this one. I guess I just hadn't realised until now that this was actually my number one preference. He's looking at me quizzically though and there's a small smile playing around his lips like maybe he knows how much I want that one or possibly because he's pleased he chose it too. I reach around slightly behind me on the bed and pick up the remaining upturned slip, turning it over in my fingers and showing it to him as he bends forward a bit. His expression remains impassive as he reads the voucher but his eyes are practically dancing as he looks at me. I turn it back around so I can read the activity too.

"Surprise me? Is that a sex one then?" Well, I have to ask, you never know, he might slip up.

"It's pink Craig, that means it's the date one" I see him bite his lip and think about it. "Why? what were you thinking?"

"It doesn't matter" I shake my head dismissively.

"Well you may as well tell me" he says, turning his hands over in a gesture that says he isn't bothered. The look on his face and the glint in his eyes betray his demeanor though. I chuckle and lean in, describing to him vaguely what I was thinking but with enough description to pique his interest. Then I see him lick his lips, the palms of his hands wiping down the front of his jeans. Then he gulps.

"But it's okay, I can come up with something for the date I'm sure" I say halfheartedly. His mouth hangs open for a second and then he tips his head so he can look at me pleadingly.

"Can you not do it anyway?" I shrug my shoulders coyly, glad that I have him flustered.

"So...what are you thinking then? " he turns the voucher around in his hands as he thinks of an answer to my question and then he gets up from the bed, making his way around the room, gathering his things together that he's sorted out for tonight. Then he turns to me and smiles before making his way into the bathroom.

"It's a mystery Craig, I'm hardly going to tell you." The door closes behind him cutting off any reply I might have had. I look at my two vouchers, the ones that were for me to do for him and I feel a quiver of desire course through me as I think about what his secret fantasy might entail. I wasn't kidding when I thought I should've left and maybe even put in some of the more risque/erotic vouchers that'd been mine to choose from but with all this still being relatively new I thought it best not to so as not to make him feel like he's doing something he's not ready for. This though, this kind of blew all my trepidation out of the park because he'd probably gone for the sexiest of the lot. To say that the possible scenarios running through my head were somewhat daring...okay, completely X-rated was an understatement. I still couldn't believe he'd picked it. In fact I wished I'd had that one to choose from because I'd have picked it straight away too.

I'd say it wasn't fair but actually, the thought of him asking me for something like this...whatever _this_ might be is brilliant because it means he's finally accepting that we're equals and that if I can be cheeky and ask for stuff that I want then he can too. He's just surprised me that's all. Suddenly it occurs to me that his fantasy might be something completely different to what I'm thinking about. Not so much sexy as just romantic. What if his secret fantasy is to go for a boat ride or bungee jumping or something equally entertaining but crap as a fantasy? Then I remember the look on his face and that thought flies right out of my head. Oh no, he'd definitely been thinking something like I was...definitely.

I look at my watch and realise that I haven't got much time left before we're meeting Dean and Ollie so I start getting ready, thinking about what exactly I'm going to do to give him his 'Surprise me' date. I had loads of ideas, one particular one that just refused to go away. It'd cost...that was a certainty but it'd be worth it and after my win at the casino, money wasn't really an issue. I checked my watch again, weighing up if I had enough time to sort it now or not. I do...but only if I get a move on.

I pull on my white vest and white cotton shirt with a pair of jet black jeans, rolling the sleeves up to just below my elbows and I don my pair of trainers...opting for casual and comfortable so I can relax. We hadn't made arrangements to go to a club or anything afterwards but if we did end up doing that then I could always pop back and change. It doesn't look as hot out as yesterday and I know it can cool down quickly in the evening so I root out my black, white and grey stripy cardigan and hang it over my shoulders, just in case I need it later. I ran my comb through my hair and grabbed the pile of twenty pound notes, my winnings, stuffing them deeply into my pockets along with my wallet and phone and then I called out to John Paul. Seconds later I hear the water stop running and see the door open, his head poking around it in a cloud of steam. I grin at him and make my way over to him because I haven't caught him shaving before...I figured his skin was always that smooth.

"I'm off out" I say, inclining my head towards the door, biting my lip as he suddenly looks put out. "I want to sort something out for tomorrow" I explain. I try and fail to keep my eyes trained above the shoulders but with just his jeans on and his chest covered in a fine sheen of moisture from the steam, I'm finding it a little difficult.

"Oh...oh right well, I won't be long if you want to wait for me and then we can go and meet the others together" he steps back into the bathroom and my eyes fix on his ass, cupped snugly within the worn blue denim he's wearing as he runs the razor along his jaw line, flicking the foam into the sink, turning his head this way and that. Fuck! That is one helluva sexy sight right there. I lean against the door frame, crossing my arms and ankles, figuring I can wait just a couple of minutes, not for him to join me...he can't do that but...just so I can watch his technique. He carries on oblivious, the dark Gillette razor skating over his cheek and across his chin, scooping the brilliant white foam up leaving a trail of perfectly clear, smooth skin in it's wake. He looks up in the mirror, the razor held against his cheek once more, hesitating as his eyes meet mine. I clear my throat and stand a little straighter, unfolding my arms and gesturing behind me to the door.

"I've really got to get off." Ooh bad choice of words, I think to myself as I play with the dangling arms of my cardie in front of me. "I uh...I mean I need to get going now so I'll meet you in a bit yeah?" He arches his eyebrow and turns around completely, his hands holding the sink behind him as he perches his bum on the rim. I lean in and pass him the small towel I'd used when I shaved, making sure not to touch him as I handed it over. He looked at me suspiciously but I didn't dare touch him, I might never get out of here.

"Do you not want me to come then?" he says it so innocently, just querying if he can join me but his choice of words is just...it's messing with my head, images of him coming, his face contorted in bliss sending a message straight to my dick. I shake my head as I watch him run the towel over his face and beneath his jaw, laying it around his neck as he waits for my answer.

"No!...I mean, no...it's a 'Surprise me' date remember, I can hardly arrange that if you're with me, can I?" I shake my head again as if to re affirm what I just said. His eyes look down at me and I follow them, realising that I'm balling my hand into a fist to prevent myself from reaching out and scooping up a small dollop of shaving foam that he's missed on his skin where his throat meets his ear. "You uh...you missed a bit" I waggle my finger next to the same place on my face so he gets the general area right. He doesn't take the hint though or chooses to blatantly ignore it, instead craning his neck forward a bit towards me, turning his face a little to the side to give me easier access. I quickly reach out and swipe my finger through it, wiping the foam on the seat of my jeans, my gaze flicking back to his to see those blue pools shining with glee. Alright so he certainly wasn't shy or hesitant around me any more which is great but it's not exactly productive when I'm trying to get out of the flat. "I'm going" I say more firmly, more to myself than for his benefit. He nods his head and smiles.

"You want me to meet you there or...?" he scratches his chest and my gaze is drawn there, mesmerised as three horizontal red lines appear across his pale skin where his nails just raked across it. He looks down to see what I'm staring at, folding his arms across himself when he sees what I'm looking at. I reach out, taking hold of his wrist and pulling his arms apart, my not touching him rule no longer at the front of my mind. He stands there self consciously for a second, his hand just kind of rubbing at his collar bone, then he stands up straighter and sucks his belly in just a little. I'm probably not supposed to notice but of course I do because I've come to know the contours of his body almost as well as my own. My arms stretch out of their own volition, completely ignoring the strict instructions I'm giving myself not to touch him again, as my hands make contact with the soft skin of his waist, the muscles beneath it clearly defined, built up from hours of football and pounding his punch bag.

"Don't" I shake my head, my hands, my fingers caressing over his supple flesh, the warmth from inside him radiating through my fingertips... "you don't need to do that, I think you're perfect...remember that". His gaze meets mine and he inclines his head, the nod barely perceptible but there all the same. I step back then, watching as a flush appears on his chest and neck and cheeks but he doesn't cover up, doesn't turn around, he just watches me, looking at him.

"We're meeting them at Yates's right? That's near the Town hall on the corner?"

"Yeah, he said he'd meet us inside or they'd be in the beer garden out back". I smile, pleased to see he has his confidence back. He turns back to the sink, bending over slightly, the waistband of his jeans riding a little lower on his hips showing a teasing glimpse of navy blue boxer shorts beneath. He pulls the plug, flicking water from the tap around the edges of the bowl washing the remnants of the foam away and then he splashes water on his face, scrubbing round the back of his neck and lifting his head up, tipping it backwards so he can wet his throat. My eyes linger on his adams apple as it bobs and I find that my mouth's gone a bit dry again as I follow the movement.

"Right well in the case..." he turns around again as I start speaking and I watch the droplets of water trace their slow meandering route down his neck between his pectoral muscles to continue their descent towards that tempting place beneath the soft arrow of blond hair that leads straight into the waistband of his jeans. I snatch the towel from his shoulder and wipe them away quickly, my breath catching a little as I thrust it back at him.

"In that case?" he prompts. I look at him questioningly and he raises his eyebrows, looking at me like I've lost my marbles.

"What?"

"You were saying" I look at him blankly, my train of thought completely shot to shit. "We were talking about meeting Dean and Ollie" he frowns at me, "are you alright?"

"Me? Yeah, fine" I try to clear my thoughts and get them away from scenarios where we won't even end up leaving the flat, back to the matter at hand, before he thinks I've lost it so much he decides to call for the men in the white coats to take me away. "Right then, I'll see you in a bit" I turn and head for the door but don't manage to get it open as he places his hand flat against the painted woodwork.

"We still haven't arranged where I'm meeting you". That's it, now I remember what I was on about before he so thoughtlessly started covering himself in water.

"Yates's...right...I'll meet you in an hour outside the Town Hall and we can go in together yeah?" a huge grin spreads across his face and I realise I've unconsciously just made his day.

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh, now I really have to go or your surprise date will be that I have nothing planned at all...go make yourself gorgeous and I'll see you in a bit" his grin gets even bigger if that's possible, his eyes shining brilliantly back at me as I step through the door. I raise my hand to give him a wave but he reaches around me and grabs the knot in the front of my cardigan, jerking me backwards and pulling me towards him, bestowing a tender kiss on my lips before letting me go.

"See you soon" he says softly, his eyes raising and a blush staining his cheeks when he notices something behind me. I turn around.

"Oh hi Babs, I'm just off out...lovely day isn't it?" I say jauntily, giving John Paul a wink as he closes the door behind me. I edge past her and make my way down the stairs taking them two at a time. When I get outside I slide my sunglasses over my eyes turning back towards the building when I reach the end of the driveway, looking towards the window of our flat, spotting him immediately. He places his palm on the glass as he watches me walk away waving and smiling. Right, I have an hour._****_

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	130. Chapter 131

**_A little something for the weekend and a return for some familiar faces. Hope you enjoy._**

**ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTY FIVE**

**DEAN**

I nudge Ollie as the pair of them finally make their way through the door of the pub together, the changes in them evident even though I haven't really got a clue what's going on between them. From the looks on their faces, the fact that they're late and the way Craig follows behind John Paul through the over crowded pub, his fingers wedged in the back pocket of the younger mans jeans, I'd say a lot has happened since we last saw them a week ago.

John Paul spots us and waves as he weaves his way over, stopping to say something to Craig who nods his head smiling, holding his hand up in apology when he accidentally nudges someone as they pass. They finally sidle up to the table, Craig letting out a sigh of relief as he plonks himself down, John Paul standing closely behind him.

"Alright? Sorry we're late I was just" he hesitates and lets out a big breath. "God I'm knackered" he states. I feel Ollie's knee nudge mine beneath the table and I have to hold back the urge to ask him why. If the conversation I was having with John Paul earlier was anything to go by I'd say I'm not surprised he's tired, it did sound like they were getting a bit...frisky? Maybe frisky isn't the right word but from the way John Paul suddenly became breathless when we were talking I'd bet my life savings on it that Craig had been up to no good. I look behind him to John Paul, noting the way he's looking from me to my boyfriend.

"He's been in town sorting something out for tomorrow...I've only just left the flat" he explains, clarifying what they've been doing as though he can read my mind, though I've no idea why, it's not like I'll judge them. He blushes when I let out a chuckle shaking my head.

"Hey it's no business of mine what uh...what you two get up to" I wave my hand between the two of them watching as they look at each other bemused. I'm looking at them both but it's like being around two totally different people than last week. That spark is still there between them, maybe even more so than before but that heavy tension that'd been in the air from their uncertainty and reluctance to voice their feelings for each other had disappeared, in it's place an air of playfulness and that ease that I'd noticed the first time I'd met them when I'd wrongly assumed they were a couple.

I've always been a bit partial to the odd David Attenborough documentary, especially the ones that focus on the social side of how different species interact and their mating rituals. Watching these two was equally as fascinating and from Ollie's silence I knew he was as enthralled as I was because he had his chin resting between his fingers, listening intently to them as they interact.

"Do you want a beer?" John Paul bends down behind Craig's chair, his elbows cushioned across the back, his mouth mere inches from his...friends? ear.

"Nah I think...what time is it?" he checks his watch. "Yeah I think I'll have something a bit stronger" he replies turning to face John Paul, the younger mans eyes following the movement of Craig's lips as he speaks. He nods his head and then seems to remember the rest of us sat at the table as he looks around, asking what we want as well.

"I'll give you a hand if you want?" he nods, placing his hand on Craig's shoulder and giving it a squeeze as he walks past. It's only as we approach the bar that I realise he hasn't even asked his companion what he wants instead of beer. We get to the bar which is kind of busy and he turns, leaning back against it, his back and elbows propping himself up. I nod to the barman who indicates he'll be over shortly and then join him, watching Craig and Ollie as they sit, idly chatting. I've no idea what it is they're talking about but I know it isn't me or John Paul from the gestures they're making and the expressions on their faces. I'm guessing football.

"Craig looks well, he's caught the sun". John Paul nods his head, smiling, his eyes crinkling at the corners. I have a different subject than the weather that I want to broach but at the same time, as much as John Paul seemed happy enough to confide last week, I don't want to pry or come across as nosey.

"Yeah we've uh...been out in it quite a bit and we've been lucky with the weather." He casts a side glance at me and his lips twitch. Damn, he so knows that I'm dying to ask what's happened between them in the last seven days. I mean, is it serious? Watching the two of them exchanging glances from across the room I'd say so but it wouldn't be the first time my gaydar's been off. If that is the case though then I have to say that John Paul is one lucky guy. Not just because Craig is a very good looking lad, although it has to be said he is but because I've got friends that have fallen for straight blokes before, more than once and never, not even once have I ever seen it end in some kind of relationship, let alone one that seemed as strong and equal as this one.

It was like one of those mythical legends you hear about, like David slaying the Dragon, you've heard about it, listened to the stories passed from one person to another of it happening but you never actually get to see it with your own eyes. We've all been there, had mates or met some lad in a club who says he's straight but then they have a few drinks and try to cop a feel or suddenly move in for the kiss. There's even the odd few who seem to be looking for more than just the physical. Heck it even happened to me once when I met this lad Brian at work. We got on great, went out a few times for a drink, had a fumble in the coffee room everyday for about a week, he even invited me round to his flat for a clandestine meeting one afternoon and he was straight, said he'd never fancied a bloke before but he couldn't keep his hands off me and it made me feel special that he was changing his ways for me. It was only about two weeks later when his pregnant fiance turned up at the office, dropping off his lunch that I realised he was never going to admit he liked blokes too, let alone be seen out holding hands with one in public.

Craig though, he seemed different to Brian and the others. Alright so...we might not be his mates from home or his family but he seems really at ease with John Paul, he's not casting glances around keeping watch for whose looking and his eyes...well, they pretty much express everything he's feeling and the way he's looking over right now, I'd say he's more than happy for people to see how much he likes John Paul. I cast a furtive glance to my left and see that John Paul's gaze is fixed on Craig too. The pair of them seem to be almost having a conversation just from looking at each other and to be fair, I feel like I'm constantly watching an intimate moment between the pair.

Finally...my God _finally_ the barman comes over and asks for our drinks order. We give it, John Paul ordering a vodka and coke with ice for Craig and a couple of beers for himself and then he leans forward against the bar, playing with one of the beer mats, his back...and I notice, his arse, facing towards Craig, something I notice his friend has seen too, even though he is attempting to hold a conversation with Ollie. My other half bless him, makes a slitting his throat gesture and rolls his eyes.

"Right you win...alright? You win, now what's happened with you and Craig?" and there I get my answer because an absolutely beaming smile lights up his face making him look like the happiest guy on the planet. He runs his fingers through his hair and bites his lip, his mouth opening and closing as he decides how much to tell me. Now I'm not a gossip and I'm not one of these people who's all up in someones business but with these two, I have to say, they've piqued my interest. Maybe because I have a bit of the background to their story or maybe because...with Craig, I saw part of the transition of him falling for his mate before my very eyes and I'd also been able to see first hand just how powerful John Paul's love for his best friend was and how much it was hurting him. Whatever the reason though, I was intrigued, enough to actually have swallowed all my usual morals and asked. Looking at John Paul, it's like he's weighing up what to tell me and I only hope it's because of private him and Craig stuff and not because he feels ashamed.

"I don't...where do I start?" he grins and laughs, shrugging his shoulders. I lean down to see his face more clearly as he has his head ducked down.

"Oh my God, you're absolutely smitten aren't you?" he lifts his gaze to mine and then raises his head and I have to say, his cheeks must be killing him he's smiling that widely.

"I'm in love with him" he tells me plainly and honestly. He isn't saying anything that his facial expression hasn't already but still, I feel a pang and I need some kind of reassurance from him that it's not one sided.

"And Craig?" he nods, biting his lip again and then taking a hefty swig from the bottle as the barman hands us the drinks.

"He uh...he tried to tell his mum today, luckily she was too busy going on about the stripping to hear".

"Stripping?" Okay, that was stupid, why latch onto stripping when he's just told you Craig tried to tell his mum. God I felt like a dickhead. He didn't seem to notice though, he just laughed and shook his head.

"There was this group apparently, when we went to the hypnotist and one of them knows Craig...not much" he reassures when I frown, "just...he told his mum about the lap dance and she told Frankie...Craig's mum" he reiterates. I think about it, vaguely recalling some shouts and cheers from the back of the room when Craig was up on the stage but like everyone else, I'd thought nothing of it at the time. Bloody hell, I could just imagine how that conversation had gone down.

"Oh! Shit! You've seen her?" It doesn't seem likely but from what he'd said... he shakes his head, turning around to glance at Craig again before lifting his eyes back to mine.

"No, no she rang" he must have seen the look of shock on my face because he puts a reassuring hand on my arm. "Don't worry, he tried to tell her but she wasn't listening." Thank fuck for that, I could just imagine how that would've gone down if she had been. He seems agitated and a bit frustrated as he ploughs his fingers through his hair.

"The thing is, I wanted him to at first, I didn't say that to him, it was up to him but when he was talking to her, even though I went in the other room, I was willing him to tell her about us, just...I don't know, just because if he'd told her and she'd heard we wouldn't have to think about it any more...does that make sense?" His words gush out and he seemed anxious and sheepish with guilt, like he shouldn't have felt like that but I could see where he was coming from, even if it wasn't really the best solution.

"You mean because that way it'd be out there and all sorted by now?" He nodded naively. Unfortunately he had a lot to learn if he thought it would be as simple as that. If Craig was talking about going public with his...what? relationship? with John Paul...I don't know, it hadn't been clearly defined yet what the hell they were classing themselves as ...but whatever it was, if Craig was intending telling his family then he needed to think it through because coming out with something like that would be a real shock to them to, especially if he'd never shown any inclination that way before.

"God I'm glad he didn't". He lets it all out in a rush, like he's been holding it in and I get the impression he probably hasn't said any of that to Craig. His reaction appeases me though because it shows me he's at least thought about it since and come to the conclusion that it would've been all wrong doing this over the phone but again, I couldn't help warming to Craig more that he at least had the guts to step up and try to admit it, even if it was probably the worst thing he could've done. By the sounds of it though and with what John Paul was telling me about their earlier conversation now, this Frankie Dean, Craig's mum was not a woman to be argued with. If anything it sounded like Craig...and John Paul had had a lucky escape.

"So it is serious with you two then?" He nods his head shyly looking over at Craig, the pair of them smiling at each other when their eyes meet. I can see a slight frown mar Craig's forehead when he first looks over seeing John Paul a bit flustered but it's soon replaced by this look...God this look that just makes me feel happy for them and if I'm honest...a little bit jealous. Don't get me wrong, me and Ollie love each other to bits and sometimes it still feels like we're in our honeymoon period of our relationship like these two are and that's not going to change but that look, the one passing between these two, it's one of unity and outright trust and it gives me the impression that this must have been quite a week for the pair of them. To have got from what they had before, which was already more than most people experience from a friendship, to this in exactly seven days was just...well, it blew me away.

Speaking of Ollie, his eyes were practically pleading with me to get my arse back over there and from the way Craig was nodding to what he was saying but not really listening, I could see why. I'd have to put the interrogation...kidding, on hold for a while but I had the answer I was looking for anyway. Something about seeing John Paul so vulnerable after the night out at Funny Girls had just made me protective of him, he reminded me of Ollie when he first came out but watching him tonight and seeing the way Craig returned his attention put me at ease. I didn't feel I had to worry that he was being used or taken for a ride or that his friend was only with him for the benefits because Craig seemed equally taken with John Paul and if what the younger lad said was true and Craig had actually told his mum he loved John Paul, even if she didn't quite get the message as loud and clear as he'd intended, it showed me he had balls and that he wasn't afraid to use them and that sat well with me.

**KELLY**

As soon as I step through the door into the busy pub my eyes are searching, looking for my favourite bloke in the whole world, well except for my brother and my dad that is. I might have only known him for maybe...what? eight hours but I love him to bits, he's ace. I don't mean I love him, love him, like fancy him, it's not like that...although Laura definitely says I have a crush on him and I do have to agree she's right but...he's just so lovely. He has these gorgeous long eyelashes that I personally would kill for, though obviously not him because a dead Craig really wouldn't be good and his voice...ahh please, just the sound of it sends a little wibble to my...well, that's personal. I swear, if I wasn't with Laura and he wasn't so completely and utterly in love with John Paul I'd go for him in a second. So actually yeah, on second thought maybe I do fancy him.

Honestly though, I won't go for him, not unless...no I won't. Okay actually I would if it wasn't for Laura and John Paul being on the scene but they are and I hate people who go out and wreak havoc on other people's relationships and that's not going to be me. Besides, Laura has this really cute dip in her tummy when she lies down and it's completely gorgeous and oh God, she smells like sunshine, so no matter how lovely Craig is with his long lashes, he can't compete with that. As soon as I get through the packed throng at the bar I spot him. It's a good job I haven't got any inclinations of wanting him for myself because the way John Paul is leaning in, protectively close to him, I wouldn't stand a chance anyway.

I have on my best shoes, my favourite skirt and sheer black tights with a vine design running up the back and my hair is impeccable as I've just had it styled into a chic bob with a few black highlights streaked through it to complement the red. I even have a little cleavage on show. Even so, there's no way in hell I'd be able to compete with the blond lad who's wearing a simple navy blue shirt with pockets and lapels and a stylish pair of black jeans. You know how I know this? Because as I approach them from behind and Ollie and Dean look up, Craig's whispering something in John Paul's ear, his hand ever so lightly resting on the younger lads arm as he leans in close, _totally_ oblivious to me. It's a good job I'm thick skinned and I don't take it personally.

Dean gives me a big smile...at least someone's noticed me and Ollie raises his eyebrows and winks at me but neither Craig nor John Paul look up. I think about clearing my throat but I reckon it'd sound like I was put out at being ignored, so instead I reach forward, noting John Paul's split second reaction as I cover lover boys eyes with my hands. Craig tenses beneath them, no doubt going through the possibilities in his head. After all, I had told Dean I wanted to surprise them by showing up.

"Guess who" I ask in a gruff voice. His hands cover mine and it sounds stupid but I can feel that he's smiling because his cheeks rise beneath my palms and his eyelashes flicker, making me giggle slightly from the tickle. He grabs my wrist suddenly and pulls, turning and giving me a cheeky wink as my feet almost go from under me. I straighten myself up, pulling my top back into place and patting down my hair. "Hey guys" I give a half hearted wave, smiling at John Paul, Dean and Ollie. John Paul looks surprised and a little flustered and the other two are just watching me, like they might be worried about what I'm going to do. I wrap my arm around Craig's shoulders and plant a big resounding kiss on his cheek, reaching around him and taking a sneaky sip of his drink.

I see John Paul looking between us, his eyes barely leaving me as he glances at Craig, raising his bottle to his lips and taking a quick gulp. It's fun seeing him like this, shooting me daggers and acting all possessive. It was a welcome change for me to see him behave this way after last week, when none of us could seem to get him to fess up to Craig about his feelings. As I leaned over Craig's shoulder to get another sip of the vodka and coke, my arm tightening a little more around him and my cheek almost grazing his, I saw them exchange a look, Craig raising his eyebrows at John Paul.

This should be interesting. John Paul clears his throat loudly, wiggling his finger at me smiling, though it doesn't quite reach those startling blue eyes of his. I look at him expectantly, trying my best to keep my own smile at bay. I've been looking forward to this ever since stepping foot into the pub and seeing that he'd finally claimed his man.

"Alright John Paul?" I ask, my voice doing that sing-song thing. His gaze flicks to Craig and then back to me again, a blush creeping up his neck until it lands smack bang on his cheeks. Aww he looks so cute and adorable and ...jealous. He does the finger waggling thing at me and Craig again and in Craig's defense, he's barely even acknowledged I'm there. He's not touched me or turned around or anything. A girl could feel offended by that kind of treatment.

"Do you mind uh..." all eyes go to John Paul as he speaks ... "you mind not groping my boyfriend". My mouth drops open and I see that Dean and Ollie are doing a pretty good imitation of a fish too. I laugh...shocked and untangle my arm from John Paul's 'boyfriend', backing away with my hands in the air, showing him I'm not touching any more. I step to the side so I'm facing Dean and John Paul, standing between Craig and Ollie. I can see that Craig is grinning, maybe wider than last week after they'd kissed.

"It's like that is it?" I ask. Craig's eyes are twinkling as he looks at John Paul and I watch as the blond lad rests his hand on Craig's thigh, just above the knee, biting his lip before turning to me with a genuine smile.

"Yeah, yeah it is". I run back around behind Craig to stand between the pair, hooking an arm around both their shoulders drawing them in tightly.

"I knew it...aww you guys" I squeeze them in close and listen to them chuckling as they wrap their arms loosely around my waist, only letting go when I hear someone clear their throat behind us.

"Ah hem, do you mind not groping my girlfriend?"

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	131. Chapter 132

**ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTY SIX**

CRAIG

Things were going great. I'd forgotten how much fun it was to hang out with these guys. I was so glad we'd ended up keeping in touch and I had a feeling that this wasn't just a Blackpool thing. We'd already made arrangements at the beginning of the evening...before we all got too pissed, to meet up again, this time in Manchester in a couple of weeks time. One of the best things though was just having others to talk to. Don't get me wrong, I'm not bored talking with John Paul, I could never get bored with that, there's always something to say, it's just...being with John Paul and all of us having a conversation together, it made it even more like being part of a couple and I guess in many ways, it made us...together, all the more real. Like I say, me and JP together is brilliant, especially now we can be...close but meeting up with Kelly and Dean and the gang, it sort of showed me that we'd been living in our own little bubble and not really interacting on a personal level with anyone else. This just helped to show me, prove even, that two lads being together in the 'outside' world could work.

It was nice that the girls had come too, Dean had kept it a secret intentionally, arranging with them where to meet up but keeping it from us so it'd be a surprise. You could say it worked because when Kelly came over and did the 'guess who' thing before wrapping her arms around me, the shock on John Paul's face had been evident. I'd half expected him to blow when I saw his gaze flicking between us, even though I knew that for Kelly it was just her way of having fun and I'd been about to say something but then it was my turn to be bowled over when he told her off, telling her to stop groping his boyfriend. I was gob smacked, didn't really know what to do but smile at him, my whole insides doing a happy dance because he'd finally seemed to get it into his head that that's how it should be.

Put it this way...if a lad or a girl was to start flirting with him that way in front of me, there's no way in hell I'd just sit back and take it either. It wasn't just that he'd told her. I mean, I think she had a fair idea and was just trying to wind him up anyway, it was the fact that he'd told all of them what we were, while I was there. That's the sort of things that a few days ago he'd have been over analysing, wondering if it was the right thing to do or not but tonight he'd as good as peed around me, marking me as his territory, laying down the boundaries for all to see and I...I couldn't have been prouder. At first I'd figured he'd probably already told Dean, after all, they'd taken a long time at the bar but then they'd come back and I was still getting the same speculative glances back, like he still didn't fully know what was going on. Ah well, if they hadn't before then they certainly did now.

Watching John Paul now though, while I'm talking to Laura, I can see the confidence in him growing by the second. He's chatting away with them because they've asked him a question about music and whether he's done DJ competitions and stuff and I can see he has their rapt attention. He practically has them eating out of his hand and to be fair, if it wasn't for the fact that Dean kept sliding glances at Ollie every now and then, I'd be getting jealous because he can barely take his eyes off John Paul. I wanted to say 'Oi, eyes forward Dean, stop looking at my boyfriend' but I'm not exactly sure he fancies him, more like he admires him or something.

"I'm getting another round in, same again?" I get a round of nods from the group as I get up, John Paul's hand shooting out for a second, his fingers just touching mine as he smiles at me. It's only when I get to the bar that I see Kelly and Laura have followed me, a twinkle in their eyes and secretive smiles on their faces.

"What's going on?" They look at each other, Laura biting her lip as she nudges Kelly with her elbow.

"Well?" Kelly raises her eyebrows suggestively but I play dumb. It's kind of funny watching girls squirm when they're on the scent for some gossip.

"Well what? You want some crisps too?" She rolls her eyes at me and swats my arm making it sting.

"Don't play the innocent with me Craig Dean, fess up, we want all the gory details". Laura joins in nodding too at this point.

"About what?" It's just too much fun and watching them...especially Kelly get more and more frustrated with me is hilarious. She reminds me of Steph. She's really gullible too. I suddenly hear raucous laughter coming from our table and look over to see Dean with his head throw back laughing at something John Paul just said, then patting him on the arm, moving in a bit closer to listen. I smile as my boyfriend looks over giving me a wave but then I turn back to the bar, a bit of a frown marring my features.

"Don't worry about Dean, he might like John Paul but he doesn't fancy him, he probably just wants to award him a trophy". It's funny how Laura seems to know exactly what I'm thinking. I don't get the trophy remark though.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's the Pretty Woman syndrome isn't it?" I have no idea what she's talking about. The only Pretty Woman I know is that gushy chick flick my sister used to love and that Sarah made me watch about ten times in the course of our relationship. Why was it we went out for so long again?

"The what?"

"Look I know it sounds stupid but, you've _seen_ Pretty Woman right...the film?" I nod my head, wondering where the hell this is going and what the hell that film has to do with me and John Paul and a trophy ... "you're the Richard Gere character right and John Paul's Julia Roberts". I snort into my drink, the fizzy coke going down the wrong way and almost coming out through my nose. It's a good job the only person I want to impress is looking at the other two lads at our table and paying no attention to me at the moment..

"I'm not sure he'd like that comparison" I nod my head at the lad behind the bar, gesturing for a couple more beers and take another sip of my drink. "Go on, I'm all ears".

"Right well, she was a prostitute right and soo shouldn't end up with the fit wealthy bloke who can treat her like a princess but he does, he wants her anyway". Yeah, like that'd ever happen in real life. Not being funny but the street girls I'd seen on Crime Watch were hardly in Julia Roberts league even if her mouth is too big and her lips too thin. I like fuller lips, ones that are reddish without needing waxy tasting lipgloss.

"Right...but I haven't got loads of money and I don't think JP'd appreciate being classed as a prostitute either...no offense but he's not exactly been with other blokes you know?" Shit, I shouldn't have said that, it's private. Luckily the girls don't seem to notice.

"That's not what I mean Craig...Gere is rich, you're straight...ish, Roberts is...well she's a hooker and John Paul's gay, you get it". Actually I am. "See against all the odds, you being straight, him being gay you've got together anyway, those two are probably thinking John Paul's the luckiest bastard alive right now because he's done it, Roberts conquered Gere like Mohammad and that mountain. It's not meant to be possible but he has and look at you, your even better looking than Gere". I nod my head because...well really what else is there to do. I think there might be a few million people out there that'd disagree about the better looking than Gere thing but the rest...I got what she meant. I guess I'd never really looked at it like that and I know John Paul hasn't. It's a funny comparison though and one that, if I was at all insecure about John Paul's intentions, would probably stress me out a bit and have me worrying but I'm not...insecure that is. I'd be stupid to think that John Paul was only interested in me as some kind of a trophy thing and one thing I'm not, is stupid.

"People actually think that? It must happen all the time though right?" It had to. I knew that what me and John Paul had was special but that was because we were best mates first, not because I was straight and he's gay.

"Uh uh". Laura shakes her head, her curls bouncing.

"Nope, trust me, I've never seen it". Confirms Kelly. I'm shocked, I mean truly shocked. I figured it must happen a lot. Two people spend a lot of time together and something clicks. "Don't get me wrong, it happens, you know, gay bloke or girl gets it on with a friend but...I can't say I've seen it turn into something lasting, you know?" I can't help wondering if John Paul knows this too. Huh, interesting.

"What about you two though, Laura you said last week that you ended up dating your friend for a couple of months, what's the difference". Laura looks at me then, I can't say it's something I'm used to as she usually keeps her head down.

"Well firstly, I like girls...lads too but I like girls and so did Chloe, that's the difference. She wasn't the only girl I've liked and vice versa, with you, from what you said, it's just John Paul right?" I incline my head in agreement.

"Yeah cause you've said yourself you aren't gay, even though right now you say you don't particularly fancy girls, you still find them attractive right?" again I'm in agreement, this time with Kelly. "So if you hadn't been friends with John Paul, had never met him, it wouldn't have occurred to you to fancy another fella?"

"Eww no" I realise what a childish response I've given when the girls double over giggling.

"So that kind of doesn't make you bi either...see we" she gestures from herself to Laura, "we like both, not all of them, we're still choosy but both boys and girls get us going but...it's not like that with you".

"Well no".

"That's why it's different then see. Alright, you aren't fully straight otherwise your John Paul wouldn't even be an issue but I don't think you can be bi either or you'd fancy other blokes too."

"Yeah I see what you mean. So what you're saying then is that to a gay bloke, like John Paul, him ending up with me is like finding the Holy Grail then".

"Yeah something like that".

"Cool, so he's like Indiana Jones then" I say chuckling, loads of scenarios running through my head, including one where he has the hat on and the boots and he's swinging a whip around, cracking it with a flick of his wrist every so often. John Paul looks over at that second and our eyes meet, his wrinkling at the corners when he sees me laughing with the girls.

"You okay?" he mouths and I nod, swallowing as my throats gone dry, asking the same back and getting the same response. I grin and wink, blushing when he mouths that he loves me before turning back to the other two, not giving me the chance to respond. The girls roll their eyes and then the conversation goes back to the one they got off topic from before and it's my turn to roll my eyes.

"So, no more avoiding the subject...what's happened then". Kelly leans her elbows on the bar and wriggles her eyebrows suggestively, Laura going to stand beside her, her hand resting lightly against her girlfriends bare back.

"Where do I start" they lean forward expectantly. "We spent a day at the park, went paint balling with my brother and step brother, cocktail night" I click my fingers as I remember that one. "We've done loads really". I know it's not what they want to hear but I still remember John Paul's less than impressed reaction when Hannah had spilled the beans about their first time. Admittedly, that'd been more embarrassment that I knew what'd happened, apparently he'd felt ashamed and was appalled that I'd got all the details when he fancied me but I only worked that out later.

Personally I remember being impressed that she's given him a twenty out of ten. In fact, thinking about it now, it was another of those occasions, in hindsight, where I'd had a bit of a flash image, wondering briefly what he must have been like in bed to get such a gushing reaction from Hannah. I could feel my face flaming now when I pictured his reaction on finding out she'd told me and Sarah, the way he'd acted bashful and hadn't been able to look me in the eye. I should've been able to see then that he was hiding something from me but I was so caught up in having the best, best mate a guy could ask for and a smoking hot girlfriend that his reaction hadn't really registered. Looking over at him now, I couldn't help thinking it's funny how things change.

"You aren't going to tell us are you?" Kelly honestly sounded gutted. I was tempted, I considered these two friends now, proper friends but it wasn't my place to discuss all our private stuff, even though really, I wanted to shout it from the rooftops.

"Sorry" I shake my head, giving them a rueful smile. It's funny but looking over at John Paul and the way the other two were crowding in close, I was certain he was getting a similar kind of interrogation. I saw him shake his head, his eyes downcast as he fiddled with a beer bottle and then Dean sat back, arms folded, shaking his head too, looking at Ollie with a 'what else can I do' kind of look on his face. John Paul must have sensed me looking over because he lifted his head and turned my way, playing at the collar of his shirt when my gaze settled on him. He inclined his head for me to come over and I held up a finger. One minute.

I gathered the glasses together on a tray, necking the rest of my drink and ordering another. I turned back to the girls as we waited and smiled, giving them a little without revealing a lot.

"You want the details? He's great, I've never been happier and if you two have even half of what we have then you're lucky. What can I say, I love him". I take my drink, smiling at the barman and make my way over to the table, the girls awws and ahhs resounding in my ears.

I'll say one thing for Hannah though. She was right, he was a twenty...at least._****_

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	132. Chapter 133

**ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTY SEVEN**

JOHN PAUL

I get back from the toilets to find Craig and our friends huddled in a little group talking. Ollie saw me first and said something which made the small group spring apart, innocent looks and a couple of guilty ones covering their faces. I saw Craig sneak a glance over his shoulder but his eyes didn't stay fixed on mine long enough for me to get any insight into what they might have been talking about. Weird really because if their conspiratorial looks hadn't alerted me they were up to something then their hasty behaviour on seeing me would've.

"What're you guys up to?" I asked, my eyes passing over the group. Laura suddenly found her hair rather fascinating as she took some strands and twirled them around her finger, Kelly studied her nails, her tongue running over her rouged lips, Dean and Ollie became engrossed in a game of darts behind me and Craig...well I couldn't see his face but his hand was firmly attached to the back of his neck, drawing my attention to his fingers, conjuring up images of them playing over my skin instead of his.

I go to stand beside his chair and lean down to kiss his cheek but he tilts his head, offering me a tantalising expanse of his neck instead. My gaze quickly flicks across the others but none of them are really taking notice, now immersing themselves in their own conversations. I slide my fingers over the surface, letting the tips just linger at his pulse point as I draw up the seat next to him, sitting myself down and propping my head in my hand to face him.

"So what was all that about?" I ask, my hand waving at the rest of the group who's eyes seem drawn to us. When I look over their gazes dart away again. I laugh, shaking my head, looking pointedly at Craig. "Come on, you may as well tell me, I'll find out soon enough anyway." He looks at the others, nodding his head slightly at Dean in some secret style of communication.

"Nothing we were...we were just discussing where to go on from here." He smiles widely, his hand going to my knee.

"And what did you all decide on? I thought you were suggesting that comedy club." We'd talked about it as we met outside the Town Hall, deciding it could be a good laugh, Craig saying we should suggest it to the rest of them. His eyes flickered to the others who were once more watching us. God I felt like a zoo animal.

"Well I did but...uhm..."

"I've already seen the guy, he's not very good" said Ollie.

"Yeah he was crap, got booed off the stage when we saw him" chimed in Laura. My head goes from one to the other as they come up with a bunch of lame excuses.

"When did you" I waggle my finger between them all, blushing as Craig watches me, his eyebrows raising as he follows the movement my digit is making, "all watch the comedian together?" Ollie looks at Dean as _He_ looks at Kelly. The pretty red head who I have to say, looks knockout tonight, flicks her hair and smiles.

"Who gives a shit, we're leaving" she smiles flirtily at Laura and takes her arm, pulling her up and looking directly at Dean who hesitates for a second before pulling himself together and rising to his feet too, his hand going beneath Ollie's elbow as he's tugged to his feet. Lastly Craig pats my knee and gets to his feet too.

"Come on JP, live a little" he flashes me a wink and downs the rest of his drink before shrugging into his cardigan. I decide not to argue because...whatever they have planned it can't be any worse than the Mr & Mr competition I was entered into with my, _then_ best mate. I follow behind him as the other two couples make their way outside. Laura and Kelly are at the front chatting and smiling, ignoring the catcalls and whistles from some of the drinkers outside as we head through town with Dean and Ollie following them, proving to me and Craig just how simple it can be for two men to be a couple.

"Craig?" I nudge his arm with my elbow as we walk, smiling at him but a bit nervous as he looks at me.

"Yeah?" his eyes meet mine for a second, his mouth tilting into a smile too.

"It's...nothing...we're not doing anything embarrassing are we?" he chuckles, his cheeks creasing with a dimple as he grins shaking his head at me.

"No John Paul, it's nothing bad...would I do that to you?" he has a point. I guess the way that they were all acting so secretive had me a bit paranoid but I couldn't help it. Saying that, I'd been pretty lucky so far because the worst ordeals had fallen on Craig and he'd accepted and taken on the challenges like a man. As though reading my thoughts he turns to me, taking out his phone and gesturing with it in our friends direction.

"Just remember who it was that waggled his arse in front of those lot yeah?" I snort in a not particularly attractive way as he tucks it back away, his hand grazing mine as we walk. I hadn't even thought until now about holding his hand but as it glanced over mine once more I wanted nothing more than to take it in mine and hold it, linking our fingers together. The thing is, I don't know if I should. I know that sounds stupid after all the times that Craig has said he's proud to be with me and that he's happy for me to step up and do things like this but...we're in the middle of town, not even in the gay district and there are loads...and I mean _loads_ of people around, especially couples and groups of girls and lads. It might not exactly be the best idea. I'm still thinking this when Dean turns around, looking me over and stopping until we're level with him. Craig seems to sense that the other man wants a word and he jogs a few feet to catch up with Ollie, once more drifting into, what can only be described as a crappy attempt at conversation.

"Alright?" I nod my head looking at Dean, trying to decide if I should ask him. It's not that I think he'll take the piss or think I'm stupid it's just...it seems such a daft question to ask. "What's up? You've gone all quiet" I sigh, stopping in my tracks gesturing around us.

"You're gonna laugh" he shakes his head and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"No I won't" he says sincerely. I lick my lips and shove my hands deep into my pockets, my shoulders hunching protectively.

"I wanna...I wanna hold his hand..."

"What like the Beatles?" he chuckles at his own joke and then sees that I'm finding it hard asking him and becomes serious again. "Sorry, you want to hold his hand and... what?"

"That's it...I want to hold his hand". His mouth opens but he says nothing at first, just lifts his brows.

"So why don't you...doesn't Craig like it when you do that?"

"Yeah he seems to, he did it with me yesterday but..."

"But?"

"There's all these people" I get out in a hushed whisper. He holds his hands out in a 'so what?' gesture so I feel the need to explain. "Well do you not find people make comments and stuff, I mean, Craig's alright...more than alright being with me, being my boyfriend but I'm not sure how he'd feel if people started yelling insults and stuff, you know what I mean?" Dean smiled wryly and nods his head, steering me back to walking.

"Have you not really been 'out' in public together then?" he puts some emphasis into the word 'out' so I get his meaning. I think about it and realise that there've actually been quite a few times.

"Well yeah but that was different" he looks at me smiling and with a nudge of his elbow he urges me on. "Well we've been clubbing, you know the VIP tickets we got" he nods his head in remembrance, "well we got drunk and kind of...made out on the dance floor...and in the booth" he raises his eyebrows and I flush. "Oh yeah, and in the lift too". Christ I can feel my face growing hot beneath his scrutiny and it doesn't help that Craig turns around and sees me, his brows furrowing at my discomfort. I blow some cool air from my mouth on my face and smile at Craig before carrying on.

"It's different though, I mean in the club and then the other night when we were kissing and stuff at the cocktail bar...well it's...you're caught in the moment and everyone's bladdered anyway right?" He looks at me like I've grown another head. "And, well, it's a different environment. Here it's like we're exposed or something, in the club, I don't know, I got the impression no one really cared what was going on around them".

"So what? You haven't been out anywhere where you and Craig have...kissed, held hands, touched? And people have been around when they're not pissed?" Okay so when he puts it like that I kind of see where he's coming from.

"Well the birdwatchers saw us making out in the boat I suppose and Darren caught us kissing and..."

Darren?" something about using a persons name had piqued his interest.

"Craig's step brother" I mention, choosing to ignore the look of incredulity on his face as I forge ahead. "Oh yeah and I guess we kissed and held hands and stuff at the casino the other night too".

"Fucking hell John Paul, is there anywhere you and Craig _haven't_ been spreading the love?" he laughs, pulling me into a sideways hug by the shoulder. I look at him, my eyes connecting with his that are full of wisdom and I realise how naïve I probably sound.

"Yeah...I suppose there have been more than a few places" I say, suddenly getting this overwhelming urge to ease the tension in my neck like I've seen Craig do a hundred times. Dean stops me for a sec and turns me, his hands holding me by the shoulders as he answers me.

"It's not like how it used to be. Don't get me wrong, there'll always be those wankers that are ignorant enough not to get it, that don't understand how two blokes or two girls can fancy each other but most people...most people are either accepting of it and couldn't care less or are just polite enough not to say anything." I must look incredulous because he chuckles. "Honestly John Paul you can't let those kinds of thoughts stop you from living, you're as entitled as anyone else to hold your boyfriends hand in public, so long as he's comfortable with it too." I let his words sink in, not even aware that he's jogged back over to Ollie, until I see him slinging his arm around the other man. Craig glances back and stands for a second, waiting for me to catch him up.

"You get sorted?" I let out a silent laugh at how well he knows me.

"Yeah...listen do you want..." I look at him contemplative, wondering how utterly stupid this is going to sound but still not just wanting to forge ahead unless I'm sure. "Hold my hand?" I ask the question and he looks down, his eyes lingering on the appendage I'm holding out.

"What? Like the Beatles song?" I roll my eyes and nod my head. "Yeah, why the hell not". He laughs and bites his lip as he places his hand warm hand inside mine, his fingers intertwining through mine in what can only be described as a perfect fit. I cast a look around and see that no one even seems to notice. He notices this and turns a little grinning, his shoulder bumping me as we walk.

"So...where are we going then?" he grins at me, his eyes sparkling brightly as we pass a karaoke bar with a green neon light blinking 'O Shea's'. He shrugs and gestures at the couple in front of us.

"Honestly?" I nod my head, telling him yes. "I've no idea, this was Ollie's idea, I've never seen this place but it's not far, in fact...I think...yup, this is it". He waves his hand towards a large, noisy bar on the corner of the street across the road that we're approaching. There's something vaguely familiar about the name but I can't for the life of me think what.

'Cahoots'. The name really does ring a bell but I don't really have chance to work out why as we cross the road and head inside, Kelly and Laura making their way through the throng of people in the crowded room looking for a vacant table over by the dance floor. I can see Craig looking around too, his hand squeezing tightly in mine as we're jostled by the eager punters. I notice off to one side that there's a huge circle of people shouting and laughing and I crane my neck to see what it is that has them so excited. Laughing to myself I'm just about to point it out to Craig when Kelly's voice calls out over the din, alerting us that she's found a table. We finally reach the others and sit down, my gaze automatically drawn to the DJ booth that sits in the opposite corner, across the dance floor.

This place, I note, isn't so much a bar as a club of sorts. At least I figure it is with the fancy lighting they have going on and the noise blaring through the speakers. I'm a bit gutted to hear they have a mix CD on instead of a proper DJ but the music isn't bad and it's not like I'm sat here with earphones on in a world of my own. I'd much rather listen to the sexy, silky voice of Craig than the best mixers in the business anyway.

"What do you reckon then?" Ollie asks in probably the loudest voice I've heard him use.

"Yeah it's alright, could do with livening up the dance floor a bit though, it's like Friday night mass this is". I gesture towards the dance floor where there's one group of girls dancing around their handbags, the pink and black sashes across their chests indicating they're on a hen night. "You'd get more people going with 'Ag A Doo' at this rate". I chuckle to myself and shake my head. To give it it's due this place is packed just...well, not on the dance floor. I can't believe that they haven't got anything better than a CD playing on their busiest night of the week.

"You think you're up to the job?" Ollie asks, inclining his head at a florescent orange poster adorning the walls that I'd somehow failed to notice. 'DJ comp'. I felt my heart start to beat faster as a flurry of excitement coursed through me. That's where I'd heard the name. I remember our Mercedes mentioning this place when she came here last year on her mates hen weekend. She'd been pretty impressed and for our Mercedes to be impressed with anything it had to be good. Me having a go though, I wasn't sure about that.

Alright, I'd played gigs at the Loft but this...this was one of the biggest bars in Blackpool, Party Capitol of the North. I couldn't...could I? I looked at Craig and he was watching me expectantly, his lips curved into a smile, nodding his head in encouragement. My hand was still in his and I felt his thumb stroking across the fleshy part above my thumb, that small constant contact somehow giving me a confidence I'd never really felt before.

"Yeah, yeah alright then...on one condition?"

"What's that then?" Ollie asked, all five of them leaning forwards towards me.

"I'll enter the competition if one of _you_...does _that_" I say, pointing towards the large crowd gathered at the other side of the room._****_

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	133. Chapter 134

**ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTY EIGHT**

CRAIG

"Count me out".

"Uh uh, no way, not in this get-up".

"Not a cat in hells chance mate".

"Yeah right, in your dreams".

I watch as each and every one of our new 'friends' opts out of the deal that John Paul has laid on the table. He sits back smugly, his arms folded as he watches each of their reactions, knowing each of them wants to watch him do his 'thing' but none of them willing to give in. Laura shakes her head, her blond curls bouncing around her shoulders as she looks regretfully back at him. Kelly pulls her skirt down an inch as she indicates to her clothing. Ollie's laughing and trying to wipe the beer off his chin from where the frothy beverage spilled out from his snorting it the wrong way and Dean, Dean the cheeky bastard says 'in your dreams' waving his hand dismissively before it lands slap on my back, his fingers curling around my shoulder as he holds it reassuringly...or firmly, keeping me in place, depending how you read his actions. I opt for the former because if he's doing it so I don't run then I dread to think what the things is that John Paul pointed out.

"Craig'll do it, won't you mate?"

"Yeah Craig, you do it, it'll be a doddle".

"Yayy Craig, Oh you're gonna love it".

"Nice one mate, knew you'd step up to the challenge".

I open my mouth to reply but nothing comes out. These guys can't be serious? Is it not enough that they've seen me bare my soul and have the piss taken on stage at Funny Girls and then watched me make a complete dick of myself at the hypnotists? Surely one of them could step up this time and rise to the challenge, at least it'd make me feel like less of a tool. Why does it always have to be me? I mean, okay, so I don't exactly know what this 'task' is that John Paul wants one of us to do, it could, in fact, be something really great, something fun and exciting, like naked mud wrestling or something but judging by their reactions, they knew what it was and weren't very willing, to the point that they'd each found an excuse not to do it within about five seconds of John Paul's request.

The thing is...I want to watch him work those decks, show the others exactly what he can do. It makes me proud watching him, knowing it's my best mate...I mean boyfriend up there working the crowd into a frenzy. Judging from the lack of movement on the dance floor and yet surveying the packed club, this place needed a bit more livening up that whatever it is going on that has the others running scared just seems like a minor obstacle to me.

"Right, I'll do it then" I say firmly. Deans hand squeezes my shoulder where it still rests on my acceptance and the others just look at me with open mouths, Kelly and Laura looking a little awe struck, John Paul with a mixture of mirth and fear and Ollie...well he just looks like he's about to piss himself laughing.

"Oh mate...you have the best boyfriend ever" laughs Dean. I turn around and look up at the older man as he shakes his head at John Paul, a frown marring my face because it really does look like I'm in trouble. How the fuck I've ended up being the one to make a complete dick of myself _again_... I don't know but one thing I am sure of is that I _will_ end up making a complete arse of myself. I mean, I wasn't even privy to this set up they'd arranged for John Paul in the first place. It wasn't until about half an hour ago, when he'd gone to the toilets, that Ollie had told me that they'd signed him up for the competition, wanting to see him do his DJing thing that they'd heard so much about from yours truly, so how the hell they'd all managed to pass the buck on this other thing, was beyond me.

Actually I did know why it was me that'd ended up agreeing to God knows what. John Paul. It was a simple as that. I wanted to watch him master those decks and show our friends how good he was, how good I know he is. I want to watch him work this crowd of ambivalent punters, whip them into a frenzy until he has them in the palm of his hand. I can just imagine that look on his face that he gets when his hands touch the records, like he's at one with the music, like he can feel it playing for him and only for him. It's actually a similar look that he gets when he's with me. I'm prepared to look like a complete twat doing whatever it is because I want to watch as he stands behind those decks, confidence oozing from him, sweat coating his forehead, his shirt sticking to his back as he bobs his head in time to the music, his long, deft fingers mixing the records to perfection.

"You don't have to...I was trying to get one of them to do it, seeing as they've had about a years worth of entertainment out of us two". I chuckle as John Paul takes hold of my hand and gives my fingers a gentle squeeze, his words sounding soft and seductive somehow as he says them in my ear. A shiver runs down my spine when his breath tickles the sensitive area just below it, especially when his lips inadvertently skim over the skin there.

"Nah it's fine, we have a deal...you'll just have to make it up to me later" he raises his brows and I give him a playful slap. "Not like that, I mean you can play me a tune or something" he grins and nods.

"Oh right...definitely." He picks his drink up, lifting the bottle to his lips, smiling before taking a slow drink, his eyes sparkling from the light glinting off the mirrored discs hanging from the ceiling as he looks at me. I have a sip of mine too, watching him from over the rim of the glass, trying to catch an ice cube with my tongue as it dances out of my reach. He cranes his neck and looks into my drink for a second before dipping his fingers in, scooping out the elusive frozen chunk and depositing it into my open mouth where I proceed to crunch it, the noise the only thing I can hear over the roaring din of the blood pounding through my veins.

"For fuck sake!" We both turn, our eyes breaking contact as they settle on Dean who, it has to be said, is looking a little flustered. I turn back in my seat to hear Ollie clearing his throat and Kelly and Laura looking at us like we've just landed on Earth from another planet.

"What?" We ask in unison as we take in the different expressions on our friends faces.

"Get a fucking room" chuckles Ollie.

"Told you he'd be the filthy one" said Laura, quirking her eyebrow at John Paul, reminding him what she'd first though in response to our answers at the Mr & Mr competition.

"I'm surprised that ice cube hadn't already melted" said Dean with a roll of his eyes. Our heads were turning in conjunction with each other, John Paul's eyes following the direction mine were taking as we listened to each of our friends. Eventually they landed on Kelly who had remained strangely quiet. We looked at her expectantly, waiting patiently for another witty, sarcastic remark.

"God you're so in love" she says in this dreamy girly breathless voice, her smile lighting up her eyes when she looks at us. I turn to John Paul, noting the blush that's taken up residence on his cheeks and the way that he can't seem to stop himself grinning and I know that the response everyone can see coming from me is the same, though the blush may not be quite so obvious. I survey the rest of the group before planting a resounding kiss smack on his mouth for all to see, my lips lingering that extra couple of seconds so I can taste him just a little bit. Then I turn and grin at the rest of them.

"Ahh you're just jealous." I say laughing.

It's only when we launch into a discussion about the best clubs they've been to, watching as the DJ competition gets under way that I realise John Paul hasn't said anything for a bit. I turn to him concerned, my knee nudging his beneath the table as I slide around in my seat. He looks...well he doesn't really look like he's with it if I'm being honest, he's kind of staring off towards the decks but he's not really focused on them. He has his hand to his face, his fingers resting on his lips and it's only when I take hold of that hand and capture it between mine that he blinks, those startled blue eyes softening and re focusing when he locks his gaze with mine.

"Are you okay, shouldn't I have...?" I'm about to apologise for the kiss, realising it's the first time we've been so public with the whole thing and that it was my fault when he takes my cheeks in his palms and rests his forehead against mine, his breath with the scent of beer on it mingling with mine.

"Thank you" his gaze flicks to mine, our noses rubbing together we're that close. "Thank you". I nod my head, acknowledging his thanks but not feeling it necessary. After all, why wouldn't I want to kiss him. Our mates being there doesn't make a difference to me except to make it all real. I kiss him on the cheek and then point to the guy behind the decks.

"He's pretty good". We sit side by side watching the guy who looks pretty professional, get some of the people on the floor dancing to the loud techno beat of the tunes he's mixing. John Paul suddenly frowns.

"Hang on" he says, leaning in towards the others who all crowd close so they can hear him. "I haven't got any of my stuff, my records and that".

"It's alright, we text Craig earlier and he gave us a rundown of the tracks you use or, some of them anyway. The guy who's organising this thing said he'd get them ready and there'd be a box next to the booth that you could pick extras from". Ollie tells John Paul. He turns to me, brows raised and I wave my hand dismissively.

"I've helped you set up enough times to know what you use...I didn't know what they were asking for though." I feel the need to add that last bit on because I don't want him thinking I've been conspiring behind his back.

"You're up at half past by the way and then it'll be Craig's turn". Honestly, I've not seen Ollie this excited before, he actually rubbing his hands together with glee. I think he's so eager because not only does he get to see John Paul perform but he gets to see me make a right tit of myself doing...well I still don't know do I? I'm just about to ask when John Paul stands up.

"I'm gonna check out the vinyls then, be back in a minute" he pats my shoulder and I take hold of his hand as he starts to walk away, jerking him back towards me with a gentle tug. He kind of swings around looking at me expectantly, surprise evident in his features. I tap my cheek.

"Did you forget something?" He chuckles, wrapping his arm around my neck as he bestows a peck on my cheek. "That's more like it, you can go now". He shakes his head grinning as I dismiss him with a wave of my hand, grinning when I see him go into a world of his own, rummaging in the record box, carefully handling each black vinyl as he takes it from it's sleeve.

"So it's serious then? You and John Paul?" I turn my head, nodding at Ollie's inquiry before it even registers what he's said. I look up at him then, my expression of surprise making him laugh. "Took you ages to think about that one mate". I bite my lip, my stomach clenching when I think just how serious I am, more serious than I've ever been about anyone, about anything. God! Would he laugh if I told him I was already thinking about us living together? Sharing more than just a flat if he was to come to Dublin with me? I wanted those things but knowing that John Paul was already accepted at HCC for his English degree kind of put a spanner in the works.

"I'm thinking about deferring a year, _if _I get into Trinity that is". Ollie frowns and I think maybe I shouldn't have said what I've been thinking when he looks at me concerned, worry lines creasing his forehead. I gaze over towards John Paul, watching him make a little small talk to a female DJ whose just getting ready to take over, his warm friendly smile appearing to put the nervous girl at ease a bit.

"Why? John Paul said you'd re taken the last year because you wanted to go there, why wait?" I think about it, all the little things I'd been weighing up the last few days playing through my mind. I'd wanted to ask him to come to Dublin with me for weeks, maybe even months but now...well there were other factors involved and I knew he'd be likely to say yes if I did ask him but I wasn't really sure I was prepared for that. Not the moving in, that was fine, _more_ than fine, it'd be fantastic but it wouldn't be the same as if I was asking him before, asking him as a mate.

First off, I didn't want him to think that if he didn't come it'd be over for us, it wouldn't and secondly, it was almost like me saying 'put your life on hold and do what I want', how selfish would that be? See when we were just mates it was different because I knew his decision would be solely based on what he fancied doing but as my boyfriend, as part of a couple, I knew he'd factor those other things into it. That's why the conclusion I'd come to was to defer a year, keep my place open for next year and in the mean time John Paul maybe apply to a college in Dublin, possibly even try to get into Trinity with me. That way we wouldn't have to spend a year apart and I wouldn't feel guilty him passing up his education for me. I explained all this to Ollie who it has to be said, sat there with no interruptions as he listened.

"So you see, it'll be best all round" I finish, downing the rest of my drink with a flourish. Ollie looks skeptical though.

"What about John Paul?" he holds his hands out, lifting his eyebrows as he looks at me...challenging I have to say.

"What do you mean?"

"Well if you think you'd feel guilty if he was to give up his course to join you, how do you think he'll feel you putting off your education for another year?" Okayy so, I hadn't really thought that through, I'd been too focused trying to come up with a solution that'd mean us staying together that I hadn't really thought about what John Paul might make of it all. Ollie was right, there's no way JP would be happy with that solution.

"What would you suggest then?" Ollie's a smart bloke, has his psychology degree and everything, he must have a solution that'll suit both of us. He looks up, smiling as Dean approaches with the drinks, pondering my question as I look at him, refusing to look away until he's answered.

"My suggestion? Talk to him, tell him what you're thinking and ask him what he thinks" I nod my head. He's not exactly full of pearls of wisdom but what he says makes sense, even if he hasn't been able to give me a definitive answer. Dean sits down, passing me my drink, his eyebrows quirking at us but not pushing for information when he sees the subject is dropped.

"Cheers mate" I hold my glass up and have a drink, the strong, sweet taste of the vodka and coke burning the back of my throat slightly. I hear a noise, like a roar from the other side of the room and I turn, listening to the faint whoops and hollers above the sound of the trance music that the current DJ has playing. I look at the two faces turned in the same direction as mine, my head inclining in the direction of the crowd.

"Exactly what is it that I have to..."

"Oh my God, what's _he_ doing here?"

_****_

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	134. Chapter 135

**ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTY NINE**

CRAIG

"Exactly what is it that I have to..."

"Oh my God, what's _he_ doing here?" I get cut off as I start to ask the question, turning my head to look in the direction Dean is, my heart sinking when I see what...or should I say _who_, he's looking at. "I didn't think we'd see him again". Dean's leans towards us, gesturing with his hand at the bloke who's just gone over to the DJ booth. It takes me maybe half a second to recognise the hair and the smug grin on the guys face as he crouches down next to John Paul, his hand going into the box that my boyfriend is looking in, a startled expression appearing on the latter's face when he looks over to see Spike on the floor next to him. I see his eyebrows go up warily and then a tentative smile work it's way onto his face at something the other man says. He glances at me and I look away quickly, not wanting him to think that I'm spying on him or anything. I can feel the others looking at me and I plaster a smile on my face, inclining my head in his direction.

"Wonder what he's doing here?" I'm going for nonchalance in my tone but I'm not exactly sure I pull it off when four pairs of eyes look back at me worriedly.

"He's probably just recognised John Paul from the other night and gone over to say hi". Somehow that answer didn't exactly appease me, I was hoping more for...'he's probably picking out records for the DJ competition or he'll be asking for directions to the loos'. I wasn't worried or anything, yeah not much, I know John Paul loves _me_ there's just something a bit unnerving about a gay bloke chatting to your boyfriend. If I was gay too it might not bother me so much but those words from the barman the other night still played at the back of my mind, making me a teensy bit insecure. It didn't help that John Paul now seemed to be hanging on his every word and Spike...the fucking dick, was looking at JP like the wolf looked at Red Riding Hood. Seriously, the guy was practically salivating.

I pushed my chair back, looking pointedly at the hand that had suddenly wrapped around my wrist.

"I wouldn't" I look over at Ollie who is shaking his head and something in the way he's looking at me makes me sit back down.

"What? I was just going to say hello" I tell him somewhat lamely. Kelly and Laura I notice give each other a nod and get up to dance, joining the growing crowd of people on the dance floor. Dean says he's getting the drinks in and gets up and leaves too, leaving just me and Ollie, who still has his fingers firmly secured around my wrist.

"No you weren't" he laughs cynically and I suddenly hate how easy I am to read.

"Alright, I wasn't but...look at him, he's all over John Paul" I wasn't exaggerating. The slimy bastard had edged so close to him he was practically straddling John Paul's lap. In my boyfriends defense he leaned away a bit, still smiling but the expression not reaching his eyes. It was only as he looked over at me, his gaze flicking to where Ollie was holding my wrist and then settling back on my eyes again that the smile really reached his eyes, lighting them up, the warmth seeping into them radiating across the floor to me.

"Yeah but...I think you'll find John Paul hasn't even noticed. Don't be a fool Craig, he only has eyes for you". I guess he's right, it's John Paul's reaction to the flirting that's important. Still, seeing that arrogant prick flirting with him like he is now, his smile practically splitting his face in two as he reaches for the record John Paul is holding, his fingers touching my lovers as he leans in suggestively, I want to yank him away and tell him to fuck off in no uncertain terms. Possessive? Me? Never!

Ollie goes on to say how excited he is to watch John Paul do his bit and what a stroke of luck it was that they saw the posters and I agree but my mind is elsewhere as I watch the interaction play out. There's some kind of discussion going on between them and I see Spike reach out, his hand stroking up John Paul's arm. My hand tightens around my glass and I have to say, it's a good job it's one of those thick, cheap ones otherwise it might have smashed I'm gripping it that hard. I can see John Paul answering whatever question it is that Spike has posed, his gaze dropping to the other mans appendage that is still firmly attached to his arm.

He shrugs it off, Spike's hand falling to his side as words seem to be being exchanged between them. It's only when I see the slimy bastard say something else, his hand lifting to stroke John Paul's face that I can't restrain myself anymore, ignoring Ollie's pleas as I get to my feet and march over, spinning the bigger, older guy around to face me, my hand clenched at my side.

"Get your hands off him...now". Spike actually looks startled when he sees it's me and John Paul seems surprised too, though I can't think why, it's hardly like I'm going to just sit back and watch him get groped is it?

"Who're you, his knight in shining armour?" The bloody smug prick actually sneers at me as he attempts to get a rise from me with his taunts.

"No, he's my boyfriend and he doesn't appreciate you man handling him".

"Oh I don't know, he seemed to be enjoying it from where I was standing". John Paul snorts and rolls his eyes but then looks at me warily like I might actually believe this other guys arrogance.

"Yeah well, from where I was sitting he was trying to get you to back off". I say, remembering the way John Paul had hunched his shoulders, Spike's hand falling away. "Please, he couldn't get away from you fast enough" I look around, my eyes scanning the room. "Where's that bloke you were with the other day, the one who looks like the Count off Sesame Street?" I hear John Paul chuckle before biting his lip, shaking his head at me discreetly. Too late I guess because Spike's eyes cloud over, his hands jamming in his pockets when he lifts his gaze to look at me. For the first time ever I see a hint of something other than smugness and arrogance in his eyes. He appears...vulnerable?

"We split up, he said Spike was too competitive" I choked back a laugh because he seemed really hurt but I couldn't take this guy seriously, even when he was being sincere. I guess there's something a bit...weird, talking about yourself like that.

"Oh right...sorry mate" I didn't really know what else to say.

"Yeah well, plenty more fish in the sea for Spike eh? Available ones" he says pointedly, looking form me to John Paul. "You didn't have to say anything you know, he made it perfectly clear he's here with you..." my eyes slant over to John Paul at that point and I swell with pride. "I had to have a crack at him though, I mean, he is fit and you know...knows his music so..." he lets his voice trail off, actually managing to look a little sheepish at hitting on my boyfriend.

"Right well...yeah. Spike had...I mean _you'd_ better go get them fish then eh? Just leave _my_ fish alone." Oh God, I was starting to sound like him. John Paul had remained pretty silent, watching our interaction with a mixture of amusement and pride at what I was saying, though he did seem bemused at being likened to a fish. I felt it best not to bring up Laura's earlier comment about the hooker in that film. He lay his hand on my shoulder to get my attention and I turned to him, giving Spike the warmest smile I could muster as he backed away.

"I'm on next, I think I've got everything...kiss for luck?" John Paul looks at me coyly, a hint of a blush rising on his cheeks. I lean in to him close, smelling the faint musk scent of him beneath my favourite aftershave.

"You'll..." I reach my hand out and cup his cheek in my palm, "do..." I rest my forehead against his, the hot air from his mouth coating my lips as our faces rest inches apart, "great!" I tell him, my lips brushing the words against his before I tug him forwards into a short but satisfying kiss.

**OLLIE**

I was wary, extremely wary when Craig ignored my pleas and went over to confront that Spike bloke but I guess we got lucky because he gave Craig some sob story about him and that Kieron fella breaking up and any chance of a fight was dispelled before it'd even started...thankfully. Craig has quite a slight build but it can be underestimated because the lad was strong and agile and from the off it wasn't him I was worried about getting hurt should a fight break out between him and the older, more muscular man. He was so tightly wound, coiled like a viper about to strike on his unsuspecting prey when he'd shook my hand off and strode over there. To anyone watching his public display of annoyance his intent was clear and I'd been more than a bit anxious as to what he was going to as he'd spun the other guy around, facing off against him but then Spike had said something and Craig's demeanor had changed, relaxing just a little.

Earlier, watching the way John Paul had handled the who 'Kelly arriving' situation and seeing him saying Craig was his boyfriend was like him laying out the foundations, giving us the general idea of what he and Craig are. So then watching the way Craig had handled Spike, going over and telling him in no uncertain terms who John Paul was with was nothing short of putting down the concrete, erecting the infrastructure and building a whole goddamn fortress around his man and I have to say, he had guts.

He wanted to prove that nothing was going to phase him, that he and John Paul were strong, that much was obvious even if he didn't know it himself, so I wasn't surprised that he'd gone over despite my attempts to stop him. I got the impression he was doing it as much to show John Paul that he could, that he was there for him as he was because the actual flirting bothered him, though he did seem the jealous type too, especially where a certain blue eyed blond was concerned. I just hope that when the time comes for him to prove his strength to those that matter, that he can do it. Taking on the likes of Spike for hitting on his boyfriend was one obstacle but showing that kind of solidarity when it comes to...other things, I think might not be so easy.

Dean had filled me in on what John Paul had told him in the other pub, about Craig attempting to tell his mum and it made me proud of him, pleased that he'd managed to dispel some of Dean's wariness as far as his feelings towards John Paul were concerned. Over the last week we'd had a few conversations about the pair of them, my boyfriend seeming anxious to hear that Craig was doing the right thing by our new, younger mate. It wasn't that he expected Craig to go out and break John Paul's heart, anyone can see how much they love each other, how closely they're bonded and to me just watching the way Craig looks at John Paul when he thinks no one is paying attention says it all to me.

It's just...I knew that when it came to 'straight' blokes admitting their feelings, Dean had a bit of a chip on his shoulder, he'd seen it too many times...one of his mates lands a 'straight' bloke but when it comes time to make it official, introduce to the family, they run a mile, leaving said mate devastated. I knew he was anxious and wanted to make sure that if anything was developing with the pair, beyond a few kisses and lustful glances, anything you could call serious and not friends with benefits, that Craig was treating John Paul right. I'd explained that it was a bit late to wonder about this stuff now, as we'd all been instigators in them getting it together in the first place and he understood, even said that he didn't really doubt Craig's feelings, he was just worried about their future and how the dark haired boy would handle it.

Seeing them together today and watching the way they were interacting as a couple, I personally thought Craig was doing great and that he wasn't like the others that Dean had come across in his time, the countless, spineless bastards that'd broken his friends hearts, leaving a string of devastated blokes with shattered dreams in their wake. No Craig...he was fearless, assured, he didn't shy away when John Paul displayed any outward signs of affection, which was frequently and he looked happy, the tension that'd filled him the last time we saw them no longer evident. In fact he seemed to welcome these touches and glances from his less confident boyfriend, showing signs to me that he was a lot more comfortable than even Dean might have given him credit for. I just hoped I was right. Looking at him now though, as he watches John Paul up in the booth, spinning the tunes and working the decks with graceful expertise, I hope that he can do it, that when the time comes he'll show everyone just what he's made of.

I could see why Craig had been bragging about John Paul's skills the last time we saw him because he really was working the crowd. The ones before him had got some people out onto the dance floor but as the bashful blond took his place near the podium and stuck the first record on it was like he was possessed by someone else, his usually shy demeanor replaced by someone who knew what the people in the club wanted to hear and he gave it in spades.

Craig was on his feet, two fingers between his lips whistling as the beat changed, John Paul effortlessly mixing the two completely different tracks together in synchronisation with each other, blending the tunes to create a different beat. His boyfriend looked over, his eyes meeting Craig's as his lovers whistle pierced the air, something I was sure must be impossible to hear over the earsplitting noise coming from the speakers and yet he must have done as their eyes connected, identical smiles expressed on both of their faces. I gave Dean a nudge just so he could see what I could but as I glanced at my parter I saw that he was already aware of this..._spark_ between the two of them, the look on his face one of happiness for them and a fondness that I didn't see from him very often. It made me feel warm inside that watching these two tonight seemed to make him softer somehow and maybe even more appreciative of what we have, what we've already overcome and found in our time together. As if sensing my thoughts his arm wraps around my waist, his hand going beneath my loose shirt and his warm fingers just brushing the skin of my back. I lean into him, my head resting on his shoulder where he kisses it as we continue to watch the silent interaction between our two friends.

Kelly and Laura, I notice are in front of the DJ booth, both girls letting their hair down as they watch John Paul, transfixed at the change in him as he deftly swaps one vinyl for another. Craig I see is still bouncing in his seat, getting to his feet every now and then to watch John Paul do what seems to come easy to him. He looks desperate to get on the dance floor but he seems to be having a bit of Dutch courage first, tipping the rest of his double vodka and coke down his throat.

"Are you coming?" he turns suddenly, like he knows what I'm thinking and inclines his head at the dance floor. I look at Dean who looks dubious to say the least, dancing never really having been our thing and I shake my head, feeling mean as he looks crestfallen for all of a minute before getting up, saying 'see ya in a bit then' and dancing his way towards the girls, his hips swaying, cardigan flopping about around his waist as he bounds his way over. The girls embrace him as he sidles up next to them, a slightly tipsy Kelly throwing her arms around his neck before turning him to face his boyfriend, the three of them whooping, arms flailing as they dance it out to the beat of the music.

_****_

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	135. Chapter 136

**ONE HUNDRED AND NINETY**

CRAIG

He looks so fucking gorgeous up there it's unreal, looking all cool and hip, a pair of headphones held to his ear as he waits for the right moment to mix in the next track. Watching him, seeing the way he's kind of bobbing his head and moving his hips in time with the music, I want to dance with him, drag him down here so I can feel his body sway beneath my fingers instead of watching him work it from behind the decks. Saying that though, there's something decidedly sexy about having maybe two hundred people all packed onto a tiny dance floor, dancing and moving to the music that your boyfriend is throwing out, maybe half of them fancying the pants off him if the looks of delight on their faces are anything to go by.

I see Spike out of the corner of my eye, make his way across the dance floor in the direction of the DJ booth, stopping next to the step up and saying something to John Paul as he hands him a bottle of beer. They seem to just be talking now though and I don't want to appear the possessive boyfriend so I turn away slightly, throwing myself into dancing with Kelly and Laura, the three of us showing everyone what dancing should really look like.

Next time I turn around, I see him and Spike talking still but his eyes are on me, narrowing and twinkling in the lights when I smile at him, throwing him a flirty wink, hoping he'll know that it's him I wish I was dancing with, even if I am having fun with the girls too. Spike says something and I see John Paul's eyes looking down, his head tilted and then a look of horror adorn his face at whatever the hell it is that Spike is doing to provoke a reaction, something in the other guys stance making me wish I was up there with John Paul, giving him some moral support. I look out to the table, wondering if Dean or Ollie seem any more aware of what the hell is going on in the DJ booth but the pair of them are too busy talking, their attention momentarily diverted from their younger friend as they share an intimate moment.

I look away blushing, my gaze going back to my boyfriend as the music fails to blend like I'm used to it doing after this track and I'm concerned, I'm sure John Paul has missed his cue. Sure enough the next record comes on but it's not seamless like the other times. I see Spike leaning in close again, his hand once more reaching out to that of my boyfriend, no doubt having done something to distract him. He pats his cheek and I'm just about to go over and give him what for when I see John Paul say something to him, his cheeks flushed with anger, eyes blazing and his right hand gesturing wildly at the older man. Whatever it is he says doesn't seem to have the desired effect because Spike chuckles, his eyes practically mocking. I want to go over and defend him but I don't want to ruin his set and I don't think he'd appreciate me wading in there, sticking up for him like a kid in the playground. He's a McQueen after all.

Sure enough within seconds of me thinking it, John Paul's fist connects with the solid tattooed arm of the other man, the smugness suddenly gone from his face as John Paul leans in close, near enough to kiss him and says something angrily, his usually beautiful, angelic face twisted with temper. If it wasn't for the fact that Spike had done something to piss John Paul off then I'd feel sorry for him because John Paul throwing a fit was not something you wanted to be on the receiving end of.

Just when I think things might get ugly and that I'll have to go over there and say something, Spike looks my way, raising his bottle of Stella, tipping it towards me, his expression one saying 'no hard feelings'. I nod his way, watching him say something else to John Paul before he slopes back off in the general vicinity of the bar and then I look at John Paul, seeing relief wash over his face, as Spike walks away.

I keep watching him then, even though he's otherwise occupied, getting the last of his records ready, deftly mixing the next one in, his falter from before seeming to be the only mistake he's likely to make tonight. As the new tune kicks in I know it's the one he picked for me, kind of a remix edit of a P!nk song that I really like, one that John Paul jokingly says reminds him of me. I can tell because a faint flicker of a smile breaks through his concentration as he looks back at me for a second, his eyes meeting mine, his head inclining towards me in agreement of my silent question.

God he really is breathtaking up there. The lights are flickering, bouncing off the disco balls and mirrors surrounding the floor, the coloured orbs illuminating back on him, casting his face in a multitude of bright lights as they flicker across his features. He's stripped to his shirt, discarding the lightweight jacket he was wearing earlier, the top couple of buttons now unfastened as he hots up behind the decks, a thin sheen of perspiration visible on the top of his chest when the low beacons of light twirl across him. I watch as he stills, his finger held just above the records as he eases into the next track and then pauses, his hand hovering above the black turntable for a second before he nods, his fingers blending the two tracks expertly, a grin flitting across his features when the transition goes flawlessly.

Kelly and Laura shriek his name as he starts the wind down of his set, which is actually more of a build up for the next DJ as the tunes get faster, pulsing through the crowd of dancers, almost sending them into a trance as they move to the music he's playing. He looks at me again then, his eyes connecting with mine, a grin spreading over his features as he raises his eyebrows at me, flirting with me silently as he holds his beer bottle to his mouth. I find myself staring and licking my lips as he tips the bottle up, exposing the long expanse of his neck, his adams apple in his throat clearly visible, bobbing up and down as he swallows the amber liquid thirstily.

I falter clumsily as someone moves behind me, a hand on my elbow assisting me to right myself, my eyes never leaving his as he seduces me from behind the decks in the booth, the suggestive way he's biting his lip, his fingers running the length of his throat throwing out a clear message to me that's going straight to my dick, regardless of the fact that I'm in the middle of a packed dance floor. His gaze lowers then...slowly, taking in the full length of my body from my sweat soaked forehead, down along the length of my white shirt which is also sticking to me with perspiration and then lower, lingering for a second on the groin area of my jeans before lowering, across my thighs and down over my legs. Honestly, at that moment, I think I know what's meant by the term 'eye fuck'.

I suck in a breath, the welcome oxygen doing nothing to dissipate the lightheaded feeling I'm experiencing right now as he continues to watch me move, his predatory gaze raking over me in a way that I know, I just know he's undressing me, imagining us doing God knows what. He shifts, his eyes closing for a second as his mouth opens, his tongue sweeping out unconsciously as he wets his lips. Ollie calls out his name from behind me, though I never even knew he was there and John Paul's eyes fly open, his hands reaching for a record as he suddenly realises that the track that he has going is coming to an end. I see him get a little flustered, fumbling the record, almost dropping it as he sets it up on the turnstile. He flushes, I can tell even from where I'm dancing and he shoots a glance at me, like he's embarrassed that I've seen him at anything other than his best up there. The thing is, watching him drop that cool, calm exterior even for a second and even if it is just me that's noticed, it gives me the warm and fuzzies inside because this way I know that despite his outward composure, he's maybe as affected as I am.

**JOHN PAUL**

It's a good thing I'm only doing this DJing as a bit of fun and not as some kind of job application because I'm trying and failing to focus my attention where it should be, on the music, instead of where it is, on Craig. He's letting go on the dance floor with the girls doing something to me that has my concentration flying right out of the window and no matter how much I try to ignore him, my gaze keeps being drawn back there. He's not as pissed yet as he was that night at the club but he seems to be getting there, his hips swaying as he bounces on his feet, a look of pure, unadulterated happiness spread across his face. Honestly, it's lit up like a beacon, his eyes shining brightly, sweat plastering his hair to his scalp as he attempts to move in sync with the music.

I thought things might kick off before when that Spike bloke from the other night came over, asking me what I was doing here and then starting up a conversation about music when he realised we had something in common. I could feel Craig's heated gaze on me as we talked but every time I looked over he was being spoken to by Ollie, Dean's younger boyfriend looking like he was reassuring mine in some way. It was only when Spike reached out, his hand once more lingering on my arm as we talked that I saw how this could come across to anyone who couldn't hear us so I'd asked him not to touch me, shrugging off his hand. He'd looked put out, asking what my problem was, saying he thought I was cute and I was flattered, he might be a tosser but he's a good looking bloke. I hadn't messed about though, I'd just told him in no uncertain terms that I was taken, Craig was my boyfriend and I had no interest in anyone else...thanks but no thanks.

It'd been almost funny hearing him asking me what I saw in 'that sulky twat' because honestly, I could've told him...we'd still have been here days later but hey, Craig is my specialised subjects so it'd take a while to run out of all the wonderful things to say. As for Craig being described that way, I didn't even take him on, I know what Craig's really like and I was happy for it to stay that way. He seemed to get at that point that I really wasn't interested and I wasn't just another person playing coy with him, something he said loads of people do. It was only when he lifted his fingers to my face, telling me it was my loss, that Craig had come over, fuming, his face displaying every emotion he was feeling as he spun Spike around, looking like he might hit him. Now I don't condone violence but the way Craig stood there, his chest heaving as he glared at his nemesis, I hadn't been able to do anything but stand with my mouth wide open, heart beating wildly, my cock growing harder by the second. Honestly, watching as they faced off against each other, the testosterone flying between them, Craig looking especially hot as he asserted his masculinity over Spike, I found myself getting increasingly turned on. Who'd have thought that Craig Dean would turn into my Knight in shining armour...or in his case, Knight in white shirt and stripy cardigan. Fuck he was gorgeous.

I have to admit, I was a bit relieved when it all came to nothing because as fit and agile as Craig is, the muscles on the Spike bloke would've crushed him I'm certain and I didn't relish him getting in another fight because of me, especially if he ended up getting hurt again. Luckily they'd engaged in a tentative kind of conversation instead, Craig actually appearing to soften towards Spike when he said he'd been dumped. After that he'd kind of sloped away, not really surfacing again until a couple of seconds ago when he brought me a beer and apologised for calling Craig a sulky twat.

"I can see what you see in him now, in a kind of geeky Clark Kent without glasses kind of way" he says, nodding his head in Craig's direction as he turns away from us, immersing himself in dancing with our female friends. "He's feisty, I'll give him that, sexy when he's angry too, Spike likes that in a bloke, it gets him going knowing someone won't be a push over" I look at him incredulously as he talks about Craig, his comments getting more personal as he continues. "He's got a really nice arse too, small and firm...a good hand full, I don't suppose you and him...?"

"No, fuck off!" I cut him off dead before he even thinks of uttering the invitation I know is coming. He shrugs, taking another swig of his beer as he peruses the stack of records I've put to one side for my twenty minute slot.

"I was just saying, I wouldn't mind tapping it, you know if you two aren't exclusive". What the fuck? Seriously, which part of 'No, fuck off' does he not understand? I can feel my blood beginning to boil as he continues to watch Craig, his tongue coming out to lick his lips when one of the girls...Laura I think, takes hold of his hips, dancing with him to the beat of the music, his firm backside swaying in time with the music. Watching him dance there's nothing overtly sexy or suggestive in his movements, he's just having fun like everyone else and yet just seeing him let go, lose his inhibitions as he bops away to the music, I can see why someone like Spike might fancy him, why _everyone_ would fancy him. He's getting me going and his arse is covered in his stripy cardie for fuck sake.

He looks over his shoulder and smiles, his eyebrows raised when he sees me watching him. I grin back but then my eyes leave him when I hear a groan and a sigh coming from the tosser next to me, the lecherous bastards eyes widening when Craig throws me a wink.

"Oh he wants Spike bad" he growls, his hand going into his pocket discreetly. I can't fucking believe this. I look down seeing him adjusting himself and then back up again, my eyes meeting his, my mouth wide open in shock that he'd be so blatant. "What?" he has the audacity to chuckle, like this is fun for me, watching him leer over my boyfriend while he's completely oblivious. I feel like getting out from behind the booth and going over there, taking my shirt off or unwrapping his cardie and holding it around him to protect his innocence from the randy fucker standing beside me. I won't though, firstly because Craig might not forgive me for treating him like a Jane Austen character and secondly because he'd kill me if I didn't finish my set. Speaking of which...I look down at the record and realise I've become so distracted I've left it too late to blend the next track in, instead having to just put the next one on from where the last one leaves off. No one seems to notice but _I_ do and I'm down right fuming with myself. I shoot Spike a withering look and he chuckles, taking a swig from his bottle as he shakes his head, his hand connecting with my cheek, patting it in a patronising way.

"Look...fuck off will you and stop perving over Craig, there's no way he'd fancy you". I reinforce my bold statement punching him on the arm as hard as I can. I might be a McQueen but I'm not like some of my sisters, wading in there and getting into fisticuffs with everyone who pisses me off and..._oh boy_, does this guy piss me off. The bastard has the audacity to laugh it off though.

"Oh look, he's looking my way again" he says, completely ignoring me and raising his bottle at Craig. I see his brows furrow in confusion, his eyes darting from me to Spike, resting on the other man, a small tentative smile playing around the edges of his lips when Spike lifts his bottle at him in a sign of goodwill. Yeah, goodwill my arse! "Don't worry lover boy, he's all yours...I've found that 'straight blokes' aren't really worth the hassle". He looks at me pointedly, like he's just uncovered a major secret and then he heads off, no doubt on the prowl for some other poor unsuspecting soul.

It's at that point I feel myself relaxing again, getting back into the flow of the music, sorting through the records until I find the one with the track that I want. I'm ready this time and even I know I nailed the transfer from one record to the next.

Craig looks over as the song kicks in, his eyes meeting mine, the brown depths questioning if this is the track I've picked for him. I give him a look that tells him that it is and he beams at me, looking radiant down there on the floor, standing out amongst the heaving mass of people that have gathered. The place is absolutely teaming with revelers now and I know I have them, they're in tune with the music I'm playing, every single one of them captivated, their bodies moving to the beats that I'm knocking out.

I hear someone shout my name, the sound piercing the constant thump of the base as it pounds through the speakers and I lift my drink, saluting the female half of our group who are waving their arms, screaming at me like a couple of groupies, Craig grinning his head off next to them. Bloody hell he's beautiful! How the hell does he not know how fucking bewitching he is. I find myself staring at him as he dances with the girls, his fingers running through his hair as he pushes the damp locks back off his forehead, his cheeks puffing out for a second as he lets a gust of air out of his lungs, the cool breath fanning across his face and his closed eyes. He opens them again and they lock on mine, this time the pull from them absolutely entrancing me, holding me enthralled. I find myself licking my lips over and over but it isn't enough, it's like the heat radiating from him is soaking up all the moisture in my mouth. I take a long drag of the beer that Spike brought me, trying and failing to quench the thirst that's inside me, knowing that a drink just isn't going to do it and I watch, completely captivated as Craig's tongue sweeps out, wetting his lips as he watches me tilt the bottle once more.

My gaze leaves his for a split second when I see Dean and Ollie make their way over, jostling Craig as they stand with the girls behind him, holding his elbow when he stumbles as they pass him. He doesn't even turn around though, he just continues to watch me, his gaze holding mine, the intensity I see in those beautiful brown orbs sending a clear message of desire straight to my cock. Seriously, I know someone said about eye sex the other day but I thought they were kidding. Now though, with Craig's doe eyed gaze transfixed on mine, it feels just like that. I'm not kidding, I feel like if I was to stand here for much longer, not touching or thinking about anything but him, he could make me come. No words, no actions, no touches, just his gaze locked on mine.

I hear myself sigh, an animal like growl escaping from me as I try to control my breathing. I bite my lip, trying and failing to gain a bit of control, my breaths coming out harshly as he continues looking at me. His hair is plastered to his forehead again, the dark, glossy strands falling in a soft sweep. I don't know if he's aware of it but as he looks at me his hand has risen to his shirt, lifting the loose material and the vest beneath as he rubs his stomach, giving me a very provocative glimpse of the toned tanned skin he'd displaying for my eyes only. I let my gaze linger there for a second before taking in the rest of him, his firm, powerful legs snugly encased in the dark denim of his jeans and then I can't resist looking to see if he's having as much of a physical reaction as me, the clear outline of the bulge in the front of his jeans confirming my suspicions. It's great to know that at least I'm not the only one turned on.

I swallow..._hard_ as I imagine jumping down from here and taking his hand, dragging him out into the corridor and leading him...anywhere, so long as I can get at him. I find myself gripping the piece of equipment in front of me, my fingers curling around the heavy black plastic as I lean on it, my eyes closing for the briefest of seconds as I imagine him unzipping his flies and taking himself in hand, his hot, sweat coated chest pressing against my back as he reaches round to unbutton the fastenings of my own jeans. My lips part and a faint groan comes out from between them as I gasp, my name once more being called from the crowd bringing me back to reality instantly. I can still feel my legs trembling and my hands shaking as I realise the track is almost done and I have to put the last one on.

I can still feel him looking at me as I reach for the last record, a firm favourite to many and one which I knew with this venue would be an ultimate crowd pleaser. I curse myself and blush when I almost drop it, my fingers finding it tricky to get a handle on the smooth vinyl as my hands are clammy and damp. I finally get it on the turnstile ready, looking up, hoping that Craig didn't see me being a clumsy oaf. Of course he has and I find myself blushing even more, wondering how the hell someone as cool and fucking fantastic as he is can really fall for someone like me, someone who manages to come across as a right dick without even trying.

Finally, God _finally_, I get the last record on, the P!nk song and this one blending through into each other as the tracks change. I look out one last time at the sea of faces, Craig's being the most prominent as he looks back, pride and joy radiating from him as he gives me the most rewarding smile ever. The guy who's been hosting the competition makes his way over and holds my hand up like boxers do, saying my name above the din of the exuberant cheers and shouts coming from the dance floor before he hands over to the next participant. I look at my friends grinning at me, Craig's radiant face beaming as he gives me the thumbs up and I have to wonder...can life get any better than this?

_****_

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	136. Chapter 137

**ONE HUNDRED AND NINETY ONE**

JOHN PAUL

"Well done mate, that was excellent, you do this for a living?" I look at the guy and shake my head.

"Not really, I'm a student, just left sixth form but I do a Thursday night gig at my local club." He nods his head, seeming impressed with my performance and my answer.

"Well you stick at it yeah, you were good, really good, you've got talent" I smile back, getting that nervous feeling in my stomach because someone who actually knows the business thinks I have talent.

"Thanks I will". He grins and pats me on the shoulder, gesturing behind me.

"You already have fans I see...good job" he says, smiling...impressed, before walking away. I stand for a second, a huge grin on my face, trying my best to compose myself before turning round. Five pairs of eyes are looking at me expectantly, curiosity etched on their faces.

"Well, what did he want?"

"You were fantastic".

"Did he offer you a job?"

"Oh my God, I can't believe how good you are".

I grinned at my four friends as they pulled me into a hug, trying to act cool but all the while feeling like a live electric wire has been let rip inside me as I answer them. I'm still coming down from the high of performing, thrilled at what that guy had said to me but most of all my heart absolutely bursting from the ecstasy I felt at having Craig there, on the dance floor, in the crowd, his energy and exuberance encouraging me to give the best performance I could. I'd been proud of accomplishments before but none ever more so than what I felt now. Pulling back from the others I take his hand, pulling him between Laura and Dean until he's standing right before me, his face flushed from the dancing and maybe...maybe something else too.

"Hey you were...you were great, better than great, you were terrific, no brilliant, I mean it John Paul, that was amaz...ung!" I silence him with a kiss. Not necessarily the kind of kiss I wanted to bestow on those lovely parted lips that just don't seem to know when to shut up, but the kind of kiss I felt wasn't totally inappropriate in front of our friends. It doesn't last long, we don't deepen it and get carried away but as we pull away from each other we're both breathless. I look down and see his lips glistening, planting a peck on them as I stroke a few strands of his hair from his face. "Amazing!" he sighs breathlessly and I can't say whether he's still talking about the DJing or the kiss.

"Right you two lets get those drinks in".

**CRAIG**

I'm still reeling, not just from the kiss but that someone else has seen just how talented John Paul is. It might not have led to anything yet but just getting great feedback from someone running as successful a club as this one has to be a step in the right direction and I can tell that John Paul is excited about it too. He pushes my hair back from my forehead and plants a quick kiss on my lips, still ripe from the last one.

"Amazing!" The words come out of my mouth kind of dreamy and breathless and he tilts his head, looking at me like he can't work out if I mean him or the kiss. Well I'm damned if I know, my brain's not really co operating right now.

"Right you two, lets get those drinks in". Dean makes a mental list as we give him our preferences and heads off to the bar, Ollie in tow as the girls make in the direction of the dance floor again.

"You want to dance?" JP inclines his head in the direction the girls have just gone.

"Nah, lets...you wanna sit down for a bit?" He nods and smiles and, taking my hand, he leads me over to a different table, this one set back further from the dance floor and the bar in a more secluded area of the pub. "You were awesome up there you know, that guy was well impressed." He starts grinning again, telling me what the man had said. "Well he's right, you are talented and you should stick with it" I pause for a second, trying to figure the best way to broach the subject I wanted to talk to him about.

"There're some good clubs in Dublin apparently."

"Yeah?" He turns his head and smiles tentatively, his eyebrows raising.

"To be sure" I say, attempting to laugh as I put on maybe the worst Irish accent I've ever heard. He chuckles then turns serious.

"Cool, we'll have to uh...have to take a look when I come visiting". I swallow, something about the words 'come visiting' not really feeling right. "You can show me all the really trendy clubs, maybe even put in a good word for me eh?" he says quietly, tilting his head down, looking at me intently. I smile back in agreement but I've started to feel a bit queasy, my hands shaking slightly. I think maybe I need something to eat.

"You won't need a good word, I bet there's loads of competitions and stuff, you could show them what you're made of, make a name for yourself."

"Yeah, maybe". Conversation dies out and we sit quietly for a minute. I scan the room, trying to place Kelly and Laura on the dance floor and Dean and Ollie at the bar. I can see the girls thrashing it out to the loud, upbeat dance music but I can't see the guys anywhere.

"You know ..."

"We haven't really..."

We both laugh nervously, gesturing for each other to carry on.

"You go" I say with a wave of my hand.

"No you" he retorts hastily.

"Have we missed anything?" I look up, a mixture of relief and irritation coursing through me as Dean and Ollie put the drinks down in front of us, dropping onto the bench seat opposite.

"Not really" John Paul answers quickly, taking a deep swallow of his lager. "Thanks" he says, tipping the bottle towards them, his eyes darting to the dance floor.

"Nothing important" I reiterate as I attempt to smile, glancing at John Paul above the rim of my glass. Across the table I see Ollie mouth something to his boyfriend and Dean look over, his gaze going from me to John Paul. I grin back, over cheerful. "Cheers for this, I'm gagging after all that dancing".

"I bet you are...did you see him dancing John Paul? I bet he'd give Britney a run for her money". I turn to John Paul to see him looking back at me now, a warm smile on his face. He slides his arm around the back of the seat and pulls me close, my backside sliding across the wooden bench with ease.

"Yeah" he responds noncommittal. I look at him shocked but he just smiles, his lips touching just beneath my earlobe as he leans in close. "You're prettier than Britney you know" he whispers tenderly sending a tingle down my spine. I hear a sigh from across the bench and look up briefly to see Dean and Ollie leaving, taking their bottle of lager and the girls drinks with them.

"Yeah?" my head tilts down and my eyes close as I savour the smell of him and the warmth of his touch as his hand slips beneath my untucked shirt, a couple of fingers dipping underneath the top of my jeans as he tightens his arm around me.

"Uh huh" he kisses the delicate area beneath my ear, his warm breath tickling at the sensitive skin there. His nose nudges my jaw and I feel him pull back a little so he can look at me. He traces the curve of my brow with his finger and I open my eyes to see him so close, the mesmerising blue orbs of his eyes pulling me in even closer until I feel like I'm under his spell.

"Your eyes are prettier" his voice caresses over me like his hands did last night...like a lover. I want to tell him I think his are even prettier but I can't seem to form the words. He dips his head as his warm dry lips bestowing feather light kisses on each of them. "And your lashes...long, long lashes" he says dreamily, his fingertip strokes oh so gently over them, making me blink and him chuckle softly, the deep noise vibrating in his chest as they flicker beneath his delicate touch, tickling him each time I open and close them.

"You have a pretty beauty spot too...a _sexy_ beauty spot" he taps it lightly with his fingertip as he says the word 'spot', his gaze dropping down to linger there for a second. It feels like a sexy beauty spot right now, the colour of his eyes going from azure to cobalt in seconds making my whole body feel sexy and alive. I lick my lips as he carries on staring and I see the edges of his mouth tilt up, his lips parting slightly as his gaze flicks to mine and back again, his eyes narrowing as he reaches out to touch me. His fingers connect with my fuller bottom lip, the tips just skating across the surface, replaced after a couple of seconds by his thumb.

"Pretty" he whispers as he drops his head, his own lips meeting mine for a split second before separating. I utter a sound of dismay, watching that smile appear again. He looks at me looking back at him, the hand that's around my waist stroking across the bare skin of my stomach, making my flesh beneath his fingers quiver and tremble.

"John Paul?" my voice sounds foreign, gruff and husky, like I haven't had a drink in days as I silently ask him to kiss me. He swallows and licks his lips before gently brushing them against mine.

"Pretty...fucking gorgeous" he growls as his lips take mine, the kiss going from sweet to down right passionate in a matter of seconds. His fingers clasp around the waistband of my jeans, his other hand going instinctively to my face, cupping my cheek as he tilts his head, his warm lips working against mine, his tongue sweeping against the seem until I open my mouth to deepen it, eagerly awaiting his more intimate touch. I sigh against him, my hands going to his hair and his back as our tongues glide against each others, tasting and teasing, another faint moan escaping me when his teeth and lips nibble and suck at my bottom lip.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" I pull away breathlessly, gasping for breath, my fingers grasping his shirt, tightening into a fist. I lift my gaze to his, my heart pounding wildly in my chest when I see the desire burning in the dark blue depths of his eyes.

**JOHN PAUL**

I really shouldn't have kissed him because now I'm left with an ache in my jeans and no way of easing it, us being in a packed pub and everything. I was about to suggest to Craig that we could go outside for a spot of 'fresh air' when Kelly bounced over followed by the others, practically jumping on Craig, her arm aloft as she gestures behind us at the now, dwindling crowd. For Craig's sake, I'm pleased that the huddle of people isn't as big as before, most of them having made their way onto the dance floor now that there's some decent music on.

"Yay, now it's Craig's turn to..."

"No!" I interrupt her because really, it isn't fair that Craig is once more put in the position of having to do something stupid. I'm all for having a laugh but not...not at _his_ expense. Saying that, if Craig on a donkey was sexy and enough to turn me on and have me heading back to the flat to cool down, just think what this would do to me. I stand up and get out of the booth, Craig following me and standing by my side as I look at our friends.

"Listen guys, he doesn't have...tuh nuh iht" Kelly grabs hold of me and yanks me backwards, her hand covering my mouth in an instant, the others laughing as I try to free myself. Craig giggles too and rolls his eyes.

"Come on you lot, leave him alone" he tells them cheekily when he has their attention, swinging around, his hand waving in an arch behind him. "If you don't come now it's off" he says jauntily as he walks towards the small gathering of people, beckoning the rest of us to follow him. Kelly lets me go then, practically skipping after him, Dean, Ollie and Laura following in her wake.

Craig stops dead in his tracks, Kelly stumbling into his back and then the rest of them follow, careening into each other like dominoes when he sees what he's agreed to do. I chuckle at the comical sight. Craig's still in the same place, his mouth hanging open when I step up along side him moments later. I give him a nudge, repeating the action until his gaze is drawn away from the inflatable ring to the rest of us.

"Well? What do you think?" He runs his fingers through his hair, his mouth spreading into a grin as he watches the person in front of us get thrown and land on the bouncy cushioning in a tangle of limbs.

"What the hell right, you only live once" he raises his eyebrows at me and I get the feeling there's so much more to that one statement than him talking about the bronco in front of us. _****_

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	137. Chapter 138

**ONE HUNDRED AND NINETY TWO**

JOHN PAUL

He steps forward to join the others around the circle, watching as another person hops onto the bouncy inflatable, actually getting over to the bronco proving more of a challenge than riding it will. We watch, talking amongst ourselves and pointing things out as the poor girl finally manages to get her leg over the brown leather and suede beast in a cringe worthy display, her lack of inhibitions meaning she takes ages getting up there, flashing her friends with more than just her kilowatt smile and knickers. The poor inebriated girl ends up making a right show of herself sitting on top of it 'yee hahh' ing, swinging her bright pink cowboy hat around and that's before the ride has even set off.

Craig turns to me, biting his lip, grinning his head off, trying his hardest not to laugh at the girls expense but to be fair, I think she's so pissed she wouldn't notice anyway. I just hope she ends up keeping all that booze down otherwise Craig won't even get his turn and from the way he's hopping from foot to foot I'd say he's quite looking forward to his little stint...either that or he's completely bricking it. We watch as it takes off, it's slow movements building up as she sits on top of the ride clinging on for dear life before getting thrown after about twenty seconds.

"You reckon you can stay on longer than that buckaroo?" asks Dean doubled over laughing, inclining his head towards the girl who's clambering back on for another round.

"Piece of cake mate" he says nonplussed, his voice oozing with confidence. I can tell from the way he's watching this time that he intends taking it seriously. It's a good job he didn't have more than one more drink because there's no way his slim frame would stay up there if he was intoxicated too. This time I think she actually manages to stay up there long enough for the fake horse to do one buck and rotation before falling off, legs splayed out, her dignity on the floor with her. Seriously, it's just wrong.

"Craig, it's your turn ". My attention snaps away from the girl as Laura speaks to Craig excitedly, grabbing his attention. Looking around I see that there aren't many people around here now...thank goodness and that aside from our group there's just a couple of others and the mates that are with the girl who's still trying in earnest to get back off the inflatable. He swallows hard, clearly still looking forward to going on but at the same time he seems a bit nervous. Lifting his head he looks at the mechanical rodeo horse in front of him, giving himself a nod, no doubt telling himself he can do this as he scans the expectant faces of our friends one last time.

"Craig" he turns at the sound of my voice, stumbling backward as I throw my arms around him, pulling him in tightly for a hug. "Good luck!" He nods against my neck and then takes a single step back, his eyes and mouth smiling. I'm not sure which of us is actually more anxious, me or him and I'm finding that I don't want him to go. Yeah alright so, he seems keen on the surface but a part of me, a small part, can't help but wonder if he's just saving face, making out he wants to do this when really he's cacking it and doesn't want to at all. He turns to the rest of them, grinning as he walks past, the gang each giving him a slap on the back as he passes them. He hoists himself over the plastic barrier onto the bouncy inflatable and strides over to the bronco, managing to get there without incident. He's about to get on the back of the mechanical machine when he stops, looking down at himself and untying his cardigan. He looks around the ring and then bounds back over to the edge, stopping in front of me and handing me the stripy garment, his fingers brushing lightly over mine as he passes it to me. Then he goes back over and turns, giving us the thumbs up before I see him take a deep breath as he bounces on the balls of his feet before taking hold of the hand loop and hauling himself on.

I can't help but admire the way his jeans lightly mould his small, firm ass as he hops onto the rodeo broncos leather and suede back. As the bloke manning the machine makes his way over, giving his instructions to Craig, I couldn't mistake seeing the trepidation on his face. I willed him to look over and when he did, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth, I shake my head and gesture for him to come over. In all honesty when they asked me to do the DJing, I wanted to, I just though on seeing the bucking bronco, it'd be a perfect opportunity to get maybe Dean or Kelly to do something daft for a change, after all, they were the two more outspoken of the group. Unfortunately they'd bailed out easily leaving it to Craig. He looks back at me now though, shaking his head at my attempts to get him to quit, instead giving me the thumbs up.

The next thing I know, I'm kicking my trainers off and handing his stripy cardie to Kelly before leaping sideways over the barrier, striding across the uneven, bouncy surface of the inflatable towards Craig. His face lights up like a beacon as I approach and I know I was right. As much as he might have been looking forward to doing this, he was a bit apprehensive too. I could almost feel the wariness seep our of him as I stand next to his leg, asking the bloke if I'm alright to join him. He looks to Craig for confirmation, which he gets in an instant and then I'm up there behind him, his pert arse sitting snug against my groin, his thighs resting inside mine, pressed against the worn leather coating.

"Hey, you don't mind me joining you, do you?, I just thought it looked fun and I couldn't resist" I whispered in his ear as I settle myself, one arm around his waist and the other clutching onto the back of the saddle behind me. He shakes his head chuckling and I get a whiff of that citrus scent from his hair, the familiar homely fragrance stirring something deep inside me.

"Couldn't resist what? me or the bronco?" he tosses back flirtily, his hand covering mine over his belly. I laugh, my chin resting on his shoulder, nodding back at the bloke along with Craig when he asks us if we're ready.

"Which do you think Craig?" He turns his head so I can see him in profile, his lips just grazing my jaw as he speaks.

"I think you mean me". I grin down at him and nod, watching his eyes light up and a huge, self satisfied smile appear. Suddenly I feel the mechanical rodeo horse jerk beneath us as the guy presses the red starter button, the boxy machine starting to move, slowly at first, building up a gradual momentum. We hear Kelly and Laura call our names and look over, giving them a wave and a 'Yea haw' as the bronco turns around. Dean and Ollie are just standing side by side, the younger mans shoulder resting against the older mans chest as he leans back against him.

Craig shrieks in front of me, something I know he'll later regret, as the bronco suddenly swoops in the other direction, jerking us to the side violently and then forwards and backwards in rapid, jerky movements. I can feel Craig's muscles quivering beneath me as he starts laughing, then tensing as he fights to stay on. It twists again in the other direction before stilling, giving us a brief moment to right ourselves before it sets off again. I take the opportunity to let go of him, my fingers caressing fleetingly across his stomach before grabbing hold of the loop his fingers are threaded through, knowing that if I fall off I won't be taking him with me. I'm just in time as the bronco sets off again, this time tipping us a long way forward and taking a steep swoop to the side before jerking us back again and round. Craig grips hold of the front of the bronco, though it's hard to tell if he's doing it to hold on or because the machine has forced him into that position from suddenly tipping us forwards. Then all I feel is his backside pressed even more intimately against me as I slide forwards onto him, his bum fitting even more snugly into the apex of my thighs.

The next few seconds are a blur, I just remember my cock having a field day in my jeans as I nudge against him, the friction of our bodies pressing so intimately together being the cause of the party in my pants. Then I'm not really thinking about anything any more as I desperately try to keep hold of the machine, the jerky bucking motions from the bronco making it impossible as it literally spins us around, throwing me off in seconds, rapidly followed by Craig. I lie on my back laughing at the sheer excitement I felt on there and the relief that I'm finally off, looking to my side for Craig, feeling even more giddy when I see him in fits beside me, his face flushed, a huge grin on his face. I wave my finger lazily in his direction, fighting to catch my breath.

"You owe me for that...fucking hell that was...that was..." I can't finish as the laughter takes hold again, especially when I look at the neon numbers on the stop clock. "One minute seventeen seconds, you've got to be kidding". Craig turns his head checking out the clock.

"Is that all?" he gets to his feet, holding his hand out for me to take and helping me to my feet, his hands going straight to his hips once I'm up. "You wanna go again?" he raises his eyebrows cheekily, "go on, I'll make it worth your while" he barters, chuckling, his laugh somehow sounding dirty and suggestive compared to earlier. I stand there in the middle of the ring hesitating.

"What you mean...?" I give him a look...you know, _'the'_ look, one that suggests naughty bedroom antics.

"Well no actually, I was thinking more like getting the next drinks in" he replies succinctly, cheeky arse. I think my shoulders slump a few degrees and he seems to take pity as I attempt a pout. "But now I think about it, your idea's better". I have a rational moment, weighing things up and coming to the conclusion that I might be in luck for a bit of hanky panky later anyway and I still wouldn't mind watching Craig up there doing his thing on his own now that he has the hang of it.

"You know what? I'm gonna pass this time...not that it isn't a tempting offer mind you" I add quickly when I see the crestfallen look on his face. He turns his head, perfecting the pout that I can't as he folds his arms. I lean in close, really close so that I'm whispering directly into his ear. "I just like to watch you, it turns me on". He turns his face so he's almost nose to nose with me, his eyes looking into mine before dropping to my lips. I swallow, my mouth suddenly dry as he looks at me, the heat from his gaze making my insides quiver. Then he raises his eyes back up and what I see in those chocolate brown depths is enough to take my breath away. He licks his lips slowly, his tongue lingering for a second or two longer than necessary.

"It's uh...it's like that is it?" his eyes narrow on mine, the intensity radiating in them making me shiver along with the husky, sexiness of his voice.

"Yes it is...that okay with you?" I ask boldly. Honestly, this isn't me talking but something about the way he's looking at me, his smile kind of wicked, a teasing seductive glint in his eye, I can't stop myself. He falters, his hand going out to hold onto the leather loop at the top of the seat.

"Uh huh". Something in the way he utters those sounds and his demeanor alerts me to the fact that he's getting turned on by our banter, me flirting and I have to say, I'm thrilled. I mean, I know I can turn him on, the last few days have shown me that but to see him physically react like this, from a few chosen remarks and the way I'm saying them, it's...well it's kind of powerful, knowing I can do that, _to him_. He does it to me all the time but I don't think it's ever occurred to me really that I could be having that same effect on him.

"Right well you'd best...you know". The way he's looking at me, his tongue sweeping across his lips and his hand rubbing the front of his chest, has me losing track of what I'm saying so I just pat the back of the bronco instead, having completely forgotten for a second exactly what it was that'd started the conversation in the first place and also where we were. Suddenly remembering our friends, I look over, catching the sly looks passing between Kelly and Dean and seeing the way that Laura has her hands to her mouth, a dreamy expression on her face as she gazes in this direction. Following the direction my eyes have taken, Craig glances over too, his hand hitting the back of his neck when he seems to break from his reverie, noticing the others looking at us. He blinks and then looks at me, a small, secretive smile curving his lips.

"Yeah I'd better..." he inclines his head. I nod in reply.

"Right...yeah, right!" I set off back to the others, leaping sideways back over the barrier around the ring, something over by the bar catching my eye. "Craig!" he looks up as he adjusts himself on the seat. "Hang on a sec!" I call out. He nods, looking at the bloke who's operating the machine, the guy nodding his head when he sees that no one else is waiting. I run over and chat to a girl whose with a group of her friends, offering her a twenty so she'll part with her hat and then I go over to the ring again, taking bouncing strides across to Craig, watching as his confused expression turns to one of delight as I approach. He inclines his head towards me as I hold out the dark brown stetson and pop it on his head, slanted like, standing back surveying the sexiest damn sight I've seen since...well, since he was dancing so sexily on the dance floor. Snapping my fingers I indicate to his top.

"Shirt off Craig" I waggle my fingers, expressing that I want him to remove the garment. He does, the muscles in his upper arms more apparent as he shrugs out of the loose fitting shirt, no questions asked. His white vest clings like a second skin to him, the muscles of his torso clearly defined. Fuck me, he looks hot!

"That's better...good luck Cowboy, One seventeen to beat remember." I slap him on the leg as a sign of encouragement.

"Thanks Sugar". I stop mid turn, hesitating, wondering if I really just heard him say that. Lifting my head I look at him, a faint blush creeping up his neck, staining his cheeks. His eyes dart away quickly but I see a flicker of a smile playing around his lips. I nod my head and set off back, my trembling hands shoved deep in my pockets when I get over the barrier. Looking back at Craig, I find myself biting my lip as our eyes meet, trying and failing to play it cool that Craig called me 'Sugar' and used a nickname for me, forgetting that I'd done it first.

"What's got you smiling? Lover boy promise to tie you up with his lasso later?" I find myself blushing, suddenly remembering Craig's sex voucher for tomorrow and some of the things he'd suggested for it, including tying him up. I shake my head, as much to reply to Kelly as to clear my head. I hear the whirring sound of the mechanics and look up to see the motion of the machine hasn't started yet. Pelting around to the other side of the ring, I take my phone out, setting it to camera mode and zooming in, getting the perfect shot of Craig on top of the bronco, his hat raised above his head in his hand, the other one holding tightly to the leather loop at the front of the steed, smiling broadly at me when he sees my mobile in my hand. I quickly switch it to video mode as the bronco slowly makes it's first turn in my direction. I can see Craig's thighs squeezing tightly to the suede and leather flanks of the bronco as his body moves naturally with the machine and I imagine the way those thighs did that to me last night, the only difference being that tonight they were firmly encased in denim here last night he was completely naked, wearing nothing but a smile.

Watching him through the lens as the twists and turns of the bronco get more aggressive, I can't help but admire his supple form, somehow looking graceful as it jerks and bucks and sways with each repetition. The machine tilts right back, almost vertical and I'm impressed that he's managed to stay on, just his thighs gripping the box and his fingers curled through the loops keeping him from falling. It's only when the thing vibrates forwards before spinning violently in a circle that he lets go, landing with a soft bounce on the inflatable cushioning around the other side. I run back around, quickly slipping my trainers back on as I wait with the rest of them for him to alight from the bouncy inflatable. He jumps over the barrier, his exuberance spreading through the group. Dean ruffles his hair, something I have to say I find mildly annoying, Ollie slaps him on the back and Kelly and Laura go at him from both sides, kisses landing on his cheeks as they congratulate him.

"One thirty two Craig! That's one of their top three scores this week." Ollie states proudly looking at a grinning Craig. He shrugs as if to say, 'what do you expect' but when he looks at me bashfully from beneath his lashes he blushes a little.

"You beat our score by miles!" I pull him into a side ways hug, kissing the top of his head. He tilts it, his eyes sparkling as they rest on mine.

"Yeah well...I was a bit distracted the first time" he says, his voice warming me with it's sensual undertones.

"Why what was...? Oh...!" He bites his lip and shakes his head.

"Yeah...exactly" he chuckles, his eyes lingering on mine for another second or so before falling to my lips. He stretches over and kisses me on the lips, licking them when he steps back. "That'll keep me going for a while" he teases before turning around to the rest of the group.

"Right, come on, who's going next...?" he looks around at the heads being shook from our friends, "no, no takers? Guess that makes me and JP the champions then!"

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	138. Chapter 139

**ONE HUNDRED AND NINETY THREE**

CRAIG

I step outside into the back beer garden, shivering as the cool night air hits me. It might only have dropped a few degrees in temperature from last night but having spent the past hour or more thrashing it out on the dance floor, I feel like I just stepped foot on Antarctica. The rest of the gang are back inside dancing it out to the last couple of DJs before they announce the winner but I've had enough and besides, I can hear the music from out here. Apparently we have a date with the karaoke next. It's okay though because I made them all swear that if we were going there they each had to sing something. It didn't surprise me that Kelly was up for it, even though Laura says she can't sing for toffee, but the rest of them, not so much. Luckily John Paul was on my side and pointed out it was only fair, after all, we'd so far single handedly provided most of their entertainment since we'd met them. He was good though, very persuasive because they did agree...reluctantly.

I look up as the door opens and John Paul steps out, a couple of bottles of lager and the rest of my other drink between his fingers. He makes his way over and sits across from me on the wooden picnic bench, sliding one of the beverages over to me, smiling back as I say thanks.

"I thought..._you_... might want a break from the vodka's...figured you didn't want to be completely paralys...para...pissed before the karaoke" he frowns at himself then chuckles, saluting me with his bottle. I grin, shaking my head back at him as I take a couple of sips of the vodka and coke that's still left, thinking there's really only one of us likely to be paralytic before the karaoke and that it won't be me. I've gotta say, for a McQueen, he's a bit of a lightweight.

"Yeah, can you imagine...I'm still trying to convince Ollie that I didn't scream like a girl on the bronco. The last thing I need is them taking the piss because I've made a prat of myself at the karaoke too...I'd never live it down." He laughs, his eyes dancing as he looks at me from across the table.

"Nah you'll be fine...do you know what you're going to sing yet? Ooh ooh...maybe another Beatles song? I wanna hold your hand?" he says cheekily, grinning at his suggestion. I shrug my shoulders though because I already have the perfect song in mind. I might never live it down but...what the hell, I'm on holiday, I don't have to pretend to be cool with these people.

"Nah I'm sorted, what about you...'Rock DJ?' or 'Radio Gaga?'" I ask. He chuckles and pretends to think about it.

"I was thinking more like...'Kiss me' or 'I want you' or maybe a bit of 'Sex on fire!'" he nods his head as he says the last one, smiling around the bottle he's holding to his lips, a wicked glint in his eye. The provocative and down right sexy way he says it is making my stomach flutter and I immediately get about ten more songs enter my head, each one more daring than the last. I clear my throat and try to get things back on track, away from thoughts that could get me in trouble, lead me to do something to him that makes me forget where we are. I shiver in the cool air but at the same time I feel hot. Weird. I have a bit more of my drink to quench my thirst, grimacing at the stronger taste near the bottom.

"Dean said it's an Irish bar, you never know, all the karaoke songs might be from Irish singers and groups." I'm teasing him, it doesn't affect me, but it's funny when his face falls at the possibility. Maybe I shouldn't have got his hopes up by mentioning the Queen song.

His eyes suddenly alight on mine. "They don't just sell Guinness do they? That stuff plays hell with my insides". I blink, chuckling to myself at the change in topic.

"Uh, I'm sure they'll have other drinks too...I bet the whiskey's good, Jack's always saying you can't beat a good whiskey...saying that, he's always saying Scottish whiskey's the best".

"Why's that?" I look at him, pretending to be worried, waiting for it to sink in. He looks at me and frowns and then it dawns on him.

"Right, God I'm a dick!" he snorts with laughter, his eyes flicking to mine to see if I'm in agreement.

"Ahh don't be so hard on yourself, you can't be amazing all the time".

"You...you think that?" he says quietly, suddenly looking at me seriously.

"What? That you're amazing? Course I do...have you not grasped that yet?" he seems really pleased that I said this so I decide to open up a little, tell him something that I've always thought about just how amazing he is. "I can't believe you wanted to be my mate to be honest, you always seemed really cool at school, unlike me...I was a right Billy no mates". I laugh when he shakes his head. It used to bother me that I didn't have any close mates but then, after meeting John Paul, I just look at it that I was destined for him to be my best mate and this way, he could be, without any other interference.

"No you weren't...they just didn't give you chance. I could tell you were special right away you know".

"Special?" I ask with a laugh. Well I have to, the last time someone called me special it was Mrs Hunter my old school teacher and I thought she meant I was thick. Turns out she just thought I was smart and could do better at a more exclusive school. Now here I am having just repeated my last year. I don't give him chance to answer though, I know exactly what he means. "I think I could tell too...with you I mean" I say, just so he's sure. He nods and we exchange a look before lapsing into silence.

"Oh...shit, you don't really think it'll just be Irish songs do you? I was thinking maybe I'd do a Snow Patrol song or Killers or something" he ruffles his hair with his fingers as he sits there thinking. At this point he seems to be having such a trauma that I think it best not to tell him it won't really affect me as my song's from an Irish group anyway. If I told him he'd piss himself laughing. "No! That'd mean Westlife and U2 and..." he clicks his fingers as another one comes to mind.

"Oh fuck...Chris De Burgh." he says snorting, laughing, eyes dancing at the possibilities. He takes a sip of his drink and then turns to me, deadly serious as he starts crooning.

"_Never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight,_

never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing" 

He winks at me, grinning like a Cheshire cat as he stands up from the bench.

"_Never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance,_

looking for a little romance, given half a chance".

Oh my God. He holds his beer bottle to his lips like a microphone and I realise that maybe the beer has gone to his head a little bit more than I first thought, though maybe not just the beer. After all, he did nick my last drink which was a double vodka.

"_And I've never seen that dress you're wearing,_

or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes, I have been blind.

Lady in red..." 

"Right yeah thanks, lovely, lovely JP". He blinks, looking at his beer like it's grown another head besides the frothy one that's bubbling over the top, then he looks back at me and grins, wrapping his arm around my middle and pulling me backwards off the bench until I land on the grass, my backside hitting the turf with a muffled thump. He holds his hand out and pulls me up, tugging on my hand and spinning me into him.

"_Is dancing with me, cheek to cheek."_

He does just that, his chest pressed against my back as he rests his chin on my shoulder, his cheek against mine.

"_There's nobody here, it's just you and me,_

that's where I wanna be and I hardly knoowww,"

His voice gets louder as he belts it our, his hands, still clutching his bottle of beer going to my hips, swaying them with his as his groin presses enticingly against my bum.

"_This beauty by my side,"_

He turns me and looks at me grinning, planting a kiss on my lips, humming as he rests his forehead against mine.

"_I'll never forget, the way you look tonight."_

His voice is a whisper as he utters that last line. Don't ask me how but somehow the next verse springs to mind and I don't even think about it, I just link my hands around his neck and rest my cheek on his shoulder when I feel his go around my waist. The next thing I know we're dancing, like I'd seen him do with Hannah at a party we'd been to at Christmas but instead of holding me at arms length, he's pulled me in close, his cheek resting on my hair. My voice isn't as loud as his, or as confident but somehow the words seem to say exactly what I'd been thinking and feeling tonight...well, most of them.

"_I've never seen you lookin so gorgeous as you did tonight,_

never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing." 

I pull back and look in his eyes so he can see the sincerity there. He blinks back, a really cute smile playing on his mouth.

"_I've never seen so many people wanna be there by your side,_

and when you turned to me and smiled, you took my breath away."

I can't remember the next bit so I just hum it as we continue to move with each other, neither of us in any kind of a hurry to let go. It's nice...this. It feels comfortable..._right_, like I belong here. That might sound stupid but on the other occasions I've danced like this it's felt awkward, I've felt self conscious, too aware of what I'm doing to really enjoy it. Maybe it's because we're alone, no one can see us but I think...I really think it's because it's him, John Paul. He just has this innate ability to make me feel good about myself, sure of myself and not at all modest or uneasy.

The 'Lady in red' lyrics that we're humming on repeat would've come to their end so I stop, tilting my head ever so slightly as I take a step back from him, listening as he hums one more line before bending his head forward and whispering in my ear.

"_I love you". _

I smile as he perfects those last spoken lyrics, cupping his neck with my hand as I draw him in for a kiss.

"Me too". He sighs as his hands slide beneath the loose cotton of my shirt, untucking my vest from my jeans so he can touch my bare back, his fingers splaying across the expanse of skin there as he exposes it to the elements. I kiss him the way I've wanted to for hours, hard and deep, the ferocity of it knocking him back so his knees bump against the bench and he falls back onto it, taking me with him so I end up practically in his lap. He groans as I twist against him, making myself more comfortable as I straddle his legs but at the same time causing friction that I can feel is getting him excited. I tear my mouth away when he elicits another moan, this one more guttural than the last.

"You want me to get off?" I ask him breathlessly, my voice coming out in a pant when I look at him, drowning in those dark pools. I reach behind him and finish off the rest of my vodka and coke, grimacing at the more vodka than coke now in it.

"What...here?" He looks around, eyes wide, his voice filled with anticipation and excitement, his breaths coming out ragged and harsh.

"Huh?" It suddenly occurs to me what he means and I rest back on him, pretending to be shocked. "Not that!" I slap his arm and he frowns, looking petulant as he rubs it. "Jeez JP, mind out of the gutter". He shrugs and chuckles, his hands sliding into the back pockets of my jeans.

"What can I say, it's always there" he says honestly, his eyes shining brightly, the pupils glistening like shiny onyx in the moonlight. He flexes his fingers, squeezing my bum. He must see that I'm looking doubtfully at him because his mouth drops open in consternation. "What?" he chuckles, making his thighs vibrate a little beneath me. "It's not my fault that I have _the_ sexiest boyfriend ever".

"I'd have to disagree with that".

"Why? Who's better than you? Beckham?" he kisses my nose as he says the name, shaking his head. "I don't think so".

"You...you're the sexiest boyfriend" I tell him in earnest, trying and failing to see the blond haired footballer as anything but a blond haired footballer. He looks at me for a second and smiles but then shakes his head, starting to laugh.

"I don't think so". He bounces his knees, chuckling to himself when I take hold of his shoulders to stop myself from falling off. "My boyfriend's sexy because he has sexy long lashes and choclicky eyes and a little sexy little...beautiful beauty spot thing...right there" he taps it and then I see him licking his lips, like he's thinking about eating it. His eyes focus and narrow on it before his head dips towards me and because my mind is still having a mental moment about him eating my face I lean back. He blinks surprised and then frowns at me, his expression becoming worried.

"Well my boyfriend might not have long lashes but he's got the most loveliest blue eyes you've ever seen, make me wanna go swimming in them." I feel like I've won that one. I sit back on his thighs, his hands still in my pockets keeping me from falling backwards. I take hold of one of the bottles of lager and have a swig before holding it out for him to have some too. He looks at it and then at me and then back again, squeezing my bum, the action reminding me that he hasn't got any hands free. I tip the bottle towards his mouth, putting it to his lips a little too late as some of the amber liquid spills down his chin. His tongue comes out to lick it once he's swallowed and my gaze follows the sweep of it as he attempts to clean himself up. I dip my head down and capture it between my lips, suckling on it as I lick up the rest of the drops. I grab a fistful of his hair, gently and tip his head back so I can sweep the flat length of my tongue from the open collar of his shirt right up over his throat and across the smooth planes of his chin back to his mouth again. He groans deep in his throat as I kiss and lick my way back to his lips, finally settling my mouth on his so I can feast on him, drawing his own tongue into my mouth where they mate, stimulating more than just my taste buds with their erotic dance. When we end it, both of us panting for breath, I see him looking at me, his eyes darkened with lust, enticing me with the promise held there.

"See...fucking sexy eyes".

"Yeah well..." he clears his throat as his voice comes out funny. "Well yours are like...like minstrels, like melted minstrels, yeah like a chocolate pond full of melted minstrels" he states matter of fact. Then he frowns and shakes his head. "No, no not a pond, ponds have frogs and you're my Prince Charming but you haven't any frogs so...a lake, a lake of chocolate like in the film." He seems more satisfied with that analogy.

"What film?" Well you know, I have to ask or it'll be bugging me all night. He removes his hands from my back pockets, one of them sliding beneath my arse to wedge me in place with his arm and the other coming around the front, stroking over my lips, a finger dipping into my mouth every now and then, wetting itself on my tongue before tracing the bowed line again.

"Charlie and the chocolate factory...what other film is there with a chocolate lake?" His brows furrow like he's thinking over other films and then his gaze comes back to me again. "I'm the fat kid that just wants to drink from you and to eat you all up". I giggle at that, watching the way his serious face splits with a smile when he hears the childish noise spill from my lips.

"You're not fat". I state the obvious, missing his point completely.

"No but I wouldn't mind eating you up!"

"Yeah?" I can see it in the intensity of his eyes that he means it.

"Uh huh" his gaze flicks to my lips as I wet them and then down to my adams apple as I swallow.

"I might...I might like that" I tell him breathlessly, my voice sounding hushed but excited as it sticks in my throat.

"You _would_ like it, I assure you". Fucking hell, my insides have just turned to mush, butterflies inside flitting around like the clappers.

"Confident aren't you?" and he is, I love this side of John Paul, he's keeping me on my toes.

"Oh yeah and you love it!"

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	139. Chapter 140

**ONE HUNDRED AND NINETY FOUR**

**CRAIG**

He reaches out, snagging my hat from the table and putting it on my head.

"You called me cowboy!" I say...well, practically shout as I suddenly remember earlier, him calling me that as he crowns me with the stetson before I did the solo ride. Then an image pops into my head of me riding him, our bodies slick with sweat, wearing nothing but the hat and a smile. It's soon replaced of course with thoughts of John Paul as Indiana Jones when I picture _him_ wearing the same hat. I groan.

"What's up with Cowboy? You called me Sugar!" he says vehemently, almost accusingly. I frown at him.

"What? You didn't like it?"

"Actually I loved it, you can call me that again" he says huskily, the teasing lilt in his tone taking on a more seductive edge. He takes hold of my hips and gently extracts himself from beneath me, leaving me sat on the bench by myself once again.

His secret fantasy request springs to mind as I watch him, watching me, looking at me wearing the hat and I can't help wondering once more what it is. Is it like mine? I wonder? I have quite a few, some of them general ones that I've had for years but now instead of a faceless person it's John Paul I picture doing those things with. Does he think about doing it outside? Or in water? I keep thinking about the other day when we went swimming, kicking myself for the missed opportunity. I don't mean full on sex or anything but snogging behind the waterfall might have been..._would_ have been great. I used to go to 'Bodyboost' before it closed down and I'd always fancied making out in the pool, fantasising about getting locked in after hours and having the water all to myself and whichever, nameless, faceless stranger was present in them. This last week though, it's the Sandcastle I'm picturing and the person isn't faceless or a stranger anymore.

He leans down next to me, brushing his lips across mine before indicating he's going inside for another beer. I nod my head, distracted by my thoughts as I watch him leave until my gaze rests on his bum and the way the black denim moulds it snugly. Oh to be a pair of black jeans.

There's other fantasies too, new ones that I've dreamed up over the last week or so and that's not including him cracking a whip dressed as Indiana Jones which popped into my head tonight. Fucking on a pool table being my main one and the one that's been on repeat the most in the last couple of days. It's obvious but still kind of fun. It's a new one for me, one that's only sprung to mind recently, what you'd call a John Paul fantasy I guess. Probably because we were playing pool that first day we kissed properly, I don't know but it's become my firm favourite. I have to admit though, it's one of those I'm reserving until we get home because there's something so delicious about it taking place in my home, at The Dog where I can come downstairs every morning, even when he's not there and picture it again and again. Oh yeah, that's one fantasy I'll definitely be acting out when we get home. Who needs vouchers eh?

By the time he gets back I think I've maybe covered every conceivable scenario I can think of, not to mention coming up with a few new ones just for kicks. He sits down, opposite me I'm sad to see and drinks thirstily from his new bottle of beer. Ah well, he's half pissed so now seems as good a time as any to broach the subject.

"So your uh...your secret fantasy...anymore thoughts on that?" I try to say it casually but my voice falters, catching in my throat as I issue the question.

"You want me to tell you now? Here?" He looks around as though someone might over hear, stretching his legs out beneath the bench, his calves resting either side of my leg.

"Why not, you're gonna have to tell me sometime". His gaze flicks to mine and then goes back to the beer bottle he's holding and I can see...almost feel the faint flush that's attacking his cheeks.

"Alright but...you aren't allowed to take the piss." He says it quietly, his eyes fastened on the bottle in his hands and the label that his fingers are currently ripping to shreds.

"I won't, so long as it doesn't involve me dressing as a priest or Batman or something." He chuckles and looks at me then, his eyes dancing at my attempt to lighten the mood.

"Aww, Okay, I'll have to think of something else then". He says quietly, his gaze flicking away from me.

"Wha...?" He gives himself away by laughing, the deep sexy rumbling sound coming from him making me laugh in return, though I think my laughter is more from nerves. Why? I don't know but...there it is.

"I'm kidding...alright so...you can't laugh or make me feel stupid okay?" The laughter dies out and he looks at me imploring, his eyes never leaving mine until he has my sincere promise.

"Cross my heart." He nods and then takes a deep breath, exhaling before doing it again. I can tell he's nervous and maybe not so sure anymore that this is a good idea so I say nothing, this way if he has no distractions he's more likely to trust and open up.

"You know what I love the idea of...?" I lean in closer. He bites his lip as though thinking about it and I have to say, my breath is baited, like in those novels you read where someone is waiting anxiously to find out something. He narrows his eyes and I give him a look, one that tells him he _can_ trust me, I won't laugh and make fun of him and that I really, _really_ want to know. Then he pushes himself up from the bench, his leg sliding out from encasing mine as he brings them around.

"What?...tell me". God! Could I sound any more desperate? Anyone would think he was going to tell me where he'd hidden the crown jewels or something. He steps around behind me, his hands lightly resting on my shoulders as he bends down and whispers in my ear, causing me to tremble.

"I love the idea of doing it in public or where we might get caught". He says it seductively, lingering close to me so I can feel his breath against my cheek. I turn my head slightly and feel his lips graze my skin fleetingly as my eyes meet his. What I see there is enough to render me speechless...almost.

"It? What...you mean...?"

"Sex Craig, yeah" Fucking hell, he was certainly embracing this new, more brazen side of his personality. Not that I don't like the other JP, I do, I love him to bits but this side of him...well, he knows how to hold my attention, that's for sure.

"Really?" Breathless, me? Never. I expect him to laugh because to be fair, he's getting a response from me that's just not like me, I usually have something witty or flirty to say in return but he's stumped me. I never expected him to say something like that. Alright so, maybe I underestimated him but I honestly expected his response to be more tame, less daring, something like...I don't know, me licking cream off him or us having sex blindfolded or...ooh, skinny dipping. This though...this one he's come up with has exceeded my expectations.

"Uh huh, the other night...when we were walking along the beach after my date...I thought I was going to explode Craig". His voice makes me quiver when he says that, the gruff, deep tone sending a clear message of desire straight to my cock. I close my eyes picturing the time he's talking about, the image of him panting and gasping as I grasp his dick in my hand making me sigh out loud. I clear my throat but my voice still sounds unnaturally hoarse.

"Well yeah but I was..."

"I'm not talking about when you were...wanking me, I'm talking about before then, when you had me up against the breakers and we were kissing...I've never been so fucking hard in my life Craig, I thought I was going to come inside my trousers without you even touching me." I swallow hard.

"Fucking hell!" Just hearing him say that, so honestly, without a hint of hesitation in his voice has me growing rock hard in my own jeans. Even if he hadn't spoken I'd still be able to feel his presence right behind me. There's a heat emanating from him, searing the flesh of my back beneath my vest and shirt. He straightens up, running two fingers along my neck just beneath my hairline, stopping when they reach my throat, my pulse rapidly beating beneath his touch. Jesus! I reach for my drink to find it empty, my hand shaking as I attempt to swallow, licking my lips as I urge him to continue.

"Go on". His hands touch my shoulders and he turns me so I'm facing him, like he was with me before. He doesn't straddle me though, he just stands there proudly, his denim clad dick teasing me at eye level before he crouches down, his hands lightly resting on my knees as he tilts his head back to look at me.

"That day when we were on the park...in the boat" he's looking at me to see if I remember...like I could ever forget.

"Yeah"

"I wanted you so badly and there were all those people around but I didn't care." His eyes are boring into me now, the intensity of his gaze making me squirm as it pins me to the bench, his thoughts turned into words making me ache as though he's touched me. "If we'd already gone that far, I would've ripped your clothes off and climbed on top of you then and there Craig". I groan at the thought and close my eyes, picturing him doing just that, remembering how much I'd wanted to go further at the time but everything still being scary and new. We'd still got carried away though.

"Jesus John Paul". He nods his head in agreement, moving up to sit beside me on the bench. I turn sideways, bending my knee and lifting it in front of me on the wooden seat, John Paul mimicking my movement so he's sat the same. He takes my hand in his and rests a finger beneath my chin, tilting my face around so I can look at him from beneath my lashes. He smiles, biting his lip for a second and then nods to himself, whatever decision he's thinking about being made.

"I wanted you to fuck me Craig and I wouldn't have cared who saw." I groan at his words, my throat dry and tight as I attempt to swallow. The look in his eyes tells me he's being truthful and that being caught making out or more was the last thing on his mind that afternoon. I'll give him credit, he's more daring than I thought. He smiles tentatively, his eyes blazing with memories, looking at me now like he wants to re live those moments right here and now. I can hear my own breathing coming loudly from between my parched lips, my heart thumping it's rapid rhythm in my chest as the blood in my veins pounds loudly in my ears.

"Fucking hell John Paul that's..."

"You think you could do that then Craig...you think maybe you can carry out my fantasy?" Can I carry out his fantasy? Put it this way, if I can't then I'll die trying.

"Uh huh"

"Is that a yes...I can always swap the voucher for the Hollywood kiss, I quite like the sound of that one too...if you aren't up to it" he's fucking teasing me now, I can see that familiar glint in his eye. The fucking...the gorgeous sod knows he's got me, he knows how turned on I am, I can see that he's seen it in my eyes and no doubt heard it in my voice. Yeah, he's got me exactly where he wants me.

"No!" I shouted. "I mean no...don't change it, I can...I can sort it" I tell him vehemently, possible places and scenarios already rattling through my brain. He looks at me curiously, quirking that eyebrow up, that teasing smile playing around the edges of his lips.

"You're sure?, I don't want it to be any hassle" he says it so innocently, like he's just asked if I can nip to the shop for some milk or something.

"No, no hassle but...I'm not doing it in some alleyway or something, where were you thinking?" I'm serious, it might sound fun in theory but the idea of us going at it in a dark alley or in the gents toilets isn't much of a turn on. He thinks about it, his brows furrowed as he traces the curve of his mouth with his finger, bringing my focus to his lush red lips. He bites it, taking the soft flesh between his teeth, worrying it until it's tender. I reach out, my thumb asserting pressure just beneath his bottom lip until his teeth let go, a faint hissing noise coming from between his parted lips. Then he smiles, his eyes glinting brightly in the moonlight.

"That's up to you Craig, depends how daring you think you can be...I'm up for anything." the double entendre doesn't go amiss. He's got me flustered, I'll give him that. So he's leaving the decision to me. Well that's good, because I think I already have something in mind...something that I hope will blow his mind.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	140. Chapter 141

ONE HUNDRED AND NINETY FIVE

CRAIG

I look up as I hear voices approaching, raucous laughter coming from behind the door leading back into the club. I hold my breath willing them to go away. Unfortunately, a few seconds later a group of girls come outside, I think the same ones that were on the the bronco before me, smiling at us as they take seats at the picnic bench a little further over from us, the smell of cigarette smoke soon present in the air. I sigh, turning back towards the table, discreetly taking John Paul's hand in mine and holding it in my lap beneath the bench, pressing it firmly against my aching cock. His eyes fly to mine, his mouth opening in a silent 'o'. I close my eyes, smiling to myself as I lean into him, my face going to the crook of his neck, inhaling heavily the heady, musky scent of him.

"Craig? What...?" I lift my head for a second, pressing my lips lightly to his, my fingers curling around his fingers as I once more press his palm firmly against my rigid manhood.

"Ssh!" I close my eyes again, this time letting my head rest drowsily on his shoulder, a low, keening sound escaping my parted lips as his hand moves for the first time, his index finger and thumb tracing the outline of my dick from the base of my shaft to the tip as it strains beneath the denim of my jeans.

"What uh...what do you think we should do tomorrow? We haven't long left now you know" his voice is quiet, barely audible beneath the sound of the music coming from inside and the girls laughter at the other table. His voice is gruff, turned on, with maybe a mixture of sadness and wistfulness in there too.

"Hey, the holiday isn't over until we arrive back in the village, alright, we've still got ah...ages". God that feels good. Alright so, it's not exactly ages, more like three nights and two more days but they were two days that I intended us to remember, one of the evenings being a celebration of sorts to mark the change in our relationship that had happened a week ago. God it still astounded me that it'd been a week. Sometimes because it felt like no time at all and others because it was like we'd been together a lifetime already, so many memories already tucked safely away to remember in years to come. Oh fuck! Oh, I want him to keep doing that. I lick my lips and tilt my face in a little, tracing the sensitive flesh behind his ear, eliciting a ragged sigh from him when I take the soft lobe between my teeth and nibble on it, my breath against his neck making him shiver even though he isn't cold.

"Yeah...ngh...uh huh, yeah you're right, why...uh...why wish it away eh?" He sounds cheerful but I can tell from the stop starting that I'm having an effect on him. I turn more fully towards him, my back almost completely to the girls. Reaching out, I place my hand on his thigh, squeezing it lightly when I hear him gulp.

"So tomorrow...what do you reckon, we could go back to a couple of the places we've been before" he suggests in a rush. "Or we could just chill...chill out...go to the beach or something". He's right, we could, though I'm finding it very hard to think about that right now as his fingers continue their deft strokes and he groans quietly as I suck gently on his exposed throat. Fucking hell, I wish the girls would fuck off so I could open my jeans and get some real relief.

I try to take my mind off what he's doing, so as not to alert the girls and I turn my face away, looking across the beer garden to the walled area at the other side. I think about what he's just said about tomorrow and going back to somewhere we've been before. I already had one of the places we'd already been to planned for my part of the evening out tomorrow but there were still lots of other places we could go back to.

"Hmm maybe, dep...depends what time we wake up though. If it's anything like today it'll be time to go out and we won't have even got out of bed." He chuckles lightly, the deep, masculine sounds lingering in the air around us as he listens to my attempt at holding a conversation.

"Well, I can't complain about that...staying in bed sounds like a cracking idea". I look over surprised at the teasing tone coming from him. It's funny but I'm still a bit stunned every time I hear him flirt or say something like that.

"Really?" My voice comes out in a squeak as he takes his hand away briefly, his knuckles grazing against my balls beneath the stiff, restrictive material as he works the top button open.

"Uh huh, you don't agree?" he raises his eyebrows and I feel his thumb creep beneath the waistband, just the tip skimming against my boxer shorts and the head of my weeping cock beneath them as he slips it into my jeans.

"John Paul do...ohn't...they might see" I gasp out. I drop my head when I see him looking over my shoulder at the group of people behind us, the masculine rumble of his laughter as he raises my eyes to meet his.

"They aren't even looking Craig...it's fine". I nod once, resting my forehead on his shoulder as he continues to stroke me. I don't even know what my problem is, I mean, I just promised to carry out his...now not so secret fantasy of doing it in a public place, this is nothing compared to what he's expecting, it's just it's so...so unexpected.

My hand tightens around his thigh and I open my eyes to see the prominent outline of his own cock in his jeans, straining against the denim by the looks of it, no doubt feeling thoroughly neglected. I tilt my head back and watch as his lazy smile turns sexy and delectable when I copy his actions, my fingers making light work of his button, pulling the zip down a little so I can slide a couple of fingers inside. I knew he was turned on too but it was only as my fingers encompassed the whole rigid length of him that I realised just how much. His free hand goes straight to the back of my neck, his fingers spearing through my hair as he tugs me towards him, his mouth capturing mine in a kiss, just in time as he breathes my name against my lips.

"Craig". He kisses me and I say he kisses me because it's like he's consuming me, his lips asserting pressure until mine yield beneath them, then his tongue swooping into my mouth, cajoling mine into reciprocating, even though I'm kind of aware at that point that we aren't alone in the garden. I have to keep telling myself this though because as the kiss grows deeper and more ardent, I'm finding it hard reminding myself of this. I'm breathless as I pull away and I hear that he is too. I lift my hand to his shirt, furtively looking over my shoulder at the girls, relieved that they don't seem to be paying too much attention until one looks over and catches my eye, whispering something to the girl next to her, the pair of them giggling.

I find myself leaning into John Paul again as his fingers continue their movements, one more being drawn into a soul stealing kiss but this time I don't let myself get carried away too much, I try to remain in control.

"Not here" I say harshly, my voice ragged and breathless as I wrench my mouth away. It's not so much that I'm embarrassed or anything, I'm not, if anything I'm probably making them green with envy from having such a hot boyfriend, it's just...there's a difference between making out and there being a possibility of being caught and then actually making out when you know someones watching you.

"So stop me, any time you want...stop me". John Paul smiles at me, his eyes shining but trusting, telling me he's aware of my dilemma but that he doesn't believe it's what I really want and...he's right. I don't want him to stop, it feels too good, he feels too good and he knows it as he dips his head forward, planting soft, feather light kisses from the open neck of my shirt, up across my neck until he reaches my throat, paying particular attention to my pulse which I can feel fluttering beneath his lips. I elongate my neck so he has better access before giving up, my forehead dropping to his shoulder. I close my eyes and forget who's watching, just giving myself over to the erotic sensations he's creating in my body as he kisses me, the fingers inside my jeans still lazily wanking me.

I lose track of time as I lose myself with him, biting my lip to stop myself from saying his name too loudly, too breathlessly as his hand works deftly inside my jeans. He's not much room in there and yet he's found a rhythm, his fingers working over my erection expertly, like a master sculptor manipulating the clay of his new creation. Every so often I open my eyes but he's not really looking at me, he's either looking down at his hand beneath my boxers, wrapped around my cock or his gazing off over my shoulder looking at goodness knows what.

As I feel myself approaching my climax I let go of his erect cock through his clothing, he seems much more intent on bringing about my orgasm than he does concentrating on his own, my hand no longer really doing much to assist him anyway as it's shaking and uncoordinated. Instead they go to his shoulders as I find some leverage, my entire body having turned to something resembling jelly as he expertly touches me, bringing about my release.

"Ahh John Paul...ahh fuck!" I groan loudly and swear as I come, riding the wave of ecstasy, my body shuddering with pleasure, my mind going blank. It's only when I start to come down from that natural high that my eyes suddenly flying open, meeting his when I suddenly remember we aren't alone.

"Shit! Oh God I..." my eyes go straight to his which are watching me with a mixture of amusement and barely concealed desire.

"Ssh...ssh it's alright, they've gone". He strokes his fingers through my hair, pushing the damp, dark strands back from my forehead. I turn my head and see that he's right, none of the girls are there, it's just me and John Paul...alone. "Don't worry, they've been gone ages. Christ Craig, I wouldn't have wanted them to see us like that, you like that, I love watching you fall apart...it turns me on even more". I think deep down I knew this, trusted him with this because otherwise there was no way I'd have done it. I might have got carried away and even forgotten about those girls for a time but I think subconsciously, I knew he'd be looking out for me and wouldn't have done anything or let me do anything that would embarrass me or make me feel uncomfortable.

Speaking of which. I look down at myself, starting to feel the wetness from my release as he removes his hand, my boxers and jeans absorbing the liquid that isn't on his skin. My gaze follows as he lifts his hand to his lips, licking the warm essence from the V between his thumb and his index finger, my cock twitching at the sight.

"Jesus John Paul...must you?" He misunderstands, taking my tone as disapproving instead of lust filled like it is. I might have just come but I'm still totally fucking horny, especially watching his tongue sweeping over his flesh like that, tasting me.

"What? Sorry but I'm hardly going to wipe it on my clothes am I?" He turns to me, his cheeks stained pink. Then he looks into my eyes and sees how his actions are affecting me and his mouth drops open, his eyes widening.

"Ohh!" he bites his lip but even that's just the sexiest thing right now. He adjusts himself on the bench, his hand going to his groin, grasping the denim of his jeans, pulling the tight fabric away from his cock as he tries to ease his obvious discomfort. I reach out to him, my thumb just stroking across the tip, eliciting a groan from him on contact.

"There you are...you're going to miss them announcing the winner!" We both turn startled, guilty as we hear Laura approaching, Kelly, Dean and Ollie behind her. My hand drops from John Paul and I cast a furtive glance down at my own nether regions, just checking that I'm sufficiently covered. My top button's open and my zip's a little way down but at least my dick's in hiding.

"We uh...we were just..." Fuck! I can't think on the spot. Ollie frowns suspiciously as I slap John Paul in the chest with the back of my hand.

"We were just looking at the moon" I roll my eyes and he gives me a look as if to say 'what was I supposed to say'. Four pairs of eyes look to the sky, each pair turning on each other, knowing smiles on their faces.

"What moon?" John Paul looks behind us up at the sky and then turns to look behind them, floundering a little beneath their scrutiny. Dean steps up to the bench and then stands on the table part, craning his neck in the opposite direction to where we were facing. "Ohh, that moon". He chortles.

"So you coming back in or is the moon soo interesting?" Ollie nudges him, the pair of them trying and failing to stop the laughter completely. I can't see John Paul's face but I just know it's flaming right now, I can practically feel the heat radiating from him.

"Guys listen...there's no way I'll have won, believe me, I made loads of mistakes." I watch as the others start talking. John Paul turns to me, whispering in my ear discreetly. "You need to change before karaoke?" I nod my head, watching his eyes crinkle at the corners. He gives my hand a little squeeze as the others turn back to us.

"Yeah but...you might have, come on, just come in for a bit yeah?"

"Yeah, okay" John Paul turns to me and throws me a wink. I've no idea what it's supposed to mean until he reaches for his half full bottle of beer and knocks it over clumsily. Stepping back dramatically we watch as the lager chugs out, spilling over the edge of the table and splashing onto the front of my jeans. It's only as the frothy liquid absorbs into the fabric and he starts brushing at the wet stain, that I realise what his plan is and I couldn't be more grateful.

"Ahh shit, sorry Craig...sorry" he continues swiping at the front of my jeans and I have to say, wet patch or not if he carries on like that he's going to get a reaction and not the disapproving one he's expecting.

"It's...it's okay but..."

"You'll have to go and change, you can't stay like that the rest of the night, you'll get all sticky and it'll only get worse as it dries" Ollie helpfully interjects. I look at John Paul, hiding the grin I'm feeling building up inside but casting him a look that's hard not to miss.

"I'd best go back with him" John Paul says, four pairs of eyes once more focused on him.

"Why?" For fuck sake, sometimes I really wish Kelly wasn't quite so inquisitive.

"He's uh..."

"I've got the key...yeah, his key doesn't work properly in the lock" he blurts out, thinking on the spot. I nod my head in agreement, smiling at John Paul, telling him with my eyes that he's done good.

"But, why not just give him your key and get it back when he comes back?" Laura asks looking at us like we're stupid. Alright so maybe he didn't do that good.

"Uh...yeah, I hadn't thought of that". I widen my eyes at him, wondering what we can do now. I don't really want to go back to the flat on my own.

"Someone should go with him, he might get mugged". John Paul states, once more coming up with a solution. My eyes light on his and this time there's no way they can disagree.

"Well I suppose I could do with a bit of fresh air and then..." Ollie gets in there first but then he gets interrupted by Kelly.

"I'll go with him, I could do with some chips anyway." We both turn to Kelly then back to each other.

"Right that's settled then...shall we just meet at the karaoke bar? I'll get a round in for when you guys get back" Dean pipes up. "Might even be celebrating eh?" he looks at John Paul in reference to his earlier DJing stint. John Paul smiles back bashfully but I can tell that he really doesn't think he's in with a chance, he'd said as much when we were dancing earlier. I sigh, figuring the decision pretty much made, listening as arrangements are made to meet back in half an hour at the karaoke bar across the street.

"Here John Paul, can you hold this" John Paul reaches out to take Kelly's drink but she must be more drunk than she appears because she misses him hand by a mile, sloshing he drink down his front, looking on in shock as the navy blue of his shirt turns darker, the wet patch blossoming right in the centre as the fabric absorbs the liquid. "Oh dear, silly me" Kelly looks around at the group, shaking her head and rolling her eyes dramatically, "God I'm so clumsy sometimes...sorry John Paul...forgive me?" John Paul looks back at me, a smile twitching at his lips as he pulls the sopping material away from his chest, turning around to face the others again.

"I can't stop out like this, I guess I'm just going to have to go and get changed too...Craig, you coming?" I nod my head getting up, pulling Kelly into a hug as she starts doing an over the bottom lip tremble thing.

"Hey it's fine, it'll wash out" I say loud enough to hear. Then I look down at her and smile, mouthing the words 'thank you' getting a short nod in return.

"Just make sure you're back soon okay? I don't want to have to send out a search party for you two" she whispers back. Pulling out of my arms she glances at John Paul hovering nearby. "Sorry again, hope I haven't ruined your shirt" she says, not very convincingly. John Paul chuckles lightly.

"I think I can find it in my heart to forgive you" he says with a little wink. He looks around and addresses the rest of the gang. "Right, karaoke bar thirty minutes then...come on Craig, better get a move on eh?" I smile sheepishly at the rest of the group as I follow behind him but as soon as we're out of the club I take his hand, running back in the direction of the flat, determined to make every second count.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	141. Chapter 142

ONE HUNDRED AND NINETY SIX

JOHN PAUL

If I ever say or think one bad thing about Kelly again, I've given Craig permission to slap me because she's a bloody life saver. When she first interrupted Ollie, saying she'd walk back with Craig so she could get some chips, I figured it was so she could be on her own with him for a bit. I know how much they've bonded but then when she spilled her drink on me, making it a must for me to accompany Craig back home, I knew what she was up to. She's a damn good actress too, I'll give her that though maybe more suited for the stage, given her flair for the dramatic.

We get back to the flat in under five minutes and I'm still panting at the door with exertion as Craig spends another valuable few seconds getting it open. Once inside though, I'm not sure which of us is most eager. We don't bother with niceties and the time consuming task of undressing each other, we just strip off ourselves until we're stood in the middle of the room practically naked. I say practically because he's still got his vest and open shirt on but nothing else other than a very enticing smile and I've got nothing on top but a sticky patch of coke flavoured skin and a grin that says I'm ready for action. I unzip my jeans as he watches, growing hard beneath the intense warmth of his hungry gaze. He looks at me, waving in the direction of the bathroom.

"Shower?" I shake my head.

"There's not enough time". He looks down at himself.

"Well yeah but...I need to get cleaned up".

"Fucking hell" I take hold of his hand and practically drag him into the bathroom, pushing lightly on his shoulders to seat him on the toilet seat as I run some water and coat a flannel in a bit of shower gel. I rub it quickly over the stickyness on my chest and then hand it to him, watching not so discreetly as he cleans himself up. I sigh loudly because he seems to be taking forever.

Realising he's maybe being a little too thorough considering our time constraints, I yank the cloth from his fingers and throw it in the sink before taking his face between my palms and kissing him, making him groan immediately as my tongue plunders his mouth and my knee brushes against his cock. I continue to kiss him, pushing his shirt from his shoulders and yanking his vest over his head, ruffling his hair into untidy peaks as he grapples with my jeans, yanking them down, swallowing his expletives as he mutters into my mouth impatiently. I let them pool around my ankles, not bothering to fight with trainers to get them off as his fingers go to my arse, making me wince slightly as he asserts some pressure. He tears his mouth away looking around, reaching for the gel when his eyes alight on it, coating his fingers with the citrus scented liquid.

Moments later I sigh, my head going back between my shoulder blades and my hands grasping tightly to his shoulders as he takes me in his mouth. He looks up, those gorgeous eyes twinkling as I watch the tip of his tongue come out, curling around the tip of my cock as he licks me like a lollipop. One of my hands goes to his hair, spearing through the soft dark strands as his mouth opens. He licks his lips until they're glistening and then he looks up, grinning as his fingers breach the tight ring of muscle around my arse, grinning even wider when I cry out with pleasure. It's like he wants to assault all of my senses at once because he takes that opportunity to take me completely in his mouth, his lips and the roof of his mouth closing in around me as he sucks forcefully, the unexpected sudden sensation making my legs tremble visibly beneath one of his hands.

His fingers inside me twist and turn, loosening the flesh, making me ready and Oh! God it's exquisite what he can do to me. I moan, the sound echoing through the bathroom and I feel I should pinch myself that this is really happening. I don't think I'll last long, I've been anticipating this and with his lips and mouth and tongue working their magic already, there's no way my orgasm will be held off for long.

I look down at the sight in front of me, an image that is a huge turn on in itself as I watch Craig taking me into his mouth, my dick sliding eagerly between his lips as I start to rock my hips in synchronisation with the actions he's performing. And then I find myself catching my breath as his eyes...those fucking gorgeous fuck me eyes lock on mine, his lashes sweeping across his cheeks for a second as he blinks before training them back on mine again. They stay glued there, shining with desire, showing me how much he's enjoying pleasuring me, looking back at me with complete openness, the smile that I can't see on his face radiating back at me through his gaze.

I lick my lips, gulping and swallowing as he inserts another finger and I find I'm relaxing against him within seconds. He only does it for a little while when suddenly, he lets my cock go, his fingers leaving me also as he grasps my hips, eagerly pushing me away from him. I toe off my trainers and pull off my socks when I see we're taking this further and then I kick off my jeans, wriggling out of them as quickly as possible, almost falling over myself in my haste. He chuckles lightly as he stands there, holding his hand out when I'm completely naked, drawing me back into the other room to stand before the bed. I look down and see that he's raring to go, his cock proudly jutting forward from the dark smattering of hair at the apex of his thighs, the tip already coated in his own natural lubricant. I get on the bed, lying down the way I want him, like my first time, on my back so I can look into his eyes. I love being able to see what he's feeling and now I'm in the perfect position to do that, to watch the play of emotions on his face, something that excites me, knowing that it's him doing things to me that has him turned on so much.

He crawls over me, his hands sliding up my sides and across my rib cage as he takes my nipple in his mouth, the flat of his tongue coating it in saliva that he blows, making it stand in a stiff peak before licking it off and doing the same with the other.

"Fuck Craig...please now!" My voice is ragged, panting as I beg to be filled and he lifts his head to look at me, his eyes darkened with lust and desire. He nods though, sensing my impatience and I feel my dick get even harder as I take in his swollen red lips and flush of arousal. He kneels a little, lifting my hips so he can slide a pillow beneath them, making it easier for him to enter me when the time comes and then he's slipping protection on and adjusting himself, aligning his cock up at my entrance, one hand guiding it as the other strokes through my hair, his eyes all the while trained on mine.

"Oh...ooh!" I sigh heavily as he nudges inside me, his hips rotating a little as he breaks past the barrier, knocking my breath from me as he pushes further inside. The feeling I'm experiencing as he fills me up, retracting a little and then thrusting in further is indescribable, I just know that nothing else could ever feel this satisfying. He withdraws again before grasping my shoulders and plunging in a bit more, each time going a little further until he's completely inside me, right to the hilt. I squeeze my eyes shut so I can just relish the feel of him, thrilling at the way my flesh surrounds him completely, drawing him into me again each time he starts to pull out.

Suddenly he finds that sweet spot in me, the one that sends me to another place, one where I can't think any more, I can just feel because my senses are overloaded, completely and utterly taken over by the most incredible, indescribable sensations. I'm trembling and uttering inconsequential words, words without thought or meaning as his body takes over, sending me to another plane altogether.

"Oh God...John Paul!" he shouts my name, gritting his teeth, his eyes tightly shut as he thrusts into my willing body, his cries doing nothing to diminish my desire for him and everything to make me want him even more. Beads of sweat have gathered on his forehead with his exertions and it makes me smile, just how driven he is to pleasing me as much as himself. I call his name over and over, still thrilled at hearing it, loving the way it feels on my lips as I say it, shout it in bliss. He drops his head down, smattering soft, open mouthed damp kisses on my chest as I grasp his arse, cupping his bum cheeks firmly in my palms, pushing him into me, thrusting my hips up to meet him now, the pair of us moaning and groaning with wanton abandon as we tear wildly towards our release.

"Craig!" Oh Jesus, he's found that place inside me again and I can feel this really fantastic, mind blowing sensation go straight to my cock. He's reached my throat with his kisses and as I tip my head back on the pillow, opening my eyes to see him, he does the same, his mouth open in concentration.

"Fuck John Paul, oh God that's...ohh!" His mouth fastens onto mine and he breathes into it, groaning when I squeeze his arse. I buck beneath him as he continues to thrust into me, his movements becoming more erratic as we near our release. I want to come with him but I'm not sure how long I can hold on, especially as he's completely overwhelmed me, assaulting every single one of my senses. His smell surrounds me, the taste of him is on my tongue and the sounds he's making are completely assaulting my ears, not to mention looking into those gorgeous brown eyes which were the reason that I couldn't keep my hands off him tonight in the first place. Oh, and I can feel literally every inch of him as he drives himself into me.

"Oh...oh God...John...John Paul!" He cries out as he shudders into me, filling me, his cock thrusting into me to the hilt, my arse clenching around him as he pulsates, his hot seed coming in rapid bursts. He must be knackered as he pulls out almost immediately and I feel bereft until he grins down at me, kissing me briefly before giving me this utterly wicked look. He pushes himself up by his elbows, discards the rubber and then bends down, taking my absolutely throbbing cock between his sweet, lush lips, continuing what he started earlier.

"Ahh Craig" I sigh, my hand going to his hair as his tongue works the length of my dick, curling around the shaft and flicking over the head in the most delicious way. He keeps uttering these cute little noises too, ones that if I was sat on the settee would just be adorable but because of what he was actually doing, are sexy as hell.

He looks at me from between my legs, his eyebrows raising as he takes almost my entire length into his mouth. Jesus, what a fucking sight! I think...if you can call it thinking, I think he maybe sucks me twice before I get the urge to come because seriously, between what he's doing now and him being inside me moments earlier and the flirting in the garden and everything, I'm finding it too hard to hang on.

"Craig...ahh fuck Craig!" As if my brain finally accepts this, I let myself go, letting my orgasm crash over me, flooding his mouth as I come, gasping as he completely sucks me dry, taking the tip of my cock between his tongue and the roof of his mouth. He holds the base of my dick with his fingers as he lets the tip and flat of his tongue stroke the complete length of me, lapping up every last drop, smiling as he looks at me.

"You look fucking gorgeous when you come you know, I wish I had a picture". He chuckles as he says this and draws lazy swirls around my belly button. "You look like you've gone somewhere else, your eyes go all misty and dreamy you know". I find myself blushing though I think it'll pass as a flush of arousal. He drops a kiss around my navel and then springs up from the bed, holding his hand out.

"What're you...?" I don't get the question out, my mind's still somewhere else, I think I've found my own sexual utopia with just me and Craig in it. He taps his watch and I look at him quizzically.

"We've got exactly seven minutes to get our arses into that karaoke before the others start asking questions" he informs me, inclining his head towards the drawers. Shit! I throw the covers back and jump out of bed, going to join him, tossing clothes around as I slip on some underwaer and try to find a clean shirt. He turns to me, handing me a black one similar to the one I wore earlier but this is one of his.

"Put this on...please" he bites his lip and grins as I shrug into it, reaching out and fastening the buttons, adjusting the collar before stepping back. "Oh yeah, you look...you look great, it suits you". I walk over to the mirror, surveying myself, turning this way and that. It usually has a bit of give in it when he wears it but on me it fits fine. I'll do. As I turned back towards him I see him bent over, stepping into his worn black turned gray jeans. I step behind him, taking hold of his hips, brushing my groin against his arse. He groans and turns. "God don't, we haven't got time" I laugh, shaking my head at him as he looks at me with those big gorgeous eyes.

"Fucking hell Craig, you're insatiable."

"You're the one waving your..." he waves at my groin and I realise I haven't got my jeans back on yet. He tosses them to me, watching as I step into them, a down right dirty look on his face. "Can I borrow this?" he holds one of my favourite polo shirts in his hand, one similar to the shirt I was just wearing but this one a soft, cotton material, dark blue in colour. I smile, my eyes no doubt lighting up as he pulls it over his head.

"Ready?"

"Uh huh". I quickly stuff my phone, wallet and change back into my pockets and then follow him out, grasping his hand in mine as we leg it out of the door, heading in the direction of O Shea's with just a couple of minutes remaining.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	142. Chapter 143

**ONE HUNDRED AND NINETY SEVEN**

JOHN PAUL

We ran into the bar, breathless, giddy, still on some kind of physical high from the sex and as soon as we rounded the corner we were greeted by cheers from the rest of the gang.

"What the hell took you so long?" Ollie calls, waving at us as we approach. I look behind me, raising my eyebrows at Craig who shrugs, taking his hand in mine as I lead him through the crowd of people.

"We weren't _that_ long, only three minutes late" Craig replies breathlessly as he looks at his watch. Dean snorts.

"Oh my God, you timed it" he says chuckling, the others having a laugh along with him. Ollie waggles his finger between us.

"So what did take you so long?" I sigh and roll my eyes, feeling the faint pressure of Craig's fingers in mine as he squeezes my hand.

"Nothing, we had to get changed" I tell him, willing the blush away. Laura narrows her eyes and gestures at us both as we stand side by side.

"How come you've changed your shirt" she says, pointing at Craig "and you've changed your jeans?" she asks curiously. I see Kelly nudge her in the ribs and her eyes widen but too late as Dean and Ollie survey our attire too.

"I uh..."

"Well I was sweating from dancing and the bronco so I had to change my shirt...unless you wanted to be able to find me by smell alone" Craig says chuckling. Four pairs of eyes then turn back to me.

"I uhm...I wet them" Shit! What a fucking stupid thing to say.

"What?" that one word is chorused by four different voices, ranging in pitch and expressiveness. Craig shakes his head and turns to them, putting his hand reassuringly to my shoulder.

"He doesn't mean he _wet_ them...wet them, he just means that, when he was washing himself, the water ran into his jeans and they were chaffing round the waist so he changed them...isn't that right JP?"

"That's right" though I'm not actually sure that description is any less embarrassing. The whole gang looked at each other, shaking their heads at Craig's long winded explanation.

"Yep, they totally shagged" Dean affirms, taking out a fiver and handing it to Kelly. I look on shocked and am about to say something when Dean calls to me.

"Oi, John Paul...guess what?" We sit down in the large semi circular booth and look expectantly at Dean.

"Go on then, don't keep us in suspense" I say jauntily. Me and Craig exchange another look and then turn to face him, the eyes of our other friends going in that direction too. He reaches down between him and Laura, grinning and wriggling his eyebrows gleefully as he produces a glass trophy about the size of a bottle of beer. I look at Craig who's eyes have widened, his gaze flicking to mine before fixing back on the modern design, the swirl of clear glass looping around reaching towards the ceiling with a blue star on the end, the words 'rising star' etched into the smooth aqua surface. I blink, feeling my mouth pull at the corners into a smile, stretching across my face further as Dean stands and hands it to me.

"Second place mate...that bloke you spoke to was gutted that you left" my expression of joy turns to incredulity, "but he did give me his card to pass on to you, he said you should ring him next week, well done mate". He passes me the trophy, patting me on the shoulder before sitting back down. Kelly squealed next to me, turning in her seat and hugging me around the waist.

"You were brilliant John Paul, really really good, you deserve it."

"Thanks...shit, I didn't expect this" I laugh uneasily. I'm really not used to being centre of attention and it's unnerved me a bit. I turn to Craig after the others have congratulated me. He looks...well he looks really pleased for me, his smile is beaming and he's shaking his head like he can't quite believe it either and yet...there's something beneath the obvious he seems...he seems a bit pissed off actually.

He wraps his arms around me, hugging me tightly and congratulating me before he turns to the others.

"I'm gonna get a round in to celebrate". He nods at them and then sets off for the bar, his head down, shoulders slumped and hands stuffed in his pockets. I hand Kelly the trophy.

"Back in a minute" I say, taking off after Craig, grabbing his elbow before he gets to the bar and steering him outside. The noise of the pub leaves us as I pull him onto the veranda, turning him so his back's to the wall.

"What's going on Craig?" I ask him directly, though it might sound a little huffy baring in mind I just came second in a DJ competition in Blackpool and I feel like I just won the lottery. He refuses to look at me, studying a piece of chewing gum that's been flattened into the decking, poking at it with the toe of his trainer. "Craig?" I say it more softly this time, persuasive, lifting his chin with the tip of my finger until his eyes meet mine.

"You should've been there when they announced the winners" he says quietly, dejectedly and suddenly I get it. He's blaming himself for me not being there to talk to the manager again, blaming himself because he wanted me to come back to the flat with him. He's forgetting one thing...no, two actually.

"I was exactly where I wanted to be thanks, with you and yeah, it would've been nice to have been there to receive my prize..." his shoulders slump and I see this look on his face, like he's mad at himself, berating himself, taking the blame, "but..." his eyes flicker to mine as I issue the but. "If I'd been there then I wouldn't have just had one of the best orgasms of my life would I?" his eyes narrow and I can tell he thinks I'm just saying it to make him feel better, "besides, I have his card, this way I can talk to him when I'm completely sober right?" He nods and I can see he maybe accepts my explanation, even if he does still feel like he's to blame.

"Look Craig, you didn't force me to uh...you know, get you off in the beer garden, in fact if I remember correctly, you asked me to stop and I didn't" he blushes, licking his lips at my bluntness, "and you didn't make me spill the beer on you either, I just wanted to see you wet" he chuckles at that, shaking his head, a hint of mirth in his eyes as he looks at me directly now.

"You might not know it Craig but that whole time we were out there, I was trying to come up with an excuse for us to go back to the flat...fuck! I wanted you so badly" I breath, pressing him back against the wall, leaning into him, my cheek resting against his, my lips at his ear. Okay so, maybe I'm going into a little too much detail but he has to know that I make my own decisions, even if they are based around him. He shivers and clears his throat. "I wanted _you_ Craig and the competition was the last thing on my mind, _believe me_." I grip his waist with my hands, tilting my head to watch him more closely, loving the way he's unconsciously watching the way my lips move as I speak, almost mouthing the words I'm saying beneath his breath.

"Okay then, I get that but you just...you should've been there, it was important" he says with a sigh, pushing himself away from the wall, running his fingers lightly through his hair. I take hold of his shoulders and shove him back gently, listening to that small outlet of air from between his lips as his back connects with the bricks.

"Important to who?" I ask, my voice sounding more irritated than I actually am. "It wasn't important to me, it was fun but...I'm on my holiday and out with my boyfriend and my mates, it's not the end of the world, I promise you and if it makes you feel better, I'll ring him next week, see what it is he wanted to say...okay?" He seems happier with that. I can't decide if he's more put out that I missed the announcement or that he blames himself for me not being there.

"Oh and another thing...the only reason I was as good as I was, was because you were there, dancing." I tell him, in no uncertain terms. He laughs softly, the rich, velvety sound floating through the still air, permeating inside me, warming my insides.

"I don't think me dancing like a tit is a good enough reason for you being good" he says matter of fact.

"No? You want to know why it made me good, why I was better than I've ever been before, except for that slip up?" he nods his head, his eyes widening at my direct questioning. "Right, it was because you, watching me on the decks motivated me...I wanted to impress you, show you that I'm good at something" he sucks his breath in as I become more passionate. "I was showing off for _you_ Craig and I was getting off on it, it was exciting and arousing...why do you think I suggested us going outside in the first place?" he shrugs and shakes his head but from the way he's wetting his lips and swallowing I think he already knows. "I couldn't wait to get my hands on you, I wanted to touch you...I wanted..."

"Okay...okay I believe you" he says breathlessly, his voice catching as he waves his hands for me to stop. "Fuck John Paul, you have to stop doing that" he says, kind of pleading.

"Stop doing what?" I ask innocently, though right now, I feel anything but.

"Stop fucking saying things like that...feel" he takes my hand and places it over the prominent bulge in his fresh pair of jeans.

"Sorry, I had no idea, I was only saying". He tilts his head and looks at me intently, chuckling, the deep, sexy noise vibrating in his throat.

"Like fuck you were" he looks at me, his eyes burning into mine like hot coals. "You John Paul McQueen, are a fucking tease."

"Ahh, but you love me for it" I say cheekily, giving his cock a little squeeze beneath my fingers. His mouth drops open as he makes a mewling sound, his eyes closing on a sigh.

"Yes I do" he states, another sigh getting stuck in his throat as I run the length of his erection with my thumb and index finger, feeling the rigidity, loving being able to touch it before letting go, knowing it won't do either of us any good unless we plan on abandoning our friends...again.

"You ready to go back in now then? I do mean it Craig, no regrets" he nods, adjusting his jeans, indicating he's not yet ready.

"I'll uh...gimme a minute yeah but you go, they'll be wondering what we're doing otherwise."

"Shall I tell them you've gone to the bar then?"

"Yeah...I was getting the drinks in anyway, go and get the gossip, I'll join you soon" he smiles and leans over to kiss me my cheek, making sure that no other part of his body touches me bar that one hand on my forearm.

"Right, see you in a bit then" I turn to go and begin walking away but something in my head just won't let up, niggling away at me until I tell him. "Craig?"

"Yeah?" I go back over to him, standing directly in front of him.

"You know that conversation we had in the garden?" He swallows and I'm sure he knows which chat I'm talking about but his eyes narrow and he looks at me quizzically and then somewhat saucily, teasing.

"Which one, the one about your fucking sexy eyes?" he asks quietly, his tone dripping with sexual intent. I take a breath, holding it for a second as he looks back intensely.

"Or the one where I suggested us staying in bed all day?" he asks salaciously, an absolutely wicked glint in his eyes. I lick my suddenly dry lips but they're parched again in seconds.

"Then again, maybe you're talking about that conversation where you said you might eat me up" he says lasciviously, his tongue darting out, skating across _his_ lips and making them glisten in the moonlight. Fuck me, he's soon turned it around and made me a quivering bloody wreck. My cock strains hard in my jeans, the restriction of the tough fabric making me even more uncomfortable. What he's saying and the reaction he's getting from me just prove the point I'm trying to reach though.

"I uh...I meant that...you know, that conversation about my uh...my fantasy" he nods, biting his lip in the most provocative way imaginable, making my breath hitch when his tongue darts out to lick his beauty spot.

"Ohh...what about it?" he slips his hand into the collar of his polo shirt...my polo shirt and runs it around the back of his neck, his hand then sliding inside, his fingers rubbing over his flesh in a way that's making me so flaming jealous. I never thought I'd envy Craig being able to touch his own body so much. He might think he has me flustered and he has but I have one more thing I still need to say to him.

"Well I just thought of something else...it's not really a fantasy as such, I'm sticking with my original...especially after tonight..." I tell him with a wink, loving that I've turned the tables on him again, loving that I'm now finding it so easy to do to him what he does to me all the time. He looks at me expectantly and I can tell from the way he's holding himself that he's interested. "But I want to...I'm _going_ to..." I think about it for a second and then think how stupid what I was about to say is going to sound. I can't just say to him...'I'm going to make you come without even touching you' can I? I mean, what if I can't?, I'll look really fucking stupid then. Watching the way he was reacting to my words just now though and remembering how he almost made me explode the other day just from talking to me and telling me what he was going to do, well, it made me want to as well.

"You're going to what JP?" he asks huskily. I shake my head, deciding not to say after all, just in case the opportunity doesn't arise.

"It doesn't matter" he looks crestfallen. I have to admit, I bloody hate it when people do that to me, start saying something and then change their minds but I realise I was being a bit too brave thinking of saying anything in the first place. This way I'll not feel like a complete tool, he'll never even have to know that was my intent. Saying that though, if I did ever get in a position where I could watch him come undone just through anticipation of what could happen, just from listening to my words, I'd take the opportunity immediately, it'd be incredible.

"You can't do that, that's not fair...what were you going to say?" he practically begs me and those big brown eyes are going a long way to almost persuading me to say something anyway.

"Trust me Craig, it's better this way" he folds his arms disapprovingly, his lips pursing sexily though I think he's put out. I rest my hand on his arms, rubbing the skin that's covered in a sprinkling of hair with my fingers, tilting my head until the pout disappears turning into what resembles a smile, though it's not quite reaching his eyes. "But if..._when_ it happens, I'll let you know". His eyes narrow but then he breaks out into a full smile and I know I'm forgiven.

"When? You promise?" his eyes go wide as he waits for my acquiesce.

"How about I seal it with a kiss eh? Will that do". He tilts his head, pretending to think about it, the mole above his lip dancing as he fights the grin.

"Okay" he agrees reluctantly, though I have to say, it sounds fake to me. I take his cheeks between my palms and lean into him, pressing him against the wall intimately. My hips sway into him, the rock hard flesh in our jeans brushing against one another, causing the pair of us to groan out loud. I dip my head and peck him on the lips, drawing back and smiling at the cute bereft expression on his face when he thinks that's it. Taking his hips in my hands and hooking my index fingers through his belt loops, I pull him towards me forcefully, this time swallowing the growl he elicits as I open my mouth on his, coaxing his tongue out of the snug warmth of his mouth into mine, my lips caressing over his as he intimately explores the depths of my mouth.

I groan, the sound low and guttural as his hands go to my backside, one of them slipping into my back pocket as the kiss intensifies. Jesus, if I'd known that kissing Craig Dean could be so satisfying, not to mention totally bloody erotic, I'd have done it long ago. I tear my mouth away breathlessly, taking a step back from him.

"You're...you're too good at that". I say, taking another step away, putting a little space between us.

"So are you" he replies, bending over, his chest heaving as much as mine is. We look at each other and laugh, then Craig inclines his head at the door. "They're going to think we were shagging again."

"So what, let em" I say chuckling. We stay there a couple more minutes and then head back inside, him heading for the bar as I go back to rejoin our friends.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	143. Chapter 144

**ONE HUNDRED AND NINETY EIGHT**

JOHN PAUL****

"Is he alright then?" I look across at Kelly and nod.

"Yeah he was just a bit upset that I'd missed the announcement, that's all, he's fine though" I hastened to reassure. Kelly nodded thoughtfully but carried on looking at me with a hint of...pity and guilt in her eyes. I guess maybe because she'd spilled her drink down my shirt, instigating it that I had to go back to the flat too.

"It's okay that I missed it though, I'd have hated going up there with everyone looking at me anyway" I say, pretty much telling her in no uncertain terms that it isn't her fault either. She inclines her head, giving me a little smile of thanks in return.

"Unlike some people" Dean pipes up. I turn to him, a frown marring my face.

"What do you mean?" My eyes flick to Ollie as he shoots Dean a warning look. Dean waves it off but it's too late now, he's piqued my curiosity. "Come on, it's fine".

"Spike".

"What about him?" Craig asks as he approaches from behind and plonks a bucket of ice on the table, complete with sparkling wine. He leans over and whispers to me that they didn't have proper champagne so it was either this or whiskey shots. I smile my gratitude, pecking him on the lips, leaning back as one of the bar staff put a tray of glasses on the table too. "Thanks" Craig says, flashing a kilowatt smile before sitting down next to me, taking my hand in his and kissing my knuckles affectionately. "So Spike" he prompts, once more looking at Dean who's now watching Craig, a wistful expression on his face. He blinks and snaps out of it.

"What? Oh yeah, that's who won the competition. I hope he didn't do anything to mess with your set John Paul, we saw him talking to you." I feel myself stiffen beside Craig as it suddenly occurs to me that maybe that's why he came out with those things about Craig in the first place, saying them just to wind me up, put me off so I'd fuck up, which I did. I soon dismiss the thought though because even if that was his intention, I couldn't mistake the look I'd seen in his eye when he'd looked at my boyfriend, or the physical reaction he'd had either.

"Yeah, it's probably for the best that you weren't there, you should've heard him, he gave a speech and everything" Ollie continued chuckling and rolling his eyes. "God he's a smug prick". We both laugh as the rest of them regale us with a play by play of everything he said and did but I still couldn't forget that image of the smug tosser when he'd been talking about Craig in the DJ booth and how much I now wish I'd decked him.

"Are you alright? It still should've been yours I reckon". I smile at Craig, shaking my head, turning the trophy around, my heart swelling with pride.

"Nah it shouldn't, I messed up, I missed the beat completely" he sits back thoughtfully, his thumb just grazing the padded flesh beneath my thumb, turning my hand over and threading his fingers through mine, looking at them intently.

"I saw you talking to Spike though, when you were doing your set...he _didn't_ say or do anything to put you off did he?, you know, try it on with you or anything?" I shake my head vehemently.

"God no...no!" he breathes a sigh of relief and it makes my heart flip over in my chest that he was jealous. It still amazes me that he can be so unsure about these things sometimes because no one could carry a torch to Craig, especially not a smug, arrogant prick like Spike. It might not be the best thing to tell him what was really on Spikes mind but I don't see him as a threat and Craig might find it funny so I decide what the hell, it'll make him laugh.

"He actually...he fancies you". I should've waited until he'd swallowed his drink because now I'm covered in the stuff as it sprays from his mouth. The others all turn to look at us as I pat his back, the choking sounds from him eventually subsiding.

"Please don't say things like that" he implores, his big doe eyes turning to me, filled with a mixture of mirth and shock. He reaches out, fingers skimming over my face as he wipes the drops of wine away.

"I'm not kidding, he compared you to Superman..." he looks surprised and maybe a little pleased at the comparison. "Well not Superman exactly, more like Clark Kent". He rolls his eyes, the hint of a pout starting in on his face. "Hey! I love Clark Kent...you can add that to my list of fantasies, I think you'd look bloody gorgeous in a pair of glasses and a suit" he chuckles then, the pout dissolving before it even has chance to arrive.

"So is that all? Because I think I can live with that".

"No, he said he thought you looked sexy, something about a threesome and then said he thought you had a sexy arse and could he tap it...something like that anyway" I turn to him, a smile forced on my face though I'm seething inside. He shudders and pulls a face, his lip raised in a smirk.

"I hope you told him to fuck off" he says succinctly.

"I did actually". He nods, grinning, raising his glass and chinking it against mine.

"Good, cheers cause there's only one person I'd have a threesome with." My glass stills in my hand as I raise it to my mouth. I lick my lips and gulp, not really wanting to but asking anyway.

"Wh...who?" I try to sound nonchalant but I just sound scared, at least to my ears I do. He swivels around on the seat to face me, taking my glass from my hand and putting it back on the table before taking my face in his palms and kissing me for a second.

"Well, there'd be me...you and..." I hold my breath and I see over his shoulder that the others have stopped talking, the four of them watching us. He lifts the trophy, his thumb caressing over 'second place' engraved in the glass at the base of the design.

"And?" I ask hesitantly. His eyes fly to mine and he grins, kissing me on the tip of my nose.

"Superstar DJ of course" he says chuckling. I breath out in a rush, the relief I feel no doubt etched on my face. "What? You don't really think I'd want to share you, do you?" I shake my head because really, what else can I do. "Besides, I don't have the energy for anyone else, you keep busy enough as it is". I find myself blushing, biting my lip when his eyes narrow and he stills. He turns his head a little before looking back at me, a faint stain colouring his cheeks. "Shit, they're listening aren't they?"

Four pairs of eyes dart away from us as I nod my head. He groans and drops his head to my shoulder. I think the silence maybe lasts three seconds before Kelly pipes up.

"Thought you'd have more stamina Craig, never took you for being a light weigh in the bedroom." I hear him groan again, the sound vibrating in his throat, his breath tickling against my neck.

"Help me John Paul!" he whispers, chuckling in embarrassment. I feel like standing up and telling them all just how much stamina Craig does have, how virile he is but judging by the raised eyebrows from Kelly and the eager expressions on the rest of their faces, I get the impression that's exactly what they want to hear.

"Pack it in you lot and I'm not discussing our sex life" I tell then sternly.

"So you are having sex then" Laura adds.

"Course we're...look, I'm not talking about it". Craig raises his head and turns to them, sticking his tongue out childishly. Dean shrugs his shoulders at him and gestures at me.

"Too late mate, he's already dished the dirt." He turns to me, consternation written all over his face.

"No Craig I..." he waves his hand at me.

"You told them about our marathon session I assume?" I swallow, shaking my head, assuming he means the sex we had a couple of nights ago but he isn't looking at me. I glance past him at the others, all four of them trying and failing not to look interested.

"I...I didn't". He looks up then and winks.

"And I suppose they know all about the 'special order' we've placed too" he says, sitting upright now, his arms folded indignantly as he looks to each of them for confirmation, casting a sideways glance in my direction. Dean and Kelly look curious while Ollie and Laura remain more wide eyed as they wait to see if he elaborates. "That Indiana Jones replica whip can't be purchased over here and don't even get me started on the leather stuff,...who knew John Paul would be into bondage hey?" he shrugs his shoulders and sighs, casting his gaze around the other four members of our group as he has another sip of wine. Dean took a sip of his beer at the wrong time and as he snorts, the liquid goes everywhere. Craig grins in satisfaction.

"Serves you right for being so nosy, now which of you..." he waves his finger at all four of them, "are going first with the karaoke...you promised John Paul remember." Dean finally catches his breath, looking at the girls for confirmation they'll go first.

"No way, not unless I have to".

"Well I'm not".

"Me either".

"If you think I am, you can think again".Craig nudges me, giving me a look and I slide over in the seat as he goes to the bar, coming back seconds later with a bunch of cocktail stirrers. He snaps the end off three, making them all different lengths, then he palms them and holds them out in the centre of the table.

"Shortest goes first and so on". I love the way he's not giving them an option. "Dean, you want to go first?"

"Not really" he mutters beneath his breath but pulls one anyway. Craig does the same to the other three, waiting until they each have one in front of them before confirming the order. Laura smiles compliantly when it's decided she's first, Dean second and so on.

"What about you two, you are still going on right, it's not just us making prats of ourselves is it?" Craig chuckles at Dean's question, smiling at me, no doubt remembering our garden conversation on this very topic, the one that lead to me serenading him and then dancing with him.

"No we'll do it too but...I need more to drink first".I reach for the bottle of wine, pouring him another glass, handing it to him with a flourish.

"So Dean, watcha going to pick...?" Conversation soon turns to song choices and I sit there on the fringe of our little group looking around contentedly. As if sensing my ease Craig turns his head, smiling into my eyes, his gaze roving over my face. My lips part at his scrutiny and he dips his head to kiss them lightly, just a feather light stroke but one that has me sighing happily.

"Jesus Christ, what is it with you two?" Dean asks, his hands held out in question. Craig and I just shrug, identical smiles on our faces. "I reckon we should put a no PDA ban on you two". We look at each other, Craig laughing at the idea and me panicking, remembering the last time we tried not to touch each other. Jeez, I couldn't do that again.

"Been there, done that, it didn't work" Craig tells him matter of fact. Dean frowns, curiosity etched into his features but it's Ollie who speaks.

"What do you mean?" Craig looks to me and I incline my head in agreement.

"I told you about Craig's brother and step brother visiting right? Well the day before we went to the park and um, we made a bet" I could feel myself blushing. Not at the bet but at the disclosure I'd made to Craig earlier about wanting him when we were in the boat. Just the mention of that day on the park brought back memories. Of course then it got worse as I remember the circumstances leading up to the bet on the park, the special kiss he'd given me with his lashes and the heated kiss that followed.

"What kind of bet?" Ollie asked, leaning over, elbows on the table, his face cupped in his hands. Craig rubbed the back of his neck, nervously biting on his lip, probably wishing he's never said anything in the first place.

"We bet we could go twenty four hours without touching." The whole group started laughing, tears actually streaming down Kelly's face.

"How'd that go for you?" chuckled Ollie.

"Get lost, we did really well, didn't we?" He turns to me and I have to snort because there's no way in hell you could call what we did, doing well. "What? We nearly managed it" he giggles too, remembering how he cheated and what I told him about during the night and what he'd done while sleeping.

"When was this?" Laura asked, the only one in the group so far maintaining any kind of dignity. Craig looks to me, trying to remember.

"After the club?"

"Yeah it wasn't the day after the hypnotist but the one after that." I tell them, working it out. Dean starts really laughing, clutching onto his boyfriend as he gestures between us, his hand flailing.

"So you're telling us that within less that forty eight hours of that first kiss you shared, you two were trying to keep your hands off each other...God I wish I was a fly on the wall for that one." He starts laughing again. I roll my eyes at Craig but to be fair I can see the funny side, it was a pretty impossible task to impose on ourselves. I think he does too as he looks at me, shaking his head as if to say 'why did we do it again?'. I respond with a shrug, realising it probably wasn't the smartest challenge to have taken on. Still, it got us our date and that was the main thing. Plus it'd been fun...frustrating, my God it was frustrating but definitely fun.

"I bet you barely managed twenty four minutes, let alone hours" Ollie adds. We look at each other thinking, trying to recall if we had actually gone that long. Admittedly, it'd been within the first few minutes that we'd changed the rules to no intimate touching from just no touching because that would've been impossible but I'm sure we must have gone twenty four minutes at some point. Craig snaps his fingers.

"I've got it...in the shower, I must've been at least half an hour because I was..." he hesitates, looking around at the faces of our friends, the raised eyebrows and expectant smiles, "I was singing" he finishes, nodding to himself. "Speaking of which, lovely Laura, you're up next" he says, changing the conversation quickly.

"Bet she's not the only thing that was up" Dean mutters cheekily, feigning innocence but loud enough for everyone to hear. Craig, to give him his due, was the bigger man and didn't take him on, instead choosing to ignore the blatant comment and get stuck in with the rest of them coming up with ideas of songs to choose. I sit back with one of the laminated folders, flicking through, relieved to see that the song choices were vast and varied and not all from Irish groups and singers and I was actually surprised to see some really new songs there as well, ones off popular group albums or new releases. Looking through the list of songs from the group of my choice at the moment, I found what I considered to be the perfect song for me to sing to Craig. Now all I needed was a bit of dutch courage to get up there and sing it.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	144. Chapter 145

_**Hey, so...these are the karaoke chapters but as I can't post links to the songs used I've at least put the titles and artists. Hope you enjoy!**_

**ONE HUNDRED AND NINETY NINE**

CRAIG

**BEEP** (Pussycat Dolls ft Will I Am).

Well if I was worried about making a dick of myself in front of this lot, I needn't have been because what I'm hearing right now is awful. No wonder Dean hadn't wanted to do karaoke and had continued to protest right up to having to go up on stage. He sounded like a cross between Shrek and Michael Jackson, his voice going ultra low and then so high pitched I thought my ears might bleed. To give him his due though, he didn't exactly end up with the best song and now he's up there he's fair belting it out...with Laura. It's quite funny really, especially considering what exactly it is the lyrics are about.

Whoever thought the Pussycat Dolls 'Beep' was a good idea for a gay bloke to sing with a girl was having a laugh. Looking over at Ollie, I realised he is having a laugh, an absolutely massive one, at his boyfriends expense. I can tell from the look on Dean's face that he's not impressed and that Ollie's in for it later. In Ollie's defense though, his reasoning on suggesting a duet between Laura and Dean was that there'd be a lot less words for him to actually sing and the blokes part could almost be spoken. That's what he'd claimed when he suggested it anyway. Listening to the caterwauling coming from the stage now and the main sound of Laura's lovely melodic voice, he couldn't have been more wrong.

Jeez, there was just something exceptionally wrong listening to him singing about her having a real big heart but he was 'looking at her ****'. Bless her, Kelly doesn't even seem to have noticed what Dean's doing, her eyes are fully focused on Laura but Ollie and John Paul are in stitches. Ollie's hand's covering his mouth as he attempts to hide his laughter from the man on stage but no attempts at concealment are working. I try biting my own lip to stop the giggles erupting but it's no use, he just looks so damn uncomfortable up there and he only really has to repeat four lines. If I hadn't already picked out a special song for John Paul, this one would've been a doddle. Laura's embracing the sexiness of the song though and she's singing but kind of bumping and grinding around him, like I've seen the girl in the video doing.

Looking at Dean now though as the song comes to an end, he is getting into it. His hand is on Laura's hip as she wriggles her butt at him and he even gives it a little tap as she bends and turns, her fingertip between her teeth like she's been naughty as she looks coyly back over her shoulder when the song ends on the 'Beep'. We all jump up from our seats, me with my finger and thumb in the corners of my mouth whistling, Kelly doing this high pitched 'woohoo' and John Paul and Ollie calling their names, clapping loudly and shouting. Dean actually looks quite pleased with himself at the reception they're getting, though I think most of the other cheering in the room is for Laura. He holds his hand up sheepishly, nodding his head to the crowd before jumping down and twirling Laura off the stage.

Making their way over to the table we all make sure to congratulate them, especially Ollie who looks like he might be out of the bad books but with some serious making up to do.

"Well that was certainly different" I say chuckling, earning me a glare from Dean.

"Uh huh, yeah it was something else, who knew eh?" John Paul adds, snickering into his drink.

"Is this going to last all night? Why don't you all just get it out of you system." Dean gives us the 'bring it on' gesture with his hands.

"You have to admit though, you've shown us a different side to you...I like it" I tell him in no uncertain terms. I can hear and feel John Paul chuckling next to me, the hairs on his forearm tickling against mine as his body vibrates with the low rumblings. Before I end up completely winding him up I tell them I'm getting another bottle of wine and leave them to it, turning and smiling when I see that John Paul has joined me.

"Bloody hell, that was hilarious" he chuckles, leaning his elbows behind him on the bar, standing with his legs slightly out and parted. I go to stand next to him but he loops his finger beneath my belt, tugging me over to stand between his thighs, his hands going just beneath my bum as he holds me close. He glances over his shoulder and puts in our request when the barman asks what we want.

"What's come over you?" I ask him, puzzled but smiling because whatever it is, I like it.

"Huh? What...what do you mean?"

"You...this...tonight, you're...different" I can't think how else to put it. He cocks his head to the side and kind of laughs to himself.

"What can I say, you bring out the best in me" he says chuckling. I get that but it doesn't explain why now though.

"Is it because you're drunk?" he looks at me puzzled and holds his fingers an inch or so apart.

"I'm only a little bit drunk Craig" he says teasingly.

"That doesn't explain why you've suddenly morphed into this different person tonight, you're...I don't know, it's hard to explain but...you're more confidant or something." I'm having one of those frustrated moments because I can't put into words the change in him. He's still John Paul but without the hesitation...at least, not so much. He grins, wriggling his eyebrows as he makes this lips smacking noise near my ear. I give his arm a smack and he shakes his head, tugging me closer and pecking me on the cheek as he goes on to explain.

"I've changed or at least, I'm trying to. I realised that I had to start listening to what you have to say and stop keep second guessing myself" he smiles in response to mine, his fingers holding tightly to my waist. "Besides, I was driving myself nuts." I nod at that, it's understandable and I could often see that he was thinking, sometimes over thinking things. Maybe because he wasn't used to a relationship in general or maybe because it was a relationship with me. Either way, I was glad he was able to relax more and not stress so much.

He turns and thanks the guy behind the bar, paying him before taking the bottle of wine and heading back to the booth. Before we get there though he pulls me to one side, backs me against one of the wooden pillars and leans in close, his lips barely brushing the surface of mine before he stops.

"You astound me Craig, this...me and you, if anyone should be having a trauma about it it should be you but you aren't so the least I can do is follow your lead and trust what we have" I swallow hard because he's looking at me so intently and so passionately, trying his best to explain. I want to tell him that I have insecurities too and that he's not alone in them. I want to tell him that I'm dreading the thought of telling my mum about us because I don't want to face her disapproval and that given the opportunity I just wouldn't say anything at all until I've left for uni. I want to tell him that the uncertainty about our future is killing me too, wondering what we'll do and how we'll do it but...I don't. What's the point? Like I said to him earlier, we still have a couple of days left and I want to enjoy them. I wish I could tell him though because then maybe he wouldn't feel so guilty about his own insecurities.

"Well I think you're doing great too, it's not everyday you find out the man of you're dreams fancies the pants off you too, is it?" I say cheekily, lightening the mood. He pretends to look affronted but I can tell from the crimson doing the rounds on his face that that's exactly how he feels.

"No it's not but I'm glad I did" he answers, a smile lighting up his face and going straight to his eyes making them sparkle.

"And it's not everyday the man of your dreams realises that the perfect person for him has been right under his nose all this time either, is it?" I say quietly, looking him right in the eyes and nodding my head as he raises his eyebrows.

"He has no idea how much I love that he came to that conclusion" he says, his eyes boring back into mine as he bites his lip.

"Oh, I think he knows".

"Yeah?" he asks breathlessly.

"Uh huh, yeah, I do" I tell him, my voice suddenly husky. "I think he can tell from the way you look at him..." his gaze flicks from my eyes to my lips and back again, giving me such a desirous look that the butterflies inside me go into a frenzy. "And from the way you touch him..." my voice trails off as he lifts his hand to my face, his thumb brushing over the shadow that's appeared on my cheeks throughout the day. "But most of all..."

"Yeah?"

"It's the things you say to me that tells me how much" I finish. His eyes crinkle at the corners as he smiles that warm smile of his, the one that makes him look dreamy, thoughtful and absolutely drop dead gorgeous.

"Good because I love you...". My breath catches when he says that, the same way it always does when he utters those words. He rests his forehead against mine, his warm breath caressing against my lips before he kisses me softly, gently, exquisitely. My hand goes to his hair, threading through it, tugging him closer. He sighs into my mouth and pulls back, eyes sparkling. "God Craig I want you and I can't imagine what my life would've been like if you hadn't walked into it that day, you know, when you were looking for a way out" he says teasingly. I chuckle at that, remembering the first words he ever said to me when I walked into the common room on my first day back at school last year. Who knew that one of the worst days of my life could turn into one of the best.

"Yeah well, I could say the same about you too. I don't think I actually started living until you turned up with you're cool 'I just wanna pass my exams and get out of here' routine." He laughs, shaking his head at the memory. "I think I knew even then that what we had could be special". His eyelids flicker and he looks at me, the blueness of his eyes making me shiver. "I just didn't realise _how_ special." His mouth quirks up shyly and I sigh happily, so pleased that fate stepped in and brought him to me.

I look up and catch a glimpse of frantic movement behind his head, nodding in that direction when I see that Kelly is gesticulating and waving at us to come over. Sighing, I incline my head for John Paul to look and he does, reaching down for the bottle of wine when he spots them.

"We're not exactly being sociable are we?" he laughs. I shake my head, holding his shoulder and kissing him gently before following him back.

"You two, what're you like? Can't leave you alone for two minutes can we?" Kelly says pretending to be put out. I can tell she's just putting it on though, especially when she tosses me a wink as we sit down. "Ollie's just coming on" she informs us.

"Where's Dean?" John Paul asks looking around. She points over to the stage area and I see him already in position at the nearest table, surrounded by a hen party, his phone out and in his hand ready to take pictures or record the whole thing. As if his ears are burning, he glances over, waving but putting a finger to his lips as if to silence us.

"I take it this is covert then" I say laughing, rolling my eyes at the girls. Kelly looks really excited as Ollie steps onto the stage looking decidedly nervous and a bit like he might cry. He looks over petrified and we give him the thumbs up but that just seems to make him even worse if the wide eyed expression is anything to go by.

"Go on Ollie!" she shouts, cupping her hands around her mouth so she's heard. He smiles weakly and takes the mike, his eyes fixed firmly on the screen. Kelly's practically bouncing in her seat as the first bars of the song kick in.

**SATISFACTION** (Rolling Stones)

"Hey just think, it's your turn next" John Paul utters helpfully, leaning over and giving her a nudge. The grin soon drops from her face and she gestures towards him.

"You'd better get that bottle open then" I chuckle and pour each of us a glass, taking a sip as I turn to watch Ollie. To say that his song choice is the complete opposite of him is an understatement because I look at Ollie as being quite a reserved chap, someone who likes to listen to others and watch what's happening from the sidelines. The Rolling Stones, Satisfaction, in my opinion, is definitely not a keeping in the shadows kind of song. It's actually perfect for him though because it requires very little singing at all really. Not melodic singing anyway.

At first he looks a little like a scared rabbit and his eyes remain fixed on the screen but as he gets into it more, letting himself get caught up in the music and forgetting that there's maybe a hundred pairs of eyes on him, he lets go, turns to face the audience more, raising his voice the way Jagger would. He works it, even Dean seems impressed, though he's watching his boyfriend through the lense of his phone, obviously videoing Ollie's performance.

As the instrumental kicks in he has us all up on our feet, gesturing for everyone to join in clapping above our heads in time with the beat. He's sweating and really throwing himself into it and as he starts singing the last part it's clear he's got a cracking voice, nothing like his talking voice. As the song finishes and he makes his way from the stage, the whole pub reacts, cheering and clapping and going a bit wild. He looks really pleased with himself, even more so when Dean flings his arms around him, hauling him off his feet, lifting him into a tight embrace. I haven't seen many moments like this between them but watching the couple in that moment I want something a bit like what they have. Maybe not right now but sometime in the distant future. They get back to the table, Ollie still a little breathless and look over at Kelly who's turned in the other direction and pretending to study a poster on the wall.

"Your turn Kel" she turns and acts surprised, her mouth opening to say something, "and no excuses" Ollie says, nicking a sip of her wine.

"I wasn't going to say anything, I just though maybe John Paul or Craig would like to go first that's all" she replies, though it's obvious she was intending saying something else.

"Sorry, we wanna see you first, don't we JP?" he smiles wryly around his glass as he drinks the rest of it down and then he nods his head before resting it against my shoulder.

"Yup! Either you do it or we won't" he states. He snuggles further into my shoulder turning his face a little into my throat. I'm not sure but I could swear I hear him inhale deeply before his lips connect just lightly with the sensitive skin there. As Kelly gets up and downs the rest of her drink I slip my arm around John Paul, pulling him in nearer, my hand tugging up his shirt a little so I can stroke the warm skin at his waist.

"Fine!" she sighs dramatically. I grin at Laura as Kelly walks away and she offers to get some tissue from the toilets to stuff in our ears.

"You're her girlfriend, you should be supporting her remember." She giggles and shakes her head, shifting over a little so she's next to me.

"That's alright for you to say, you haven't heard her singing. She'll even tell you herself, she's awful." I laugh at her joke but she shakes her head. "Hey, I'm serious." I look over and see Dean and Ollie chatting to each other, probably looking the closest and most intimate I've ever seen them, while the guy up on stage is killing Elvis and John Paul's next to me just chilling, so I figure it won't do any harm to get a female perspective on things.

"Can I ask you something?" she tilts her head and looks at me a bit serious but that's probably because I sound serious.

"Um huh, go on". I take a deep breath, my fingers now smoothing further over John Paul's flesh, across his stomach to the trail of finer hairs at his belly button. I unconsciously let my fingers dance through them as Laura looks over intently.

"How did your family react when you told them you like girls as well as boys?" Her eyes dart to Kelly over by the stage talking to the guy sorting the karaoke and then looks back at me.

"They didn't, I haven't told them yet" she says quietly. I find myself looking at her puzzled in a way that has her reaffirming what she just said. "Kelly's the first girl I've dated properly apart from the friend I told you about and we've only known each other a couple of weeks so it's early days yet". It's funny because to watch her and Kelly interacting you'd think they'd known each other longer.

"Oh...how come you've not said anything?, if you don't mind me asking". I feel John Paul shift a little against me, his hair tickling my chin as I drop my head down, rubbing my cheek across it.

"Well, with me and Chloe we were friends anyway so on the odd occasion we saw my family they just assumed that's all it was, a bit like you and John Paul." She notices me nodding, surprised but still interested and she's quick to cover her tracks. "I'm not saying it's for the best but I didn't see the point in telling them I like girls when I could just as easily end up married to a guy, you know?"

"Yeah, I see what you mean, no point making a big deal of it unless you're sure eh?"

"Exactly and Kelly knows that, we don't want to rush anything. She's different though, her family aren't like mine, they're cool with everything. Mine on the other hand, my dad would go ape shit if he knew" she looks at me and shrugs, "he goes a bit mental if he sees two blokes holding hands so I dread to think what he'd make of me kissing a girl." I can tell from the look on her face she's not joking and it makes me think about what my mums reaction might be compared to the McQueens. I sit there, contemplative, my arm around my boyfriend as I think long and hard about what Laura's just said.

A couple of minutes later and my head's no clearer as Kelly takes to the stage, microphone in hand, looking like a true professional. She may not be a good singer but she certainly looks the part. I tilt my head and look down at John Paul to see he's already watching her, not asleep like I'd assumed. Smiling down at him I push a few strands of hair off his face, kissing the tip of his nose until he tips his head back to look at me. He smiles back tentatively but averts his eyes back to Kelly as the upbeat tune to Lily Allen's LDN kicks in.

**LDN** (Lily Allen)

Within the first few bars I can see, or should I say hear what Laura was talking about when she suggested earplugs. The noise...I'd call it singing but I really can't, that's coming from the stage doesn't sound like Kelly at all. Honestly, I think this is the first time I've heard someone sing who is tone deaf. The funny thing is, she doesn't seem to care. She's up there practically ripping what is a sweet and upbeat song...alright, it sounds sweet even if the lyrics aren't, to pieces and yet she still looks great. She's swaying and having a laugh with the audience and it's brilliant to watch, I just wish I did have those ear plugs. I lean down to John Paul.

"She looks great up there doesn't she?" he tilts his head to face me and then pushes himself up and off me, stretching his neck before turning to face me.

"She does, she really does" he says, his voice kind of wistful? He sips at his drink as he watches, smiling when she looks at our table and waves but as soon as she's finished he gets up. "Back in a minute yeah?"

"Where're you going?"

"Just getting some crisps" he looks around at our friends. "Anyone else want some?" Ollie and Laura shake their heads saying they got a hot dog on their way here.

"You aren't trying to bail on us are you?" Dean teases. John Paul's eyes dart away and he runs his fingers through his hair, something he does when he's a bit uncertain I've noticed.

"No...would I do that? I'll be back in a minute...Craig?"

"You want me to come with you?" I ask starting to get up. He shakes his head, one side of his mouth turning up wryly.

"No, it's okay...you want something?"

"Just a pack of ready salted please". Well, I don't want him to have an excuse not to kiss me do I?

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	145. Chapter 146

**TWO HUNDRED**

JOHN PAUL

Crisp order in place I make my way over to the bar but take a quick detour outside before I lose it. I've just spent the better part of the evening in a state of bliss because my life is suddenly perfect and with one snippet of a conversation I feel crushed. I shouldn't, I know that but that's how I feel right now and that's why I had to get away. I make my way around the side of the building hoping no one will look for me and assume I've gone to the toilets if they do look and lean against the wall, taking a few deep breaths as I attempt to calm myself.

The stupid thing is, when Craig asked Laura about telling her parents, he clearly wasn't expecting the response he got. Unfortunately, it was just one more affirmation in my mind that maybe Craig telling his mum was going to be difficult. I don't mean I don't want him to tell her, I do, I just mean I'm not sure he's going to want to when the time comes around again and in a way I can't say I blame him. Hearing his response to Laura's answer and him saying there was no point telling her parents unless she was sure just made me think of me and him. Was that what he was thinking now? That there's no point in case things go wrong? Or was he just agreeing with Laura about her situation or talking hypothetically.

Why did everything have to get fucked up? Why couldn't she have parents like Kelly's and have told him that yeah, they were fine with it and happy for her whatever she chose but noo, her dad had to be like Frankie didn't he? Actually that's not fair, Frankie's always been nice to me, I think she even flirted with me one time but that was before she found out I was gay. It seems that ever since then if I was round at Craig's, she'd find excuses to check on us in his room, asking if we wanted a drink or snacks and then leaving the door partially open on her exit, you know, in case I decided to have my wicked way with her straight son under her roof. But yeah, Laura's dad sounds like a homophobic prick whereas Frankie is just...well, Frankie. She cares too much about what people think of her, always trying to make herself sound better and she thinks the sun shines from Craig so I can only imagine what she'll say if, when..._if_ we do tell her. My mum reckons she's a snob and that she looks down on us but then Craig's kind of explained that when his dad left them in the shit Frankie went through hell trying to keep the family together and get everything sorted on her own. From what Craig's said though and from me putting the pieces of his past together, it was as much them helping her as it was the other way around. It didn't help the way my thoughts were going right now though.

I'm having one of those dilemmas where I know I'm being stupid but I can't help it. Listening to Craig asking Laura what her family's reaction was when she told her parents, I felt proud of him. Not just because it showed he was taking things seriously but also because he was being open, with me there. He no doubt knew I could hear him, even though I wasn't joining in but he'd asked anyway. It's me I'm getting pissed off with because even though I know his question was logical, he didn't exactly get the answer I would've liked and now I felt that Laura's reply may have inadvertently given him doubts. It's given me doubts. I'm left wondering if he'll think it best to leave it for a bit, like he said to Laura, 'not make a big deal of it unless you're sure'. What a fucking mess! Just this morning he almost told her and it could've all been over now but one little conversation has turned everything upside down.

My phone beeps in my pocket and I take it out, a lump forming in my throat as I read it.

_**Hey, where'd you get to? Hope yr not in the gents, thought we agreed they don't count as a public place. X**_

I chuckle to myself as I read it, pressing the exit key instead of reply. It goes back to my screen saver and my smile gets bigger as I look at the picture that I changed it to this morning. It was taken yesterday by one of the women sunbathing nearby and it's the one of me and Craig sitting on the end of the jetty close to each other, the lake in the background and the sun shining down on us both. I study the picture, looking closely at Craig, the way his head is slightly inclined towards mine like mine is with his and the broad smile on his face, his eyes lit up like beacons. We both have our legs out in front of us, leaning casually back on our hands, our fingers almost touching but the thing that strikes me most, besides his beauty is that he just looks so at ease, so relaxed and content without an ounce of reluctance or uncertainty in his body language or expression what so ever. It's not an intimate pose, to anyone just glancing over the picture it's just two friends smiling for the camera but to me, it just shows us, what we are to each other, how we are with each other.

Bollocks to it! I push myself up from the ground and realise I'm being really bloody stupid and that until Craig says or shows he's not interested anymore I should just keep doing what I'm doing. Jeez, what the hell is wrong with me. I want to shake myself that I almost made a big deal out of something that might not even be there. I mean, he hasn't said we're not worth telling his mum about has he? He was saying it to Laura who's only been seeing Kelly for a couple of weeks, and not even every day like us and who's dad sounds like a moron. Plus he almost told Frankie about us this morning so regardless of what he is thinking, he did at least try already. As I'm telling myself this I get another text.

_**Are you okay? Or is this your way of getting me to come looking because I'm not going to. **_

I palm my phone, laughing quietly to myself that I doubted him for even a second. I know what I need to do. He's already said tonight that he likes the more confidant side of me so I'm going to carry on like that. I like being that way...not caring who sees or what they think because I know that Craig likes it and deserves it. The other thing he deserves is a boyfriend who believes in him and that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to show him I believe in him...in us with everything I do, every touch, every look and everything I say will show him just how much he means to me and how important he is because he does deserves that. Nodding to myself I set off back around the side of the pub, pausing when my phone goes off for a third time. Looking at the new message, I find myself grinning again.

_**Okay, I am...found you!**_

I look at it puzzled working out what it means and then remember the last text. I'm about to press the reply key when I experience that familiar feeling, the one I always get when Craig is nearby. Lifting my head I look around. I can't see much, it's dark out here but as I squint in the direction of the door I notice a movement.

"Craig?" he steps out from the shadows and I wonder how long he's been there.

"What's going on JP?" he sounds worried and I hate that I've made him feel that. I step closer until we're about a foot apart and then I reach out, my fingertips gliding over his cheek, across his stubble to his lips, my eyes following the trail intently. As my thumb caresses gently across the soft surface I lean forward, my other hand going to the hair at the nape of his neck as I tug him closer. He stumbles that last step to close the gap, his hands going to my hips as I take his mouth in a heated kiss, my lips replacing my thumb as they glide and then cling to his. He sighs and I take that too, swallowing his breath as I kiss him passionately, our ardour spilling over as I grapple beneath his shirt.

Tugging the soft cotton polo shirt up I let my hands stroke across his sinuous back, the warm skin beneath my fingertips so smooth and velvety. Caressing my way across to his front, I search beneath his top for his nipples, once more swallowing the sound of pleasure he makes when I find them. Dragging my mouth from his, leaving us both panting I duck my head, my wet lips leaving a moist trail of kisses along his throat. The pads of my thumbs skim over the taut surfaces of his nipples one on either peak, rubbing them gently until I feel them react even more, forming into hard peaks as I play with them.

"Oh God!" Craig's whispered sigh goes straight to my dick but I know that unless I want a much more public repeat of what happened earlier, I need us to stop. As though sensing the direction my thoughts were taking, Craig's hands went to my shoulders and pushed gently.

"Sorry...sorry" I look at his swollen, parted lips as I take a step back, trying and failing to get my ragged breathing under control. He looks back bewildered, his eyes sparkling with desire."Christ Craig, you make me lose control." He chuckles, extending his hand out and placing the palm of it directly over my heart.

"I didn't do anything" he responds laughing. I look him in the eye and see the mirth disappear as he gazes back intently.

"Yeah you did...you were you, that's all it takes". He swallows at my words and nods his head. We stand like that for a while, facing each other, neither of us talking until he breaks the spell, shaking his head and gesturing towards me.

"You left and you weren't at the bar...I thought something must be wrong." I think about the last ten minutes or so and the little pep talk I've just given myself, including the fact that I'm being ridiculous and he's everything to me.

"Nothing's wrong, I promise, I just wanted to think of the perfect song that's all...you know I'll be singing it just for you right?" His eyes shoot to mine, holding them, his brown ones piercing my blue ones until I feel like I'm going to melt from the intensity. Then he smiles and it lights up his whole face.

"You are? Me too, I heard my song playing in one of the shops this week and I knew I had to use it!" he blushes then and goes shy when he realises he may have revealed himself too much.

"Well I'll be looking forward to hearing it then" I tell him, taking his hand in mine and bringing it to my lips.

"Me too! Yours I mean" he confirms, just in case I wasn't sure. "Shit!"

"What?"

"They said if we weren't back in five minutes I'd have to buy the next round" he explains. I look at the time on my phone and compare it to the time of the last message he sent me.

"Well you're too late already, it's been nearly ten". He huffs and runs his fingers through his hair making it disheveled. I take hold of his hips and tug him towards me kissing him lightly on the lips before drawing back, my eyes once more locking on his. "May as well make those drinks worth it then eh?" I say before surprising him and kissing him fervently.

**CRAIG**

"What took you so long?" Ollie asks ten minutes later as we seat ourselves back in the booth.

"You _really_ wanna know?" replies John Paul. I turn to him, my mouth gaping open at his smug remark and I have to say, I'm finding it very sexy indeed. Especially as he's having them on because nothing really happened. I mean, we'd kissed but then he'd just turned us around, backed himself against the wall and put his arms around me, cuddling me to him with his cheek resting on my hair. If it hadn't been for the occasional sigh and kiss to my head I might have thought he was sleeping. Ollie and Dean exchange a look and Dean sighs, shaking his head.

"Nope, we really don't". I chuckle deep in my throat, casting a quick glance at John Paul to see him smiling and looking at me, his gorgeous eyes flicking across my face taking in my features.

"Who's going first then?" Dean asks, his hand waving between us. I look at John Paul and he shrugs nonchalantly.

"I don't mind really, you?" he asks. I shake my head in return.

"I don't mind, I've got my song picked but...I'm easy" I tell him. Seeing the raised eyebrows from the other two men I roll my eyes, my glance passing between the pair of them. "And I don't mean I'm easy, I mean I don't mind...just to clear that up." Dean holds up his hands.

"I wasn't going to say anything" he tells me, laughing wryly.

"Like hell you weren't".

"No I was just going to say you both seem keen to get up there, that's all".

"Oh...I'll let you off then" I say with a bit of bounce to my words. A look passes between me and John Paul because I know why I'm keen to do my song and I think he is for the same reason. "I'm singing mine for JP so...you know, that's why I wanna do it". I say it off hand, like it's no big deal but he and I both know it is.

"Me too...for Craig I mean" John Paul agrees with a nod of his head. The guys don't seem to know what the hell to say but Laura and Kelly exchange one of those looks...you know the look, the one people use when they think of puppies and newborns and see cute couples kissing, the kind of thing that makes you go aww but makes most men go eww. Seeing them exchange that look puts an expression of distaste on John Paul's face and I'm pretty certain I've got the same look on my face.

"It's no big deal you know, I like singing, do it in the shower all the time" I tell them ambivalently.

"Me too!" seeing the surprise on our friends faces John Paul blushes. "I mean, I like singing too and...sometimes in the shower" the looks are still there. "Not...not at the same time as Craig though" he hastens to add, smiling finally as they look away. He turns the smile to me, raising his eyebrows excitedly.

"Soo, me or you then?"

"Up to you, I don't mind".

"Flip for it?"

"Go on then, oh and the loser gets the drinks in too" I offer as a reward to the winner.

"Actually we'll get the drinks in, I think it's our round...you guys sticking with the wine or...?" We look at each other and then back to Dean again.

"I'll tell you what...you get the wine, Kelly and Laura can get the lagers and we'll get a few rounds of shots, what do you say?" Everyone looks around the table at each other, their eyes and nods silently asking the questions.

"Yeah why not, you coming?" Dean asks.

"We're just gonna flip for who's first" I tell him. He reaches into his pocket, coming up empty handed and then takes the coin that Ollie holds out for him.

"Right then, who ever calls correctly goes first...ready?" He flips it in the air and catches it, flipping it onto the back of his hand and covering it over. "Call".

"Tails".

"Heads". Dean leans over and shows us the picture of the Queens head. "Yes!" I make a fist and punch the air, no doubt making myself look a right dick as they all turn towards me. "What? I need to do this now, before I get too pissed". That's not entirely true, I'm just excited because I really want to do this, I really want to show John Paul how much he means to me and we've been saying all week we'd go back to that karaoke bar we visited on the second day. It might not be the same pub but it was the same opportunity so I'd make the most of it. I think the only thing making me in any way nervous was that everyone else would be there watching too.

A little while later and more than a couple of shots, I'm ready to go up there and sing my bloody heart out. I know these karaoke things are fun and I will have fun but after him singing to me the other night...fair enough, he played his own music instead of the tinny background we were getting but after that, I want to make him feel like I did and if I manage that even a little bit then it's worth the embarrassment of doing it in front of everyone else too. I get up, no doubt looking more confident than I'm feeling and twirl my finger around the multicoloured shots that're left. I do eeni meeny miny mo and settle on the bright orange one, the one the barman called Cinnamon kick. As I down it and almost choke, I see why. I don't know what the kick is but it's potent, I can literally feel the kick of the alcohol as it takes straight to my blood stream, flowing through my body, warming me, relaxing me...maybe a little too much. Bloody hell it's fierce.

Any inhibitions I may have had, which lets face it were minimal, go straight out of the window as I make a play for John Paul, reaching over to him and giving him a good, hard snog. As I pull back, licking the moisture from his lips as he just sits there speechless, I take in the startled expressions on our friends faces, I realise what I just did.

"So uh...you ready for some Right said Fred then?" I ask them, like I've not just acted like a total perv in public, figuring the best way to cover it up is to remain composed and like I do stuff like that all the time. Plus, you know, distract them with a stupid song choice. Honestly though, I don't know what came over me. I look at John Paul and the somewhat bemused but risque look he's giving me, his tongue sweeping over that delectable bottom lip where mine just was and I almost groan aloud as I imagine he's doing it to taste me. Taking in the rest of the faces, I grin broadly, my hand ruffling through John Paul's hair before I take a step away.

"Okay then, I'm off, look after him" I tell the others, waggling my finger between the four of them. They carry on looking at me like I've gone a bit mental but to be fair, I'm not really arsed. I turn to my boyfriend, looking at him directly. "Don't forget _Sugar_, this ones for you". I don't give John Paul time to answer as I jauntily make my way to the stage but I know he's gaping after me like the rest of them. Alright so, he said he liked the playful name I'd given him but I reckon he might not've meant for me to use it in public. Ohh well, at least I said it kind of jokingly, enough that he could laugh it off if he wanted to. There's a couple of people before me, the next bloke making his way onto the stage and immediately killing Billy Joel's Uptown Girl. The other few before me sitting at a table nearby. It's only when I step up to the other guy, the one setting things up that I let him know what it is I'm really singing.

**  
**

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	146. Chapter 147

**_I hope you like these new chapters, sorry for the wait. Enjoy!_**

**TWO HUNDRED AND ONE**

**DEAN**

I move round on the bench a little so I'm next to Laura, who's next to John Paul and lean over, tapping his arm to get his attention as he watches Craig. He looks around startled, his hand flying into his hair as he looks at me. I incline my head towards Craig.

"Sugar?" Because really, it is kinda _sweet_ that he calls him that. Still, the look on John Paul's face when he said it was priceless. John Paul laughs self consciously but he really can't keep the broad grin off his face.

"What? It slipped out when he was doing the bronco and...I like it". And he does, I can tell because his face is lit up like the sky on bonfire night. He scratches his chest beneath the collar of his shirt as his eyes follow Craig.

"He's not really going to sing about being 'too sexy for his shirt' is he?" Because please God, I don't know if I could take that. John Paul chuckles and shrugs, his eyes going back to Craig who's now bouncing about from foot to foot like he's been on E numbers all night.

"Who knows? It's Craig, he might do Deeply Dippy" he bites his lip and grins as he looks back at me, his eyes absolutely lighting up as he speaks about his boyfriend. I don't think I've ever seen anything like it. I have a great relationship with Ollie and I hope I always will but seeing this...this thing with John Paul and Craig and the way they spend half their time apart practically devouring each other with their eyes and the other half of the time looking completely smitten, it makes me re evaluate myself _and_ me and Ollie. I laugh wryly to myself. Yes, it makes me want to recapture that spark that we had, that we could _still_ have. We were this young once, not so long ago and watching their behaviour towards one another, I realise that it's probably because of me that we aren't as spontaneous anymore. I've become too set in my ways, complacent with life, living it instead of completely experiencing everything it has to offer.

I look at Ollie chatting to Kelly across the table and I feel that familiar pang I always get, the warmth, the contented feeling but this time, maybe because of what I've just been thinking about, there's something else. I watch him unawares, take in for the first time in ages just how handsome he is, his crooked smile and his sexy hazel coloured eyes. As if sensing me staring at him his gaze turns to mine and he flashes me that smile, a faint quizzical frown marring his brow. I throw him a wink and he looks shocked but pleased, giving me a look back as if to ask if I meant to do that. I feel my lips twitch and heat flood my body when I see Kelly continue to talk but notice that Ollie is no longer completely paying attention. He licks his lips, his eyes narrowing when he sees mine follow the movement. I incline my head and he raises his eyebrows in question so I nod, excusing myself next to Laura and John Paul, squeezing my way out of the booth. John Paul looks up surprised.

"You're going?" he looks between me and my lover who's just stood up at the same time as me, edging past Kelly to stand beside me.

"We'll be back in a bit" I reassure him, my hand going behind me to take hold of Ollie's.

"But Craig's on soon" he points out, waving his hand in the direction of _his _boyfriend.

"We'll be back before then, we're just getting a bit of fresh air...besides, it's you he's singing to...Sugar!" I chuckle as I add that last bit, loving watching the blush attacking his face. Funny thing is though, as bashful as he might be, I can tell he's absolutely made up with it too. "Honestly, we're just going to get some fresh air and then we'll be back" I tell him, tugging on Ollie's hand. My boyfriend hesitates as we pass him though, bending down and whispering in John Paul's ear, loud enough for me to hear.

"If we aren't though, tell him he did great".

**JOHN PAUL**

Well I don't need to ask what _that_ was about. I'm just glad I don't have to worry they'll pick the same bench me and Craig sat on earlier because there's something just wrong in that. Ah well, at least it gives me the excuse not to have to talk and to just watch Craig as he acts like a hyper child waiting for Christmas. Laura joins Kelly around the other side of the bench which gives me the opportunity to stretch my legs out beneath the table, rest my head on my folded arms and look at him, every single delectable fucking gorgeous inch of him.

I love watching him when he's not aware of it...I love watching him period but when he's like this, just being him, shy, quirky, enthusiastic, confidant and a bit dorky...basically a mass of contradictions, it's great. He's like a constant ball of energy and I can feel myself feed off him when he's like that. Right now, he's talking to the guy who's been operating the machine, putting the right discs in and stuff and Craig is gesturing around wildly, the animation in his face making me wonder exactly what it is he's saying. The guy laughs at whatever it is and puts a hand on Craig's bare arm, making me tense in my seat before relaxing again as it drops back to his side, Craig's arm sweeping out in an arch as he waves in my direction. The guy looks over curiously and I realise Craig must have pointed me out. I lift my head and wave discreetly, earning me a huge grin from Craig and a massive wink. Resting my head back down I go back to watching.

I don't even hear the next few people singing, Madonna could've been up there and I wouldn't have taken notice, it's only when I see Craig make his way up the steps that I sit up, my attention once more going to the stage. He takes the microphone and with the lights on him I can see him clearer than I could before, I'm able to take in his long, lithe frame and sexy as fuck way his jeans cling to his thighs and his backside. Then I think I have a mini revelation, a kind of flashback to when we were at the flat and I find my face growing heated and a stirring in my jeans because I don't recall him putting any boxers on. Fuck me! Is he up there commando? Jeez, I swear to God, I'm going to have a heart attack by the end of the night. Now I'm just wondering if he's done it on purpose, some kind of sadistic torture for me or sublime pleasure, depending how you look at it really.

As I look him over I make the decision to let him keep my polo shirt, deciding it looks way better on him than it ever could on me. It clings to his upper arms, emphasising the taut sinewy muscles there and lies loosely, but not baggy around the rest of him. Grabbing one of the shots, a pale green one called exotic passions, I down it in one, coughing and spluttering as the potent liquid hits the back of my throat. Scrunching my nose up and glancing at the girls I see them both watching the stage, waving over to Dean and Ollie who've just come in from outside. They look like they're staying where they are over by the bar, off to the side a bit so they're not in Craig's direct line of vision but they give me a thumbs up which I acknowledge with a smile and a nod. Making myself comfortable, my ears prick up as the instrumental bars of the song kick in.

Craig makes eyes contact then and I think I forget to breathe. His eyes lock on mine, a flicker of a smile twitching at one corner of his mouth as he inclines his head to me. Nodding fully at me, making me feel like the only person in the room, he brings the microphone to his lips and starts to sing.

I love the way you love me (Boyzone)

"_I like the feel of your name on my lips,_

_and I like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss,_

_The way that your fingers run through my hair_

_and how your scent lingers even when you're not there._

As soon as he starts to sing my heart misses a beat I'm sure. The way he says 'lips' and smiles as he says it sets my whole body tingling and of course, my eyes go straight to his as he wets them a touch with his tongue. I want to close my eyes and let his words wash over me but I don't want to miss anything because although it's his voice doing the singing, it's like his eyes and his whole expression are speaking to me as well. Then he sings about my sweet gentle kiss and that's it, I'm overwhelmed with images, thoughts, the feel of our kisses, and I can almost hear the downright sexy noises of satisfaction and need that come from him every time we kiss.

I can _feel_ the way his fingers feel in my hair too, the way he sometimes twists the strands or tugs it a little as he gets excited, especially when I'm kissing his throat and neck but then I hear the words he's singing and my fingers almost itch with the desire to thread into those silky, glossy brown strands of his hair. I love the way each stroke or movement I make disturbs his hair, making the fragrance from his gel waft towards my nostrils, the scent of him lingering there long after he's gone from my arms. It's funny because he's singing these words to me and yet I could sing the exact ones back at him too because I feel exactly the same way.

**CRAIG**

I look over at John Paul as the music begins, the butterflies I'm already experiencing from nerves kicking off completely when I see he's already watching me. It's like a sucker punch to the belly that look he's giving me, like he's telling me with his eyes just how much he wants me, loves me. It's at that point I know I made the right decision with the song. I heard it the other day and it practically screamed at me of him but now, noting the expression of tenderness in his features and desire in his eyes, I knew I'd chosen well. I incline my head to him and smile, just for him before I begin singing into the microphone.

The first words of the song are what made me immediately think of John Paul when I heard it because it's true, I love saying his name, could never imagine another name sounding as sweet coming form my lips. There's something about the way it rolls off my tongue that just has me loving the feel of it and then of course, there's what usually comes from me saying it. Either a look or a smile or like earlier, a kiss and a touch. Hell even when I'm saying his name irritated or because I'm sulking I love saying it because I always get what I want, a response...from him.

The rest of the lyrics ring true too because he makes the most delicious noises when I kiss him and sometimes even more appealing ones when I stop. He does these strange little utterings, like he's pleading for me to continue but without saying any words and then the sounds he makes when I'm actually kissing him...if I wasn't hard before I start then I would be after a few of those sounds. With a few unconscious noises he manages to make me feel like I'm the best lover in the world, that I'm somehow able to give him as much pleasure with my mouth and my lips and my tongue as anyone else could with the rest of their body. Oh...and don't get me started on the sounds he makes when we take the kiss deeper. Jeez, those sounds are enough to get me rock hard without even touching me.

As for his hair, looking at it now, the lights overhead highlighting the sun kissed strands, I'm itching to reach out and delve my fingers in, tug him closer as I tighten my grip. Lads shouldn't have hair as soft as his but he has and it's bloody lovely, especially when my hands go there as he gives me one of those earth shattering blow jobs that he's so fucking good at. Thinking about blow jobs as I sing that last line, I can actually smell him. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely adore that fresh smell he has when he's freshly showered and wearing the gel that's now become as familiar to me as my own but the scent he gives off during and after sex is unrivaled. It's a mixture of the fresh smell but mixed with something more primal, more masculine, a scent I never intend experiencing anywhere other than with John Paul. It's his sex mingled with sweat and mixed with mine. Kind of musky, exotic and totally fucking intoxicating.

I lick my lips as the song pauses for a second, catching my breath at the look of love that's emanating across the floor from him right now. He's smiling dreamily, his elbow on the table and his cheek resting on his hand and I don't think I ever could've pictured that I could make him look like that. Not from just singing to him. I take a breath and then launch into the next part.

_"And I like the way your eyes dance when you laugh,_

_and how you enjoy your two hour bath."_

God I love his laugh. It's a proper laugh, manly, not like mine is when I start bloody giggling. Just thinking about his laugh sends a shiver down my spine, especially when I envisage all the different scenarios I've been in where _I've_ made him laugh and his eyes...God those eyes, they sparkle like precious Sapphires and Topaz's when he laughs, sometimes light and mischievous because he's stolen a chip or has the bunny behind his back or stuffed up his t shirt, teasing me to fight for it and other times dark and intense, like when he chuckles on hearing me gasp his name, the pleasure he's getting from my response making him laugh with delight.

_"And how you convinced me to dance in the rain,_

_with everyone watching like we were insane."_

I smile at him, my eyes wrinkling in the corners as I sing about dancing in the rain because it was only last night that we did that, neither of us knowing or caring if anyone saw us, my insides becoming heated as I remember the carefree feeling we got from it, not to mention the passion it ignited. Catching his eye, feeling the intense heat from his gaze, I know he's thinking about last night too, our bodies pressed closely together as the rain lashed down, soaking us to the bone. Then the way the atmosphere seemed to become charged with electricity as the want and desire we'd felt all night changed to a heat fueled need that raged through us until we just had to get back to our flat and quench it.

I see his lips part as he straightens up, turning fully in his seat to face me as I serenade him from the stage. He reaches out, not taking his eyes from me and grasps one of the shots, lifting it to his mouth without even looking at it. My eyes widen and something in my demeanor must alert him because he suddenly stops just as it gets to his lips, and looks at the liquid, his tongue just poking out to taste, his face scrunching up adorable before he sets it down and goes for a different one, this time knocking the drink back in one go. As he settles back, his legs stretched in front of him, I go into the chorus and to say I couldn't have come up with better words for how I feel about him if I tried is an understatement.

_"But I love...the way you love me...ohh Baby,_

_strong and wild, slow and easy._

_Heart and soul, so completely, I love..._

_the way you love me!"_

I look at him the whole time I sing it, watch his response, the way his hand stills as he starts to lift it to push back his hair and the way his tongue darts across the seem of his lips before he swallows, his mouth opening slightly, one side hitching up as his eyes soften, looking back at me. It's true though, what I'm singing, I do love it. I never thought that having someone love you could make you literally feel like the most important man on the planet, could make you feel like if you achieved nothing else in your lifetime you were still luckier than most because you got to experience what I already have.

People make off the cuff remarks like...'if I died now, I'd die happy' and I used to think that was a ridiculous thing to say but I see what they mean now. I mean, I know there's still so much more to experience in life but I'm just so Goddamn happy right now, it's ridiculous and it's all because of John Paul. It's not just the way I feel about him either, it's also the way he makes me feel about myself I guess. Having someone look at you, touch you the way he does with me is just the biggest boost anyone can feel. It's amazing, bloody fantastic and I don't take it lightly.

As for the other way he loves me...I can't even begin to describe that.

**SPIKE**

Alright so...I'm jealous. I don't think I've ever felt that before now, except maybe when that bloke who beat me in a DJing competition a few years back up and went to Ibiza. Jammy bastard became a headlining DJ out there, all because he won that sweet gig. Watching the interaction between Fat Boy Slim and Clark Kent now though, I'm practically raging with it. I don't mean I'm going to go over and kill one of them to get my hands on the other, I'm not that bad, although if either one of them came knocking I wouldn't kick them out of bed, I just mean...whatever the fuck it is between them that has me picturing chubby little cherubs with bows and arrows and tweeting animated blue birds above their heads...I suddenly find I'm thinking about that in my life and that's what has me jealous and feeling maybe a bit mental.

I wouldn't mind but I'm a love em and leave em hanging kind of bloke, never really been one for 'serious', except with Kieron that is but spending half the night watching these two with each other, makes me bloody crave what they have...preferably with both of them but as I think that's out of the question, then with someone of my own.

There's just something about them, an intimacy, some kind of none verbal connection that I can't put my finger on. I watched them before, when they were in that Mr & Mr competition at Funny Girls and it was weird because I don't think I saw them touch once and yet they seemed closer as a couple than any of the other people in the whole club. Even then they'd had me curious but tonight, seeing the way the blond one...John Paul, had messed up his set because he was too busy watching his boyfriend dancing and then him not being there to collect his trophy...it had me wondering what they had that was so special he'd miss that.

That's why I find myself here now, in an effing karaoke club of all places, instead of celebrating my DJing victory with a whole posse of Spike groupies. I'd seen them dancing together after his set and then I'd lost them for a while before seeing them come back in from outside with their friends before losing them again. It was only luck that I was passing the two girls the fit dark haired lad was dancing with earlier and overheard their conversation and them talking about meeting at this place.

I didn't rush right over but I turned up in time to see John Paul giving his hot ass boyfriend a bloody good snog on the veranda, the pair of them so caught up in each other they didn't even hear me approaching and I wasn't exactly discreet. It's like they were in their own little bubble, totally unaware of everything but each other and now...well now what's his name... Craig! that's it, he's up on the stage singing a song, not really my taste in music but he's making a good job of it and I can just tell that he's singing it to John Paul. What the fuck that's about I don't know, it's not something I see very often, certainly not something I'd do and yet I like it, it's sweet and yet in another way it's sexy as hell.

They're that into each other they may as well be getting it on for all to see because they haven't taken their eyes off each other the whole time. I get the impression that this Craig is telling John Paul something through the song or sharing some kind of memory or something, maybe it's 'their song' and it means something to them both. Whatever it is, I wish he'd look at me like that. Instead he's looking right at John Paul sitting in the booth, legs stretched in front of him, smiling back at his boyfriend.

Craig starts singing the second verse and it's the first time their eyes leave each other as he looks at the screen with the words for a moment before glancing around the room. He spots a couple of their friends over by the bar...the two blokes and kind of acknowledges them with a nod and then his gaze goes back to that table, once more settling on Blondie. Bloody hell, it's like they can't be parted for more than a few seconds when they're in the same room as each other. I look back at John Paul to see him leaning forwards now, his hands clasped in front of him, hanging casually between his knees as he watches Craig sing to him...not to the room but to him because it's so obvious that's exactly what he's doing.

"_And I could list a million things, I'd love to like about you,_

_But they all come down to one reason, I could never live without you._

_I love...the way you love me, Oh Baby,_

_strong and wild, slow and easy,_

_heart and soul, so completely,_

_I love...the way you love me."_

John Paul stands up then and I shrink back into the shadow of the pillar I'm standing against, not because I think he'll even see me, he's too caught up in Craig, more because I feel like I'm trespassing on a special moment between them, a moment that neither of them intends sharing with anyone else. Craig lifts the microphone one last time to his lips and takes a small step forward.

_"I love...the way that you love me!"_

As the song comes to an end and he sings that last line I watch him smile, his whole face lit up, eyes once more settling on John Paul and it's enough to make me shiver because I can practically feel the spark between them. Looking around at the other people in the club, the ones that were really watching him on stage, I notice many of them looking around too, seeing who exactly it is that the bloody gorgeous lad on the stage is singing to. John Paul doesn't move though, he doesn't make a big deal of it, he just stays standing by the table, only stepping forward to embrace Craig after he's left the stage and made his way back over.

I watch them for a couple of seconds, watch Craig peck John Paul on the lips and lean in to whisper something in his ear and I watch as Blondie's face flushes attractively at what's been said, a smile that I can only describe as dazzling lighting his face as he says something back. Craig tips his head back and laughs, though I can't hear it, his hand going to John Paul's waist, his fingers tightening into a gentle fist in the material. John Paul ducks his head down, before looking back at Craig, his hand going to the brunette's face, pushing a stray lock of hair back, his thumb brushing his boyfriends forehead. It's only when he tugs his boyfriend into the booth next to him, the girls that were sat with him leaning forward to talk to them, that I look away.

I take a look around, making sure no one's caught me staring before pushing myself away.

God I need a drink!

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	147. Chapter 148

**TWO HUNDRED AND TWO**

JOHN PAUL**  
**

God I feel nervous...maybe even more than I did the other night when I had my guitar or earlier when I was on the decks. At least then I had something to keep my hands busy. Here I feel totally exposed, everyones watching me, our friends are all gathered around the table again and it seems the club has got more lively, if that's even possible. I look over at Craig as the guy with the machine fiddles about but he's in conversation with Kelly, hands flying about madly as he explains something. He suddenly gestures my way, laughing, the grin freezing on his face when he sees me looking. He stops talking then, mid conversation, whatever he was laughing about dying on his lips. His eyes crinkle at the corners and soften, the laughter vanishing from them to be replaced by something else, something warmer, more intimate and the grin merges into a gorgeous serene smile. He turns in his seat then, the girls shaking their heads behind him, all but forgotten as he nods at me, giving me all the encouragement I need. Taking a deep breath to calm myself I wait for the music to start and begin singing.

Take you there

"_I know a place that we can go to, a place where no one knows you,_

they won't know who we are.

I know a place that we can run to and do those things we want to,

they won't know who we are.

Let me take you there...

I wanna take you there.

He starts smiling even more and even from up here I can see him swallow, the words that I'm singing and the meaning behind them hitting home. I've only heard the song a couple of times but something about it just makes me feel hopeful. It's strange but it feels like being here, on holiday, just the two of us, we've been in our own little world where we can be ourselves. Being away from our families and friends, we've had time to develop our relationship, something I'm damn sure couldn't have happened if things had changed at home. This place...Blackpool, the flat, everywhere we've visited since coming here, it holds a special place in my heart now because it's our place, somewhere we can run to and be who we want to be.

I don't mean hide out, shy away from the outside world, I just mean we can completely be ourselves, without judgment or constraints and I love that. I know that if we'd been at home when Craig's feelings changed towards me things wouldn't have gone like this, I'm sure of it. Plus I can't help but feel that things might never have changed anyway. It's only really because of the situations we've been thrust into here that he came to the realisation in the first place. If it hadn't been for the questions at the Mr & Mr competition at Funny Girls and us meeting these particular friends who each had a hand in us getting together, we might never have been brave enough to do anything about it. I know I'd have been too scared to make a move, just in case I was wrong and I'm sure Craig would've talked himself out of it too, for various reasons. Then a few months down the line, he'd be going to Dublin, I'd have been staying in Hollyoaks and then who knows what might have happened...it doesn't bear thinking about.

Looking at the way he's watching me now though, I can't think of any other way I would've preferred things to happen. He's leaning forward, much like I was when he was singing, like he wants to be closer to me as I pour the words out, hoping he's understanding everything I'm trying to say with that one song. As I watch him, watching me and go into the second verse, my voice carrying across to him with such conviction, I guess in some ways I'm thinking of our future too, willing him to want to take things further and continue what we have in another special place, one he's already got his heart set on.

**CRAIG**

"_I know a place that we've forgotten, a place we won't get caught in,_

they won't know who we are.

I know a place where we can hide out and turn our hearts inside out,

they won't know who we are.

Let me take you there, I wanna take you there.

Let me take you there, take you there.

Take you there...Ooohhh..."

He couldn't really have picked a better song to go along with the thoughts that've been racing through my brain the last few days. How does he do that, how does he know? Is it obvious that I wish so much that it was just us two and that, if it was up to me, I'd keep it like that. I don't mean never letting anyone know about us, I just mean John Paul and me, together, no complications. The place he was singing about a minute ago, I can't help but feel that place is here...Blackpool, the flat, everywhere we've been this week. Now though he's singing about a place we can hide out and turn our hearts inside out and it's like he's singing about our future or at least, the future we could have if I can bring myself to admit what I want.

A part of me wishes we could stay here forever and just forget everything and everyone else. The other part of me tells me I'm being ridiculous and that it isn't possible to do that, even if I wanted to and the sooner I get it all out in the open the better. I don't know what to do anymore. I sigh, still smiling at John Paul on the stage, listening to his beautiful voice as he sings, while my insides are clenching like crazy, my brain in turmoil. This morning I was all ready to tell my mum everything...well not _everything_ but at least tell her about me and John Paul...the other stuff, well there's just some things a mother doesn't need to hear. Hearing him singing this now though, I wonder if it's possible to maybe wait a little while, get settled in Dublin and then tell her. At least this way she'd know everything but I'd already be standing on my own two feet and I wouldn't have to be living under the same roof as her, follow her rules.

Maybe that's what John Paul's also saying with his choice of song. If he hadn't said he'd picked it out especially then I mightn't have thought so much about it but...it is pretty obvious. It's like this is his way of saying we should wait until it's just us, we don't have to worry about what other people think if we aren't with them. Then again, he's not brought up my going to Dublin yet and neither have I...yet, so to think about not saying anything until after I've gone doesn't exactly seem fair, does it? I mean, what if he does stay in Hollyoaks while I move to Dublin, I can hardly expect him to carry on being my boyfriend like he's some dirty secret or something and at the same time, I can't go and tell everyone and then just go, leaving him to face my mums wrath.

I laugh to myself at the absurdity of what I'm thinking, vowing not to have another of those 'kick' drinks as it seems to have gone to my head. I'm muddling myself up with all this speculation of what I should do and yet I know what I should do, it's simple really. I guess I'm just afraid of everything changing and things going wrong. Saying that, a part of me kind of knows that if I just tell her...my mum and of course Steph, Debs and Jack, that'll be it, the worst will be over and we can do what we want then without this secret hanging over us like it's a bad thing. On the plus side, Jake and Darren already know and if I was going to get a hard time from anyone I'd expect it to be my brother. Who knows, he might even prove to be an ally.

I look again at John Paul and my heart just floods with the warmth that's radiating from those captivating eyes of his, happiness and confusion wreaking absolute havoc with my resolve. He's gripping the microphone hard as he hits the last part of the song, his eyes searching for mine as he sings the lyrics so sweetly to me in perfect pitch.

_"I know a place we'll be together and stay this young forever,_

they won't know who we are.

Let me take you there, I wanna take you there.

Let me take you there, take you there

take you there, Ooohhh..."

Listening to his voice as he finishes the song, I can't help feeling a tightening in my stomach and a lump forming in my throat. I love it, it's tender, melodic but it's wavering slightly as it takes on an edge, filled with meaning and emotion. I hadn't actually realised that I 'm on the verge of tears until his features change, from wistful and filled with joy, to concern. I smile, swallowing back the emotion. Okay so I'm a bit confused right now and my head's a total mess but I'm determined to show him that I'm happy, not sad like he seems to think and that the sheer beauty of him in front of me, singing for me, is what's got me so emotional.

I'm enamoured by him, he's holding me entranced as he sings and the look of pure devotion that he's giving me now is enough to make me want to yank him off that stage, find our place together and never leave there, just so I don't have to share him with the world. Then I realise how ridiculous that sounds because he's here, with me and I don't have to share him...at least not that part of him even if we aren't alone. He's made it abundantly clear that it's me he holds closest to his heart, just like he's captured mine, at least the essence of it, guarding it, treasuring it, keeping it safe. Smiling broadly at him now as I dash the tears away with the back of my hand, I don't think there's any way I ever want it back, he can keep it, it's his for however long he wants it.

He gets a rousing cheer as he finishes the song and I'm with everyone else, clapping and whooping because he could've been a professional up there with the way he sang rather than someone doing karaoke. He holds the mike in his hand by his side for a minute, his bottom lip between his teeth as he smiles back at me and then he gives a little nod and makes his way off the stage, going over to talk to the karaoke guy when he beckons him.

I turn to look around the group at the table, surprised to see them all looking at me. Realising that they've probably just seen me get overwhelmed with everything, I get up, not really wanting to face a barrage of questions, telling them I'll be 'just a minute'. Making my way over to John Paul, I wait for him to turn and then just pull him into a big hug. I don't know why but I need to be close to him, I want to feel those strong arms encircle me, maybe as reassurance that he's really there or maybe just to give me that boost of confidence that I feel I'm needing, as well as to simply feel him near me. It's weird but I feel like there's been some kind of role reversal tonight, he seems so much more confidant than he did before whereas I'm...lacking. He holds me tightly, as if he knows it's just what I need and when he draws back, he kisses me sweetly on the lips, just once before inclining his head thoughtfully and looking at me.

"Did you like the song?" he sounds a little unsure, the doubt creeping in, probably because he'd seen me crying. I nod my head, the tears resurfacing at his question. Honestly, I don't know what's wrong with me but it's like, the nicer he is the less control I seem to have over my bloody emotions.

"No I didn't like it" I tell him honestly, putting a finger to his lips as he makes to say something. "I loved it, it was...it was lovely...perfect" I tell him, my voice catching. I don't want him to see me cry again so I bury my face in his neck, gripping his shirt tightly with my fingers, breathing in his scent with every deep breath that I take until I feel I'm back in control. "You meant here didn't you? You were thinking of the flat when you were singing?" I pull back, clutching onto the collar of his shirt as we lock gazes. He smiles and nods, his eyes lighting up because I get it, we were thinking the same thing.

"I was thinking about in the future too" he tells me as he cups his hand to my face, his thumb stroking across my cheek bone.

"You were?" My eyes search his face for some kind of answers only to see him doing the same with me.

"Uh huh...because if this isn't just a holiday romance..."

"It's not...it's not!" I say vehemently shaking my head. He smiles, that lopsided grin that goes straight to his eyes.

"Then we have got a future to think about" he says matter of fact. "I want us to have a place that we can hide out and turn our hearts inside out Craig...I want that, do you?" he looks at me in earnest, his eyes searching my face for answers I'm not sure I can give him. I think my heart's literally beating a thousand beats a minute. Does he mean that metaphorically? Is he saying he wants us to be together in future where no one knows us? or does he mean he wants our relationship to stay between us where people do know us? or is he saying he wants us to have our own place where we can just be ourselves and love each other? Fuck I'm confused. He laughs lightly to himself and shakes his head.

"I'm rushing it aren't I? It's confusing I know, it's just...I want a future with you Craig...think about it, okay?" he grins then and leans down to peck me on the cheek, inclining his head to the table. "Now I'm thirsty as hell, I hope there's some of those shots left" he says airily, making his way over. I stand there for a minute, not really able to comprehend what I'm thinking and I don't know if it's because I've had too much to drink or if it's just that I'm confused as hell. One thing I do know is that I'm going to have to decide pretty quickly what I do want because in less than three days time we'll be going home, seeing our families and starting a new chapter in our lives...together.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	148. Chapter 149

**TWO**** HUNDRED AND THREE**

JOHN PAUL****

I sit back at the table and grab the nearest full drink to hand, knocking the sour tasting green liquid back in one gulp, starting to panic a little. I shouldn't have said anything, it was too soon, it's just...seeing him watching me on that stage singing that particular song, it felt like we were on the same wave length. Now I'm just hoping I haven't completely fucked things up by saying what I did. Looking discreetly over at Craig I can see he's standing where I left him, his right hand firmly attached to the back of his neck as he looks around in confusion. Shit! I feel bad, I know I've just dropped a bombshell, getting in way too serious and telling him I want us to have future together and saying it in a way that he can have no doubt I mean a serious one but it's true, I do want that and I don't want him to have any doubts on my part where I stand with my feelings.

The song I've just sung couldn't have been better, I'm sure he got the message I was sending out, it certainly seems that way. He asked if I'd been singing about this place, our holiday place, obviously understanding what my words meant, how it was special to us...our place to get away to and although he didn't agree he was thinking about the future when I sang the other part, his eyes told me he had been. Maybe I shouldn't have sprung it on him, maybe I could've left it for a while and given him more time, said something when we got back home perhaps. It's just...it seems like he's confused, or thinking about something that he can't find the answers to and I don't want to add to that, I want him to know where I stand with things. He was fine at the beginning of the evening though and I can't help thinking that his conversation with Laura has something to do with it. Then again, it could just be me reading too much into things, as per usual.

I meant everything I said though, the ball was now in his court as to where he wants to take this. It's up to him and now I've said my piece, I'm not going to say any more about it. I just really, really hope it wasn't too much too soon.

His hand suddenly drops to his side and he makes his way back over, a smile fixed in place that right at this moment doesn't reach his eyes. I'm just beginning to think I've majorly fucked up when he places his hand over mine on the empty shots glass, leaning in closely, speaking directly into my ear.

"You didn't drink an orange coloured one did you?" he asks.

"No why?" He chuckles and a shiver runs straight down my spine.

"Don't do, they're potent." I pull back and look at him to see him nodding in earnest, a genuine smile now on his face.

"Ohh! No, it was a green one but it was disgusting". Ollie reaches across the table, sliding over a couple of deep red ones.

"Here try these, they're really nice" I look at it warily, then shrug and take hold of one, passing the other to Craig.

"Ready?" he nods, holding the glass beneath his mouth, taking a tentative sniff.

"Smells like raspberries" Craig said, his brows furrowing in concentration. I take a sniff, nodding in agreement. "I like raspberries" he informs me, making me smile. He looks to Dean, "what's it called then?" We both knock them back, coughing as the intoxicating liquid hits the backs of our throats, the fruity flavour we could smell almost completely eradicated by the hint of chilli and the fumes of the alcohol.

"Hot 'n' Horny" Dean answers laughing, the rest of them joining in as tears spring to my eyes. I watch as Craig downs another shot, this one blue, to wash away the flavour but he splutters on the one too, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth as he looks at the offending glasses with disdain.

"Jesus! What the fuck was that?" He pours himself a glass of wine, his hand trembling a little as he tries not to spill.

"I believe that one was the 'Bubbling Orgasm'. Craig looks at them and rolls his eyes.

"Because it tastes like bubble gum...funny guys, ha ha." The others look at him with a 'we think it is' look. Dean brings the tray of fresh shooters towards him, sliding over one purple, one turquoise and one yellow each to me and Craig.

"That one's the 'Knee Trembler'" he said, pointing at the purple one. "'Horny Beast' and the 'Sex it up'" he added, indicating the last two drinks. I nudge Craig with my knee beneath the table and he looks back grinning.

"There're no chilli's in these are there?" I ask. I look to Craig as I pick up the 'Knee Trembler', smiling as he does the same, still looking at each other as we down the liquor. His face scrunches up at the overly sweet taste making him look absolutely adorable and my eyes are drawn to his tongue as it skates over the surface of his lips, licking up the drops of the shot that remains. He notices me looking, his hand swatting at my arm playfully.

"Don't! Don't even think about it" he growls, the sexy way he says it making me want to even more, even if only to hear him say it again. I raise my eyebrows asking him if he's sure, only to have him laugh back at me. "You aren't supposed to be making the drink names real you know".

"So I'm not making you tremble then?" I ask flirtatiously, my hand going to his knee.

"You bloody well know you are" he whispers back hoarsely. He passes me the two turquoise ones, keeping the two yellow drinks for himself. "I think you should have the 'Horny Beast' drinks, especially after your complete lack of decorum tonight" he says cheekily, "and I'll have these two" he recommends, gesturing at the two transparent yellow colour liquids.

"What? Because you want to 'Sex it up'? Cause I might want to as well" I tell him suggestively, leering at him salaciously. He giggles, holding one of the shots glasses ready in his hand.

"No!" he shakes his head and snorts, rolling his eyes at me. "You don't like bananas and this" he waves the glass, causing a splash of liquid to fall onto his hand. "This smells of bananas". He tips the glass up and swallows the shot before licking at his hand, stopping mid sweep when he sees me watching. He holds his hand towards me. "You can try if you want" he teases. I eye it up because really, I wouldn't mind licking his hand, tasting his skin but I do hate bananas.

"No, it's okay, you have it" I tell him, my eyes still watching the way his tongue moves to lick up every drop. Ohh to be that drop of liquor. I have a good look at the shot I'm about to take, glancing around the group for any outward signs that there's something wrong with it. They all look completely innocent but I'm not stupid, there's no way I'm going to get completely drunk tonight. Unlike Craig who seems more than happy to drink the entire contents of the bar and Craig drunk is adorable. The way they're leaning forward but pretending not to have an interest in what I'm drinking, totally tells me they are interested. The feigned ambivalence isn't going to work on me. Craig swallows the rest of his second yellow shot and rests his head back against the back of the seat.

"Craig?"

"Hmm?" he sounds dreamy and kind of sleepy but I notice that flicker of a smile at the edge of his mouth.

"Do you fancy one of these?" His eyes blink open and I notice the others become even more interested when he lifts his head, his gaze going from the drink, to me, to the drink again.

"What is it?" he looks at the turquoise liquid suspiciously, dipping his finger lazily into the drink before bringing it to his mouth and sucking the digit between his lips. "S'nice" he says nodding his head, tipping the rest of the small glass's contents down his throat. I see Kelly's mouth drop open as she watches Craig swallow it, her wide eyes turning to Dean and Laura next to her. Craig closes one eye from the taste of it but other than that he seems to think it's okay. He gestures towards the other glass.

"Are you gonna um..." he blinks and rubs his hair, making it stand on end. Waving at the shooter and almost knocking it over he turns those big doe eyes on me. "Blue thing, are you having it or do you want me to? Cause I can, I'm kinda thirsty" as if to make his point, he licks his lips, his purple coloured tongue wetting them and making them glisten with moisture. I hand him the glass and he says thanks before he knocks it back in one go, once again wincing as it slips down his throat.

"Shit Craig, do you know what that is?" asks Kelly, looking at him like he might have landed from another planet. He nods and wags his finger at her before picking up the glass and waving it in their direction.

"Sexy beast...is Sexy beast stuff this!" They all lean back a little, avoiding the splatter from the remnants of the drink in the glass and he nods once more, his eyes rolling in his head before it flops to the cushioned seat behind us once more. I look at him a bit worried but he's just got his eyes closed, the lids flickering now and then when there's a loud noise. Kelly points to the glass, looking at Craig warily.

"It's got Absinthe in it, it's like forty percent proof" she tells me, nipping her lip between her teeth, looking a bit concerned. I look over at Craig feeling more than a little guilty now that I let him drink it and I'm about to lift his eye lid and check...well, I don't know what I'd be checking for but they do it in films, when he suddenly lifts his head, blinking and then grinning at me.

"Am I a sexy beast then? Double sexy beast...cause I had yours too?" he practically sings this, his lips pursed sexily in song. I shoot daggers at Dean when Craig's head flops back again, this time landing heavily on my shoulder but with his eyes open as he gazes dazedly at my face. He reaches up with his hand, his fingers trailing heavily over my mouth. "You've..." he starts to say something to me but then looks around at the group, waggling his finger at them as he fights to regain focus. "He's got a sexy mouth you know!" he states as he giggles playfully, his fingertips dancing across my lips, flicking brazenly at the bottom one, his eyes narrowing as he watches what he's doing. Ollie raises his eyebrows at Dean who looks like he's fighting back laughter but failing miserably. "My boyfriend can do wonders with that mouth...it's a sexy mouth" he slurs drunkenly. I feel my cheeks flaming and this time I daren't even meet their eyes. He snuggles in closer, his head once more resting on my shoulder but only for a second before he starts, jumping from his seat to stand beside the table. He looks around and addresses us all.

"Toilet...need...going to the toilets". He turns to go but spins back around, grasping the edge of the table as he teeters. He leans in close to me, his hot breath caressing across my throat, his lips just grazing my ear. "You could come too if you like" he whispers flirtatiously. I think he says it a little louder than expected though because Ollie, who's seated next to me, suddenly leaps up from his seat too, stating he's going to the gents so he may as well go with him. Craig wavers slightly as he attempts to scowl but gives in when his lips form into a pout instead. Deciding that's a good enough dirty look for our friend, he sets off, almost walking into the ladies until Ollie catches him up, steering him in the direction of the mens bathroom instead. I look over at Dean, my jaw set, eyes rolling at him.

"You do know he's completely pissed now". Dean chuckles but at least has the decency to look ashamed.

"We didn't know he was going to drink five of them, we just thought it'd be a laugh that's all, plus we had ours."

"Yeah, a laugh at our expense" I shake my head but I'm not really angry. It's quite funny actually because they've been trying so damn hard to get answers from us all night and now he's pissed, they'd be lucky to get a full sentence strung together. Then again, a pissed Craig can be a chatty Craig so it could go either way. I feel sorry for them though because regardless of which way he goes, he'll barely be coherent whatever he says. Saying that, they're not the ones with an inebriated Craig on their hands now, so maybe it's me I should feel sorry for. I take out my phone and look at the time, shocked to see it's already way past two o'clock. Bloody hell, these late night openings are hard to get used to.

"I think we'll be getting going soon if that's alright with you guys" I say, looking around at Laura and Kelly too, the latter of which is looking a bit the worse for wares herself. I see Dean open his mouth but shut him up before he even gets started. "No comments about getting off either, I saw you two disappear off outside earlier, don't think I don't know what you were getting up to as well" I tell him, seeing from the sudden flush that appears that I was right. They hadn't just been nipping out for a 'breath of fresh air' just before Craig's karaoke. Speaking of which, Craig makes his way back over to us, Ollie trailing behind him, his wide eyes and incredulous look speaking volumes. I'm about to ask what's happened when Craig pipes up.

"Boys room had lots of girls in it" he tells me, shaking his head really seriously. Ollie holds up his hands and shrugs in a 'what was I supposed to do' kind of way. "One of em tried to kiss me" Craig states matter of fact, swaying slightly as he tells me. He looks at me dolefully, those big brown eyes growing larger in his face when he sees my shocked expression. He turns to Ollie and slaps him in the chest with the back of his hand, making the other man 'oof' at the contact. "I said no...tell him...tell him what I said to em". He stands there, waving his digit at me and then crosses his arms as Ollie steps back around the booth, sliding in next to Dean, kissing his partner as he sits down.

"He said he didn't fancy them, he likes John Paul" he tells us, looking at Craig, smiling with affection. I look at Craig who stares back, his eyes imploring me to believe him, like I ever couldn't. He points to himself, stabbing his finger into his chest just beneath his heart as he looks around the group.

"I told her...I said...I have a boyfriend" Craig states vehemently to anyone willing to listen. "And, I told them..." he holds his finger out, waving it at each of us like he's giving a lecture, "my boyfriend...John Paul...is a boy too" he jabs his finger as he annunciates the last word, breaking into a fit of giggles when he sees me smiling at his words. Then he takes that last step towards me and closes the gap, throwing his arms around my neck and perching precariously on my knee. I put my arms around him instinctively, my mouth gaping open at Craig's very public display of affection.

Somewhere in the background I hear a throat being cleared and people murmuring but I have Craig on my knee and he's got his arms around me and he's doing this sweet little kissing thing. It's only when he sways back on my lap and almost falls that I tighten my hold on him, looking over at the rest of the group when I see movement.

"What? What're you guys doing?" I look at Craig to see him closing his eyes and snuggling into me, a contented sigh escaping his lips as he buries his face into the crook of my neck.

"Kelly's knackered and we said we'd walk the girls back to the B & B, you'll be okay with Craig?" I look at my boyfriend who looks like he's taking a nap on my knees.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine, we're still on for Leeds in a couple of weeks though right?"

"Yeah course we are, you've got our number and we'll keep it free, Laura and Kelly are coming too, aren't you?". The girls shuffle out of the booth too, Laura looking over and giving us a wink and a thumbs up as her agreement to the arrangements.

"Definitely, looking forward to it". She leans in and kisses my cheek, brushing some hair from Craig's brow affectionately. He blinks his eyes open, his lashes sweeping up delicately from his cheeks as he looks around, smiling dreamily.

"Are you going?" he sees the nods of affirmation from the rest of the gang. He gives them all a wave before snuggling back down. "Great to see you guys" he says, his lashes sweeping back onto his cheeks.

"Me too! Looking forward to it I mean" Kelly shouts, coming out of her own semi slumber, shushing herself when she realises how loud she was. She looks at Craig and I see that unabashed affection she has for him as she leans in, wrapping her arms as best as she can around the pair of us in a hug.

"You will look after him won't you, he's a keeper" she says quietly. I nod my head in acquiesce of her question, kissing her cheek as she pulls away. "Good, he deserves someone like you".

Dean steps forward, handing me my trophy and Craig's cardigan from earlier, clapping me on the shoulder as he passes.

"Look after yourself mate, and good luck" he says meaningfully. I nod my head, a flurry of anxiety rollocking inside of me because I know from that short statement he isn't talking about me getting Craig home.

"Thanks, I'm hoping I won't need it though." He nods his head, holding his hand out for his partner as Ollie stands next to him.

"Remember, give us a call if you need to chat or anything, that goes for Craig too". I smile at Ollie and tell him we will before saying see ya and watching our friends walk away.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	149. Chapter 150

**TWO HUNDRED AND FOUR**

JOHN PAUL

"Craig?...hey, c'mon, time to go" I nuzzle the top of his head, rubbing his arm as I try to rouse him. If it's possible he seems to snuggle even closer and I could swear I hear him snore. Surely that's not possible when he's only had his eyes closed a few minutes?

I manage to extract my phone from my jeans pocket and, flicking a button, I realise I've actually been sat like that for a while, much longer than I thought I had. He murmurs my name, his fingers grasping the shirt material at my waist, his other hand moving to lie flat against my chest, just across my rib cage. Sensing a change in him and an ever so slight stiffening of his posture, I look down, only to be met by his magnetic gaze as he looks at me.

"Hey you, you think you'll be okay to walk or shall I call a taxi?" He smiles, still a bit sleepy but his eyes brightening as they lock onto mine, completely bewildered and indecisive. He thinks for a minute, blinking, his mouth open as though to say something but then he closes it again, still thinking. Suddenly he perks up and grins up at me.

"Walk" he states, decision made, lifting his head from my shoulder, the warmth from his cheek against my body lingering a few seconds before disappearing. He stretches, the muscles in his upper arms visible beneath the dark material of my polo shirt as he makes fists with his hands. He wriggles once in my lap, looking around and frowning before jumping off and grabbing his cardigan. I watch amused as he attempts to get it on, shaking my head and helping him take it back off when he jams his arm into the sleeve upside down. He pouts, his brows furrowed as he concentrates, watching me turn it back over, holding it behind him as he attempts once more to get it on.

I reach for the cowboy hat I commandeered earlier and tap it on top of his head, stepping back to take a look. Stripy cardigan and stetson, huh, it's a funny combination but it's Craig and it works.

"Where's everyone gone?" He asks, suddenly noticing that we're the only ones of our group remaining.

"They left almost half an hour ago...do you not remember?, you did say goodbye" I wait for a look of recognition from him but get nothing but blankness. Then his expression turns puzzled and he scratches his head, bemusement still etched on his features.

"Oh...so it's just us now then?" I nod in agreement and pick up my trophy, following his swaying form out into the cool night air, pleased to see that he smiles at my response. "Thank God for that, I thought I might never get chance to do this" he replies gruffly, stopping and taking a fistful of my shirt in his fingers and drawing me in for a fierce kiss. I gasp at his sudden onslaught, loving the way his lips assault mine, one hand going into my hair as the other flattens on my chest. It's over all too soon though as the doors to the club across the street opens and a party of about a dozen people exit, laughing, talking loudly, the raucous noise proving difficult to ignore. We draw away from each other and smile, slowly making our way back onto the main road, falling into a comfortable silence.

We take our time going back to the flat because although Craig isn't falling asleep any more, he's still extremely tipsy, at least he appears to be if you count the amount of times he stumbles and I put my arm around him to stop him falling. In the end I just leave my arm where it is, slipping my hand into his back pocket as we walk. He sighs contentedly, leaning into my body as we stroll back in the right direction, stopping only on Craig's insistence that we pick up more candy floss.

I take the bag of blue and pink fluff from the vendor and we automatically cross the nearly deserted road and the empty tram tracks, making our way down onto the beach, reminiscent of the last time we bought candy floss and strolled home after the karaoke. I chuckle as I think about it, remembering that Craig was drunk that night too and how, when he'd dropped all his coins I'd slipped down onto the beach with the intention of frightening him, only to have him turn the tables, disappear to the point that I was scared and then make me jump when I was least expecting it. The main difference between that time and this one of course being that on this occasion it wasn't just me lusting after Craig and him being the playful friend with me anymore but the pair of us walking down here together, as a couple, me no longer questioning how I was going to get over my love for my best friend.

"You're thinking about the beginning of the holiday aren't you?" he says quietly. "Who'd have thought then that we'd be here now eh?" he chuckles lightly but I can tell he's thinking about it too.

"I just...I never dreamed it was possible you know, I honestly didn't even entertain the thought that you could feel the same way too" I laugh lightly, derisively to myself and he stops walking, my hand slipping from his pocket as he steps in front of me.

"Well I do, I just...I didn't know it at the time, that's ridiculous right?" he looks over, his brows furrowed but his mouth smiling, shaking his head at his thoughts. "I mean, that night, we were messing on the beach and everything and it barely even entered my head to kiss you or anything, now..." his voice trails off and he sighs, removing his hat, his hand stroking through his hair as he sits down on the bottom step.

"Now?" I have to ask because it seems like he was going somewhere with his musings. He continues to look at me, his eyes glinting mischievously in the semi moonlight.

"Now it's at least every couple of days" he says flippantly. My mouth drops and I nudge him with my shoulder, my mouth twisted with feigned annoyance.

"Only every couple of days?...charming". He chuckles to himself and shrugs.

"Okay maybe every couple of hours then" he concedes reluctantly. I reach out and grab at the flesh around his middle, making him throw his head back and shriek with laughter. He brings his knee up to protect himself but I've got too firm a hold and as I continue to tickle him he dissolves into fits of giggles, wriggling away from me until he sprawled out on the sand at my feet.

"Craig...you sure it's hours?" I pinch him again, this time really digging into that ticklish spot beneath his ribs, making him snort and squeal with each flex of my fingers. He tries to push my hand away and attempts to sit up but his efforts prove futile as I've practically sapped all the energy from him through his exertions. He pleads with me to stop breathlessly, still giggling now and then as he pushes himself upright. He grins then and sits back next to me, bumping his knee with mine.

"Minutes then...at least every couple of minutes" he says panting, his voice sounding serious. I turn my head to look at him to find myself face to face with the most radiant smile ever as he flashes that adorably sexy dimple at me. My eyes are drawn there and of course when he licks his lips in anticipation, I can't help having a taste. I dip my head, my eyes closing as I savour the feel of those lush, full lips beneath mine, the taste of fruit from the shooters mixed with wine and of course Craig himself. Licking the sweetness of him from my lips as I draw back something he just said springs to mind.

"Hang on, you said barely". He rubs his forehead confused as he turns those big brown pools on me.

"What're you on about?" he clears his throat when his voice comes out sounding gruff.

"You just said 'it barely entered your head to kiss me'...does that mean you did think of it a bit, even then?" there's an eagerness to my voice as I quote his exact words back to him. He tilts his head and looks thoughtful, a small smile of reminiscence spreading across his lips.

"That night, after the karaoke..." he stops and looks at me questioningly, "we are talking about that night right?" I nod my head in agreement and he sighs happily. "Okay then, that night when I followed you onto the beach and surprised you..."

"Scared the crap out of me more like" he laughs and nods in acquiesce.

"Alright, when I scared the crap out of you...I'd been so determined to show you that I wasn't bothered by you're sexuality, your being gay that I took it upon myself to prove a point".

"Why though? I mean, I didn't act like it bothered me did I?" I started to worry a bit now that maybe my outward behaviour had been more obvious than I first thought.

"Oh God no, it's just...after we found out we'd be sharing a room you just seemed to distance yourself a bit and I knew it was because you didn't want me to feel uncomfortable...right?" I nod my head in agreement, somehow no longer surprised that he could read me so well even then. "Anyway, I took it upon myself to show you I was ambivalent to it, that it didn't bother me and I think I got a bit more than I bargained for when I was showing you". I lick my lips and swallow at his admission.

"How...how do you mean?" He laughs dryly and rubs his neck. I don't want him to feel nervous being honest with me so I take his hand and thread my fingers through his, turning on the step and drawing my knee up as I face him.

"I mean I got a bit excited myself" he explains, ducking his head and chuckling, his actions making him look embarrassed. I can't keep the incredulity out of my voice.

"You mean you got a hard on?" I practically choke the words out.

"No!, I mean, no...well...yeah, a little bit" he mumbles. I raise my eyebrows and wait for him to continue. "I got...aroused, I can remember that much."

"Aroused, do you want to elaborate on that?" because this is like, a massive piece of information that I'm only just getting to hear. He chuckles, looking back at me from beneath his lashes.

"I remember hoping that it was normal to be close to your mate and get a bit turned on...physically close I mean because when I was sat on you and trying to show you I was okay with you being gay, I felt...something". I open my mouth to ask him to elaborate but he waves me off. "I didn't get a hard on or anything, not really but I did feel something, I started to and I think I looked at you a little differently." I think I must look surprised, no, I _know_ I look surprised, because I am, I wasn't expecting that admission. No wonder he'd suddenly jumped up and run off. He jumps up now too but only to reach for the bag of candy floss on the ground at our feet. He tears into the bag and hands me a chunk of blue as he stuffs a great wad of the pink one into his mouth. We sit there for a while, contemplative, thoughtful, letting the sugary confection dissolve in our mouths. Suddenly Craig turns to me and grins.

"Do you think if we mix the pink and the blue it'll make purple?" I looked at Craig, a sense of deja vu creeping over me. He has a straight face when he says it but this time, unlike the last time in the bathroom when he ran out to get more candy floss, this time he does pull me in and kiss me, our tongues tangling, my blue and his pink, tasting as they intertwine. As we pull back we stick our tongues out laughing, neither of us able to make out the colour on them due to the darkness on the beach.

He picks his hat up and places it on my head, tilting his head to look at me, a smile quirking at his lips when I strike a pose with my thumbs hooked over the front pockets of my jeans. He steps forward thoughtfully, hands stretched in front of him as he unbuttons the shirt to the middle of my chest, his fingers prising the material apart as they slide beneath both sides of the fabric, caressing across my bare skin, flexing over my nipples. He sucks in his breath when they visibly harden beneath his touch and he inclines his head, transfixed by the action when he repeats it, pinching the taut peak between his middle two fingers. This time it's me that gasps, the deliciously arousing sensation making me shiver involuntarily. He steps back and surveys his handy work, nodding his head appreciatively. Then he hands me my trophy, ties a knot in his bag of candy floss and we set off back home once more.

He takes my hand in his as we walk the rest of the way, swinging it casually as he hums the tune to the song I sang earlier, a little wistful smile playing round his lips. This time as we stand outside the flat there is no resistance when I open it, which is just typical because for once we aren't filled with desperation to get inside.

Craig dumps the bag of candy floss onto the table and flops down on the settee, kicking his shoes off and wriggling his toes as he makes himself comfy, while I put the trophy down on the set of drawers, moving it when Craig points out it'll look better on the window ledge. Then I head into the kitchen, filling up and flicking the kettle on automatically, tinkering around as I set up a couple of cups with t bags and sugar. Then I go through to the bathroom and wash the grittiness from my hands, grinning to myself when I look at my image in the mirror, the stetson still sitting proudly on my head, my shirt hanging almost completely open. I stick my tongue out, laughing lightly when I see that it has actually turned a purple colour, though that might have as much to do with blue candy floss and red shooters as it has to do with me and Craig kissing.

"Craig...guess what?...Ohh" Going back out to tell Craig I bound round the settee stopping dead in my tracks at the beautiful sight before me. He's lying on his back, lips parted making a perfect bow, thick long eyelashes sweeping across his cheeks like a couple of lazy caterpillars. Cute ones. His face is serene, his features relaxed in sleep and he looks like something dropped from the heavens he's laying so still and contented. His hands are folded together and resting on his stomach, ankles crossed over the bottom arm of the settee, his chest rising and falling with slow, even repetitions. He looks so comfortable lying there but I just know that if he stays like that, no matter how snug he looks right now, he'll pay for it with a bad back and neck in the morning.

Saying that I don't really want to waken him either. Crouching down next to him I give him a small nudge to see just how lightly he is sleeping. He isn't...sleeping lightly I mean. He actually emanates a snore as he moves with the gentle pressure I exert, his head lolling to the side away from me as he rolls with my actions. Sitting back on my heels I listen to him as he makes soft snuffling sounds, adorable little noises you'd expect from a woodland creature not a full grown man. I eye him up and then I go to the bed and pull the duvet back ready to put him straight in when I can get him over there. Then I make myself more comfortable and remove my clothing down to my boxers. When I stand back before him he's in exactly the same position he was a minute ago, looking so peaceful, a small smile still on his lips. I unfasten the button on his jeans and prise the stiff material apart, then notice that I was right and he hasn't any underwear on beneath them. I find myself licking my lips at the enticing sight before me, the way that arrow of dark hair disappears beneath the waistband but I shake my head of where my thoughts are going, concentrating on getting him comfortable. So I set to task again,unfastening his shirt until he's lying before me like a bronzed God, the taut, toned lines of his chest enticing me with his virility.

He still hasn't stirred so I take it upon myself to get him to the bed, tucking one arm around his shoulders and the other beneath his knees as I lift him. It's surprising how heavy he actually is considering he looks so slim in his clothing and like he'd barely weight a hundred pounds if he was dripping wet, when the reality is that he's got me straining a bit as I pull his body into me, carefully making my way to the bed and placing him down gently. He's a dead weight so when I remove my arms from beneath him he rolls into the middle of the bed and onto his side so he's facing the bathroom but where I normally sleep. I get a quick drink of water from the tap in the kitchen, foregoing the brew I'd been about to make and, flicking off the light I get beneath the duvet opposite him, tucking my hand beneath my pillow as I edge forward a little.

He's breathing so deeply now, I can see the rise and fall of the cover in the dimly lit room and feel his warm breath waft across my cheeks, the sweetness from the candy floss mixing with the intoxicating scent of the alcohol fumes on his breath. Snuggling closer I wrap my arm across him and kiss his cheeks, the feel of his light stubble scratchy but deliciously manly beneath my lips. With a sigh, his lips part further and he reaches out unconsciously, his hand smoothing across my back, his fingers finding their way just beneath the waistband of my pants at the small of my back, coming to rest on my butt cheek. I chuckle to myself that even in sleep he seeks out that physical contact that I too can't get enough of. His fingers curl a little as he asserts some pressure and he shuffles a bit nearer himself, so his arm rests casually across my hip.

I watch him sleep for a while, smiling to myself when he lays his cheek on the open palm of his hand, tiny incoherent mutterings coming from his mouth in spurts, his eyelashes flickering now and then at whatever it is his subconscious mind is thinking. Then I find my own eyelids growing heavy and I move in closer, slinging my knee across his, smoothing my hand around his bare back, bringing our bodies into closer contact as I fall asleep.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	150. Chapter 151

_**I'm a bit behind posting these, sorry for the wait to anyone still reading, here are a few chapters...quite a few chapters for you to sink your teeth into...enjoy! Nicky.**_

**TWO HUNDRED AND FIVE**

JOHN PAUL

"Eeurgh...Oh God!"

I turn over at the sound of Craig's groan and feel the duvet being thrown back. I just about manage to open my eyes in time to see Craig's silhouette legging it around the bottom of the bed and into the bathroom, the door closing on the sound of the contents of his stomach hitting the inside of the toilet. I kick the duvet off my legs and follow him, knocking and then pushing on the door tentatively, sticking my head inside the bathroom to see him on his knees, arms wrapped around the porcelain bowl.

"Craig? Are you okay?" Alright so yeah, it's a stupid bloody question considering he's just thrown up almost the entire contents of a fully stocked bar. He turns his head slightly and looks at me, his eyes barely managing to focus on me as I step into the small room behind him. He nods once and then rests his flushed cheek on the cool, white surface. "I'm gonna put the light on...okay?" I flick the switch and illuminate the small room, wincing for him when I see his eyes squeeze shut against the glare. I let my own eyes adjust and then step around him patting his shoulder as I pass him, noting the clamminess of his skin beneath my fingers. He arches his back as he hurles more of his stomach contents into the toilet, coughing and spluttering as he forces the liquid out, his groan echoing into the bowl once he's finished decorating it. He rests his head on his folded arms as I rub his cool, sweaty skin, grimacing to myself when I see the purple coloured hue of the water, the smell of the alcohol overpowering my senses before I flush it away. He jumps at the noise and lifts his head, his tearing eyes turning to me as he wipes the back of his hand across his mouth.

"Shit Craig" I turn the tap on and douse the flannel with cold water, wringing it out over the sink before crouching down next to Craig. His head is facing away from me but he turns it towards me as I brush the damp strands of hair from his forehead. God he looks awful. His skin is flushed but pallid and he's started to tremble as he clutches his hand around the toilet seat, wincing as he shakes his head, his mouth curling up in disgust. I wipe the cloth over his brow and rub his back gently, smiling back at him when I see the flicker of one on his face. He gulps and licks his lips again, closing his eyes so I can continue to mop his skin. I repeat the same actions all over his face and across the back of his neck. He raises his hand and still my movements, attempting a smile.

"Thanks...that...that feels nice" he croaks. I nod my head and rinse out the cloth, this time applying it to his back and across the front of his chest when he raises his head. I get him a glass of water and he drinks it thirstily, drops of water spilling down his neck as he gulps the liquid down. I quickly refill it and then sit on the floor, knees up to my chest with my back to the sink facing him.

"Do you think that's it?" I ask because honestly, there can't be much more in him. He nods his head and grimaces, taking the glass from me with shaking fingers and holding it to his forehead as his eye lids swoop down over his cheeks. I reach out and rub his knee gently, smiling back when he lifts his gaze to me.

"I don't think the candy floss agreed with me" he says quietly, attempting a chuckle which only makes him cough and clutch his head.

"I think it's more likely the beer, wine and shooters mate" I tell him, laughing until I see he baulks at my reply. "Sorry". He shrugs, finally feeling it's safe to extricate himself from the toilet. He sits back on the floor, blowing air from his cheeks across his hot face, taking another few sips of water.

"God I haven't felt like that since..." he stalls on his words, his brow furrowing as he thinks about it.

"Since?" He looks at me intently, a smile flickering over his lips as he reminisces.

"That night at The Loft when you saved me from a beating" he whisperes sincerely. God, I must have replayed that night over a million times in my head. It still sends a tingle down my spine when I think of how close I came to kissing him and telling him even then that I loved him, was in love with him.

"Come here" I say gently, holding my arm out so he can turn and rest his head against my chest. I brush a few strands back from his face, kissing the crown of his head and rubbing my cheek against his dark hair. He shivers but stays where he is, allowing me to press the cloth against his sweating brow, more for something for me to do with my hands so I don't start touching him, than because he needs it. We stay like that for a while until the nausea passes, the pair of us curled together on the cold tile floor, his head resting on my chest, my arm around him. Eventually though it gets too uncomfortable so I suggest getting up.

"Yeah, I need to brush my teeth anyway, my mouth feels like a cat slept in it" he says laughing, his hand sweeping the back of his neck as he gets to his feet unsteadily.

"I'll tell you what...why don't you get more comfortable, put some shorts or something on and have a wash and I'll make us a nice cup of tea or hot chocolate and then you can brush your teeth before we head back to bed...okay?" he sighs heavily and grins at me, his long lashes sweeping his cheeks as he tilts his head back.

"Hot chocolate sounds like bliss, thank you". I nod my head and kiss him on his cheeks before making my way out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. I pour enough milk into the pan for the drinks and then grab a clean pair of boxers from the drawer, reluctant for Craig to wear anything in bed but figuring it's better him having these than keeping his jeans on. I knock on the bathroom door and poke my head around, gasping at the sight of him standing in front of the sink, his jeans pushed extremely low on his hips as he washes himself. Each time he moves his shoulders or arms as he cleans his chest, the sinew in his muscles bunches enticingly, making me want to reach out and stroke him, run my fingers over every line of his body. I must make a sound because he looks up suddenly, his eyes meeting mine in the mirror, curiosity etched into the expression on his face as he looks at me.

"I uh...I brought you these" I say waving his underwear around stupidly. God, why am I acting so nervous. It's hardly the first time I've seen him naked. Hell, I've had him wreathing beneath me before now, so him standing at the sink in low slung jeans with a towel around his neck should hardly be a show stopper. He raises his eyebrow and looks back knowingly, the dimple appearing in his cheek as he jerks his hand forward, grabbing his underwear and encircling my wrist at the same time. He pulls on them and the next thing I know, I'm standing in front of him, his arms wrapped around me, his breath tickling at the sensitive skin at me neck.

"You're amazing, you know that? I don't know what I'd do without you" he whispers sincerely. I hold him for a minute, my fingers threading through his hair and my other hand splayed across his back, pressing him closely to me. He seems so fragile somehow. We stand like that for a couple of minutes, our arms around each other tenderly, just breathing each other in for a moment and then he lifts his head, looking at me intently, a loving smile playing around his lips.

"You do know I'm..."

"Shit!" I turn around and pull away from Craig as I hear a hissing noise from the other room. I leg it in there cursing beneath my breath as I pull the pan of boiling milk off the ring, swearing even louder when the already spilled liquid starts to stick. Grabbing the wet cloth from the sink I wipe up the mess before the smell of burned milk completely fills the room. By the time I have got it cleared up and I've made the hot chocolate drinks, decorating Craig's with a few left over marshmallows, he's out of the bathroom and making his way back to bed, this time on his side where he usually sleeps. I turn the light back off and carry the drinks over, the dim light from the street lamp outside casting enough of a glow to see my way back to the bed. He draws the quilt back so I can get straight in, flicking it back over me as I pass him one of the drinks. He takes a tentative sip, groaning appreciatively as he swallows it, settling further back into the pillows.

"God that's good, _you_ are a life saver". I chuckle and look at him over the rim of my mug.

"I wouldn't go that far, it's only hot chocolate".

"No it's not, it's all of it...I'm lucky you know and I want you to know that I...I appreciate it". He leans over carefully and kisses my cheek, letting his thumb linger as it caresses over my lips. "I really did love your song too, it was amazing and now every time I hear it, it'll remind me of this place". I find myself smiling back in response because I know I will too...just like I'll think of Craig's date everytime I see a Vespa or I'll be reminded of our late night beach walks when I smell candyfloss and I just know that everytime I'm in a pub with him and we're playing pool I'll be imagining that he wants to fuck me on it. Not to mention the hundred and one other things that'll either remind me of Craig or us or this holiday.

We sit there in contemplative silence as we drink our drinks and by the time Craig gets up to brush his teeth and I've finished my drink I can barely keep my eyes open. I snuggle down beneath the covers and wait for him, thinking about what I'd like us to do when we go out tonight.

**CRAIG**

Well that has to be the most humiliating thing I've ever done in my life...ever. I thought making a prat of myself doing a lap dance was bad or even getting punched in the face in the nightclub but this...this tops the lot. If I was John Paul I'd be wondering what I'd let myself in for. Lucky for me, John Paul's probably the nicest bloke I know when it comes to stuff like this. It's a good job too or I'd be boyfriendless right about now.

I wish I had mouthwash. I'm pretty sure that after the water and the hot chocolate...which was divine and the brushing I've just given my teeth that I smell fine but, I'm not gonna take any chances. Coating the toothbrush once more I set to task and find myself grinning like an idiot as I look at myself in the mirror. I meant what I said about his song and I couldn't help thinking of loads of other things we'd done on this holiday that I'll be reminded of when we go back to Hollyoaks. Songs, smells, snippets of conversations...all of it. I just wish we had longer before we have to head home.

I scrutinise myself in the mirror more thoroughly, expecting to see someone who resembles death staring back at me and I do look rough but I look happy too, I can't seem to keep the grin off my face. I wish my mum was here now and could see me like this because then I don't think any words would be necessary. She'd take one look at me and see that I'm happier than I've ever been and that that's because of John Paul and then if she loves me unconditionally, like she says she does, she'd have no reason not to give us her blessing. Saying that, I know my mum and I know she can be blinkered sometimes, she doesn't always see what _is _best she sees what she _thinks_ is best and sometimes that can be a problem.

I give my tongue a good going over and rinse my mouth out, breathing onto my cupped hands just to make sure I'm all minty fresh, thankful that the paracetamol John Paul made me take have kicked in and that the sickness has gone and the headache's dispelled. Then I head back to bed, only to find John Paul fast asleep, cuddling up to my pillow like...well, like it's me. Shaking my head and sighing I flick back my side of the duvet and get in, lying on my side, my head cupped in my hand so I can look at him. His fair lashes are fanned on his cheeks, his hair already sticking up from where he's turned over and he looks beautiful, so amiable and friendly even with his eyes closed. He looks peaceful in sleep and he's got this curve to his lips like he's thinking about something nice.

I swallow, my mouth feeling dry as I look him over without being seen, taking in the way his arm muscles seem tense where he's gripping my pillow, my eyes traveling down to where the duvet covers his hips but leaves the soft, slightly pink skin of his chest and waist exposed. I want to reach out and skim my fingertips over his nipples, watch them tighten into stiff peaks beneath my touch but I daren't, I don't want to waken him. That might sound stupid, I know but I already feel guilty waking him up while I was being sick, it hardly seems fair to do it just so I can get my kicks, even if I don't think he'll mind. So instead I just lie there and continue to watch him as I let my mind wander.

I feel my stomach clench as I remember his words back in the club after he'd sung his song, when I told him adamantly that this wasn't a holiday romance and he talked about us having a future to think about. He was so honest and open and I wish I had been too, instead of running scared and clamming up because I didn't want to tell him my fears and insecurities. When he said he wanted a future with me, I wanted to tell him I felt the same and that even though we'd only been together a week, it felt like a lifetime, just like our friendship always had. There was something about me and John Paul that connection we have that just makes me feel like I've known him forever and not a little under a year like I've actually known him. We might still have things we don't know about each other but the things that count, the parts of us that are instinctual and can't be learned, we already know them.

He might not know that I cry when I watch E.T. and that I used to play the recorder at school but he knows other things about me, things I've never let anyone else get close enough to understand. He knows I'm more vulnerable than I let on and that I'm scared that I might not make it in business and that I'll be harder on myself if I'm not than any one else will be. He knows how to get me out of the occasional strop I have with just one look or a smile or a roll of his eyes and he can tell when I want to talk about something but I'm not ready to yet and that the best thing to do is leave me alone until I am ready to talk, like he did tonight. Oh yeah, he knows exactly where the most sensitive part of my body is too and exactly what to do to it to get the best response. He knows all these things about me and that's what makes him so God damn special.

I know things about him too and not just physical things. I know which of his sisters he feels closest to and which irritates him the most. I know that he puts on a false bravado when he feels threatened or insecure and that he hates that he uses his hands to gesture so much because he thinks it looks stereotypically gay. I also know that he's never said 'I love you' to anyone outside of his family before he said it to me...something that makes me proud and smug all at the same time.

I let out a sigh and he tilts his chin up slightly as my breath fans across his face, the cool, minty waft making his eyelids flutter for a second before settling. He has this little smile on his lips too which is just luring me in to kiss it so I do, I lean over, bracing my hand on the mattress and press my lips against his, just for a second. At least that's my intention but then he sighs and his lips part and I can't help just exploring them a little bit more. As my mouth moves over his, warm and dry, I feel him respond to me, even in sleep. He lets out a little groan of pleasure and he moves his arm from beneath the pillow to hang lazily over my hip, the tips of his fingers just skimming my bum cheek above my boxers. I move in against him, drawing back to look at his face, smiling into his eyes when I see him looking at me, the blue pools glistening in the darkness.

Then the hand that was resting loosely near my arse takes a hold, pushing against me as I wriggle closer until I'm firmly ensconced in his arms and he lifts one of his legs so I can slide my knee between them, bringing us even closer together. We kiss for a while, long and leisurely, my lips sipping and tasting his as his tongue delves between mine, deepening an already intense kiss. He growls into my mouth as his hips twist against me, the hand that's still cupping my bum squeezing lightly every so often. As he pulls back, breathless, panting, his eyes glinting in the semi light when he opens them, he caresses across my lips with his thumb, looking at me affectionately in a way I'm becoming accustomed to.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asks, his voice husky and faint. I nod my head and smile, pecking him on the lips, watching as his eyes flicker closed. I start to move but his arm tightens around me so I lift it, smiling when his eyes shoot open. Inclining my head in a way that he can tell I'm not going anywhere, he keeps his arm raised as I turn my back to him, relaxing against him spoon fashion, sighing contentedly when his arm goes back around me holding me close. I rest my own hand on his thigh and settle my head down on top of his other arm that is just resting beneath my pillow. I close my eyes when I feel him kiss my neck and then his chin rest comfortably on my shoulder, the deep even breaths he's expelling lulling me to sleep.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	151. Chapter 152

**TWO HUNDRED AND SIX**

CRAIG

  
Honestly, I was expecting to wake up with a lovely leisurely kiss at least, maybe a bit of 'sexy time' if I was lucky, what I wasn't expecting was an empty room and silence coming from the bathroom. I lift my head and look around, making sure, calling his name, gutted to see that I haven't imagined it and that John Paul isn't here, he's already left. I squint against the harsh sunlight that's peaking through the curtains signaling the beginning of another gorgeous, hot, sunny day and then I flop back down again, feeling a kind of nervous tension but strangely stimulated too. Grabbing the pillow that John Paul slept on I hold it close to my face and inhale deeply, savouring the scent of his skin and hair as I bury my nose in it, wanting him next to me, not wherever he's gone to. That's not enough though so I scootch over to his side of the bed and lay there, imagining his warmth as I flip the duvet over my head and snuggle down.

Ohh that's wonderful. I don't know how long he's been gone but lying here like this, completely cocooned in his scent, it almost feels like he's here. Closing my eyes I just let my mind drift, my body coming alive as I imagine his strong arms engulfing me, drawing me near as he scatters kisses along my shoulders and the back of my neck and up my throat until he reaches my mouth. I groan and say his name as I take my already aroused cock in hand, working the hardened shaft as I picture John Paul in my cowboy hat and a khaki shirt and trousers walking into The Dog. I whisper his name again, calling him over, my hand flexing around my dick as I imagine the flick of a whip as it cracks soundly against the leg of the pool table.

"Craig?"

I can hear him calling my name and as I work myself into a frenzy I reply by moaning his, the second syllable practically hissing from between my teeth as I grit them. My hand works even more fluidly as my fantasy takes a bit of a twist and I picture me sitting on the edge of the pool table, my jeans being forced down around my knees as John Paul tugs on them, parting my legs as he stands between them.

"Craig".

I imagine I can just hear the deep, muffled, baritone of his voice as he calls out my name again before taking me in his mouth, his hands gripping my thighs, one of them sneaking around behind me to play at the entrance of my bare arse, preparing me to be filled.

"Craig!" He calls my name louder this time, his voice more urgent and demanding. I'm about to call his back when I realise...it's not my fantasy John Paul that's calling out to me, it's the real one and by the sounds of it he's close by, probably within a couple of feet of my makeshift cocoon. I pull the duvet back from over my head sheepishly, the warm air in the room feeling oddly cool against my hot, flushed face.

"Hey" I look at him standing at the foot of the bed looking a little pink himself but sexy as hell in a black sleeveless t shirt and the board shorts I bought him for my date. I give him a wave, smiling but somehow it seems to add to my embarrassment rather than dispel it. His eyes sparkle back mischievously and he smiles that crooked smile that I love so much.

"What're you doing?"

"Nothing, I was just...um, I was trying to get the sand out of the bed but it's being difficult". What the fuck was that? Could I not have come up with something better?

"Need a hand?"

"No...no it's okay" I swipe at the invisible particles, burying my head back under the duvet to hide the redness that's taken siege on my cheeks. The bed presses down next to me and I lift my head as John Paul's hand covers mine, his lips going to my neck so he can suck on it lightly.

"Are you sure?...I'm getting good at...getting sand out of the bed" he teases. My eyes meet his and I can see the smile in them as his hand lifts mine, his fingers interlocking as he brings it to his lips, brushing a soft kiss across them. Then he's letting go and he's making his way to the bottom of the bed, tossing the duvet over his head as he crawls underneath it, giving me one last lascivious grin before he disappears beneath the folds.

**JOHN PAUL**

I walk into the room expecting to find Craig either up and about getting ready having seen my note or still tucked up in bed fast asleep. What I didn't expect was to hear my name being called and the duvet moving like there's a ferret party going on beneath it. I call Craig's name but all I get is a muffled response, one that sounds breathless. At that point I have a fair idea where he is. I call him again but still he doesn't appear and this time I don't get any kind of response either. In fact it's only when I'm standing at the foot of the bed and I call his name quite loudly that it occurs to me what I may have interrupted.

The movements still and I hold my breath, only letting it go when his head appears above the duvet, his tousled hair and sleepy eyes confirming that he hasn't been wakened long. His cheeks are flushed too and he's licking his lips like mad, breathless.

"Hey" he waves and it's at that point I know I've interrupted him...mid wank. I'm not sure who's more embarrassed, me or him but judging from the way he's unable to look me in the eye I think he has me beat on this one. I smile at him but can't resist teasing him, asking what he's doing, refraining from snorting at the explanation he gives, finding him even more sexy and adorable when he looks thoroughly pissed off with himself at his response.

"Need a hand?" I have to ask because I want to see that flush appear on his face again but from arousal and not embarrassment. He declines my offer though, which I have to say, I'm gutted at. Then I remind myself that I'm a McQueen and we don't give up on what we want without a fight. He starts swiping at the sheet, ducking his head back beneath the quilt, so I make my way around the bed, sitting on the edge of it, taking his hand in mine and leaning in to kiss him. My gaze settles on his throat, all elongated as he stretches forward and I can't resist tasting him, letting my tongue sweep across the surface before my lips even make contact. Ohh, he tastes good, all sleep warmed and manly as i suck on his skin lightly but it's not enough because I know that further under the covers, between his legs, he has something even more enticing that maybe also needs my attention.

"Are you sure...I'm getting good at...getting sand out of the bed?" The look in my eye must be unmistakable as my gaze meets his, my intentions apparent as I lift his interlocked fingers to my lips and graze a kiss across his knuckles. He opens his mouth but I don't give him chance to decline again as I make my way to the foot of the bed, shooting him a grin before disappearing beneath the duvet. Tossing the thick cover over my back I make my way onto the bed, feeling his leg slide along the sheet next to me, making room for me to shift between them. I can't see much though there is a bit of light peaking from the top of the duvet across Craig's hips, but I can make out his hand resting lightly just at the waistband of his boxer shorts, the fingertips inserted beneath the top and the prominent bulge beneath them.

I let my fingers splay as I rest them on his thighs, the muscles beneath my touch rippling as he tenses at the unexpected contact. Then I caress up his legs and up around his hips to his waist where I proceed to carefully, slowly draw the black pants down. He raises his hips to make my task easier and as soon as I've discarded his boxers out and off the bed, I slide my palms beneath his bum, cupping his soft, smooth skin, my thumbs, tracing lazy circles over his hip bones.

I can feel his butt clench in my hands as I lower my head, my breath fanning across his burgeoning cock making it twitch in anticipation of my touch. Letting go of his arse with one of my hands, I make it that he doesn't know what's coming next...the warm, moist touch of my lips, tongue and mouth or the strong, more forceful deft strokes of my fingers. When I do touch him he moans instantaneously, his fingers spearing through my hair, the palm of his hand laying against my cheek. I take him at the same time, enveloping his cock in the warmth of my mouth as I cup his balls with my hand, my fingers tugging gently, rolling them as I use the flat of my tongue to stimulate the entire length of him from base to tip, lingering and flicking the head when I taste his essence.

I meant what I said when I mentioned I was getting good at...well I said I was good at getting sand out of bed but he knows what I meant. I feel like I'm getting to know all his likes and dislikes and what stimulates and arouses him the most as well as the best thing to do when we need to slow things down a little and pace it better. I know exactly where to flick my tongue and nip lightly with my teeth to get a deep growl every time, just like I know that he loves it when I bathe the base of his cock and his balls with the flat of my tongue, taking the looser parts of his skin between my lips and tugging on them gently like I'm doing now.

"Ohh John Paul" he sighs, his voice catching when I suddenly take the whole length of him into my mouth, the tip of his cock connecting with the back of my throat for a second, almost but not quite making me pull away. I've started telling myself to breath through my nose when I'm doing this and it's working, the whole experience is so much easier, so much more relaxing for me as I give him pleasure because I'm not worried about doing something to offend him...not that he'd mind anyway. His fingers press lightly against my scalp as I bob my head up and down, my tongue stroking and teasing over his smooth, hot flesh as I take him into my mouth in varying degrees of depth, one minute just sucking hard on the tip, my tongue flicking over the sensitive end and the next moment taking him as deeply as I can, almost into my throat as I hollow my cheeks, sucking with force, my lips forming a vacuum around his succulent flesh.

I start to sweat beneath the enclosure of the duvet but there's something kind of naughty about doing this when he isn't looking because he's no idea what I might do next. I let his cock drop from my mouth but continue to wank him leisurely as I wet the middle finger of the hand that was beneath his bum, coating my digit with saliva. Then I take his glorious dick back into my mouth and insert my finger between his cheeks at the same time, breaching the tight muscle swiftly, my own cock becoming even more interested when I feel the muscles clench back around my finger before relaxing.

He moans loudly gasping my name and it's at that point I'm blinded as his fingers leave my hair and he flings the duvet back, exposing me leaning on my stomach and elbows, my legs and feet dangling off the end of the bed. God he looks gorgeous. His eyelashes are sweeping close to his cheeks as he gazes down at me and his lips are glistening from where he's just licked them, the tip of his pink tongue sweeping out and dampening them again as I look up at him from my position between his legs. He swallows when he catches me looking, panting harder, his mouth forming a perfect 'o', his heels digging into the bed and his knees raising higher as I suck on a second finger. This time when I insert them I get to see him throw his head back and his cock jerk, especially when I twist them inside him and find that particular spot that makes his cock throb and his body sing. He bites hard on his lip and I want to kiss him but I can feel that he's close and I don't want to break one contact for another.

Taking him back into my mouth I quickly find a rhythm, my fingers inside him fucking him gently and my hand playing with his balls, all three working in unison to bring him to a pulse racing climax. Suddenly his fingers clench in my hair and he gasps my name, repeating it breathlessly as his hips buck forwards, his cock jerking and spasming as I suck his orgasm from him, swallowing wave after wave of his seed as he pulsates. When he's spent and I'm sure I've sucked every last ounce of his ejaculation from him, I release him, kissing my way up over his stomach and his chest, letting my tongue swirl around his nipples, forming them into stiff peaks despite the fact he's already come. He whimpers softly, the small delicate noises spilling from his lips as he continues to lie there, his fingers still loosely threaded in my hair. I linger at his throat, still sucking and kissing him lightly, this time asserting a little more suction, drawing the blood to the surface, marking him lightly where it's not likely to be seen. Then he dips his head and his lips seek mine and he groans, his breath mixing with my own as he forges our mouths together, his tongue somehow still forceful even though the rest of him is more pliable than jelly.

He relaxes completely beneath me, his legs coming down to rest either side of mine and his hands hanging loosely around my waist, one of them dangling close to my own backside. His fingers delve beneath the waistband and start aiming for my own arse and he wriggles his hips beneath me suggestively bringing my aching cock into contact with his upper thigh, making me groan. It's only then that I suddenly remember why I came running upstairs calling his name in the first place and the promise I'd made myself not to get distracted. Ending the kiss reluctantly I draw back, figuring with the use of those sex cheques we put aside it's maybe not a bad thing to conserve a little energy for later.

"Morning lover" I say jauntily, smiling down into his eyes, dipping my head and kissing those irresistible lips once more as they beckon me, that luscious, delectable smile enticing me immorally. His smile radiates across his face, lighting his eyes as he reaches out, cupping my cheek in the palm of his hand. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes...thanks for that, it can't have been...nice for you". He looks away guiltily which just makes my own guilt set in even more.

"Hey it's fine besides, I encouraged you to drink those blue ones and they were lethal". He nods and then frowns, looking at me confused.

"Blue ones? I remember red but after that...nothing". He sits puzzled for a moment and then shrugs, his hand going to the back of my neck as he draws me in to another kiss. I don't realise his intentions until his hand is snaking it's way into my shorts. I pull back quickly, noting the startled concern on his face. "Sorry I...I wanted to return the favour" he says quietly, his eyes downcast. I move to sit up next to him, looking down and brushing a few strands of damp hair away from his brow, kissing his forehead tenderly.

"I know and that's...lovely but I want to conserve my energy for later" I tell him flirtily, making sure he doesn't mistake my meaning. "Besides, I have a surprise for you" I tell him, watching as his expression changes from a pout to excited as my words pique his interest.

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh, so get up and meet me downstairs in ten okay? Oh and there's a coffee and croissant on the side" I incline my head towards the kitchen counter where the now probably cold beverage and French pastry sits. He grins at me cheekily, his eyes glinting warmly as he wraps an arm around my shoulder and draws me in closely.

"Thank you, you...are...a wonderful man." I bite my lip at his sincerity and duck my head, hiding the blush that's spreading across my cheeks at his kind words. Then I get off the bed and kiss his upturned nose as he tips his head back to watch me leave.

"Downstairs, ten minutes" I say with a wink.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	152. Chapter 153

**TWO HUNDRED AND SEVEN**

CRAIG

'He really has got a nice arse'. That's what I'm thinking as he raises it off the seat once more to pedal harder as we ascend the hill on our way to...where ever the hell it is he's taking us. Apparently he woke up this morning feeling completely invigorated and decided he'd surprise me by hiring a couple of bikes and planning where we'd go during the day as his 'Mystery date'. It seems that he had an idea when he woke up but we wouldn't be able to go at night time so he'd made the executive decision to make arrangements for the day time and that included hiring bikes, a rucksack full of food and me following him up this great big hill towards our destination. I was more than happy with that decision as it meant we wouldn't have to work around each others plans for tonight, we could do what he has planned now and then it was up to me what to do later.

I pedal harder behind him, trying to keep up but feeling myself flagging because I'm still recovering from my complete bender from the night before. As we'd cycled side by side along the promenade he'd filled me in on how exactly I'd managed to get so wasted so fast last night, some of the events still not prominent in my mind even now. It seems that after consuming at least five shots, two of which contained Absynthe, I'd announcing to all that John Paul has a sexy mouth and I'm a sexy beast, as well as warding off attempts to kiss me from a girl in the toilets stating that I had a boyfriend. According to John Paul, I was very proud of that fact and in all honesty, he couldn't be more right. Not so much proud of having a boyfriend but more proud of _him_ being my boyfriend. There's a difference and I made it a point to tell him this, watching him unabashed as he'd blushed at the compliment, stopping on his bike so he could kiss me in full view of everyone around us. It was great to see that change in him.

Looking at him as he rides in front of me, his strong, powerful legs moving with the mechanics of the bike, I have to admit that his confidence isn't the only change. He's become more tanned on holiday and the balance of that light brown hue to his skin contrasts nicely with his dark shorts which right at this moment are pulled tight across his backside as he pedals harder, the hill proving not much of a challenge for him as he reaches the crest. He stops to wait, looking at me over his shoulder and calling for me to 'come on', grinning encouragingly as he says it. Slipping it up another gear, I step up my momentum, forcing the pedals down even though my upper thighs feel like they're burning.

It's worth it though as I reach the top, stopping my bike so my front wheel is next to his back one. I turn my head and look behind us at Blackpool and the coastline and then in front, watching the cars heading up and down the motorway in the distance.

"You okay?" he asks lightly, passing me a bottle of water which I drink thirstily, spraying a bit of the water from the nozzle directly onto my face to cool myself down. I douse my hair too, flicking it away from my eyes, squirting a bit more of the cool liquid into my mouth before passing it him back. He's daydreaming as he looks at me though, only re focusing when I flick a few drops of water at him.

"Hey!" he chuckles lightly, taking a quick swig of the drink himself. "Ready to go again?" I nod my head in agreement, words failing me as he copies my actions with the water, drinking and then wetting his face and hair. I lick my lips, thirsty again as I stand there astride the bike, watching the droplets of water make their way in rivulets to the top of his t shirt, absorbing into the dark fabric making it stick to him enticingly. I hold my hand out for the bottle and finish the last of the cool liquid before lifting my eyes back to his.

"It's uh...down hill now then?" His brows furrow and he looks at me like I've lost my marbles which I actually think I might have when I realise what a stupid question that was. Of course it's down hill, we're at the top of one so even if we turned around we'd still be going down. He chooses not to take the piss though, pointing vaguely off to the side.

"It's not far, should only take another five minutes or so and we can free wheel most of it." We hop back on and he's right, it doesn't take long to get there...there being the opposite end of the park we visited a few days ago, the same park we'd been discussing last night when he'd said that had we already gone that far, he'd have wanted me to fuck him when we were in the boat. What I'm thinking must be written on my face because he blushes and laughs nervously.

"You're wondering if I've brought you here because of what I said last night aren't you?" What can I say, I was.

"Well yeah but..."

"I haven't, that's all up to you remember, I've brought you back here because across there" he gestures at a tree lined road running the width of the park, "is Blackpool Zoo and I thought you might like it, you being a tiger and all that" he finishes with a cheeky wink.

"Really?" I ask watching as he grins. The tiger remark doesn't go unnoticed by me either.

"Uh huh, if you want to that is". I don't hesitate, I get back on the bike, pull my sunglasses off my head and start pedaling. I can hear him laughing behind me as he calls for me to 'wait up' so I continue on at a slower pace, making it so he can catch up in a matter of seconds. "I'll take that as a yes then" he calls as he whizzes past me. Pressing down hard on the pedals, standing up as I ride, I race after him, the pair of us neck and neck for a while until we hit the street and I just edge ahead once more. He doesn't catch me up again, in fact he seems to give up, happy to trail along behind me. I cast a glance over my shoulder to see him grinning, raising his eyebrows flirtatiously. I look at him in consternation but he just laughs, his voice raising to a higher pitch when he looks back with that 'busted' look on his face.

"What?...you have a nice bum, you can't expect me not to look". I know he's only flirting with me but I like it, I like his whole demeanor today, not that I don't always like it anyway but this boyish confidence he's exuding is very sexy indeed.

"I'll follow you now" I tell him slowing right down and waving my hand in front of me. He chuckles as he passes, blatantly checking me out once more.

"What so you can ogle me too?" he asks somewhat eagerly. I laugh to myself because there's something so wrong hearing him say the word 'ogle'.

"No" I deny a little too hastily, "you know the way" I say with an innocent smile on my face. He buys it for maybe two seconds, just long enough for my eyes to rest not so discreetly on his arse. Then he laughs and carries on pedaling, looking over his shoulder every now and then. I have to say that besides being able to look at him the whole time I'm riding, there's just something so relaxing and fun about what we're doing...if you don't count the blasted hill and the hangover that is. It's nice just riding together in the park, the sun beating down on us with the sounds of the rest of the world living all around us. It feels ordinary and yet in another way, special because it's with him, my best mate, my boyfriend, John Paul. I can't help wondering if everything I do will be like this from now on. Whether how good a day or night is will be defined by what I've done...with him.

Suddenly I'm unable to imagine a bad one and it's scary because everything I'm picturing he's there. I'm already thinking of shifts behind the bar over summer, something I had been dreading because of the tediousness of it all but now I'm thinking of it differently. I can't help but imagine how much slower the day will go now when he's not there but then I think about how much faster it'll go when he is. I can picture him with a glass of coke or a bottle of beer to his lips, depending on the time of day, smiling around it as he watches me serve other customers, the way he has a hundred times before. When I think about it now though, there's an added anticipation to the one that used to be there in the past. I always used to look forward to him joining me after a long day or coming in half way through a shift and chatting to me when Jack and Darren aren't around to nag me, but imagining it now it's different because I picture us sneaking up to my room afterwards or running back to his, shutting his bedroom door and turning the music up as we fall into each others arms.

It's not just work though, it's everything...well, almost everything. Okay so when I do picture us together it's either general, like in the park or the pub or whatever or it's just us, in his room, going to the cinema, stuff like that but that's only because I'm not really trying to picture us sitting down to Sunday dinner with his family or attempting to play charades with mine. There's loads of other stuff I haven't pictured either, future things but I know that it doesn't mean anything.

"Almost there" I glance up from the path in front, breaking into a smile when I see him stopped at the curbside waiting for me to cross. He looks at me a bit puzzled and I realise that I've been immersed in my thoughts, not really paying attention as we rode down the path. He doesn't say anything though, he just cocks his head to the side and gives me a little quizzical smile, one I notice that doesn't quite reach his eyes. He's just about to set off across the road when I stop him, putting my hand on his arm and leaning over the handle bars to kiss his uncertainty away.

"Before you ask, I'm fine, back to my usual self" I tell him, reassuring him that my hangover is almost completely gone. He nods, ducking his head for a second, his eyes brightening when he looks back at me. I set off biking again, making my way across the road and up the long, sweeping drive that leads to the Zoo. I look back over my shoulder to see him still standing where I left him, his hand spearing through his hair as he straddles the bike. "Come on then" I call, setting off once more when I see his hand drop and him set off after me. We cycle together, the silence between us only broken when we point to various things we see en route to the entrance. We dismount the bikes, locking them up and make our way through the turnstile and into the brightly lit foyer, me taking leaflets as John Paul pays us through.

It's ages since I've been to a Zoo and it's weird because there's one not that far from where we live in Chester and yet I've never been there. I feel like a kid as I walk around with John Paul, looking at the map we've been given and deciding which animals are a must to see and which we can put off in case we haven't time. The place shuts at four but if I'm honest, I maybe wouldn't mind riding back through the park instead of going the quicker road route. Besides, that way we could miss the bloody great big hill we'd had to endure on the way here. John Paul's been a bit quite the last part of the ride but he's coming out of his shell now, sounding excited and enthusiastic as he picks animals and places in the park he wants to go to. He's definitely more talkative, especially when I ask him about the last time he went to a zoo. He blushes and explains that with one thing and another and the fact his mum was always pretty skint with six children to bring up, he didn't remember ever having been to a zoo. I'm amazed and now I wish that coming here had been my idea, another first for him. It seemed a shame that he'd had to pay for it himself when it was one of those things I always thought of as being a treat. It just added to my resolve to make this the best day yet.

"So did you ever go to a petting zoo then?" I point the way to a bench near the lemur enclosure as I say this, sitting down and facing him so he can tell me.

"Petting zoo? Is that when you see sheep and cows and stuff cause I have seen animals before" he says, getting on the defensive a bit. I smile, making sure not to laugh as I answer him.

"No...that's a farm" I say, teasing him and watching as he rolls his eyes at my sarcasm. "It's kind of like that though but they're baby animals, mainly farm ones, they're really cute...they might even have some here if we're lucky" I tell him, hoping they do when I see his face light up at the thought.

"You think so?" I nod my head, fingers crossed that there'll at least be a baby...something. "My mum used to take us to this big pet shop in town before we moved to Hollyoaks, they let you pet the puppies and baby rabbits and stuff" he says, looking off in the distance as his voice takes on a wistful tone. "I always wanted a pet but mum wouldn't let us, not with Carmel's cat allergy and the fact she said seven mouths were enough to feed". I find I want to comfort him, even though he doesn't seem sad, more...pensive, like he's thinking what life might have been like had things been different.

"Yeah but, you'd never trade your sisters for a pet, not even Mercedes" I tell him, smiling and closing my eyes when I hear his deep chuckle.

"I suppose, why get a puppy when you've got a rottweiler for a sister." He sighs happily as he obviously starts thinking of his family and he nudges his head onto my shoulder for a minute, his bare leg resting against mine at the knee. I look down as he looks up and the next thing I know, we're kissing, his lips locked on mine, the backs of his fingers caressing over my cheek like he's stroking the wings of a butterfly. I turn slightly and draw my knee up and he does the same, neither of us noticing or caring what's around us. It's only when we hear this shuffling right behind us that we both look at each other and turn in slow motion, both of us freezing when we see a lemur perched on a log behind a wire mesh fence between us, looking down on us as though it was watching a 'how to snog each other senseless' tutorial.

John Paul starts, suddenly jumping up and backing away putting a little space between him and the friendly little creature that right at this second starts nibbling on a bit of food it's found, cocking it's head to the side, mimicking John Paul's own behaviour. It's funny watching them, especially John Paul who can't seem to decide what to make of the small, amiable mammal with the stripy tail that looks like the cardigan I wore last night. I just remain sitting there, less than a foot from it and it pays me no attention at all, even though I'm close enough to see it's little teeth as it nibbles on piece of...apple? that it's found. In fact it seems pretty content where it is until John Paul tentatively steps forward, his hand outstretched like he wants to pet it. I feel my eyes widen when the lemur lifts it's head and I reach out quickly, my arse leaving the bench with lightning speed as I intercept his hand before he sticks it through the fence and gets it bitten off. The lemur scuttles off at my sudden movement and John Paul looks on forlornly, the sparkle in his eyes suddenly fading.

"Lets find you something nice and friendly to stroke eh?" he brightens at that, a lopsided smile once more adorning his face at my suggestion, turning to down right suggestive as he raises his eyebrows at me. I roll my eyes. "I don't mean me" I tell him, shaking my head when he huffs dramatically and pretends to sulk. We head across to the sea lion pool where a crowd is gathered and watch the rest of the display which has already started, oohing and aahing with everyone as the two large amphibians take it in turns to swim the length of the pool, clapping and diving and doing tricks that has everyone enthralled, including John Paul who's practically bouncing he's enjoying it that much. Ten minutes later he's still enamoured with the sea lions, especially the baby one, Elmo who's just joined the others for feeding time. One of the Zoo staff is handing out leaflets and I take one, an idea forming when I see what it's advertising. I quickly stuff it in my pocket and turn back to John Paul smiling when he points out the little one basking on one of the makeshift rocks in the sun.

Ten minutes later and the shows over so we meander in the direction of the big cat enclosure where the lions, tigers and leopards are housed. There's something about the large felines that makes me wary, probably because one of them is ferociously ripping what looks like half a cow to pieces. John Paul doesn't look keen either so we don't hang around, heading off towards the giraffes and the kangaroo/wallaby park instead.

"Aww look Craig, that one looks like you" says John Paul, taking my right hand in his and coming to stand behind me, his chin resting comfortably over my shoulder. I look up at the giraffe that's happily eating leaves from a tree, the way it's tongue comes out to capture more of the lush leaves, pulling my face because, I'm sorry but I fail to see the resemblance. It's very tall, has lanky, spindly legs, alright it's kind of graceful when it moves but...seriously, how on earth do I resemble that giraffe. I turn my head to John Paul.

"I can't see it" I tell him, my lips almost grazing his as we lock eyes. He pulls back a little, his blue gaze roaming my face and then he smiles, the slight upward tilt lighting his eyes.

"Look at the face Craig and tell me you still can't see it." He nods his head once more at the tall mammal that is standing less than five feet away from us. I tip my head back, taking in the patchwork effect of it's body, the slim elongated neck and then I look at it's face but I still can't see a resemblance. I shrug at John Paul and he chuckles lightly in my ear, the fingers of his other hand intertwining with mine as he embraces me tightly.

"Look at it's eyes Craig" he says quietly.

"Oh, it's got brown eyes". He tuts and rolls his own eyes as he shakes his head.

"It's got lovely long lashes just like you" he whispers tenderly, his lips skimming the sensitive skin beneath my ear. I look up again, arching my throat so he gets a glimpse of the skin he marked lightly earlier and look more closely at the female giraffe in front of me. I laugh then because he's right, it has got long eyelashes. "See, I told you". The giraffe walks further around the enclosure and we follow it, stopping to look at the information board that stands outside the enclosure.

"Aww, it's called Quiver" I tell him as I read the material on the giraffe we'd been watching. I turn my head and scrunch my nose up because the name kind of suits her, what with her having long, spindly legs and everything, it's cute. He kisses the tip of it, turning me in his arms until I face him, his hands resting lightly on my back.

"Quiver aye? That's another thing you have in common then" he says huskily, raising one eyebrow. I'd like to say I don't know what he means but I'd be lying and we both know that. There's been too many occasions when we've been intimate and he's seen me trembling to try and pretend that I don't. We stand like that for a second or two until the moment is interrupted by a group of tourists bustling through with cameras, determined to get the best shot of the tall, graceful mammals. John Paul sighs, kisses me briefly and then, taking my hand, we head off again.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	153. Chapter 154

**TWO HUNDRED AND EIGHT**

CRAIG

We settle down at one of the picnic benches near the giant tortoises and model train and I have to say, I'm knackered. We've managed to cover almost all of the zoo in record time, from the sea lions to the giraffes, the reptile house, meerkats, penguins, elephants...you name it, we've seen it. Apparently though, he's always loved monkeys, reckons he could watch them for hours if he got to see them for real, so we've left them until last. Now it's time for lunch, even if it is late and I'm starving. He hands me a bottle of water and a Sprite and then starts delving into the rucksack, extracting various paper bags and containers from the deli I'd visited the other day. Before he even opened them the delicious smells assaulted my senses making my mouth water in anticipation.

Within minutes the table is laden with slices of pork and egg pie, mini spring rolls, pigs in blankets, fresh vegetable kebabs, crisps and tiny bread rolls filled with chicken or prawn salad. He's even got these party sized cheesecakes and baby eclairs for afterwards. He looks so cute faffing around with the food, laying it all out just so, smiling at me as he passes me a couple of napkins to put the food on.

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble" I tell him, my hand sweeping out across the picnic bench. "A pack of crisps and a sandwich would've been fine...but I love that you did, it looks fantastic" I add hastily, before he thinks he's done the wrong thing. I smile at him from across the table, my hand briefly covering his before my stomach rumbles, breaking the moment, alerting both him and me as to just how ravenous I am. All the fresh air, bike riding and walking has made me famished so when he tells me to tuck in I do, with gusto. I'm just eating my third spring roll when I notice he's stopped eating and is grinning at me. I put it down warily, looking at him curiously.

"What?" He chuckles, that deep, hearty sound rumbling in his chest.

"You...Jesus Craig, where do you put it?" he asks looking directly at my tummy. I lift my t shirt up and rub my belly, sucking my stomach in when he laughs. I shrug my shoulders and have another piece of pie but I notice the way his eyes linger there for a second or two longer than necessary. When he pulls his gaze away his eyes meet mine and he blushes because he knows I've caught him checking me out. He just smiles crookedly and shrugs, taking another long swallow of his drink.

We stay there for a while, chatting lazily, basking in the sun, nibbling on food every now and then even though we're both stuffed full. I'm a bit gutted that we haven't come across a petting zoo or anything similar, though he did get to hold a snake when we went to the reptile house, something that he didn't mind but completely freaked me out. I'd had to stand well back and use the zoom on my phone to get a decent picture. It was a great shot though and he looked well proud standing there with the snake around his shoulders, grinning for the camera...John Paul that is, not the snake.

I see him toying with something on his wrist and I reach out, noticing for the first time that he's wearing the leather bracelet I got him the day we went to the Pleasure Beach...the same morning I'd had a bit of a freak out wondering if something had happened with me and John Paul when we'd been in bed together. Funnily enough that had been the day after karaoke when I'd got drunk and passed out too, it was like deja vu. I chuckled, remembering the way _that_ conversation had gone. God I'd been stupid. To think that I'd been panicking that something had happened between us and that I hadn't remembered it was ridiculous for two reasons. Firstly, there's no way he'd ever have taken advantage when I was drunk, even if I had've come on to him because he's too chivalrous for that. Secondly if something had happened I would've remembered it, there's no way I could've forgotten his lips on mine or more, I know that now. Still, at the time my head had been all over the place so I wasn't exactly thinking straight. It's funny because like I told him last night, I was so caught up in making him comfortable, showing him that I was okay with him being gay, that I hadn't even realised until it was too late that I'd already fallen for him.

I look at him now, my thumb sweeping across the pulse point that's fluttering at his wrist and he looks like I do...happy, content but he has that twinkle in his eye like he's thinking naughty thoughts. He raises his eyebrows and inclines his head, the suggestion in his expression having an instant effect on my body as I feel my heart beat faster, my lips become dry and my cock begin to stir in my shorts. I look around but where we're sat is right in the middle of the zoo, we're literally surrounded by animal enclosures, play activities and souvenire shops. I see his shoulders visibly lower and his chest deflate and I feel myself getting frustrated but I think even he knows that this isn't the time nor the place, despite him already having admitted last night to wanting to do it in a public place. I squeeze his hand reassuringly, tossing him an exasperated look, showing him I feel the same way too.

When he'd revealed his fantasy last night I knew almost immediately what I wanted to do and where but now, here, sitting in the middle of the zoo, I wasn't sure I could wait that long and by the grimace on John Paul's face as he adjusts himself, I'm not sure he can either. Still, where we are right now is good for the other thing I want to do. I take out the leaflet and glance over it as he starts fussing with what's left of the picnic, screwing wrappers up and stuffing all the rubbish into a carrier bag.

Five minutes later and I've made up my mind so, as we head towards the monkey's in time for their feeding and the talk, I'm feeling more than a little excited. With this and what I have planned tonight, he's going to be made up, I'm sure. I can't remember what the monkeys were like the last time I went to the zoo but the ones here are fantastic. There're log poles and ropes in this huge enclosure that they hang on and run on and play with and there's a whole different variety of them too. I take John Paul's hand and tug him around to a bridge that overlooks the whole thing and we get settled there, the position ideal to be able to see and hear everything. He's instantly enthralled, pointing at the antics of two of the black monkeys that're playing high up on one of the poles and then grabbing my arm excitedly and waving his finger around towards an orangutan that's meticulously peeling a banana.

My eyes are firmly fixed on John Paul's movements instead of the primates though. His face is lit up and he keeps turning those sparkling azure eyes on me, the blue in them dancing in the sunlight as his smile beams at me, showing me how much fun he's having. I love this about him. I know he often comes across as the more sensible of the two of us but watching him like this, his eyes filled with merriment as he watches the monkey's interact and play...it's just so endearing. As the zoo keeper announces that the talk will begin in a matter of minutes, I lean in, my hand cupping his shoulder as my lips trace that sensitive area beneath his ear, lingering there for a second, brushing across the delicate surface as I inhale. God his scent is overpowering and has an instant effect on me, making me close my eyes so I can savour it. I kiss him swiflty and draw back though because we're surrounded by kids and adults alike and the last thing I want to do is make a complete spectacle of myself. Fiddling with the leaflet in my pocket I lean in once more, this time just grazing my lips against his jaw as I tell him I'll be back soon.

"Where're you going?" he asks as he turns those startled blue eyes on me. I smile reassuringly and incline my head to the toilets and the main building, patting him on the arm when he starts to make a move.

"Just nipping in there, I won't be long."

"Shall I come?" he asks, casting a furtive glance towards the zoo keeper who's setting up with buckets of food, adjusting the hands free microphone on his all in one suit. I shake my head.

"No...you enjoy this, honestly, I'm not going to miss much and I'll be back before you know it alright". He nods his head in agreement, his eyes still flicking back to the monkeys, settling on the two little black ones that're acting up in front of the keeper.

"Okay, see you in a bit then, I'll wait here?"

"Yes, back soon" I kiss him quickly on the cheek and then back off, heading for the main entrance while his attention is diverted. As I turn back to look over my shoulder I see him standing on his tiptoes, even though he can clearly see everything from where he is, and lean over the railing, his blond hair highlighted by the sun, turning this way and that as he watches the monkey's antics. Grinning to myself I run the rest of the way because really, I don't want to miss out on more of his excitement than I have to.

**JOHN PAUL**

He's been a long time, I think to myself, taking my phone out and then noting it's probably been less than ten minutes. Watching the monkeys is great, they're so entertaining and my favourite animals here by far, I just wish Craig was here to see them too because I know he'd be in stitches watching their antics and I miss his laughter and the way he giggles when something particularly funny tickles him. My thumb is just hovering over the call button when I see his familiar stride as he comes out of the main entrance and strolls back towards me, his hand lifting in greeting when he spots me and his face breaking out in a grin.

"Everything alright?" I ask as he approaches. He places a hand around my middle and draws me back against him as he looks over my shoulder, laughing in my ear as one of the little brown monkeys uses the heads of two of the others as stepping stones to get to the rope bridge.

"John Paul?" he clears his throat and I turn in his hold, looking at him curiously as he shifts nervously beneath my gaze. "I uh...you know you said you'd never had a pet?" he bites his lip, a hint of a smile now playing on his lips. My brow furrows as I wonder where this is going.

"Yeah, well unless you include the goldfish I once won at the fairground" I say chuckling self consciously. "It died before I even got it home" I tell him, a hint of sadness creeping into my voice. I was gutted at the time because I had all kinds of plans for looking after that fish. I was going to keep it in a milk bottle and feed it cornflakes and everything, maybe not the best care for a fish but I was only six at the time. Craig laughs again, this time his hands going to my hips as he looks at me.

"Do you uh...do you want a monkey, I want to get you a monkey cause I know how much you like them?" he gushes out, the words jumbling together so fast I wonder if I've heard him right.

"What? To take home you mean?" I ask eagerly, no doubt my whole face lighting up with the question. He giggles shaking his head and my shoulders slump in disappointment even though I kind of knew I'd not heard him right. As if I could actually have a monkey as a pet.

"No...no but, I want to adopt one for you, you just have to pick him out" he says, his cheeks flushing when I fling my arms around his neck, my voice hitting new highs as I exuberantly call his name, sounding like an idiot, the mass of people nearby turning to see what all the fuss is about. I look around grinning.

"I'm adopting a monkey" I tell them, excitement bubbling in me. The sea of faces either look back smiling politely, grin back with delight at my news or turn away warily, wondering why the mad blond man is practically shrieking in glee whilst strangling his mate. Craig says nothing, he just continues to hold me, a massive smile on his face until I've calmed down.

You like the idea then?" he jokes because seriously, he knows I bloody love the idea. We both turn back to the monkey enclosure, watching them as they swing around and play, trying to decide if there's a particular one I like.

"I was going to adopt that giraffe that you liked so much..."

"The one that _almost_ has eyelashes as long as yours?" I tease. He blushes.

"Yeah, that's the one but they said as it already has a name you can only donate to it, this way you get to pick a monkey _and_ name it" he says, biting his lip when I hug him again.

"I can't believe you've done that Craig, this was meant to be my day out for you, not the other way around". He shrugs and slaps me on the arm, his hand going to the back of his neck for a second before dropping back to his side.

"Don't be daft, this is better than anything I could've thought of, it's been brilliant, besides, I wanted to get you something that you could remember and as I can't see your mum or Mercedes wanting a real pet around the house, I thought this would be perfect."

"It is, it is perfect...you're perfect" I tell him sincerely, kissing him sweetly on the lips, lingering for a second when he sighs against me.

"Take a look in the mirror mate" he chuckles ruefully, "there's not many people would do what you did last night" he rolls his eyes and grimaces sheepishly. I just shake my head and ignore him because I know if the tables were turned he _would _do the same for me too...although knowing Craig he'd have laughed or said something sarcastic first. I'm still looking at the monkeys but I can't for the life of me single one out as my favourite so it comes as a bit of a relief when Craig nudges me and inclines his head down the slope towards some shed like buildings.

"Before you choose, there's something I want to show you" he says, taking my hand and pulling me away from the fencing. I follow him down the decking, a bounce in my step because I'm excited, squeezing his hand back when he asserts pressure on mine as his other hand gestures at the mesh front of one of the wooden houses. "There's uh...there're these little fellas too".

I find myself looking beyond the thin wire partition to the big play like space beyond, where the little monkeys are sat munching or playing or walking around, their tiny little faces looking up expectantly as we both peer inside. To one side I can see where a tree branch leads into a glass enclosure inside the large wooden building, no doubt where these little monkeys sleep but where we are we have a perfect view of them awake, the tiny little primates going about their daily lives but looking at us curiously now and then.

I'm just watching two of them chase each other through the maze of branches and leaves and ropes when one solitary animal at the back catches my eye. I know immediately that's the little guy I want to adopt.

"That one, can I Craig? I want that one" I say, turning to him imploringly, my eyes not leaving his until I see that he's in agreement. He grins at me, his dimple carving a deep crease into his cheek as his beautiful brown eyes settle on mine, a slight nod of his head showing his agreement. I chuckle at his acquiesce. "You haven't even looked at him...her...the monkey" I say indecisively, waving my finger towards the hut.

"It doesn't matter, you can choose whichever you like". He looks at the monkey I've been pointing at, his brows furrowing puzzled when he sees it. "Why that one though? It's not doing anything". I look at the cute furry animal to see that it is doing something, it's doing exactly the same thing it was when I first saw it and it looks just as adorable now. The small creature has a chunk of apple in it's hand, bigger than it's own head and it's looking our way, an expression on it's face that can only be described as suspicious. What holds my attention and was the first thing I noticed though was it's other hand, the one it keeps firmly attaching to the back of it's neck between bites. It's so cute and it reminds me of Craig.

Speaking of which. He's watching it quizzically, his head tilting to the side, an action that the little brown and white faced monkey returns, it's movements mimicking Craig's to a tee. Then I think Craig finally sees how precious the little creature is because he giggles, leaning in close to me as he points at it.

"The little buggers copying me, trust you to pick the cheeky one" he chuckles again when the furry little monkey covers it's eyes before spreading it's little tiny fingers and peaking through, showing off for it's two man audience. I turn to Craig, kissing him briefly on the lips and smiling when his dancing eyes sparkle at mine.

"I have a thing for cheeky, have you not worked that out yet? It's kinda my thing" I tell him, watching with delight as his skin flushes alluringly. His eyes dart away and he mumbles something about finding one of the keepers so he can sort out the rest of the 'adoption'.

"And you'd best start thinking of a name" he calls over his shoulder as he walks away. I grin and turn back to the little monkey that's now holding onto it's branch with it's hands and feet, bouncing in excitement as it watches Craig walk away. I've already got a name picked out, I thought of it the first moment I saw the little guy. As Craig disappears around the corner out of sight I watch as the tiny monkey hops across the branches, having a little swing on a rope as it makes it's way to the mesh front. When it gets there it cranes it's neck as though looking for Craig, it's shoulders slumping and it's tiny brown and white face looking forlornly back at me, it's hand going to it's neck and having a rub as it waits for his return.

"I know how you feel mate" I tell it, leaning against the fence behind me and joining in the wait. "I know exactly how you feel."

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	154. Chapter 155

**TWO HUNDRED AND NINE**

CRAIG

"Craigles? Seriously, that's what you're calling him?" I roll my eyes thinking of so many other names he could've used but no, he's adamant he wants that name and who am I to argue?

"What's wrong with Craigles...Craigles McQueen, I think it has a nice ring to it" he says repeating it over and chuckling, ignoring me as I snort childishly. It was my own fault for saying he could call the little marmoset monkey anything he wanted while he was still getting over the surprise of adopting an animal in the first place, I guess I just hadn't expected him to go for something like that. Saying that, looking at the little fella, he does suit the name because he is kind of cute. I still reckon King Kong is a better name for him though.

Watching John Paul's excitement as he signs the document saying he's officially adopted Craigles and that he'll be informed of any noteworthy occurrences in the little monkey's life, I feel a swell of pride in myself that I've done something long and lasting that he'll have to treasure for a long time to come, something to remember me by. He signs the form beneath the monkey's name, ending his signature with a flourish before handing the pen back to the zoo keeper who's sorting the adoption out. He's handed a bag containing a free pass to the zoo, the certificate and some other special memorabilia, most of which I think is usually given to children and then he's asked if he wants a picture taken with his monkey.

"You're kidding? Really, can Craig be in it too?"

"Well the picture is of you and the monkey" the zoo keeper says matter of fact. I feel myself blushing and I will John Paul not to say anything more. He's so bursting with eagerness though that he doesn't notice me trying to shrink off around the side of the cabin.

"No, I mean Craig" he inclines his head at me beaming, "can he be in the picture with me and Craigles too?" I smile wryly at the zoo keeper when she looks from JP to the...to Craigles and then to me, mirth shining in the womans eyes when she registers my blushes.

"Aww you named her after your friend did you?" she teases, inclining her head in my direction. Her? Bloody hell, he's named a female monkey after me, this just gets better. John Paul doesn't seem to care though, he's still on a high from his surprise and the fact he just adopted a monkey.

"Boyfriend...he's my boyfriend" he gushes beside me, taking my hand in his and giving it a squeeze which I return with pressure of my own. I can feel him looking over at me and I turn, replying to his comment with a huge smile of my own, something in his eyes making me want to kiss that smile right off his face and make him breathless.

"That's sweet" she says sincerely, "and adopting...Craigles? That was a present?" she asks, looking once more from him to me.

"He's never had a pet, I thought it'd be nice" I explained, clearing my throat, wishing she'd just set up the bloody picture instead of quizzing us. John Paul's brows furrow as he looks at me and I think the woman must notice my impatience because she fiddles with the digital camera settings, holding it up so she can check the focus. I feel really rude for being so abrupt so I start chattering to cover my error.

"He had a goldfish once but it died and I was going to adopt the giraffe because he said it looks like me but I couldn't do that so he picked the monkey...marmoset instead but then he reckons that looks like me too" I turn to John Paul as I take a breath. "Though I have to say, I think this little fella...miss is way better looking than I'll ever be" I finish, grinning at the little brown and white monkey that's looking at me and covering it's eyes, shaking it's head in our direction. What is it with this little guy...girl? It's like it can sense my embarrassment and it's cringing for me.

She looks up from the camera smiling and I get the impression she knows I didn't mean to be so off. Looking at John Paul I see him smiling too, his eyes softening once more on mine.

"Right, if you want to come through, I think maybe it's time I properly introduce you to Craigles" she says chuckling.

Half an hour later and I think maybe I've fallen as much in love with John Paul's adoptive pet as he has because that little creature has to be the most adorable thing ever...except maybe John Paul first thing in the morning when he wakes up with bed hair...oh, or when he's biting his lip because he's thinking, or maybe...yeah so, it's more adorable than everything excluding JP. We had a few pictures taken and Paula, the zoo keeper, showed them to us on the camera, saying we could pick our two favourites and she'd get them printed off before we left for the day.

Of course John Paul picked the one where I've got my hand on the back of my neck and Craigles is doing the same with hers, perched happily on John Paul's shoulder, her baby like fingers holding onto his hair. I chose the picture where John Paul is looking over, smiling at me instead of the camera, as I'm turned to Craigles, a stupid expression on my face because she just pulled my hair. It seems like a weird choice but I love John Paul's expression, it's a cross between amused, surprised and complete love that I just have to have a memento of it. And Paula chose one too...we were only supposed to have two apparently but we look 'cute' so she's printing off an extra one, the one I would've picked it she'd not already chosen it. There was no daft expressions or messing from the monkey, it was just me looking at John Paul and him looking back with Craigles on his shoulder looking down at the two of us. It's a stolen picture, one we hadn't realised was being taken and it's the best one of the lot because everything in my expression and his tells the world why we are supposed to be together...everything. The mirrored smiles filled with warmth and humour, our eyes shining brightly as they're locked on each other, the way our heads are unconsciously inclined towards one anothers...like I say, everything.

"Oh God, I wish I could take her home" he whines, bouncing on the spot because he doesn't want to leave. We've already been lucky because apparently visitors don't normally get to handle the animals but we weren't so lucky that Paula was going to allow us to stay during the school lecture that was about to take place to a bunch of year four students, all of whom, she was quick to let us know, would be asking tons of questions. Still now that it's time to say goodbye to the newest member of the McQueen family, it's hard. We walk past the front of the cabin and see Craigles immediately, jumping up and down on the branch nearest the mesh front, putting on a show for John Paul. He waves goodbye sadly to the monkey but his expression soon changes when the mischievous monkey waves back and then blows a kiss, something that John Paul gushes about as the children crowd around and we walk away. He casts a couple of backward glances over his shoulder and then launches into telling me all about what's just happened, like I haven't just been there with him. Seeing the animation on his face as he talks is totally worth the recap though.

Without realising how far we've walked, we come to a cluster of picnic benches at the far end of the park, the ones closest to the penguin park with it's outdoor pool and underwater viewing area. Looking around I see that there are quite a few people making their way over to it from the path behind us or the one coming from the more central point of the zoo. Sensing this is a perfect opportunity to give John Paul something else he's wished for, I take hold of his hand and start walking in the opposite direction.

"Come on, this way" I suggest, inclining my head in the direction of the woods that surround the picnic area, tugging on John Paul's hand as he follows closely behind. We walk a bit further under the cover of the trees, the leaves and branches obscuring the harshness from the suns rays from us but at the same time creating beautiful spears of light all around us. Pretty soon the sounds of excited children and the odd animal noise coming from the zoo are lost, drowned out by the fast flowing water coming from the baby waterfalls and the gentle cadence of the stream meandering through the landscape around us. We walk another few feet and we come to a fallen tree beside the path, the splintered trunk looking old and worn, it's testimony to years of being in that state. Picking this as the perfect spot I slow my pace, arching my eyebrow at John Paul when he fails to notice I've stopped and walks right into me.

"Sorry mate, I wasn't looking where...!" I silence him with a kiss, my lips crashing against his, welcoming the velvet wetness of his tongue as his mouth opens beneath mine on a groan. My hands go straight to the straps of the rucksack, pushing it from his shoulders, barely registering it thump to the ground as I capture the startled noise he emits, replying with a needy, desperate whimper of my own. I hear the sound of the carrier bag from his hand as it hits the grass and bluebells beneath our feet and then the hiss of his groan from between his teeth as I kiss my way down his neck, nipping gently at his sensitive skin as I push his t shirt up, my thumbs grazing his nipples as my hands skim over his toned, heated flesh as I raise the material over his head. Dropping it to the ground I don't waste time divesting myself of mine either, shivering as he responds to me, his own hands covering every inch of my body from my throat down to the waistband of my shorts.

His lips are attacking my collar bone and shoulders and then his head dips and his tongue bathes my nipple before taking the erect peak first between his lips and then his teeth, tugging on it, making me groan, my fingers going into his hair and pulling him closer still because I can't get enough of him. He lifts his head and I blink, my eyes opening in time to see him glance furtively around before continuing his ministrations, each kiss, lick and touch making me quiver with delight. He was right when he chose this fantasy, there's just something innately sexy and provocative about making out somewhere there's a chance, even a small one, that we might be found and get caught out. He's not really giving me time to question those possibilities though because I can't seem to find it in myself to focus on anything but the immense feeling of pleasure that right at this moment is overwhelming me and assaulting my senses.

I take a step back and give myself the opportunity to look at him and I mean _really_ look at him. He watches me as I do and I can tell he's fighting the urge to bite his lip or blush as I take in every single striking feature...from the sun highlighting the golden strands in his hair to the way his nipples have tightened beneath my scrutiny. He doesn't cover himself though, in fact I'm sure he stands taller, prouder, a new confidence oozing from him like he finally believes me when I tell him I want _him_.

"I want you too..._now_" he replies back, his direct no nonsense manner surprising me, making the butterflies in my stomach go crazy with desire. He looks around again, this time taking in the fallen tree and the live ones all around us and I realise he's trying to make a decision. His eyes flick to mine and I smile back but I leave it completely up to him how he wants to do this, after all, it is his fantasy.

As he takes a step towards me I unconsciously step back, making a smile appear on his face, a wicked glint twinkling in his eyes because he finds it amusing. He does it again, completely invading my space, his chest almost touching mine as he looks down between us at the contrast of my olive complexion to his more opalescent colouring. It's funny, I've been here before with John Paul...not here in the woods but...intimate. Still, I find I'm nervous for some reason and that's weird because bringing him here was my idea. I need to put more space between us for a second because I literally can't breathe for wanting him but as I take another step away, my back collides with a tree behind me and I suddenly have no where else to go. I lick my lips, my breathing ragged and unnatural as I lift my gaze and stare into his eyes, gulping, a soft murmur of intent escaping my lips, betraying how much I need him right now. I can't hide from him even if I wanted to and he knows this because his eyes turn stormy with lust and darken to a deep sapphire as his mouth parts, his dark pink lips glistening in the dappled sunlight as he licks them. It's like he's pinned me against the tree with his gaze and I can't move, I'm his prey and he's captured me with his animal magnetism, dazzled me like a dear caught in the headlights.

The air between us fizzles with electricity as I wait for John Paul to make the first move, trying desperately not to show just how urgently I need to feel him against me. Then it's like he can't or I can't hold back any more as we break the stalemate, my hands going to his hair at the same time his take hold of my hips, our lips colliding once more in a frenzied kiss. His hands grapple with my shorts and he pushes them over my arse, brushing them down carelessly before giving up trying to remove them completely, concentrating instead on the featherlight kisses he's placing all along my jaw and my throat. I try to kick them off but fail, an impatient noise escaping him as he steps onto the material until it's touching the ground, pooling around my ankles so I can step out of them easily, without him having to remove his hands from their possessive hold on my bum.

I start to tug on his shorts too but he blocks my hand as he reaches out himself, taking my rock hard cock in his palm, his thumb smoothing over the already slick tip, making me moan against his shoulder as I eagerly await his actions. I'd intended being the one in control here but he's showing me in his moves that he's the one now calling the shots and I have to say...I like it. He strokes me a few more times and I let my head fall back, a deep sigh escaping me, my eyes closing involuntarily when he dips his head to suck on my neck gently, so as not to leave a bruise. I'm just getting to the point where I start bucking my hips in time with his rhythm when he stops, my eyes flying open questioningly to see him looking back intently. I'm about to voice my chagrin when his hands slip around and cup my arse, pulling me in more firmly against him so I can feel his own excitement beneath the baggy material of his shorts. I cast a quick peak over his shoulder and listen intently for sounds, my brows furrowing as I attempt to divert his attention for a moment. This seems to work as he cranes his neck to look behind him, his hands stilling with both palms cupping my butt cheeks. I feel a little smug that I'm able to distract him long enough to get my hands in his shorts, pushing at the waistband as I ease them over his hips and down his thighs, his hands slipping from my arse as I bend down, only stopping when his magnificent cock is at eye level.

He gasps as I lick the head once, tasting the salty essence that's already coating the tip, looking into his eyes as I take him between my lips and suck him deeply into my mouth. He tries to stay focused on me but finds it impossible, his head falling back against his shoulder blades, his lids closing over those magnetic blue eyes, shuttering the windows to his soul from my intense, unwavering gaze. As he's not looking anymore, I close my eyes, finding it easier to concentrate that way, letting the weight and feel and taste of him wash over me completely as I continue to pleasure him, a thrill coursing through me when he releases a guttural moan. He bucks his hips involuntarily, his cock sliding further into my mouth until he's engulfed further than he ever has been before, his strong, masculine scent becoming ingrained in my senses as I inhale deeply.

"Craig...st...stop!" he calls, his hoarse, ragged voice somehow reaching me through my foggy brain, the hand tapping my shoulder alerting me he wants me to stop before his words really sink in. I cease what I'm doing and look up at him, letting his cock slip from between my lips and wiping away the moisture that's gathered at the corner of my mouth with my thumb as I wait for some kind of signal from him. His fingers curl around my upper arm and he tugs on it until I've raised myself back to my feet.

"I want you Craig" he breathes against my lips as he tilts his head forward, dropping a kiss on them briefly before pulling back and looking at me, "can I?" His gaze practically burns into mine, searing the imprint of those dark blue pools on my pupils as he leaves his question hanging. Licking my lips and tasting him there, I turn around in answer to his question, resting my hands in front of me on the moss covered tree, the spongy surface beneath them cushioning my palms against the bark. I look back over my shoulder when I hear movement, wriggling my arse at him suggestively and raising my eyebrows making him chuckle from his vantage point crouched next to the rucksack. I turn back around and wait, tilting my head back so I can feel the suns rays falling on my cheeks, basking in the warm glow as it caresses my body, a welcome replacement until my lover returns.

He does, quickly, standing behind me, his hand tracing a trail from the base of my neck, down my spine until he reaches my bum. His fingertips linger on the soft skin of my arse cheeks as his lips follow the same route his hand just did, his tongue flicking out now and then making the fine hairs on my flesh stand on end. I grown with impatience, loving the tenderness of what he's doing but wanting more, aching for him to be inside me again, so much so that I angle myself back a bit, pushing against his hand in a silent command for him to continue. He chuckles and kisses my neck but I hear the unmistakable sound of a lid being flipped open and a condom wrapper being opened. I chance a quick peek and see him preparing himself and I gulp, my heart beginning to race even more because I can't comprehend how we can be joined so easily considering the...magnitude of things.

Turning, I take the little foil packet from him, my fingers deftly grasping his cock and working it for a couple of seconds, though God knows why, he's already rock hard, before spreading the rolled up sheath over his length. He growls and my eyes flick to his, filled with desire for him but smiling, thinking how gorgeous he is bathed in the sunlight, the bright, glorious rays making him resplendent. Then I can't think anymore because he's everywhere, surrounding me with his scent and taste as he kisses me, his fingers, now coated to make them slick, reaching around behind me, moving inside me, filling me, stretching me so my body can take his more easily.

My breath catches in my throat and comes out in a strangles moan when he pushes them deeper, finding that spot that makes me tremble and quiver with delight, my skin becoming even more slick and flushed with excitement. My head drops to his shoulder and I lick the salty skin there as he continues to stroke his digits inside me, glancing over my prostate at every opportunity. I lift my head and look into his eyes as I shudder, licking my lips as I try to form words he'll be able to understand.

"John Paul, please...now" I beg because I can't wait much longer. His fingers leave me and I feel bereft but not for long as he turns me back around, facing the tree once more. I soon feel his cock as he strokes it between the apex of my thighs and up between my butt cheeks, readying himself and making sure I want this. I nod my head even though he may not be looking and nudge back against him, spreading my legs wider, perfecting my stance. I feel his thumb slip inside me once more and I start to protest but there's no need because seconds later he's there, the tip of his cock slipping inside me easier then ever before, filling me completely as my flesh opens to accommodate him.

"Oh God!" He cries out as he pushes fully into me for a second time, his arm looping around my waist pulling me back against him until he's buried deep inside me as far as he can go. He bites my neck as he thrusts into me a third time, his thighs slamming against mine with the momentum. I murmur words of encouragement so he knows to carry on doing it just like that, not gentle but not too rough either. I feel his tongue sweep over the tender flesh at the base of my throat, lapping at the spot his teeth have just marked.

"Jes...oh fuck John Paul" I gasp and moan as he thrusts fluidly into me, his lips peppering my skin with kisses. I feel him lick the skin at the back of my neck, scooping the tiny beads of perspiration up with his tongue, all the while murmuring my name softly. My senses are over run with every detail of him as he continues to touch me, his hands grasping my hips, his lips on my skin, his thighs slamming against mine as he fucks me harder. I look back over my shoulder and meet his gaze, watching the way his pupils become even bigger when his eyes meet mine. One of his hands leaves my waist for a second as his fingertips skim the side of my jaw, settling on my chin, his thumb brushing across my lips as he leans over to kiss me. My tongue darts out, entangling with his for a moment before I ease it into his mouth, tasting him, loving him, feeling him against me and I wonder to myself, as he fills me completely, how I ever lived without him in my life.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	155. Chapter 156

**TWO HUNDRED AND TEN**

JOHN PAUL

I know fantasies are like your deepest, darkest desires but mine is being completely blow apart as Craig murmurs my name over and over as I make love to him with the sun beating down on my bare skin, the sounds of nature gently playing in the background...the stream, the fast flowing ravines, even the birds singing happily, making their presence known in the trees. All these things are going on around us but it's him, it's Craig that's completely overwhelming me, the sounds of pleasure he's deriving from my touch almost blocking out the rest of the noises around us.

"There, right there" he suddenly gasps, one of his hands reaching behind me to push me in closer, the tips of his fingers digging into the fleshy globes of my butt cheek. I do the same movement again and feel his arse clench around my cock, the tightness becoming even more intense to the point I feel I may actually pass out from the sheer delicious pleasure of it all. He rocks back against me and I take that as his signal he wants me to let go, lose myself inside him, give him everything I've got. I thrust harder, my hips bucking against his _hard_, my cock coming almost completely out of him before I pound into him again, making him moan, watching as he drops his head onto his hand on the tree, his fist going to his mouth to muffle his cries.

I don't have that option so I find myself biting my lip as I try to stifle my own fierce growls of passion, biting it so hard as I grip his hips that I can almost taste the blood just beneath the surface. I continue to thrust vigorously into him, each forceful movement bringing my thighs and my hips and my chest into contact against him. I see a bead of sweat beneath his hairline start to meander down his collar bone and I lean forwards, my tongue thirsty for his taste, sipping the salt dew from his skin, feeling his stomach ripple delicately beneath my forearm. He gasps my name as I drive into him again, this time so smoothly, hitting that point in him so perfectly that it makes him stand on his tiptoes with the momentum of my force. I can feel my orgasm nearing and I want to kiss him, I want my lips on his taking those whispers of my name into my mouth as I explode inside him. I trace the contours of his back, his beautiful, bronzed back. It's gorgeous, just like the rest of him but it doesn't compare to his lips and his eyes as they glaze over with desire...I want to see that, I get off on seeing that.

I turn him around quickly, literally lifting him off his feet as my hands grasp beneath his buttocks, drawing his legs around my waist as I adjust myself inside him. There isn't as much margin for movement but I don't care as he wraps those hard, muscular legs around me, his arms sweeping around my neck as I tilt my head up to kiss him. I press him back against the mossy covered bark, dragging my lips away as I pant, asking him if it's okay. He nods, his breathing harsh as he looks down between us, my chest, slick with sweat almost touching his, his cock pressed between us as I slowly, deliberately thrust into him.

"Fuckkk Craig" I gasp, feeling myself nearing my climax, my cock throbbing as I rock into him over and over again. His lips now taking mine fervently, his tongue dueling inside my mouth as I thrust into him, the keening sounds spilling from between them mixing with every harsh growl I utter in return. I never realised I'd have the strength to hold him like that but I'm so full of want and desire for him, the blood and adrenaline pounding through my veins, that I feel I could do this for hours.

His hands slip from around my neck, down my back and sides until they rest on my butt cheeks, squeezing them firmly, rocking me into him. He pulls out of the kiss and I register how voluptuous and juicy his lips look, knowing mine are equally as swollen and wet from kissing. He traces along my lower lip, hooking his finger into my mouth, urging me with his hazy eyes to suck on it, which I do, drawing the digit into my mouth and swirling my tongue around it, sucking on it like I did earlier with his hard, substantial cock.

"Hmm...ah!" I sigh, letting it drop from my lips, my mouth open as I breath harshly, eyes wide as I watch him lick his lips and feel his hand go straight back to my arse, his fingers prising between my cheeks. The finger I was just sucking on goes straight to my arse and I gasp as he circles around my entrance, the very tip of his digit occasionally grazing over the sensitive flesh making me twitch in anticipation. Just when I think that's as far as he's going to go, he breaches the puckered ring of muscle, his finger sliding deep within me sending a new sensation through my body and igniting a fresh wave of desire to my already throbbing cock.

"Craig!" I moan and call his name, biting once more on my lip when I realise how loud that was and that anyone in the near vicinity could hear it. He grins back devilishly, looking like a woodland nymph impaled against the tree, a new age Puck surrounded by the gorgeous landscape of Mother Nature. That wicked glint in his eyes, his mouth forming a perfect 'o' and the way he grips my shoulders whilst inserting a second finger inside me, tips me over the edge, sending my orgasm hurtling into him at warp speed, my cock hitting his core as I let rip.

"Oh...ohh God!" I shudder, my hands gripping him tightly as I pulsate into him, my last few thrusts erratic and jerky because I'm trembling so much. I groan even louder when I feel him clench around my over sensitive flesh, milking my cock as I pulsate into him, my seed erupting in four or five rapid bursts. He grabs the back of my neck with his hand, tugging me forward to kiss him, his thighs squeezing around my middle, ankles locked together as he holds me inside his hot, gorgeous arse. My legs feel like they're going to give way but I'm still holding him up so I lean forwards, pressing him so he's against the tree, steadying us until he unwraps his legs from around me, dropping them lightly to the grassy floor. I slide out of him, my breathing still shallow and ragged and look at him, my eyes locking on those velvety brown ones that're shining back at me, his whole expression smiling.

I lean against him, my head resting on his shoulder, his hard, slick cock pressing against my stomach, until my breathing becomes more regular and my legs stop trembling. I feel his fingers in my hair, tugging lightly and tilting my head back so he can scatter kisses across my cheeks and eyelids and across my lips, jaw and throat to finish at my neck, licking away the salty drops of perspiration that've found themselves there. I take a step back, discard the condom and pull my shorts up from around my ankles, letting my hand trail lightly over his toned, tanned chest, following the enticing arrow of hair down from his navel to his neglected cock which is pointing skywards. I raise my eyebrows and he rocks forwards, pouting and muttering words of displeasure when I don't immediately take him in hand.

I remember the voucher I picked for him, the 'tease me please me' so instead of going straight for that part of his body, like I was going to, I lean forwards, licking across his nipple with the flat of my tongue, tweaking at it with the point before sucking on it until it's formed an even harder, tighter peak. His fingers weave into my hair as his other hand caresses across my back and over the round globes of my arse beneath my shorts, the tips gently tracing back up over the curvature of my spine.

"..."

Was that a twig snapping? We both stop all movement, me looking up at him, my hands splayed across his chest and his eyes connecting with mine, his hand still at my neck and clenched in my hair as we listen intently for the same sound again. I can feel my heart hammering in my chest and I know Craig's is too as his eyes stare at me, wide, surprised, the brown practically eradicated by his enlarged pupils. I hold my breath and turn my head to listen but there's no other sound aside from the same familiar woodland noises we've been hearing since we got here. We look at each other again, still listening, twin expressions of relief adorning our faces as a squirrel scampers around the base of a nearby tree before taking off up it, it's pale grey tail disappearing between the leaves high up in the branches. Craig and I exchange a look and in sync, we move once more, his fingers sweeping across my lips and across my cheek as my hand caresses over his abdomen.

I turn him around and he puts his hands out, bracing himself against the tree like he did earlier and I let my hands trace the contours of his body, down his sides until they encircle his slim waist, my thumbs both slipping into the dip at the bottom of his spine. I press my lips to the indentation of skin, loving the feel of the fine downy hairs that tickle my lips, my eyes going to his arse when he involuntarily clenches it. I close my eyes for a second as a surge of heat shoots straight to my dick, the sight of his firm, delectable backside beckoning me to reach out and touch him again. I do, the palms of my hands going to his backside, spreading the twin mounds of his cheeks apart to reveal the pink, puckered flesh between them, the sight of it making me ache with a need to touch it, feel his hot, tight body around me once more. I don't do that though, I just let my fingers splay over his bum as I kiss my way further down, my lips leaving little feather light kisses in their wake as my tongue tastes the delectable mounds of his butt cheeks, my teeth nibbling at his firm, toned skin. I smile against him when I hear him growl, nipping him again just so he'll repeat the noise, a new flurry of excitement going straight to my cock making it even harder.

I take my time though, he's not going to rush me, besides...what's the point of the 'tease me please me' voucher if I don't do the teasing. I let my hands slip around his thighs to the front, just stopping short of his excited flesh as I dip my head down, tracing that curve beneath his bum cheeks with the tip of my tongue. He sighs and I feel his thighs quiver beneath my touch and his arse clench enticingly, like it's sending out an invitation to explore. I look up from my crouched position to see him looking down at me, those molten brown pools begging me, imploring me to do more.

My eyes lock on his as I let the fingers of one hand softly cup his balls, the thumb trailing tantalisingly close to the base of his erection which I can see, as I tilt my head, is leaking his essence liberally. I see his eyes narrow, then flicker closed and his mouth drop open, his bottom lip getting caught between his teeth when I sweep the pad of my thumb across the tip, swiping up the crystal clear juice that shows me how much he wants my touch. As I remove my hand his eyelids flutter open and his breath catches in his throat, a high keening sound of surprise escaping his lips as he watches me suck my digit between my lips, his eyes widening, fixed on my mouth as my tongue licks his nectar in what I hope is a seductive manner. His own tongue darts out, sweeping across his lips, wetting them, his eyes following my movements as I remove my thumb with a pop letting it linger against my bottom lip. I can hear my breathing, harsh and ragged in my ears, my actions and the effect they're having on Craig turning me on as much as him.

He must know my intentions as I suck in my digit once more, coating it liberally with saliva, my eyes once more holding his. I watch his adams apple bob as he gulps, his tongue once again wetting his lips as he looks back over his shoulder, watching my hand reach out towards his round, firm bum, gasping as I part his cheeks, my thumb slipping between them easily, touching that place in him where my cock was minutes before. He pushes back against my hand, doing what is maybe one of the most erotic things I've ever seen and that's it, I can't hold back any longer with the teasing, I want to please him...so I reach around his middle, my own cock going absolutely rigid again in my shorts when I hear a sigh of satisfaction hissing between his teeth as I finally encircle his rock solid cock with my fingers.

"..."

There's no mistaking the sound of twigs snapping underfoot this time and it's closer than before. Craig's eyes widen as he lifts his head and it takes me a second for it to sink in that someone is actually coming. We both come to this conclusion at the same time and dive for our things, him grabbing his shorts, t shirt and the carrier bag with the adoption stuff in it before legging it stark bollock naked over the fallen log and into the trees behind it and me making a play for the used condom, rucksack and...fuck! Where's my t shirt? I glance about quickly and see it dangling from a branch not too far away but I know if I reach for it then whoever it is will see me and from the flustering I'm doing right now, it wouldn't take a genius to know what I was up to. Making a split second decision I take off after Craig as quietly as I can considering my surroundings.

He hasn't gone far, the dense foliage and bushes prevent us from leaving the woods entirely, so we find ourselves crouching with our backs against another fallen tree about ten metres back from where we were originally. We can hear voices, male and female and from the girlish giggles and the low chuckles, I'd say there's just two of them and they're about to get up to no good. Jeez, what is it with people and wanting to explore the great outdoors? Anyone would think these people had never heard of a bedroom.

Craig shuffles beside me, trying to get his foot into his shorts without landing on his arse whilst crouched down, cursing beneath his breath when he topples into me. I steady him, holding his shoulder as he finally manages to jam his foot in there but he looks...well, narky. He pulls his shorts up quickly and then starts fighting his way into his t shirt, the biggest pout I've ever seen adorning his face as his head pops out of the top of it, hair disheveled so messily that I can't help running my fingers through it. He starts to pull away, lips pursed and then realises he's being awkward with me and attempts a smile, inclining his head nearer to me so I can continue to mess with his hair. I give him a nudge and he lifts those big, dark expressive eyes to me.

"What's up with you eh?" He rolls his eyes and huffs, crossing his arms as he rests his head on my shoulder. I let my hand drop as I wait for an answer.

"Nothing" he sounds put out and disheartened and I feel for him, I do because there's nothing worse than getting the build up and then the opportunity being taken before you know what's happening.

"Very rude of them to interrupt" I say as I suss out his problem, trying to lighten the mood. He lifts his head and nods, his brows furrowed as he frowns at the trees.

"It is, isn't it?" he whispers back, the pout that I find so adorable firmly in place. "Cheeky sods, who do they think they are coming here and making out...talk about the time and the place" he mutters. Then he turns his head up and his eyes dance as he grins at me. "Can't say I blame them though, eh?" he chuckles lightly and I can feel his shoulder shaking against me.

"Definitely not, still, it is very rude of them." I raise my eyebrows and he looks at me conspiratorially, a wicked glint in his eye as he stands up. I tug on his hand asking him what he's doing but he shakes it off, stepping back in the direction we just came, inclining his head as he backs away, his trainers crushing and snapping twigs and branches noisily beneath his feet. I get up hastily and follow him, blushing before I've even reached him as his voice rings out.

"Hey! Sorry...sorry to disturb you, we'll be gone in a minute...no, it's okay, keep your top on, nothing I haven't seen before, very nice though" he teases. I can hear the smile in his voice and can picture him gesturing in some way at whoever's there and maybe winking as he disrupts what is no doubt a very private, intimate moment. Thank goodness it's only been a couple of minutes. I edge towards the gap in the trees to see him waving his hand around dismissively. I've no idea if he's talking to the male or female and to be honest, it doesn't really matter, I'm jealous either way. I step through the bushes to see the girl and the lad, no older than we are, in fact maybe a little younger, quickly pulling the edges of their t shirts down, the pair of them blushing profusely with embarrassment. Maybe it's because they've been caught in a more compromising position, or maybe because Craig's flippant attitude is putting me at ease, I don't know but I find myself stepping forward confidently, waving at them as I reach for my t shirt which is still dangling from an over head branch.

"What's it doing up there eh? Thought I'd lost it for a minute, should've known it couldn't have gone far" I say nonchalantly, slinging it over my shoulder as I go to stand next to Craig. He nudges me and we start to walk away, making sure not to look at each other because there's no way in hell I'd be able to hold it together, let alone Craig. He stops suddenly and looks back over his shoulder.

"We'll leave you to it, don't forget the park closes at four" he tells them, smiling back as they nod their thanks, the girl peeping over her boyfriends shoulder sheepishly. Then Craig looks at me and grins, a devilish glint in his eye. "Oh and don't do anything we wouldn't do" he calls back, breaking into a run. I chase behind him, only stopping when we run into the clearing next to the picnic benches.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do? Jeez Craig, talk about a bad influence" he chuckles cheekily, his mischievous gaze going to mine. " I doubt they'll forget you in a hurry" I chastise him playfully, tears streaming down my face as I recall the looks on their faces. I'm just glad it wasn't me and that we managed to get away before being spotted. He bends over, hands on his knees, panting for breath, absolutely laughing his arse off. Then he looks up and turns serious, his eyes darkening, the warm, velvety chocolate colour turning lusty as he swallows, looking me up and down.

"Yeah well, it served them right for interrupting us" he replies huskily, reaching out and hooking his finger into the waistband at the front of my shorts, tugging me forward and making me stumble. He chuckles, his hooded eyes glinting mischievously in the sunlight as they continue to rake over me. I'd forgotten about the t shirt slung over my shoulder and that I was half naked but Craig's heated gaze is a reminder. I feel my nipples harden beneath his scrutiny, a reaction he's clearly noted as he clears his throat and licks his lips, making me wish he'd run his tongue over my flesh instead of his own. I look around but there's no chance of privacy here, so instead of making a scene and getting chucked out for indecency, I drop the rucksack to the floor and shrug into my t shirt. Craig protests immediately, grabbing the bottom of it as I attempt to pull it down.

"Craaig!" I whine, half smiling and half frowning because he has no idea how much I still want to. He huffs loudly and lets go, shooting daggers back towards the woods that we just exited.

"What? Okay...okay, I know, that's one of the downfalls of having sex in a public place, I get it" he throws his hands up, looking back once more and rolling his eyes before setting off at a quick pace towards the exit, only stopping when he sees I'm not following. He stands still and inclines his head but I stand my ground and shake my head, crooking a finger at him until he gives in and comes back over. Putting my hands on his shoulders and dropping a not so indecent kiss on his pouting lips in front of the people around us, I smile.

"You just fulfilled my fantasy, you know that?" I ask him sincerely. I see his lips and the beauty spot above them twitch enticingly as he fights back the smile that's just dying to break out. Then he casts his gaze down for a second before looking up, his eyes meeting mine as I get a full blown smile...one that actually looks pretty smug if I was to label it. And why not? He lifts my hands from his shoulders and brings one to his lips, bestowing a feather light kiss across my fingertips.

"It was my pleasure" he says, his eyes twinkling as they lock on mine.

"Mine too!" I reply, grinning back and giving his hand a squeeze. He turns me and roots about in the rucksack pocket, pulling out his phone and checking the time.

"You know...if we're quick, we might just get to the boats before they close" he says with a chuckle and a wink. I laugh too but I have to say, I keep up with him pretty well as he hastily makes his way to the exit.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	156. Chapter 157

**TWO HUNDRED AND ELEVEN**

JOHN PAUL

Okay so...the boats were all in the shed and locked away and we pretended we were joking but I think both of us really knew that given the opportunity, we'd have been in one in a flash. Craig laughed it off though, taking it good naturedly when I'd reminded him that his voucher stated he wanted to be teased and pleased.

"See, it's not really teasing if you get it straight away...is it?" I call to him, looking back at him bashfully when he shoots a filthy look over his shoulder. I see his point, even if he is making it with silence and looks of contempt. It's easy for me to make light of the situation, after all, I got my orgasm. Ohh and what a mind blowing one it'd been.

Riding back towards the seaside was definitely more scenic than riding away from it. Not because of the big hill or the fact that we started off through the park, but because I was behind Craig and with every pump of his legs, his thigh muscles tensed and his arse tautened beneath his shorts, a very vivid reminder of what I could see and feel, touch and taste in the woods. I've heard some people coin the phrase 'be careful what you wish for' because the reality often doesn't live up to expectation but in my case, the reality far surpassed the fantasy. Like I'd said to Craig last night, that day we were in the boat, making out, had been what first made me want to try it again but maybe take it further and then on the beach, after the casino and then again during Craig's date, I'd barely been able to control myself, it'd been so exciting.

I honestly hadn't expected him to fulfill my fantasy in broad daylight though and in the woods at such a busy visitors attraction of all places. There's something about being outdoors that makes it even more special somehow. I don't mean more special than some of the intimate moments we've had back at the flat...those were a different kind of special and nothing could ever compare to when it's just me and him with no other distractions. I just mean fantasy wise. For all I know, Craig might have picked one of those secluded booths you can get in nightclubs or he might have taken us back to the sand dunes at night or something similar to give me my fantasy, somewhere where we'd be less likely to be seen. The fact it'd ended up being at the zoo, in the woods with the beautiful landscape around us with the sun beating off our bare skin just made it magical.

I laugh to myself and pedal harder to keep up with him, shaking my head because...God knows what he makes of me asking for that in the first place. It's probably a bit of a shock to him that I picked that voucher, let alone that I wanted to do something as bold as that in the first place. Saying that, if he was to ask, I'd just blame him. After all, I've never even thought of doing something like that until he came along and turned everything upside down on this holiday.

Before coming away, the nearest I'd got to a fantasy was daydreaming about Craig declaring his love for me and sweeping me off my feet...maybe leading me by the hand upstairs to my room and then making love. That's as far as my love sick mind had allowed me to go. Okay so there were variations to that...sometimes he'd tell me he couldn't stop thinking about me and we'd be stood in my kitchen, or the lounge, or the flat at the dog and of course the sex would always change...sometimes it'd be slow and leisurely and other times I could imagine it becoming more heated but as I didn't really have much experience with that and certainly not with a lad, even those fantasies were limited. Thinking about it, that's the main reason this was so special. It was Craig...simple. He didn't make me feel weird or embarrassed or self conscious. He made it exciting and sexy and memorable. I grin to myself as I think this, watching his sexy ass rise and fall off the seat as he pumps his legs, shifting a gear as he pedals harder up the incline.

"Hey Craig!" He turns his head for a second and nods his head.

"What?"

"Thanks!" I shout back, chuckling to myself when I see his bike wobble.

"What for?" he calls again, looking over his shoulder.

"Everything!" I yell back, grinning at him when I see that smile break out and his hand sweep through his hair. He pulls over to the side of the cycle path and I stop next to him, my hand going instantly to his cheek, my thumb caressing across it as I look at him. "I mean it" I tell him sincerely. He nods and smiles back, dipping his head, his hand going to my neck as he kisses me, pulling me into a close hug when he's done.

"I know you do but...you've nothing to thank me for" he whispers, his lips skimming my ear, his breath sending a shiver down my spine. He pulls back then and rests his forehead against mine for a second before taking my cheeks in his hand and looking me in the eyes. "You've made this holiday so special John Paul, I...I never expected any of this, me and you" he smiles and I see him start to tear up, his adams apple bobbing up and down as he swallows hard. "You've changed my world" he says, his voice raw with emotion, "remember that" he chokes out. He pulls me into another hug and then does this funny slap on the back thing before drawing back, righting his bike and setting off again. I stand there, straddling my bike for a second, by head in bits and butterflies going berserk in my stomach as I wonder what the fuck just happened.

"Come on, last one back's a sissy" he shouts after a moment or two, his voice back to normal. I lift my head to see him waving me on, his arm going into a wide arch as he watches me, waiting for me to catch up again. I do, getting back within a couple of feet of his bike in a matter of seconds, returning his grin as I once again follow behind him. He starts chattering on, saying we should take the coastal route back and avoid the town centre and I can't help wondering, as I listen, if the brief conversation we'd just exchanged and his reaction to it was a figment of my imagination. It's as if we hadn't just said those words and he hadn't just got choked up. Looking at him, the way his eyes shift to mine each time he looks back, I can see that there is something there, something lingering that he wants to say or doesn't understand but once again he's brushed it off, not ready to open up about whatever it is yet and until he's ready, I won't push it...much.

"If we go left here we can get back on the coast road near the Pleasure Beach" I tell him. He turns his head again and smiles, this time the light reaching his eyes, relief etched into his features. It doesn't take too long to cycle back and within no time we cross through the traffic lights and get onto the promenade just before the Sandcastle and the South Pier. I can hear shrieks and screams from the Pleasure Beach across the road and music playing, the loud tinny sounds getting noisier as we pass the souvenir shop and the amusement arcade at the end of the pier.

"Hey Craig, wait up!" He looks back and turns the bike around, stopping in front of me, his eyebrows raised in query.

"What's up?" he looks around, going a bit pale when he notices the stand with the candy floss. "You don't want..." I shake my head laughing and he blows out a stream of air, his shoulders visibly relaxing with relief.

"No chance, not after last night". He goes a little red, the colour returning to his cheeks when he remembers the state he was in. "Actually, I thought we could have a go of that" I say, pointing towards the high, metal tower of the Skycoaster. He baulks instantly but with a bit of encouragement I at least get him to agree to lock the bikes up and go have a look.

He tries to distract me in the amusement arcade but as I've got the rucksack and therefore the money, there's not a great deal he can do about it. Even his pleading eyes and fluttery eyelashes don't work this time...not because I'm immune but because I'm using pretty much all of my will power not to give in.

"Come on, lets have a look eh?" I grab his arm and practically drag him out onto the wooden decked pier, looking up at the high, metal crane like structure that's towering above us. "Craig look, it's gonna set off in a sec". He looks up, just in time to see the people attached to the harness drop about fifty feet and then glide way out over the edge of the pier, swaying like a pendulum above the sand on the beach beneath us.

"Fucking hell, oh man, did you see that?" I'm laughing as I turn to Craig, grabbing his arm in my excitement but he just stares after it blankly, his head going from side to side following the line the people are taking, watching as the swinging slows down, the bloke operating the machine going over to release them. His face has a similar expression he had the other day when we were up the tower and he found himself standing on the clear glass of the 'walk of faith', looking down at the street below. It's only when the Skycoaster comes to a complete stop that he turns to me, eyes wide, head shaking.

"No way John Paul, you can't want us to do that".

"Why? It'll be fun...besides, you owe me one for the donkey ride, plus you promised at the beginning of the holiday that if we did your list, you'd do anything I wanted." I tell him. He snorts derisively and rolls his eyes at me, his hand sweeping through his hair before it lands at his neck. I can already see this is going to take all my best persuasive moves to get him to agree.

"Donkey rides can't get you killed" he retorts. I look over as another couple are being hoisted into the air and I've got to admit, I see his point. I just...I want him to face his fear with me by his side, so he knows I'll have his back no matter what. I think after last nights conversations I want him to know that when it comes to him seeing his mum and telling her about us, he has nothing to be afraid of and in it's own muddled up way, doing this, facing this with him and being there for him, it's my way of showing him I will be when he has to face his other fears too. I'd like to think I'm being over cautious and maybe I am, maybe he'll surprise me and face his fear head on, no problem but after the way he reacted last night, or should I say his lack of reaction, I'm not so sure.

"Craig...Craig, come on, we can do this..._you_ can do this". I tug lightly on his hand and he reluctantly follows. We stand at the base of the structure, both looking up and watching the newest thrill seekers take on the high, swooping ride. Craig's face is frozen with fear and he looks like he's going to bail out on me but he doesn't, he stays beside me, watching and then puts his hand in mine, trustingly, as he lets me guide him towards the ride. It seems weird that he's okay with giant rollercoasters and rides that drop you from a great height and yet the glass in the tower and this ride have him practically shaking with fear. I have to remind myself that it's because it'll look like there's nothing beneath him, stopping him falling that has him freaking out.

All too soon it's our turn and we step up to the harness, passing our bags and the money for the ride to the bloke operating the crane. Once I've zipped my wallet into the inner pocket of my shorts, there's nothing stopping us from going up any longer. Taking a deep breath and giving Craig a reassuring smile, I stand there as the man fastens us into the padded gear and hooks us up to the ropes on the pulley that will take us up over a hundred feet into the air, giving us the instruction to pull the chord on the harness after we've heard the buzzer. When we're strapped in and the guy asks us if we're ready, I turn to Craig, who's said very little for the last five minutes, taking his hand in mine and looking into his eyes.

"I bet this is like _the_ most nerve wracking thing you've ever done right?" I ask, trying to make light of the situation as he starts to lift his hand to his neck but drops it back down when he sees mine in his. He attempts a smile, the corners of his mouth lifting just a little bit.

"So far" he breathes nervously, expelling the pent up air he's been storing in his lungs while he's been holding his breath, his voice wavering. His answer makes me smile even more because somehow, even though we haven't spoken about his mum and him telling her all day, I think we're on the same wavelength.

"Hey, if you can do this you can do anything...right?" I look at him expectantly, hoping my confidence in us will rub off on him somehow but his eyes dart away as he looks up, tugging at the ropes that are attached to the harnesses we're wearing. I sigh, disheartened but...well, he's not saying no either so...

"Trust me Craig, we're gonna be fine."

"I do trust you, I just don't know if I can do this John Paul, I'm sorry." His apology comes out in a whisper and for the first time in this whole conversation, I'm hoping that he is just talking about the Skycoaster and not his mum because the way he's saying it, he really doesn't sound sure.

"You can, I know you can". I hear my own voice and even that lacks some of the conviction I had. I turn him to face me, acknowledging the guy at the controls with one finger that I'll just be a minute. He shrugs resigned but there's no one behind us waiting so he goes back to chatting with his mate. I'm not going to give up on Craig now, not after the taste I've had of him and I'm not going to let him chuck it all away without a fight either. I take his shoulders in my hands and look across into his eyes, seeing the confusion he's feeling etched in the deep, brown depths. His eyes flick away but rather than make me more uneasy, his self doubt spurs me on because he's helped me with so much, been there for me almost every step of the way since I came out and I want him to trust me and know that I'll be there for him so long as he wants me. I smile down at him.

"Listen Craig, we can do this if we stick together, we can do this...we're a team remember?" I say softly, smiling even wider when his warm brown gaze slides back to me, a hint of a smile playing around the corners of his lips. I can see that my words are sinking in...finally. He nods, once, his hand covering mine, lowering it, his fingers playing with the leather of the wristband he got me near the beginning of the holiday. I can see he's thinking, his brows furrowed and I hear him swallow, nodding again.

"Craig and John Paul". He says our names, letting them roll off his tongue thoughtfully, a wistful smile playing at his lips as he repeats it. He tugs lightly on the strap of the dark brown leather, his finger sliding beneath, his thumb stroking lightly across my pulse point. I can feel my heart start beating wildly in my chest and it has nothing to do with the thrill ride on the pier and everything to do with the ride of my life that he's giving me.

"McQueen and Dean" I reply chuckling, continuing to ease the situation like he is, loving the fact that the light is finally returning to his eyes, adding that touch of sparkle that makes the warm chocolate colour stand out even more than usual.

"McDean!" he blurts out suddenly, biting his lip and giggling nervously. I must look a bit confused because he starts waving his hands around to explain. to explain. "You know, like 'Tomkat and Brangelina'" he looks smug. "You must have seen it in your sisters mags, Steph goes on about them all the time, it's a bit of your name and a bit of mine".

"Ahh, well then...exactly!" I laugh back, willing him to say or do something to break the silence that descends between us for what seems like ages but is probably only a minute. I see a flicker of something in his expression, like he's really thinking about something and finally got the clarity or affirmation he needed. He glances over and I hear him release a breath, my smile softening with his as the tension that was surrounding us seems to ease. I signal for the guy and he comes over, asking us if we definitely want to do this because once we're up there there's no going back. I nod my head and then look down and away, not wanting to sway Craig's decision in any way.

"Right then, you're in for one hell of a ride lads" the bloke says, checking once more that the safety harnesses are secure. I sigh with relief that Craig had given him the go ahead, hoping like mad that him doing this was kind of metaphorical in relation to the underlying thing we both knew we were talking about, him being brave enough to tell his mum. Craig still looks fearful as the noise from the hoist and the crane kicks in and I want to just wrap him in my arms and offer all the reassurance I can. The ride doesn't allow for me to do that though, so I do the next best thing. I turn my head to Craig as our feet leave the ground and we tilt horizontally so we're facing the ground.

"Craig?" He turns his head and I see him swallow, licking his lips over and over, the mask of confidence he just had slipping. "Craig!... take my hand, don't let it go and just trust me" I implore, the fear I'm feeling over our relationship no doubt clear in my own eyes. His eyes lock on mine for a split second and I get the impression he can see exactly what I'm feeling too because suddenly he nods and takes a deep breath, linking our arms together, like we were shown, threading his fingers through mine and kissing them quickly. I look over at him and meet his fearful brown gaze and it takes everything in me to stay confident.

"You can trust me Craig, I promise". I tell him one last time as we're hoisted high up above the ground, our bodies swaying as we look out over Blackpool and the place we've called home for nearly the past two weeks.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	157. Chapter 158

**TWO HUNDRED AND TWELVE**

CRAIG

Shit...Shit! He knows. I can see it in the way he's looking at me that he knows I'm having doubts and the worst thing is, we both know it's not so much about the ride we're about to go on. I trust him, I do, I'd trust him with my life, it's me that I can't trust right now. I mean, I know what I want, it couldn't be clearer, I want him more than I've wanted anything...more than my dad coming home, more than Trinity, more than _anything_, so why is it that I'm getting cold feet now? Fuck!

The most ridiculous thing is, yesterday, I was all ready to just blurt it out and tell my mum when she called but now...fuck knows what I'm going to do.

He's looking at me with those soulful blue eyes of his and I can see he's putting on a brave face for me, no pressure and I want to look back with the same brave look in my eyes because he deserves that, he's entitled to have a boyfriend that's as sure of himself as John Paul himself is. I'm trying, I really am, it's just...I'm so fucking scared. I've always gone after what I want, I'm usually relentless, hell, _I _went after _him_ when I finally realised how I felt about him. Still, I've been burned a couple of times now and I know how easily things can change and go wrong. Don't get me wrong, I know John Paul's not like that, I have one hundred percent faith in him because he's never done anything to let me down...ever. It's everything else in my life that I'm worrying about fucking up and getting my head around that is what's got me so...well...off kilter.

I'm laughing and joking about our names, putting bits of our surnames together like those celebrity couples you hear about and all the while, I'm going over in my head what my mum might say. I'm petrified. I don't want to lose John Paul, no way, but at the same time, I don't want to upset my mum either, she's the only parent I have any more. My dad let us down so badly and my mum went through hell and the last thing I want is for her to go through it all again because of me. Saying that, he cheated on her and knocked up his girlfriend, I'm in love...is it really so bad that she'll want nothing more to do with me?

The more I think about it, the more I realise it might not have to be so bad... I guess. I mean, I'm hopefully going off to university anyway soon so it's not like I'll be around all the time anyway, plus, if I'm leaving home, she'll not want to leave things weird between us. Also, she has Jack now, he loves her to bits and is so supportive, Jake's been alright about me and John Paul...kinda, heck, even Darren's on side when it comes to me telling her. Maybe I'm just being stupid panicking and instead I should start planning what I'll do when I see her, get it sorted in my head what I'm going to say and how I'll go about it. Surely it can't go that bad, especially if the rest of my family and John Paul are there when I do tell her.

I can feel my confidence grow as I imagine us all gathered in the flat at the Dog, Jack by mums side on the settee, Darren making a brew in the kitchen, Steph and Jake sitting at the dining table as me and John Paul stand over by the fireplace, breaking our relationship to them, answering the questions that I know my mum will ask.

I feel my nerves ease as I picture Jack consoling mum as she jumps to the conclusion that me and John Paul being together means I'm gay but then her face changing when she sees I'm happy and that it doesn't have to be a bad thing. I imagine Steph will be happy for me, proud that I'm handling things well and maybe surprised that she didn't see the signs. I'm almost rolling my eyes as I think about Darren...no doubt lapping up the opportunity to break out the rainbow jokes and say Graham Nortons name at every opportunity, maybe slip in a flippant remark about me making quiche for tea.

"Alright? You ready now? " the bloke asks as he wanders back over, breaking me out of my reverie. "Because when this this thing takes off there's no going back" he tells us, inadvertently making me think the same about what I was just imagining. That's the thing...once I tell my mum and it's all out in the open, no matter what her response, there's no turning back, it'll be too late.

I see John Paul nod his head in response and then look down and it's just another thing that makes me love him more. All this must be so difficult for him, seeing me behaving like a wuss while he's trying to hold it all together, not even being able to say anything in case I lose it. I know if it was me, my indecisiveness would be killing me, and yet somehow, he's managing to keep a level head on his shoulders and not rush me...another thing that I wouldn't be able to stop myself doing if the tables were turned. I'm not a patient person and if I was John Paul and he was behaving like I am, I'd have gone crazy and thrown my hands up in despair by now, probably coming to the conclusion that all the stress and hassle isn't worth it. Taking a deep breath and making a decision, at least about the ride, I nod my head too, even though I'm shaking all over and feel like I might throw up.

"Right then, you're in for one hell of a ride lads". The bloke starts faffing with the ropes and things and I suddenly realise what I've just agreed to. I've been that caught up in what John Paul was saying about how we're a team and in it together and that I can trust him, my mind going off on a tangent to do with my mum, that I've some how forgotten that we're attached to this huge crane with just some ropes and a harness that attaches us both together. The sickness flows over me like waves and I have to take deep breaths to stop myself calling out that I've changed my mind. Before I can do anything else, we start being winched off the ground, our bodies floating horizontally, encased in the harnesses.

"Craig?" I look over at John Paul to see him smiling at me, the fear I know I'm feeling mirrored in his eyes. "Craig!... take my hand, don't let it go and just trust me" he says beseechingly, his voice wavering with emotion. It's weird, he's been so confident these last few minutes and yet as our eyes meet and hold for a brief couple of seconds, I can see he's scared and I get the distinct impression that it's not fear for the ride that I'm reading. It hits me that maybe while I've been experiencing all these doubts and negative thoughts about what to do, he's been able to read me, see everything I'm thinking in the emotions etched on my face. Looking at him now, the way he's still putting on a brave face, I feel guilty as hell because I know that me not having a clue what to do, must be messing with his head too, maybe more so than my own.

I take a deep breath, realising that I need to think about him like he's thinking about me and if I can, show him that what he's saying is helping and that it means so much to me that he's being open and putting himself out there. I slip my hand through the crook of his arm and thread our fingers together, raising our joined hands to my lips as we're raised higher off the ground, kissing his knuckles gently. His eyes meet mine and I see that spark of hope in them when I look at him, mixed with uncertainty because at the moment everything is in limbo. The conversation I want to have with mum starts running through my head and I fight to get some clarity over what I'll say, how I'll say it and then it flies out of my head and I can't think of anything anymore because John Paul is looking at me, his eyes roaming my face as we get higher in the air.

"You can trust me Craig, I promise". He says it so softly, so shyly and yet with confidence and I know he means it, he has no intention of letting me down. Again I get the impression he knows that I'm thinking about home and my mum and not the ride which...Wow! Holy shit! It's almost at the top.

I gulp, my fingers tightening in John Paul's as my gaze slides away from his face to the ground below and the not so clear images of the people and things beneath us. I must gasp or say something because I feel John Paul's thumb skim across mine and his fingers tighten as they hold mine.

"Fuck me" I look across at John Paul, grinning as he swears, the magnitude of what we're about to do totally hitting home. "We're high up Craig...high...uhh, really high up" I look at his face and realise he's staring at the ground. His fingers grasp mine harder, he's squeezing them so tightly that I reckon if he carries on, he'll cut off the circulation.

"John Paul...are you okay? JP?" He turns his gaze to me, blinking, his eyes darting all around. "Hey look at me...look at me..." his eyes flicker back and all my fears are pushed to the side as I try to calm him down a bit. "You, me...together remember...remember?" He licks his lips and swallows but manages to nod his head in agreement. I lift my head and look out at the miles of sandy beach in front of me, the rides on the Pleasure Beach clearly visible from our high up vantage point. Everything out there seems so small and insignificant somehow and for the first time since stepping foot on the pier I feel in control, in check of my emotions and like maybe, it's as much up to me how I handle things and not just circumstance. I nudge John Paul, inclining my head in front, aware that if I don't look down it's not as scary.

"Look at that John Paul, it's got our mark on it" I tell him. He glances around us at the theme park, the water park just in front, we can see out to the sand dunes and if we were to just turn our heads, we can even see the exact part of the thick metal railings we leaned against before our first kiss. He smiles, biting his lip as he looks around, his gaze coming back to mine when we hear a buzzer sound and feel ourselves sway in the harness.

"Are you ready for this Craig?" he asks quietly, the fear in his eyes vanishing beneath my gaze. I nod my head and smile back, the butterflies in my tummy taking a break even though this is the most nerve wracking thing I've ever done. Again, something in me tells me he isn't just asking me if I'm ready for this ride and that he's actually asking me a much more loaded question. Am I ready? I take hold of the rip cord which is on my side of the harness, slipping my fingers beneath it and grasping it tight.

"I think so...you?" I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

"Every step of the way" he breathes, bringing my fingers to his lips and kissing them.

"Right then, lets do this!" I close my eyes and tug the rip cord, feeling the ropes that were holding us up detach from the harness, leaving us to drop, our hearts sailing into our chests before we swing, flying out over the edge of the pier above the sandy beach below. I hear a yell and then a shout of surprise and realise it's coming from me as I look out at the south end of Blackpool, memories flooding my mind. John Paul shrieks at the initial fall, laughter spilling from his lips as we sail back and forth through the air, the momentum of the drop keeping us moving for a little while. By the time the giant swing comes to a stand still, most of the negative thoughts about telling my mum have gone, pushed to the back of my mind because I'm determined that I'm not going to let it spoil tonight and because I want to show John Paul how much I appreciate him being there for me. Formulating a plan of what I'm going to do when I get home can wait until tomorrow. Today is for us to have fun to mark us being an 'us' for a week.

"Thanks for that...I can't believe I just did it, it's mad" I say as we walk back along the pier to the bikes. John Paul grins and shrugs his shoulders, a smug expression adorning his face as he looks up at me from unlocking the bikes.

"I knew you could do it, you just needed a little nudge in the right direction, that's all" he unwraps the chain and fastens it around the seat, looking thoughtful. "You're a lot braver than you give yourself credit for Craig". I feel my skin flushing as he looks at me and I look at my hand like it's an alien when I automatically lift it to the back of my neck.

"Yeah well, I couldn't have done it without you there" I assure him, "you make me do things I never thought possible". He chuckles and shakes his head, those blue eyes glistening at me as the sunlight catches them. He squints and blinks, tears forming in his eyes, so I dig around in the rucksack and pull out my sunglasses, handing them to him with a smile, loving the cool way he looks when he shades his eyes with them.

"Thanks...you know, you can do anything you want to Craig, if you put your heart into it" he chuckles, waving at the giant bungee swing as it ascends the crane again. "You overcame your fear".

"My mum'll go nuts when I tell her" I say thoughtfully, looking back at the ride as another couple reach the top, their bodies swaying as one of them reaches for the rip cord. John Paul follows my gaze.

"You are going to tell her then?" he asks tentatively.

"Yeah, I think so". I turn my gaze and smile back at him, watching as his expression turns to relief. "I just...I think I just have to find the right way." He nods his head and rests his hand on my shoulder, our gazes clashing for a second, the moment only broken when the sound of screams permeates the air. Turning together, we watch as another couple soars across the sand, the sounds of their screams dying out to be replaced by laughter.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	158. Chapter 159

**TWO HUNDRED AND THIRTEEN**

JOHN PAUL

"Craig!...what time did you say the table was booked for?" I check my phone and see that it's almost six thirty already and I still haven't got dressed yet. I don't know. He's always going on about me not being late and yet, here I am, still in my underwear and it's all because I have no idea what Craig has in mind for tonight. I didn't even get chance to ask him because he went straight in the bathroom when I'd finished in there and it wasn't until I could hear him singing to himself in the shower that I thought to ask. He's keeping his plans for the evening under wraps but as we arrived back at the flat about half an hour ago after dropping off the bikes, he did mention we'd got a dinner reservation, so not to raid the cupboard. He sticks his head out of the bathroom and a billow of steam surrounds him.

"Seven fifteen...why? What time is it now?" To say my mouth dropped at the sight of him was an understatement. I lick my suddenly dry lips, my eyes flicking to the small white towel he has wrapped snugly around his body, the stark brightness of the material contrasting beautifully with his dark golden tan. The way it sits low on his hips accentuates his slim waist and toned chest, making it look even more lickable than usual. I gulp audibly, my mouth watering when I see the beads of water trickling down his neck and along the line of his collar bone. God I can never get enough of seeing Craig naked. He stands with his hip and his forearm against the door frame, continuing to brush his teeth as he looks at me expectantly. Why's he looking at me expectantly?

"Oh uhh...just coming up to half six" I tell him, suddenly remembering. He nods, his eyes narrowing as he works things out in his head, turning back into the bathroom and leaving the door ajar as he leans over the sink rinsing out his mouth. The towel tautens across his backside and my breath catches because I can make out every single line and contour of his body as he stretches for the shaving foam on top of the cabinet. He fumbles the can as he lifts it down, bending over and giving me a tantalising glimpse of the shadow between his thighs as he picks it off the floor. Straightening up, he starts running the tap, the already foggy room becoming even more engulfed in steam as he refills the sink.

"Craig? What shall I wear tonight?" he turns around, his fingers slipping over his cheekbones as he lathers on the foam. He leans back, his bum just resting on the edge of the sink as his eyes flick over me, a sexy, devilish smile playing at his lips.

"Whatever you want, you look good in anything" he says gruffly and from the sounds of it, he's not teasing.

"Craiigg, c'mon, I need to have an idea...what're _you_ wearing?" I ask. He turns back to the sink and I hear some splashing so I take a step forward, you know, just so he can hear me, nothing at all to do with the view.

"I think I'm going with the red shirt and black jeans combo but, seriously though, wear whatever you like, it doesn't need to be fancy, shirt and jeans'll be fine" he gestures to the small pile of clothes on the floor next to the bath, looking back over his shoulder as he says this. My fingers itch to reach out and trace the line of smooth flesh on his cheek that's become visible where he's stroked the razor through it and I have to bite my lip to stop myself yanking the towel away and biting his bum. He tilts his head as the razor blade glides once more through the thick white foam and I watch, feeling myself getting hard with each new move of his body. He looks at his reflection in the mirror, wiping a circle in the condensation, making rivulets of water trickle down the glassy surface, seemingly unaware that I'm watching. I hear the swish of the blade in the water and then that faint rasping sound as the razor swipes away more of his shadow, his fingers caressing across his smooth cheekbone, following the line the razor has just taken. He continues to do this until all of his shadow is gone and I just stand there watching, my arms folded across my chest as I take in the way his shoulder muscles bunch as he bends over the sink, rinsing the rest of the foam away as he finishes up, his eyes meeting mine in the reflective glass as he stands tall.

I can tell from the gleam in his eye that he knew I was watching and it kills me that we don't have time to start something... at least, not something we can finish. I shift beneath the intensity of his gaze, my cock, hard in my boxers, the evidence of how much I want him.

"You were doing that on purpose weren't you?" I say to him gruffly as I step into the bathroom, coming to stand right behind him. He shivers and I imagine it's because my breath is tickling his neck, my body so close to his and yet not touching. Meeting my gaze in the mirror I see him smile coyly.

"I don't know what you mean" he replies shrugging his shoulders, his voice deeper and huskier than usual. I nod to myself, a knowing smile playing at my lips when I anticipate his next move, taking a half step back to avoid his backside coming into contact with my rock hard cock which is now straining against the material of my pants. I see his eyes flare as I look back at him in the reflective glass, my own eyes following the movement his tongue makes as it traces the seem of his lips, the soft, pink flesh twitching with mild annoyance because I moved away. He shakes his head and mutters something beneath his breath and I smile on the inside that he'd dare call _me a tease_ after the way he just behaved.

Tilting my head to one side, I take in the smooth, perfect curve of his spine, ending just beneath where the towel rests around his waist. Reaching out, almost unconsciously, I hook a finger beneath the waistband of the fabric and tug, taking another half step backwards as he jerks back a little, so we still don't come into contact. The towel stays in place which is just my luck, so I pretend that was what I'd intended anyway, instead tracing up his spine to the base of his neck with my fingernail, grinning to myself when he stiffens for a second or two before relaxing, dropping his head down, his hands braced against the sink. I lean over him, making sure not to touch any part of him until my lips come into contact with his skin, my tongue flicking out over the smooth tanned surface, tracing a circle, my lips parting and kissing the middle of it when I'm done.

He sighs, his hips swaying as he attempts once more to push his arse against the straining fabric of my shorts, murmuring his dissatisfaction when I avoid contact again. It's a fun game but I'm getting myself more worked up than him I reckon. He looks back over his shoulder as he stands tall and I gasp, my lips parting at the look he's giving me, molten and hot, filled with lust and desire. His gaze drops to my mouth, flicking down the rest of my body, his lips pursing together in a pout when his eyes settle on my arousal which is clearly evident beneath my shorts, the look he's perfected becoming increasingly petulant when I put even more space between us. Other than the faint twitch of his lips he shows no outward signs that my teasing is getting to him. In fact, as his warm, liquid brown gaze travels back up over my body, settling on my lips once more before his eyes meet mine, I don't know who I'm tormenting most, him or me. I lean in and he tilts his head back, dampening his lips and parting them, a sound of annoyance leaving them when I place a soft kiss on the warm skin at the base of his neck instead. He turns his head again as I plant featherlight kisses over his skin and as I look over his shoulder, my eyes meeting his in the mirror, I notice a devilish twinkle there.

He's not to be bested though, as I soon realise to my own detriment when his gaze drops, his hand going to the taps, cupping water in them before splashing it onto his face, completely ignoring me like I'm invisible. The way he tilts his head this way and that, his fingers running over his throat and across the smooth expanse of his chest, has me itching to touch him, my mouth watering at the prospect of tasting his warm, damp flesh. He does it again, this time his fingertips tracing delicately over the very faint bruise on his neck, the last vestiges of the worshiping I gave it hours earlier.

"Such a fucking tease" I mumble beneath my breath, loud enough for him to hear.

"What are you on about?" he says, feigning innocence once more. He reaches for the aftershave bottle, the towel around his hips lifting as he stretches to the shelf, revealing his upper thighs, the muscles in them and his calves tensing.

"You doing...you uh... you know" I don't exactly sound convinced.

God he's good at that, making something so sexual and provocative come across as innocent, all the while turning me into an incoherent puddle of goo. He's the one supposed to be being teased and yet somehow it's me that's feeling like the fish and he's the bait, dangling there just out of my reach. He chuckles low in his throat and my eyes flick from his damp elongated throat to his eyes in the mirror once more. We meet and hold gazes for a moment or two, the humid, sticky air in the bathroom becoming more oppressive the longer I stand there. Then he glances down at my lips and I can barely hold it together any more. My breathing goes to pot, my lips part and I unconsciously dampen them, heat rising to my cheeks when I see his eyes narrow in reaction at the sweep of my tongue.

The reflective glass of the mirror soon fogs back up so it shouldn't have come as a surprise when he turns, looking back over his shoulder, so close that I swear a sheet of paper could barely fit in the gap between our lips. I look down, the space between us so small that I can literally feel the heat coming from his body, making goosebumps appear all over my skin. Glancing back up, I find myself mesmerised with the beauty spot adorning his upper lip, watching, my breath hitching as his tongue sweeps across his lip before the velvety flesh gets caught between his teeth. He turns his body so he's facing me completely and I can taste him already he's so close. I find myself breathing heavier, the air in my lungs coming more rapidly as the warm, dewy breaths from his mouth mingle with my own. He reaches down, his hands encircling my waist, my eyes closing instinctively and my head tilting to the side slightly as I anticipate his kiss.

He grasps my waist and turns me so my arse is pressed against the back of the sink, my hands instinctively going behind me to steady myself. Then he stands between my legs, his legs and thighs and groin pressed intimately against mine, his excitement evident when he grinds into me, his hands sliding over my chest and around my throat to lock behind my neck as his lips meet mine. Oh God, why was I denying myself this, denying him this? My lips part, my tongue coming out tentatively to touch his, a sigh escaping me when he growls, opening his mouth further, a shudder of ecstasy coursing through me as his hips rock against mine.

Grasping his towel covered backside in my hands, I squeeze, kneading his cheeks, lifting the fluffy material slightly as I pull him closer. He groans, shifting against me, changing his stance so he has one leg between mine, his thigh rubbing against my cock which is already making my boxers damp with desire. Sliding his hands from around my neck, he cups my face with one hand, the other delving through my hair, ruffling it as his fingers play with the strands. He nudges my groin again with his leg and I let out another moan, this one louder and more needy than the last.

"Oh God Craig...oh that's good" I whisper close to his ear, giving it a little suck as I tear my mouth away. I kiss up his neck and he shivers, the fingers in my hair clenching and tugging lightly in reaction. I reach down for his towel, grasping the damp material tugging on it to unfasten it from his waist. His hands cover mine and he turns us, backing me out of the door, his knees bumping mine as we walk backwards towards the bed, still kissing. Suddenly his hands let go of mine and he steps back, holding the towel over his modesty as I look back at him bewildered.

"Craig...what?" He stands back as I sit on the edge of the bed, his breathing as laboured as mine, showing me he's as affected as I am. He tucks the corner of the towel back in, clearing his throat before looking at me.

"You were uh...doing the teasing thing right?" he asks breathlessly. My eyes meet his, glazed and unfocused as I sit on the edge of the bed, not even bothering to hide how hard I am.

"Uh huh, yeah but..." he grins and I realise he's done exactly what I somehow managed to do. I'd set out to tease him, make him want me so that when the time comes later and I get to please him, the waiting would be so worth it. Unfortunately he's also succeeded with getting us both as worked up as each other and he's foiled my plan.

"Can we call it even now then?" he asks, his tone now light and teasing. I look down at myself, locking my jaw and shaking my head, a rueful smile on my face when I look back at him. I voice the question that's on my mind, even though I think I already know the answer.

"If we call it even are you going to come over here and finish what you started?" I ask, raising my eyebrows and waving my hand in front of my rock hard dick as I lean back casually against the pillows. He chuckles, shaking his head.

"No, we've got a table booked remember" he reminds me, the smile on his face coming through in his voice. I shrug my shoulders, casually getting up and walking over to him, my eyes raking over his naked torso as I approach. I stand in front of him, noticing the sparkle of surprise in his eyes turn wary and then lusty as my fingers delve beneath the edge of the towel, holding him where he is with the fabric before he can step back. I tug him forward, smirking to myself when I hear his sharp intake of breath and gasp of surprise as the very tip of my two fingers come into contact with the sensitive, slick head of his cock. He makes a sound and I find myself smiling like an idiot at the cute whimper of delight that escapes his lips, loving the way his eyes flicker to meet mine, his tongue sweeping out across the soft dark pink flesh to dampen it. I tilt my head, watching his reaction intently as I flick my thumb, moving my fingers deftly where the thick part of the white material is tucked in, feeling it slacken beneath my fingers.

Yanking gently on the towel, my fingers making a fist around it, I stroke up his arm with my other hand, feeling the firm, toned muscles in his upper arms, cupping it around his neck and tugging him forward into a long lingering kiss. Again I'm left breathless and wondering who on earth I'm actually making frustrated here. As he ends the kiss, his fingers stroking down my bare chest in the direction of my shorts, I give the towel one last flick with my thumb, pulling it away from his perfect body like a magician, my eyes raking over his magnificent form as he stands before me.

"You'd better get back in there fast then, otherwise we'll miss dinner". His gaze meets mine, widening when he sees that I'm not joking around. His hand flies to the back of his neck causing his cock to jump slightly and his stomach muscles to ripple, the unconscious movements making my mouth go dry in an instant. Jeez, removing that towel really wasn't a good idea, especially as Craig is in no rush to hide his modesty from me. In fact, from the cocky look on his face, I think he realises that my plan backfired once again. He stretches his glorious lithe body, showing off every sinuous muscle beneath his tanned, toned skin as he reaches for the ceiling, one arm going behind his head as he pulls at his elbow with the other. My gaze rakes over his body, stopping, my mouth dropping open when it reaches his thighs, my breath catching in my throat, a strangled sound escaping me as I stare unabashed at his erection.

Fuck! He's truly a sight to behold. I wipe my hand across my mouth because I'm sure I must be salivating like a dog on heat as I look at him in all his naked glory, my own cock twitching in anticipation when I see his jutting skyward at an angle. Then he lets his arms drop, his eyes meeting mine once more before he turns, slowly bending over giving me a clear view of his bare ass as he scoops up the towel, flinging it over onto his shoulder like he hasn't a care in the world. I watch, dazed, my heart and cock filled with love and desire as the round, twin cheeks of his backside sway towards the bathroom provocatively and it's all I can do to stop myself acting desperate and reaching out to them to touch and feel them in my hands. Suddenly it occurs to me he just got the upper hand again so I call out to him.

"Oh and Craig?"

"Yeah?"

"There's no way we're even". He inclines his head once in what I assume is a nod before closing the bathroom door once more behind him as I turn to get ready.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	159. Chapter 160

**_Hey, sorry I've not updated in a couple of weeks but I've been so busy writing I forgot. Thanks for the reminder Lily. Hope you like these and there are a few to keep you going. Cheers everyone. _**

**TWO HUNDRED AND FOURTEEN**

**CRAIG (Not proofed).**

"Oh God...here, try this bruschetta, it's lovely." I take a piece as John Paul slides the plate across the white linen table cloth, dipping it into the oil, groaning as I take another bite. Then I skewer a king prawn onto my fork, holding it out to him, smiling as his teeth sink into the succulent meat, my thumb wiping up a trickle of juice that drips onto his chin. He blushes lightly but smiles, leaning further over so I can reach easier, his eyes twinkling and dancing in the candlelight.

"Delicious right?" I ask, sucking the liquid from my thumb. He murmurs his appreciation and nods, his tongue coming out to lick at the rest of the juice on his mouth and just beneath his lips. I wink at him, grinning and he chuckles, taking a sip of the wine we'd ordered to go with the meal. Looking around at the rest of the diners, the strains of Puccini filling the air and the waft of Italian food permeating the air. I'm happy I picked this place for dinner and not one of the more brightly lit, expensive restaurants we could've gone to. I'd thought about splashing out, going somewhere more fancy but I didn't like the idea of sitting formally at a table with a waiter less than ten feet away, watching us for finishing so they could dive in and clear everything away within seconds of us finishing. I like the ambiance in this place, it's intimate, friendly and the service has been great. Plus it's Italian so I knew there'd be something on the menu we'd both like.

I sit back, toying with the napkin, smiling at my boyfriend as the maitre de takes the plates away, making room for our main courses of Tournedos of beef in a Madeira sauce for me and the Linguine di Mare that John Paul had ordered. We make idle chit chat until he's deposited the food on the table and added black pepper and then he's gone again and we resume the conversation we'd been having during the starters.

"So you're telling me that Natalie used you for sex and that Darlene played you so she had somewhere to stay? Then she slept with Darren and _he_ did it on purpose so that you'd catch them?" I nod my head, trying to remain nonchalant about it now but remembering how, at the time, it'd made me feel like shit.

"Bitches" he breathes out, shaking his head and looking sadly at me. It didn't really matter any more, in fact, if anything, I was grateful. "Bloody hell Craig, your love life's like a soap opera" he chuckles to himself, shaking his head. "It's probably a good job you didn't stay with Sarah, she might have turned into a psycho killer or something."

I laugh as I cut into the beef and put a chunk onto the side of his plate for him to try, closing my eyes as he returns the gesture by cupping his hand beneath a fork full of linguine with some salmon skewered on the end, extending it out to me to have a taste.

"Hmm that's good" I say nodding, my fingers brushing beneath his hand, holding it in place. I cut up more food, wielding my fork as I explain it all to him in gory detail.

He listens, the look on his face changing as I dissect my love life, breaking it down and explaining the highs and lows in detail. He looks mortified for me when I explain my naivety over the whole Natalie situation, laughing as I describe my love sick puppy routine and patting my hand when I start to cringe. Then I see his fingers curl tightly around the stem of the wine glass and I let go of my knife, reaching over and soothing across his knuckles with my thumb when he gets angry, looking at me incredulous as I detail for him my stupidity over the whole relationship with Darlene.

"See Darren might be a prat but he had my back" I say, reminiscing. "I was just too blinded by love to listen". I glance up, grimacing to myself when I see his fork full of pasta stopping mid way to his mouth. "I _didn't_ love her though" I hasten to add, laughing wryly, relief coursing through me when he resumes eating, his eyes watching me intently as I open up to him. "I just thought I did". I shake my head and take a sip of wine, grateful that I eventually saw her for what she really was. "I was an idiot".

He looks thoughtful and I wonder what he's thinking as he tilts his head, looking at me intently.

"What?"

"Nothing" he chuckles and shakes his head, tucking back into his pasta.

"It's not nothing, what is it?" I cajole because I know he's thinking something.

"I was just wondering...okay, have you ever cheated on anyone or thought about it?" he leans in, his fork held aloft as he waves his hand around dismissively.

"No, never" I tell him, though I don't repeat that it felt a bit like that when I was going out with Sarah and made excuses to see him instead.

"Would you? I mean, do you ever see yourself in a situation where you could?" I narrow my eyes watching him, looking for a sign that this is anything other than a straightforward query. I think about it. I never had the inclination to when I was going out with the girls other than the usual 'ooh she's fit' observation I'd get if a cute girl went passed or served me in a shop or something. Then I think about his question longer and harder, coming to my conclusion.

"Honestly, yes but there's only really one scenario where I can see myself doing something like that" I say, being as honest as I can. He nods, placing his fork on the side of the shallow bowl of pasta, reaching out and taking a gulp of wine.

"Really, go on then, when's that?" I open my mouth to answer then close it again, my eyes narrowing when I hear the wavering in his voice. I look at him and he smiles back brightly, taking another long sip of the wine, his fingers twirling the stem of the glass around as he prompts me with a nod. I relent, seeing no harm in what I'm about to say because I'd rather be honest and tell him straight.

"Okay...the only scenario I can imagine being in a position where I'd cheat would be if, say...something ever happened between us" I gush out, taking a deep breath and continuing in a rush before I let him jump to the wrong conclusion. "I mean like if we weren't together anymore and I was seeing someone else or you were and then...I don't know, we met up again, saw each other across a crowded room or something". I sit back, flicking a perfectly cooked mange tout around on my plate. He looks up, his eyes alighting on mine, the colour in them a strange blue/green as the candle light shimmers in their depths.

"That's it?" He turns his head, his brows furrowed but an absolutely breathtaking smile adorning his lips.

"Yeah, that's the only way I can imagine being a cheat...if I was cheating on someone else _with_ you. It'd only be until I got around to breaking up with them though" I hastens to add. I shake my head and laugh, taking another drink of my wine.

"Oh okay...I get that" he replies cheerily, attacking his dinner once more with vigour. I have another bite of my steak as I look at him thoughtfully, wondering what he's thinking as he smiles back. I cut off another bit of steak, smearing some of the sauce on with my knife and hand it over, grinning, shaking my head and licking my lips as I see him take it between his teeth, groaning as he chews on the succulent meat.

"_Do you,_ I mean, do you really?" I implore, butterflies setting off their flight in my tummy as his eyes fly open, his gaze questioning me as it meets mine. "Do you get it? Do you actually understand what it is I feel for you because with you I know exactly where I stand, I know what you feel for me even without you saying anything but is it like that with you?" I ask him, imploring him to be honest.

"Yeah of course..." he hesitates, looking a little doubtful and I hold my breath, glancing around the room before settling again. I look back at him and his expression has changed, making me wonder if I imagined the uncertainty I could've sworn was there moments earlier. I wait another second, patiently smiling at him but he doesn't continue.

"Good because I never believed in fate and destiny and all that stuff but I think...with Darlene and Natalie especially but with Sarah too I guess, I think I was meant to go out with them." I give him a lopsided grin, feeling my hands start to go clammy and my heart beat faster as I explain. "It's like, going out with them, was meant to happen so that when you came along _I knew_" he frowns, his brows furrowed so I explain further. "You've shown me what being with someone, in a relationship, is supposed to be like". He smiles genuinely, his eyes crinkling at the corners, the back of his hand smoothing across his cheek as he looks back at me.

"f you hadn't come along I might never have know it should feel like _this_, I might have ended up settling" I tell him. His face softens as I finishes, the creases in his brow evening out and a calmness washing into his eyes. It's true though. I'd thought my relationship with Sarah was going great...I fancied her, we had a laugh, she didn't nag. I thought that was really good and it'd been the best relationship I've had but when you compare it to this. It's like comparing that cheap advent calendar chocolate to the finest Belgian chocolates, they're not remotely in the same league. Pushing his almost empty bowl of pasta to one side he folds his hands one over the other, resting his chin on them as he props his elbows onto the table. He clears his throat and looks at me intently.

"Craig,_ I _could never cheat on you, you know that don't you because what happened with Hannah..." I wave his statement away and he looks wary for a second, his mouth opening as though to continue.

"Forget it, I know you were confused and you tried to tell me...it can't have been easy letting her down, especially as you didn't understand yourself" I say, smiling when I see the instant look of relief etched in his features. I know where he was going with the Hannah thing. He still felt so guilty for seeing her even though he had feelings for me and I suppose there's no doubt that he would've cheated on her with me, for a little while, if I'd in any way returned his feelings. There's just no point thinking like that though because it's kind of the same as the scenario I gave him. It's weird because it's not something I should even think of but I know if anything ever went wrong with me and John Paul, anyone coming between us wouldn't stand a chance. It might only have been a week we were celebrating but it felt like we had a lifetime of friendship holding it all together.

We both look up as the waiter comes over and removes our plates, asking if we want to see the dessert menu.

"In a little while" I say with a smile, turning my eyes straight back to John Paul when the guy walks away. I settle comfortably into my seat, stretching my legs out beneath the table. John Paul tilts his head and raises his eyebrow, a playful smile twitching across his lips. I feel his foot nudge mine beneath the table and I look across at him, our eyes locking, a fission of electricity passing between us. He reaches across the table and takes my hand, his thumb caressing over the fleshy part of my palm beneath my thumb as he looks at me in earnest.

"I haven't even looked at another bloke the way I think of you you know" he says, his voice barely above a whisper. I shiver, for no other reason than he's unnerving me, making me tremble with his sincerity. I can't imagine that he's only ever really thought of me as his match though. It just seems ludicrous that he picked me, chose me out of all the guys he could've fallen for. Me, his straight best mate.

"What never?" I ask because...well I have to. It just doesn't seem possible that I'm the only one.

"No" he states vehemently. He laughs and shakes his head. "When I met you I didn't know how I felt exactly, I just knew I loved spending time with you. Then I started getting jealous of you being with Sarah and I couldn't cope with it." He squeezes my hand, his thumb brushing lightly across my fingers. "Then after you knew, after everyone knew, I had the opportunity to meet other people, other blokes but..." he sighs, holding his hands out palms up, showing me he has no secrets and that he's being open with me.

"I don't know, I wasn't interested. I mean, I wanted to try stuff, physically I mean and when I went to that club and the bloke kissed me I had the opportunity to take things further, but...it would've felt like I was cheating on you or something you know?" I nod my head, his words making my heart swell because...he waited for _me_. All that time we were just friends and I was going out with Sarah. It must have been making him crazy and yet he didn't go out looking for anything else, anyone else, he remained true to me.

"Craig?" I shake my head pulling myself from my thoughts, my eyes connecting and staying locked on his. "_No one_ made me ache like you did." He smiles wryly, placing my hand on the table top, knocking back the last drop of his wine. The butterflies are going absolutely berserk in my stomach that he felt like that. That anyone could feel like that about me, let alone someone as fantastic as he is.

"I didn't know mate, I'm sorry" I shrug, my hands out and open as I look back at him, my heart aching that he'd felt that way about me for so long.

"What for? You didn't know and even if you had, there wasn't anything you could've done about it." I chuckle lightly, glancing down, catching my lip between my teeth. His foot nudges mine beneath the table and I look back up, flushing slightly as he tilts his head and smiles. "I did tell myself that I was going to make more effort after this holiday though because I couldn't carry on pining for you, could I?" A sick feeling courses through my stomach as he says that. It doesn't bear thinking about what the consequences might have been like for us, for our friendship if he had met someone else, someone who knew from the off that they wanted him and would do anything to secure him. Bloody hell, it'd been a close call. I mean...shit, what if I'd been too late. What if I'd never discovered that he was my soulmate...what then? Jealousy rages in me that I almost missed out and some other lucky bastard might have been fortunate enough to get what we've had. I push the sick feeling aside because it didn't happen that way, I was in time, I did realise what he means to me before some other jammy sod came along.

"So you really weren't kidding when you said you'd only felt that way about me then?" He chuckles and grins. I know, I know, I'm fishing but there's nothing better than hearing John Paul talk about the way he feels for me...except hearing him laugh...and moan...and when he calls out my name. Yeah, those things are even better.

"Why do you think I was so scared when I kissed you." I close my eyes as he whispers that statement. God I'd wanted it so much, more than I'd wanted anything, I hadn't really thought at the time about how much courage it must have taken for him to do that.

"Cause you thought I might deck you?"

"Well yeah, that as well but...you've had girlfriends before and stuff, I'd only really done that with Hannah and it wasn't exactly what you'd call great." I nod my head in agreement. I hadn't really though of it like that. I mean, I knew it had to have been a big step for him, making that first move and kissing me but I never thought he might be scared because he was comparing himself to Sarah or my other two exes. I guess I can understand his wariness a bit more now. Hell, I'd felt like that when I though there might have been other lads before me. He laughs, his fingers running through the dark blond strands of his hair, the candlelight highlighting a few golden strands.

"Seriously Craig, I didn't have a clue". I find myself grinning like an idiot because despite all of this he went for it. Kissing his best mate even though he wasn't certain I'd return his feelings. Thank goodness he had.

"Well I'm glad you did" I say succinctly because if he hadn't, I might not have been brave enough to and we might not have been sitting here now.

"Good because...it's you, it's always been you Craig, from the minute you walked through that door". I smile, liking hearing that because even if I didn't know it would lead here, I'd known there was something there too.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	160. Chapter 161

**TWO HUNDRED AND FIFTEEN**

CRAIG

"Okay, I'm officially stuffed...I can't believe you made me order dessert" I sit there chastising him as I put the fork down. He snorts derisively, his eyes rolling in his head and I giggle.

"Jeez Craig, I couldn't stop you, besides, who was it couldn't pick between the mint chocolate cup, the devils food cake or the lemon torte so chose all three?" he teases, his spoon clinking inside the slim glass, scooping out the last of the chocolate dessert.

"You could've stopped me" I admonish teasingly. He chuckles, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Yeah Craig, of course I could...just like I could've stopped you putting 2ps in the machines, just like I could stop you from going on the 'Big One' and just like I could've stopped you getting on stage all those times. _You_ try stopping you Craig, it's impossible". I roll my eyes at him but drop the subject, instead going back to the conversation we'd been having earlier.

"So basically your telling me that it was love at first sight right...what was it?" He looks at me confused as he holds out the last half spoon full of dessert, pulling it away at the last moment as I duck down to get it. He wriggles his eyebrows grinning, teasing me again before finally letting me savour the last little mouthful of the luxurious chocolaty mousse. I lick my lips, gesturing up and down my frame.

"It was my body right? You couldn't resist the perfection could you?" I say cheekily, lifting my shirt and patting my tummy and then winking at him and biting my lip saucily. He rolls his eyes but I see a faint blush stain his cheeks.

"No" he denies it, his gaze flicking away from mine for a second or two.

"God, you're so transparent JP, I always thought you had more integrity."

"If you must know, I was intrigued, you looked lost and yet I knew you weren't new there, plus you looked scared shitless when Sonny and Justin walked into the room" he says matter of fact. "Your body was only the fourth thing I noticed and that was only because you looked like you could do with a bloody good fry up." He looks back smugly then.

"Fourth? What was second and third then...come on, fess up" I raise my eyebrows, gesturing for him to answer.

"If you must know, I noticed your eyes and that hideous jacket you were wearing" he replies succinctly.

"Oi, don't diss the jacket, my mum got me that" he chuckles evilly and snorts, taking the piss completely. "Why my eyes?" I ask as an afterthought.

"God Craig, I might not have know I was gay but even I could appreciate how beautiful your eyes were, they're like Bambi's". He reaches out, softly tracing the curve of my eyelashes, his finger brushing gently underneath them, a low rumbling laugh escaping him as I blink.

"Stop it, you're making me blush" I say suddenly feeling shy because he makes me feel all warm and glowy when he says things like that.

"Okay I'll stop" I nod my head, running my fingers through my hair. He doesn't though, he carries on, like he just can't help himself. "They are though, like Bambi...they're all big and brown and twinkly like a new pack of Minstrels" he grins at me, ducking to the side when I toss my napkin at him. He reaches over quickly then and taps his finger on top of my mole, moving his digit away and chuckling when I pretend I'm going to bite him. "It's like there's a drop of chocolate splashed out too, right...there" he whispers.

I open my mouth to answer him but I find that words have deserted me as he replaces his fingertip with the pad of his thumb, caressing over the small brown spot as gently as is possible. I've always been a romantic type with words and things, told girls they're beautiful or complimented them on what they're wearing but I know no one has ever spoken to me like John Paul is doing, so intimately, like he's memorised everything about me. Even if he is just teasing.

"I could lick it off, it might taste like chocolate too" he growls sexily, placing his hands flat on the table and leaning over. "Come on, let me have a taste" he cajoles huskily, licking his lip, his tongue sweeping out. I turn to the side, the lick he meant for my beauty spot landing as a kiss on my cheek instead.

"Give over, you'll get us thrown out" I say laughing, though on the inside I'm secretly wishing he'll carry on. He shrugs and settles back into his seat taking another sip of the wine looking relaxed and happy. "Are you done now?" I ask him, pretending to be put out but again, loving this more playful side of him. He looks at me with those expressive blue eyes and just tilts his head, a wry smile adorning his lips.

"Ahh, you love me really". I chuckle but I can't deny it, I do. He's everything. He's changed how I feel about the world and life in general. Suddenly I'm not just looking forward to University and Dublin, I'm looking forward to other aspects of my future too. I can see myself with someone a year...two years from now and it's him. I'm thinking about lazy Sunday afternoons in the park, kicking a football around and eating a picnic underneath a shaded tree, late nights out in a club, watching in awe as the DJ works the crowd into a frenzy, taking him a bottle of water mid way through his set and I can imagine us in a place like we've been living this week, the two of us getting to know each other even more...intimately.

Somewhere at the back of my mind a vision from a dream I had last night filters through, one that is too soon to even think about let alone contemplate and yet it's clear and it makes my heart pound. Me, waking up to John Paul by the side of my bed in the tuxedo he wore to the casino, holding a small velvet box in his fingers. There's a whole new range of possibilities there now and they all include John Paul. I look across the table, my eyes meeting his and my breath catches, my heart pounding in my chest because it's like his smile is coming straight from his heart as he looks back at me.

"You know what's funny, I never knew what love was really like until..."

"More wine?" I look up sighing but trying not to show annoyance at the interruption, holding my glass out for the waiter to top up as he stops by the table. "Thanks". The waiter smiles and then tops up John Paul's glass too. When he leaves it seems like the perfect time for a toast so I take a sip and lift my glass, holding it out to John Paul.

"One week mate, who'd have thought it...okay to..." I think for a second and try to come up with the perfect toast.

"Us? Friendship..._romance_?" he says the last option with a hint of mirth and suggestion to his tone. He tilts his glass but I'm sure we can do better.

"Change...for the better and the future?" I add, hesitantly holding my glass by the stem as I look over at him. He twirls his glass, the candle light and the wall sconces casting a shimmer of light through it, bouncing off the pale amber colour liquid in the glass. He looks thoughtful.

"How about...to love and happiness?" He tilts his head, smiling.

"Love and happiness, I like that" I clink his glass with mine and look over the rim of it as I bring it to my lips, holding his gaze as I take a sip. We sit there grinning for what seems like an eon before a noise from the kitchen breaks the connection.

I look at the three empty plates in front of me, dabbing a crumb of chocolate cake up onto my finger and licking it off. He stares at me and I find myself doing it again, this time letting my tongue come out a little, lingering on the tip of my finger, my eyes holding his as I suck it into my mouth. I hear a hiss from across the table and grin wickedly, watching the way he squirms in his seat, his hand dropping beneath the table cloth for a second as he adjusts himself. I can't help the chuckle that escapes me. He looks across the table, his jaw tensing when he realises I've noticed what he's doing.

"Fuck off Craig, it's your fault" he says quietly fighting off a smile. I laugh harder, not even insulted this time that he told me to fuck off, making the couple at the table next to us look over. I smile politely, my tongue going into my cheek to stop me laughing more.

"Language John Paul, this is a dignified restaurant you know, they don't just let any old riff raff in, vulgar language won't be tolerated" I admonish teasingly. He raises his eyebrows and grins crookedly, leaning over the table a little.

"Oh yeah, who's gonna punish me eh?" he challenges. The glass of wine I was just lifting to my lips jerks in my hands when I set eyes on the devilishly playful look in his.

"Watch it, I have ways of making you pay" I flirt back suggestively. He blushes but doesn't back down. Two can play that game.

"Oh yeah, how are you going to do that then?" he asks, his voice coming out roughly. He leans over the table, casting a furtive look around. I feel the atmosphere around me become close, the air hot and I find myself reaching down to pull at the leg of my own dark jeans which have become a little more strained during our conversation. My hand starts to go to the back of my neck as well but he's watching and I don't want him to know just how much his intense, searing gaze is affecting me.

"Carry on like that and you'll find out" I warn him, my voice suddenly taking on that husky tone, my words sounding risque even to my ears. Who am I kidding, I haven't anything in mind at all but it's fun watching him thinking about it, his mind working through various scenarios and I'm sure if I had to I could come up with something.

"Try and stop me" he replies wickedly. I roll my eyes but I'm secretly getting turned on by this reckless side to him. The waiter chooses that moment to come over and remove the dessert plates, asking us if the meal was okay.

"It was great, thanks" I tell him, nodding and smiling but wishing he'd go. The guy turns to John Paul who's still looking over at me, his gaze lingering on my lips. He clears his throat and John Paul looks up at him startled, like he hadn't realised we weren't still alone.

"Absolutely delicious" he whispers saying the first words that spring to mind, repeating them once he's cleared his throat. "The meal was delicious" he says more forcefully this time. The waiter nods, looks between the two of us and then leaves, checking back over his shoulder as he walks away.

John Paul shifts in his seat and moments later I feel his sock clad foot nudging beneath the leg of my jeans, stroking over my calf. I glance around but the few other couples around are too engrossed in either their food or conversation to be paying much attention to the two young guys messing at our table. Besides, it's pretty dark and the table cloth obscures some of the view. I clear my throat quietly, holding John Paul's gaze, daring him to take it further.

He shrugs and I respond with a sigh, waving our waiter over and asking for the bill. John Paul's foot moves, sliding over my shin and I jerk back at the unexpected contact, my knee knocking against the underside of the table. The waiter comes back over and hands me a black wallet with the check inside, glancing briefly at me and John Paul as I slip some notes into it.

"Keep the change, thanks" I tell him, handing it back with a smile, knowing there's no reason for him to come back to the table now. Then I look back over at John Paul pointedly. He smiles innocently, asking me if I want more of the wine. Inclining my head in acceptance he proceeds to pour out the last of the bottle into the two glasses. His foot slips out from the leg of my jeans, his toe just tracing the line of muscle down from my shin to my ankle before it leaves completely. I lift my glass to my lips, closing my eyes as I sip it, giving myself a minute to ease the butterflies in my tummy and the completely lascivious thoughts rollocking around in my head.

My chair scrapes back against the wooden floor making a right racket as I jerk back again, this time because he's raised his foot right up, settling it so the ball of his foot is pressed flat against the zip on my jeans. I put the glass down, looking around at the other diners furtively, pleased to see that no one has noticed my erratic behaviour. Then my gaze flicks to John Paul who's happily sitting there sipping at his drink, not even looking at me until I feel his toes curl against me, causing me to get a semi in seconds.

He scratches his head, unintentionally ruffling his hair with his fingers as he does it, glancing over at the bar area and the small waiters station next to it.

"I wonder if they have any of those little white mints?" he says thoughtfully, his foot once more having a little rub, this time harder. I suck in my breath, ducking my head for a second before looking over.

"I uh...I don't see any". He sighs heavily, his foot now working over my erection in a steady slow rhythm.

"Pity, I really fancies sucking on something hard" he replies innocently, his toes tracing the line of the zip in my jeans, following it beneath, wriggling his toes against my balls. I bite back a groan, shifting slightly and lifting my arse up a bit so he can have a really good feel. He shifts in his own chair, moving it back a bit to give himself more space.

"So what else have you planned for tonight, something fun I hope, something..._exciting_". He emphasises the last word just as his toes slide the length of my shaft all the way to the head of my cock. Fucking hell, how can he sound so normal when he's essential jacking me off in the restaurant? My eyes flicker to his and I see that he's not showing any obvious signs to anyone else but to me his own discomfort is evident. His cheeks are flushed, he's licking his lips because his mouth is dry and he needs to let go of the wine glass because if he carries on squeezing it like that, he's likely to snap it. It gives me a bit of a thrill though...knowing that what he's doing is having an effect on him too.

"I thought it'd be cool to go back to the Pleasure Beach, maybe go on some of the rides again, it's open late tonight so it'll be all lit up and everything" see, two can play that game. Hearing my own voice, it doesn't seem too dissimilar to his, apart from the fact that I sound like I've not had anything to drink in days.

"The Pleasure Beach eh? That sounds good, I've been thinking about riding the Big One again" he says lazily, giving my straining cock a nudge from the base to tip again. I cough, spluttering wine all down my chin. I guess that really wasn't a good time to take a sip. Wiping away the liquid and clearing my throat, sitting a little straighter in the chair I look back at him, rolling my eyes when I see a wicked little smile adorning his lips.

"God, you're so easy John Paul". He snorts as I feel his foot slip away from between the apex of my thighs. I sit for a minute, getting myself back under control, half anticipating him ducking beneath the table to 'look for a fork' or something but he doesn't, in fact, from the shuffling about going on beneath the table, I'd say he's putting his footwear back on. Then he turns those innocent blues back on me, the ones that are twinkling devilishly in the dim light.

"What? riding the 'Big One' was awesome." I narrow my eyes as I listen, wondering if he's dropped the teasing/innocent act he's been putting on. I toy with the wine glass but from looking at him, really taking him in, I decide not to go for that sip..._just_ in case.

"I'm just remembering how exciting it was, _riding_ it, going up and down, looking at the sight in front of me as I got that feeling...you know the feeling Craig?" I gulp, listening to his soft silky voice as he leans in across the table, whispering his words intimately. "Remember?...that frantic, delirious sensation that takes over your body as you reach the peak and then the total loss of control you get as you go over the edge, your whole body coming alive as you continue the ride, your heart rate only slowing as you _come_...to the end of the ride and _get off_...together." His gaze flicks to my lips as he finishes, a slow, sexy smile making it's way across his own lips as he leans back, folding his arms casually across his chest. I swallow, licking my lips, staring at him, glad I didn't take that sip after all.

"We should do that again...don't you think Craig?" I blink, looking up, my eyes meeting his, my breath leaving me in a rush as I finally remember to breathe.

"Craig?"

"Definitely...yes, do it again definitely" I reply, finally finding the right words, even if they do come gushing out breathlessly and a bit pathetic sounding. He stands up suddenly, holding his hand out, the zipper of his jeans just below eye level but close enough that I can see the defined outline of his cock beneath the denim...his _hard _cock.

"Come on then, the Pleasure Beach won't wait forever." I take his hand and let him drag me to my feet, his fingers intertwining with mine as I follow him out of the restaurant.

"Neither will I" I mutter beneath my breath, shooting him a withering look when I hear him chuckling in front of me.

.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	161. Chapter 162

**TWO HUNDRED AND SIXTEEN**

JOHN PAUL

Well that went well, at least I didn't come in my pants. It had been a close one though, he'd got me granite hard without even doing anything. First when I felt his dick harden beneath my foot and watched his initial response and then again when I was pretty much describing my feelings that time when he'd climbed on top of me, burying my cock inside his sweet ass and ridden me until I'd exploded like the Dam busters. It was emblazoned behind my eyes...every single expression and gesture and moan. God I was rock hard just thinking about it. Still, this was one time he hadn't managed to get the upper hand.

Stepping outside of the restaurant, I tilt my head back, closing my eyes as I let the cool breeze from the coast hit my face, relishing the refreshing feel of it in comparison to the warmth of the room we'd just been in. I check my phone to see that it's just approaching nine so it doesn't come as a surprise when he suggests heading straight for the Pleasure Beach. We head off in that direction, chatting about this and that, stopping occasionally to look in shop windows or read posters for up coming events. It's stupid but I can't help feeling a sense of loss every time Craig points out something that looks good, only to see that it's dated after we've gone home.

"Cool, look". We pass a street artist drawing in chalk on the pavement, the unmistakable features of Clint Eastwood in a poncho and sombrero scowling out across the pedestrian zone next to one of Marilyn Monroe, her skirt around her waist, a laugh on her face, the only splash of colour in the black and white picture being her ruby red lips. Craig fishes in his pocket and throws down some loose change, crouching down to pet the little Jack Russell dog that's happily watching the people passing by. We nod to the artist and move on, stopping when we notice that a small crowd has formed around an iron statue of a man in a bowler hat with a news paper tucked under his arm and a briefcase dangling from his hand. I frown, wondering what's so fascinating about it that has all these people enthralled. I'm just about to tug Craig away when I catch a movement, jumping like half the other people in the small crowd when he lifts his hand and scratches his head.

Craig starts next to me, his deep chuckle ringing in my ears as we stand and watch the 'statue' get into a different position. Some of the people leave and others stay, ready to watch the reactions of the next lot of unsuspecting people who turn up. We head off though and make our way past a few craft stands, choosing not to linger too long on our way to the Pleasure Beach. It's only when something or someone catches his eye over by the popcorn cart that we waver, this time stopping at a young bloke not much older than us, tall, longish dark hair, intelligent hazel eyes. He's sat before an easel, charcoals and pencils in hand as he draws a portrait from a photograph with deft, precise strokes, his hand rubbing around the edges of the film stars face to create some shadow. We stand mesmerised, watching as the likeness takes shape, the familiar jutting cheekbones of a hat wearing Johnny Depp filling the white paper.

"He's good" Craig says, leaning into my back from behind and whispering in my ear. I nod my head in agreement as the artist changes implements, shading in the shiny flecks of the eyes and speckling the lead of the pencil to create stubble. I try to imagine what a black and white portrait of Craig would look like and whether or not it would do him justice. The guy finishes with a couple more strokes and signs his initials with a flourish across the bottom of the paper before clipping it to a stand with maybe a half dozen other pictures. He looks over and smiles, tilting his head curiously at us befroe turning back to his easel.

"Come on" Craig tugs on my shirt just beneath my ribcage but I don't move, causing him to turn his eyes on me questioningly. "What's up?" I gesture to the artist as he takes out another sheet, using a knife to sharpen his pencils and picking through the tin with his charcoals in it.

"I want to get one done" I tell him adamantly, waving to the lad. Craig looks surprised at the forceful way I say it but he takes a step back beside me anyway.

"For your mum?"

"No for me silly, I want you to sit for him and get yours done" I tell him, giving him a little push as I edge nearer to the man. The artist glances up, smiling again, confidently asking which of us is having their portrait done.

"Go on..._pleasee_" I implore beseechingly. I give Craig another gentle shove before he has chance to say no. He lifts his hand up like I used to in junior school when I was asking permission to use the toilets, shuffling forwards and seating himself on a stool a couple of feet from the easel when he's motioned to do it.

"You wouldn't mind just standing over there would you, you're kind of blocking my light" the bloke says nicely enough, gesturing for me to wait a couple of feet from Craig. I look up automatically to see that the street lamp nearby is actually casting shadows in the other direction but he obviously just doesn't want me putting him off so I move idly over to one side. He looks at me squinting and waves his hand a little, indicating for me to move a bit more. I do, sighing begrudgingly because it means I can't see the paper anymore and neither am I facing Craig. The lad smiles patiently, his eyes holding a hint of mirth as I show my lack of appreciation by huffing.

I edge a little further back from the easel so I'm only a couple of feet from Craig, stopping when the bloke gives me the thumbs up. I glance down to see Craig smiling, wriggling on the stool to get comfy, tossing his head back as the slight breeze flicks a few strands of hair across his forehead. I reach out, sliding it between my fingers back off his face, letting them linger for maybe a second or two longer than necessary. I look back at the artist after re taking my position out of the way.

"Is here okay?" I ask a little sarcastically, a wave of shame washing over me that I was getting narky just because I wasn't fully able to see Craig.

"Perfect, cheers mate" he says in a friendly manner and I feel even more guilty for thinking him a prat...a talented prat but still. "Black and white or colour?" I look away from Craig, my eyes settling on the curious ones looking back at me. I glance at my boyfriend again but he just shrugs, leaving the decision up to me. My eyes go from the open neck of his bright red shirt to his soft dark pink lips and settle on the brown of his eyes and the few wisps of dark coffee colour hair on his forehead.

"Black and white" I tell him decisively. A colour picture would be nice but there is no way he'd be able to match the exact colours that I see in front of me now...except maybe the shirt. He nods and sharpens a pencil, picking through the different tins and his metal tool box, getting the different drawing implements he needs.

"Good decision that, so many people go for the colour you know? But it doesn't capture the soul of the person the same, if you know what I mean?" he says in a really distinct Brummy accent. I glance at Craig to see him smiling thoughtfully at what the guy said.

"Do I have to sit dead still?" he asks, looking between me and the dark haired lad who was about to draw his likeness. He laughs, smiling warmly back at Craig.

"Well not 'dead' still, I don't want you looking like a corpse, do I?" he chuckles at his own joke, popping the pencil width ways between his lips as he wipes off the tips of his fingers and sorts out a fresh sheet of parchment. I shuffle on the spot, watching the interaction between them and the way that Craig relaxes when the guy starts drawing, no longer sitting bolt upright but instead, hunching over slightly, his hands joined where they hang down between his knees.

"I don't know, I bet you thought I looked like death warmed up last night...eh John Paul?" he chuckles and it's only when the lad laughs too that I break out of my reverie, shaking my head at him and giving him a wink.

"Actually I thought you looked pretty damn cute Craig" I say sincerely, my cheeks warming when I see him blush. He smiles, casting his eyes down and to the side, his lashes sweeping delicately onto his cheeks. I turn my attention for a second to look at the artist as he works, my eyes following the fluid movements of his fingers as he draws, what I assume, is the outline, his pencil skating over the paper with deft, brisk strokes. He glances up occasionally, his gaze fixing on Craig's features before settling back on his drawing, adding more lines and curves. He quickly changes his pencil for a thicker one, flicking the end of it with his thumbnail before resuming his drawing.

"You have beautiful eyes you know, very expressive" he says looking up, his gaze catching briefly on Craig's. I clear my throat and the pair of them look over, one pair thoughtful and intuitive and the other crinkled at the corners as he turns, soft as melted chocolate as they lock onto mine, the mole above his lip twitching as they curve into a smile. I finally drag my eyes away, noticing the other guy watching us as I turn away.

"Sorry, my girlfriend always says I should think before I speak...wayy too familiar apparently" he says, clearing his throat before he continues. I nod and give him a wry smile, perking up a bit when I see Craig blatantly checking me out. Shoving my hands in my pockets, I stand taller, tilting my head a little as I try to get a glimpse of the picture so far. I can't see much, just the edge where he's scribbling away, his pencil flying across the paper skillfully.

He looks up again and as I turn my head to look at Craig I see my boyfriend blushing, his cheeks coloured a gorgeous shade of pink beneath his olive hued complexion. I glance away quickly, not wanting him to see how jealous I am but turn back when I hear the sound of the guy rooting in his tin, my eyes settling back onto Craig while he's watching the talented young guy in front of him. The sounds of the artists dexterous movements permeate into my mind as he continues his expert strokes with the charcoal but it's Craig I'm watching, captivated by the beauty that radiates from him.

He's sitting there, looking a little more rigid again but his face is relaxed, a small smile just toying at the edges of his lips. He peeks over but his eyes dart away again before I have chance to say or do anything to show him how much I love him. I catch the lad looking at him again, his eyes following the movement of Craig's hand as he scratches lightly at the top of his chest, just inside the slight 'V' of his shirt, his fingers wrapping tightly around the hem of the red fabric, tugging on it lightly. The guy looks between us then continues on, wiping the back of his thumb beneath his lower lip, itching it and leaving a dirty mark, tilting his head in concentration.

"Boyfriends right? How long?" he asks without looking up. I want to ask what business it is of his but Craig answers before I get chance.

"A week" he says proudly. I turn my head towards him at the same time the guy looks up, smiling familiarly at him. Craig starts playing with the button at the front of his shirt, absently unfastening and refastening it, something I note hasn't gone unnoticed by our artist friend.

"You're kidding?" He ducks his head back down, leaning into the easel, his face tensed in concentration as he works on something intricate.

"No why?" I ask, my voice sounding defensive. I look at him as he continues drawing, using the blunt end of the charcoal block to shade in the sides. He chuckles lightly, studying Craig for a second before going back to it. Why does he think I'm kidding, do we look like we're on a first date or worse, like we shouldn't even be going out?

"Thought it must be longer, more serious" he says idly, blowing onto the paper, rubbing a particular spot with his thumb.

"Oh...right". I look down at Craig who tilts his head back to me, biting his lip shyly as his eyes travel over my body.

"It is serious" he responds, his voice barely audible above the sounds of the foot traffic on the pavements nearby. I feel a flush of excitement start inside my belly, butterflies kicking off as his heated gaze ignites that familiar desire in me, the look he's giving me making me react in other ways too.

Suddenly I hear a tin snap shut and the guy clear his throat, hastily wiping his blackened hands on a wet rag. He holds out his hand and looks up at the sky, a frown creasing his forehead.

"Looks like it might rain, I'll just...?" he gestures at the cardboard tubes sticking out of a blue holdall. I look at Craig, who's smiling back at the artist guy, watching as he starts to lift his hand up to his neck, stopping mid raise, clenching his hand into a fist instead.

"Oh right, yeah great, that'll be fine thanks...what do I owe you?" I ask in a rush because _bloody hell_, I just want to get out of here. Craig frowns and steps forward getting a peak of the picture, looking up thoughtfully as the lad slides the drawing into a clear plastic sleeve, quickly rolling it and popping it into a tube as I reach for my wallet.

"Eight quid thanks" I look up in surprise, glancing to the board with pictures on next to us, the same board that holds the price list stating that a black and white portrait should cost fifteen. He laughs wryly, taking the money and handing me the tube with the picture in it.

"Ignore that, you should be charging me mate, it's not so often I have such good looking subjects to work with". I couldn't agree more, that's why I want to get Craig as far away from him as possible because he's not a bad looking lad either and Craig seems to have taken a shine to him as well.

"You're really talented you know" I say to him, gesturing at his other drawings as I turn to leave. Craig holds his hand out for a second before shaking his head, running his fingers through his hair instead.

"Yeah you are..._really_ talented" he says mysteriously, smiling warmly at the dark haired lad. As we walk away I look back over my shoulder, surprised to see that he's already started on a fresh project instead of putting his things away, the threat of rain clearly no longer a worry to him.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	162. Chapter 163

**TWO HUNDRED AND SEVENTEEN**

CRAIG

We walk away and I notice John Paul looking back over his shoulder, a frown creasing his forehead. He's been acting a bit weird considering getting the picture done was his idea in the first place and it's not like him to be off with people but he seemed a bit...off hand with that lad. He's the one who's always friendly and approachable while I'm usually the awkward one. Saying that, I don't think he was too happy about being relegated to the sidelines while the lad was drawing the picture. I get the impression he wanted to watch the image develop, wanted to see the drawing take shape. It's a shame he pretty much ran off as soon as it was done because I think it's brilliant and not at all what he was expecting. In fact, I'm going to get a proper printed copy of it as soon as I can so I can put it in a frame and have a reminder too. I take hold of his arm to stop him walking, ready to ask him to take a look but he gets in there first.

"So...are you looking forward to Trinity?" he asks completely out of the blue. My eyes narrow at the sudden change in conversation, him bringing up this particular topic a complete surprise to me. It's something we haven't really spoken about much though, so I launch into all the details I have, telling him about the Business, economics and social studies course I've applied for, hoping to maybe lead into talking about something else. He pulls me over to a bench as we talk, sits us down and turns to face me, his knee drawn up on the bench so he can rest his arm along the back of it, his head resting lightly on his opened palm as he listens to me.

"Oh man, I'm telling you, it's going to be ace John Paul, there're like, ten degree options to go for..." I carry on telling him about it, watching the way his lips move occasionally when he hears me repeat something I've no doubt told him before, his eyes lighting up and smiling at me as I describe the place. I just start to go on about the number of students that they take on each year, about to launch into a speech I'd prepared weeks earlier saying he might be able to get in if he was to apply there too, when he interjects.

"And of course the male to female ratio is 'ridiculous' right?" he says, teasingly but glancing away as soon as the words are out of his mouth.

"How do you mean?" There's something familiar in the way he says it, the words he uses and I rack my brains to remember, flushing in embarrassment when I recall a conversation we'd all had at the Dog a few months back when I was still with Sarah. I try to tell myself that it's coincidence and he can't really be thinking of that conversation but I already know the answer. After all, this is John Paul and it seems there's very little of our friendship and things that happened during that time that've slipped under the net. Hell I should know, I'm just the same.

"Ohh, right" I say, clearing my throat, my eyes darting away from his. He laughs as the realisation comes to me but I can see a flash of something in his eyes. Jealousy I think. He chuckles lightly, toying with the corner of his shirt.

"At least I don't have to worry about the lads eh? There's not going to be many of them around" he says quietly, trying and failing to act nonchalant. I reach over and take his hand, my thumb stroking across the backs of his fingers before I curl them in mine.

"Uhh no, you don't have to worry about lads, I don't fancy them remember" he snorts loudly and shakes his head, "and you don't have to worry about the girls either, they couldn't possibly compete with you" I tell him, making sure he can see that I mean every word of it. He looks back over smiling shyly and laughing lightly but there's no real humour in it. Then he looks down at our joined hands, avoiding my gaze.

"What're you doing John Paul?" his eyes flicker back up to mine, startled at the abrupt way the question came out.

"What do you mean?" he replies quietly. I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Come off it..._you_...doing the doubting Thomas routine again, what is it?" he feigns surprise at me, trying not to let on he knows what I'm talking about but I can tell from the way he isn't meeting my gaze that he knows exactly what I mean.

**JOHN PAUL**

Okay so I asked him about Trinity in the hope of turning the conversation towards his future plans, try to find out what he was thinking. What I'd ended up doing was opening a whole can of worms because the thought of him there with all these ambitious, intelligent people was making me jealous as hell, a feeling I'd pretty much perfected tonight.

"What're you doing John Paul?" I look at him when he voices the question but I can't hold his gaze for more than a second for fear he'll see what's really bothering me.

"What do you mean?" I hear him sigh next to me, no doubt shaking his head or rolling his eyes at my evasiveness.

"Come off it..._you_...doing the doubting Thomas routine again, what is it?" I pretend to act surprised but I'm not. It doesn't exactly come as a shock that he can read me so well. He's been able to in almost everything.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I tell him, trying but I think failing to convince him. He raises his eyebrows and laughs dryly.

"Bullshit!" Yeah, definitely failing. The thing is, I don't want to get into it now. I mean, I know I'm acting weird but telling him is just going to ruin the evening and I don't want that. I start to stand up but he grabs my shirt and hauls me back down so I land sprawled heavily on the bench. He tilts his head and purses his lips, resting his hand on my knee as though to stop me getting up again.

"Don't shrug me off John Paul, honestly, what's wrong?" he asks seriously. I sigh, my hand going to my forehead, my fingers spearing through my hair in frustration.

"Nothing...actually no, not nothing, you were..." I throw my hands up in despair and begin to stand. He pushes on my shoulder, his hand lingering there quite forcefully until I relax back. He spreads his hands wide.

"I was what?" He lifts his eyes to meet mine and I find myself drowning in them for a moment, wanting to reach out and touch his thick, long lashes. "Well?"

"Flirting...no, not flirting" I say changing my mind quickly, realising that's too strong a suggestion, "you were enjoying his attentions" I say honestly. He snorts and shakes his head.

"Who's? The artist guy?" he sounds puzzled, looking back in that direction. I turn too but he's a little too far away to make out properly considering the amount of people around.

"Yeah, the 'artist guy'" I reply, jealousy seeping through into my voice. His brow creases and he looks even more perplexed. He covers my hand with his.

"No I wasn't" he replies adamantly, his voice gruff and commanding.

"Yeah, you were, I could tell". I sound childish not letting it drop but...it bothers me. I know it shouldn't, hell, we've both had people interested the last few days but there was just something about Craig's responses. They just seemed so...personal.

"Oh yeah? Enlighten me then, how could you tell?" He sounds so sure that I'm wrong and I start to wonder if I've missed something.

"Well you were blushing for starters, when he looked at you" I say, clearly picturing the way his tanned complexion had flushed when the guy had looked up from the drawing.

"Let me guess, when he changed to charcoal right, before he asked if we were boyfriends?" I frown, wondering how he knew that but unable to back down. I nod my head. "He caught me staring at _you_, you idiot" he says teasingly. I think about it for a second but...I _know_ what I saw...right?

"Phttt!" the sound of disagreement comes out before I can stop it. He rolls his eyes.

"You'd just said I looked 'cute' the night before...remember". I do remember but I don't recall seeing it that way. He'd been looking at the artist, not me.

"Well what about when he said you had beautiful eyes." I challenge back because he's got me a little flustered and there is no way he can defend himself on that one. I can still picture the way he smiled, his eyes like melted vats of chocolate all soft and liquid and glossy. It makes me jealous just thinking about it.

"Okayyy" he says, not defending himself but looking at me like I've just sprouted horns. He shrugs, no longer seeming bothered by the interrogation. "I could feel _you_ looking at me though", he says beneath his breath. I hesitate for a moment but all logic and understanding seems to have deserted me.

"And when he was looking at you, you kept changing your position and messing with your shirt...you do that when you're nervous" I say with conviction. His hand goes to his neck but he doesn't look uncomfortable, in fact he's smiling, shaking his head from side to side as he looks at me.

"Right...anything else?" The corner of his mouth twitches like he's attempting not to laugh or something as he issues the question. I want to tell him 'yeah, lots' but I get the impression he's not taking it seriously.

"Yeah, you were looking at his mouth" I spit out. I'm on a roll now, literally every movement and gesture he made or received flitting through my mind.

"Seriously?" He waves his hand at me before covering his mouth, no doubt fighting to cover a laugh or something. Okay so, I know I'm sounding ridiculously paranoid right about now but I just can't seem to stop myself.

"Uh huh, when he wiped his mouth you kept staring at it". He laughs and I mean a full on, hand over his mouth, tears springing to his eyes laugh. I slap him, blushing because he seems to think I'm being ridiculous.

"He left a black smudge underneath his lip...you can't have missed it" he says in defense. Okay so yeah, the guy did wipe his mouth and leave a dirty great mark but...was it really that simple? I let the rest of that moment play out, remembering the way Craig behaved.

"Well you were also biting your lip and clenching your hands every time you were going to rub your neck...you do that when someone makes you feel nervous" I point out beginning to flounder a bit. There's only one reason I can think of as to why Craig would feel nervous around the guy and that's if his attentions were having some kind of effect on him.

"What?" his face scrunches up adorably, completely confused. I look at him, seeing what that lad would see, how completely and utterly gorgeous he is.

"I'm not surprised you felt nervous though" I say letting my mouth run away with me, "of course he's going to fancy you". He leans in a little, his fingers coaxing my hand from around the back of the bench until he holds them. He sits like that then for a moment or two, smiling when I lift my eyes to his, uncertainty written in them.

"John Paul, I also do it when I feel under pressure or uncomfortable" he says quietly, his thumb gently stroking across the back of my knuckles.

"Why would you feel under pressure, was it because you were having the picture done? Because you didn't have to you know" I tell him, my voice taking on a defensive edge. He smiles and shakes his head.

"I know that. I said I do it when I'm uncomfortable as well" he reminds me. I feel the butterflies take flight in my stomach, that nauseous feeling starting to build up because I don't know that I want to hear why he was uncomfortable. I'd like to think it was because the guys attentions were unwanted but I can remember the look of desire in his eyes as they'd turned to mine. They'd been dark and stormy with lust.

"But why would you feel like that?" I ask tentatively, not quite expecting the mirthless response that I get back.

"Oh I don't know" he says sarcastically, "maybe because my boyfriend was standing right next to me, giving off this really hot, sexy jealous vibe and he was turning me on" he replies matter of fact. I think about it, blushing when I realise that maybe I've just made a complete dick of myself and that I _have_ read it all wrong.

"That didn't stop him checking you out". Shit! The words slip out before I have chance to stop them. He laughs, the sound sharp without a hint of humour, his face twisting into a half frown half incredulous expression.

"He has a girlfriend, he said so" he points out seriously.

"So, so did you but..."

"Oh my God, don't even say it JP!" he warns. I bite my lip, holding my tongue because I've just noticed how furious he looks. Way to go John Paul. I think I've just found the fastest way to ruin what was a perfectly lovely evening. His jaw clenches and I swallow, pissed off with myself for making him so cross and yet still feeling like crap because of what I saw between them.

"Okay, are you ready to listen to _me_ now?" he asks, his voice suddenly softer. I think I must look a bit shocked at his outburst because his lips start twitching as he attempts to hold back a smile. "Cause I've heard enough bullshit for one night and I don't know about you but I want to ride the 'Big One'" he states. I look at him curiously. "Well?" he asks a little narkily. I nod my head quickly, sitting back to listen to what he has to say.

"Right then, what crap did you come out with first...oh yeah, him saying I have nice eyes" he says.

"Beautiful" I cut in. He frowns.

"Sorry?"

"He said you have beautiful eyes, not nice" I remind him. He grins.

"Oh yeah, that's right...anyway, it was a nice compliment but then something made me look at you and you just looked so gorgeous standing there, that streetlight behind you. You looked lovely" he says sincerely making me get goosebumps from the intensity of his gaze. I shiver, about to say something in return but close my mouth when I see the stern look he's giving me. "I don't know what you thought you saw John Paul but I could feel you watching me the whole time he was drawing me and then I saw you turn away and I couldn't take my eyes off you, you always just look so...cool" he says and I find myself blushing even more, wishing it were true.

"What else?" he asks. He clicks his fingers together and gives himself a nod. "Oh yeah, you said I was nervous because I was fiddling with my shirt and fidgeting on the stool." I nod my head in agreement.

"Do you deny it?" I blurt out, covering my mouth as soon as the words are out.

"What? That I was nervous? No way" I start grinning because he can't deny it. At least he's being honest. "_You_ were making me nervous though, not him" he finishes.

"No way, I wasn't doing anything" I say shaking my head. He laughs incredulously.

"Damn right you were, John Paul, believe me, you were doing all sorts of things to me looking at me like you were, I could barely control myself." What he was saying didn't make sense, it doesn't explain why he'd feel nervous. So I ask him.

"Why?" he asks incredulously. "Because I was getting turned on and I was sat right in front of that guy with nothing to hide behind and I was getting..._you know_...excited, okay?" he blushes, lowering his tone when he realises he's raised his voice.

"Oh..._ohh_". The realisation of what he's saying leaves my mouth breathlessly. He smiles smugly.

"Does that answer your questions then?" I bite my lip and nod my head.

"Yes" I answer quietly.

"And you do believe me right?" he asks, looking at me with those big Bambi eyes, making my stomach do flip flops when he smiles.

"Of course I do, I was being stupid..." I tell him sheepishly. He chuckles but I feel like a complete idiot, knowing that I doubted Craig for even a second. "I'm sorry". He shakes his head and smiles, putting me at ease immediately.

"Right, forget it then but next time, talk to me, okay?" I nod in agreement. "Come here". He tugs me into a hug, his hand going to my neck as he pulls me close. I wrap my arms around him, inhaling his uniquely intoxicating scent as I bury my face against his throat, my hand finding the same place just beneath his hairline at the column of his neck too.

"I love you Craig" I whisper into his ear, feeling him shiver as I hold him in my arms. He takes a little step back, one hand still at my waist and the other just cupping my cheek in his palm.

"You're the one I want John Paul...remember that" he says with certainty. I nod my head and smile, knowing it to be true but still wishing I could hear him return my proclamation of love.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	163. Chapter 164

**ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTEEN**

CRAIG

Listening to his replies as he answers my questions about what he _thinks_ he saw, I realise just how insecure I seem to make him or at least, this situation seems to make him. I'm not sure what else I can do to show him I'm not interested in anyone else though. Saying that, I can see how my action could be misconstrued, especially by JP who doesn't exactly have the highest self esteem. I just wish there was more I could say or do to convince him.

The whole time I was getting my picture done I was _aware_ of him, physically, sexually, like he was actually touching me and I was trying my best not to give away how much his presence nearby was affecting me. I hadn't really thought for one second that he was occasionally behaving the way he was because he was jealous. It seemed ridiculous.

I was so in tune with him though, the whole time the artist was drawing me I was concentrating on acting relaxed, blocking out this heated vibe he was giving off, knowing that if I didn't my physical reaction to John Paul's nearness would be blatant. In the end I'd pretty much forgotten the guy was even there...sneaking glances and furtive looks at John Paul. Hell, I'd caught him watching the artist a time or two as well but I didn't think anything much of it, after all, he's told me enough times how he feels. I've tried to as well but it's not sunk in the same yet. I look at him now as he apologises, calling himself stupid and I know I have to be more clear about what I'm feeling otherwise he'll never be convinced.

"Right, forget it then but next time, talk to me, okay?" I tell him earnestly, putting my hand on his shoulder and waiting for his response. I don't want him bottling things up, I want him to know he can tell me anything. He nods in agreement, silently acknowledging that he won't let things go so far to getting to him next time. "Come here" I say softly, wrapping my hand protectively around his neck and pulling him close. I feel the warmth of the air leaving him tickling my neck and hear him inhale deeply, just like I'm doing. I close my eyes as I let his scent wash over me, overwhelming my senses with his heady masculine fragrance. He sighs into me and I feel his body relax...his thighs pressing gently against mine, his arms loosen slightly around me and his face move back ever so slightly as his lips brush beneath my ear.

"I love you Craig" he whispers, the soft caress of his words in my ear causing me to tremble in his arms. I've said I love him before but he doesn't seem to have taken that on board so I go for a completely different tactic instead. I move back a little, my hand cupping his face gently, my thumb stroking over his cheek until he looks at me, the hand around his waist clasping him tightly by the shirt.

"You're the one I want John Paul...remember that" I tell him sincerely, stepping back out of his embrace so he can see that I mean it wholeheartedly. He nods his head and I lean in, touching my lips firmly but gently to his, pouring everything I feel for him into that kiss. He responds immediately, his arms tightening back around me, a couple of his fingers sliding through my belt loop tugging me closer. I feel him shiver as my hand slides over his back on top of his shirt, stroking up over his shoulder blades until it reaches the soft hair just above the nape of his neck. I don't deepen the kiss because I'm aware we're in the middle of a reasonably busy street but as I touch his tongue lightly with mine and he responds with his own tentative touch, his tongue just briefly glancing across mine, I can feel the promise there.

I draw back breathlessly, wishing we were back at the flat instead of smack bang in the middle of the town centre. John Paul seems to feel the same because he steps away putting a little distance between us, cursing beneath his breath as his fingers spear through his hair. He lets his breath out in a whoosh, dropping back down to the bench, folding his hands in his lap to hide his tell tale excitement. I'm about to do the same when I spot the rolled up picture, remembering that John Paul hasn't seen it yet. He lifts it out of the way so I can sit down, his fingers clenching around it, like it's the pictures fault we almost fell out. Taking it gently from him and unfurling it, I place it between us on the bench, telling him that I don't actually think the artist liked me that way, despite what he thought he saw.

**JOHN PAUL**

"If it helps I don't think he necessarily fancied me either, take a look at this". He takes the tube from my clenched hand, prising my fingers off it before uncapping the lid. Then he carefully slides out the rolled up picture, removes the elastic band and spreads it out between us, handling it like the precious piece of artwork it is.

"Oh my God!" I can't stop my voice sounding breathless or tears springing to my eyes for that matter as I look at the picture of Craig, the likeness almost as perfect as a photograph. He's facing just slightly to one side in profile his expression dreamy...thoughtful even, his eyes soft and yet filled with a kind of sensuous flirtation. The lad has managed to capture Craig's roman nose perfectly and my breath actually catches when my gaze fixates on his eyelashes and the way they seem to frame the brown of his eyes just a little, like they're holding the secrets of his eyes back, making him seem mysterious. I say the brown of his eyes because even to a stranger it must be obvious from the dark shading around the shiny black pupil that his eyes are a chocolate colour. It's been drawn so each individual lash is clear, making me want to run a finger across them and feel the spiderlike tickle from the tips.

Oh and his mouth. Wow! The way he's drawn Craig's lips makes me want to reach out and touch them in the picture, see if they're as soft as they look. He's got the mole in exactly the right place too, just perched alluringly on top of Craig's upper lip. Again it's funny but the black and white only seems to emphasize the suppleness of Craig's lips, bring out the velvety redness somehow even without colour. I almost want the picture of Craig to come alive, just to see if the perfect bow of his lips could break into a perfect smile too.

It's a bit like the picture that was taken at the zoo in that the emotion on the faces are so clear...raw, unabashed love seems to pour out from the paper. I say faces because what the lad has done is drawn Craig just off centre to the right of the paper, his face beautiful as he seems to stare off wistfully to the left. And on that side of the paper are three smaller pictures of me, like snapshots, my expressions ranging from my blatant love for him, to unrestricted desire, to a kind of seething passionate jealousy that looks kind of sexy in black and white even if I do say so myself. The artist has drawn most of it in pencils but shaded around the edges with charcoal, blending them all to make one wonderful image. It looks a little like a film still next to one candid shot of the movie star. On the other side of the Craig portrait are two smaller drawings, looking almost like rough sketches if they hadn't captured his likeness so tremendously well.

I reach out and touch the curve of his brow, my heart melting a little at the expressions on the different faces. I see what Craig means now, when he said he was looking at me, thinking about me because those looks are captured beautifully in all three of the Craig faces and not one of them is looking head on at the guy drawing the picture. Each seperate one has his head turned to a slight angle, like the pictures of him are looking at the pictures of me and vice versa.

"You see it don't you?" he whispers close to my ear. I nod my head silently and roll the picture carefully back up, depositing it back inside the tube. Turning to Craig I cup his cheeks in my hands and kiss him, feeling those soft velvety lips come alive beneath mine again but this time I just rest them there as I feel the soft, warmth of his mouth. I savour it, drink the feeling in before letting go. Drawing back I grin at him, holding my finger up, gesturing that I won't be a minute as there's something I have to do. He grins and I can feel his heated gaze on me as I run back in the direction we'd just come, only stopping when I'm next to the artist easel.

The dark haired lad looks up from searching through his pencils, his eyebrow quirking questioningly as he waits for me to say or do something.

"Hey!" I say a little breathlessly.

"Hello?" he replies, his voice wary and filled with trepidation. I can't say I blame him really.

"Listen, I wanted to apologise if I was a bit abrupt with you earlier..." he raises his eyebrows but puts me out of my misery by getting in there first.

"If?" he questions. I shrug my shoulders, hoping he'll no make this any harder than it already is. "Trust me mate, you have nothing to worry about, he only has eyes for you" he says, inclining his head in Craig's general direction.

"I'm not jealous" it's stupid saying that, I know but I can't help going on the defensive with this guy, he unnerves me. He clips a piece of paper to his easel and starts scratching away with his pencil.

"Oh right" he responds knowingly, "you were just shooting me daggers because I'm better looking I suppose?" He chuckles good naturedly and I'm finally able to look him in the eye, noting that his hold a hint of mirth as he teases me. He drops his gaze and goes back to his drawing.

"I wasn't shooting you...alright, maybe I was...sorry" I tell him sheepishly, feeling my cheeks flame. "You really think he only has eyes for me then?" I stare off after Craig, smiling when I see he's back over with the chalk artist, petting his dog. He looks up and our eyes meet for a second, making my heart flutter, the dog nuzzling him suddenly making him turn away again. I can tell even from where I'm standing that he's laughing and I can almost hear the rich, husky sound of it as it uncontrollably escapes him.

"Definitely". I turn back to the artist, realising he's answering the question I hadn't even meant to ask. He looks between me and Craig, shakes his head, swaps his pencil and carries on. "He barely took his eyes off you, despite that fit looking group of hens and stags that walked past". I get a sudden flutter in my chest.

"What group of...?" he chuckles, cutting across my question.

"I reckon you're just as bad". I smile, going back to watching Craig, the thought of a some pretty girls or handsome lads passing by and him not noticing giving me a bit of a confidence boost.

"Oh, I meant to ask...why were you surprised that we'd only been together for a week?" I couldn't help it, it'd been bugging me ever since I'd seen his reaction. He shrugs, like the answer is obvious.

"You're in love" he says matter of fact but then he scratches his head and frowns, trying to put his finger on it. "I visited family in Italy last year and you both have that look about you that I usually see in newlyweds. It's the same look I see between people who've just met and are in the early stages of falling in love but..._more_ and with you two it just felt like you knew each other really well, not just a week like you said." He sighs, frustrated. "You both just have this...radiance, I guess".

"Oh!" I smile, pleased that the look he gave wasn't for any of the reasons I'd come up with. "Well if it helps, we first met nearly a year ago and we became best friends, it's just this last week that things have...developed". He lifts his eyes from the drawing and clicks his fingers.

"See, that explains a lot...I knew I hadn't imagined it" he says beneath his breath. I look back over at Craig, lost in a world of my own, imagining me and Craig with a little dog in the flat, the picture of domestic bliss, when the artist clears his throat, breaking me from my reverie. I turn to look at him.

"So did you uh..." he waves his hand towards the board with the pictures on it and I jump, remembering why it was I'd come over in the first place.

"Oh God yeah, that's what I came to tell you...it's stunning mate, I never expected anything like that". I know I'm gushing but really, it's important he knows that I love it and I couldn't be more grateful. He smiles widely, his eyes lighting up, his fingers fiddling with his pencil as he shrugs.

"Yeah well, like I said, it's easier to draw interesting subjects, you know? And you guys were definitely that." I nod, biting my lip, my eyes once more darting to Craig. He's standing with his hands tucked into the pockets of his dark jeans, his shoulders hunched slightly beneath the loose folds of his red shirt as he chats happily to the other artist. As if he can feel my gaze on him, he looks over, lifting his head in a kind of half wave, inclining his head in the direction of the fair. I nod back smiling before turning back.

"You didn't mind though did you? That it wasn't just a portrait? It's just...I guess seeing the interaction between the pair of you, I wanted to capture it, it's what's ingrained in us to do but I could do you another, if that's what you'd prefer". He seems uncertain, looking between the two of us as he continues his drawing.

"Mind? No way, it's brilliant just...honestly, it's wonderful and no, I don't need another". I see him relax visible and let out the breath I hadn't even realised he was holding.

"Good" he grins, unclipping the little piece of paper he's been doodling with the whole time we were talking. "Here, you can have this as well." He hands me the A5 sheet of parchment and I take it, feeling those familiar butterflies that I get whenever Craig looks at me a certain way as I study the drawing.  
"Craig was right you know, you really are talented" I say, my hand shaking as I look at the two faces in the drawing and the way their eyes seem to be locked on each others, almost identical dreamy smiles etched into the expressions. It's stunning and I find I'm holding my breath, scared that if I breath on it it'll spoil the picture. In this one, I'm in the forefront of the picture and Craig is in the background, his intense gaze searing into mine as I appear to look back over my shoulder at him. You can tell from the picture that there's meant to be some distance between us but you can barely tell because the connection is so profound.

"You see, you've got beautiful eyes too, they change colour all the time you know" I look at him, feeling myself flush as he waves at the picture, explaining. He grins then. "I just didn't dare mention it in case I got my head bitten off". He chuckles, rolling his eyes, elbows now resting on his knees as he flicks his pencil between his fingers.

"Sorry...again" he waves off my apology, rooting in his tin for a fresh piece of charcoal which he then attacks a fresh piece of paper with.

"Forget it, just remember what I said" he inclines his head at Craig who's now waiting, looking a little impatient over by a lamp post. I nod my head, the artists and Craig's words of reassurance that it's me he wants seeming to finally take hold. Sighing in relief and with a fresh wave of confidence, I take my wallet out, fishing out a ten pound note, holding it out to him to take and then stuffing it inside his tin when he refuses.

"No really, there's no charge for that".

"I know, just...think of it as a tip or payment for the words of wisdom eh?" he grins and shakes his head at my insistence but removes the money and pockets it.

"Okay, you'd better get going, he doesn't seem the patient type"he says chuckling, inclining his head at Craig who's not bouncing around on the spot like a kid who's just eaten a whole packet of Skittles.

"Thanks again" I say, backing away, the new picture held tightly but carefully between my thumb and forefinger.

"No problem, you have a good evening".

"You too!"

As I head back to Craig, I tell myself I've done the right thing, giving him a little more money because the pictures are fantastic...worth a damn sight more than what he asked for anyway. I'm just trying to be careful though. I know I have almost a grand from Craig's winnings at the casino and the idea was to blow the lot while we're away and it's probably kinda stingy that I'm trying not to spend any of it and make do with what's left of what we came away with but...I'm still hoping that Craig will ask me to Dublin with him if he gets into Trinity. I've been putting the feelers out, testing the waters but I can't get any kind of a handle on what he's thinking as far as all that's concerned.

Yesterday I brought up about visiting and trying out the clubs, hoping that he'd say...'what're you talking about, you'll be with me, well be clubbing together' but he hadn't, he'd just said it'd be great and of course he wanted me to stay. And now as well. He's waved off the idea of meeting anyone else there, which tells me he's looking at this relationship as long term but it still doesn't answer the question of whether he's thinking long distance romance or just assuming we'll be together. I know which _I_ want.

As I approach him and see that radiant smile, I know that nothing he's said or done is exactly the confirmation I've been looking for but at the same time, neither was it a definitive no and I guess until I get one of those, I'll continue to save toward our future and keep my fingers crossed.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	164. Chapter 165

**TWO HUNDRED AND NINETEEN**

**CRAIG**

I smile as he walks back over, letting my eyes feast on his long, lithe frame with his cool, nonchalant walk that I couldn't possible copy even if I tried. He's holding a small sheet of paper in his hand and looking thoughtful, wistful even, a smile adorning his face as he stares off somewhere thinking happy thoughts. As he approaches, I can't help hoping he's thinking about me.

"Craig, look at this" his eyes flick to mine as he stops in front of me, handing me the paper, his eyes burning into my face as he watches me study the picture.

"Wow! I mean, yeah, it's quite good". It's actually a damn sight better than that but after our last conversation, I don't really want to push it and be over enthusiastic. He has me sussed though.

"It's okay, I was being ridiculous remember...I know that I was just being paranoid, you don't have to play it down for my sake" he says quietly. He looks over my shoulder as I hold the picture, reaching his arm around me to point at the image of me. "I can't believe how detailed it is, he's done each of your eyelashes and everything" he says softly, wonderment in his tone. I turn my head as he nuzzles my cheek with his chin, tracing the line of upturned lashes with his fingertip making me giggle.

"Weird".

"What is?" he asks, his lips tracing a path from my jaw to my throat. I shiver.

"I can tell your eyes are blue" I say, holding the picture up and smoothing my fingernail across the paper. He chuckles, turning me in his arms and looking down at the picture between us. He takes the paper from me and rolls it carefully, popping it into the tube inside the other drawing before tucking it back beneath his arm and pulling me closer.

"It's funny, I thought that about yours...that I could tell the were brown I mean" he says huskily, dipping his head and placing feather light kisses on my eyelids when they close instinctively beneath his warm breath. His touch is tender and delicate and makes me feel precious and cherished in a way I never knew another person could. There're people all around us but everything fades into the background as I sink into the warmth and safety of his embrace, letting my senses take over. I sigh as he kisses the tip of my nose and my cheeks, his hand going to the back of my neck where he holds me as our lips find each other. I hear him murmur my name against them, just once before he draws back, his eyes locked on mine, dark...beautiful, filled with desire. Someone wolf whistles nearby and I clear my throat and look around, noticing a couple of people glance away quickly, ducking their heads so they don't give away that they were watching. I chuckle lightly and turn back to John Paul, taking his hand in mine and squeezing it, smiling back at him as he bites his lip shyly.

"Come on Casanova, lets hit the rides eh?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"So are you absolutely certain you want to go on this again? Because we don't have to you know" he looks back at me as he makes his way to the back of the short queue but this time I see no hint of hesitation what so ever. He grins, shaking the red and white 'five ride' bracelet that's adorning his wrist.

"What? And put this beauty to waste?...no chance" he says, pulling a stupid face. I laugh as he cajoles me to join him in the queue, nodding his head exaggerating for me to get a move on, vocalising it as I meander over. "Besides, if you can ride the Skycoaster with your fear then I can definitely manage the Big One again".

I narrow my eyes and cast a sideways glance in his direction, wondering if there's anything in that innocent sounding remark. He's not even looking my way though, he has his head tilted right back as he watches the carriages make their ascent up the steep incline of the rollercoaster, totally oblivious this time to the innuendo in his last comment. He's lucky he's even here because after that conversation we'd had, just after getting the picture done, I'd been that close to dragging him back to the flat and fucking his brains out, showing him once and for all who exactly it is that I fancy. As it was, I hadn't needed to because showing him the picture allayed any fears he seemed to have, helping a damn sight more than I thought it would. Seeing our images together on paper, the expressions on the faces and the looks passing between us had even spurred him on to talking to the guy and apologising. When he came back and told me he'd given a bit more money he said it was because he really loved the picture and couldn't put a price on it, though I got the slight impression it also made him feel a little less guilty for being so off with the other guy in the first place.

I give him a nudge as we shuffle forwards, taking our places behind the barriers as the group of riders in front of us take their places in the red and blue carriages, grinning and nudging him when we stand at the front of the platform. Once he's handed the tube over to the attendant for safe keeping, I link my arms around John Paul's waist, resting my chin on his shoulder, leaning into him as he bends forward to watch the fresh batch of riders make their way painstakingly slow to the top of the ride.

"Which rides do you fancy then?" I ask. I'd purchased the five ride wristband, knowing that we would be able to fit in that many rides before heading off to the next thing I had planned for our evening out.

"I'm not bothered what else we go on so long as we get to ride the 'Avalanche' at least once" he says with certainty. I think back, wracking my brains for which ride he's talking about. "You know, the one that's like a bobsled" he reminds me excitedly. It takes me a moment or two more to remember it and even when I do I can't think what was so special about it that makes JP want to waste a ride on it. I say nothing though, because that's his choice and I'm up for anything. I grab the back of his shirt and pull him back from the edge of the platform as the now empty carriage pulls up.

"Quick, get in" I say giving him a shove as the people behind us seem to surge forward trying to get to the front carriage before us. Luckily John Paul gets his foot in there first, stepping back after a second to let me slide in before him. As we pull the padded safety harnesses down, I turn to John Paul, taking his hand in mine and giving it a squeeze because he looks nervous.

"You ready for this?" I ask, a mixture of fear, anticipation and excitement in my voice. He nods his head, turning to look right at me as the ride sets off.

"I'd rather be riding something else Craig, you know that". He turns away then, the profile of his face lit up in the bright colour lights of the illuminated fairground.

"Oi!" I wait for him to turn back to look at me, frown lines etched into my forehead as I chastise him. "You should've said, we could have gone on the Revolution or Big Dipper instead". He raises his eyebrows then, his face lighting up as his mouth breaks into a smirk. "What?"

"That wasn't what I meant Craig" he says suggestively, adding a cheeky wink. My heart starts beating faster, my palms start sweating and the butterflies in my tummy go berserk as his face turns all playful, that devilishly handsome smile adorning his face as his eyes sparkle wickedly.

"Oh...that could still be arranged you know" I tell him thoughtfully, my voice becoming louder as the mechanics of the ride get noisier. What can I say, I'm not one for missing an opportunity like that. I turn to him to get his reaction just as the ride reaches the crest of the slope. Feeling his fingers wrap protectively around mine, I have a few seconds to look off into the distance, taking in the places we'd visited, like I did the other day on the Skycoaster ride but this time in the opposite direction, before the carriage starts it's break neck descent, flinging me into John Paul and him into me, our fingers clasped throughout the ride. Amazingly, as it pulls in less than two minutes later, our hands are still joined, our knuckles white from gripping each other so hard. We both look down and laugh, seperating our hands just long enough to exit the ride and pick up the pictures before interlocking once more.

We head down the ramp in the direction of Avalanche, John Paul's eagerness to get to the ride puzzling me a little. I mean, it was a fun ride but I wouldn't call it thrilling as it wasn't particularly fast or daring like some of the others. Saying that, I remember him wanting to ride it again last time but it being closed by the time we went back to it. Maybe he just wanted his chance again. He takes my hand enthusiastically and leads me up the steps to the virtually empty cabin at the top where a few other riders are waiting...all of them wearing unlimited ride wristbands. It's only when the hollowed out carriage trundles up a few minutes later and John Paul steps in, pushing himself to the back, that I see what all the fuss was about. I clamber in, settling myself comfortable between the apex of his thighs and rest back against him, this time not so rigid, letting my head fall back against his shoulder, lacing my hands over his as he wraps his arms snugly around my body. Ahh, now I see what the attraction is and I can only imagine how this must have made him feel the first time around, before anything at all had happened between us. It this had been me in John Paul's position and I'd fancied him, been in love with him for months, then being on this ride, with him, in such close proximity would have felt like heaven. Hell, it felt pretty close to that now anyway.

"You don't mind me picking this ride do you? It's just...it brings back happy memories, you know" He asks, leaning forwards, his breath tickling my ear. I shake my head, tilting my head back to look at him.

"Not at all, I can see the attraction" I respond smiling. He sighs heavily, contentedly and kisses my forehead as we set off. I just get chance to give him a quick peck back on the side of his throat before the momentum of the ride kicks in, laughter tumbling from my lips as we head at speed down the twisting, sloping slide. I feel his chest vibrate against my back as he chuckles and his arms tighten around me, only slackening his grip when we come to a stand still at the bottom. I haul myself out first, not very gracefully I might add, before tugging JP to his feet, keeping hold of his hand as we head back out.

I find I can't stop smiling as we walk, our joined hands swinging between us in a carefree manner, gaining us a few raised eyebrows as we pass people by. It still amazes me that so many people don't seem to care these days. Don't get me wrong, I've seen a few looks of disgust but on the whole, two lads 'together' seems more widely accepted than I might have expected and I have to say, it gives me a little confidence boost. It feels so natural...being with JP, I kind of forget that he's not exactly what I thought my type was. Who am I kidding, he's nothing like my type and I can't even say he's my type now because that would mean that my type would be blond, blue eyed lads with an ability to make me forget that I'm straight and someone who's capable of making me feel like the luckiest, most loved guy on the planet. Besides, it makes it more special in a way that what we have is unique, at least to me. Being out and about with him like this and not really having to worry what people will think about every innocent and not so innocent touch, makes me less wary of being in, what I suppose, will be viewed as a gay relationship. I figure that's what people will assume anyway, what with us being two lads.

I think getting to know people has helped too. Okay so, we weren't likely to get any negatives from Dean and Ollie, what with them being gay and the same goes for Kelly and Laura, seeing as they consider themselves to be in a gay relationship too but...people like that artist and Babs and Sadie in the VIP bar, they've all been really cool about it and none of them were gay. I suppose it's just nice to know that not everyone judges you based on who you're with and to some it's maybe as ordinary as a man and woman.

I stop suddenly and let go of JP's hand, pulling my startled boyfriend in to me for a hug as he starts to ask if everything is okay. I nod my head and bury my face in his neck, relaxing even more when he complies and does the same.

"I just feel really lucky" I tell him, feeling him smile into my neck. I do because I see other couples, opposite sex couples all the time back home, happy, smiling, in love and yet I don't think what any of them have is a patch on what me and John Paul have.

"Me too Craig, me too" he whispers back. We stand like that for ages, just savouring the feel of each other in our arms before finally drawing back but not completely letting go. He keeps his arm comfortably around my shoulders and I rest mine around his waist, slipping my hand into his back pocket to anchor it in place. We pass a few more rides and grab a quick slush from one of the nearby vendors, making our way over to a bank of fairground stalls, the pair of us deciding between the darts, tommy guns and tin can alley. I decide to have a crack at the tommy guns, after all, I was pretty good at the paint balling. Actually hitting the metal figures as they moved was proving difficult though and by the time I'd used up all ten shots and only hit three targets I was pretty pissed off, both with myself and the stupid gun.

"I'm telling you John Paul, the sight on that thing was way off" he nodded, fighting off a grin. I look at him impatiently, trying to explain. "I had to keep aiming at least an inch off where I wanted to hit".

"Uh huh, you won a nice doll though" he says deadpan, managing to keep a straight face for maybe three seconds before bursting out laughing. I look down at the cheap plastic bikini clad doll with the drag queen make-up and frizzy red hair in it's cellophane bag and roll my eyes.

"I can't believe he wouldn't let me exchange it for one of those water guns. That would've been cool" I mumble. He finally quits laughing and throws his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah but you needed to his at least six targets for that, this is all you could get for three" he points out, swinging the bottom of the dolls packaging with his fingertip.

"Yeah but I offered to put a quid towards it as well but the grumpy git was having none of it, he said I'd have to try again" I tell him, my voice becoming more high pitched as I explain. He gives me a sideways hug as we walk, taking the doll from me suddenly and passing it to a couple walking past with a sleeping child in a stroller. The mum looks up questioningly.

"Knock yourself out" he says, leading me away from them and back towards the other stalls. I tilt my head to look at him.

"What did you do that for? I won that!" He sighs and rolls his eyes, ignoring me and tugging me in the direction of a different booth, this one surrounded by giant flourescent animals.

John Paul unveiled a hidden talent for darts when he scored over thirty by hitting a jack, a king and a ten of hearts in quick succession winning him the choice of prizes. Standing there to one side, I watch as he negotiates with the stall holder, swapping the chance of taking home a massive neon green and black shark and asking for a business mans dress up set instead, complete with briefcase and lenseless geeky glasses. I look at him questioningly but he just shrugs, taking the shiny orange gift bag from the stall holder and slipping the tube of drawings into it as he walks away. When he stops a few metres away, he takes out the spectacles, turns to me and pops them on my nose.

"Clark Kent eat your heart out, you...are...wayy hotter than him!" he tells me, tilting his head to one side and biting his lip, raising his eyebrows suggestively when he takes in my mini transformation. He fluffs my hair a little and I stand there letting him because he really does look like he's getting turned on just by the glasses. He glances round furtively before his gaze settles on me once more.

"I still have one choice left...right?" I nod my head in acquiescence, trailing behind him as he tugs my hand.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	165. Chapter 166

**TWO HUNDRED AND TWENTY**

JOHN PAUL

I have my eye on the prize that I want, I just have to score over twenty five to get it. I concentrate like mad as I aim the first dart, blocking out the sounds of encouragement that Craig is making as I fling it at the back board, miraculously hitting the jack of hearts. I then hit the king of hearts in quick succession, a complete fluke as I was aiming for the ten of diamonds below it. Now all I needed was a five and I could claim the exact prize that I wanted. Holding the dart in my fingers, feeling it's weight, I narrow my eyes and aim, tossing the dart in the general vicinity of the five of clubs, figuring if I don't hit that, then at least it's likely to land in a card of a higher number that surrounds it. Sure enough, it lands pretty much dead centre in the ten of hearts. Craig slaps me on the back and the guy behind the counter congratulates me on my win, starting to pull down a hideous, oversized stuffed shark. I think about taking it and presenting it to Craig but...I don't know, it's not exactly romantic and I have already won him Snowdrops. Giving him this garish soft toy just seems...tacky.

"Any chance I can have one of the dress up sets instead?" I ask, flashing him one of my more radiant smiles. The guy hesitates for a second, holding the shark in his hand. I hold my breath, the smile fixed on my face as he narrows his eyes, looking at the Madonna, Britney, Naughty Nurse and Air hostess dress up sets behind him.

"Oh no!" I say, waving my hands in front of me like I'm applying wax to a car, "I meant that one" I say hastily, pointing towards the 'Yuppy Business Man' ensemble. He does an 'ohh' , nodding and hooks the bright green fish back up. I turn to Craig grinning but he seems bemused as to what I'm doing. Oh well, that's fine, he'll find out soon enough. With a shrug I turn back to the stall holder, smiling my thanks as he puts my chosen prize into a sparkly holographic bag and passes it to me with a 'there you go mate'. I thank him and walk back to Craig, putting the drawings carefully inside the bag and taking out the thick rimmed black glasses. I unfold the arms and place them on him, standing back to admire the subtle transformation. He indulges me, even smiles as he shoves them up his nose, turning his upper body this way and that so I can admire him.

"Clark Kent eat your heart out, you...are...wayy hotter than him!" I breathe. Fucking hell, I know that Craig is the most beautiful guy I know but with those glasses on it's like he's indulging another of my fantasies. I mean it when I say he's hotter than Clark Kent and I'm talking Tom Welling, Smallville Clark Kent. Jesus, I can feel myself getting hard just from looking at him.

Licking my lips I step forwards, tousling his hair a little, making him look disheveled, the feel of his soft, silky hair sliding through my fingers arousing me even more. Then I note the indulgent glint in his eye as he lets me and I feel my stomach come alive with butterflies, my heart pounding in my chest at what feels like a hundred beats per second. God, I'm a lucky bastard. I love it when he's all playful and considerate like this, going along with something completely stupid just because I want to. My gaze drops from those twinkling brown eyes to his lips as he moistens them, his tongue just darting out for a split second beneath my scrutiny. I'm rock hard in seconds and I find myself looking round for a little privacy because I swear, if I don't kiss him soon...and I mean, really kiss him, not PG rated, then I'm going to be making a scene right here and now.

"I still have one choice left...right?" I query, my voice sounding breathless and hoarse even to my own ears. He nods in agreement, so I take his hand, dragging him over to the best and nearest place I can think of.

"Alice in Wonderland?"

"Uh huh".

"You want us, to use one of our rides, one of our _five_ rides on...Alice in Wonderland?" he asks incredulously. I nod my head furiously as we stand outside the dilapidated ride watching the empty white swans sail past and disappear into the dark tunnel, the jaunty, tinny music playing in the background. He turns his disbelieving eyes on me. "You've got to be fucking kidding me right?"

"Nope and it's my choice so deal with it" I say, walking away from him and scanning my wristband beneath the machine. The gate opens, letting me through and I stand on the other side of the pealing white picket fence waiting for him. He sighs huffily but makes his way...reluctantly, to my side.

"It's a kids ride" he mutters beneath his breath. He's right, it is...well, a family ride anyway and it's deserted, all except for the ambivalant teen who held the white swan for us as we stepped into it before resuming her phone call. Craig thanked her, sarcasm dripping from his mouth. He hates it when people behave rudely like that, barely acknowledging your presence when they should be attending to you. She gives us a jerky shove off with her foot and turns away, once more immersing herself in her conversation. "Cheeky cow" Craig mutters quietly. It's funny because Craig seems bothered where as I'm more than happy to go unnoticed as we disappear beneath the cave into the semi darkness beyond. I've no idea how long the ride is due to last but I'm wasting no time. I turn to Craig, looking at him intently, my gaze locking with his behind the clear thin plastic of his spectacles.

"Have I told you how absolutely fuckable you look right now Craig Dean?" I say in my most seductive voice, letting my eyes linger on his lips for a second. I take great delight in watching his jaw drop and his eyes widen in shock. Hah, he wasn't expecting that when he came on this ride. He takes a second or two to recover and clears his throat before responding to my question.

"Uh...no, not in so many words" he replies huskily, shaking his head, unable to look away.

"Oh...well now I have, so c'mere" I command, a bolt of excitement going straight to my dick as my fingers spear into his lush, silky hair tugging him closer. I crash my lips against his, the glasses he's wearing bumping my cheekbone until I pull them off him and toss them carefully into the bag, the urgency I'm feeling blatant as I kiss him passionately and ardently, drinking in his flavour, an animalistic growl escaping me as I feel him respond fervently back. He moans softly when I take his bottom lip between my teeth, nipping and tugging on it lightly before soothing the bitten flesh with my tongue.

"Jesus John Paul, what's got into you?" he asks breathlessly as he manages to come up for air.

"You, just you" I tell him, kissing my way across his cheek and down the line of his jaw, touching the very tip of my tongue to his skin with each delicate kiss. He throws his head back, exposing his throat to me, gulping against my lips as they taste his faintly salty skin. I linger for a moment before swiftly going back to his mouth, our lips moving sensuously against one anothers, mine teasing and deliberate as they savour the delectable flavour of him, the tastebuds on my tongue coming alive as it swoops into the moist cavern of his mouth coaxing his out. They seem to flirt between kisses, first the tips meeting and then more until we're kissing fiercely, sucking, sliding, our hot lusty breath mingling between each gasp of air.

I twist further in my seat, hitching my knee up onto the bench between us so I can touch him more fully, let my hand caress over his shirt until it cups the back of his neck. I let my fingers thread into his hair, my thumb stroking beneath his ear as the palm of my hand rests gently on the rapidly beating pulse beneath.

"Fuck Craig!" I whisper raggedly against his mouth when he sucks my bottom lip between his, the tip and then flat of his tongue sliding across the swollen surface. I feel him smile against me, a low chuckle rumbling from him when he hears my reaction. He turns too, his knee bumping mine as he draws it up, his hand going to the top of my leg, the close proximity to my groin making me jerk in anticipation. His other hand just kind of rests lightly above my hip bone, caressing up and down in lazy strokes, the tips of his fingers giving me goosebumps. He gives my lips one last lick and then starts trailing little tiny kisses down my jaw, across my throat to the open V of my shirt. Blinking, I look down at his dark head of hair shining beneath the dimly lit lights of the ride, shivering as he continues pressing kisses onto my skin.

Closing my eyes against the garish fictional characters that surround us, I give myself over to the feeling of bliss that I'm experiencing. The fingers that had been caressing my side meander over my chest to the first fastened button, sliding it through the small hole, exposing more of my bare flesh to his heated gaze. I groan and sigh as he pushes the folds of material aside, licking his way down between my breastbone as far as the unopened shirt will allow, his tongue leaving a damp trail in it's wake. He blows a steady stream of air onto it, causing my nipples to respond, tightening almost painfully even though they aren't exposed. As if sensing their reaction, his fingers brush the surface, gliding over the dark material, making them even harder.

"Craig, please" I gasp, begging him to touch them or do...something. I feel him shift his weight onto his knee, his warmth no longer on my chest but on my lips as he presses forwards, kissing me, the hand on my thigh squeezing lightly as his other hand snakes it's way around my waist, tugging at the bottom of my shirt until I raise my hips, allowing him to pull it from beneath my backside. He reaches beneath my shirt, his hands caressing across the muscles in my chest which are defined at the moment because I'm holding my breath in anticipation. Then his fingertips find the peaks, nipping gently making me moan loudly into his mouth. He chuckles softly, turning his face away and looking down, doing it again, giggling lightly when he elicits the same reaction from me each time he repeats it.

"Fucking tease" I hiss breathlessly. He stops what he's doing and lifts his head, looking down into my eyes from his vantage point just above me. He slips a fingertip just between his teeth, closing his lips around it, his eyes narrowing, brows lifted.

"What's that?" he asks, his voice thick and gravelly. I look at him, biting my lip, one hand slipping beneath his arse where it's lifted from the bench. My eyes linger on that fingertip for just a second longer before lifting to his.

"I called you a fucking tease" I say slowly, gruffly, matter of fact, blushing lightly at my own boldness. He shifts closer, wriggling his bum against my hand where I cup his arse. He removes the finger, resting his hand on my shoulder, tilting his head like he's really curious.

"That's what I thought you said, what I don't understand is...why?" I snort. Yeah right Craig, act all innocent why don't you. The difference between me and him is that I can actually pull it off. I can see right through him.

"Like you don't know" I respond, shaking my head, my eyes remaining fixed on his.

"Just tell me" he demands, licking his lips, his eyes flicking to my chest and back to my eyes, locking in on them once more.

"No" I shake my head adamantly. Hie eyes narrow and I know I've got him convinced I mean it. I hold my breath, waiting, the noise of the irritating music the only sound I can hear besides my heart pounding in my chest. He shrugs and makes to sit back down but I grasp his arse stopping him. He quirks an eyebrow at me.

"Like I said Craig, stop being a tease". I almost laugh out loud at the assertiveness I hear in my tone but I remain stoic, staring back at him. He shrugs and I figure he's going to sit back down.

"Fine!" I close my eyes against the pout that I just know is coming but my eyes soon spring back open in surprise when I feel him slip open another button. He grins down at me, a wicked smile adorning his lips as he raises his hand back to his mouth, this time resting his thumb against his full bottom lip. He holds it there for a second, studying me as my breathing comes thick and fast.

"Don't fucking tease me Craig" I say, shifting in the seat, wishing he was straddling me to take some of the aching pressure off my cock. He laughs dryly, slipping his thumb between his lips and sucking on it gently, his tongue swirling around the tip.

"I'm not" he growls, his thumb skidding over my nipple coating it with his saliva but somehow making it even more engorged instead of soothing it. He caresses it lightly at first but asserts more pressure, flicking it playfully, becoming more daring with each passing moment. I blink as I suddenly find myself blinded by the bright lights of the illuminated theme park.

"Hey!" Craig cries as I quickly throw him off me, more to spare the teenage girls blushes than ours. I look around a little dazed, trying to adjust myself ready to get off the ride, spotting the girl leaning over the fence, ruffling the hair of a blond haired lad sitting on a bench in front of it, sporting the same Blackpool Pleasure Beach uniform she is. I'm just about to call out to her when Craig puts his hand over my mouth, pulling me down lower in the seat as we pass. Seconds later we pass unnoticed beneath the cave again, the same tinny music as before assaulting my ears. Craig stands, bent over and slaps my legs apart, straddling one of them and seating himself on my knee.

"What are you doing?" I whisper, catching his gaze. He bites his lip, concentration furrowing his brow as he works the last three buttons open, spreading the two sides of my shirt apart. He rests his hands on my chest, the warmth from them seeping into my already flushed skin. He tilts his head and looks at me like I'm stupid.

"What does it look like" he whispers back, his eyes twinkling. He strokes the flats of his hands up over my chest to my shoulders, tugging me upright from my slumped position. Then he removes them, grabs hold of my hands and places them boldly on his ass before resuming his assault on my body. I groan, my head banging back against the neck of the swan as he dips his head, his lips and tongue working in heavenly tandem with each other across the raised surface of my nipples, this time blowing on them to ease the sensitive ache of arousal in them.

"God Craig, ohh yeah, that's good" I gasp, lifting my head to watch him. He smiles up at me, his eyes glistening as the Mad Hatter suddenly makes an appearance, his manic laughter reverberating off the walls around us, the lights that illuminate his tea party making Craig's eyes shine brightly. He looks right at me, holding my gaze as he pokes his tongue out, flicking the tip of my nipple, raising his eyebrows playfully when I squeeze his bum in response. He laughs lightly, his breath washing over the stiff peak, still holding my gaze, watching and feeling my response when he wraps his lips around the tip, his tongue still working over it where I can't see it now. He kisses it with a sucking sound before leaning back and inspecting his handy work.

"You like that?"

"Uh huh" I nod my head, my throat dry and words completely failing me. He smiles, leans forward and pecks me gently on the lips before bending down and doing the exact same thing to the other nipple. I sigh, closing my eyes and just enjoying the sensational feeling he's creating as his lips and tongue work their magic, my fingers kneading his ass in his jeans unconsciously. He soon sits back again, still perched atop my knee facing me, drawing the back of his hand across his mouth and licking his lips making them glisten with moisture. His gaze flicks to mine, framed by those dark heavy eyelashes of his. Then it's like he's memorising the moment because his eyes travel slowly down over my body until they fasten on my groin and the not so discreet erection in my jeans. I see his mouth tilt up at the corner and watch as he reaches out, curling his hand as he traces the clear outline of my cock with his thumb and palm, just once from base to tip. I groan, licking my lips and gulping audibly. His eyes flick to mine and I see them narrow curiously as he repeats the motion.

"John Paul?...are you...?" he doesn't get chance to finish his sentence as we're suddenly hit by the theme park lights again and he hastily jumps off me, almost falling into the coloured water in the process. I grab hold of him and yank him into his seat just in time as we round the corner, spotting the girl at the little jetty waiting for our swan to pull up.

"Enjoy the ride?" she asks, her voice holding a hint of suggestion. Craig stares defiantly back as he clambers out of the swan boat.

"It was alright" he replies nonchalantly. She nods her head, continuing to chew on her gum but her eyes seem alert as they pass between me and Craig. I climb out, taking Craig's outstretched hand so I can hold the gift bag in front of my groin hiding my excitement. We're just about to walk away when we hear her giggle lightly, the sound making us both turn to see what's so funny.

"Only alright?"

"Yeah why?" she shrugs her shoulders, trying and failing miserably to keep a straight face.

"I hope you don't mind but I sent you round a couple of extra times, you know, cause you were...busy" she says smiling. I feel Craig's hand tighten in mine and I know he's thinking the same as me...she said a couple of extra times and we only knew of one so...what the hell were we doing on the other one? "Lucky for you the CCTV ain't working eh?" she says smiling, turning from us and calling out to the lad over the fence that she's coming. I look at Craig who looks back, eyes wide, a flush of embarrassment creeping over his tan cheeks.

"We'd best make tracks eh?" he says hastily, practically dragging me out of the gate and back onto the busier pathway.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	166. Chapter 167

**TWO HUNDRED AND TWENTY ONE**

**CRAIG**

"That was definitely not as bad as last time" he says laughing, leaning into me as we walk, our shoulder occasionally touching and our fingers brushing against one anothers as we stroll away from the 'Ice Blast' ride.

"I reckon it's because it's dark, you can't see the ground properly so you aren't as likely to feel like you're going to smash into it" I tell him, explaining my theory. He frowns at me and laughs.

"Thanks for that visual Craig, I wasn't thinking it then but I am _now_...there's no way I'm ever going on that ride again" he tells me chuckling but I have a feeling he means it.

"Chicken!" I retort. He snorts.

"Says you...who was it needed rescuing from the Tower again?" he asks sarcastically. He clicks his fingers laughing. "Rapunzel, that could be your new nickname". I give him a shove, maybe a little too hard as he stumbles laughing into a plastic bin.

"Get lost! That's a genuine fear that is, unlike _donkeys_" . He stops laughing and his jaw locks.

"It's not donkeys that bother me" he points out. I raise an eyebrow at him. "It's pigs" he mutters beneath his breath. I can tell it's not really something he wants to be thinking about so I change the direction of the conversation.

"One ride left, what do you reckon?" He shrugs, looking around the park from our vantage point at the top of the slope. "We could do the 'Grand National' again, that was fun" I remind him. He thinks about it for a second and nods his head in agreement, smiling.

"Okay same bets as last time?" I look at him surprised but he quickly waves his hands. "I'm kidding, I'm not gonna let you talk me into going to a real lap dancing club this time" he says chuckling. I have to admit, the thought of going to a proper lap dancing bar hadn't even entered my head, I could think of so many more..._exciting_ things to do, with _him_, though on reflection I'd be quite happy going back to Funny Girls again, though I'd be more than happy for him to win, so he could get that kiss he shocked me over asking for last time. I still can't believe he did that, I just wish in some ways he'd won that day, that way I wouldn't have spent the next few days stewing over what was going on. I think if he'd really kissed me, if he'd have won that day, I'd have felt something straight away.

It's funny, looking back, just how nervous I'd been at the prospect of him winning because even then I'd kind of known, deep down, that there was an attraction there. It hadn't manifested itself fully but I can remember wanting to go to a lapdancing club as much to prove a point to myself that it was the girls that did it for me, as it was to prevent having him kiss me and me maybe...liking it. It's not that long ago that I've forgotten the turmoil I was feeling over the chemistry between us that day. Looking at him now, his expression thoughtful, I can't help wishing he had won that day and that things had developed then because it'd mean we'd have had even more time together before going home. Then again, the whole build up I felt did kind of add to the anticipation and at least it meant that when something did finally happen after the hypnotist, I was ready for it.

"I can't believe I actually asked you to kiss me" he says thoughtfully, stopping and turning to face me. I must look puzzled, my mind still on my own thoughts. "That day we went on the 'National', I just can't believe I actually bet that you had to kiss me" he says again, somewhat incredulously.

"I was just thinking about that too" I tell him, though it wasn't so much about him asking as to what my thoughts were after he'd asked.

"Can you imagine if I'd have won? Bloody hell Craig, that could've ruined everything". He runs his fingers through his hair, a look of panic washing over his face. I shake my head, pulling his hands down and taking them in mine.

"It wouldn't, it would've just made things happen sooner, that's all". He shakes his head and pulls his hands away, jamming them deep into his pockets, his eyes darting away.

"How can you think that? I would've been pressuring you into kissing me, you could've ended up resenting me for making you do it, it could've fucked everything up Craig...God I was so stupid".

"No you weren't! You are _now _but like I say, it would've just made things happen sooner, that's all and, maybe given me a bit of a meltdown" he looks even more scared now so I take his arms in my hands and rub them, reassuring him. "Things would've been just like they are now, I just would've had to get my head around it all a different way, that's all". He takes a deep breath, finally lifting those wary eyes to mine.

"How do you know?" he asks, his voice hitching in his throat. I smile, glad he's asked me a simple question.

"I know because as soon as we kissed, it was like my whole life finally had a purpose, you know?" a flicker of a smile starts to form at the corner of his mouth. "I'd been searching for this missing piece of a puzzle without even realising it ever since we met and when we kissed, when I finally saw us for what we are, that last piece slotted right in so smoothly I wondered why it had been so difficult to find in the first place". His eyes crinkle at the corners and the edge of his mouth tilts up into a smile that lights up the blue in his eyes as brightly as the lasers in the sky. "So you see, if you'd won the bet, I still would've felt that way, I just would've had to get used to the idea afterwards instead of before, that's all". I think my reassurance hits home because he finally lets that radiant smile out, nudging me with his arm before slinging it around my back. I cover his hand in mine, anchoring it in place as he holds me against him walking to the ride.

"You've no idea how scared I was that I might actually win and get to kiss you you know" he says huskily, turning his head to face me, kissing my cheek as I look back at him.

"Yeah?"

"God yeah, that's why I was daft enough to ask you in the first place, I honestly thought that if that was my one and only opportunity, I had to take it". We stop as we get to the back of the short queue and I turn my body, trapping him against the wooden fence surrounds the ride. Placing my hands on the wood at either side of him, I lean in closer.

"I'm glad you did" I tell him sincerely.

"But I didn't even win" he says, his voice filled with scepticism.

"You planted the seed though" I remind him, shuffling a little closer. He bites his lip looking bashful, the tips of his ears flaming delightfully beneath the lazy perusal my eyes are giving him. "Are you sure you don't want to place a bet on whose going to win?" He eyes flicker to mine and I can tell he's thinking about it.

"Okay, loser buys McDonalds on the way home?" he suggests. I chuckle and step back, sticking my hand out, grasping his lightly as we shake on it. Still gripping it, I suggest throwing a kiss in too, just for the hell of it. He laughs genuinely and it's like music to my ears. "You don't have to win a bet to get kisses Craig, you can have them any time you want" he offers. I lean in closely and whisper in his ear.

"Good, would now suit you?" He looks around to see who's nearby, then cups his hand close to my ear, leaning in and kissing me ever so gently just beneath and behind my ear, the feather light touch making goosebumps break out on my arms. I shiver, then look around me trying to see why he did it that way, giving me a secret kiss. My gaze settles for a split second on a large group of lads approaching nearby who look like they've maybe had a bit too much to drink and are acting a bit rowdy, swearing loudly and staggering a little. They haven't noticed us, I'm sure of that and even if they had they might not have done anything anyway but after the remarks that were aimed at John Paul last time we were here, I'm glad he aired on the side of caution anyway. Luckily they by pass us and head inside the nearby bar, just as we move forward in the queue, lining up next to each other to go on the next ride.

"I take it you want reds again?" I ask. He shrugs nonchalantly.

"It makes no difference Craig, after last time, you're going down". I raise my eyebrows at him and he blushes as I twist his innocent remark into something more...well, sexy.

"Do I not get any say in it?" he blushes even more and bites his lip in that adorable way I just love seeing.

"Well you did offer to return the favour this morning" he reminds me, still flushed but returning the banter. It's got to be said, he's getting good a this...maybe too good. I nod my head and click my fingers like I just remembered.

"You're right, I did...better sort that out then eh?" The expression that crosses his face at that point is priceless. Now, don't get me wrong, I know we've been more than a little..._adventurous_ today but really, did he think I was actually expecting him to drop his pants here? I don't think so, I'm not that brave. "Not here you daft thing...later".

"Oh..." he actually sounds disappointed, "ohh". He fiddles with his shirt collar nervously and my eyes are drawn there and then...down. I find myself reacting a little when I see he's getting excited again or, still excited from before. Either way, it's not doing me any good seeing that reaction because it seems to be having a knock on effect. I shift uncomfortably, figuring I may as well get used to it as I seem to have been in a semi state of arousal for most of the evening.

**JOHN PAUL**

"Rides here" I point, stating the obvious as the two carriages pull up.

"Thank God!" he exclaims, bustling past me and jumping in the front of the blue car. I do the same, edging past the couple in front of me who are too engrossed in each other to notice, jumping into the front of the red carriage opposite Craig before anyone can see anything telling.

We sit eagerly, throwing each other challenging looks and antagonising each other good naturedly as the carriages make their way to the top of the slope. There are a few people behind us, just enjoying the ride but there's a competitiveness between me and Craig that has us forgetting about them and focusing on each other. The two carriages hit the top of the rollercoaster at exactly the same time but as we round the first bend, him on the inside track and me on the outer one, he edges in front, turning in his seat and holding his fingers out at me like he's shooting me down. I shake my head, the rivalry really kicking in.

"You might be in front now Craig but it's first over the line that wins the race!" I yell after him. He turns backs and I can see him laughing though it's too noisy to hear. "It's all about staying power!"

"You keep telling yourself that JP! Whatever helps you sleep at night" he shouts, laughing. I'm catching up though and within a few seconds we're neck and neck again.

"I can almost taste that Big Mac and fries!" I call out as I pass him. I can see him pushing forwards, banging his fist lightly on the bar across his lap, like he can actually control how fast his blue carriage goes. I laugh, half expecting him to tell it to 'gee up' and 'go faster'. "I hope you've got plenty of cash, I fancy a milkshake and some of those apple pie things too" I shout back to him, goading him because really, I have no intention of letting him buy all that.

"You can stick the bloody milkshake..." his voice trails off as he starts to gain on me again. I can see the finish line in front and the look of competitiveness on his face as he draws level.

"You won't chuck a hissy if you lose will you?" I call over to him, laughing when he pouts and throws me a dirty look. Maybe this ride wasn't such a good idea so late in the evening after all. There's something about Craig's competitive nature that is incredibly sexy though, especially when he gets himself all hot and bothered and works himself up to bursting point. He's like a sexy mini Bruce Banner as he transforms into The Hulk. It also helps that I have secret ways of getting Craig to calm down of course...unless I want him to stay wound up that is.

"Come on!" he yells passionately as we near the finish line, his voice rough and demanding. He looks over and grins, showing me that it's all for show and that he's not really that bothered if he doesn't win...this time.

"Yes!"

"Woo, alright!" We both yell at the same time as we cross the line too close together to call it. I look at him questioningly and he shrugs, the same expression on his face as the carriages slow to a crawl.

"Photo finish then?" I ask as we approach the TV screen that holds the colour of the winner. I pass beneath it but Craig hesitates, looking up, a smile breaking across his face. "I take it the blue car won then?" He jogs to catch up with me, nudging me playfully as he sidles up along side me.

"Nope, reds won, well done mate" he says sincerely, clapping me on the back. "That McDonalds is all yours". He seems a little too cheerful to have lost so I stop, curious, turning back to have a look myself. He doesn't give me chance though as he grabs the back of my shirt and carries on tugging me along. We walk past a few more rides, looking up as Valhalla whizzes past overhead, the screams of the riders echoing as they sail off into the distance. I spot a candy floss cart, giving Craig a nudge as we pass it, feeling a little guilty when I note his face turn pallid. Then we're just approaching the entrance to the park where the lockers are lined up, the information sheds locked up for the night, when Craig wanders off to one side, inclining his head for me to follow.

He's stopped outside one of those passport photo booth things, his eyes lit up as he ushers me inside, following closely behind, shutting the plastic partition as he squeezes in next to me. For a slit second I actually think he's going to let me finish off what we started earlier but he soon puts the kibosh on that by telling me to sit, perching himself on my knee and kicking the ground, turning us to face the camera.

I look into the reflective glass, able to see the height of the camera beyond the glass but still able to clearly see mine and Craig's image staring back.

"You have to be serious" he says feeding some coins into the slot, biting his lip in concentration as he circles his arm around my shoulder, shuffling in my lap as he tries to get comfy. A blinding light goes off and his face scrunches in consternation.

"I wasn't ready, were you?" I shake my head because I get the impression if I said I was I'd be in his bad books. "Right, lets be ready for the next one then" he huffs as he glowers at the machine. It makes a whirring noise and then another flash goes off, this one hitting him square in the eyes.

"Come here" I tell him, relaxing back a little, letting my arm rest comfortably around his waist. We both glance at each other just as the third flash of light goes off but we barely notice. He looks down at me, his eyes crinkling as he smiles and I can't resist smiling back, tilting my face up to kiss him. I hear a faint pop followed shortly after by some more whirring noises but it's kind of distracting so I block it out, much happier to listen to the sounds of contentment coming from my boyfriend. It's only when the machine starts making a persistent beeping noise, the sound becoming more frantic the longer we leave it, that I realise the photo's are done. I draw back, watching as Craig strokes his fingers through his hair, his face flushed, smiling for the camera when he finally composes himself. Me, I don't care if I look a sight, I'm just happy to have him sat on my knee.

"What're you doing Craig?" he glances back quickly then turns to face forwards again.

"There's one more left, we get four" he replies. I tighten my hold on him, leaning into his back as I gesture at the slot in front of him.

"They're uh...developed" I say warily, expecting him to kick off at any moment. He doesn't, he just leans forwards, which by the way, makes his arse press snugly against my thighs, and plucks the strip of photos from the slot. I expect him to go on one about how crap they are but when I see his face light up in a smile and his eyes sparkle, a blush creeping up his neck to his cheeks, I realise they can't be that bad. He turns them to me, holding the strip at the top and the bottom so I can see all of the images clearly.

"Don't look at the second one", he warns.

The first has Craig on my lap, kind of, though he's twisted and you can only see the profile of his face, the frown on his brow and his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Me, I'm clear to see, though it's Craig I'm looking at and not the camera. And when I say I'm looking at Craig, I mean really looking. It's like my eyes are glued to him, an indulgent smile on my face as he faffs around on top of me.

I ignore Craig's warning and look at the second picture which is much like the first, as in Craig is distracted but this time the camera has captured his face and the narked expression he's throwing it. Me, I'm kind of grinning, my eyes lit up where they're trained on him, something I reckon I'd get a slap for if he was paying any attention to that picture at all.

The third and fourth pictures though, now they're something special. If I saw those pictures with other people in I'd feel voyeuristic, like I was intruding on a private moment but as it's just us two, I can look without feeling guilty. The picture before the kissing one actually makes me blush because the look in our eyes is so intimate, filled with tenderness and passion, a softness in them that speaks volumes, telling the tale of two people in love. I also love the way I'm holding Craig close with his arm wrapped around my shoulder.

Then the last picture has me growing hard...again because I don't think I've ever seen a picture of two people kissing look so...so sensual. I have to tell myself it's okay to look, it's me and Craig because the image in front of me is just so bewitching.

"Bet you never thought we'd look that hot eh?" he says giggling, snatching the photo's away, folding them carefully and slipping them inside his wallet.

"I knew" I tell him sincerely. He looks up shyly, smiles and takes my hand. We duck back out of the booth and head off out of the theme park and onto the main footpath.

"What do you fancy doing now then?" I ask, looking at him. He checks his phone for the time, slowing right down as he puts it back in his pocket.

"Dunno, we could go for a quiet drink somewhere maybe?" he suggests. I hesitate for a second, trying to think of something a little different but nothing really springs to mind so I agree. He stops suddenly and looks around, placing his hand on my arm.

"Listen, I uh...I need a drink" he says out of the blue. I look behind me at the brightly lit pub that we're standing outside of, the sound of Rhianna spilling from inside. "Do you want anything?" I hold my hands out a bit clueless.

"Are we not going in there?" he frowns at the place and shakes his head.

"Nah, it's a bit too noisy, I thought we could go somewhere quieter, somewhere a bit more...intimate". I incline my head towards town, telling him to 'come on then' as I start walking but he stays where he is, rubbing anxiously at the back of his neck. Shoving my hands in my pockets and wondering what's come over him, I make my way back over. "No! I mean, we can. I'm just _really _thirsty, you wait here and I'll be back in a few minutes yeah?" he says, taking off running before I can stop him.

_**Okay, that's it for now, hope you liked them. **_

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	167. Chapter 168

_**Happy Sunset ending anniversary everyone. For me since I found these guys and I wouldn't have changed any of it for the world. Enjoy. Nicky. Xx**_

**TWO HUNDRED AND TWENTY TWO**

JOHN PAUL

I watch as he jogs off down the road, quickly disappearing out of sight before I even think about following him. Then I do that thing where you kind of look around you to see if anyone else thinks it's strange too. As you'd expect though, no one is paying any attention what so ever so it's just me, left here, wondering what the hell that was all about. Glancing at my surroundings, I see that the few benches there were to sit on are already taken, so I edge around the side a little facing the road and lean back against the outside of the pub, my foot tapping lightly against the wall as I listen to the Rhianna song from inside. It's catchy and is still riding high in the charts but it's been done to death and I'm sick of hearing it, especially as the weather has been so nice and there's only been one time in the whole holiday that we've needed an umbrella. Still, it's something to listen to I suppose, while I wait.

A couple of minutes go by and a new, better track starts up which I immerse myself in, closing my eyes, letting the sounds of the 'Black Eyed Peas' wash over me. As it comes to an end and the pulsing beat dies out, I open them, looking around the corner for any signs of Craig but catching a glimpse of a shiny black stretch limousine instead. I move back around onto the main footpath, relaxing casually against the wall as I surreptitiously check out the wheels. I remember Craig telling me once that his first car was a limo and that he bought it at auction with the intention of setting up business with it. I take out my phone, snap a picture and send it to him.

_**Check out the body on this baby!**_

Hitting send, I wait for his reply, carrying on admiring the sleek elegance of the vehicle. I've literally just put my phone back in my pocket when it buzzes and vibrates, alerting me that I have a message.

_**I wouldn't mind a ride in one of those!;)**_

I laugh, wondering if he means a 'ride' ride or just a ride, shaking my head I quickly tap out a reply.

_**Me too! Hurry up, it might leave soon. X**_

"Excuse me?" I look up, smiling hesitantly at the girl standing in front of me. "I don't suppose you know where the 'Flying Bottle' is?" I think about it, something about the name seeming familiar. One of her mates jabs her in the ribs and she giggles, shushing her.

"Erm..." another text comes through on my phone. "Hang on a sec".

_**What does she want? Tell her you've got a BF. LOL**_

I read the text, registering that Craig must be on his way as he could see me. Looking behind me, I try to see past the sea of people that're coming out of the pub. Nothing. Turning back to the girl and her friends, I rack my brain for where I've seen the pub.

"I think...I think it's near the HMV in the town centre? Yeah, it's on the corner across from the Burger King" I tell her with more conviction, able to picture the trendy bar we passed last night.

"Thanks...you could join us if you..."

"John Paul!" I turn my head at the voice that's as familiar as my own, looking for Craig, craning my neck to see over and around people.

"Craig?"

"Oi, you Dingbat, over here!" I follow the sound of his voice, my mouth dropping open as my eyes rest on his head and shoulders sticking up out of the sun roof of the limo. He grins and waves me over. I glance around furtively, the girls beside me all but forgotten as I stride over to the curb side.

"What're you doing?, you'll get in trouble if anyone catches you" I whisper loudly to him, sounding like my mum. He pulls a face and ducks down inside, disappearing from view beneath the gleaming black top of the limousine.

"Craig?" I try to see inside through the roof but even with my height it's impossible. Suddenly the drivers door pops open and a suited chauffeur steps out and around the side of the car. I step back, willing Craig to make a run for it because this guy is really big and doesn't look like he'll put up with any messing. He pulls open the back passenger side door and I expect to see Craig come scurrying out but he doesn't, in fact, all I see of him is his outstretched arm and his fingers beckoning me forward. I smile warily at the chauffeur, ducking my head at the door.

"Craig? I'd get out now if I were you, this guy doesn't look to happy". I've barely finished speaking when he pops his head out, nodding at the driver.

"Don't be daft, it's ours" he says, taking my hand and tugging me forwards into the cavernous interior of the limousine. "And don't mind Frank, he's harmless" he whispers as I duck my head and step inside. I turn, smiling at the middle aged Frank as he closes the door behind me. Craig pushes me back lightly onto the plush black leather seating, bouncing next to me, his face alive as I try to take in my surroundings. I gulp and lick my lips, unconsciously sipping at the glass of champagne that Craig just slipped into my fingers.

"Surprise" he says smiling, "I thought it'd be perfect for your 'surprise me' voucher" he says cheerfully, waving the bottle of bubbly around. I'm speechless. He calms down a bit then, frown lines appearing as creases in his forehead as he looks on for a reaction. "Well? Do you like it?"

I try to find the right words to describe how much I like it as I glance around the opulent interior. The deluxe bar is set up with a bucket of champagne, fresh strawberries with two bowls next to it, one with thick, fresh cream and the other holding what looks like a rich, melted chocolate that already has my mouth watering. To one side of it is a small array of spirits, a cocktail shaker and the tiniest glass and chrome sink I've ever seen. Little twinkling lights glint brightly off the polished mirrors behind it sending speckles of light throughout the rest of the interior.

Looking up I see one of two sunroofs, the one nearest us being the one Craig must have looked through, each one framed with the same polished mirror effect as the back bar, complete with fairy lighting. I notice for the first time the flat wide screen TV facing us that's playing MTVs dance channel, the music thrumming out discreetly from the stylish, up to the minute speakers.

Sinking back into the comfort of the luxurious, obviously expensive leather seat that stretches the entire length of the vehicle, I sip at the drink in my shaking hand, the trendy, modern turquoise lighting lining the edges of the interior casting a feint blueish glow across Craig's face as I turn to look at him. He looks at me curiously, unable to read what I'm thinking. Deciding to show him instead, I take his face in my hands and kiss him, just asserting a little pressure with my lips, the tip of my tongue flicking over the seem of his. He tastes sweet, like champagne and strawberries and I find myself smiling, knowing he couldn't wait for me before giving into temptation and trying one of the succulent red fruits.

"Wow!" I say, still unable to form a full sentence as I try to take it all in. He breaks into a smile, his eyes lighting up at me like he was unsure until I spoke that I actually liked it. It suddenly occurs to me that he must have spent a fortune arranging all this and I feel guilty because there's me spending as little as possible while he's doing everything to make this a night to remember.

"You like it then?" he asks biting his lip and watching me eagerly.

"Are you kidding? I could live in here" I tell him, only half joking. He takes out his phone, flipping the camera up, leaning back and taking my picture with the bar and the rest of the limousine interior in the background.

He laughs as I take his picture in return, somehow looking like he belongs in these chic, lavish surroundings. He grins as I flop down on the settee, pressing a button that's embedded into the walnut wood behind the seating.

"Ready to go Mr Dean?" I jump, sloshing a bit of bubbly onto my jeans as a voice comes through the speakers next to the button.

"Yes, thanks Frank". All goes quiet in the back of the limo and I see a little red light come on in the panel where previously there was a green.

"Mr Dean?" I ask snorting and stifling a laugh. I reach for a strawberry, coating it in cream and chocolate, my eyes closing as I take a bite.

"Hey!" consternation rings out in his voice and he slaps me on the arm before shuffling closer into a more intimate proximity. "Get used to it, by the time I'm thirty we could be traveling in a style like this to all those business functions I'll need to attend" he says casually. I say casually because to him, he's just talking about the future but for me...it's maybe one of the best things I've ever heard. The hand that was lifting my glass to my lips stills and my heart starts pounding at a mile a minute as his words sink in. He said 'we'. That one word is enough to push any negative thoughts I was having about our future right out of the tinted glass window. Licking the chocolate from my lips and gulping some of the champagne down, I watch him from beneath my lashes. He hesitates and I see the exact moment that he realises his slip up in what he just said but he covers it well. He clears his throat and glances away but just him saying it is enough to make me not worry about his actions now. Whatever has him flustered now can't take away the euphoria I'm feeling on the inside. He said it, he didn't plan to but he did and he can't take it back, not if I don't let him. I smile to myself over the rim of the crystal flute as I take another sip.

"Chauffeur driven limousines to business functions eh? Sounds ambitious". He turns his head back towards me, the eyes that were looking out of the tinted windows a moment earlier now eagerly resting on mine, a hint of relief mingled with enthusiasm as he launches into his ten year plan. He stops every now and then to take a bite of a strawberry as I press it to his lips, his groans of pleasure sending a completely erotic message to my dick. At one point he gets chocolate on his upper lip, the tasty confection clinging to his mole tantalising me until I lick it off. He pauses for a second, kisses me back and then takes another bite, continuing to regale me with his plans. I smile and nod at all the right times, listening as he replays for maybe _the tenth time_ how he's going to take the business world by storm once he's finished his degree. All I can think about is that he's thinking of his future and I'm in it, whether he consciously thought I was going to be or not. I'm picturing him with a designer suit, his hair a little longer than it is now, tousled back from his forehead with a little quiff at the front and a hint of stubble making him look a little older maybe but the rest of him is the same. Same boyish charm and easy smile that pierces my heart with warmth, same beautiful liquid brown eyes the colour of melted chocolate and the same rich, velvet voice and enticing mouth that has me hardening just from imagining it kissing me.

"What am I doing?" His voice breaks me out of my reverie, just as I was getting to a rather heated bit. I feel my cheeks flush as I look at Craig.

"What?" Shit, now he'd know I wasn't listening. He chuckles and takes the almost empty glass from my fingers.

"I was just wondering why the hell I'm going on about jobs and ten year business plans when I have what I want right here, right now" he says huskily. Now call me thick but it didn't occur to me right away that he was talking about me, not until he shifts around on the long seating thing and starts kissing me. It starts off slow, leisurely, like he's getting to know the feel of my lips beneath his for the very first time. He takes his time, his warm, soft but firm lips pressing against mine tenderly, moving gently against them until they part, inviting him in. He shifts against me, raising himself, our lips still joined in this heavenly kiss as he presses me back until I'm reclined against the leather. I grip his hips, hooking my index fingers through his belt loops tightly, raising my hips to meet his as the tip of his tongue seeks entry.

He growls as I open my mouth, my own tongue coming out to reciprocate his exploratory touch, tentatively touching his full bottom lip at first but becoming more ardent as I taste him. I have the most random thought as I taste strawberries, chocolate and champagne that if I could only taste one thing for the rest of my life it would be his lips. That thought soon gets pushed to one side when his tongue licks mine, our hot breaths mingling as a million electrifying jolts shoot through me. We've kisses passionately before but never like this, where it feels like he's making love to my mouth with each entrancing touch.

I pull him down onto me fully, cupping his arse and lifting him so he slides deliciously against me, the friction against our denim clad cocks making us moan in mutual satisfaction. Pressing harder on his backside, my tongue dancing fervently with his, I lift my hips, rocking them into his with pure, unadulterated abandon.

"Holy shit Craig!" I gasp breathlessly, turning my face to one side and inhaling deeply trying to clear my head. Letting my hands wander, I grapple with the top button of his jeans trying to unfasten it but he knocks my hand away like a pesky fly. "Hey!". He looks down at me, pulling himself up a little so he's resting all his upper weight on his hands, his eyes twinkling as they lock onto mine.

"Patience JP, we've got ages and...I want to show you something."

"Oh really?" I ask salaciously, my eyebrows raised playfully at his suggestion.

"Not that" he chastises, his voice holding a hint of mirth but still filled with desire.

"Oh" I sound disappointed...well I _am_ disappointed, making him chuckle. "What then?" As he lifts himself off me, his warmth and hardness disappears making me feel completely bereft until he grabs the remote control opposite and sits back down next to me, so close he's almost in my lap. In seconds I rectify the problem, pulling him over so he is in my lap, his small firm bottom resting snugly on my thighs.

"Happy now?" he jokes, turning to look back at me over his shoulder, eyes sparkling with glee.

"Uh huh". I wrap my arms around his middle, sighing happily. His eyes soften and he plants a kiss on the tip of my nose, wriggling his butt against me in the most provocative, delicious manner as he makes himself comfy.

He flicks a button on the remote and the spotlights dim, casting a mysterious blue glow throughout the interior of the limousine, making it look a little like the clear night sky, especially with the tiny fairy lights bouncing off every reflective surface in there. He presses a couple more buttons, turning off the TV screen and the heavy trance dance track coming from it, replacing it with music from the sounds system, the heartfelt lyrics of the Plain White Ts song I sang last night filling the spacious interior.

"I uh...I already set it up...you don't mind do you?" he asks sheepishly. I shake my head, capturing the back of his and tugging him down for a quick kiss, the sounds of what I consider one of _our_ songs now playing in the background. I start to sink back on the sofa again but Craig quickly stops me, remaining upright.

"This is what I wanted to show you" he says, flicking his thumbnail over one more button. The twinkling lights on the sunroof overhead suddenly disappear to be replaced by the darkness above, the moon behind the thickening clouds casting an eerie light across the night sky.

"Wow..." I breath for the second time tonight. He chuckles and jumps off my knee, hauling me to my feet and then positioning me beneath the gaping hole. Once I'm underneath it completely, I stand to my full height, resting my hands around the rim of the opening. Seconds later Craig's head and shoulders pop out of the top of the other opened sunroof, where he waves.

"Hey, fancy a game of catch?" he calls out, laughing when he sees the look on my face. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding". He rolls his eyes, pointing off into the near distance behind me. I turn my head to see the bright multicoloured lights of the Pleasure Beach, realising for the first time that we must have turned, driven away from the theme park towards Lytham and now we're heading back in the direction we first came from. It occurs to me as we approach the giant, lit ferris wheel on the central pier that we must be nearing our flat , so I crane my neck to see if I can see it. I watch as we pass rows and rows of holiday flats until I spot a familiar one, the one that's on the end of the block that ours is on. I turn to Craig to tell him to look out for it but he's not there.

"Craig?"

"I'm coming!" I look down to see his head of dark hair right beneath me, coming closer as he squeezes into the two man gap, his body pressed up close against mine as he stands facing me through the gap in the rounded sunroof.

"Not without me you aren't" I tease back, earning me a devilish smile with a hint of a promise.

"Oh really?" I roll my eyes, about to respond in kind but our flat catches my eye.

"There...you see it?" I say, excitedly pointing at the garish yellow building that had been home for almost the past two weeks. I look on at it fondly, remembering my thoughts on it the first time I'd laid eyes on the flat.

"I'm going to miss that place you know" Craig says quietly beside me. I nod my head, feeling a lump forming in my throat.

"Me too" I murmur back, my fingers lacing through Craig's, asserting a little pressure back as he squeezes my hand.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	168. Chapter 169

**TWO HUNDRED AND TWENTY THREE**

CRAIG

There's something about seeing 'our' flat that has my stomach in knots and a lump the size of a plumb, blocking my throat. The day we arrived and saw the yellow paint and the butterflies and heard that God awful bell are still as clear in my mind as though it was yesterday and yet, at the same time, it seems so long ago. Was it really less than two weeks ago that we stood in that flat, full of trepidation, looking at but trying to ignore the double bed that dominated one side of the room realising we'd have to share it? So much has happened since then and the thought of us no longer living there fills me with a sense of loss and dread.

I don't want things to go back to normal and return home, go back to living at the Dog with John Paul across the other end of the village. How am I going to get to sleep at night without him next to me, without the sound of his breathing and his smell on the pillows there to lull me to sleep? I never really liked staying over at Sarah's and when Darlene stayed at ours and I spent the occasional night with her when mum and Jack were away, it was always a bit of a welcome relief to have the bed to myself once she was gone but now...even the very thought of a night without John Paul was making me anxious.

I try to shake myself out of it, pointing towards the Tower and looking up to see if I could see the block of glass from below that I found myself stood on last week. I want to enjoy the rest of the night and not spend it dwelling on things that I have no control over yet. Thing's will get sorted soon enough I'm sure and then when we get our results we can start planning what's next.

'We', God I can't believe I slipped up before when I was talking about going to business functions ten years from now. What on earth was I thinking? The strange thing is that aside from wanting him to join me in Dublin, I haven't really thought any further than this holiday and what might happen if I tell my mum. I certainly hadn't consciously thought about where I'd be in ten years time as far as relationships were concerned. The fact that it did slip out though just seemed to confirm to me that I must have been thinking about and wanting it to become a reality, at least in the dark recesses of my mind. I was more bothered about him thinking I'm being presumptuous though. I mean, we haven't discussed the possibility of him swapping Universities or colleges and coming to live in Dublin with me, let alone anything further down the line. Time is running out but I don't want to start planning a future that might never happen and I don't want to bring it up with him and it not be something he's thought about and then mess up the rest of the holiday.

I'm sure I've passed my exams this time though, after all, there was nothing major to stuff it up this year. I can only imagine what the result might have been had these feelings for John Paul surfaced back in May when the exams started. God, if this has been bad adjusting to my feelings then I can only imagine how that would've been an absolute mind fuck.

"Craig look!" John Paul waves in front of us towards the castle like structure of the casino, his face lit up almost as much as the outside of the building he's gesturing at. I take my phone out and snap his picture, a candid shot, noticing as I save it that I have a missed message from Darren. Deciding now isn't really the time for interruptions, I stick it onto vibrate and stuff it back into my pocket turning back to John Paul once more.

"Cracking scenery eh?" I nod my head in front of us, taking in the twinkling lights of the lamp posts out along the edges of the coastline as far as the eye can see.

"Yes it is" he replies close to my ear, a gruffness to his voice making me tilt my head around to look at him. He's already looking at me though and the intensity of his gaze has me gulping hard, my lips going dry in an instant as my heart beats a crazy tattoo in my chest. I'm suddenly _intimately_ aware of how close we are, pressed together from the confines of the sunroof. I can feel his hot breath caressing the back of my neck making the fine hairs stand to attention, and his heart palpitating in his chest against my back, the strong, steady rhythm pounding pretty much in sync with my own.

He rests his hand at my waist just above the top fastening of my jeans, unmoving aside from the slight pressure he asserts bringing my backside into intimate contact with his denim clad erection. He groans, each intake and exhale of his breath coming more rapid as he sways his hips against me. Slipping my hand behind me, I run it around the side of his thigh and over his hip until I'm cupping his arse cheek in my hand, squeezing it lightly before pushing him against me. He growls lightly, kissing the back of my neck and I instinctively know he has his eyes closed as he sways against me again, titillating himself as he continues to arouse me.

I slip out of his embrace, ignoring the soft murmurs of displeasure and plant a hard, crushing kiss on his lips, barely giving him chance to catch his breath as I devour him, becoming even more excited when he presses back, fighting for control. He tugs on my hips and lifts one of his legs to hook around mine so his thigh presses us closer sending a delicious friction straight to our dicks. This is about me fulfilling John Paul's fantasy though, not me getting my rocks off, so I push him away, noting his lips are red and swollen as his mouth forms a silent and then, not so silent 'o'.

"Oh!...ohh!" His hands leave me, clutching onto the rounded edges of the sunroof either side of me, his fingers turning white as he grips the shiny black surface, his back resting solidly against the opposite side. My hand wanders to the front of his jeans, my thumb and forefinger tracing the full, hard line of his cock beneath the rough, denim surface, making him elicit another, more needy moan. His head drops back onto his shoulders and I see him licking his lips, much the same as I am but for a very different reason. Slowly, deliberately, I trail a finger down from his collarbone to the top button of his jeans, never taking my eyes off him until I reach a crouching position. Kneeling on the black, carpeted interior of the limousine, I find myself at the perfect height to see just how turned on he is, and I'd say he's very aroused if the substantial size of the bulge in front of me is anything to go by. I hadn't realised I was staring until I felt his fingers delve through my hair, pushing it back from my forehead, tilting it back as he asserts a little pressure.

I look up to see his eyes trained on me, dark, stormy with lust, imploring me to carry on. I do, painstakingly pushing the first button through it's hole, my eyes never leaving his. He licks his lips, nodding unconsciously, as though willing me to continue. Smiling back, I grasp the next button, popping that one open too, my own dick twitching in the confines of my jeans as he sighs, whimpering when my knuckles 'accidentally' brush across the very tip of his cock, an inch or so below the waist band. Taking my eyes off his for a second, I look down, excited to see that one more button will do the trick. Letting my thumb linger over the worn, metal disc, I flick my eyes back to his, my breaths becoming more shallow when I see him tilt his head, his lips parted in a perfect bow as he watches me expectantly.

Putting him out of his misery, I flick it through the hole, prising the top of his jeans open, gasping in surprise when his unrestrained cock bounces free. My eyes lift to his as he chuckles, his eyes sparkling liquid blue as he bites back more giggles. It's funny but it felt a little different earlier when I'd been getting him wound up...it just hadn't clicked he was going commando.

"Thought you'd surprise me did you?" I ask raising my eyebrows, watching the mirth disappear and his eyes smolder with unabashed hunger as I reach out and take hold of his rock hard member, smearing my thumb through the crystalline, viscous liquid of his desire as it leaks from the head, making him shudder at the sensation.

"Fuckk Craig!" he hisses between gritted teeth with more than just a hint of urgency. I take my time, palming the heavy weight of it before curling my fingers around his shaft, working it slowly from base to tip, staring in wonderment as more drops of clear fluid appear at the tip. I do the same again, slowly jacking up the length of it, this time squeezing more of the liquid from the tip, quickly licking the transparent drop as it starts to drip. Just that ever so slight taste of him and the moan it elicits is enough to ignite an urgency in me that has me desperate, my hands shaking as I unclasp the last few buttons, shoving his jeans down around his ankles. His fingers tighten in my hair and he tugs lightly, indicating he wants me to get up. I do, reluctantly, my hand still grasping his hot, hard cock tightly as he drops a kiss onto my lips, gaining us catcalls from a group of girls walking along the street. I ignore them, kissing him back with vigor.

I wank him slowly as I kiss him, loving the way his hips kind of pump back and forth of their own accord in time with each gentle, rhythmic motion of my hand. When I pull back he has his eyes closed, so I take a second just to look at him. _I love him_. This man who I'm pleasuring right this second. I love him, more than I've even loved anyone, more than I think I ever could love anyone. He's everything to me. I love the sweet taste of his breath as it whispers across my cheek with every pant of his breath, the way his fingers stroke through my hair, his thumb gently resting beneath my ear, the heat from the flush of excitement staining his cheeks and the way he says my name, almost questioning as his eyes blink open, dazed, hazy but filled with an adoration that is unique to him when he looks at me.

"Craig?" I lean in and kiss his swollen lips briefly before resuming my position back between the apex of his thighs. This time he offers no resistance, he just lets his head loll back and his eyes close, biting his lips as he readies himself to be taken in my mouth.

_'Sexy boyyy...sexy boyyy'._

I'm just letting the tip of my tongue lick at the tumescent head of his dick when his bloody phone rings. I look up, my eyes meeting his as he holds his hands out, indicating he's sorry for the interruption.

_'Sexy boyyy...sexy boyyy'_ . It's only as the tune continues to ring out that I realise his phone is in his jeans pocket next to where I'm kneeling and he doesn't seem to be with it enough to realise that. I wait a couple of seconds but the blasted thing continues it's incessant ringing so I have no option but to get it. Digging through the garment for the phone I pass it to him, exasperation evident on my face when he fumbles it, biting his lip, his eyes widening when he accidentally connects the call instead of turning it off.

"Shit...!"

"John Paul?, you'll never guess..." I can hear his youngest sisters voice as she immediately bombards him down the phone.

"Not now Chaela I'm busy, call you in the morning" he says abruptly, dropping it from his ear.

"But John Paul..."

"Bye Chaela" he flicks the button to end the call, looking at me sheepishly.

"Sorry, she was probably with Sasha". He tosses the phone down next to me on top of his jeans then smiles down wickedly, "now...where were we?" Grinning back at him, I do what I've been planning since I heard what his fantasy was yesterday and start to give him the best head I know how. I take him in my mouth, sucking just the tip at first, circling my tongue around the ridge, licking off the fluid that shows his excitement, a wave of smugness washing over me when I feel his thighs tense and tremble beneath my fingers. Letting go of him, I cup his balls, weighing them lightly and kneading them with my fingers as my other hand works at his shaft, pumping it with strong, steady strokes as I lick the length of it, teasing him with my lips and tongue until he begs me to take him fully in my mouth.

"Oh fuck...please Craig!"

Looking up at him and noticing the way he's kind of slumping obviously against the rim of the sunroof, I take his hand in mine, tugging on it insistently until he's back in the warmth of the limousine, the sounds of the music barely blocking out the harsh sounds he's making. I push him gently back against the seating until his knees bump and he lands with a soft thump, his thighs splayed as far as his bunched jeans will allow. Crawling the small space between us, I spread them further, positioning myself between his legs and taking his cock into my eager mouth once more.

His hand goes immediately to my face, stroking the backs of his fingers across it as he tilts his head, looking at me with a mixture of tenderness and enjoyment as I take him in my mouth, hollowing my cheeks out as I suck on him. I keep one hand clamped around the base, every now and them playing with his balls the way I like, whilst the other creeps up beneath his shirt, unfastening the bottom button deftly to give myself easier access. Bending further forward I take a little more of him in my mouth as my hand snakes beneath his shirt, caressing over his smooth, supple skin that's flushed with arousal.

Suddenly his phone starts flashing, the sound of his ring tone almost but not quite obscured by that of the music. Determined not to stop again he kicks it out of the way, the jerky movement of his leg causing the tip of his cock to jump against my throat. Pulling back instinctively, I take him back in hand, crawling up so my knee is on the leather between his thighs, my other hand cupping the back of his neck as I begin to kiss his pulse point, the rapid fluttering cadence fluctuating against my lips. He sighs, a low moan emanating from deep in his throat, his eyes closed, soft blond lashes fanned on his cheeks. Blowing on them lightly, they flicker, opening to reveal his dazed, unfocused dark sapphire orbs. I kiss him deeply, my hand still working deftly, wanking him, swallowing his shallow breaths as he nears his climax. Peppering kisses all over his face, his throat and down across his collar bone, I sink back to my knees, my lips, tongue and fingers working in tandem to bring about his orgasm. It doesn't take long for his fingers in my hair to clench, tugging at me, making me look at him.

"Craig?...Craig I'm...ohh!" he's unable to hold my gaze any longer, his eyelids closing on his piercing blue pools, his head dropping back against the plush leather seating. His hips jerk involuntarily, he gasps and I feel his excitement begin to pulse against my mouth, his balls becoming tighter and harder in my hand, signaling him nearing his release. Wanting to give him the most intense climax ever and remembering something I'd read, I lick down his shaft to his balls, swirling my tongue around them, thrilled that I can make him moan so loudly, knowing that what I'm doing is spurring him on as I feel them tense beneath my tongue. Cupping them in my hand once more, glancing up to see him panting hard, his mouth hanging open, I take his cock back in my mouth, sucking hard until I feel him jerk beneath my touch. As I play with his balls, letting one finger lightly stroke over the sensitive area between them and his bum, I feel him spasm, his legs trembling either side of me, his hips bucking involuntarily making his cock jump towards my throat. His hands grasp for some kind of handle on the settee, his slick palm sliding against the rich leather until I remove my hand from beneath his shirt and reach over, lacing my fingers through his letting him clasp them as his knuckles turn white. Holding his hip with my other hand , I look up at him, circling my tongue around the head, sucking his orgasm from him as he surges forward, shooting his warm, milky seed into my mouth, lifting his arse off the seat as he arches his back to meet me. I swallow it quickly, feeling his dick convulse with each spurt until he's spent, whimpering, every last drop of his excitement being cleaned away as I lick around the head, kissing the tip, tasting the last drop of him on my lips.

As he lays in a wanton heap on the couch, slumped almost horizontally, his chest heaving as he gulps deep breaths, I move up him, straddling his hips with my thighs, my arse resting gently on his stomach. His hands go straight to my hips, caressing around until he cups my bum, stroking over it before pulling me forwards. Then they go to my back, beneath my shirt, smoothing up and down just...feeling me I guess. I brush his sweat soaked hair back off his brow, smiling at him as he grins, letting out a giggle that I've never heard from him before. Looking down at him, I can't help grinning back, only becoming aware of my own very aroused, throbbing cock in my jeans when he reaches down, running the tip of his finger up and over the length of it. I suck in some air, squeezing my eyes shut and gritting my teeth against the urge that he's creating.

He reaches down with both hands, taking hold of the button in one hand and the zip in the other, ready to unfasten them. I cover his hand, stilling him, glancing past his shoulder at the scenery out of the window.

"Hang on" I tell him, my voice thick and hoarse like I've gone days without speaking. He looks up puzzled, closing his mouth on the question he was about to utter when I put a finger to my lips. Seeing me reach for the remote behind him, still sitting snugly perched on top of him, his eyes widen as he looks to the front of the vehicle, his cheeks flaming when he seems to suddenly remember we aren't alone.

"It's alright, the privacy lights on" I say indicating the red light on the panel. He breathes a sigh of relief running his fingers through his hair and I can't help feeling a little bit smug that he was so caught up in the moment that it hadn't even crossed his mind to check. Looking at his disheveled state I'm also pleased that I managed to fulfill his fantasy not just once but twice in one day.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	169. Chapter 170

**TWO HUNDRED AND TWENTY FOUR**

CRAIG

I hold my finger to my lips and he remains silent as I push the communication button.

"Everything okay Mr Dean?" Franks voice rings out over the integrated speaker system and I shift over as John Paul automatically reaches for his jeans to cover up, like hearing Franks voice means he can see us too.

"Brilliant thanks Frank, I just wondered how long until we get to the cenotaph?" I ask, naming the place we'd already agreed on as the drop off point. It's not too far from the flat but it's far enough that we can enjoy a nice walk back. John Paul looks up, his head cocked to the side as he listens.

"We should be arriving in a couple of minutes".

"Great thanks" I shrug at John Paul who looks disappointed, _really_ disappointed, his shoulders slumping. He reaches out, his fingertips tracing the line of my face from my cheekbone to my jaw, his thumb lightly brushing across my lips as they curve into a smile.

"Mr Dean? Are you sure you don't want dropping off at the hotel? It's forecast showers". His hand goes to my waist, tugging me back to him so I'm sprawled in his lap, John Paul's fingers splaying across the seat of my jeans. I think about being dropped back off at the flat but when I realise it'll still only buy us a couple more minutes I decide against it.

"No it's okay thanks Frank, it'll be nice to get some fresh air and it's not far, I'm sure we'll be fine". John Paul's hand slips beneath my shirt, pushing it up to reveal my flat belly. I suck in a breath as his fingers play around my belly button. He leans down, his lips brushing softly against my skin.

"No problem then, just pulling up now." John Paul lifts his head, clearly disappointed that he can't carry on his self imposed task.

"Cheers Frank". I sit back on the seat, adjusting my jeans because they've become really uncomfortable. I knew I should have hired the limo for longer. John Paul lifts his hips as he fastens his buttons, glancing over and grinning when he sees me watching him.

"What?" he asks as he pushes the last button through it's hole and pats his pockets.

"Nothing" I reply casually as I reach beneath the seating where I remember he kicked his phone, passing it to him and reminding him he had a call. How do you tell someone that they've changed your life forever?

"Just Jacqui" he mutters beneath his breath.

"Huh?" he waves his phone at me. "Oh right" I say, it dawning on me that he was saying his eldest sister was the one ringing. He turns it off and shoves it deep in his pocket.

"No more interruptions eh?" he says grinning and pulling me in close. I feel the vehicle come to a stop and, looking out of the dark glass window, I see the cenotaph across the road. I grab the gift bag with the picture and the dress up set and empty it out, putting the tube roll inside the plastic packaging just in case Frank is right and it does rain. Popping it down on the seat next to me, I take one last gulp of champagne, the dry, bubbly liquid doing nothing to quench my thirst. Running my fingers through my hair, I pluck a strawberry from the dish, dip it in chocolate and then cream and take a bite, offering John Paul the rest of it. He raises his eyebrows as he leans down to take the juicy morsel in between his lips, chewing on it thoughtfully, his eyes dancing.

"Sharing eh? Must be love" he muses chuckling.

"Damn...oh!" Turning as the door is swept open, I step out, thanking Frank for the drive and slipping him a tip.

"No problem Mr Dean, you enjoy the rest of the night now" he says, dipping his head and smiling at John Paul as he exits too. Frank starts to walk away and I remember I haven't got a picture of the limo. Asking him if he minds just taking one and handing him my phone, we stand in the open door, the plush interior clearly visible through the gaping hole behind us. Standing closely together, he snaps the shot, handing my mobile back to me.

"Thanks" he nods and hands me one of his business cards from his inside jacket pocket.

"Pleasure Mr Dean" he says, shaking my hand before walking away. We stand to one side of the road and watch as he drives away, chuckling when we see the rear lights of the limousine winking at us. I look at the picture, me and John Paul smiling on our special night out, saving it to my pictures file which is now full of memories from this holiday. Noticing the closed envelope box at the top of the screen and rolling my eyes, I open the message from Darren.

**JOHN PAUL**

"Lets have a look then, I can't wait to tell everyone" I gush, feeling like a giddy kid when I imagine telling my sisters and friends about riding in a limo. I peer over his shoulder to get a look at the photo but he's already moved it, his eyes scanning over a text instead. He shuts his phone off against any more interruptions and stuffs it back in his pocket, glancing over his shoulder at me.

"What?" he blusters as he turns his eyes to me.

"I was just...just saying I can't wait to tell my sisters about the limo" I manage to stammer out waving behind me, no doubt looking a little embarrassed and flustered at his response, Craig's sudden abruptness putting me on edge. He looks past me towards the disappearing vehicle, rubbing at his neck as he turns to me apologetically.

"Sorry yeah...sorry". He smiles and shakes his head, inclining it towards the promenade. "Do you uh...shall we walk on the beach?" he suggests, taking my hand and pulling me across the near deserted road before I get chance to answer. As we walk down the incline to the concrete breakers and the promenade beyond he lets go of my hand, running a little way in front, stopping suddenly and turning to me, a huge grin on his face.

"Look at it John Paul" he shouts to me as I approach. "There's a whole world out there to explore, you know?" he waves out to sea, climbing up and standing on the middle railing running along the edge of the promenade with the sand and the out going tide below. He lets go and leans forward precariously, his knees resting against the top rung. I look over the railing where I'm walking about fifteen metres away, my heart jumping in my chest when I see how far up we are and therefore how big a drop it is to the beach.

The coastal breeze fluffs his hair and he whoops, throwing his head back, his arms outstretched as he looks at the cloud filled sky. I thought he'd only had those two glasses of champagne in the last two or three hours but seeing him acting like this, carefree, devil may care and a little bit crazy, I wonder if maybe he'd had some before I got to the limo too.

"I know Craig" I say, walking quickly towards him. He turns when he sees me approaching, grabbing hold of the railing at his knees when he starts to lose his balance. I lurch forwards dropping the gift bag and encircling my arms around his waist, relief coursing through me when I feel the solid pressure of his back against my chest. He steps down, turning to me wide eyed, his hand going to my chest, palm flat out where my heart pounds beneath it. He looks at me with rounded dark eyes, his hands pawing at the front of my shirt trying to get a grip of it.

"You and me eh?" he whispers, his voice carrying in the breeze.

"Always" I whisper back, my lips skimming his ear as I pull him into me, holding him close and feeling him shiver. "You're cold, come on, let's get you back".

"Not just yet, eh?" he nudges his head beneath my chin and I close my eyes, burying my nose in his hair surrounding me with his scent, smiling into him as it tickles my nostrils. I've no idea how long we stood like that, the sounds of late night traffic above us and the crashing of the waves below but I feel a slight chill when he pulls away.

"You okay?" I ask when he pulls himself from my embrace and picks up the orange gift bag that lies abandoned on the promenade. He turns, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Licking his lips and smiling, his gaze instantly heating me, he inclines his head to the steps in the distance leading to the beach.

"Never better" he replies, "now come on, I want to take one last walk on the beach" he grins, bobbing his head in that direction, waiting for me to jog the few steps to catch up. He hands me the bag to carry as he practically skips down the steps, landing softly, gracefully in the sand below. He stands there, mischief in his eyes as he waits for me. Making my way down a little more tentatively than him, I see his expression change, going from playful to lusty in a matter of seconds. His eyes go from my eyes to my lips and down to that place that he was not so long ago pleasuring. He smiles to himself and turns, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he begins to walk away. I stand there for a second and watch him, noting the way his jeans snuggly cup his arse and the way his clothes seem to mould his body, not too tightly but enough that his frame is clearly defined. His hair looks luscious too, soft, silky, just the way it feels between my fingers as they stroke through it. Setting off after him, I continue studying him, still in awe that this vibrant, enthralling, drop dead gorgeous specimen of a man is mine. How did I ever get so lucky eh?

I kick at some of the debris on the beach, disturbing the ridge of pebbles and seaweed that's been washed up previously, my feet crunching through it as I follow a little way behind Craig. Noticing something white and smooth as I toe through the stones, I stoop to get a closer look, smiling to myself as I pick up the opened clam shell, it's two pinkish ivory halves still intact. Pouring the grains of sand from inside, I smooth my thumb across the whorls and lines, marveling at it's perfect shape, amazed that it's remained blemish free considering how rough the sea can get. I palm it before carefully closing the sides and slipping it into my pocket, looking at Craig as he wanders down the beach.

"Treasure JP, come and have a look" he calls, his voice ringing out above the crash of the waves.

The moon is shadowed by clouds tonight but I can still make him out as he darts across the sand, the light from the street lamps above casting a faint ethereal glow over Craig and the beach around him. I make my way over as he edges a little closer to the water, scouring through the debris of the flotsam and jetsam that's wound it's way onto the sand, stooping occasionally to pick his way through some of the bubble like seaweed. He bends over, flinging some in my direction, laughing when I shriek like a girl and dodge it but then takes off running again when I go after him, evading me as I make a lunge for him and toss it back, badly enough to miss him.

"Hah you missed" he calls over his shoulder from about ten metres down the beach near the concrete breakers.

"Lucky for you I did, trust me, if I caught you, there'd be no escaping" I shout back, watching his reaction as he rubs his neck, standing there awkwardly waiting for me to catch up.

"Promises, promises" he teases, grinning back at me as I get closer. His gaze holds mine for a second or two longer than necessary, dropping to my mouth as my tongue sweeps out to wet my lips because he's looking at me so intently. Something in his demeanor changes and he's suddenly not grinning anymore, he looks less cute and playful and more serious, sensuous, the look in his eyes captivating me, holding me a prisoner with his inviting gaze. I stop next to him and sit on the soft sand, dry from where the waves failed to meet it. Taking me up on my unspoken invitation, he drops down next to me leaving a small gap, his fingers toying with the button on his shirt.

"I keep my promises Craig" I say quietly into the darkness, the waves swallowing my heartfelt words as they break against the shore. As soon as he turns to me, I feel his gaze warm my flesh, making me shiver and break out in goosebumps. "Tonight..." I turn to him, my knee bumping his as I twist sideways, "tonight was amazing Craig, the meal, the rides..." he smiles wistfully, "the limo..." I leave the last one hanging, watching as he flushes, his fingers plucking at his shirt collar before tracing around his throat to the back of his neck, caressing himself there for a second before ruffling the back of his hair.

"You uh...you liked that then?"

"Liked it? I _loved_ it Craig" I lean in closer, feeling him shiver as my lips catch the lobe of his ear, flicking it so lightly I think he might have imagined it. He moans softly, tilting his head slightly towards me. "I knew that riding in a limousine would be romantic but I never expected it would feel so..._sexy_" I practically growl the word into his ear. I hear a sharp intake of breath from him and it makes me smile.

"It was pretty impressive" he responds thoughtfully, suggestively and I feel my cock twitch because I have the very distinct impression that he wasn't talking about the vehicle. "You thought it was sexy then...the ride?" he asks, his gaze catching mine for a split second before he ducks away.

"Lets just say...it'll be ingrained in my mind for a very long time" I tell him, this time lifting my finger beneath his chin so he can't look away from me. He radiates heat as I lean in closer, my arm brushing against his. I can hear his breathing as it changes, becoming harsher, deeper. "You kiss like an angel, you know that?" his eyes widen, flicking to my lips, giving me a none verbal signal that he likes what he hears.

"Do you want me to kiss you Craig?" I whisper, my lips skimming along his jaw. He nods his head in acquiescence, turning his face to mine, eyes bright, lips parted. "Say it Craig, tell me what you want". He swallows and licks his lips, making me yearn for him.

"Kiss me JP". I do, my lips grazing along his throat, smattering tiny kisses across his pulse point, up over his jaw to his ear, where I nibble at the flesh there, my tongue darting out to flick at the soft pink lobe. I feel him shiver again, making a mental note that he loves me doing that to him. I pepper his temple and cheeks with more kisses, pressing my body against his until he's half sat, half led in the sand.

"Like that Craig?" I ask him, gazing down at his beautiful face, unable to resist blowing on his lashes. They sweep up like feathers caught in the wind, revealing his bewitching, sparkling eyes to my lustful gaze. He thinks about it for a second, his lip caught between his teeth in quiet contemplation before he shakes his head. "How then Craig?" he wets his lips, his eyes becoming dark and stormy.

"Harder...I want it harder" he says with conviction, his eyes feasting on my lips. Just the way he's looking at me has me hard as granite and, not for the first time with Craig, I'm finding him damn hard to resist. This isn't about me though, I've had my fantasy, tonight is all about him from here on out. I dip my head and press my mouth to his, loving the way his fingers sweep through my hair, forcing me against him. He moans softly when I flick my tongue between his parted lips, tasting him, sucking at the tip of his tongue as it ventures forward. Drawing back a little, I watch him, the way his whole face seems serene and then changes, his eyebrows raising when I touch my tongue to his, lingering just touching, my cock becoming painfully hard as I watch his expression change, his eyes flickering behind his eyelids. I groan, closing my eyes, deepening the kiss. I feel him tremble in my arms as I lower him completely to the sand, our lips still joined in one of the most ardent, soul consuming kisses we've ever shared.

"You taste so fucking sweet!" I swear as I wrench my mouth from his, fighting to control my hunger. Pulling back, gasping, panting as I take in his flushed cheeks, I let my eyes stray down his body, lingering at his cock where it strains beneath the confines of his jeans. He writhes beneath my gaze, his hand instinctively going to his arousal. I catch him by the wrist before it reaches it's destination, holding it above his head until I feel him relax.

"Let me do this Craig, I want to watch you lose control" his eyes meet mine, and his lips purse into a exquisite smile. "I want you to feel how I felt when I came inside you this afternoon" I tell him gruffly, watching his reaction as my words sink in.

"Fucking hell!" I chuckle lightly when he turns his head, the expletive dropping from his lips with a sigh. I let my finger trail the length of his chest and stomach as I lie down next to him, my head in my hand so I can watch his every movement and flicker of emotion from my vantage point above him.

"It drives me crazy when you look at me like that...I'm rock hard already Craig".He shifts, lifting his head and turning onto his side, his eyes drawn down, the sizeable bulge in my jeans confirming my admission. He stretches his hand out, pressing his thumb hard along the length of my erection making me groan in pleasure, my head lolling back for a second until I remind myself that this is about him.

"You see what you do to me Craig? Just the thought of me touching you is enough to make me hard" I say softly, capturing his whimper of 'oh God' as I dip my head, taking his lips in a fervent kiss, moaning into his mouth as he opens for me, letting me plunder it's depths with soft, urgent sweeps of my tongue.

"I'm gonna watch you come Craig" I tell him breathlessly as I tear my mouth away, smiling at his whimper of approval, dipping my head and nibbling his bottom lip with my teeth, soothing over the swollen flesh when he gasps. His eyes are like two huge dark pools of liquid when he opens them, framed by his spiderlike lashes. I lie back, smiling, my heart swelling at the sight of him. I can't believe it, me, John Paul McQueen making him have that kind of reaction. I lean down, kissing his throat, licking over the surface tasting the thin sheen of sweat that I've created just from speaking the truth. Then I lift myself up, straddling him, lacing my fingers with his as I lift them above his head.

"I am Craig, I'm going to watch you as your legs start to tremble and your breathing goes fast" I say, watching as he turns his face away, looking down between our bodies, "then I'm going to watch you as you come Craig" I repeat, tilting his face to mine, feeling the way he's kind of swaying his hips in the sand, creating any kind of friction he can inside his jeans. He closes his eyes and gasps as I reach between us, my fingers curling, just for a second, around the hard, hot length of his excited flesh through the tough denim of his jeans. He lets out a mewling sound as he jerks his hips, moaning with abandon as his cock slides gloriously against my fingers.

My mouth tilts up in a smile as I gaze at him, an intense heat radiating through me going straight to my dick when I take in the thick, curling caterpillar lashes fanning his cheeks, the same cheeks that are flushed hot with arousal. My gaze drops a fraction then to his delectable full lips, the curve of them forming a perfect bow shape, making them look as though they're just begging to be kissed, the damp, dewy surface enticing me to do just that. His eyes flick open startled when I press my lips to his without preamble, coaxing him into a slow, moan inducing kiss. I move my hands up to cup his face, my thumbs smoothing over his temples, his eyebrows, tracing the arch of them as he sighs with pleasure. Then my fingers are in his silky, dark hair, sliding through the strands that're beginning to stick to his scalp the more excited he becomes as he edges closer to that higher plane I want to take him to.

"Craig?" his eyes flutter open, soft and unfocused as he attempts to hone in on mine.

"Hmm?" his voice quivers as he responds, more of a questioning sigh than a word, his breath hitching when I lean in really close whispering into his ear.

"When we get back to the flat, I'm going to make you come again but this time I'm going to take you in my mouth" I say...slowly, seductively, feeling his erratic breaths across my cheeks "and lick your cock until you're rock hard, suck you so hard that you scream my name and then..." I stop as a drop of water hits the back of my neck, followed by another and another. I hitch myself up until his upper body is shielded from the rain by mine, listening and wanting to touch myself as his breathing becomes more laboured, his mouth opening on a whimper and his brows furrowed like he can't understand what's going on.

"Then?" he breathes, his voice catching on the question, his eyes closing for a second before blinking back open, fixing on mine imploring me for my answer. I lick my lips, ignoring the rain as it starts to pour, the drops of water falling from the hair at the back of my head in droplets down my neck, absorbing into the dark cotton of my shirt, the drips from the front of my hair splattering onto Craig's forehead. He barely seems to notice as he keeps his eyes trained on mine, his tongue sweeping a path of moisture across his lips as he waits.

"Then I'm going to make love with you until you can't remember your own name" I tell him decisively, watching the play of emotion in his eyes...want, need, tenderness and adoration, take your pick, they're all there, all mixed in with a big helping of desperation I'd say.

"John Paul?" Lifting myself from him and tugging him up from the sand, I push us beneath the slight arc of the beach wall, letting the deluge of rain hit my back, protecting him, at least for the time being. Pulling the soaking wet folds of his shirt from his skin, I let my hands explore his back, slipping over his rain slick skin. Stepping back, I start opening the top few buttons of his shirt, letting the rain water beat down on his bare chest, sweeping each fresh splatter up with my tongue until they're coming down so thick and fast that I can't keep up. Thrusting his hips at me looking for some form of contact but finding nothing, his eyes close as his head falls forwards onto my shoulder. I massage the water on his skin, grazing my thumbs across his already hard nipples making them even more engorged.

"John Paul...please!" He says my name again, this time crying out and I realise that he's closer than I thought. I keep forgetting the amount of times he's been worked up today either to get interrupted or putting my pleasure first. Kissing his cheeks and licking the rain water from where it clings to his lashes, I drop my head to his, allowing our confined cocks to rub together for the first time, creating a delicious friction that causes both of us to moan with pleasure and jerk against each other.

"Oh God...ohh God! I'm gonna...ohh, John Paul?" I smooth his slick, damp hair back from his forehead, letting my fingers linger there, stroking my thumb across his cheek gently as I watch him fight for and lose control. He attempts to focus on me, his eyes two dark glistening pools in the faint light from the moon as he jerks against me, the contact of his denim clad cock against my leg enough to send him over the edge.

"That's it Craig, come for me, come for me" I whisper in his ear, my lips grazing across his jaw line until I'm once more touching his with mine, swallowing the cry that escapes him, feeling him buck against me as he starts to come.

"Oh fuck!"

"You're so fucking gorgeous!" I tell him, standing back, watching his lips part as he murmurs my name, the rest of the words pouring from him, incoherent beneath the sound of the rain.

"Say my name Craig!" I plead hoarsely, his impending orgasm affecting me almost as much as it's overwhelming him.

"John...John Paul!" he gasps, the sound of my name on his lips making me quiver with delight. Craig losing it is going to be emblazoned in my memory forever as one of the most stunning sights I'm ever likely to come across in my entire life.

"So fucking beautiful!" I repeat.

He grabs my hips suddenly and pulls me into him, bucking against me, throwing his head back and crying out as he crashes our erections together, his climax seeming to shake his whole body. I feel him shudder, his dick pulsing beneath his jeans where he yanks me against him, holding me there where I can feel each surge from his cock as he rides the wave of his orgasm. He lets out one last guttural moan as he jerks against me, the pressure from his cock and the sight I've just seen, making my own dick throb painfully behind the confines of my jeans. He takes a moment or two to compose himself before tipping his head back and giggling, opening his mouth to catch the raindrops, licking them from around his mouth, quenching his thirst.

I can't get over how I managed to get that reaction from him though. I'd seen a hint of it last night when we were talking in the beer garden, seen the reaction I'd provoked when I was saying about wanting him in the boat and on the beach. Hell, I'd even admitted to myself that I'd love to see him lose it with barely a touch...just like he had but...fuckk, I never expected to actually manage it. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine I could turn him on so much with just a few touches and my words, my voice, that he could lose control so completely and give himself to me like that...totally uninhibited and unafraid of what I was doing. It made me feel just a little bit smug and overwhelmingly in love.

"You're the sexiest thing I've ever seen" I blurt out, biting my lip, suddenly shy as he stops what he's doing, turning those eyes on me making my breath catch in my throat. He chuckles, reaching forwards and ruffling my hair before grabbing the back of my neck, all hint of mirth suddenly disappearing as he crashes his mouth against mine. We kiss passionately, our whole bodies aligned, thick drops of rain showering down on us, spilling into our mouths every time we gasp for breath. His hand goes to my cheek and into my hair, holding the slick wetness, my skin cool beneath the warmth of his touch. Forcing us back against the concrete wall behind us, he rocks into me, his recently spent cock already showing signs of renewed excitement. I groan, grinding mine against his, a shiver running down my spine at the dizzying sensation that shoots through the entire length of my body, starting at the tips of my saturated toes to the hair on my head which he's tugging and sweeping his fingers through in equal measures.

There's something different about him tonight, like he's not scared of anything any more and he wants to embrace everything we have and hold on tightly to it. I don't have that feeling of foreboding I had before because the way he's reacted to everything tonight...the intimacy of the meal, getting his likeness drawn, my attempts at seducing him and the way he went all out to fulfill my fantasy, more than once, shows me that he wants this as much as I do. I still keep expecting him to freak out or something whenever he sees people watching us but if anything, it's the opposite. He seems to grow in stature when he sees people looking, like he's proud of what we have and he's not afraid to show it. He's like a peacock fanning it's feathers...not doing it to get noticed but not shying away from the attention either.

He pulls out of the kiss, his hands going to my face, smattering lovely wet kisses all over my neck causing me to tremble again. Remembering what I found earlier, I reach into my pocket, extracting the butterfly shaped shell hoping that it's still intact.

"I found something" I say, holding it out in the palm of my hand. He takes it from me and studies it, smiling before handing it back.

"Nice...it's pretty" he says as he slides it back into the palm of my hand, stooping to pick up the gift bag, checking inside it and reassuring me that the tube inside the plastic bag had remained dry. I'd forgotten about the picture. Touching my finger to the shell once more, I can't help smiling. It reminds me of me and Craig. Two parts, so strong and yet fragile, connected together by an invisible bond.

"It's nice, are you going to keep it then?" he asks, waving his hand at the shell. I nod my head, slipping it carefully into my shirt pocket before offering Craig a piggy back. He grins and snorts as he thinks about it, then shakes his head. "I'm a bit wet and...you know" he waves at himself, not needing to explain why it might not be comfortable to have a ride back. "I could give you one though?" he asks innocently enough. I burst out laughing and he rubs his head, scowling at me as I tease him.

"You want to give me one eh Craig?" he rolls his eyes and sighs dramatically but I can't stop myself. "I might just take you up on that!" I tease. He turns his head, his eyes smoldering as he looks me up and down.

"Just say when McQueen" he challenges back, clearly recovered from his orgasm, a hint of mirth in his voice. I step into his personal space, real close, feeling the damp heat from his body permeate through my clothing.

"How about right now Craig?" I reply huskily, expecting him to back down. He doesn't though, he stands his ground, watching me, a flicker of a smile...a _winning _smile crossing his face. He's back to his old self again...cool, calm, confident, making me feel like a complete mess with just one look. I quiver in anticipation, awaiting his response. He looks back over his shoulder and glances pointedly at the wet sand beneath our feet, holding his hand out to feel the splatter of the raindrops on his hand.

"If you like" he replies coyly...suggestively. I look at him intently, trying to gage exactly how serious he is because the way he said it, I'm kinda thinking he actually would.

"Bring it on!" I dare him, my heart thudding in my chest as I spread my arms wide. He takes a step, this one backing me up against the breakers, his body pressed intimately against mine. I can feel his heart thrumming in his chest, can feel the sinewy hardness of his thighs beneath his jeans and I can practically taste him as the moisture from his harsh breaths teasing across my face. He tilts his head as he watches me and I'm sure he must be able to feel and hear the constant staccato of my heart beat as it tries to escape my chest.

"I want to rip all your clothes off" he whispers boldly in my ear, stepping away to see my reaction. I stare back, the corner of my mouth lifting at his sudden statement.

"I think that's enough teasing for one night eh" I reply, chuckling to myself as he stares at the sand. He laughs, short, dryly, tipping my chin back with his finger.

"Who said I was teasing John Paul? I meant every word of it" he tells me, sweeping the bag from my fingers as he sets off walking. "You'd best hurry up unless you want me to do it right here" he calls over his shoulder indicating the ground at my feet, grinning at me as I jog to catch him up.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	170. Chapter 171

**TWO HUNDRED AND TWENTY FIVE**

CRAIG

Okay so, I had no intention of doing anything more on the beach, despite the rain letting up it's assault on us and the moon peeking out from behind the clouds. For one, I was wet, cold and the stickyness in my jeans was starting to bother me and secondly, and most importantly, I had no intention of doing the things with John Paul that I wanted to on the beach, in the middle of the night, where anyone might catch us. I know that sounds lame considering what we've been up to today but on all of those occasions I took a controlled risk. Well, I knew we'd be okay in the limo and was pretty sure we'd be alone in the woods and that if anyone did come we'd hear them. The 'Alice in Wonderland' ride didn't really count because that was all JP and I kind of got carried away. It's not like we were doing anything indecent though, otherwise I'm sure I would have been more restrained. That's what I told myself after what the girl said anyway.

When I make love with John Paul tonight I want it to be special, it _has_ to be special because I don't want him to ever forget this night, I want it to be something he'll remember regardless of what happens later.

For once the door opens first time but on this occasion, despite the words I whispered to him on the beach, I'm in no rush. We've got _all_ night. I close it behind me with a soft click and turn, almost bumping into John Paul because he's standing so close. He smiles, his eyes softening, his hair plastered to his scalp with rain water. He trembles visibly when I look at him but I can't tell if it's because he's cold, his wet clothes clinging to his body like a second skin or if it's because my gaze is suddenly heating him, showing him with just my eyes how much I want him. He takes a step forward and lifts his hand to my face, his fingers splaying across my cheek as his thumb traces the curve of my mouth, his eyes crinkling with a smile when I react by parting my lips.

Reaching out, I take his other hand in mine, tugging on it lightly as I make my way towards the bathroom. A fission of excitement courses through my body when I look at him and see the naked hunger in his eyes, raw, passionate and yet tender as his gaze rakes over me. I remember his words on the beach and a shiver wracks by body, making it tighten, a million needles of electricity awakening every nerve ending beneath my heated skin as I think about the things he said he was going to do to me.

I still can't believe my reaction to him on the beach. Before being with John Paul, I didn't think it was possible to get so turned on, so caught up in the moment that a few quietly spoken words of love and suggestions of intimacy could make a person come but _he_ had made me and he'd barely touched me. It was like last night in the beer garden when he'd been telling me about his fantasy. I'd been so involved in what he was saying, the things he was speaking of so easy to picture that I'd almost lost control then too but on that occasion John Paul had stopped, put the brakes on it before it went too far. Then of course there was the evening when I'd got thumped in the club and John Paul had given me a massage. Just thinking about it brought a smile to my lips because I think that was the first occasion I realised it could be possible to make someone come without touching them intimately. Don't get me wrong, what he was doing to my back with his hands was enough to drive anyone to distraction but it was _him_ doing it, _him_ touching me that had me turned on so much that I almost exploded on the bed. I think maybe the only reason I hadn't was because I'd been picturing anything and everything to stop it and because I couldn't really see or hear him. Tonight though I was awash with his voice and the sight of him in front of me as he described exactly what it was that he was going to do to me, he'd even told me he was going to watch me come and that sentence alone was enough to turn me on more than anyone else ever had.

It's like he knows me inside and out, knows exactly which buttons to push to get me going, get me harder than I've ever been in my entire life. He'd hardly touched me either bar a few kisses and that one moment when he'd stripped my shirt back, exposing me to the elements and caressing across my upper body making me respond in the most physical and verbal ways. Even if he hadn't have done I'd still have come just from his words but the fact he did touch me, albeit briefly, just made the inevitable happen faster.

I glance up now to see him looking at me intently, the corner of his mouth quirking up into a smile so fucking beautiful that I wish I had a camera in my hand to capture it. There seems to be some unspoken agreement between us that we're going to take this slow as he reaches out and unbuttons my shirt, his lips caressing each new inch of flesh as he exposes it. My fingers go to his hair as he lowers himself, kissing across my torso and down my chest to my abdomen, his fingers prising the folds of red material back from my shoulders letting it drop to the floor next to the bed with a soft thump. He holds my hips as he licks around my belly button, the unfamiliar sensation making my stomach quiver and contract beneath his touch. He chuckles lightly and glances up, his eyes a dark, rich cobalt blue colour that reminds me of pictures of the Caribbean sea I've seen in holiday brochures.

He holds my gaze as he slips one hand around to my waist, his little finger and the one next to it slipping beneath the waistband of my jeans as he continues his ministrations, this time darting his tongue into my navel before kissing his way down the dark trail of hair that disappears behind the zip up fly of my jeans. He steadfastly slips the brass button through it's hole, parting the stiff material to kiss the sensitive flesh at my lower belly. It's only when he starts on the zip, pulling it slowly down, the sound of the teeth coming unfastened echoing with my harsh breathing around the room, that I put a hand put, stilling him. We may have been on extremely intimate terms over the last week but even I draw the line at him revealing the mess I've got going on inside my underwear.

Gently pushing him to stand, I start work on the buttons of his shirt, my patience not quite on a par with his as I make short work of them, tugging at the cuffs of his sleeves as I pull it from his arm, the soaking wet cotton putting up some resistance as it clings to his frame. Finally getting it off him, I drop it to the floor on top of mine, smoothing my hands along the cool skin of his arms until they rest on his shoulders, just where I need them so I can pull him in to me to kiss him. I do, letting my hands slide around his back, feeling the strong virility of him beneath my fingers. His skin soon turns warm and clammy, the heat from his body warming the sheen of water that has seeped through the material of his shirt. Flicking my tongue out a little, I duel with his, letting them touch hesitantly before drawing back and repeating the action again.

He growls against me, pulling me around and backwards to the bathroom, stumbling because he refuses to lift his lips from mine, despite me attempting to sever contact on several occasions. Once inside the small enclosure of the bathroom, he pushes me down by my shoulders until I'm sat on the toilet seat lid, my face at his waist level. Reaching out and grasping his jeans, I unfasten them with deft movements, my fingers working at the buttons in quick succession until they're all undone. I kiss my way down from the part of chest that I can reach, licking the line down the middle of his ribs until it rests just where the arrow of hair disappears into his jeans. Remembering he has no shorts on beneath, I delve my hand into the opening, letting my fingers grasp his cock tightly, bending over and sucking on my thumb so I can slick it across the tip, coating it in my saliva so that when I blow on it, which I do, it twitches eagerly in response.

"Craig...Craig, come on" he says, inclining his head towards the shower cubicle. I let go of him reluctantly, knowing he's right and we really need to get out of the wet clothes and into the shower. He toes off his trainers and socks and then shucks his jeans down, letting his cock bounce free from restraints. Leaving me to discard the rest of my clothing, he steps into the shower, giving me a tantalising glimpse of his arse before he disappears out of view beneath the warm jets of water. Quickly ridding myself of the rest of my gear, I step in behind him, taking the soapy flannel from him and whipping it across my body, paying special attention to my cock, balls and arse, just in case he acts on the teasing suggestions he made down on the beach. I pass it back to him then and watch for a second or two as he washes his back, the white, foamy rivulets of water meandering down his spine and disappearing between his cheeks. Unable to resist touching him any longer, my hands snaking around his chest until they rest, draped across his pecks, the head of my cock sliding deliciously against the furrow between the twin globes of his ass. He groans, bearing back against me, reaching around and pressing the flat of his fingers against my erection, moving his hips back against me to create that gentle friction as I continue to lightly fuck the crevice between his cheeks.

He groans and drops his head, letting the warm water cascade down over him, more moans and sighs of pleasure beaten down with the sound of the water. Reaching around his waist, I take his cock in my hand, my fingers curling around it as I start to stroke his length in time with the slow, deliberate thrusts of my hips. I do this for a short while as the warm water washes away any trace of sand and salt from the beach. He seems to be enjoying what I'm doing as he starts rocking his hips in time with my rhythm so it comes as a surprise to me when he turns suddenly, taking hold of my cock so quickly that I groan, my eyes rolling back in my head as it drops to my shoulders.

"John Paul...wha...?" he sinks to his knees, looking up at me as he brings my cock to his lips, smiling around it as he licks the clear pre-come from the head, his tongue teasing around the ridge, lightly flicking as he collects the dew like drops. Then, as if that isn't enough, he takes the entire head between his lips, slides them down the shaft and sucks, hard, sending the most amazing flood of sensations straight to my brain making me instantly weak at the knees. I clutch hold of his shoulder to steady myself, my fingertips going white from the pressure I'm asserting. Parting my legs slightly to give myself more balance, I look down at him, watching the expert way he goes from licking, to sucking to this new flicking thing he has going on. I sigh heavily as he takes almost all of me into his mouth, stopping myself from thrusting towards him when I feel the wetness from his saliva wrap around me like a silken blanket. I'm already feeling dizzy from the oral he's giving me so you can only imagine how my head feels like it might explode when he kisses his way from tip to base, letting his tongue swirl around my balls, licking and teasing them, wetting them with his mouth.

"Ahh fuck!" I growl, the fingers in his hair squeezing tightly, the sensations he's creating making my head go fuzzy. I'd done this to him earlier, kind of, but I couldn't imagine it was anything like the mind blowing experience he was giving me now. He seemed to know exactly where to go to give me the greatest pleasure. Holding my cock firmly against my belly, he licks the length, letting the flat of his tongue work all along the shaft, flicking and sucking at the tip when he reaches it before going lower again, circling the tip of his tongue around the sensitive flesh at the underside.

He scoots around, his knee sliding between my parted legs as he tips his head back a little, his mouth, finding that almost secret place between my balls and my arse. I've touched myself there a few times, when I've been jacking off but nothing, and I mean nothing, I've ever done comes close to this feeling I'm experiencing now. The feel of his lips as he kisses over that super sensitive patch of skin is almost enough to send me into some kind of orgasmic orbit right then and there. He must feel that I'm close because he strokes my length a couple of times, his lips leaving my perineum to purse around my balls again, the length of his tongue licking at me like I'm his favourite flavour of ice cream.

Then he turns me to face the wall, my hands leaving his hair and shoulder to slide across the condensation covered tiles, finally coming to rest in front of me. I know what's coming this time but I still let out a surprised squeak of joy when he parts my butt cheeks, his thumb just skimming over the rosebud opening at my arse. I hear him suck it but he doesn't venture forwards, he just continues to stroke ever so gently over the surface, making it twitch in anticipation. I look back over my shoulder and see the wet dark blond of his hair and his forehead, his eyes heavy lidded as he watches the reaction he's getting from me from his actions. I push back a little, showing him I want more and I hear him chuckle, the sound warm and indulgent. I expect to feel his finger push into me but it doesn't. What I get instead is one of the strangest, most delectable sensations ever as his tongue sweeps forward, first the flat of it making me wet and then the tip, feverishly flicking and darting out as he begins to coax it through my tight opening.

It tickles but not in the way his fingers do as they skim over my skin. This is different. He seems to hit every nerve ending as the tip of his tongue slips inside, dipping in and out, his lips pressed up intimately around the opening.

"Hmm" Oh God, he makes this humming noise as though he's enjoying what he's doing and the vibration of his lips doing that against my skin kicks off this whole other mixture of sensations through my body making it sing, coming even more alive and excited than I thought possible. He does it again, this time going a little deeper, the tip of his tongue stroking inside me, making me relax and clench in equal measures. He does this for a while and I can feel my thighs quivering with each different lick and stroke, the probing going deeper until he's as far as he can go.

"Oww!" I turn around as he slaps my butt cheek, not hard enough to hurt but soundly enough to make it smart beneath his hand. He looks up and grins.

"Sorry, couldn't resist" he says laughing though I have to say, he looks anything but sorry, his apology falling on deaf ears. He strokes over it lovingly then so I forgive him, sighing in pleasure when he kisses the surface, the feel of his breath as it caresses over me taking the sting away. He reaches around again, this time grasping my rock hard cock in his fist, pumping it with fast, fluid motions, all the while licking and kissing across my bum and thighs, biting the pink globes now and then before soothing it with his tongue.

I turn to him, my hands guiding his mouth back to my dick, sinking forward into the dark, moist recess, moans of ecstasy falling from my lips as he envelopes me. With abandon, I thrust gently into him, not too far, gasping when he tickles my balls with his fingers, his other hand squeezing my arse. It's like I'm being assaulted in the most indescribably delicious way, every sense of my body captivated by him. He takes the head into his mouth, creating a vacuum as he sucks, his tongue behind his lips flicking wickedly over the sensitive tip igniting a fire in my balls that tells me I'm getting close. As if sensing this, he moves, re positioning himself on his knees in front of me, his eyes fixed on mine as he works wonders with my cock.

I can feel the heat rising up from my balls and that overwhelming feeling of fullness makes it's way into them, surging through the base of my cock, up the shaft to the very tip where he's sucking and licking me like I'm the sweetest, most delectable lollipop on the planet. Reaching down, I run my fingers through his hair lightly, loving the way he looks up at me through the blanket of his eyelashes, his eyes sparkling and magnetic as they gaze into mine. I caress his cheek with my other hand, stroking the backs of my fingers tenderly across his smooth skin, my thumb gently grazing his ear, licking my parted lips and murmuring his name over and over.

My legs start trembling and I'm having difficulty holding myself up, so I lean back against the tiles, my back pressed against the cool, slippery surface, parting my feet and wedging them, one against John Paul's thigh where he's positioned in the basin of the shower and the other against the side of the cubicle. Suddenly I can't hold back any longer and I reach that exquisite pinnacle of pleasure where I can no longer stop my orgasm from coming. John Paul senses that because he rests his bottom back on his ankles, holding just the tip of my throbbing cock on his tongue, while wetting his finger with his saliva, he reaches behind me, massaging over my entrance, his knuckles prising apart my cheeks as his finger finds it's mark.

"John Paul!"

The few glorious seconds before I come, I get a warm, tingly sensation in my groin, the intense orgasmic feeling spreading from there, to my balls and then up the length of my shaft. It's at that point, when the first wave of milky white fluid surges from my cock, that John Paul breaches the puckered ring of flesh between my cheeks, pushing his finger all the way in and glancing over my sweet spot making me pulsate even harder. He sucks hard as he does this, drinking the second, third and fourth spurt of come as it erupts into his mouth, each burst more powerful than the last. It's only as the fifth spasm subsides, that I get an overwhelming, mind numbing feeling of satisfaction coursing through me, the afterglow of what I just experienced making my legs quiver violently and a childish giggle escape me.

The hand on John Paul's cheek trembles where I touch him, the one in his hair loosening when I see that during the throes of my orgasm, I've grasped it so tightly I'm making a fist. He removes his finger from my ass and I feel a sense of emptiness, like he was filling some kind of a void in me. As my dick loses it's rigidity, he licks gently around the head, his lips sucking at the last drops of moisture where he squeezes my satiated cock before bestowing a kiss on the tip, his eyes meeting mine as he does this. I feel a flutter in my belly, almost like he knows that there'll never be another moment exactly like this one again and he wants me to see everything he feels for me radiating in his eyes. Then he lets go, his hands going to my hips, pulling me down into the shower basin, kissing me slowly, tenderly, letting me taste my own essence where it lingers on his tongue.

We get up eventually and dry ourselves off, both of us rubbing the towel over the others naked skin until every drop of water is removed, the comfortable silence between us broken only by the occasional murmur of assent. Then there's no need for words as I take his hand and lead him to the bed.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	171. Chapter 172

**TWO HUNDRED AND TWENTY SIX**

CRAIG

"Oh God Craig please...I want...!" I look down into his dazed eyes, beseeching him to become as open and free with his words as he was earlier this evening.

"What do you want?...tell me John Paul!" I command, my voice sounding harsh and demanding, the question I utter muffled as I bite gently but wickedly at his neck. He shudders, his hands going to my hips, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of my buttocks. God, I can't believe that he actually managed to keep it together when we were on the beach because having this kind of reaction from him is enough to make me almost lose it again.

"I want...you, I want to feel...you...inside me" I lift my head, tilting it to one side, biting my lip as his words sink in. Fuck me, that is such a turn on. "I want to feel you fuck me Craig, feel your cock all the way inside me as far is it will go" he says breathlessly, jerking his hips up against me, reaching between us to take our cocks in hand. He grasps them together, his middle finger just keeping them seperate, his thumb slicking the clear, eager fluid over both of our cock heads as he slides them deliciously together, wanking us in unison. Jeez...fuck!, that's good! I rock against him, building more of a tempo, the feeling in my dick electric as he stimulates it against his.

Dipping my head down, I moan into his mouth, my lips humming against his as I kiss him ardently.

I suck my thumb into my mouth for a few seconds, coating it in my saliva before dipping it between his cheeks, caressing over his entrance, making him sigh and push against my hand wantonly. Before I get carried away I remove my digit, looking down into his eyes, my whole body coming even more alive when I see him already looking back, his eyes soft and filled with desire and longing and the most love I've ever seen anyone express with just a look. I dip my head and kiss him sweetly, letting my lips linger as I savour the unique, delectable taste that is him. My tongue sweeps against his fervently, passionately until we're both moaning, our murmurs of desire mingling in the warm, inviting wetness of our mouths.

Seconds later, I don't know what's hit me but I'm on my back, my legs between his as he straddles me. He's looking down at me, his sparkling blue eyes twinkling playfully as he sits across my thighs. His hands caress across my chest and he dips his head, eliciting a groan from me when he takes my nipples in turn between his teeth, biting them gently before lathing them with the flat of his tongue then flicking them with the tip of it, making the peaks even harder. I tilt my head back, closing my eyes to relish in his tender but passionate ministrations. He kisses along my collar bone and up across my jaw to my lips, planting a feather light kiss there. I respond gently, lifting my head and opening my eyes to find him gazing down at me, his hands next to my pillow on either side of my head. He dips his head and playfully drops a kiss on the end of my nose and then my cheeks and eyelids, the very tip of his tongue sweeping across the very tips of my eyelashes making him chuckle deep in his throat and making me shiver.

He settles back on his hunches, stretching behind himself on the bed, bringing the bottle of lube with him. Watching me the whole time, he lubricates my cock, stroking the length, twisting his hand around the shaft from base to tip, coating it liberally, mixing it with my own fluids, the whole act making me ache even more to be inside him.

"Oh God yeahh" I sigh, the harsh, needy sound filling the room. He smiles down at me as he prepares me and raises himself, his stomach muscles contracting as he stretches his hand behind his back for a second, adding a bit of lubricant there too. Raising himself up further he takes a strong hold of my cock, poising himself over the top of me, stroking the tip of my dick around his tight entrance. Then he begins to lower himself onto me and my God, it's heaven, absolute heaven and there's no place I'd rather be.

He has a strained look on his face as he leans back a little against me, his hands encompassing my ankles as he continues to lower himself, the tight, warmth of his body surrounding me more and more with each inch he descends. I have to restrain myself from thrusting into him because I know it could hurt but at the same time, the thought of being buried inside him to the hilt is making me even more hard.

"Fuck Craig!" He breathes, crying my name softly when I feel him raise and lower himself a few times, working the natural lubricant from my cock into his arse with each fluid motion. "Sh...ohh...oh Craig" he says my name with a whimper, biting his lip as he pushes himself down, writhing his backside on my thighs as he completely engulfs my cock inside him. He stays like that for a moment or two and I reach out, one hand smoothing up and down his thigh as the other goes up, brushing the damp strands of his hair back off his forehead. I gaze at him in wonder, loving the way his mouth is open, parted on a moan, letting my fingers trace a path down from his brow to his cheek to his mouth, gently playing with the red fullness of his lips, smiling back at him as he nips them between his teeth and then parts them, drawing my middle finger into his mouth to suck it.

I remain still for a second, watching him, basking in the heat from his body where it surrounds me, the tight muscles of his arse contracting around my fullness. All around me, there's nothing but the delicious, heady scent of his sex and mine, mixed with the intoxicating, familiar smell of our freshly showered bodies. I settle my hands on either side of his hips, by thumbs caressing his soft, pale skin in lazy circles as he adjust to having me deep inside him.

"John Paul? Are you ready?" He blinks his eyes open, the soft short strands of his eyelashes flicking up, the searing, startling blue of his eyes shining as he nods, breathing my name as he moves on top of me. At first he just wriggles his bum, making himself comfortable and I just hold him there, letting him adjust but it doesn't take long for him to accept my body, moving more languidly against me, rocking back and forth at first before building momentum.

A bead of sweat trickles down his forehead into his hairline, a second quickly following it but this one leaving it's mark along the line of his cheek and jaw. I lift my hand, capturing the drop on the tip of my finger, sucking it in between my lips as he watches me, a barely perceptible moan escaping him as his eyes follow the movement.

"Hmm", it awakens my taste buds and heightens my senses, spurring me on to literally consume him. Lifting my hips a little, thrusting gently up into him, I take hold of the back of his neck, tugging on it lightly until he bends, his hands going to my chest and his lips meeting mine in an awkward but still passionate kiss. He starts moving more on top of me, the muscles in his thighs bunching as he lifts himself, our mouths becoming seperated every now and then as we move. Feeling him become more confident on top of me, my cock almost coming out of him as he slides his ass up and down on it, I grasp his hips, helping him, crying out his name when he lowers himself harder.

"Ahh John Paul!" I thrust up into him slowly, the constrictive heat of his ass feeling like a vice around my dick, his moans of pleasure igniting a hot, carnal desire in me that makes me want to fill him deeper. I hold back, restraining myself, letting him set the pace, only letting go completely when his words of encouragement fill my ears.

"Ahh fuck Craig...harder!" he yells with no hint of hesitation. I grasp his bum and squeeze his cheeks, throwing my head back and growling when I feel him sliding up and down on my cock, feel him tighten and relax around me as I raise and lower my hips, bucking into him, my thrusts becoming harder the more he pushes back onto me. His whole body seems to vibrate with each vigorous thrust of my hips and I can feel his hands trembling on my thighs as he rides me, murmuring and whimpering with each fluid move.

"Oh that's good, ahh fuck me Craig...fuck me!"

My hands both rest on his bum, grasping his cheeks as I raise and lower him to meet each fluid motion of my cock, his thighs tensing and locking against my hips as he moves in time to the rhythm we've created. Realising that we're rocking together in sync now and that he doesn't really need that added assistance any more, I let my hands wander, stroking down his sides and up across his nipples, pausing to play for a second when he hisses his breath in with a gasp. I lift my head off the pillow and look down at our conjoined bodies, fascinated as I watch my cock disappear inside his arse every time he lifts himself.

"Oh! Oh fuck!" Just seeing the way he moves is enough to edge me closer to climax. He looks down too, taking his cock in his hand, his glazed eyes meeting mine as sweat dampens his temples with his exertion. I cover his hand with mine for a second, smiling at him reassuringly before nudging it lightly out of the way, taking over the rhythmic wanking, holding him more tightly as I pump his length with strong, fluid strokes. He gasps, his hips jerking as he fucks me harder, lifting himself almost completely off my cock before slamming himself back down again, repeating it over and over. He closes his eyes and lets his head drop back, gasping my name in a strangled moan when I work his slick juices into the tip of his cock, using his essence as a natural lubricant as I masturbate him.

"Oh God Craig I'm...I'm gonna...ohh fuckkk!" I watch him as his orgasm builds up, loving the way his chest and cheeks become flushed with excitement, his lips forming a perfect 'o', his tongue sweeping out to dampen them as he whispers my name over and over.

"Craig? Craig!"

"That's it...oh yeah, that's it John Paul...do it" I answer back, my hand working furiously. Suddenly I feel his cock pulsate beneath the head and his balls retract slightly in my hand as he starts his climax. "That's it, let go John Paul" I encourage, one of my hands going to his hip, stroking over his smooth, dampened flesh. He cries out, jerking his hips uncontrollably as he comes for me, spilling his seed in hot, rapid bursts covering my chest, his hands massaging his warm, slippery essence into me.

Seeing him lose control is enough to spur me on to my fourth orgasm of the day. I grasp his thighs and thrust hard, feeling that familiar wave of euphoria, moments later coming harder than I've ever come before. I start filling him completely, each pulsation more powerful than the last as he clamps hard around me, causing me to come even harder. I feel like I'm on a different plane, fireworks going off behind my eyelids as I thrust wildly, my hips jerking rapidly as I strive to be as deep within him as humanly possible. Sliding my arms beneath his and sitting up more, I take hold of his shoulders, pulling him down on me as hard as possible as I thrust once more completely emptying myself within him. My cock twitches as his muscles tense and clench around me, sucking my seed deep inside him.

He whimpers my name and I pull back afraid I've hurt him but it wasn't that kind of sound as I soon find out when his lips claim mine, his hands going to my cheeks holding me steady. My heart's still pounding in my chest so hard I'm sure the people in the other rooms must be able to hear it, my breathing still erratic as I come down from the emotional, physical and mental high I've just experienced. His kisses me languidly, his tongue stroking lightly against mine, coaxing it from it's snug mooring in my mouth to intertwine with his. Suddenly all the strength in me goes and I flop back against the pillows, giggling uncontrollably as I take him with me, my arms still locked beneath his, my hands still firmly holding his shoulders.

I lie with John Paul in my arms, his slick skin against mine for what feels like hours, listening to his breathing as it regulates, stroking the hair back from his forehead, absorbing everything about him into my conscience as though imprinting him in my memory. I want to remember the expression on his face right now, the look of tenderness and happiness that shows me how much this...us means to him because it's that that gives me courage when I think about facing my future. He's looking back at me too, his eyes raking over my whole body, lingering on mine like he's trying to see into my soul. I know I was a bit distracted after the drive but I had a lot on my mind and I know he could tell. Now seems like the last chance I might get to tell him.

"I was going to tell my mum, you know?" the words spill from my lips quietly, revealing to him where my head is at, where my head has been over the last few days whenever it's not been full of him. His eyes soften as he lifts his head and reaches out, his index finger tracing along my cheek from my brow to my jaw, a gentle, empathetic smile appearing on his lips.

"Hush" he whispers, his eyelids closing over the magnificent blue and his lips skimming my temple before he rests his head there against mine. I close my eyes and sink into the cherished embrace, letting everything else I'm thinking float to the back of my mind for a moment. It does only last a moment or two though, my conscience cutting through.

"Yeah but, we've got to talk about it" I say, my voice sounding gruff, wavering slightly with trepidation when I really think about the magnitude of what we need to discuss. He sighs and looks into my eyes before dipping his head, his warm, dry lips kissing my eyelids softly, his breath caressing my face as he peppers kisses down to my throat. I try to stay focused but what he's doing, so soon after making love is distracting me, making all thoughts of serious talk suddenly seem unnecessary.

"Lets not ruin it with talking eh?" he lifts his head, his eyes scorching mine with their intensity.

"But..." my pathetic attempt at continuing on dies on my lips as he blazes a trail of red hot kisses down from my temple to my neck, his fingers lightly grazing my cheek while he looks back at me.

"Lets just enjoy the moment" he says huskily, his voice warm and rich and seductive, sending a shiver down my spine, like melted chocolate poured over ice cream. Settling more comfortably in his arms and giving myself over to his sweet, and seductive kiss, I sigh, figuring I've put it off this long so a few more minutes can't hurt.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	172. Chapter 173

**TWO HUNDRED AND TWENTY SEVEN**

CRAIG

As I open my eyes with no idea how long I've been asleep or even if I've been asleep, I hear that his breathing has leveled out and his arm and leg have grown heavy on me, the only sign I need to show me he's fallen asleep, the exhaustive excitement of the day finally taking it's toll on him. Extracting my body from beneath his, being careful not to wake him, I move over, lying on my back with my hand behind my head. I feel instantly bereft of the warmth that seems to emanate from him into my skin, the loss of the weight of him on top of me making me feel empty. He rolls onto his back and sighs deeply, his face the picture of serenity as he sleeps.

I think back on the evening, especially the last few hours, the words filled with love and passion that'd been spoken between us as our bodies joined and moved with a synchronicity that couldn't possibly be matched by anyone else. It felt like more than just two bodies joining as we made love. It was out hearts and minds and souls too, connecting in a way that I've only ever read about in fiction.

Then my head fills with the promise of a deep, profound conversation that would never be spoken between us now and I wonder where to go from here. I'd tried to bring up what needed voicing but he'd proved too great a distraction, his words of persuasion and the touch of his hands and lips on my body making it too easy for me to give in, the conversation that'd been the culmination of my concerns over the last few days pushed to the back of my mind as he kissed me, saying we should enjoy the moment. We had, our heads side by side on the pillow, my fingers stroking his cheek as he'd run his through my hair. We hadn't spoken after that, we had just...enjoyed the moment. Unfortunately the chance to speak to him had passed, tell him what was on my mind and now I had to try to get that back.

Fuck it! I reach out and shake him, trying to rouse him but it proves futile as he rolls onto his front, his arm wrapping beneath his pillow, his face now turned towards me. I miss his closeness, he seems too far away even though he's right next to me and I envy the pillow the intimacy that John Paul's embrace brings. As though he knows what I'm thinking, even in sleep, he edges over, wrapping his arm across my torso, his warm breath caressing across my chest where his cheek rests.

"John Paul!" I try to waken him again, this time whispering his name loudly but the only response I get is a soft snore and my name mumbled in sleep followed by a small giggle and his arm tightening around me. Once more my actions are ineffective and I realise that the time for talking has passed, I missed the window of opportunity and now...well, now it's too late.

Settling back against the pillow, his warmth and calming aura surrounding me, I finally allow myself to think about the text I received earlier and a frozen spear of dread shoots through me. I check the time on my watch and work out the hours in my head, the thought occuring to me that no matter how many of them there are , it would never be enough. I thought I'd have more time to work things out, at least a few more days to be blissfully happy and pretend that everything is perfect but that opportunity is gone now and I don't know what I'm supposed to do, what I can say to make everything right.

I look down at John Paul, his head nestled on my chest, my fingers absentmindedly stroking through his hair. He's fast asleep now without a care in the world and I envy him that. I know I should've told him about the message as soon as I saw it before going on the beach but...why worry him, what's the point of both of us feeling like this...this overwhelming sense of loss of control and nausea? My stomach clenches and I feel sick all of a sudden as the reality of the situation kicks in. We'd been having such a good evening and I didn't want to ruin it, didn't want anything to mar what, to me, was one of the best nights of my life.

Turning my head from side to side I try to ease the tension in my neck with my hand but it doesn't go away, if anything it intensifies. I close my eyes and rest my head back against the headboard, trying to breath deeply and evenly but my heart is racing, the blood pounding through it making my head ache.

I weigh up my options, each one making me more anxious than the last. This has been lodged at the back of my mind all week and now I'm kicking myself that I didn't fully allow myself to sort it out, talk it through with John Paul when I had the opportunity, before that chance was taken from me. Opening my eyes I look down at his sleeping form once more and a wave of certainty rushes over me, chilling me to the bone at what I have to do. I realise that I can't do this, keeping us a secret wouldn't be fair and I can't do it to him. But at the same time I can't pretend I'm something I'm not either. I bury down beneath the duvet and close my eyes, thoughts, decisions, feelings spilling through me for hours as I lie awake trying to come to the right conclusion.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I must have got a little sleep because when I open my eyes the room is illuminated with a dusky light and I can clearly make out everything that has become our home over the last two weeks. I feel myself choking up as I take in the goody bags from Funny Girls over by the drawers, smiling to myself when I think of just how well we put the things inside to use. My mind floats back to the massage on the bed the night I got decked for pretending John Paul was my boyfriend and then the look on his face a couple of days later when he told me Norman had come into the room when he was still handcuffed to the bed. I chuckle to myself because when I picked the 'tease me please me' voucher, I'd figured that the handcuffs might come into play then too. What I hadn't expected was a night of pure, unadulterated flirting ending in the most exquisite kind of sex imaginable.

I glance at the settee, another faint chuckle escaping me when I think of the 'Spiderman' kiss and the reaction I got from it. My gaze rests on the window seat where Snowdrops is still perched, the black and white bunny positioned where John Paul left her before we went to dinner last night, facing towards the glass, 'so she can look out of the window' he told me.

I notice a button on the floor from the shirt John Paul got me for the Bond themed casino night, the shirt he literally ripped from my body because we'd waited all night to touch each other. Tears spring to my eyes and fall silently down my cheeks when I let myself remember it was also the night he sang to me that he loved me, the night he made love with me for the first time with his heart, body and soul.

I dash the tears away, stifling a sob at the memories, more of them cropping up no matter where my eyes settle in the room. His trophy, the portrait, the mugs with our pictures on from the Pleasure Beach still in their boxes on the kitchen unit. The bottle of lubricant on the nightstand with the stack of so far unused vouchers piled haphazardly next to it from where John Paul was rifling through them earlier. My gaze falls on Snowflake inside the half opened drawer and I remember him wearing it the morning after the contest, his wistful, self satisfied smile when I told him I didn't let just anyone wear it.

As the sun comes up, blazing through the open curtain, highlighting all these things, the pieces of the life I've lived for almost two weeks, I finally realise that the final decision of what to do was made for me when I received the text last night. I fling the duvet back and quietly make my way into the bathroom, my heart pounding in my chest as I tell myself that this is the best thing for both of us and the right thing to do. It could be the worst decision of my life but the voice inside my head, the one I've listened to over and over since day one, is telling me to do it, end all this uncertainty now, before I change my mind.

I look at myself in the mirror, look at the man staring back at me, seeing a change in him that makes him different to who he was two weeks ago. I say man because that's how I finally feel. I've called myself that before but it's only now, having experienced this intense connection with John Paul that I truly feel like one, instead of the boy I considered myself before. It isn't just the sex, though that certainly comes into it, it's more than that. It has to do with facing up to reality, accepting that things don't always go as you plan them but that sometimes, changing those plans can be the best move you've ever made. Being a man is also about trying to take responsibility for your own actions and...I have tried, both when I spoke to my mum that first time and again tonight, with John Paul.

Splashing water on my face, I pat myself dry, looking into the brown, nondescript eyes staring back at me. I turn my face this way and that, wondering what it is that John Paul even sees in me. Brown hair, brown eyes, brown lashes that are too girly for a bloke but that he seems to really like. Average mouth, Roman nose that, fair enough, not everyone could pull off but seems to fit my face and a body that's toned but slim, nothing to shout home about that for sure. All in all then...normal. I mean, I know I'm not ugly or anything, I'm not that self depreciative that I think that but neither am I anything special, at least...not as far as I can see. He sees something though. He looks at me and I know that he sees this person who's not just his friend but is the first person who made him feel like himself, made him realise not just what he was but who he was. I see the tenderness and passion in his eyes when he looks at me and it warms my heart, knowing that I can elicit those kinds of feelings from someone like him.

I don't get why he bothers though. I mean, just look at some of the blokes he could have instead of me. There's the barman from that sports bar we went to at the beginning of the holiday and for the cocktails. He was a good looking bloke who was interested and by all accounts would show JP a good time. I didn't like him but I could clearly see he had the hots for John Paul, even if he hadn't have propositioned him. And then there was that guy...whatsisname, the one who was chatting him up at the DJ contest, the one that planted the seed in John Paul's head that I looked a bit like Clark Kent, prompting him to get the glasses. Spike! That's the one. He might be a bit of a dick, a bit of a smug prick but he was certainly comfortable in his own skin and the type of gay guy you'd expect could show you the ropes, get you started so to speak.

Going back into the main room, I step over to the window, smiling to myself when I see that the dawn of a new day is beginning, the sun casting it's early morning rays out over the sandy beach facing me. Letting the curtain fall back so as not to disturb JP, I go over to the drawers, hastily pulling on a white sleeveless t shirt and my favourite summery shirt of the same colour, feeling the light, cool material cling to my arms as I roll up the sleeves. Then I pull on a clean pair of jeans for comfort, slipping my mobile into the backpocket and patting it reassuringly.

Making my way around the room, I haphazardly stuff a couple of things into a bag, all the while, having a little ponder. He could do so much better than me, so much better and yet...he picked me, he told me he was in love with me all those months ago and by all accounts, those feelings haven't changed, they've just got stronger. It doesn't seem fair on him to be kept a secret when there are other people who would be loud and proud to call him their boyfriend. I think of the men we've met on holiday and the thousands of other guys out there, guys like him who know who they are and don't doubt themselves, don't run scared when it comes to facing obstacles. Good guys like Dean and Ollie, Daniel and Carl and I wonder if maybe I'm being selfish. Maybe Jake was right all those times after mum and dad split up when he told me I only think of myself. Am I doing the right thing? I can't be certain, only time will tell I guess but I've weighed up the options and this one seems the easiest.

I grab the pen from next to the puzzle book on the table and start ransacking the room for a slip of paper, finally finding what I'm looking for beneath the wad of twenty pound notes I won at the casino. Taking it, I carefully scribble him a note on the nightstand, adding a kiss at the end because I just can't stop myself. Then I tuck it where I know it will be found, my heart beating like crazy in my chest when I look at my watch and see the time.

I tiptoe back over to the bed, looking down at John Paul, so serene and peaceful in sleep. Leaning down, unable to resist, I kiss his brow and then his lips, shushing him back to sleep when his eyelids flutter open sleepily. Luckily he does just that, his eyelids dropping once more over his azure eyes, a sigh of contentment escaping him as he's lulled back to sleep. Realising how close I just came to really waking him, I stand, gazing down on him once more, letting my eyes linger a few more seconds before gathering the bag I've just packed, quietly making my way out of the door and closing it with a faint click behind me.

As I step outside into the early morning sunshine, I look back at the flat and up at our window, half expecting to see John Paul there, a part of me gutted when there's no shadow, just the glint of his trophy on the windowsill. I take a deep breath and turn my back on the place we've called home, hoping to God I'm doing the right thing for both of us and that he'll understand why I had to do this.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	173. Chapter 174

**TWO HUNDRED AND TWENTY EIGHT**

JOHN PAUL

I know people say they wake up with a smile on their faces but in my case it's true. Before I even open my eyes last night comes flooding back, every single glorious detail so vivid, like I'm watching it all play out in HD, 3D technicolour and anything else that makes each moment stand out so clearly. The wonderful, romantic candle lit meal we shared, the limo ride and the walk on the beach afterwards and not forgetting the unbelievable lovemaking that'd come when we got back to the flat. All of stands out in my mind

It was amazing, like our bodies were completely in sync with each other the whole way through. I just wish I hadn't been so tired afterwards so we could've talked, like he wanted to, like we needed to, instead of falling almost straight asleep...even if it was in each others arms. It's strange but it was the sort of sex you see in films...you know, deep, profound, the kind of lovemaking on screen couples do when they know they'll never meet again or the world comes to an end. It's epic and more beautiful than you could ever imagine, like you've dreamed it. The thing that has me smiling as I wake up, before I've even opened my eyes is that it was real... mind numbing, body trembling, earth shatteringly real. The planet isn't about to get hit by a meteor, neither Craig nor I are joining the army and going off to war and the best thing is, I still have the aching muscles and tingling body to prove it. Not to mention the memories.

I open my eyes and stretch, reaching out only to feel the cool, cotton sheet beneath my fingers rather than my lover. Lifting my head, I look around, listening intently for the sound of the shower, craning my neck to see if he's sprawled out on the settee eating toast and reading a magazine waiting for me to get up. He's not.

"Craig?" I wait for a reply but get nothing back, realising he must have already gone out, possibly one of his little errands to get breakfast or sneaking away to organise something else I'd never have thought of in a million years. I've no idea what time it is and I can't really be bothered getting my arse out of bed just to find out so I stay where I am, figuring if the sound of the seagulls outside is anything to go by, it's still early morning. The sun is shining though, I can see a sliver of it through the side of the curtain, marking the beginnings of another new day.

Eventually I decide I have to get up, even if it's just to go to the toilet and have a quick teeth brush before he gets back, you know, just in case. I fling the duvet back, sitting on the edge of the bed and having a good stretch, scratching my chest as I yawn. My eyes feel tired and grainy and it occurs to me that it must have been past three in the morning when we eventually got to sleep and that it can't be much later than eight o' clock now.

"Ahh ffuckk!" Stepping out of bed I feel a sharp pain in my foot as something crunches beneath my heel, realisation dawning immediately what it is. Bending down I pick up my discarded shirt, watching crestfallen as some shards of the broken shell I found last night fall to the floor. Reaching in, I take out the remains, hating that something so strong and beautiful can become so fragile and be destroyed in an instant. It's at that point that I realise the shell is nothing like me and Craig at all because it would take more than one careless step to break what we have. I shove the shirt into the bag of dirty laundry beneath the bed and then gather the remnants of the shell, dropping them into the kitchen bin before automatically filling the kettle up. Then I grab a clean pair of boxers from the drawer and go and sort myself out in the bathroom, just in time for the kettle to boil.

Glancing around the work surface as I stir the tea, I wonder what Craig is up to that has him out of the flat so early in the morning without even a word or a note to say where he's gone. Then it occurs to me that this is the twenty first century and there are other ways of leaving messages so, taking the scolding hot tea over to the bed, I fish about in my jeans pocket, triumphantly holding my mobile after wrestling it from the damp confines of the denim. I flick it on, surprised to see it's even earlier than I though...just after seven to be exact, which explains why I'm so knackered. I ring his phone but it goes straight to voice mail, indicating it's still switched off. I tap out a quick message of greeting and query where he is and send it then I'm just about to change the picture on the screen saver to one of me and Craig outside the limo when about four late messages come through on my phone at the same time as there's a knock at the door.

"Alright alright, I'm coming" I get up from the bed and head for the door, stopping when the thought hits me that at this time in the morning it could just as easily be Babs or Norman at the door rather than Craig forgetting his key. Grabbing the nearest article of clothing from the drawer...Craig's snowflake cardie, I shove my arms in hastily, tripping over my feet to answer it as another impatient wrap on the wood resounds around the room. "Flipping heck...I'm coming" I say, half laughing at their impatience as I pull the door open.

"Mum! What you doing here...?" I stand there incredulous, gaping like a fish.

"Can I come in?" she sounds determined but at the same time hesitant as she invites herself in. I stand back, waving into the room behind me, the reality of the whole situation not quite sinking in.

"Yeah course" she steps through and I start to shut the door, only to have my efforts hindered by the booted foot that wedges itself between the door and it's frame.

"John Paul" I get a nod and a tentative smile so that's good, at least I know no one has died.

"Jacqui" I step back again as my eldest sister enters, pushing the door shut as I start to follow her.

"Ahem!" Startled, I turn around to see Michaela entering, chewing on a piece of gum, eyes glinting as she shoves past.

"Alright John Paul? Proper little love nest this innit?" I stare at her open mouthed, wondering why she'd say that and what mum's going to think. She just shrugs and saunters further into the room. Running my fingers through my hair, I check outside in the corridor, just in case any more of my family are lurking outside. Seeing that the coast is clear, I step back inside, closing the door slowly before turning, back pressed against it as I look at my family. Michaela's happily thrown herself down, feet up on the settee, Jacqui stands with her arms folded and her booted ankles crosses against the wall next to the mirror studying her nails nonchalantly and mum stands behind the couch, running her fingers beneath her throat, toying with the gold cross on one of the many chains dangling around her neck. I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. I don't understand why they're here. I glance around the room as the silence becomes unbearable, going over to the bed that I'd not long since vacated, drawing the duvet back.

"Nice get up John Paul, bit warm for knit wear innit?" I look over at Michaela, my eyes following her line of vision as she raises her eyebrows at my apparel. Blushing with embarrassment when I see Jac and my mum looking too, I pull the black and white cardigan further down, reaching for the pair of jeans that Craig's thoughtfully folded on the chair by the set of drawers. Pulling them on quickly, I walk barefoot over to the window seat, pacing when I get there instead of sitting down.

"You going up in front of a firing squad or what?...chill out little bruv, no ones going to hurt you." I look at Jacqui, once more wondering how she became so intuitive.

"What...what're you doing here?" I stop pacing, turning to them, my hands shoved deep in my pockets as I stand there. Michaela gets this look on her face like she's just set herself down to watch the latest cinema blockbuster, bouncing round on the settee so she can see us all and Jacqui looks to mum, pursing her lips as she waits. I start pacing again.

"You and Craig Dean...is what they're saying true?" Mum finally finds her voice and what she says stops me dead in my tracks. Nothing like getting straight to the point. I feel sick and the worst thing is, Craig isn't here for me to speak to, check if I'm saying the right thing. I've no idea if he wants this out in the open yet, if he wants me to speak to my mum before he speaks to his...if he even wants us to say anything at all anymore. Shit! It's my fault as well because last night he'd wanted to talk and me and I'd brushed him off, wanting to enjoy the moment, thinking we still had plenty of time before seeing our families and the real life they stood for. Then mum's words _really_ sink in and I get these freezing cold needles of dread stabbing in my belly where I'm used to there only being butterflies. I lick my lips and swallow.

"Well is it?" she asks impatiently, her hands clenched at her hips. I want to ask her what she's talking about, get the facts but then I think about it and figure that'll just make me look guilty as hell. Not that I have anything to feel guilty about but still.

"I don't know what you mean" I tell her, my eyes not making contact with hers, which in hindsight, must be a dead giveaway. She laughs dryly.

"Don't play the innocent with me John Paul, it's all over the village." My eyes widen and she nods, her lips clenched together in a line. I look at my older sister over by the opposite wall and she nods in agreement.

"What...what do you mean? What're people saying?" Ohh God, this is worse than I thought. I figured that Jake or Darren had let something slip to her or that Michaela had figured it out but from what mum's saying, it's not just them it's everyone. Shit! Where's Craig?

"Lucky for you, our Merci was at work in The Dog last night, otherwise you'd have had Frankie Osbourne on your doorstep before we even got here".

"Eh?" I stop pacing, my hand still in the hair at the back of my neck as I look at my mum.

"She's coming...here". My hand drops and I feel sick, physically sick. My hand flies to my mouth as I absorb her words. Slumping down next to Snowdrop I put my head in my hands as nervousness, anxiety and apprehension course through me.

"Shit!"

"Watch you're mouth young man, you aren't too young to get a good slap". Rubbing my face in my hands I look at my mum. She doesn't look angry though, she's actually looking at me with an expression of warmth and compassion.

"Fu...flipping heck, why's she coming here?" I ask, as if I don't already know.

"Mercedes heard an argument kick off between Frankie and that lad Michaela knows...what's his name?" Mum says quietly, turning her eyes to Michaela. Mine follow.

"Jon" she says a little too brightly, like she's just glad to be involved in the conversation.

"Jon, that's it. Anyway, Merci said he saw a picture of Craig that she was passing round, going on about his 'great future' and he asked if Craig was taking his boyfriend with him..." Michaela smirks at that and starts jabbing her finger at me. Jacqui shoots her down with a look so she huffs, crossing her arms and scowling. "Well of course Frankie says he must be mistaken but from what Merci says, he held his ground and said it was definitely this lad and you that he saw dancing together while on holiday in Blackpool, said he even spoke to you." Shit! That's the same lad who's friends had told Michaela about us. Mum tells Michaela to budge up then and sits on the settee next to her.

"_Dirty_ dancing' mum...'getting it on', I think were the exact words Merci used" Jacqui continues, suddenly enjoying the conversation. I sit at the window seat with my back against the curtains, rubbing my hand across my mouth, wondering what the hell I'm going to tell Craig when he comes back. He's going to flip. This is worse than him telling her himself.

"Then she said Frankie was flipping out at Darren, saying to find out when trains to Blackpool were as she'd have to find out for herself what was going on". I sit there, my head in my hands, letting it all sink in. Why didn't Darren say something? Why didn't he at least ring us? He'd seemed to be alright with it when we saw him last week, even stuck up for us with Jake so...why not now? I run my fingers through my hair in frustration, shaking my head just...trying to make sense of it all. Then it occurs to me I've had my phone switched off since last night and so has Craig, ever since he received that text. I grab hold of it, scrolling through the three messages from Jacqui until I find one from Darren. Shit! With a feeling of trepidation and a shaking hand, I open it up.

_**Why hasn't Craig answered my text? U 2 had better get yr stories str8!**_

I stare at the phone in my hand, reading and re reading the message, trying and failing to come up with some answers. Darren text Craig. Did Craig know his mum was coming? Why hadn't he replied? Why hadn't he told me what was going on. All these questions and more are flitting around my head, demanding answers that I just don't have. Before I even think about what I'm doing, I send a text back.

**What did it say?**

I wait, palming the phone, tapping it against my lips, my family all but forgotten until my mum clears her throat.

"So? Are you going to tell me what's been going on then?" I watch as my mum gets more agitated, suddenly up again and pacing, looking at me with a more subtle version of the mistrust she had in her eyes when she thought I was sleeping with Alec, Michaela grinning because she loves to see me in trouble. "Well?" I weigh it up, what to say. I don't want to lie to my mum but at the same time, I feel that I shouldn't be discussing Craig, not without him here.

"I have...I have got feelings for Craig...I love him". I blurt it out, biting my lip once I've said it, regret at not keeping my mouth shut instant. My mum doesn't get it though, she just tilts her head to the side and smiles at me, like she's indulging a child.

"Well of course you do son, he's your best friend". I laugh wryly, covering my mouth with my hand, shaking my head when I think about Craig. That's exactly the way he loved me before we came here. I've come too far now though to just agree, besides, I'm proud of my feelings for Craig, they're...everything.

"No, I mean, I'm in love with him". I counter, barely above a whisper. God that sounds foreign, saying it aloud but I find myself smiling as I say it, I just can't help myself. Michaela's eyebrows almost reach the ceiling and mum...well lucky for mum she'd just paced in front of the settee so when she landed heavily, mouth agape, it was on the cushioned sofa next to Mich's.

"Since when?" she asks incredulously, her voice sounding even more high pitched than usual. I wave my hand around, opening my mouth to speak, to tell her it's been months but Jacqui beats me to it.

"Since forever mum, God you can be so blind". Jacqui looks over at me, a twisted smile on her face, rolling her eyes, the smile becoming more sympathetic, her eyes softening when she looks at me. Mum scowls at our Jac but then turns her eyes on me, boring into me intently, like she's looking for answers in my expression and demeanor. I nod my head in agreement with what Jacqui just said. It might not exactly have been forever but I think she got the gist. I pick up Snowdrops, pulling it's ears gently through my fingers, quiet, contemplative, my head in bits.

"Does he feel the same?" she asks quietly. She reaches out a hand towards me but draws back at the last minute, playing with the charms on her bracelet instead. I can feel three pairs of eyes watching me intently, waiting for my answer. I think about it, think about everything I've seen and heard him say over the last week or so, remembering each subtle gesture, glance and word that he's spoken. He's not actually said he's 'in love' with me but that doesn't mean he's not and as for him saying he loves me...looking down at the bunny I gave Craig, I feel my bottom lip tremble as I remember the exchange, Craig saying that Snowdrops and Snowflake were like me and him...'soul mates'.

"Yeah, yeah I think he does". I'm lacking a little conviction but I don't know why. Him not being here is unnerving me though and the fact that Darren hasn't text back doesn't help either. Mum huffs, leaning over and taking my hand in hers, her thumb brushing over my knuckles like she's consoling me and I feel like I've been kicked in the gut.

"Think so? Has he actually told you though? " I absolutely rack my brains. I know he said the other night that he'd said he loves me, though again he never actually said the words aloud, even when he was telling me this.

"No...well yeah, he told his mum". I remember him saying that Frankie had told him that it was natural to love your best mate, much like mum just had and then I'd quizzed him on it, asking him if he's said he loved me to her and that he'd replied that he had. I remember clear as day the way I'd incredulously asked him if he'd actually told his mum he loved me and he'd replied yes and then I'd said it again, a different way, just to make sure. 'So you do love me then?' I remember prodding him to get the answer I wanted. 'Course I do, I told you didn't I?' he'd replied then he said something about me rocking the planet or the world or something. I can't fully remember that as his other words were still sinking in. Then he'd kissed me and I'd kissed him back and it was all forgotten...for a while. I sigh, looking over at my mum when she clears her throat, her face a picture of concern as she looks on.

"He's actually said he's _in love_ with you?" Tears spring to my eyes when she says that and I have to look away. He hasn't said that but why would he? I'd only said it on one occasion myself and that was the night Craig caught Sarah kissing Rhys. I just...I just wish I'd actually heard him say he loves me as more than a friend...just once, so I could answer my mum with a little more conviction. Seeing the phone still in my hand waiting for Darren's reply, I try Craig's mobile again, clenching it in my fist to stop me chucking it across the room when it gets diverted straight to his voice mail.

"Has he?" Looking up at my mum, I can tell she already has her answer.

"Not in those exact words, no" I say quietly, snippets of so many different conversations between me and Craig flitting through my head making it feel like it might explode.

"In any words?" my breath hitches and I can't stop the first tear from falling, sniffing and dashing it away with the cuff of Craig's cardigan as I turn my face away from my family. They keep falling though, soaking the soft fur of Snowdrops as I stroke her head, her ears, my bottom lip trembling uncontrollably as I look at her until I bite it between my teeth. I hold the bunny tighter remembering that day, picking and naming the cocktails, finding out later that Craig had spent half the day doing research in the library.

"No but...I know he loves me, I can tell and he's said he does." He does, I tell myself that over and over because if I don't then I might actually start wondering why he isn't here...I know he loves me, he does, even if his absence now is making my head spin. Still, I can't help the way my shoulders slump dejectedly.

"Oh love...have you and him ..." my gaze flicks to my mum, catching Jacqui's on the way.

"What?" Confused, me? Never. I'm having a hard time keeping up with everything though, the underlying tension and questions making it difficult to just focus.

"I think mum's trying to ask if you and Craig have done the nasty". I look at Jacqui who's still standing my the mirror with her arms folded, almost like she's keeping guard. Then I realise that's probably exactly what she _is_ doing.

How can I answer that? It's private. I don't think I need to though, I think mum gets her answer when my cheeks turn crimson, not with embarrassment at her knowing but with the flush of arousal when the memories of last night filter behind my eyes. My heart starts to pound when I remember the way me and Craig came together, my body taking his inside it, the rapture on both our faces as he undulated beneath me, the two of us forming the perfect rhythm.

I can't meet my mums eyes because I know she'll see what it is I'm thinking about and that's not...it's not something you really want to share with your mum...or your big and little sister for that matter. I hadn't even noticed the tears coursing down my cheeks until my mum gets up and sits beside me, tugging my head against her bosom, stroking my hair back and kissing me on my head.

"Come here..." she takes me in her arms and holds me in a way I haven't felt in years, shushing me as my body is wracked with sobs. "It's just sex love...he had a girlfriend...him and that Sarah used to go out. What on earth made you think that he was going to change?"

"It's not just sex, I can tell he loves me, I know he does, he's said he does" I cry, my voice breaking.

"If he loves you so much, where is he then?" What mum says is hard hitting but it's the question I've been asking myself repeatedly since they showed up. Where is he, why isn't he answering his phone, what did Darren's text to Craig say? Why didn't he answer it and why didn't he tell me so we could sort it together. Was everything he said this last week bullshit? Did he ever really intend telling his mum or had he decided we could keep our relationship a secret. Maybe he'd changed his mind and decided that me and him was too much hassle in the long run and not worth rocking the boat over or even worse...what if he never intended it to be more than a holiday thing.

All these negative thoughts stream through my mind but most are soon pushed away because...because I _saw_ the look in his eyes when he said it was more than a holiday romance. I saw the way he was after he'd spoken to his mum, tried to tell her about us. Those weren't lies, I know that. I know Craig well enough to decipher the emotions on his face and his body language most of the time and last night, when he said 'we' in the limo and he was talking about his future, he might not have meant to say it but it certainly wasn't fake.

It still doesn't explain why he's not here and why he's not answering his calls though.

"I don't know". My mum shakes her head, her jaw set into a strong, rigid line. What can I say though? I _don't_ know.

"Well have you tried to ring him?" I laugh derisively, showing her my phone which is still held in my fist, tapping it on my knee as I shrug.

"Yeah, his phones turned off" I tell her wearily. She lets out a high pitched sound of annoyance, pushing herself up from the seat next to me, turning to face me with her hands on her hips.

"He knew we were coming and yet he's left you on your own to deal with all this?" Mum waves her hand around the room, gesturing at herself and Jacqui and Michaela, no doubt implying Frankie too. Jacqui steps away from the wall finally, tugging on the lapels of her jacket as her gaze rests on the picture of Craig on the set of drawers, the one of me and him on the ride at the Pleasure Beach taken our third day here.

"Spineless little coward".

"He's not Jacq...he just...he'll be back" I say, jumping to his defense even though I can't know that for sure. An hour ago I was one hundred percent certain of his feelings and could've said what I just have with conviction but as time passes, I can feel myself getting more and more unsure, my insecurities about someone like Craig being able to love me rearing it's ugly head. Mum's right. He has had girlfriends in the past and they've been stunning but me and him, it's...different. He said so. More than once and aside from him worrying about telling his mum, I haven't sensed any other doubts from him. Hell, it's been him stamping _my_ doubts to the ground all this time, not the other way around.

"How do you know that?" Mum looks at me, arms folded, waiting for an answer.

How do I know? Because we didn't just have sex, we made love with our hearts bodies and souls. Because when he looks at me, I see the same love and tenderness and desire radiating back from the dark pools of his eyes that I know are in mine. Because last night, he hired a limo just so we could act out my fantasy. Because even without the physical side of things, I feel a stronger connection to Craig than I ever have or ever will with anyone else. Because he's adopted me a monkey and went on the most nerve wracking ride of his life because I persuaded him to. Because he sang me a song and made a cocktail especially for me and got 'killed' in paint ball to save me. I could go on all day because the list is endless. I don't voice any of this though, I don't need to. It's enough that I know.

"I just know, he wouldn't leave me and not say anything, he's not like that." I know mum isn't satisfied with my answer and with the huffy way my eldest sister just slumped back against the wall, I'd say she's not convinced either. Oh well, it doesn't matter what they think, it's what I think that matters and I'm sure, like ninety nine percent sure he wouldn't do that.

"Well that's how it looks to me" mum says, turning her back on me.

"You don't know him like I do" I say quietly, the conviction in my voice making her turn around and walk over to me. She cups my shoulders and smiles kindly but I can see doubt in her eyes and my resolve, not to mention my strength starts to waver. Jacqui comes to stand beside me, her arm going around my shoulders as she pulls me into a sideways hug.

"Well obviously...look love, of course he likes you but maybe you're just mixing up a holiday romance with the real thing." I shake my head. I'm not, I know I'm not. Me and Craig had talked about it and that's one of the things I am certain of. Neither of us would jeopardise the friendship we had, we _have_ for a holiday fling, no way, there was too much at stake and it means too much to both of us. We've admitted to each other on numerous occasions how lucky we feel we are to have met each other. Call it fate or karma or it being written in the stars. It doesn't matter.

"Jacqui's right love, these things have a way of sweeping you off your feet and before you know it you think your in love" mum agrees. I pull out of their grasp and make my way into the little kitchenette, checking the kettle for water and flicking it on automatically. I go looking for mugs but can only find the two that me and Craig have been using. Holding his in my hands, cupping them around it like a shield, I turn back to mum and Jacqui.

"I don't think it, I know it." They both nod and exchange a look but I'm past caring any more. I swipe my thumb across the rim of the mug where Craig's lips have been, lifting it to my own mouth and inhaling, still able to smell the subtle fragrance of the aftershave he'd worn last night.

"When did all this start then eh?" I look up, brought out of my reverie by my mums question. Placing the cup down carefully, I lean back against the counter, looking at the floor.

"When we came away" I mumble, knowing that that answer will just confirm their fears.

"Exactly...listen, maybe Craig thought it was something too but he has the sense to see that it's just a fling, you'll get over it, even if you feel like your hearts breaking now." I shake my head.

"How can I just get over it, I love him, I always have...I love him more than anything."

"Thanks very much bruv". I look at Jacqui, shrugging off her sarcasm. I thought if anyone would understand it would be her, what with her loving Tony and everything.

"You know what I mean, I can't live without him."

"You just feel that way now love..." I cut my mum off with a wave of my hand, frustration boiling inside me that she just doesn't get it.

"Stop it! You don't understand, none of you do. What me and Craig have it's...it's special, he's not just my best friend, he's my ...he's everything" I finish. Mum's looking at me with open mouthed shock, my outburst finally rendering her speechless and Jacqui...well she's back against the wall, her face split into a wide, proud smile.

"You know, now I think about it mum, Craig did say that our John Paul's new boyfriend might like to meet us,...he must have been talking about himself" Michaela pipes up, beaming when three pairs of eyes turn to her. I grin at her, for once in my life wanting to hug her instead of throttle her. Mum inclines her head but I can tell she's still not happy. Getting up, she walks around the back of the settee, leaning over the back of it behind Michaela so she's facing me.

"Well that's all well and good but his family coming here must have made him change his mind because he's done a Houdini on John Paul and disappeared" she points out. I feel myself flushing because what she says seems true. Whatever me and Craig feel for one another, it still doesn't explain the fact that he isn't here.

"Try him again, maybe he just popped out for some milk or more Crunchy Nut or something" Jacqui suggests, more to perk me up and shut mum up than anything I think. I do just that, closing my eyes as I press call, hoping and praying that he'll pick up this time.

"It's gone to his voice mail again" I say quietly, trying to keep my voice from wavering too much. Michaela scrunches her face up in sympathy, Jacqui sighs and mum, mum plonks herself back down on the sofa next to Chaela.

"See, you can't even stick up for him because you know I'm right, no good can ever come from any of this."

_Sexy boyyy...sexy boyyy_

I lurch for my phone, my hands shaking when I pick it up from the kitchen unit, shoulders slumping when I see the callers ID.

"Hey Darren" I try to sound nonchalant but even to my ears it sounds false, dejected.

_"What do you mean, what did it say?"_ he replies without preamble. _"You haven't seen it?"_ Licking my lips, I turn my back on my family, lowering my voice to a hushed tone.

"No he uh...he didn't show it me". I can hear mum asking Jacqui something but I choose to ignore it. I need to know what the text said.

_"Oh for fucks sake..."_

"He tried to tell me last night I think but I wasn't really in the mood for talking" I tell him, thinking it only fair to defend Craig. After all, it probably was what he wanted to talk about.

_"Look, just put him on will you...quickly!"._

"I can't..." my voice trails off as I hear a commotion from the other end of the line.

_"I don't care who you are, you could be the owner of Hilton Hotels for all I care, now tell me which room is my sons"_ Frankie's demanding voice and the sound of Babs protesting carries clearly through the phone.

"Darren?"

_"Sorry mate, I tried to stall her" _he says and then the connection goes dead. I drop the phone to the counter top and with a sense of trepidation and foreboding, I walk across the room and pull open the door.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	174. Chapter 175

**TWO HUNDRED AND TWENTY NINE**

DARREN

Finally we've stopped for directions, just like I advised almost twenty minutes ago. I still can't believe how fast things had changed and all because Frankie felt the need to brag about Craig going off to Trinity in the middle of the pub. I mean, what were the chances that the lad looking at his picture was the same one that had seen Craig and John Paul 'getting it on' in the middle of the nightclub the night they'd sent Jake that picture? The look on Frankie's face as she denied it and then was told her it was definitely Craig was priceless. I thought the bottle in her hand was going to smash with how tightly she was holding it. That was it though, she'd got everything out of him she could and had then marched into the store room, dragging me with her and telling me she was going to be on the first train out in the morning as she had to 'save Craig'. I snorted at that point and got a filthy look and I was going to tell her to leave it alone but I didn't. Not just because I like to watch a bit of drama unfold but because she wouldn't have believed me any way.

I guess it served me right not saying anything when she knocked me up at five thirty this morning persuading...no, demanding that the trains weren't early enough so she wanted me to drive there. I was reluctant, let me tell you but you try stalling Frankie Osbourne when she's on a mission. My life's too important to chuck it away over Craig and John Paul's love life. Besides, it would be fun to watch the fireworks go off. I haven't seen a good show in...well, since Funny Girls last week.

This was turning into a complete and utter nightmare though and it wasn't made any easier by the fact that I couldn't get hold of Craig. Luckily, Steph had managed to get John Paul's number from Carmel first thing this morning so at the first rest stop we'd come to, I'd used the toilets, sending him a text to find out what the bloody hell is going on and why Craig hasn't replied yet.

_**Why hasn't Craig answered my text? U 2 had better get yr stories str8!**_

I'd sent it quickly, hoping to get a response back straight away but to no avail. The lazy bastards were probably still cozied up in bed, oblivious as to what was going on around them. I might like taking the piss out of Craig and him and John Paul being an item or whatever was going to give me countless rounds of ammunition but at the same time, he's my brother...well, step brother and I don't want to see him get completely lambasted by his mum. I like him and his boyf...and John Paul. The last thing they need is Frankie turning up and ruining everything for them. It's just as I'm thinking this that I get a reply.

**What did it say?**

What the...? Why doesn't he just ask Craig? Then it occurs to me Craig probably deleted it or something. I look up, seeing the man behind the counter gesturing out of the window with his hand, giving my step mum directions.

_**Just tell him that he needs to**_

I start typing out a new message but something doesn't feel right. It doesn't add up that Craig hasn't replied to my text from last night and that John Paul hasn't been brought into the loop. Following his instruction I tap out the gist of the message I sent Craig, leaving out the jibes and innuendo I put in there the first time around.

_**Your mum knows, hope you've got your stories straight, she's coming on the first train out, good lu**_

Shit! I look up to see Frankie heading back to the car. I quickly stuff my phone in my pocket, almost dropping it in my haste as she gets back in beside me, looking at me warily. Smiling, I listen as she gives me directions, noting that we aren't very far away at all. Taking a deep breath and indicating out, I just hope this place is harder to find than she's making out, otherwise we'll be with John Paul before I have time to warn him.

We carry on the journey in silence, the same as it's been since setting off from home, so it gives me time to have a ponder, especially about Craig. Something about his silence now seems off, making me wary for what we'd find when we eventually got to the flat. He'd been adamant the other day that he'd tried to tell his mum about him and John Paul so why the silence now?

I see Frankie look down at the piece of paper she's stolen from Craig's room, the one with the directions and name of the flat on it, before once more turning her attention to the hotel names adorning the fronts of the buildings. She's acting like a woman on a mission and I'd be lying if I said that I don't feel sorry for Craig and John Paul. Whatever they've already discussed about telling her, it isn't going to be a barrel of laughs, that's for certain. I just hope that they can stay strong through it and give her a glimpse of what I saw the other day.

"There! That's the one, pull over there". I'm broken from my reverie by the sound of Frankie screeching in my ear, her manicured nails waving in the direction of the garish yellow holiday flats with butterflies on it set between two white ones. Shaking my head at the familiar building, I attempt to buy them some time as I find an out of the way parking space. She grabs at the wheel though, indicating a parking space just down the next side street, only a couple of minutes walk from the flat.

I pull over behind a knackered white cleaning van and before I have chance to say or do anything else to stall her, she's off, her heels clicking down the footpath as she blazes a trail to their flat. It's still early, only just gone half seven, so the outer door isn't open. It doesn't stop Frankie though, who starts pounding on it, tapping her foot impatiently as she waits for it to be answered. Seeing this as my only opportunity, I extract my phone, delete the message and ring the number Steph gave me. I get the impression that John Paul was waiting for a call when he answers on the first ring, at exactly the same time the busty owner of the holiday flats answers the door.

"What do you mean, what did it say?" I speak into the phone in hushed tones, putting my finger in my other ear to block out the sound of Frankie asking the woman to let her in to see Craig. "You haven't seen it?" I don't really have time for messing so I launch straight into questioning.

"_No he uh...he didn't show it me"_. He sounds nervous and I can hear whispering going on in the background.

"Oh for fucks sake..." I can't help the frustration in my voice from seeping through. What the hell was Craig playing at? Why was he making everything so much more difficult than it needed to be. Typical that he has to do everything the hard way.

"_He tried to tell me last night I think but I wasn't really in the mood for talking"_.

"Yeah alright mate, too much information, you know what I'm saying?" Okayy...I don't really want to know the details on that one. I can tell from the tone of his voice that he's on the defensive but he sounds a bit embarrassed too. It doesn't really matter much now anyway, it's a bit late for explanations. I just need to warn Craig that we're here seeing as we're at least an hour earlier than we would've been had we come by train. I can hardly have his mum barging in and catching them doing the nasty together and by the sounds of it and the heated way she's talking to the woman, it's not long before she'll be in there. Shielding my eyes from the sun, I turn my back once more.

"Look, just put him on will you...quickly!".

"_I can't..."_ what does he mean he can't? I don't get chance to voice the question though as things start to get more heated between Frankie and the woman blocking the door.

"I'll have you know this is a private establishment and I can't just let anyone in...I don't just run this place you know, I own it". I look back warily over my shoulder to see the woman at the door gesturing behind her to Frankie. It's at that point Frankie takes advantage, shouldering her way inside, ignoring the womans protests.

"I don't care who you are, you could be the owner of Hilton Hotels for all I care, now tell me which room is my sons". Shit! I quickly follow them inside, holding back at the commotion Frankie's creating. It's only when I hear the apprehension as he says my name that I remember why I'm really here.

"_Darren?"_ I can hear the unease in John Paul's voice as I get the impression he knows what's happening downstairs and... God, I can't help feeling sorry for the lad, he sounds lost and vulnerable, not like the proud young man he was when I saw him last week. I've no idea what's going on with Craig or why John Paul's saying he's not there. All I know is that right now, I feel completely and utterly useless to stop what I know is about to unfold and it's at that point that I see the hotelier gesture up the stairs to Craig and his boyfriends room. Shit!

"Sorry mate, I tried to stall her" I say in earnest, disconnecting the call before following Frankie up the staircase. She raises her fist, just about to knock when the door swings open, allowing us to walk straight in. She doesn't acknowledge John Paul as she enters, she just strides straight through, stopping dead when she sees his family members dotted around the room. I walk through, giving his shoulder a squeeze when I see the upset and distress in his expression, patting it on my way past, doing a double take when I see him wearing Craig's cardie. Jacqui looks over and arches her eyebrow at me from her position over against the far wall as I take up residence in the little kitchen area, the perfect vantage point to watch everything.

I hear him murmuring reassurance and apologies to the woman he calls Babs before quietly closing the door, lifting his eyes to meet Frankie's as he leans back against it. He's different, I can see the change in him immediately. His whole demeanor is defeated and it doesn't seem right. Craig was always a bit of a prat, outgoing in an obvious way, never really seeming to care what people thought of him before he found he had to re take his exams but John Paul...he was confident, assured, the half of 'John Paul and Craig' that never seemed to doubt himself, always held his head high. Now though, looking at him as he stands there warily, expecting the tongue lashing from Frankie that I'm sure he's going to get, he seems a shadow of himself and I'm guessing it's all because Craig isn't there.

It doesn't seem right somehow, seeing him here on his own. I might have only spent a day in their company last week and it's taken me all of this week to get used to the idea of Craig and John Paul being a couple but...this, John Paul on his own, it's not right and it makes me want to throttle my step brother for putting him in this awkward position.

"Well, where is he? Where's Craig?". I roll my eyes, locking my jaw and folding my arms, willing myself not to interfere and let my mouth run away with me for a change.

"That's what we'd like to know". I look up as Myra McQueen enters the room, drying her hands on a towel, somehow seeming like a formidable opponent for Frankie to take on. John Paul licks his lips, his mouth dropping open a little as his mum walks over to face Craig's. "Hello Frankie".

"Myra" she nods her head but doesn't seem daunted by the matriarch of the McQueen household as she flicks her gaze back to John Paul. "Where is my son?"

"I don't...I don't know". John Paul's shoulders slump and he seems to lose even more stature from where he still stands by the door. Frankie's lips twist disdainfully.

"If you have him somewhere and you're not letting me see him..."

"Have you heard yourself? What is it? You think our John Paul's kidnapped him or something, taken him against his will?" Frankie shoots Myra a cursory glance, pursing her lips before looking once more at John Paul.

"I'm sorry Frankie, he's not here, he..." John Paul tries to explain quietly so I lean forward, all ears but as usual, just like the other day when Craig was trying to explain, she interrupts.

"Oh I see, you've messed with his head and now he doesn't want to see me" she says scornfully, rounding on him, her narrowed eyes surveying the room.

"It's not like that, at least I don't think so he..." his voice trails off when he sees that Craig's mum is looking at the double bed, dominating the small room. I can literally feel the embarrassment pouring from John Paul as I watch him gulp, sweeping his fingers roughly through his hair.

"Well this is really cosy, one bed...I bet you arranged this on purpose, taking advantage of him because he values you as a friend, knowing he won't say anything in case it makes you feel bad." I snort from my perch on the kitchen unit, earning me a glowering look from Frankie. Seriously though, I know she's Craig's mum and thinks the sun shines from his arse but really, does she think he's so gullible to let JP take advantage? If I wasn't sitting back and watching it unfold, I'd have taken great pleasure in informing her that when I saw them together last week, it was Craig that seemed the more in control of the situation. As far as I was concerned he was more than happy to be 'taken advantage of'. Lucky for me, John Paul doesn't need me on side, he has Myra.

"Now hang on a minute, our John Paul wouldn't do that, if anything it's your lad messing him around, experimenting and leading him on..."

"Mum! Give me some credit." My gaze flicks between the three of them, coming to rest on John Paul who just looks exasperated and down right ridiculous in Craig's winter cardigan.

"Would you care to explain exactly what _is_ going on then?" I lean forward, elbows on the kitchen counter because this should be interesting. After all, it's one thing exchanging a few words with Craig and seeing them acting all weird together, it's quite another to hear John Paul's take on things. He doesn't say anything though, he just looks back at her, frowning, ruffling his hair, his phone, I notice, still clutched tightly in his hand. He opens his mouth to speak but then closes it, indecision and confusion clear in his expression.

"Did you think you could just come here, the two of you and you could change him, make him something he isn't?" John Paul shakes his head denying it, the other members of his family just looking on, unable to come up with anything to say while Frankie was mid rant.

"No I..."

"What did you do to him, get him drunk, so he wouldn't know what he was doing?" Christ, he looks like he's about to burst into tears and Frankie, well, she's just spewing out anything that comes into her head. Talk about denial.

"He in't like that" Jacqui steps forward, putting herself between John Paul and Frankie. She ignores John Paul's eldest sister though, stepping to the side and pointing her finger at his chest.

"You're mucking with his head, confusing him, my son is not gay!" I reach out instinctively, though I've no idea why as I'm too far away, attempting to stop the shove she gives him, my eyes widening at the slap that I can see coming. Luckily, Jacqui steps in and grabs Frankie's wrist, dropping it to her side when she sees what she was about to do.

"Get off him you, if you touch him again, I'll..."

"You'll what?...don't threaten me..." Frankie seems to come to her senses, at least a little, running her hand down the front of her skirt and taking a deep breath, composing herself again before flicking her disdainful eyes once more at John Paul.

"What did you do? Tell him you love him, take advantage of him while he's vulnerable and on his own? Get him confused?" she's quieter now but her words still pack a punch.

"No I wouldn't do that".

"So you're saying you haven't told him you love him before all this started?" I watch the interplay between them like I'm on centre court at Wimbledon, insults and recriminations flying from Frankie and denial from John Paul. He's not denying her last accusation though and I'm left wondering why. She points her finger at him, looking at his mum and then Jacqui as though his silence confirms her fears. I have to say, from his reaction, or lack of it, she does seem to have come to the right conclusion.

"See, I knew it...you put thoughts in his head, make him feel special so that when you come here and it's just the two of you you can seduce him, turn him...turn him...Oh my poor boy!". I hear Jacqui tut at Frankie's dramatic outburst and Michaela, who I've not actually heard speak yet, snort beneath her breath, her eyes rolling as she looks at her mum. John Paul clears his throat, standing taller now as he looks at Frankie...atta boy.

"I told him ages ago". Five pairs of eyebrows shoot up in surprise, yep mine included at John Paul's latest revelation. I can't help grinning over at him, catching his eye, shaking my head in awe that he managed to render them speechless.

"When? When did you tell him? Before he split up with Sarah? I bet it was, you were always hanging around". I can actually see how much Frankie's words are hurting him, can see the pain in his eyes, his fingers tightening around the phone. I open my mouth, ready to tell her that Craig had been miserable in the weeks that John Paul wasn't around but he must think the same thing as his jaw locks, his eyes flashing coldly, defiantly.

"I wasn't _hanging around_, he wanted me around and I wanted to be there."

"I bet you did". Frankie spits back scornfully.

"It didn't change anything" he says quietly, shaking his head, padding across the carpeted floor to squeeze himself between Myra and Michaela. I stand there thoughtfully, resting my chin on my steepled fingers, watching the emotions play out across his features as I try to work out exactly when it was that John Paul had told Craig. Maybe...maybe that's why they'd both fallen out in the first place or maybe it was more recent, explaining why Craig was always so happy around John Paul when he'd seemed like such a mardy git when he was with his fit girlfriend. Either way, I couldn't help surmising that John Paul's revelation had to have had some kind of effect on Craig, planting the seed of possibilities if nothing else.

"It's all my fault, I brought him up too trusting, it isn't the first time he's been used". I grab hold of the kettle from behind me and start filling it because...well she's just talking utter shit now and if I don't then I might just grab something else and throw it at her. I know she's my step mum and she loves my dad to bits and him her but...fuck she can be deluded.

"I'm not using him, I love him" John Paul says quietly. His mum squeezes his knee and I catch his eye for a split second before Frankie starts again, smiling my reassurance. He gives this kind of half smile back but it's not reaching his eyes. He looks almost childlike sat there on the sofa squashed between Myra and Michaela, fiddling with his phone.

"Love?...you don't know the meaning of the word. If you loved him you'd have left him be".

"I do love him Frankie..."

"It's Mrs Osbourne to you" I roll my eyes at that one.

"Sorry...I do love him, I love Craig, more than anything" he lifts his eyes and only a blind woman wouldn't see it. Watching all this, I can't believe I actually managed to miss it. I mean, looking back at all those times he came calling for Craig or I'd see them out together or having a drink in the pub, I can't believe I didn't see it. It's blatant.

"So when did you tell him then?" A hushed silence descends on the room as we wait to hear John Paul's answer. Somehow, based on everyone's reaction, they weren't expecting the answer he gave.

"January...at Hannah's birthday".

"John Paul?"

"Bloody hell bruv".

"Nice one, I always thought that Hannah was a stuck up cow".

"I knew it, that's why you fell out isn't it?" Frankie's voice goes ultrasonic and that point and I find myself grimacing. "So what? He was missing you as a friend and you saw your opportunity to swoop in, charm him...I've seen what your sister's like behind that bar, she's a predator and I bet you're the same" she accuses.

"More like a kitten" I say, earning me a look that could kill from my step mum. What? She's bang out of order. Myra stands up then making Frankie take a step back and I've got to say, she has more balls than me.

"If anyones to blame it's your Craig, our John Paul stopped him getting beat up by that Justin Burton and Sonny Valentine, I bet he never told you that". Frankie's eyes dart to John Paul but he's not even looking up anymore, he's just staring at the silent phone in his fingers. It might sound gay but right at that moment, I feel like going over there and giving him a hug.

"Well no he..."

"And I bet he never told you that it was him that went crawling back to our John Paul after he beat him up either?" Myra continues, ignoring Frankie's feeble protests.

"He uh...well he's..." finally..._finally_ I can see her strength ebbing away as Myra's words hit home. Seeing that what she's saying is having some kind of effect, she continues on, placing a comforting hand on Frankie's arm.

"Listen Frankie, how do you know that it's our John Paul's fault eh? Maybe they just fell in love, have you ever thought about that?" she asks quietly. I see Frankie's resolve finally slip, her lips trembling giving away her distress, trying to cover it as she brings her hand to her mouth. Then the real reason behind her anger and bitterness comes out, plain as day.

"There's no way my son's gay" she whispers, to herself more than anything. Myra shakes her head and steps back a little, giving Frankie some space.

"Well I'm not being funny love but our John Paul's not a girl, I have the photo's to prove it" she says softly but her tone matter of fact.

"Mum!" Myra turns around, holding her hands out in a kind of surrender as her son admonishes her. John Paul then gets up from the sofa and stands before Craig's mum, gently taking hold of her arm and guiding Frankie there, not letting go even when she attempts to shrug him off. Michaela moves all the way to the edge of the settee and Myra takes the empty seat over my the window leaving John Paul standing in the middle of the room, looking uncomfortable. Seeing that the atmosphere has become less fraught with tension and that everyone seems to have calmed down a bit, I feel it time to voice my thoughts.

"Anyone want a brew?"

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	175. Chapter 176

**TWO HUNDRED AND THIRTY**

JOHN PAUL  


"Anyone want a brew?" I look away from Craig's mum who, it has to be said, really isn't handling things well, to Darren who's waving the packet of tea bags around, waiting for some kind of acknowledgment from people. Sensing that maybe the lighthearted attempt at breaking the ice was too soon, he settles himself back against the counter top, raising his eyebrows at me, sighing. I shrug, not really knowing what else to do, not even sure if I should be grateful for him keeping his mouth shut about us or affronted at him for not springing to our defense.

"You really love him don't you?" I turn back to Frankie, seeing the confusion in her eyes. Crouching down in front of her, I don't really know what to say to make things alright so I just go with the truth.

"He means the world to me..." she sniffs and cries and I see her chin wobbling as she attempts to keep it together. "He said that we had a future together" I tell her quietly because...well, she needs to know. She's not completely willing to accept things though as I soon find out when she laughs derisively, her eyes flashing with contempt.

"He always was one for jumping the gun and not thinking things through properly. You know it was his idea to ask Darlene to move in with us when she had that argument with her family and well, ...look how that turned out". I feel like I've been sucker punched in the stomach, feeling her scorn hit me. I'm not like Darlene, I'm nothing like her. And I don't just mean because she's a girl. The way I feel for Craig isn't anything like what she did. I'd never use him, _never_ and if she thinks Craig's that gullible to be dragged into something that he doesn't want then...she doesn't know him very well.

"Look, that's enough! Frankie...open your eyes, look around you" Darren pipes up, startling me as it's only the second thing he's said since he walked in here. I glance warily at her, watching as she lifts her head, shocked at his outburst. "Does it really look like John Paul's had to coerce Craig into anything?" I see her gaze flick around the room briefly, finally coming to rest back on me. "He's a big boy, he can make his own decisions and look after himself and it seems to me that John Paul's being punished enough don't you think? I mean, where is your precious Craig now eh?" I feel sick, I actually feel sick so while Darren carries on having it out with Frankie, explaining in brief to her about his and Jakes visit, something she clearly wasn't aware of, I slope off into the bathroom, closing the door silently behind me before sinking to my knees and dry retching into the toilet bowl.

"Craiigg" I say his name as the tears start to flow freely. How could he do this to me? Leave me like this. Why hasn't he rung me eh? I mean, he knew his mum was coming, Darren's confirmed that so why didn't he tell me? Why didn't he stay? I know he was scared of her reaction and judging by the one I just got, I can't blame him but...I _told_ him to trust me, that we could do this together, weather any storm and take anything that was thrown at us and he'd agreed. What had happened to him between speaking to his mum two days ago and today that has him running off at the first sign of difficulties?

Had that conversation with Laura affected him more than I thought? I know I was anxious at the time but then after we'd spoken, it hadn't felt like it was bothering him too much and then yesterday, on the ride and things, I'd done everything I could to allay any fears and show him he could trust me. Was this it then? Does his absence mean that it's all too much for him and he'd rather give up everything we've had, everything we could have just because of his mum? I'm not one to over dramatise things but even I now have to admit that he's not just gone out for cornflakes.

Splashing cold water on my face and gulping down a glass of water, I look at my reflection in the mirror, rubbing at my face hard with my hands, trying to put some colour into it. I look worn out, pale, the eyes staring back at me filled with confusion. Shaking my head, trying to clear it of the jumble of thoughts, I think back to last night.

It'd been so perfect, so special that I should've know it couldn't last. I'd even thought to myself when we were curled up in bad last night, that it felt different, like lovers uniting for the last time. In fact a part of me had almost expected him to leave as soon as I'd fallen asleep but he hadn't, he'd still been there, long curling lashes resting on his cheeks in sleep when I'd got up to get a drink part way through the night. I should've known from the way he flipped out last night when he checked his phone and we walked to the beach that something wasn't right. He seemed...distracted, his behaviour erratic and capricious. I'd thought he might be dwelling on us leaving but in hindsight, it must have been the content of Darren's text that set him off. Speaking of which.

"Darren...Darren!" I yank open the bathroom door and call his name urgently, closing it behind him as he steps through. He raises his eyebrows at our close proximity but I'm not in the mood to be messed with.

"Why John Paul...if I thought that you'd fancied me all th..." he says in his campest voice.

"The text Darren...what did it say?" I ask, cutting him off. He looks at me like I've grown an extra head and then it sinks in. He rummages in his pocket and takes out his phone, scrolling through to the sent message to Craig. Then he turns it towards me, looking embarrassed and guilty as hell.

_**Your mum knows about yr big gay relationship , hope you've got your stories str8r than you are, she's coming on the first train out, good luck! Nudge nudge wink wink!**_

I barely even register the not so subtle digs at us as I read the text a second time. That's it then, he definitely knew she'd found out about us and that she was going to be arriving this morning. I nod my head, biting my lip hard between my teeth as I try to stop it trembling, not wanting Darren to see me behaving like a wuss.

"You alright?" I nod my head, casting my eyes down.

"Ye...yeah" I manage to get out, my voice hitching the first time around. He starts to reach out then stops, itching his face instead, his fingers making a scratching noise as they rub over his stubble. Then he does reach out and that slight, tentative touch on my upper arm sends me over the edge.

"Hey...hey!, I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for why he's left yo...for why he's not here" he says, attempting to reassure me but not actually sounding too convinced of it himself. I dash the tears away with the palms of my hands, sniffling like a kid in a snowstorm.

"He...he should've said" I look over at Darren, no longer caring what he thinks. He's seen us together after all, he at least has an inkling into what we have, "I would've gone with him"...'I would've gone with him' I repeat silently to myself.

"Yeah well, who knows what's going on in his head but..." I lift my eyes do Darren's, sighing heavily, "if it's any consolation, I don't think he was pretending, I've never seen him so...into someone as he was with you". With that, he pats my arm and heads back out of the bathroom. Sitting down on the loo seat, I try to make sense of it all, the sounds of my mum talking to Michaela and Jacqui coming from beneath the bathroom door in muted tones. Wrapping my arms around myself, I bury my face in Craig's favourite cardigan, inhaling his scent, more tears wetting the sleeves as I wipe my face on them. I don't know how long I stayed in there thinking but by the time I came out, the voices had died down and there was just mum and Frankie in the room.

"Where's everyone gone?"

"I sent them to get some breakfast love and Darren's gone with em, thought you might want some peace" I nod, giving a silent 'oh' as I make my way into the kitchen, trying my best to avoid Frankie stare.

"Cup of tea?" I busy myself refilling the kettle even though Darren's already done it once, getting the milk out of the fridge and almost dropping it as my mum silently sidles up behind me.

"Listen love, I'll start packing shall I?" I frown, looking down at her, squeezing the life out of the milk carton.

"No..." I shake my head vehemently, "No!" Licking my lips I look between her and Frankie, realising they've already discussed this. "I have to wait for Craig...he is coming back" I say with conviction, spooning sugar into my mug. I can feel them both watching me but I try my best to show that I mean what I say, that I believe what I say. It's only when mum takes the spoon off me and pours the half mug of sugar back into the packet that I realise I failed. Frankie gets up and makes her way into the bathroom, managing not to slam the door behind her somehow. I pick up my phone and look at the time, my shoulders slumping when I see it's just before eight, making it almost an hour since I woke up. It feels like longer...it feels like a fucking life time if I'm being honest.

"_Sexy boyyy, sexy boyyy"._

My phone goes off in my hand, startling me, making me drop it like a klutz. I reach out to grab it, knocking it against the unit in my haste to answer it, fumbling it as I pick it up from the floor.

"_Sexy boyyy, sexy boyyy"._

"Craig?...Craig?" It occurs to me as I wait for a reply that it might not even be him ringing. In my urgency to answer the phone I forgot to look at the callers ID. I'm just about to check if it is him when I hear his silky smooth voice echoes through the speaker in the phone.

"John Paul?" I let out a huge sigh of relief, covering my mouth with my hand as I stifle a cry of joy, closing my hand around my mums where she cups my shoulder. Giving it a little squeeze she goes back to sit on the settee. I turn my back, my thoughts now centred on Craig.

"Craig? I thought...I thought you'd gone" I rush out, my mind whizzing with a hundred and one different scenarios. I hold my breath as I wait for his response.

"Gone...why?" He sounds confused and I can almost picture him standing...well, where ever he is, frowning into the phone.

"I woke up and you weren't here and then my mum came..." I start to explain. He cuts in before I get any further.

"_Your_ mum? What's she doing there?"

"Long story but..._your_ mum's here too" I say quietly. I cast a quick glance over my shoulder, noting my mum sat there, acting like she isn't listening to the conversation going on between us. At least she has the nous to look sheepish when I look at her.

"Shit!" he sounds frustrated, agitated and...surprised? Why's he surprised?

"You knew she was coming though, Darren sent you that text last night" I remind him, butterflies going a bit manic in my tummy because something doesn't feel right.

"You read that?" Again, he sounds surprised, seems to have more questions than I have.

"No, he's here" I explain, "he text me because you wouldn't pick up this morning but...hang on, so you were keeping it a secret then?" I finally think to ask. How stupid am I? Here I am thinking that Craig's rung to make sure things are alright, to explain and yet he's more confused than remorseful. How does he manage that?

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" I can't stop the hurt from seeping into my voice as I ask the question that's literally killing me. "Did you know you were leaving even then?" He pauses and I can hear seagulls squawking in the background, filling the yawning silence as he contemplates his answer. Then I hear him sigh and he sounds...exasperated.

"No it's not like that" he states vehemently, gaining a little more confidence as he continues. "Yeah I kept it a secret, I didn't tell you but that was because I didn't want you freaking out too". I sigh, rubbing my temple with the phone as I try to make sense of it all. Of course I'm going to freak out, his fucking mother's turned up on our doorstep demanding answers and he's fucked off to fuck knows where. Is he fucking stupid or what. I try to calm myself down before I speak again because if I don't then the conversation would be over and I still wouldn't have a clue what the fuck is going on with him.

Which to address first then. The fact he failed to mention his mum was coming or that he didn't want me freaking out? My heart pounding and my fingers trembling, I go with the latter.

"So it does freak you out this?" he snorts derisively and I can picture him rolling his eyes at the absurdity of my question. I guess it is pretty obvious.

"Course it does, I'm not like you" he replies bashfully.

"What gay you mean?" I spit out, the hairs on my arms standing on end as I get more rankled the more I think about it. Craig laughs. Laughs?

"No you idiot, I was freaking out inside. You take this kind of stuff in your stride. Me...I'm not good at this stuff, I don't...I don't handle it very well." Well that's the understatement of the century that is. Doesn't handle it very well? Maybe that explains why it's me that's bearing the wrath of his mum while he resides goodness knows where having done a runner.

"But you left Craig, you left me, on my own, knowing your mum was coming...why?" I glance back over my shoulder, catching my mums eyes, attempting to smile back at her as she smiles sympathetically.

"Yeah I did, I did but I didn't think...I didn't think she'd be there yet, shit I'm sorry" he does sound sorry, his tone taking on a more gentle lilt to it, his words spoken softly. My heart aches and I close my eyes, imagining him standing next to me, his voice caressing over me as a lovers should. I hear the bathroom door open and remember what he was saying.

"Well she is and she's..." I don't get chance to finish as she comes striding over, hand outstretched, her eyes losing the vulnerability that was in them seconds earlier.

"Is that Craig? Pass him to me".

"No John Paul don't..." Craig's entreaty gets cut off as she plucks the phone from my fingers, glaring me down as I attempt to take it back. She sniffs, glowering at me, standing about a foot away.

"Craig Aaron Dean, you listen to me. There're all sort of rumours flying around the village about you and John Paul. I rang you about the stripping..." I have to curb a laugh when she mentions stripping, remembering me and Craig finding it funny, both of us creasing with laughter that she didn't know the difference between a striptease and a lap dance, "but there's...other things too that have people talking and John Paul's been...saying things." she arches her eyebrows at me and I feel my face flush beneath her scrutiny.

"I'm sorry mum, I tried to explain the other day but you..." she's standing so close that I can hear Craig clearly on the other end of the phone, his mum interrupting him just like she had the other day when she'd rung.

"Now don't be blaming me for this young man and don't be blaming yourself either, I know you've been taken advantage of" my mouth drops open as she puts words in his mouth and I find I'm shaking my head incredulous. "So just tell me it's all finished with and we can forget it ever happened...okay?" Like he's just going to go along with it because she says.

"Mum listen, I can't..."

"Okay!" she states more firmly, no longer implying it as a question. 'C'mon Craig'...I'm willing him to stand up to her, to tell her everything regardless of the circumstances. I don't know why but I suddenly need him to say it, to tell her what he's said I mean to him, be honest with her that I'm his boyfriend and that everything she's heard about us is true and more. I just need him to say...something. I'm looking at the phone, like he can see me imploring him to be there for me but he's silent and that silence is killing me.

"Craig!" I actually jump she says his name so loudly. I hear him sigh and a smile creases her face before he's even spoken.

"Okay...Alright? Okay, jeez...now can you put John Paul back on mum..._please_". My heart sinks and even as I hear the pleas down the phone I can feel myself switching off. I'm done. She's won, I'm defeated and I just feel...numb.

"You heard that I take it?" I lift my eyes to hers, seeing the triumph shining in them as I take the phone back from her, Craig's voice still audible through the speaker as he calls my name.

"John Paul?" With a sigh of resignation, I bring the phone to my ear, closing my eyes as I listen to his voice, trying and failing to hold the tears at bay.

"John Paul...I need to explain". Taking a deep breath so he can't hear my heart breaking, I make it easy for him.

"There's nothing to explain Craig, I get it". He doesn't give up though. Does he not know how much harder he's making all this? It's bad enough he's made the decision he has but to carry on, making me have to listen to his voice...it's too much.

"But I need you to listen, please John Paul" he begs, his voice rising above the sound of an ambulance passing him. Tears slide silently down my cheeks as I hold the phone close to my ear, hear his sharp intake of breath as I let out a sob, the gush of air expelled from his lungs barely audible above the sound of a siren going past on the street below.

"You've said enough Craig" I say quietly, hearing him shout my name as I press the button to disconnect us.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	176. Chapter 177

**TWO HUNDRED AND THIRTY ONE**

CRAIG

Fuck! This really isn't going the way it was supposed to. I'd finally taken my phone out to check the time and see how long I had before the train was arriving, only to find numerous messages from Darren, which I ignored for the time being and a couple from John Paul, the first one making me smile as he'd greeted me a good morning and the second asking me where I was. It was at that point I'd rung him and things had pretty much escalated out of control ever since.

Shit! I toss the plastic tupperware lid I found in the flat to one side in frustration, my hand flying to the back of my neck as I close my eyes, wondering how the hell things had managed to go tits up so fucking quickly. Bollocks! If what I just heard is true and it's not just some sick, twisted dream that I'm having, then his bloody family had turned up and my mum's only gone and got Darren to fucking drive here instead of getting the train like he'd said in the text, making them at least an hour earlier than I was expecting.

John Paul's questions had tied me up in knots and I was trying to gage the situation and suss out what the bloody hell was going on. What I should have done was hot footed it back there but...I couldn't just leave here could I?

Things were going from bad to worse though as I tried and failed to answer the questions he was firing at me. I was still trying to get my head round our mums being here so when he asked me why I hadn't told him, why I'd kept it a secret, I didn't really know what to say. Yeah I'd been freaking out about it last night but once I'd got my head around things and formulated my plan, I had it all mapped out in my mind...what I was going to do to sort it, what I'd say, how I'd go about it. The fucking ball was taken from my court though when they turned up unexpected. What made it worse but what I couldn't do anything about was that John Paul had had to deal with them himself. I felt awful but with the questions he was asking me, I didn't even get chance to ask if he was okay, let alone find out what had been said and how he'd handled it. He'd absolutely blindsided me with his little nugget of information. My one comfort was that Myra, Jacqui and Michaela were there first so I knew my mum couldn't totally annihilate him.

He'd sounded close to tears when he accused me of leaving and asked if I'd planned it and then when I said I wasn't like him and I was freaking out, he'd taken offense, asking if it was because he's gay. I laughed, maybe the worst thing I could do but that thought hadn't even entered my head. He is gay, yes of course, though, to be honest with myself, it's not really something I even think of much. His sexuality I mean. I'd simply meant that he deals with things life throws at him so much better than me. The way he'd dealt with Sonny and Justin, first when they bullied me and then when he came out. Me, I'm a mess just thinking about dealing with social stuff and even the thought of seeing my mum, having her confront me with questions was enough to make me freak out. I'd just figured what was the point of messing with his head as well as my own, especially as he wouldn't be able to stop himself worrying about me too and how I was handling it.

I felt like my heart was breaking though and I wanted nothing more than to hold him, comfort him and take him in my arms when he'd asked me why I'd left when I knew mum was coming. I told him the truth, I hadn't expected her yet. Hell, I'd even checked the arrivals time to see when the first train would get here to make sure I had time to carry out my plan and I'd tried to tell him but at that point, I got the impression he wasn't listening any more. Then I heard my mums voice, the most cold and unfeeling I've ever heard it as she spoke to John Paul, telling him to pass the phone, something he did despite my protest and then he was gone.

I've no idea if he thinks what I've said is bullshit or what and until I speak to him again I won't be able to find out, make it right. That's why I need to end this conversation with my mum as quickly as possible and get him back on the phone.

I have to stifle a laugh, wondering if John Paul is too when she mentions the stripping, my mind wandering as I remember telling him about it the first time around, us both laughing because my mum couldn't seem to grasp the difference. I try apologising and explaining to her but just like the other day, she doesn't let me finish.

"Now don't be blaming me for this young man and don't be blaming yourself either, I know you've been taken advantage of".

I hear the biggest load of crap come from her and it's awful to say it but right at that moment, I wish she wasn't my mum. I actually feel guilty as hell and embarrassed that John Paul and his family have to listen to her saying that I've been taken advantage of. She's acting like I'm a little kid who can't make any kind of rational decision for himself and that John Paul is some big bad villain who's corrupted me and led me into a life of debauchery or something. It's ridiculous. I mean, I'm about to go off to University in a few months where I'll be looking after myself completely. Does she really think that this thing with John Paul is all his doing?

"So just tell me it's all finished with and we can forget it ever happened...okay?" she says, using her most persuasive tone. I snort quietly to myself, my eyes rolling skywards. In her dreams. I know my mum expects me to settle down some day and give her grandkids and stuff but that's not even in the distant future, so if she thinks I'm just going to roll over like a dog and do as he's told then she has another thing coming. Well that's it, I've had enough and now I just want to speak to John Paul again, make sure she's not been spouting any other poison. I have to tell her there's not a hope in hell of me doing what she's asking though. I mean, how do you forget the best days of your life?

"Mum listen, I can't...it's not finis..." I throw my hands up in exasperation, scaring a woman walking nearby with her dog, when my mum interrupts me...again!

"Okay!"

What the fuck does that mean? What, she's trying to fucking brow beat me into agreeing it's finished and that I'll forget it? She can forget that idea herself. She's not giving up though and all I want to do is speak to John Paul.

"Craig!"

Fuck! I jump, scaring the lady again as she walks back in the direction she came, waving at her as my way of apology. 'Put John Paul on, 'put John Paul on, put John Paul on' I keep repeating it over and over in my head like a mantra, willing her to just get the message and hand him this phone back. She doesn't though, so I go with the only option available.

"Okay...Alright? Okay now can you put John Paul back on mum..._please_". I practically yell it down the phone in exasperation, looking down sheepishly when the woman and the dog both look back. I expect to hear John Paul's soft, soothing voice down the phone. What I don't expect is to hear the smug, gloating tone on my mums as she speaks to John Paul who I realise must have been stood within earshot all along.

"You heard that I take it?" I cover my mouth, my hand trembling because I know John Paul, I know his insecurities as far as we're concerned and with what he's probably had to put up with over the last hour, I've no doubt his imagination is working overtime. I half expect him not to come back on the phone at all after what he thinks he's just heard me say but then I remember...this is John Paul. He doesn't bury his head in the sand. He stands up for what he believes in and doesn't just walk away saying nothing. He's the guy who speaks openly and honestly and doesn't run away when the going gets tough. He's the guy who bared his soul to me back in January when he said he loved me and he's only ever lied to me once since then and even that was by omission, telling me he did love me but that he was confused by his feelings and that he'd misinterpreted them as more than friendship and that'd been for my benefit. Knowing that he faces things even when it's tough means that I'm not surprised when I do hear him on the other end of the phone.

"John Paul?" I don't get an answer and I can't help wishing I could see inside his head, know what he's thinking. Then I hear his breathing and the soft hitch as he inhales and I know he's there...listening.

"John Paul...I need to explain". I say quietly, trying to organise the thoughts in my head so I can tell him exactly what I need to say. I hear him inhale deeply and then he speaks and I feel like my whole world is coming crashing down around my ears.

"There's nothing to explain Craig, I get it". He sounds defeated and there's barely any emotion in his voice, just...resignation.

"But I need you to listen, please John Paul" I implore, hoping he can hear my heartfelt plea beneath the wail of a siren as an ambulance passes by. It's like he's given up, like he's wiping out everything between us. I need to know what he's thinking and I need to know that he remembers those words I said to him in the park just about a week ago because he promised, he promised me he'd not let me lose him if I messed up.

_'You're still my best friend and I want you to promise me that no matter what, no matter how much of a dick I'm being, you'll put up with me and you won't ever let me be such a twat that I'll lose you'._

He has to remember that. I need him to remember that because somehow, even then, I must have known that I'd end up in a situation like this that could screw it all up. If I can just make him listen, finish saying what I need to say then I know he'll understand. God, what a fucking mess. I close my eyes, tears escaping from beneath my lashes when I hear this whimpering noise from his end of the phone and a stifled sob escape him.

"You've said enough Craig". His words don't sink in until it's almost too late.

"John Paul!" Crying his name, not caring who hears me, I wait for a reply. "John Paul?" I whisper his name again as I sink to my knees but I get no response, the only sound actually coming from the phone is the soft thump as it falls from my hand.

I stay like that for a minute or two but then I think...'why?', 'what the fuck am I doing?'. Alright so he thinks I've left him, why wouldn't he? He's not to know what's going on in my head, what I thought about all through the night while he slept. What if he refuses to listen though, what if he won't talk to me or even worse, ignores me completely?

'Make him then' that's what the little voice in my head tells me. Then the more I think about it, the more I realise I can do this. The wheels are already in motion, I've set things up, so the only thing stopping me from getting him to listen is him and if I need to I can always get Darren on side to make him. I'd had it all planned out last night, working out exactly what I could do, what I could say to make sure John Paul was in no doubt of my feelings and then the intention had been for us to face my mum...together. It might be too late to tell her, to be the one to break the news about us but it isn't too late to make things up to John Paul, make my intentions clear.

With my thoughts now in some kind of order, I stand up and brush myself off, a new found resolve intact. Grabbing the bottle of water from the bag and taking a quick gulp, I pluck up the sandwich box and lid, stuffing it and the bottle back into the small backpack I brought with me. Straightening my shirt and rolling the sleeves up, I make myself look and feel more presentable. Then with one last sweep of my fingers through my hair, I pick up my phone.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	177. Chapter 178

**TWO HUNDRED AND THIRTY TWO**

JOHN PAUL

Dropping my hand to the unit and letting the phone slide out from my grasp, I sink to the floor, my head in my hands, unable to stop the torrent of tears that fall silently onto Craig's cardigan as sobs rack my body. I can hear the sound of mum berating Frankie over in the other part of the room but I can't listen, it's too much.

What have I done? I've pushed him away and now he'll see me for the weak, pathetic excuse of a man that I am. I'd promised him too, all those days ago in the park when he'd begged me not to let him go even if he behaved like a dick. I'd promised him I wouldn't and at the first sign of trouble, the first glimpse that he might not want me, I'd pushed him away and run, at least emotionally, as far from him as possible. He'd pleaded to let him explain but I hadn't let him because I'd been so afraid of what I might hear.

"How could you do that eh? Do you not want him to be happy?"

"Happy? What, because his best friend seduced him into a ...whatever you'd call this?"

"It's called a relationship love and anyone could hear that Craig only said what he did to shut you up".

"Really? Where is he then, tell me? And if what your son and Craig has is so special, why has John Paul just hung up on him? Surely you can see it's for the best Myra? This isn't what you want for them is it?"

"I just want my John Paul to be happy, not sitting on the floor sobbing his heart out because you don't want to accept that maybe, just maybe they've found something that doesn't fit into your perfect little image of your sons life."

"My son doesn't know what he wants but if you think he'll want John Paul then you're more deluded than I thought."

"What makes you think John Paul will still want him eh? He can't even stand up to his own...mother!"

"That's enough!" I can't take anymore of the arguing. Can they not see that my life's falling down around me? I push myself up, wiping the tears roughly from my eyes with the sleeve of his cardigan, looking from my mum to Frankie, barely noticing their shocked expressions. "Stop it, just...stop it" I sigh, walking over to the bed, our bed, sinking down onto the duvet and pulling his pillow in close, burying my face in it as I inhale deeply, letting the pure scent of him fill my senses. A sense of calm washes over me immediately, just for a minute as I let myself dream, remembering last night, hearing his voice all rough and husky when he'd whispered my name, the sound of his giggles after climax and the masculine lilt of his voice as he'd made his demands and murmured his acquiesce to mine. Then I shiver my response when I remember the feel of his skin against mine as we'd made love. I hadn't imagined any of that, it was special, unique so why was he so quick to chuck it away?

_'So just tell me it's all finished with and we can forget it ever happened...okay?'_

'Okay...Alright? Okay'

My happy thoughts are soon wiped out as Craig's exchange with Frankie permeates into my conscience, playing over in my mind like a broken record. Fuuckk! I'm so confused now. My heart is saying one thing...mum's right, he was shutting her up, that he does love me and that everything he's said over the last week is true and that if things had happened differently today, he'd have told his mum in his own time. That's what the heart says and I want to believe it, I really do but then my head has it's say and I'm left asking myself why he left in the first place.

"John Paul!" I lift my head, blinking my eyes open which are sore and no doubt reddened from all the crying. "Your phone love". It's at that point that I register the song that reminds me of Craig filtering through from the kitchen area. I get up too quickly, my head throbbing as I bolt over there, my fingers trembling as I run them through my hair, not sure when I see Craig's name if I should answer it or not. Taking a deep breath, I decide to take a leap of faith.

"Craig? Craig!" I answer, the urgency and breathlessness of my voice sounding somewhat eager and excited as I say his name. There's no reply as I hold the phone to my ear, just silence, save for my own rapid breathing. I look at the screen to see that it's gone back to our picture from the other night, the call disconnected. I stare at it with a heavy heart, deciding if I should ring him back or not. Looking up from it, I see Frankie staring back at me, a frown creasing her forehead, the deep grooves around her mouth becoming more pronounced the longer she looks at me. Standing tall, I look back unwavering, a tentative smile adorning my lips in an attempt to soften the blow.

"I love Craig, do you understand? I love him and I'm sorry Fra...Mrs Osbourne but you aren't going to stop me from doing everything I can to male sure he knows that." She arches an eyebrow and I can tell she doesn't think I have a chance. Well, I never thought I stood a chance with Craig before we came away and look what happened there, so now, feeling braver because I know what it is I could lose, I find myself smiling winningly at her. She might be his mum but we had..._have _something extraordinary between us, something unparalleled by anyone else I know and like a true McQueen, I'm going to bloody well fight. Fight for Craig, fight for our relationship and fight tooth and nail for our future.

**CRAIG**

Aargh! I cancel the call after the tenth ring, clenching my mobile in my hand and bringing it to my mouth, tapping it there in frustration as I try to concentrate. Well that didn't work but then, what did I expect? That he was going to pick up the phone and act like nothing had happened, start chatting away...actually give me chance to explain? Well fair enough, he can not pick up when I call but knowing JP, I reckon if I send a text, he'll be too impatient and curious not to open it, no matter how mad he is. And if that fails there's always Darren. Making my mind up and telling myself this will work, I text him.

**JOHN PAUL**

I feel anxious and nervous as I look around the room, trying to spot my trainers so I can get out of here and ring him back in private. It's unnerving having Frankie watching me but I suppose she's hanging around until Darren comes back to pick her up. To be honest, I'm surprised she hasn't rung Craig herself, to find out where he is or what he's doing but I suppose, so long as he isn't here, she's happy. Saying that, the more time goes on and the more time she spends sitting there thinking, the more she sees my firm resolve, her mask slipping, giving me the impression she isn't as confident as she's making out.

Finally locating the whereabouts of my trainers beneath the bed, I'm just making a move to get them when my phone buzzes, indicating a text. Feeling more than just a little apprehensive, I settle myself down at the window seat and open up the message, breathing an audible sigh of relief to see it's from Craig. Then I open the message up and I'm not sure it's relief I'm feeling any more.

_**What r u wearing?**_

This is a joke right? I look around furtively, you know, like you would if you thought you were being pranked for one of those American hidden camera shows. Is he being fucking serious? It's a wind up right? I glance down at myself, even though I could say what I was wearing if I actually thought about it, taking in my bizarre apparel. Then this really weird wave of paranoia washes over me and I do actually wonder if he can see me. I'm wearing Snowflake after all and it does actually occur to me, just for a second, that he somehow knows this. Then I quickly stamp that thought out because, well...it's just ludicrous. Then a different thought occurs to me, equally as strange, maybe more likely but...everything kicking off in the last hour and he's...flirting?

I think again about ringing him back but decide maybe this way is better, at least I won't end up in floods of tears on the phone with him thinking I'm a complete nutter. It might sound stupid but I don't want him thinking I'm weak and can't handle my emotions, even though my actions so far show exactly that. I just want to keep a bit of dignity and decorum, not be caught saying something completely bloody stupid because I'm totally taken in with the husky, sexiness of his voice. So with that thought in mind and the others I've just had, I tap out a reply.

**Is this a joke?**

I sit, holding my breath, hoping for an immediate response...I'm not disappointed.

_**No. **_

His answer's short and to the point but at least it answers my question and I can stop inspecting the ceiling, can push the paranoia to one side...for the time being at least.

_**Well ?**_

Okay, this is weird. I half expect him to have something more to say, an apology or explanation maybe for why he did leave this morning or why he isn't here now but for some reason he's avoiding all that and asking what I'm wearing. Fine. At least this way he's still communicating with me. I look up when I hear murmuring, glancing from my mums expectant face to Frankie's bemused, concerned one, attempting to smile at them, waiting for the nervous feeling to dissipate before I text him back. I don't know what his game is exactly and I'm a bit reluctant to find out but at the same time, the butterflies going berserk in my tummy tell me I'm excited to see where this is leading because if I know anything about Craig after the last week, it's that nothing he does is predictable.

**Jeans and yr cardigan.**

With a great feeling of trepidation I hit send, watching the little envelope icon close itself up. Tapping my phone against my palm, I find myself licking my lips and then biting the lower one, gnawing away on it, only letting it go when I hear the buzzing of his response.

_**Which jeans?**_

I frown, puzzled. What's that got to do with anything? Shrugging to myself and wishing we could get onto one of the more pressing topics that needs broaching, I look down, tapping out a description.

**Blue ones, tear in the knee, off the back of the chair. Why?**

Looking back down at the jeans that Craig had thoughtfully folded for me, I play around with the threads of the worn denim, anything to distract me from the death glare I was sure was coming from Frankie. My phone vibrates again and I open the text more eagerly than I probably should considering our current situation.

_**Cool! My cardigan? Is it Snowflake?**_

I laugh out loud, shaking my head and smiling, despite the feeling of bemusement I'm experiencing. Mum looks over and I see Frankie frown, looking like she wants to kill me but I don't care. Something about his response, that he's bringing up and smiling about his favourite cardigan, abates my fears and puts me more at ease, at least about me and him, than I've felt for the last hour. I have so many questions but considering the line of conversation we're having, if you can call the texting conversation, I decide to keep it light.

**Yeah, sorry. **

I send the text, somehow knowing before I even get a reply that he's not going to be mad, not after the response I got last week when I put it on the morning after Funny Girls. Still, I can't be sure until he messages back.

_**Don't be xx**_

I feel a gush of happiness course through me, making me well up with emotion, the noise of me choking back a cry causing my mum to ask if everything is alright. I nod my head, trying to suppress the idiotic grin that's fighting it's way onto my face. Then the niggling doubts set in and I wonder if he's just replying like that to make me feel better.

I let the conversation we've just had play back over in my mind, hoping I'm remembering things correctly and not just distorting it to fit with what I want it to be. He'd said he didn't know his mum was going to be here _yet_, at least, that's what I think he said and he'd sounded confused when I said I thought he'd gone...he did sound confused...right? I can't help wondering if I've totally misheard or misconstrued our conversation somehow. It all seemed too surreal now that I'm thinking back on the whole morning.

I'd woken up full of anticipation for a brand new day and then my family had arrived and turned everything on it's head, my mums questions making me query my relationship with Craig, his mums arrival throwing up even more obstacles and doubts. I didn't imagine any of that and he knew his mum was coming so on both counts I had reason for uncertainty but then other things I hadn't thought of before start to sink into my conscience.

His stuff's here. I don't just mean a few bits of clothing that he's not managed to squash into his bag, I mean everything. This cosy bloody cardie I'm wearing for one. Alright so, it's a nice day by the looks of things through the sliver of light between the curtains but I can't see him leaving his favourite cardigan behind. Neither can I see him going home without the souvenirs we'd accumulated, most of which were dotted around the room in various places depending on priority. I jump up when I spot the 'Big One' mugs in the little kitchen and the artist portrait from last night sitting pride of place on top of the drawers, a thought occurring to me. Making my way hastily to the bedside table drawer, I yank it open to reveal the wad of notes from the casino, depleted from his spending spree last night but still, a fair bundle of notes. Then I reach in and my fingers glance over the cuff links I got him for my date night, smoothing over his initials etched into the silver shamrocks.

Frowning as I flop down on the bed, I let it sink in. Why hadn't I noticed or thought of any of this stuff before. Stupid question I know, it was because my head was fucked as soon as my mum came and before that I'd thought nothing of his absence, assuming he'd gone for breakfast. Biting my lip, my thumb hovering over the keypad I hesitate, weighing up if I should broach the subject that's weighing on my mind.

**Are you coming back?**

I wait nervously, my heart pounding behind my rib cage and my stomach knotting and clenching with anxiety as I seem to wait a lifetime for his reply. When it comes, I start, the phone slipping in my fingers because my hands are all clammy.

_**Absolutely! BTW check your back pocket!**_

Absolutely! Oh... thank God! I heave a huge sigh, closing my eyes and falling back on the bed, my fingers raking through my hair as a giddy sound of laughter and a cry of relief escapes me. Covering my mouth with my hand I lay like that for a second or two, letting that one word absorb into my conscience. He was coming back. He _had_ been confused earlier then, when I said about him being gone. He'd left but he hadn't _left_. I laugh, sitting up, re reading that one word and then registering the rest of the message.

Patting my behind and feeling an added smoothness beneath the denim, I slip my hand into the right hand pocket, lifting my hips off the seat so I can extract the piece of paper I've snagged between my middle two fingers. I frown in puzzlement, deep grooves etching into my forehead as I look down at a familiar pink coloured slip of paper. My heart starts beating crazily in my chest and my hands start shaking so violently I almost tear the fragile voucher in two I'm gripping it so tightly. Feeling nervous, excited and more than just a little apprehensive, I open it up, my breath catching, my hand going to my mouth and fresh tears springing to my eyes when I see the words emblazoned in black calligraphic writing across the middle.

_**Public Declaration of Love **_

What? What does that mean? I stare at it, trying to come up with ideas, looking around the room for a hidden meaning to the message but I find nothing.

As if he's able to sense my confusion telepathically, I get a new text.

_**Did you get the note?**_

I don't wait around as I hastily tap out a reply.

**What does it mean?**

I stand up, my trembling legs somehow sturdy enough to hold me despite them resembling jelly. I pace over to the drawers, my fingers unconsciously tracing over the pencil drawn lines of Craig's face as he smiles back out of the portrait. As a reply comes back, I stop, licking my lips, barely able to hold my phone as I open the envelope.

_**Turn it over, the words say it all xxx**_

Dropping my phone onto the wooden surface of the drawers, I flick the sheaf of paper over, gasping a little, a giddy laugh escaping me behind my hand as I read the three words scribed on the back.

Love Always

Craig xxx

Just that. Two little words and his name and it's all I need to know that things will be fine between us. I don't care what his actions or words may have seemed to the contrary, the little note on the back of the voucher means everything.

I look at the light pink slip of paper, it's presence now making sense. There was me wondering what he could mean by 'public declaration of love' but seeing his flowing handwriting on the back slots that piece of the puzzle into place. After all, he needed something to write on.

_'Sexy boyyy...sexy bo...'_

I pick up the phone before the second ring even finishes, saying his name breathlessly, my joy at hearing from him completely obvious.

"Craig!...Oh God, I thought you'd gone and then I didn't and then I couldn't decide what you were..."

He cuts me off before I can finish, clearly a trait he's picket up from his mum but in my current state of excitement, rapture, trepidation and the whole other slew of emotions I'm experiencing, I barely even notice.

"Open the curtains John Paul" he commands, his voice sexy as hell but slightly distorted from where the breeze catches the speaker. He must still be outside. I go over to them, no longer worried about letting the sunshine into what was shaping up to be a very dull day. Grasping the edges, I yank them open, glancing below the window, expecting to see him there doing his best impression of Romeo beneath the balcony, disappointment coursing through me when my gaze rests on the empty bench and the planters filled with purple and yellow pansies. The sun beams through the window onto my face and I close my eyes for a second, basking in the heat of it despite the fact it's so obviously a blustery day. Opening my eyes again, I look out towards the sea, my eyes widening and my hand going to my mouth in shock, my phone dropping with a thump to the carpet at my feet as I take in the sight before me, my heart absolutely filled with love, so much so I think it might burst.

"John Paul? John Paul!" I barely register Craig's words as I'm already pulling the door open and legging it down the stairs as fast as my feet will carry me.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	178. Chapter 179

_**Hello, I just wanted to say a big thanks to everyone who's commented on this story. I really appreciate it. If you haven't an account then sorry I can't PM you personally. **_

**TWO HUNDRED AND THIRTY THREE**

CRAIG

I wait anxiously to see if the last piece of my plan slips into place as smoothly as I'd hoped, becoming more and more confident with each of John Paul's responses.

Right from the off it was clear that I wouldn't have to ring Darren for help and for that, I was eternally grateful. I could just imagine the smug look on his face as he helped me sort out my 'big gay relationship' as he'd called it in one of his texts. John Paul's responses might have been short and a little subdued but the fact that he even replied put my mind at ease right away. My phone buzzes it's text alert and as I open it up, I breath a sigh of absolute, utter relief.

**Blue ones, tear in the knee, off the back of the chair. Why?**

Feeling giddy but knowing I have to reign it in, just for a minute or so, I think of something else I can say to keep him occupied, just long enough to steady my nerves, get rid of the footprints and prepare myself for what is likely to be one of the most important moments of my life. Remembering what else he said he was wearing, I text him back, smiling as I try to picture him in those worn jeans, my snowflake cardigan hugging his frame, clinging in all the right places like a second skin. His response makes me laugh out loud because he seems nervous, like he's unsure if I'll mind or not but even though he's saying sorry, I can picture him doing it with a smile on his face.

**Don't be xx**

I send him reassurance that I really don't care that he's borrowed my Snowflake cardigan without permission, secretly thrilled that out of everything he could've chosen to put on or change into, he's picked that. Then I start to feel a little apprehensive because I don't get a reply straight back like the other times, his lack of response suddenly setting me on edge. What if he's still mad at me and thinks that I did bail out on him intentionally? Maybe the kisses at the end of that last text I sent him were too much considering everything he's had to deal with...alone, this morning and he thinks I'm being too presumptuous. Perhaps I'm reading too much into it but I can't help feeling he must still hold some animosity towards me seeing as I did, technically, leave him alone to deal with my mum. So it's with a huge sigh of relief that I open the next text that comes through, eagerly and without a moments hesitation.

He asks me if I'm coming back and I feel tears prickle behind my eyes because that one short sentence tells me that he's not sure, that he's doubting us..._me_ and I hate that because the only reason he is doing that is because I've given him cause to, even if it was unwittingly. Knowing that this is the perfect time to carry out my plan, I put his mind at rest and tell him to check his pocket. The butterflies in my stomach are having a field day as I wait for a reply, my hands trembling and my heart beating a steady tattoo in my chest. I wish I could be there to see his face, see that gorgeous smile of his light up his features when he reads my message but I can't, I have to make sure the massive message in the sand doesn't get destroyed.

I'd lain there for hours, trying to decide what to do about the text. My first instinct had been to try and get back to Hollyoaks before my mum even set off and tell her all about me and John Paul but I knew that wasn't an option because she was coming on the first train here, so even if I got the first train out, it'd be too late. Then I figured I'd take John Paul away from the flat for the day, maybe go back to one of the parks or take him to see the circus or something but I'd soon discarded that option, knowing that my mum would still be here on our return because, well...she's stubborn like that and besides, I didn't want to keep my boyfriend a secret. My last thought had been to meet her at the train station so I could show her and John Paul I was serious about us being together but again, not the best idea unless I wanted a very public outing so to speak.

So I'd stayed there, my arms around John Paul, the weight of him across parts of my body and I'd started formulating a plan. I wanted John Paul to know, even before my mum got there that she was coming because, much as I wanted to, I knew I might chicken out if I faced her on my own. Then I remembered the voucher that I'd taken from the rest a few days ago, the one I'd caught him looking at and I knew I wanted to give it him, show him in some way that he couldn't doubt, just how much he means to me. So yeah, my intention was to try to tell him about mum and then sneak out, saying I was getting breakfast or something, before her train was due and write him this big declaration of love in the sand where he'd be able to see it and where I could show my mum when she started with whatever spiel I knew she was likely to come up with to talk me out of it. Of course, when I woke up, I couldn't wake JP and so my plan had changed slightly. I figured I'd check my mum's train arrival time...twelve minutes past nine, head to the beach and then get back to him at the flat with plenty of time to spare. I guess fate had other ideas though as it stepped in bringing mum here, more than an hour early, leaving her with John Paul and me clueless and looking like a right spineless bastard.

I look down at my phone again, realising that a couple of minutes have passed and there's still no reply so, unable to wait any longer, I send another message, asking if he got the note, receiving a reply back in seconds.

**What does it mean?**

I chuckle to myself, picturing him sitting there all unsure but at the same time with that beautiful smile on his face as he tries to figure out the hidden meaning. His confusion tells me he's only seen one side of the note though, so I tell him to turn it over. I hadn't been able to resist leaving him that voucher this morning with those few choice words written on the back. It just seemed appropriate and based on the amount of photo's of me and him he's taken this holiday, I knew he'd want to keep it as a memento. Besides, those words..._Love Always_, they held a special meaning to my family, my grandads watch which is tucked safely away at home is testament to that. If I'd had it with me I would've given it to John Paul as a token of my love and affection for him but as I didn't, I figured that if I at least wrote the sentiments down, he'd know.

I give him chance to read it and then I can't resist hearing his voice any longer, sure this time that if I call him, he'll pick up. I smooth my shirt over myself once more and run my fingers through my hair, aware that the breeze has already made it messy despite me trying to tame it. I set the bag away from the writing, smiling my thanks at a bloke as he walks past, dragging his dog and child away from the grooves of my declaration etched in the sand and I look at our flat off in the distance, the place we've called home that's situated directly across from me a couple of hundred metres away. Nodding to myself, I palm my phone and take one last steadying breath. I can do this...I can do this.

Ive barely pressed the call button on his name before he's answering, his voice and the rush of his words and the emotion I can hear behind them almost knocking the breath I'm holding right out of me.

"_Craig!...Oh God, I thought you'd gone and then I didn't and then I couldn't decide what you were..."_

Words tumble from his lips and I find myself closing my eyes, just for a second as I absorb the soft but high pitched lilt of it as he voices his doubts and fears. Not wanting him to think that for even a second longer, I cut in, my own voice close to breaking as I tell him to open the curtains. I squint off into the distance, shielding my eyes with one hand as I hold the phone to my ear with the other, my whole being filled with a kind of nervous excitement. I can't make out John Paul exactly but I do see the sudden glint on our bay window as the sun glances off the mirror at the back of the room, sending a bright shimmer of light where I'm looking. I look on, smiling, listening intently for some kind of indication that he's seen me.

There's movement, maybe, a kind of shadow blocking the beaming light for a few seconds, a muffled thump coming down the phone at the same time as the shimmer of light returns. I call his name but get no answer, suddenly becoming very aware of how stupid I must look, standing here, guarding his name etched into the sand, my very public declaration of love for him. I can't see anything in the distance below the top level of the flats because the sheer height of the concrete breakers is blocking the view, so I continue to wait, biting my lip, the butterflies in my stomach causing waves of nausea as they work themselves up into such a frenzy.

Realising I'm still holding the phone to my ear I continue to listen. I can hear my mum and Myra in the background shout his name but there's no sound of John Paul at all. Not his voice, not his breathing...nothing. Maybe I've done the wrong thing in carrying on with my plan rather than just abandoning it and going back to the flat but I'd figured he'd be made up with it, he seems to like this romantic side of me. Then I realise how silly the idea was. I mean, he's just had to put up with my mum and his mum descend on him and no doubt give him a right earful. What on earth made me think that it would still be a nice gesture to do this? Of course he'd have preferred me to go back and apologise, stand by him as he carried on dealing with things instead of staying here, spending ages perfectly writing his name in the sand. Perhaps he's locked himself in the bathroom and is waiting for me to come back right now and make everything okay. Perhaps a public apology would be better than this public declaration of love I'd come up with.

I hear a car horn blaring loudly in the distance, followed by a blast from another vehicle and I look up trying to see what's going on, shrugging and turning my gaze back to the flat in another desperate hope of seeing him in the window.

"Shoo, shoo!" I wave my hand around, scowling as an errant dog comes within sniffing distance of his initials, smiling in satisfaction as it takes off towards the shoreline after it's owner. The satisfaction soon dissipates though to be replaced by a feeling of dejection when I realise my plan hasn't exactly worked.

**JOHN PAUL**

I hear both my mum and Frankie call my name but I ignore them, only slowing my stride briefly to smile at Babs, gesturing to the beach with my hand.

"He loves me!" I shout as I near the end of the driveway, stumbling into one of those mobility scooters as it trundles past the entrance. I grip the arm rests, mumbling an apology to the driver, barely even registering the pain in my calf where I've banged it as I take off running again, trying to find a break in the early morning traffic. I hear someone yell my name, looking back over my shoulder in the direction of the Tower to see Michaela waving at me flanked by Darren and Jacqui. I start to raise my hand but, seeing a break in the traffic, I dart into the road, gasping in shock as a car blares it's horn at me, the driver shouting profanities through his open window as he brakes to a halt. I look on, shaking my head, wondering where the fuck he just came from before taking off again, this time sprinting across the tram tracks causing the driver of that vehicle to blast it's horn at me too.

I don't stop running until I reach the concrete wall, leaning over the railing, panting and fighting for breath as the adrenaline continues to pump it's way through my body. I spot Craig instantly, breaking into a smile a mile wide as I watch him for a second, standing fifty metres or so away from me just a little way up the beach. He looks breathtaking as he stands there shielding his eyes, looking over in the direction of the flat across the street and a little way down from where I'm standing. The sea breeze is whipping at his hair and the stark white material of his shirt is billowing out, making him look like a walking advertisement for Davidoff aftershave or one of those models in the CK adverts.

I watch in horror, my stomach clenching as a dog hurtles across the sand in the direction of his masterpiece, my dismayed cry of alarm turning into a deep chuckle of amusement when he starts flinging his arms out at it like a crazed man, chasing the dog away.

I can't wait to see him but I take just a moment to look at the scene before me, wishing I hadn't dropped my phone so I could have something real and tangible to look at in the future to remind me this wasn't a dream. I watch for a few more seconds and then cup my hands around my mouth and yell his name as loudly as humanly possible, standing and waving as he looks over, his beautiful features turning from surprised to absolutely delighted in a matter of seconds. He looks radiant and I feel that all too familiar flame of desire ignite in my belly, coursing through my veins until it settles in my groin. Biting my lip as his eyes connect with mine, I feel such a feeling of joy wash over me, the waves of it building up until I can't wait to be near him any longer.

**CRAIG**

I'm just about to give up hope that he's coming when I hear the faraway sound of my name being called.

"Craig!" I look a little to the left and see a black and white blur swaying from side to side as John Paul shouts my name again, waving at me.

"Craig!" He stands there for a second and though he's far away, I can tell he's biting his lip and that his eyes are twinkling. I'm just about to make a move when he disappears, only to come back into view seconds later as he runs down the concrete steps, vaulting over the metal railing as he nears the bottom, landing agilely in the soft sand. Turning fully and grinning, I take a few steps in his direction, watching as he runs towards me, noting that his feet are bare and he appears to have nothing on beneath my cardie. I expect him to slow up as he runs towards me but he doesn't, he just hurtles right up and straight into my wide open arms, almost knocking me off my feet.

"John Paul!"

I hold him so tightly, gripping him to me in the most secure embrace I can manage, trying to show him that I'll never let him go. He sighs, his breath caressing over my neck as he wraps his arms around me, one around my back, the other one pulling me in at the waist. I hook my finger into the woolen collar of my cardigan, burying my nose in against his neck, inhaling the scent of his skin and hair, the latter tickling my nose when I lift my head a little as I feel wetness against my skin. I start to pull back to look at his face but he won't let me, tightening his hold on me even more, his fingers spearing through my hair, caressing against my scalp. I hear him sniff and I realise he's crying, his body shaking against mine as he stands flush against me.

I do manage to pull back this time, keeping one hand on his hip as I turn his face towards me with the other, not allowing him to look away.

"I'm sorry, I'm...I'm _so_ sorry" I whisper in earnest, brushing his tears away with my thumb, swallowing hard around the lump of emotion that's blocking my throat. God I've been such a prat. I shouldn't have waited. I should have got back to the flat at the first sign of trouble, not left him to deal with it, so much so he's now an absolute wreck. His eyelashes lift, tears of moisture clinging to them and I find myself looking into his eyes, falling into the sheer brilliance of them, the blue blue depths drawing me in like the sea to a drowning man.

He shakes his head, one hand still firmly on my hip as he waves the other behind me at the writing in the sand, his eyes flicking down as he reads my declaration close up. He smiles then, his eyes becoming even more bright, shining with a clarity that the most precious Sapphire would be worthy of.

"Do you...do you mean it?" his voice breaks with raw emotion as he fumbles in his pocket, taking out the carefully folded voucher, his fingers trembling as he holds it out to me. "Do you?" his eyes meet mine again, shining with hope and love but just a hint of uncertainty which I hate seeing there. I cover his hand with mine, my thumb tracing over the words inscribed in pen on the back of the pink slip of paper.

"Yes, I mean it...I love you John Paul, more than anything and nothing, no one, is ever going to change that...I love you, always!" I hadn't realised I was holding my breath until the words come out in a rush.

"Ohh God, I love you too Craig, so much and I ...I know I already told you that, loads of times but I do, so much" he laughs, pulling me back into him, this time one of his hands sliding beneath my shirt to splay across my back, his other gently cupping the back of my head as his lips meet mine in a soul searing kiss.

**JOHN PAUL**

Pulling back from his embrace, I can't stop looking at him, touching him, my fingers tracing lazy patterns along his spine, never breaking contact as we sink to the sand. I can't believe he's done this...for me. I hadn't even realised he'd seen me looking at that voucher that time, staring at it as I'd conjured up scenarios where he'd tell me he loved me. I never expected anything as grand as this though.

He stares at my initials drawn there and I hear him chuckle softly to himself before turning his gaze on mine, the intensity of the emotions I see there making my heart soar.

"I think I've been in love with you since you told me you loved me, you know?" he says quietly, his eyelashes closing demurely over the dark brown orbs as a flush stains his cheeks. "It just took me longer to realise it, that's all". I cover my mouth to stifle a cry of happiness, the hand caressing his back curling around his waist to pull him in closer. His head drops to my shoulders and I hear a wistful sigh of contentment escape his lips.

"You're _'in love'_ with me?" I ask hesitantly. He lifts his head to look at me, twisting around until he's facing me, his face marred by a frown that soon turns to a grin. He chuckles, nudging my shoulder with his before cupping my cheeks in his palms, looking at me earnestly as he leans in to kiss me.

"Yes" he pulls me in to him and kisses me, lightly, tantalisingly, deepening it just for a second before pulling back and smiling at me, his eyes warm and rich as they feast on my lips. Then his gaze flicks up to meet mine and it's all I can do to keep breathing. "I'm in love with you John Paul McQueen, what can I do to make you believe me eh?" he asks, his voice sincere. I look at the words in the sand, think about the voucher tucked away safely in my pocket, a hundred and one wonderful memories from the last week flitting before my eyes before I raise them, looking up towards our flat, knowing his mum might be right there, standing at the window, watching us and looking at Craig's declaration etched into the ground and I realise there's only really one more thing he could do. I don't doubt that he loves me anymore, how can I? The heartfelt words he's spoken and written today are testament to his feelings but there is just this niggling feeling inside of me that wants him to speak to his mum, not because he has to but because he wants to. Saying that, I don't want to ruin what has turned into the best moment of my life.

"You don't have to do anything else to make me believe you" I tell him honestly because...well, it's true. Getting his mum sorted out would be the cherry on top of the icing on the cake I've already got and to be honest, I'm not that fond of cherries anyway.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I murmur, tilting my face up to look at him. He smiles down, bestowing a kiss on the tip of my nose and then my forehead before dipping down to my lips, the dry warmth of his brushing softly over the surface. Then he lifts his head and looks over his shoulder at the flat, breathing a sigh.

"No...no, I need to go and speak to her, tell her this isn't some kind of phase I'm going through" he says with a little smile, pushing himself up and hauling me to my feet. He turns to me then, his hands cupping my face, looking at me intently. "I'm not running away from this, I never was and she needs to know that before I go home because if she thinks I'm going to change my mind then she's in for a long wait". I bite my lip as I sigh in relief, finally feeling that weigh lift from my shoulders. The smile drops from his face as he looks back at me, sadness and regret tainting his handsome features.

"You shouldn't have had to do that on your own you know, I never would have left you to deal with them if I'd known" he says forlornly. I smile at him and give him a nudge, nodding my head down at the sand.

"This is wonderful Craig and...alright, I thought for maybe _a minute _that you'd gone but...deep down, I think I knew you wouldn't do that...I trust you and the one thing I do know, the one thing I'm sure of, is that I love you, I really love you and..." I don't get chance to finish as he literally sweeps his arm around my back and pulls me forcefully against him, his lips crashing against mine with a confidant hunger. I kiss him back, parting my mouth a little so he can kiss me more deeply. I let out a groan, breathing a sigh into his mouth just before he pulls away, smiling, his eyes twinkling as he gazes at me. I run my fingers through my hair and chuckle lightly. "Good, well uh, glad we got that out of the way. I love you okay...I love you Craig Dean". He grins, biting his lip endearingly, then just for a second hesitates, his eyes flicking in the direction of the flat, his hand sweeping out to wave in the same direction.

"Yeah, you are coming with me to tell my mum right, your not just...?" his brows furrow as he questions me but I think deep down he knows my answer as he smiles, cocking his head to one side then arching his eyebrow in query when he sees me smiling back.

"Yes, if...if you still want me too" I assure him. He nods in agreement, grinning now, looking a little bashful like he thought maybe I'd think he was being cheeky for asking. .

"I love you John Paul McQueen."

_**There is a picture of the writing in the and to go with this chapter, unfortunately I was unable to upload it on here. **_

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	179. Chapter 180

**TWO HUNDRED AND THIRTY FOUR**

**MYRA AND FRANKIE**

_'Sexy boyy...sexy bo...'_

"Craig!...Oh God, I thought you'd gone and then I didn't and then I couldn't decide what you were...". 

Frankie and Myra both watch John Paul as he answers his mobile phone, Frankie's ears perking up for any small tidbit of information as to Craig's whereabouts when she hears her sons voice coming faintly from the speaker in the phone. Her brows furrow and her lips purse as her gaze follows him from the set of drawers over to the window seat, her eyes narrowing slightly when he grasps the curtains and pulls them apart. She turns her face from the harsh light for a second before turning back, registering the confusion on John Paul's face as he leans on the window ledge and looks down, staring at the boy as the sunlight seems to highlight each strand of blond hair, the tips tinged with gold. He seems to bask in the warmth of the suns rays for a second or two and Frankie can't help admitting to herself that he's a good looking boy, blushing when she remembers her own behaviour a few times when she's fawned over him like one of those embarrassing mums you hear about.

Something in his demeanor changes and any wayward thoughts Frankie was having are soon dispelled when he suddenly gasps, raising his hand to his mouth in surprise, the phone in his fingers slipping to the floor unnoticed by him as he rushes to the door.

"John Paul where're you...?" Myra's voice trails off as he darts through the door, Frankie's calling after him too as she hears his footsteps quickly descend the stairs, the soft, heavy thump as he hits the bottom indicating that he jumped. The two mums look at each other, pushing themselves off from the settee at the same time, making them bump arms, apologising awkwardly as they both head to the large paned window.

"Well I never!" Myra says as her eyes land on the lad that has caused her son so much trouble and heartache today. She watches, a flicker of a smile touching her lips as Craig runs his fingers through his hair, bouncing awkwardly from foot to foot, his hand still pressed against the side of his face as he stands next to the huge letter P of her sons initial. She's about to pick up John Paul's phone and tell Craig he's on his way when her son comes into view, almost getting mowed down by one of those mobility scooter things just like his Nan's. Then her hand flies to her mouth, her eyes widening in terror when she sees him look down the street and wave before stepping into the road and almost getting hit by a car on the outside lane of traffic.

"Oh my!" Her hand goes to the window and she barely registers the comforting hand on her shoulder until it squeezes the fleshy skin beneath her t shirt. She glances at the manicured fingernails and then at the owner of them, her chin wobbling as she attempts to smile at the woman who's spent the last hour making her John Paul feel worthless and small. Then her gaze ventures back out of the window, only to see him run not ten feet in front of an oncoming tram, her heart once more flying to her mouth.

"He's fine love, see, he's standing at the railing" Frankie reassures her as the trams continues past, pointing at the spot where John Paul now stands watching Craig. Both women's eyes stay fixated on their sons, laughing lightly when they see Craig chasing away a dog and then watching closely as John Paul waves at Craig and then disappears from view down the steps, only to become visible a few seconds later as he runs towards Craig, his bare feet flicking up sand as he strides purposefully across the beach towards him. Myra's hand stays over her mouth when she sees John Paul run into Craig's embrace, her other hand clutching around the gold cross above her heart as she watches them stumble backwards.

Frankie's eyes start to water and she closes them tightly against the picture before her of Craig holding John Paul tightly to him, his face buried close to the other boys as they embrace next to the words of love he's etched in the sand with his best friends initials. She tries to tell herself that what she's witnessing is innocent, at least on Craig's part and that he's just giving his friend a matey hug but she knows she's kidding herself and that's why, when she sees him cup the other boys cheeks in his hands and wipe away his tears, she turns away, smoothing her skirt down as she walks from the window.

Myra flicks a glance her way but only for a second as she simply can't take her eyes off her son. He looks different, more animated even from this distance and she can't help smiling when she witnesses a kiss between them. Swallowing around the lump in her throat, she watches them, can see the tenderness between the pair as they embrace, holding each other as though it's days, weeks since they saw each other last, not just hours. The sun suddenly bounces off the glass trophy in front of her and she notices it for the first time, her hand unsteady as she reaches out, tracing the clear, sharp lines before her fingers still on the words 'Rising Star', something instinctively telling her that this achievement has to do with John Paul. Putting it back proudly on the windowsill, she looks back out of the window, smiling to herself when she notices Jacqui, Michaela and Darren leaning over the railing along the promenade, taking in the show. Her gaze only lingers there for a second before once more settling on John Paul and Craig. It's only when they sink gently onto the sand, clinging to each other next to the writing that Myra glances over at Frankie.

She stands nervously in the centre of the room, her mouth drawn into a thin line as she watches Myra watching her son. It's only when she looks at her watch and then back up again that she sees John Paul's mum looking back at her, a mixture of pity and judgment on her face.

"Frankie, love...look around you" Myra gestures at their surroundings, getting up from the window seat and going over to take hold of the portrait that'd been drawn the night before. "Look at this" she says, flicking the thick sheet of paper in the direction of her sons, boyfriends mother. "It doesn't look to me like our John Paul's had to coerce your Craig into anything." She smiles in reassurance, patting Frankie's arm as the blond woman looks more closely at the picture. When she eventually looks up from it, her resolve slipping, she takes in her surroundings properly for the first time.

"They've built a life together here, haven't they?" asks Myra, surveying the room. They take in the unmade bed and the two empty cups of tea sitting side by side on the draining board, the remains of what looks like a chocolate dessert inside a plastic container next to them. They turn their heads, Myra walking over to the settee and settling down, thoughtfully playing with the ears of the black and white bunny John Paul was holding earlier as Frankie wanders the room. She lifts a mug in it's box off the top of the microwave, silently studying the image on the front of it of John Paul and Craig, arms aloft as they ride a rollercoaster, almost identical expressions of glee adorning their faces as the camera captures the moment. Placing it back down where she found it, she strolls around the room, noting the neatly folded clothing on top of a chair, picking up a small white button off the floor near the door and placing it on top of the chest of drawers, tucking in Craig's stripy cardigan as she passes.

Noticing Craig's jeans tossed haphazardly in the corner of the room, she picks them up and starts to fold them, just the way she has been doing for years, that one little gesture somehow calming her for the first time since she arrived. As she straightens the denim over her arm, she spots a long strip of paper protruding from inside the back pocket. Plucking it out, so it doesn't get damaged, she looks down at the four small photographs, frowning and then smiling back tears as she looks at the different pictures, the frown once more returning as she stares at the last one.

Turning to tell Myra what she's found, her gaze flicks onto something beneath the bed, the strip of passport photos in her hand forgotten as she places it back down, bending to pick up the rectangular sheet of pink paper, the words 'Mystery Date' emblazoned across it in bold, italic writing. She stands for a second, frowning down at the slip of paper before placing it on top of the rest of the pile on the nightstand, unconsciously flicking back the duvet on the bed and fluffing the pillows lightly, her hand stroking over the cotton when she lays it back down. She heads to the bathroom then, sliding the bedside drawer closed as she walks past, blushing a little and averting her eyes when she sees a bright orange bottle adorned with palm trees and an opened box of condoms inside.

She ignores it though and heads past into the bathroom, stopping and staring when she steps inside. It's neat on the whole, not what you'd expect from two teenage lads on holiday. There are a few of her sons dark facial hairs clinging to the sides of the sink, a damp towel thrown haphazardly across the side of the tub and a couple of uncapped bottles of shower gel and foam but other than that, it's tidy...homely.

She steps back into the main room, pausing when she when she notices a folded card lying flat on the drawers behind the portrait picture. Opening it warily her hand moves slowly, spreading out the photographs of her son and John Paul, standing side by side in three different pictures, a little brown and white monkey sitting perched on John Paul's shoulder between them. Frankie smiles, tilting her head to the side in wonderment at the expression on her youngest sons face, a look of love shining on it, one like she's never seen before. Then her gaze flickers to the boy standing confidently beside him, his warm blue eyes radiating pure love and affection as he looks at Craig. She feels her breath catch and tears spring to her eyes when she picks the picture up, a sob catching in her throat as she traces the outline of their faces, a feeling of overwhelming sadness washing over her at the thought she might be losing her son to this boy. She doesn't notice Myra behind her until the other woman places her hand on her shoulder comforting.

"You aren't losing him love, not unless you want to".

**FRANKIE**

I've got the pictures laid out in front of me, evidence that what Craig and his friend have is more than just friendship now. I can't look at the last imagine in the strip of passport photo's of him kissing that boy. Not because I mind men who like other men, I never really thought about that but because it's not my Craig, he'd never like another boy like that. I try and think back over the last few years but nothing and I mean, nothing, indicates to me that he's gay. He's only ever had girlfriends and they've all been very attractive. Long hair, nice figures, good looks. Not that John Paul isn't good looking, he is but...he's just not what Craig goes for.

Is Myra trying to tell me that I'm going to lose Craig if I just believe everything that John Paul has said? Because if that's the case then I'm not going to just take his word for it. He's obviously infatuated with Craig and even if they have had a little experimentation going on, I can't for a second believe that it's something serious.

It was bad enough last night, serving behind the bar and getting out Craig's picture to show that Wainwright couple, telling them all about him getting into Trinity when that boy had joined in, looking at it and then asking about Craig's boyfriend. I'd assured him he was mistaken but then he'd mentioned John Paul and how they were dancing, well, I didn't know where to look. Finding out Craig had been stripping on stage for the lad, losing all his inhibitions had been difficult enough to imagine but to hear that boy say they'd been getting pretty intimate on the dance floor and he'd seen them kissing was just the last straw. It was only a couple of weeks ago that we'd all been sat having Sunday lunch, saying how he might meet a nice Irish girl in Dublin, or maybe meet someone through his flat share. He'd mentioned something about John Paul but I hadn't really taken in what he was saying, after all, there's no way his friend would have got into Trinity...not without his family blackmailing the Dean of admissions anyway, which, if I'm honest with myself, I wouldn't put it past them.

I'm not so blind that I can't see what Myra was saying about them having built themselves a life here, they have, I can see that but that's just Craig. He's never had a best friend before and he's clearly smitten with John Paul, thinks the world of the lad so it doesn't really surprise me that they've made a home for themselves here. It's the sharing of the bed and things I'm not best pleased with. I'd bet my diamond earrings that it was John Paul that booked the room so Craig would have no choice but to share. He's too damn trusting for his own good. Look at that Darlene and what she did to him, making him fail his exams and messing around with Darren behind his back, trying to blackmail Jack. I suppose I should be grateful that at least John Paul hasn't tried to do any of those things though, after seeing Darren disappear into the bathroom earlier and the way he stuck up for John Paul, I wouldn't put it past him.

Saying that, I do have to admit there is a genuine affection there and I can't doubt that he does love Craig, in his own way, as he had seemed sincere when he told me earlier.

I'm still not sure what Myra's getting at though...I mean, as if I could ever lose Craig. I make my way back over to the window and look out, down at the road first, noticing John Paul's sisters and Darren crossing back over, heading this way. Then I look out further and see the pair of them, standing close together on the sand, Craig suddenly leaning into John Paul and kissing him, not in a way that friends would. I look away quickly, my cheeks flaming, feeling like a voyeur witnessing my son partake in what should be a private moment. I don't understand it. He doesn't even hesitate or seem to care that there were people around that might see him. I look back again to see them talking now, Craig's arm sweeping in this direction as he says something, talking animatedly to John Paul. I think..._I hope_ at first that it's an argument but I soon see that that isn't the case because even from here, I can tell they're smiling. Maybe it's the way they lean in to each other or the tactile way in which they're touching, I don't know but I soon realise that them arguing is wishful thinking on my part.

"Frankie, is that your phone?" I lift my head, taking one last look at the scene before me as I search inside my handbag for my mobile, heaving a sigh of relief that it's Craig.

"Craig love, there you are, what are y..."

"_Mum? Mum can you hear me?"_ I nod my head as I watch him out of the window, see the way he tousles his hair with his fingers as he speaks.

"I can love, clear as a..."

"_Good, you need to listen then"_ I raise my eyebrows at the phone, not used to hearing him talk so boldly. "_I'm not coming back unless you're going to hear me out okay?" _

"Craig, listen love why don't you just..."

"_I said okay?"_ his voice has an edge to it, making it sound that little bit sharper and forceful than I'm used to.

"Okay love...okay" I respond, more to placate him than anything.

"_No mum, that's not good enough, I'm not coming back while you're there if you aren't going to listen to me, it's up to you"._ I think for a second that he's hung up but then I hear him talking to John Paul and my blood starts boiling, especially when I see him bend his head, say something to Craig as he rubs slowly up and down his back.

"Has he put you up to this Craig?" He snorts indelicately down the phone and I hold it away from my ear. Then I hear him sigh.

"_No mum, John Paul hasn't had to put me up to anything but if you think we're coming back there while you're spouting that kind of nonsense then you can forget it."_

"Look, maybe I could meet you and just me and you go out and discuss this...just the two of us. What do you think?" I glance over when I hear a short rap on the door but ignore it when I see it's just Darren and the two girls returning, being ushered through quietly by Myra.

"_No! Look, either agree to hear me out...and I mean hear me out or forget it, we'll wait until you've gone and then we'll come back...together."_ I can't stop the tears from welling in my eyes because I feel like my hands are tied. If I could just speak to him on his own, I might be able to talk him out of all this nonsense but with John Paul there and Myra...I'm not sure I'll get the chance or that he'll even listen.

"Frankie" I look up to see Myra holding her hand out to me, waggling her chubby little fingers at me gesturing for my phone. "Why don't I talk to him for a second eh? You go and stick the kettle on or something?" I nod my head though I've no idea why and pass her the phone.

"Craig? Craig love, it's Myra...everything alright?" she asks gently and it pains me to hear Craig sigh, hear him open up to her and speak to her nicely, not abruptly like he was talking to me.

"_Everything's fine thanks Mrs McQueen, brilliant in fact I just...I just want to speak to my mum, explain everything, you know?"_

"I know love and you can, we're putting the kettle on now" she says, looking over her shoulder at me, waiting for me to nod in agreement. She smiles warmly then and goes back to talking to my son. "Just remember she's been through a bit of a shock too son, alright?" I can't help it, I flinch hearing her calling Craig son.

"_I will"_ I hear him talk to John Paul again, explaining what Myra just said. "We'll see you in a minute."

"Alright love and Craig...?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Tell our John Paul to be careful crossing that road won't you, I want him back in one piece". I hear Craig laughing and repeating the message back to John Paul who joins in and then he says he will and the line goes dead. She hands me back the phone, patting my arm to what? Reassure me?

"Now then Frankie, they'll be back in a minute so why don't you go and get yourself ready to see him eh? I bet it's felt like a long couple of weeks him not being around and you don't want to face him crying now do you?" Something in her tone soothes me and like an obedient child, I find myself going off into the bathroom to fix my make up.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	180. Chapter 181

**TWO HUNDRED AND THIRTY FIVE**

JOHN PAUL

"Alright! You heard what your mum said so hop on" Craig says, bending over slightly and gesturing at his backside. I raise my eyebrows at the sight of his rounded little arse stuck out in front of me and he rolls his eyes back, standing up straight once more.

"Not here eh? I mean, I _know_ you're all for public displays of things at the moment but I don't think indecency should be one of them, do you?" I say giving him an exaggerated wink, hesitating as I'm about to slap his backside, realising that at least one of our mum's could be watching. I bring my hand back, running my fingers through my hair when it suddenly hits me. Our mum's. Shit, we're actually about to do this. I mean, I know Frankie's already aware of everything now, or at least as much as she's heard and I've told her but somehow, going with Craig, knowing he'll be facing her too...it all seems so final and yet it feels like we're on the cusp of a new beginning too. Sensing my unease and maybe a little of my anticipation too, he takes my hand, pulling it from my hair, wrapping his fingers around mine in a show of unity.

"It'll be fine, I'm not gonna let my mum say anything else nasty to you and I promise I'll do this...okay?" he looks at me imploring, misinterpreting my unease for doubt or uncertainty.

"I know you will, I wasn't doubting you Craig, I just...it's all a bit scary isn't it? It makes all this more real and that's...it's exciting." I can't stop myself smiling as I try to put what I'm feeling into words. He tilts his head, the small smile on his face spreading the more he thinks about it.

"Scary but exciting..." he nods, his expression thoughtful, "yeah it is...it's cool though". He picks up the small rucksack he brought with him, passing it to me to hoist onto my shoulder before setting off jauntily down the beach, back in the direction of the steps. I follow behind him, smiling to myself as I watch his jeans tauten over his arse with every step he takes. When he gets to the top he waits, shaking his head at me when he sees where I was looking. Then he bends over again and this time I do take a little leap onto his back, surprised at his strength as he jerks a little, hoisting me further up so he can wrap his hands beneath my knees. He walks along the promenade until we're facing the flat, then looks back over his shoulder and smiles, nodding his head once as though telling me we can do this. Then he crosses us, thankfully without any horns blaring at us, dropping me back to the floor when he steps inside the flat.

"Aww you're back then?" Babs comes from her kitchen, drying her hands on a tea towel as she makes her way towards us.

"Yeah, listen, sorry about earlier, we didn't know they were coming" I say, smiling sheepishly. I feel Craig shift next to me and clear his throat.

"It's my fault, I knew they were coming". I turn to look at him, taking his hand in mine.

"Not yet you didn't" I turn to face Babs again. "He thought they were coming in a bit, they were early you see" I point out. Babs waves us off, dismissing our attempts at an explanation.

"I have to admit, I almost came up there and told them that I didn't think you'd kidnapped your young man here" she says inclining her head to Craig. I can't stop myself blushing, running my fingers through my hair self consciously, more than just a little embarrassed that Babs had clearly heard everything. Craig looks at me puzzled and then realisation hits him.

"Mum?" I smile back sheepishly and he rolls his eyes, giving my hand another gentle squeeze.

"You created a bit of a stir on the beach you know, I've had two of my neighbours on the phone asking if I know a JP." I nudge Craig and he bites his lip, casting his eyes down and blushing. "Very romantic I say, I wish my Norman would do something like that for me".

"Where's me tea love?" Craig and I start laughing when Norm's voice filters through from the living room.

"Hold your horses you, I'm talking to these young lads" she leans in then, acting all conspiratorial. "He did once have a few beers too many and stood beneath my mothers bedroom window though, started singing he did, woke all the folks next door". She giggles at the memory, her eyes lighting up. Then she seems to remember where she is and she shrugs, inclining her head to the stairs. "Best not keep the mothers waiting eh, go on".

Craig takes a step onto the stairs, then stops and holds his hand out for me, rubbing across the fleshy part of my hand beneath his thumb when I take it. Then we head on up the stairs, hesitating for a second as Craig sorts his key and then we go in.

The first thing I notice is the silence, the second is that my sisters and Darren have returned, making the room even more crowded than before. I feel the wariness creep into Craig as we enter the room, can tell he's suddenly overwhelmed with the way he lets go of my hand to ease the tension in his neck. I close the door and edge further into the room, smiling at mum and Michaela on the settee, nodding to Darren in the kitchen, letting my fingers run through my hair when I spot my eldest sister leaning against the bathroom door frame, booted ankles and arms crossed as she looks Craig over. I hear him swallow then clear his throat when his gaze goes around the room like mine, settling on his mum who's standing over by the window, staring out towards my name written in the sand.

"Mum" Craig's voice is barely audible, despite the silence in the room. All the same, Frankie finally lifts her head and looks at him, her mouth twisted a little as she glances over me en route to him. He clears his throat again, going to stand against the wall next to the mirror. "I'm sorry mum" he says gruffly. She sniffs, her gaze flicking to me again with disdain before softening as it rests back on Craig.

"Well I should think so" she says haughtily. He shakes his head, lifting his eyes to mine, shoving himself off from the wall to reach out and take my hand once more, pulling me to stand beside him. I smile then, just a little one and for his eyes only as I give his hand a gentle squeeze. Then I see his jaw lock as he looks back at Frankie.

"No, I'm not sorry about me and John Paul, I'm sorry that you had to find out like that, I should have told you myself." Frankie huffs at the mention of him not being sorry about us, her fingers pushing her hair back from her forehead, her face stern as she listens.

"Look, I know it's hard for you to understand and it's come as a shock to you but...I love John Paul mum, there is no one else." She sighs, her gaze flicking back to the beach. Then she comes over and stands in front of Craig, taking hold of his shoulders and giving them a rub.

"You think you do love but..." he shrugs her off impatiently, his brow creased as he frowns.

"For God's sake mum, how old do you think I am?" he looks at her, disappointment blazing in his eyes as he raises his voice a little. "Look, I thought I'd been in love before, I did and I was stupid but now I've got this with John Paul" his fingers interlock with mine, "and I know what it's really like now" he sighs, his other hand rubbing his neck as he looks at Frankie imploring.

"Do you really think I'd go into this lightly?...that I haven't, we haven't thought long and hard about the consequences?"

"But that's what I'm talking about Craig, what are people going to think?" he laughs high pitched, jerking his hand from mine as he throws them up in despair.

"I'm not talking about that, I couldn't give a toss what people...most people think. I'm on about us losing our friendship, the possibility I might lose the best mate I've ever had." Frankie looks at me then and I can see what he's saying is sinking in so I venture a smile which she looks on the verge of returning until Craig takes my hand again. "I _love_ John Paul, I always have I think to some degree, I just...I just didn't realise for a long time and now I do, I'm not giving him up." he finishes quietly, sneaking a glance over at me from beneath his lashes.

Frankie sighs heavily, turning from us and walking back over to the window. My gaze follows her, taking in the way Michaela's sat watching avidly, Jacqui and Darren remaining strangely silent and my mum looking like she's weighing up the situation, trying to decide if she should say anything. I open my mouth to speak, to say something to break the tense silence but a quick glance from Craig and a shake of his head tells me to leave it. She remains quiet, contemplative as she stares out of the window.

"I know you Craig and I'm sorry but I'd know if you were gay" she whispers, turning around again, tears glistening in her eyes. He lets go of my hand then and I watch as he goes over there, taking his mums hand and sitting them down on the window seat.

"I'm not...I don't see it like that mum, I don't like any other guys, it's just him but...I love John Paul, I'm in love with him and nothing you can say or do will change that" he explains. Frankie raises her head, a few of the tears spilling over, running down her cheeks when she looks my way. Then she swallows and with a dogged determination I envy she speaks to Craig again.

"So if John Paul wasn't..."

"Mum!" he calls out exasperated, then lets go of her hand and stands quickly, backing away from her.

"What? I just meant that if John Paul wasn't around then things would be back to normal" she explains, her insulting logic making Craig laugh incredulously before biting at his lip.

"You mean _I'd_ be normal...right?" he challenges. I don't know what to do. Things are getting out of hand. Mum and Michaela seem shocked at the way the conversation's going though Mich's is trying her best not to look like she's enjoying the show too much, Darren just seems gob smacked for once in his life and Jacqui, well she keeps squaring up off the door frame before settling again, like she's trying to decide if it's her place to step in and say something or not.

"What's your brother going to say about this eh? Just wait until he finds out".

"He already knows" Darren says, leaning over the counter, fiddling with the heavy chain around his neck. "Graham Norton over there sent us a picture over a week ago and we came out here...he knows and...he's alright with it Frankie, maybe you should be too" he says succinctly.

"I knew as well" pipes up Michaela, waving her hand around. I roll my eyes as mum pats her knee gently.

"What?" Frankie laughs sharply, her eyes turning to Darren. "And he's alright with his brother being gay is he?"

"Aargh!" Craig lets out a cry of frustration, pacing in front of her, shaking his head in consternation at her open mouthed shock. "I can't...I can't do this" he steeples his fingers in front of his mouth, turning from his mum as he rubs his face with his hands. I go over then, realising he's had enough of trying to persuade her.

"Craig" he looks up at me and I can see how wound up he is, not to mention upset, angry and more than just a little bit frustrated. "Hey, come here" I pull him towards me and wrap my arms around him, giving him comfort the only way I know how. I can feeling him shaking, shiver as his hot, rapid breaths caress against my skin as he tries to get himself under control. When I feel him start to relax, I draw back, holding his upper arms, making him look at me.

"We can do this...okay?" I smile when I see him take the steadying breath he needs, nodding his head once. I think about the best thing to do, an idea forming, one that I start to run with before I get chance to change my mind.

"Mum, you wouldn't mind if Craig comes to stay with us for a bit would you?" I feel Craig tense at my side but a quick glance from me tells him to just trust me, I know what I'm doing...or at least, I _hope_ I do. I widen my eyes a bit as I look down at my mum, raising my eyebrows, my mouth set in a firm line. She narrows her eyes and then seems to get it, looking at Craig, a genuine smile adorning her lips.

"Craig love, if you want to stop at ours until you get everything sorted or until you go off to that fancy University then you're welcome to love." Craig blushes adorably, his eyes flitting warily to his mum and then back to mine. I tuck my arm around his waist, trying to reassure him and remind him I'm there, giving him a light squeeze.

"Thanks Mrs McQueen, that's really good of you" he says really politely, the whole room then descending into silence. God this is awkward. I chance a glance at his mum to see that she's fiddling with the strap of her handbag which is perched on her knee, her chin trembling with emotion. I want to shake her and scream that the balls in her court but I know that'll probably have the opposite effect to what I want, make her hate me even more. Eventually and much to everyone's relief, she looks up, her eyes locking on Craig's.

"You aren't coming home then?" her voice wavers, giving away her emotions along with her tear filled eyes. Craig attempts to smile and I can see how difficult this is for him.

"I want to, but mum...I need to know you're alright with this, I need to know I still have a home to come back to" his voice hitches a little at the end but he remains firm in his resolve. Frankie's gaze flicks to my mums and I notice her raise her eyebrows at her, as if to ask Frankie what she's waiting for. Her hand goes to the exposed flesh between the opening of her blouse, almost like a counteraction of Craig's which he has lifted to the back of his neck. She licks her lips, clears her throat and then turns to face us.

"I can't say it hasn't been a shock" he glances down, his eyelashes sweeping down onto his cheeks for a second before returning his gaze to her. "And it's a lot to take in so it might take a bit of time" she says matter of fact. I look at Craig from the corner of my eye to see his lip quivering, trying to hold it in as he waits to hear the worst. "But...you're my son Craig, that's not changed and you'll always be welcome at home, so long as you want to be" she finishes, looking at my mum for approval, a flicker of a smile adorning her lips when my mum smiles back encouraging. "I just...it'll take some getting used to."

Craig nods, biting his lip and I can't understand why he's hesitating. Then he speaks to his mum again and I can't help thinking things are going to go sour again.

"Mum...I want...you owe John Paul an apology" she opens her mouth to butt in but he holds a finger up, waving it so she doesn't interrupt. "He hasn't said anything but...he didn't need to mum" he says, jumping to my defense. I open my mouth to say it doesn't matter but Craig links my fingers with his, his stance remaining resolute. Frankie nods her head and takes a deep breath, turning to me. I wince, I can't help it as I wait for the barrage of abuse that I'm sure is coming, looking at her warily when she says my name.

"John Paul...Craig's right" I blink, dumb struck because despite Craig asking, I really wasn't expecting that. "You didn't deserve to be spoken too like that, I'm sorry". I smile lopsided, at a loss for words. Then she looks at me thoughtfully, her gaze going from me to Craig and back again. "He seems happy...try and keep him like that eh?" I nod my head, finally feeling like I can smile at her fully.

"I'll do my best...he's wonderful" I tell her, unable to mask my feelings. She nods and turns to Craig as he steps forward, wrapping his arms around her and drawing her into a hug. "I want you to be happy love and if boys...if John Paul makes you happy then..." she doesn't finish, her words trail off but it's enough.

"Right well, who wants a cup of tea now then eh?" Darren asks, flicking the kettle on as all six of us voice our approval.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	181. Chapter 182

**TWO HUNDRED AND THIRTY SIX**

JOHN PAUL

I wave at my family as the the white cleaners van approaches, Jacqui beeping the horn conspicuously as they speed past.

"See ya tomorrow love" my mum calls, her voice dying out as the vehicle thunders off into the distance. Turning, I almost walk straight into Craig's mum as she steps outside onto the patio driveway, Darren and Craig trailing out behind her.

"Sorry...sorry Mrs Osbourne" I mutter, remembering my manners even though it was her that almost bumped into me. I edge past her, eyes down, still not sure if she's really as okay with me and Craig as a couple as she's making out. Things had relaxed a bit once she'd apologised and we'd all sat in relative silence for a bit, drinking the tea that Darren had made, me and Craig using our brand new Pleasure Beach mugs with our images imprinted on them. I can't help smiling to myself as I imagine the way he was looking at me over the rim of the mug as he'd blown on the tea to cool it down, the steam wafting across his face.

Luckily, the silence hadn't lasted long and within a few minutes of us all getting settled, mum had us telling them all about the stuff we'd been up to...not everything obviously but, all the fun things we'd been doing. Seeing their reactions when we'd told them about the break in Lapland was priceless. I don't think I've ever seen anyone as jealous as our Michaela, though Darren looked particularly put out, especially when he tried to convince Craig that he should go instead of me. What were his words again? 'I kept you and Will Young over there a secret, the least you could do is let me find a Freda or Marta or someone...come on mate, I love blonds, share the love?' That one had had me and Craig laughing into our mugs of tea, especially when we could see how serious he was. My mum awwed when I showed her the picture of Craigles, telling her all about the little monkey that Craig had adopted for me. I think it was at that point, when I saw her look over at him and he blushed sweetly, that he won her round 100%. Hell, it wouldn't surprise me if she became his number one fan...well, number two because there's no way she could ever love him as much as me.

Finally though they'd decided to leave and now here I was, standing awkwardly between Craig and Frankie because she's blocking my way back in.

"John Paul" she says my name and I can feel myself grimacing, ready for the onslaught. "I think Mrs Osbourne's a bit formal for Craig's...well for you to call me" she says, backtracking, unable to call me his boyfriend. My eyes flick past her to see Darren rolling his eyes exasperated and Craig smiling tentatively, though I can tell he's hoping I'll accept her olive branch.

"Oh okay..." I smile back but I don't really know what else to say. 'See ya' sounds a bit casual so I'm just kind of standing there like a spare part, feeling like a right tool.

"Well, I'll let you get back inside, you most probably want some peace and quiet eh love?" I nod my head, feeling my cheeks go hot at this turn of events. Craig grins and as my eyes go from his to his mums, I can see that she's making an effort for his sake and that maybe, just maybe, she really is being genuine.

"Bye then" I smile again, showing there are no hard feelings and then turn to Craig, aware he's waiting to speak to me.

"I'm just gonna...I'm going to walk them to the car and then I'll be back...okay?" his voice is soft and I can tell he still feels guilty for earlier, even though there really is no reason for him to feel like that. I reach out and cup his cheek, too late realising that Frankie can see me. I hesitate for a second, contemplating removing it but then think...fuck it, no. I'm not going to suddenly stop showing him affection. It's not like I'm kissing Craig or trying to make out with him in public or anything.

"Okay, I'm gonna..." I leave it hanging, not sure exactly what I'll do until he gets back. I incline my head inside, taking a step in that direction. I look at Darren, shaking his hand on my way past, surprised at the lack of witty comments from him. "Cheers yeah, for everything". He laughs wryly and pats my arm, leaning in close.

"Mother in law from hell, that's all I'm saying" he whispers in my ear. I laugh, changing it into a cough when I see Frankie look over.

"See you" I call out, stopping just inside the doorway when Craig grabs a hold of my sleeve, halting my progress. I turn startled, my eyes widening when he kisses me, just briefly, a peck but unmissable all the same.

"I'll be back soon" he reiterates grinning, his hand lingering for a second, holding my arm. Then he winks and turns, jamming his hands deep into his pockets, shoulders hunched, walking ahead of his mum who I hear chastising him for being so brazen.

"Craig love, anyone can see you, you don't have to be so obvious".

"Give over mum, if that was a girl you'd be fine with it so just...drop it alright" I hear him say huffily but good natured, his voice fading and his mums answer lost to me as they continue onto the footpath. I can't help smiling as I make my way inside, calling out to Babs and stopping for a quick chat. A few minutes later and I'm on my way back upstairs having accepted her offering of some breakfast items she said were leftover, the thought of more than just toast for breakfast making my stomach rumble in appreciation. I almost drop everything as I kick the heavy door open, my arms laden with fresh fruit and pancakes and other bits of things to make what looks like a pretty fancy breakfast. As I unload all the stuff onto the kitchen unit, I get the impression that maybe these things weren't left over at all and that she'd actually got them sorted out especially for us, whether this morning or yesterday, knowing this would be our last day here.

God...our last day. I mean, I knew it was coming but I suppose I've been pushing the thought away, trying not to actually let it manifest into a full on thought until now because the idea is just too bloody depressing. Saying that, mum and Frankie coming here has kind of taken a weight off my shoulders and I'm pretty sure that Craig is now feeling some relief too, making the reality of going home that little bit easier to face. It would've been a shame to return home and then have to psyche ourselves up to facing them. It's funny but an hour ago, I thought my whole world was falling to pieces around me and yet now, I feel on top of the world.

I go back over to the window and look out, Craig's artwork still in plain sight, though slightly spoiled with a set of doggy footprints running right through the centre of his writing. Still seeing it there, the meticulous way in which he's scraped away the sand to embed my initials and the 'I LUV', I feel that familiar pang in my heart where it feels like it might just explode out of my chest. I reach out and pick up Snowdrops from the settee and position her back on the windowsill so she can watch out for Craig returning. Then I head around behind the unit into the little kitchenette and start preparing something to eat ready for when he gets back.

**CRAIG**

I'm itching for mum and Darren to leave but it seems she's still got things to say to John Paul. She's being nice though, even if it does still sound a bit forced but that's okay, it's better than I might have hoped actually. It's strange, already wanting to have some alone time with him because it's only been a few hours since I left him in bed this morning but the reality check is that from tomorrow we won't be getting even an ounce of the time to ourselves, just him and me as we have so far on this holiday. I think I'm feeling it now though because this is our very last day here and it was meant to be perfect, was heading towards being perfect after last night, until I'd got that text. Saying that, watching mum and John Paul interacting now, everything out in the open, I'm kind of grateful things turned out the way they did...mum and Myra coming to Blackpool I mean, not the screw up with me not being there.

At least this way we can fully enjoy the rest of this last day without the reality of having to face it all when we get home hanging over our heads. I watch the interaction, can actually see my mum warming to him as she says he can get some peace and quiet now, her attempt at a peace offering I'm guessing and I can't help smiling. I just feel lucky. I mean, I know it's not all been sweetness and light this morning but it all feels complete now, in a way. Mum knows and seems to be trying to get her head around it, me and John Paul can just go home tomorrow now knowing that we've no big announcements to make and everything just feels right. I'm not kidding myself, I know that mum and probably Jake too will take a bit of time to adjust to actually seeing me and John Paul as a couple, accepting that he's my boyfriend but after seeing her just then with him, I like to think that she's at least going to try and understand and not make things hard for us.

I'd had doubts, I really had and on the occasions I hadn't been able to push it from my mind, I'd wondered if mum might go to the extreme and lash out, telling me she didn't want to see me or couldn't bear me living under the same roof and again, for Myra and Darren turning up too, I was grateful. He says goodbye and then turns to me.

"I'm just gonna...I'm going to walk them to the car and then I'll be back...okay?" I tell him, inclining my head in the direction of the road. I don't really want to leave but to be completely honest, I want to make sure they do actually leave. He smiles, a real genuine, tender smile, his hand going to my cheeks, his thumb brushing over the early morning shadow there before suddenly hesitating, his eyes widening a little and his lips parting when he realises he's touching me in front of my mum. I can tell he's undecided as to what he should do but then I see this flicker in his eyes and his fingers remain there for another second or two before he removes them, gesturing behind me to the flat.

"Okay, I'm gonna..." he smiles, giving me one last look before he turns to Darren, thanking him as he shakes his hand, my step brother leaning in close and whispering something to John Paul that makes him chuckle deep in his throat, attempting badly to make it sound like a cough when he sees my mum raise her eyebrows at the pair of them. He blushes a little and calls out 'see you' and it's that short sentence that has me reaching out and kissing him before I can stop myself. It's only actually as I pull back, still feeling the softness of his parted lips against mine, that I realise I just kissed him in front of my mum. Oh well, I guess she had to see it sometime.

"I'll be back soon" I tell him again, just so he knows even though he doesn't seem to need the reassurance any more. I can't help it, I still feel guilty as hell for making him doubt me this morning and I just feel it necessary to tell him. I rub his arm, giving him a jaunty wink before turning back to my mum and Darren.

"Craig love, anyone can see you, you don't have to be so obvious". I roll my eyes, looking at my mum, glad that she hasn't seen some of the other kisses we've shared over the last week or so if that one has her worried.

"Give over mum, if that was a girl you'd be fine with it so just...drop it alright" I tell her, hoping that John Paul can't hear her now. I look over just in time to see her open her mouth to speak and I cut her off before she even gets chance to utter a word. "Mum listen, I know this has been difficult for you to hear...to see but...he's my boyfriend okay?" She makes this high pitched sound and I feel awkward putting it so bluntly but at the same time, I feel it needs saying like that.

"I just never..." she shrugs her shoulders, attempting to smile but looking confused. I stop in front of her.

"I know, I know alright. I know that you never pictured me with a boyfriend but he really..._really_ makes me happy you know? I can be myself with him and he has no expectations from me and...I really want you to be okay with this because I never thought I could love someone the way that I do him." She smiles and I can see tears shining in her eyes and I get the impression it's actually because she's happy for me and not sad.

"Believe me, I never dreamed that I'd ever fall for a guy, for the lad who's my best friend but now...I don't care, John Paul being gay makes no difference to me because it's what he is inside that counts, not what...everyone else labels him so..." I worry at my lip, waiting for her to say something.

"Craig look, it's a shock, I'm not going to pretend otherwise but even I'd have to be blind not to see that you've got something special between you. I just want you to be happy love and if you think John Paul can do that..."

"He can" I say forcefully. She nods her head and smiles.

"As I was saying, if you think John Paul can do that then I won't stand in your way" I pull her into a hug, holding her tightly against me, wanting her to know how much I appreciate this. "Just know that things could be difficult" she says, her voice slightly muffled against me. I nod my head, squeezing my eyes closed, taking in her words. I know all this though. It's not like I've spent the last week blindly forging ahead with this relationship and not thinking about the consequences. I know that not everyone will be tolerant of what could be classed as a gay relationship but I'd have John Paul and that far outweighs any of the negatives that could come with it. I'm just glad that this is the twenty first century and that in the last few years especially, being with someone of the same sex has become a lot less of a big deal.

"I know mum" I reassure her, "but it's worth it". I step back then, smiling at her but saying it so she knows I mean it. We start walking again, catching up with Darren who's already in his car with the engine idling.

"Okay then well...I'm here for you Craig okay? You don't have to go moving into the McQueens when you get home and...I'll speak to Jack if you like, save you having to make some kind of announcement." I grin then, feeling strangely proud of my mum for trying to accept something that she'd probably never even contemplated happening in my whole nineteen years as her son.

"Thanks mum" I say before leaning down, resting my elbows on the door frame, smiling at Darren through the open window.

"Listen uh..." God this is hard, being sincere with Darren. I rub my neck, then laugh to myself, bringing my hand away and looking at it. "Thanks...for being there for JP when I wasn't, thanks for that".

"Aww, you aren't going to start crying like a big girls blouse are you mate?" he says teasingly. I start to purse my lips into a pout but then I see that although his words are teasing, he swallows, rubbing the exposed skin where his chains lay.

"Darren...come on". He rolls his eyes exaggerated and then pulls me through the window for a hug.

"If I was a soppy mare like the pair of you then I'd say good luck to you, you're made for each other mate" he says jokingly but there's something in his words that belies his tone and I realise that behind the nonchalant exterior he means every word he's just said. "But as I'm not..."

"Cheers Darren, I mean it" I say cutting in before he can spoil it. He tilts his head, thinking for a minute, his eyes narrowing before he nods acceptance that maybe on this one occasion he can just let the sarcasm slide away unnoticed.

"See you tomorrow mate and don't keep him waiting too long, he'll think you've done a runner again" he says chuckling. My mum settles in next to him, already telling him to turn his music down and asking him to sort the air con out. He rolls his eyes before turning a charming smile on her. "Anything for you mummy dear" he says sarcastically. I shake my head, stepping back and waving them off, laughing when I see Darren rubbing his arm where my mum just gave him a slap. As soon as it disappears off into the distance, I set off back to the flat, my feet carrying me back as fast as I can run, almost careening into Babs as I head through the open door.

"Oh smashing, I wanted to catch you actually" I say a little breathlessly, stopping at the makeshift reception desk and popping a mint in my mouth. She smiles at me as she replaces the receiver, her pen poised over a page of the visitors diary. "I wanted to book in again for next year, uhm...the same room and same two weeks if possible" I get out, slumping down in the chair opposite her, smiling expectantly. Her ready smile falls from her face and I realise there might be a problem.

"It's all booked up then lovie, pride week remember." I must look crestfallen because she pats my knee gently. I nod my head, rubbing at the tension I'm feeling in the back of my neck. I should've asked sooner instead of leaving it to the last minute but I'd been that distracted with John Paul the last few days that it'd slipped my mind.

"Are any of the other rooms free?" I know I sound desperate and being in a different room wouldn't be quite the same but at least it'd be better than having to go somewhere completely different. She frowns as she shakes her head.

"Sorry love, yours was the last room to go". I nod my acceptance but I feel gutted and as I sigh dejected I know that she can sense that. "Maybe a different week? Why not ask that young man of yours and see what he thinks, you could always come back during the illuminations instead" she suggests. I guess that is an option. September and October wouldn't be the same but depending if I get into Trinity, I'll be starting my second year and it's possible that the students only go back towards the end of September rather than the beginning like you do in school. Taking it on board, I tell her I'll have a think about it and I'll let her know.

"Okay well, sorry love" she says, though she's now smiling.

"Yeah, thanks anyway" I say, still a bit peeved but trying to look on the bright side. I head off upstairs, excited once more to see John Paul, putting other ideas for a break to the back of my mind for now.

"Enjoy your breakfast" she calls out suddenly. I turn, leaning over the banister railing and smiling at Babs in acknowledgment before carrying on into the room.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	182. Chapter 183

_**Rated M**_

**TWO HUNDRED AND THIRTY SEVEN**

CRAIG

"Well that wasn't too bad" I say as soon as I re enter the flat and close the door behind me. He doesn't turn around when I speak and I realise he's got his MP3 player on, the little buds of his earphones nestled snugly in his ears as he sways in time to the beat. I listen intently, smiling when I recognise the beat of a popular Razorlight song.

I watch him for a moment or two. The way his head is bobbing gently to the music, the hand holding the paring knife occasionally lifting to tap out the drum beat silently in the air before going back to the rhythmic preparation that he's doing, the sound of the knife connecting with the glass chopping board somehow blending with the sound of the music.

I lean back against the door, closing my eyes in relief for a second, my head going back against the solid wood as I let out a huge sigh, glad that it's just the two of us again. It's not silent though because I can hear him tinkering in the kitchen, my eyes opening again when I hear him addressing me.

"Do you want another brew then Craig?" I blink, wondering how he knows I'm here when he hasn't even turned yet but figuring it must be instinctual. I smile to myself when my eyes settle on him as I watch him toss the knife into the sink, wiping his hands on the tea towel before reaching into the cupboard, rustling the paper packet as he opens the sugar. My mouth starts watering as I watch him, the smell of freshly buttered toast filling my nostrils. A brew is the last thing I want. I kick off my trainers, the sound drowned out by the noise from the kettle as the water bubbles inside close to boiling. Then I pad over there, moving in close behind him as he remains unawares.

"I don't want a cup of tea JP" I say directly into his ear, startling him just as he's spooning sugar into the mug. He shivers perceptibly, spilling the contents on the unit, next to the remains of some fruit he's been chopping, the majority of the diced and sliced apples, strawberries, kiwi and pineapple heaped into a glass dish next to the microwave, a punnet of fresh raspberries still in their plastic tray. He looks back over his shoulder, his hand going over his heart as he laughs, my presence having scared him.

"Coffee then?" he queries, reaching for the sachets of gold blend we'd pinched from the catering stand the day of the parade. I shake my head, my fingers taking the sachet from him and tossing it back into the cupboard before snaking my arm around him, reaching for a chunk of pineapple, whipping it away when he slaps it playfully. "I'm preparing breakfast Craig so don't go stealing it all until I'm done" he scolds loudly, raising his voice so he can hear himself above the noise from the music playing directly into his ears. I take my hand away, about to leave him to it but then I think better of my decision and reach for one of the stray juicy pieces of fruit anyway, feeling the sticky liquid run down my fingers as I hold it to his mouth. He glances at me briefly as I brush it along the seam of his lips until he parts them, accepting the exotic fruit into his mouth, his teeth biting into the succulent yellow flesh, his eyelids closing over the bright blue orbs as he tastes it. I tilt my head so I can watch him chew on it, the back of my finger going out to capture the golden drop of liquid that drips onto his chin.

I suck my digit into my mouth, licking at the sweet, tart liquid, my eyes closing briefly as I lean back against the kitchen counter. I look at the feast he's already started to set up in front of us...pancakes drizzled with either syrup or honey, not sure which but it's golden and looks really sweet, buttered toast, the fruit salad he's painstakingly prepared along with a bowl of cream and the raspberry preserve he's scooped out into a little silver serving dish to make it look fancy. He turns his head, still chewing on the piece of fruit, his tongue coming right out to lick at his chin.

"You want jam?" he queries going into full on domesticated mode, not even waiting for my answer before he dips the knife in and starts spreading a good helping of it onto a thick slice of toast. I fold my arms, watching him as he slices it in half, taking a big bite of one piece as he hands me the other. I chew on it thoughtfully, both of us eating in silence, my eyes going back to his long, deft fingers when he starts the process all over again on another slice. Once he's finished lathering the toast he brings his thumb to his lips and sucks on the tip of it, licking around the top until all the jam has disappeared and it's that that sets me off...that and the fact that he's still barefoot, his jeans are moulding his arse like a second skin and he's wearing my cardigan.

Now don't get me wrong, I love my snowflake cardigan because it's dead comfy and keeps me warm and yeah, we sometimes joke about my attachment to it but no, I do not have a fetish for it. However, on this occasion, the sight of him in it starts to cause a reaction because he's more filled out than me on top so it clings to him tightly, emphasising his muscular physique and the way his hips narrow perfectly into his jeans, turning me on more than you could imagine. As usual though, he's totally fucking oblivious as to how sexy he is so he's just standing there, swaying his hips and wriggling his arse to the music, taking bites of toast in between slathering jam on more.

He smacks his hands together, rubbing the crumbs from them and then begins licking the sticky red preserve from his fingers, his tongue sweeping out to the corners of his mouth. Then he pops one of the halved strawberries into his mouth and picks up one of the pancakes, holding it out to me to see if I want a bite. My eyes flick from his mouth to the syrup covered pancake in his hand, my imagination going wild when I picture him licking that sticky liquid from his fingers too and that's it, I can't stand it any more and I just have to have a taste of him. I push away from the unit, coming to stand close behind him, my thighs pressing against his as my groin grinds against his arse, my hands resting on the work surface either side of him. He utters a startled sound, his lips parting as he looks back over his shoulder, his eyes locking on mine briefly before I close them, dipping my head to taste the soft, delicate flesh at his throat.

He lets out a groan and I feel his head drop back to rest on my shoulder, exposing his throat even more so I can taste every single inch of it. I suck gently, not hard enough to mark him but enough to get him to utter one of those deep growling noises that goes straight to my dick. I'm already hard, hell, just watching him was enough to arouse me but now, with his bum swaying lightly against the denim at my groin, I feel myself get even harder. He sighs, dropping the pancake onto the back of my hand, his fingers covering mine for a second before he raises his arms, his hand cupping the back of my neck as he turns his face towards me, nudging my cheek with his nose until I lift my head. My eyes clash with his and I watch as his blue ones narrow, flicking to my mouth, his face coming closer until his lips capture mine, the soft velvety texture of them caressing and sipping, becoming more ardent as we feast on each other.

Letting go of the juice slick unit, I grasp the zip of my cardigan between my fingers, sliding it slowly down, my intent clear. He moves back slightly to make access easier but the zip jams part way down, halting my progress. I fiddle with it, tugging it up and down but the little bastard is being difficult and keeps snagging at the same point each time. Giving up trying to prise it down any further, I slide my hands beneath the material, smiling as I note that I was right earlier and he is bare beneath the garment. I push it up quickly, my hands smoothing over the planes of his torso and upper chest as I attempt to yank it over his head.

"Ow fuck!" he yells. "Fuck Craig!" he shouts my name when I give it another tug and it's at that point that I realise the teeth of the zip have become ensnared with his hair. I wince in sympathy, biting my lip as I concentrate, trying to free the soft blond strands without pulling them out. My fingers are a bit sticky from the fruit juices but I finally manage to get it untangled, apologising when I see his eyes glistening as he looks back at me.

"Sorry..." I lean in and kiss him tugging at the woolen garment once more, pulling it impatiently down his arms, the buds of his earphones falling out as I yank at the cardigan. It gets stuck at his wrists, the unyielding fabric bunching together restraining him, something we both note as we pull apart breathlessly, him twisting to look down over his shoulder and me just observing his predicament.

"Don't even think of leaving me like this" he warns, his voice all rough and husky and manly. I raise my eyebrows, quite liking the way my fastened cardigan is keeping him immobile. But then I think of all the things he could be doing with those skilled hands, his nimble fingers and I think twice. "I mean it Craig, get this fucking thing off now" he demands. I relent, plucking his MP3 player from his jeans pocket, eliciting a groan from him as my knuckles skim over his denim clad cock in my haste to retrieve the gadget. Then I feed the headphones out wrap them around the musical device and toss it onto the settee, finally freeing him from the sleeves.

He's about to turn completely, I can tell he is but I want to explore him, starting with the broad expanse of his back so I block him, my hands going to the kitchen work surface at either side of him. My hands skid in the juice, crushing bits of fruit into pulp beneath my fingers as I lean in close, my tongue tracing the line of his spine from the deep dimple at the base of his back all the way up between his shoulder blades. I smile against his warm skin when I feel him shiver at my touch. Grasping him just above his waist, I tug him back against me so he's leaning forwards his elbows and forearms on the unit in front but with his bum tucked more snugly against the front of my jeans.

I groan, my hands meandering across his chest, up across his ribcage until I feel his nipples beneath my fingertips. Flicking them gentle I receive a soft moan so I tweak them between my finger and thumb, eliciting a more animal like noise from between his lips, the sound coming from low in his throat. His head hangs down and I can hear how his breathing has become more erratic, harsh with each caress of my fingers. I start to let my hands wander down towards the fly of his jeans but he turns suddenly, halting my progress.

"Fuck Craig, kiss me" he whispers gruffly, his hands going to my neck as he tugs me nearer. I have a split second thought that his hand feels sticky before his lips descend onto mine and coherent thoughts aren't an option any more. He strokes his thumb across my cheek, the short hairs on my face rasping beneath his touch. I put my hands out to steady myself, one going to his back to press him closer and the other holding the edge of the worktop behind him, my fingers landing in the now spreading pool of fruit juices. I tilt my head, parting my lips as his tongue sweeps across the join, gaining entry to tangle with mine, the sweet taste of strawberries lingering on my lips as he pulls away.

His fingers go straight to the buttons on my shirt, deftly unfastening them before pushing the material away, tugging up my t shirt and throwing it off, exposing my chest to his heated gaze. He licks his lips and I feel my nipples tighten, the dark peaks becoming impossibly hard beneath his touch. I hear my breath hitching in my throat as he dips his head down, first his lips and then his tongue making contact, the soft length of it coating the surface and soothing it before the tip flicks out, teasing it once again. My head falls back, eyes closed as I let the incredible feel of his touch wash over me, moaning in delight as he continues his attentions, his hands now going from my face to my shoulders, to my hips, tugging me closer until my groin presses intimately against his.

"Oh God" I shudder and jerk at the unexpected contact, my hand sliding over the slippery work surface, knocking into something cold and thick, the substance, whatever it is coating my fingers and the back of my hand. I start to look behind him to see what it is but then he does that thing with his hips, making me lose my tenuous train of thought.

His hands tighten on my hips, his thumbs hooking over the waistband, following the path of stiff material around my waist to where it meets in the middle, the button at the top proving little resistance beneath his skilled fingers. He lifts his eyes to mine, smiling flirtatiously as he drags the zip down, easing his hands inside my loosened jeans to cup my backside as he slides them and my boxers down over my hips and thighs. He crouches down, dragging them carefully down my legs until he has them off and I'm stood stark naked in front of him. He licks his lips in a gesture that I can only call appreciative as he lets his gaze drop, his eyes burning a heated trail up my legs and thighs, lingering on my cock for a moment of two before continuing up.

He dips his head forwards, his lips coming into brief contact with the tip of my dick, the heat from his mouth as he exhales making me twitch in anticipation. I suck in a breath, my hands going to his shoulders and then sliding down his back and around to his nipples as he stands, his mouth searching for mine as he blazes kisses up my throat and across my jaw. I turn my head slightly and kiss him, my lips clinging to his, teasing, tasting him as my thumbs skate over the hard surface of his nipples. He growls into my mouth, the noise alone making my cock impossibly hard as it strains up against his, the denim of his jeans causing enough friction to make me gasp and moan into his mouth. He tears his mouth away, his hands going to the fastening of his jeans, looking down at me as I lick over his chest, cleaning up the cream that my fingers have left behind. I grin up at him to see him watching me intently, his hands letting go of his jeans once he's jerked the zip down, the fingers of one of his hands spearing into my hair as he reaches out with the other, skimming the backs of his fingers across my cheek. I flick my tongue out, watching in satisfaction as his lips part, his eyelids closing over his cobalt colour eyes. I steady myself on the counter behind him as I lean into him, my fingers making contact with something soft and mushy. Taking one of the soft berries between my fingers, I bring it to his lips, holding it there until he opens his mouth, his tongue coming out a little to capture the piece of fruit on offer.

Lifting my head again, I kiss the raspberry into his mouth, licking across the surface as the plump, juice fruit bursts between us, the tart, red liquid staining his lips, making them even more kissable.

"Needs sugar" he mumbles against my mouth, his tongue coming out to lick over the inner flesh of my bottom lip. I nod my head in agreement, feeling behind him again for another one, this time swiping my hand where I think the pancakes with the syrup might be. I should have looked what I was doing because instead of just coating the raspberry, the whole back of my hand ends up landing on it. I shrug to myself, bringing it round to his lips anyway, repeating the gesture again, this time letting the tips of my fingers linger on his lips until he's finished the fruit himself, my eyes narrowing when he takes each digit into his mouth to suck the sweet nectar from my fingers.

"Missing cream" he mutters this time, dipping his head to share the remaining taste with me. I nod my head blindly, pressing my thighs and chest right against him as I reach with both hands, first finding the fruit, then a piece of dripping pancake followed with a swipe through the spilled cream. This time though, I draw back, placing the bright red fruit between my lips, holding it there until he comes to get it. It doesn't take long to devour the fruit, both of us uttering similar noises of delight at the perfect blend of tartness and sweetness with the cream taking the edge off both. He deepens the kiss, his hands going to cup my throat, mine going to delve into his hair, the soft, blond strands tickling between my fingers as I hold him there.

I push against him, realising when I feel the cold metal of his zip against my hip that he still has his jeans on. Grasping the soft, worn fabric I ease them down, using my foot to push it the rest of the way when my hands won't reach any further. I stand on them and then kick them out of the way as he steps out and then that's it, there are no more barriers, it's just him and me with nothing else between us. I draw away from the kiss, my lips still holding the taste of him as I lick them, my eyes flicking from his lush, swollen mouth to his eyes, still sparkling but now filled almost completely with desire. I reach out, my hand cupping his face for a second, letting the backs of my fingers trace the strong line of his jaw to brush softly over his lips. It's strange because when I was thinking about barriers I meant physical ones but the more I think about it, the emotional and life changing ones are gone too. I was able to look at him now and not even have to think about our families reactions because they already know. That one thing that had been like a weight around my neck this whole time had been sorted out and now I felt free.

He turns his face, bestowing a kiss into the palm of my hand, his eyes twinkling when my fingers curl, as though holding the kiss there for safe keeping, then he raises his eyebrows flirtatiously, playful John Paul making his first appearance of the day. He looks back over his shoulder and reaches behind himself and then while I'm still trying to fathom out exactly what he's doing, he holds out a pancake, his fingers dolloping some of the thick cream onto it. He watches as I take a bite, savouring the flavour as it hits my tastebuds, tearing a piece off for himself as he offers me the rest. I shake my head, more interested in seeing what he's going to do next than I am in tasting the food. He chuckles to himself, his eyes lighting on mine for a second before dropping his gaze to my neck, his tongue sweeping across his lips as an indication of what he's about to do. His fingers trace my neck, hovering at my rapidly beating pulse beneath the tips and then he replaces them with the breakfast confection, biting his lip and grinning as he smothers my skin in it, leaving a good helping of cream and syrup behind.

"What...?" he tosses the piece of now, unadorned pancake back onto the unit and then lets his eyes lock on mine, the mirth shining from them almost completely eradicated by the scorching look of want and need radiating from their deep blue depths. I swallow, the intense vibe he's giving off making my throat dry and my knees weak, the involuntary action drawing his eyes down. He licks his lips again and this time he doesn't wait. His hands grasp my waist, one of his arms going securely around my back helping to hold me up as his soft, succulent lips kiss the sweet, creamy mess from my throat, his tongue licking out over my pulse point, the noises he's making vibrating against my skin and making me quiver in ecstasy.

"Ohh God" I sigh against him, my hands stroking the length of his back to the base of his spine, my fingers playing briefly in the indentation just above his backside before grasping his bum, pulling him in close to me, the feel of his arousal and his thighs pressing hotly against mine. He lifts his head and groans, transferring some of the sweet cream to me via his tongue as he kisses me deeply, his hands mimicking the movements mine are making. Following his lead, reaching behind him, I swipe my middle two fingers in the jam and then through the spilled cream, grinning at him mischievously when I grasp his erection with my fingers, smearing the concoction over the head, just like I'd wanted to when we'd had ice cream that time. He flushes a deep pink, gasping, his mouth gaping open as he watches me drop to the floor, kneeling before him like a slave worshiping his master.

"Craig?...Oh please!" he begs, his voice rough with desire. Looking up, my fingers curled lightly around his cock, I see that I'm the one with the control as he pleads with me to take him between my lips, his eyes speaking what his words are unable to. Watching his reaction, I touch my tongue lightly to the tip, smiling when I hear the deep guttural sound spill from his lips, adjusting one hand at his hips when I see him change his stance, his hands grappling for traction on the counter behind him. Then I start to pleasure him, using my hands and lips and tongue to bring him to dizzying heights. I take my time, enjoying the mixture of tastes, licking and sucking at his cock until every last trace of jam and cream is eradicated and I'm down to him, to his distinct flavour.

Using my fingers, I squeeze the tip, watching as the beads of moisture start to overflow, glistening like teardrops as they trickle over onto my fingers. There's something so satisfying about seeing his body respond like that because you just can't fake that kind of enjoyment. I look up but he has his eyes closed, lips parted as he murmurs my name, his back arched and his bum and thighs clenched in response to my touch. As if sensing me looking at him, his eyelids flick open and he gazes down at me through hazy, unfocused eyes. His hand goes to stroke at my cheeks, the backs of his fingers rasping across my stubble, tickling the side of my face. He blinks a couple of times, letting his eyes adjust and then he smiles, his tongue poking from just inside his lips as he watches me lick the clear, crystalline nectar that his body created just for me from my fingers, taking him in and sucking him, building a rhythm up until I have his legs shaking beneath my hands.

"Craig?...Craig, come here" he whispers, panting my name out, gulping and licking his lips as I continue to pleasure him. I frown just for a second, wondering if I've done something wrong but then I think about it and I know that I haven't because the sounds he's been emitting didn't stem from anything but enjoyment. Lifting my eyes to his, I see them pleading. Not because he isn't enjoying what I'm doing but because he is and for whatever reason, he wants me to stop. So I do, coming to stand before him once more, leaning in and kissing him as he takes hold of my hips.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	183. Chapter 184

_**Rated M**_

**TWO HUNDRED AND THIRTY EIGHT**

JOHN PAUL

Oh my God...I mean, holy shit, that's so fucking good and if he carries on, I'm not going to last. Maybe that's his intention but I want more, I want to feel his body contract around me as I come inside him and I want to do it with this orgasm, not the next one which is fucking stupid right? I mean, an orgasm's an orgasm but somehow, this one feels more special because it's the one after he told me he loved me...he loves me! And so I want to remember it and I want to come inside him. Him...Craig Dean, my boyfriend...who loves me and is in love with me. I manage to prise my eyes open and look down at the most delicious sight imaginable. Craig, kneeling in front of me, my dick in his hand so close to his glistening pink lips, his eyes feasting on my cock as he squeezes the clear essence of my excitement from the tip. Fuck, my legs almost give way at the sight.

Reaching down, I stroke his face, feeling the short, rough hairs of the shadow on his skin scratch lightly over the backs of my fingers. Funny but his lips are so soft and he's so bloody skillful when he kisses me that I hadn't even registered the slight burn against my own cheeks from the stubble until he'd pulled away. I sigh, my lips parting breathlessly when I see the jewel like drops of pre cum flow over onto his fingers, gulping, my breath hitching in my throat as I hold it, watching him. His tongue comes out and sweeps across his fingers and the glistening head of my cock, swirling around as he licks at the thick liquid excitement as it continues to leak out. Then he opens his mouth and takes me in, his tongue stroking the length of my shaft, teasing around the tip, flicking at it before devouring me once more.

"Ohh...oh fffu..." my hands skid in the sticky wet liquid on the kitchen counter as I grab the surface again, steadying myself as he continues to suck me to heaven and beyond. My legs start to give and I know if I let him continue then I'm going to come so with my last vestiges of strength I stop him, saying his name, gasping it until he stops what he's doing.

"Craig?...Craig, come here".

He looks up at me, his hand and those fucking delectable lips continuing their exquisite assault on my dick, his gorgeous brown eyes seeking mine quizzically, a slight frown marring his lips. Then it goes and it's like he can see what I'm feeling because he lets up on what he's doing, no questions asked and stands, his hands going to my face as he leans in to kiss me. I grasp his hips, his exclamation of surprise dying on his lips when I sweep him against me, spinning him around until his back is pressed against the work surface. Holding him tightly, I lift him on top of it until I'm standing between his legs, my face pretty much on a level with his.

I keep eye contact as I lower my head, breathing in his musky fragrance as I take his hot, hardened cock in my hand, licking my lips involuntarily when I feel it spasm gently in my hand. He gasps, thrusting up ever so slightly, letting out a moan of pleasure when I start to pump it slowly and then whimpering and saying my name hoarsely when I take him in my mouth, wrapping my lips around him as I start to suck. He reaches out, his fingers flexing before sliding lightly through my hair, not adding any pressure but just letting the strands play through his fingers, then he touches my cheeks where it hollows, his thumb stroking the flesh just beneath my ear. He attempts to keep his eyes open watching me but every so often it's like his eyelids and lashes become too heavy, shutting out the dark intensity radiating from the molten brown depths.

It's on one of these occasions that I let him slide from my mouth, maintaining the leisurely strokes on his dick with my fingers as I lean over him, my lips brushing across his fanned out lashes, the feel of them as they flutter over my skin making me laugh. He blinks them open and frowns, his lips pursing into a pout, the petulant expression quickly disappearing when I glide my thumb through the slick wetness on the tip of his cock.

"Oh...ooh..." he sighs, his head going back and resting lightly between his shoulder blades.

I take his cock back in my mouth then, swirling my tongue around the head, savouring him...the taste, the feel, inhaling the very distinct scent that acts like an aphrodisiac whenever I'm around him. He leans back on his elbows, his head dropping back as a moan escapes him and as I open my eyes, I reach out blindly for the bottle of golden syrup I'd left on the unit next to the cream. Seeing him all laid out and bare in front of me is too good an opportunity to miss and considering this is our last day here and therefore, possibly the last time in a while that I'll get the chance to do something like this with no interruptions, I decide to do as I please.

I flip the cap up, my eyes meeting his as I squeeze it lightly, smiling as I drizzle the clear amber liquid over his stomach and up towards his nipples, stopping when I've left a long, thin trail coating them. His eyes widen and he licks his lips, watching me as I lick the syrup from him, the sound of his breathless groans of pleasure spurring me on. I continue higher until I reach his nipples, lingering there as I take each in turn, flicking it with the tip of my tongue before sucking the sweet, sticky liquid from him. When I've got them completely hard and I can hear him panting, murmuring my name, encouraging me to do more, I head higher, along his collarbone to his neck.

I suck on his skin lightly, my tongue darting out to taste the faint salty tang of his flesh, the lemon and musk fragrance on his skin assaulting my senses. I open my eyes when he sighs and trembles, my gaze landing on the large bowl of fruit salad over by the microwave. Reaching out, I snag a strawberry, drawing my lips away briefly to coat his skin with the juice from the red, flavoursome berry. His eyes blink open startled, flickering to my fingers to see what it is I'm doing. I hold the strawberry up showing him, raising my eyebrows, holding it to his lips when he nods his head at my silent question. He takes a bite, licking at the juice on his lips, chewing thoughtfully, all the while watching me intently. I watch his tongue dart out and the way he dips his head again, his teeth grazing the tips of my fingers as he smiles, taking the rest of the berry into his mouth. Pulling him a little more to the edge of the unit, I hold him against me, grinding myself against his leg where it dangles over the edge. I gasp, can't help it, my eyes flying to his when he strokes against me again, this time because he's shifting position.

His hands go out to steady himself and he grimaces slightly, pulling a funny face as he wriggles his bum, too late me realising I've sat him right on top of the remaining bits of fruit. He leans to the side, taking out a squashed strawberry and flicking it at me, licking his fingers as he laughs, watching the pulped red fruit make it's way slowly down my chest before falling to the floor. He grasps the unit and leans forward, raising his eyebrows as he trails a finger along the line that the juice has left, sucking it and smacking his lips when he's done.

"Nice" he comments, lifting his leg and pulling out a squashed chunk of pineapple this time. I eye it up, sure that he won't do what I'm sure he's thinking but then it lands on me, just at my throat and I see his eyes dancing, a clear indication that he did just do that. I lock my jaw, looking back at him unimpressed, forcing myself not to smile when I see the play of expressions make their way onto his face. Surprise...probably because he acted before thinking, mirth, lust and then that shred of uncertainty, when he realises he may actually have pissed me off. I guess he'll never learn. I lean in really close and his eyes flicker, lips parting as he leans back, his eyelids fluttering down the nearer I get. Reaching over, I delve two fingers into the spilled bowl of cream that I'd painstakingly whipped to soft peaks earlier, swiping up some of the fluffy, white substance. Before he has chance to open his eyes again and see what I'm doing, I smother it across his chest, biting my lip to prevent myself laughing when some of it drops down between his thighs, catching his cock on it's descent.

"Oops!" laughter breaks out, I can't help it and the more I try to hold it back, the worse it gets.

"Ow!" Craig's eyes widen in surprise and he jerks back, hitting his head on the cabinet behind him when he recoils at the unexpected coldness hitting his flushed skin. I lift my hand to rub it better, too late remembering that the same hand was covered in cream moments earlier. I hope he hasn't noticed but I think that was wishful thinking on my part when he lifts his hand to his hair, looking at the cream coating his fingers when he pulls them away. His lip curls in disgust but that doesn't stop him bringing them to his lips. His eyes meet mine and he drops his hand guiltily because I've just seen him licking the cream from his fingers. He flushes a beautiful shade of pink when I raise my eyebrows, his eyes darting away for a second before coming back to rest on mine.

"You need to lick it off you know, you can't leave me like this" he reminds me, gesturing at the cream that's dripping intimately over his lower body.

"I don't know, I'm feeling kinda full" I tease, shrugging my shoulders. The look of expectation drops from his face and I have to say, I'm pretty incredulous that he actually believes me because it's not like I've been able to keep it a secret just how much I want him all the time. I just start to duck my head, my hands grasping his thighs, when I feel something wet and slimy hit my cheek, the wetness then splattering over my chest and lower belly.

"Oops!" Craig respond sarcastically, flicking the last of the squashed fruit from his fingers, giggling when he sees the sunset hue of colours adorning my body. Then the laughter stops and he turns those gorgeous brown eyes on me, something in his mood changing as his gaze rakes over me, heating my skin with the intensity of it. He licks his lips, one corner of his mouth lifting in response to whatever he's thinking about. Then he reaches out and swipes a fingers through the cream on his thigh, lifting it towards my lips but making a detour just as I open my mouth, the same digit now scooping up some of the orange and red pulp that's stuck to my skin just above my right nipple. He looks at it for a second, then he closes his eyes, parts his lips and feeds it to himself, groaning as he sucks it from his finger.

"Fucking hell!" I breathe because if that isn't just the most fucking erotic sight ever then I don't know what is. His eyelids flick back open, his lips still parted so I can see the cream lingering there, those cocoa coloured eyes just begging me to taste it.

"Want some?" he asks laconically and boy...do I ever. I nod my head, proper keen on and he raises his eyebrows flirtatiously, glancing down at his cock. I return the look, and he licks his lips, the same fingers that were just in his mouth sweeping out to scoop up some of the speckles of fruit from my belly this time. I suck it in when he touches a sensitive area tickling me, my stomach rippling beneath his fingers until he draws them away. He holds them in front of him, waving them lightly teasing me forwards but stopping and moving them away at the last minute.

"Hey!" I call out, frowning and pouting a little when he moves it a second time.

"What? You haven't got cream" he points out, his lips parting as he looks back at me. Ahh, I see where he's going with this. My gaze drops to the cream that's dribbled on his cock and the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh. He lifts himself a little, the backs of his thighs making a sucking noise on the sticky counter as he raises his hips just a touch, enough to entice my mouth in the right direction. Trailing a fingernail along the underside of his cock, I watch as it twitches, the sensitive head and the ridge of skin around it already liberally coated in his eager fluid. He makes a sound low in his throat, once more raising his hips a little, his forearms tensing as he lifts himself. Grasping his thighs with my hands, I part them, my elbows slipping on the kitchen unit as I bend over him. My eyes lock on his for a brief second before taking him into my mouth, licking up his shaft cleaning him of every drop of cream with just a few small strokes. He groans, his fingers spearing through my hair lightly before dropping to my arm, his hand caressing over my bicep, stroking my muscle in time with each bob of my head. Then I make my way lower, gently holding his legs apart so I can lick and suck up the cream on his thighs. I feel them quiver lightly beneath my hands and lips and, looking up, I see his hard, throbbing dick dripping even more of his clear essence onto his stomach.

I reach out, my fingers dipping into the small pool, massaging the fluid into his tanned, toned stomach, smiling when it ripples beneath my touch, squeezing the tip of his cock as even more appears. Bending down, one hand remaining on his thigh, I dig around in his jeans pocket, hoping to God that there's still a condom in there from the other night. I sigh in relief, tearing at the little foil packet with my teeth when I locate it, the sound of the ripping plastic alerting him, making him open those gorgeous eyes of his. I hold it up, biting my lips in case he thinks I'm being presumptuous, any doubts I have dissipating when he takes it from me. He grasps my cock tightly, squeezing the crown between his fingers until they're coated with my own excited fluid, then he begins unfurling it down the length of my dick, tossing the wrapper to one side as he grins at me. Once it's in place he holds it again, slicking the soft latex with my own brand of lubricant.

I wrap my hands around his thighs, pulling him to the edge of the counter top, my gaze locking on his when I settle his knees onto my shoulders. He licks his lips, his mouth parting on a breathless gasp of delight when I nudge my cock against his entrance, teasing the puckered flesh there, my eyes narrowing when I see it twitch in response. He flushes, his skin turning pink, averting his gaze for a second before looking back at me, his eyes locked on mine unwavering. I don't want to break contact with him for another second so I use the only lubricant I can see too, slicking my thumb through the clear fluid on his stomach, pressing my digit against him, watching intently as the brown in his eyes turns to onyx when I breach his tight flesh.

"Oh...oh fuck" he pants out, squirming slightly, pushing against my hand as he tries to take me deeper. He looks so fucking beautiful like this with all his inhibitions dropped. He's so open and willing, eager to feel me as much as I am him. It seems too good to be true but I've seen and heard it with my own ears and eyes, the evidence that this isn't some fantasy come true still on the beach beneath the window. He taps my hand eagerly, encouraging me on. Removing my thumb, I wipe up more of the wetness, his cock still producing liberal amounts of fluid indicating his excitement, something that makes my own dick strain even more.

"I can't...can't wait John Paul..." he pants, tilting his head as he watches me, licking his lips like mad making them glisten. I dip my head, capturing his lips, drawing him into a long, hot, ravenous kiss, one that leaves us both even more breathless than before. His strokes the side of my face leaving a trail of sticky fruit juice in his wake. Pulling back a little, my hands spreading his thighs further apart I smile down at him.

"You're gorgeous Craig Dean" I tell him. He blushes sweetly, then shifts, his fingers wrapping around my dick before guiding it towards his entrance.

"Thanks now just...fuck me John Paul" he orders his voice holding that husky, smoky tone. I do, pushing slowly into him, my fingers teasing the damp hair back from his face as he looks on, squirming against me. I'm almost to the hilt, my hips rocking gently when he gasps, making me pull back concerned.

"Did I hurt you?" he shakes his head, his tongue wetting his lips as he heaves in a breath.

"No just...do that again" he holds me harder, his hands tugging on my hips. I nod, thrusting back into him slowly again, this time not stopping until I'm buried in his hot, tight body as far as physically possible.

"Oh fuckk!" he cries out, arching his back when I pull back and thrust in again, a little harder this time. I lean over him, my elbows skidding on the unit, grasping his shoulders from underneath as I pull him even closer feeling his legs locking around me, holding me in place.

"Fuck Craig, you're so tight" I gasp, my lips trailing red hot kisses along his jaw, my tongue licking the rough surface before my mouth covers his, swallowing his gasps every time I plunge into him. His hands grip me, urging me on but I try to hold back a little for fear of hurting him and it being over too quickly. He seems to have no such worries though because he calls my name, encouraging me with his words.

"Harder!" he pants gulping, "fuck me harder John Paul" he throws his head back, moaning low in his throat, his adams apple bobbing. I let my eyes feast on his body, the way his stomach muscles contract and ripple with each squeeze of his thighs, his chest heaving, a sheen of perspiration covering his smooth tanned skin making it glisten enticingly. I slam my cock into him, growling fiercely, our bodies joined in a perfect rhythm as he matches me, bucking his hips against mine with each vigorous thrust. I wrap my fingers around his dick, wanking him fast so he can catch up to where I am, close to coming. It feels hot and slick, the fluid leaking from the tip coating my fingers where they hold him, jerking him off with long, deliberate strokes.

He closes his eyes on a moan and drops his head back, both of us wincing when it hits the tiled wall. His hand flails as he goes to rub it and I reach out, my hand going to his face to see if he's okay. He blinks his eyes open as I slow down, shaking his head.

"Don't even think of stopping now" he growls, eyes blazing with uncontrolled desire. I nod, one arm sliding around his back to grasp his shoulder and the other continuing to masturbate him.

"Craig? Oh God...Craig?" I call his name, peppering his face in kisses as my legs begin to tremble, my thoughts going to shit and my hand erratically jerking him off as I feel myself getting close. I try to ease up, make it last a bit longer but he's having none of it. He lifts his hands, smoothing my hair back from my forehead, his thumbs bushing over my temples where beads of sweat gather. Then he caresses down my side, grasps my hips and pulls me into him so hard that I can't hold back any longer.

"Ffuckk Craig, I can't..." I try in vain to voice to him that what he's doing isn't helping but it's too late as I pound into him, feeling my whole body ignite with a white hot energy as he rips my orgasm from me. Crying his name loudly, I explode into him, my body jerking three or four times, each burst of desire more powerful but leaving me weaker than the last. I fall against him, satiated, my body trembling as I bask in the afterglow, my lips showering his neck and chin and face with kisses. He strokes my back, running his fingernails along my spine, murmuring my name, the fingers of his other hand tipping my chin up so I can see him. It's only when I pull out of his tight hot body and he whimpers his annoyance that I realise I'm still grasping his cock in my hand, my movements no longer strong and fluid but lazy...teasing him.

I let go, feeling bad for a moment when his eyes find mine, questioning, disappointed...pleading a little bit. Smiling at him in reassurance, I stand back, flexing my legs, shrugging his knees from my shoulders but holding them at my waist so he can wrap his legs around me as I lift him from the hard, sticky surface of the unit. My legs are still like jelly but I manage to sink to the floor without too much commotion, if you class loads of pulped fruit and the plate of pancakes falling with us not much commotion. I don't really care about my surroundings by this time though. All I'm focused on is making my boyfriend shout my name as he explodes inside my mouth.

With that in mind I manipulate him back onto the floor, leaving him for a second to run over and grab one of the cushions from the settee to place beneath his head. I make sure he's comfortable, peck him on the lips and then start a slow, meandering journey of delicious intent down his body, licking and sucking his nipples in turn, kissing around and delving my tongue into his belly button, blowing a stream of cool air over the damp trail of kisses I leave in my wake. Then I get to my prize which I can't help gazing at for a second or two, only taking his engorged cock into my mouth when he lifts his head to look at me.

I close my eyes for that first moment when I wrap my lips around the shaft, my tongue sliding down his length right to the base of his dick as I take as much of him into my mouth as possible. He gasps, his hips lifting slightly making him bump against my throat. I was anticipating it though so he seems relieved when I smile my reassurance, the backs of his fingers caressing against my cheek as I start to suck him. He's already well on his way to coming so it doesn't take me long to get into it, devouring his cock hungrily, holding his hips down as I take him deeper into my mouth than I ever have been before.

"John Paul?" My name comes out as a strangled moan and I can feel his hips undulating beneath my hands where I hold him down, staunching the urge he has to thrust his dick into my mouth. Lifting my head a little, licking up the length of his cock to the tip, I look at him, the soft hazy look in his eyes making my desire to please him even more potent. I caress his balls, lapping at the sensitive skin there, this time removing my hands from his hips so he can thrust up to meet my touch. Taking him back in my hand, I loosen my wrist, looping my forefinger and thumb around him, the tips of my fingers not quite connecting around the throbbing heat of his arousal. Flicking my tongue along the tip and ridge of his dick, I feel him shudder, his hips bucking recklessly on the kitchen floor.

"John...John Paul!" he calls my name, his thighs quivering uncontrollably, his hips jerking off the floor as I suck him with abandon, my hands grasping his backside lifting him towards me when I feel the slight pulse as it travels up his dick.

"Ffuckk, oh...ohh fuck!" he yells out as he comes, the waves of his hot essence flowing past my lips onto my tongue and down my throat as I suck his orgasm from him. Holding him beneath his hips with one arm, I take hold of his cock with the other, feeling it spasm as he empties his load into my willing mouth, continuing to suck and lick at him until the convulsions stop. I sit there for a second watching him, my heart jumping erratically in my chest when I hear him let out one of those giggles that I've become so accustomed to hearing. Then he blinks his beautiful eyelashes and lifts his eyelids and I'm enchanted by the molten chocolate eyes that look back at me shining. He shuffles, smiling, raising himself to a seated position until he's facing me.

Still holding onto him, my thumbs tracing lazy patterns where I grasp his hips, I tip my head up, blazing a trail of kisses all along his throat and jaw line to his mouth, my tongue darting out to feel the texture of his shadow before our lips meet. I peck him lightly, watching as he tips forwards a little trying to maintain contact.

"I..." I nudge his nose with mine, kissing the underside of his chin, lifting my fingers to his face, my thumb brushing gently over the warm, damp skin of his bottom lip, "...love..." I let my lips caress across his cheeks, cupping them with my hands, smattering more kisses upwards until I reach his eyes. I feel his eyelids close, his lashes tickling my bottom lip with their feather light touch, fluttering against my chin when I brush over his temples to his ear, my warm breath dampening the shell like flesh as I inhale the scent of his hair "...you" I finish huskily. I let my tongue flick out, capturing his lobe between my teeth, then letting go and tasting the delicate, sensitive skin beneath his ear.

"Oh God John Paul" he sighs, my name on his lips as he turns and tilts his head, exposing more of his soft, warm flesh to my touch.

He closes his eyes again and my gaze goes back to the red mark I've left on his throat earlier when I sucked the strawberry essence from him. His hands go to my skin, gripping my shoulders as I dip my head, tasting him once more, lapping at his skin, the flavour of him still prominent through the fruity essence.

"John Paul" he whispers my name, his fingers diving into my hair, tugging lightly until I lift my head, my lips swollen, blowing on his heated flesh, my hands going to his face. I tip my head as he inclines his until our foreheads and noses touch, the moist heat from his breath coating mine with the taste of him as he murmurs my name again.

"John Paul?"

"Craig" I whisper against his lips. I hesitate, holding him there, looking into his eyes, feeling the slight roughness of the palms of his hands when he mimics my actions, cupping my face and throat until we're practically touching, our sweet breaths mingling as we gaze into each others eyes.

Then it's like a damn bursts in us and I have to have him now, my mouth crashing against his as he swoops in on mine, our lips parting, tongues coming out to duel for supremacy. I moan, the sound swallowed by him, the groan he emits in return making his throat vibrate where I hold him. I close my eyes on a sigh, breathing him in, pressing against him, my hands holding him in close. I let my fingers caress over his smooth, warm flesh as I drink him in, feeling the hard, firm planes of his back beneath my hands, running my fingertips up and down his spine, the fact that he shivers beneath my touch making me smile against his lips. His lips feast and his tongue sucks on mine, tasting the nectar from his body where I had him in my mouth. As the kiss comes to an end, he pulls back gradually, his fingers tracing the curve of my lips, his eyes looking back at me hazily.

"I love you" he murmurs, smiling back dreamily. His words pierce my heart, so much so that it feels like it's filled so full of love for him that it might rupture and explode at any given minute.

_**Just to let you know, I'm a bit blocked at the moment but I hope to have more as soon as I get my mojo back. **_

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	184. Chapter 185

_**Hey, I'm back. Just wanted to say thanks so much for the lovely comments, replies and messages after the last few chapters. They're wonderful to read. **_

**ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY NINE**

CRAIG

"I love you" I tell him, breathing easy because I know that he hasn't heard me say it in the past but he's definitely hearing it today. Encircling my arms around him and letting myself relax against him completely, I draw us both to the floor. We lay like that for a while, John Paul sprawled on top of me and using my chest as a pillow, his fingers tracing the line of my spine as mine stayed splayed across his back, occasionally getting enough energy to lift my head to bestow a kiss on his temple or cheek. I've no idea what he's thinking but judging by the 'cat that got the cream' look adorning his face and the way he keeps sighing and turning his face to kiss my chin or neck, I'm hoping it has something to do with me.

Eventually the cold sets in and I realise how uncomfortably sticky I am. Raising my head now I have the energy, I give him the lightest of nudges, hoping he'll get the message without me having to ask him to move. He does, sitting up, turning his head to look back at me, his gaze raking over my body as a smile twitches at his lips.

"What?" He's giving me this really funny look and I have to say, it's a little unnerving and he's making me paranoid. His eyes flick to mine as a total expression of innocence lands on his face. There's still a hint of mirth etched around his mouth though, completely out of place considering what just happened. Not the food stuff but...what came after. He chuckles, outstretching his hand to me as he stands, hoisting me to my feet when I take it.

"You're a sight for sore eyes Craig Dean" he says laughing once more, his eyes darting to my hair. I raise my hand, pulling a disgusted face when my fingertips connect with the congealed mass of hair forming a quiff at the front of my head. I pull them back, rubbing them together, my mouth twisting as I shudder at the stickiness. "Or should I call you Mary?" he asks, winking as his hand reaches out to tweak at the hardened strands. I'm about to ask when he's talking about when it dawns on me he's taking the piss, comparing me to the blond woman in that film, the one who used her dates cum to style her hair. I smiled satisfied. There was no chance of that with the way John Paul had swallowed my offerings, that was for sure.

I look back at him, about to voice my thoughts no matter how inappropriate, when I see that he's not exactly looking his best either. Though it has to be said he looks hot as hell...in his own unique way, considering he's covered with fruit juice and cream that is. He still has fragments of strawberry and pineapple pulp stuck to his shoulder and parts of his chest and I can see that my hands have made a mess of his hair too, if the tufts of blond streaked with jam and cream highlights are anything to go by. His hand follows the direction my eyes have taken as he brushes his fingers part way through his hair, wincing when they get caught.

"Nice" he mutters sarcastically, his face twisting as he yanks a piece of squashed strawberry from between the strands. I blush, biting my lip apologetically.

"Sorry".

"S'ok" he reassures me, dropping his hand to his side. "A shower might be a good idea though" he states, looking at me expectantly. I nod my head in agreement, like there was ever any way I was going to decline that offer.

"It'd be even better if it was a bath" I blurt out as images of him and me immersed in water suddenly float through my brain enticingly. I groan aloud at the thought of me sitting between his legs as he showers me with attention, lathering my hair and scrubbing the bits of food debris out of it with his nails. Then I shiver as I picture his soft lips beginning to trail delicate, light kisses down my neck and back as he reaches around me, coating my chest and stomach with warm, soapy bubbles as he washes me.

"God don't say things like that Craig" he whines, breaking me out of my reverie. He covers his mouth with his hand and closes his eyes for a second, like he's picturing the same thing I was and it's with that thought in mind that my eyes wander down his body, my own responding in kind when I notice his reaction. Fucking hell, what is it about John Paul McQueen that I only have to think about sexy situations with him or look at him a certain way to find myself getting turned on. Seriously, it's ridiculous.

His eyes snap open, his cheeks flushing as he glances across the small distance between us. He inclines his head towards the bathroom and smiles warmly, extending his hand for me, his fingers curling around mine as he draws them to his lips, bestowing a kiss upon my knuckles.

"Come on you dirty beast, lets get cleaned up eh?" He tugs on my hand but I manage to resist just long enough to snag one of the pancakes from the plate. He rolls his eyes at me but smiles indulgently. What? I can't help it if sex makes me ravenous. We go into the bathroom and he starts the shower off as I sit on the toilet seat, watching as he waves his fingers beneath the spray to make sure it's hot enough before stepping in. He turns his head, looking at me from beneath his eyelashes, his eyes inviting me in. I step in beside him and then in front of him beneath the spray, turning my back when he indicates for me to, dropping my head down and sighing when he starts to lather my back.

I stand there as the water sluices down on me, reveling in the feel of the sponge and his hands as they glide over my skin washing away the sticky juice and remnants of food from our sexually charged breakfast. I could get used to this and that thought alone terrifies me because I can't get used to this, no matter how much I want to, not yet anyway. We don't have our own place and with the comings and goings at my house and the amount of females at his, the chances of us getting much alone time isn't exactly brilliant.

I can still remember the conversation we'd had the morning after we'd made love for the first time, when we'd been deciding what to do that day. I'd been all for staying in the flat that day and 'shagging like bunnies' but he'd disagreed, saying that we'd have loads of time to do that when we got back home and he wanted us to go out, spend the day together. I knew what he meant but now, thinking about it, there might not be that much time.

His house is hardly ever empty and mine...well, my mum might know about us now but I can't see her and Jack being that enthusiastic about me and John Paul shacking up together in my room whenever they're around, besides, the thought of us trying to get intimate with those two and Darren knocking about the place wasn't exactly my idea of fun.

I've already been told that in order for mum and Jack to help out extra with the finances for Dublin, I'll have to take on more shifts in the pub and that my workload will be full time. So with that and John Paul's extra nights at the Loft our private time's going to be limited.

I don't know what to do. I mean, I knew this day was coming and that we would finally have to go home but I don't think the reality of it had really sunk in before and I'm just not ready for it to be over. We'd only been here for two weeks but, as far as I was concerned, it was two weeks of unrivaled bliss and had gone much better than I ever might have thought before coming away. It had been...perfect.

As soon as we'd arrived that first day I knew things were going to go well, I just never thought they'd go so well. We hadn't argued over sharing a bathroom or one of us, usually me, using the last of the milk. Hell, it'd been like we'd lived together for ages by the second day because we'd fallen into such an easy routine. In fact, I think the only blip we'd really had was the night John Paul slept on the settee and that situation wasn't ever likely to be repeated. It just all feels so familiar and natural so the thought of going home, back to my single bed, sleeping alone at night, not having him around every waking minute...it just hurts.

He murmurs for me to turn around, which I do, looking through the wet spikes of my eyelashes to see his brow furrowed in concentration as he pours a little more of the shower gel onto the sponge, squeezing it to create more suds. He sees me watching him and smiles, his eyes lighting up, his lips parting a little as he dips his head to plant a tender kiss on my lips. I close me eyes, turning against him at the touch of his hands, nestling back against his chest, his arms coming around me as he starts to wash my stomach, nudging his hips forward slightly so his cock is nestled more snugly against my backside and the indentation just above it. I let my thoughts wander again.

It seems strange that before we came away I'd intended asking John Paul to come with me to Dublin no questions asked and yet now it wasn't that simple. It should be easier, after all, we're a couple now and it's what people in relationships do when they take the next step but...I don't know, it just doesn't seem as easy as it should be. Asking your best mate is one thing. It all comes down to fun times and having a laugh and you don't have any kind of responsibility to them for the choices they make but asking your boyfriend, it just seems wrong. No, not wrong just...just not really right. I don't mean that me and John Paul living together wouldn't be right, hell after this last two weeks I can't think of anything better but it doesn't seem right to make him choose. Like I say, it should be simple but it's not because asking him to Dublin with me would mean putting his future, his education on hold and I don't want that. He might not have aspirations to become the next Alan Sugar but that doesn't mean that he won't need the opportunities that a degree could afford him.

I think what makes it worse though is that I'm in almost no doubt that he would come if I asked and if he did, it'd be wonderful. That's not me being conceited, it's just that's the way I see it. I know how much he loves me and if it's even a fraction of what I feel for him then I know that him agreeing to moving with me to Dublin wouldn't even be an option and it would be fantastic, I've no doubt of that but still, it seems wrong that he'd have to give things up to be with me.

Saying that, I can just imagine how it could be...him and me, lazy breakfasts in bed on a weekend, snuggling up together beneath a thick duvet in the winter when we have the heating off to save money, me watching him DJing in one of the local clubs and him seeing me off to Trinity in the morning and then being there when I came home in the afternoon with a folder full of assignments.

"Craig?" I can picture his welcoming smile as I lay my bag down and walk right into his outstretched arms.

"Hmm...?" Sitting together on a worn settee playing Fifa on Playstation, him finding novel ways to distract me so he has a chance of winning.

"I'm done". I blink, shaking my head before looking down at my chest, noticing he has the shower nozzle aimed at my stomach, the last of the soapy bubbles disappearing down the plug hole.

"Oh right...thanks" I go to take the sponge from him but he holds it up and behind himself, out of my reach.

"Penny for them" he challenges, raising his eyebrow at me curiously. I can feel my cheeks growing flushed and I look down, not wanting him to be able to read in my eyes the confusion I'm feeling, not to mention the no doubt dreamy, wistful expression at my thoughts. I squirt some of the green gel onto my hand, occupying myself until I'm sure the evidence of my thoughts are gone. "Well?" I drag my gaze up, my eyes transfixed on his as he looks over at me. I think about lying, saying I was daydreaming about us getting naked on a pool table or something, anything that might distract him but he deserves better than that. I don't really know how to answer him though, other than to laugh it off but that would seem false too. It's not that I'm not happy or anything, things couldn't be better between us right now and I don't want to spoil that. Besides, I'm not really ready to go into this stuff, won't be ready until we've got our results and know what that part of our future holds. I mean, there's no point sorting any of that stuff until we've both got our results because so much of what I'm thinking, what I want and what the possibilities are depends on those grades. I take a deep breath, fixing a smile on my face, one that radiates my happiness but masks all the other things I'm thinking.

"Craig?" he reaches out, his hand curling around my shoulder, his thumb stroking my skin there.

"I was thinking about...future stuff" I blurt out, wishing I could recapture the words as soon as they've left my mouth because straight away he gets this look on his face, the one that tells me he's more than just a little interested. I take the sponge from him, watching as the lime colour liquid dribbles onto the surface off my hand, buying myself a couple more seconds.

"Future..._us_ stuff?" he questions quietly. Something inside me tells me I should make something up but as I open my mouth, the truth comes out.

"Yeah" I say, suddenly smiling. I don't know why, there's too much undecided but the thought of us having a future, a proper future together, however that comes about just makes my insides melt and my heartbeat quicken that little bit faster.

"And?" he asks, his voice hesitant, tentative but still curious. He tilts his head, biting his lower lip as those penetrating eyes of his bore into me, like he can see into my very soul. I turn us around so he's beneath the spray, the sponge in my hand at the ready as I try to twist him so his back is to me. He resists though, his stance remaining firm as he waits for me to answer. I shrug my shoulders, trying to remain nonchalant, making out it's no big deal.

"Can we...can we talk about this in a bit, lets get you washed first eh, sort out the day?" It's no wonder he's looking at me like I'm stupid, I sound a little bit desperate, the way I imagine I did when my mum decided to give me the sex talk when I was fourteen and I tried to explain without going into detail that I already knew.

"Course we can" I sigh with relief, lifting the sponge to his chest and giving it a good rub. I think I'm in the clear until he speaks again. "But Craig?" I lift my eyes to his, my stomach dropping when I hear the determination in his tone.

"Yeah?"

"This time we will talk" he tells me, everything in his demeanor accentuating his words. I nod my head, letting out the breath I've been holding, my brain already thinking what I'm going to say to him.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	185. Chapter 186

**TWO HUNDRED AND FORTY**

JOHN PAUL

He's in an absolute world of his own as I soap over his body, my hands and the sponge washing away everything but the memory of our indulgent breakfast encounter. He'd surprised me when he came up behind me in the kitchen and at first I wanted everything to be perfect. I wanted to make this delicious breakfast for him and then I was going to take him back to bed and have my way with him but, as usual with Craig, things didn't exactly go according to plan and you know, I wouldn't have changed it.

Once we'd said goodbye to our families I wasn't sure what to expect really but what I hadn't anticipated was him seducing me and yeah, he did seduce me. It was a two way thing and I'd been completely willing but the way he'd looked at me with those big expressive eyes filled with love and desire and this...carnal lust in them, there was no way it hadn't been him in the drivers seat the whole way through, even as far as taking the condom from me and putting it on.

I wonder if that's what has him daydreaming now but there are so many different emotions playing across his face that I doubt it. Hell, when I think about it all I can do is grin and then maybe grow hot. He's certainly smiling but it's more of a pensive, whimsical expression and I can't for the life of me imagine what it might be that has him looking so thoughtful. Rinsing away the last of the soap, my eyes soaking up his glorious naked body, I say his name. Another smile flickers on his face, something fanciful and he laughs lightly to himself making me question if I should leave him in his fantasy world, let him continue on with his daydream. He shivers though and I realise I've got carried away and we've been in the shower ages while I've been washing him and lavishing attention on his hair. So I have no option but to break him from his reverie and tell him I'm done.

He blinks, his eyelids fluttering up, droplets of water clinging to his spiky lashes as he seems to focus back on where he is. He smiles distracted at me and I find myself holding the sponge out of his reach as he extends his arm to take it.

"Penny for them" I ask him cheekily. His face freezes, a blush staining his cheeks and I wonder if he had been thinking about breakfast after all but then his eyes cloud over and his gaze drops away and I realise there's more to it than that. As he distracts himself with the gel, it's so obvious that whatever it is he was thinking about that had him looking so dreamy and contemplative, he's trying to hide it from me. Well that's all well and good but after the morning we've had I feel like we can be more open and honest with each other so I prompt him for an answer, trying to keep my tone light.

He lifts his gaze back to mine, the emotions I see in them making me reel. He looks confused, that's my first thought but then I study him more intently and I see that he's not upset or unhappy, quite the opposite actually but he looks like he has this war going on inside. It seems to flit from one to another in a kaleidoscope of emotions...downright wicked and salacious to unsure back to this really sensuous look of desire and then on to a kind of confused perplexity tinged with a complete look of tenderness when he heaves a breath in and smiles.

"Craig?" I reach out, offering him my support at whatever it is that has him thinking all these conflicting emotions. I caress my thumb over the smooth, wet warmth of his skin, waiting, not wanting to push him but wanting to know what it is that has had him daydreaming for almost the whole time we've been in the shower.

"I was thinking about...future stuff" he says in a rush, his eyes flicking to mine again briefly before looking away as he takes the sponge from me. He's acting strange but something in his erratic demeanor puts me at ease somehow. Maybe I just feel a sense of calm because for once it's me offering support. I don't know exactly, what I do know is that I want him to open up, tell me more.

"Future..._us_ stuff?" I ask tentatively. I don't want to push him and this all started from a mild curiosity about him daydreaming but he can't just say he was thinking about the future and me not be intrigued. Still, it's like a kick to the solar plexus when he does confirm my...fears? thoughts? longings?

"Yeah" That one word, that confirmation is enough to tell me I was right to push. Suddenly the fear disappears and I'm left with the thoughts and the longing and...a feeling of anticipation because the smile I just got isn't something I need to be scared or wary of. If anything it gives me hope that he's maybe, just maybe on the same wavelength as me when it comes to 'our' future.

"And?" I don't want to sound like I'm pushing now because this is Craig and I know him well enough to know that if I push too hard, too fast then he'll clam up and it'll be more difficult to get him to open back up. So I voice it cautiously, hoping that he'll carry on. His brow furrows a little and then he does something that I'm half expecting but that comes as a surprise to me at the same time. He turns us so that the hot water from the shower sluices over my skin and through my hair, attempting to turn me again so I have my back to him as he had with me. I'm stubborn though. I can see through his actions, I know he's trying to distract me so he doesn't need to answer and though I don't want to push him too hard, I want him to remain open to it.

I wait, wondering which way he'll go. Will he actually tell me what he's been thinking or will he shrug it off and make out that it's nothing, not important, isn't worth talking about. He shrugs and I almost smile in defeat, thinking he's going with the latter but then...then he surprises me.

"Can we...can we talk about this in a bit, lets get you washed first eh, sort out the day?" his eyes flick to mine and beneath the glistening dark cocoa pools I see his vulnerability, his eyes pleading with me in a way that he's made sure his voice isn't doing. He's not put the shutters down completely though so I feel a surge of optimism that he intends to do as he says.

"Course we can" I tell him, seeing the relief emanate through his body as he visibly relaxes. I hear him sigh, his breath fanning across my neck as he lets out the breath he must have been holding, his hand holding the sponge going to work on my body. I watch him for a second, shaking my head a little that he's so sure he's been let off the hook.

"But Craig?" His hand stills and he lifts his eyes warily, expectant. He forgets one thing. The last time we were going to talk and I put it off, Frankie and my mum turned up on our doorstep and there's no way in hell I'm going to let that happen again.

"Yeah?" I can hear the wariness in his voice and I note the way his body tenses but we've got this far and whatever he was thinking can't be that bad because he looked so happy when he was lost in thought.

"This time we will talk" I assure him, watching in satisfaction when he nods his head in agreement instead of making an excuse. He goes back to washing me and I close my eyes, letting my own mind wander to our future. Ours...mine and Craig's. His hands guide me to turn around and I do it this time, resting my hands against the tiled walls as his skim over my thighs, leaving a trail of bubbles in their wake.

God I could get used to this. I can just imagine me and Craig in a flat just like this somewhere in Dublin or back in Chester. I can picture us so clearly, laughing in the kitchen as we share little anecdotes about our day, him telling me all about the idiots in his lectures that aren't grasping the business concepts he's come up with while I make him a brew before asking his advice as to which records I should play in a club. I let out a sigh when I imagine quiet Sundays in the summer kicking a ball around the park before finding a shady corner in a beer garden, wiling away the afternoon talking, gazing into his eyes...kissing him. Just the thought of being able to share moments like this with him every single day causes a thrill to quiver through my body.

"Are you cold?" Autumn evenings curled up together on the settee watching dvds, my eyes resting on him and his animated features, rather than the latest blockbuster release on the screen, kissing the top of his head as he snuggles against me.

"John Paul...hey!" I'm just imagining taking his hand and leading him to our bedroom when my name being called permeates my thoughts and I'm brought back to reality.

I swallow, licking my lips before glancing back at him over my shoulder, his quizzical look of concern soon turning lusty when he sees my eyes devouring him.

"John Paul?" his voice is husky as he says my name. He looks into my eyes as the hand grasping the shower head snakes around my waist, spraying me down, the amassed soap suds running in rivulets down my thighs to gather in the plughole at my feet. He clears his throat and gestures at me, his eyes flicking to my hair. "You've still..." he waves his hand around and I reach up, feeling the damp strands still clumped together with bits of food debris. "Here I'll just..." he leaves the sentence unfinished as I bend my head down, groaning lightly when I feel his fingernails scrape gently against my scalp, the cool, scented liquid of the gel turning to a thick, creamy lather beneath his fingers. I could lose myself in my imagination once more but the feel of his chest rubbing against my side as he leans over and the sight of his lean, powerful thighs dripping with water kind of prevents that, the visual far more vivid at this moment than the dream.

When he rinses the suds away, I close my eyes, still basking in the feel of his hands in my hair, his arms sliding against various parts of my body as he sprays the water at my head. Eventually it's done and with no messing around, he reaches past me to turn the dial off, the cool waft of air from the flat chilling my body momentarily as he steps from the cubicle to get the towels. He hands me one, the big one, smiling at me brightly as we face each other drying ourselves. This is the point where we'd usually start messing around, getting dry more from chasing each other around the flat and flicking the towels at each other than from actually using them to rub ourselves down but today, today we just did it the normal way, me stealing little glances at him as he strokes himself with it.

I follow him into the other room, catching the pair of boxers he tosses to me, holding them between my teeth as I finish off drying myself, rubbing the towel across the backs of my thighs, flushing when I look up to see him watching me appreciatively.

"So uh..." I clear my throat as my voice sounds funny, "what do you fancy doing today then?" he looks up, thoughtful, his brow furrowing as he contemplates the question. Then he shrugs, sweeping the towel through his hair, resting his gaze back on me.

"Honestly...?" I nod my head, standing up straight and leaning against the door frame with my arms and ankles folded. He lets out a big sigh, settling himself back against the drawers. "Nothing" he states, chuckling. My gaze clashes with his and he smiles back sheepishly. "I'm shattered, we only got to bed around two and then I was awake for ages thinking about what to do after getting Darren's text and then I was up again just after six to sort out..." he waves his hand vaguely towards the window in the other room. Then as if to punctuate his point, he breaks into a yawn, covering his mouth, tipping his head back and closing his eyes because he yawns that widely. He blinks and looks back at me, his eyes glistening with tears. "Sorry".

"Hey don't be, I hadn't even thought". I don't actually feel too bad myself, I think the excitement of this mornings events are still at the forefront of my mind. Saying that... "Actually, having a day in sounds really nice... I could go and pick up those pots we made and something for lunch and then maybe we could get a take away later?" The more I think about it, the more inclined I am to us spending our last day here together in the flat. It seems right somehow and I don't really feel like sharing him today. He nods enthusiastically, grinning at my response.

"You really don't mind?" He lets out another yawn and stretches and I think I actually groan out loud at the picture of perfection he poses. His boxers ride low on his hips, his firm, slim waist tapering towards the slightly paler skin of his groin where his tan ends and his natural skin tone begins. I smile back appreciatively.

"I really don't mind at all" I tell him cheerily. He nods, holding his hand out for my towel, folding it with his when I pass it over. I stand there uncertainly for a moment or two as he puts them back in the bathroom, glancing towards the kitchen and grimacing when I see the mess we've made. I take a step in that direction but Craig's hand wrapping around my forearm stills me.

"Leave it eh? We'll do it later" he says quietly, tugging lightly on my hand. He tosses the duvet back and climbs on the bed, bouncing back over the other side to close the curtains.

"Wait!" I call out, stopping him before he can shut out the sun and the sea and the beach below. I come around the bottom of the bed to stand beside him, circling my arms lightly around his waist and pulling him back against me as we look out of the window, my chin resting gently on his shoulder. I stare out at the message in the sand, unable to stop my breaths hitching in my throat as tears of joy spring to my eyes. I blink them back, sinking into the protective warmth afforded by his body as he leans back against me, letting out a sigh. I tilt my head to look at his face and I feel bewitched as I take in his relaxed features and the entrancing look of affection in his eyes as he gazes back at me.

"I'll never forget this day Craig" I say huskily, brushing my lips softly against his when he turns in the circle of my arms. He smiles, the picture of serenity as he reaches up, his hand cupping my cheek, his thumb grazing a feather light touch across my lips.

"I'll never let you" he responds. Sighing, I pull him in close, resting my cheek against the slight dampness of his hair, breathing in his scent. I've no idea how long we stood there then, holding each other, basking in the warmth radiating from each others bodies. It's only when I feel Craig stifle another yawn that I let go, reaching around him to draw the curtains on the sight that will stay ingrained in my memory as the moment I knew Craig really loved me. Then I pull him back onto the bed still wrapped in my arms.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	186. Chapter 187

**TWO HUNDRED AND FORTY ONE**

**CRAIG**

He pulls me back onto the bed and we settle, my back against his chest, my bum tucked snugly against his thighs and groin with my head resting on the pillow above the crook of his arm. He squeezes me tightly before relaxing, planting a soft, barely there kiss on the back of my neck, his warm, moist breath heating my skin and making the hairs there stand to attention. I try to relax but all of a sudden I don't feel as tired any more, in fact I feel wired, just waiting for him to bring up the subject that we dropped in the shower.

Long minutes pass and I feel myself becoming less tense, his even breathing and the warm security of his arms putting me at ease. He opens his mouth at one point and I think he's going to say something but then he closes it again, doing nothing but shushing me gentle, his lips once more brushing softly against my skin. It's at that point that I realise he's just waiting for me to sleep and that he has no intention of having our little chat right now. So with that in mind, I let myself relax fully, giving myself over as sleep comes to claim me.

"Craig?"

"Hmm?" I tense a little as he shifts, the arm that's slung over my hip coming to rest more solidly around my waist, his fingers clasping mine as he laces them together. I turn my head a little, my eyes connecting with his, the startling clarity of his blue gaze rendering me motionless as it clashes with mine.

"I just wanted to let you know I'll be going and getting the pots while you sleep, that's all" he says after a moments thought. "I didn't want you thinking I'd left you" he adds cheekily.

"Oh...you aren't staying in bed then?" I ask, relief that he's not bringing up _that _conversation coursing through me as I settle against him once more. His hand tightens and I feel his warm breath tickle my neck as he nuzzles into me.

"No..." my shoulders slump when he says this and I feel instantly bereft, even though he's still with me at that moment. "But I'll be back before you get up and I'll come and join you again" he says. I tilt my head back, once more meeting his eyes, loving the way that I can see he's smiling just from the dazzling intensity in them.

"You promise?" Aright, I sound a bit needy but I'm so tired and I don't want to spend a moment of this day apart from him, though I suppose if he's not here while I sleep I can live with it because he'll be present in my dreams anyway.

"Try and stop me" he replies chuckling. I turn ever so slightly to brush his lips softly with mine and then shuffle back into position, immersing myself in the sounds and fragrance and feel of him.

**JOHN PAUL**

I know exactly the moment he falls asleep because he relaxes completely, letting out an unconscious sigh of contentment and it's at that point that I finally let myself breathe normally again. Once we'd got into bed it seemed that he wasn't settling as quickly as he expected. He kept shuffling around and his body was held rigid, the way you'd expect someone to behave if they were anticipating bad news. He eventually relaxed but was still awake so I was going to bring up the conversation we'd mentioned in the shower as it seemed the perfect time to talk. It was only when I voiced his name and his body tensed again that I realised it was me that was making him act this way and with deeper though I came to the conclusion it was me broaching that particular topic of conversation that had him so on edge.

Noting his reaction I soon changed what I was going to say, telling him I was going to pick up the ceramics we'd made on our pottery date. His behaviour unnerves me though because he has me wondering what can be so bad about discussing our future that he appears so wary of talking about it. I'm determined not to stress about it or over analyse it though because after this morning and the way he's spoken to his mum and told her everything, the one thing I know is that he loves me and he wants this...us to work. I press even closer to his back, curling into him until the whole contours of my body mould his, pressing a kiss just beneath his ear, smiling against his warm, fragrant skin when his arm tightens momentarily. I lie there a little while longer, listening to the deep cadence of his breathing, my heart fluttering delicately in my chest every time he utters a sound.

He moves in sleep, turning onto his back so I draw my arm out from beneath him and prop myself up, letting my eyes peruse his face, taking in every feature that's already emblazoned in my mind forever. How did this happen eh? I still can't comprehend that two weeks ago I was sitting my English exam at this exact moment in time and my head had been filled with Austen, Shakespeare and Dean. I'd concentrated like mad because I really wanted those grades and yet despite the intense pressure we'd been under, I hadn't been able to completely let thoughts of Craig drift away. Hell, I'd got that paper finished in record time so I could daydream about coming away.

I just can't quite believe that every one of those dreams has somehow become real, become my life. To think I was actually contemplating trying to get over him and move on once we got back home. How stupid was I? I reach out, sweeping my finger across his eyelashes making them flutter lightly in sleep. How could I ever have thought that the answer to my unrequited love would be to try and meet someone else? Put some distance between me and Craig, like that would've helped. No one could ever...will ever match up to Craig.

I start thinking about the next few months, in particular what might happen once we get our results. I want to bring up going with him to Dublin but...it's not really my place to is it? I mean, he's already got the plans to go so it's for him to ask me if he wants me to go, not the other way around. And if he did ask me, what would I do anyway? Alright, that's a stupid question I'm asking myself because I think it's pretty clear that I'd want to go with him. I'm just not sure how simple that would be. I'd have to try and change colleges or take a year out and I don't know how easy that is to do, plus, I can't see my mum being too thrilled at me putting my degree on hold to move overseas with my boyfriend, no matter how much she likes him. Me, I've no idea what I want to do as a future career, not really but mum...she's had it in her head right from the off that at least one of us will go to college and get a qualification and as that right now rests on me, I can't imagine she'd let me give up that chance without a fight.

A couple of weeks ago, I felt in a position to be able to say something and I'd intended putting the feelers out on this holiday regarding asking him if it'd be fun me joining him out there, even if it was just on holiday but as things have changed between us, it's not an option anymore. I don't want it to look like I'm trying to move things on to the next level in the relationship too soon but at the same time, I want him to know I'm open to it. Hell, if he asked me to marry him tomorrow I would, which is absolutely ridiculous right? but...you just know when you've met the one and with Craig, I have. Yeah, yeah, I know that he's the only bloke I've been intimate with but I don't think that there's a rule book that says you have to sleep with lots of different people before you can know if you've met the right one. I know that the way I feel about Craig can't possibly be matched by anyone else because I feel a unique connection with him. I love him, more than anyone.

The thing is, today, I don't actually feel stressed about the whole future thing, I just want to know what's going on in his head that had him so contemplative in the shower but at the same time serious enough not to want to discuss it then. Whatever it is he's thinking, I know what I mean to him now so I don't feel the need to worry or anything. Not just because he's told me he loves me and written it in the sand but more so because he's told his mum. He wouldn't do that if he wasn't serious about us having a future, no way.

He turns onto his side, his breath caressing over my shoulder where I'm propped up next to him. I lower myself down again, until our faces are close together, the moisture from his sweet, fruity breath making me lick the taste from my lips. I can't resist dipping my head and touching them to his, smiling when I feel his mouth quirk against mine. He sighs and I lean back, my eyes roving over the tantalising mole above his lip, my gaze resting on his eyelashes where they remain fanned out across his cheeks. I love watching him sleep. There's something so heavenly and serene in his features that makes me just want to bask in the warmth of him.

Deciding that I don't want to miss any more time with him that I have to, I leave him to sleep, edging out from beneath the duvet and making sure it covers him lightly as I step away from the bed. I quickly shrug into the same pair of jeans as earlier but opt this time for my own t shirt instead of his cardigan and my trainers instead of bare feet. Then I grab my wallet, phone and trainers and go over to the window seat to put them on. Realising I still have the 'public declaration of love' voucher in my pocket, I take it out, carefully placing it in the empty sleeve in front of where I keep my notes. Then grinning to myself and looking at Craig's huddled form once more, I slip it in my back pocket.

He doesn't stir when I lean over and brush his warm, dry lips with mine but he does breathe a sigh before turning more fully onto his front, grasping my pillow in his fist and pulling it into his arms, his unconscious gesture making my stomach flip over and my body ache for him. I reach out and brush a few stray strands of hair back from his forehead and then I have to tell myself to go, so I'm back before he wakens.

It's a nice day, a little windier than others and it feels quite cold when I'm walking in the shade but it's bright and it's still quite early so it could get warmer yet. When I get to the building that houses Shelly's pottery workshop I see a sign on the door, saying she'll be back in five minutes, so I wait for a bit, listening to the music I'd had on my MP3 player when Craig came in earlier. When another ten minutes pass, I realise I could be in for a long wait so instead of hanging around indeterminably I head to the nearest convenience shop. Taking a bit of time to browse around, I pick up some essentials...lagers, more milk and the fixings for a cooked breakfast, figuring that we don't need much if we're getting a take out later. Then I pay for the shopping and head back to the pottery shop, smiling and calling hello as I step inside, the tinkle of the bell above the door alerting her to my presence also.

Shelly comes out from around the back, drying her hands on a towel that has clay smeared on it in varying degrees of thickness.

"Ahh you came back for them" she says by way of a greeting. I smile and nod my head, my cheeks becoming flushed as she seems to assess me. She leans around until she can see out of the big, store window, her brows furrowing slightly when she turns back to me. "Is your...your friend not with you?"

"No he's back at the flat, we had kind of a late night and early morning" I tell her by way of an explanation. She nods her head in acceptance and ushers me through to the back room where we made the pots the other day.

"Have a seat...would you like some Darjeeling?" I must look perplexed at her question because she smiles kindly and holds up a box of tea bags. "Tea?" she reiterates, flicking the kettle on when I politely accept, not really having any reason to hand not to. I sit down on one of the upright chairs, the strains of a familiar classical piece playing into the room from the stereo on the shelf. I look around, my attention immediately drawn to the two glazed pots that sit proudly on one of the nearby shelves, their familiar shape making me chuckle. Shelly turns around at the sound, her eyes sparkling as she pours the water into the mugs.

"You did an excellent job...they turned out well don't you think?" she asks as she makes her way over to them, her kaftan flowing behind her as she moves. Reaching up, she carefully takes down the two vase shaped pots, placing them in front of me on the large oak workbench. I turn them, admiring our handy work, my fingers tracing lightly over the glossy surface where they've been blasted in the furnace and then glazed.

"They're quite good" I say proudly, shaking my head incredulously that they had actually turned out so well.

"They're very good, especially that one" she answers, gesturing towards the vase that I'd helped Craig to make. I felt my cheeks flame when I remember the way my hands had guided his, licking my lips when I think of him trembling at my close proximity, looking away from Shelly and back to the pot when I reminisce at how close I'd come to losing control with him in this very room. I don't know what we'll do with the pots when we get home but what I do know is that whenever I see it, be it on Frankie's window sill or in the bathroom or in the middle of the dining table, I'll have a very vivid memory of how it got created in the first place.

She comes back over with two steaming mugs of tea and sits herself down opposite me, smiling at me in that way that tells me she's sizing me up. I smile back not really knowing what to say or do, taking little sips of my tea to hide my discomfort, jumping slightly when she does finally speak.

"So you and Craig...did you enjoy your date then?" she asks, bringing it to my attention that we'd told her on our last meeting that the pottery making was a prelude to our date. Again she smiles, encouraging me to open up and I find myself doing just that, starting off tentative, giving her an outline of what we got up to and then getting more expressive and excitable when I tell her about Craig winning in the casino.

"It sounds like lady luck was on his side" she points out when I told her about the poker game and the way he'd fooled everyone into thinking he had a rubbish hand.

"Oh he was incredible, he just blew them all away and it wasn't just luck, you know? He knew what he was doing". She watches me thoughtfully, her long fingers cupping her chin as she listens. I tell her about the roulette and how he won that too and then I regale her with my take on going to the bar afterwards. She raises her eyebrows when I tell her about the song.

"You must have been nervous up there". I nod my head and take another sip of my tea, cupping the mug between my fingers as I tell her.

"I was, I was petrified but...I wanted to show him how much I love him and do something special you know? I wanted the perfect ending to the evening." I don't know what it is, maybe her calming aura or something but she's so easy to talk to and such a good listener. It's great to be able to talk openly about Craig finally and not have to pretend he's just a friend to me. She listens, her eyes sparkling and I find myself opening up to her so easily.

"It sounds like a lovely end to the day you planned, he's a lucky young man" she says.

"So am I" I blurt out, biting my lip when I see her smile turn into a knowing grin. I feel myself blushing as the real end to that evening suddenly springs to mind. Mine might have been the perfect end to my date but what Craig gave me back at the flat was the perfect end to the evening or the perfect start to everything else. As though sensing that my mind has gone elsewhere Shelly gets up and takes the two pots, individually wrapping them in bubble wrap before boxing them and sticking the lids down with one of the fancy logo stickers. I finish my tea and stand, handing her the mug as I take the carrier bag with the two boxes inside from her. Then some sort of instinct kicks in and I lean in, kissing her cheek and thanking her, not really sure if my sentiments are more for the pots or for the tea and chat. Either way, I'm glad I stuck around for a bit. It was nice.

"Thanks again for...this" I say as she walks me to the door and holds it open as I pass. I start walking away, turning after a short while and waving again before heading back home...to Craig.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	187. Chapter 188

**TWO HUNDRED AND FORTY TWO**

JOHN PAUL

I decide to walk the scenic route back to the flat along the promenade, admiring the sandcastles being built, watching the odd frisbee being thrown and the poor dads trying and failing to get their kids kites under control. I'm practically bouncing back, carrier bags swinging next to my legs, on a high from the events of this morning and looking forward to getting back to Craig.

I want to make the most of having Craig completely to myself for the rest of the day and my head is filled with ideas of how to spend that time...most of them, it has to be said are of a sexy nature. What? I can't help it.

The thing is, when we get home, I've no idea how much time we'll actually get to ourselves, especially in the first couple of days. I could tell this morning that Jacqui was full of questions which, thankfully she didn't ask in front of Frankie so I know I'm in for an interrogation when I get home. No doubt my mum and the rest of my sisters will be putting their oars in for good measure too and will be wanting to know everything...how long it's been going on, how it came about, what was said...everything.

As for Craig, well, I can't see Frankie suddenly being alright enough with me and her son being a couple to allow us any privacy at The Dog. Honestly, after the way she left today, I don't think she'll be too bad but there's a big difference between saying she'll try to understand and she wants him to be happy to suddenly having us both alone in his room getting up to goodness knows what. Heck, after everyone found out I was gay and me and Craig became friends again, it took her a couple of weeks to stop keep coming into his room with drinks and biscuits for us and 'accidentally' leaving his door ajar. She's tactful like that. Seriously, anyone would think I wanted to jump his bones. Alright so yeah, I did want to jump him but she didn't have to make it so obvious she didn't trust me, I never would've done that.

It's not just that either. On the few times he's talked about going to Dublin in the last few weeks, he's mentioned how Jack and Darren have given him extra shifts so he can get some money behind him before he makes the move. So with his extra shifts at the pub and my added nights at The Loft there's not likely to be much alone time.

My mind wanders back to this afternoon and what I could possibly come up with to keep us entertained. Ahh who am I kidding? I know that I'd be more than happy to just stop in bed for the rest of the day.

I'm smiling already but it gets wider as I approach the spot where I know I'll be able to see his sand writing clearly, my fingers itching for my phone so that I can snap a picture. As I get closer though, I realise that there isn't going to be a picture as someone has turned the JP into a JT and at least three sets of dog and footprints are running through it as though an adult and child have chased their dog right through Craig's sentiments.

I stand there looking at it, trying not to feel too crushed that the declaration is ruined, telling myself that it doesn't make his words of love any less true just because I can't see them in the sand any more.

I turn away, my shoulders slumped as I make my way over to one of the benches and sit down, trying to shake the feeling of melancholy that sweeps over me like a tidal wave of negative emotion. I sit there for a minute or two, picturing this morning and the way he'd looked all windswept, waiting anxiously looking at the flat window as I'd watched him from a little way down the promenade. I never knew I could feel as happy as I did in that moment when I called his name and he looked up at me, his expression changing from uncertain to euphoric in a matter of seconds. I guess that's why I'm so gutted because I wanted that visual to keep with me as a memento.

Something glints across the road and I look up, automatically searching out our big bay window. The light isn't from there, it's coming from a row of foil windmills set up on a stand outside the B&B next door to our building but seeing our flat there, knowing Craig is inside waiting for me to come back perks me up, kicking the feeling of sadness away.

Taking my phone out, telling myself I've got lots of other reminders, I scroll through the pictures...lots of them. I chuckle at the one of Craig with the hen party we bumped into on our way back to the flat that first day, the way his mouth is opened in admonishment as he reaches to stop me taking the picture, the bride to be's arms wrapped around his neck so tightly he looks like he's being strangled. Then I flick through the vast array of other pictures I'd taken...Craig posing with his putter aloft beside the eighteenth hole, beaming for the camera with that wicked glint he'd had still present in his eyes. Just remembering the teasing he'd done that night sends a thrill through my body, awakening other recent memories like him flirting and winking at me and the way he'd stood provocatively, licking his lips and biting his lip in that sexy way of his to ensure he won the game. Hell that night I'd felt like a winner too because I'd seen a side to Craig I never knew existed and though he'd sent me into emotional turmoil, he'd also treated me in a way that showed me he cared and that he was trying.

My stomach clenches as I look through the pictures taken at the Pleasure Beach, the conversations and banter we'd shared filtering through my mind with each different image. Craig riding the horse on the Steeplechase ride, the look of concentration etched into his features as clear in the photo as it would be if he was standing before me. Then the pictures I'd snapped as we'd waited in line for the Revolution and Big One, the huge grin plastered on his face to show me that he wasn't nervous about the rides so I shouldn't be either. Just thinking about the way he'd teased and flirted and the innuendo he used makes me blush. I mean, at that point there was nothing between us, at least as far as he was concerned but friendship. Maybe, looking back, it's easier to see that his sub conscious was telling him something that his actual conscious mind hadn't grasped yet.

The next picture that comes up was taken later that night at Funny Girls, one that Laura had snapped of the two of us, me and Craig sitting side by side with bottles of Lager in front of us, faces flushed, the Lapland voucher in my hand, identical grins splitting our faces as we point at them. Just thinking about planning that holiday is enough to give me goosebumps and butterflies at the same time. I can't wait, literally because it's going to be amazing. It can't not be. I go to the next one and it's one that Dean blue toothed me back at his and Ollie's holiday flat after Craig had left. It was taken while we were up on the stage, standing together with the other couple..._real_ couple standing next to us. I've got my hands stuffed in my pockets and Craig's is at his neck, his other loosely hanging by his side, both of us looking happy at having come second but a bit wary as we stand next to the impossibly tall drag queens. It's just a snapshot but I can see the symbiosis between us, more united than the other two guys up there.

Stretching my legs out in front of me, I settle back on the bench, folding my arms and tilting my head back, letting the rays of the sun warm my face, thinking, clutching the phone in my fingers.

She was right the other day, Shelly, when she said we make a good team, we do. I think we compliment each other, our answers that night just go to prove it. He knows how to make me laugh when I get too introspective or serious and I seem to bring out his more thoughtful, caring side. Honestly, there's so much of Craig I've seen on this holiday that I'd only ever got glimpses of before. I knew he could be romantic and impulsive but not in the ways he had been while we'd been away from home. Just thinking of some of the things he's done while we've been in Blackpool bring a smile to my face.

I open my eyes as my phone vibrates a text alert in my hand and I open it, expecting it to be Craig, surprised when it's Michaela. Opening the message I have to smile, rolling my eyes when I read the part where she said she knew it was Craig all along. Then I open the attachment she sent with it and I vow never to shout at her for nicking my stuff ever again. The picture she's sent is even better than the one I wanted to take because she's somehow captured both me and Craig and the words he wrote all at the same time. Getting up, I turn around and walk over to the sea wall, looking out at the etching in the sand, realising she must have taken it from somewhere near this spot. My eyes tear up as I look at the spoiled writing that he'd so lovingly made earlier, my gaze resting on the same point where we were sat when Michaela had taken the photo.

I'd no idea they were even there watching us, let alone that she'd thought to take a picture but she had captured it and now, with the real thing ruined, it just makes my day. Looking away from the writing in the sand to the photo on my phone, I can't help smiling, my fingers trembling as I remember the moment shown in the picture just after me and Craig sank to the sand, his head resting on my shoulder seconds after telling me he was in love with me. I trace the image with my thumb, closing my eyes as I recall the feel of his skin beneath my fingers when I'd leaned in and kissed him, all thoughts that he didn't feel what I do flying out to sea.

Chuckling to myself, I save the picture to the file with the rest of the holiday photos and then I type out a rapid reply to my sister, saying thanks and I owe her one, wondering even as I press send exactly what kind of extortion she'll come up with for me to express my appreciation. Then I head across the road, almost bumping into Babs as I enter through the lobby.

"Everything alright love?" I grin back as Babs passes me with a mug of tea in her hands, following her back out and settling down on the bench next to her.

"Smashing thanks, I just picked up the pots" I tell her shaking the bag. She knows what I'm talking about as I told her about them when we got chatting this morning as Craig said goodbye to his mum.

"Ooh lets have a look then" she replies enthusiastically, peering through the gap. I reach in and take out one of the boxes, showing her through the clear plastic window in the front the vase that Craig made. She seems impressed at our handywork as she looks at it, jokingly offering to buy it from me to put in her lounge window. We chat a bit longer and then she asks me how we've enjoyed our holiday, the smile on her face growing and her eyes softening as I tell her.

"It's been brilliant, really, the best holiday I've been on, I can't...I can't tell you how brilliant" I gush for want of a better explanation. She nods, inclining her head towards the flat.

"It was okay in the end then...having to share a double room?" she enquires. I lean forward, my hands clasped together as I narrow my eyes and look at her. I see the edge of her mouth tilt up and note the twinkle that appears in her eyes.

"You knew?" I ask, my heart starting to hammer in my chest. She smiles, reaching over and pats my hand before taking it in hers, giving it a good squeeze.

"Honey, I could tell before you even opened your mouth that you had a soft spot for your friend" she tells me kindly. I take a deep breath, feeling the blush creep up over my neck and cheeks.

"But Craig...he isn't..." she laughs, waving away my explanation before I've even finished.

"Gay?" I nod my head and she laughs, her voice deep and smokey. "My dear boy, I've run a guest house in the heart of Blackpool for over twenty years, believe me, I've seen all kinds and let me tell you, the affection that boy had for you was as clear as the love you feel for him." I frown at her good naturedly, not sure if she'd set us up on purpose or if it was just coincidence. She sees my puzzlement and elaborates.

"I'm not saying that I knew you sharing a room would make you fall in love the way you have but you wore your heart on your sleeve and he seemed more than happy with the arrangements so I'd say it all worked out fine in the end, wouldn't you?" she finishes with a wink. Before I can stop myself, I lean over and engulf her in my arms, hugging her like I would my mum.

"Thank you" I breathe, feeling her squeezing me as she pats me on the back.

"That's quite alright...now then, I think you'd best get yourself back to your Prince Charming before he thinks you've run off and joined the circus." I pull back and grab the bags, smiling to myself at the thought of seeing Craig again.

"Don't forget to say goodbye before you leave" she calls out as I head inside. I nod my head, saying thanks again and then set off up the stairs back to our flat, being sure to open the door as quietly as possible as I enter so as not to wake him.

Letting myself in, my eyes automatically go to the bed when I step far enough through the door. I actually feel my expression change and fill with tenderness when my gaze rests on him sprawled out beneath the weight of the duvet, his arms and torso exposed where the quilt fails to cover him. He hasn't moved much since I left him. Something I've noted before about Craig is that he doesn't shift positions much once he's asleep, but his head is now resting on the pillow he took from my side of the bed, his arms still folded around it. He's fast asleep and doesn't stir as I place the carrier back with the pots in next to the drawers and tip toe my way through the carnage in the kitchen to put the sausages, bacon, eggs and mushrooms in the fridge.

I contemplate cleaning and tidying up the mess we've made so we don't have to mess with it later but figure the noise might wake him up and besides, Craig is snuggled all warm and cosy in bed and I did promise I'd be there when he woke. I head over, sitting carefully on the edge so as not to disturb him, toeing off my socks and trainers, checking over my shoulder that he's still sleeping. He is, the gentle rise and fall of his shoulders indicating his restful slumber. Then I pull my t shirt off and shuck out of my jeans and climb in next to him.

I hold my breath as I take the edge of the pillow, freezing when he moves as I pull it slowly towards me out of his grasp. He stirs and mutters as he lets go, a slight frown creasing his forehead, his mouth forming a pout making me feel a little guilty until I settle myself down properly, his head going to my chest as mine rests on the pillow. He gets comfy, the fan of lashes gracing his cheeks showing he's still asleep as he slings an arm across my chest and a leg over mine, pinning me to the bed. I lie on my back, one arm curling protectively around him, the other resting behind my head on the pillow. Dipping my head down, I kiss his hair, burying my nose in the soft, dark strands so I can inhale that same familiar scent that is like a drug to me. Letting my eyes drift closed, I savour the warmth of having Craig against me, the sounds and smells and feel of him in my arms lulling me to sleep.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	188. Chapter 189

**TWO HUNDRED AND FORTY THREE**

JOHN PAUL

Sometime later, I awaken to find I have an absolute raging hard-on brought about by the delightful feel of my boyfriends hand wrapped gently but firmly around my cock. I sigh, lifting my hips into his touch, turning my head into the pillow and biting it, groaning quietly as he begins to stroke me. I thrust into his hand and turn onto my side, noting for the first time since waking that his eyes are still closed, though his breaths are coming kind of shallow from between his parted lips. I give myself over to the glorious touch of his hold, undulating in his grasp to meet the motions of his hand. I groan when he grazes my balls lightly with his knuckles, the murmurs of encouragement coming from me making his lips tilt into a smile.

He stills for a second when I make a particularly load moan of encouragement so I take the opportunity to slide from his grasp, discard my underwear and slowly make my way beneath the duvet, kissing down the length of his body until I reach his dick which is hard even while he slumbers. I reach out, carefully tugging his shorts down and off his legs in one fluid motion, my hands going to his hips and my lips pressing feather light kisses to his belly until I feel his body quiver beneath my touch. I hear a low husky moan emanate from him and it's at that point that I lift my gaze, my eyes connecting with his startlingly alert brown stare.

"I want you" I murmur, smiling against his skin as he gasps for breath, my lips skimming his inner thigh as my tongue flicks out to lick his firm, toned skin. I edge a little higher, letting the palm of my hand skim along his upper thigh, lightly tickling over his balls until I reach his cock, pressing it against his belly so I can lick along the sensitive flesh between his balls and his bum. He moans and licks his lips and then seems to get a grip of himself as he smiles at me, his face becoming radiant.

"You've only just had me" he says chuckling, his hand reaching down to push the duvet back, the backs of his fingertips skimming my cheek.

"Yeah well, I want you again" I growl. I can't help it. I want him so much and I can't help thinking I always will. It's like the need to reach out and feel him, touch him until he moans is all consuming to the point that I wonder if it's possible for a person to spontaneously combust from needing someone so much.

I take my time, leisurely pleasuring him, exploring his body thoroughly until he wakens enough to stop me, his hands cupping my face, pulling me lightly towards him and kissing me before nudging me onto my side, his arm wrapping around me as his body spoons me.

**CRAIG**

Waking up to the feel of John Paul kissing and touching my body has to be one of the best things I've even experienced. It's like he knows what he wants and he's going to get it as he tells me, his lips curving into a smile as he kisses and licks his way across some of the more sensitive parts of my body. I let out this low keening sound of desperation, pushing the duvet off him so I can see his lust filled eyes and smiling face more clearly. He continues on and I find that within a few minutes I'm wide awake, my whole body alive with nerve endings that are tingling, the blood coursing through my body drowning out all other sounds bar the ones he's making.

Wanting him so much I think I might explode, I turn him around so I'm spooning him, my cock nudging between his cheeks into the groove as I rock my hips against him. Making short work of preparing myself, I reach around his waist and pull him right back against me so my thighs are pressed against the backs of his, my chest on his back. Parting his cheeks, I slip a couple of fingers into him, the lubricant making it easy, his urgency apparent when he pushes back on them, murmurs of pleasure escaping his lips.

"Now Craig, I'm ready" he growls, looking over his shoulder, his gaze meeting mine. I nod my head and grasp my cock, sliding it into him with just a little resistance. It's like his body just accepts me as a part of it as I rock against him slowly, the tight warmth of him enveloping me, constricting around my body as I set a leisurely pace. I close my eyes, burying my face in his neck, sucking the flesh there as I savour the fragrance and taste of him.

I wrap my arm around him and take hold of his dick at the exact moment I seem to hit that sensitive spot deep inside him because he lets out a low, guttural moan, jerking back against me, his hand wrapping tightly around mine at the same time.

"Oh Jeez Craig, do that again" he cries breathlessly, his muscles clamping around me again as I repeat the action, this time sinking my teeth into his shoulder and licking across his skin as I thrust harder into him. Soon the rhythm intensifies and I start to fuck him harder, his words of encouragement and growls of pleasure spurring me on.

In what feels like no time at all, I experience that overwhelming feeling of euphoria washing over me, my balls tightening as I plunge hard into him, my hand completely losing it's coordination as I jerk him off.

"Ffuckk Craig, I'm gonna..."

"Hang on..." I beg him breathlessly, bucking into him until I feel him start to lose it, his dick pulsing beneath my fingers.

"Craig, I can't...ohh fuck!" His cock swells in my hand seconds before he comes, jerking his hips, his hand squeezing mine where I hold him beneath it. The sound of my name on his lips is enough to send me over the edge too and with one final, powerful thrust I empty myself inside him, calling his name. I bury my face in his neck and inhale deeply, letting that familiar, sexual fragrance of him assault my senses. I can feel my heart beating against his back and the blood racing through my body as I lay satiated against him. He shifts slightly, lifting his hand from mine, so I let go of him, twisting in the bed and patting the floor beneath the bed until I locate a piece of discarded clothing. I snag the towel I used earlier and pass it to him, kissing the curve of his spine as he cleans himself off. Then I take it from him, discarding the condom and sorting myself out, quickly resuming my position before he thinks I'm moving for good.

I nuzzle into his neck, smattering kisses there, loving the way he's totally relaxed against me. He lifts his leg a little as I nudge even closer, closing it on top of mine so it's sandwiched between his thighs, my other leg taking the top. Then he starts running his hand up and down my thigh and hip, lazily making swirls with his fingertips.

"I could get used to this" I murmur, beneath his ear as I place an open mouthed kiss there, my tongue darting out to taste the slight saltiness of his skin. His hand stills for a split second, his fingertips dancing in place as he taps them, before resuming the same gentle, leisurely strokes as before.

"Me too" he replies, not giving me any indication what so ever from his answer as to what he's thinking. I venture on.

"I was thinking about this earlier actually" I add, feeling a little more confident. I know I'm dropping hints but it seems the best way of starting what I know could be an awkward conversation. Lucky for me John Paul's so smart.

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh, me and you, our own place..." he stiffens in my arms and I feel the slow, regular rise and fall of his chest still beneath my hand as he holds his breath. A few seconds later he releases it.

"You want to talk now?" he asks surprised, his blue eyes connecting with mine as he looks back over his shoulder. I nod my head, feeling nervous but wanting to get it out of my system so I can stop thinking about it because the more I do, the more common sense flies out of the window and my own selfish wishes start to take over. I take a breath, wrapping my arms more tightly around him, looking at the different colours of blond in his hair as I start speaking.

"Listen, what you asked me in the shower...I wasn't thinking anything bad if that's the impression you got" I start tentatively.

"I didn't think it was bad, you looked too happy for that but...you were thinking about the future..._our_ future?" he ventures, his voice strong and resilient, a complete contrast to mine.

"Uh huh" I pause for a second, gathering my thoughts. "Do you think we'll be able to get over any obstacles?"

"What...like facing your mum and telling her everything you mean?" John Paul says, his tone teasing.

"I suppose you're right" I agree, rolling my eyes. Looking at it like that I realise that if I can tell my mum and get through that then I can get through anything. Putting off asking John Paul to Dublin a little while longer should be simple and if it turns out he gets really good results then yeah, it's a stumbling block but nothing like the one we've overcome today. As if sensing what I'm thinking, John Paul leans in, his hand covering mine reassuringly.

"Look as far as I'm concerned, we've got over the hardest thing which is finding each other in the first place and then we've faced the worst thing which was your mum...no offense" he says succinctly. I have to laugh at that. He just really insulted my mum but I have to join in with him as I agree.

"None taken".

"As far as anything else life throws at us I think we can handle it" he says with the most confidence I've heard him use all day. It lifts my spirits that he's not got those doubts any more. He smiles, his eyes lighting up as he looks at me, biting his lip when I find myself unable to break his gaze.

"You think so?" I feel my heart pounding, not because I'm worried but because I feel like maybe this isn't going to be as hard as I first thought.

"Don't you?"

"I suppose...I'd like to think we can" I shrug, laughing, rubbing my face with my hand, the short dark hairs there rasping against my fingers.

"There're things I..._we_ need to...God this is hard, I think there's stuff we need to sort out but..." I sigh and take a deep breath, my hands shaking. "I think we need to see what our results are first" I tell him, hoping he won't hate me for not being more forthcoming. I'm usually organised way in advance with things and try to plan stuff to a T but this that's happened with me and John Paul has thrown a spanner in the works and it's not that easy to just change things. I look at him, my eyes roving over his features as he mentally digests my mess of an explanation and I have to say, spanner or not, I wouldn't change what's happened between us for anything.

The more I think about it, the more I feel I'm making the right decision not asking him yet. Firstly because I might not even get the results I need to get into Trinity and it'd look well me making plans for the two of us if he did say yes and then have to change them because I've failed again. I'd look like a right dick. Secondly because it buys me a bit of time through the summer to get more of a feel for what John Paul would want to do. Like I say, I'm sure if I asked him now he'd say yes, he'd like to come with me but...I don't know, it's all so new and I'd want him to make his decision because he's certain, not just because we've spent two weeks acting like a couple on their honeymoon, practically living in a state of blissful happiness. Lastly, it'll give me more time to get sorted for if I do get into Trinity. I can find out where JP would stand if he gets good or bad results. I can find out about other colleges near mine so he wouldn't have to miss out even if he does come.

"What things?" he asks. It's a pertinent question but if I start going into detail then it'll be even more difficult to leave things as they are for now.

"Just, future stuff...University and college and all that" I say, forcing myself not to elaborate. He nods his head thoughtfully, his expression giving nothing away as to what exactly he's thinking. He licks and then bites his bottom lip between his teeth, studying me so intently that I feel his gaze is burning into me. He lets out the breath he appears to have been holding and smiles wryly.

"Right...okay well, we'll talk about that when the results come then" he says, chewing on the inside of his cheek, the action giving him that really sexy pouty look he's been trying to perfect. Then he looks at me and I can hear the decisiveness in his tone as he speaks again, "I'll hold you to it" he says bluntly. I nod my head and take his hand in mine, my thumb skimming the soft, fleshy skin beneath his thumb as I hold it between mine.

"You won't have to, I won't forget". Hell, I'm counting down the days already.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	189. Chapter 190

**_Thanks as always to those that leave a message, review or comment. It's so brilliant to be getting such amazing feedback still. Sorry I can't reply to some of them but to answer question...no, I don't write under any other username and I haven't written (and don't currently intend) to write for any other couple. It's JPC all the way for me :)_ **

**_I do intend taking this story further, as this particular Craig and John Paul don't seem in any hurry to be let it finish. Basically, it's screaming sequel. Anyway, as soon as I decide on an outcome, I'll let you know. Thanks again for the interest. Fuggs, I can't believe you read it all again. LOL_**

**_Enjoy!  
_**

**TWO HUNDRED AND FORTYFOUR**

**CRAIG**

He continues to lie on his back for a few more minutes and I wonder if he's mad at me or if he's just thinking, either way, I'm getting more and more anxious the longer the silence is drawn out. "So uh...what about you then? Your mum must be excited about you going to college eh?" Shit! Not exactly the best way of getting off that particular topic of conversation. He flinches, but covers up the barely there movement well by shifting position a little, staring at the ceiling. Then I see his lips twitch into a smile and I can tell he's thinking about at least one member of his family.

"I think she's already got the banners and balloons" he laughs to himself then looks at me. "It's a big deal to mum you know...first McQueen to get a decent education and all that" he says, drifting once more into silence. He might not know it but what he's just said pretty much confirms to me that waiting is the best option. We lie there for a bit, him thinking goodness knows what as I contemplate what my mums reaction might be. Then he clears his throat and turns his head, practically pinning me to the bed with the heat of his gaze.

"So basically, when you were daydreaming in the shower, you were imagining how hot the sex will be when we've had to go without for a few days then?" he asks lightly, flirtatiously. I laugh at that. It's not just me that's been thinking how things are going to change when we go home then? That's good to know. I reach out and trace the curve of his brow, my fingers delving into his hair at his temple so I can bring his head down to kiss me. He does, softly, his lips both feeding mine and drinking from me at the same time like only he knows how. Drawing away, I look at him thoughtfully, remembering my thoughts in the shower and how he's not actually that far off with his assessment.

"Yeah something like that" I tell him sincerely. "I'm gonna miss this, you know?" He nods his head in agreement, a little of the sparkle leaving his eyes. "But we'll still find loads of time to spend together, it just...it just won't be our own place for a bit". There, I said it. There's no mistaking that I've imagined us living together, I just can't bring myself to hope it can happen immediately. I feel him turn in my arms until he's facing me, his head resting on the pillow, his hand cupping his cheek.

"You see us like that then? At some point?" he asks quietly, his voice holding a hint of wistfulness. I nod my head, biting my lip, smiling at him.

"I just picture us that's all...together...do you ever do that?" He smiles and reaches out, the backs of his fingers skimming across my cheek bone, his thumb coming to rest on my lower lip which he caresses. He lifts his eyes to mine and I see them smiling back at me, that vibrant cobalt colour twinkling as they fasten on mine.

"Do _I_ ever do that? You're kidding me right?" Does he not then? As I look at the way his expression turns all wistful and dreamy I realise that...no, that's not what he means. He blushes a deep shade of red, so much so that I'm sure I can feel the heat come from beneath his skin and he looks away coyly, as though his eyes will give away all his secrets.

"Well?" I raise my eyebrows, imploring him with my eyes to elaborate. "Come on, you can't say it like that and then not tell me what you think about us" I cajole, teasing him, all the while feeling like my heart might just hammer it's way right through my ribcage. He covers his eyes with the hand that was resting beneath his cheek, the one touching me slipping down until his fingers cup my neck, the tips of them without a doubt able to feel my pulse pounding beneath them. He shakes his head, sounding suddenly shy.

"I can't Craig, it's too embarrassing" he mumbles. Rolling my eyes heavenwards, I take hold of his hand, removing it from in front of his face, completely ignoring the resistance he puts up. His eyes dart away, only coming back to meet mine briefly when I let out a loud, huffy sigh. Then I give him a look..._the_ look. The one that I know will make him tell me his deepest darkest secrets if I want him to. He laughs and shakes his head at me incredulous but with the way his mouth twists, like he's trying to stop himself smiling, I know it's working.

"That's not fair Craig...Craig...Craaigg!" he giggles, reaching out and trying to cover my eyes, his plan to stop me giving him 'the look' failing when I tickle his palm. He reaches out and caresses a finger along the upturned tips of my eyelashes, his laughter dying out. "Your lashes" he whispers beneath his breath, "get me every time". I should feel triumphant but all I'm getting right now is that jolt to the groin that comes when I hear his quiet, husky voice. It's not enough to throw me off my task though.

"Go on then, tell me" I look at him again and he laughs and rolls his eyes, muttering about Bambi beneath his breath. Then he holds his hands up in surrender and his expression turns suddenly serious.

"Alright, I...I'm not able to picture anything in the future without you in it" he tells me, his eyes darting away as soon as he's said it. His words hit me with such force that I could've been punched, my heart slamming in my chest, the blood pumping through my body so loudly that I'm sure he can hear it. I edge closer, bumping his nose with mine until he turns those startling blue eyes back on me, the honesty and tenderness in his words shining from them with startling clarity. I reach out and stroke his face, leaning in to draw him into a long, lingering kiss. Things start getting a little heated, his hand slipping beneath the duvet to cup my bum pulling me in closer. Then he groans, breaking the kiss and laughing lightly, his eyes sparkling.

"What was that for?" he asks breathlessly. I shrug and now it's my turn to cast my eyes down, taking a moment to think before looking back at him.

"Me neither".

"Eh?"

"What you just said about not being able to see a future without me in it...I feel like that too" I reiterate. He grins.

"Really?" I chuckle, slapping him lightly because he's slipping back into doubting mode again.

"Yeah...I'm not saying that I've mapped everything out, I just...I don't know" I can't think of the right way to explain it so I try to come up with an example instead. "Right, this morning when Michaela started banging on about her dream wedding and all that..." John Paul shakes his head in remembrance, cringing when he thinks about that conversation. "Well I could just imagine you walking her down the aisle and then coming over and sitting next to me to watch the rest of the ceremony". He bites his lip when I tell him this, a somewhat dreamy expression fleeting across his features.

"Every time you mention graduating from university I picture you up on stage accepting your diploma and then us going out afterwards to celebrate" he informs me, suddenly not so shy about expressing his thoughts.

"Somewhere quiet and intimate, just the two of us?"

"Well yeah, after we've taken everyone else out for a celebratory drink...I can't see your mum being too happy if I whisk you off before she's had chance to show you off". God he knows my mum so well.

"I want to teach you to drive" I muse.

"I'll give you massages after a stressful day at work and then you can let your hair down in whichever club I'm playing at and listen to the mix I put on just for you" he says grinning and getting soppy on me. I like what he's saying but what makes it even better is that he's thinking these things.

"Sounds like heaven". He raises his eyebrows at my admission and I grin, nodding my head, laughing at him as he suddenly jerks himself up from the bed and throws his leg over me. He straddles me, his fingers wrapping gently around my wrists as he pins them to the pillow beneath my head, the duvet slipping enticingly down to his hips. Then his face turns serious as his eyes follow a path from my torso, up over my chest and neck to fall onto my face, his lips curving into a smile and his fingers linking with mine as he looks into my eyes.

"So me and you...we're on the same page then?" he asks quietly, his eyes searching mine as he waits for an answer. I reach up, my fingers sliding into the hair at the nape of his neck as I tug his head down until his face is inches from mine. Then I crane my neck a little and plant a soft, warm kiss on his smiling mouth, feeling it widen even more beneath the pressure. I break the connection before it turns more heated and look into his eyes, letting my thumb caress along his jawline.

"Definitely".

**JOHN PAUL**

He has no idea how ecstatic I am to hear him say that because no matter how much I tried not to, I couldn't help feeling a little dejected when he said there were things we needed to sort out but that he wanted to wait until after we got the results to discuss them. He mightn't have told me what but I can put two and two together and get the right answer. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to work out that the outcome of our results will make a difference to any decisions that we make about college and stuff. That's why hearing him say we're definitely on the same page is like music to my ears.

I've pretty much laid it on the line that I've imagined us in our own place, years down the line and he didn't flinch or back off or even change the subject. In fact he seemed to really like what I was saying. Just listening to the things he's thought about with regards to our future, teaching me to drive and thinking about us together at my sisters imaginary wedding is enough to make me want to do cartwheels or even better, kiss him senseless and show him how great we are together. I'm just getting into the second option, kissing him like my life depends on it when his stomach rumbles and, I'm telling you, you wouldn't think such a loud noise could come from a man as slight as he is.

I stop mid kiss, my bottom lip still caught between his teeth as I lift my head. His eyes meet mine and he smiles sheepishly as he lets go, a slight blush staining his neck and cheeks when his tummy groans again.

"What? I can't help it, I never did get breakfast" he says chuckling.

"I didn't hear you complaining at the time" I tease with a pout, untangling my limbs from him so I can climb off and give him some room. He reaches out, his fingers dancing down my spine as I lean down to the floor for my boxers, his touch making me shiver. I have my underwear around my ankles as I stand to pull them up, Craig knocking me off balance when his hands grab my hips and he pulls me back on to the bed.

"I'm not complaining now" he growls, his hands sliding around my hips to cup my arse as his lips attack my neck. Giving myself over to that delicious sensation, I delve my fingers through his hair, thrilling in the luxurious silkiness of it as it spills between my fingers. I tremble in his arms when he nips at the sensitive skin just above my collar bone, my fingers tugging at the soft strands beneath my fingers when his tongue darts out to soothe me, licking over the heated redness and blowing on it until I'm quivering with the need for him to go further. He starts to, his hands tugging me even closer, sliding up and down my sides and then back to my thighs, his thumbs stroking my skin there. Fuck, he feels wonderful writhing gently beneath me, especially when he raises his hips up uncontrollably, his cock pressing persistently against mine.

Breaking the kiss, I lean back on my hunches taking in his swollen lips that're glistening with saliva, his hazy gaze and the sheer magnificence of his body laid out bare for me to play with. Reaching out I caress gently over his nipples and down over his ribcage to his stomach, rolling my eyes and sighing when it growls. He bites his lip but I can see that, despite him being turned on...which I have physical evidence of, he's finding our situation highly amusing. He tries to contain himself but I have to say, he fails miserably.

"Alright alright, _I'm_ not complaining but my tummy is" he says chuckling, patting it proudly.

"We'd better get you fed then eh? Before I really start to feel insulted" I quip, bending down and tossing him his boxers. He catches them and shuffles into them, thrusting his hips skyward as he pulls them on, that sight alone making me ache all over again. Realising I'm becoming entranced by him again, I leap off him, heading for the bathroom to freshen up, everything we've just talked about present in my mind.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	190. Chapter 191

**TWO HUNDRED AND FORTY FIVE**

JOHN PAUL

Heading out of the bathroom and back in to the main room I spot Craig over by the window, his knee drawn up on the window seat, arms folded as he stares out in the direction of the beach. I'm just about to join him when he turns, the serious expression dropping from his face as soon as he sees me to be replaced by one of the most radiant smiles I've ever seen. He walks over, pausing at my side, his hand going to my hip briefly as he leans in and gives me a fleeting kiss before going into the bathroom, the sound of running water and then the toilet flushing filling the silence in the room. He's already made the bed so there's nothing more for me to do than go and tackle the destruction we created earlier so that we can make lunch. Padding my way through to the kitchen area, I stand with my hands on my hips, taking in the explosion of food debris. I hadn't heard Craig leave the bathroom until he comes to stand beside me, mimicking my stance, shaking his head and tutting when he sees the mess.

"Can't believe you made so much mess JP, it's gonna take ages to get it cleared up" he points out, now folding his arms indicating he has no intention of tidying it up.

"Hate to point it out Craig but, you started it, if it's anyones fault then it's yours" I tell him. I love him to bits but there's no way I'm doing all this work by myself. No way. I look over, raising my eyebrows at him waiting for the argument I think is coming, feeling a little sorry for him when my gaze follows his to the task before us. Then my gaze kind of takes a detour when he start rubbing his stomach, his hand then meandering down further as he adjusts his shorts. I avert my eyes, trying to focus instead on getting the kitchen in some semblance of order so we can make lunch, get Craig fed and maybe, just maybe, be able to continue where we left off. I tiptoe my way through the fruit carnage, slipping on the chunk of pineapple as I accidentally squash it into the lino on my way to the sink.

Filling the bowl with warm, soapy water, I look at him pointedly, chuckling to myself when he reluctantly steps forward, making a face as he holds his hand out to me. Handing him a cloth, I lean in and give him a kiss on the cheek, watching as he crouches down with a sigh and starts work on the cupboard doors and floor, clearing up the splashes of juice and food with deliberate, methodical strokes. He looks up as he notes my lack of movement, quirking his eyebrow skyward, none verbally questioning my lack of help. I grin back, leisurely perusing his body, noting with amusement the flush that stains his cheeks when he realises I was checking him out.

He throws the cloth at me and I catch it, chuckling to myself as I rinse it through before tossing it back to him. He catches it deftly and I laugh some more when I hear him muttering something about me 'fancying fucking Cinderella' beneath his breath as he starts attacking the floor once more. I take one long, last lingering look at the boxers that're pulled tightly across his arse and then I knuckle down, figuring it might not be a good idea carrying on devouring him with my eyes and salacious thoughts when all he wants to devour is lunch.

Every so often he comes over and stands beside me, wringing out the dishcloth, his fingers grazing mine beneath the soap suds before going off again to make the floor cleaner than it was before we started the food frenzy this morning. He comes over again and this time I note that he's finished the floor and cupboards so he starts helping me by collecting the dishes and utensils I used off the units, passing them to me before going for more. He looks over and grins when he catches my eye and I find myself responding, bumping him with my hip and then moving that step closer so we're touching. I take the dish from him that was filled with cream, our thumbs touching as he passes it me, a nervous giggle coming from him and a blush creeping up my cheeks when I remember where most of the cream went.

"Thanks for breakfast, it was...it was really great" he says sincerely, biting his lip, his free hand going to the back of his neck. I tug the bowl from him and let it splash into the water, ignoring the fact that it splashes me as I dry my hands off on the tea towel. Turning towards him, I run my hand up and down his bare arm, taking his hand in mine, my thumb caressing over the pulse at his wrist. Then I lift my eyes to his and I get that drowning feeling as the soft, velvet warmth of his gaze holds me entranced, his lips curving into an inviting smile bewitching me. I lean in mesmerized, my lips taking hold of his and clinging to them as we share one of those perfect kisses. He sways on his feet, one hand going to my chest to steady himself as the other cups my cheek gently, his thumb stroking along my jaw to rest below my ear.

I sigh into him, deepening the kiss when his soft lips part beneath mine. God he tastes good and he smells wonderful, like lemon and musk and that warm, homely scent that comes from sleep. My fingers slide into the silky strands of his hair, grasping lightly to tug his head back gently, my lips leaving his to trail featherlight kisses down his stubbled jaw to his throat where I suckle at him, my tongue darting over the surface to taste him. His fingers spear through my own hair, pulling me closer and holding me against him, indicating, along with the occasional moan of appreciation that he's enjoying what I'm doing. I turn us slightly, more to stay upright as he has the kind of effect on me that makes me weak at the knees, so his bum is against the counter, my knee wedged between his legs, the top of my thigh and hip pressed intimately against his groin. He makes a noise and in my hazy, lust filled brain I think his stomach is rumbling again so I draw back, my fingers following the path my lips just took before I pull away completely, licking my lips as I back off. He blinks, his fingers ruffling his hair as he stands there perplexed.

"Why'd you stop?" he asks gruffly, his brows furrowed as he frowns. I plunge my hands back into the water and wash the dish, looking back at him puzzled. He gives me this look as if to say 'well?'. Sticking the bowl in the draining rack and wiping down the work surface, I wave my hand in his direction.

"You're hungry" I point out. He nods his head slowly but still looks at me bemused.

"Well yeah but you didn't have to stop... I was enjoying that" he says petulantly.

"Yeah well, try telling your tummy that" I say laughing. I toss him the tea towel to dry the last of the pots, edging past him carefully so as not to touch him as I go to turn on the grill and hob. He starts drying automatically, his eyes following me as I go about taking out the ingredients for the English breakfast we're about to prepare. I try to act nonchalant as I stack the different foods on the counter but just knowing he's watching me has me flustered, dropping the mushrooms on the floor as I fumble them. He chuckles as he bends down to help pick them up, his fingers brushing mine as he reaches for the same one as me.

He grins at me when our eyes connect and I feel myself blushing, wondering how he always seems so at ease when I'm literally ready to explode at his touch. He doesn't let go though, his fingers just remain lightly resting on mine, our eyes locked on each others, neither of us able to look away. I swallow and lick my lips at the look of desire in his eyes, the intensity of them making the brown orbs darken perceptibly to that polished onyx colour that I love. His gaze follows the movement of my tongue as it flicks out to wet my lips again, this time the groan escaping him easy to identify as one of need and not hunger. He quirks his eyebrow at me and smiles.

"Is that what you heard?" he teases. I nod my head, the look in his eyes and the heat from his hand and body so close to mine rendering me speechless. "It wasn't my stomach JP" he says cheekily. He removes his hand from mine and stands up, holding his hand out to help me to my feet. I stand there awkwardly then, wondering if I should carry on where I left off before or if I should just continue on with what I'm doing. Fortunately for me, Craig takes away the options when he starts unwrapping the packets of sausages and bacon, food once more at the forefront of his mind. Seeing me watching him, he turns and inclines his head, indicating to the food.

"I figure the quicker we get fed the sooner we can...you know" he says matter of fact, barely blushing at his own directness. I close my mouth, not even realising until that point that it was hanging open, and nod in agreement, going about getting the last of the things out. Then I head to the bed and stoop down, getting our t shirts and jeans to wear before going back to the kitchen.

"So we're actually going to get dressed today then?" he asks, looking around as I hold out his clothing. Huh, I hadn't really thought about it but actually, lounging around in just our underwear might have been a more chilled out thing to do. Saying that, it was for safety reasons only that I'd gone for the clothes in the first place.

"I wouldn't try cooking sausages in the buff Craig, they tend to get a bit hot and sizzly on the grill and they might pop at you" I point out, shuffling into my jeans, checking him out as he stretches his t shirt over his head, the muscles in his torso rippling, the ones in his upper arms and shoulders bunching nicely as he pulls it on. He ruffles his fingers through his hair and then steps smoothly into his jeans, pulling them up over his legs and thighs in one smooth, fluid motion. I hadn't realised I was staring until he makes a comment about 'catching flies'. Snapping my mouth shut, I watch as he stands facing me, his hands emphasising his slim waist as they go to his hips.

"Right...so I'm cooking then?" he asks, rubbing his hands together eagerly. I go back over to the counter and stand next to him, separating the healthy ingredients from the rest of the items.

"I thought we could do it together actually, you can chop the mushrooms and tomatoes and I'll do the meat" I say, sliding the sharp knife out of the utensils drawer and holding it out to him handle first. He looks at it but doesn't take it so I give it a little jiggle to encourage him. He looks from the knife to me and then back again, taking a step backwards, his arms folding across his chest as a frown covers his face.

"Hang on, who says you get to be the man?" That stops me. I look at him puzzled, tossing the knife onto the unit before turning to him.

"What d'ya mean?" He unfurls his arms and waves at the little cooker behind me.

"Well the grill...it's like the barbeque isn't it and the bloke always mans the BBQ" he states matter of fact, once more folding his arms as though to make a point. He looks at me and I cannot help smiling because he really does look so bloody cute with his lips pursed into one of his sexy pouts. I give myself a mental shake, realising that Craig in the middle of a sulk might not be the best time to let my mind wander in that direction. Especially as he's hungry too.

"Who says?" You know, I have to ask because I don't recall there being a book on this particular topic and I've certainly never come across it in one of Mercedes magazines. He looks a bit taken aback and it occurs to me that maybe his desired result would've been for me to just agree and let him cook the sausages and bacon.

"Well you know...people" he replies, his voice no longer holding such conviction. I turn my head so he can't see me smiling, so when I look back at him I'm the epitome of seriousness.

"People...right, well I'll just let you do all the cooking then eh and I'll put my feet up and read my magazine and get out of your hair like a good little housewife then". I wash my hands in the dishwater then take my time drying them, all the while aware that he's watching me, thinking. I turn with a half smile, toss him the towel and make my way past, only stopping when he takes a hold of my wrist. I look at him pointedly as he stands there biting his lip. He suddenly laughs and gives me a nudge, his eyes sparkling when they meet mine.

"No hang on, it's alright, I don't mind if you wanna cook this time honest, I was only kidding." He chuckles and if it hadn't been for the earlier pout and the way this had started so seriously, I'd have believed him. He seems to really want me to believe him now though so I go along with it.

"Okay..." alright, I go along with it but I never said I was going to pull off not sounding sceptical. I pass him the knife and he takes it straight away this time but even though he smiles he still looks a bit...I don't know, uncertain I guess. I start cutting through the sausage links and pricking holes in them with a fork as he sets himself up at the chopping board, the fast, even strokes of the blade proving to me that he's actually reasonably skilled in the kitchen even if he does avoid tasks like making brews. He must sense me looking at him because he stops, hesitating for a second before looking at me.

"So..." he scratches his cheek, his hand then going around to the back of his neck where it lingers for a second or two, like he's in two minds whether to rub or not. "So this doesn't make me the wife then?" he asks, his fingers doing more of a flex than a rub. I actually burst out laughing then. Of all the things he could've said...'can I do the grill next time', 'do you think we'll get a real barbeque' or 'how do you want the mushrooms chopping' he asks that. I look at him, my eyebrows raised and I see that he's one hundred percent serious.

"Wife? Are you kidding...?" I shake my head incredulous and laugh. Taking hold of him and standing firm I explain the way I like to see things going. "Craig, for starters, there is nothing remotely feminine about you aside from these lashes" I say, flicking my fingertip across their long, curling length, "and secondly, I'm depending on you being the breadwinner once you've got your degree from uni, become a millionaire by the time you're thirty remember?" he bites his lip, slowly raising his eyes to meet mine, his cheeks growing pink as he looks back at me bashfully. It's funny but he talks about his dreams sometimes and he has so much confidence but me saying it brings out a prouder, more subdued reaction. I drop a quick kiss on his lips before stepping back to look at him. "That way I can mess around DJing and you can keep me in the life of luxury I've become accustomed to" I inform him cheekily.

Okay so, I'm fibbing, I'd never expect Craig to support me financially but it seems to have the desired effect because he does perk up at the thought. I suppose there is something quite masculine about being able to look after the person you love, take care of them financially, physically and emotionally and with the way he's been brought up, it must be a bit difficult accepting that not all roles that his mum has fulfilled in the past can be classed as feminine. For some reason he seems stuck on that idea though and I can't help wondering if it has more to do with people thinking, stereotypically that if he's dating a gay guy, then he must be gay and one of us has to take a more feminine role. It's a load of old bollocks but I'm not so naïve that I think it doesn't happen.

"So I wear the trousers then?" I roll my eyes, though to be honest, I think he's lost what had him starting this in the first place because he turns back to the kitchen unit and carries on chopping until all the mushrooms are quartered and the tomatoes halved. He hands me the knife with a flourish, backs against the counter and jumps up, his legs swinging, hands between his thighs, smiling at me.

"Would that make you feel better?"

"Well I wouldn't feel like you've only got me to hand for my cooking skills, that's for sure but...I suppose neither of us has to be the wife" he seems quite happy with his conclusion. I grin and shake my head as I lay the sausages and bacon on the tray and pop it under the grill. Then just to show him I'm versatile, I stick some bread in the toaster, some butter in the frying pan for the mushrooms and hand him the can of beans and tin opener so we can get cracking on the rest of the food. He opens it without any fuss and passes it back once he's emptied the contents into the pan next to him on the unit.

"Besides, think about it, most of the top chefs are men right? And your mum's a woman? And from what you said about her, her cooking skills are...debatable" I remind him as I toss the mushrooms into the bubbling butter and set the other pan onto the hob. His legs stop swinging and his head tilts to the side, his demeanor thoughtful.

"Right then, cool." He jumps down and grabs a spoon from the drawer, giving the beans a good stir. Then he reaches for the box of eggs and cracks a few into a bowl, whisking them up with a little milk and a couple of shakes of the salt and pepper. Watching him as he moves around the kitchen area with familiarity and ease, I think again that this isn't the first time he's attempted to make something more than beans on toast.

I move out of the way as he nudges me with his hip, watching him as he transfers the mushrooms into a glass dish and leaves them to stay warm in the oven and then wipes out the pan with a piece of kitchen towel before adding a bit more butter. Then he pours the egg mixture into it, continuing to move the liquid around as it starts to coagulate. It's only a simple cooked breakfast but the way he moves with confidence and has all the things on the go at once, I have to say...I'm impressed.

"So what is your speciality then? Sirloin and chips? Roast dinner? Steak pie?" I lean against the counter with my arms folded, watching as he turns the sausages and bacon one last time.

"Quiche" he states proudly and without hesitation. He looks over briefly before going back to the task at hand. I can't help smiling. For a bloke who's straight, he's certainly got a touch of the 'gay' about him.

"Quiche?"

"Yeah why?" he seems affronted and I realise that maybe my voice holds a hint of the mirth I'm feeling. Don't get me wrong, I hate it when people stereotype especially when I don't fit into the mould that people expect me to but...this is Craig and the irony isn't lost on me. He puts down the fork, flicks off the grill and turns to me.

"I make a mean quiche I'll have you know" he says, immediately on the defensive. I hold my hands up in mock surrender as he does a little huff. "Well Darren loves it" he tells me, his voice a bit more subdued now. I bite my lip to stop myself smiling because the last thing I want is to knock his confidence or have him think I'm taking the piss. It doesn't take long actually because looking at him standing there, all moody and in control, the last thing I suddenly feel like doing is laughing. I take a step and stand in front of him, my arms sliding around his back until I'm holding him, my hands making their way cheekily into the back pockets of his jeans. He looks up at me and his expression takes my breath away because he's wearing one of those sexy pouts that make his lips look even more kissable than usual, that provocative little mole on his lip standing out even more proud, teasing me, beckoning me to taste it. Then my gaze flicks upward to his eyes which are barely visible beneath the thick veil of his eyelashes, the dark brown orbs still warm and inviting despite the hint of dejection I see there.

"Hey..." he tilts his head, his eyes open wide and I can see into them now. I smile at him sincerely, my hands in his pockets having a little squeeze. "I'm sure your quiche is lovely Craig" I tell him, dropping a little kiss onto those full, pink lips which I can't get enough of, my heart soaring that little bit more when I feel him smile beneath against mine. "But I bet your breakfast is better" I say, stepping away, grinning back at him as he throws me one of those looks that speaks volumes, telling me I'm probably right.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	191. Chapter 192

**TWO HUNDRED AND FORTY SIX**

**CRAIG**

I hold my hand out to take his plate from him, giving him a wink in response to his thanks. He's right, my breakfast is better than my quiche and if his empty plate is anything to go by, he really enjoyed it too. Dumping them in the kitchen sink, I head back to the settee and make myself comfy. I feel a bit stupid now saying the things that I had but I couldn't help it. I mean, people do tend to assume that if there are two guys in a relationship then one of them is the camp or effeminate one, the 'female' and I suppose with me being the less muscular of the two of us I figure people will expect that to be me. It doesn't help that I have done stuff in the past that might even make people think that. Camping it up to Darren for one and pulling model poses with Sarah for another.

Darren's always taken the piss with sly remarks and hints that I'm a bit of a mummy's boy and my sisters always used to pass comments about my girlie lashes and how with the right clothing and make up I could pass for a girl but it never bothered me because I liked girls, not wanted to be one. Now though, I suppose I can't help wondering what other people might make of it all. I haven't really thought what Sarah, Nancy or Hannah might make of all this but now, knowing I'll probably see them all in the next few days, I can't help wondering. Will they think I've been in denial all this time or will they believe me when I say that this is as unexpected for me as it might be for them. I'd hate for Sarah to think that I was only going out with her to cover that I fancied John Paul. I remember how bad it was when it came out that JP was seeing Hannah when he knew he was gay and that was without them knowing he had feelings for me.

Then again, Sarah used to make comments about me seeing my 'boyfriend' when I'd made plans to see John Paul or on the occasions he'd ring and I'd make an excuse to leave. I always assumed she was just being a bit catty and that she was jealous but maybe it's plausible that she knew more than I did.

"Do I seem gay?...Shit!...Jeez John Paul!" Bollocks! I was thinking it but now I've gone and said it aloud and I have tea splattered all over me to prove it. I quickly grab the tea towel and hand it to him as John Paul wipes at his chin with the back of his hand, coughing and spluttering through laughter as he tries to catch his breath. I do that thing that everyone does when they see someone coughing and start patting his back, my hand starting to move in circular motions as his breathing returns to normal. He looks at me incredulously then, his face as red as a beetroot.

"What the fuck Craig? Why would you ask that?" he continues laughing but there's a hint of concern there too. I shrug my shoulders and turn more fully to face him, drawing my knee up in front of me on the settee. He puts his tea down gingerly and then sits back facing me, his hands open, palms up. "Well?" I scratch my head and try to get my thoughts in order.

"Well it just occurred to me that people will assume I'm gay like you and..." I stop when I realise I might sound like I'm insulting him. His hand reaches out, stopping mine mid way to my neck as I start to raise it.

"And?" he doesn't sound insulted but he is puzzled.

"Well I'm not am I?, it's just you". He raises his eyebrows at me and I realise my slip. "I don't mean it's just you that's gay, I mean it's just you that I like...in a gay way" I reiterate, making my thoughts more clear. He grins when I say that and his eyes go all sparkly.

"Okay so...what? You're worried people won't understand that?"

"I suppose so...I don't know". It all sounds a bit stupid when I say it aloud but he seems to be trying to understand where I'm coming from.

"Does it matter if people do think that?" he asks. He rests his elbow on the back of the sofa and cups his head in his hand as he looks at me. I think about it. It's important that my family fully understand where I'm coming from but is it important that my friends and people I might meet know? I guess not. I mean, I don't want my friends to think I've kept this from them, that I've been gay all along and that I was just pretending that I wasn't and I want Sarah to know that when I was with her I really was with her and not thinking of John Paul but I don't suppose it matters that much in the whole scheme of things what they think. It's not them that I'm going to be spending my time with.

"I take it that's a yes then?"

"No...I don't know". I look at John Paul and I mean, really look at him and something occurs to me. "You know what? I don't think I care" I tell him, taking hold of his hand gently in mine, fiddling with the band of the leather bracelet thing I got him. "I was thinking about how people might perceive me but it doesn't really matter does it? I'm with you so if I meet new people then what they think isn't a big deal unless they become my friends in which case I can just tell them...right?" He nods, his face splitting into a grin. "You knew that though, didn't you?" He looks away bashfully for a second or two and then his gaze meets mine again, his fingers suddenly touching the sensitive skin at my wrist instead of the other way around.

"I get where you're coming from, I do but...just look at the people we've met here." I look at him thoughtfully. "Dean and Ollie, Kelly, Laura...hell, even Spike" I laugh at that one, though I can feel the hairs on the back of my neck bristle. "You didn't meet any of them and think...'I wonder which one has the bloke role of the pair or she's the butch one...right?" I feel my face flushing when I see where he's going with this.

"No."

"And they didn't with us either" he explains. "They got to know us...as individuals and as a couple and not once did they assume that one of us is the more manly." I nod my head in agreement. Hell, it'd taken ages for me to realise they even thought we were a couple. "Sexuality doesn't define you as a person Craig, it's just a tiny part of who you are and...yeah, right now it seems like this huge thing because it's all so new but it's not going to feel like that forever...okay?" Again I incline my head in agreement, breathing a sigh of relief because he makes so much sense. He rests his finger beneath my chin and tilts it up so he can meet my eyes.

"Look, I know some guys are camp or queens or whatever Craig but trust me, you aren't." I lick my lips, glad he's managed to allay my fears. "Believe me Craig, no one is going to think that you're gay because of the way you act, though they might think it because you have a boyfriend...is that okay?"

Is it? I think so. Like he says, if I know someone well enough to become friends with them then I can try to explain my sexuality if it comes up but outsiders, I suppose if they see me with John Paul then it might seem like I'm gay because I'm in a gay relationship but really, those opinions don't really matter anyway. I'm proud to call JP my boyfriend so if people are going to assume I fancy men based on that then fine, let em. Besides, it's not like I have to say anything when I introduce myself.

"Yes, that's okay." He raises his brows as if to say 'yeah?' and with my nod of affirmation he grins.

"All that matters to me Craig is that we know what we are and our families know about us, anyone else we'll take as it comes alright?" I nod my head in agreement. "And as far as I'm concerned, we're equals, you have your strong points and I have mine and...hell, if it makes you feel any better, I can sew buttons onto a shirt and can make the best chocolate chip cookies you've ever tasted but that's because my mum taught me how, not because I'm gay, so no more questioning this gender eh?"

"Okay, sorry".

"Don't be, you know we can always talk about this stuff, you just have a very weird brain Craig Dean" he states, ruffling my hair affectionately. Reaching out, I tug him towards me, dropping a kiss on his forehead as he sprawls across my legs.

"Thanks".

"No worries, so...what brought this on in the first place then?" he queries, raising himself back to a sitting position. He settles back on the settee and gesture for me to join him, spreading his knees apart so I can fit between them comfortably. I twist around so my back is pressed against his chest, my head resting snugly on his shoulder, his arms wrapping around me.

"I was just thinking about Darren" I tell him. His arms tighten around me and I shift slightly so I can look back over my shoulder. He raises his eyebrows at me.

"Right...should I be jealous?" he asks after a slight pause. It's the kind of question you expect to be said with humour but he does actually sound a little serious.

"Fuck off, I didn't mean like that" I say laughing, batting away the unsavoury images that are suddenly attacking the backs of my eyelids.

"Are you sure? I mean...you did say he loves your quiche and he has been unbelievably helpful this last week or so and he's not your _real_ brother" he points out.

"You'd better be joking". I think about Darren and all he's done for us this week and I feel a great wave of affection for my step brother. He's still irritating as hell most of the time but I couldn't have asked for more from him than what he's given us. He's been great really, supporting us, backing us up, talking to Jake and then running interference with my mum. I never really thought he could be like that.

"I suppose with his taste for bling and string vest and the fact he's the campest person on the planet I got confused" he says, pointing out some of Darren's more 'eclectic' tastes, "besides, you have way better taste in men than to fancy Darren" he finishes, his voice the campest I've ever heard it. There's something a little bit disturbing seeing him behave that way. It's just so...not him. I can hear the laughter in his voice now and can feel his body shaking gently beneath mine.

"You know, I never really thought about it but...he _does_ mention Graham Norton an awful lot, maybe he's the founding member of his fanclub". We both have a laugh about that, then settle back into a comfortable silence. His hand goes to my hair and I close my eyes at his touch, reveling in the feel of his fingers as they tease through the soft short strands, twirling my hair around them. He shifts a little and I move with him, raising myself up as he lifts his hips from the sofa, leaning forward as he snags something off the coffee table nearby and then settling back comfortably between his thighs again when he relaxes. He places one of the daily newspapers we'd bought earlier in the week on my lap with a pen and then starts scrolling through the playlist on his MP3 player, the twangy sounds of one of his favourite songs blasting out when he removes the earphones. He turns it down a bit and places the music device next to us, then cranes his neck forward, looking over my shoulder at the newspaper, tapping a page as I flick through it, asking if I want to do the crossword.

"Yeah alright, show us how dumb we are, right?". He tuts and rolls his eyes.

"Oh ye of little faith...right, first one..." he starts perusing the questions, his pen tracing a line down the numbers, muttering the question beneath his breath until he gets to one he likes his chances with. "Here's one, 'ocean holiday or film stars surname'...C,r,u,i,s,e" he spells out, writing his answer in twenty four down.

"Hang on, you've got to start at the beginning" I point out, shuffling back against him so I'm more upright but still fit snugly between his thighs. He hesitates as he writes in the first few letters, pen poised over the paper.

"Oh...you're one of _those_ types" he states, mocking me affectionately.

"What types?"

"You do it methodically instead of just browsing for the questions you know answers to...look, twelve across, 'malt beverage'...ale" he says, writing the answer in. I take the pen from him and point to the first question.

"Yeah but, if you get one across it's a longer one and it gives you letters to three of the other answers, 'scents'...aromas" I point out, adding my answer to the puzzle. "And now we know that one down is 'arduous and not fervent like I first thought because it begins with an 'A', see, there's method to my madness" I tell him smugly. I hear him huff behind me, his chest rising and falling heavily. I turn my head to catch him sulking but he's grinning, teasing me.

"Alright Mr Methodical, let's do this your way, two across, nine letters, starting with 'S', 'most peculiar'..." he taps the paper with the pen, flicking it between two fingers, waiting expectantly for an answer. "And before you say it, 'Craig' doesn't fit...hey!" I turn so fast he doesn't know what hit him and before he has chance to stop me, I've got his wrists pinned against the couch and I'm straddling him.

"Take that back, I...am..._not_...peculiar" I state vehemently. He looks at me, brows furrowed, his mouth twisted, his expression one of idle contemplation. Next thing I know, I'm on the floor and he's on top of me, his thighs against my sides, hands above my head where he holds them in his grip.

"Of course I didn't mean peculiar, I meant weird" he says chuckling. I try to push him off me but the hold he has on me and the way he's sat across my lap make it impossible to shift him.

"God you're heavy" I mutter, trying to get a rise out of him. He doesn't take me on though, he just shrugs and smirks, pushing at my shoulder and almost knocking me off balance, laughing when he has to grab me from toppling off.

"Yeah well, you're skinny...skinny and weird!" he mocks, laughing some more. I try to think of a witty retort but on this occasion I come up blank so, in the end I just lie there and pretend to ignore him, wracking my brains for the answer to the question, intent on showing him that brains win out over brawn every time. "Alright alright, I take it back, you aren't weird or skinny but you are cute" he says, cutting through the silence in that really sexy, growly voice. I start to take notice, my eyes meeting his and I seem to just fall into the depths of them, like swimming in a warm, blue ocean with the sun sparkling off it. "And sexy...and smart...and gorgeous...and wicked...and funny...and beautiful and a little bit strange!" he punctuates each new adjective with a kiss on a different part of my face for each new word, ending with one on my cheek.

I look up at him, my hand resting against his chest, the feel of his warm, supple skin radiating through the material as my fingers clench into a fist. Then I lift up onto my elbows and tug him down at the same time, our lips meeting half way. Groaning, he cups the back of my head, his fingers going into my hair and curling into the strands, his thumb resting lightly against my throat. Then he shifts against me and his leg slips between my thighs parting them, a growl this time escaping from him as he lifts his head.

"You may be strange Craig Dean but you're one hell of a kisser" he says huskily, smiling down into my eyes. I laugh lightly, my fingers going up to trace the strong line of his jaw, ending their journey when they sweep across his damp, kissed lips.

"Strangest!"

"What?" he sits back, looking at me like maybe I just sprouted another head. Shit! He was just having a really sweet moment and I've just put my foot in it. I look at him sheepishly, mumbling that 'strangest' was the answer to the puzzle. He nods looking a bit put out it has to be said and to be honest, I can't say I blame him but then he just shrugs, grabs the pen and scribbles my answer into the allocated space, flinging the paper to one side when he's written it. Then he looks back down at me with those sparkling eyes and grins.

"Now then, where were we?"

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	192. Chapter 193

**TWO HUNDRED AND FORTY SEVEN**

JOHN PAUL

Okay okay okay so, I'm definitely better than Craig when it comes to the English vocabulary and spellings, as the evidence showed to the contrary when I beat him in the first game but, in typical Craig style, he changed the rules and now I'm sat here with nothing else covering me but Craig's cowboy hat, my boxers and one sock. You might wonder how someone so good at the English language could be sat on the floor of our flat with nothing more than these three items to maintain my dignity, well, the answer is simple really. My boyfriend is a complete and utter cheat but he does it in such slyness and finess that he makes it seem kosher.

How did this happen anyway? One minute we were doing a crossword puzzle, then we were making out like a couple of horny teenagers but that was soon put on hold when Norman called on us to see if we wanted some of their left over trifle. It'd been pretty funny actually because Craig had answered the door all flushed and disheveled and it was obvious to anyone looking, in this case Norman, exactly what we'd been up to. Of course, in true Craig fashion, he'd charmed the landlady's husband so much so that within minutes he was sat with us, finishing off the crossword puzzle and then enjoying a game of Monopoly. It wasn't exactly the day of peace and solitude I'd envisaged for both of us but it was fun, especially when I caught Craig robbing from the bank and subsequently blackmailed him into letting me pick the choice of take out for dinner, all under the watchful but oblivious gaze of our unexpected guest.

Just as Norman was leaving Craig's phone had rung and it was his mum, so he'd had no choice but to answer. It'd sounded like she was just checking he was still coming home tomorrow and hadn't changed his mind, so I'd seen Norman out and then gone off to pre order the food and make drinks while he chatted quietly on the bed. Then when he'd finished his call and joined me back on the settee to put the Monopoly away, he'd suggested Scrabble.

After the first game, which like I say, I won, we got chatting as we waited for the food to arrive, deciding as we looked around that packing could wait until the morning. Then the Chinese food had been delivered and we'd set it up on a blanket on the floor, spreading the foil trays and cardboard boxes out around us like a picnic. It'd been fun and in a way romantic, feeding each other food as we attempted to master the chopsticks, in the end opting to use forks because there was more rice and noodles landing on us and the floor than in our mouths.

When we couldn't manage another bite and we'd put the leftovers in the fridge, he'd made the decision that we could play scrabble with a twist, heat things up a little bit. He'd piqued my interest and so, when he suggested it, I was eager to play strip Scrabble, after all, it'd mean me seeing Craig get naked right?...wrong! See, I hadn't factored in that this is Craig...'I have to win at all costs' Dean and that I'd already seen him cheat at Monopoly. Oh no, I was stupid enough to think the strip version of Scrabble was the same as the ordinary version just with less clothes. Like I say, how stupid was I?

It was only after I'd agreed and he started explaining the rules that I realised I'd been duped and that his version of strip Scrabble was nothing like what I thought it'd be, see, that's what I mean when I say he's sly. So the difference was we had to try and use rude or slang words or words with a sexual connotation and let me tell you, those kinds of words, Craig certainly knows more than me. Unfortunately his winning streak started right from the off and the only person stripping around here was me. All I can say is thank fuck I had the foresight to grab a few extra garments while he got a couple of cans of lager from the fridge, otherwise I'd be sat here stark bollock naked right now instead of just in my underwear.

The rules seemed pretty simple when he explained them. Basically he said we take it in turns to put a word down but if one of us uses a 'special' word and the other can't counter with one on their next go then he'd have to remove an item of clothing and vice versa. If we did respond with one of our own and the value was higher then _they'd_ have to remove an item and so on. It seemed fair so, gullible idiot that I am, I agreed.

Nothing had happened at first, we'd pretty much been playing ordinary Scrabble but then I found the letters to spell 'B,O,B' which is pretty shite but when he tried to dispute it I convinced him it did have sexual meaning as that's what we do when we're giving each other head. I thought it was a fluke and was very happy, thank you very much, with the seven points I earned and of course there was the added bonus that Craig would have to take his t shirt off. Unfortunately he then put his C,C,K on either side of my O and the K landed him on the triple word score at the bottom of the board earning him thirty six points and me stripped of my top. From that point on, noting the wicked glint in his eye, I knew I was doomed.

I have to admit I was a bit suspect over some of his words but with no dictionary nearby and him the fount of knowledge when it comes to everything gay sex related since his trip to the library, I had to take his word for it. Still, I'm really not sure that F,R,O,T is a word, though he did get me hot and bothered describing and then mimicking the actions involved and I'd bet good money that O,H,H shouldn't be allowed either but he reckons it's the sound I make when I'm about to...well, you know, so I had no choice but to allow it. Still, it doesn't help that the best I've come up with was B,U,M and even that got beat when he added a 'P' to the end of it, sealing my fate in liberating me of my jeans. Seriously, it's no bloody wonder he's winning.

"Oh boy, I've got a good one" he gloats now, craning his neck to either work out the kinks from sitting cross legged on the floor or to try and cheat and see my letters. It's not his turn though, it's mine and I've got a couple of options I can go with, both of them in the sexual category and worth a few points. I'm just trying to decide which option to go with. In the end I go with the longer of the two, opening up the board a little and leaving more letters optional for later.

"Horn?" he looks up at me from beneath his lashes and grins, shaking his head back and forth, "that's one way of describing it I suppose" he teases, his eyes dropping down suggestively.

"What can I say? You inspired me" I counter, blatantly checking out the front of his jeans. His gaze flicks to mine, holding my stare as he reaches for his tile holder. He lifts them, biting his lip as he looks at me blushing before turning his attention away as he contemplates his next move.

"So that's ..." I add up the score, taking into consideration that the 'H' has landed on a double word score, "fourteen points" I say smugly, adding my score to my column with a flourish.

"Good one" he praises, looking impressed. I see his eyes narrow and his mouth twitch in concentration, his teeth worrying at his bottom lip as his gaze goes back and forth from his tiles to the board.

"Craig? Your move". He holds his finger up and this really intense look appears in his eyes and I suddenly get this really bad feeling that I'm going to get beat..._again_. Waiting patiently but growing uneasy, I try to lip read as he works out his possible score.

"Ahah! Got it!" He moves his tiles around and then starts placing them on the board, spelling out his word as he makes it. 'Please don't let him have a 'Y', I keep telling myself over and over as I wait for his next play. "S,E,X...Y, thanks for that by the way" he says with a wink, laying out his word to meet the end of mine.

"Ah shi...go on then, what's the damage?" I ask with a sigh, my usual good manners of congratulating him on a well played move deserting me when I realise the 'Y' on the end of horny and sexy is on a triple letter score, not just winning him that round but absolutely blowing me out of the water.

"You need to take your boxers off my friend" he says, grinning like a Cheshire cat, wriggling his eyebrows flirtatiously. He snaps his fingers and waggles them at me, waiting expectantly.

"I meant what's the score?" I tell him. He shrugs his shoulders and waves his hand dismissively.

"Who the fuck cares, pants...off...now!" he commands, giggling flirtatiously, leaning over and snapping at the waistband of my boxers. I wriggle away from him and slap his hand away, laughing. "You lost, I won...off!" he repeats, grabbing once more for the material. I raise my eyebrows at him and he nods, winking at me again.

Sighing heavily I stand up, feeling a little like I'm a stripper if I'm being honest because Craig is suddenly behaving like one of those eager blokes you see in films, the ones that usually have a twenty in their hand ready to stuff down some poor girls thong. I tuck my thumbs into the waistband of my shorts, aware he can probably see that his gaze alone is getting me more than just a little bit worked up. Then I make a point of edging them down slowly, stopping when I've gone a couple of inches down my hips. He licks his lips expectantly, his eyes sparkling brightly, the look he's giving me making me think about more...enticing things than Scrabble. At the last second I let go, lift my left foot and pull off the single sock I'm wearing, stretching it between my thumb and fingers and letting it fly in his direction. He catches it, the smile slipping from his face as he tosses it to one side. I hold my hands up reproachfully.

"Sorry Craig, you didn't say in your rules that I have to take off what you tell me to" I say, sitting back down and taking hold of the pad and pen, "now then, how many points?" He sighs dramatically, reworking out his score.

"Y' on the triple letter score gets me twenty four and then another ten for 'sex' and another seven for 'horn' so that's...forty one points!...Yes!" He pounds the air with his fist and I've got to say, I'm impressed. It's not so much that he has better words, just that he knows where best to place them. Oh well, my main aim now isn't so much to beat his score as to get to the end of the game without losing any more clothes or...the only piece of clothing I have left.

We carry on playing until we're down to the last few tiles and I've got to say, I'm relieved when we get to the end of the game and I've still got my hat and boxers in place. It's not so much stripping off that's the problem, after all, it's not like he hasn't seen me naked. It's the fact that I've been in this constant state of semi arousal for so long I think I might just pass out and he's still fully clothed bar the one garment he had to discard at the end of the last game.

"What do I get for having the highest score then?" he asks triumphant when I add up the points and declare him the winner...by miles. I shrug my shoulders.

"Cup of tea?" I suggest, jumping to my feet and legging it into the kitchen before he even has chance to reply.

"Looks like it" he remarks sarcastically, though I pretend I haven't heard. I go about fixing the drinks as he clears off the board, the tiles in the sack rattling together when he shakes them up. "Come on JP, there must be something worth playing for" he starts cajoling. I groan, flicking the kettle back off and reaching for the chilled vodka instead, pouring us both a couple of measures of the liquor and adding a little coke.

"I'll tell you what I want if I win" I say mysteriously, handing him his drink. He lifts his eyes to mine and from my vantage point gazing down on him, the look he's throwing me from beneath his lashes somehow appears both seductive and innocent at the same time.

"Okay well...can I still have something for winning the last game?" he asks plaintively and, I'm not kidding when I say that he flutters those long, curling lashes at me as he asks that question.

"Give it your best shot, in fact, have a think about it, I'll be back in a minute" I say, heading for the bathroom. When I come back out he's nowhere to be seen. "Craig?"

"I'm here, I was just getting something" he says, his head popping up from the other side of the bed. I stand there looking at him, waiting for him to elaborate, my heart suddenly palpitating wildly when I see the Funny Girls goody bag in his hand. He roots around inside, randomly discarding items on the bed until he comes up with what he was looking for, waving it around, showing me. I lick my lips and swallow, remembering the last time.

"You want another massage?" He nods his head and drops the package containing the scented liquid pillows to the bed, next to the other random things he's flung around. Then he looks at me flushing, running his fingers through his hair, his hand hesitating when it touches the nape of his neck.

"I uh...well I enjoyed it last time but..."

"You weren't in a position to _really_ enjoy it?" I ask, remembering how he'd been fighting concussion from the blow to the head. He nods his head, his hand unconsciously going to his temple and I wince, recalling how he'd remained brave in the aftermath of the punch and done his best to make me feel better. "I think that win you just had deserves a massage...later". Walking over, I lean in close, my cheek grazing lightly against his as I take the bottle of massage oil and the scented pillows from him and place them on the bedside table for later. I hear him exhale as I walk away, the cogs already turning as to how I can secure a win.

**CRAIG  
**

I reach in to the bag and pull out two more tiles to replace the ones I've just used, noting that there aren't many left and so, with the way things stand at the moment, it's going to take something really special from JP for him to beat me. I've got to say, he came back from my initial victory in the last game with a vengeance and so far this game, he's still managed to keep his boxers and my cowboy hat on, while I'm now down to my jeans and underwear but with my socks off.

I wish we had a timer though because this last go of his, it's taking him ages to decide. I've already got my next go lined up and I'm thinking there's not much chance of him beating me because I'm already quite a way in front. Folding my legs in front of me, I lean back on my hands and watch him as he tries to make his mind up. He looks cute, his hat perched on his head with a slight tilt, his bare chest on display, looking a lot more tanned than at the beginning of the holiday.

It's funny but usually winning is at the forefront of my mind but if I'm honest with myself, ever since his top came off and then his jeans, I've not been as focused on the game as I should be. I'm pretty sure I've got him fooled though because I'm only looking at him when it's his turn and his attention is diverted. Like now. He's scratching his forehead, the glittery stetson tipping back precariously on his head as he shuffles the tiles around on it's holder, working out which word to use, giving me plenty of opportunity to check out his body. I'm not perving or anything, he's my boyfriend but there is something decidedly sexy about him in that hat, especially without the distraction of clothing.

It's apparent, the change in him. He's much more confident of his body now...not that he shouldn't have been in the first place but he was always a bit shy. When we first came away he was always covering himself up, though I'm not sure if that was due to him feeling self conscious or if it was to cover his body's response to me. He's said since that he was always really wary that I'd guess he still had feelings for me because he couldn't help the way his body reacted when I was close to him. Now though, I get the impression he doesn't really care if I see.

He looks up, those blue eyes of his catching mine, widening startled when he sees I'm already looking his way. He licks his lips and clears his throat, his fingers going to his chest to scratch it, leaving shallow red lines across his skin where his nails have been. He follows my gaze, blushing when he sees the marks he's left behind. Then he clears his throat and goes back to looking at the lettered tiles, once more taking ages to make a decision. He shuffles around on the cushion he's sitting on and I realise my scrutiny is making him uncomfortable so I offer to get more drinks, much to his relief, heading to the bathroom first.

When I come back over a couple of minutes later he seems much more relaxed, his whole countenance more at ease, his eyes twinkling playfully. I pass him another vodka and coke and then settle back down, looking at him expectantly.

"Did you finally decide?" I ask, waving my hand over his tiles. He takes a breath and nods, smiling at me. Then he does something I wasn't expecting and lays down the 'J' on the right hand triple word score next to the 'B' at the end of 'dumb'. I blink, surprised it took him so long to decide on that move seeing as it's clearly the one that'd score him the most points.

"Nice move, thirty three points for the BJ then" I say laughing, for some reason finding the idea of scoring that particular activity amusing.

"Hang on, I've not finished yet" he says. I take another swig of my drink, the glass hesitating at my lips as he places two more tiles beneath the 'J' to create another word. "J,A,M, and that's the sexual kind, like this morning" he says smugly, eyes glinting as they meet mine before darting away. "So that's thirty three for the BJ and then another thirty six for jam" he says, reaching for the pad and pen. I've got to say, I'm impressed though I've no idea why it took him a whole ten minutes to come up with that.

"So that's...?"

"Sixty nine" he blurts out, blushing when I start laughing. Obviously the sexual connotation behind his score was lost on him until he voiced it.

"Sixty nine...really? Well, great job, you won that round then" I say, suddenly feeling the need to remove some clothes, not just because I lost that round but also because it's gone bloody warm in here. Standing up, I unbuckle my belt, my gaze centred on his chest as I slide the pin out of the hole, my fingers fumbling with the button and zip as I unfasten my jeans. He licks his lips as he watches me, his face flushed, his eyes following every move I make with appreciation. I push them down slowly, smiling to myself when he lets out an unconscious sound of approval, clearing his throat and biting his lip to cover it up. As I balance on one foot, my hand goes to his shoulder to steady myself so I can step out of my jeans with ease.

Once they're pooled around my feet, I kick them off, watching with satisfaction as they land over the other side of the room beneath the mirror. Then I step over the board and sit back down, trying my damndest not to show how much his blatant perusal is affecting me.

"Uh Craig?"

"Yeah?" I turn to him and he looks back sheepishly.

"Not to be picky or anything but...I got two words so that's two items" he says, his voice suddenly husky. I hesitate, looking down at myself even though I know I've only got my boxers left. For some reason I didn't have the foresight to put on extra clothes like he did so it's not taken me as many turns to lose them. He raises his eyebrows and claps his hands together eagerly because...well I don't know why, it's not like he's never seen me naked before. I glance around, buying time for myself as I work on an excuse but then spot my jeans in their bundle on the floor, shrugging my shoulders in apology.

"Jeans and belt" I tell him succinctly, gesturing in that direction. He rolls his eyes and sighs and then reaches into the bag, taking out three more letter tiles to replace the ones he's used, sorting them onto his holder. I look down at mine, frowning, trying to remember what it was I'd already got picked out for this go but looking at my letters, I can't for the life of me work out what it was. I look up from my jumble of letters, trying to fathom out what the hell I can do with the 'Z' so late in the game when John Paul stands and stretches, making his way over to the bed. Then he looks over at me, that wicked glint back in his eye.

"I've decided what I want if I win this game" he says, cutting through my thoughts, his tone light and playful.

"Oh yeah, what's that then?" I ask, clearing my throat once I've voiced my question as it seems to have gone dry.

"You...in these" he states as he turns around, the handcuffs dangling from his finger.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	193. Chapter 194

_**Hey, please read...this chapter is rated 'M' as it contains sexy bits. I'm going to be giving this fic a permanent 'M' rating once it's finished so in the future it can be found using the ratings ALL or M. Thanks. **_

**TWO HUNDRED AND FORTY EIGHT**

JOHN PAUL

"You want...you want to handcuff me, to the bed?" he asks, suddenly sounding nervous. I nod my head but hearing the uncertainty in his tone, I'm not so sure anymore because when he says it like that, it sounds kind of...kinky. It's just...when he came up with the idea of being rewarded for winning the game and then said he'd like another massage, it'd brought back memories of another night as well, the night we'd fooled around and he'd handcuffed me to the bed. That whole night had been amazing. I can still remember the anticipation and excitement I'd felt while I was waiting for his touch and then that sweet shiver of desire that'd bolted through me when his touch had finally come. The thought of having him totally at my mercy was a huge incentive for asking but as much as I liked that idea, I also just wanted him to feel a fraction of what I felt.

"Do you not trust me?" I ask, dropping my hand, the handcuffs chinking against my leg. He looks up, his eyes meeting mine and I see his hand go to the back of his neck, another indication he's not sure.

"Of course I trust you, I'd trust you with my life, it's just..."

"You wouldn't be in control?" He bites his lip and nods. "You're right, you wouldn't be in control, I would but I would never do anything I don't think you'd like, I'd never hurt you" I tell him in earnest. He laughs self consciously and comes over, sitting on the edge of the bed, reaching out to flick the cuffs.

"You're right, I don't know what I was thinking but..."

"But?"

"You still have to beat me yet" he says, inclining his head back towards the game. I raise my eyebrows, the look I'm giving him asking if he's sure. "I'm sure" he confirms, reading my expression. We go back over and sit on the floor once more but now there's this air of tension and anticipation surrounding us. I clear my throat and smile.

"It's uh...it's your turn" I point out. He blinks and shakes his head, exhaling loudly.

"Course it is...course it is" he laughs and picks up his tile holder, frowning and then scratching his head. I can't help blushing as he scrutinizes his letters so I look away to hide it. He scans the board for ages before putting down one letter 'E' next to a 'H' to score himself five points and then an 'A', 'T' beneath it to spell 'eat' and earn him another three points. He doesn't say anything about using it as a rude word, his mind still distracted and me...well I'm hardly going to tell him and add to his points, am I? He looks at it and frowns and then he takes the bag and delves in, extracting the one last letter. The look on his face as he pulls out what I know to be the letter 'Q' is priceless and I can't help laughing, smothering the noise with a cough when he shoots me a withering look.

"Fucking fantastic" he mutters, huffing a sigh. He looks at his array of letters with perplexity and a tiny little sliver of guilt takes a hold of me, at least it does until he readjusts his position and I catch a glimpse of the dark trail of hair leading to his navel and beyond, the reaction it gives me, instantaneous. At that point guilt flies right out of the window to be replaced with lust and want and the barely controllable desire to strip him naked right now, handcuff him to the bed and do anything and everything I can think of to make him moan my name with pleasure. I bite my lip to hold back a groan of my own, dragging my eyes away in order to put down the word I'd set up, getting rid of all but two of my letters, all the while telling myself that the longer the wait the better the prize.

"Bloody hell John Paul, how the...how did you manage that?" he asks petulantly. I shrug my shoulder, writing down my score of fourteen points. "Ah well, at least I get to keep my pants on" he jokes, rolling his eyes.

"For now" I tell him, my eyes unwavering as they meet his. He clears his throat and looks away, back at his own tiles. It doesn't take him long to come up with his next word, placing his letters around one of the ones I just lay down, making a noise of satisfaction as he settles down and counts his score.

"H,I,P' so that's eight and a double word score so...sixteen points" he says cheerily, tapping the pad to remind me to write down his score. I quickly scan the two rows of figures to work out who's in the lead but it's too close to call, even with the high score I'd not long since achieved. Glancing back down at my letters I pick up one of the consonants, placing it in front of his 'hip' to wipe the smug grin off Craig's face. I love it to bits seeing him happy but even I get a sense of satisfaction when I'm beating him.

"Whip!" I state with a wink, "and that's the kinky kind, not the cream kind so take your boxers off Craig" I say, reaching over and snapping at the waistband of his underwear, gulping when I feel the unmistakable outline of his arousal. He grabs my hand, turning his lusty eyes to meet mine as I raise them. He licks his lips but doesn't let go, instead kneeling over the board towards me until his face is in front of mine, his warm, damp breath caressing across my lips.

"I think you should take yours off" he counters huskily. He gives me a small peck on the lips, drawing back as I lean in for more, chuckling when he puts one of his remaining three letters on the board.

"Whips? You're kidding? You had an 'S'?" I shake my head, my hands going to my hips as he continues to laugh.

"Yep and a 'U'" he adds, placing the second letter next to the 'S' to make 'us'. "So...come on, hand em over". He wiggles his fingers, pursing his lips sexily as he watches, his eyes growing even darker and more intense the longer he waits. I scan over my letters but there's nothing there that can help me make a sexy word. Reaching up, I run my fingers through my hair, accidentally knocking the cowboy hat on my head which I'd forgotten was there. Biting my lip and giving him what I hope is a really saucy look, I take it off, flinging it at him, laughing when he catches it.

"I guess the boxers can stay on this time" I tell him, adjusting myself on the floor, giving him a teasing look at what might have been. He groans and doesn't even try to cover the noise, fanning himself with the brim of the stetson.

"Hey, it was worth a try and this way..."

"This way?" I raise my eyebrows at him, watching as he flushes. He shrugs his shoulders and sticks the hat on his head, looking just as...if not more sexy than when he rode the bronco.

"If I have to remove my last item of clothing, at least I can cover up" he replies chuckling. I should be worried but he's only got two letters left and if I remember correctly, it's the 'Q and Z' so I reckon I'm safe...at least as far as sexy words go. As for winning this game, after Craig's last move, I'm no longer sure I've got it in the bag. I take a sip of my drink, scanning the board for any available space to get rid of my last letter.

"Come on then JP, what've you got for me?" he says rubbing his hands together, breaking my concentration. I raise my brows, looking down suggestively at my last item of clothing, watching with satisfaction when he flushes, scowling at me while trying not to smile. "I didn't mean it like that" he points out, pursing his lips as he shakes his head but it's still pleasing to see that even though he wasn't thinking about it like that, he is now. I shift again so he can see just how much his heated gaze is affecting me. His adams apple bobs and he licks his lips, those molten brown eyes fixed on my body, the look he's giving me reminiscent of a scene we watched earlier this year between Darcy and Elizabeth Bennett in Pride and Prejudice. Colin Firth is an attractive bloke but he's got nothing on the sexy, sensual, drop dead gorgeous man in front of me who right now is eating me up with his eyes like a very tasty Belgian chocolate. Hell no.

I reach out and pick up the last letter on my holder, turning the 'T' over and over between my fingers as I slowly lift my eyes to meet his. I look at his face, taking in the light flush beneath his tanned cheeks, his voluptuous lips, the bottom one of which he's worrying between his teeth and then the fine sheen of perspiration on his forehead and the clenched fist. He glances up from his blatant perusal of my body, his eyes finally clashing with mine, the intent in them making my breath catch in my throat.

"Craig?" his eyelashes flicker as he blinks, his gaze softening and yet becoming even more intense as he studies me. Then a smile curls his lips as he reaches for the letter tile in my hand.

"Fuck it, you win" he says suddenly, dropping the 'T' beneath the 'U,S,' word he just created. Then he stands, stripping his boxers off and flinging them in my direction, grinning when I catch them. I frown for like...a split second at his decision, wondering if it's some kind of joke but then he looks at me and inclines his head giving me this 'come hither' look. Getting to my feet as gracefully but as hastily as possible, I join him, dispersing of my own underwear, standing in front of him expectantly.

"So you wanted a massage?" I say thoughtfully, hinting at his choice of prizes.

"Uh huh and you...you wanted those" he whispers, stepping past me and reaching out to pick up the cuffs, dangling them from his fingers as he hands them to me. His eyes lock on mine as I take them from him, running the metal chain and fluffy bracelets through my fingers. Then I take hold of his hand, securing the cuff around his wrist with a snap before tugging him over to the bed. He follows, pretending to put up just a little resistance and kneels on the edge of the bed, waiting for some kind of prompt from me...like I'd have a clue what the fuck I'm supposed to do now. I mean, I've got Craig, completely at my mercy and I've no idea what the hell I'm doing. He licks his lips as he waits and I realise that if I don't get on and do something soon then he's probably going to bolt and go make himself a snack or something. Deciding that it's time to just take a chance and really go for what I want, I kneel next to him, leaning in to kiss him, nudging him backwards until he lays sprawled on the bed beneath me.

I look down, my heart and soul completely captivated by him as he lies there in all his male beauty, his magnificent body already becoming aroused, his eyes begging for me to touch him. I bend down, pressing my lips against his, the cold metal of the dangling handcuff bouncing against my chest as he wraps his fingers around the nape of my neck. I nudge his legs apart and slide my knee between them, my other foot going to the floor to steady myself. He lifts his hips and I let out a groan as my dick comes into contact with his, my shorts the only thing keeping my hot flesh from pressing against his. His hands glide down my sides, his nails tracing the length of my back, grazing over the skin sending shivers of pleasure through me.

He feels me tremble and breaks his mouth from mine to gaze up at me, his lips glistening with moisture from the kiss. He repeats the action again, his lips tilting into a smile, a low, rumbling chuckle escaping them when I shiver again.

"You like that, don't you?" he says huskily, repeating the motion again but this time lifting himself a little to continue down to the tops of my thighs. I suck in a breath, my mouth falling open, eyes closing on another groan as his fingers deftly trace along my inner leg all the way up to my cotton boxers. He raises his eyebrows expectantly as he tugs at the material, trying and failing to push a couple of his fingers more than a few inches beneath the skin moulding fabric.

"Think these need to come off JP" he informs me, plucking at my underwear. I look down, meeting his gaze, almost giving into the devilish twinkle I see shining there but then he moves his hand around to the front, his palm skimming the tautness of my thigh, the cuff that isn't around his wrist swinging against me. He squeezes my thigh as he waits for me to do his bidding but...this is my prize and...boy am I going to make the most of it.

"I think they need to stay on Craig" I state decisively, my voice sounding gruff, filled with desire. He looks startled for a second, taken aback, the hand on my leg slackening as it drops to his side. I grasp both of his wrists between my fingers, holding them either side of him as I bend over him, dipping my head low over his groin, my breath making his cock twitch in anticipation. He thrust up to meet me but I'm in no rush to get this over with so I ignore his blatant manoeuvre, instead pressing my lips to the flat planes of his stomach just above his cock. His belly contracts, quivering as I swirly my tongue around his belly button, dipping it in and out as I press small open mouthed kisses around it.

He sucks in his breath and I smile against him, repeating the action before meandering my way up his stomach and chest with the flat on my tongue. He emits a moan of pleasure when I circle his nipple, my tongue flicking across the taut peak until it stands proud enough for me to suck on it. His fingers flex and I can feel the pulse in his wrist fluttering like a hummingbirds wings beneath my thumb where I hold them down. I nip at the dark brown peaks, worrying them between my lips and blowing on them in turn, my dick in my shorts becoming even more responsive as another growl of impatience escapes him. I look up, noting the flush of arousal tinging his throat and cheeks, my gaze flicking over his luscious lips to his closed eyes, the blankets of his thick, long lashes resting gently against his cheeks.

Dipping my head, I lightly brush along the tips of them, feeling them tickle my lower lip as they flutter open. I smile at him, all the love I'm feeling for him radiating from my eyes as I look at him. His jaw slackens slightly, all the tension in his body leaving him as he stares back, the molten depths of his coco brown eyes softening. Then he smiles and that singular change in his expression makes them suddenly shine like the finest melted chocolate, all luxurious and velvety, the skin at the corners crinkling. Letting go of his hand, I lift mine to his face, tracing the angular line of his cheek, my thumb smoothing across his dimple and then lower to the perfect little mole marking his upper lip. I caress across it to his lips, my thumb skating the plump surface, lingering in the curved bow of his lower one pressing it lightly down before lifting it, watching intently as the soft flesh springs back over his teeth.

Eyes narrowing, I do it again, gasping as he suddenly parts his mouth, his teeth lightly but firmly capturing my digit between them. He grins at me around it but then his expression changes and he gets this lusty look in his eyes. His tongue licks against the pad before sucking it into his mouth, the soft flesh swirling around the tip, his lips pursed provocatively around it. Swallowing hard, I lick my lips, watching as he takes it further into his mouth, my dick twitching in envy as his tongue and lips suck on it in unison. I let out a groan, my eyes closing for a second as I let myself savour this slight but highly erotic contact between us. Then he lets go, pushing my thumb out with his tongue, my eyelids springing open to see him licking his lips.

I shift position, kneeling beside him instead of between his legs, my hand on his face lingering a moment longer. I lean down, my lips brushing against his throat, sucking lightly at the sensitive flesh there as he arches his neck back, giving me better access. Then I lick my way over his lightly stubbled jaw to his ear, flicking the lobe as my lips graze over the surface, making him shiver.

"Craig?" I whisper his name into his ear.

"Hum...?" he questions, tensing, inclining his head away so he can look at me.

"Turn over" I say gruffly, my eyes captivated by his. He licks his lips and gulps, various emotions flickering across those brown depths as he stares back unwavering at me, only looking away and at his wrists as I take a hold of the handcuff. I let my gaze wander the length of him, taking in his stiff nipples, the flush colouring his skin and the gorgeous, hardness of his erect cock, the head of it weeping the clear fluid of his excitement. Then my eyes lock on his again, filled with all the want and desire I feel for him in this moment.

"I love you Craig..." I tell him sincerely, "now...turn over" I command nicely, my voice husky, the desire I feel for him obvious. He complies, his gaze slipping away from mine as he slowly turns away from me until he's lying on his front on top of the duvet. He adjusts, wriggling his pert little arse as he makes himself comfortable, his hand going beneath him to adjust his erection before slipping back out and resting it by his side. He turns his head to watch me, his lips parted, his eyes following my movements as I reach for his hand, drawing it above his head next to his other one, letting go of them as I loop the cuff through the slats of the bed frame beneath the mattress. Then I open the clasp of the empty cuff and wrap it around his other wrist, the clink of metal on metal reverberating around the silent room as I snap it into place.

"If you want me to stop, say so...okay?" I tell him because...well I think we both know that this isn't going to be the same as the last massage I gave him. He nods his head and adjusts his arms beneath the pillow, resting his cheek on top so he's facing me. Smiling and dropping a kiss on his lips, I reach for the scented, liquid filled melt, dropping it onto the small of his back in the same place as last time.

Seeing him lying there with the amber colour liquid oozing out into the indentation of his lower back brings back reminders of the last time I did this, how nervous I was to actually have Craig almost naked in front of me, the anticipation and fear I'd felt at the thought of touching him more intimately than I ever had before. To think that just over a week later I'd gone from touching his back and shoulders and neck to this...knowing his body as intimately as my own, more so in certain places. Last time I was hesitant when I started touching him, scared I'd reveal my feelings for him and that he'd realise how turned on I was, this time...well this time I have no such concerns. He knows how I feel for him and there's no mistaking my arousal which is presently nudging into the side of his hip.

I see a movement out of the corner of my eye and I look over to see he's raised his head and is looking at me intently, a contented, wistful smile playing across his lips.

"Love you" he says huskily, dropping his head back to the pillow, his eyelids closing, the blanket of thick lashes once more fanning his cheeks. Biting my lip, I find myself growing hot, my cheeks flaming, my breaths growing shallow. Honestly, it doesn't matter how often he utters those words, I don't think I could ever grow tired of hearing him say that. My heart starts pounding as I close my eyes, imagining us like this...together, days...weeks...months...years down the line in our own place, doing the things we'd talked about earlier. I can't wait.

"John Paul?" he whispers my name, snapping me out of my little daydream.

"Ye...yeah?" I clear my throat, repeating myself. He chuckles, once more opening those gorgeous eyes, the dark orbs shining at me with mirth. "What?"

"You might want to get started, it's dripping" he says, raising his eyebrows suggestively. I adjust myself in my boxers, feeling the dampness of the fabric beneath my fingers, my attention drawn back to him when I hear a muffled, strangled noise coming from him and see his shoulders shaking. "Not uh...I meant the oily stuff" he says, biting his lip, turning his head away, his whole body trembling with laughter. I blink, my eyes lowering to the pool of light amber scented oil which is dribbling from the shallow well in his back down his sides towards the duvet.

I reach down and grab the discarded towel from earlier, wiping away the excess liquid before it hits the bedding. Then I get up off the bed and make my way into the kitchen, flicking the kettle on, settling myself back against the counter, my arms folded.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	194. Chapter 195

_**Hey, I'm back. Thank you all so much for the lovely comments and I'm glad the idea of a sequel was well received. Hope you like these. **_

**TWO HUNDRED AND FORTY NINE**

CRAIG

He tells me to turn over, which I do, trying to get as comfortable as possible considering my cock is rock hard and seemed to think it was going to get lucky not so long ago. I think it was a deliberate tease on his part but with the way he acts sometimes, I couldn't be sure. I finally manage to adjust myself, my leg bent slightly to take some of the pressure off. Finally satisfied I can lay like this for a while, I turn back to him, my heart beating like the clappers when he takes hold of my other hand and fastens the cuffs around it. I gulp as he clicks it into place, the sound of my blood pounding in my ears, my breaths becoming more laboured.

I'm not claustrophobic or anything but being shackled to the bed makes me feel a bit like that. There's no escape, unless JP decides it. I'm not used to forfeiting control so this is new to me but I know John Paul and I feel safe with him and this...letting him do this to me even though it's not a position I've ever wanted to be in, it's my way of being able to show him that I trust him...implicitly.

My heart's still pounding wildly in my chest but it's not all to do with being handcuffed to the bed, completely at his mercy. I feel this huge sense of excitement too. The last time he gave me a massage my body reacted strongly to him and that was after we'd shared nothing more than a fleeting kiss. This time however, I couldn't help wondering what else he might have in store for me. Just the thought of his fingers working deftly over my body, working out the kinks was enough to make me ache, without imagining what else he might do. He's fucked me before but it's always been me that's instigated it, not the other way around, so being in this position, I couldn't help wondering if he'd do it again.

"If you want me to stop, say so...okay?" God, he's like a mind reader. There's me trying to act nonchalant, making out this is no big deal and yet it's like he can see..._feel_ exactly what I'm thinking and knows the exact thing to do to put me at ease. I nod my head, feeling his hands slacken and drop from my wrists as he moves back slightly, admiring his handy work. I adjust my arms slightly so they're no longer outstretched, instead resting them loosely beneath the pillow, my head on top. He seems satisfied, planting a quick kiss on my lips as he reaches for the massage melt, a smile adorning his lips. Watching him as he fiddles with the packet, his fingers lightly squeezing the golden liquid pouch before placing it carefully onto my back, I remember the last time we did this, the memory of his touch and the reaction I had to it overwhelming me with it's clarity.

I can still feel the imprints he'd left in my skin as he'd kneaded the muscles, can clearly remember the, not wholly unexpected response my body had had to the firm but gentle strokes as he'd eased the tension from me. My head had been filled with questions that night. Did he like the kiss, what did it mean, was he as turned on as I was when he was massaging me...dozens of them, all of them now answered, resulting in this...us.

Noting how quiet he's become and that he's not moving or touching me, I can't stop my eyes drifting to him, taking in his flushed cheeks and the pink stain of arousal that's covering his upper chest and neck, giving away his thoughts. If that wasn't enough, his sizable erection pressing into my hip is indicative of what he's thinking too. It's good to know it's not just me.

I lift my head, smiling at him when I see his lips part on a sigh, his eyes blinking and then turning to mine, the intensity in them taking my breath away for a moment or two.

"Love you". I close my eyes and settle my head back down on the pillow, my body tingling as it awaits his touch. He shifts beside me and I tense, expecting to feel his fingers touch me but the contact doesn't come. I can feel the liquid turn warm in the small of my back as it melts but still he doesn't touch me.

"John Paul?"

"Ye...yeah?" he clears his throat, the sound of his gruff voice and the way he stammers it making me laugh. He blinks. "What?"

"You might want to get started, it's dripping" I tell him. He drops his gaze and reaches down automatically, his hand cupping his cock in his shorts, the real meaning behind my words lost on him. Fuck, he's so innocent sometimes. He looks so serious but cute as hell because he just seems totally bewildered. I've no idea what he was thinking a minute ago but I'd bet all the money in the bedside drawer that it was something to do with me and him. He frowns slightly and I have to get myself under a bit of control, stifle a laugh. Not at him but just...he's so bloody clueless sometimes. I didn't think it was possible to be so fucking adorable and so hot and sexy all at the same time but somehow he manages it.

"Not uh...I meant the oily stuff" I point out, biting my lip, making sure he doesn't misinterpret what I'm saying as me taking the piss. Still, I can't help laughing at his predicament and that he innocently assumed I meant, well...him. I mean, it's not like I'm not led here in a wet patch anyway. I turn away trying my best to stifle the mirth that's just bubbling up inside me, more from nervous tension and anticipation than because anything's funny. I feel the bed give a little and then the unmistakable pressure of the towel against my left side where the liquid is. Then I feel his weight leave the bed completely and the sound of the kettle turning on and I get this awful sinking feeling that I just ruined everything.

I tense, turning my head, my eyes meeting his from across the room.

"I wasn't laughing at you" I tell him straight. He raises his eyebrow in disbelief. "I laugh when I'm nervous or...excited" I say honestly, just wanting him to come back and finish what he hasn't even started. He continues to look at me like he's mad but then I see this flicker of a smile, his eyes shining brightly at me. Then he chuckles to himself, looking at me pointedly.

"What're you laughing at? It's not bloody funny." I want to turn more fully but I'm very much aware that I've got a whole pool of massage oil on my back just waiting to make a mess on the bed.

"Not nice, feeling like you're being laughed at is it?" he says huskily, flicking the kettle off and making his way back over to the side of the bed. He stands there with his hands on his hips, his legs apart in a steady stance. Then he smirks, reaching out with the towel to swipe at my side again. "It's your fault it's dripping anyway, you're too bloody hot for your own good Craig Dean" he says roughly, clambering back onto the bed beside me. I look back sheepishly, hiding the puzzlement I'm feeling. Did he mean...? I frown. No, he must have meant that my skin is hot and that's why the oil has melted so much. Raising my eyes to his and seeing those blue orbs looking back, twinkling in the lamp light, I'm not so sure. "Now then, where were we?" he mutters.

I feel him move as he straddles me, his bottom resting lightly on his calves and my thighs, his knees at my sides just below my hips. I wonder where he'll start, my mind wandering as he rubs his hands together. Then it's like all rational thoughts leave me as his fingertips dip into the pool of scented oil, spreading it around my lower back and spine, coating my skin with the slick liquid. He presses his thumbs into my muscles lightly and I sigh contentedly, then he spreads his hands and rubs all the way up to my shoulders making me mutter my approval. It's only when those hands come back down to the base of my spine and then land at the tops of my thighs, that I groan, biting my lips as his fingers splay across my bum cheeks, his thumbs digging gently into the flesh just beneath my arse where it meets my thighs.

"You like that?" he asks, leaning down, his hands sliding to my shoulders as he whispers into my ear. I nod my head in agreement.

"Uh huh, it's nice" I reply, probably the understatement of the century, looking back at him over my shoulder. He smiles, carrying on, this time spending a little time working at my shoulders. I fight to keep my eyes open, worried that if he continues the leisurely strokes he's making I'll fall asleep. He's thorough and methodical and within no time at all I feel like a mass of putty beneath his hands. He shifts further back until he's resting just above my knees, his thighs and knees pressing against mine, the muscles in his legs bunching tightly when he stretches forwards. His hands run the length of my back to my shoulders, resting lightly at the base of my neck for a second or two as he dips his head, his lips skimming the surface of my throat. Then his fingers dance along my arms beneath the pillow, circling around my wrists and toying at the cuffs before interlacing with mine.

His tongue flicks out to taste me, his lips kissing the delicate skin just below my jaw, the slight stubble rasping against his cheek with each inclination of his head. Moaning softly, deep in my throat, I tilt my head back exposing myself more, making it easier for him to suck at the flesh until it's hot and tender, the air from his lungs cooling it as he blows a steady breath across the kiss dampened surface.

His fingers, light and nimble, tickle lightly down my side, his hands skimming over my arse before coming to rest just at the top of my thighs, his touch there making me unconsciously clench my bum cheeks. He laughs lightly in his throat, the low, gruff chuckle turning me on more than it should. I continue to lie still, not wanting to distract him from the task at hand, the massage oils he's rubbed into my skin relaxing me to the point of feeling like a wet noodle. Just when I think he's finished with me and he's about to move onto something else, he nudges me forward a little, grabbing the spare pillow and tucking it beneath me to raise my hips, adjusting it to make me comfortable.

Then he lies between my legs, his hands splaying on my backside, his hot breath teasing across my skin, making me twitch in anticipation. I suddenly feel the most exquisite, delicious sensation imaginable as he parts my arse cheeks slightly, his finger, still slick with oil, teasing around the tight puckered flesh there, grazing over the surface, making no move to delve past the entrance. At the same time he starts doing this, his lips make contact with the underside of my cock, his damp breath coating the surface of the sensitive skin between my balls and my arse seconds before his tongue does. He laps at me lightly, the tip of his tongue tracing the barely visible line of my perineum sending electric waves of pleasure throughout my whole body, straight to my cock.

I let out a moan, biting my lip, letting go of it and whimpering again when he reaches beneath me, his fingers wrapping around the base of my cock, stretching it forward. His tongue flicks out again, drawing lazy swirls over the hyper sensitive flesh, his lips kissing their way to my balls.

"Ohh ffuckk!" I cry out, shuddering as he continues to lick me, tracing over my entrance with his fingertip, circling around my waiting flesh, stopping occasionally as though he's going to breach the tight ring of muscle but then bypassing it. My head's spinning, my senses overwhelmed, these new sensations making me dizzy. He flicks his tongue out again, this time lathering my balls with his saliva, one hand kneading at my bum and playing at my entrance, the other grasping my cock tightly, wanking me with long, fluid motions, his thumb slicking through the moisture coating the tip.

"Ffuck John Paul...aahh fuck!" He has me screaming his name, my fingers wrapping around the chain linking the handcuffs, yanking on it hard as I try to free myself from the restraints. Fuck breaking the bed, I just want to be able to touch him and push back against him but I can't reach. I know I can ask him to release me and he will but I don't want to break the deliciously stimulating things he's doing to me, ruin the moment.

"Ahh, holy sh...fuck!" He grasps my thighs and pushes me forwards so I'm kneeling, his tongue tracing the skin from my balls right the way to my ass with one electrifying lick. His finger suddenly breaches me, making me cry out unexpectedly, beads of sweat forming at my temples as he circles it around inside me, his lips and tongue joining it, licking and kissing the flesh surrounding it. I shudder at the touch, biting the pillow to stop myself crying out so loudly that people will come running. Kneeling up between my thighs, I sense him moving closer, his finger still embedded inside me, held captive as my muscles clamp around it. He Kisses my shoulder, his teeth sinking in for a second, his tongue laving over it to soothe me when he realises how fierce he's been.

"Sorry" he mumbles, already moving on to the next task. He removes his finger and I release the breath I've been holding for...I don't know how long, licking my lips and, flicking my hair back out of my face. He chuckles, kisses me and then takes a hold of the pillow, tugging on it beneath my raised hips, jerking it out from under me. Then I watch as he lies on his back next to me, his head in line with my waist, his legs hanging over the bottom of the bed. Tapping my thighs to indicate he wants me to move over, he grasps my waist and guides me into position above him, smattering kisses all up my inner thighs.

"Ooh God, that's...ohh!" He takes my cock in his hand and, looking down between my thighs I can see the clear fluid of my excitement glistening from the tip, my desire for him blatant. He tilts his head back, his eyes meeting mine, holding my gaze as a devilish smile plays onto his lips. Then he turns back to my cock and slowly, carefully, knowing I'm watching him, he squeezes the drops of pre-cum out onto his tongue, completely avoiding touching the tip of my dick.

"Mmm, you taste good" he growls, repeating the motion as more fluid appears. "Sweet" he says, licking his lips noisily. Fuck!...it's no wonder my juice is flowing like a fucking geyser with the salacious sounds he's making.

"Suck me John Paul" I breath, shuddering with delight when he indulges my request, the tip of his tongue flicking across the weeping slit before licking around the ridge. "Ooh ffuckk!" I cry out, my head dropping to the pillow, teeth sinking into the cotton, hands gripping the mattress when his finger disappears back into my ass at the same time his lips wrap around the head of my cock. He takes me a couple of inches into his mouth, sucking the head of my cock hard between the roof of his mouth and his tongue, his finger working like a piston inside me as he glances over the small bundle of nerves, sending me to a higher plane of ecstasy. My whole body feels alive like there are currents of electricity zinging through my veins, sending me into a frenzy.

I can't stop myself bucking forward a little, my cock sliding further along his tongue in his mouth, his lips still sucking at me like I'm his favourite flavoured lollipop. He growls deep in his throat, the sound vibrating along the length of my dick making the already delectable act even more stimulating. Lifting his hand and wrapping his fingers around my shaft, he takes me from his mouth, the cool air of the room hitting the dampness making it twitch. He chuckles, continuing to hold my cock as he flattens it against my stomach, arching his neck back to lick at the underside of my balls. He tongues them lightly and rolls them gently between his fingers, repeating the actions over and over again as I moan quietly into the pillow.

His finger glances over my prostate again and this time I can't help jerking hard against his hand as another scorching trail of heat blazes through my body, my thighs quivering and my toes curling, digging into the duvet. Lifting my face from the pillow, no longer caring about muffling my moans of reckless abandon, I look down at John Paul, the sight of him taking such delight in what he's doing to me making me gasp aloud. I watch as he licks right the way along the supersensitive skin between my balls and my bum to the puckered flesh that his finger is working over. I sense him looking at me intimately, gazing at that most private of places that only he will ever see, ever touch...kiss, I think, trembling violently, barely able to keep myself up as he replaces his finger with the tip of his tongue.

I can feel shock waves of intense pleasure shoot through me with each tentative stroke of his tongue as it darts around my entrance, becoming more brazen with each new caress until it breaches the tight ring of muscle. What I feel after that is indescribable. To say that it is wonderful, erotic and down right magical is an understatement. I push back against him, murmuring his name, closing my eyes so I can block out everything but this heavenly, tingling feeling spreading through body.

"Oh fu...oh...ohh God, oh right there!" I bite my lip as I give him instruction, my fingers pulling at the sheet as the soft, firm tip of his tongue darts in and out of me, making the nerve endings just inside me tingle. I twist the chain between my fingers and yank against the handcuffs, growling in frustration as they hold firm. He stops what he's doing and draws his mouth away, his hands stilling at the top of my thighs, his hot breath coating my arse cheek with moisture where it rests against his lips. He turns his head and looks at me, taking in my flushed face, my breaths coming fast and harsh from between my parted lips and my tongue sweeping out to dampen them. His lips part and he frowns as he looks at me, noticing the way I'm holding the metal chain tightly in my fist. Twisting around from beneath me, he slides off the end of the bed onto the floor, blowing air onto his face as he hurries around the edge to come and sit beside me. He smiles, dropping a kiss onto my reddened cheek as his hand goes to the drawer, fumbling around for a second before taking out the key. Then he wraps his fingers lightly around my wrist and sets to work releasing me, cursing when it doesn't open first time.

"Stupid fucking...!"

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	195. Chapter 196

**TWO HUNDRED AND FIFTY**

JOHN PAUL

"Stupid fucking...!" I wrestle with the handcuffs, the key slipping through my fingers in my haste to get it inserted in the little lock. Finally I hear a click and feel the metal give way beneath my fingers. "About fucking time too" I mutter impatiently. Craig opens his mouth to say something but I attack it with mine before he gets chance, swallowing the startled exclamation of surprise with my lips and tongue as I feast on him. Edging further onto the bed, I wrap my arms around him, turning him and lowering him onto the duvet, my mouth never leaving his until we need to come up for air. When I do, I look down at him, noting the glazed look to his eyes, the way he blinks, his expression one of hunger and surprise. I notice he's rubbing at his wrist and I frown, seeing the red rawness of his flesh, reaching out and bringing it to my lips to kiss it.

"I'm sorry" I say sincerely, letting my tongue sooth over the surface, blowing cold air onto his skin to ease the pain. He snorts and draws his hand away, his fingers driving into my hair so he can tug me down to meet him.

"I'm not" he replies decisively, his lips fastening onto mine, his tongue sweeping past my lips and teeth to delve into my mouth, plundering the inside of it like a starved man. Adjusting myself above him but never breaking the kiss, I nudge my leg between his, the hard, wet length of his cock nudging against my inner thigh as he raises his hips to press insistently against me. I reach down, murmuring my satisfaction into his mouth when I wrap my hand around the hot, hard fullness of his shaft, my fingers coming away slick with pre-cum when they feel over the engorged tip. He growls low in his throat and thrusts into my palm, his excitement on my fingers acting as a natural lubricant over his smooth, taut flesh. He moans again and whimpers and I realise he's close to coming, probably has been for a while, the need to free himself from the handcuffs now making itself apparent.

"Hang on, not yet" I whisper gruffly, tearing my mouth from his, reaching blindly for the bedside table and yanking open the drawer. I feel around inside until my fingers make contact with the last remaining packet of popping candy..._my_ packet of candy, the orange one. Palming it, I shuffle back beside him, reaching for his hand as it heads for it's destination around his cock. He makes a noise low in his throat, one of impatience and frustration, his big, brown eyes flashing at me sending a very clear message straight to my dick. I hadn't really thought much about myself up until now, I was too focused on Craig but with that one look of ardent need, I'm suddenly very much aware how fucking aroused I am. Seriously, I feel like my dick could cut diamonds it's that fucking hard.

"Fuck John Paul, what're you doing?" He asks, lifting his head up and glancing down. I hide my hand behind my back, my eyes locking on his. He parts his lips, his hand stroking across his stomach up his chest to his nipple which he fondles unconsciously, pinching at the already stiff peak, his thumb grazing the surface. Then he spreads his fingers, once more caressing down his body to his belly, trying to nudge me out of the way so he can get to his cock.

"Just close your eyes and give me a second" I say huskily, covering his hand with mine. I watch as his eyelids close, his lashes fanning across his cheeks as he complies with my instruction. When I'm sure he's really not looking I lift the packet, tearing it open with my teeth as I peruse his naked body in all it's splendor. He's led on his back with one of his legs bent at the knee in a relaxed pose, giving me not just an unadulterated view of his cock but also the valley between his thighs where I'd, moments ago, been indulging some of my more vivid sexual fantasies. I'd spent many a night back home with my hand around my dick, my eyes either closed or looking at a picture of him as I'd wanked myself off imagining what it'd be like to taste and pleasure Craig as intimately as I'd just been doing. The daydreams had been arousing but the reality was just out of this world.

I lick my lips, barely able to draw my gaze away from his beautiful erection and I mean it when I say beautiful. It's so proud, the base, thick...darker than the rest of him, nestled in short, black hairs and then the rest of him, jutting up at an angle, the foreskin retracted right back to reveal the smooth, glistening head liberally coated with his excitement. I emit a loud groan, realising I'm still staring down at him when I see his cock jerking in response to the noise I've made, the involuntary movement showing it's eagerness to be touched. Looking back at his face, I see him watching me, a small, whimsical smile curving his lips, his eyes still filled with that passionate, 'begging to be touched' look but they're softer now, more alluring. Then his expression changes as his eyes dart down, his pupils dilating making them look black as coal. I follow his gaze, smiling wryly when I see the clear outline of my own impossibly hard dick through the tight fabric of my shorts.

He reaches out, the tip of one finger tracing the length from the base right to the tip, chuckling when my dick twitches towards his hand. I groan, my arms quivering as I lean back on my hands, my head falling to my shoulders as he repeats the motion again, this time with his thumb and finger, outlining my length and asserting pressure right the way to the head, squeezing at the tip and lingering where the cotton has darkened. I groan, deep and guttural, lifting my head and watching him as he rubs his thumb through the damp patch of material and then lifts it to his mouth, brushing the pad of it across his lower lip, licking the taste off it before sucking his thumb into his mouth, a husky growl of approval emanating from his throat as he closes his lips around it.

"Fucking hell Craig, don't" I rasp, my fingers clenching tightly around the top of the packet in my hand. He looks up and there it is, that completely innocent, bewildered look that tells me he really hasn't thought what a touch like that, an act like that can do to me. I shuffle around out of his grasp, telling him to close his eyes again, which he obediently does, giving himself once more over to my control. Then I scooch down the bed a little further until my face is parallel to his groin, so close that I can practically taste him on my tongue already, his distinct, musky scent teasing at my nostrils, the packet of candy still held closed within my grasp.

After finding the packet earlier this afternoon, I wasn't sure at first whether to use them, was a bit wary that they might chafe at him and make him uncomfortable, especially in such a sensitive place or get stuck somewhere you didn't want them to get stuck but then I'd read the instructions for oral sex on the back and they'd put my mind at ease.

Placing my hands on either side of his hips, I lean in, sucking away the trickle of clear pre-cum as it leaks from his cock, letting my tongue slide over the smooth length, licking away the last of the fluid as it makes it's descent towards his balls. He jerks up as I lap around his balls, a low, mewling sound of pleasure escaping his lips, turning to murmurs of encouragement when I flick my tongue around the ridge of his cock and over the slit. He bucks up again, his hand going to my cheek, his balls tightening and his cock weeping even more as he strains in my direction, his actions begging me to get a move on before it's too late.

"Oh my...ohh, fuck John Paul, please!" he shouts, as though sensing what I'm thinking. I reach out and touch the tip of his cock with my finger, curiosity getting the better of me and I watch as another drop of clear fluid appears from the tip of the smooth, perfect head, his cock so close to exploding that that slight touch is enough to have him gritting his teeth and digging his heels into the mattress. He's ready, more than ready so I open the packet and sprinkle a few of the candy pieces out into my palm, being careful not to let them go all over the place like Craig had that time he'd used them. Then I pop them into my mouth and wait for them to explode.

His eyes fly open wide and he looks at me curiously as the first piece of candy crackles in my mouth. Dipping my head, my gaze never leaving his, I take him in my mouth, just resting my tongue against the ridge of his cock, letting the candy explode.

"Oh fuck me...sh...ohh God!" He gasps, his lips parting, hands grappling in my hair as the candy splinters and bursts in my mouth, the tingling sensations I'm experiencing as they fizz on my tongue working wonders on Craig. The unique sensation of the candy rupturing around his cock proves too much for him, so I swing my leg over and straddle him, holding his hips as he squirms, gasps and moans of delight stuttering from his mouth. Taking this as a sign that he likes this new experience, I swallow what's left and add a little more, repeating the process again, smiling around his cock as the candy fragments, the tiny explosions once more making him buck beneath me so hard he hits my throat. I swallow instinctively, my hands holding his hips more firmly, blinking away tears as they spring to my eyes. I look up as he moans, my heart beating faster at the sight of him watching me, propped up by his elbows, a thin sheen of perspiration coating his upper lip. He licks it away and gulps, his breaths coming out in short, shallow bursts.

"No...ooh, oh fuck, wai...wait!" I stop what I'm doing, looking up at him from where I still kneel across his legs, frowning in concern. He's shaking, sweat beaded on his forehead, mouth agape as shallow breaths leave his parted lips. He takes a few deep breaths, closes his eyes as he composes himself and then opens them, focusing on me, tapping my shoulder in a gesture meant for me to leave him and come up the bed.

Not wanting to spoil what I've achieved so far by rubbing up against him, I swing my leg over his, coming to kneel beside him on the bed. He shifts over slightly, making room, careful not to touch his own fully engorged cock as he reaches out for me. He lifts his eyes to mine, questioning if he's allowed to go there this time, two of his fingertips sweeping beneath the waistband of my shorts as soon as he sees my barely perceptible nod of acquiescence. His gaze remains trained on mine as his fingers slide further in, his thumb hooking over the material, his hand skimming over my backside as he pushes them down. I lift my arse, sensing his impatience, helping him drag them over my hips and down my legs, kicking them off when they tangle around my feet.

"That's better" he says smiling with satisfaction, his voice less breathless but still husky and fucking sexy as hell. His hand goes around the back of my neck, eyelids closing over those velvety brown eyes as he pulls me close. His lips press softly against mine at first in what I assume to be a tender kiss and I let myself sink into it, thinking I'll be pretty safe to resume my own ministrations on him soon enough but then he knocks me completely off my guard, the loving kiss suddenly becoming fierce, igniting a fire in my belly that has my dick aching to be touched. My eyes close, completely ignoring the instruction my brain is sending them to stay open, a deep growl forcing itself into his mouth when he grasps a hold of my dick, his fingers curling lightly but securely around it. Then he starts to slowly, deliberately wank me off, the tempo switching from leisurely, almost lazy to fast and furious, sending my head into a spin. His thumb slicks across the tip, rubbing the natural lubricant of my pre-cum into the head, that action alone making me moan loudly as I thrust hard into his hand.

I knew that what I'd been doing to Craig was turning me on, what I hadn't anticipated was just how close I was to coming myself. I'd been that focused on everything I was doing to him, every touch, every kiss, every stroke of my tongue, watching and listening to his responses, that it hadn't occurred to me that all of those things were working towards me achieving my own orgasm with very little assistance from anything else.

"Aah fuck Craig...I'm gon...ffuckk!" I hiss out the last expletive against his neck as I come, the strong, fluid motions of his fingers on my dick ripping my orgasm from me with such force I think I'd have fallen to the ground had I not been led on the bed already.

"That's it...ohh yeah, come for me John Paul!" he dips his head, watching as I thrust into his hand, pulsating, my whole body becoming a quivering wreck. He grasps my dick harder and pumps it with slow, even strokes, his eyes trained on me as the first, pearly drops of fluid hit him on his chest, the second on his belly and so on until he's splattered, resembling one of those Jackson Pollock paintings, his body the most gorgeous canvas I've ever seen. Breathless, clutching onto him for dear life, I lift my head, my hair plastered to my forehead with sweat, a deep pink flush of arousal covering my chest, neck, right the way up to my ears. I lick my lips, tilting my face more fully towards his as he blows a steady stream of cool air onto it. I close my eyes, licking my lips as my breathing returns to something resembling normality, the electric current zinging through my body finally ceasing it's journey as the fuzziness in my mind clears.

Opening my eyes I come face to face with Craig's, the shining brown orbs dancing with merriment as he looks at me, the smile on his face growing wider with each passing second. He looks down at himself and chuckles, raising his eyebrows at me with interest.

"Very artistic I must say".

"Well you know how it is, can't go messing up the duvet can we?" I reply, my face growing warmer by the second. Stretching my leg out towards the end of the bed, I hook my toe around my discarded boxers, dragging them up towards me until I can grab them with my hand. Then with a familiarity I'm growing accustomed to, I wipe my stuff off him, smiling sheepishly, my face growing warm when my eyes settle on his cock, still at full mast, even more engorged than before if that is even remotely possible. I clear my throat, watching as it responds, like I'm it's master or something. If I'm honest, I'm surprised he's still so fully erect and yet I shouldn't be, after all, if I managed to get as turned on as I was from doing the things I'd done to Craig, why wouldn't he be equally aroused from doing things to me?

Not wanting to give his cock chance to dwindle, I crawl my way back down the bed, straddling him again, my thighs pressing against his calves. This time I don't take my eyes off him as I pour a little more of candy onto my tongue, another thrill of excitement churning up my stomach when I see his lips parting, eyes widening as he watches me take him into my mouth, his head dropping back to the pillow, arm flung across his eyes as the candy begins popping.

"John...John Paul?" His voice is breathless as he gasps my name, the sound of it dying out when he lets out a whimper and then a strangled moan as he bites his lip, his hips involuntarily jerking up. He hits my throat again but this time I'm ready for it, moving my head back a little, grasping his hips as I hold him down. As the fizzing dies out, I swallow what's left of the candy, sucking hard at the tip of his cock, the residue from the melted confection acting as a sweet, slippery lubricant against his smooth, hard skin. Cupping his balls lightly, I feel them tighten, see his fists clench around the duvet, almost getting a knee in my bollocks when his legs jerk, kicking beneath me as he loses control in the most frenzied act of wanton abandon I've ever seen from him.

"Oh God!" he cries, his whole body convulsing as the strength of his orgasm hits him. Continuing to massage his balls, I watch as he closes his eyes tightly, jerking up to meet me, thrusting his hips up as his cock begins to pulsate, spilling his desire with short, rapid bursts. Holding him between my lips and against my tongue, I feel him come, the white heat of his desire spurting from the tip of his throbbing cock into my willing mouth, the sweet taste of him tantalising my taste buds as I swallow his load. He does that familiar giggle as he shoots the last drop, letting out one last moan and sighing when I lick and suck around his cock, my tongue lapping at him as I clean away every last drop and morsel.

As he starts to come down from the dizzy heights, I see one of his hands fall to his chest, so I reach out, covering it with mine where it rests, palm flat across his heart. His eyelids spring open at my unexpected touch, the dark onyx of his eyes looking at me dazed, enthralled as his fingers intertwine with mine, his other hand reaching down, fingers swiping my hair back from my forehead before going to my cheek where his knuckles graze lightly over my skin.

He lays there spent and satiated, a self satisfied smile adorning his lips, eyes twinkling. Crawling up the bed, I flop down beside him, my elbow and hip touching his, staring at the same spot on the ceiling.

"Wow!" he breathes, chuckling.

"Yeah!" I reply, somewhat smugly.

"That was..." he shakes his head, unable to complete the sentence.

"I _know_...you want to go again?" I ask cheekily, turning my head to look at him.

"Just...give me a minute" he replies, his eyes twinkling, waving his hand at nothing. I grin at him and he rolls his eyes, playfully punching me.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	196. Chapter 197

**TWO HUNDRED AND FIFTY ONE**

CRAIG

"That was..." I can't coherently finish the sentence because my head is still scrambled. God that was...that was orgasmic. In my mind I finally manage to come up with the one simple, not to mention literal description that labels what I'm feeling. I turn my head to look at him and he's grinning like the Cheshire cat in the Alice in Wonderland book and...rightfully so because that was the most earth shattering orgasm ever.

"_I_ know " he replies smugly, "...you want to go again?" I can hear the mirth in his tone before I even look at him.

"Just...give me a minute" I wave him off, grazing him with my knuckles against his shoulder as I make an attempt to punch him. It's a pretty pathetic attempt if I do say so myself but that's because all the energy's been sapped from me with that spine tingling, toes curling, mind wrenching orgasm. Shit, I've never been that fucking hard in my life but there's just something about John Paul when he takes charge of a situation that's so undeniably hot that he has my cock diamond hard and weeping like a fucking bride who's been ditched at the alter.

To be fair to him, it wouldn't take much for me to be ready to go again in seconds, it's not exactly a secret that I have a high sex drive but this last one...wow, it's not so much the physical as the mental side of it that has me stalling. Yeah, my legs still resemble one of those weird wobbly blancmange things that my granny used to make for dessert and my heart's still beating like the clappers but it's more that I can't seem to think straight that has me wanting to wait a few minutes, well that and the fact that he's just ripped my orgasm from me after keeping me so turned on I thought my cock might literally explode from the pressure.

"Thought you had more stamina than that Craig" he whispers gruffly, inclining his head in towards mine until they're touching, his breath tickling at my neck as he tries to get a rise out of me. "Don't tell me I need to go and find someone who'll actually be able to keep up". I hold myself rigid, determined not to rise to the bait, unable to stop myself flashing him a filthy look when he chuckles.

"You could try but I don't reckon you'd find anyone else daft enough to put up with your strops" I throw back, waiting for his comeback. "Besides, with this in your bed..." I quip, waving a hand from my head to my toes, "why would you want to?"

"Oh I don't know, I reckon there's a couple of blokes that could give you a run for your money" he counters, his tongue going to his cheek as he raises his eyebrows, throwing me a wink and grinning cheekily. I snort, turning to him, narrowing my eyes as I look at him. He blushes and starts messing with the leather bracelet. "What?" he laughs defensively when he sees me watching.

"Yeah right, like who?" It's a rhetorical question but he actually seems to sit there contemplating his answer. I pull a face in disgust, huffing as the seconds drag out. Then he shakes his head and looks at me grinning.

"Nah you're right, there is no one" he shrugs, the fingers that were, moments ago, playing with the bracelet at his wrist now stroking along my inner thigh. I'm tempted to bat his hand away but his touch on my leg like that feels really really nice so I leave it there, bending my knee a little to get more comfortable. What he said though, even though he was joking, stirs up those feelings of jealousy that I'd been pushing away last week. He sees me watching him and something in my expression must have given him a clue what I'm feeling because he frowns, his hand stroking my leg as he smiles at me. "Craig, I'm kidding alright?"

"If you mean that fucking twat of a barman, that Andy bloke then I wouldn't fucking bother, he was a fucking asshole!" I tell him vehemently, practically throwing myself off the bed, jamming my legs into my boxers. He looks taken aback, holding his hands up like you see the bad guys doing in films when they've been busted.

"Hey Craig...Craig!" I look over my shoulder as I head into the kitchen, stopping for a second and taking a couple of deep breaths. Then I take a couple of cans of coke from the fridge and head back to the bed, offering him one, avoiding looking at him at all cost as I settle back beside him.

"Craig, I didn't mean _him_, I said I was joking" he says in all seriousness, dropping the unopened can onto the bed beside him. He twists towards me, his hands, cold from the drink, settling on my shoulders. I shiver involuntarily and take a gulp of coke before I look at him, nodding my head, unable to keep my jaw from locking.

"Right well, that's alright then". Sighing, I place the drink on the nightstand. He frowns, brows furrowed, his thumbs tracing lazy strokes on my shoulders where he holds them.

**JOHN PAUL**

I've no idea what the fuck just happened but one minute he's the picture of arrogance, waving his hand around, showing me why I'd be a fool to want anyone but him and letting me stroke his leg and then the next minute he's got a face like thunder and he's clammed up. It's like, 'Hello, Dr Jekyll just exited stage left and here comes Mr Hyde'. Honestly, I've no clue exactly when the banter changed but I know I have to do some damage control.

"Craig, I'm kidding alright?" Obviously it's not alright because he tenses, the muscles beneath my fingers tightening and bunching as he holds himself rigid.

"If you mean that fucking twat of a barman, that Andy bloke then I wouldn't fucking bother, he was a fucking asshole!" he shouts, suddenly letting rip, the scorn in his voice apparent and all I can do is stare at him dumbfounded, looking like a complete dick. I put a hand out to appease him, maybe try to find out what the heck is going on but I'm not fast enough as he practically chucks himself off the bed, puts his boxers on and heads for the kitchen.

"Hey Craig...Craig!" I call his name urgently, breathing a sigh of relief when he looks back at me and pauses for a second. He runs his hand through his hair in frustration and then gets a couple of drinks from the fridge, passing me one as he gets back on the bed. Well at least he came back here and didn't go and sit on the settee or at the window seat or something. I watch him covertly as he opens his drink and takes a long hard swallow, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, looking straight ahead the whole time.

"Craig, I didn't mean _him_, I said I was joking" I turn to him, making him shiver when my cold hands connect with his heated skin. I don't let go though, I need this contact with him until I find out what the hell is wrong because the way he just acted, I wouldn't be surprised if he bolted...for real this time. He takes another gulp of his drink and then raises his eyes to look at me for the first time in minutes. What I see there has my heart racing and melting in seconds. He's trying to remain stoic but I can see the vulnerability in his eyes, regardless of him trying to hide it.

"Right well, that's alright then" he says but I can sense it isn't, even if he wants it to be. Surely he doesn't really think I do fancy other men? I mean, I've made it more than clear that I'm in love with him, have only ever been in love with him and as far as I'm concerned, _will_ only be in love with him.

"No, no it's not alright, I've upset you but I don't know why so...tell me...please". He lifts his eyes, bites his lip and then shakes his head, as though fighting a war with himself. "Tell me!" I say, more forcefully than intended. He sighs dejected, folding his arms across his chest.

"Look it's nothing okay, you haven't upset me...that _wanker_ just said some stuff and it pissed me off, I'm sorry!"

"That wanker?...you mean Andy?" I ask puzzled. He nods his head, screwing his face up at the mention of his name, pretty much confirming my query.

"Yeah him, the _wanker_" he spits, his lip curling with disdain. He takes another sip of his drink and then crushes the can, making a fist. I reach over and pry it from his fingers, afraid it'll tear and he'll cut himself.

"What did he say Craig?" I ask, forcefully but gently. Right at this moment I almost don't care, I just wish the guy was around so I could fucking deck him for upsetting Craig.

"Just forget it okay" he looks at me with those big doe eyes, pleading with me to just let it lie but I can't. I can't just pretend after sharing with Craig one of the most magnificent sexual experiences of my life, that nothings just happened. If we don't sort it now then there's nothing to say it won't happen again. I give him a look to tell him I'm not backing down, sensing the frustration building in him.

"Look, he reckoned that I'd be crap in bed because a straight bloke couldn't possibly know how to please you as much as he could but like I said, forget it". He looks away. I laugh. Sorry, I couldn't help it and yeah, I laughed but not at him, I'm laughing at the audacity of the bloke who thinks he could possibly satisfy me more than Craig. The thought is just...it's just ludicrous.

"Well that's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard!" He jumps at the ferocity of my reply, licking his lips as his startled gaze rests on mine. "You actually bought that crap?" He nods his head, rubbing the back of his neck until I take his hand and pull it away.

"Well it makes sense doesn't it? I mean, he would be more experienced and like he said, he'd know exactly what to do with you". It's weird but I'm not sure what I should say or do, I'm not used to him being the one lacking confidence and yeah, I'm feeling more than just a bit guilty because it's my fault this started in the first place. I figure just outright telling him is the best tack.

"Craig, you really think you don't know how to please me?" he shrugs, still riding the pity party express. I sigh, mimicking him as I cross my arms. I see him shoot me a furtive glance from beneath his lashes and I can't help smiling...inwardly that is because it's too soon to actually smile in case he gets the wrong idea and thinks I'm laughing at him.

"I must have been thinking of him when I came all over you earlier then eh?" I point out, keeping my voice disinterested, low and even. I feel him move a little next to me. "And I suppose I was pretending it was him when I had you in my mouth earlier as well, was sucking on your dick and saying your name as I got harder and harder?" This time my mouth does twitch with the beginnings of a smile when he shifts his bottom, his hand going discreetly to his thigh, resting there, his fingers flexing. I hear him lick his lips and swallow but he still doesn't look at me. Growing in confidence, I turn to face him, straddling his knees, resting my arse on his legs. "You almost made me come Craig, just from touching me with the tip of your finger, you remember that?" I ask quietly. His eyes finally raise to mine and there's no vulnerability there now, just lust...red hot and unadulterated. He nods his head, lips parting.

"Ye...yeah, I remember that" he says huskily, clearing his throat and trying again.

"Good, 'cause there's more to fancying a man, loving a man than experience and I love you, I have since the day I met you" I tell him matter of fact. "I've never got hard just from looking at another bloke, just from hearing his voice or his laugh and I never thought it was possible that pleasing someone else and hearing their moans of delight like I did yours could be such a turn on but it is Craig, it is with you" I say, telling him the Gods honest truth. "Oh and just so you know, there's only one man I want in my bed, in me and that's you Craig...just you". I let him think about that for a minute as I get off him, reaching across him to the bedside table for my drink, gulping the fizzy beverage down so fast I almost choke on it. He looks amused as I go red in the face, partly from not being able to breathe and part from embarrassment, both from my little tirade and almost making myself sick.

"Serves you right...you, are a fucking tease" he says, patting me on the back. I shake my head, looking at him seriously.

"I wasn't teasing you Craig, just stating facts".

"Yeah?"

"Yes!" I state vehemently, looking him in the eye so he can have no doubt. "I just wish you'd told me at the time so I could've done something."

"Aww, would you've been my hero like you were when Justin and Sonny tried to pound me?" he asks, his eyes glinting with mirth. He might be joking but in all honesty the feeling of anger I just experienced felt just like it did that night, worse actually because now it's not just my friend and the object of my affection I'm wanting to protect.

"Yeah I fucking would, now please don't mention that tossers name again" I say huffily, wanting to just put it behind us. The last thing I want is our final day here ruined by the memory of some conceited prat who gets his kicks pissing my boyfriend off. Craig nods his head, his hand covering mine, his thumb stroking across my knuckles. I get off him eventually and settle back next to him on the bed, taking another sip of my drink and eventually calming down as we slip into a companionable silence.

"So..."

I turn my head and raise an eyebrow at Craig, waiting for him to continue. He turns on the bed, one leg drawn up, the other swinging over the edge, his eyes perusing my body.

"You uh liked it when you were doing that thing earlier then?" he asks flirtatiously, his eyes meeting mine from beneath those thick, dark lashes.

"What thing?" I ask stupidly. He looks away for a second, his hand unconsciously toying with the waistband of his boxers.

"You know, when you were...licking me..._there_... " he replies, his voice dropping to a whisper when he utters the last bit. He looks around as though someone might have heard us talking.

"Uh huh, yeah I did, I _loved_ it" I answer truthfully. He raises his eyes to mine, looking surprised but pretty bloody chuffed with himself if I was to describe his expression. "Honestly, you've no idea how sexy it was seeing you lose control like that Craig" I say, just so he knows I'm not kidding.

"And doing that to me almost made you..." his voice trails off, eyes darting away, the fingers of his right hand coming to rest at my waist.

"Cum? Yeah, yeah it did". He nods, looking thoughtful, licking his lips as his gaze drops lower. I feel my nipples respond beneath his hot, intense gaze, tightening to hard, stiff peaks.

"Why?" he questions gruffly. Is he kidding me? Was it not that obvious. He clears his throat and licks his lips and then sidles closer, his gaze now fixed firmly on my mouth.

"Why? Well because..." he cuts me off before I have chance to finish.

"Ssh..." he holds his finger to my lips, smoothing it across the bottom one, asserting enough pressure to part them. He leans in, taking it between his teeth, his tongue slipping out to smooth over the surface, that gentle, nipping action causing me to groan lightly. Then he plants feather light kisses across my cheek and jaw until he reaches that really delicate place beneath my ear.

"Was it because you could feel how much I wanted you?" he whispers huskily in my ear, sending a shiver right down my spine. I swallow, my lips parting as I form an answer.

"Yeah...yeah it was" I stammer out, the luscious feel of his lips kissing the pulse in my throat making coherent thoughts hard to come by. I feel him smile against my skin, his tongue flick out, touching where his lips just were.

"Or was it because you were imagining what I might do to you too?"

"Uh huh, that...that too" I reply eagerly, sucking in a gasp of surprise when he nips lightly at my tender flesh, his hot breath fanning across the damp skin. Closing my eyes I let my head drop back, exposing my neck more readily to his touch. He shifts a little, moving higher up the bed, pressing into my side as I sink further down on the duvet. I shudder, a low sigh of approval escaping me as his fingertip traces over my nipple and then moves down lower, circling around my belly button as he continues to drive me crazy with his mouth on my neck.

"Then again, maybe you just couldn't wait to feel what it'd be like to have my cock buried deep inside you" he growls, his lips taking mine in a hungry kiss. He doesn't wait for any kind of permission to enter as his tongue sweeps past my lips, attacking the inside of my mouth with a ferocity that I find both passionate and endearing at the same time. It doesn't last long enough though and as he pulls away, I'm already desperate for more.

"Was that it John Paul? Were you that hard because you wanted me to fuck you?" He lifts his head, his eyes molten, like dark, liquid chocolate. My voice catches in my throat as I look at him, unable to do anything else but nod at his question. Fucking hell! If he doesn't stop this soon, I'm going to be exactly where I was when I had my tongue buried in his ass, with the biggest fucking hard on imaginable. I literally grab his hips and drag him on top of me so his backside is pressed against my erection which is barely contained inside my shorts.

I shudder at his touch, lifting my hips involuntarily, desperate to maintain contact. Sensing my need, he shifts slightly so my dick fits snugly in the groove of his arse, swaying his hips in a gentle rhythm as he bends down over me.

"So you'd like it if I buried myself ball deep inside you then?" he asks before dipping his head and swirling his tongue around my nipple.

"Oh God yes!" I reply breathlessly, though it's as much in response to his actions now as it is to his question. I bury my fingers in the luxurious strands of his hair, tugging him nearer until he's close enough for me to kiss. Dipping my head I capture his lips, a low keening sound escaping me as he continues to gyrate his hips against mine, my cock sliding deliciously against his bum. He reaches behind him, splaying his fingers around my dick, rubbing the tip of it, letting my excitement leak into the cotton. I moan, wrenching my mouth away, fighting for breath, the sight of him on top of me taking my breath away.

"Would you...would you want it hard and fast John Paul...?" he falters as he asks, the first clear sign that he's not as in control as he'd like to be. Still he's doing better than I am because all I can do is nod my head in agreement and try not to come at the very thought. He's not finished though. "Or would you prefer it slow and deep?" now he has me stumped. Is he saying I have to choose because I really don't think I can, both scenarios are just too fucking tempting. "Just imagine me burying myself in you an inch at a time, slowly fucking you, hitting that place that drives you wild...you'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Ohh fuck yes...fuck Craig!" I can't control myself any more. Oh God! It's like he'd got himself so worked up remembering the guy from the pub that he's now putting all his energies into getting me worked up but in a very different way.

He adjusts himself, pulling my boxers down to my knees before sitting back astride me, his proud erection jutting upwards inside the constrictive material of his boxers. I reach out, yanking them down his hips, exposing him to my gaze. Propping myself up a little higher with the pillows, I wrap my fingers around him, watching as his eyes close, a sigh leaving him as he bites back a groan. One of his hands goes behind him to rest on my knee as the other takes a tight hold of me, wanking me in time with my movements on him, building up a fast, even tempo. Cupping his arse, I pull him closer until our dicks are aligned, the slick, wet sounds of our cocks in our fists and our heavy, laboured breathing the only noise to fill the room.

He suddenly leans over, his hand coming to rest beside my head, his eyes meeting mine as I struggle to keep them open. His lips part, his tongue sweeping out to wet them, brow furrowed in concentration. Watching his expression, I reach around, fondling his balls as I wank him, my thumb tracing lazy circles around, the hot, weeping head of his cock. He sighs then moans, letting out a low strangled sound from deep in his throat as I continue to massage him while trying to keep my own impending orgasm at bay.

"I'm gonna make you cum John Paul" he whispers, the dark intensity of his gaze cloudy as he looks at me. "I'm going to push my cock so far into you, feel your body clench around me and then I'm going to watch you as I make you cum so hard that you won't even remember..." I lick my lips, no idea what I won't remember as the thought of him so deep inside me, looking at me with love and want and desire sends me over the edge. I jerk in his hand, calling his name as the hot, liquid heat of my desire spills forth, covering his cock and our hands with my excitement.

"Craig...Oh God!"

"Fucking hell John Paul". He gasps my name, throwing his head back, thrusting into my hand as I ride my own orgasm. I continue to jerk him off, my hand working expertly over his slippery cock, all thoughts of the orgasm I just achieved pushed to the back of my mind as I concentrate on his. It doesn't take long and within moments, I feel him swell and pulse as he comes for me, the evidence of how much he's just turned himself on spilling over in fast, rapid spurts onto my chest.

"Oh my...oh!" He pumps one last time into my hand, a small...now familiar giggle rippling from his lips as the remains of his orgasm covers my fingers and lower belly. Then he flops forwards on to me, not even caring about the mess, rests his head on my shoulder and plants a little open mouthed kiss on my neck, murmuring my name softly. Cuddling him up to me and flicking the duvet over us, I wrap my arms around him, closing my eyes with a contented sigh.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	197. Chapter 198

**TWO HUNDRED AND FIFTY TWO**

JOHN PAUL

"Craig?" I say his name softly, not wanting to surprise him if he has fallen asleep. The weight of his body is still pressed against me in the same position it was five minutes ago but he's gone heavy, his limbs totally relaxed, making me think he's sleeping.

"Hmm?" he emits this gentle sound, the contentment he's feeling evident as he raises his head, looks at me bleary eyed and settles back down facing me, a soft, tender smile playing at his lips.

"I think we need to get up...have a shower or something because..." I don't finish the sentence, I think it's obvious what I mean, I just indicate to us both, pretty much glued together.

"Because what?" He lifts his eyes to mine, seeing me gesturing. "Oh right, yeah...best get up then". He lifts himself, grimacing as we prise apart, the evidence of our excitement having dried on our skin. "Nice" he says sarcastically, "oi, get up you lazy sod!" He gives me a slap on the arse, hard enough to make it sting, then holds his hand out to me. Seeing him standing there like that, all naked, that devilish little gleam in his eyes...it's just too bloody tempting.

"Come on...oh!" I curl my fingers around his hand and yank it, sending him crashing on top of me on the bed. Then, flipping him over before he has time to protest or think of something witty, I wrestle him, pinning him beneath me on the bed, kissing him hungrily, forcefully. He fights back for a second or two, trying to seize back that control, before going limp in my arms, his whole body relaxing as he sinks into the kiss. He soon takes the lead in that though, sweeping his tongue past mine when I utter a groan at the feel of his fingernails scraping across my back. Of course, once he's got control of the kiss, it doesn't take him long to get control of everything else too with me on my back, him straddling my thighs, his gorgeous backside perched on top of me as he looks down with mirth filled eyes.

"I swear JP, you are such a push over" he says chuckling, his fingers wrapping around my wrists, secured above my head when I try to push him off.

"Ahh, it's only cause I let you" I joke, twisting my wrists as I try to free myself from his tenacious grip.

"Yeah right"

"Well after you losing that last game of Scrabble I bet you're feeling it aren't you?" he scowls down at me and I laugh, knowing I've just hit his button. "I mean, you were doing so well...what happened man?" I ask chuckling. He frowns at me, then shrugs, his fingers no longer locked around my wrists but lightly grasping my waist instead, his thumb lazily tracing patterns around my navel.

"Only because I forfeited" he throws back.

"Yeah _because_ you couldn't resist me anymore" I counter.

"I felt sorry for you sitting butt naked any longer that's all" he responds. I snort with laughter at that one, earning me a slap on my backside and an early release from Craig as he lifts himself off me, throwing me a dirty look when he goes to stand over the game, his hands on his hips. I watch him, the butterflies in my tummy starting to get agitated when I see how closely he's inspecting the board, his right hand going to the back of his neck where he rubs it. All of a sudden his stance changes, his shoulders going back, the hand at his neck dropping by his side as he kneels, his fingertip flicking at the two remaining letters on his tile. Then he turns.

"You fucking cheat!" he says, shaking his head and pointing at me. "You swapped out my letters, didn't you?" Busted! I hold my hands out, shaking my head.

"I've no idea _what_ you're talking about" I tell him, feigning innocence, my cheeks going redder.

"Bullshit! What did you do? Swap em when I went to the toilet?" I try, I really do but somehow the wide eyed, innocent routine doesn't work on him...typical. He advances on me, hands on hips and I've got to say, he looks really hot and fuckable when he's all riled up like this. I mean, Craig's fit at the best of times but when he's all stroppy like this, cheeks all pink and ruddy, eyes firey with accusation, his naked body all...naked like that, I have trouble focusing on the matter at hand. Speaking of at hand...I find my fingers tingling when I realise his cock is right there within touching distance.

"Oi! Pack it in, I'm trying to tell you off here" he says all masterful like, swatting my hand away just before I make contact with... "What is up with you?" I can tell the narky's slipping when the corner of his mouth tilts upwards, his eyes becoming all velvety and sultry.

"Nothing's up with me, you're just...there" I wave my hand at his...in his direction so he'll understand. He looks down at himself, rather smug I might add, and then shakes his head, like he's just remembered what we were talking about.

"Stop trying to change the subject" he admonishes, like I meant to get myself distracted by his nakedness on purpose. It's his own fault for not putting his clothes straight on. "Oi! You're doing it again!"

"Sorry...sorry alright, it's just..."

"Just what?" he asks sighing, getting all impatient which again, makes him hot and bothered. I like Craig hot and bothered.

"You...naked...hot...cock" I manage to stammer out. Fuck knows where the last one came from but he's hardly helping, standing there hands on hips, his manhood all big and smooth and suckable. I hadn't even realised I was bending down, just getting ready to have a little lick or a taste or whatever, until I feel the palm of his hand flat against my forehead.

"You're doing it again!" he says, giving me a gentle push away. I look up at him, those dark sexy eyes trained on me, amusement shining in them. Sighing, defeated, I lean back and settle myself against the pillow, not even bothering to hide my, it has to be said, very adequate arousal. Craig's eyes follow my movements, a flush of heat staining his cheeks.

"Right, you were saying?" I look at him, arms folded, ready to be chastised. He stares, swallowing, his gaze fixed...elsewhere.

"Huh, sorry what?" he licks his lips, running his fingers through his hair. Smiling to myself, I shift slightly, drawing my foot closer, bending my leg up towards me. Well if he's going to look I may as well make it worth his while. I wave my hand to encourage him to continue. He blinks, looking flustered, cheeks burning, his gaze flicking to mine and then back...there.

"About the Scrabble" I prompt. He frowns, brows furrowed and then it's like a bulb going off, his eyes lighting up when he trains them back on me.

"Oh uh...yeah, oh right!" he shakes his head, his finger pointing in accusation. "You cheated!"

"So? What? Are you complaining?" He watches as I reach behind me, flicking at the handcuffs that're still attached to the bed frame. He shifts, biting his lip, his gaze now fixed on the shackles, a faraway look in his eyes.

"No! No, I was just saying, that's all" he shrugs, his gaze darting back to mine. I nod my head slowly, giving him time. One...two...thr... "I would've beat you though!" There it is.

"Probably!" I agree. He nods his head, happy that we're agreed on that, then waves his hand at me.

"You do realise you can take someones eye out with that thing" he says gruffly, giggling when my muscle..._.that_ muscle twitches and tenses in response.

"Oh I can think of better things to do with it Craig" I say in the most seductive, sexy voice I can muster. He raises his eyebrow and gives me this 'oh I bet you can' look, before bending down and picking up the discarded clothes from earlier.

"Right well...I'm going to take a shower" he says, throwing me a flirtatious look over his shoulder as he heads for the bathroom. I sit there, waiting a minute until I hear the spray of the water before throwing myself off the bed and heading in that direction.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

"You didn't have to lock me out you know" I say sulkily, perched on the edge of the bed while he brings the drinks through from the kitchen. He sighs, rolling his eyes as he makes his way over.

"Bloody hell John Paul, will you let it drop already?" he smiles but I'm still not in a forgiving mood.

"No, why should I? It was so embarrassing".

"It was _hours_ ago" he says, emphasising the time frame.

"It was _two_ hours ago..." I counter back. He sighs.

"Yeah and we've had three games of pool and a walk in that time and now..._now _you bring it up again." He has a point. We had been out, had a drink and a few games of pool. It was nice staying in but it'd seemed a shame not to venture out just once more, even if only for a couple of hours.

"Yeah well, you weren't the one standing outside the bathroom door with a hard on when Babs came round, were you?" He chuckles at that.

"John Paul...it's not like she came in and saw you stark bollock naked is it? You did say she waited for you to answer the door".

"Well yeah but I could tell that she knew". He snorts with laughter and yeah, I can see the funny side of all of it really but I'm not going to tell him that because he does look a little bit guilty.

"I wouldn't worry about it, she always looks at you like that" he says, giving me a really exaggerated wink.

"Fuck off, she looks at me like her son that's all".

"O-kay" he replies dubiously. "Maybe she does look at you as a son... a son she wants to shag" he points out laughing. I choose to ignore him. Honestly, he can be so childish sometimes.

"Well none of that would've made a difference if you'd let me in in the first place."

"I didn't hear you".

"Bull!" I call him out on that one. "You didn't hear me?" I snort derisively. "You told me to ...'wait my turn, you cheeky bastard' I believe were the exact words you used." He flushes, his eyes darting away, his lower lip caught between his teeth and you know? I think he's actually trying not to laugh.

"What? I was already in the shower and I didn't want to get the floor all wet" he responds innocently. Innocent? Innocent my arse. He's about as innocent as our Jacqui trying clothes on in River Island. I look back at him, rolling my eyes mockingly.

"Oh give it up Craig, we both know that you locked that door on purpose because you were pissed off I cheated." He shakes his head incredulous.

"No...no I didn't."

"Or maybe it's not so much that I cheated as the getting away with it that got you all worked up" because that makes sense too.

"We already agreed that I'd have won anyway so why would I care if you cheated...you needed to, you were crap" he says, punctuating the end of the sentence with his arms crossed.

"So I'm crap at Scrabble..."

"Dirty Scrabble!" he corrects.

"Oh, _sorry...dirty_ Scrabble, my apologies" he smiles sweetly as though accepting my apology, the cheeky little... "As I was saying...I'm crap at _dirty _Scrabble, I cheated and you found out and we both agree you probably would've won anyway..."

"I _would've_ won" he cuts in, giving me this 'duh' kind of look.

"That's what I said" I say patiently. 'Keep your cool, keep your cool, keep your cool' I keep repeating the words in my mind like a mantra.

"You said _probably_, which leaves a margin for me not winning, that wouldn't have happened and you know it" he smiles smugly.

"For fuck sake Craig, right, you _would've_ won" again he smiles sweetly, "so why lock the door unless you were doing it to punish me?" He turns away, mumbling something about 'can't and arses' whatever the fuck that's about before turning to me, pointing his fingers accusingly.

"Anyway, why didn't you come before I got in? Playing hard to get or something?" he says it in this really irritating, sing song voice but it occurs to me that it bugs me more because he's right than anything else. I sniff, my lip curling at his assumption, even if he is right on the button, I'm hardly going to let him know that.

"As if... I was just joining you as an afterthought, that's all...you know, thought you might want some company". I shrug and he raises his eyebrows, clearly not convinced.

"Then it's no big deal that the door was locked then..._is it?_" I open my mouth to respond but...shit! He's got me with that one and he bloody knows it. He grins, his eyes dancing as he looks at me over the rim of the glass of vodka and coke.

"You know what? Fine, I can't be arsed arguing any more anyway" I say, pushing myself back against the pillows as I get in the last word...almost.

"Only 'cause you can't think of anything else to say" he mutters beneath his breath. I shoot him a warning look but he doesn't see it as he finds something very interesting on the ceiling to look at instead. Folding my arms, sighing heavily, I sit there watching him until he turns around, his eyes meeting mine, the pair of us bursting out laughing when neither of us looks away. He flops down onto the bed next to me, legs crossed at the ankles, fingers laced on his lap. Then he looks at me.

"What did Babs want anyway? You never said".

"Aside from my body you mean?" he rolls his eyes laughing but looking a little sheepish.

"Yeah..."

"She was just letting us know that we only have to vacate the room by twelve because the new occupants aren't coming until after four so..."

"Cool, lie in for us then" he says smiling. He settles his head on my shoulder so I put my arm around him, drawing him in close, turning my face towards him to plant a kiss on his forehead, his wonderful smelling hair tickling beneath my chin. He tilts his head back, his lips meeting mine in a soft, gentle kiss, his fingers coming up to slide through my hair, his palm stroking across my jaw. Twisting a little, I let my fingertips dance over his throat, smiling against his lips when I feel his involuntary shiver of delight at my touch. He curls around on the bed so he's facing me, his arm going across my chest to steady himself. Sinking down further and closing my eyes, I arch my neck when he starts smattering tiny little scorching hot kisses across my throat, the feel of something crinkling against my elbow distracting me.

Reaching down carefully, so as not to disturb the delightful feel of Craig's lips against my flushed skin, I pick up the packet of popping candy from earlier. He looks up at the noise anyway, watching intently, as I tip the packet up, pouring the contents into my mouth, letting my tongue rest just on top of my bottom lip as the candy begins to explode. He licks his lips making them wet with moisture, his eyes darkening as he takes me up on my unspoken invitation, his own tongue coming out to touch the tip of mine, the soft, velvet silkiness of it stroking against mine as our lips join.

It feels wonderful, the slipperiness mixed with the crackling and fizzing of the candy, all of that still taking a back seat to the absolutely wonderful feel of Craig's lips and tongue moving so deliciously against mine. All too soon the popping dies out and we're left panting for breath, the erotic sweetness of the kiss having overwhelmed our senses.

He looks at me, eyes sparkling, his kiss swollen lips glistening in the lamp light. Then he leans over and kisses me, taking the empty packet from my fingers, turning it upside down over his opened mouth.

"There's none left?" he asks, crestfallen.

"Sorry, finished em all...did you want some?" Actually that was a pretty dumb question. Of course he wanted some. This is Craig 'I can eat three bags of candyfloss in one night' Dean we're talking about here.

"I just fancied something sweet that's all" he says quietly. His eyes leave mine, darting towards the kitchen for a second before returning, looking at me questioningly. "When you went shopping earlier, I don't suppose you bought any chocolate?" he asks hopefully. I shake my head, wishing I had so I'd get that really, lovely bright smile back.

"Oh right...I should've got some while we were out I suppose" he says dejectedly. Then it's like a light bulb goes off over his head as his eyes shine brightly. "Ooh never mind, it doesn't matter anyway" he says, the smile I wanted to see suddenly appearing on his lips. I look at him warily, just waiting for him to ask me to go to the shop for some but he doesn't, he just grins wickedly and hops off the bed.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated. **

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	198. Chapter 199

_**Sorry I can't post a link to the song but for anyone who isn't familiar, it's 'Hot Stuff' by Donna Summer. Enjoy ;)**_

**TWO HUNDRED AND FIFTY THREE**

CRAIG

Delving my hand into the goody bag, I extract the tube of chocolate body paint and the brush that came with it, being careful not to let JP see what it is I've got. Then I spot the blindfold and think 'what the hell, why not', tossing it onto the bed beside him. His eyebrows go up and he gives me that 'I don't fucking think so' look, throwing it back to me.

"I don't think so Craig, not after last time". See, what did I tell you? Rolling my eyes I climb back onto the bed beside him, giving him the full treatment. "And the eyes aren't going to work this time either, I'm not even looking" he states childishly, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well if you aren't looking, you won't mind putting the blindfold on then will you " I point out logically. His eyes open, giving me a pointed stare. "And there's no point pretending to pout either, you'll never be as good as me" I tell him, watching as the attempt at a pout turns into an attempt not to smile. He can't help it though, so he just sighs huffily with a smile on his face, holds his hand out for the blindfold and pops it next to him on the pillow.

"I swear to God Craig, it'd better be worth it".

"You remember our conversation earlier?" His eyes light up when he sees the wicked glint in my eye and his hand drops to the front of his jeans where he adjusts himself.

"Yeah?" he asks hesitantly, like he's not a hundred percent sure he's thinking of the same conversation. He is.

"I meant every word of it and yeah, it'll totally be worth it." I tell him succinctly, watching his expression change from interested to down right lascivious.

"What about the sweet stuff you wanted? Have you decided I taste better?" he jokes chuckling. I reach behind me and wave the tube of paint at him suggestively, watching as his smile turns quizzical, his eyes taking in the tube and the brush curiously. Then he licks his lips, his fingernails lightly running across his collarbone. "Oh...ohh!" he says, suddenly getting that I'm not going to eat it from the tube this time. "What do I need to do?" he says suddenly, eagerly, pushing himself into a sitting position.

"God John Paul, you surprise me giving it up so easily, I thought you'd at least put up a bit of a fight" I say chuckling. He gives me this incredulous look and then shrugs, bunching his hoodie in his fist and slipping it over his head, throwing it at me. I catch it laughing, flinging it over my shoulder, kneeling on the settee and watching him over the back of it, my chin resting on my folded arms. I start humming an old fashioned tune under my breath, laughing again when he looks up, his fingers still holding the hem of his t shirt. Then he shakes his head, his face the picture of incredulity, his lip curling as if to say 'what the fuck?, this isn't what I signed up for'.

I lick my lips and purse them, raising my eyebrows in a silent challenge. Watching me, he stands there for a second or two, deciding if he's game or not. I'm pretty sure he's going to back out of this one, especially as I haven't actually voiced it as a dare but I'm not a hundred percent sure like I would've been a couple of weeks ago. He's been doing a lot lately that's seemed out of character for him and it's surprised me, in a good way but I've put it down to him finally feeling like he can be himself around me. It's like he knows he can let the fun, wicked JP out more instead of suppressing him now he knows my feelings and vice versa. This though, daring him to strip, it's taking things a little further than making out on a fairground ride. To do this he'd have to be completely comfortable with me, drop all and I mean _all_ of his inhibitions. He suddenly makes a decision, I can see it in his eyes and honestly, I couldn't be prouder. That sounds ridiculous right? I mean, why should I be proud? But I am because it's like he's pushed another of those obstacles aside, throwing caution to the wind for me.

"Really?" That's all the question I need to ask. We both know what I'm talking about.

"Why the hell not" he shrugs and sits on the edge of the bed pulling his socks off. I frown, wondering if maybe I have got my wires crossed but he puts those thoughts at bay immediately. "Nothing remotely sexy about taking socks off Craig" he points out cheerfully. Fair enough, he's right. I grab my phone and start scrolling through it, pressing buttons until I open the right window, pressing more keys. He suddenly leaps off the bed and launches himself at me, trying to wrench the phone from my hand.

"You can't fucking record it, I'll never live it down" he says, his hand going round his back and then high in the air as I dive at him, trying to grab it back. I don't manage to succeed though so I stand there, hands on hips, waiting for him to stay still.

"I wasn't going to record it, I'm downloading a song you idiot, thought it might make it...better for you". I was going to say easier but I don't want him thinking that I think he's nervous or embarrassed or anything. "Though now I think about it..." I chuckle, indicating I'm joking and have no intention of videoing such a private moment...not without permission anyway. He looks at the screen of the phone as it beeps, telling me that the download is complete, then he throws me the phone and stands there, twisting his neck from side to side as though limbering up for a boxing match. I shake my head laughing and then settle back on the settee, waiting.

He steps around the side and I can see the nervousness in him now in the way he's biting his lip, his eyes darting around the room resting on everything but me.

"Hang on" I tell him, jumping up from the settee and holding my finger up, indicating I'll only be a minute. Rooting in the cupboard with the fold down ironing board, I reach in and bring out the emergency torch, one of those fancy industrial type ones with the flashing red and yellow lights at either end. We might not have fancy disco lights but we can improvise. I set it up over on the kitchen unit and then I go around the room, turning off the main lights and turning on the smaller ones...the one over the cooker, the bathroom light and the small lamp on the bedside table, giving the place a softer, more ambient glow. Satisfied, I make my way back to my seat and sit down, rubbing my hands together as I wait for a signal that he's ready to start his impromptu striptease. He stands where I left him, arms folded, his index finger tapping at his bicep.

"You're all ready now are you, sure you've got everything?" I nod my head, ignoring the sarcasm dripping from his voice. "You're sure you don't want some popcorn or an ice cream? Maybe some Maltesers...no? You're sure?"

"Just get on with it" I say, getting impatient. He rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Child!"

"Whatever!" I retort...yeah, childishly. "Now come on, get em off!" I find the song I just downloaded on my phone, the one from the dole queue scene in The Full Monty and press play.

The powerful beat of the seventies song fills the room and right from the off John Paul finds the rhythm. He just stands in front of me at first, about six feet away, legs slightly apart, his hip bopping to the side in time with the beat in the music.

_Sittin' here, eatin' my heart out waitin'  
waitin' for some lover to call  
dialed about a thousand numbers lately  
almost rang the phone off the wall _

It's only when the singing starts that he really gets into it. He reaches for his belt first, maintaining the basic movement he's already found as he unbuckles it slowly, letting the two sides hang down either side of his zip once he's got it undone.

_Lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
I need some hot stuff baby tonight  
I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
gotta have some hot stuff  
gotta have some lovin' tonight _

Then he suddenly thrusts hips to the side as the chorus belts out, slapping his hands down on his backside in a move I never thought I'd see him do but one that has me blushing and getting hot under the collar of my stripy polo shirt all the same. I lick my lips, unable to take my eyes off him as he moves his arse in a circular motion, his hands now coming to the front of his t shirt.

_I need hot stuff  
I want some hot stuff  
I need hot stuff _

As Donna warbles on about him being 'hot stuff' I can't help mentally agreeing, especially when he grasps the bottom of the material and inches it up over his chest, slowly, revealing inch after tantalising inch of his lightly bronzed flesh, his eyes meeting mine for the first time as he runs his fingertip up the middle of his chest and over his nipple.

_Lookin' for a lover who needs another  
don't want another night on my own  
wanna share my love with a warm blooded lover  
wanna bring a wild man back home _

I gasp, sucking in a breath when he pulls it over his head, tossing it to me, a wicked smile covering his face when he sees me automatically lift it to my face, smelling his scent through the clean, flowery washing powder fragrance. He raises his eyebrows and I can't help shaking my head and grinning back, acknowledging that he's absolutely astounding me with this routine he's performing. Honestly, you'd think he'd been practicing he's that good.

He continues to watch me, eyes twinkling as he reaches for his belt, sliding it back and forth through the loops in time with the music and the movement of his backside before finally pulling it all the way through, throwing it down on the floor with a snap of his wrist. I can't take my eyes off him. Seriously, it's like I've been hypnotised again but this time I know I'll remember every single detail, right down to the cute little wiggle of his bum and the way he keeps lifting his hand to brush the hair back from his forehead.

_Gotta have some hot love baby this evenin'  
I need some hot stuff baby tonight  
I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
gotta have some lovin'  
got to have a love tonight  
I need hot stuff  
hot love  
lookin' for hot love _

He comes a little closer as the twangy music continues, gyrating his hips to the beat, his hands sliding up and down his chest as he caresses himself before going to rest on the front waistband of his jeans. He hooks his thumbs in, his splayed fingers at either side of the zip emphasising the impressive package in the front of his jeans. Then he slowly and I mean, really fucking slowly, unbuttons the top, sliding the zip down with ease, his fingers grasping the soft denim material as he parts either side.

I've honestly never seen him like this before. So totally uninhibited, giving himself over to the music, doing things he knows will get a rise out of me and...oh boy, is he managing that. I reach out, hell bent on touching him but he just smiles knowingly, dancing a couple of feet backwards out of my reach. He raises his eyebrow and winks, one of the smuggest, sexiest, saucy smiles I'm ever likely to see adorning his lips.

_Hot, hot, hot, hot stuff  
hot, hot, hot  
hot, hot, hot, hot stuff  
hot, hot, hot  
_

He starts sashaying back towards me then and I think I'm going to be rewarded but instead, he does the second most unexpected thing of the night and turns, so he has his back to me, his arse swaying in time to the music as he eases his jeans down. I lick my lips, my fingers twitching in my lap, once more desperate to reach out and touch him, pull him onto my thighs to finish the dance there. I don't though, I just stay seated, watching transfixed as he shoves his jeans over the tops of his legs and down his thighs, kicking them to one side in one swift, fluid move. I groan aloud as he continues to dance, the muscles beneath his hard, powerful thighs tensing, his pert, gorgeous arse clad only in his tight boxer briefs clenching as he crouches up and down to the beat of the music, directly in front of me.

Swallowing hard, gasping for a drink, I can't help my fingers wandering a little, my eyes glued to him as my hand sneaks beneath my top, the tips of my fingers skating over my nipples.

_Hot, hot, hot, hot stuff  
hot, hot, hot  
hot, hot, hot, hot stuff  
hot, hot, hot  
_

"Craig?" God he's sexy, standing there clad in nothing but those tight, black shorts.

"Hmm?" How the hell had I not noticed this all those times we played football together, all those after the match showers we shared where we'd both be naked? It just doesn't make sense that in all those times I'd seen him like this, the desire to touch him, lick every available inch of his body hadn't been there. Hell, there'd even been times I'd stayed over at his and we'd slept no more than a couple of feet apart, both of us wearing nothing more than he has on now and again, the thought had never even entered my head.

"Craig!"

"What?" I blink, realising the song has finished and he's standing right in front of me, hands on hips, cheeks flushed, waiting for some kind of acknowledgment from me. He tilts his head to the side and steps from foot to foot, his hands going casually in front of his groin when he sees me staring. I can't help it, I've got all of these thoughts running through my head of what I want to do with every delectable inch of his body. "Uhm..."

"It was that good eh? Right well, I won't try that again in a hurry" he says dryly, picking his clothes up off the floor, making me suddenly aware that he thinks I didn't like it. Like it? I fucking loved it.

"John Paul?" he turns, his expression hopeful as he looks at me. Our eyes meet and I think now he's looking at me fully, he can see it, see how much I enjoyed what he did and even more, can read how much I appreciated that he did that for me.

"Yes Craig?" he bites his lip, raising his eyebrow in query, eyes shining with mirth.

"I think I promised you something remember?" His mouth drops open and he gulps, his eyes fixed on mine, no longer full of humour but filled with lust instead. "So why don't you get on the bed so I can..."

"Fuck me?"

"Well I was going to say 'smother you with chocolate' but yeah, yours works too" I say playfully. He licks his lips and laughs lightly, holding the bundle of clothes closely to his chest. I let my eyes wander his face, taking in his sparkling eyes and those full, lush lips of his. Then my eyes travel lower and I have to swallow when I see the prominent bulge in the front of his shorts. I clear my throat.

"Get on the bed John Paul" I say huskily. It was wonderful watching him strip and he'd made me oh so hard but now I wanted to touch him, taste him and make the rest of this night memorable. He raises his eyebrows at my command but he doesn't hesitate, he simply drops his clothes where he stands and gets onto the bed, lying back...waiting.

_**As always, thanks so much for reading, comments and replies are greatly appreciated.**_

_**Nicky xx**_


	199. Chapter 200

_**Rated M**_

**TWO HUNDRED AND FIFTY FOUR**

CRAIG

He's led there on the bed, waiting and I'm still watching him from the settee...why? I get up hastily and make my way over, grinning at him when he casually laces his fingers behind his head, the epitome of male splendor. Getting on to the bed next to him, I make sure I have everything to hand that we might need. Lubricant...check, chocolate body paint and brush...check, I ignore the smirk he throws in my direction as I get organized. Looking down at him, my eyes meet his, the intense darkness in them making my breathing heavy, my heart beat that little bit faster. Making a decision, I reach for the blindfold beside his head, watching him smile widely as I catapult it across the room. Now then, where was I?

"Craig?" He says my name softly, his hand covering mine as I start to faff about again.

"Yeah?" I turn my gaze to him, leaning my cheek into his palm as he reaches up to caress my face.

"Kiss me!" He inclines his head, giving me those 'come hither' eyes and of course, I'm powerless to resist. His fingers spear through my hair, tugging me down to meet his lips in one of the softest, most exquisite kisses I've ever experienced. His lips press against mine tenderly, moving gently, lingering in one place for a moment before moving on and doing the same again. His breath, sweet from the coke, caresses across my bottom lip as he takes it between his, sucking on it gently, the tip of his tongue flicking across it provocatively.

I groan at the touch, my own lips parting, my tongue coming out to meet his, stroking it, sliding against it sensuously. This time it's him that emits a sound of pleasure, the noise coming from low in his throat, making his tongue vibrate as it dances with mine.

Sinking against him completely, I nudge my thigh between his, grinding myself against him to ease the aching in my cock that's been there since the first suggestion of stripping. He cups my backside with his hands, lifting me against him, his fingertips sliding beneath the soft cotton of my polo shirt all the way up my back, pulling the garment with him. I lift my head so he can pull it off, tossing it to one side as I gaze down at his glistening red lips, swollen from the kiss. His gaze flicks to mine and that's it, we're at it again but this time more frenzied but just as appealing.

I feel his fingers at my waist, fiddling with the button of my jeans, his knuckles making my tummy quiver as they skim across the surface of my skin. Then his hands slide beneath the tough, restrictive denim into my boxers, the tips of his fingers brushing across that groove of flesh he pays so much attention to between my cheeks and the tops of my thighs.

"You're so bloody perfect Craig, so perfect" he mutters against my lips, kissing the mole above my lip gently as if to punctuate his point. My heart soars at his words. I'm not perfect, not by a long shot. I'm moody and a bit selfish sometimes and I know that I can be a right manipulative little sod as well but John Paul, he doesn't seem to care. If anything, he finds my negatives endearing, loves me regardless and in my eyes that makes him pretty bloody perfect himself...perfect for me anyway.

"God I love you!" I breathe against his mouth, feeling the hands holding me grasp me that little bit harder. I can't seem to get enough of telling him, seeing that smile light up his face each time he hears me saying it. Just the look he gives me makes me tingle from the tips of my toes to the hair on my head, not to mention the way his eyes...those stunning expressive eyes of his soften and fill with tenderness when he hears me utter my feelings.

I lift my hips at his insistence, allowing him to push my jeans down past my thighs, his fingers then playing beneath the legs of my boxers, once again tracing that curvaceous line of flesh beneath my bum. I lift my head, looking at him quizzically.

"I just love the feel of it that's all, it's so smooth and untouched, like a baby's bum" he says in answer to my unspoken question, smacking it playfully. I shake my head at him but he just looks back, eyes radiating warmth, his expression a picture of innocence. Pushing myself up from him, I shove my jeans down my legs, kicking them off the end of the bed. He props himself up against the pillows, pushing his hair back off his forehead, his face creased with discomfort. Twisting and reaching behind his back, he pulls out the chocolate body paint and the brush, handing them to me, his eyes smiling.

Taking it from him and reading the invitation in his eyes, I flip the cap up, squirting a little of the thin paste onto the brush, shifting closer to him as I get ready to paint. He lays there, unmoving bar the gentle rise and fall of his chest and the occasional shift of his eyes as he watches me intently. I lick my lips, wondering where to start. I'm tempted to go straight for his cock but then I remember the build up in the foreplay earlier, the way he'd turned me into a quivering wreck before he'd even got to the most intimate parts of my body.

I'm still thinking what I should do...where to start, when he takes the brush from me, painting a squiggly line from his navel up between his nipples. Then he takes the tube from my grasp, squeezes a little more on and looks at me as he paints a few dabs of the brown confection across his nipples. Then, grinning, he hands them back to me. I lick my lips, my gaze fixed on his amateur artwork.

"I was...I was gonna do that" I say, waving my hand across his body. He chuckles, that lopsided grin staying in place, eyes dancing as he waits for me to make a move.

"I thought you were hungry?"

"I am" I growl back, though it's no longer the taste of chocolate that I'm craving. I look at the deliciously, tempting sight before me, dampening my lips with my tongue as I watch the paste become glossy as it melts on his skin. I can feel him watching me but right at this very moment, I can't for the life of me pull my eyes away from his nipples, specifically the way the peaks stand proud above the surface of the chocolate.

"Shall I go and wash it off? I can if you don't want it?" Somehow John Paul's question filters through to my addled brain, the movement he makes to sit up spurring me into action.

"No!, I mean...no, stay there" I say more gently. I put a hand out to his arm, my fingers curling insistently around his bicep. Looking up, my gaze clashes with his and I see that he's smiling, his plan to push me into action having worked. "You'll pay for that" I assure him, reaching out and flicking across his right nipple, sucking the chocolate from my finger.

"I'm...hmm, I'm looking forward to it." He groans lightly, his cheeks turning a darker shade of pink. Dipping my head, unable to resist any longer, I take the stiff peak between my teeth, tugging lightly on it, my tongue flicking between them, teasing him into an even greater state of arousal. Swirling my tongue over the dark, pink tip, I suck at the tight flesh, looking up and smiling around it when my actions elicit another moan.

I can taste him through the flavour of the chocolate, his warm, musky aroma permeating onto my tongue as I lick along the uneven line he painted, the tip of my tongue making inroads through the smooth, brown streaks towards his belly button. Settling back on my knees and taking hold of the brush, I squeeze a little more of the paste onto the bristles, sucking a drop off my hand where it falls. Hearing him licking his lips, I raise my eyes, noting the way he's watching my every move, the tip of his tongue poking out with each swipe of mine across my skin. I squirt a bit more of the chocolate onto the tip of my finger, chuckling to myself when I see his lips involuntarily part, his teeth playing at his bottom lip as his eyes follow my movements.

Lifting my hand, letting the brush fall from my fingers, I hold my fingertip just beneath his mouth, nudging his lower lip with it, smearing it along the ridge of the soft, full surface. He smiles at me, blue eyes sparkling like the clearest gems in a jewellery store window as his tongue slides out to lick away the chocolate and suck my finger into his mouth. I cup his cheek with my other three fingers, stroking at the delicate skin beneath his ear as his tongue swirls around the finger between his lips, licking and sucking until it's been divested of every last trace. Then he pushes it out with his tongue and lets it go with a pop and...fucking hell, if my cock wasn't rock hard before, it certainly is now.

"Jeez John Paul" I hiss out between my gritted teeth, his eyes holding me captivated. Getting a grip but realising there's no way in hell I'm going to get to paint his whole body like I intended, I pick the brush back up from his tummy and lick away the smudge that it's left behind before going for his throat. Letting my fingers glide through the short, blond strands of his hair, I tug lightly to tilt his head back, elongating his neck, exposing his throat more thoroughly. Then, taking the brush, I apply a thin layer right the way from his collar bone, all the way up over his pulse point towards his jaw. It's not pretty and it certainly won't win me a Turner prize but it's effective and judging by the response from other parts of his anatomy, he seems to think so too.

Seeing his cock twitch in anticipation, I can't help wishing I'd left his neck until later and gone there instead, that thought alone making my own cock respond with a similar little jerk of it's own. Groaning, I attack his neck with vigor, my lips and tongue peppering his skin, kissing away the chocolate with gusto. He sighs, his hands going first to my hips, then to my arse cheeks, cupping them lightly as he holds me against him.

**JOHN PAUL**

Oh God, that feels soo good. Tilting my head back further, I shiver as his lips kiss across my throat, following the dark brown line of chocolate up over my jaw, his tongue sweeping out with long, wet strokes. He starts sucking lightly, his teeth nipping at the sensitive flesh sending a shiver of anticipation down my spine and a thrill of desire straight to my dick.

Winding my fingers in his hair, I look at him as he continues to bestow feather light kisses across my collar bone, the dark sweep of his lashes on his cheeks hiding the bewitching brown orbs of his eyes from my view. It was that playfully flirtatious, carnal look in his eyes earlier that had made me throw caution to the wind and strip off for him, my heart...and dick, clearly ruling my head when I'd heard him start humming that strippers tune. He hadn't had to say anything as he let his eyes do the talking, throwing me the silent challenge, daring me to back down. Never one to walk away, I'd absolutely floored him, not just accepting the gauntlet but going all out to surprise him and turn him on in the process and...fuck me, it'd been thrilling.

Just watching the way I held him captivated was enough of an ego boost and had me growing hard even though he hadn't touched me but when the song was coming to an end and he'd started to touch himself...Wow! There's just something so erotic about watching him get so turned on by me, become so aroused that he couldn't hold back, snaking his hand beneath his t shirt and touching himself...intimately. Then seeing him doing that, getting so carried away that he no longer even notices I've stopped, God, that was hot. He's just so uninhibited, open and giving himself physically over to self gratification right in front of me because he was so excited, is like the biggest turn on imaginable and it'd ignited a fierce, potent desire in me that I just had to explore.

It's not just the stripping either. I'm just finding it easier expressing what I like and asking...demanding what I want, teasing Craig but knowing that he isn't going to think less of me for doing it. Hell, if I'd asked Craig to fuck me a week ago, the way I had today, I'd have died of embarrassment for myself and expected him to run for the sea, screaming and shouting. Now though, I'm finding it totally liberating, especially as I know that seeing me, hearing me behave like that, say those things, is a turn on to him too. He likes being in control but it seems that, sexually, he's happy to share that particular task with me.

Like now. His tongue sweeps along my jaw, just licking once at the corner of my mouth, lingering there, giving me a teaser taste of him but with a slight move of my head to the left, my lips capture his, my tongue sweeping straight past his into his mouth, demanding a groan of delight from him.

"Ohh, Fu...hmm" jeez that's good. He sinks against me, his thigh brushing my erection making me moan. The hairs on his leg tickle my dick making it twitch, little jolts of electricity flooding through my veins at the stimulation. Sensing that I want more, he raises himself up on his arms, looking down at me with those dark cocoa eyes, his kiss swollen lips glistening in the lamp light. He reaches between us, his eyes still locked on mine as he grasp my dick hard, giving it a couple of tugs, grinning wickedly when the beads of my excitement drip over onto his fingers. His eyes burn with intent, sparkling with dark seduction when he raises his fingers to his lips, his tongue darting out to lick the pre-cum from his finger before sucking it into his mouth. Fucking hell!

"Do that...oh God, do that again" I breathe, fighting to gain some kind of control back. He grins devilishly, his eyes closing as he lets the finger slide slowly from between his lips, opening them again and looking at me as he squeezes another couple of clear drops from the end of my dick. He repeats the action, sucking the fluid from his thumb, then reaches once more for the chocolate paint and brush. Closing my eyes, I feel every muscle in my body tense as I sense the waiting is over.

The feel of the brush on my dick is one thing...light, ticklish, a little bit wet from the chocolate but see, that sensation is nothing compared to the sensations Craig's lips and tongue are sending over it. And it's different to when he gives me head...not better, or worse just, different. He's using the tip and flat of his tongue more and he's never really taking me into his mouth, just licking around and up and down the outside but the way he's doing it, asserting enough pressure to actually lick off the chocolate, well, it's enough to drive me wild.

It's like he's taking his time learning which parts are the most sensitive to which actions. For example, he's ascertained that running just the tip of his tongue beneath the ridge around the head of my dick is the way to go to get me clinging to the duvet, my toes curling, heels digging into the bed, while flicking over the slit in the tip makes me shudder, load moans of ecstasy crying out throughout the room. Then of course there are the times he does a little of everything, licking my balls lightly, making his tongue extra wet, then using the flat of it to work up my shaft from base to tip, paying special attention to the place where I'm extra sensitive. On this particular occasion, I'm literally thrusting up towards his mouth, crying out for him to...'just fucking suck me!'

He looks up from my dick, licking over his lips to remove any trace of chocolate that's been left behind. He has this one small spot still just beneath his full lower lip but I'm not going to tell him that, I'll just lick it off later. I'm still expecting him to go back there, suck me as requested, so it comes as a bit of a let down when he jumps off the bed and scampers into the kitchen.

"What the...?" he looks up startled, bottle of coke in his hand. Then he gestures to a glass, his expression asking if I want one. "Might as well" I say sulkily. He looks up sheepishly from pouring the drinks.

"Sorry, I was gagging" he says softly, replacing the cap, bringing the large glass back over to the bed. Gagging? Gagging? I'm the one gagging here! I'm bloody desperate. He hands me the chilled drink and I have to admit, I am pretty thirsty myself. I take a few gulps, then Craig takes the beverage from my hand, places it on the table and smiles cheekily. "Now then, where were we?"

_**As always, thanks so much for reading, comments and replies are greatly appreciated.**_

_**Nicky xx**_


	200. Chapter 201

_**Rated M**_

**TWO HUNDRED AND FIFTY FIVE**

CRAIG

"Now then, where were we?" I lean into him, not giving him chance to answer as I steal a kiss from him, the faint taste of the minty chocolate just evident through the flavour of the coca cola. "Hmm, sweet...minty" he mutters, his hands going to my bum to pull me closer. Seconds later I'm pretty much led full length on top of him, the only part of us that isn't completely aligned being my knees at either side of his thighs and even they're pressed intimately against him. I squirm, rubbing my cock deliciously against his, making him groan, repeating the action again just for the hell of it. He senses what I'm doing so the next time I grind my hips in that circular motion, he reciprocates, his own dick pressing hot and hard against mine beneath the confines of my underwear.

He mutters something impatiently beneath his breath as his hands find their way into my boxers, cupping my arse for a second before shoving them down as far as they'd go, almost giving me concussion when he sits up, bumping heads.

"Shit sorry". He kisses my forehead, then my cheeks and then my lips, the dull pain instantly forgotten. Deciding it's probably best for me to rid of the last of my clothing myself, I tug my boxers all the way down and off my legs, almost kneeing him in the balls in the process.

"Careful" he says, attempting to cover himself and chuckling, "we don't want to damage the family jewels". I laugh, brushing my fingertips from the base of his cock to the tip, chuckling again when it twitches in response. He laughs in return, calling me cheeky as he wraps his leg around me, rolling us until I'm on my back with him on top of me, eyes sparkling as they gaze down at me. Then it's like the mirth disappears from his face as he becomes serious. He lifts himself slightly, reaching down between us taking both our cocks in hand at the same time, his fingers running over the hard, taut flesh of mine causing me to groan in delight. Then he begins massaging them gently together, the delicious friction of his hot skin on mine causing me to tremble.

Biting my lip in ecstasy, I look down at the glorious sight before me, watching the way his wrist twists, his fingers and thumb working in unison over our cocks, holding me entranced. He clears his throat, his eyes focusing on mine.

"Am I doing it right?" he asks huskily, moving over me a little closer, the muscles in his shoulders knotting. I nod my head in answer to his question.

"I uh...I think so" I reply breathlessly.

"I thought you'd know, you're the one whose read the books" he says, planting a quick kiss on my lips, his voice becoming more gravelly with each stroke of his hand.

"Yeah but...I'm...no...expert" I manage to get out in return, juddering against him as his thumb sweeps across the heads swiping up the pre-cum which he proceeds to use to lubricate out cocks. I moan and he growls in response to that touch.

"Thought you were...you used it...in...Scrabble" he gushes out, biting my neck when I jerk against him.

"Ouch...ahh well...learn somethi...new oo everyday...ohh fuck!" I'm that close to coming but as much as I'm enjoying this, I don't want it to be this way, not this time. Reaching down, I cover his hand, stilling it, my eyes conveying the message that my voice is unable to. Nodding his head, he silently agrees, letting go of us gently. He props himself up on his elbows, his hands cupping my neck and cheek as he dips his head down to capture my lips with his. Groaning, I wrap my arms around him, my fingers splaying across his back and through his hair, bringing him closer. Hooking my leg around his, I let my hands wander, feeling down the taut, hard lines of his back until they reach their destination, grasping his firm, rounded buttocks securely in their grasp.

He moves his hips, like he's settling his bum into my hands, deepening the kiss. Taking this small movement as permission, I run my finger over the head of his cock, my digit coming away coated in the clear, wetness of his excitement. Then, parting his cheeks, I venture forward, playing around his entrance for a second or two, feeling it pulse a little before pushing forward, swallowing his sigh as he constricts and then relaxes around me. Sliding my finger in and out but not completely, I'm still astounded at how tight he is each time we do this. It just completely fascinates me, the miraculous way his body somehow yields to accommodate my cock, even though it seems impossible considering how tight he is with just my finger in his ass.

He's breathing heavily now, his kiss becoming more urgent as he pushes back against my hand. Taking this as a sign to continue, I take my hand away, this time coating a couple of my fingers with the natural lubricant from our erections. He groans and shifts himself so he's kneeling over me slightly with his thighs parted, making it easier to insert my two fingers inside him. I twist them around, stretching him inside a little at a time, loosening him up, all the while watching the play of emotions on his face. His eyes are closed but his lips are parted, the tip of his tongue occasionally sweeping out to dampen his lips.

"Oh God, that's...Craig please!" His eyes open for a second, locking on mine, the beautiful blue depths pulling me in and enthralling me with the warmth and passion I see there. God I want him so much. He smiles as he reaches behind me for the lubricant, squirting some of it onto his palm before reaching down between us and grasping my cock, his brows furrowed in concentration, his face flushed with arousal. Then he begins pumping my cock, slicking the fluid all over it as he kneels, guiding me towards his arse and gently rubbing the tip around his entrance. I respond, bucking my hips slowly, the feel of his naked skin pressing so intimately against me exciting me even more. It's only when he holds me tighter and pushes back against me, his bottom lip caught between his teeth that I realise what he's about to do.

"John...John Paul, hang on we've not..." I can't get the rest out but he catches on, pausing, his eyes opening and meeting mine hesitantly. He continues to hold my cock in place but his other hand brushes the hair back off my forehead, his lips curving into a smile.

"Do we have to?" he asks softly, eyes questioning. He continues to look at me, eyes radiating desire, tenderness and above all else...love. I remember one of the chapters I'd read focusing on safe sex, remember the fleeting thought that me and John Paul would be alright to do that because I'd always ...unequivocally been safe during sex with my girlfriends. Still, it's a serious question and one I want to make sure he's certain of.

"Did you and Hannah...?" He nods his head emphatically, his clear blue eyes never leaving mine.

"Both times...you?" he breathes, his fingers tightening around my cock as he waits for my reply.

"Without fail...so...?" he nods his head and bites his lip, his eyes so honest and appealing, shining brightly in the lamp light. "You're sure?" I ask again.

"God Craig, I want nothing more" he says with undeniable certainty. My heart gives a little jump at the thought of being inside John Paul, feeling the silken heat of his body with no restrictions, absolutely no barriers between us and I want to, I really want to.

"Okay then". He smiles and closes his eyes, burying his face in my neck as he manoeuvres himself into place above me, his thumb directing my cock as I push against his entrance. Holding his hips gently, I guide him, catching my breath as he glides smoothly onto me, the generous amount of pre-cum and lubricant making it seem effortless.

"Oh fuck, that's incredible" he breathes as he lowers himself slowly, taking me in inch by inch until I'm as deep as I can go. I squeeze my eyes shut and let out a strangled moan of desire when I feel myself become enveloped by him, the tightness of him and the feel of skin on skin setting my nerve endings alight. After a moment or two of adjustment and giving ourselves time to really feel the difference, he raises his head and starts to move, slowly rocking his hips at first, accelerating the pace once we're settle into a harmonious rhythm.

I lie back, holding him, thrusting my hips to meet his movements as I fluctuate between looking at him, taking in his every expression and closing my eyes, savouring the feel of him as he fucks me and yeah...it might be me that's inside him but it's definitely John Paul in the drivers seat here. Opening my eyes again, I see the way his mouth is parted, his breaths coming rough and ragged from between his lips, his brow furrowed, then relaxed, then raised again depending on the speed and force of each thrust as he rides me.

I watch as he bites down on his lower lip, his face twisting in ecstasy and delight, beads of sweat gathering at his temples. Reaching down between our bodies, I take a hold of his cock, watching as his eyes fly open startled, a moan of pure rapture escaping his lips as I start to jerk him off in time with our thrusts. A wet droplet of sweat lands against my cheek and I wipe it away, smiling at him when he looks back, a sweet, sheepish expression on his face.

"Sorry" he says on a gasp, his eyes closing, head tipping back between his shoulders.

"Don't be, it's...sexy" I tell him, meaning it. It _is_ sexy, knowing someone is so hot and turned on and wanting to please you that they exert themselves enough to sweat and it's not like I'm not sweating either. The room's like a bloody furnace and it has nothing to do with the weather outside and everything to do with our two bodies naked and joined together on the bed. He lets out another uncontrollable sound of pleasure as he bucks harder against me, his cock in my hand growing harder and heavier with every new move. God I fucking love watching the way he moves on top of me like this, his hands sliding across my slick chest to grip at my shoulders, _hard_ so he can use it as leverage to push himself further...deeper onto me.

**JOHN PAUL**

Fuck me, this is amazing. I bet this is what heaven feels like. His hand covers mine on his shoulder, eyes gazing up at me as I attempt over and over to impale myself as far onto his rock hard cock as possible. I can feel his chest all hard and toned beneath my fingers, slick with perspiration from the heat transmitted by our lovemaking. It's a funny word that...lovemaking. It sounds soppy, something you might read in one of those romance novels our Tina reads but in reality, that's exactly what were doing. I'm showing Craig just how much I love him with my body, heart and soul and he's doing the same, despite the pair of us at one time or other calling it fucking.

Bloody hell though, the feel of having him so deep inside me, without any barriers is beyond my wildest dreams. Asking him what I did earlier was a bit risky, especially as it wasn't really the best time for that type of conversation to be broached. I mean, I hadn't planned it but I couldn't help it, I just wanted to be as close to him as two people could possibly be so I'd taken a chance and asked and...boy had it payed off. Flicking my head back, wiping the sweat from my brow with the back of my hand, I look down at him. He's got his eyes closed, pretty lashes curling against his flushed cheeks, his lips moving silently and then parting on a gasp before being taken between his teeth. Lifting my hand unconsciously, I slow the rhythm of our bodies as I trace my thumb across his soft lips, extracting the bottom one delicately from between his teeth. Startled, he opens his eyes, the dark depths of them focusing on mine as he blinks once...twice, his adams apple bobbing in his throat.

Dropping his hands down from my hips to my ass, he lifts me completely off him, the bereft feeling that overwhelms me suddenly dissipating when he pushes me gently to the side, rolling us over so we're diagonal across the bed. He dips his head briefly to bestow a kiss on my lips but I can sense his urgency to continue so I lift my bum, letting him slide the pillow that was moments ago behind his head, beneath my hips. He holds my knees apart, watching me with his mouth open as I take hold of his cock, guiding it back into the warmth of my arse, a sigh escaping the pair of us as I constrict and relax back around him.

"Oh God!" he growls as he sinks himself deep inside me. He watches me, pupils dilating as I take hold of my dick, tugging on it as he sets a rhythm, each powerful thrust of his hips now making his cock pound against the gland inside me, making my head spin dizzily. I can literally feel every inch of him inside me, so fucking deep that it takes my breath away. And then...

"Aargh ffuckk...Craig!" I throw my head back as I call out his name, my eyes closed, mouth wide open as my dick pulsates in my hand sending four or five spurts of fluid across my chest and belly.

"Oh...ohh..." I sound like a fucking girl as I whimper away, my legs becoming dead weights as they hook around his back, my whole body deciding it wants to resemble and cling to him like a wet lettuce. I open my eyes to see this kind of look of shock on his face, like he's just seen something extraordinary. Then his face splits into a grin and he leans down, dipping his head to lick away the evidence of my desire, his cock still thrusting inside me. He looks back at me intently, licking at his lips and grinning when he's finished, his hands splaying across the backs of my thighs, my knees almost touching my chest as he begins kissing me hard on the lips, sucking my tongue into his mouth without any pause for deliberation.

I can taste myself in his mouth as he kisses me, the reality of what I've just seen already sending a very clear message to my dick. He carries on fucking me though, pounding into me with long, exacting strokes, his cock continuing to hit my prostate with each thrust of his hips. Watching him, the look of sheer determination in the line of his brow, his cheeks glowing a very endearing shade of pink, I find my energy restored, my hands and lips attacking his with renewed vigour and it isn't long at all until my dick is at full mast ready to go again.

"Oh fuck John Paul...fuck I'm gonna...argh!" I feel him tense, eyes searching mine almost in panic as he gasps out his intent. Realising it's his way of asking a question, I wrap my legs around his back, locking them at my ankles so he can't withdraw from me, smiling at him as I raise my hand to his face. Seeing this, feeling this, his hands clasp more solidly around my legs as he pulls me in even closer, a low, guttural cry leaving his lips as he empties himself inside me with three jerky thrusts.

"Fuck John Paul!" His head drops to my shoulder with the last thrust of his hips, his hands going to cup my face leaving my legs to fall to the bed as he slumps across me. He lays like that for a moment or two, panting heavily, the hot, damp breaths from his mouth coating my neck with a wet film of moisture. Then I hear that, now familiar, giggle as he raises his head, grinning at me like an idiot...my idiot.

"Wow!" he says breathlessly, giggling again.

"You could say that...arhh" I bite my lip, tensing and grimacing as I move my limbs, accommodating his body more comfortably against mine. He wriggles closer, his cock slipping from inside me to rest wetly against my thigh, his arms coming to rest around me. Then he nestles his head into the crook of my neck with a contented sigh.

_**As always, thanks so much for reading, comments and replies are greatly appreciated.**_

_**Nicky xx**_


	201. Chapter 202

_**Rated M**_

**TWO HUNDRED AND FIFTY SIX**

JOHN PAUL

We lay like that for a while, the heat from our bodies staving off the cool night air in the flat, the occasional sound from outside being the only thing, other than our breathing, to disrupt the silence that surrounds us. I lift my head when I hear the sound of muted voices, realising almost immediately that it's coming from the street below. Looking down at Craig, I can't help the self satisfied grin that appears on my face, can't resist planting a kiss on the crown of his head and then one on his nose and then his cheek. I hold him closer, my fingertips running lightly up and down his arm, then onto his side, my nails tracing the curve of his hip, my hand coming to rest on his right bottom cheek.

He edges closer still, nudging his leg between mine, rubbing his thigh carefully, deliciously beneath my balls. Kissing his nose again and then his cheek, I smile down at him when he tilts his head back, his eyes lighting on mine.

"You tired?"

"Nope" he shakes his head, his warm, soft lips pressing against mine...lingering. Cupping his arse, I draw lazy circles over his exposed flesh, my index finger brushing lightly between the valley of his cheeks. He shivers.

"You cold?"

"No John Paul, I'm not cold" he replies gruffly, adjusting himself against me. I feel his cock pressing insistently against my inner thigh, poking me when he moves his hips. I catch his gaze, raising my eyebrows and he grins back, a wicked glint in his eye.

"Yeah?" Why voice a whole question when my expression says it all. He nods his head, lip caught between his teeth.

"Uh huh". I hesitate for maybe...a second and then I'm on him, making him giggle with my eagerness as I flip him onto his back, towering over him, gazing down at those mirth filled eyes. Don't ask me why it still comes as a surprise to me that he not only lets me fuck him but that he seems to really...really enjoy it too. Perhaps it's because of his initial wariness he had with the idea or that I'd expect him to take the role he did with his ex girlfriends but what I can say is that I love it. I love that he wants me do this with him.

"Do you want me to...?" I gesture at the night stand where we keep the condoms. He shakes his head vehemently.

"No...it was alright though?" I shake my head at his claim.

"It just wasn't alright Craig, it was amazing, honestly I can't tell you how much...umph..." I don't get chance to finish as his hands grasp my cheeks, his body arching up to so he can kiss me. Laying him back down on the bed, I reciprocate, feasting on his lip, my tongue tasting his sweetness as it explores the inner depths of his mouth. He groans, hooking his leg around my thigh, rubbing his cock enticingly, seductively against me. Feeling around for the discarded bottle of lube, I squirt a bit onto my fingers one handed, making a bit of a mess as it lands with a dollop of wetness onto his stomach. He sucks his belly in at the coldness, wrenching his mouth from mine to look at me admonishingly.

"Sorry" I say chuckling. There's something quite erotic seeing him scowling at me like that, his eyes filled with lust all dark and menacing.

"You will be, now...are you going to fuck me or are you just going to sit there grinning?" he demands. Fuck, he's sexy when he takes charge. He lies back, arm flung behind his head, the pillow positioned just so beneath his hips. His eyes follow me as I reach beneath him, preparing him ready to take me in. I rub tiny circles over and around his tight entrance, watching fascinated as it contracts, the puckered rose ring inviting me in. He licks his mouth as he watches me intently, his lips parting on a sigh when I breach the tight opening with first one, then two fingers, loosening him up until he pushes against me, indicating he's ready to take me inside him.

He sits up with his legs bent either side of mine, and scoops up the splash of lubricant from his belly in the process, his eyes awash with anticipation making them dark and wanting. Then, still looking at me, he takes my rock solid dick in his hand, coating it liberally, twisting his wrist as he slicks the whole length from base to tip, grinning over at me devilishly. Then he slaps his hands down on my thighs...his way of dispersing with the excess lube I expect and lays down again, throwing me a wink, giving me the 'come on'.

Seeing the way he's lying there, the pillow beneath his hips, one arm flung carelessly behind his head, the other hand stroking lazy circles up and down his body from his nipples to the flat of his tummy, I decide I'd like him to stay like that. He seems comfortable led there and I know I'll be able to look at him the whole time, will be able to touch him and see him lose it when I hit that spot inside him. Moving closer to him on the bed, aware that he's watching me intently, I settle myself between his thighs, my knees spread wide to give me stability, my eyes remaining on his the whole time, watching to see that he's okay with everything. He frowns, impatient, reaching between us and taking hold of my dick, shuffling forward a little until it's touching his entrance, then he feels my fingers wrap over his and he lets go, his hand going back to his own cock.

I push in slowly, giving him time to adjust but he seems to have other ideas as his hands grasp my hips hard, pulling me in against him at the same time he thrusts forward, letting out of cry of pain/pleasure as I bury myself inside him in one fast, fluid motion. He sighs, like the breath just got knocked out of him and I try to give him time to get used to the feel of the hard, full length of me inside him but again, he's having none of it. Guiding my hips, setting the pace, he draws his legs up, dropping them over my thighs so he's arched up against me, the feeling of my dick inside him different to other times.

Like I say, he's setting the tempo and the way he seems to want this is hard and fast but with long, full strokes, at least, that's what I ascertain from the sounds he's making and the expressions he's throwing my way. It's funny but neither of us are speaking but with soft murmurs, sighs of pleasure and moans of delight, not to mention the odd fingernail digging in or look of impatience or annoyance, I soon know what it is that he wants, likes and makes him cry out, his eyes rolling back in his head.

"Oh fuck yeah...just like that...ohh..." he sighs, his hand clasping mine where it rests on top of his thigh. Taking hold of his hand, I take it down to his cock, watching as his fingers wrap around the hard, smooth shaft, tugging on it lightly, his thumb slicking through the clear drops of fluid oozing from the tip and then rubbing it into his skin. I stroke the back of his leg as I lift it to my shoulder, the litheness of his body making it seem easy. He raises his head as he lifts his other leg too but with this one he props his foot against my breast bone, his knee bent almost all the way to his shoulder. Then he drops his head back down, eyes closed, letting me do the work for a bit. Well, it's not exactly a chore is it? In fact, seeing the way my dick seems to just effortlessly disappear inside him, watching the may his lips part, tongue darting out to moisten them, his whole body flushed with arousal, it just makes this so easy. He looks beautiful...truly fucking gorgeous, all tanned and virile, his stomach all taut and muscled, the lower portion covered with a smattering of hairs leading to his exquisite and I must say, impressive cock.

"Fuck...harder John Paul" he demands, those eyes on me again, making me flush as I lean my upper body against his foot and leg, pushing against him to give myself more momentum. His athletic frame takes the extra weight with ease, his muscles tensing with the strain, the sinew in his legs evident. I widen my knees as I thrust into him even deeper, harder, his words of encouragement spurring me on to make this as pleasurable for him as it is for me. He holds his bent knee close to his chest, his fingers turning white with the tension, sweat breaking out in beads on his forehead. I reach down, covering the hand on his knee with mine, squeezing it, smiling down into his dark, hazy eyes when he opens them. He smiles back, the smile turning into an open mouthed 'o' when I plunge my dick even more frantically into him. He throws his head back, growling my name, the hand wrapped around his cock working faster, more furiously in time with each thrust of my hips.

"Oh fuck...Craig!"

"Wait!"

"I...ohh...I can't!"

"You bloody can..."

"Craig?"

I'm literally slamming into him now, unable to slow or stop myself as I begin that build up to the most intense orgasm ever. He's telling me to wait but I can't so I do the complete opposite, hitting his prostate every...single...fucking...time until he's right there with me.

"Fucking wai...aargh fuck!" That last one, right on the button tips him over the edge and he lets out an almighty moan, one that's sure to wake the whole fucking building and probably the neighbours too.

"Oh God...Craig!" I wrap my fingers around his, thrusting one last time into him, burying myself to the hilt as his orgasm spills forth onto his belly in short, rapid bursts at the same time my own dick pulsates, emptying into him, filling him with the white heat of my desire. Dipping my head, I kiss him, my hand jerking his cock until he's completely spent, empty. I'm shaking when I lift myself from him, my whole body having turned to something resembling jelly inside.

Gazing down at him, I see him blink, those alluring velvet eyes focusing back on mine. He smiles, raising his hand to my face and brushing the backs of his fingers across my cheek bone, sweeping on through into my hair. Then he tugs me down, arching his neck so I can blister a trail of red hot kisses to his lips. He turns his head then, to skim his lips over mine, parting them so I can taste him, my tongue flicking out across his mouth. He kisses back, more hungry, his mouth taking possession of mine, leaving us both breathless. He gives a little laugh, letting go of his leg, groaning when he releases it.

"Well that uh...works better than footy" he says, grinning and shrugging his shoulders, sighing and laughing/grimacing when his leg drops from my shoulder. "Bloody hell" he rubs the tendons at the back of his calf, then goes on to knead the back of his thigh too. I chuckle, kissing his nose.

"Tell me about it, I think I just used muscles that didn't even know they existed" I say, giving the backs of my thighs a bloody good rub. "You'll be needing another of my world famous massages" I say suggestively, giving him my most flirtatious, saucy look.

"Steady on...I'm knackered". I roll my eyes.

"Lightweight".

"Sex maniac" I laugh, that's a good one.

"Couch potato!"

"Horny bastard"

"Lazy arse!"

"..."

"Aww, cat got your tongue Craig?"

"Fuck you!"

"You just did and you can again..."

"I didn't mean that".

"Any time you want Craig" I finish with a wink.

"..." He opens his mouth but nothing comes out but air. I chuckle, turning around. "Wait there, I'll be back in a sec".

"Where're you going?" He reaches behind himself for the other pillow, tucking it beneath his head. Then he looks back at me quizzically.

"Kitchen, bathroom, back in a sec...you want a brew as well?"

"God, yes please".

"Alright, won't be long...and don't move" I say, which sounds really stupid because he's hardly going to go running off at this time of night.

"Right...can you at least toss me a t shirt I'm a bit...oof, thanks!" I'm one step ahead of him, throwing one his way before he's even finished asking.

_**As always, thanks so much for reading, comments and replies are greatly appreciated.**_

_**Nicky xx**_


	202. Chapter 203

_**I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who has read, especially those that have let me know their thoughts and commented. Alas, this is the penultimate chapter of Fair, I hope to have the final chapter up by the end of the weekend. **_

**TWO HUNDRED AND FIFTY SEVEN**

CRAIG

I watch him from beneath my eyelashes...'cause, you know, I don't want to give him a big head knowing I'm staring or anything, his ego's big enough at the moment. I don't know, one amazing massage, a...what can only be described as, very provocative striptease and then the out of this world sex and the guy seems to think he's Don fucking Juan. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating because he's not actually being a show off, he's just...well he has confidence oozing from him and it's putting me on the back foot. I'm not used to him giving as good as he gets...if not better and it's making me hard...I mean it's making me have to try harder.

You know what he reminds me of? Or should I say 'who' he reminds me of? John Paul reminds me of this really cool guy I met on my first day back repeating the sixth form. Yeah, that John Paul would give this John Paul a run for his money. There was just something about him the first day I met him that had me intrigued but on the defensive. Not because of anything he'd done but because I felt like a right tit, having Sonny..._Sonny bloody Valentine_ for fuck sake, bullying me. First time I'd seen him it'd been in the common room. I can still remember walking in and before I'd even clocked eyes on him, he'd come out with this sweeping statement.

_'If you're looking for a way out, this isn't it'._

I'd turned at the unfamiliar voice, saw this guy looking at me with a cool, indifferent air about him. How did he know that that was exactly how I felt when he didn't even know who I was? Of course, that was it, I'd gone straight on the defensive.

_'What?'_

'Weren't you supposed to leave last year?'

Seeing him sitting there, the epitome of cool nonchalance, oozing street smarts and this 'couldn't give a toss' attitude, I'd felt like a loser. He had his MP3 player attached to his ear and somehow even managing to make the school uniform look alright. He was looking at me like he didn't really couldn't care less if I stayed or went though and it bothered me. This guy who didn't know me from Adam, knew my story and no doubt had heard a load of bollocks from the local gossips or the other kids in the school as to who I was, who my family were, so like I say, I felt like a right dick. I'd been intrigued, there was no denying that and I was wallowing in self pity so at first I acted a bit smug, asking him if he knew me but this didn't work, in fact I reckon he saw right through it. Luckily I'd taken the open invite that he'd issued...well kind of and I'd sat down, telling him my woes, wanting to act like it was no big deal and maybe, just maybe come across as alright too.

It hadn't worked though because then Sonny and Justin had come in, done the intimidation thing and I knew...I fucking knew he'd seen it and I hated that because then, not only was I the sad loser repeating a year, I was also the sad loser getting picked on by a couple of wannabe gangsters. How pathetic was that? Thank goodness he'd had the foresight to set off that fire alarm, thus cementing a reason to approach me when I left and giving me an opening to get to know him better.

See I thought I'd been the lucky one, finding a friend as cool as JP was..._is_, I just hadn't realised he'd felt that way too. Anyway, that's who he reminds me of at the moment. Maybe the way he felt about me hid that side of him for a little while, like he didn't want to give too much of himself away or perhaps it's that he's just been happy me taking charge a bit more. Whatever the reason for him hiding this side of himself, I'm glad he's getting it back now.

"You're my knight in shining armour, you know that?" I say what I'm thinking as he walks back into the room with a towel flung over his shoulder, a bowl of water in his hands, the bottle of shower gel dangling from his fingers. He chuckles as he sets it down, handing me the towel.

"I just thought it'd be quicker than a shower" he replies, completely missing my point. I was talking about how he'd saved me from Sonny and then from a life filled with wants and likes rather than needs and loves but watching him as he lathers the gel in the bowl, soaping up the sponge and laying out the towel, I don't feel I need to explain it all. I just lean down and kiss him.

"I love you" I tell him sincerely. He looks up, his eyes meeting mine, smiling.

"I know you do...love you too". He leans in to kiss me, his hand cupping my cheek, the hand holding the sponge coming to rest wetly around my shoulders. Then he pulls away, smiling tenderly as he pushes the t shirt up over my chest and starts washing my stomach and belly, soaping away all the physical evidence of my desire. Then he gets the towel and dries me, lovingly stroking it over my body, kissing my exposed skin once it's dry. Then he whispers softly for me to lie on my front, the sponge going between my thighs and cheeks, washing away all the physical traces of his excitement too. When he's done he bends down and kisses my bum lightly, giving it a little slap.

"All done, now let me get that brew" he says, taking the bowl and stuff back into the bathroom. Jumping up, I decide to surprise him, heading into the kitchen to make the drinks. By the time he comes out, I'm back in bed, a steaming hot mug of tea waiting for him on his bedside table. He walks towards the kitchen, stopping and frowning, pointing like he's forgotten something as his fingers ruffle through his hair. I sit there grinning, waiting for the light to come on. Honestly, he can be so blond sometimes.

He turns, spies the drink and heads over, throwing himself across me on the bed, looking up with twinkling eyes as he presses a kiss beneath my chin.

"You...are...a...star" he says, pulling the duvet back and getting in beside me.

"You remember the first time we saw each other in the common room that first day back at sixth?"

"No..."

"You're kidding?" I can't help interrupting.

"If you'd have let me finish, I was going to say that no, I don't remember that being the first time we saw each other" he says, looking directly at me.

"It was" I think I would've known if I'd seen him before. He stood out like a sore thumb but unlike me, it was for all the right reasons.

"No Craig. It might have been the first time you saw me but I'd seen you earlier on, walking across the yard, the weight of the world on your shoulders." He nudges me with his elbow and gives me this wry smile, nodding his head as if to say 'I'm telling the truth'.

"I bet you thought I was pathetic" I mumble into my tea. He shakes his head and smiles, draping an arm around my shoulder, his fingers playing with my hair.

"You looked lost, pissed off, maybe even acted a bit superior but you never looked pathetic, not to me".

"Yeah?"

"Yeah".

"So why did you bother then?" He frowns, puzzled and then shrugged.

"Fate...karma...bad judgement" he laughs at that last one.

"Get lost!"

"No but seriously, I don't know why, I just...you were the most interesting person in school". I raise my eyebrows and he nods. "I'd heard the stories about your brother, who hadn't" he says rolling his eyes at the legendary gossip mill in Hollyoaks, "but no one had a bad thing to say about you. Actually most of them didn't even seem to know you that well but the ones that did, Nancy, Nicole...hell, even Justin before...well, before all the shit happened...they all said you were a decent guy. Of course when I heard the stories about your entrepreneurial skills and the stuff that'd happened with Darlene, that was it, I couldn't wait to see the unlucky in love Craig Dean" he finishes with a smile. I can't help the grimace that makes it's way onto my face at the thought of him hearing about me and Darlene on the grapevine. It's embarrassing enough me having told him about all that, without knowing that the gossips had been thriving on it too. It actually makes me glad that with me and John Paul in a relationship, me coming back with him as my boyfriend, they'll have something better to talk about. I'd much rather they associate me with him than with that...with Darlene.

"I mean it though, I just knew you'd be...important somehow, even back then" he smiles at me, resting his head on my shoulder, planting soft, open mouthed kisses on my neck, "I just didn't know how much" he finishes quietly. Placing my cup back on the side, I snuggle down further beneath the duvet, my foot touching his, my knee resting lightly on top of his thigh, arm outstretched for him to join me. He gets rid of his mug too and does the same, turning onto his stomach to face me, his hands folded on my tummy, his chin resting on top. I curl my arm around him, tracing over the skin on his back, laughing lightly when I make him shiver.

"It tickles?" I ask. He laughs, resting his cheek on his hands, turning his face up to face me.

"No, it's just you" he whispers quietly. We fall into silence, each no doubt with our own very different thoughts. I didn't know on that first day just how big a part of my life John Paul would become and I'd had too much crap to deal with to realise what a momentous occasion it actually was but within a couple of weeks I'd known that what we had...our friendship, would be lasting. I just hadn't known it would be more than that.

I look down at him to see him smiling wistfully, his eyes scanning around the room. Then a slight, barely visible frown mars his brow, making him appear more serious than usual.

"Are you alright?" I ask. He shifts around, lifting his head from my chest and turning onto his side, his face nestling into the pillow. I turn on my side too, facing him. He's still quiet though...subdued.

"Yeah, I just...I'm really going to miss this place, you know?" he laughs wryly, craning his neck to drop a kiss on my lips.

"I know what you mean" I murmur, lifting my hand to stroke his face. I'm going to miss Blackpool and everything it holds dear too, especially our time in this flat that feels more like home than my actual home does but at the same time, I feel a thrill at the prospect of a future.

"Hey...we might be leaving here but we aren't leaving each other. This is just the place, you know, and it's been great..._amazing_ but it's me and you that've made the memories and...we'll make loads more" I tell him, my voice thick with emotion. I think he's getting what I'm trying to say though as his face becomes split with a huge smile.

"Yeah you're right, besides, there's always next year."

"Exactly! You know, I wanted to sort something out, I even spoke to Babs but she said it was all booked up for this time next year" I tell him sadly. "But we can always arrange some other time" I say brightly, my voice taking on a wistful, lilting tone as I try to remain optimistic.

"That won't be necessary" he says. I can't help frowning, wondering why, after what he just said about missing it here, he wouldn't want to come back.

"You don't want to come back here?" I ask, probably sounding more than just a little put out. "I mean, I know it's not Ibiza or Magaluf or anything but...It's been great hasn't it?"

"Yeah it has..."

"Well then...?" I interrupt, my eyes querying his. He waves me off, laughing.

"It won't be necessary because I've already booked us in for next year, same time, same room and everything, if that's okay?" I can't help smiling, the grin getting even bigger when he turns again, his eyebrows raised, eyes shining vibrantly.

"Is that okay? It's flipping brilliant" I say ecstatically, wrapping my arm around his waist, drawing him in closer, dipping my head and kissing him.

"I wasn't sure if you'd mind or not" he starts, still a little breathless from the kiss, "I mean, I didn't want to assume that's what you'd want to do but after everything this morning, I didn't think you'd mind" he says.

"I don't mind...at all but...when did you...?"

"This morning, while you were walking your mum and Darren to the car".

"You're kidding? I spoke to Babs just after, before I came back up and she said it was fully booked but she didn't mention you'd just spoken to her" he chuckles, edging closer, bumping my nose with his.

"Yeah well, she's a sly one" he whispers conspiratorially against my lips, taking my bottom lip between his teeth and nipping on it.

"How do you mean?" he hesitates, his lips close enough to mine that I can taste his breath. Then I see his eyes light up and a grin spread across his face.

"It's her fault we're sharing this bed right now".

"I don't understand". He strokes up and down my back, his hand gently cupping my backside when it comes to rest.

"Lets just say she seemed inclined to play cupid, apparently I was giving off this vibe and she saw something between us so decided to test her little theory" he says, blushing a little at his answer.

"Why that interfering little...do you think she'd mind if I kiss her next time we see her?" I ask, laughing. I can't believe that. "I bloody knew it wasn't my fault we ended up sharing a room...not that I'm complaining or anything" I hasten to add. He laughs, once more resuming the stroking, leaning in and kissing my cheek, then a soft one on my lips. We lie like that for a little while then, just cuddling each other and sharing the occasional kiss. He lets out a little laugh, breaking the silence.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing...I was just thinking how different things would've been if we'd not been sharing a bed".

"You think things would've been much different?"

"You don't?" he asks puzzled. I think about it.

"No not really, I mean yeah, it's made things easier but I still think things would've happened between us either way...we'd have just had to push the beds together" I tell him with a chuckle.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah of course, like...okay, that first night you burned your hand right?" he nods his head in agreement. "Well that's when I knew you still liked me..._a lot_" again he inclines his head in affirmation, his eyes darting to the side self consciously. I give him a kiss just for reassurance that he's nothing to be embarrassed about. "Anyway, the night after when we ended up at that karaoke and I got a bit...okay a lot drunk and you helped me into bed and then the next morning I couldn't remember what happened".

"Yeah...?"

"Well I still would've felt like that, we still would've had that chat even if I'd been in a separate bed".

"Would we though?".

"Yes!" I say vehemently, "because by that time I think things must have already started changing for me or I wouldn't have thought anything of it in the first place. Think about it, I still would have woken up almost naked, we still would've had that talk and I still would have become more aware of you". He starts smiling, a little chuckle escaping him and I realise I've started gesturing. " Look, we'd still have gone to the same places and done the same things even if we didn't share a bed, I just wouldn't have slept as soundly I reckon". He's silent and I can see he's thinking about it, weighing up if he agrees or not.

"You have to admit though, some things might have been different, like...okay, would you still have felt as comfortable with me in a physical sense if we hadn't shared a bed?"

"I think so...it's not like I thought you were going to jump me at any minute anyway".

"True but waking up in each others arms must have made a difference, surely?" I think about it, realising it probably did. Not so much the first night, he'd been up before me so I didn't even know we had slept so close together but definitely the second one. God I can still feel the imprint of my body wrapped around his so easily like it was yesterday.

"I suppose it did, I guess...I guess sharing a bed and being close like that made it easier when it came to getting physical. I knew that it felt as natural touching you as it had anyone else...more so even and waking up with you, us both cuddled together like that, made me think of us in more intimate scenarios than I maybe would've done otherwise."

"Yeah, that's what I meant." We go quiet again, remembering back over those times.

"We should really get her a box of chocolates eh?" I whisper, looking at him. He glances down, his arm tightening around me.

"Definitely!" Snuggling closer, I feel my eyes growing heavy, wondering if he's asleep when I hear him expel a deep sigh, his chest rising and falling gently. I've no idea what time it is but I know it's late...after two in the morning I think, and I'm shattered but I don't want this day to end because if this day ends then it will be tomorrow and I don't want that. I meant what I said to him earlier about this just being a place and it being us that creates the memories, I did but I'd be lying if I said I was looking forward to leaving. I'm not worried about our families any more and I don't care what other people make of me and John Paul now either but this whole experience has been like nothing else I can imagine and if I'm honest, I really don't want it to be over yet, don't _ever_ want it to be over. I suppose, as tired as I am, I'm just not ready to wake up and have to leave this perfect little bubble we've created.

I feel John Paul move, can somehow sense him looking down at me, maybe because his gaze can be so intense or because his breathings changed. Either way, it tells me he hasn't fallen asleep yet either.

"Craig?" he whispers, his warm breath tickling against my ear.

"Um huh?"

"You're still awake then?" I open my eyes, gazing back at him, smiling when he plants a kiss right on the tip of my nose.

"Yeah I am..." he looks at me quizzically, like he can sense somethings not right. I shrug my shoulders. "I don't want this day to end yet" I tell him truthfully.

"Me either...it's been the best day of my life" he says quietly but clearly. I look at him more closely, taking in the brightness of his eyes and the wistful smile playing about his lips.

"What? Even better than yesterday?" he nods his head but I have to ask. I mean, it's been great...fantastic, don't get me wrong but my mum this morning, the way she reacted and what he had to endure her saying, that had to make a difference, surely? "Why?"

"Because you said you love me" he replies sincerely, his arm tightening around me, his lips bestowing a kiss on the crown of my head. My heart leaps in my chest at his words and I gulp, holding back the emotion, not wanting to ruin the moment. I tilt my head back, my lips meeting his in a heartfelt kiss, showing him just how much I love him and feeling it in return from him.

"Let's try to stay awake eh?" he says quietly, smiling down at me, his arms wrapping around me even tighter.

"Yeah okay, I'd like that" I say, relaxing back against him. I close my eyes as I rest my head back onto his chest, the steady cadence of his heartbeat pounding beneath my ear.

_**As always, thanks so much for reading, comments and replies are greatly appreciated.**_

_**Nicky xx**_


	203. Final Chapter

_**Well, here it is, the very last chapter of 'Fair'. **_

_**I've had great fun writing it, I really have but I just wanted to say, I never would've got there if it wasn't for the great feedback I've received on this fic and that's thanks to you guys, the readers. **_

_**Hopefully there'll be a sequel soon so keep an eye out.**_

_**BTW, I'm going to be changing this story to an 'M' so in future that's the rating you'll need to look under for this story. **_

_**Thank you again for all the great replies I've had.**_

**TWO HUNDRED AND FIFTY EIGHT...**

FINAL CHAPTER

JOHN PAUL

Carefully, so as not to wake him, I ease my arm from around him, stretching over to the nightstand, my fingers flicking at the phone until it's within reach. Checking the time, I realise we have a little longer before I need to wake him up. Actually, it's not so much that we need to get up as that I want us to, just for a little while.

He didn't manage to stay awake...obviously, in fact he was fast asleep, the slow, rhythmic pounding of his heart indicating his slumber, within minutes of voicing his agreement to do just that. I wasn't surprised though, in fact I was expecting it after the exhausting day we've had. If it wasn't for having my own reasons for staying awake, I'd have gone to sleep myself by now too.

Looking down, I cast my gaze over Craig's features, his bronzed skin looking flawless in the lamp light, the amber glow casting a warm, romantic ambiance around the room. He's led across me still, his cheek resting on my chest, his face turned towards me, a small, contented smile adorning his lips, his eyelashes fanned out evenly over his cheeks. He looks beautiful, truly beautiful, more stunning than the most exquisite pieces of art work you could find in any gallery or museum.

There's just something ethereal about him in sleep. Like he's been blessed by the Gods, something my mum would say. The duvet's slid down to his hips, the swell of his bottom just visible where the white, cotton cover touches his skin, making him look even more tanned and healthy than usual. I can't resist reaching around, letting my fingers skate over the smooth, sinuous lines of his back, up over his shoulders to rest at his neck, my fingertips stopping just where his collarbone meets his throat. Closing my eyes, just for a second, I feel the rapid thrum of his pulse beneath my fingers, slower than my own heartbeat.

He shifts and sighs, drawing his knee up beneath him, the duvet slipping that little bit further down to rest just across his backside. His eyelashes flutter for a second and I'm left wondering what it is he's dreaming of that has him smiling so sweetly, his sigh of contentment whispering across my chest, teasing at my nipple. Then he shivers so I reach down, grasping the edge of the duvet between my two fingers.

"John Paul".

He murmurs my name and I freeze, wondering if I've woken him. I don't think so, though his arm does wrap a little more snugly around my waist and his cheek does rub lightly against my chest, his lips parting on a sigh. Checking my phone again, I see that a few minutes have passed.

"Craig" I whisper his name, running my hand up and down his arm, stroking him.

"Hmm" he smiles, nudging his cheek against me.

"Craig" I say it a little louder, murmuring his name when he tilts his head back a little, his lips brushing gently beneath my throat. I close my eyes at the unconscious touch, thrilled that even in sleep he's seeking me out, just like I do with him. He still hasn't woken though.

"Craig! Shit...sorry" I say it a bit too loud this time because he starts, raising his head immediately, looking around with bleary, panic filled eyes. "Ssh, it's okay I just..." he hears my voice, the panic disappearing immediately, to leave his eyes soft but bewildered. He frowns, turning his head towards the window and then back again.

"Wha...what time is it?" he asks, his voice rough and husky and sexy as hell. He grabs the edge of the duvet and hauls it up over his head making it ride up over our feet. Then he buries beneath it, his breath hot across my chest as he settles himself back down, his stubbled cheek once more resting on my chest. Craning my neck, I'm not surprised to see his feet disappear back beneath the folds of the quilt. Taking hold of the edge, I lift it, my eyes locking on the two warm, alluring cocoa eyes gazing back at me.

"It's early" I shrug, "it is but...I want us to get up" I say. There must be something in my voice that makes him react because he shoves the duvet back so just his face is visible from the folds.

"Nah...we've got ages remember, we don't need to start packing yet". He starts to toy with my nipple, flicking at it with his fingertip, chuckling low in his throat when he sees the way it reacts and hardens.

"No...no we don't have to start packing, that can wait" he looks at me, smiling as if to show he knew I'd come around to his way of thinking eventually. "There's just something I wanted you to see, that's all". The finger stops, his hand coming to rest between my breast bone above my heart. He lifts his head, balancing his chin on his knuckles as he looks at me quizzically, his eyes narrowing and a faint smile playing at his lips when I look away.

"Alright then" he says nodding, lifting his head and planting a kiss where his hand just was. Well that was easier than I thought it would be. I watch as he moves off me, laying on his side, his head cupped in his hand.

"What's the catch?" he raises his eyebrows and looks at me, shaking his head.

"Sorry?"

"Well there must be a catch or something?" This is Craig. He clearly didn't want to get up so why was he making it so easy now?

"There's no catch, though if you want to reward me later you can" he says laughing, "you just...you seemed to really want us to get up so...I'm up, no catch" he says, flinging back the duvet and yawning, his fingers tousling through his hair, making it stand on end all disheveled. I hesitate for a second, just to make sure he's not bluffing and isn't going to suddenly turn around, dive back beneath the duvet and cry 'fooled you'. He doesn't though, he just stands and stretches, showing me exactly why it is I think he's so bloody gorgeous. My eyes are drawn to his lean frame, taking in the way his thigh muscles flex, his well defined abs looking all hard and svelte beneath his smooth tanned skin and the way his bum clenches, giving me images of...other things. He locks his hands over his head and pulls them, yawning again.

"Come on then, what did you want to show me?" I get out of bed, moving around the room, gathering our clothing together as he heads for the bathroom. A couple of minutes later, I hand him his jeans and t shirt, telling him to put on something warm as we're going outside. He hesitates for a second but says nothing, just puts his socks and trainers on and then rummages around the room until he locates his black and white snowflake cardigan beneath the bed.

"You aren't wearing that are you?" I ask, waving my hand at his attire. He frowns, pulling the wool between his fingers as he looks down at himself.

"Yeah why not? What's wrong with it?" he mutters. I shake my head, diffusing the pout before it even starts.

"Nothing except..." he looks at me, eyebrows raised as if daring me to diss his favourite top. "It's covered in fruit juice and syrup remember, thought it might be a bit...sticky". He smooths his hand over the fabric and frowns, taking it off and discarding it back beneath the bed.

"Oh fuck yeah, I forgot...sorry...right" He turns then, going off in search of something else. Throwing my hoodie over my head, I go and get one of my lightweight jackets from the drawer, holding it out to him when he comes up empty handed.

"Here, you can borrow this". He looks at the cream coloured zip up top in my hand.

"Oh cheers" he says brightly, smiling as he takes it from me. I can't help grinning back when I see him turn, holding it to his nose for a second before shrugging into it. There's just something so intimate in that unconscious gesture. Okay so, he could just think that the fabric softener smells nice but I don't think that is the case, especially when he turns around and asks me how he looks.

"It suits you" I say, meaning so much more as I pull him towards me by the two sides of the jacket, pecking him on the lips before taking either end of the zip and fastening them. How do you say it though? How do you tell someone that just seeing them wearing a sack would be enough to get your pulse racing and your heart pounding because it's him. Everything he does and says, every gesture and look is enough to have me thinking I'm the luckiest bastard on the face of the earth to have not only found him and have him choose me as his best mate but to also have him love me, as a man, love me enough to plan having a future together.

He claps his hands together, rubbing them eagerly as he bounces from foot to foot oblivious of my thoughts.

"Right, where're we off to then?" he asks, his eyes lit on mine.

"You'll see...just a sec". He nods and watches as I go into the kitchen and get the little Marks and Spencers bag I'd left in the fridge. When I turn, I see him playing with the string around the neck of the jacket, biting his lip nervously as he waits for me. I check the time on my phone, realising I'd best get a move on if I don't want to miss it.

"Okay I'm ready, come on" I whisper, even though we haven't even got outside the room yet. We set off down the step leading to the back door, Craig holding the bottom of my top as he follows me, tip-toeing behind me as we head outside. It's cool, definitely a good idea to be wearing layers but it's not cold and there's just a breeze now in comparison to the wind that was battering us about when we ventured out earlier. Holding the door for Craig, I wait until he steps out from behind me before taking his hand, giving it a little tug as we walk down the driveway.

He shoots me a sidelong glance as we cross the road onto the promenade but continues to walk beside me in a companionable silence, only hesitating and stopping when I start down the steps towards the beach. He stands there, looking below us at the almost pitch black beach, the faint light from the moon illuminating it just enough to see the waves breaking nearby, the sound of them crashing on the shoreline the only noise in the stillness of the night. I give his hand a squeeze, throwing him a confidant smile of reassurance as I lead him down the steps.

"Careful there". He jumps off the steep bottom step to land deftly on the sand next to me. "Right come on, not long now". We walk a little further along the beach until we're facing the Pleasure Beach, the red light on the top of the Big One, the only thing visible against the inkiness of the night sky. Finding the perfect spot, I sit down, tugging him down onto the sand in front of me.

"What...?"

"Ssh, just watch". He shivers as he settles back against me, his hands resting lightly on my thighs, his head dropping back onto my right shoulder and with his bum nestled snugly between the apex at the top of my legs. Once he's comfy, I wrap my arms around him, bring him closer into my warm embrace. It's funny but when I'm around Craig, I'm never cold. Which reminds me.

"I meant to ask, what are we doing about Lapland?" He turns his head slightly, his breath creating a fine mist against my throat.

"How do you...oh you mean when should we go?" I nod my head.

"Yeah, cause we'll have to try and arrange it in the holidays sometime, when there's no college. Maybe November or February?" his brow furrows as he thinks about it.

"We could always try for the Christmas holidays, it only says on the voucher that you can't go between March and September so..."

"You think we'd be allowed then?" he chuckles, twisting more fully in the circle of my arms.

"What, you don't think your mum would let you?"

"No! Get lost...I just meant, well...do you not think it'll be booked up by now?" He shrugs, smiling, his eyes glinting appealingly in the moonlight.

"There's only one way to find out". He leans against me once more, sighing happily. "So I'll have a look on the website tomorrow night then yeah? See what's available?"

"Yeah, excellent". I shiver against his back but it's not the breeze that has me trembling, it's the thought of going away with Craig again that has me so excited. I'm already picturing the things we can do and the places we might visit and where we'll stay...mainly where we'll stay.

"It's gonna be brilliant JP" he says, voicing my thoughts.

"I know, I can't wait". Pressing myself against him, I kiss the back of his neck, my nose buried in his soft fragrant hair as my lips skim across the delicate skin beneath his ear. Looking over his shoulder, beyond the theme park, I see the skyline changing.

"Look Craig".

**CRAIG**

I have my eyes closed as I bask in the exquisite sensations he's making as his lips caress lightly over my skin, thinking lots of delicious thoughts about the trip we've just been discussing but when he tells me to look, I open my eyes, seeing immediately, exactly what it is that he's brought me here to witness. I can now make out the towering, metal structure of the roller coaster in the distance, the colour of the sky changing behind it making the darkness of it's tracks stand out against the candy floss colours of the sky. Where it was black just a few minutes ago, it's now turning a dusky peach hue with hints of pinks and violets and blues. It's absolutely breathtaking.

"I've never actually watched a sunrise before" I say, glancing at him before turning my attention back to the sky. It somehow feels warmer already, like the vibrant colours just being there, marking the arrival of the sun, is enough to take the chill away.

"I've never seen one either, not like this" he whispers in my ear, dropping his chin lightly onto my shoulder, his cheek resting against mine. He reaches into the small carrier bag he's brought and takes out a small, corked bottle of champagne. When he sees me watching him twist the wire cap off, he laughs lightly.

"I wanted to celebrate...is that stupid?" he asks bashfully. I shake my head, giggling when the cork pops in his hand, the white froth spilling over onto his fingers. Taking hold of his wrist, I bring his hand to my lips, licking away the cool, sparkling liquid, my eyes meeting his as I twist in his arms.

"It's not stupid, it's perfect...I wish I'd thought of it" I tell him, the warmth of his blush heating my cheeks when he presses a kiss there. Wrapped in his embrace, we share the champagne, the silence surrounding us occasionally broken by the squawk of a seagull or a passing vehicle on the road above us, sounds that both of us are too wrapped up in our own thoughts or memories to really notice.

We stay like that for a while, watching as the sky changes from the multitude of colours it was to a light yellow and deep orange, the golden edges of the few clouds in the sky lit from behind by the sun. Glancing around us, it's strange, the sky behind us is still quite dark, like it's waiting to be bestowed with the same enthralling gift that we've just been given.

I tilt my head around to face him and smile, letting my gaze rake over his features, memorising this moment forever. Then I lean in and kiss him, swallowing his sigh, the taste of the champagne overpowered by the exquisite sweetness of his lips as I sink against him, only pausing for breath for a couple of heartbeats as we turn to the sunrise again.

There's something magical about this, John Paul bringing me here to see a new dawn break with his arms wrapped around me, my cheek resting against his as we watch the sun come up on the morning that marks the day we're going to embark on a new journey together. It was the new dawn of a new day of a new chapter in our lives. We might not know what the next few months will bring us but the one thing I do know, the one thing I'm sure of, is that I love John Paul McQueen and whatever the future holds, I'm along for the ride.

I'll tell you what, life...well, it doesn't get any better than this.

_**As always, thanks so much for reading, comments and replies are greatly appreciated.**_

_**Nicky xx**_


End file.
